The Most Chaotic Night Ever!
by Azure129
Summary: It's time again for the Grand Galloping Gala! Discord is surprised when Princess Celestia both invites him to the party and makes a special(if unusual)request of him as her friend. Between concerns over the Gala, guilt regarding his recent actions, and strange new thoughts about the Princess, Discord ends up with a lot on his mind.Celestiacord. Tons of Discord!(Set b/w season 4&5).
1. A Special Invitation

**A/N:**

Hi, everypony! Azure129 here, starting my first full length MLP fic! :D I'm so glad this is finally happening ^_^ I've had this idea for a while and I've been working on it nonstop in my spare time. I really hope you'll all enjoy it!

This story is set a few weeks after the events of the season 4 finale. Discord is my favorite character in this series (maybe tied with Luna), and what I really want to do in this story is explore his character after his experience with Tirek and now that he's a fully reformed person—how the consequences of his actions might affect him, difficulties he might have trying to finally find his place in Equestrian society, how his relationships with his friends might change and progress. Celestiacord is a part these changes that this fic will look into, but that's only one aspect of Discord's character and character development that I'm going to try and express, and it's going to be a gradual one. So, basically, if you're a fan of Celestiacord then there's definitely something here for you, but if you're just a fan of Discord and not of pairing him with Celestia, then there's absolutely plenty of stuff here for you too : )

I have most of this fic already written out in chapter drafts, so updates shouldn't be too far apart. I hope everyone likes this story, and please review if you get the chance! Thank you!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Special Invitation**

* * *

If there was one thing Equestria, and particularly the Ponyville/Canterlot area of Equestria, needed following the destructive efforts and epic defeat of the villain Tirek, it was a thorough rest from all strife. Indeed, in the wake of such catastrophic struggles, everypony had been left tired, haggard, a little scared, and a whole lot in need of peace and order to restore their usual happiness. A rest was more than called for—a rest was the ideal solution to Equestria's jitters…and what better way to rest than a party?

Luckily, as a couple of weeks had passed since this latest great evil had nearly overtaken Equestria, it just happened to be time for Canterlot's annual Grand Galloping Gala—the most epic party of the year!

And right now, five of Equestria's youngest but pluckiest heroes (lacking for the moment their princess leader) were gathered in the throne room of Princess Twilight Sparkle's Friendship Castle, all residing on their designated thrones and happily admiring their gala tickets, which had arrived earlier courtesy of Spike.

"Gala party!" Pinkie Pie squealed, her eyes bright as she hugged her ticket close and grinned widely.

"All right! I've needed another one of these!" Rainbow Dash grinned, flying in the air and holding up her ticket proudly. "Last year's party was awesome!"

Apple Jack raised an eyebrow, placing her ticket down on her throne's armrest. "Er, not to burst your bubble, Rainbow, but if I recollect correctly, last year's party was a let down followed by a disaster that and just barely managed to end with a good time once we all stopped fussing and just enjoyed spending time with each other. And we were just lucky the princess was so all right with us accidentally destroying half the ballroom."

Rainbow Dash just waved her off with a smile though. "Eh, so there were some bumps—big deal. The point is in the end we managed to turn that boring shindig on its head, and even the Princess had to admit how cool it all turned out."

Apple Jack just rolled her eyes to the side but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm just so glad she wants to have us back again this year," Fluttershy remarked quietly as she admired her ticket with a little smile. "Even if Princess Celestia liked it, we did make sort of a big mess last year. But it'll be nice to go to the Gala this year and know we won't be disappointed as long as we stay with each other and have fun."

Rarity nodded with a proud smile, holding up her ticket magically to admire it. "Yes, we're all seasoned Gala socialites now. And I'm sure we could all use a lovely evening of relaxing in fine society after the nastiness and stress of that Tirek experience. I'll have to start planning my ensemble immediately and looking over all of this season's most fashionable design patterns." She clapped her hooves together in excitement.

"Ooo, hey, if you're working on a dress for yourself, does that mean you're going to make dresses for all of us again this year?" Pinkie Pie squealed, her smile beaming as usual. "Because if you are, can I request more candy corns on mine? Lots more candy corns in the pattern of my dress! Ooo and frosting and cakes! And can you make me a pocket for my party canon and—_mm_!" Pinkie was stopped by Rarity reaching out and holding a hoof over her mouth.

"Er," Rarity began with a nervous grin, "Perhaps we'll just tweak the dresses from last year instead of going through the process of designing all new ones. Heh…" She removed her hoof from Pinkie's mouth and cleared her throat to calmly go on. "But I do need to redesign something entirely new for Twilight. She needs an outfit that will accommodate her new wings, not to mention she's gotten taller ever since her alicorn transformation. And she's a princess now—she should look the part."

"Speaking of Twilight," Apple Jack started, scratching her head and glancing around, "Where has that mare gotten to anyway?" And indeed at Twilight's throne sat an unopened envelope and no Twilight. "And where's Spike?" Likewise, upon Spike's empty throne sat an unopened envelope.

"I think Spikey Wikey is still playing doorman for Twilight," Rarity remarked, putting a hoof to her chin. "He's concerned about her guests being announced properly if she has any. Isn't that sweet?" She smiled.

A small sigh left Fluttershy now. "And, as for Twilight, I think she's still trying to have a talk with Discord about…well…" she looked up toward the ceiling, "you know…"

Overhead was a large yellow banner spread over the full length of the throne room ceiling with a cartoon sketch of Discord's smiling face at the center and the phrase 'Discord Welcomes You to Twilight's Friendship Castle—Made Possible By Discord's Sixth Key!' scrawled across it in bold red script.

All the girls sighed.

At that point, a familiar voice or two were heard approaching from down one of the corridors.

"Discord, for the last time, please _stop_ changing things in my castle to reflect your personality!"

"Ooo getting a little possessive, aren't we, Princess Twilight? I knew that crown would go to your head soon enough. Like student like teacher, I always say, and Celestia really is just as controlling as you are. You'd think you'd _want_ to let your dear friend Discord carve out a space for himself in this overgrown crystal tree house of yours after his noble actions gave you the power to unlock the Rainbow Magic inside the Harmony Chest."

A deep sigh was heard. "Discord, I understand you want to be part of things. But this is my home now, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't make changes to it without consulting me. Then maybe later we can talk about giving you a chamber here or something to decorate if you really want. All right?" Twilight sounded a lot calmer and a lot more diplomatic now.

A forlorn sigh sounded in response to her words. "Oh all right, we'll talk about it later, I suppose. Really, Twilight, I was just stretching my chaos a little. No need to get your wings so ruffled." Discord chuckled and a snap was heard.

"What was that?" came Twilight's suspicious question.

"Hmm? Oh, pfft, nothing," came Discord's 'innocent' reply. "Just removing a few more inside decorations, that's all."

Twilight and Discord finally entered the throne room (and indeed, as they looked up, the banner over the ceiling vanished). Twilight shook her head, raising a hoof to her temple as she approached her throne while Discord just grinned away at the sight of the other girls.

"Oh and how are you ladies today? Enjoying the throne room?" he started, flying up to rest on the air above them. "You're welcome for it, by the way." He admired his claw.

Fluttershy smiled a little while the other girls all rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" Rainbow dash flew up to him, scowling. "We appreciate your help, you know, but ALL of us found keys to get the Rainbow Power, not just you. And you're just lucky you switched back to the right side in time, otherwise you'd be under lock and key by Cerberus right now, buster." She stuck her hoof right in his face.

Discord's mouth quirked to the side a little and a slight wince almost went through his features, but then he just shrugged, his normal casual demeanor returning. "Well…so I had a momentary evil lapse. It happens. Do you think Princess Luna doesn't still have the occasional jealous, 'nightmare moonish' thought about Celestia? Do you think that Sunset Shimmer girl you all mentioned helping doesn't still want a crown and power sometimes even though she knows it's not her destiny to have either? Don't you girls ever have issues maintaining the elements of harmony in each of your personalities…and wasn't that actually how you ended up getting your keys in the first place? By going through the difficult process of resisting the temptation to abandon the element each of you holds most dear during a crisis?" Discord flew a little bit away from Rainbow Dash. "So we're not so very different, Rainbow Dash—we all make mistakes, and we've all helped save Equestria. And on that note, I'd take a seat now like a good little draconequus but, as you can see, I didn't get a throne when the dust cleared after Tirek's defeat." He shrugged, and his smug grin returned. "So can you really blame me for putting up a few Discord-friendly banners and posters and paintings and flashing signs around this place as decoration?"

Rainbow Dash grinned smugly right back at him. "What, no _statues_?"

Discord blinked and then gave her such a dry look. "Oh hardee, har, har."

Rainbow Dash stifled a chuckle and then just flew off to her throne (Discord sticking out his tongue at her as she went.)

"Discord?" Fluttershy started, looking up at him with a smile. "You can sit in my throne sometimes if you want. I don't mind."

"Really?" Discord's smile returned and brightened. He snapped his fingers, making himself appear right at her side with a smile. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy. At least somepony here appreciates my newfound goodness. Perhaps later, though. Right now I'm perfectly content floating." And he sent himself back into the air over the circle of thrones again.

Twilight sighed at all of these antics, but then let out a calming breath and smiled to herself. She finally took a seat upon her own throne now, picking up the letter set there before doing so. Her smile brightened as she recognized the official royal seal. "Is this what I think it is?" She used her magic to start opening the envelope.

The girls all nodded.

"Yup," Apple Jack added. "Princess Celestia sent them over just a little while ago. And this year we don't have to go through a lot of fussing and fighting to each get our own."

"Ooo, and what's that?" Discord floated over right behind Twilight now, trying to read over her shoulder. "Some new instructions from Celestia? A new adventure perhaps? I'm game!" He snapped his fingers and made a large backpack and safari hat appear on his person. He held up his paw dramatically, striking a pose. "Let's go on some great quest of bonding to fight for friendship!"

Twilight smiled but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Discord, it's nothing like that. Princess Celestia just sent us our tickets to this year's Grand Galloping Gala."

"It's the biggest, most fashionable party of the year!" Rarity announced with a proud grin.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Last year we didn't know the princess too well yet so only Twilight got tickets, and we ended up fighting to see which of us she'd bring as her guest. But then I think she passed some friendship test by telling the princess she couldn't go if all of us couldn't go, so Celestia just sent all of us tickets. But now this year all of us just get to go right off the bat without any problems." She flew up a bit, holding up her arms. "It's a huge bash and everypony who's anypony ends up being there!"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Uh huh! There's cake and decorations and lots of dancing! Some of it's a little boring compared with my usual parties, but that just gives everypony more opportunity to liven it up! In fact, last year we livened it up so much, we destroyed the—_Mm_!"

Twilight had just placed a hoof firmly over Pinkie's mouth. She smiled sheepishly, looking to Discord. "Er…what Pinkie means is that it's a pretty formal affair, but Princess Celestia doesn't mind if it gets livened up from time to time. We…may have gone a little far last year, but now we know how to handle things better. That's all." She removed her hoof from Pinkie's mouth now (the pink mare seemed confused for a moment but then just shrugged and went back to smiling widely and hugging and examining her ticket).

An intrigued grin came to Discord's features and he landed, crossing his arms over his chest and putting his claw to his chin. "Hmm, you don't say…. Well, you know, usually I skip formal social functions since they clash with my free spirited personality, _but_…the biggest party of the year…some elbow room to liven it up…a chance to show off my powers to other ponies…a grand night out with my best friends..." He cleared his throat, nodding once firmly. "Very well, I accept. Just hand me my ticket, and I'll be on my way and out of your manes for the rest of the day." He shut his eyes and held out his hand expectantly with a smile.

His request was met with silence…and some very awkward looks across the throne room between the six ponies and the baby dragon seated there.

Discord continued to hold out his hand for a moment, but then he opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

The girls all looked to each other again, and then eventually all eyes went to Twilight as leader.

Twilight swallowed and cleared her throat, looking to Discord. "Um…Discord, you know, this really is a very…very formal party. Not everyone gets…" she put a hoof to her chin, "I mean, the guest list for the affair is…and only Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's closest personal friends get to…erm…"

Rainbow Dash sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a seat at her throne and taking charge of the situation. "What she's saying, Discord, is that you didn't get a ticket for the Gala. No ticket, no going. Case closed."

Twilight scowled at Rainbow Dash's bluntness. "It's a very short guest list, Discord, is what Rainbow Dash meant to say." She looked back at him, her features softening. "Please don't take it personally. Like Apple Jack said, last year I was the only one of us who got a ticket at first, and even that surprised me a lot." She smiled, hoping this awkward topic wouldn't result in a problem. "I'm sure once Celestia has some more time to get used to your reform, she'll think about you when she makes the guest list. Maybe by next year's gala you'll be invited." She looked to him encouragingly.

Discord just stood there with his eyes opened a bit wide. "Oh…I see." There was something quiet and sincere in his tone that couldn't help but make the girls all look at him with interest (if not a touch of pity). He sighed then and flew up, looking away a bit. "Erm, not that it matters at all really. I have much better things to do than mingle with ponies. And I was probably going to be busy that night making chaos somewhere anyway." A grin then suddenly came up on one side of his face and a glimmer of something mischievous came into his red and yellow eyes. "Unless of course…I just _crash_ the party for fun."

A touch of unease came to five of the six faces seated around the table. Fluttershy, however, just smiled a little, looking up to her friend. "There's no need for that, Discord. If you can't go to the party, I wouldn't mind not going myself and staying home with you. We could have our own little party with Angel Bunny."

Discord's plotting grin fell away entirely, replaced by an incredibly surprised and incredibly appreciative look as he glanced down at Fluttershy. "Really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course. I've already been to the Gala once, and it was fun, but big parties aren't really my thing. And either way I always enjoy the little parties I get to have with you. In fact, I think it's the Gala's loss that you weren't invited. I know you'd make it really lively just like you make all of our tea parties and dinner parties as lively as can be."

Discord floated down near her, a very happy smile he couldn't control now spread across his features. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy," he replied very sincerely. He hesitated, biting his lip, but then added, "But I know the Gala is a special event, and if you really do want to go, even just for a bit, I wouldn't hold it against you. We could always have a dessert tea party later on that night together. Don't worry, I'd be all right on my own until you got back." He shrugged, smiling a touch sheepishly.

Fluttershy beamed a little. "That's very kind of you, Discord. But I promise," she touched her hoof to his arm, "I'd much rather spend the evening catching up with you."

Discord's gaze warmed and he chuckled softly to himself. "Well, at least somepony values my company." He sighed, seeming content again, and then flew up once more. "Who needs a stupid Gala anyway?"

Just then the clicking of some familiar clawed feet sounded running up the entrance hall, and in a moment Spike entered and blew a small gold horn. He then leaned against the wall briefly to catch his breath.

Before he could speak, Twilight smiled at him and spoke first. "Spike, I appreciate the effort, but you really don't have to announce everyone who comes for a visit like a royal guard or a footman or something. I promise, we'd much rather have you sitting here with us than running back and forth to announce the mail mare and Filly Scouts selling cookies and Owlowiscious swooping in."

Spike let out a final breath and straightened up. "But you need someone for those things, and this place doesn't have a staff yet. Besides, this one is important." He cleared his throat. "Announcing Princess Celestia of Equestria!" he called out proudly.

All of the girls (and Discord) blinked and looked to the door with interest. And indeed, entering the light of the throne room now came a smiling Princess Celestia with a small saddlebag over her back. She gave a small bow of her head, looking to the baby dragon. "Thank you for the announcement, Spike."

Spike gave her a little bow in return. "You're welcome, Princess." Then he dashed over to take his place on his throne at Twilight's side.

Celestia smiled more and then straightened up and approached the circle of thrones as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all bowed to her (and as Twilight clearly struggled not to give in to the habit of bowing to her, which Celestia had assured her was no longer necessary). Discord merely landed on his feet and looked with cool interest upon the entrance of the princess of the sun.

Twilight spoke, doing her best to sound professional and trying not to let her happiness at the arrival of her mentor overtake her. "Princess Celestia, thank you so much for visiting us. I hope everything's okay in Canterlot."

Celestia nodded. "You're very welcome, Twilight. Thank you for having me. And, yes, everything's fine in Canterlot, I promise. It's very nice to see all of you girls." Discord cleared his throat, and Celestia added, smiling more, "And Discord too." She walked around the table, looking to the engraved gold tickets (her movements were slowly bringing her closer to Discord). "I see each of you got the tickets to the Gala that I sent. I hope you'll all enjoy the celebration this year just as much as last year."

"_Those of us who are allowed to go_…" Discord couldn't help mumbling a little, flying up to rest on his back in the air above them all again.

Celestia smiled a little more, pausing near Discord and looking up at him with interest.

Twilight cleared her throat spoke again, addressing Celestia with a smile. "I'm sure we'll love the Gala this year, Princess Celestia. And thank you very much for the invitations. And I'm so glad you're here, but, if you don't mind my asking," she hesitated, raising an eyebrow, "if there's no problem in Canterlot, why did you make the trip here now? You must have so much planning to do for the Gala."

"Actually," Celestia glanced over to Twilight, "Princess Luna is helping me a bit with that this year. She finally feels confident enough in her command over her nights again that she's willing to spend a full evening engaged in other affairs, so she'll be hosting and attending the Gala this year as well. You'll also notice on your tickets that we've made the usual start time of the party a bit earlier this year, right around sunset. Luna will have a bit more time to spend at the party because of that."

"Princess Luna is going." Twilight's smile brightened. "That's wonderful. I'm sure she'll enjoy herself."

"Yes," Rarity chimed in with a smile, "We get to see so little of her since she sleeps during the day, but I think her presence will add a very regal touch to everything."

"Yup," Applejack nodded with a grin. "She can be a real life of the party when she wants to be."

Celestia smiled more. "I think my sister is looking forward to attending just as much as all of you are looking forward to seeing her attend."

"So you really just came for a visit then? And you actually have some time to stay for a while?" Twilight suddenly asked, her smile turning very hopeful. "I'd love the chance to catch up a little and maybe ask you some questions now that I have a castle. Or I could show you my library. Or we could even just have tea together and talk."

Celestia smiled kindly down on her former faithful student. "Twilight, nothing would make me happier than to do that one day. But I'm afraid I do still have some pressing affairs to attend to in Canterlot shortly. And there actually is a particular mission that I came here for today." Her gaze went up and over to a certain draconequus still hovering in the air. "I came to see Discord."

"Discord?" "Me?"

Both of these announcements came from Twilight and Discord simultaneously complete with perplexing looks in Celestia's direction.

Celestia nodded to both parties. "Yes, that's right."

"But how did you know he'd be here?" Twilight asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh…" Celestia tried not to smile too much, "it just seemed like the most likely place. Incidentally, Twilight, you're free to decorate your castle however you want to of course but…are you sure large flags outside bearing Discord's face and the phrase 'Master of Friendship' is really the best way to express yourself as Princess?" Her grin picked up just a little on one side.

Twilight blinked and then looked up to Discord with a frown. "Discord!"

Discord shrugged, a sheepish 'innocent' grin on his features as he turned in the air to look down at her. "Oh dear, did I do that? I could have sworn I intended that last 'snap' to make all of my little decorations disappear, not to make new decorations appear on the outside of your castle where you couldn't see them but everypony else could." Everyone around gave him a rather skeptical look, which made Discord sigh and shrug. "What? As I said, I'm just carving out a place for myself here since the Harmony Tree didn't think to do so. And I was even gracious enough to put Twilight on the flags too! See!" He floated down a little and snapped, making one of the large flags appear in his arms. And indeed just underneath the large picture of his grinning face and the phrase 'Master of Friendship' there was a small cartoon picture of Twilight and a little caption reading 'Princess Twilight Approved!' "It's your castle—of course I wouldn't leave you out, Twilight," Discord assured with a wink.

Twilight scowled more at first but then paused, closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath, holding out her hoof in front of herself for a moment. When she lowered her hoof and opened her eyes again, her tone had a regal calm to it. "Discord, please take the flags down for now, and we'll discuss giving you some role or place in the castle later as I said, all right?"

Discord sighed dramatically but nodded. "Oh, all right. Since you asked so very nicely, Princess Twilight." He snapped is fingers, and the flag in his arms disappeared. "The flags out front are gone too. But we are definitely having this talk very soon about finding a way to remind the other ponies that I had just as much of a role in making this Friendship Castle happen as all of you. I want to be included by at least _one_ princess of Equestria in the major affairs of her house. _Hmph!_" And then he closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, put his nose in the air, and flew defiantly right past Celestia.

Celestia just eyed him with amused interest, trying not to laugh.

The other girls were all a little wide-eyed at this display, of course. Rainbow Dash flew up and looked to Celestia, frowning and attempting to explain. "Sorry, Princess. Discord's just a little…disappointed that he didn't get a ticket to the Gala. We told him not everyone gets one—even all of us didn't get one last year until you made a special exception." She shrugged, smiling a little nervously.

Rarity nodded, doing her best to be helpful as she added, "Besides, he probably wouldn't even like such a structured and formal affair."

"It's all right," Fluttershy assured, looking to Celestia. "I told Discord I wouldn't mind staying home with him that night to have our own party with my animals. I hope you won't mind if I don't go to the Gala, Princess Celestia." She glanced down, appearing a touch nervous at delivering this polite refusal to the princess herself.

Princess Celestia just smiled at her. "That won't be necessary though, Fluttershy. Of course Discord's invited to the Gala."

Fluttershy glanced up, her smile beaming. "He is?"

"Hmm…" Discord turned and landed on his feet before Celestia, still appearing aloof, "And yet I remain the only one ticket-less in this room. _How odd_." He put his claw to his chin, pretending to ponder the situation in a clearly sarcastic way.

Celestia let out a small sigh but looked to him with her normal smile. "I didn't send you a ticket, Discord, because I wanted to extend the invitation to you in person." She then magically opened her saddlebag to remove an engraved golden Gala ticket just like those each of the girls had received.

"Oh really?" Discord countered, eyeing the item yet still unable to help seeming a little suspicious. "And why in the world would you feel the need to do that exactly?"

Celestia magically floated the ticket into his hands. And she looked into his eyes now. "Because you're not just invited to the Gala. I wanted to make a special request of you, Discord…as hostess and as your friend."

Discord blinked, his features losing their smugness. "As my friend?" He moved closer to her, clutching the ticket a little. "Oh. Well…what is it you need from me, Celestia? Anything I can do to help." He held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

Celestia smiled at him but shook her head. "It's nothing like that, Discord. But I appreciate knowing your help is there if I need it." She took a deep breath now and then made her request. "I want you to be my personal escort for this year's Grand Galloping Gala. Will you go with me, Discord?"

Discord blinked. "What?" He raised an eyebrow in a rare look of perplexity.

"_What_?" Rarity's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as could be.

"What now?" Apple Jack rubbed at her ears like she had misheard.

"What?" Fluttershy had a pleasant smile come to her face.

"What?!" Pinkie Pie practically jumped out of her throne in excitement.

"_What_?!" Rainbow Dash held out her front hooves with her mouth open.

"What?" Spike just raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" Twilight almost fell out of her throne.

"What?" Celestia shrugged, merely smiling in interest at all of the girls.

The girls looked to each other in uneasy surprise (all but Rarity, that was, who still just sat there with wide eyes and her mouth open—unblinking, unchanging, not saying a word).

Discord blinked a few times and then rubbed at one of his own ears. "I-I'm sorry, I must have some cotton candy clouds lodged in here. You want me to go to this Grand Galloping Gala as your…er…like a…"

"I want you to go with me as my escort, as a companion for the evening, Discord. Will you?" Celestia prompted, looking back to him. "It's all right if you'd rather not, of course. As Rarity said, the Grand Galloping Gala might not be your kind of party, or you might prefer to go alone. I'd like your presence there for at least a little while though, if possible. But I also think you and I would have fun if we did go together. I always enjoy having my friends close to me at the Gala." She smiled at him.

Discord blinked and looked a touch serious again. "Your friend…. I…well…I…" He cleared his throat, making some of his usual aloofness return. "I…well…oh fine, Celestia, I'll escort you to the Gala." He smirked now, considering. "Yes, why not—I'll probably have a much more amusing time at the whole thing experiencing it from your central perspective. What do I get to do—just reside on a 'throne' next to yours?" He glanced at Twilight, his grin growing. "My own throne—imagine that, Twilight?"

Twilight sighed. "Yes, Discord, imagine that." She smiled to herself and shook her head a little, and then looked back to Discord again. "Actually, Discord, I spent most of my time at last year's Gala with the princess, and there wasn't a throne involved, but we did mostly just observe the party from the center of things—the top of the staircase. There are a lot of guests to greet, and Princess Celestia has to spend most of her time welcoming them."

"Actually, Twilight," Celestia added, "things are going to be a little different this year, which is another reason I came by. Since Luna's coming to the Gala, she'll be taking over some of the greetings for me."

Twilight smiled at the news. "Oh, well, that's good—I think it would be great for Princess Luna to welcome the guests. More ponies should get to know her, and I know she likes making new friends."

"Yes, exactly." Celestia nodded. "And there will be one other change. So that Luna can have as much time to enjoy the party as possible since she'll have to be on call for her nightly duties and so I can take some time to experience the party myself this year for once, I would like _you_ to take a brief turn at welcoming the guests as well, Twilight, just like we did last year together but on your own now."

Twilight blinked, her eyes going wide. "Me?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. You're Equestria's newest Princess, and everyone is very grateful to you for your efforts in saving us all from Tirek. And you've also officially discovered your place as a ruler of Equestria. Most of my invited guests have already returned their confirmations that they'll be attending, and all of them have expressed how anxious they are to see you. It would mean a great deal to our subjects, Twilight, if you would greet some of the arriving guests personally. But I promise you'll also have plenty of time to just enjoy yourself at the gala too," she assured with a smile.

Twilight considered for a moment and then looked to her former mentor with determination. "Princess Celestia, as a Princess of Equestria, I would be honored to see to the task of helping greet the guests." She bowed her head slightly for a moment, and then raised it, blushing a little. "I don't want to disappoint anypony who's looking forward to meeting me. And it's all right," she smiled, "I'll greet everyone for as long as you'd like. Luna deserves a chance to enjoy the Gala and so do you…especially since you'll have an…escort with you." Twilight glanced curiously at Discord, unable to help herself.

"Thank you, Twilight." Celestia bowed her head to Twilight in return and then looked back to Discord. "So you see, Discord, if you accompany me, we won't just have to sit around watching everypony enjoy themselves. We'll have plenty of free time to talk, admire the decorations, spend time with our friends and meet new people just like all of the other guests will. I promise it'll be a fun evening. I know how you get when you're bored, so I definitely won't allow that to happen." She smiled.

Discord's features brightened and a smug grin even came to his lips. "You're going to try and keep _me_ amused for an entire evening? Oh, this I have to see. I'll absolutely go with you, and I'm looking forward to it, Celestia." He held out a paw, smilingly brightly now.

Celestia gave him her hoof to shake. "I'm looking forward to it too. Thank you for agreeing to be my escort, Discord." They separated.

Discord chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest again and admiring his Gala ticket once more. "And thank you for actually giving me a ticket so that I didn't have to get put into the sticky situation of trying to maintain our friendship while at the same time planning how best to crash your little Gala and leave such a lasting impression that you'd never again overlook inviting me even to Sunday tea let alone to the biggest party of the year." He snapped his fingers. A large, suspended glittering orb appeared to his left and a seven-foot-tall tiered cake appeared on his right. "I was so torn between dropping down from the celling on a disco ball or popping out of a cake—but now no more crisis." He grinned and snapped again, making both objects disappear. "I can just burst in on this formal affair right through the front doors. A direct approach—that'll be refreshing for me."

Celestia chuckled and shook her head. "Discord, you never have to go through all of that. If you ever feel left out of anything, please just mention so, and you'll have the full assistance of me or any of your friends to correct the problem make you feel like you belong again."

Discord sighed, putting a hand to his beard and looking up. "Hmm…I don't know—that seems so mushy and far too easy. I like my way better. Crashing parties is an art form to me after all." He smirked.

"Ooo, Discord!" Pinkie suddenly called out, raising her front hooves, her eyes wide and sparkling. "I just had the most super brilliant idea! Will you crash one of my parties sometime?! Oh that would be so fun! We'd all be like—yay a party! And dancing and talking and playing games, and then you'd suddenly appear out of nowhere and turn everything upside down and into chaos! Of course, my parties are already pretty chaotic—does that mean if you turned one of my parties into chaos, they'd be double chaotic? Or since usually you turn order into chaos, would you turn one of my chaotic parties into order? But then what sense would that make, Discord making order!? But then what sense would it make to have Discord making sense, right? Ooo, ooo, ooo, okay, I'll make a super ordered party for you to crash, and then you can really have fun turning it chaotic, and then we can all have chocolate rain for dessert!" Then she scowled and something very serious came to her features. "But WITH whipped cream dollops. It's just cruel not to have them," she announced, turning up her head defiantly.

There was a very long moment of silence in the throne room.

Then Pinkie Pie just blinked and smiled again, and with a little 'squee!' looked around at everypony with her normal bright grin.

Discord snapped and made himself appear right beside Pinkie Pie with a small grin of his own and a slightly raised eyebrow. "Pinkie Pie, two things…first, sometimes you worry even me a little, and second, you and I need to spend some more time together." He smiled more. "Insanity loves company after all. Oh and just so we're clear, throw a party as chaotic or as orderly as you like, my little element of laughter, and I promise either way I will bring such a flair of nonsense to it that ponies will talk about it for generations." He winked.

Pinkie Pie beamed and clapped her hooves together. "You got it, Discord!" She winked back at him.

The other five girls and Spike just looked at each other in unease.

Celestia laughed warmly and proceeded to walk back across the throne room toward the entrance hall. "Well, on that note, Discord, I think I should let you get back to spending time with Pinkie Pie all of your other friends. But I'll be looking forward to you and I getting to spend some time together soon."

Discord shrugged and smiled. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it too, I suppose, Celestia. It's certainly overdue. And it'll probably be interesting shoving the two of us together in a situation that doesn't involve either the fate of Equestria being at stake or one of us trying to dramatically threaten the other's existence." He chuckled.

Celestia paused and glanced over her shoulder at him with a special smile. "Exactly my thoughts, Discord. I think this will be one of the best Galas yet. I'll be starting in on all of the major preparations as soon as I get home actually."

"Wait, Princess Celestia!" Spike suddenly called out, dashing across the room. "If you're going, at least let me see you out. We don't have any royal guards for that yet."

Celestia smiled more, looking down at the little dragon. "Thank you, Spike. But actually it looks like such a nice day outside," she glanced out of a large, open window through which the sun and blue sky were clearly visible, "I think I'll just take off from here to fly home instead of leaving by the front door." She spread her wings, but turned to speak once more, looking to the Princess of Friendship this time. "Twilight, if you could come by the Canterlot castle some time soon to discuss more about your role in this year's Gala, I would appreciate it."

Twilight nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia, I'll send you a letter later and we can set up a time."

Celestia nodded, then bowed her head to the group. "Have a pleasant afternoon, everyone." The girls, Spike, and Discord all waved and said their goodbyes (all but Rarity, who had maintained her wide eyed silence throughout all of these exchanges), and then Celestia flew up and took her leave.

Twilight smiled, blushing a touch. "Wow, I can't believe Princess Celestia wants me to greet guests on my own at the Gala…or that so many ponies are looking forward to being introduced to me." She blushed a little more and frowned just slightly, looking to all of her friends. "It was all of us who saved Equestria from Tirek though. I wish all of you could stand up there with me to greet the guests. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw, nonsense, Twi," Apple Jack assured, waving her off with a grin. "We all might have helped, but it was because of how well you brought us together."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, the way you wielded that alicorn magic to fight Tirek was awesome!"

"And it was so brave of you to take on Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and Princess Cadance's magic all at once along with your own," Fluttershy added in encouragement.

Apple Jack nodded. "Plus you're a princess, sugar cube. You _should_ be the one greeting people. Besides, not that shaking everypony's hoof doesn't sound, uh…fascinating, but I'm sure the rest of us'll find _some other_ way not to be bored at the Gala." She rolled her eyes to the side, grimacing a little.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie nodded, "who would want to spend time on stuffy old hoofshakes when there's a shindig to make fun!" She grinned widely, while the others (minus Rarity and Twilight herself) glanced at her with a touch of disapproval. Pinkie Pie just shrugged though, still smiling. "What?"

Twilight just smiled and shook her head. "Well…" she sighed, "I suppose it's just another royal duty, and I'll do my best to complete it. But then afterwards we can all spend this Gala together, right?" She looked to her friends.

The girls (again, minus Rarity) and Spike all nodded with smiles. "Right!" they announced in unison.

"Except me!" Discord suddenly announced with a proud grin, moving right beside Twilight with his head held high and his ticket held even higher in his paw. "I get to spend the Gala with Princess Celestia as her special honored guest! I bet she would only ask someone she considered a really true friend to do something like that." He admired his claw with a smug look.

"Uh, yeah," Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "speaking of which, can we all move on to talking about the thing bigger than Twilight shaking hooves with the party guests. _Discord_ is going to be the Princess's escort to the Gala! How insane is that?! No offense, Discord." She glanced at him.

Discord shrugged. "None taken. Personally I find sanity overrated." His floated up a little, and his body started to disappear around his somehow remaining grin and eyes, which then turned upside down until with a snap of his fingers he made himself fully visible again, only this time hanging upside down in midair but sipping chocolate milk from a right side up cup.

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes.

Fluttershy smiled and interjected on her chaotic friend's behalf. "I think it was very nice of Celestia to invite you in person, Discord, and to ask you to be her escort. I can't ever remember her specifically inviting a companion all for herself for the evening. It really is an honor."

"Yeah, but _Discord_?" Rainbow Dash had to ask again, flying up and throwing her hooves in the air. She glanced at him again. "Again, no offense."

A bit of a dry look came to Discord's features as he righted himself, making the cup disappear. "Again, none taken." He snapped his fingers, however, suddenly turning Dash's bright blue wings into little pink butterfly wings.

"Hey!" Dash fell right back down to her throne with a thud and glanced behind her. "Discord!" she called out with a scowl.

Discord snapped his fingers again, changing her wings back to normal. "What?" He shrugged innocently. "We're just joking around like the true friends we are, aren't we? Though, honestly, what's really so bad about spending time around me? I've gotten a lot more pleasant lately—I've taken my obnoxiousness down at least two levels ever since the last time we saved Equestria together." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied smile.

Apple Jack nodded to her friends. "Discord's right. He has gotten a lot less ornery lately. And I reckon that if Celestia's going to be having more free time this Gala, it makes sense she wouldn't want to spend it alone." She leaned close to Rainbow Dash and added, "_And_ that she'd want to keep Discord close to keep an eye on him." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I just can't believe I'm going to get an official Discord-crashed chaos party sometime soon!" Pinkie Pie squealed, throwing her arms up in the air. "I'm so excited! Ooo we should start planning right now!" She looked to her friends. "First order of business—location! I vote we have the party right here! It'll be like a housewarming party for Twilight!"

And on that note all of the girls (minus Rarity) started speaking at once, bouncing ideas off of each other for the potential affair (though Twilight was mostly just expressing unease at using her new castle for a chaos party of course)—basically all of the ladies seemed engaged and enjoying themselves overall.

And then Rarity just couldn't take it anymore. "_Girls_!" she suddenly cried out, throwing up her hooves.

Her five friends stopped talking and stared at her in surprise.

Rarity went on, her eyes still quite wide. "You're all missing the point of everything! Forget parties, forget hoofshakes, even forget Twilight's castle for a moment! Don't you realize what just happened? What we all just witnessed?!"

The five girls (and Spike) looked back to her curiously.

"What?" Apple Jack asked, scratching her head.

"What?" Pinkie Pie added, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked, losing some patience.

"…What?" Fluttershy supplied, turning her head to the side and frowning a little.

"What?" Spike raised an eyebrow again.

"What, Rarity?" Twilight had to prompt now, seeing how seriously her friend was taking whatever was on her mind.

Rarity took a breath and then announced her grand realization. "Girls…Celestia, our Princess Celestia, just asked Discord out on a _date_!"

There was total silence in the throne room.

Then a single snicker broke through. It was Discord's snicker of course. And it quickly turned into a chuckle and then suddenly he was just laughing and laughing, holding his sides in mid-air and caught in such hysterics that tears were spilling from his eyes as he twisted in convulsions of mirth that showed no sign of stopping!

* * *

**A/N:**

That was chapter 1, and I hope you've enjoyed it enough to continue on to chapter 2 ^_^ And please review if you get a chance! Thanks!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	2. Rumor Hath It

**A/N:**

Thank you for continuing to read after chapter 1! Prepare for some wacky shenanigans as Rarity's theory about Celestia's invitation spirals into something huge XD And we'll get to see Luna too! Huzzah! Please read and review!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rumor Hath It**

* * *

Discord's laughter had continued to ring out through the throne room…and continued…and continued…and continued….

"Okay, it's been fifteen minutes now," an impatient Rainbow Dash announced with a scowl and an eye roll, flying up in the air near him. "You can stop laughing, Discord. Really."

Discord, however, just continued to convulse in hilarity. He shook his head at her, trying to get out some words in reply. "N-No, c-can't! It's priceless! Celestia…me…DATE!" He laughed heartily some more. "Ooo, before we go I'll slip a note into her throne room—'Celestia, do you like me, check yes, no, or maybe!' Ha!" He twisted in the air in further amusement. "Oh, I hope I don't get her back from the gala past _curfew_!" More warm laughter burst from him. "Oh, do…do you think…okay, wait, this is a good one…do you think she's old enough for her first formal dance with a boy—maybe we should wait _another_ thousand years!" He lost it and was consumed with laughter again. "DATE! Celestia and I on a date! At a pony gala! Black tie and ball gowns, oh that is rich!" His laughter barely started to calm down a little as he wiped a tear from his eye and managed at least to settle into a normal position in the air now.

Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy had all just been watching him curiously at first, though at this point they almost couldn't help smiling a little themselves. Pinkie Pie had practically been laughing along with Discord for a while now, just enjoying the warm, happy experience of the whole thing.

Rarity, however, had remained quite serious and quite overcome by the shock of this social development of the century which she had witnessed. And she was stunned by how flippantly her friends and especially Discord were handling it. "Of course it's a date, Discord!" she announced, holding up a hoof. "You must realize that. Think about any other formal dates you've been on—have any of them started any differently than this? A special somepony expressing a desire for some private time with you in a traditional setting?"

Discord wiped another tear from his eye and was finally under control enough to start responding in full sentences. He waved Rarity off. "Oh, I've never 'formally dated' before." He made air quotes around the term, but then he blinked, realizing what he had just admitted. He cleared his throat and tried to look a little bored now. "Er, listen, what's your point?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Celestia just asked me to keep her entertained for a night because we're friends and because she doesn't want to get bored now that she has some free time at the gala. Besides which, last I checked, she hadn't yet completely lost that flowing-rainbow-hair-covered little mind of hers." He rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I spent a good long while long ago trying to break that mare's perfect poise and piece of mind, but her sanity is more uncrackable than the stone she encased me in for a thousand years. She's nowhere near off enough to even consider actually going out on a _date_ with _ME_!" He turned his head and flew away from the circle of thrones a little.

Fluttershy frowned and couldn't help speaking up. "Discord, I think you'll make a very nice companion for Celestia for the evening as a date or an escort or a friend or anything else."

Twilight smiled as supportively as she could manage and added some words of encouragement too. "If anyone can show you around the party and help you fit in, it's Princess Celestia. I'm…sure she made the right and best decision, inviting you to go with her."

Rarity, meanwhile, was stuck on another issue entirely. Her eyes went wide again and her head turned as she continued to look to Discord. "What do you mean you've never formally dated?"

A deep sigh left both Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash, and they spoke at the same time in tones of exasperation. "Rarity, not this _again_…" Each girl closed her eyes and put a hoof to her temple.

"Aw, dates, schmates!" Pinkie Pie announced, smiling brightly. " All that matters for a good party is having yourself a good time whether you're with friends or a special somepony or even on your own!" She closed her eyes and nodded, still grinning away.

"Girls, this is serious!" Rarity announced to her friends with conviction, unable to fathom their causal responses to what had just occurred.

Discord rolled his eyes once more, floating back over near the girls. "Oh, you'll excuse me, Rarity darling—during the few millennia I spent trying to encase the world in my chaotic grip, there wasn't much time for full-fledged courtship. For chaos's sake, I could barely fit in casual flirtation! You have to make sacrifices when you're an evil dictator, you know—a hopping social life is one of them." He put his hands on his hips, landing on the floor. "Besides, what good's regularly dating unless you want some special person to settle down and maybe raise a family with? I'm Discord, I'm chaos!" He gestured to himself, frowning and scowling a bit. "Could you really see me being responsible enough for all of that?" He scoffed. "Besides, I can't imagine the woman who would be complicated—or partially insane—enough to engage my long-term interests." He looked down and admired his paw, seeming casual enough about everything once more.

"I don't think any of us want to imagine that," Apple Jack couldn't help but add with a small shudder.

Fluttershy smiled softly. "I think Discord could find a very nice person to be his special somepony if he wanted to."

A small smile of pure appreciation couldn't help but come over Discord's features. He snapped and made himself appear by Fluttershy's side with a sigh. "Fluttershy dear, that's very nice of you to say, but I really don't want to find anyone like that. And that's not even the point anyway." He looked at the other girls, arms crossed over his chest again and giving a particular look to Rarity. "This is not a date. At all. In any way. Girls, the joke was funny, but now it's getting tired. I mean…Celestia!" He shivered a little. "She's so…so…so…_orderly_." He shivered again.

Fluttershy just smiled more while four of her remaining pony friends (and Spike) all just looked at each other with varying glances of awkwardness and uncertainty.

Rarity, however, had a sparkle come to her eyes, which went wider than ever now, a 'brilliant' notion suddenly occurring to her. "I…must…make…you…A TUXEDO!" She raised a hoof triumphantly.

Twilight blinked. "What?"

Apple Jack raised an eyebrow. "Er…what now?"

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side. "What…?"

Rainbow Dash actually landed back in her throne, she was so thrown off by this announcement. "What?"

Pinkie grinned. "YAY, party clothes!" She blinked. "Oh, sorry, um, what?"

Discord frowned, holding up his arms. "Okay, okay, can we stop the 'what' gag now!?" He popped over to Rarity, hands on his hips, utter perplexity in his scowl. "Though just one more for the sake of how utterly random that announcement was…Rarity, _what?"_

Rarity smiled, her eyes shining with stars as she sat back a little in her throne but continued to look up, clearly lost in a fashion daydream. "A tuxedo, I must make you a tuxedo. Yes, I can see it now. Designing for Princess Celestia's Gala escort! And perhaps I could even coordinate something, and she might let me design for…_her_!" She all but squealed. "Oh to possibly design for a _princess_..."

Twilight had to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, Rarity, you've designed for _me_ before, and you said you're designing for me for this Gala, and _I'm_ a princess."

Rarity did not seem to hear her friend though, she was so caught up in her new goal. She went on. "Celestia—_THE PRINCESS_ Celestia, the most honored and worshipped and popular royal in Equestria, wearing my clothes!"

Twilight blinked, a bit of a dry look coming to her features. "Someone saying Princess Celestia is perfect and comparing me to her. And now I know how Princess Luna feels." She sighed but almost smiled a little.

Rarity just giggled, delighting in her new plans as they formed in her creative mind. "And with the tuxedo…to be first designer ever to create for a draconequus! Ooo, I'll have to whip up a new fitting mannequin right away!" She clapped her hooves together.

Discord actually had a touch of concern on his features now. He bent over a little and waved a hand in front of Rarity's face. "Uh…Rarity? You who?" He snapped a couple of times (each successive snap either causing Rarity's mane to change color or Rarity's coat to change color or Rarity's horn to disappear until by the fourth or fifth snap she was back to normal again, all without realizing the changes had even occurred.) She still didn't seem to be paying attention, so Discord made a bullhorn appear in his paw and used it to repeat firmly (and loudly) to her. "THIS IS NOT A DATE, TUXES AREN'T REALLY MY THING, and I haven't agreed to ANY OF THIS!"

A determined look came to Rarity's features (she still showed no sign of having received Discord's message). "Oh this will be the most thrilling design challenge ever, and I shall not rest until it is complete!" She nodded firmly to herself, grinning in anticipation of the work to come. "There's so much to think about, so much to do, so much to plan!"

"HELLO!" Discord got rid of the bullhorn and just went for floating up in front of Rarity and waving his arms widely now, all but yelling. "Rarity, ground control to Major Rarity! Your 'client' has serious reservations!" He glanced to the other girls almost desperately. "Girls, one of you snap her out of it!" His six friends could only look to each other uncertainly however and then shrug, looking back to Discord.

"Sorry, Discord," Apple Jack announced with a sheepish smile. "Once Rarity gets like this, it's right near impossible to get her out of it. She's, what she likes to call, 'in the zone.'" Apple Jack made air quotes around the word with her hooves, her look turning a little dry.

Discord blinked, considered, and then popped himself over to Spike's throne. "Spike!" He bent over, smiling. "Look, we're both men of the world, and you always seem to get on well with our little element of generosity over there. And you're a dragon and I'm part dragon…" He pointed to his one leg. "Please, explain to her that we do not wear tuxes, and especially not _pony designed_ tuxes!" His look grew firm.

Spike smiled and opened his mouth, holding up a claw. "Well actually…"

In an instant Rarity was out of her seat and over by Spike's throne, a hoof over his shoulder and an enthusiastic smile still upon her face. "Spike, you shall assist me! I can use your relative shape as a reference for Discord's ensemble! We'll have to spend hours together!"

Spike's eyes went wide and shone with stars. "_Hours_…." He took in a deep breath, clearly about to say 'yes, yes, a thousand times yes!' in his own shy way, but then couldn't help looking to Discord and biting his lip in a touch of distress about what to do about helping his new part dragon friend.

Discord just sighed deeply and dragged a hand down his face. "Oh, just forget it, just go…."

Discord waved Spike off, who quickly beamed and then nodded to Rarity enthusiastically. "Okay, Rarity, I'm all yours for whatever you need and however long you need it!" he assured with a big smile and a wink.

Rarity laughed. "Excellent. I knew I could count on you, Spikey Wikey." She nuzzled his cheek a little with her hoof.

Spike just let out a deep sigh, his eyes going hazed. "Of course, Rarity. Spikey Wikey is here to serve."

"Ugh," Discord rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "And people wonder why I have no interest in falling in love, being at some woman's beck and call…." He brought up voice up to normal volume again. "Look, I'll handle this myself." He cleared his throat, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned down with a firm gaze to speak directly to Rarity, looking her square in the eye now. "Rarity, look, I don't have time for this, the answer is—"

Rarity gasped, finally acknowledging Discord. "Oh you're right, time _is_ of the essence! I must start right away! See you all later! Discord, I'll be in touch about your measurements and planning a fitting. Come on, Spike, let's get started!" And with that she scooped up Spike onto her back she dashed off down the entrance hall to exit the castle.

Discord just stood there, a finger raised, mouth a little agape, confusion in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence, and then Twilight sighed and addressed her remaining friends in the room. "Okay, girls…and Discord…it's still a little early but we're getting close to lunchtime, and we did have a full morning so far between discussing the Rainbow Power earlier and Princess Celestia's visit just now. Maybe we should all take a little break and get something to eat, and then we can talk about the Gala more later?" Her suggestion was met with nods followed by Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all rising from their thrones and proceeding to the entrance hall Rarity had just left by. Twilight stood as well to follow after all of them.

Discord just looked with desperation to each of the girls as they passed him by. "But wait a minute—shouldn't we stop Rarity? She's off doing nothing that I want!"

"Oh please, Discord!" Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes with a grin as she pranced by. "It's Rarity designing something—we couldn't stop her now even if we wanted to. She's probably already mid-choreographed song sequence about the whole thing at this point."

The other girls had to nod and give murmurs of agreement with Pinkie Pie's opinion on the matter.

Discord opened his mouth, seemed about to press the issue, but then just sighed and slumped a little. "Oh never mind. You girls go on. I'm going to stay here, and…I don't know, study more about friendship." He shrugged, straightening up with a clearly too innocent smile on his features made all the more suspicious by the little halo he suddenly had appear over his head.

Twilight paused just as she was about to enter the hall behind her friends and turned back to Discord, giving him a dry look. "You're going to try and redecorate my castle some more while we're gone, aren't you?"

Discord scoffed in disbelief, gesturing to himself with his paw. "Moi? Infringing further upon your new personal space? Oh what an absurd accusation, Twilight Sparkle."

Her dry look remained though, and she only raised an eyebrow, continuing to stare him down.

Discord maintained his look of innocence for a moment longer but then just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine, yes, I was going to throw a few surprises here and there for you to find after I left—just little things and all in good fun. But we're getting just as clever as Celestia now, aren't we, Princess Twilight? Seeing so clearly through my 'evil' schemes." He strolled forward, heading past her toward the open window out of which Celestia had flown.

Twilight sighed but then took a few steps in his direction. "We really can have a talk about including you more in the castle somehow, Discord. I'd like that," Twilight assured in a sincere tone. "You're a special friend to me. After all, you were my key, and I've actually learned a lot about friendship from being friends with you. But I think it would be better for everyone if we waited and studied things and _then_ figured out the perfect place for you to take in the castle, all right?" She smiled a little.

Discord, staring out at the view with a dull look, sighed and shrugged. "I suppose you're right, Twilight." He hesitated, then glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "You really consider us special friends?"

Twilight smiled more and nodded. "Yes, Discord, I do. And if you do have any concerns about the Gala at all, I'm here for you to talk to." She blushed a touch. "And I'm sorry if Rarity got a little carried away before—don't let her make you nervous."

"Nervous?" Discord blinked, turning around more. "About what? It's just a party, and like I said already it's definitely not a date." He pouted and scowled a little, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course not, Discord." Twilight bit her lip and hesitated as she considered the most diplomatic way of saying what she had to say. "What I meant was…I know Celestia will be by your side to help you, but you'll be meeting a lot of pony high society at the Gala, and…with Tirek's defeat so recent, that'll probably be the topic of most of the evening. So…if you're not sure how to manage 'the details' of that particular topic, I'm here if you'd like to talk it over." She smiled at him encouragingly, hoping she had put her offer of assistance in the most considerate way possible.

"Ugh, no thank you—I'm over what happened, everyone else should be over it too," Discord quickly replied with a scoff and not a moment's hesitation, turning away from her again…though his head went a touch downward. Suddenly he gave a little stretch and walked closer to the window. "All right, well, enough sentimental moments between us. I'm just going to go play outside or something now, maybe contemplate the fact that your pony goddess is 'courting' me." He laughed to himself a little more, shaking his head. "Oh that gag is still funny no matter how many times I laugh about it. Ta ta, Twilight." And with that rather quick goodbye, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Twilight looked at the place where he had just been, frowning a little at his stubborn if not somewhat defensive response and definitely hasty departure. "Maybe spending some time with Princess Celestia will be good for him. She's the best at making anypony feel better about themselves no matter what. And if she can see the good in him, then everypony else at the party will be able to too." She smiled to herself, hoping very much inside that things would work out for Discord in the end with this Gala business.

"Hey Twilight, are you coming? We've been standing at the castle doors for like ten minutes!" Rainbow Dash suddenly called out, flying up the hall and reentering the throne room, an eyebrow raised.

Twilight turned in her direction. "Sorry, coming!" she called out, and then raced outside to join her friends. Twilight found them all standing together (Rainbow Dash returning to hovering above them) outside on the large front lawn leading up to the castle entrance.

"Is Discord going to join us, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked her friend with a smile.

Twilight smiled in return but shook her head. "No, I think he has some thinking to do." She considered. "Listen, girls…" she started to walk forward toward town, and her friends followed her, "I know last year we had quite a few interesting and…sort of destructive experiences at the Gala ourselves, and I think that this year Discord might have some questions for us about attending the Gala, but I think it'd be best to avoid any details about just how bad last year ended up being for us."

"Oh, is that why you stopped Pinkie when she was about to mention bringing half the ballroom down?" Rainbow Dash asked, an eyebrow raised.

Twilight nodded. "Sort of." She glanced at Pinkie Pie with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, Pinkie Pie. I just didn't think it'd be the best thing to bring up at the time."

"It's okay, Twilight," Pinkie assured with her usual big smile. "I figured you had a good reason."

Twilight nodded. "Well, actually, I thought I did at first, but now I think I've got a better reason."

"Come again?" Apple Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Twilight explained. "At first I just didn't want anyone mentioning how much we destroyed the Gala last year because I didn't want to give Discord the impression that somehow it would be okay if he got a little carried away and practically ruined the party on his own. But…I know he wouldn't do that." She put a hoof to her chin. "In fact, I think it's important to him to do well with this Gala, whether he admits it or not. So now I think we shouldn't mention last year to him just in case doing so makes him even more concerned over everything that could go wrong that night. I think it'll be better if he just goes and tries his best to have fun without worrying about messing up as badly as we did."

The other girls considered and the nodded.

"Maybe you're right, Twilight," Fluttershy added. "I don't ant to make Discord uneasy."

"Yeah, party's aren't any fun when you're nervous!" Pinkie Pie supplied.

"I reckon we all agree then—no recapping the details of last year's Gala, for Discord's sake and for the sake of Princess Celestia's party," Apple Jack added.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Agreed. The last thing we want to do is make him so nervous that he accidentally does do something wrong." She cringed a little. "I mean, Celestia was cool with us trashing the place last year, but I'm not sure if she'd go for a round two of that, and especially when it really looks like she's looking forward to enjoying the Gala this year as a guest for once instead of just as a hostess."

Twilight nodded to all of them, smiling. "Okay, it's settled then." They were just coming into the center of town now. "And I also think we shouldn't spread around too much the fact that Celestia invited Discord as her escort. I'm sure she'll make a formal announcement about it on her own, but either way I don't want ponies to start gossiping or questioning Discord about this. I think Rarity suggesting it could be a date already overwhelmed him enough."

Her friends nodded in agreement.

"All right, all right," Rainbow Dash announced, flying on her back a little. "Enough about Discord and Celestia 'dating' all because she invited him as her escort to the Grand Galloping Gala. Let's pick out where we're going to eat—I'm starving."

"Hey," Apple Jack nudged Twilight with a smile, "Rarity's not here, so we can get away with going a little low class. What do you say we get some hay burgers from The Hay Burger? They should be open for lunch by now, and I know that's your favorite place, Twi."

Twilight brightened up a little. "Well…yes, it is, but I'll only go if the rest of you want to go." She glanced at all of her friends.

"Yeah, sure!" Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Fluttershy agreed.

"Ooo, ooo, yes, I love that place—whenever I get the little filly meals, I get toys for free!" Pinkie squealed.

"Looks like we're all on board, Twilight!" Apple Jack winked.

Twilight laughed and nodded. "Okay, let's go then." She started to trot off, her friends following her.

Little did they know that being in the middle of town had let their conversation, however brief, meet the ears of a few passing ponies (or that Rarity had dashed through town only minutes ago talking animatedly with Spike about getting to design for Celestia and her 'special escort.')

Needless to say, a 'formal announcement' from Princess Celestia regarding her intentions with Discord at the Gala this year was soon to not be required.

* * *

Meanwhile, with a certain draconequus….

"I really need to snap up a home for myself."

Discord finally had to admit this observation aloud as he found himself reclining on the slightly steep and quite-less-than-smooth grassy surface of the back lawn of Twilight's Friendship Castle. He shifted again, trying to get comfortable. "Darn crystal tree roots, they're everywhere in this ground." He sighed deeply to himself, collapsing back into the grass again and glancing back over his head to view (upside down) the harmony tree castle behind him. "This is punishment for me planting those nasty little seeds that made you sick, isn't it, Harmony Tree? No place for a seven foot tall being of chaos to lie down on your castle grounds…and no throne in your throne room. Like you actually think I might betray them or you again or something, and you're snubbing me as a precaution." He sighed and looked forward again, trying not to pout too much. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to make do for now until I get around to that 'snapping up a home' thing." He settled in on his back as best he could to gaze up at the clouds. He let out a deep breath at the sight of the perfectly proportioned puffs of white in the simple blue sky. "So orderly. Those pegasi have no imaginations." He grinned and snapped his fingers, turning the perfect white clouds into varying chaotic shapes—cubes and spirals and smooth spheres. He even added polka dots to some and stripes to others, all in varying hues. "Take that, Rainbow Dash," he chuckled to himself. "Saying Celestia's crazy just for asking me to a dance."

He sighed again, still looking up to the sky, and started to let his mind wander. "It should be easy enough, getting through a pony party. I'll just make an appearance, walk Celestia around a bit, say hi to some new people. Twilight shouldn't worry so much." A bit of a frown came to his features. His voice lowered. "I know I didn't turn out to be the perfect hero from the start that Celestia wanted me to be, but I came through…in the end. They can't all hate me for taking the long way around. But I don't care whether they bring up my betrayal at the party or not, I'm not talking about what I did, not with anyone, not ever. I just want to forget it. I just want to enjoy having my friends back."

Discord silently brooded for a moment, but then he stretched and a normal, much more relaxed look returned to his features. "Oh, look on the bright side about this Gala business, Discord. At least Celestia's including you in something about her Canterlot Castle even if Twilight hasn't found the time yet to include you too much around here. That's something to look forward to. And afterwards, maybe you really can go off and start trying to find a place and purpose for yourself. After all, you're free, you're done with your plans for world conquest…yes, why not? You need to spread your wings, figure out what makes the reformed Discord tick." He sat up now. "And this Gala can be the commencement to your fresh start." A smile came to his features and he clasped his paw in his claw with a nod. "Yes, an excellent plan."

Discord's eyes went up to the sky again where his chaotic clouds still floated. "You know, those clouds really are so wonderful that I think I'll go for a fly through them. Besides, that'll help Rainbow Dash later when she has to bust them up. I don't want to ruffle her pony feathers _too_ much." He chuckled and flew upward, soaring and spinning in the air. "_Oh I'm going to the Gala, to the Gala, to the Grand Galloping Gala…with Celestia," _he hummed to himself. "A date…" Discord laughed and shook his head as he sprang through one of his clouds. "I forget how young those girls are sometimes. I just hope they don't go spreading that little joke around. I'd never live it down, and Celestia wouldn't either." He scoffed as he spun and zigzagged through and around more of his work, soaring higher. "Yeah, really, what—Celestia's got some secret burning crush on me, and now that I'm a hundred percent reformed she's ready to pounce or something? Like the only reason she saved me from statue city was to get me all for herself because she's got a thing for me?"

Discord sighed, flying up very high, and resting on the loftiest fresh, white, fluffy cloudbank he could find. "And like I would ever fall for that perfect princess in return. Oh my little ponies, you are reading far too much into a simple dance." He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, settling in for a little nap up here. "I blame those teenage mare magazines and the music the kids are listening to these days." He yawned. "Even if I wanted a girlfriend, there would have to be better prospects than…" he yawned again, "Celestia." He smiled more to himself. "More fun prospects at least…more chaotic ones…maybe not prettier ones, but still I'm not picky." He was starting to doze now, and his final words came out in a mumble, the smile on his face fading a little as sleep took over. "I'd just like someone to talk to more than anything…someone who knows and trusts me. That's all."

Discord dozed off into the land of dreams for the time being.

* * *

In Canterlot now, as the morning was gradually drawing on into the early afternoon, Princess Celestia flew through the window of a large balcony and descended to the floor of the dining room, in which was set a table full of fresh fruits and baked pastries and other breakfast items. Her sister currently sat at one head of the table, happily munching away on a croissant.

Celestia smiled and approached, making her saddlebag disappear before taking a seat at the opposite head of the table. "Good morning, Luna—thank you for waiting up for me so that we could still have some breakfast together. Did you have a pleasant night?" She magically poured herself some tea and a glass of orange juice.

Luna nodded, sipping some juice of her own. "Oh yes, sister. I visited the dreams of several subjects, I battled a rogue timberwolf in the Everfree forest, then I fine-tuned the cicadas in their songs, later I put the night guard through several training exercises, oh and I organized the flight patterns of a whole new troop of bats." She smiled in a touch of pride, straightening up a little in her chair.

"That sounds lovely, Luna," Celestia replied with a smile, taking some fresh strawberries and a pancake for herself. "You must be tired."

Luna nodded, swallowing another bite of her pastry. "Yes. After a nice breakfast, I'm looking forward to a good, long day's sleep. Though I was very happy to wait up for your return, sister." She smiled at Celestia. "May I ask where you had to rush off to so early? You usually do not journey so far from the castle on your own, and especially not at this time of day."

"I was visiting Twilight Sparkle and her friends," Celestia replied, magically pouring some syrup on her pancake and starting to eat. "I explained to Twilight about our system this year for greeting the guests at the Grand Galloping Gala. I'll have her over soon so that we can go over everything together. I'm so happy you want to attend the Gala this year too, Luna." Her smile grew.

Luna's smile grew a little too, something happy coming into her cerulean eyes. "Yes, well…it's been so long since I've been to one, and I do finally feel that I have a firm command over my nightly duties again. It will be nice to spend an evening among other ponies and in some recreation, I'm sure." She magically took a sip of some coffee and then raised an eyebrow of inquiry at her sister. "Are you _sure_ we don't use the Royal Canterlot Voice at all anymore, Celestia, even at formal affairs such as these?"

Celestia nodded, her smile warming. "Yes, Luna, no Royal Canterlot Voice at the Gala. We only use it in emergencies." She took a few pastries for herself.

Luna sighed deeply, finishing up her croissant and pushing away her nearly clean plate. "Very well, sister, but I do think you're taking all the flair out of everything with these modern policies." She magically raised a napkin to dab at her mouth.

Celestia just laughed warmly, swallowing a bite of pancake. "You'll get used to it more as time goes on, Luna. And I think you'll find that things are more fun this way too."

Luna's smile picked up a little more again. "Well, you do make a good point about things being more fun now, sister." She sipped some more of her juice and considered. "Celestia, will we be able to spend much time together at the gala?" She glanced to the side. "I'm not yet very used to spending a great deal of time around a great deal of ponies. Having you nearby would be helpful." She looked to her sister with a touch of hope and uncertainty, both of which she was clearly doing her best to hide behind her normal royal demeanor.

Celestia finished a strawberry and smiled warmly at her sister. "You'll do fine, Luna. Please don't worry. And if you do feel overwhelmed, then I will absolutely be there to help you, and I know Twilight and her friends will be there for you too." She frowned a touch. "I'm afraid I can't spend the entire night by your side, though. I've already promised to spend the majority of the evening with Discord. But feel free to join the two of us whenever you need to." She sipped some of her tea again.

Luna blinked, raising an eyebrow as she lowered her now empty coffee cup. "Discord? You mean, you invited Discord to the Gala…and he actually accepted?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. In fact, I not only saw and invited him personally while I was visiting Twilight's castle, but I asked him to attend the Gala as my personal escort. He accepted both offers very happily." She magically raised a chocolate croissant from a platter and took a small bite.

Luna, however, in the middle of finishing her last sip of juice, reeled back a little and did a spit take half way across the table. She blinked several times. "You invited Discord as your…_Celestia, why would you do that?"_ She stared at her sister, her eyes wide.

Celestia's smile picked up on one side and she tilted her head a little, observing her sister curiously. "Well, I wanted him to go to the party, but I thought he might feel self-conscious if I just invited him on his own, and I knew he'd be too stubborn to rely on the girls for support all night. This way he has me to rely on no matter what." Celestia sighed, looking down to her plate. "I think his reception might meet with…mixed reviews, and I just want to make sure he has enough friendship to overcome any issues and have a good time." Her smile returned.

Luna considered, her look of surprise fading to one of contemplation. "I suppose that is a sound plan, sister. Still, I've never known you to invite anypony to events as your personal companion…. What will the guests think?"

Celestia just shrugged though. "It doesn't matter what they think, Luna. All that matters is that we throw a lovely party to honor everypony. I'm looking forward to going with Discord. And I think he's looking forward to going with me." She laughed warmly, eating some more of her croissant. "He tried to act like he didn't care about the Gala at all at Twilight's castle when he thought I had overlooked giving him a ticket since I didn't send his along with the girls', but then when I extended his invitation in person and mentioned having him escort me, he wouldn't stop grinning about the whole thing." Something warm came into her look, and she was glancing down a little. "It was quite sweet actually, seeing how much it meant to him."

Luna eyed her sister curiously. "So he…is indeed looking forward to going with you just as you are looking forward to going with him then. But are you sure he's not possibly just going to use this situation to bring some chaos to the Gala?" She leaned forward a little.

"I hope he does bring some chaos to the Gala, Luna," Celestia replied back simply, her eyes meeting her sister's again as she used her magic to stir some honey into her tea. "But I don't think that's the only reason he wants to go or the only reason he wants to go with me. As I said, I could tell he wanted a ticket anyway just for the sake of spending time with his friends and being included. And I'm sure he wants to get closer as friends with me and with you as well now that his evil ways are finally behind him, but it's just hard for him to take the first step. You know how stubborn he is, Luna. So I chose to take the first step for him by having him be my escort." She smiled more and shook her head, sipping some more of her tea. "Oh, I'm sure some of the guests and citizens might have something to say about the arrangement, or at the very least that they'll be surprised, but I really don't mind, and I'm sure Discord won't either. I'll make an announcement about going with him at some point before the Gala though, just so everypony can get used to the idea."

Luna blinked once more at her sister's explanations. Then she cleared her throat. "I see. Erm…well, I…I hope everything works out for you then, Celestia. Um…you know, I'm rather full now. I think I might go out for a quick flight just to stretch my wings." She stood up from the table.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Really? But the morning's getting so late. Usually you're in bed by now for the day."

Luna smiled, heading toward the dining room door. "Oh, it's fine. I feel like going out, and I've never needed much sleep anyway. One of the many advantages of being Princess of the Night! And besides, I should get used to being awake a bit during the day if I'm going to help you with the gala planning. Goodbye for now, dear sister—have a pleasant morning!" Luna called over her shoulder before swiftly making her exit from the room.

Celestia's smile grew even more curious. "Goodbye, Luna," she called back. She considered for a moment, but then just shrugged and went about finishing her breakfast.

* * *

Now away from her sister and passing through the front entrance of the castle to head outside, Luna spread her wings and took off, heading directly for Ponyville. "I should speak to Twilight Sparkle about this. What unusual behavior for my sister…and Discord by her side at the party?" She sighed and shook her head. "He may be fully reformed now, but I do not trust him to take this night seriously at all. Yet, I must make sure it is taken seriously and is a success for the sake of my sister and the sake of the other ponies. They have all been through so much lately. At the very least, I should talk to Discord about all of this and express to him the importance of being the best escort he can possibly be for my sister."

Luna flew on for a bit longer, and soon her worried thoughts gave way to her just enjoying her morning flight—the little bit of nightly coolness still left in the air this high up, how the sun was still just a bit low and not blazing or blinding yet, the feeling of being free of all obligations since Celestia had domain over the day and she would not be needed until sunset. And as she started to fly over the outskirts of Ponyville and to see the little ponies walking and playing below, Luna smiled a little to herself. A sigh escaped her. "I don't know. Perhaps I am making too big a deal about this. I do tend to get carried away sometimes." She shrugged, her mouth quirking to the side a little. "Perhaps I'm just a bit jealous that Celestia will be occupied with another companion for the evening? But, no, that doesn't feel entirely right. I guess I'm just being overprotective. This particular Gala is important to the ponies, to my sister, and to me. I just want to make sure there are no problems." She landed on a cloud not too far from Twilight's castle. "I think I should still visit Twilight though." Luna smiled a little. "Talking with her is always very…comforting somehow. And perhaps if Discord is still visiting, I can talk with him and grow more comfortable still about his impending role in the Gala." She alighted from her cloud and flew down to land on an empty street in Ponyville, proceeding to walk the rest of the way to the castle. She smiled fully now. "Yes, I am just being silly. Nothing truly bad could come of all this. And after my brief visit, I'll head home and finally be able to get some rest." She paused to yawn just before coming out into the main avenue of Ponyville.

At that point, the voices of some other ponies speaking nearby could not help but suddenly come to her ears.

"Yes, it's true, my cousin heard Princess Twilight and her court discussing it when they came through town a little while ago. Apparently Princess Celestia has invited Discord as her escort to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"No! And Discord actually said yes?"

"That's what I heard. Can you imagine…the Princess and one of Equestria's most dangerous villains from history? I just hope she knows what she's doing."

"Oh what are you saying—Princess Celestia always knows what she's doing."

Luna had to roll her eyes at this comment.

The conversation continued.

"I guess. But of course, either way, Discord took her up on her offer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what guy would turn down the most powerful and beautiful mare in Equestria?"

Luna just sighed deeply, a dry look coming to her features.

"Are you saying…. You don't think he would actually make romantic advances to her, do you?!"

"All I know is I heard Princess Twilight's court mention the word 'date'. I still can't believe it—Celestia never publicly seeks out any suitor in all the years of her reign, and now she puts him right in the best place to be the first one. I'm just glad the Princess can take care of herself. At least she and Princess Luna seem all recovered now from what happened with that awful Tirek…."

"You mean with what Discord let happen to them. Celestia truly has a big heart to forgive him so readily and completely, and to go out with him on top of it all."

"Mmm hmm…."

The two ponies walked off, continuing their conversation.

Luna just remained hidden in her side street, completely wide-eyed now…and with quite a touch of concern coming over her features as that last bit of what she had just heard slowly sunk in.

She didn't waste a moment. She walked out onto the main avenue but tried to linger in the shadows and remain unnoticed. "Other places where I might hear gossip, where are other places? I need to know more to determine the extent of this situation! The marketplace perhaps…" She made her way there and hid stealthily in the lingering morning shadow cast by the fountain in the center of town. Here she watched the ponies coming and going, and proceeded to listen for any mention of her sister or Discord. _'I cannot believe news of my sister's plan has spread already to the ponies, and that rumors are flying of her intending for her time with Discord to be a date! And now to hear what they are all saying of Discord's intentions!' _Luna sighed. _'And this is why I tell Celestia to consider carefully before sharing her confidences with six barely more than teenage mares.'_ Then Luna blinked_. 'Unless Discord himself is responsible for the dramatic turn these rumors have taken—perhaps he has been parading through the town, showing off my sister's generous invitation, suggesting such unbecoming or ungentlemanly behavior on his part regarding the Gala in his jests!'_ Her eyes went wide and then narrowed angrily at the very notion.

And then suddenly several distinct comments and snatches of conversation began to catch her ear from the many ponies passing by.

"Isn't Discord lucky to be chosen by Celestia as her special Gala guest?"

"I'll bet he's looking to charm Celestia right off her hooves to get his way now that he's in her good graces."

"Wow, Discord's going to be Celestia's date for the Gala! Oh I wish I could go this year just to see the Princess show up with an escort for the first time!"

"All I know is I hope she's a hundred percent certain that he's a hundred percent reformed. I don't know what we would do if something happened to the princess again. I heard she and Princess Luna and Princess Cadance all had to give up their magic for so long that they didn't even have the strength to leave the Canterlot Castle. That was why Princess Twilight and her friends had to defeat Tirek on their own."

"But Discord helped Princess Twilight get her Rainbow Power—he was even at the welcoming celebration for her castle! He's reformed again!"

"I think he's reformed, but I just hope he doesn't try anything romantic with Celestia. Did you see him give her flowers during the welcoming party for Princess Twilight's castle? And he winked at her!"

"She accepted the flowers and invited him herself as her escort. Perhaps she _has_ taken a fancy to him. She likes magic, and he is a very powerful wielder of it. What do you think he'll do if he realizes that and it's true?"

"I think he'll have a good time at the Gala and break her heart when the night's over, then he'll probably brag about it all over Canterlot and Ponyville, I just know it. Personally, I still don't trust him entirely. It was awful how he betrayed Princess Celestia's trust. If he did it once, he might do it again."

"Celestia's always been such a good Princess to all of us. I just hope Discord won't hurt her in any way."

"Even if she takes a romantic relationship with him seriously, he would never take one with her seriously. This is Discord we're talking about, after all, reformed or not. I just can't imagine the scandal it could turn into for poor Princess Celestia if he really does take advantage of her kindness or affections and then publically embarrasses her in any way at the Gala."

'_The idea that Discord might actually…and would he? The rumors alone are unacceptable!' _And that was it. Luna had heard enough. Suddenly it seemed like she was catching bits of conversation from all of the ponies, and they were all about her sister and Discord. She quickly ducked into an alley and then took off and flew straight to Twilight's castle.

However, unfortunately, no one was in at the moment—neither Discord (for whom she was specifically looking) nor anypony else (the girls were still at lunch, and Rarity and Spike were still off designing together). Luna then darted around the landscape, scanning the skies for sight of Twilight or her friends, but finally had to let out a deep sigh and turn to head back to Canterlot. "If I wasn't so tired…" Luna blinked a few times, a big yawn escaping her. "Fine, I'll return home and rest for now. But later I am getting up, and as soon as the moon is risen, I will hunt the night and the land of dreams as well until I find that draconequus. We have some talking to do."

A firm look on her features, Luna continued her flight home. Upon arriving, she swooped down to reenter her castle and finally found her way to her bedroom where she fell into an unsatisfying and worrisome day's sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's it for chapter 2! If you're still interested in the story, please continue on to chapter 3 : ) We'll get to see more Discord and lots more Luna!

Also, just really quickly, I hope it doesn't seem like I'm trying to make Rainbow Dash and AJ and Rarity too annoying or insensitive in these last two chapters—I just feel like of all the girls, Discord always got along better with Fluttershy (clearly), Pinkie Pie (she's his favorite element after all), and now Twilight because of the whole 'sixth key' bonding experience. So I'm letting his relationship with the other girls remain a little more 'contentious' for the moment so that later it really stands out when he starts to improve those relationships now that he's fully reformed and fully committed to friendship. I just wanted to say something in case it seemed like I wasn't giving those three a fair shake ^ ^ ;

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, and I hope you'll continue on to chapter 3!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	3. Nonsense! And NOT the Fun Kind!

**A/N:**

Thank you for continuing on to chapter 3! Okay, things are going to start getting interesting now : ) There's the start of some Celestiacord here, we see tons more Luna (and her Royal Canterlot Voice ;) ), Discord finds a new secret hiding place where he can do some deep friendship thinking, and Celestia explains exactly what she's looking for in an escort. Enjoy, and please review! Thank you!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Nonsense! And NOT the Fun Kind!**

* * *

"_Oh come on, admit it—you liked me better as a statue." Discord grinned, resting on a fluffy pink cotton candy cloud._

_Resting on a similar cloud right across from him, a particularly glowing Celestia laughed warmly at his comment. "You were easier to handle as a statue. But you're much more interesting to talk to like this." She laughed again. "And you're much funnier this way."_

"_Yes, I have the best sense of humor, don't I?" Discord grinned more. _

_Celestia nodded. "Yes. And some of the most phenomenal powers I've ever seen. I never knew you were so talented."  
_

_Discord's look of pride continued, though a touch of something shy came to his features too. "Well, I don't like to brag but…yes, I am truly gifted."_

"_I'm so happy we're friends, Discord," Celestia cooed._

_Discord blinked then grinned. "Yes, well…I am too actually." They just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment._

* * *

Outside of this dream he was currently having, Discord was still napping on his cloudbank, though now he was turning and kicking a little and mumbling to himself in his sleep. "Celestia…is this some kind of joke? Hmm…" He laughed. "Oh, so you do think I deserved a throne? Now you're just kissing up to me." He sighed. "All I did was give you flowers, you didn't have to ask me to the Gala…and you don't have to…nuzzle me like that…and…."

With a gasp Discord suddenly awoke and sat bolt upright on his cloud, eyes wide, breaths shallow, a hand gripping his chest. Finally he took in and let out a very deep breath. "_Who-ho-hoa! _Okay, I don't know what that was or where it came from, but it is not happening ever again, and it doesn't mean anything either way." He nodded to himself, still feeling a little shaky though, and put a hand to his head. "Sheesh, Discord, calm down—yeah, that was awkward, but it was just a dream, just a result of letting all those things the girls were saying about 'dating' get to you. And you're maybe a little stressed out about the Gala thing and the throne thing too." He rested on his back again for a moment, letting the reality of being awake wash over him more. He looked to the sun. It would be low enough to start setting soon. "Maybe I'll go back to the Friendship Castle, see if Twilight will put me up for the night. I think being up this high in the air is starting to give me a little altitude sickness." He sat up again and snapped.

Discord found himself in Twilight's throne room now where all of the girls and Spike were currently sitting in their thrones and talking. He made a horn appear, which he blew rather badly on purpose, and then snapped it away and bowed with a chuckle. "Announcing Discord, ladies. Did you miss me?" He straightened up, grinning at them.

However, rather than being met with a bunch of smiling faces and hellos, he encountered six ponies and a baby dragon looking back at him with wide eyes and slight blushes on their cheeks, none of them saying a word.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "What?" He approached, grinning again. "Girls, if you're that put off by my sudden entrances, I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to it. I'm afraid I don't have the patience to knock every time I come by and be led here by poor little Spike. Twilight, you really must give up the humble act and get a staff for this place. I'd like to request a private chef, a masseuse and a butler for myself as long as we're on the subject." He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.

Still though, the girls didn't crack a smile. Even Pinkie Pie only took on a slight grin that seemed weighed down by something.

Now Discord really had to pause and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Girls, _is there something wrong?"_ He held up his fingers, ready to snap. "Whatever it is, just say the word and I'll help."

Now everyone looked down a little. Twilight sighed. It seemed to her that as Princess, it was her duty to bring up the awkward topic on everyone's minds.

Twilight looked to Discord. "Heh, um…" A nervous laugh escaped her at first, but then she took a breath and tried to speak in as professional and calm a tone as possible. "Discord, there's something you should know. It's about Princess Celestia and the Grand Galloping Gala. You see, the girls and I were talking a bit about her inviting you on our way to lunch, and I guess Rarity was talking about it with Spike when she went through town ahead of us, and, well…I guess we all get more attention now than I realized considering my title and the castle, so…I think we were all overheard but also misunderstood. When we were heading back here after lunch, we heard a lot of the other ponies talking about you and Celestia…and maybe getting a little carried away."

Rarity nodded. "Yes. I love a good piece of gossip more than anypony, but these rumors have gone from speculation to insulting rather quickly." She smiled at Discord encouragingly. "Personally, I think it'll be lovely is this turns out to be a date for you and Princess Celestia, Discord."

Discord sighed, his look going dry. "Rarity, it's not a date."

Rarity just sighed and smiled in a special way. "Of course not, Discord, whatever you say."

Discord just rolled his eyes and went back to addressing Twilight. "Okay, so…what then, everyone's got a problem with me being her escort or something?" He shrugged. "It's okay, Twilight, I expected some backlash. She's putting herself in close contact with a former villain at the social event of the season. Even I'm not sure if I'm going to be perfectly behaved the entire night."

Twilight sighed, seeing he still didn't realize what she was trying to say. "Some of the ponies are worried that your presence will be disruptive, Discord, yes. Some of them have…questions about your reform. But that isn't all. " Her features took on concern. "Discord, Princess Celestia, in the history of the Gala, has really never, ever…ever invited somepony in the way she invited you—not just as her guest but as her close, personal, official companion for the evening. I think it's confusing the other ponies a little, and they're starting to wonder exactly why she did it and what you're going to do about it." She looked around to her other friends, hoping some of their more blunt personalities would lead them to fill in the blanks for her. Alas, Apple Jack seemed rather busy examining her hat, Rainbow Dash was looking up to the ceiling whistling, Pinkie Pie was just eagerly watching Twilight waiting for her to go on, Rarity was no help since she was still convinced this was a date, Fluttershy was just too shy of course, and Spike looked more nervous then even she herself felt she must look. So Twilight just sighed and finally looked to Discord again and said the truth as directly and calmly as possible. "A lot of ponies think Celestia is putting herself in a position to have something romantic happen between the two of you by spending a night as formal as the Gala with you. And they think you'll take advantage of that situation to get in her favor and then…maybe break her heart whenever you're done getting what you want."

Discord just stood there with wide eyes, his jaw dropped.

Twilight sighed, frowning considerably. "I'm so sorry, Discord. The girls and I shouldn't have said anything to each other about Celestia's asking you to be her escort outside of the castle walls. I really forget sometimes that I'm not just a quiet, bookish pony that no one notices much anymore, I'm a Princess and even more popular lately considering the Tirek battle and the new castle—we _all_ are." A look of determination came to her features. "But I'm going to go and personally fix this right away. And everyone is going to help me…right, everyone?" She looked at her friends seriously.

Everypony (and Spike) nodded.

"Yeah, I reckon we're sorry, Discord. This is gettin' out of hand." Apple Jack nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll tell the pegasi in Cloudsdale just in case it's spread to there too," Rainbow Dash added.

"Don't worry, Discord, we'll make everything okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie winked.

"Absolutely." Rarity nodded. "And I'm sorry, I know I really must be mostly to blame. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have magically changed the slogan on my shop window to read 'Designer for Dragons to Draconequui and Everypony in Between', heh…" Rarity shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Discord. Really and truly." Fluttershy looked to her friend, sincere regret in her eyes. "Twilight and the rest of us will make it better though, I promise."

Twilight nodded. "We'll go talk to everypony right now, Discord. Just leave it to us." She smiled encouragingly at him.

Discord was just silent and shocked looking for a moment longer as the girls continued to look at him with satisfied and hopeful smiles.

Then he blinked and finally spoke. "No, you're going to do nothing of the sort." Discord crossed his arms over his chest, a firm look coming to his features.

Twilight blinked. "What?"

"I'm not your 'faithful student', Twilight Sparkle," he started, his look of annoyance only deepening. "I don't need you to hold my hand and clean up my messes and make sure everything's all right for poor, old Discord. I will be taking care of this myself." And then he turned and walked directly toward the entrance corridor.

Twilight bit her lip, almost didn't ask the question that suddenly popped into her mind, but then finally gave in and said it, feeling like she would be remiss in her duties as a princess and as a friend if she didn't. "How?"

Discord paused and sighed, turning to look back at her as he rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry, I won't lose my temper and torment the land for a thousand years or something if that's what you're thinking. Give me a little credit!" He turned back to face everyone entirely, gesturing to himself and scowling at them all. "I am a GOOD person now. And if everyone could stop treating me like some avalanche of evil waiting to fall at the next peep, that would just be swell!"

"Discord," Twilight started, a little taken aback, "No one means to—"

"And do you know what?!" Discord suddenly added, unable to help himself and beginning to get a little flushed now. "If it really was a date that I'm having with Celestia—I mean really, if it was—would that be _so_ bad or horrible or unnatural or unthinkable? I do have things to offer as a living being and as a man, Twilight Sparkle. I don't think I would be the worst choice Celestia could possibly make for a special somepony. She and I actually probably have more in common than _you and her_ do! In case you've forgotten, my young little princess, she and I have known each other countless lifetimes longer than you've known her even if it hasn't always been on the best of terms. And furthermore, I would certainly have better things to do on a first date than toy with her affections. I'm not _that_ immature and inconsiderate. Now, I'm going to go ponder this mess that you gossipy girls have gotten me into, and as I said I want you to do NOTHING about it on your own. You'll only make this ridiculous response to Celestia and I going to a simple dance even worse! Good day!" And with that and a haughty harrumph, Discord snapped himself away.

Twilight, as well as the other girls and Spike, all frowned deeply at his exit. Twilight sighed, looking down. "Girls, I feel really bad about this. Even if I don't talk to the town, maybe I should at least go visit Princess Celestia and talk to her." She looked up at her friends.

Apple Jack shook her head though. "Twi, I know you want to help, but Discord asked us to stay out of it. And he was right—he's a big fella, he can take care of himself. I think the best thing would be to let him deal with it in his own way, give him some time to cool off, and then we can all apologize again later." She smiled, hoping to make her friend feel better about everything.

Twilight considered, then nodded. "I guess you're right. I just hate having something bad happen to our friendship when it's finally gotten so strong."

"Twilight," Fluttershy spoke up now, a small frown on her features at her friend's distress over the situation, "Don't feel too bad. I'll talk to him later. And I know him, and Apple Jack's right. He just needs some time to himself."

An appreciative smile came to Twilight's face. "Thank you, Fluttershy." She cleared her throat, addressing everyone again. "All right, um…so what does everyone want to do for the rest of the day? Just try and study more about our new Rainbow Power?"

"Actually," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes to the side, rubbing the back of her neck. "I have to get to cloud busting. Apparently Discord created some chaos clouds that the other pegasi were having a little trouble breaking up entirely, and then there's just my own work regular that I have to finish up for the day."

Fluttershy smiled. "I would stay, Twilight, but I really should get home and feed the animals dinner. Angel Bunny is very particular about when he eats."

"I reckon I've gotta get going too, sugar cube." Apple Jack stood up. "I promised Granny I'd make a few pie deliveries in town before sundown, and then I've gotta get to my evening chores before supper."

"I've gotta plan for the super amazing fun fantastic housewarming chaos party we're all going to have here soon!" Pinkie announced, bouncing up and down on her throne. "Oh and also I promised the Cakes I'd babysit. Sorry." She shrugged at Twilight.

"And I really must get back to designing Discord's tuxedo for the Gala," Rarity announced, standing up with a smile. "I'm sure once he's cooled off and thought about it, he'll realize he wants one. And either way it's going to be such an exciting project for me to design for a creature as uniquely proportioned as Discord is. Not to mention, I'll have to enchant the fabric just right, you know, so that it changes form whenever he wants to and disappears and reappears with him easily enough. His magic is something rather unusual, after all. And then of course, I have to start considering designs for your dress and ways to possibly rework the rest of our dresses as well if I have time." She considered all the work before her for a moment, and then looked to Twilight a sheepish smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Spikey Wikey a little longer to help me, Twilight dear. Would you?"

Spike smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, Twilight, you wouldn't mind right?" He clasped his hands together. "Please...!" he added to her in a whisper.

Twilight looked at all of her friends, an eyebrow raised, but then she smiled and nodded to the group of them. "Of course, everypony. I understand. We all still have jobs to take care of around Ponyville, after all. I guess we can just take our time researching the Rainbow Power for now, especially since there's no threat to Equestria at the moment."

"Would you like to come with one of us, Twilight?" Rarity asked with a smile. "I could always use another set of hooves or another horn to work on my designs. And we could talk about ideas for your new dress."

"Yeah, or you could come cloud bust with me," Rainbow Dash offered with a grin. "You're good enough at flying now that I think you're ready for that level of aerial awesomeness."

Twilight smiled at her friends but shook her head. "No, that's all right. But thank you for the offers. I might just stay here and…catch up on some reading. You all go on. I'll see you later."

The girls and Spike all nodded and then got up from their thrones and headed toward the entrance hall, saying their goodbyes.

Twilight waved to them with a smile as they all departed…but as soon as they were all gone, her smile fell. She sighed, glancing around her big (and now empty) throne room. "Normally I'd have something to do too. Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I had homework…and even when I first became a Princess there was always a lot to organize in my library and books she wanted me to read. But I guess I'm on my own now." She stood up and walked over to a window to look out at the view below of Ponyville.

Twilight's thoughts wandered, and she spoke to herself some more. "I'm starting to think it really would have been nice for Discord to have a throne here. Everyone else still has their jobs to go to each day, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are always so busy. But Discord's in the same boat as me—total freedom. At least we'd be able to keep each other company, and I really have liked getting to know him as a friend." Twilight sighed. "Besides, I'm still not quite sure what my 'tasks' should be each day as the Princess of Friendship. I know I'll figure it out eventually, but until then I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to who has some life experience but isn't counting on me or expecting too many great things from me all at once. And maybe I could help him feel a little less pressured about his 'reform' and what happened with Tirek." She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling weighed down by her thoughts and concerns.

But then Twilight opened her eyes and raised her head, a look of determination suddenly coming to her features. "You know what…" she glanced around, "I'm a Princess, and I have a castle all my own now. And I didn't want Discord decorating it because I want to decorate myself. So maybe I'll get started on planning all of that decorating right now, and if Discord really wants a 'throne' or a room or even just a place to hang a banner all for himself here, maybe that's something I can manage!" She smiled brightly and then dashed off down a corridor. "Time to start mapping this place out and making it my own!"

* * *

Discord wasn't angry about the whole 'Gala gossip' situation so much as just flustered and frustrated, but either way he really had wanted to be alone.

Discord sighed to himself, flying in the air high above Ponyville, and considered. "Think, Discord…where is the last place anypony would look for you or notice you? And try to make it a solitary place so that you don't have to spend all of your time hiding and hoping not to get caught." He quirked his mouth to the side and furrowed his brow, considering. Just then the lowering sun glinted off of one of the tall spires of the Canterlot Castle. He glanced in that direction, and then an idea struck him. "Yes—that is absolutely the perfect spot. Even_ I_ wouldn't look for me there." And with those words he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Discord reappeared a few moments later in a place he knew all too well—the Canterlot Castle statue garden. Shuddering a little, he found a nice, small grassy valley near a back corner of the garden protected on its low side by a few tree branches and an outer wall of the royal hedge maze. Discord settled himself here on the soft grass. "Perfect. No one ever came here while I was imprisoned except the occasional Sunday morning gardener and those filly school tour groups during a few random afternoons. And who would ever suspect a former prisoner to hide out in his former prison? I can finally have a few moments totally by myself to sort all of this mess out." He sighed deeply.

Discord was quiet for several moments. Then he began to speak out loud to himself. "I can't believe ponies are actually thinking that Celestia could have a crush on me. Thinking Celestia's crazy for inviting me as her escort—fine. Thinking it's a little risky to have a former villain standing by her side all night—also acceptable even if I resent it a little. Thinking that this year's Gala might get ruined by me—honestly, if I get bored I wouldn't put it past me. But thinking of Celestia and I as a real couple…?" He shuddered. "How horribly awkward would that be for us!? We're friends! And not that I couldn't make someone very happy in my own way as more than a friend, but Celestia's perfect, and I'm…well…" He sat up on his arms to glance down at himself for a moment, then sighed again, a dry look coming to his features. "Unfairly comparing myself to Celestia's perfection—and now I know how princess Luna feels."

He fell back on the grass and looked up. "Falling in love." He frowned. "I would never want that. You just turn all sappy and mushy and make a fool out of yourself, and for what? To have some special someone smile at you and hold your hand and say they like you all the time…maybe give you a few kisses." His features softened a little, and he recalled his dream for a moment, but then he blinked and his look became stubborn as ever again. He rolled on his side. "Oh I'm far too busy doing things for me and now for my friends to deal with such nonsense." He blinked, stroking his beard. "But then again, nonsense is what I'm all about…. Love is arguably chaotic, after all..." He blinked once more and shook his head. "Ugh, what am I saying? The point is, I have no desire to fall into some prim and proper little courtship with a woman!"

He rolled on his back again, trying to smile in stubborn pride but only barely succeeding at it. His voice lowered as he gazed up at the now twilight sky overhead, the sun leaving and the moon starting to rise. "Still, it…might be nice just to know for once how that kind of long-term love feels. Interesting, at least, even if I wouldn't want to make a permanent habit out of it." He was quiet and contemplative for a moment, maybe even a little starry-eyed.

Then Discord raised his paw and slapped himself in the face. "Oh get over it, Discord!" He sat up, scowling at himself. "Just because you're a good guy now is no reason to go off looking for excuses to turn into an emotional basketcase! You are not a lover; you are a fighter, a prankster, a free spirit, legend! Some ponies think Celestia has feelings for you and others think you have some notion of having feelings for her and that you might cause some sort of scandal about the whole thing. Now, before one of you gets embarrassed by this whole ordeal, you have to make a stand for the sake of your friendship with Celestia—go and tell her you're sorry but you can't be her escort for the Gala." He stood up now and started to march out of the statue garden toward the castle. "You could let her know it's because of the gossip going around, but don't bother—the rumors will die down on their own soon enough once you do this, and besides she doesn't need anymore stress put on her. Just say you'd be more comfortable attending on your own, and I'm sure she'll understand about your decision. All I know is I am not going to have this entire evening get built up as a big spectacle of a date for everyone's amusement! I respect Celestia and myself far too much to let that happen!"

Discord continued to stomp through the grounds, and he was mumbling to himself now in his frustration as he went along. "Millennia old…master of chaos…once the most feared being in all of Equestria…turned the elements of harmony into my playthings…and everyone has the gall to say I'm dating their precious Sun Princess and that I'd consider doing it as a joke! Oh, well, as long as we're going all the way with these immature dramatics, then why call it the Grand Galloping Gala at all this year—we'll just call it the Canterlot Prom or the Pony Sock Hop. Then Celestia and I can 'get pinned' and 'go steady' and end up 'king and queen of the dance' and drive off into the sunset in a chariot! Utter nonsense…and _not_ the fun kind!" At the castle walls now, he snapped his fingers to head inside, not wanting to deal with the guards.

* * *

The moon was all risen, leaving an awake Luna in charge of Equestria's affairs and at liberty to begin seeing to her nightly duties. And her first task for the evening was finding Discord.

"Hmm…" Luna stood in a hallway in the castle now, a hoof to her chin. "I'm not sure how to cast Celestia's spell for summoning Discord to me…and I'd rather not ask her about it. I'd prefer this was a private conversation between myself and him." She considered further. "But his type of magic is unique. I should at least be able to use a tracking spell to find him." She focused, allowing the magic for the spell to gain in her horn. "I don't know…perhaps I am allowing myself to feel a little too harshly toward Discord. After all, I do not know for a fact that those rumors I heard in Ponyville were enhanced by any of his bragging—in fact, it seems my sister's desire to have him as her escort was revealed accidentally by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. And I don't truly know of any bad intentions Discord has against my sister…or any romantic ones. And I have come to trust and admire him for his valiant effort to overcome his bad tendencies and assist us with the defeat of Tirek. And for all I know he is a hundred miles away from here right now and totally unaware of what the other ponies are saying." Luna let out a breath, already feeling a bit more easygoing about this whole thing. "All right, Luna, try to be calm. You are poised, you are a princess."

A spark lit at the tip of her horn suddenly and then started to glow a golden color. Luna began to move along, feeling herself pulled by the horn guiding her in the direction of the chaotic magic which she was seeking. "Oh! Er, all right…I hope he really isn't so very many miles away. This pulling is a little straining. Around this corner and down this corridor? Why are you taking me here, horn? This doesn't lead to the castle exit so that we can go off and find Discord. This hall just leads to my room…and to Celestia's room—"

Luna stopped dead. Her horn wasn't pulling her anymore. And it wasn't pulling her anymore because Discord was walking up the hallway she had just come upon…and he was casually strolling right toward Celestia's bedroom.

A look of pure dark fire came over Luna's features.

Discord, pausing just as he was about to knock at Celestia's door, blinked but then smiled at the sight of the Princess of the Night. "Oh Luna dear, how are—_whoa_!" Discord choked out that last word as he suddenly found himself pinned by his neck against the wall at the end of the corridor thanks to a lightning fast Luna who had just flown right at him and trapped him there underneath her foreleg.

Luna scowled, and lightning flashed outside! "WHAT ARE THINE INTENTIONS WITH MY SISTER?!" she boomed in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

Discord blinked, coughing a little at first but then managing to struggle out the words, "Uh…Oh…_what?"_ That was really all he could think to say.

Luna flew up a little higher to look down on him. She lowered her Royal Canterlot Voice to a normal but stern tone (for fear of rousing her sister—she wanted Discord all to herself.) "You heard me, peasant! Rumors have been spreading throughout Ponyville, nay, possibly throughout Canterlot! My sister's preferences are her own business, but how dare you consider bringing a suite to her without proper announcement or permission from a member of her family as is the traditional alicorn way!"

Discord scoffed, pushing against her foreleg to loosen her grip on him a little. "Luna, calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't brought any 'suite,' all I did was say 'yes' when she asked me to be her escort. Is this about what the ponies in Ponyville were saying? Because I told Twilight and her friends that everyone needed to stop taking things so seriously and reading way too much into a simple night out together! This whole Gala thing has gotten ridiculous!" he explained as clearly and loudly as he could manage under the circumstances.

"Oh ho, so pursuing my sister is _ridiculous_ then?!" Luna scowled more, landing and letting him go but pointing a hoof right at his neck. "You listen to me, draconequus, my sister is the finest, bravest, strongest, noblest, most caring mare in all of Canterlot, and you would be lucky if she even deigned to let you hold her royal hoof!"

Discord had to roll his eyes at this exclamation, even despite his continued defensive posture and the nervous gulp that couldn't help escaping him before speaking. "Ugh, okay, look, she's nice and good and cute, but she's not _that_ perfect, Luna!"

Luna's horn started to glow a bright cerulean, and she aimed it right at the center of his body. Discord's eyes went wide and he held up his hands. "I-I mean," he quickly explained, "anyone would be honored to be in the running for being 'Mr. Celestia Princess of the Sun.' I'm just not interested, that's all. And I don't think she is either…so what's the problem other than a few ponies running their mouths off?"

Luna's eyes narrowed, and though she pulled back just the littlest bit, her horn still glowed (little electric bolts swirling around it here and there now). "If you are lying to me, Discord, and you end up hurting my sister or her reputation in any way…"

Discord shook his head. "I won't, I won't! Yeesh, where did all this hostility come from, Luna? Overcompensating for the Nightmare Moon phase much?"

Luna's eyes flashed and she put her horn right up to his chest. "Show proper respect for the crown, me, and for my sister, Discord! Or so help me, if it is in Celestia's domain to banish creatures to the moon, I will work all of my magic, access to the elements or not, to banish thee to the _SUN!_" The electric sparks and the glowing of her horn increased. "I hear it's very hot this time of year." She smirked just a little.

Discord's eyes went wide as could be and he held up his hands even more completely in front of himself. "Oookay, okay, time out. Let's just cool down a bit and refrain from aiming that thing at me when it's loaded." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was wearing a welder's mask and gloves, and holding tongs. He used the tongs to remove Luna's horn from her head, which he then dipped into a vat of water that magically appeared at his side. He pulled the horn out of the vat, steaming but normal in color now. He then made the welding materials disappear and finally popped the horn back onto her head, screwing it on tight. "And there we go, all nice and not about to annihilate me anymore." Then he spoke to her as calmly and seriously as possible despite the touch of shock and unease he still felt about dealing with her in this state. "Luna, I am not trying to 'put the moves' on your sister, seriously or as a joke. I'm not. _Really_. Come on…" He gave her a look.

Luna still eyed him a bit. She took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

Discord sighed, rubbing his temple. "Luna, listen, can I share something with you? All right, okay, Celestia always seemed a challenge to me power-wise, so I never wanted to get too much on her bad side in the past unless I had a good trick up my sleeve. But I never had a problem with making her angry. She barely even ever gets angry—she just scowls, tells you to stop whatever bad thing you're doing, and then stops you herself if you don't do it. _You_, however…well, you frighten me a little, Nightmare Moon, dear, to put it bluntly." He shrugged, grinning a little. "You're passionate, you're powerful, you have a reputation—for Celestia's sake, lightning flashes whenever you even get miffed!" He gestured to a window at their side and then went on. "I trust Celestia to keep her temper under control when I cross a line, I do not trust you to do the same. The short of it is, you are the _last_ person I would ever want to anger—EVER—so I would never ever lie to you and risk your wrath. So believe me when I say from the bottom of my hodgepodge reformed heart that I have _no untoward designs_ on your sister or any intention to hurt her—you have my magical word." He held up his paw.

Luna's eyes went a little wide. All anger was gone from her features. "So then…the rumors…?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Totally fabricated and exaggerated. Frankly, I don't care for them anymore than you do. Everypony just seems to be having an issue comprehending the fact that Celestia chose to give herself a little free time at the Gala this year, and that she's choosing to spend that time standing around a punchbowl babysitting me. We are not going on a date, and we definitely have no romantic interest in each other. I've explained to the girls that the notion's absurd, I've explained to myself that the notion's absurd, and now I'm explaining to you that it's absurd." He held out his arms. "Can you even picture me on some lovey dovey date as part of some lovey dovey courtship? And can you picture your sister and I trying to have a relationship like that without driving each other crazy? And do you honestly think I would risk everyone's trust in me again by acting like a complete jerk and playing with your sister's affections if I sincerely thought she actually had those feelings for me? I just want to go to the Gala for free food and to mingle with more ponies, that's all." Discord took in and let out a deep breath now. "But…since it's causing this many problems and even upsetting you, I've decided I need to tell Celestia that I'll show up at her party to make an appearance but I can't be her escort." He frowned a little and moved away from Luna to start walking down the hall again. "That's actually why I came here this evening, to break the news to her."

Luna turned and followed after him, concern coming over her features. "Discord, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you, I…I just have a temper sometimes, and I worry about Celestia, and…"

He waved her off, smiling in understanding. "Hey, it's all right. I don't exactly have the best reputation for being a good guy or for not messing with you and Celestia on a personal level, after all."

"But that fact doesn't matter," Luna countered. "I should know better. I too know what it is like to be judged unfairly for past mistakes." She looked forward and frowned. "You wouldn't hurt my sister or me. I know that. You are our true friend. Please accept my apologies, Discord." She glanced at him.

Discord smiled a little more but just shrugged, trying to be casual. "If it'll make you feel better, Luna, they're accepted. Yes, I wouldn't hurt you two or any of our friends. I may not express it directly often, but I care for all of you very much. You make me happy." He smiled a little more as they continued up the hallway together. "That's why I agreed to be Celestia's escort. She seemed so pleased with the idea, and it did seem like it might be fun…. I didn't want to disappoint her. And it felt nice to be included in the party. When I thought I wasn't getting a ticket to the Gala…I tried to act annoyed, but mostly I was just sad." He sighed, and then his grin picked up on one side and a chuckle left him. "I really must be turning into an old softie—getting hurt by not getting a silly party invitation and then talking about my silly little emotional problems and feelings with you like this."

Luna smiled up at him. "It's good to talk about your feelings, Discord. Celestia lets me talk to her about mine all the time." They were right outside Celestia's door now, and Luna paused and held up an arm, causing Discord to pause too. "Erm, listen, Discord…do something for me please?"

Discord blinked, looking down at her. "Sure, Luna. What is it?"

"Please do take Celestia to the Gala." She smiled up at him.

Discord blinked. "Why?"

Luna explained. "Because just because other ponies have an issue with you two going together doesn't mean you should let them push you both around. Going with you will make Celestia happy, otherwise she wouldn't have asked you. And not going with Celestia will clearly make you unhappy, otherwise you wouldn't be frowning so much." She smiled more. "You know you want this. And besides, is the powerful Discord really going to let the idle gossip of others dictate how he enjoys the biggest party of the year?" She smirked just a little.

Discord blinked, considered for just a moment, and then a look of determination came to his features. "No, no, he isn't!" He pounded his paw against his claw. "I really have gotten soft! Oh, who cares what some ponies think? I want to go to the party and to show Celestia a good time, and that's just what I'll do!" He smiled brightly. "Okay, new plan then…" He looked to Luna. "I still need to talk to Celestia, but now it'll be about what exactly I'm supposed to be doing at this thing as her escort. I know this party is some schmancy fancy traditional thing that gets thrown each year." He waved his hand in the air, rolling his eyes to the side. "I suppose I should make sure I follow some kind of protocol about it all." His hand came to his chin to play with his beard in thought.

Luna nodded, smiling in pleasant surprise. "It's very kind of you to consider the traditions of the Gala, Discord. And I don't think it would hurt for you two to talk about things as much as possible in advance of the event. And in the meantime I'll try to curb some of these rumors." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm still not certain how things got so out of hand. I know from what I heard in Ponyville that Princess Twilight and her friends had some part in accidentally allowing my sister's intentions regarding you being her escort to be known, but who in the world would have suggested the unusual conclusion in the first place that you two were planning on a date?"

Discord gave her a dry look. "I'll give you a hint—she's overly romantic, has purple hair, and gossip's like she should have a cutie mark to that effect…and she's already offered to design and sew me a Tux for the big night."

Luna blinked. "Rarity! But why—"

Discord waved her off. "Oh, it's annoying, yes, but she didn't mean anything bad by it. She just got a little swept up in things—saw a princess asking an eligible bachelor to a formal affair and jumped to some mushy conclusions. And as for the girls accidentally letting Celestia's plans slip, they were just talking when they went through town, other ponies heard—it happens." He shrugged. "I already told them not to try and correct the problem though—it'll only look more suspicious to take the rumors that seriously. I think it's better to just move past this and let things play out and die down on their own."

Luna sighed and considered. "Perhaps you're right. It might be best to handle this situation by simply pretending it is beneath royal or serious concern." She glanced up at him again. "But, Discord, as a favor to me, please don't mention these rumors to my sister just yet. I'll…find a way to tell her about them gently. I just don't want her to worry too much. She has a lot on her plate with planning the Gala at the moment, and I think this year's event is very especially important to her."

Discord nodded with a grin. "Wouldn't dream of unnecessarily stressing out one rainbow colored hair on her royal head." He gave a small bow.

Luna nodded to him in return. "Thank you, Discord." She moved away from the door. "You may feel free to visit my sister now. I believe she is still in her room and doing some final Gala planning for the day, though she may have dozed off already."

"Thanks, Luna." Discord grinned and turned to raise his paw to knock on Celestia's door as Luna headed away from him down the hall.

"Oh, and Discord?" Luna paused and called out from over her shoulder.

He glanced at her. "Yes?"

She smiled more. "Just keep in mind that my offer about a one way trip for you to the sun still stands if you do toy with my sister's affections." She winked at him.

Discord sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes, wouldn't have it any other way, Nightmare Princess of the Moon." He winked back at her.

Luna chuckled softly. "Good. Farewell for now, Discord." And with that she disappeared around a corner to proceed with her duties of the night.

Discord turned back to the door but lowered his paw for a moment. He wanted to take a few quiet minutes to consider first how he might best put his questions to Celestia (and of course to get himself totally calm and centered again after his quite unexpected and dramatic tussle with Luna's famous temper). "All I know is, whoever does come courting for Celestia one of these days better be as much of a straight-shooter as possible unless he wants to end up a moonlit crater in the castle courtyard." He chuckled to himself and took a deep breath, shaking his head.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and then there was a knocking sound inside of Celestia's bedroom. There was a pause and then another knocking sound. Then her door slightly opened, letting some light from the hallway fall across her bed.

Discord's head peeked inside next. "Hello? Celestia—it's Discord. Are you in? I…" He glanced around the dimly lit space and then paused.

Celestia was lying curled up on her red and gold canopy bed at the center of the room fast asleep, breathing slowly and deeply, ethereal hair floating around her head like a soft, pastel rainbow pillow. A bright flame burned in the fireplace, and various papers lay around her, spread out over the covers as though she had indeed just dozed off for a nap in the middle of whatever she had been working on.

Also, on a little nightstand by the head of her bed stood a vase filled with a very familiar bouquet of rainbow colored flowers.

Discord blinked at the sight. '_Oh…she saved those_.' It wasn't that the sight was terribly surprising, yet somehow it still surprised him a little just the same.

Celestia sighed a little in her sleep, and the sound effectively brought Discord out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand—there was Celestia, resting so peacefully…and totally at his chaotic, impish mercy.

Discord grinned widely and whispered to himself, stepping all the way inside and letting the door close behind him. "Hmm…how to wake her—a mariachi band? A blaring stampede of animals right through her door? Or something classic like bashing together two really big cymbals directly above her? Or maybe I should just dump a bucket of ice water right on her head? Let's see her ethereal hair flow in the non-existent breeze then…." He chuckled and considered more, grinning away, twirling his beard around a finger.

Then Celestia yawned and smiled, and one of her ears twitched a little in her sleep.

At the sight, Discord's mischievous grin melted into a warm smile. "Hmm…she looks just like Fluttershy when she sleeps…like when I find her taking naps out in the fields surrounded by bunnies and birds, all innocent and sweet." He hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Oh all right, all right, I'll be a good friend and just do something small to wake her up." He snapped his fingers, turned himself into a rooster, and then made a crowing sound.

"Hmm?" Celestia's eyes opened, and then she blinked a few times and yawned deeply. "Oh dear…it can't be dawn already." She sat up a bit and stretched a little, her eyes closed. She mumbled to herself with a smile. "Oh certainly, Starswirl, of course, I'll take over raising the sun while Luna gets the moon. No problem. She gets to stay up all night long…and I get to wake up at dawn every single day. Yes, that sounds _very_ fair."

A hearty chuckle couldn't help but escape Discord. "Wow, I didn't realize you were so resentful before your morning coffee, Celestia. Want me to whip you up a cappuccino and a biscotti or something?"

Celestia's eyes went open wide and she sat up entirely. "Discord!" Then she turned her head and caught sight of her window, which showed a dark sky twinkling with bright stars. "But it can't be moonset yet…" Her thoughts and gaze returned to Discord. "And what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

Discord chuckled more, still a rooster. "Oh just waking you up early from your little cat nap." He snapped his fingers, turning himself back to normal and grinning at her with just a touch of smugness. "I just needed to talk to you, Celestia, and besides I couldn't resist the opportunity for a little prank." He chuckled, and then his tone softened to something sincere as he added, "Is this a bad time though? You can always pencil me in tomorrow if you'd like."

Celestia yawned but shook her head, smiling. "No, no, Discord, this is fine." She began to use her magic to gather the papers on her bed, get them into a neat pile and place them on her nightstand. "Besides, it's still early in the evening, and I don't know how much free time I'll have during the days for the next few weeks anyway considering the Gala." She smiled more at him, seeming bright and alert as ever now. "How can I help you, Discord?"

Discord smiled in return, raising himself up to sit in the air at the level of her bed. "Well, it's about the Gala." He shrugged. "I know this may sound hard to believe, but I've never been to a formal, fancy, black tie and hors d'oeuvres affair before. I don't want to come off as a completely cultureless rogue though. So I'd just like to get a general idea from you of what the night is going to entail for us exactly. I only like surprises when I'm the one giving them you know." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Celestia smiled more. "I think I understand, Discord. Well…let's see." She put a hoof to her chin. "First we'll see to officially greeting some of the guests for a bit of course, as I explained to Twilight. You can help me with my share of the hoofshakes, Discord. Just smile and be friendly to everyone you meet and wish them a fun night. Then after that we'll probably go mingle among the other ponies, and I can introduce you to some of the visiting dignitaries from other parts of Equestria as well. Then maybe we'll have some food and punch, and we can also make sure Luna and Twilight are doing well with their roles as Gala hostesses and visit with the rest of our friends as well. Then there's dancing—you and I of course can try that together. And sometime during the night I thought we might walk around the castle grounds together. They're lovely after they've been decorated for the Gala." She smiled at him.

Discord sighed at these explanations, a very dry look on his features. "Wow. You know, you orderly ponies really have no idea how to throw a party. It should be chaotic, crazy, hilarious, just a little dangerous, and a lot wonderful. No offense, Celestia, but all of that Gala stuff sounds suspiciously like one large council meeting crossed with one large nobility tea party and softened over with fancy dresses and finger sandwiches." He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia only smiled more and gave a little shrug of her own. "That's actually exactly how the Gala was for a long time, Discord. But…things changed a little bit last year. And I'd like to keep up the changes this year, and for you to assist in any way you'd like. Trust me, I see the need for everyone to loosen up and have fun, Discord," she assured with a nod.

Discord couldn't help but eye her with a touch of wary disbelief and a half grin.

Celestia sighed, trying not to chuckle. "I mean it. That's why I'm looking forward so much to you being at the Gala. That and well…" her tone and look took on something serious, "you know, the confirmations I've gotten from the party guests about attending…most of them have asked about Twilight but quite a few of them have also asked about you as well."

Discord blinked, the smile dropping from his features. "Me?" He put a paw to his chest.

Celestia nodded. "Yes." She lay down again and crossed her forelegs, explaining. "They're curious to meet you. I don't think most of them ever believed you were really reformed—they just thought the elements and I had you in check. But considering the Tirek incident, you've peaked their interest." She frowned. "I won't lie to you, Discord—some have still expressed 'reservations' about attending a party with you at the castle. Others, however, have been very interested in your final reform and are looking forward to making your acquaintance. They want to see you in your new, good place in our society." Her smile returned.

Discord's eyes went a little wide. "I…I didn't realize so many ponies cared." He shrugged, looking down a bit. "I guess I can't blame the ones who might not trust me yet. It's been a bumpy road with me." He considered for a moment and then sighed and shook his head, looking up at Celestia again and moving past this new information. "All right, so, anyway…meeting ponies and shaking hooves I can handle, free food and mingling I can handle, spending time with our friends I can definitely handle, and a tour around the castle grounds so that I can complete my mental map of the best places to set booby traps for the pony sisters sounds good too." He grinned, but then a dry look came to his features. "But I don't dance, Celestia." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Period."

Celestia smiled more, looking at him curiously. "Yes, you do. I've seen you."

"Yes, but not _ballroom_ dancing." He rolled his eyes. "I have no idea how to do that. Besides, I'm seven feet tall—everypony will stare at me, and I refuse to be the center of attention if I'm not good at what I'm doing." He turned his head away in a touch of stubbornness.

Celestia only shrugged, acting as patient and confident as ever. "Well, I'd be dancing with you, and I'm six feet tall which is close to seven. They'd be staring at both of us, so you wouldn't be alone. Just one song, Discord? If you wouldn't mind…. It's been so long since I've danced at the Gala."

Discord glanced back to her, fully ready to politely (and possibly comedically) refuse again, but then he paused. She was looking up at him with such a hopeful and kind smile…and she really was a good friend to him…and all she really had requested was a single dance with her escort at the party she was putting so much effort in throwing. "I…oh…oh, all right." He sighed deeply and gave her a nod. "One dance. But can we, I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "practice together or something before the gala?"

Celestia's smile brightened and she nodded. "Certainly. We can make plans to meet in the ballroom one day beforehand and practice there if you'd like."

Discord nodded. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, about attire for this shindig, Rarity's already trying to make me a tux. Is that really necessary, or could I just snap up a tie and call it a day?" He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia shrugged. "It doesn't need to be too fancy, but a suit might be nice, Discord."

"Then I could easily snap one up for myself." He held up his fingers in a ready position.

"But If Rarity really wants to make one for you, it might be nice to let her, Discord," Celestia explained further. "She's an excellent designer, and she likes making clothes for her friends." She smiled in a special way. "Actually, Twilight sent me a letter this afternoon, and one of the things she mentioned was that Rarity might want to make me a dress. I've never worn one of those to the Gala though, at least not in a very long time, so I'm not certain if I should agree. But if I did have to pick a designer for myself for the Gala, Rarity would certainly be one of my top choices."

"Oh come on, Celestia," Discord had to grin. "You have to say yes to her—if designing for me would make Rarity happy, designing for you would rocket that little thing to the next universe."

Celestia smiled more and nodded. "True. I'll see. Dresses tend to get in the way of my hair and tail too much, but maybe we can find a happy medium. New shoes or a new golden yoke or something." She glanced down at her regalia and then back up at Discord. "I want to look my best."

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "I'm sure you'll look cosmically stunning as usual, 'oh wise and wonderful Princess Celestia'." He gave her a mock bow from his seat in the air.

Celestia's smile softened with appreciation. "That's very kind of you to say, Discord. Thank you. And I'm sure you'll be very handsome and charming yourself, 'oh mighty lord of chaos.'" She laughed warmly.

Discord sat up and blinked at the sudden compliment. "O-Oh…yes, well…" And then his normal proud smile returned. "I always am, aren't I?" He laughed, and she laughed again a little too.

Then Celestia stretched a little in her bed and did her best to cover up another yawn. "Is there anything else concerning you, Discord? Otherwise I might go back to sleep. I'm sorry to cut our visit short—as I said, my days are full with Gala planning this time of year, so I'm very tired at nights right now."

Discord shook his head and popped down to the floor. "No, no, that's all for now. And we can stay in touch, I guess, about planning a day for our dance lesson." He cleared his throat, smiling a little though there was some hesitation to it. "I didn't realize I was going to have to impress so many ponies, and without being too destructive or chaotic. It'll be nice to at least have the dancing down."

Celestia smiled encouragingly. "Don't be too nervous, Discord. I want you to enjoy yourself at the party more than anything else."

Discord blinked, grinning a little. "Nervous—me? Why in the world would I be nervous? Just because the movers and shakers of Equestrian society are all going to be crowding around me judging my reform? I mean, the _second_ reform, the one that took? Please…" he waved her off, "I think I can handle myself."

"I'll be right there with you the whole time, Discord," Celestia assured her friend. "We can…manage people's curiosity together."

"Whatever you think is best, Celestia." Discord rolled his eyes, then gave a yawn himself. "Anyway, you have a pleasant sleep now, and some relaxing, nonsensical dreams." He smiled.

Celestia nodded, smiling at him in return. "Thank you. You sleep well too, Discord."

"Thanks." He turned and headed for the door. "Oh and I'll put in an order for that cappuccino for you for the morning." He smirked at her over his shoulder. "Something's gotta take the edge off of that dark, dark 'bitterness' of yours, Celestia. Last thing we need is a Nightmare Sun all because you have to wake up at dawn each day." His grin grew.

Celestia just smiled more and tried not to roll her eyes. "Goodnight, Discord."

Discord chuckled, his hand on the door handle. "Goodnight, Princess." He opened the door but then snapped his fingers to make a magical portal appear and took his leave through that instead.

Celestia just smiled, shook her head, and then closed the door magically. She then magically removed her crown, yoke, and shoes before resting her head back down on her bed, magically dimming the fire, and finally closing her eyes to commence a nice night's sleep.

* * *

Though Discord had left through one of his magical portals, he had only set himself to reappear in the hallway just outside of Celestia's room, where he stood now leaning against a wall and thinking to himself for a moment. But then he blinked at the sound of a light tapping on a window directly across from him. He looked and saw Luna hovering outside.

Discord went over and opened the window for her. "I get it Luna, you rule the night, so making a bed sheet ladder to drop out of a window and eloping with your sister during her off time is out of the question." He smiled a little at the joke.

Luna smiled too as she continued hovering in the air while she spoke to him. "Very funny, Discord. I was just wondering how your talk went."

Discord sighed. "Fine. But I need some time to think about things. It seems I'm going to be quite the central attraction at this shindig."

Luna nodded, glancing to the side. "Yes, tell me about it. I feel the same about myself, this being my first Gala in over a thousand years. And I'm sure Twilight shares our sentiments since this will be her first Gala as a Princess." She smiled at him again. " You'll be fine, Discord. Just don't let anybody who has a problem with you change you from the good person you are into something you're not."

Discord nodded, smiling a little in return. "I won't." He took a step back. "Er, Luna, I have some things to do tonight, so I think I'll get going. But I'll be back here in a few days—Celestia's going to teach me how to ballroom dance." He chuckled at the idea.

Luna tilted her head to the side, her smile growing. "Really? Well, I'll be looking forward to your return then Discord. It is always nice to have a visit from you as our friend."

Discord smiled at her. "Thanks. And have a pleasant night, Luna."

Luna nodded. "You have a pleasant night as well, Discord."

Discord closed the window as Luna flew off, and then he lifted up his fingers to snap himself away. He mumbled to himself before performing the action though. "Until the Gala, I am sleeping at night as infrequently as possible. Luna visits dreams…and if I'm so worked up over this Gala thing that I have another one like that last one I had about Celestia…" He blushed a little. "Well, let's just say I don't intend to spend the rest of my free days cooking on the sun. Not that I would mind the tan but there is a limit." And with that he snapped his fingers, teleporting away to do some more considering in the privacy of the statue garden until morning when he had a very specific pony to visit whose kindness always seemed to help him through the most confusing parts of this new, reformed life which he was trying to lead.

* * *

**A/N:**

If you've come this far, thank you so much again for reading, and I really hope you're liking the story so far : ) The next chapter will feature Discord interacting with several of his friends, the beginning of a special secret throne room project by Twilight, and Luna addressing the Gala rumors with Celestia. I'll try to post it soon, and I hope you'll all enjoy! And again, please review if possible, thank you!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	4. Secrets Among Friends

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Thank you for your patience (and of course for your reviews) : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Secrets Among Friends**

* * *

In the early morning light, Fluttershy descended the stairs of her cottage and proceeded toward her kitchen, giving a small yawn as she went on her way. "Oh what a lovely day," she cooed to herself with a smile. "I can't wait to wish good morning to all of my animal friends."

Fluttershy entered her kitchen now and paused.

There, crammed into a chair at her little breakfast table, sat Discord. He had a tea try and a platter of many colored pastries set before him along with two place settings. "Good morning, Fluttershy." He gave a small smile and waved. "I made breakfast…and tea if you'd like any." He lifted up the teapot with his tail.

Fluttershy looked at him with interest and then smiled and nodded, approaching. "Oh, um…yes, please. And thank you. And good morning to you too, Discord." She took a seat and glanced up at him. "I'm really happy to see you," she offered softly, remembering how their last time together hadn't ended on the best of terms.

Discord smiled back at her, finishing pouring the tea for them both. "I'm happy to see you too."

Fluttershy took up her cup and sipped her tea. Then she looked up at him, her voice soft and sincere. "Discord, I wanted to say again that the other girls and I are so sorry for letting things get out of hand about the Gala. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She frowned, her eyes shining a little as she put down her teacup.

Unable to handle that level of cuteness from her in large quantities, Discord immediately held up a hand. "Fluttershy, it's all right," he assured, smiling warmly. "I'm…sorry I overreacted a little." He sighed, rolling his eyes to the side. "Whether or not everypony heard anything from you girls, the fact that Celestia asked me to be her escort to the Gala was going to become public knowledge pretty quickly anyway, and rumors and speculations were going to start spreading. It couldn't be helped." He finished sipping some of his tea, then hesitated a little and asked, "Did I upset the other girls too much by storming off like I did?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "They understood, Discord. And I know, the rumors might have happened anyway, but we're all still really sorry, especially Twilight. Your friendship is very important to her. I'm sure she's thinking about how to help you ever since yesterday," she assured, her smile brightening. She even took a pastry now.

Discord nodded. "I see. I'll have to go see her next then. Her friendship is very important to me too." He took a pastry as well and was quiet for a moment. Then he glanced to his friend once more. "Fluttershy, could I ask you to help me with something? But I'd like it to stay between us…"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Of course, Discord. What is it?"

"I want to do some very particular practicing with my magic for the Gala," he explained with a grin and a shrug. "I want to see just how…enjoyable, I guess, I can make my chaos for others besides myself, particularly for ponies." He put a hand to his chin in thought. "Of course, I'm not really an expert on what ponies like though. Actually, I'm just a touch inconsiderate, so I'm not really an expert on what anybody likes but myself." He rolled his eyes and smiled more. "Anyway, my point is, could I try some chaotic things out on you, Fluttershy, and get your opinion on what might amuse others just as much as it amuses me?" He looked to her hopefully.

Fluttershy nodded, smiling very much. "Oh yes, I'd be happy to help you with that, Discord. I think it's a great idea. But are you sure you don't want to at least include Twilight in this? She's the expert at magic, she might have some good pointers." She sipped more of her tea.

Discord shook his head though. "No, I'd rather not. I don't think I'd make the best 'faithful student' for our dear new princess." He chuckled and took another sip of tea as well. "But thanks, Fluttershy. I'll appreciate your help. I just want to be capable of putting on a good show at the Gala. It seems I'll be a central focus of the night, and I want to let others see that my chaos is good for things besides evil." He looked down, trying to seem casual but his tone full of sincerity. "It's important to me."

"Discord," Fluttershy put down pastry and spoke to him very sincerely, "Of course people will see that your chaos is good for things besides evil. You always make the parties we have together very lively and enjoyable by using your magic. People can like chaos when it's being used to make them happy like that. A little chaos can make the Gala fun. And I don't think Princess Celestia would mind at all if you added some. Just be yourself." She smiled more. "I'm just glad to hear you're still going to the Gala with her and that you're looking forward to it. I know it'll be a special night."

Discord sighed and nodded. "Yes, well, I decided not to let other people's rumors spoil the Princess's plans or mine." He grinned more at Fluttershy's words of encouragement and raised an eyebrow. "And you really think I can find a way to be chaotic _and_ a good party guest? Or at least chaotic and _not_ the source of the party's complete destruction?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Absolutely. And if you ever feel not confident or unsure of yourself at the Gala, just come find me and I'll help you any way I can. That's what friends are for." She leaned out of her chair and gave him a small hug from the side.

Discord's smile grew. And then he chuckled and his gaze went warm as he looked down at his sweet little pegasus friend, always there for him and liking him for himself no matter what. "Dear Fluttershy, I honestly don't know why Celestia hasn't made _you_ a princess yet. You're the best pony I know."

Fluttershy pulled back, blushing and smiling a lot. She hid behind her mane a little as she spoke. "Oh I could never be a princess, I…oh no, not me." Her voice was so quiet.

Discord smirked just a little and leaned down toward her. "Well, you'll always be one to me."

The smile on Fluttershy's face was so great, she looked to Discord like she might actually burst from happiness. "Thank you, Discord," left her in barely a whisper.

Discord just chuckled. "You're welcome, Fluttershy." He straightened up. "Oh and speaking of those lively parties I always make sure we have…" He snapped his fingers. "I just enchanted the cutlery and dishes to dance for us for the rest of our breakfast and then to hop into the sink and clean themselves—though your guess is as good as mine regarding where they'll end up when they chaotically put themselves away. What do you think?" He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning in a touch of pride.

The sight of the forks and spoons and knives Discord had set out all dancing around the table caught Fluttershy's interest and made her forget her shyness for the moment. She pushed her mane back away from her face and watched everything with delight. "Oh Discord, that's very considerate of you." She giggled. "And it's very entertaining and chaotic. And it's all right if things get a little disorganized when they put themselves away—it'll be fun trying to put everything back to normal."

"Glad to hear it." Discord smiled triumphantly, managing to take a pastry despite all of the movement on the table, which he swallowed in one proud bite. "Who knows, maybe I'll actually have a knack for being chaotically helpful."

"I think so," Fluttershy agreed with a nod. Then she looked to her friend again, stepping toward the kitchen counter for a moment. "Please keep eating, Discord. I'll join you again in a few minutes. I just have to make sure to give the animals their breakfast before it gets too late."

Discord was about to nod to her request, but then considered and looked to her as she walked around the breakfast table to the cupboard. "Could I help?" he suddenly asked.

Fluttershy blinked and looked back at him with a smile. "Really? Of course. I'd love that, Discord. Thank you."

"No problem!" Discord stood up and snapped his fingers. Everything on the table froze in mid movement. "I'll just put everything on pause until we're ready to finish our breakfast tea party."

"Thank you." Fluttershy nodded and then opened a cabinet and grabbed a bowl. "We'll start with Angel Bunny—he likes carrot pancakes for breakfast. It'll just take me a little time to whip them up. You can help me measure if you'd like, Discord. This is the most complicated feeding, but everyone else after this is very easy."

"Then how about I make this one very easy for you too, Fluttershy," Discord offered with a grin, approaching her. "Just as a special thing, and because you've so kindly agreed to help me with my preparations for the Gala." Discord snapped his fingers and made a chef's hat and apron appear on himself. Then he snapped again, and instantly in his hands was a platter of fluffy carrot pancakes complete with maple syrup and powdered sugar on top. "No need to dirty the whole kitchen, however pretty the chaos would be." He held up a bell with his tail and rang it. "Oh Angel Bunny, come and get it!"

Angel Bunny hopped into the kitchen, took one look at Discord with pancakes, and then a suspicious glare came to his features. He came forward, tapping his foot.

Fluttershy frowned. "Oh Discord, that's very kind of you, but Angel Bunny can be very particular about his pancakes."

Discord just grinned more and leaned down toward the picky bunny in question with the platter. "And I can be a very, very excellent cook when I want to be." He held out the pancakes. "Do your worst, Angel Bunny."

Angel Bunny looked back at him, eyes narrowed. He sniffed the platter…there was a dead silent stand off for just a moment…but then his lip quivered and he lunged forward to take a bite. Angel chewed and swallowed, his eyes went wide…and then a big grin came to his face! He dove on the pancakes and started eating them eagerly, giving Fluttershy a big, satisfied thumbs up.

"Wow!" Fluttershy's smile brightened. "I knew you were a good cook, Discord, but I didn't know you were that good. Angel Bunny is the pickiest eater ever. Thank you so much." She approached Angel, who was still gobbling away at his pancakes. "Angel, what do we say…?" She looked down at him meaningfully.

Angel came up for air for a moment, let out a sheepish sigh, wiped his mouth and then gave Discord a small, appreciative bow.

Discord chuckled smugly. "You're welcome." He snapped his fingers to make all of the chef's stuff disappear and crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't worry—this is a favor for your 'momma' so I didn't use the flour that tickles you from the inside or the carrots that turn you blue or the sugar that makes you compulsively bow down every time you hear my name or see my face for a solid week."

Angel looked up from the pancake stack for a moment, glared at Discord, made a motion with one of his hands like he had his eye on him, then went right back to gorging himself on pancakes.

Fluttershy giggled and then headed over to her back door. "Come on, Discord, let's go feed the chickens now."

Discord nodded, heading after her. "Of course, my dear Fluttershy." He sighed, mumbling to himself as she got a little ahead of him. "I suppose this is kind of like work, but it's also just nice to feel needed, even if only for a little while." Heading outside with her, he spoke up again. " Erm, Fluttershy—after this, would you mind if I took a little nap on your sofa?" He yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much chaos, forgot all about bedtime, heh…." He shrugged.

Fluttershy nodded over her shoulder as they neared the chicken coop. "Of course, Discord. I'll make you some extra tea, and you rest for as long as you need to."

Discord smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

And with that the two proceeded with feeding the animals until they could finish up their own breakfast and Discord could commence his nap.

* * *

_In a dreamy land glowing an almost eerie pink, there was a throne room, and in that throne room were two thrones. Discord, covered in a purple ermine cloak and wearing a large gaudy gold crown and holding a glittering scepter featuring his head on the top of it, sat upon one throne. And right at his side, wearing her normal tiara and yoke and shoes but with a smaller purple ermine cloak of her own, sat Celestia._

_The two said no words—they merely resided side by side, smiling at each other, eyes hazed, and occasionally magically feeding each other chocolate bonbons and giggling about little secrets they seemed able to share without even saying a word. _

_Discord sighed dreamily. 'Her violet eyes are so intriguing. How nice to finally not see them scowling at me after all of these years.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in reality (as opposed to Discord's dreams), Discord was still sleeping away on Fluttershy's couch as he had been for the last couple of hours, twitching and smiling and chuckling as he did so.

Fluttershy, unable to help passing through her living room from time to time as she went about her chores, couldn't help but notice his rather animated sleeping with interest. And though she tried to refrain because of impoliteness, she also couldn't help almost catching one or two of the more frequently mumbled words that left his mouth (which, naturally, only caught her interest even more).

She paused in the middle of filling a vase with fresh flowers from her garden now as suddenly her houseguest gasped in his sleep and then sat up awake, eyes wide, breathing a little heavily. "Oh for the love of…" Discord mumbled to himself before sighing deeply and rubbing his temple. "So help me, if Luna's pulling secret day shifts and this is a trick of hers…"

Fluttershy bit her lip but then approached and cleared her throat lightly. "Erm…Discord? I'm sorry to bother you. Did you have a good sleep?" She smiled at him.

Discord blinked, turning his head and finally noticing her now. "Fluttershy! Oh, erm…yes, yes, for the most part." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just seem to be a little restless lately."

Fluttershy's face took on a look of concern. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Discord blushed just a little and hated himself for it. "Well…not exactly. I mean, yes, but…." He sighed. "It's complicated. I think I'm just under stress." He relaxed back against the arm of the couch a little. "No one really has any idea how trying it is to manage the epic power that is chaos, you know."

Fluttershy came forward and touched her hoof to his arm, seeing right through his joke. "I'm sorry you're feeling stressed, Discord. Do you want to talk about your dream…or anything else?" Her look of concern deepened. "I know everything that happened with Tirek was very stressful for you."

"No, no!" Discord quickly replied, holding up his hands and shifting away. "I don't want to talk about my dream…or _anything_ with Tirek!"

Fluttershy pulled back her hoof and frowned a little. "Oh, okay…" she said softly, looking down and hiding in her hair a little. "I'm sorry."

Discord blinked and looked at her, then he frowned at the response he had caused. He moved closer to her again. "Fluttershy, you don't have to be sorry. _I'm_ sorry. I don't mean to keep secrets." He sighed. "I'm a little confused about what's bothering me right now, that's all. I promise." He smiled a little.

Fluttershy looked up again and smiled. "It's okay. I understand Discord. And I'm here for you whenever you need me if there's anything you want to talk about."

Discord smiled more and nodded. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy. I'll keep that in mind." Then he sat up entirely, stretching and yawning. "Fluttershy, I feel well rested enough, so I think I might pop over to Twilight's now. We have some business to discuss."

Fluttershy nodded. "Okay, Discord. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Discord grinned and floated up. "Who wouldn't be happy to see me? I'm, well..._me_, after all." He winked. "Ta ta, Fluttershy!" And then with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

"Bye, Discord!" Fluttershy called out to him with a wave as he took his leave. Alone now, she smiled to herself and shook her head, preparing to head back outside to finish more of her chores. "Come on, Angel Bunny, I need your help with the gardening."

Angel Bunny hopped out of his basket of toys and came alongside her.

Fluttershy smiled a little more and glanced at Angel. She lowered her voice to a private tone. "I think Discord was dreaming about Princess Celestia. I heard him say her name twice in his sleep. Don't you think that's so sweet, Angel Bunny?"

Angel just scowled and made a gagging motion, hopping on Fluttershy's back.

Fluttershy just giggled and shook her head. "Well I think it's very nice. But we'll be sure to respect his privacy and keep that a secret for him. Now come on, let's go pick carrots for your carrot cake tonight." She headed outside with him to continue her tasks for the day.

* * *

Discord appeared before the front lawn of Twilight's friendship castle. He gazed up at the structure with a look of indifference, arms crossed over his chest. "Hello, Harmony Tree, my old foe. We meet again." He rolled his eyes and then approached the front door. "I did sort of leave dramatically last time. Better I'm announced properly this time around than that I just appear in her throne room. I hate awkward moments unless they're fully in my favor." He gave a few knocks to the large crystal door. "Oh Princess Twilight Sparkle! If you're in, the back-up member of your royal court is here to see you!"

There was no reply though.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Twilight!" He called out. Then he sighed, pouting a little. "Oh poo, where could she have gone if she's not home? She's been so worked up about this castle ever since it appeared that she's barely left it." He put a hand to his chin. "Maybe I'll just pop into the throne room anyway and wait for her there." He held up his fingers to snap.

Just then Twilight's head appeared leaning down over the balcony of the largest tower of her castle. "Discord!" she called out with a touch of clear desperation, breathing heavily. "Um…hi! I wasn't expecting you. Er…would you like to meet me up here in the library?"

Discord blinked, raising an eyebrow. "You're home…and you're actually inviting me into your precious new library?" His grin picked up on one side. "The being who once ate all of the reform spell pages out of your spell books?"

Twilight scowled a little but then let out a breath and called back down to him, trying to smile normally again. "Heh, well, sure! Besides, it's a big castle—it'll get kind of boring if we just spend all of our time in the throne room. Come on up!"

Discord raised an eyebrow but then just shrugged. "Oh, all right, I suppose. Besides," he grinned, flying up, "I can't wait to see how gaudily huge this thing is—we really must find you a less boring hobby than reading, dear Twilight. You're not Celestia's precious student anymore. The studying _can_ be toned down." He landed now on the balcony and walked into the library, which was indeed rather stately even if most of the shelves were bare as Twilight slowly worked her way to restoring her old book collection. The room was crystal, like the rest of the castle, and had many large windows to let light in for reading.

Twilight just rolled her eyes at him but smiled. "Are you sure reading's boring, Discord? You seemed to have a lot of fun reading our friendship journal." Her eyes hazed in just a touch of smugness.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Well, what can I say—your misadventures never fail to amuse me." He grinned and then glanced around the library, walking farther inward, past empty shelves, past full shelves, past some tables, past some chairs… "Yes, yes, it's just as I feared. You and the harmony tree both have an unhealthy obsession with libraries." Past a smiling Princess Celestia now…

Discord blinked about two steps beyond her and then jumped in such surprise that he almost fell to the floor. She had just been standing off to the side, totally out of his main line of sight in this university-caliber library until just this moment. "Celestia, sheesh, don't DO that!" He turned to her, catching his breath and composing himself. "Say hi or something next time, don't just lurk among the non-fiction! Unfortunately, I have a heart now, and if you insist on surprising me like that you're liable to give it an attack of some kind." He made a fainting couch appear underneath himself and put a large fan in one of his hands which he fluttered before his face.

Celestia gave a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, Discord. I was about to say hello. Actually, though, I'm just leaving." She glanced at Twilight, her smile growing. "You have my full support, Twilight." She winked and then added, "And also thank you for taking the time to draw up that schedule for you and Luna and I. And I can't wait to see you in Canterlot soon for us to do some more party planning." She gave her a small bow. "Princess."

Twilight blinked and then blushed, glancing away hesitantly. "Princess Celestia…please don't do that."

Celestia rose to her full height again, smiling warmly. "I'm bidding you farewell in your own castle. It's just a gesture of politeness, Twilight. We're both the same now, just as Luna and I are the same and Cadance too."

Twilight smiled a little. "I know. But it's not that." She moved closer to her mentor. "You're one of my best friends. And I've already told my other friends I don't want to be treated too much like a princess by them, in my home or anywhere else. And that includes you. I just want to be treated like I'm no better than anypony else because I'm really _not_ better than anypony else." Her smiled picked up a little on one side. "Discord helps me remember that lesson a lot actually."

Celestia laughed, glancing at Discord for a moment. "And a wise lesson it is to keep in mind. Very well, Twilight." She put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, giving her a little hug. "Goodbye for now. Have a pleasant day." She let her go and then turned to Discord. Her smile grew. "It was nice bumping into you, Discord."

Discord made his fan disappear, stood up normally and nodded. "Yes, yes, nice to see you too, Celestia." He felt a natural inclination to hold out his paw and shake her hoof in farewell. But suddenly something about making the gesture felt awkward to him, and so he just crossed his arms over his chest and gave a slight bow of his head while trying to negotiate between making too much eye contact with Celestia and not enough eye contact with her.

Celestia gave him a nod in return and bowed her head slightly. "Have a good day, Discord. Bye for now." Her horn glowed, and then she teleported away.

"Probably off to help the needy, right all wrongs, make every dawn a perfectly beautiful day in Equestria…" Discord remarked dryly, looking after the last spot she had been. Then he sighed and added, "And I don't even have it in me to be disgusted by all of that flawlessness and order anymore." A grin picked up on one side of his mouth and he held up his fingers. "Still though, don't you think it would be much more interesting if she had to do all of those perfect things while…wearing enchanted roller skates or having two heads or being covered with rainbow polka dots that dance?" His grin grew.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, approaching Discord. "I haven't seen you personally play a prank on Princess Celestia since I had that vision of the past from Zecora's alicorn magic potion and saw her and Princess Luna use the Elements of Harmony against you a thousand years ago. I think you stole her tail for a minute." She almost smiled a little. "And, no, you shouldn't do any of those things, Discord. She won't be happy if it interferes with her work, and she's really been very busy lately. And…why would you even want to bother her?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. Discord (for Discord) had been very, very well-behaved ever since the Tirek incident after all. '_Why rock the boat, and with Princess Celestia, no less?'_ Twilight thought to herself curiously.

Discord blinked and then looked to Twilight, lowering his paw with a grin. "Oh I don't _want_ to bother her, Twilight, it's just my endless compulsion for chaos." He stepped away and collapsed back onto his fainting couch once more, holding an arm over his forehead dramatically. "You have no idea the personal sacrifice it is for me to keep myself under control around all of you ponies almost all of the time now. I just want to be a good guy, yet I also want to turn the grass into frosting and the seas into soda pop and the sun itself into a disco ball! I'm torn!" He snapped and made the upper portion of his body split in half directly down the center. "Oh shall I ever find my place in this orderly little world?" He popped up and mashed himself back together again, looking to Twilight and adding, "And I mean 'place' both figuratively and literally—as in will I ever find my purpose in Equestria, and also will I find a physical place to call my own since the harmony tree decided to play musical chairs when it was making your castle and to leave me out." He gave her a dry look.

Twilight just smiled more at him and shook her head. "Oh Discord. You'll find both places, I'm sure of it. And you don't have to be orderly to make anyone happy. Just…be yourself." A dry look came to her own features now. "Minus anything dangerous…or irreversible…and if you could leave gravity and the basic biology and environment of Equestria relatively in tact, that would be helpful too."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, gee, take all the fun out of chaos, why don't you, bookish Princess Twilight." He snapped, making his couch disappear and standing now once more. "And speaking of books," he glanced around at all of the bare shelves, "I'm very disappointed you don't already have this room bursting with pages and pages of obscure knowledge."

Twilight shrugged, glancing around as well and using her magic to adjust a few of the books on one of the shelves. "This place is big, like you said, Discord. It'll take me a while to fill it up. It'll take me a while just to restore the collection I had before…back in my library." She frowned, stopping her magic and looking down a little.

Discord observed her closely, unable to help a small frown as well.

But then Twilight took a breath and looked up once more. She tried to smile again. "But Princess Celestia said I could start by bringing all of the old books that are still in decent shape from the Castle of the Two Sisters here. That should fill in quite a lot of this place, and I'd love the chance for some new reading material." Twilight's smile became as bright ever now, and she went on, "Anyway, is there something you needed help with, Discord? I'm happy to see you again. I know you were upset before…." She looked at him uneasily, approaching.

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes to the side, floating up to rest on his stomach in the air. "I just wanted to say, I suppose, that I'm…I'm sorry for storming out like I did yesterday." He shrugged, keeping his tone as casual as could be. "I have a bit of a bad temper, especially when a joke or a misunderstanding happens at my expense."

Twilight smiled in understanding. "It's all right, Discord. I'm just sorry again that the girls and I let you down so much. Have you found a way to fix things? If you need any help, we're all here for you," she offered sincerely.

Discord smiled but shook his head. "Unnecessary, Twilight, but thank you. I've actually discussed the situation with Princess Luna who will be discussing it with Celestia. Just let the aged, near-immortals handle things, my newest little pony princess." He leaned down and patted her on the head. "We have everything under control."

Twilight scowled a little at being patronized but then let out a deep breath and smiled again. "Well, that's great then, Discord. I'm happy the three of you have worked something out. "

"Yes, yes, 'balance is restored' in Equestria once again." Discord shuddered a little at the idea, though his smile remained. "But speaking of aged, near-immortals, what was our Princess of the Sun doing here again? More last minute invitations?" He reclined on his back now in the air, filing his nails a little.

Twilight blinked and then grinned a touch nervously. "Oh, well…I've just decided to start really redecorating this place now that it's mine, and Celestia was just giving me a few magical pointers on things—furniture moving spells and tips for what alicorn princesses usually put in their castles. And I was able to give her a copy of the schedule I made for her and Princess Luna and myself about performing the hoofshakes for the guests at the Gala." Twilight, a proud grin upon her features, used her magic to make a piece of paper appear in the air beside herself. "See, I have it all worked out neatly with pie charts and diagrams."

"Pie charts, diagrams, schedules, neatly…" Discord let out a sigh, snapping away his nail file and looking to her. "Twilight, in the interest of our friendship, please put that thing away. I'm about two seconds away from snapping my fingers and turning it into a string of dancing paper dolls of myself." He grinned.

Twilight blinked but then smiled and rolled her eyes, making the schedule scroll disappear. "Anyway, that was all I asked Princess Celestia to come by for. Really." Twilight grimaced a little and cleared her throat, glancing to the side as nonchalantly as possible. "Incidentally, considering the redecorating, um…it might be best if most people stayed out of most of the castle for a few days…just while I'm getting everything set up. I'm sort of going for an effect. I should be done before the Gala though."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "But certainly the throne room at least must remain open? You and the girls have to keep studying friendship and learning more about your rainbow power. And I have several dozen excellent gags and puns and practical jokes planned regarding your thrones that simply have to be made good use of." He made this remark as though the situation were a very serious one. "And besides," Discord went on, gesturing toward the open balcony, "aren't all those ponies out there expecting you to start…holding court or whatever it is Celestia wastes her time with all day? I mean, you did make an obscenely large castle appear right on top of their town—I think you at least owe them the right to gawk at it from the inside, Twilight."

"Heh," Twilight just shrugged, letting all of his jokes pass by without a comment or a look, "I-I suppose we'll just cross the bridge about 'holding court' when we get to it. If anyone wants to see me, I can just visit with them in the front courtyard, and as for our friendship and rainbow power studies, we'll only be without the throne room for a week or so, Discord. It's fine. I promise. Maybe we'll all just meet up here in the library since I'm going to be spending so much time in here anyway restoring books and restocking shelves, like I said. But we definitely can't meet in the throne room. That's where I'm doing most of the redecorating work." She grinned up at him in a way she hoped appeared innocent.

Discord raised both of his eyebrows now and just looked at her.

There was a momentary silent stand off.

Then Discord's gaze fell to something suspicious, and he said simply, "What's in the throne room that you don't want me to see, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight blinked, her eyes going wide. "Nothing!"

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes and waved her off, landing on his feet before her, "You're worse at lying than Apple Jack. And you're talking to _me_!" He gestured to himself with his paw. "I cultivated lying into an art form over the course of a few millennia. So give me one good reason not to snap my fingers and teleport myself right to that throne room to see whatever secret you're trying to keep from me?" He held up his paw to snap, looking down at her with even greater suspicion and also with a touch of curiosity. After all, what could perfect Twilight ever have to lie about, even to him?

Twilight hesitated for just a moment at this threat, frowning. But then she walked over to Discord and put her hoof on his arm. Her tone was soft, and she looked with full sincerity into his eyes. "Because I'm asking you as a friend. Please, for now, leave the throne room alone, Discord. Please."

Discord's eyes went a little wide for a moment. Then a deep sigh left him, and he finally nodded in defeat. "Oh…oh all right, Twilight. For our friendship then. If you absolutely insist." He lowered his paw. "But can I still come visit here in the library at least?"

"Absolutely." Twilight smiled and nodded, removing her hoof from his arm and holding it up to gesture around. "Besides, there's a lot more room in the library for all of us to sit and talk." Her smile grew and warmed. "But when the throne room is reopened, Discord, you'll be the first person invited to see it. I promise."

Discord's whole face brightened. "Really? _Me_ especially—like a royal presentation all for me or something?"

Twilight nodded, something special coming into her gaze. "You could say that."

"Ooo, how thrilling!" Discord flew up in excitement. "First I get invited to Luna and Celestia's fancy schmancy ball, then Celestia asks me to be her escort, now you're letting me be an exclusive guest at the unveiling of your newly redecorated throne room! For a former ne'er-do-well, I certainly seem to hobnob with a lot of royalty. I wonder when Princess Cadance and Shining Armor will have me over to the Crystal Empire…?" He considered, a hand on his chin, his grin growing.

Twilight just smiled to herself and shook her head. "Anyway, was there anything else you needed, Discord? I want to get back to the redecorating as soon as possible. It's going to be a big job, I think."

Discord shrugged. "Well, now that you mention it, there is one thing more I wanted from you…though I'm not sure if you'll be able to help me considering the loss of your library." As Discord landed back on the ground in front of her, he couldn't help a slight frown returning to his features. He cleared his throat though and went on. "Though if you could point me in the right direction, I'd appreciate it. I'm afraid the issue's a bit pressing to me." He put his arms behind his back, glancing off to the side now both innocently and suspiciously.

"What is it, Discord?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow and bracing herself for anything.

Discord looked to her and sighed, now trying very, very hard to resist a very, very annoying urge to blush (though he swore he could feel a tinge of color coming to his features regardless of his efforts). "You couldn't recommend or let me borrow any good books on dream interpretation, could you?"

Twilight blinked and then smiled. "Of course, Discord. Here…." she approached the large crystal table at the center of the library and magically took up a quill and parchment, which she then proceeded to write upon. "I don't have much here about that topic, but I'll make a list of some useful references for you." She glanced at him as her horn continued making the quill write. "You know, if you really wanted to talk to an expert on dream interpretation, it's Luna. She visits dreams."

Discord just rolled his eyes and mumbled, definitely growing just a touch warmer in his face, "Don't remind me." He cleared is throat and said aloud to her, "I-I mean, true, that's an excellent point, Twilight, but I'd just rather study the subject myself. I really am getting bored lately now that the dust has settled on my reform, after all." He grinned and gave a shrug.

Twilight nodded, looking back to the scroll before her and still happily writing away. "Well, I think that's a great way to spend your time, Discord. Research is always a healthy activity for occupying yourself." She added a final title to the list, and then turned and floated the parchment over to him. "If you need any help getting organized, just let me know. I have flash cards and plenty of blank scrolls lying around. And lots of highlighters." She made a few of those things appear in the air above her with a big smile.

Discord took possession of the parchment, but gave Twilight and the rest of her accessories a dry look. "Organized? Flash cards? Lists? Highlighters?" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now you're just giving me some kind of chaos temptation test, Twilight."

Twilight smiled more and shook her head, making the scrolls and flash cards and highlighters all disappear. "Sorry." She approached him, gesturing to the parchment in his paw with her hoof. "Anyway, those first two titles on the list can give you a general overview of dream studies and the magic behind dreams. Most of the other books are individual case studies of different ponies whose magic had a strong connection to dreams. But if you want something really explaining symbolism and dream meaning and the magical effects dreams can have on sleepers, the best book I can recommend is Starswirl the Bearded's Guide to Nightly Musings. That's at the top of the list. It's rare though—there are only a few copies still in existence. But Princess Celestia keeps one in the library at Canterlot Castle. I'm sure if you asked, she wouldn't mind if you borrowed it." She smiled up at him.

Discord just stood there with wide eyes for a moment. Then he sighed deeply. "Princess Celestia keeps a copy in Canterlot Castle, and I have to ask her for it." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his claw, almost trying not to laugh. "Of course, why not? That's just peachy."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Discord?"

Discord lowered his claw and shook his head. "No, no, nothing at all, dear Twilight. Just…another incident of being friendly complicating my life." He cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, making the parchment disappear for now. "Visiting Celestia's library will work out fine. Spending time around the castle is actually probably the best way for me to get used to the place before the Gala anyway."

Twilight smiled more. "I think Princess Celestia also just wouldn't mind a visit from you in general, Discord. I think she's really happy you're starting to become close friends now."

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes, floating up and looking toward the view from the balcony in some thought. "I suppose so." He was quiet for a moment.

Twilight noticed how he suddenly seemed to be lost in thought. "And…are you happy about becoming close friends with her too, Discord?" she asked curiously, approaching him.

Discord blinked, then he seemed to consider more. "Well…yes. I mean, I think I am. Sometimes it's hard to tell." He shrugged. "All of these new positive feelings and emotional nuances I have to deal with now can be very confusing, Twilight. Just an annoying side effect of my reform, I suppose." He tried to keep his tone lighthearted, but there was clearly something serious there too.

Twilight stopped beside him and raised an eyebrow, looking up at him with interest.

Discord just sighed and smiled again now though, turning to look at her. "But I sort of like being confused. At least it's not boring. And it keeps my insane mind occupied, right?" He chuckled.

Twilight smiled warmly. "I know a lot of things must be hard for you right now, but you'll figure it out, Discord. You've come very far, and we're all proud of you. Princess Celestia too."

Discord just grinned a little more, shaking his head. "And on that sappy note, I suppose I should take my leave. Thank you again for the reading recommendations, Twilight. I'll see you again soon enough, I'm sure. Try not to miss me _too_ much." He gave her a cheeky wave.

Twilight smiled. "You're welcome, Discord." She waved in return. "Goodbye."

Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Twilight smiled to herself and then teleported out of the library and into her throne room.

Once there, she raised the lights of some of the lamps along the edge of the room and looked over at the far wall behind the circle of thrones—a large space with a window set into it. She smiled at the progress she had managed to make so far in the alteration of this space (with the help of some of Princess Celestia's staff earlier). "You are important to Equestria, Discord, and to Princess Celestia, and to me even if you doubt it sometimes. And I'll prove it to you." She proceeded to do a little more work on some final designs for her project (and to do a little book restoration on the side for a few old volumes which Celestia had dropped off from the Canterlot castle library during her visit) until Spike finally came home from Rarity's for dinner.

* * *

And speaking of dinnertime…and the Canterlot castle….

"So you see, sister, the common ponies are starting to get a little carried away by your recent decision to be escorted to the Gala by Discord." Luna was doing her best to be tactful and supportive as she delicately explained to Celestia some of the recent ideas floating around concerning Celestia and Discord and certain romantic suspicions. The pony sisters were sharing an early evening meal at the moment, Celestia seated at one head of the table and Luna at the other. '_My only concern is that I have been too subtle_,' Luna thought to herself unsurely as she awaited her sister's response.

Yet Celestia, calm and poised as ever, merely smiled as she finished a sip of soup from a bowl before her. Then she looked across the table to her sister. "Oh Luna, everyone gossips, especially about well-known people. It might not be the best hobby, but it's just something ponies do, even about us." She smiled more, magically setting down her soupspoon. "I'm just glad to know I don't have to make a formal announcement about my plans to attend the Gala with Discord—it's one less thing on my list of tasks to complete before the Gala." She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Actually, I thought any idle talk about my decision would be about other ponies suspecting Discord might attempt an evil plan at the Gala and with you and I and Twilight all gathered together. I'm glad to hear it's just innocent talk about him and I going on a 'date'." She chuckled warmly, shaking her head and magically taking up her utensils to cut some vegetables on her plate. "A date—Discord must have laughed when he heard that, I just know it."

Luna's eyes went a little wide. "But sister…I mean…the ponies! I don't want to overwhelm you, but the ponies are concerned that you extended such a rare invitation to Discord because you might genuinely care for him in a special way, and that Discord may take advantage of such a situation to cause you distress of a personal nature! Aren't you concerned by all of these speculations?"

Celestia sighed, still smiling. "Luna, even if there was a chance that any of that was true, I could certainly handle the situation myself without issue. But really, I know Discord, and he would never try anything out of line like that. He may be a former villain, but I've never known him not to be a gentleman." She smiled a little more to herself. "As you said, even he was put off by hearing about these rumors. And I'm certain it's never even crossed Discord's mind to have feelings like that for me, false or real—after all, what could he possibly see in me? He's chaotic, and I'm very orderly. He needs more of a free spirit." She took a remaining bite of hay brisket from her fork, chewed and swallowed, considered, then added with a little extra smile, "_You_ should try dating him. _You're_ a free spirit, Luna."

Luna blinked and actually fell out of her chair.

"Luna, are you all right?" Celestia leaned out of her seat a little to catch sight of her sister on the floor, her smile growing.

Luna just sat up, trying to dust herself off, her eyes wide and gleaming a little. "_Me?_ The Princess of the Night? We would _never_ date the chaotic Discord! He is irresponsible, and his amusement lacks refinement. We would rather thee took him and with our blessing!" She got back into her chair, pouting and letting out a frustrated little sigh as she turned her attention to cutting up and eating a bite of the last of her own hay brisket.

Celestia laughed, unable to help herself. "Well, perhaps you two do have different ideas of what it means to be free-spirited. Maybe you should just stay friends." She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin again, and then magically pushed away her now mostly plates. "Luna, my point is, I don't mind if ponies gossip, even about my love life. I like Discord very much—he's funny and creative and passionate and very friendly. And he is my first and only choice to be my escort." She sat up a little straighter. Then she magically sipped her water and added, "We go back very far, almost as far as you and I do. And I value and care for his friendship very much."

Luna listened to her sister with interest and then looked down at her own nearly empty plates. "I'm sorry, sister. I don't mean to question your judgment about this. And I do trust Discord now. I just…don't want to see you get hurt." Her eyes came up. "Not just by Discord potentially, but by the talk of our subjects. And I don't want to see Discord hurt by such idle gossip either."

Celestia smiled in understanding. "I know you want to keep us safe, Luna. But trust me, we'll all be fine. And if there are rumors, I will correct them if presented with them. For now though, I agree with your and Discord's strategy—the best thing is to ignore them and wait for them to die down on their own."

"And…those rumors…they really would be untrue _in every way_, yes?" Luna asked now, an eyebrow raised (if hesitantly).

Celestia raised an eyebrow as well. She paused in magically raising her water cup again. "What do you mean?"

Luna cleared her throat and finally just asked. "You don't really have any sort of crush on Discord…do you?"

"Luna!" Celestia smiled and blinked and blushed all at once.

Luna's eyes went a little wide. She had never seen her sister blush like that, at least not for a very long time.

Celestia sipped some more water and then cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "Luna, he's just a friend. We wouldn't seriously…I mean—"

Just then one of the royal guards knocked on the door and entered the dining room. "Your majesties, pardon the intrusion." He bowed low.

Celestia let out a sigh of relief at the interruption and turned to the guard. "It's fine." She smiled normally as she spoke with him. "Is there something wrong?"

The guard straightened up, rubbing the back of his neck in a touch of nervousness. "Well…there seems to be a situation out on the castle grounds. You see, some of the other guards were making their patrol and…a sort of intruder was discovered in an area."

"What do you mean 'a sort of' intruder?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

The guard looked to her. "An official friend to the crown, but one with a reputation for mischief." He glanced at Celestia, hesitated, but then added, "Discord, your highness."

"Discord?" Luna blinked.

The guard nodded. "Yes, sleeping in the statue garden."

"The statue garden." Anything Celestia had magically been controlling fell to the table, her eyes going wide. "I see. Please," she did her best to smile normally at the guard once more, "Tell the guards not to trouble themselves about this. My sister and I will handle the situation."

The guard still looked uneasy but nodded to Celestia. "As you wish, Princess. I'll let the other guards know at once." He bowed to both sisters. "Your highnesses." Then he straightened up to attention, turned and left the room.

"Luna, please come with me." A great deal of worry spread over Celestia's face once she and her sister were alone again. She stood up and started to approach the dining room door. "We should check on him."

"Sister, are you all right?" Luna stood and came by her side, heading in the direction of the doorway as well. "You heard the guard—he is causing no problems and appears to be in no pain, he is just sleeping."

"It's _where_ he's sleeping that bothers me, Luna." Celestia glanced at her sister, a touch of sadness in her features. "If you had to choose a place for a nap…would the moon be at the top of your list?"

Luna's eyes went a little wide and a touch of sadness came to her own features. She looked forward and gave a single nod. "I understand, sister. Come, we'll see if something is amiss."

The two sisters went onward.

* * *

They were out on the castle grounds soon enough, through the flower gardens, alongside the castle labyrinth, down past the badminton courts. And then came the statue garden.

Celestia and Luna separated and moved around, looking here and there. Then Celestia came to the top of a small grassy knoll leading down to a little valley below bordered by the hedges of the labyrinth and shaded slightly by the bows of a tree. And there, in that large space, lay Discord, curled up in a ball and sleeping away in the light of the evening sun.

Celestia observed him hesitantly, but then she caught sight of a small smile on his lips and smiled herself. "Luna!" she called out lightly to her sister, waving a hoof to get her attention.

Luna came down from the sky and landed beside Celestia, looking down into the little valley area too. "Good, you've found him." The clear peacefulness of his slumber made her smile as well. "He seems all right, sister. He is even smiling in his sleep."

"I know." Celestia let out a deep sigh. "And it's a relief to me."

Luna nodded. "Still, do you want me to make sure all is well with him, sister? I happen to be awake now, and it's close enough to moonrise—I could visit his dreams."

Celestia considered but shook her head. "No. That's all right, Luna. Besides, I'm not sure what you'd find in that chaotic subconscious of his." She almost laughed a little. "Maybe I was just overreacting a little about him being in this particular place."

Luna moved closer to her sister. "I don't think you were, Celestia. This is a traumatic place for him. Yet…perhaps it is also comforting in its familiarity and its privacy." She glanced up—the moon shone palely on the horizon, waiting to be risen entirely by her very soon. "I may retain anxiety about being upon the moon. But I still love my moon and take great personal comfort in her. It is part of who I am." She smiled. "Maybe, in a similar way, Discord takes some comfort from being here."

Celestia was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke softly. "We should leave him to his rest. He's been through a lot lately."

Luna looked away from her moon to nod and smile at her sister…only to see Celestia smiling softly down at Discord, a warm gaze in her eyes. Luna blinked. She glanced from a slumbering Discord to a smiling Celestia and back again several times…and then a warm smile couldn't help but come to her own features. "Is there something else on your mind, sister?" she finally asked.

Celestia blinked and then shook her head. "No, nothing, Luna. It's just that I've never seen him so peaceful." Just then Discord yawned and his back hoof started to kick a little in a dream. She smiled more. "It's…sweet." She sighed and turned toward the castle again. "But we really should go now. There's still dessert to have before we finish our tasks with the sun and moon after all." Her eyes brightened a little as she headed forward.

Luna's grin picked up on one side as she followed after her sister. "Cake again?"

"What…?" Celestia just smiled more and nudged her sister. "I like cake."

"And are you sure you don't like Discord too?" Luna asked, something just a touch smug coming to her smile as she raised an eyebrow and glance her sister.

Celestia blinked but then laughed softly and shook her head. "No more than he likes me, Luna, I'm certain." She rolled her eyes away at the notion.

Luna just shook her head, trying not to laugh as well. "If you smile and look away and say it like that, then perhaps it really is best just to ignore the rumors going around instead of outright denying them. I'm afraid your response would only make them worse."

Celestia smirked just a little at her sister. Suddenly she raised her wings. "Come on, let's race back to the dining hall. Wings only, no magic. First one there gets first choice of all the dessert."

Luna's eyes went wide and her smile brightened. "Yes, let's race!" She raised her wings and licked her lips. "Perhaps I shall finally have the best cake all to myself!"

"We'll see about that! Go!" Celestia yelled. And then both sisters took off, laughing as they flew back toward their home.

Luna won the race. Celestia spent just a few seconds too long at one point gazing behind herself back to the statue garden, wondering after her dear friend who was out there.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you all for reading and please review if you can : ) I'll try to post more soon!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	5. Discord's Denial, Celestia's Concerns

**A/N:**

Thank you all for your patience with this update! Between getting that Luna/Donut Joe story ready in time for Valentine's Day and then spending President's Day weekend at Ponycon, I barely had time until now to work on this. I'll try to keep posting as regularly as possible, and I hope you all enjoyed this installment.

Also, I just got an editorial posted on EQD (yay!) It's about Sunset Shimmer and the question of whether she should stay in the human universe or return to Ponyville-if it's a topic that interests you, I hope you'll check it out. Thank you in advance for that (and for any reviews too of course) :)

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Discord's Denial, Celestia's Concerns**

* * *

Around midnight, Discord was lying awake in his little grassy hideaway in the statue garden. He yawned in a touch of boredom, lazily twirling in his hand a wildflower he had conjured up complete with chaotically-shaped petals and leaves coated in blue polka dots. "Well, I didn't dream about _her_ again during my little nap here. Just nice, normal chaos. That must be a good sign. At least I'm not obsessed or anything." He smiled. "Still though…" his smile fell, "I should ask Celestia for that dream interpretation book, just in case the dreams come back." He blushed a little. Then he glanced side to side to make sure he was definitely absolutely still alone. Then he started plucking the petals one by one from the flower in his hand. "I'll never love Celestia…I'll _really, really_ never love Celestia…I'll never love Celestia…I'll _really, really_ never love Celestia…I'll never love Celestia…I'll _really, really_ never love Celestia…I'll never love Celestia." The final petal finished.

Discord pouted. "Hmm, it never ends on the right one. And _I'm_ the one making the flower petals! How fair is that?!" He threw away the flower (onto a rather large pile of other plucked chaotic flowers behind his head). "Perhaps the better question though is…is there any chance Celestia could secretly love me, as the rumors say? Just as an idea to play with, just to consider every potential source of the Gala gossip lately." Discord grinned to himself, snapping up a cushy velvet pillow behind his head so that he could relax as he considered the situation. "She asked me to the Gala. All right, but putting aside the preposterous logic that one invitation to one dance constitutes some kind of binding romantic agreement between us…I suppose I have been known to charm the occasional lady in my day." He chuckled to himself. "A tryst here and there in my chaotic travels…but nothing official, of course, nothing long-term, nothing mushy. Like I told the girls, I haven't even needed friends until now, I wasn't about to start actually courting or dating. Ugh, how formal!" Discord considered further, gazing up at the bright moon. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible Celestia might have developed a teeny crush on me." His grin picked up on one side. "Ever since I got reformed, she laughs at practically all my jokes. And she keeps wanting to get closer to me. And maybe I wasn't entirely bluffing to Twilight and the girls the other day about how much I have to offer anyone, even Celestia, as a romantic companion—maybe I do have a few desirable traits even she might find appealing." His grin picked up even more. "And after all, last night when we talked she did seem awfully eager about showing me off to everyone at the Gala, and she did tell me that she was certain I'd be as handsome and charming as usual and call me 'mighty lord of chaos.'" He had to chuckle.

Discord's laughter finished, and he sighed, rolling on his side in the grass. "Okay, let's say she does have a little crush or something on me, just for argument's sake. Well, I _do not_ have those feelings for her. No, I mean…like I told Luna, Celestia's nice and smart and funny and cute, but…I just like being her friend. And I have nothing compelling me to complicate our already complicated relationship further. And besides she really is _soooo_ orderly." A deep sigh escaped him. "I think the best thing for me to do is just to continue being her friend and preparing to be a good escort for the Gala. All of that will require us to spend some more time together, and then I'm sure I'll be able to tell from her behavior easily enough if she has any feelings about me. Luna must have already discussed the rumors with her, so at least Celestia will know her secret's out if she does indeed have one. And if she does want to pursue something romantic between us, I'll just let her down gently. But if she just wants to be friends, like I suspect…well, then, less mess for me to clean up, I just get a free party out of the deal." He nodded to himself. "Sounds like a good plan, Discord."

Discord yawned, unable to help himself, and turned onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms upon the pillow. It was just so peaceful here, and despite napping earlier, he was feeling sleepy again. "Listen to me, I really must be losing my marbles. I'll be nice and let her down gently, take her feelings into consideration, think before I act… Fluttershy's rubbing off on me." He smiled a little more to himself. "Good. I'm a better person when I'm closest to her. And that's good for all of my friends and me too." Discord blinked a few times, nestling more against his pillow. "It's all right. I'll sleep. I think I can handle my dreams for now. And if I can't, and Luna visits me tonight, we'll talk. And if I do have to go to the sun," he grinned and yawned, holding up a finger of his paw high in the air, his eyes closing, "free fruity drinks with little umbrellas in them for all of my friends, and we'll limbo under the solar flares!" He chuckled and snapped his fingers, wrapping himself up in a cozy blanket. And with that, Discord dozed off in the calm of the night.

* * *

The next day, late in the morning, Princess Celestia was residing in her study looking over some rsvps for the Gala. "Good. Almost all of the guests have answered…and I haven't had one pony, no matter how concerned about Discord they are, actually turn down an invitation because he will be attending." She smiled more to herself, setting aside the final rsvp she had received for the day. "I'm sure this Gala will go a long way toward improving everyone's image of him." Her smile leveled out for a moment, her gaze going downward toward her desk. "I'm not sure how he'll respond though when ponies bring up the Tirek incident at the party. I wish he would just talk about what happened openly, but I think the best I can hope for is that he'll avoid the subject with a joke, and the worst I'll have to worry about is that he'll get frustrated and abandon the conversation with a chaotic exit." Celestia let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "It'll be all right, he's been a lot less difficult lately. I'm sure he'll do his best." She opened her eyes, smiling once more. Her attention went to the next pile of documents on her desk. "Maybe I'll talk to him about it before the Gala…" she mumbled to herself. "And if he stays asleep in the statue garden much longer, I might just go down there and do it today." She laughed softly and she shook her head.

A few seconds passed. Then there was a knock on Celestia's study door.

Celestia looked up. "Come in."

The door opened, and a guard entered—one of her lieutenants. "Your highness." He bowed. "Pardon the interruption, but you wanted to be kept informed about Discord's activities this morning. I just wanted to report that according to some of the guards near the statue garden, he awoke about half an hour ago and has since flown away from the castle grounds."

Celestia smiled more. "Thank you for letting me know. Do you happen to know in what direction he was flying?"

The guard nodded. "Toward Ponyville. We assumed he was heading to visit Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you very much. You are dismissed. And after you go, will you do me the favor of letting the kitchen staff know that I will be taking lunch out today?"

"Of course." The guard raised a hoof to salute. "Your highness." And then he made his exit.

Celestia looked back down at her desk full of royal documents, magically raising a quill to sign one of them, her smile remaining bright. "I'll have to visit Twilight to see Discord then. Good. I love an excuse to visit Twilight and her friends…and an excuse to go out and get something for lunch besides Canterlot Castle watercress sandwiches and tea. I could go for a nice western style hay burger and a milkshake." She laughed warmly to herself and then continued on about her work, hoping lunchtime would come as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, the lieutenant guard let out a deep breath and headed up the corridor. As soon as he came to a corner, three other guards met him, all clearly anticipating any news of a certain nature he might have to share with them.

The lieutenant paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I told her he was gone, and she smiled, and then she said to tell the kitchen staff that she was taking lunch 'out' today."

The three other guards all blinked and looked at each other a touch uneasily. A guard with a brown coat held up his hoof. "Do you think that means she's going out with him for lunch?"

The lieutenant shrugged. "I don't know. I did mention, when she asked, that Discord flew to Princess Twilight's castle. She could just as easily be going there."

A guard with a grey coat stepped forward. "But either way she'll still be seeing him." He frowned in concern.

A guard with a white coat nodded. "Yeah, but at least with Princess Twilight and her friends around, nothing can happen."

The lieutenant, looking to his three friends. "But are we sure anything would happen anyway? I don't know, these rumors seem so strange. I mean, Princess Celestia never, ever, ever, ever gives, uh…romantic favors to anybody."

The grey guard rolled his eyes to the side, smiling a little. "And it's not for lack of potential suitors, that's for sure."

The white guard nudged him a little. "Hey, that's our princess. Come on, guys, we shouldn't be wondering about her like this. She's not just going to go off with Discord without warning and let him…you know…be her special somepony or something." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof and looking very awkward.

"But are we sure about that?" the brown guard asked, holding out a hoof. "Mares are tricky enough to figure out, let alone alicorn mares. Maybe she does have feelings for him. What should we do?" He looked to all of his friends.

The lieutenant sighed, his look becoming a little firm. "Our jobs. We shall serve Princess Celestia as we always have, and not question her orders which are always sound and fair."

The other three guards frowned and all seemed about to protest.

The lieutenant went on, however, smiling and shrugging as he explained. "We can't do anything but what we've always done without some justification. If we see Discord posing any threat to the Princess, then of course we'll intervene—that's what we're here for. But for now, we just have to trust that Princess Celestia knows what she's doing like always, no matter what the truth is about her relationship with Discord or those rumors that have been going around. We owe her that loyalty, and it'll be our honor to continue giving it to her."

The other three guards sighed but all finally nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're right."

"We can't overstep."

The lieutenant nodded. "Good." Then he lowered his voice and added, "Of course, part of doing our job _is_ keeping a very close eye on the princesses and any guests or visitors they may have. I say we just keep an _extra_ close eye on Discord when he's around, especially when he's sleeping in the statue garden." He smiled, his tone full of motivation and encouragement. "Don't let his jokes or his powers intimidate you—just be the same steady, sturdy, vigilant guards we've always been, and as long as his actions earn him a chance…we'll do our best to put aside any awkwardness and give him one."

His three friends smiled in return and all four of them nodded to each other.

The lieutenant sighed. "Now come on, let's go tell the kitchen staff about Celestia's plans and then see if we can get some early lunch. I'm starved."

The party started to head off together, content (for now) with their plan of action regarding their sun princesses' new gentleman friend.

* * *

Princess Celestia (following a yummy and discrete-as-possible lunch in Ponyville) had just teleported herself several hundred feet in front of Twilight's new castle where she could pause for a moment to admire the beauty of the structure. She walked toward it with a smile, finally reaching the front gate. "Now, I'm assuming they'll all be in the library since Twilight has decided to cordon off the throne room until her surprise is done." Celestia smiled warmly to herself and then flew up to the balcony of Twilight's library.

She landed there and approached, ready to announce herself and greet the room. However, she blinked and then had to pause for just a moment at the sight that met her eyes.

The girls (and Spike) were all sitting around a large, long crystal table in the middle of the library, and a very animated conversation was going on which Twilight was doing her best to keep orderly as usual. Discord, meanwhile, was seated at a wooden desk just off to the side and wearing a brown and green tweed jacket with a red bowtie and a pair of bifocals. He was lazily typing away on an old typewriter, occasionally pausing to let his tail take over the work while he sipped from a cup of what appeared to be coffee (there was a large gold espresso machine to his left). And now Celestia also noticed that all of the girls had cups of coffee too and plates of various desserts before each of them.

Spike suddenly noticed Celestia's entrance and instantly jumped up and dashed over to her side, then bowed low. "Announcing Princess Celestia of Equestria!"

All of the girls turned to her and smiled and bowed (except Twilight), instantly delivering greetings and phrases expressing surprise and appreciation over her visit.

"Hello, girls, it's very nice to see you again too," Celestia replied back warmly.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight stood up and dashed over to her mentor, coming right up to her side with a big smile. "It's so nice of you to come by again." Twilight glanced around at the library shelves. "Look, see, I've already manage to salvage and restore a few dozen books from your old castle. It'll take time, but I'm sure I'll get the rest of them done and over here before you know it."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Very lovely, Twilight. I think your library's coming along nicely." She winked down at her.

"Thank you!" Twilight tried not to blush too much. Then she turned and headed back toward the table. "Can we get you a seat, Princess? I hope you can stay for a while. We were all just discussing the Gala a little bit actually and finishing up lunch."

"I'm putting in bold print the part where you just asked Celestia if she'd like a SEAT in your CASTLE, Twilight," Discord suddenly announced in a dry tone from his desk, his hands steadily typing away.

Twilight sighed and shook her head, smiling over at him. "Thank you, Discord." She turned to the Princess again. "Anyway, would you like a seat, Princess? I didn't conjure up any extras, but you can have mine if you want of course, or I'll conjure you up a new one."

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "It's all right, Twilight, I don't mind standing. You girls just carry on together. Besides, I've already had my lunch. But after you're done here, would you mind if I borrowed Discord for a bit?" She glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised, smiling curiously at his newly adopted persona.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Of course. He said he'd be done doing what he's doing once our meeting was over anyway." She raised a hoof to rub one of her temples, sighing deeply but mostly trying not to smile too much as she took her seat again. "I think he's my new temporary secretary or something."

Discord cleared his throat and reclined back in his chair, hands behind his head, letting his tail do the typing for a moment. "I'm just trying to make my wayward self useful—taking the minutes of your little meetings and whipping up coffee and desserts to make sure your sugary selves stay peppy as ever is at least something for me to do and something you need done. And, of course, whenever I get bored, I've just been making your chairs slide around with you in them like this." He grinned, snapped his fingers, and instantly all of the chairs started sliding around the table and spinning while the girls held on tight and just smiled and laughed until their seats finally paused in a new pattern around the table. "This is my way," Discord went on, "oh Princess Twilight, of encouraging you to cut the modesty and just HIRE A STAFF for this place already. Between my shenanigans and poor, baby dragon Spike feeling the need to dash all over on those short legs to do half the jobs you need done, you'd think you'd just break already and accept that you need help." His grin rose on one side, and he tilted his head to look at her over his glasses. "You're going to have servants. It's inevitable, Twilight Sparkle…. Accept it."

Twilight just sighed and glanced to the side, straightening her crown from the ride around the table. "Fine, Discord, I'll pencil in a meeting about…about servants," the word clearly stuck in her throat, "in the future. Okay?"

Discord nodded and snapped his fingers, making a black book appear in the air with a quill writing in it. "Already penciling it into your memo book." He raised an eyebrow, grinning more and narrowing his eyes a little. "Now, I've also been getting a lot of calls about when you're going to start holding public court in the throne room to settle friendship disputes—broken promises, illegally borrowed toys, hilarious misunderstandings, you know, the usual. When shall I say that's happening? You know, the throne room being opened again?" He pumped his eyebrows up with interest.

Twilight just smiled softly. "In time, Discord. Tell anyway who asks that it's all happening in time."

Discord's smile fell to a dry look, and he sighed. "Ugh, what a wretchedly perfectly diplomatic answer." He sipped from his cup and then snapped away the memo book and went back to typing with his hands. "I think I'll go back to taking minutes by hand for a little while. More cappuccino first for anyone?" He held up a his paw, ready to snap his fingers.

All of the girls nodded.

"Oh, yes, please, and thank you so much, Discord." Fluttershy smiled.

"I reckon another cup wouldn't be bad. This stuff's pretty good." Apple Jack finished off the last of what was in her cup.

"It's simply divine is what it is." Rarity nodded with a delighted smile. She looked to Twilight. "Twilight, if you do get a staff soon, let's get caterers and chefs so we can hold council like this all the time. It's so classy."

"Yeah, this stuff really isn't bad—what did you say is in here, caffeine?" Rainbow Dash grinned and punched the air. "I feel like I could cloud bust all day without breaking a sweat!"

"Discord, are you _reeeeeeally_ sure I have to stick with decaf?"

"_Yes!"_ everypony around the table announced all at once, looking at Pinkie Pie firmly.

Discord just sighed, his smile picking up on one side at this (already repeated three times so far this afternoon) question from Pinkie Pie. He glanced over at her. "I told you, Pinkie, we'll experiment with giving you espresso in some form some rainy day when I'm particularly bored and have the stamina to chase a bouncing, squealing ball of pink pony around Equestria. For now though," he snapped his fingers, making the girls' cups (except Pinkie's) all float over to the espresso machine to quickly refill themselves and return to their owners while Pinkie's cup just refilled all on its own at the table, "More decaf coffee for you. But I will throw in some whipped cream." He snapped again, topping her cup with a little mountain of white fluff.

Pinkie beamed. "Thank you!" She dove right into the drink with her whole snout.

Discord smiled more. "It's jalapeno flavored. Enjoy."

Steam was coming out of Pinkie's ears, but she just smiled and raised her head to lick her lips. "Delicious! I love it! What a kick!" She dove back into the drink.

Discord sighed, his smile falling. "Oh I'm never sure whether to be amused at how much that one loves chaos or put off by the fact that my pranks almost never get to her." He shook his head and then went back to typing with both hands as the girls went back to talking.

"Discord, could I stand by you while the girls finish their meeting?"

Discord stopped typing and glanced up to see Celestia smiling and standing before him after having delivered this question.

"Hmm…" Discord played with his beard with one hand, then… "No, I'm afraid not." He gave her a bright smile and then resumed focusing on his typing once more.

Celestia blinked and almost frowned a little.

Discord, barely glancing up, noticed her sad look at his rejection, took in the observation with interest, and then snapped his fingers.

"Oh!" Celestia remarked as she suddenly found a comfortable, large, cushioned chair underneath herself which then came to be placed right beside Discord's desk.

Discord just sighed, shaking his head, trying not to laugh too much at his own joke. He crossed his arms over his chest and put his tail to work with the typing again, looking to his new companion. "Like I would actually let you just stand while the girls are all sitting and I'm sitting and especially when I know the pain of being left without a chair in a room of friends. Besides, Celestia, I'm going to be your escort at the Grand Galloping Gala—I think that means I have to start acting a little bit more especially kind to you, at least for now." He grinned.

Celestia smiled very warmly, settling into her nice seat. "Thank you, Discord. I appreciate your assistance."

"Don't mention it." Discord rolled his eyes to the side. "I mean, really, _don't_ mention it—I don't need anyone hastening my slippery slope into a reputation as a goodie two shoes." He shrugged. "But if you want any cappuccino or coffee, you'll have to get that yourself. I can't do everything. But would you like me to snap you up some dessert while I have a second? Donuts, pie—cake was a popular choice this afternoon…" He held up his fingers.

Celestia's smile brightened, but then she glanced forward and let out a deep breath. "Oh, no, erm…that isn't necessary for now, but thank you." _'You're here on an important matter, Celestia, cake can wait until later.' _She cleared her throat and looked back at him with a small smile. "But I wouldn't mind something to drink. I've never tried much coffee though—that's more Luna's preference. So I'm not really sure what kind of drink to try preparing for myself. Can you tell me what you're having, and I'll whip that up?"

"Oh." Discord shrugged, glancing at his own large cup. "Er, well…mine's Fluttershy's special chamomile tea actually."

Celestia blinked. "Chamomile tea?"

Discord shrugged and sighed though he remained smiling. "Oh don't get me wrong, normally I'd have the espresso on an IV drip into my arm just for kicks but…I've been a little preoccupied lately. So I thought some nice tea and maybe some—_Pinkamena Diane Pie!"_ Discord suddenly announced, stopping mid-sentence and making his tail go in front of the espresso machine to wrap around a certain pink pony's leg just in time to stop her from latching her mouth onto one of the faucets of the large contraption. Discord held her up in the air, observing her, and let out a sigh. "Now, Pinkie dear, this is the third time you've snuck away from that table, and you are a small pink pony and I am the master of chaos—I'm never not going to catch you trying to get at the espresso." He grinned a little. "But I suppose you're welcome to keep trying. It is a little amusing, after all."

"Aw sprinkles!" Pinkie Pie just exclaimed with a pout as Discord set her back down on the floor. She went back over to her chair and sat down her cup of decaf with a frown, though she did smile again as Discord snapped her up some more jalapeno whipped cream for on top.

Discord shook his head and then turned back to Celestia. "Sorry. Wrangling that one is a full time job. She actually does get close to sneaking up on me, and I'm still not sure how." His tail went back to typing (and Celestia just tried not to laugh too much at the somewhat cute exchange she had just witnessed). "Anyway, as I was saying…yes, I thought some nice tea and seeing my friends might help relax my restlessness." He glanced down at himself and his current get up. "And this secretary thing is just a bit to keep me amused and distracted." He grinned at Celestia, lowering his voice. "I've been taking minutes but also inserting a lot of totally fictitious compliments about myself from the girls into what I've been typing up. Twilight is going to be bothered so very much when I turn in everything I've got for her royal records." He chuckled.

Celestia laughed softly along with him. "I'm sure she'll find the humor in it as well though. And I think some tea and time with friends sounds like an excellent way to relax." Celestia's horn glowed and made a cup of tea appeared before her. She sipped.

"So what did you want me for after this exactly?" Discord asked, turning his full attention to her now while his tail continued to take care of the typing.

"Just to talk," Celestia replied, lowering her cup. "Mostly about the Gala." Her smile fell a little. "I just want to make sure nothing about it is overly stressful for you, Discord. It's a very big event, there'll be a lot of guests—some looking forward to seeing you more than others, as I've said—and you may be asked some difficult questions about your reform and especially about your actions recently."

Discord understood instantly what exactly she was referring to but chose not to betray any sign of his specific understanding. He just nodded and waited for her to go on, looking as mildly interested as ever.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of his response so far, but decided perhaps he would express more detailed thoughts on the matter to her later when they were alone. She smiled now and added to help lighten the mood, "And also Luna tells me you've heard about these rumors going around about the Gala being a date for us…" Her smile grew and her gaze warmed.

Discord nodded and chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Oh yes. Apparently," he gestured to himself and then to her with his paw, "You and I will be together for one glorious evening of romantic scandal, and then I'll just dump you like the careless brute I am." He grinned, almost blushing. "Try not to take it too hard when we break up, okay? We really must think of the 'children.' " He gestured to the girls with his head and laughed more.

Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "I'm glad that part of things isn't bothering you."

Discord shrugged. "Why would it be? _You're_ the one who's supposed to have the crush on me, after all. _You're_ the one on the spot." He snapped and made a small spotlight appear above her head. "I'm just along for the ride." He snapped and made a steering wheel appear on his desk and beeped the horn. Then Discord snapped a final time, making both items disappear. He put his hands behind his head, grinning casually, though all the while glancing very closely at Celestia out of the corner of his eye.

Celestia just smiled at his jokes and shook her head, then spoke back to him as normally as he had ever heard her speak. "Well, at least rumors like that show that everypony truly realizes that I like you and that we're close now even if they're taking it too far." She cleared her throat, something a touch serious coming to her tone and look again. "But as I said, the larger problem will be the recent events of Equestria's latest salvation. I just want to make sure you're all right, whatever you might face at the party about Tirek." She leaned just a little closer to him.

Discord blinked. "I…I…um…" He swallowed, leaning away from her a little. "Yes, well…perhaps after the meeting then, like you said, we can talk." He cleared his throat and promptly changed the subject, "Besides, there was something I wanted to ask you about—a small favor. I need to borrow a very specific book, and Twilight mentioned you might have a copy."

Celestia smiled with interest, her seriousness forgotten for the moment. "Of course, Discord. We'll go to the Canterlot library right after this."

"Erm…pardon me, Discord?"

Celestia and Discord both blinked and looked forward.

Rarity stood in front of Discord's desk, glancing to the side somewhat shyly, a small portfolio held against her chest. She looked to the draconequus. "I, erm…I just wanted to see if you could come by Carousel Boutique this weekend so that I could take your measurements and make some sketches for your tuxedo."

Discord sighed…but he did nod. "Very well. I'll pop by." '_And just like that I am now officially going along with this fancy suit thing. Oh joy.'_

Rarity smiled up at him. "Thank you, Discord. I'll look forward to your visit." And then Rarity turned her sights to Discord's companion. "And, erm…Princess Celestia?" she gave a nervous bow to the Princess. "I'm so very sorry to bother you, and I know this is quite a long shot, but as long as you're here I wanted to mention…well…and I think Twilight already wrote to you and mentioned…since I'm designing a tuxedo for Discord for the Gala, and he's your escort, I was wondering if maybe you'd like me to design a little something for you too, just to coordinate the both of you?" She smiled brightly, looking up at Celestia again. "It could be a full dress or merely an ornate hair ribbon or anything in between. And I have some designs here that I'm working on." She magically held out the small portfolio. "I could send them over to Canterlot when I'm done or I could even send some actual samples to the castle for you to look at. Then you could have your final fitting a little before the Gala, maybe even when Discord has his. Of course, I'll understand if you'd rather not." She glanced down. "I know the Gala is the social event of the season, and you're probably asked by hundreds, maybe thousands of designers each year if they can work with you. But I just wanted to offer." She smiled and then gave a little bow again, clearly very nervous about the response she would get.

Celestia just smiled warmly and leaned down toward her. "Rarity, I would love for you to design something for me. You're very talented, and I loved what you came up with for your friends to wear least year. It will be an honor to wear something to the Gala created by you."

Rarity's eyes went very, very, very wide…and then a huge smile beamed across her features, her voice bursting with high-pitched joy! "Thank you! Thank you! Oh a thousand times thank you! I'll send anything over that I can as soon as possible!" She hugged her portfolio very tightly and then trotted in place for a moment before zipping back over to the table to talk and talk and talk about this latest development with her friends, who were all still talking about the Gala too.

Celestia sat up again and laughed warmly at the sight of her. "You were right, Discord—me agreeing to have her design for me nearly did 'rocket her to the next universe.'"

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "True. But you do know that now she will in fact end up scheduling some horribly embarrassing ordeal of a fitting for us together once we get closer to the Gala, complete with the girls 'oohing' and 'ahhing' and poking and prodding us, right?" Discord rolled his eyes, glancing at Celestia again.

Celestia nodded. "Probably, yes. And actually that sounds like a very good idea. We want to make sure we're look like a nice couple for the Gala." She winked at him.

Discord's eyes went a little wide though he managed to maintain his grin. "We do?"

She laughed. "Yes, or everyone who wants to think we're on a date will be very disappointed." Celestia sipped more of her tea, smiling to herself.

Discord watched her curiously, sincerely unable to decide if she was just being coy or just expressing her sense of humor which he had rarely gotten to see over all of these years.

"All right, girls, I think we've gone over everything we can go over today," Twilight suddenly announced. She smiled (perhaps a bit too perfectly) as she looked at all of her friends and added, "I'm sure all of you still have a lot of things to take care of today…a-and I know I do too. I don't want to keep you."

"Now that you mention it, I should really get around to using all this caffeine to get ahead on my cloud busting," Rainbow Dash replied, finishing the last sip of her coffee and flying up.

"And I feel like I could buck ten acres of trees without breaking a sweat." Apple Jack grinned and glanced over to the wooden desk. "That was a mighty fine treat, Discord, thank you kindly."

"Ooo, yes, and I have to get designing!" Rarity was practically beaming still. She looked to Twilight. "Spikey Wikey will be coming with me again, Twilight dear—I hope that's all right." Spike, of course, nodded and shot Twilight a pleading smile begging her not to protest.

"Oh, yes, and I really should go home and check on my animals," Fluttershy added softly, pushing aside her cup. "I left Angel Bunny in charge while I was out, but sometimes it's hard for him to get along with others…a lot of times, actually…and there can be fights. I really should go home and check."

"I want to go introduce this new jalapeno whipped cream stuff to the Cakes! I think the customers at Sugar Cube Corner would love it!" Pinkie grinned, throwing her arms up in the air.

Twilight just smiled warmly at all of her friends. "Of course, girls. And you too, Spike. You all get going and do what you have to do. I'll stay here and…redecorate the throne room some more." She winked at them.

All of the girls smiled and winked back at her.

"They've been doing that all day whenever the throne room gets mentioned," Discord whispered in a low voice to Celestia, leaning toward her. He snapped, making a Sherlock Holmes deerstalker cap appear on his head and a magnifying glass appear in one hand and a bubble pipe appear in the other. "I've deduced that they think they're 'cleverly' keeping from me the fact that they're 'cleverly' keeping something from me. I don't know what Twilight's cooking up in that room downstairs, but it better be good enough to live up to the hype."

Celestia just smiled and tried not to laugh.

Discord smiled too and then he snapped his fingers. The desk and his outfit and the espresso machine all disappeared (and Celestia's chair, leaving her sitting on the floor now), as did all of the girls' cups and plates. He then cleared his throat and addressed the room. "All right, well, if the meeting's adjourned, then my secretary duties are done for the day. So you girls just scamper off to your pony activities, and I'll just kidnap your Sun Princess for a bit." He grinned smugly.

Twilight blinked at these words and couldn't help but give Discord a bit of a look, an eyebrow raised (and the same went for the rest of the girls and Spike and even Celestia as well).

Discord glanced at all of them and shrugged. "What? It's just an expression—I'll be kidnapping her, or you could even say that she'll be kidnapping me—we're kidnapping each other actually." He floated up in the air, talking to himself a bit, his paw to his chin. "Kidnapping. Not a bad idea. I should have tried that back in my villainous days. I could have ransomed Celestia for all of Equestria." He laughed playfully.

Celestia just stood up, smiling and shaking her head at Discord's antics. She looked to the girls. "Discord and I will be at Canterlot Castle for a little while if anyone needs us. It was very nice to see you girls." She gave a small bow of her head to the room.

All of the girls stood up from their chairs and bowed low to her.

"Goodbye, Princess!" Twilight, instead, gave Celestia a friendly wave.

Celestia gave her a wave back. "Goodbye as well, Princess."

Twilight blushed a little in modesty.

Discord just sighed, floating down to Celestia's side. "And on that note of prim and proper royal sappiness, the two immortals bid the six little ponies and the baby dragon a fond farewell. Oh and Pinkie?" He snapped, making a fresh cup of coffee full of whipped cream appear before her. "Before I go, here's an extra cup of coffee with the jalapeno whipped cream…for you to show the Cakes." He winked at her.

Pinkie beamed up at him. "Gee, thanks, Discord!"

Discord just chuckled. "Enjoy!" Then he snapped his fingers once more, and he and Celestia both disappeared in a flash of light.

The girls (and Spike) all proceeded, amongst some idle chatter, to prepare to leave the library.

"Girls, wait, before you go," Twilight called out, holding up a hoof as her friends approached the doorway. Everyone paused. Twilight smiled at them. "I just wanted to thank you all for being okay with what I'm doing in the throne room."

Apple Jack smiled in return. "Aw, sugar cube, you didn't even have to ask us if it was okay. This is your castle, your home—you can do whatever you want with it."

Twilight smiled more. "I know it's my home, but the throne room belongs to all of us in a way, and it wouldn't feel right changing anything in it without the approval of all of you."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I'm still not sure if it'll turn out looking okay, but you were right, Twilight. Discord really was important to us defeating Tirek, and he really does seem like an okay guy now. I think he might deserve it."

The other girls nodded.

"Thank you all again," Twilight bowed her head, "And bye for now." She waved her hoof.

Her friends waved and wished her goodbye in return before finally departing the library.

All alone now, Twilight sighed and looked up at the nearly bare library walls. "I guess I could spend the rest of the day restoring more books. But it really would be nice to have something more official to do in the afternoons while my friends are taking care of their own responsibilities…even if that something was training servants and holding court." She shrugged. "I guess for now I can be productive by studying more about the magic of friendship or the rainbow power or being a princess…or something."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie popped her head back into the library. "Oh, sorry, Twilight, I almost forgot to take my drink home to show the Cakes the jalapeno whipped cream!" Pinkie pranced over to her former seat to grab her cup.

Twilight smiled. "Oh, sure, Pinkie." She magically pulled a book off of a shelf and placed it down in front of herself on the table, opening it to begin perusing.

Pinkie smiled at the sight of her cup and licked her lips as she headed back over to the door. "Well…maybe I'll take just one sip before I bring it to the Cakes." She moved the cup closer to her mouth, and it was then she saw a little note attached to the rim. It read as follows: '_For PP. Caffeine! From Discord. P.S. Twilight's free—she can help you if things get out of hoof!'_ Pinkie beamed, made a loud gasping sound, and instantly started to chug the entire cup.

Needless to say, Twilight soon began to spend a very full afternoon chasing a squealing, bouncing ball of pink pony all around town herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot Castle Library a certain alicorn Princess and a certain (chuckling) draconequus appeared flying in midair…and upside down.

Discord realized, of course, and just smiled and kept himself suspended. Celestia (of course) did not realize, blinked, and almost fell right down to the library floor though she quickly got herself righted and on four hooves just in time to land safely.

Discord laughed and turned right side up as well, landing beside her. "Get a little turned around, Princess?"

Celestia sighed, giving him a bit of a chiding look. "Discord, you really should be more careful if you do things like that. I could have hurt myself."

Discord just crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, like I would ever let anything bad happen to any of my friends. I was all set to catch you with my magic if you needed it." He raised an eyebrow and grinned a little. "And come on, I especially can't let anything happen to _you_, Celestia—not to Equestria's most perfect princess and the only woman around crazy enough to offer to be my Gala partner. Now," he glanced around, starting to stroll forward, "This is your library, so I'm assuming it's painfully well organized which means it shouldn't take too long to locate a particular book. What are they arranged by—title, author, degree of boredom…?"

Celestia just smiled and shook her head before walking forward with him. "It depends on the subject matter, Discord. The main part of the library is divided into fiction, non-fiction, and reference, and then there are subdivisions within those sections until finally we go by the author's last name. What book did you want anyway?"

Discord sighed deeply but tried to seem casual as he replied, "Starswirl the Bearded's Guide to Nightly Musings…"

"A dream book?" Celestia blinked and stopped walking, then held up a hoof and smiled. "But why don't you just ask Luna to—"

"Because not all of us want alicorn princesses traipsing through our subconscious minds." Discord stopped as well now and turned back to Celestia, his arms crossed over his chest and his tone a bit firm. "Do you have the book or not, and if so can I borrow it?"

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. Then she sighed, something a touch dull coming to her gaze and a touch firm coming to her own tone. "Right this way." She walked past him, her head held high.

Discord looked after her, an eyebrow raised. Then a frown came to his features. He followed her.

They were just quiet for a moment, walking along.

Then Discord bit his lip and spoke again. "Celestia? Erm…" he took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to snap at you. And I appreciate you letting me borrow the book. And I like, Luna, I really do, but I'm just a very private person. I prefer to take care of my own concerns on my own."

Celestia smiled a little again. She glanced at him. "It's all right, Discord. I understand." She shrugged. "I'm the same way. I even usually ask Luna to stay out of my dreams too." She raised an eyebrow. "You said you've been feeling restless lately—you haven't been having trouble sleeping, I hope."

Discord shook his head. "No, it's just…my dreams aren't as chaotic as usual…or they're more chaotic than usual. I'm not sure, it's complicated…and a little personal." He glanced to the side.

Celestia nodded. "Well, I'm here to talk if you'd ever like to."

Discord chuckled a little. "Hmm…I'll keep that in mind."

Celestia smiled more and then magically opened a door to an older section of the library. She looked forward as they headed inside. "Here we are: the Starswirl the Bearded wing. Now let's see…" She went over to a large, gilded shelf and examined some titles.

"Woo!" Discord whistled, looking up at the large, ornately decorated section of the library specifically for Starswirl's work. "Wow, you really must have liked his books to give them this kind of treatment."

"Yes, I liked his books. But I liked Starswirl more." Celestia's smile grew as she continued to examine some titles. "He was my best friend for a very long time. Ah, here we go." She magically took down a rather large volume and put it into Discord's hands. "Here you are, Discord—Starswirl's Guide to Nightly Musings."

"Ooo!" Discord let his arms drop dramatically to the ground as soon as his hands took on the full weight of the book. "What is there, a secret magical brick inside of this thing? Don't you have an abridged version? Or a Sparkle Notes reference guide perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow at Celestia, hoisting up the book and getting himself standing straight again.

Celestia just smiled at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's just that, Discord. But I promise it's an interesting read." She went back over to the doors. "Come on. We can talk more back in the main section of the library. The lighting's never been very good in here, and there's always so much dust." She headed out.

Discord followed after her, enchanting the book to float in a bubble behind him.

"Discord, as long as I have you here, I want to apologize in advance for the behavior of my guests at the Gala." Celestia sighed, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Some of them are probably going to press you about some sensitive subjects during the party, and it's not fair of them. You should just be allowed to enjoy yourself."

"More issues with my former villainy?" Discord shrugged. "Sheesh, it was a thousand years ago and just a little bit after I first came back. There's been half a dozen villains since then—seriously, can we get over it already?"

"I think the bigger issue will be how you betrayed us to join Tirek," Celestia finally informed him directly. "Luna and Cadance and I were hurt…and while we may forgive you, it won't be as easy for some of our loyal subjects to do the same." She looked at him seriously and spoke with care. "I think we should talk about the best way to respond to the ponies about this matter, Discord."

Discord was very specifically not looking to her eyes. "Oh. Well that's easily taken care of." He walked a little more quickly to get ahead of her.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

Discord nodded. "I won't be answering any questions about that particular misadventure. At all. Period."

Celestia blinked, moving to catch up with him. "But Discord, you'll have to say something eventually."

"Nope, afraid not, and you can't make me." He turned to face her and crossed his arms over his chest, holding his head up high.

Celestia stopped walking and held up a hoof. "But…don't you want the chance to explain and defend yourself, Discord?"

"To a bunch of judgmental ponies I've never even met before?" Discord scoffed, looking down at her. "I couldn't care less. Either way though the answer remains no. I just want to put what happened with Tirek behind me now, so I'm not talking about it to the girls, to you, or to anybody! Got it?" He scowled and frowned.

Celestia's features took on some of that look of frustration as well. "Discord, I'm just trying to help you. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" He put his hands on his hips. "Why, because I'm not going to humiliate myself by having ponies rake me over the coals? And because I'm not going to explain myself to you like I'm your newest faithful student? I'm not one of your 'little ponies', Celestia. For chaos's sake, I'm older than YOU are, and that's saying something."

Celestia's eyes went a little wide and she blushed a bit. However, she managed to keep her voice calm and level as she replied, "It doesn't matter who's older if one of us clearly acts less mature than the other one of us all the time."

"You just don't understand!" Discord scoffed and held out his arms, though his scowl did waver a little.

"But I _want_ to understand, Discord!" Celestia asserted, some of her annoyance calming into sincerity. She leaned in closer to him.

Discord blinked, feeling himself backed slightly against a shelf of books, and seeing her violet eyes looking into his with so much caring. There was silence and a small standoff between the two magical beings for just a moment. Then a question popped out of the master of chaos's mouth. "Why do you always want to be nice to me?"

Celestia blinked, moving back just a little. "What?"

"I'm almost never nice to you." Discord looked at her sincerely and spoke the same way…and maybe also a touch curiously. "So just let me handle the ponies any way I want to. What does it matter if they don't like me or I embarrass myself a little? I don't deserve all of this help, Celestia. And I don't know why you want to give it to me anyway."

Celestia's features softened. She frowned and stepped closer to him again. "I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I trust you, Discord. You can handle the questions anyway you like. But if you do need me, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here. It doesn't matter what you think you deserve." She smiled. "And you're nicer to me and to everypony else than you give yourself credit for. And I like being nice to you too."

Discord's eyes were a little wide now as he looked down into hers. He tried not to feel like blushing. "I…I'm not sure I know what to say."

Celestia smiled more, a small laugh escaping her. "Discord? Speechless? I think that's a first."

Discord had to grin again, and at her laugh he felt his usual ease returning. "Oh ha ha. Just for that, I'm going to talk your ear off at this Gala thing." He snapped his fingers, suddenly making one of Celestia's ears pop off of her head and disappear.

"Oh!" Celestia remarked, looking up in surprise, her eyes wide.

Discord chuckled. "Oh dear, now let's see where that pesky thing went…" He suddenly reached behind her attached ear and magically pulled out the unattached one. "And, look at that, your ear was behind your ear the entire time." He snapped, securing the ear into place once more. "Ta da."

Celestia blinked a few times but then couldn't help laughing. "Very funny. You know, I wouldn't mind a nice talk though. Really," she encouraged, getting her merriment under control. "We've had so little time just to chat ever since you learned the magic of friendship, Discord."

"Yes, well…" Discord shrugged, grinning proudly, "I'm sure I'll be very popular during Gala night since so many of your subjects are interested in me as you said. But you do have first dibs on me for any talking—I am your escort after all. As long as you don't come to your senses before the Gala and ditch me for some stallion of nobility or something, of course." He rolled his eyes with a playful smile but also observed her closely.

"Not a chance." Celestia winked, smiling at him.

Discord smiled a little more and almost had to try not to blush again.

Celestia put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Discord, you know, I had some minor meetings scheduled this afternoon, but I could postpone them. And as long as you're here and I have some time, would you like to have your dance lesson now?" She lowered her hoof and smiled.

Discord blinked. "Now? Er…well…I suppose I…Oh!" Discord's eyes went wide as he suddenly found himself surrounded by a purple aura which he could feel was quickly summoning him away from Canterlot Castle and…to Twilight Sparkle, if he wasn't mistaken! "Oh really, Celestia, why did you teach Twilight that summoning spell?!" The entire midsection of his body had been pulled into a magical vortex, though he still held on to the edges of the vortex to keep himself here a bit longer. "And shouldn't she not be able to do this without those pesky Elements of Harmony?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia just smiled with interest. "Well, her magic on its own has gotten stronger, Discord. If she really wants your return for some reason, she could summon you on her own, and especially if she's in her castle made by the Tree of Harmony and knows where you are." She shrugged.

Discord sighed, and his look went a little dry. "Great, great…so now I can't just prank her and dash because she could just rip me back to her castle whenever she feels like it." The entire half of his body up to his arms was in the vortex now. He frowned stubbornly at Celestia. "I blame you for this."

Celestia just grinned a little. "Don't forget your book, Discord." She made the bubbled book go through the vortex. "And as soon as we can schedule things, I really will see you back here for your dance lesson. Have a good afternoon with Twilight." She started to head away.

"Wait, Celestia!" Discord whined a little, everything but his head and one arm sucked into the vortex now. "Come on, for old time's sake, get me out of this one! I left Pinkie Pie with coffee spiked with a triple shot of espresso and Twilight to clean up the mess. She'll probably turn me into a chandelier or a coat rack or something! I protest this mistreatment by royalty! I know my rights, you know! Uh…Twilight's castle doesn't have a dungeon does it? Oh…sprinkles!" And just like that he was gone and so was the vortex.

Celestia just laughed to herself and shook her head. Then she slipped an interesting book from one of the library shelves and headed out into the castle, magically perusing the volume as she walked along.

* * *

Discord found himself on the library floor in Twilight's castle now.

And there before him stood Twilight Sparkle, breathing heavily, scowling, her mane frizzed and blown up on one side and full of sprinkles, her wings molting a few feathers and covered in frosting, her crown on her head half bent, and several scuff marks on her face and body that were white and appeared to be from powdered sugar or flour.

Discord grinned. "Hey there, Twilight. You look a little tense?" He snapped his fingers, making a white mug appear in his hand with a curl of steam coming off the top. "A cup of coffee to settle your nerves? It's decaf…" He held it out to her and tried very hard not to burst into laughter.

Twilight, still looking very unhappy, magically knocked the coffee cup right out of his hand and to the floor.

"Oh dear, you've only had this castle a couple of days and you're already staining the crystal interior." Discord tutted and shook his head. "Here, I'll play maid for the rest of the afternoon and clean that up." He went to snap his fingers.

Twilight magically stopped him by putting her aura around his paw and pulling him forward. She looked into his eyes. "Oh, you are going to play maid all right. _For Ponyville_." She magically teleported them over to the balcony. Down below, Discord could see a clearly marked chaos path of cake and balloons and confetti leading right through town, all around the perimeter of Ponyville and back through town again at another angle until it ended with a sleeping Pinkie Pie nestled on top of a mountain of cupcakes in the town square.

"Wow." Discord observed the scene with interest. "You know, if I ever want a vacation, I think Pinkie Pie might just be my new number one choice to fill in for me as chaos master. I mean, truly I wish she was awake and here with us right now so that I could give her a round of applause and a congratulatory glass of chocolate milk." A chuckle escaped him and he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I always knew there was a reason laughter was my favorite element."

A rather harsh sigh left Twilight Sparkle, and she got right in front of him, looking him square in the eye. "Listen to me, Discord—no jokes, no hijinks, no 'I don't do windows', no shtick. Clean up this mess—now!" Twilight let out a deep breath, calming herself and trying to return her usual princess poise.

Discord held up his hands, grinning away and nodding. "Okay, okay, I'll clean it up. I promise. No need to unleash your friendship wrath on me, oh mighty Princess Twilight."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Discord, why would you even do this to me in the first place?" she asked, just a touch of her frustration returning. "I know you like pranks, but you have no idea what I just went through. _None_."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Discord waved her off, floating up to sit in the air.

Twilight's eyes narrowed. "She filled her party canon with piñatas _filled with smaller party canons_!"

Discord laughed but quickly got himself under control. "Look, I was just trying to help you, Twilight. All of your friends had to go off again to see to their own tasks for the day, and I did too, which meant you would have been left all alone in your castle with nothing to do. But I know you always like feeling like you have a purpose—who doesn't? So I just did my best to give you one for a bit this afternoon—chasing down a caffeine crazed Pinkie Pie."

Twilight sighed, her look going a little dry. "I'm sure I don't even have to guess how you know I've been looking for things to do lately once the girls go home for the day. Eavesdropping?"

"What?" Discord shrugged. "It's my favorite pastime. And how else am I supposed to find out about the secret wants and needs of my friends?" He laughed just a touch smugly and then went on. "So anyway, as I said, I gave you the favor of wrangling Pinkie Pie for the afternoon. Though I must say, I'm honestly surprised you caught and sedated her this quickly." He raised an eyebrow. "I thought I'd have at least an hour to myself before you had time to come looking for me." He snapped his fingers, making a strange meter appear in his hands. "Her chaos readings are at an eight on a scale of one to ten. Ten being me and one being you when you're studying…or, you know, Celestia at any given moment in time." He snapped his fingers again to make the meter disappear. "Your magic really must be getting stronger."

Twilight sighed, putting a hoof to her forehead to rub her temple. "I'm just grateful she wasn't a pegasus or a unicorn. Having the advantage of flight and magic helped, especially when I had to launch cupcakes full of sleeping potion into her mouth." She looked up at Discord, wanting to say something stern again. But then his words really sunk in, and the look on his face bore no malice—he really sincerely had been trying to help her in his own chaotic way. "Discord…" Twilight took in and let out a deep breath, then went on calmly, "while I hope next time you pick something a little less stressful…thank you for trying to give me something useful to do. I do appreciate the gesture." She smiled.

Discord smiled brightly. "Of course, Twilight. And next time I promise to give you something just a smidge milder to do." He stretched a little, glancing around at the (now) empty library. "If you don't mind me saying so though, I think the fact that your friends have jobs outside of being your court is another reason for you to start opening this place up in full force like a princess—it would give you something to do after a long morning of studying friendship with your friends besides just studying friendship even more on your own…which is kind of pointless since the magic of friendship really requires friends of course." He shrugged.

"After the Gala, Discord," Twilight replied decisively.

Discord blinked, angling himself down toward her in the air. "Come again?"

Twilight smiled up at him. "After the Gala. The throne room will be done by then, and I should have other things in place in main parts of the castle as well. Then I'll start looking into the formalities of being a princess. I agree with you, I think it might be good for me too."

Discord smiled more. "Good. And for what it's worth coming from me, I think you'll do fine at the daily duties of princessing, Twilight. I mean, you keep me under control most of the time, and I have to be the most difficult subject around. You'll whip Equestria into shape with friendship in no time, you'll see." He gave her a wink.

Twilight smiled more in return. "Thanks, Discord. And you know, you can visit here all you want too, even once I start trying to be more of an official princess. I can't bother Princess Celestia all of the time or Luna or Cadance either, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to who's been around a while and seen a lot of Equestria's history. Sort of like an unofficial advisor."

Discord blinked and then beamed and gestured to himself with his paw. "Me? A royal advisor?" He considered, but then sighed. "I don't know, that sounds like an awful lot of work. Couldn't my title just be the court jester?" He snapped, making a jester cap appear on his head.

Twilight laughed. "Whatever makes you happy, Discord." Then her smile remained but her gaze and tone got a little firm once more. "Now, I'm going to take a long, hot bath, and you are going to get to cleaning."

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, Princess Twilight, I hear your commands, and I obey." He snapped his fingers to make his French maid's uniform appear and then snapped his fingers again to (finally) be off on his duty.

Twilight just watched him go with a smile and a shake of her head before sighing and adjourning to the bathroom for some well-deserved relaxation after her very long afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Please review if you can :)

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	6. Sustained Silent Denial--er, 'Reading'

**A/N:**

Hello everyone, thank you for your patience with another update, I'll try to keep them as frequent as possible ^_^ And thank you all so much for your reviews. Here we go!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sustained Silent Denial…er, 'Reading'.**

* * *

A couple of evenings later, just before sunset, Princess Celestia stood out in the statue garden looking down into the small gulley where Discord had taken to napping these days. He was there as usual (the guards had been keeping tabs on him for her each night), fast asleep, curled up on the ground under a soft blanket and nestled against a cozy pillow, snoring lightly and smiling.

Celestia smiled down at him.

Then a voice broke her thoughts.

"Sister, what are you doing out here?" Luna asked softly, coming down from the sky to land beside Celestia.

Celestia shrugged and glanced at her sister. "Oh, nothing, Luna. I just wanted to check up on Discord, and then I got to watching him and thinking." She looked back to the slumbering draconequus, and a bit of her smile fell. "I told you he said he's been a little anxious lately…and his dreams are bothering him…and he's still returning to this bad place from his past secretly. I'm just worried."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "That…he'll do something villainous?" She genuinely wasn't sure where her sister was going with her concern.

"No." Celestia shook her head. "Of course not. He wouldn't, not anymore. I can feel it." She sighed. "I'm just worried that he's a little traumatized by everything he's been through lately. I especially think the events of a few weeks ago caused him great pain." She glanced at her sister. "We almost got into a fight when I mentioned Tirek, you know."

Luna blinked. "A fight?"

Celestia nodded. "He's very defensive. He doesn't want to talk about Tirek at all. He says he just wants to put it behind him, pretend it never happened." Her gaze went back to Discord. "I'm just worried that it's been weighing on him, the guilt about his betrayal." She sighed again. "I almost wish I could go into dreams just to take a peek…"

"Would you like me to?" Luna offered.

Celestia shook her head though. "No, thank you, Luna. Discord told me he likes his privacy and that he wants to fix his problem on his own. Besides," she smiled a little again, "he doesn't seem to be in any distress. If he was having some sort of nightmare, then of course you should check on him. But he seems very fine right now." Discord smiled more and chuckled in his sleep. Celestia chuckled too. "Maybe he's just not used to having such happy dreams now that he's fully reformed."

Luna just watched Discord with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose that's an option." She considered, putting a hoof to her chin. "Still though, as long as I have him here, perhaps I should at least meditate and try to get a clear reading on his emotional state as he dreams. It may help me understand his psyche better should any nightly issues arise from his subconscious. Though by doing so, I might accidentally awaken him."

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "I really think we should leave him to his rest, Luna. Besides," she gave her sister a little nudge, smiling more, "don't get ahead of yourself. The moon isn't due to rise for five more minutes. You're not on duty to check in on the land of dreams just yet." She winked and laughed.

Luna smiled, rolling her eyes. "Very funny, sister." She sighed. "But, yes, I believe you're right. Though I will keep in mind his expressed concerns, for now let us leave Discord in peace." She turned to go. "You can gaze at him while he slumbers _next time_," Luna added over her shoulder as she started to walk away, trying not to giggle.

Celestia sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, following after her sister. "I was not 'gazing' at him, Luna." Her eyes went a little half lidded in warmth and her grin picked up on one side. "Though you have to admit, it's sort of sweet and cute to see him sleeping all curled up like that with a big smile on his face."

Luna just looked at her sister, her eyes a little lowered, smirking just a bit, an eyebrow raised.

Celestia glanced to her sister and raised an eyebrow as well. "What?"

Luna just raised her eyebrow a little bit more, her smirk deepening.

"What?" Celestia repeated, looking quite confused now.

"You know, come to think of it…" Luna brought a hoof to her chin, "you _were_ awfully eager to have Discord freed and reformed, sister…and you _do_ still have those flowers he gave you sitting in a vase in your room right by your bed…and you _have_ been smiling around him a lot more now." Luna lowered her hoof and looked forward, smiling more to herself and glancing to Celestia out of the corner of her eye. "Are you certain you don't have the smallest crush on him? Just a little attraction—the princess to the rogue?"

"Who, Discord?" Celestia shook her head, laughing to herself. "Luna, come on, saying that was funny the first time, but please be serious. If Discord hears you and starts thinking you believe the rumors going around too, it's only going to make him even more nervous about the Gala."

"I'm not talking about the Gala rumors," Luna corrected, looking to her sister, her tone becoming earnest. "Those are some dramatic fabrication about you falling hopelessly in love and Discord breaking your heart. I'm being serious, Celestia. You do seem rather preoccupied…and rather charmed by him these days."

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. "Luna…" She let out a deep breath. "All that's going on is I like him very much this way—reformed, happy, humorous. He's fun. And I think he'll make the Gala fun. And I think he'll make me have fun at the Gala." She smiled a little more. "He's like you—he doesn't treat me like I'm perfect. He treats me like I'm just a normal pony. And it's nice." Her smile wavered a little. "But I don't really feel romantically for him. Perhaps I have a certain kind of personal admiration in me for him, but…that's all." She looked to her sister, her usual, gentle, poised smile returning. "Honestly, if I can just feel assured that he likes me and values our friendship as much as I do by the time the Gala's done, I'll be completely happy with our relationship."

Luna took in all of this information with interest. Then she smiled and nodded. "I think I understand, sister. And you do make a good point—Discord might indeed be an excellent close companion for you to have. You always take your responsibilities so seriously—you do deserve someone to have some fun with." Luna's smile and tone warmed, and she added, "And speaking of taking things so seriously, please don't worry over Discord too much, Celestia. He knows that you're here for him—that all of us are—and he's strong and resourceful. Even if he's having troubles now, he'll be fine. It's…It's not easy to come back from a large mistake, especially when you're a central figure of society." She blushed just a little and looked down. "But it gets better and easier in time, and especially with friends." Luna sighed, her smile returning. She gazed up at the sky and then looked to Celestia again. "We should go complete our final task together for the evening. You have to officially place the sun below the horizon, and I have to bring the moon to its first position and let stars shine."

Celestia nodded. "Let's go, sister." She spread her wings and flew up. Luna followed her.

Once they got up in the air, side by side, the sisters summoned their magic and proceeded with their roles in the completion of the sunset and moonrise.

Celestia smiled a little at one point. "Luna…"

"Yes, sister?" Luna glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

Celestia sighed, still focusing her gaze on the sun. "Please don't read too much into it, but…I'll admit, in a very small way, that certain personal admiration I have for Discord can almost feel like a sort of young attraction if I think about it too much. He's just…different than how I thought he would be when reformed, and I sort of find it nice. It's just a little thing though, nothing I would ever pursue. He's just a nice gentleman, the first new one whose close company I've enjoyed in a while, and I really do just want to be friends with him. That's all."

They were almost done, so Luna's gaze could drift entirely over to her sister now (Celestia, meanwhile, continued to focus very specifically on the sun, though she was smiling softly and blushing just a little now). Luna smiled softly too. "Of course, sister. Thank you for sharing with me. I think that's…well…I think that's…."

"Very odd and disturbing?" Celestia supplied a touch dryly, blushing a little more.

Luna smiled more and shook her head. "I think it's…rather sweet and cute actually. And I'm sure some others would too. But I promise to keep this confidence just between us."

"Thank you, sister," Celestia replied with a smile and a nod.

"You're welcome, sister," Luna replied with a smile and a nod as well.

Now finally the sun was fully set and the moon was fully risen.

Celestia yawned in midair. She looked to her sister with a sleepy smile. "Goodnight, Luna. I'll see you at breakfast and then that early Gala planning meeting we've scheduled."

Luna smiled brightly in return. "Goodnight, Celestia. I am looking forward to my first meeting regarding the Gala. And of course as usual I'll see you in the morning for pastries and the juice of oranges."

Celestia laughed softly to herself and then flew away toward the castle.

Luna, alone now, seriously considered returning to Discord to try and get a sense of his dreams (that were apparently troubling him but could cause him to smile at the same time?), but then decided against it. "He'll be fine for now. That much I can tell. And if he did directly tell Celestia he wants privacy for his dreams, then I must not violate his wishes. But I will make a point of physically checking up on him at least once each night as long as he stays in the statue garden, and keeping myself on alert for any major emotional changes he may experience when away from Canterlot. And perhaps I'll spend more time with him if he chooses to visit the castle itself anytime soon. I would like to make some observations of him and my sister together anyway." She sighed to herself, flying off into the sky to start her nightly duties. "Perhaps the whole concept of the two of them having a close relationship isn't as farfetched or inappropriate as I once thought, even if it's just a close relationship as good friends." Luna mused over things more as she saw to her chores for the evening.

* * *

Some time after midnight, Discord was lying awake in his grassy valley of the statue garden. He had arranged a few colorful pillows for himself to sit up on, and he was just sipping tea and smiling in contentment. He had woken up only a few moments ago. He gazed up at the crescent moon overhead and sighed. "That was the most delightful dream I have ever had in all the years of my existence." He smiled more at saying the words. "I was young and Celestia was young and Luna was young and Twilight and Fluttershy and all of our friends—all still fillies. And we were playing hide and seek and running in the grass and playing pranks, all as little friends." A faraway look came to his eyes. "I haven't been young in ages. I barely even remember…though I know I didn't have any friends. And I still don't have a clue where I came from…" He sighed, his smile fading for a moment. But then he took another sip of tea and it returned. "Celestia played with me the most. I tricked her and then pounced on her in the grass, and she laughed and laughed." He considered. "I always wanted to get a laugh out of her. Luna too, but…Luna's got a better sense of humor, and Celestia always seemed like a tough nut to crack. But these days, at least, she laughs at my jokes, and I do like it." Discord smiled more at the thought.

But then the master of chaos sighed deeply and snapped away his teacup. He sat up more, his brow furrowing. "Strange though that what woke me up from my dream almost felt like the start of a nightmare. I remember the dream was going along nicely, and then everything got colder…and duller…and then there was something dark behind me, something I didn't like." Something about remembering this strange end to his otherwise perfectly happy dream couldn't help but make Discord shiver a little, though he let out a deep breath and did his best to move past the experience. "Ah, well, everyone almost has a nightmare from time to time, right? The point is, it didn't progress far enough to catch Luna's attention even though I slept quite a ways into her duty shift, and truly that's what's most important."

Discord grinned triumphantly to himself. "In fact, perhaps my innocent little 'fillies' dream means I'm done with those rather intense ones about 'you-know-who'." Discord paused for a moment and blinked. Then he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. " 'You-know-who'? Discord, I know you got used to talking to yourself and only yourself in your head during that stone imprisonment, so it's bad enough that you've taken to having full on out loud conversations with yourself these days, but really, just use her name. Celestia. You dream of Celestia. You can't exactly embarrass yourself by admitting that to yourself, now can you?" Discord chuckled. But then he sighed again and put his claw to his chin. "Still though, my innocent little dream really could have easily been a fluke, and those 'never ever EVER going to happen in real life' Celestia dreams might come back."

Discord reclined back on his pillows once more, snapping to make a familiar large book in a familiar magical bubble appear at his side. "I'll have to start reading Starswirl's book. Maybe there's a way I can keep my dreams just like they were last night, minus the nightmare part of course—fun and kind and about my friends…even Celestia." His grin picked up a little on one side as he looked to the stars. "All right, fine I admit it—whatever my thoughts on those 'other' dreams I was having about her, I do like Celestia as a friend much more than I ever expected to. She really is nice, and she doesn't seem to hate me at all." He frowned a little. "I shouldn't have snapped at her about the Tirek thing the other day. But even despite my stubbornness, she just wants to help me and make sure I'm happy."

Discord sighed and considered, twirling his beard around one of his paw fingers. "Who knows, maybe she does have a little crush on me. She does seem awfully concerned with making sure I like her, that we're on good terms, after all." He blushed a little and admitted something to himself. "If she felt that way about me, I don't think I would be disgusted or even amused anymore…I think I would be flattered. Really and truly." He chuckled. "Of course, I'll never admit that to anyone ever. But still, being cared for by her as a friend feels so nice that I can't imagine how good being cared for by her as more than a friend would feel. I'd almost like to know though, even if I don't feel the same way about her. So I guess when I dream it's like I'm trying to imagine that situation even though I almost can't." He raised an eyebrow. "That makes sense, right?"

Discord pondered his own odd question for a moment, but then blinked and smirked a little to himself. "Okay, not only have I started asking myself questions that I expect the answers to, but I'm worrying about 'making sense.' I could definitely use a little more sleep." He yawned, then snapped away his book. "The night's over halfway through anyway, and I'm sure Luna's busy, so I shouldn't have to worry about her too much. I'll get started on Starswirl's book first thing in the morning. And then I'll go create some chaos somewhere for fun—that'll get me back to my usual impish self. And then I can visit Fluttershy for a little Gala chaos practice." Letting out a content sigh, Discord curled up on his side and pulled up his blanket a little more. "But for now," he yawned again, his eyes closed, "maybe if I'm lucky my mind will wander to another nice dream or two."

A few moments later, Discord was snoring. A few moments after that, he was smiling and blushing in his sleep. "Celestia, if you felt that way about me, you should have just said…Only you would confess love in a library. Hmm…only you would…kiss me…" A shuddery sigh left him and he blushed more. "Kiss me."

Suddenly, Discord's breath caught in his throat. His eyes popped open wide, and he instantly sat bolt upright, clutching at his chest and breathing heavily. "I…I…Oh, look, none of this means anything! It's all just from nerves about the Gala and my suspicions about Celestia, and either way I can't help liking things in dreams." He blushed all the more, then scowled and shook his head. "Oh, I just want this to stop! Not just these dreams but all of these new feelings lately—friendship and care and worry and fear and hope and love and happiness—they're creating a chaos in me that's even challenging to my skills. I just need a break." He lay back down again, curling up into an even tighter ball underneath his covers. His voice softened. "It doesn't help though that I like all of those feelings, I really, truly do…" Discord frowned a little, his eyelids drooping. "Maybe if I hadn't spent so long filled with selfishness and hate, I'd be used to feeling good by now." He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. "How could I have almost given up all that good for Tirek? And Celestia and Twilight and Fluttershy can't understand why I don't want to talk about it: it's because there's one other new feeling I've discovered recently—shame. And I just can't bear to face it. I can't."

Discord lay quietly after that for a while, falling deeper into a restless sleep as the moon gently shifted in its course over the sky and the night went on. Discord had no dreams during his little nap, and he woke up only an hour after sunrise to start going about his plans for his day, all the while avoiding the many distressing thoughts that had briefly occupied his mind during the dead of night.

* * *

The morning was bright and lovely in Ponyville just as it was in Canterlot, and Twilight Sparkle had just woken up from another night's rest in her new castle home.

She yawned, walking down the hall, her hair not yet brushed and her demeanor still a bit groggy. "The next thing I need to get for this place is more furniture—particularly a real bed." She kinked her neck to the side, grimacing a little. "Trying to sleep on a crystal floor covered with blankets and pillows isn't easy." Another yawn escaped her. "Oh well…at least I was able to sleep in a little late today since I didn't have to worry about getting breakfast together right away for Spike—that note he left taped to my horn said Rarity was expecting him first thing today and that he'd get some jewels to snack on there. I guess they really must be working hard on her designs for the Gala." Twilight sighed, glancing back at her wings. "I just hope I end up looking okay—it's going to feel so weird trying to wear a dress in these things." She shook her head, turning a corner to walk down another hallway. "But at least I have the morning to myself. I think I'll magically make myself some tea and oat cakes, and wrap myself up in a warm blanket, and go read in the library for a little bit." Smiling at the idea, Twilight made a blanket appear over her back and moved forward a little faster to the library entrance. She magically opened the door wide and stepped inside, another yawn escaping her and her eyes blinking few times in a touch of residual sleepiness.

Then Twilight's eyes went wide and she started back in surprise.

There before her was a certain unexpected (if familiar at this point) guest seated at the long work table at the center of the room with a large book in his hands and black rimmed reading glasses on his eyes. Discord, as the intruder turned out to be of course, just sighed, glancing up from the page he was on. "Don't you ever knock, Twilight Sparkle? I mean, I know it's your castle, but still politeness is politeness after all." He chuckled softly and then shook his head and glanced down at the book again.

"Discord, what are you doing here?!" Twilight asked, finally coming out of shock enough to find her words.

"Well," Discord shrugged, still gazing at his book and turning a page, "I needed a quiet place to read, and I'm bored with being outside, and this castle _is_ sort of the new public library as far as I'm concerned. So of course I decided to break in about half an hour ago and make myself confortable." Discord glanced back up at Twilight again, his grin picking up on one side and his tone taking on just a touch of playful sarcasm. "Oh dear—is it a problem to unceremoniously intrude upon the personal space of your friends at an annoyingly early hour?" He chuckled warmly.

Twilight sighed (tried not to encourage him by laughing along) and brought a hoof up to her temple. "It's not a problem, it's just…early. And a little warning would be nice in the future," she explained as diplomatically as possible, smiling at him.

Discord grinned a little more. "Yes, well, I was going to say, you do look a little unkempt, Princess. Not the best state for receiving guests in." He chuckled again. "Though personally I think 'Twilight in the Morning' would make an excellent portrait to use for if Celestia starts wanting to put you on any of the money." He snapped his fingers, making a large gold coin appear in the air bearing an etching of Twilight looking groggy and disheveled. "See?" He grinned widely.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Discord." She magically made her blanket disappear, then magically made a hairbrush appear that started combing through her mane. "Well, as long as you're here, are you reading anything interesting?" She smiled more, taking a few steps forward to try and read the title of the book in his hands. "Something from the list I gave you?"

Discord smiled and nodded, snapping to make the large gold coin disappear and holding up his book a little. "It's that Nightly Musings book you recommended. And I must say, I see why you and Celestia like this Starswirl character so much. My tastes in literature tend toward the surreal and just plain kooky, and this guy had to be some kind of eccentric pony judging from half the remarks and advice he put in here. I'm just finishing up chapter six and I'll be moving on to chapter five next." He flipped a page (going, as Twilight now noticed, from right to left instead of left to right). "And refreshingly enough, it's almost like he intended for this thing to be read in unconventional ways."

Twilight's eyes went wide and she almost started back in shock! "Wait, you're reading it backwards? But, but, but…Discord, you can't read a book back to front the first time around! It…It'll spoil the ending and be confusing and it won't make any—"

"Sense?" Discord glanced up at her again, raising an eyebrow. "Twilight, work with me a little please, hmm?" He rolled his eyes with a grin.

Twilight just let out a deep sigh, making her brush disappear and holding up a hoof as she tried to explain her point much more calmly this time around. "Discord, I'm just saying…books sort of _have to_ be dealt with in an orderly way. There's no getting around it."

Discord just chuckled though, shaking his head. "Oh you really do still have a lot to learn, Twilight Sparkle. Books are far from orderly—try writing one someday and you'll see." He glanced down at the book once more and turned another page in the wrong direction. "But either way, of course back to front is the better way of reading than front to back. You get a much more amusing and thorough picture of things. And it keeps your mind sharp and even lets it wander into places you'd never think about otherwise." He held his head high, speaking with a touch of pride in his tone now. "Next I might read it front to back just to see how that boring orderliness looks, but then perhaps I'll read it one random chapter at a time or even upside down if the mood strikes me."

Twilight raised an eyebrow again. "And since when do you know so much about books?" Her tone was much more sincere than sarcastic.

Discord scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. "Well, you know, Twilight, in my centuries of existence I _have_ gotten so bored that I've taken to reading from time to time. Just because I'm chaotic doesn't mean I'm ignorant. Besides, like I told you…this subject matter is an interest of mine at the moment." His eyes went back to the book pages. "And I also may have sort of a 'personal' stake in this new pursuit of mine—or at least my beauty sleep does. Even chaos needs regular rest, you know."

Twilight hesitated for a moment at this new information, but then approached until she was right before the table he was reading at. She raised an eyebrow. "Is something you're dreaming about bothering you, Discord?" She smiled a little. "If it'll help, I've read some of the other books on dream interpretation already—you could tell me what your dreams are about, and I could try to help you understand them so that you could sleep better." Her smile brightened.

Discord just sighed deeply in response however, flipping another page in the wrong direction and noticeably sinking down in his chair. "Hmm…what my dreams are about, Twilight Sparkle, is above your pay grade. Let's just leave it at that." He did smile a little though and manage to add politely enough, "But I do appreciate the offer."

Twilight just looked even more confused now. "Okay, then…. Well, are you at least finding the answers you're looking for about dreams?"

"More than I bargained for, actually," Discord replied, sitting up normally again and lowering his book once more. "And speaking of which, I'd like to get back to my 'studies.' Would you mind giving me a little quiet, Twilight? And maybe bringing by a few slices of hay bacon or something if you're making breakfast anyway? For your favorite house guest—please?" Discord smiled at her very endearingly over the top of his book. "Just trying to give you more constructive things to do with your time, Princess." He winked.

Twilight sighed and smiled back at him before heading back toward the library exit. "Of course, Discord. I want to finish getting ready for the day first, but then I'll prepare us something to eat. And after breakfast, I might join you for some quiet reading myself. But I promise to not to bother you." Twilight paused in the doorway now, glancing back over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow. She just couldn't help the question. "And...you actually do read books _upside down_, Discord? Really?"

Discord nodded, resting his elbows on the table and grinning. "Oh yes. But, for you, I'd just start with backwards and then progress from there, Twilight. Believe me, even you aren't ready for upside down reading yet."

Twilight's eyelids lowered a little, but she couldn't help smiling and adding, "And just out of curiosity…do you really need those glasses?"

Discord shrugged. "Oh, probably not, but they make me feel distinguished." Then he snapped his fingers and a bubble pipe appeared in his tail, which he took a few puffs from. "This does too."

Twilight smiled more to herself and shook her head. Then she turned and left the library.

Alone again now, Discord flipped another page in his book the wrong way, turning his attention back to Starswirl's words once more. "Hmm…so, boiling down all of Starswirl's amusing little insights and hidden messages and practically chaotic spells for nighttime visions and convoluted theories, my dreams are either an indirect symbolic expression of something entirely unrelated to their content that I want badly…or they're a direct symbol of something I want very, very, very, very badly. Ugh…great. So either I'm madly in love with Celestia or I just want a puppy or a hug or something." He sighed deeply, flipping another page and resting his chin on his paw. "I'm going to have a lot of deep, private, awkward, soul-searching thinking to avoid doing when I'm finished here, aren't I?" He shook his head at the idea and continued perusing his book.

Twilight returned shortly all ready for the day and with some muffins (and a little hay bacon too) and tea which she and Discord shared. And Twilight tried her best to resist the urge, as long as Discord remained with her, to read her book starting with the back instead of the front, not wanting to give him the satisfaction despite her great curiosity about his suggestion.

* * *

"Spike, will you hand me that amber thread? I want to make the stitching in the samples I'm sending to Princess Celestia is as bright as sunny and possible while still coordinating well with the richer colors I'm planning for Discord's tuxedo, and I think the amber will do the trick." Rarity, closely observing some gold fabric through her sewing glasses and magically stitching a seam, couldn't help beaming and giggling yet again. "Oh I still can't believe I'm designing for a draconequus and for Celestia herself!"

Spike, dashing across the showroom of Carousel Boutique to hand her the requested spool of thread on this lovely early afternoon, smiled up at Rarity. "I know, it's such an honor Rarity. I'm really glad Princess Celestia said yes. I'm sure you'll make something just beautiful for her and Discord and for Twilight too! And I'm sure you'll do a great job sprucing up the dresses for the rest of the girls, of course!" He beamed.

Rarity laughed warmly and nodded, magically taking the thread from him. "Oh, well, thank you, Spike. I'll do my best. Luckily, my plans for my dress and for the girls' dresses are pretty basic—I just want to add some rainbow accents to them. I thought it might be comforting after that nasty ordeal with Tirek for the pony elite to see that while we girls have certainly grown and been through many trials over the last year, something about us will always stay the same. Stability will be the key theme for this Gala, Spike, I guarantee it." Rarity winked down at her little helper.

Spike nodded, holding up a tape measure for her to consult as she magically made note of a few numbers. "I think that's a great idea, Rarity. And besides, it'd be a shame only to use those dresses you made last year once, especially since you put so much hard work into them."

"Oh, thank you, Spikey Wikey." Rarity beamed and gave her little helper a gentle nuzzle on the head before walking over to another dress dummy to look over a new yoke she was designing for the sun princess. "Of course though, even if I'll be saving myself a great deal of work on those dresses, Twilight's outfit will be a little trickier—she wants me just to adjust her dress to fit her new wings and height, but I feel like she needs so much more, being a princess now and everything. I'll have to do some fast brainstorming so that she can have plenty of time to consider some different ideas." Rarity smiled to herself, standing back to admire the yoke (it was gold with a large diamond in the middle that Spike couldn't help licking his lips at). "But the real challenge and priority will naturally be Celestia and Discord's ensembles. It really will take all of my skill to make them just perfect. Hmm…" Rarity considered and then magically replaced the diamond in the yoke with a large amber crystal instead.

Appearing a little more satisfied with her work, Rarity sighed and went on. "After all, Spike, Princess Celestia is a pure-blooded alicorn—I don't have a single dress dummy in here that even comes close to her measurements for height or wingspan. I'll have to approximate everything for the samples I'll send her and then make sure I get her true measurements right away so that I can start work on her outfit immediately. And the same goes for Discord." She smiled down at Spike. "You've been so helpful to me, of course, letting me try smaller versions of tuxedos on you. But I'll need Discord himself here to get the true dimensions of his shape. Luckily, though, he said he would stop by this weekend, so I'll have plenty of time after that to start actually sewing his tuxedo together. And then when everything's close to done, I'll have him and Celestia come in for a final fitting together so that we can see both of their complete outfits in action! Oh won't that be positively romantic—the two of them together preparing for their big night!" She put a hand to her heart, sighing dreamily. "Speaking of which," she glanced at Spike and magically made a footstool appear at her side, "If you wouldn't mind climbing back on the pedestal here, Spikey Wikey, I'd like to try a few more things on you to get ideas for a few more sketches for Discord."

"Sure thing, Rarity." Spike nodded and climbed up on the pedestal. Rarity magically made a top hat come to sit upon his head and then held up a few bowties to try the effect of each of them.

Spike just smiled and tried not to blush at being the center of so much of her attention. Then he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, glancing down and putting his arms behind his back. "So…Rarity…do you really think that the Gala is going to be like a…like a date for Celestia and Discord?"

Rarity smiled, magically drawing on her sketchpad. "Oh, it has all of the earmarks of a date, Spike. Trust me, a girl knows these things. But of course those awful rumors about Celestia falling for Discord and Discord leading her on and then breaking her heart don't have an ounce of truth to them. Our Princess is far too accomplished and strong of a woman to behave so ridiculously, and Discord may be a former villain but I've never seen him show disrespect for a lady. I believe he'll make an excellent escort." She sighed, a dry look coming to her features as she put down her sketchpad for a moment to magically examine some swatches of fabric. "Much better than my Gala escort last year, at any rate…" she mumbled to herself.

Spike nodded, then wrung his claws together just a little. "So then, you don't think it's weird…a pony going on a date with a drago—a draconequus? You think it's romantic?"

Rarity smiled at him, magically removing his top hat and adding some cuffs with cufflinks to his wrists for a moment. "Spike, a lady and a gentleman, long time acquaintances, are going to spend a lovely evening together at the most formal event of the year. They'll talk and share and grow closer…and if the stars align just right perhaps they might even start to fall in love. It's very romantic, Spike, not weird at all. And it doesn't matter one bit if Discord and Celestia are a little different, even if others might have trouble accepting the situation—all that matters is that they enjoy each other's company as good friends and as anything more if that situation ever came to pass."

Spike gazed up at her, his eyes half lidded in affection. "Rarity, that's so…well, generous of you to give them so much support as a couple for the dance."

Rarity smiled and laughed warmly. "Yes, well, as long as two people are happy, why not be happy for them, hmm?" She winked.

Spike smiled more to himself. "Yeah, that makes sense." He took a deep breath and considered while Rarity tried a different pair cufflinks on him and took down some more notes. "So, Rarity…you're going to the Gala this year just by yourself then I guess?"

Rarity blinked and looked at him with a smile. "Of course not, Spike. The girls and I are all going together, and with you as well. It'll be fun to spend time together, just like you suggested we do last year in the first place."

Spike smiled sheepishly, shuffling his feet. "Oh, no, I meant…well…you're not going with an escort this year?"

Rarity sighed, that dry look returning to her features as she magically held up a few spools of thread to compare colors. "Ugh, no, not after last year's fiasco with Prince Blueblood. I've had my fill of spoiled stallions, I'm afraid."

Spike blinked at this statement, considered, but then smiled again. "Rarity?"

She smiled again, putting aside her spools of thread. "Yes, Spike?"

A determined (if somewhat bashful) look came to Spike's features. "I want to ask you something. But I'm not sure how you'll take it. So I just want you to know, if the answer's not what I want it to be, it's okay. Really. I just…" he smiled a little and shrugged, "I just want you to be happy."

Rarity smiled more at him with interest and nodded. "Oh Spike, thank you. And what did you want to ask me?"

The baby dragon took a deep breath. "I…I was wondering if you'd let me be your escort to the Gala…or if you'd be my escort…just as friends? I-I guess most ponies just take other ponies to the Gala, but if Celestia and Discord are going this year…and since you had such a disappointing time with an escort last year…I just thought it'd be nice if we went together, and I could do my best to be the kind of escort you deserve—the best kind for the best unicorn I know." He bit his lip, smiling a little sheepishly. "You used to be sort of tied with Twilight as the best unicorn I knew, but now that she's an alicorn, you're the best unicorn, no question ever!" He looked into her eyes. "So…what do you say, Rarity? And it's okay if your answer's no, I'll understand."

Rarity was just watching him with wide eyes…and those eyes were glistening a little. "Oh Spike, I don't know what to say…"

Spike let out a small sigh, smiling a little more and adding, "I know I'm not a prince, but for a pony as special as you, I'd try to be as close to one as possible."

Rarity gave a small gasp. "Oh…Oh Spikey Wikey, aren't you so sweet!" She beamed down at him, finally wiping a tear from her eye with her hoof. "After a request like that, how could I refuse? Of course you can be my escort. I'd be honored. First agreeing to help me with my designing and now asking me so nicely to the Gala—you're such a sweet gentleman, Spike!" And with that she wrapped her hoof around him from the side in a tight hug.

Spike's eyes went wide and then he sighed dreamily, melting in her grasp. "I…I…Oh, you said yes. Great." He was completely gone, visions of romance dancing before his eyes.

Rarity giggled, pulling back. "Of course you know this means I have to design you a new tuxedo so that you can coordinate with my dress. Oh, what a cute picture we'll make together, Spike!" She pinched is cheek with her hoof.

Spike blushed a little, glancing away awkwardly. "Oh…yeah. Cute." He sighed but then smiled at her again. "Well, anyway, thank you for saying yes, Rarity. I promise, you won't be disappointed." He clapped his claws together.

"I could never be disappointed with you, Spike," Rarity assured back with a soft voice and kind gaze.

Spike just smiled and blushed more, looking down.

Rarity laughed warmly. "All right, well, now that that's settled, let me finish these sketches, and then I think you've earned a little break and some lunch. I've put together a little buffet of amethyst and emeralds and just a few sapphires since you always seem to like them best. It's all right in the corner in that chest." She gestured over her shoulder. "Feel free to eat as much as you want, Spike—you've earned it. Then after that please feel free to take the rest of the afternoon to yourself—I'll just be adding those rainbow accents I mentioned to the girls' dresses and my own, so I won't need much help."

Spike beamed. "Oh, thank you, Rarity!" He licked his lips. "That sounds delicious. And it'll be nice to have some time to see Twilight this afternoon." He frowned a little. "I feel bad for not being around a lot for her these last few days."

"Oh I'm sure she's been keeping herself busy, Spike, but I know she'll love to see you for the afternoon," Rarity assured with a nod. "And thank you so much again for all of your help. I appreciate it." She gave him a little pat on the head.

Spike blushed a little more and nodded in return. "You're welcome, Rarity. Anytime."

Rarity smiled brightly and then magically raised her sketchpad again. "All right then, well, let's get on to deciding about accessories—a cane or no cane, that is the question." Rarity magically made a black cane with a gold head appear in Spike's hand, and then observed it carefully.

Spike and Rarity continued on with their work for a little while longer until it was time for Spike to have his gem feast and head back home to Twilight.

* * *

Discord and Twilight had spent the better part of the morning together reading quietly. The master of chaos had then left early in the afternoon, claiming a desire to spread his chaotic wings for a bit, and ever since then Twilight had been down in the throne room doing some more 'redecorating.'

She emerged into the library again now though, letting out a sigh from a job well done. "I think I've earned a break." She smiled to herself. "Maybe a nice, quiet lunch in here and a little Starswirl reading of my own. Maybe I'll even try reading it backwards." She magically picked up her copy of one of Starswirl's books on general magical theory from a shelf and took a seat at the long table with it. "I just can't believe how…good of a reading companion Discord was. Even the girls aren't that quiet when we try reading together." She raised an eyebrow, scratching the side of her head with a hoof. "No pranks, no jokes, no interruptions—he just kept flipping the book all different ways and flipping through the book all different ways and flipping himself all different ways, but otherwise I've never seen anypony that focused on reading except…well, me." She sighed in a touch of amazement. "He really is responsible when he wants to be. And I guess he really must have a lot of questions about dreams. I just hope nothing's troubling him too much."

Twilight frowned, her voice lowering a little. "I know the Tirek thing must have been traumatic for him. He seemed so shaken up after he got betrayed, after all. He hurt us, but I still felt so bad for him." She turned her book over so that the back cover was facing her, and then opened it to begin reading (though not before magically making a few hay and carrot sandwiches appear on a platter at her side). "Unless it's the Gala that's on his mind, and those rumors…" she mumbled to herself softly, starting to get into her book, "Though I can't see how a dance or idle gossip could bother anybody that much…especially someone like Discord…"

Twilight had a few moments of golden silence to embark on her little reading adventure.

Then two, loud, booming knocks on her balcony windows practically made Twilight jump right out of her seat and into the air. "Wh-Who is it?!" she called out, catching her breath and trying to straighten her book and chair.

Suddenly the balcony windows opened…and in walked Princess Luna! "It is I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna!" Luna announced somewhat commandingly as she entered. She gave a bow of her head to Twilight.

Twilight instantly stood up and smiled brightly. "Princess Luna, it's so great to see you. Uh…what brings you by in the afternoon?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Luna sighed and lowered her head, the formality of the moment over. "Insomnia, Twilight Sparkle." She approached and took a seat next to Twilight, resting for a moment. " I have had much on my mind, and also my sleep schedule has been disarranged slightly by the Gala planning."

Twilight resumed her seat. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Princess Luna." She frowned but then smiled, magically holding out the platter of sandwiches to her. "Would you like a little lunch while you're here?"

Luna smiled but shook her head. "Nay, but thank you—I usually take my lunch in the middle of the night and have a rather large breakfast before going to sleep. I'll be fine until dinnertime." She smiled at her hostess. "I am glad to find you at home though. My sister explained to me that you are temporarily making this library your reception room while you alter your throne room…for Discord?" She raised an eyebrow.

Twilight nodded, setting down the sandwich platter. "Oh yes, that's right. It's a surprise though, so please don't let it get around, Princess Luna. I don't want Discord to know the details until it's all done."

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, of course, Twilight Sparkle." She glanced around the room. "Your new castle is coming along quite nicely—I enjoy the interior. But I think you and my sister should go over some of the formalities of being a princess—keeping a staff, the proper announcement of guests, enlisting royal guards from the infantry, and getting some hoof-woven tapestries as well might be nice." She put a hoof to her chin, her gaze returning to Twilight. "Then again, perhaps you and I should be the ones to discuss those details. Celestia has never been terribly strong at such domestics. She's never entirely cared for the princess need of servants and finery, I'm afraid." She smiled a little.

Twilight smiled a little awkwardly and looked down. "Actually, I think I can understand how Princess Celestia must feel." But then she took a deep breath and raised her head, speaking in a steady, decisive tone. "But I understand that this castle won't function most efficiently without others ponies helping to run it. And I've already decided that once the throne room is done and the Gala is past, I'll…I'll be looking into hiring a staff and guards."

Luna smiled more. "Excellent, Twilight Sparkle." Then she cleared her throat. And then the princess of the moon was silent.

Twilight waited patiently for a few moments, and finally didn't know what to do except raise an eyebrow and prompt with an encouraging smile, "So…did you need something from me, Princess Luna?"

Luna maintained her somber, regal bearing for a moment longer. Then her smile became a little strange, and she glanced down, glanced back to Twilight again, and glanced down once more. Finally, a very deep sigh escaped her, and Luna just got to it already. "Twilight, while my sister has informally adopted Cadance as our niece, I believe she thinks of you as one in an even closer relationship to her. Like the baby sister she and I never had…or like the younger sister she needed during those last few years of waiting for my return."

Twilight blinked and blushed very much. "Like a…Princess Luna, I don't know about." She shook her head. "I feel like Princess Celestia is one of my best friends, a hero of mine, but I can't imagine she would really think of me as another sister." She looked to Luna's eyes. "And I know I could never replace you for her: not for a few years, not even for a moment."

Luna's gaze softened and she smiled more. "Celestia's right. Your modesty rivals even hers, Twilight Sparkle." She laughed a little, shaking her head. "But I am not accusing you of being too close to her, Twilight," Luna went on. "My point is, you know my sister very well. In fact, considering how long she and I were separated, you know the modern Celestia a bit better than I can claim to. I have only been back for little over a year, and I have spent a great deal of that time re-accustoming myself to our world and also regaining control of my nights. Not to mention my sister and I get to see each other so infrequently anyway considering our opposing schedules."

Twilight considered this argument and nodded. "Well…I guess I have spent a lot of time with Princess Celestia over the last few years, especially before I came to Ponyville." She smiled.

Luna smiled in return and nodded. "Exactly my point, Twilight Sparkle. So, um…" Luna bit her lip, glancing down, "I need to ask you something about my sister these days. But I know your bond with her is an almost sacred one to you both, so if you are not comfortable answering, I will not hold it against you. It is your right as a princess and her friend to keep her trust."

Twilight's tone became a bit more serious. "Of course, Princess Luna. But…But what could you want to ask me that you couldn't just ask Princess Celestia yourself?" She raised an eyebrow.

Luna played with a bit of dust on the table with her hoof. "Erm, well…has Celestia ever talked to you about…stallions?"

Twilight blushed entirely this time, her eyes going wide. "Uh…" her mouth hung open in a touch of confusion, to say the least.

"I mean," Luna went on, clearing her throat and trying not to blush a little herself as she just managed to make eye contact with Twilight again, "Has she ever talked to you about love, matrimony, courtship…expressed any personal preference or desire regarding those subjects?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to ask me if Princess Celestia ever mentioned wanting a special somepony to me?"

"Exactly!" Luna replied brightly, clapping her front hooves together. "Special somepony—is that what the ponies are calling it now?" She put a hoof to her chin. "Hmm…I really must start socializing more regularly. At least the Gala will provide me with an excellent opportunity for mingling with modern citizens and learning more of this modern vernacular." She cleared her throat, lowering her hoof again. "Anyway, yes, Twilight, has my sister ever mentioned to you wanting something like that?"

Twilight considered for a moment. Then she looked to Luna and shook her head. "No, not that I can remember. But, Princess Luna, I'm really not close to Princess Celestia like a sister would be—or at least I haven't been until now. I was just her student all of those years, and I was really young for most of that time. I don't think she would have shared something like that with me anyway." Twilight raised an eyebrow again. "Has she…mentioned something now, or…?"

Luna shook her head. "No, no…Well, it's just…all of this silly gossip going around about her and about Discord has made me think about the matter, that is all."

Twilight blinked. "But I thought Discord said you and he and Princess Celestia had taken care of all of that."

Luna smiled. "The rumors we are dealing with by not dealing with them directly. To respond to them with any force would just give rise to more gossip, Twilight, would make it seem like we were protesting too much. Our greatest concern now is merely how to deal with the rumors if a subject brings them up to one of us directly, which may happen at the Gala. But as for why I have brought up the subject of courtship regarding Celestia right now, that I have done out of a personal concern for my sister." Luna looked down a little. "I missed out on a lot of time for getting to know her, Twilight. We were apart for a lifetime. And when it was over, I hadn't changed one day and she had changed by a thousand years." Luna considered. "Who knows? Perhaps in all that time, the thought had crossed her mind about a husband, a companion…even a family." Luna chuckled softly to herself. "Oh when we were younger, before we were princesses, before Equestria, before all the lifetimes, she was always quite popular with the alicorn colts: a bright, bubbly thing with that snowy coat and pink hair. Never as popular as myself of course, but still…" She sighed and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Twilight looking at her with her head tilted to the side and blushing a little again. Luna cleared her throat and let out a breath. "But, anyway, I am going too far back. I came here to discuss the present. These rumors and some behavior from my sister have just led me to wonder about her preferences regarding romance. She's always a bit reserved about discussing her more personal feelings though, even with me sometimes. I just wanted to see if you had any insight on the matter, something I may have missed." She smiled and stood up, stretching her front hooves forward a little. "But it's all right. I appreciate your help anyway though, Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps I am just reading too much into certain things." She shook her head to herself, smiling a little more.

Twilight stood up as well. "I wish I could help you more, Princess Luna." She smiled, "I think it's nice that you care so much about how Princess Celestia feels though. Her wanting a special somepony isn't something I can say I've ever thought about her wanting…ever." Twilight scratched her head with her hoof. "But I guess anything's possible." Her look softened. "But I'm not sure that the rumors going around would make her think about that too much, even if the subject was one that she had some strong preferences about. I mean, they're rumors about her and _Discord_." Twilight laughed warmly, looking to Princess Luna.

Luna's eyes went a little wide and she bit her lip again. "Yes…well…" she cleared her throat, smiling brightly then. "As long as nothing gets taken too far and everyone is content… Speaking of Discord," she turned and headed toward the balcony window (as she abruptly changed the subject now), "Is he doing well, Twilight Sparkle? My sister suspects he's been a bit disturbed lately."

Twilight nodded, walking along with Luna. "I think he's just had a lot on his mind. He's been a little…jumpy about the Gala and about Tirek too. And please don't tell him I told you, but I think he's been having some bad dreams. He borrowed Princess Celestia's copy of Starswirl's Guide to Nightly Musings, and he was here reading it all morning. But he told me he doesn't want to talk about anything, he just wants to handle things himself. He said his dreams were too private." She raised an eyebrow in thought, looking forward. "Though I can't imagine what dreams could overwhelm him of all people."

Luna took in this information with interest. "I see. My sister expressed similar concerns to me about his sleeping habits. But if he really desires privacy, I am honor bound not to disturb him unless I believe he is in some danger from his dreams. But I will keep the situation in mind…about what could disturb Discord…" She raised an eyebrow. "I wonder…" They paused at the window now, Luna still lost in some thoughts.

Twilight nodded. "If you think of anything to help him, I sure he would appreciate it, even if he can be a little stubborn." She rolled her eyes to the side.

Luna gave a small, warm laugh. "Yes. Well, I shall do my best." She looked out to the sunny afternoon and then a deep yawn escaped her. "Anyway, I'm afraid I must depart now, Twilight." She rubbed at one of her eyes with her hoof. "I really must try to get back to sleep…and out of this blinding sun." She blinked several times. "I swear, Celestia makes afternoons this bright just to make sure that I stay in bed and get a full day's rest." She smiled and shook her head to herself, then raised her wings to depart.

Twilight smiled. "Of course. But thank you for visiting me, Princess Luna. It was nice to see you. I feel like we don't get to spend enough time together. Maybe one night I could stay up late and we could have tea or a snack or something if you're free?"

"I would like that very much Twilight Sparkle." Luna smiled and turned back around for a moment. "You know, this may sound silly to you, but Celestia isn't the only one who thinks of you as a baby sister sometimes." Her smile brightened. "It's actually been quite nice for me getting to know you as part of our little family as well. For once_ I_ get to be the big sister." She stood up just a touch more proudly. "It's sort of fun. Though I'm afraid in many ways you have much more to teach me than I have to teach you, Princess Twilight." She stepped back and gave Twilight a bow of her head.

Princess Luna usually being so formal, Twilight had a momentary compulsion to bow in return but then stopped herself. She came forward instead and put a hoof on Luna's shoulder. "Princess Luna, I already told princess Celestia this, but…please don't bow to me. We're friends, and if we really are like sisters too then I just want to be treated normally. A nice hug is perfectly fine to leave on or even a hoofshake."

Luna sighed and shook her head but smiled more. "You and my sister, Twilight Sparkle, always wanting to get rid of the formalities of monarchy. But very well." She held out her hoof and took Twilight's, shaking it heartily (and almost lifting a surprised Twilight off the ground as she did so). "Farewell, Twilight. And I may take you up on that offer for nightly snacks soon." Her smile brightened, and then she turned and spread her wings fully again. "Goodbye, and have a pleasant afternoon!"

Twilight stepped forward, waving to her as she took off. "Bye, Princess Luna! Have a nice sleep!"

Then Luna was gone into the daytime sky.

Twilight smiled to herself as she walked away from the window, heading back over to her table. "Hmm…" she thought to herself, sitting down and opening up her book (in the reverse way) again to resume her reading, "Well, if anypony can figure out what's bothering Discord about his dreams, it's Princess Luna. And maybe Princess Celestia can even help too since she and Discord seem to be getting so close." Twilight smiled a little more to herself, blushing lightly. "And I'm like a baby sister to them…" She laughed, shaking her head as she turned a page, "And Celestia having a special somepony…" She sighed.

Twilight read quietly for a few moments, and then a look of interest came to her face and her eyebrow raised. "Hmm, Discord was right. Reading backwards is interesting…and it kind of lets you think about other things more and gives you a whole new perspective on the argument or story of the book. It's like I can see how it's constructed better. I'll have to thank him for suggesting it." Twilight magically picked up a sandwich to take a bite and went on reading and musing to herself, wondering about Celestia and Luna and Discord and the Gala too just as much as she wondered about the work of Starswirl in her hooves.

Not too much later, she heard the familiar scuffling of some scaly feet along the corridors of her castle, and then a familiar purple and green baby dragon dashed into the library.

"Twilight!" Spike called out, running to her and catching against her in a hug.

Twilight laughed warmly, putting aside her book and lowering her sandwich. "Spike! What are you doing here?" She gave him a little hug in return. "I thought you'd still be busy helping Rarity."

Spike pulled back and waved her off, smiling. "Aw, she gave me the afternoon off so she could do some small work on the girls' dresses for the Gala instead of designing more for Discord and Celestia's outfits. I'm just sorry I haven't been around here for you much lately, Twilight." He frowned. "I know the girls can't be here all the time, and I don't want you to get lonely. And besides," he looked down, shuffling a foot, "I miss you when we're apart."

Twilight smiled warmly. "I miss you too, Spike. And I'm so happy we can spend some time together today." Her smile brightened. "Actually, though, I've been lucky—already this morning I've had a visit from Discord and then a visit from Princess Luna, so I've barely had a chance to be alone, let alone to feel lonely."

"Good, I'm glad," Spike smiled up at her. Then he glanced to the side sheepishly. "Hey, Twilight, um…I know you were kind of hoping I'd stand by you while you were doing the hoofshakes at the Gala, and I still will if you really need me but…well…" He blushed and shrugged. "I sort of asked Rarity if I could be her escort to the Gala this year since she had such a bad time with her escort last year, and she said yes!" His smile was full of hope about the idea but his gaze was full of worry about Twilight's response.

Twilight, however, just beamed at this news. "Oh Spike, that's great!" Her gaze grew warm. "I promise I'll be all right greeting the guests on my own. You just enjoy yourself with Rarity at the Gala. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful escort for her."

Spike smiled sheepishly. "I hope so." He sighed. "I'm so nervous though, I don't know how I'll make it through all those weeks until Gala night thinking about it. I don't even think I'll be able to sleep." He wrung his little claws together, "At least not without dreaming about…_her_." He sighed, his gaze going dreamy.

Twilight chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be all right, Spike. I know escorting someone you care about can be a little overwhelming, but I'm sure you'll do just fine and that Rarity will have a wonderful time with you."

Spike nodded. "I hope so." He looked up at Twilight. "So is there anything you need me to help you with, Twilight?"

Twilight considered. "Well, nothing much. The girls are coming over a little later for a meeting, and there really aren't any chores that need to be done. But," she smiled more, "if you wanted to pop over to the throne room to let me know your opinion of how things are going down there, I'd appreciate it."

Spike nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Can do! I'll be right back!" And with that he dashed down the hall.

Twilight smiled to herself and then went back to her book. She was through the last chapter now and moving on to the second to last one. "Hmm…Spike'll be Rarity's escort…just like a little Discord and little Celestia." She smiled more and flipped a page. "Of course, Spike's much more nervous than Discord is considering how he feels about Rarity. Spike really might dream about her if he gets too worked up thinking about the Gala and how much he likes Rarity and wanting everything to go right. And Starswirl did write once, I think, that romantic love often finds expression in dreams—it must have been in his Nightly Musings." Twilight sighed, flipping another page.

There was just peace and quiet for a moment.

Then Twilight's magic stopped enchanting the book pages to turn, her eyes going very very wide. Her mouth hung open a little, and a distinct rosy blush marred her purple cheeks. "Discord…if he was dreaming about…" She couldn't finish the whispered words aloud.

Twilight remained frozen like this for a long moment but then blinked a few times, shaking her head. She tried to smile. "No, no, there's no way that…that Discord might be…heh…and about Princess Celestia, of all people." She shook her head once more, smiling more to herself. "I think reading this book backward is getting me a little. Maybe it's time to put it away for now." She closed the book smiled, magically raising the rest of her sandwich to finish it off. "Hmm…Discord and Celestia…" she shook her head to herself once more. "That's just…just…" she suddenly found herself blushing brightly once more this afternoon, "That's just too surreal, even for Discord…I think?" She wanted to ponder the problem more, but just then she heard some scaly footsteps dashing up the hall again and Spike soon entered to gush all about the details of the throne room. Twilight smiled at his approval of her decorative changes and quickly forgot about her fantastical suspicions regarding a certain draconequus and a certain alicorn…for now, at least.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you all for your reviews, support, and opinions so far, I appreciate them very much : ) I'll continue trying to update as frequently as I can. I'm also planning to post a couple of one shots soon, and to start another full length story like this one, but progressing this one will stay my priority for now.

Also, I know Discord and Celestia had no time together, but they will ridiculously make up for it in the next chapter, I promise ;)

Also, not sure if it makes Discord's antics with the book any more believable, but I read magazines backwards. No idea why lol.

**Review Reply, VS:** Thank you very much for your guest review, I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I usually don't reply in A/N's though just because then I'd want to reply to everyone in the A/N to be fair, but since you're a guest review and I can't reply to you in a PM please feel free to email me in the future if you'd like a response. My email address is at the top of my profile page. Thank you again ^_^

Have a nice week, everyone-and if you're stuck in the northeast like me, fingers crossed that all of our snow melts eventually! ^_^


	7. What's in a Date?

**A/N:**

Hi everyone, thank you for your patience with the update! And thank you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this latest installment : )

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 7:**

**What's in a Date?**

* * *

The next afternoon in the marketplace of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack were walking together and having a conversation. Or rather, Apple Jack was walking and pulling a cart of apples and apple pies behind her while Rainbow Dash was flying just above her as the two of them had their conversation.

"So we're agreed," Apple Jack went on, "We're both just gonna tell Rarity that what she wants to do with adding some rainbow accents to our Gala dresses from last year is fine, but that we don't want any froofy rainbow accessories to go with them. We already liked how we looked last year, and we're already probably gonna get enough attention at the Gala this year—no sense in overdoing things."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, definitely—keep the rainbows, lose any extra hairclips or sashes or saddlebags or jewelry she might also want to add to our outfits. Sounds good to me." She shrugged. "Though, if anything, I think Rarity'll be relieved instead of disappointed that we don't want her to make us a bunch of accessories. She's gotta be so busy designing for Discord and now Celestia that I'm sure she won't mind someone giving her a little less work to do." She smiled.

Apple Jack smiled too. "Exactly. Plus, I heard from Twilight that Rarity's makin' a tuxedo for Spike now too. Apparently he's going to be her escort this year." Apple Jack's gaze warmed. "Ain't that sweet?"

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess it is. But sheesh, what's with everypony getting obsessed with having dates this year?"

Apple Jack shrugged, looking forward. "Well, it is a dance, Rainbow Dash, and the social event of the year. I guess it makes sense that some ponies would want to bring dates. I'm just glad it ain't a requirement—I just want to enjoy myself this year with my friends, especially after all the ruckus last time around." She sighed and shook her head.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help smiling and laughing a little at the memory though. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, you have to admit, when we kind of demolished the ballroom last year…it was kind of pretty awesome. And Celestia actually liked it!" She shrugged with a grin.

Apple Jack had to chuckle a little herself and nod, looking to Rainbow Dash again. "True, I guess. But I'd just rather not cause any wanton destruction this year. And I think Twilight's right, we probably shouldn't mention to Discord the details of what happened last year. The last thing we need is him thinking doing stuff like that is okay or worrying that he might cause some of it himself accidentally."

A dry look came to Rainbow Dash's features, and she sighed. "Believe me, Apple Jack, if he destroys the Gala, it won't be an accident. It'll just be another ridiculous prank that we've gotta clean up." She rubbed her head with her hoof.

Apple Jack sighed, stopping her cart at its usual spot in the marketplace and removing its harness from her back as she prepared to set everything up for selling apples and pies. "Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad. And Celestia'll be watching over him the whole night—what could go wrong?"

Rainbow Dash smirked a little, raising up her arms to make air quotes as she replied. "You mean besides the fact that he's 'scheming' to 'crush her dreams' of being his 'special somepony'?" She kept it together for a second but then couldn't help bursting into laughter, rolling over in mid-air.

Apple Jack rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing a little too. "Rainbow, don't start saying things like that, especially around town. We don't want to rile up any more rumors about their…their…'date.'" And now Apple Jack had a small full-blown bout of her own laughter to try and control.

"Discord all lovey dovey, and Celestia all lovey dovey for _him_—priceless!" Rainbow Dash wiped a tear from her eye, turning in the air to face her friend.

Apple Jack nodded, wrangling her laughter as she turned toward her cart to rummage in one of its compartments. "It is a pretty funny idea, Rainbow. But come on, we shouldn't tease. And I've got to get to sellin' apples." Apple Jack pulled out the Apple Family banner, which she then placed up over her cart.

Rainbow Dash nodded, and finally stifled her chuckles enough to land beside her friend. "Yeah, there's work to do, and besides, teasing Discord is a lot less fun these days now that he's super reformed, even about the Gala."

"True." Apple Jack nodded.

And then both girls turned to face the street filled with potential customers.

And then the trouble started.

"Oh are you two talking about Princess Celestia's date with Discord?" a pegasus mare suddenly asked, standing directly in front of the apple cart with wide eyes and an eager smile.

"Yeah, hey, over here—if anyone knows what the deal is with Celestia asking Discord to the Gala, it'll have to be some members of Princess Twilight's court!" an earth pony stallion standing nearby (and who had likewise clearly overhead Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash as well) called out to a few more ponies who were approaching.

Then almost instantly (certainly before Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash could react with anything beyond wide eyes and dropped jaws) there was a nice little crowd of ponies before the apple cart…and that crowd was only growing. And everyone had something to say or ask.

"Does Princess Celestia really have any feelings for Discord?"

"Does Discord know how honored he is to be asked by the princess to the Gala?"

"Will there be guards there following them around all night? Oh, I hope Discord doesn't cause anymore harm to the princess. Do you think he might?"

"I personally don't know how Discord isn't too ashamed to show his face at the Gala considering his betrayal."

"Shouldn't the princess pick a friendlier companion? Discord can be so scary sometimes!"

"Do you think he might ruin the Gala this year like you and Princess Twilight and your other friends did last year?"

And on that last note, both Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash reached their limit with these rapid-fire questions as the crowd before the apple cart had now grown to take up almost half of the street. Apple Jack frowned, clearing her throat and speaking up to this gathering of gossipmongers. "Hey, now, you listen, y'all! No one's ruining anything, and Discord's just doing his best to be friendly. He just needs some time."

"But the Princess!" another voice called out from the crowd. "Isn't she taking a risk? What if his loyalty changes again?"

"Hey," Rainbow Dash scoffed, flying up again and giving the crowd a slight scowl, "I know loyalty, and trust me—Discord might crack a few off color jokes, but he's not betraying anybody anymore."

"So he and Celestia are friends then?" another voice asked.

"Exactly!" "Yup!" Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack said at once with satisfied grins.

"But are they 'more than friends' too?"

"Uh…" "Er…" Both girls scratched their heads and looked to each other and then back to the crowd. Apple Jack smiled and shrugged, raising a hoof. "Well…I reckon not. At least, I know that there's been talk going around about Discord wanting to cause the Princess some heartache, but that's all a load of hooey."

More voices from the crowd started up in succession again.

"I don't know…"

"I still don't trust him…"

"Maybe he's okay, but I still wish the princess would keep her distance."

"I don't see how Discord's a very good friend at all. Sometimes I wish the princess had left him as stone. What if he lies to her again?"

"He ain't gonna lie," Apple Jack insisted to the crowd, frowning a little again. "Trust me, I know."

"But he betrayed all of you to Tirek, left you all to be captured!" another pony called out.

"Yeah, and he also gave Twilight the key to the harmony chest that saved us all!" Rainbow Dash suddenly replied back, her look and tone firm.

"Exactly!" Apple Jack nodded. "He might have made an awful mistake, but in the end he proved himself a true friend. Without him we couldn't have saved anypony!"

The crowd considered these words but still shared some murmurs of concern with each other.

"Look," Rainbow Dash let out a breath, calming down a little to make an announcement, "Discord's not my favorite guy either, okay? He's obnoxious and selfish and I don't really get his sense of humor most of the time. But he is still a friend, and as long as he wants to be one, I'll defend him no matter what." She landed giving a firm nod.

Apple Jack gave one too. "And as long as he's straight with me and our friends, I can honestly say that I'm glad to know him too. And he'd never do anything untoward to the princess."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash added defiantly. "Now, anyone who just wants to gossip more can clear out! And anyone who wants to buy some apples and some pies can stay!"

There were a few more murmurs but then the crowd started to disburse leaving only a few people to actually patronize Apple Jack's stand.

Having managed to soothe the sudden mob that had come upon them, Apple Jack completed her first sales, and then, once they were along again, both she and Rainbow Dash let out deep sighs of relief.

Apple Jack spoke first, glancing at her friend. "You don't handle too much Discord well, do you, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head, looking back to her. "No. And you don't either, right, Apple Jack?"

Apple Jack shook her head. "No. I don't. But we're gonna end up having to defend him left right and sideways at this Gala, aren't we?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "We'll have to fight for him with our lives…" she announced with conviction. Then she raised an eyebrow and put a hoof to her chin and added, "Um…as much as you can be expected to at a party."

Apple Jack grinned. "Well, annoying or not, chaotic or not, once a traitor or not, he's our friend. And I can't say it won't be an honor to stand up for him no matter what happens."

Rainbow Dash grinned too and nodded. "Yeah, and as long as he's my friend, even if we don't get along a lot, I'll be happy stand by him too. Besides, he needs me on his back a little—he could use a few loyalty lessons." She smirked a little.

Apple Jack laughed and nodded, smirking a little as well. "And a few honesty lessons to correct that ornery deceitful streak of his wouldn't hurt either."

The two girls smiled at each other and gave each other a hoof bump to seal their plan to help their friend.

As they finished, Apple Jack's smile picked up on one side and she reached into the cart. "If we're gonna have to spend the whole Gala night and probably quite a few times before then defending Discord's reputation, we'll need to keep up our strength." She brought forward a fresh, hot apple pie. "Want to split a pie, Rainbow?"

Rainbow nodded, licking her lips. "Sounds good to me!"

Apple Jack set the pie on the cart and brought out the pie scooper. She then proceeded to cut some hearty slices which she and Rainbow Dash gladly ate as they spent the rest of the afternoon making sales, sharing conversation, and avoiding more gossip as best they could.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Canterlot area…_

As the afternoon wore on, Discord resided in his little valley in the statue garden, lying on a reclining sun-chair while sporting a straw hat, a Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of dark sunglasses. He held a silver reflecting screen in his lap and occasionally sipped from a glass of multicolored liquid with a little paper (inverted) umbrella in it that was floating at his side (though sometimes instead of drinking the liquid in the glass, he drank the glass around the liquid of course). He sang to himself a little between sips. "Hmm, hmm, hmm…_a little glass of fruit punch please_…hmm, hmm…." Discord chuckled lightly at the familiar tune. "Hmm, if I might end up on the sun, might as well get a base tan for it," he mumbled to himself humorously. "And maybe catch a little nap before dark."

Discord yawned and then split his head into two heads which then turned and started talking to each other. "Sounds like a good way to spend your afternoon, Discord. You're a genius. _Oh stop…_ No, no, it's true, you're brilliant. _Well...yes, all right, might as well admit my wonder to the world—it would be dishonest not to, after all._ You do know it's not normal to take talking to yourself to this level, right? _Not normal—exactly the reason to do it then, isn't it?_" He chuckled once more, a yawn escaping each of his heads. Then Discord combined his two heads into one again and went back to just lying quietly in the sun, trying to doze off. "Hmm…this statue garden really isn't so bad when you get to stay here under the proper conditions. Though I'll have to pencil-in adding a sauna…" another yawn, "…and maybe a home theatre." Discord sighed, his jokes finally ceasing as his sleepiness grew and the balmy peace of the afternoon overtook his senses.

Discord had a few moments of total serenity during which he savored the warmth and the silence and his perfect freedom to drift into a much-needed rest (even if there might be awkward dreams about a certain somepony to contend with).

Then some light footsteps sounded very close by him. In his drowsy state, though, Discord presumed the sound to be just the wind.

A voice suddenly speaking, however, definitely caught his attention.

"Hello, Discord. You look like you're enjoying yourself. May I join you?"

Discord jumped so badly that his reflective screen, his drink, his hat, even his chair all flew up with him and then came crashing down in a chaotic heap. He sat bolt upright, popping into the air, his costume disappearing as he looked at the unexpected (if familiar) intruder who had come upon him. "Celestia!" he exclaimed, blinking several times, eyes wide.

Princess Celestia stood at the top of the little hill right above Discord's little valley. She was smiling down at him, and a large wicker basket with a handle was magically floating at her side.

Discord didn't know where to begin…so he started with accidentally landing hard right on the ground in his surprise. "Ooo!" He rubbed his side, flinching. "Celestia, I told you already, don't sneak up on me like that!" He looked at her in a touch of annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. But then he blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Unless I'm dreaming." He sighed. "Oh I'm really not dreaming, am I?" He used his tail to give himself a hard pinch in the arm. "Ow!" He winced, then raised an eyebrow, saw that nothing of the scene around him had changed, and then let out a deep breath. "Okay, yeah, still in the boring reality of Equestria instead of lost in the madness of my sleeping mind."

Celestia smiled more and approached him, making the basket float along behind her. "I could have told you that, Discord. Besides, why would you be dreaming about me?" She shook her head a little at the amusing idea.

Discord suppressed a very strong urge to blush and managed instead to just float up a little, gazing at his claw nonchalantly. "Oh, well, even I have the occasional nightmare, Celestia." He glanced at her, grinning just a touch smugly.

"Very funny," Celestia replied back with a grin of her own as she sat down on the grass and let the basket come to rest beside her.

Discord came to sit on the grass too, snapping away his sunbathing stuff. "So, um…what are you doing here?" He scratched his head and then blinked. "Oh, and you're probably wondering what _I'm_ doing here. Well, um…" He looked away 'innocently,' clasping his hands in his lap. "I-I was just passing through, and this seemed as good a place as any to rest and catch a little sun." She snapped his fingers, making a small glowing sun appear which he tossed back and forth from hand to hand casually.

Celestia just raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Really? Hmm…" she opened the basket, glancing inside, "So have you also been spending some evenings and nights here to catch a few moonbeams too?"

Discord dropped the 'sun', which then disappeared with a snap of his tail. "Oh. You know about that?"

Celestia nodded, looking to him again. "Yes…just for the last few days. I didn't see any reason to bother you about it, but…today I just thought I should say hi and let you know it's fine if you want to spend time among the castle grounds. Please feel free to explore as a guest anytime you're here, Discord. And it's lunchtime now, so I also thought you might be hungry and that maybe we could have a picnic together." She used her magic to pull some plates and napkins out of the basket. "What do you say?"

Discord blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, I…really? It's okay that I loiter around in your backyard and…you want to have a picnic with me?" He put his paw to his chest as though to confirm that he really was the one she was choosing to spend her time with right now.

Celestia nodded. "Yes and yes. Come on," she encouraged, making a few platters of food leave the basket. "We have lentil and hay sandwiches, sweet potato chips, braised carrots with oats, apple slices, a jug of fresh cider to drink. And I even managed to steal some chocolate cupcakes from the kitchen for dessert." She magically laid out all of the food and then used her magic to make a yellow and white checkered blanket appear beneath all of the food and both of them as well.

Discord couldn't help smiling at the spread and her efforts. Then a touch of a smirk came to his features. "You're finally doing it aren't you? You're finally trying to kill me with kindness." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "You might actually get away with it, you know. I already feel like I'm going to drop from the sugary sweetness of this moment."

Celestia laughed warmly. "Well, try to at least survive until the Gala, please, Discord. I'm looking forward to finally having a close companion for the evening. I'd hate to be stuck going alone yet again."

Discord only grinned more, snapping his fingers to create a couple of oddly shaped glasses complete with little (inverted) paper umbrellas and crazy straws. "I'll endure for your sake, Celestia. Who am I to deny you the company of the best looking guy at the party, after all?" He brushed his paw against his chest and held it out to admire it with just a touch of smug (if playful) satisfaction.

Celestia just rolled her eyes and glanced down, her smile growing a little (and especially at the sight of the oddly shaped glasses he had been kind enough to make for them). "I'm sure we'll be an interesting pair." She magically lifted a platter, holding it out to him. "Apple slices to start?" she offered.

Discord glanced at the platter but shook his head, smiling more. "Clearly you've never had a meal with me, Celestia. It has to be a little chaotic, otherwise I'm afraid my digestion gets terribly upset. Fluttershy knows these things and lets me bring the cutlery to life and turn off gravity and even introduce her to dishes from other dimensions from time to time—but I don't want to overwhelm you on the first run dining with me of course. So how about we just start with something simple, hmm?" His grin picked up on one side.

Celestia smiled at him in interest and nodded, setting the apple platter down again. "Fair enough, Discord. What did you have in mind?"

Discord snapped. "Dessert first." Instantly, a cupcake from the platter appeared on each of their plates. "And chocolate milk, while we're at it." He snapped again, filling their oddly-shaped glasses with the delicious beverage

Celestia blinked at the sight of her cupcake and chocolate milk at first but then smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Discord. And why not—dessert first might be fun for a change." And with her look brightening just a touch at the prospect of starting out her meal in a cake-related way, Celestia happily (if a little demurely) started to consume her dessert. _'I probably shouldn't eat cupcakes in one bite like I do with Luna. I didn't bring too many, and I don't want to rush our meal since we're starting with them…and besides, Discord may be reformed, but he would never let me live it down if he knew how much of a sweet tooth I really have._' She almost shook her head at the idea as she continued to eat her cupcake and now sipped her chocolate milk. Suddenly Celestia blinked and smiled more. "Discord…" she looked down at the chocolate milk and then up to him with pleasant surprise, "this is delicious."

"Naturally." Discord smiled back at her, finishing a sip himself and then swirling it around in the glass. "What—you can't really think I'd let an inferior product rain all over Equestria all those years ago and then during my jailbreak a few months back? I only dabble in the finest chaotic magic, Celestia." He grinned in a touch of pride again.

Celestia laughed softly and shook her head, magically taking another sip of the chocolate milk. "I'm sorry I didn't try it sooner, Discord."

"Hey, you think that's good, you should try my cotton candy clouds. Pinkie Pie swears by them." He chuckled to himself, holding his cupcake upside down with his tail and taking a bite. He chewed, swallowed, then considered. "The cupcake's aren't bad, by the way. I might suggest having your baker toss a little hot sauce into the batter just for kicks, but otherwise not bad at all." He took another bite.

"Thank you, Discord," Celestia nodded her head, returning to her cupcake as well, "I'll give your compliments to the staff."

Discord smiled and took another bite of his cupcake. But then he raised an eyebrow as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He glanced at Celestia. "Celestia, my hearing might not be what it used to be, but…did you say you _stole_ these cupcakes from the kitchen?"

Celestia swallowed a particularly yummy cupcake bite, then smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. I was able to sneak together the rest of the food and supplies for the picnic easily enough, but I had to wait until just the right moment when the kitchen was empty to take the cupcakes. Don't worry though, Discord—so much cooking and baking gets done in the castle that no one will miss half a dozen cupcakes or anything else I 'stole' for that matter." She laughed warmly, eating some more.

Discord, meanwhile, just raised an eyebrow even higher at her.

Celestia glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow as well. "What is it, Discord?"

Discord eyed the half-eaten cupcake in his tail and then her so very strangely. "Well, I'm just trying to understand why you would 'steal' your own food. I'm the king of not making sense, Celestia, and even that one's stumping me a little."

Celestia smiled more, taking another sip from her glass. "Discord, if I'd asked the kitchen staff to prepare me a picnic lunch, they would have planned some ornate catered event with eight baskets and six courses and watercress sandwiches and sparkling mineral water and imported cheeses and maybe some sweet tea with cream for dessert." She sighed. "It would have been nice in it's own way, but also a little boring. But by putting together our lunch myself and in secret, I could take what I wanted and just enough for the two of us, including something good for dessert."

"Wait so…nobody even knows you're out here or that we're doing this then?" Discord asked with interest, sipping some more chocolate milk (and some of the glass around the milk now as well).

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Nobody knows, not even Luna." Noticing him still looking at her a little curiously, she explained further. "Discord, if I had mentioned to the staff that I was going out for a picnic with you, even if they had let me pack our own basket, everyone would have wanted to know exactly when I was going and exactly when I was coming back, and several guards would have insisted on coming with me. But I just wanted to have lunch with you in private whenever and for however long it was convenient like any two friends could do—without being watched by a captain of the guard and eating only Equestrian delicacies." She shrugged, magically dabbing at her mouth with a napkin and looking a little sheepish. "I suppose none of that sounds very mature or princessly though, now that I think about it—sneaking my own food and sneaking out of my own house in broad daylight."

"Actually I didn't know you could be that relaxed or fun. I mean, all of that was downright nefarious for you, Celestia," Discord remarked with a grin, unable to help himself. He now magically covered his plate with whipped cream to eat a bite or two of that while he finished his cupcake. "And you practiced all of this deception all for me." He gestured to himself with his paw. "Why, I must say, Celestia, I'm touched. I didn't know you cared so much." He grinned…and observed her closely out of the corner of his eye as he continued chewing his plate.

Celestia smiled more (and tried not to laugh at what she now finally noticed he was casually doing with his cutlery—drinking the glass and eating the plate. What would be next, she wondered?). "I can have fun too, Discord. And of course I care about you. If a friend is going to be spending some time in my home, even just on the grounds, I want to welcome them properly and to let them know I'm happy to have them."

"Do your guards know I've been on the grounds lately?" Discord asked with further interest.

Celestia nodded, swallowing the last of her cupcake and dabbing at her mouth again. "Yes. They were actually the ones who alerted me to your presence here in the first place. Don't worry, though—I told them to leave you alone and assured them that you weren't any threat."

"Hey!" Discord blinked crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "Come on, Celestia, don't go telling ponies _that_! You'll destroy my reputation as former all-powerful chaos overlord of this joint. I'm still threatening—I mean, at least a little." He pinched his fingers together and then made himself shrink down in size, floating in the air before her. "Come on, just a bit?" he coaxed.

Celestia smiled more at the tiny Discord. "Well, I also told them that if you were up to anything, Luna and I could certainly do our best to contain you on our own. Does that make you feel any better?"

Discord considered, glancing up. "Needing both of Equestria's powerful alicorn pony sisters to keep me in check should my shenanigans get out of hand…." He grinned and snapped his fingers, becoming full sized again to resume his seat beside her. "Yes, all right, I can live with that." He held up his fingers to snap again. "More chocolate milk?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, please."

Discord snapped, refilling their oddly shaped glasses.

"And would you like another cupcake, Discord?" Celestia offered.

Discord nodded. "Well, dessert is the most important part of any meal, so, yes, I'm game."

Celestia magically made a fresh cupcake appear on each of their plates, and then magically raised hers up for yet another delicious bite of dessert while Discord turned his upside down again to being eating it that way just like with the other one.

The two magical beings just continued along like this for a few quiet moments, eating and drinking here and there.

And then something Discord had never expected happened—an awkward silence developed between them.

Discord glanced at Celestia out of the corner of his eye and then Celestia glanced at Discord out of the corner of her eye, and then they both glanced away from each other.

Discord sighed, biting his lip, wanting to make something chaotic happen or to crack a joke but just feeling a little frozen and self-conscious and…ugh, there was that annoying word again—awkward. '_I never feel awkward—__ever__. What gives? Sheesh, if I'm feeling like this, then Celestia must be __reeling__ underneath all of that poise and grace.'_

Though 'reeling' was probably too strong of a word, Celestia did indeed feel a little hesitant and unsure herself. She certainly hadn't expected silence as part of a meal with the master of chaos, and now she wasn't sure what to do with this quiet between them that was only lingering and lingering.

"Hmm…so…" Discord finally tried to start, simply unable to stand it anymore (even if he was grasping at straws for something to say to move things along), "Any fun meetings scheduled for today?"

Celestia blinked and shrugged. "Oh, just the usual ones…A meeting with my advisors about current events, a meeting with the party planners for the Gala, a meeting with the teachers at my unicorn academy to discuss academics, and then a meeting with the citizens to settle any disputes in the royal court." She smiled a little more, trying not to laugh. "I'm sure that all sounds boring to you." She finished her second cupcake and took another one from the platter for the last of her chocolate milk.

"What does it matter how it sounds to me?" Discord shrugged, nothing sarcastic in his tone (surprisingly). "You like things like that—meetings and order. As long as it makes you happy, then…that's nice, all your meetings, I guess." He snagged a third cupcake with his tail as well.

Celestia looked at him with a touch of interest. "Thank you, Discord. That's…quite understanding of you."

Discord rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his eyes to the side. "Yeah, well, you and the girls and especially Fluttershy have been trying to be a little more understanding of my chaos, so…I figured the least I could do is try to talk about orderly things like 'set schedules' and 'meetings' with a straight face."

Celestia laughed a little. Discord smiled a little at her laugh.

But then the awkward silence started to set in again.

Celestia ate some more and cleared her throat. "Have you spread any good chaos lately?"

Discord's eyes went a little wide and then he had to grin and glance at her. "Did you think you would _ever_ be asking me that question—and here of all places?"

Celestia laughed and shook her head. "No, I suppose not. But the times are changing, Discord."

Discord nodded and shrugged. "True. And, hmm…good chaos?" He raised his glass and considered. "Well…here and there, yes. Mostly out in the badlands though where I can't inconvenience anybody…and in the Everfree forest sometimes too…and maybe in a few little pocket dimensions here and there when I can. And of course Fluttershy lets me spread some chaos around her during our visits. But I'm still recalibrating my powers for good instead of evil, which limits me a bit for now, so I'm afraid there really hasn't been anything especially absurd to report." Discord shrugged, finishing off his chocolate milk.

"Oh…well, that's interesting to know." Celestia honestly wasn't sure if she ought to express approval of his attempts to keep the nature of his chaos positive or disappointment that he hadn't had a chance to create anything he found truly noteworthy lately. So she settled on that generic comment and then turned her attention to the safety of her cupcake again.

Before too many more seconds could pass again, Celestia cleared her throat and hit on another hopeful topic of interest. "Oh, um…have you had a chance to read Starswirl's book yet, Discord? I'm curious what you'll think of it."

Discord glanced down, focusing on the remains of his cupcake a little. "Oh, uh…yes, I read it. It's…interesting. Starswirl's just kooky enough to keep my attention." He glanced at her. "Can I hang on to it just for a little bit, maybe until after the Gala?"

Celestia nodded. "Of course, Discord. Keep it for as long as you need."

They smiled at each other. Then their gazes drifted back down at their plates and glasses again.

The dreaded awkward silence fell once more.

Then Discord finally sighed quite deeply, his look and tone dry. "If this is a preview of how awkward going to the Gala together is going to be for us, maybe we really should take the rumors up on their offer and go in for a whirlwind romance followed by a dramatic public break up. It'll at least keep the night from being dull." He ate the last of his whipped cream covered plate.

Celestia finished her cupcake and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin again. "Oh, we'll be all right just as we are, Discord. We've just…well..." she scratched her head with her hoof, smiling a touch sheepishly. "We've never had a chance to have many proper conversations just as friends before, and almost never alone. It might take us some time to get the hang of it. But I'm more than willing to try if you are." She smiled up at him, her tone full of both hope and understanding.

Discord's smile had to warm a little at her offer and kindness. "Well…if you really want to…I guess I wouldn't mind trying either." He glanced around at their picnic and the private setting. "And this is sort of nice, having a chance to try out conversation in private first before we try it out at the social event of the season." His gaze came back to her and sighed. "Do you really think we have enough in common to pull this off?"

Celestia's look became just a touch dry and her smile grew. "We're each one of only about half a dozen nearly immortal magical beings existing in all of Equestria. I think we have more in common than we realize, Discord."

Discord chuckled. "Fair enough. Where shall we start then?" He finished the last bite of his cupcake and now magically took a sandwich for himself from one of the platters.

"Well," Celestia considered, magically bringing over some clean plates for them and producing two crystal goblets into which she poured some cider, "What do you and Fluttershy usually talk about?"

Discord shrugged, sipping some of his cider's glass and gazing up in thought. "Oh, her animals, her fears, my various madcap adventures, what the girls are up to this week and then just the occasional bit of girly, gossipy stuff if she's got something on her mind."

"Adventures?" Celestia smiled more, her magic dropping a sandwich onto her plate alongside some of the carrots. "Can we talk about those? I love adventures."

"Really?" Discord raised an eyebrow at her, pausing in the middle of raising his sandwich to his mouth with his tail. He seemed a mixture of surprised and intrigued by her sudden request.

Celestia nodded with enthusiasm. "Oh yes. I used to love going on adventures when I was younger, Discord. As a leader of Equestria though, I never seem to have the chance to go out and enjoy myself like that anymore. But I love reading about Twilight's adventures with her friends in her letters. And hearing about yours would be interesting too." She raised an eyebrow herself. "I always am wondering where you go between passing through here…. And you must have had many adventures before we even met, of course."

Discord smiled a little more, lowering his sandwich down to his plate for the moment. "Oh, if you like a good adventure story, those I do indeed have a million of, Celestia. What would you like to hear—an adventure through space, an adventure through time, a perilous trek over land air or sea, a situation when me and my sarcasm got me in some particularly hot water, some highlights from a lifetime of major pranks?" Discord watched with interest as Celestia's violet eyes brightened more and more as he went on. She really was interested. He knew Fluttershy had genuine interest when he shared his adventures with her too, but her timid nature made him hold back on the more dangerous parts of things and either way when his stories were over she seemed more relieved that the adventure had ended than thrilled that it had happened at all. The look in Celestia's eyes, however, almost suggested to him that if, after their conversation, he proposed that they go off on a quick adventure of their own together for fun, she would have pushed back her meetings and said yes in an instant.

"Oh I can't pick, Discord," Celestia finally announced after a few seconds of deep consideration, "Just something lively, something thrilling, something interesting—you pick please." She looked to him again.

Discord nodded, a touch of happy pride coming over him. "Okay then. How about the time I chased after the great dragon migration, decided to work my way up through the ranks with my charisma and skill, and almost had myself instituted as the dragon king of chaos! That story involves danger, intrigue, fantastical obstacles and quite a few well placed jokes and gags if I do say so myself." He crossed his arms over his chest and winked.

Celestia nodded. "I've always wanted to spend more time around dragons. I would love to hear that one, Discord."

Discord nodded. "Okay then…" He rested back on his claw while he took his sandwich in his paw and began his regaling tale. "So, it all started out with me being bored one morning, which is never a good state to find a master of chaos in. Anyway, I caught sight of some smoke on the horizon, appeared in front of it wearing a fireman's hat and holding a hose of course just for laughs, but then I realized it was dragons, dragons as far as the eye could see. And then I recalled how somewhat dragon-like I can appear, and that's when I got my grand idea…"

Celestia ate and intently listened while Discord proceeded to tell his story with dramatic hand gestures, embellished descriptions, and the occasional prop or two, and she thoroughly enjoyed herself throughout the entire experience (and much the same could be said for Discord, who always did love an audience, after all).

* * *

"So then…so then Luna…" Celestia was trying so hard not to laugh too much so that she could finish her story. "So then Luna got all of the diplomats gathered into ballroom, shaking in fear in their masquerade costumes, and she had lightning flashing outside and a harvest moon glowing that was almost red…. And then suddenly all of the fake portraits on the walls opened their eyes and mouths and announced in unison in her Royal Canterlot Voice, 'Happy Nightmare Night!' followed by this great blast from the pipe organ! And everypony just started screaming and running! And I knew it was awful of us, but at the same time they all did come expecting a scary party and it was just so funny!" She laughed warmly. "Then suddenly all the chandeliers lit up, and Luna appeared from the rafters dressed in her bat costume and laughing. I'd never seen her so happy. And she took a bow and thanked all the guests for being such good sports. It took a while for some of them to calm down, but then we served the Nightmare Night-themed buffet and played some ballroom music on the organ, and pretty soon all of the guests were just dancing and enjoying themselves. I think that was the most insane evening we ever had in our forest castle, but it was worth it." Celestia got her laughter under control enough to sip some more cider, and then lowered her cup, shaking her head.

As several used dishes and empty platters upon the picnic blanket indicated, some time had passed since the start of Celestia and Discord's picnic and most of the food had long since been eaten, leaving only the cider left for Celestia and Discord to consume while they kept talking.

And they really had been getting the hang of this 'talking' thing.

Celestia's story concluded, Discord was just laughing quite a bit himself and now actually had to wipe a tear of mirth from his eye. "Oh, that all sounds priceless! Now, I knew there were a few tricks in that old castle of yours, but I never knew it was that rigged up in its day. Trap doors, talking portraits, scary sounds, false walls, booby traps, secret hallways, a random pipe organ—sounds like my kind of place." He leaned back on his paw and claw.

Celestia nodded, smiling brightly. "Oh you would have loved it, Discord. It was a wonderful place back then. Magical in a way even beyond any magic we practiced within it."

"It sounds like you loved it very much too." Discord grinned and glanced out to the Canterlot castle not too far off, sipping some cider. "Maybe this is just my chaotic nature talking, but I can't imagine why you would leave such a fun place for such an orderly one like your Canterlot Castle." His gaze went back to Celestia.

"Hmm…" Celestia was quiet for a moment, looking out at the castle and then down into her raised cider glass. Then she spoke again. "Well, it was just hard to stay in the Everfree Forest castle after Luna…left." Her voice grew softer, and she lowered the glass. "And besides, it was ruined quite a bit in our battle. I thought if I went someplace entirely new with a castle that was entirely different, it would help make things easier."

Discord's smile fell a little, and he watched Celestia more. She was still looking down and clearly trying her best to keep smiling, though she wasn't entirely succeeding. And he noticed the touch of pain that had entered her tone regarding the past. He was starting to understand pain like that well.

Discord frowned more and moved a little closer to her, putting down his cider. He considered for a moment, and then replied as best he could. "Well, maybe now that Luna's back and she's had some time to get used to things, you two could plan out a few fun surprises to put into the Canterlot Castle. Then it could be like a new castle of the two sisters, but bigger and better than ever. And I'd be happy to contribute a few chaotic pointers." He smiled more.

Celestia smiled more too, glancing at him. "If it comes to that, Luna and I would love your help, Discord. Thank you." She looked up into his eyes and put her hoof against his paw leaning on the ground.

Discord's eyes became wide, and he didn't breathe. He just remained perfectly still, feeling the soft, warm gold of her horseshoe on his paw and fully realizing now how close they had ended up sitting. "You're welcome…" he managed in a mumble, suddenly feeling that pesky 'awkward' sensation come over him again.

Celestia's smile warmed. "Discord, you know, I—"

"I know the Princess said not to disturb this area as long as Discord's here, but I still think we should walk by from time to time just to make sure he isn't up to anything. He's been here for hours now without leaving."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, even if he's not plotting something he could still be in distress, and the princess would want us to alert her if that were the case."

"Exactly. We'll just take a peek then."

Both Celestia's and Discord's eyes went very wide at the sudden sound of these two voices clearly coming from two pony royal guards who were clearly now approaching the little valley.

Celestia suddenly used her magic to make all of the picnic supplies disappear. She stood up. "Come on," she whispered to Discord, turning toward the rows of hedges and trees not too far behind them. "This way."

Discord, coming out of his stupor of surprise, stood up and followed after her, an eyebrow raised. They both backed into the border of the statue garden and ended up pushed close together in one of the hedges, hidden in shadow by the branches of a tree overhead.

They could see the guards come to the crest of the small hill overlooking the little valley. The first guard blinked and scratched his head. "Hmm, odd. I know I didn't see him leave since he came back here earlier."

The second one nodded. "Yeah, I didn't either. And no one else said they did."

"Perhaps he left by magic? Or maybe during the changing of the guard?" the first one suggested.

The second one nodded. "That must be it."

Just then a stifled chuckle escaped Discord.

Celestia's eyes went wide, and she looked to him.

Discord was trying desperately to hold in laughter and to keep himself steady as he writhed in some unknown source of hilarity. "I'm sorry," he barely whispered to her. "It's just that we're so close, and that ethereal hair of yours, it…it tickles!" And indeed her flowing mane and tail were all but enveloping him at the moment.

Celestia just let out a deep sigh and put a hoof to her forehead, though she was trying not to smile at the whole thing. Then suddenly she blinked and a stifled laugh almost escaped her. "Discord, your tail!" she whispered! He was squirming so much that the tuft of his tail couldn't help brushing up against her side and tickling her a little in return.

"Did you hear something?" the first guard asked his partner, looking closely down in to the little valley.

The second guard listened closely but shook his head. "Nope."

The first guard listened again but then just scratched his head. "Hmm…" He shrugged and then looked to his friend. "Oh well. Nothing to report then. Should we go try to find Princess Celestia again?"

The second guard nodded. "Yes. Several ponies have been wondering where she is. It's not like her to disappear for so long, and especially with so many obligations about the Gala and her other affairs to think of. Princess Luna didn't even seem to know where she was when one of the guards managed to wake her up and ask her."

The first guard sighed. "I'm sure she's just taking care of some affairs deep in the castle. Or maybe she's at another part of the grounds. We'll find her soon."

The two guards nodded to each other and turned and proceeded on their way.

Once about ten seconds had passed and they were sure the guards were out of earshot, Celestia breathed a sigh of relief (and let out a laugh or two at the feeling of Discord's tail tuft still brushing against her) while Discord half collapsed into a hedge, laughing hysterically and writhing in tickles. "It tickles! Celestia, make it stop! Ha! H-Haven't you ever heard of a hair tie!?" He managed to snap his fingers, and for a moment Celestia's mane was pulled back in a ponytail…. After about two seconds, though, the hair tie burst apart and her hair was flowing as freely as ever.

Discord only laughed even more at the sight. "Ha! C-Celestia, really, please, let's go out in the open! I can't breathe! And I can't help my tail, I swear!"

Celestia just laughed a little and shook her head but then moved away from him and out from the hedges. Discord flung himself out after her, collapsing to the ground, his laughter finally subsiding.

Celestia just rolled her eyes. "Are you all right?" she did her best to ask as seriously as possible…though as she came closer to check on him, she may have let the ends of her mane and tail cover his body again.

"Hey!" Discord laughed more again, shifting away from her. "T-Trying to be." He gave her side a little flick with his the end of his tail, causing her to laugh again as well. Discord finally caught his breath and stood up again, heading back to the center of the valley. Celestia followed along with him. "I just hope I didn't 'give away our position' too badly." He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Incidentally, why were we hiding from your guards anyway?"

Celestia grinned back at him. "Because I didn't want them insisting on staying if they found me with you…and because those rumors going around about us have enough fuel from idle gossip, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes to the side, smiling more. "The last thing they need added to them is news about the two of us getting caught having a romantic tryst in the castle gardens."

Discord blushed just slightly and rolled his eyes to the side as well. "True…. Heh, ponies thinking you're smitten enough with me to go in for such risqué behavior." He shook his head a little…but he didn't stop smiling. "Talk about a stretch." He put one hand on his neck and the other on his torso, and then stretched himself so far upwards that his body leaned back into a spiral before he made himself normal again.

Celestia laughed a little and shrugged. "I could certainly choose a worse special somepony to sneak off with, I'm sure."

Discord's whole look brightened.

Celestia smiled warmly. But then she walked past him a little and sighed, gazing out at the castle grounds and toward the castle itself. "Discord, I think I should head back now if ponies are starting to worry like the guards said."

Discord's smile faded a little. "Oh." He moved closer to her. "I wish you didn't have to go…" he swallowed and added, "I mean, so soon. It's…It's been a strangely not entirely unenjoyable afternoon." He shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the wonder of it all.

Celestia glanced at him with a smile and a nod. "Yes. It has been nice to spend time together like this. We'll have to do it again sometime soon, Discord. I'd really love to actually, and before the Gala if we could."

Discord smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I'd sort of love it too. You're a pretty fun companion, Celestia…you know when you're not sicing the elements of harmony on me or turning me to stone." He smirked a little.

Celestia glanced down, blushing a little. But she still smiled and then looked back up at him. "You're fun too, Discord. Thank you for having lunch with me. And I hope you have a nice evening."

Discord smiled more. "Thanks. And I hope you have, um…nice orderly meetings?" he tried.

Celestia laughed a little and nodded to him. "Thank you." She gave him a slight bow. "Until later then, Discord."

Discord blinked and then instinctively gave her a slight bow too. "Oh…yes, later, Celestia."

She straightened up and waved at him. "Goodbye." And then she turned back to her castle and took off to fly home.

Discord waved to her as well. "Ta ta…" He watched her go, smiling so warmly until she was out of sight.

Once she was gone, Discord lowered his paw, an unusual look coming to his eyes. He spoke quietly to himself. "I still haven't the foggiest idea whether she's so nice to me just because she's being an excellent friend or because she really is secretly in love with me. But I do know that I think we just had a sort of a date…and I think I…really liked it. Really." He sighed, letting himself gaze off to the castle for a moment more.

Then Discord took in and let out a very deep breath, turning away. He swallowed and felt himself blushing. "I can't stay here tonight. The dream I'm going to have after all of this is going to be a doozy—I'll need to hide in space _and_ time as an extra precaution to avoid Luna." He put his claw to his temple, shaking his head. "Oh Discord…you must be out of your mind, and that's saying something." And then with that he snapped his fingers and was gone for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

_Later, in a certain chaos master's lovely dream world there was vision of himself and Celestia picnicking on the grass together someplace sunny and nice. They were laughing, talking, and Discord's paw rested on Celestia's hoof upon a checkered blanket beneath them._

"_Celestia, I have never had so much fun with another person," Discord admitted with a happy smile._

"_I feel the same way." Celestia giggled warmly. "I'm so happy we can be together now."_

"_Me too…" Discord looked down very shyly, playing with his beard with his free hand._

_Celestia smiled more and moved a little closer. "Discord…"_

_He glanced at her. "Yes?" He froze, seeing how close she was now._

_Celestia just gazed up into his eyes. And then she moved forward and kissed him on the mouth._

_Discord's eyes went wide…and then he turned absolutely red and melted with her advances, his eyes closing, a few sparks of chaotic magic escaping here and there from his fingertips. He let her continue to kiss him. And they still held hands on the ground._

_Eventually they separated, breathing lightly and smiling._

_Discord just grinned. "We cannot tell anyone about this, Celestia. Ever. I think I'm still at least an honorary member of the Equestrian Villains Society, and they would kick me out for sure if they knew."_

"_Knew what?" Celestia smirked just a little, a laugh escaping her._

_Discord swallowed, smiling more and looking down. "That…That you and I…you know…are trying to…that we feel…well, that we're necking in a sunny meadow for starters." He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "This is so weird, isn't it?"_

_Celestia nodded and moved a little closer. "You could almost say it's a little…chaotic?" She moved her hoof just a bit more firmly against his paw and winked at him._

_Discord turned that rosy color again and looked at her with wide eyes. Then he couldn't help smiling once more. "Oh shut up." He chuckled._

_Celestia laughed again and shook her head. "Oh Discord…now, is that any way to talk to your princess, hmm?" She looked down demurely yet with a touch of something playful in her eyes. She suddenly shifted closer to him, causing her hair to touch his side. _

_Discord instantly started chuckling uncontrollably, which made Celestia laugh more as she lingered for a moment and then finally released him from the clutches of her mane._

_Discord got his laughter under control and then just looked back at that cheeky smile of hers and shook his head. He sighed deeply. "This is a lot better than being a stone statue in your garden. A lot warmer too." He swallowed and turned more toward her, catching her eyes with his._

_Celestia smiled up at him, understanding, and then closed her eyes and came forward to kiss him again._

_Discord closed his eyes and did his best to overcome the absolute trembling of his newly discovered heart to let her keep being affectionate. He let her kiss him and kiss him and kiss him, and he liked it. And with a few breaks in between to smile and make sweet jokes (and maybe share some tickles), their shy if romantic little interlude continued._

* * *

Outside of this dream, of course, the real Discord was just sleeping soundly and alone somewhere right between dimensions on a fluffy pink cotton candy cloud dripping the occasional bit of chocolate milk into the oblivion of the purplish, bluish, yellowish inkiness around him. He lay curled up in a ball, dozing in his privacy. And as his mind wandered in his dreams, his lips smiled more and more in an especially dreamy sort of way.

* * *

_Back in Canterlot once more…_

"Sister, where were you this afternoon?" Luna called out, finally catching sight of Celestia in one of the hallways of the castle just before sunset and moonrise. She came up alongside her sister to walk with her.

Celestia blinked and then smiled at Luna. "Hello, Luna. Oh, I just…snuck out for lunch, and I guess I got a little carried away. But as soon as I realized I was being missed, I hurried back." She raised an eyebrow. "Is everything all right?"

Luna sighed, rolling her eyes to the side. "Well, yes, but when the staff and guards lost sight of their precious sun princess for more than an hour, they decided to disturb me and my sleep about the situation."

Celestia smiled a little more. "I see. And what did you tell them?"

Luna's look went dry and her voice went flat. "That unless thou had left a ransom note, a trail of dark magic, or obvious signs of a struggle behind you, the next person to wake me up all because you were on the verge of being tardy was going to have recurring nightmares about my sternest gaze and loudest Royal Canterlot Voice for a week."

Celestia chuckled. "Oh Luna, I know you don't like being disturbed toward the middle of the day, but you usually aren't that grumpy."

Luna couldn't help a yawn as she replied. "The Gala planning yesterday morning has thrown off my sleep schedule a little, as did a visit I made yesterday afternoon to Twilight Sparkle. And then this afternoon I was finally catching up on my rest and had just gotten cozy and in the middle of a particularly delightful dream about flying over the Everfree Forest at night when the guards suddenly roused me about your absence." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You visited Twilight yesterday?" Celestia smiled more in interest. "How nice. I'm sure she was happy to see you. Did you want to see her new castle properly? It really is an interesting structure."

Luna shrugged, smiling just a little. "Oh, something like that. Besides, we princesses should do our best to greet each other and make royal visits as frequently as possible," she added with a nod. But then she frowned. "But do not change the subject, sister—we are still talking about your whereabouts today and the ridiculous overreaction of our guards. Because after they woke me the first time and I reprimanded them, they then awoke me an hour later just as I had fallen asleep yet again insisting that the preliminary meeting regarding the Gala catering had to start and some princess pony needed to be seated at the table." She yawned and pouted. "I still don't know how the handmaids got me out of bed. And I still don't know anything about what happened at the actual preliminary meeting, I was so sleepy. I think I may have given the okay for chocolate sculptures of you and I, but that could have been a dream." She raised a hoof to her chin in thought.

Celestia smiled sheepishly, looking down. "I'm sorry, Luna. I really should have made a point of coming back sooner. And I think everyone only bothered you so much because they're all very worked up now that it's Gala time again. I'll let the day staff know to leave you alone for the future though."

Luna nodded but had to raise an eyebrow. "But where were you exactly anyway, sister? What secret lunch was this that you had to attend? It must have been far away for you to have taken so long in getting back. I'm surprised you didn't bring some of the guards along with you."

Celestia let out a sigh, looking forward. "If I tell you, you'll laugh or make a joke or make it out to be more dramatic than it is."

Luna's eyes went a little wide. "Sister, I am surprised at you—I will not laugh or jest or be dramatic. Where were you?"

Celestia shrugged. "I snuck off to the statue garden to have a private picnic with Discord," she explained, trying not to smile too much.

"You did WHAT with Discord?!" Luna couldn't help exclaiming with a blink.

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side, trying not to laugh. "I had lunch with him." She glanced at her sister, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to just let him live in that statue garden without at least saying hello. And I thought saying hello would go better with some lentil hay sandwiches, cider, and chocolate cupcakes. So I took a break from my busy daily schedule to just enjoy the company of a friend."

Luna just looked at Celestia, an eyebrow raised. "You…took a break…to…? But…" she held up a hoof. "But then, if you were just in the backyard, why were you gone for so long?"

Celestia sighed again, a dry look coming to her features. "Well, it wasn't because we were having an epic battle in the labyrinth or necking behind the hedges, Luna."

Luna stopped walking and instantly shuddered and cringed. "Sister, I know you are joking but please warn me before you put images like that in my mind."

Celestia stopped walking as well and just rolled her eyes to the side. Then she took a breath, trying to resume her normal calm, casual, in control tone. "Luna, my point is that we were eating and we started talking, and I started having a lot of fun. The afternoon passed before I knew it, and as soon as I realized that I was running late, I bid Discord farewell and returned home."

Luna watched her sister, still with wide eyes. "Fun? You had fun?"

"Yes." Celestia looked to her in return. "I really did. Luna, I'm sorry if you don't like my closeness with Discord or what others might say about it, but I have no intention of stopping my attempts to be better friends with him." She looked forward and began to head down the hall again, her head held a little high.

Luna followed after her sister once more. "Celestia, no, that's not what I meant…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, I only questioned your closeness with Discord initially because I was not sure if I could trust his intentions and because I worried if what others would say about the two of you would cause you grief in any way. But I trust Discord, and as long as you're content, I'm happy you're becoming close. Really."

Celestia glanced at her sister, an eyebrow raised in just a touch of skepticism.

Luna looked to her sincerely and spoke in the same way. "Right now I'm just surprised that not only did you allow yourself a break for once but that you had fun. I worry that you do not have enough of that, sister." Her eyes lowered a little. "I think perhaps you got so used to taking care of all of the responsibilities of ruling when I was gone that you've forgotten how not to worry about all of them all the time even though I'm here to share the rule with you again. And you encourage Twilight Sparkle to make a life for herself with her friends outside of her royal duties, and you encourage Cadance to do the same with her husband, and I have always taken time to myself for my own affairs at night but…I hardly ever see you do anything for yourself, Celestia." She raised her eyes, smiling again. "It makes me very relieved to hear that you took a break today and that you spent time with a friend and had fun. I just want you to be happy."

Celestia just looked down at her sister, her eyes wide. Then a smile came to her lips once more. She let out a breath, and stopped walking again to hug Luna with one arm. "I am happy, sister. And thank you. I know I can be a little intense about my duties sometimes. But you're right, I should take more time to myself if I can. Discord's an excellent influence for that, you know." She chuckled. "Almost all of his time is spent on himself." She pulled back, smiling at Luna as she released her. "And maybe you could join us next time we spend time together. I'd like all of us to be close, but only if you want to."

Luna, quite pleased with her sister's happy response, nodded. "I may take you up on that offer, sister. As long as I wouldn't be an intrusion…" She glanced at Celestia, unable to help observing her response a touch closely.

Celestia just smiled and shook her head. "Absolutely not. You'd be more than welcome, Luna. Though every once in a while, at least until the Gala happens, I might request to spend time with Discord alone. I just want to ease his mind entirely about the dance and being my escort so that he can have fun at the party, but I think it's easiest for him to relax the fewer ponies there are around, all right?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, sister, I understand."

Celestia smiled. "Good. Now, let's go have some tea together before I have to go to bed and you have to get started on your night, and I'll tell you a bit more about my time with Discord and you can tell me about your visit with Twilight."

Luna glanced away a little but nodded. "Er…of course, Celestia. Let's go then."

They began to head down the hall together once more.

Then Luna smiled just a little and couldn't help herself (though she kept her voice low, at least, in case any staff turned out to be nearby). "It must be interesting for you though, Celestia…spending close, personal time around Discord while also feeling a certain attraction toward him in a way."

Celestia blushed just slightly but smiled. "Luna…" she shook her head, "It just feels nice to finally be getting closer. I like getting to know him. I hope that soon he'll feel as comfortable around me as possible, and I hope that I can get him to open up a little more to me too."

Luna smiled more. "I'm sure he already thinks of you as a very close friend, sister. And he'll open up to you more, especially considering all of your efforts to see to his comfort. I know it. Now, let us have that tea, and you can also tell me how you managed to sneak together an entire picnic lunch, including cupcakes, without getting caught—I am very impressed." She raised an eyebrow in interest.

Celestia laughed and nodded. "Of course, sister. And thank you." They came to the door of Celestia's study, which she magically opened, gesturing for her sister to enter first.

Luna nodded. "You're welcome, sister," she replied as she entered the room.

Celestia smiled and followed after Luna, looking forward to a pleasant evening of sharing tea and discussing their days together before nightfall.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! Thank you so much for reading (and for reviewing if you can)!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	8. Party Planning

**A/N:**

All right, here's the latest chapter, and I hope all of you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews so far, and please review this chapter too if you get a chance!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Party Planning**

* * *

"Discord, this is so amazing. I never knew your magic could do things like this," a smiling Fluttershy remarked as she walked through her garden and gazed at the sight of the flowers swaying in a dance and the vegetable plants juggling their different pieces of produce and the grass flickering all different colors in the breeze and her bird bath shooting up streams of water in various animal shapes. Farther along near her animal pens, the chickens were out doing a cancan line together and pecking the ground between kicks, her songbirds were warbling a chaotic yet beautiful song, and her flying squirrels and other assorted little mammals were all playing on a little levitating Ferris Wheel Discord had set up for them that spun in all different directions and even rose up and down at times but never dropped a single rider.

Discord, meanwhile, was lazing about on his stomach atop a fluffy pink cotton candy cloud just above all of the chaos, munching a bit of the cloud's fluff and grinning, a sort of hazed if proud look in his eyes. "I'm very glad you like it, Fluttershy. Do you think fun little things like this will be good for the Gala and for showing other ponies that chaos can be just as helpful and enjoyable to others as it is to me?"

Fluttershy nodded, catching in her mouth and eating a cherry tomato which a juggling plant had just tossed to her. "I think things like this will be a wonderful surprise for everyone from you, Discord, at the Gala or anytime. I've never seen you make such fun and friendly chaos. I know everyone will love it."

Discord chuckled to himself. "Good. I just want to impress Celestia." He swallowed and casually (if quickly) went on, "I mean, you know…Celestia _and everypony else_." He glanced down a little, his smile growing a touch sheepish.

"Are you going to be doing this much magic all night long?" Fluttershy asked, flying up to observe closer her little animals enjoying the floating Ferris Wheel. "It would be very nice and entertaining, but it also might get a little tiring for you. Plus you'd want to make sure to have enough time to focus on Princess Celestia." Fluttershy turned back to Discord and smiled a little more.

Discord smiled back at her but shook his head. "Oh, don't worry, I probably won't even use magic during the Gala unless I'm pressed or the right situation presents itself. Not that I wouldn't enjoy making myself even more of a star attraction at this thing than I'm already going to be, but I'm really starting to look forward to just having a relaxing, enjoyable evening with my friends. I'm just doing so much magic now because I…guess I'm just feeling in a magical mood this morning, is all." He chuckled to himself again, a far away look in his eye.

Fluttershy turned and flew over to him, smiling in interest. "Well, that's good to hear. Have you been sleeping better, Discord?"

"Well…" Discord glanced to the side, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly again, "Let's just say that I've been getting more comfortable with my sleeping habits."

"And your dreams are better?" Fluttershy asked kindly, sitting down on the lawn and looking up at him, her tone still full of its usual sincerity and caring.

Discord swallowed, blushing just a little. "In a manner of speaking." He let out a breath and a special grin couldn't help coming to his features. "It's more than just dreams or sleeping though. I…well…" He glanced down at her, then rested his head on his paw. "If I tell you something, will you keep it just between us, dear Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course, Discord. You have my word as your friend."

Discord smiled more and then turned on his pink cloud to gaze up (conveniently, at the sun). "I've stumbled upon the most deliciously chaotic thought since yesterday. It's so surreal, so insane, so utterly outrageous that it's just…tickling me. Hmm…" He chuckled, his cloud suddenly sprouting little feathers to tickle his sides. He snapped, making them disappear. "I feel like I could make the most absurd and delightful magic all day long and never get tired or bored." He tilted his head back to look at Fluttershy upside down with a big smile. "Is there anything you want, Fluttershy, anything you need? However insane or simple it is, just say the word and I promise to snap it up and with flair. I feel like I'm bursting with magic." He snapped his fingers, making his head burst open like a party balloon for a moment with streamers and confetti and a squee sound. Then with a flash of magic, his head magically reappeared and he was grinning down at her all the more..

Fluttershy's smile grew and she laughed a little at his trick. "Discord, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. Oh, but…I don't need anything else. All of this has been so much and wonderful. But, could I ask, what was your chaotic thought that made you so happy?" She raised an eyebrow in interest.

Discord blinked, picking his head back up to hide it from her a little as he blushed. "Oh it's…it's nothing." He turned on his stomach again, looking down to play with the surface of his cloud with his claw. "I mean, it's something, of course. But it's just…a little too chaotic to share." He sighed and added in a mumble, "I don't even think you would believe me if I told you."

Fluttershy frowned a little but then smiled in understanding. "Of course I would believe you, Discord. But if it's something private, I understand. I'm just glad you found such a happy thought for yourself. You deserve it after everything you've been through lately from Tirek to the rumors now about you and Celestia at the Gala."

Discord cleared his throat. "Erm, yes, well...thank you, Fluttershy." He smiled again and then lowered his cloud a little to bring them at eye level with one another. "And…Fluttershy, you know I'd share my thought with you, but I'm never going to explain the chaos of it quite right, I think. But the feeling it gives me is pure fascination and pleasure, you know, and I'm glad I could make that fascination and pleasure into something useful and amusing for you, and that I could have a chance to try out some pony pleasing magic."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "I know you'd share with me, Discord. And I'm glad everything's worked out so well for you today. Oh!" Suddenly from inside a teakettle started whistling one of Fluttershy's favorite tunes (courtesy of a little enchantment from Discord, of course). She looked to Discord. "I guess the tea and croissants are all ready for breakfast. Should we go inside now and eat, Discord?"

Discord nodded, snapping his fingers and removing his pleasant chaos from the garden and animal pens for the moment. "Yes, let's Fluttershy, I'm simply famished. I haven't eaten anything since my lunch yesterday with Celestia." He snapped his fingers again, making his cloud disappear and landing on the ground.

Fluttershy blinked and smiled more. "You had lunch with Princess Celestia yesterday?"

Discord's eyes went wide and he froze in mid step. "I…um…well, um…yes." He cleared his throat, fighting back the urge to blush. "We just kind of stumbled upon each other and decided to have a picnic on the castle grounds. I-It was a late lunch though, and afterwards I felt so tired that I went right to sleep and didn't wake up until before coming here." He shrugged, letting out a breath and proceeding to walk toward the cottage.

Fluttershy followed after him. "That sounds very nice, Discord. I think it's so good that you and Princess Celestia are spending some time together. You seem like you could be such good friends if you got to know each other more."

Discord looked down, considering and giving a small shrug. "You know…I think so too. We actually had fun together yesterday. Heh…" He rolled his eyes to the side, grinning. "How absurd is that, right?"

Fluttershy just shrugged though. "I don't think it's absurd at all, Discord. Sometimes the most unlikely of people can become the best of friends." She looked down shyly. "That's how it felt when you and I became friends, but now I can't imagine not having you around." She glanced up at him affectionately, hiding a little behind her hair.

Discord just smiled back at her warmly. "And I can't imagine not having you around either, my dear Fluttershy. And I never want to." He glanced downward and away, his smile growing a little. "Still though, I think Celestia and I can't help but have a…slightly more complicated relationship. And it's not helping that I'm possibly overthinking things too much." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as the pair paused in front of Fluttershy's back door. "I just want her to be happy with me. I-I mean, you know, happy _regarding_ me, not happy together in a situation with me. I mean…you know what I'm saying." He shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly again at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled warmly up at him, doing her best not to laugh a little as she flew up and opened the door for them. "I think it's very kind of you to value Princess Celestia's opinion of yourself so highly. And I'm sure she couldn't help but be happy with all the progress you've made and how much you care about being a good friend to her and making good chaos for her party."

Discord's smile threatened to beam for a moment, but he managed to cover it up by scoffing and waving Fluttershy off. "Oh, pfft, yeah, like I value Celestia's opinion, let alone her opinion _of me_ that much. I just…don't see any reason not to have her 'escort plan' go off without a hitch, and so I want to do a good job of being a good companion to her." He walked inside after Fluttershy, closing the door behind them. "Speaking of which, I'd really like to call you and the girls together sometime soon for some Gala pointers since you're all experienced attendees. I really don't do formal parties much, so any information you ladies could give me on the details of this dance would be helpful. I'd just like to know how to show Celestia a good time from a mare's perspective, that's all." They were in the kitchen now, and Discord took a seat at the kitchen table while at the same time using his magic to make the cutlery and dishes all dance over and set themselves up properly upon the table around the platter of rainbow-colored croissants at the center.

Fluttershy nodded, taking the teakettle in hoof and walking it over to the table. "Of course, Discord. The girls and I would be happy to discuss all of the formal aspects of the Gala with you. Just come by one of our meetings at Twilight's castle whenever you're ready, and we can do it there."

Discord nodded, already munching away on a croissant as he leaned back in his chair. "Wonderful. I'll appreciate that very much, Fluttershy." He raised an eyebrow as his little friend poured them both some tea. "You girls are planning to keep up the regular afternoon meetings at Twilight's castle for a while yet, I'm guessing?"

Fluttershy nodded, taking her seat (and a croissant for herself as well). "Oh yes. There's just so much to talk about with Twilight's castle and trying to figure out what she should do now as a princess and trying to understand the Rainbow Power. I think for now we have to have meetings like these…even if sometimes we do waste time a little talking about other things." She smiled a little sheepishly.

Discord smiled a little more. "Oh, don't confine yourself to only orderly conversation—it's dreadfully boring. And I'm glad to hear you'll all be keeping up with your regular visits to Twilight's castle. After everything that's happened and changed lately, I think it means more to our newest little princess than she can say to have the constant of you girls always being at her side."

Fluttershy nodded. "I understand. And we like being there for Twilight. And…Twilight likes having you around too, Discord, really." Fluttershy's smile grew considerably, though she glanced down as though hiding a little secret. "Um…I'm sure she'll think of a way to show you how much your friendship means to us soon."

"You're talking about whatever she's doing to the throne room, aren't you, Fluttershy?" Discord couldn't help grinning a little.

Fluttershy shrugged, looking down more, her voice going very quiet. "Um…maybe…but I'm not supposed to say." She smiled more to herself though in a happy, all-knowing kind of way. "You should just know that you're very special to everyone, Discord."

Discord smiled more and glanced down. "Yes, well…everyone's becoming pretty special to me as well."

Fluttershy smiled and looked to Discord fully again. "So, you're having your first meeting with Rarity later today about your tuxedo, right?"

Discord nodded, rolling his eyes to the side. "Yes, but don't remind me." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'll look completely ridiculous all dressed up by her for the Gala?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Discord, Rarity might not agree with this, but it doesn't matter how you look—just that you show up and act nice and be the best guest you can be. That's what matters."

Discord sighed but nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He finished his croissant with a satisfied swallow and smile. "Though honestly I'm in such a brilliant mood today that she could poke me and prod me and use me as dress dummy from now until the Gala and I don't think I'd mind in the lightest."

Fluttershy laughed. "Discord, I'm sure it'll be all right. Rarity is very good at what she does."

Discord sighed and shrugged, still smiling away. "If you say so, Fluttershy, if you say so."

The pony and the draconequus then proceeded to enjoy the rest of their breakfast and morning together pleasantly.

* * *

Later Discord, in need of releasing some of the magical chaos bubbling up inside of him today, left Fluttershy to her tasks for the morning and found himself careening through the open air on a particularly exhilarating flight over Ponyville and the surrounding countryside. He was smiling to himself and musing the whole time, still finding such interest in the strange yet wonderful new chaotic thought that had crossed his mind ever since his 'date' with Celestia yesterday and his subsequent dream about a much more intimate outing with her.

"I could actually fall in love with somebody. And it could make me happy! And it could be fun!" He chuckled to himself, doing a twist in the air. "Yes, maybe that's it—these dreams have nothing to do directly with Celestia at all but just with a new discovery of something I might want now in my life. Love. I could really have that…And it might not have to be stifling or boring or confining as long as I found it with the right person and under the right circumstances. After all, that's what I used to think friendship was like, but I know so much better now." He considered, flying on his back. "I'm so much happier these days, so much calmer, so much freer…maybe I could find a special somepon—er, someone. Someone to talk to and be intimate and close with and to really court. It all seemed so nice in my dream with Celestia." He chuckled to himself. "Oh it was enough of a shock to find that I could make friends and that friendship could make me happy, but this…Oh how chaotic—an in love master of chaos!"

Discord did a loop in the air, just for the fun of it. "Hmm…" his voice lowered a little, "And imagine the sweet extra chaos of it all if the person I fell for did turn out to be Celestia." He rolled is eyes with a grin, blushing a little. "Of course it won't turn out to be her. Even I'm not that insane. The princess of the sun, the most perfect mare in Equestria, and me, the sarcastic ne'er-do-well—I think the ponies would revolt. And she really is too orderly for me." He sighed to himself. "Almost maddeningly orderly, really…" A funny little smile quirked to the side on his face but then quickly went away as he blinked and cleared his throat and continued on in his thoughts. "Oh come now, Discord, don't get carried away. You've discovered that you might like to be in love, and that's a big thing. Just take it easy, one step at a time. And if the right person comes along…someone a little unusual who can like all of your chaos just as much as you do…then you'll know. But for now just be glad that your life has turned out this pleasant and that you've ended up in such a good place after everything."

Discord thought some more to himself, diving through the clouds as his mind wandered. "But you know, for now at least, a few more little 'date' outings with Celestia might not be such a bad idea if the opportunity presents itself. It would sort of be like practice for courting. I could get my hoof and claw wet, rediscover some of my old charm, get used to being around eligible ladies my own age again. That thousand years in stone couldn't help but make me a bit rusty after all." He sighed but then smiled to himself again. "It's perfect, planning to spend time with Celestia like that. On top of giving me some dating practice, I'll also get a chance to see if dating is what I really want, and I'll be able to further cement my friendship with her at the same time. And if she really does turn out to like me in a special way, well, I'll still let her down gently of course but in the meantime who am I to deny her the thrill of my company for a while?" He nodded to himself. "A brilliant plan as usual, Discord. I amaze myself every time." He grinned, a daring look coming to his eyes. "And now, since I'm not due at Rarity's for a bit, I think I'll fly as fast and as far as I can over all of Equestria just for fun and because I can and because ever since I found friends I've felt light as a feather inside and now that I might have found love in me I feel light as the air itself today! Ta ta, Ponyville, I'll see you soon!" And with that and a wave to the town below, he rocketed off into the distance, leaving behind his familiar surroundings for now for some chaotic fun.

* * *

"It's great that Princess Celestia wanted to see you too, Pinkie Pie. It's nice to have company on a trip to Canterlot." Twilight smiled as she and Pinkie headed down one of the main avenues of Canterlot toward Princess Celestia and Luna's castle on this sunny afternoon.

"Absolutely! Company on a trip is always better than going alone!" Pinkie Pie nodded with a big smile. "And I'm so happy the Princess wants my advice on the party planning! Twilight, I promise you, for your first Gala as a princess, I'll do everything I can to make this really and truly the best night ever!" Pinkie grinned widely in excitement.

Twilight smiled a touch nervously. "Oh, Pinkie, that's really nice of you but please don't go to too much trouble. I just want the night to go smoothly, that's all." She looked forward, swallowing. "I'm already a little nervous about so many of the guests looking forward to seeing me, and about helping Princess Luna and Princess Celestia with the hoofshakes. And it's not helping me feel any less nervous that I'm wearing my crown which is making everypony stare at me all because Celestia wants to try a full dress rehearsal of the hoofshakes." Twilight kept her eyes forward to the castle, hoping not to further encourage the attention she already couldn't help attracting. "I'm just glad the party's going to be organized as in advance as it is. That'll make me a bit calmer about things."

"Aw, Twilight," Pinkie put a hoof on her friend's shoulder as they trotted along. "Don't worry about things too much. You'll do fine being a big deal the party. And shaking hooves is no big deal—I do it all the time, even to total strangers. Watch!" She zipped forward and grabbed a surprised mare's hoof to shake it. "Howdy do?!" Then she zipped over to a stallion with a top hat and monocle and shook his hoof. "Pleasure to meet you!" Then she zipped over to a young filly and shook her hoof as well. "I hope you're having a Pinkie-tastic day!" Then she zipped back over to Twilight to keep walking with her. "See, nothing to it. It's fun saying hello to new ponies like that. And as for worrying about people noticing you too much now in your crown, if you want I could pull out one of my party canons or my one pony band or even my clown costume right now if it would make you feel better. Then people would be staring at me instead of you." Her smile picked up on one side and her eyes shone with sincerity.

Twilight smiled sincerely (and gratefully) back to her. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie. But that's all right." She let out a breath and did her best to hold her head high. "I'm a princess, nothing is going to change that. And I just need to get used to attracting attention." Her smile grew. "I'm just glad I have you and our friends to keep treating me like a normal pony even if everyone else wants to treat me like I'm something special."

Pinkie smiled widely again and laughed. "Silly Twilight, of course you're special! You're the princess of friendship, duh! No one would know what to do without you—you bring us all closer together." She shrugged. "Now come on!" They were right near the castle gates, and Pinkie inhaled deeply. "I smell cakes…and pies…and goodies! Ooo maybe Princess Celestia has some catering samples we could try!" She licked her lips. "Let's go!" And with that she started to bounce forward right through the gates and up to the castle doors.

Twilight just looked after her, smiling warmly. "Thanks, Pinkie," she whispered softly. Then she shook her head trotted after her friend, calling out, "Right behind you!"

* * *

The girls entered throne room soon enough.

A guard cleared his throat. "Announcing the Princess Twilight Sparkle and Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie!"

Twilight and Pinkie stood together in the reception area, and right above them seated in her throne sat Princess Celestia.

Pinkie bowed deeply to the princess. Twilight just stood there awkwardly for a moment rubbing a leg with her hoof and then gave her a small wave. However much she did not want the princess bowing to her, she felt it would take a long time to lose the compulsive urge to bow to the princess herself, especially in the throne room of all places.

Princess Celestia smiled down at them both. Then she cleared her throat and addressed the guard. "Thank you. You may leave us now. We have much to discuss. Oh, and please make sure my sister is coming." The guard glanced to the side just a touch nervously, a fact which Celestia did not fail to notice. She smiled more and added, "If she really isn't out of bed yet, don't trouble yourself to rouse her. Princess Twilight and Pinkie Pie and I will go wake her ourselves unless anyone else wishes to attempt it for us first."

The guard smiled, letting out a sigh of relief and giving Celestia a salute. "Er, yes, Princess, thank you, Princess." Then he glanced at the girls, giving a nod of his head to Pinkie and a full bow to Twilight. "Miss Pie…Princess Twilight Sparkle." And then he was off.

Celestia just smiled and shook her head as she descended from her throne. She looked to the girls again. "Luna will be joining us as I told you in my letter, Twilight. But I'm afraid she's been a little cranky lately since she keeps having to get woken up during the day for more Gala planning. She's started making lightning flash and thunder crack whenever any of the guards or maids goes to rouse. I'm afraid I'm running out of people to do it for me." She laughed warmly to herself as she came to stand before Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight nodded. "I can understand how the sudden change in her schedule could make Princess Luna upset. I just wish we didn't have to inconvenience her so much. I know this is her first Gala in a while, so it must be important to her to be as much a part of it as possible. But she has so much else to do each night that trying to help plan the party during the day must be very exhausting for her." She furrowed her brow in concern. "If there's anything I could do to make things easier for her, I'd be more than happy to try. We could even have a meeting at night if you wouldn't mind, Princess Celestia." She smiled a little at the idea.

Celestia's smile brightened considerably at the suggestion. "You know, Twilight, I think that is an excellent idea. A night meeting—it might be fun. And perhaps to make it convenient for everypony, you could just stay over here at the castle for the night with us."

Twilight's gaze went very wide. "You mean…like a…sleepover?" Stars practically glistened in her eyes.

Celestia tilted her head to the side at this interesting response, then smiled more and nodded. "Oh, yes, I suppose that's what it would be like. Hmm…" she brought a hoof to her chin in thought, "Luna and I used to have those all the time when we were younger. It might be fun to try it again. As long as you'd be up for it, Twilight." She lowered her hoof, awaiting Twilight's reply (which she had a very good feeling would be in the affirmative).

Indeed, Twilight's jaw fell open a little and then a big beaming smile came to her face. "Oh yes, yes, yes!" Twilight proceeded to bounce up and down in the air. "I had my first sleepover a few months ago with Rarity and Apple Jack, and even though it didn't turn out quite like the books said it should, it still all worked out in the end and it was so much fun! And now to have one with you and Princess Luna, I, I, I, I—" Twilight blinked a couple of times, stopped bouncing, suddenly recalled that she wasn't a filly anymore but a full grown mare princess, and then she took a breath, held out her hoof in front of herself in a calming gesture and managed to get her enthusiasm under control a little. "I mean…I, um…I would be honored to come for a nightly meeting for Princess Luna's convenience and to stay over a-as long as you're offering, Princess Celestia." She looked down sheepishly, blushing a little.

Princess Celestia smiled very much and leaned down to her former most faithful student. "Princess Luna is the expert at slumber parties. I'm sure you'll be able to learn a lot from her about them. And I'm sure she'd be honored to share with you."

Twilight couldn't help blinking and then looking up and beaming a little again.

Meanwhile, a grinning Pinkie Pie just trotted in place in excitement. "Wow, you get to have a princess sleepover party, Twilight! And it's a party planning party! You're so lucky—you'll have to tell me all about it when you get back!"

Twilight smiled at her friend and nodded. "Of course, Pinkie. In fact…" her eyes lit up a little again, "Once our princess sleepover and the Gala are done, why don't we all have a sleepover in my castle? It would probably be a really nice way to unwind after everything. And the throne room would be done by then. We could have it in there."

Pinkie nodded. "Definitely! It could be like your pre-housewarming party before the actual house-warming party that Discord promised to crash at your castle and make into a chaos party." Pinkie clapped her front hooves together.

Celestia blinked and smiled more, tilting her head to the side in interest. "You're having a housewarming party at Twilight's castle, and Discord promised to crash it?" She had to laugh warmly. "Well, I think having a sleepover right after that is a wonderful way to set things up, Pinkie. And I'm sure Discord will make a wonderful time for you all, especially after he sees Twilight's surprise for him in the throne room." She glanced at Twilight. "I hope Luna and I can stop by your housewarming party to see how things go with Discord."

Twilight nodded, smiling more. "Of course, Princess Celestia. I'd love for you two to come."

Just then there was a crack of lightning outside, causing all three mares to blink. Celestia smiled. "And that sounds like Luna. Someone must have been brave enough to try knocking on her door. Come on, let's go get her before she causes any more thunderclouds for the weather pegasi to tend to." She chuckled and walked toward the doors to the throne room, the girls following in her wake. "Pinkie Pie," Celestia glanced over her shoulder as they headed down the hallway, "Princess Luna is looking forward to seeing you very much. I think she has some particular ideas for the party that she wants to run by you."

Pinkie smiled, bouncing along in her usual way. "Great! The more ideas the better! Don't worry, Princess Celestia, I'll put all of my party planning skills to work to make this the best Gala possible." She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you will, Pinkie Pie." Celestia smiled more. "Oh and I have a rather specific cake order for Sugar Cube Corner for Gala night, if the Cakes will be able to handle it of course. The kitchen staff here will make the other desserts, but the Cakes always do make the best, well…cakes." Celestia chuckled.

"Sure thing!" Pinkie beamed. "The Cakes'll be so honored! They'll make it perfect, and I'll help!" Pinkie gestured to herself proudly.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious, Pinkie, and thank you," Celestia replied with a nod. Then she looked forward as the group turned a corner and Celestia opened a large door. The three ponies found themselves in the dining hall now where Princess Luna sat at one end of a long table, looking a little bleary-eyed and sipping from a mug.

"Glad to see you're awake, Luna." Celestia approached her sister. "I hope you weren't too harsh on the guards."

Luna just sighed, finishing another sip of what was in her mug, a bit of a dry look on her features. "It was the Captain of the Guard this time actually who dared to try waking me. And I couldn't help the lightning bolt, sister. It was a reflex. I have been most tired lately." She shrugged. "But I'm feeling better after this lovely coffee." She took in a deep inhale above the mug and then smiled to herself. "Saddle Arabian blend, dark roast, finely ground, fully caffeinated. There could be nothing more delectable."

Pinkie's eyes focused in on the coffee and went very wide. She took a step forward.

Twilight frowned and scowled just a little and then held out a hoof right in front of Pinkie to block her from progressing toward the coffee.

Celestia just smiled more to her sister and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself now and feeling ready for our afternoon of Gala planning. Twilight and Pinkie have arrived, so we can begin."

Luna smiled over at the girls, finishing the final sip of her coffee and putting down her mug. "Twilight and Pinkamena! Excellent. I am looking forward to our party planning very much." She stood up from the table and approached the girls (Pinkie bowed to her and Twilight gave another awkward wave and resisted the slight compulsion to bow once more).

"I am too, Princess Luna." Twilight assured her with a smile. "And I think it's a great idea to rehearse the hoofshakes and how we're going to rotate them—this way everything can go as smoothly as possible on Gala night."

Luna nodded, smiling as well. "I agree, Twilight Sparkle. But first you can help Celestia and I meet with the staff about the details of decorating and catering and which of the castle guards and staff will be working the Gala directly."

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "Whatever I can do to help."

Celestia smiled at Pinkie Pie. "And we would like your advice too, Pinkie Pie, throughout all of this. I think your party planning skills would add just the right amount of flair to the Gala this year."

Pinkie nodded. "Absolutely! Flair's my middle name!" She gave a little salute. "And besides considering all the destruction we caused last year, I figure I owe you the best party possible this year."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie." She sighed, glancing toward a window (that happened to face the direction of the statue garden, as Luna noted to herself). "Actually, speaking of flair and Discord earlier, I was hoping he could join us as well for some party planning. But he doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby today, so I wasn't able to contact him." She sighed again, but then turned and smiled normally at everyone once more. "But I'm sure the four of us will do a lovely job all on our own."

Her three companions all smiled and nodded confidently to her.

"And you don't have to worry about Discord, Princess Celestia," Twilight assured, stepping forward. "I think he had plans with Fluttershy this morning, but by now he should be off getting his measurements taken by Rarity for his Gala tuxedo."

Celestia's smile brightened a little, and she looked to Twilight. "Oh, I see. Well, that's excellent—I'm really looking forward to seeing what Rarity designs for him." She smiled a little more to herself (Luna noticed this as well) and cleared her throat and addressed everyone again. "Shall we head to the ballroom now to start?"

Twilight nodded. "Sure. Let's go." She started heading in that direction, Princess Celestia following alongside her.

Pinkie started heading off after them too, beginning to bounce away, but was stopped by Princess Luna putting a hoof on her shoulder. Luna smiled and called out to her sister and Twilight. "You two go on ahead. We shall catch up!"

Twilight glanced behind her and raised an eyebrow but Celestia just smiled after her sister and called back to her. "All right, Luna. We'll see you in a little bit." Then the two princesses exited the dining room, the door closing behind them.

Luna removed her hoof from Pinkie Pie's shoulder and came in front of the little pink pony, trying to maintain a very serious and royal air for the moment. "Pinkamena, we will all be going over the party planning together shortly, but first I would like to discuss a matter in private with you for a moment."

Pinkie raised an eyebrow, looking up at Luna and still smiling away. "Sure. What?"

Luna raised an eyebrow in return. "First can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Pinkie Pie considered, a hoof to her chin. "Well, normally I tend to talk a whole lot and to a whole lot of ponies, sometimes my friends and sometimes people I kind of know and sometimes people I don't know at all and sometimes to ponies I just imagine, and then if I've had too much sugar or I'm just feeling extra peppy I ramble on and on and on, so sometimes things can spill out of me before I even realize it, so normally most of what other ponies tell me gets shared with other ponies too." She took in a deep breath to continue. "But if I _Pinkie Pie Promise_ another pony not to share a secret, then nothing will get that secret out of me no matter what!" She smiled at Luna. "So, yup, if you want me to keep a secret, I can totally guarantee it. But we just have to do the Pinkie Pie Promise over it first, okay?" She held out her hoof to the Princess.

A confused Luna just nodded and tentatively held up her hoof in return. "Erm…all right. How does one Pinkie Pie promise exactly?"

Luna's eyes went wide as Pinkie suddenly made their hooves do several small gestures and finally bump together. Then Pinkie grinned and cleared her throat. "I promise to never, ever, ever, never reveal the secret that Princess Luna wants to tell me to anypony else! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She put her hoof in her eye and winked.

Luna just blinked, taking in the odd ritual that had just occurred. But then she looked down at their hooves and looked up again and smiled. "Ah, I see, it's kind of like a blood oath but sealed with a promise—or rather a cupcake—instead of a wound. Yes, very well."

Luna touched her hoof to her eye, and then her smile picked up on one side and she lowered her hoof and began to explain herself to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkamena, I am normally taken very seriously by our subjects, which I do enjoy in a way as long as they do not fear me, as you well know." Luna cleared her throat, going on. "But this Gala is a chance for me to really mingle with the other ponies while they are awake during a large portion of the night. So I want to be as personable and familiar as possible. I even want to be entertaining if I can in a way. And also…I'm concerned that my sister and Discord's appearance will attract a lot of attention which might make them both uncomfortable, so I would like to find a way to distract from that situation, possibly by making use of some of the more modern traditions of partygoing. And I believe you are just the little pony to help me…if you're willing." She smiled hopefully. "I know you are already taking time to help us plan the Gala itself in advance, and that you will have much work to do with the Cake Family regarding any dessert preparations my sister may request. But if you could also find some time to help me by explaining modern parties to me and advising me on how to mingle in a fun way and even possibly teaching me a few modern dance steps, I would appreciate it very much. However, if you cannot assist me for whatever reason, please just say the word and there will be no hard feelings." Luna took a deep breath and awaited Pinkie's reply.

"Are you kidding?" Pinkie's smile grew practically to bursting as her eyes went wide and she jumped up in the air. "The chance to help Princess Luna make a surprise splash at the grand galloping Gala?! Count me in! No one'll ever see it coming. I love it!"

Luna's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you, dear Pinkie!" She instantly put an arm around the pink pony, hugging her quite tightly (and strongly) for a moment (Pinkie's eyes bugged out but the smile never left her face) and then releasing her. "I am very excited that you are willing to help me! I have some ideas of my own, of course, so I thought we might begin there and see where your expertise will take us. Perhaps you could pop by the castle every now and again before the Gala and we could have a secret meeting of sorts?" Luna lowered her voice and glanced away sheepishly. "I know it might seem odd of me to want to keep such preparations only between us, but…I would just rather keep my lack of confidence in my abilities to mingle at such a large affair to myself." She smiled normally, looking back to Pinkie. "And besides, I want to surprise my sister by showing her just how good I can be at making friends at our party."

Pinkie just nodded and winked as enthusiastically as ever. "Sure thing, Princess Luna. I understand completely. Ooo and now tell me what your ideas have been for how to party—you know, a lot of the best parties get thrown at night, and you're ruler of the night, so I bet you have a really good instinct for what will go over well."

Luna's grin picked up on one side. "Well, I don't have the entire situation mapped out but…I've heard you're an expert at doing the Pony Pokie, yes? Let's start there…"

The Princess and Pinkie continued talking in low voices as they left the dining room now and journeyed to the ballroom to join Celestia and Twilight, their plans for these next few weeks leading up to the Gala slowly forming.

* * *

While Gala party planning was going on in Canterlot, Discord had finished his fun little chaos flight and now finally found himself standing in front of Carousel Boutique. He sighed, gazing at ornate structure. "A little gaudy for my tastes, but it just screams Rarity." He glanced at the door and pouted a little to himself. "Am I really going through with this? Being looked over and measured and potentially having to model?" He twirled his beard around some of his fingers, gazing up. "Still, I do like being the center of attention…and I do like showing off…and I did promise Rarity." He sighed. "Oh fine, let's do this. Other than the fact that I'm sure our little 'element of being a perfectionist' has everything painfully organized to a tee in there, how bad could it be?"

He headed for the door, rapped once with his paw, and then opened it wide with a smile. "Afternoon, Rarity, I'm here for our…Oh." Discord blinked and then grinned distinctly. "Rarity, I love what you've done with the place." He had imagined perfectly ordered rows of dress dummies, sewing machines lined up at ninety degree angles, neat stacks of fabric all color coated, spools of thread organized into (dare he think it?!) symmetrical pyramids, and Rarity, poised and confident, standing right at the center of it all just waiting for him to enter.

Instead, he saw dress dummies scattered throughout the room, one sewing machine enchanted with magic and frantically working away while the other one seemed to be clogged with a badly snagged thread, fabric scattered in different piles here and there, and Rarity, her sewing glasses on and a tape measure strung over her back, using her magic to search through a large bin of assorted spools of thread, clearly seeking a certain color among the many random ones the bin held.

Rarity blinked at the sound of Discord's voice and then turned to him, adjusting her glasses and setting aside the bin for now. "Oh Discord, so wonderful to see you." She glanced around, smiling sheepishly. "Yes, well, as for the boutique, normally it's quite well organized but around Gala time I do have a lot of work to do and then things sort of…end up organized but in my own special way. There's a method to the madness though, trust me." Her smile brightened.

Discord chuckled and floated up and around the room a little. "Oh, don't ruin the effect by swearing there's a pattern behind it. This is some lovely chaos—I never knew you had it in you. Normally you're almost as poised and perfect as Celestia."

Rarity smiled proudly at the comparison, regardless of how Discord might have meant it to disparage order, but shrugged. "Well, this may be a business that needs to be run with some order, Discord, but essentially I'm an artist. And when I'm at my most creative, my business makes a sort of chaos all its own, I suppose." She smiled more. "Now, Discord, shall we get started then?" She magically held up her tape measure and made a large footstool appear at her side, then called out across the room. "Spike!"

Spike dashed in with a quill and parchment in his hands. "I'm ready, Rarity. Hey, Discord!"

Discord sighed as he took his place on the footstool, but smiled and gave a small wave to the baby dragon in greeting. "Hello, Spike. Still helping out Rarity, I see."

Spike smiled a little sheepishly and glanced to he side. "Oh, well, yeah…as long as Rarity needs me, I'm here."

Rarity smiled at Spike and gave him a little pat on the head with her hoof. "I know, and that's why he's the best assistant there ever was. Aren't you, Spike?"

Spike grinned more and waved her off. "Oh, well...I don't know about that."

Rarity laughed. "Oh don't be modest, Spike. You've been a great help to me." She glanced to Discord, pushing her sewing glasses up on her nose. "Now, Discord, I'll start taking measurements and Spike will be recording them. Since so many of your measurements will vary, that should make this process go much faster." And with that she used her magic to raise the tape measure and begin. "Hmm…you know, I must say, Discord, I'm really looking forward to the challenge of designing for you. There's no symmetry to a draconequus—each part of you has a different measurement and proportion. Yet I'll have to make sure your tuxedo still bears a perfectly tailored look." She smiled. "But I know it'll come together, and especially once I have more ideas for Princess Celestia set and ready to go." She smiled more up at him. "I think you two will make a charming couple for the evening."

Discord rolled his eyes to the side (and tried very hard not to blush). "Yes, well, I'm sure we'll certainly be a central attraction. But I don't want everyone thinking of us as a 'couple'—I mean, two friends _can_ go to this thing together, you know."

Rarity nodded. "Oh of course I know." She glanced to Spike. "Spike and I are going together this year actually. He's going to be my own little escort."

Spike blinked and blushed a little but then nodded. "Oh, um…yeah." He smiled. "We're going together too, Discord…you know, as friends."

Discord tilted his head to the side. "Really? Hmm…well, then at least I won't be the only person I know there going with someone for the evening." Discord smiled…then he glanced to the side and finally added as casually as possible. "So…are you making Celestia a full dress or just some accessories, Rarity, or…"

"Oh, I haven't decided yet and neither has the princess," Rarity explained. "For now I've just been doing some preliminary sketches, working on a few samples. I know she's very busy, so I told her to just send me a letter through Spike whenever she's ready to progress things in the design process. But I assure you, Discord, you'll walk into the ballroom with the most beautiful mare of the evening on your arm."

"Well, _one of_ the most beautiful," Spike couldn't help but add shyly, smiling and blushing more, suddenly finding his measurement writing a very interesting task.

Discord blinked at the unexpected suaveness (yet total sincerity) of the line.

Rarity beamed a little and then stopped her measuring to turn to Spike. "Oh, Spikey Wikey!" She nuzzled him with a giggle. "Aren't you just the sweetest escort a lady could ask for?"

Spike chuckled sheepishly, waving her off. "Aw, well…I try." He cleared his throat, grinning and looking down.

Rarity giggled and went back to measuring. "Anyway, Discord, Celestia will look beautiful and you will look very handsome, and I'm sure this will be one of the best nights ever!"

Discord just shrugged. "Yes, yes, I'm sure we'll all just be glorious…you know, provided of course the gentry doesn't run me out of the place with pitchforks and lit torches." He rolled his eyes.

Rarity sighed. "Oh now, Discord, you just ignore those pesky naysayers and their awful rumors. Regardless of the past, you're our friend now, and that's all that matters. And as for Celestia, not only is it just a silly insult to think you'd ever do anything to hurt her personally but it's just as much of an insult to Celestia to think she'd ever be taken in so foolishly. She's the smartest, wisest, most experienced mare in Equestria. She knows how to handle herself around a gentleman, and I can't believe anyone would question her ability to recognize when a friend is true let alone when a suitor is true." She shook her head. "Well, don't you worry about a thing, Discord—even if there are some rude guests, all of your friends will be there to support you." She smiled and nodded firmly.

Discord took in this little speech with a great deal of interest. Come to think of it… _'Those rumors really do kind of insult Celestia just as much as they insult me, don't they? She knows people better than they know themselves half the time. It would be one thing if she had feelings for me and we just pursued them at the Gala, but it would be completely out of character for her to suddenly let me dupe her romantically and with such a silly plan as buttering her up for a dance to get in her good graces and then breaking her heart just for the fun of it.'_ Discord actually pouted a little. "Yes, well…" he added aloud to Rarity, clearing his throat, "I'll appreciate your help, but let's make sure we're all there to support Celestia too just as much as me. You know…she works so hard at things like this Gala, and who are other people to give her a hard time about it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

Spike just looked up at him with a blink and wide eyes. Rarity looked up at him with pleasant surprise and did her best to keep back a giggle.

Discord rolled his eyes to the side. "Okay, look, I know that sounds odd coming from me since I always used to give her a hard time and since I was a villain. But really…when she goes and organizes this whole party for the kingdom and the response is to start gossiping about her…well…it's just poor form is all." He scoffed, gesturing to himself with his paw. "I mean, when I have to be the one suggesting corrections to pony etiquette, you know the situation's bad, right?" He shrugged again, grinning casually.

A small giggle escaped Rarity, but she didn't say a word as she nodded. "Right. Well, um…I'm sure it'll help Celestia having such a champion of her virtues as you at her side for the evening."

Discord sighed, glancing away. "It's not a date, Rarity…"

"Oh of course not, it's whatever you want it to be." Rarity winked and then finished a measurement and finally put the tape measure away. "And that's all, Discord—I have your measurements. See, quite painless."

Discord blinked and then got down from the stool. "Yes, well, I suppose it was at that. So I'm free to go then?" He smiled.

Rarity smiled but shook her head. "No, no, not quite yet. Now, of course I'm sure you have dozens and dozens of suggestions and instructions and ideas for your tuxedo that you'll want to share with me. Spike?" Spike dashed away and then came back with a scroll about as big around as he was which he opened and put his quill too. Rarity turned to Discord, braced herself, then let out a breath. "Fire away."

Discord just blinked though. "But _you're_ the designer, Rarity, not me. I don't know anything about fashion…I mean other than the fact that I always make every outfit look fabulous." He grinned and chuckled. "Just do whatever you think is best."

Rarity, however, shook her head. "Oh no, no, Discord…I've made that mistake before, and especially about Gala outfits. You tell me to do my best, I do my best, then you come back to look at the outfit and it turns out you already had something completely imagined out in your head that I didn't capture at all—there aren't enough bells, and the shoes aren't enough like galoshes, and why don't I add streamers, and it's not haute couture, and it needs to be twenty percent cooler…" She sighed, a dry look coming to her features.

Discord's grin picked up on one side as did one of is eyebrows. "I'm usually too lazy to read between the lines but…I'm guessing you're referencing something involving the rest of the girls. What, did you make dresses for them last year and then have to alter them a bit or something?"

"I had to redesign them…from scratch…four times," Rarity explained dryly. "Every time I showed them a dress, they had a million ideas for how to change it. I ended up having to make them absolutely ghastly outfits until they finally went back to my original dress designs."

Discord blinked. "Are you serious?"

Rarity sighed and shrugged. "Clientele can be picky, Discord. It happens."

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh Rarity, that is just ridiculous." He waved her off. "And I don't have any preferences. Just surprise me."

Rarity sighed, looking a little worn for a moment. "Discord, please…"

"I'm serious." And he did look down at her quite seriously. "You're the designer, this is your profession, your passion, your area of expertise. If I wanted something from my own head, I'd just snap it up. But I want something from you. Now, you know what you're doing, right, or so Celestia assures me at least?"

Rarity blinked but nodded. "Celestia said…I, er…well, yes."

"And you know me pretty well at this point, right?" Discord grinned.

"Yes," Rarity nodded again.

Discord smiled more. "And you already have some ideas probably, and this is your business so of course you're motivated to make sure I'll look my best in one of your designs and especially at the social event of the season, right?"

Rarity blinked and nodded. "Yes and yes…"

Discord shrugged. "So what's the problem? You just ply your little pony trade, and I'll be happy with the results, Rarity. It'd just be plain rude of me to tell you how to do what your cutie mark says you're meant to do. It'd be like you asking me for some chaos and then dictating to me exactly what you wanted—or worse, asking me to make my chaos more orderly like your pony princesses did a thousand years ago when I first met them. So just do your best, my little element of generosity." He glanced around the boutique again. "If you can work in this degree of chaos, I have faith in you to meet my needs."

When Discord glanced back to the pony and dragon before him he saw Spike smiling up at him with a touch of surprise and Rarity looking practically elated. "Why Discord…I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for your faith in my abilities." A determined look came to her features. "I promise I won't let you down. You and Celestia will look just brilliant this year. Subtle yet elegant, fashion forward yet a hint traditional, demure yet eye-catching…" Stars were practically in her eyes. "I can see it now!" She looked to Spike. "Oh Spike, get me some parchment pieces and my pastels. I have ideas, so many ideas!" She zipped over to the fabric to gather some swatches.

Discord blinked, watching her get to it. "Wow, she's _really_ into this fashion and design thing, isn't she?"

Spike sighed just a touch dreamily. "Yeah, isn't it great? She's so passionate."

Discord just raised an eyebrow and then looked down at the baby dragon with a grin.

Spike's gaze drifted back to Discord, and then he blinked at the look he was getting and blushed a little. "What?"

Discord just kept grinning at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say a word." Discord chuckled to himself. '_Oh Spike, already falling prey to the charms of mares._' He almost shook his head at the idea. "Well then," he cleared his throat to address Rarity, "I'll just be off. I'm in a particularly good mood today, so I'd like to spread a little more chaos, do a little more thinking, and then maybe take a nice nap. Thanks again for the tuxedo, Rarity, and it was nice seeing you Spike. When you get home, tell Twilight I'll be around to bother her again soon enough. Probably during some time that's a combination of when she least expects it and when it's the most inconvenient." He chuckled.

Spike just sighed and rolled his eyes, though he smiled. "I'll give her some warning, Discord."

"Good, I love when people can feel my chaos looming over their lives and waiting to strike." Discord chuckled more and headed for the door, calling back over his shoulder. "So then I'm completely free from having to do anything else about this tuxedo until the Gala when I can come pick it up?"

Rarity paused in her sketching for a moment to look back over to Discord. "Oh, not quite, Discord! Remember, I mentioned wanting to do a full, final fitting with you and Princess Celestia? So, I'll put together your tuxedo and her ensemble over the next few weeks, and then a little before the Gala I'll invite you both here to try on your new outfits so that we can see how they look and how you look as a couple, and so that I'll have time to make any final adjustments before the big night of course."

Discord paused right at the door and blushed (though he was facing away from the room so luckily no one could notice.) '_Discord, it's just going to be the two of you together wearing outfits you're going to be wearing together on the Gala night anyway. Why are you blushing? That's randomly chaotic, even for you. Just because you're going to the Gala as a couple and dressing up as a couple doesn't mean that you're really becoming a_…' He shook off the thought. "Oh, er…" he called back, "Right, right, the duo fitting. Well, um, just tell me when I have to be here and I'll be here. Ta ta, Rarity and Spike." And with that Discord opened the door of the boutique but then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light instead of walking outside.

Spike just watched Discord go with an eyebrow raised. "Huh…if I didn't know better, I'd think he sounded nervous about coming here with Celestia," he mumbled to himself, scratching his head. But then he smiled a little and shook his head, gathering up some thread spools and pins for Rarity in his arms (he knew from experience that if she was in a designing mode, she would be needing them soon enough). "But what am I saying—he's Discord. He doesn't get nervous about anything." Spike sighed, still mumbling as he headed across the room to join Rarity. "I wish I could be that confident about going to the Gala with a beautiful mare…as 'friends'." Spike pouted to himself at the word and his voice lowered to a whisper. "Please let her see I can be more than a friend one day…please!" He took a breath as he reached Rarity and smiled up at her, resting the pins and thread on the floor beside her as she used her magic to continue sketching out designs. "Here you go, Rarity. Can I get anything else for you?"

Rarity smiled down at him. "Thank you, Spike. And, yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you get me my book with Celestia's Gala outfit sketches in it? I think it'll be helpful if I keep her and Discord's notes side by side while I work." She beamed as she used her magic to go back to her designing. "Oh I'm so excited! This Gala will be the crowning achievement of my career!"

"I hope it's a great night for you, Rarity. In every way possible." Spike smiled over his shoulder as he retrieved the sketchbook and brought it to her.

"It will be Spike." Rarity smiled softly at him, magically taking the book and setting it aside. "And especially because I'll have you to share the night with."

Spike blushed and beamed. "Aw, Rarity…"

Rarity laughed warmly. "Spike, once I'm done getting down all of my ideas for Discord's tuxedo…would you want to help me with some design ideas for Twilight?"

Spike blinked and nodded, his eyes lighting up a little. "Yeah, that'd be great! I'd love to be a part of making her outfit for the night!"

Rarity smiled brightly and nodded. "Then you shall be, Spikey Wikey, as soon as we're done here."

And with that the two friends went about working together happily and productively for the rest of the afternoon

* * *

Later on, close to evening after Twilight and Pinkie had gone home and the party planning was done for the day, Celestia entered her bedroom with a sigh. She proceeded to straighten a few things up around the space, smiling to herself. "This Gala really will be a lot of fun for everypony, myself and Luna included. Hmm…" she magically reorganized a few items on her dresser, "Perhaps next year we can even coordinate things so that Cadence can attend. It would be so nice to have all four of us together for a night." She nodded to herself and then magically drew the curtains and also lit a few lamps around the room. "It's certainly nice not to be the only princess anymore at least." Something soft and sincere came into Celestia's gaze.

Then Celestia sighed, and her magic focused on making sure her sheets and blankets were tucked in and her pillows were fluffed. "Hmm, and Luna wonders why I insist on cleaning my room and making my bed myself. She likes being waited on a little. But I have guards and staff trying to do things for me all day. It's nice to have a small place of my own to take care of things in when each day is done." She took a step back, admiring her work, and then trotted over to the other side of her bed where she made a broom appear and enchanted it to do some light sweeping up over the floor.

While the broom went about its business, Celestia rearranged a few notebooks and quills in the drawer of her other nightstand. Then she closed the drawer and her gaze went up.

There on the top of the nightstand in a simple crystal vase sat the bouquet of flowers Discord had given her after the defeat of Tirek, arranged nicely and sitting in just a bit of water. The flowers (and they were perfectly real—not silk or crystal or lace or anything) had shone not one sign of fading since Discord had given them to her—a trick which she still hadn't figured out. They just remained perfectly as they were, smelling fragrant and glowing with color.

Celestia smiled at the sight of them and used her magic to add just a little more water to the vase. "They probably don't even need water. I should ask Discord. Still, they look nicer this way I think." She used her magic to gently gather them, not that their arrangement needed any refreshing. "It was just kind of him to put so much thought into them." She sighed. "It's a shame I couldn't find him to ask him to help us with the Gala planning today though—he'd probably do an excellent job with the floral arrangements actually." She chuckled softly.

Celestia finished with the flowers and then sat down for a moment upon the rug by her fire. She let out a sigh in her privacy and thought to herself as she gazed at the fire's gentle glow. _'Maybe I am a little happier than I imagined I'd be now that he's reformed for good. I don't know why everypony is surprised by that though. I just…I like him very much. He makes me laugh_.' She smiled to herself. Then she let out a breath, her smile fading a touch. _'I just hope __he__ likes __me__. Not only does he seem to be harboring some guilt about his mistake with Tirek that's making him a little reluctant about opening up, but there's the statue situation still between us as well._' She looked down a little more. _'He was so angry with me when he first escaped…and, even though I know he doesn't mean them seriously, he does still make jokes sometimes about his imprisonment.' _She blushed a little—those little jokes, however innocent, couldn't help but make her feel a little embarrassed and perhaps just a touch guilty. '_I just don't want him always to think of me first and foremost as the person who left him a statue for a thousand years._' She smiled a little again_. 'I want him to think of me as a friend. I want us to start over fresh if he's willing. I think we'll come to like each other very much if we can just work through and get beyond the past gradually_.'

Celestia smile grew and her eyes went over to the flowers again. She spoke softly aloud to herself again. "At least it's a good sign for our friendship that he gave me these. Hmm…between Discord doing that at the opening of Twilight's castle and me inviting him as my escort to the Gala, no wonder some of the ponies are getting carried away with rumors." She shook her had at the silliness. "Still…it really was kind of him to bother. I haven't gotten flowers from anyone in centuries…" She came forward and gently inhaled the scent of the flowers smiling more. Her voice lowered further. "If we were much younger, maybe just for a moment I might wonder if…" She blushed lightly and then let out a breath, her voice resuming its former volume. "Oh what am I saying? Celestia, really, enough. Now you're just letting Luna get to you. So Discord has turned out to be charming in his own quirky but sweet way. There's no need for you to get carried away by that." She stood up and shook her head to herself. "Letting yourself get this flustered by having a close gentleman friend." She sighed. "No wonder Luna keeps teasing you."

Celestia turned and headed back toward her bedroom door now. "Speaking of which, I should probably make sure she's awake again for the night. The Gala planning really did go on longer than I expected it to this afternoon. I almost want to ask her if she'd like some help with the moonrise for the evening." She opened the door and headed down the hall, pausing in front of the next door and knocking with her hoof. "Luna? I just want to make sure you're awake for moonrise. It's supposed to start soon."

A very dramatic yawn was heard from the other side of the door which then magically opened to reveal Luna sitting up on her bed, rubbing one of her eyes. "Yes, sister I am awake. Party planning I might be late for or doze off a little during, but I would never allow my sleepiness to make me neglect the rising of my moon and the start of my nightly responsibilities." She smiled a little at her sister but then yawned again. "Of course that does not mean I do not _wish_ I could neglect them just a little for the sake of returning to my rest. I cannot wait until this Gala is over and I can go back to sleeping normally, Celestia." Luna got off the bed and stretched a little. "How much more planning shall I be needed for, do you think, sister?"

Celestia smiled. "Not much more. We got through quite a bit today, and the staff is familiar with the usual Gala routine each year. Perhaps just a few more meetings before the actual event." Her smile grew. "Actually, when I explained to Twilight about how helping with the Gala this year was disrupting your sleep cycle, she had a wonderful idea—she suggested a night meeting for us."

Luna's eyes lit up. "A night meeting? Oh yes, yes, yes, let us please do that, Celestia!" She came forward to her sister. "Anything to give me a full day's sleep. How kind of Twilight Sparkle to make such a suggestion."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, I thought so too. And I told her as long as she would be coming by during the night that she should spend the remainder of the night after our meeting sleeping here. She got very excited by the idea. She suggested it would be like a slumber party. I think she really likes those." Celestia's eyes lowered a little all-knowingly, and her grin grew.

Luna's eyes went wide for a moment. But then they too took on an all-knowing look as well complete with a distinct grin. "A slumber party…" She put a hoof to her chin. "Hmm…yes, why not? It's been ages since I exercised that particular talent of mine." She strode forward proudly out of her room. "I shall need ten gallons of fizzy cider, half a dozen down filled satin pillows, full access to the kitchen staff, and a phonograph the size of a griffin. And a fondue pot. And possibly a fog machine." She paused, grinning all the more to herself, her eyes narrowing. "This will be good. I guarantee it."

Celestia came up beside her, closing the door behind them. "I have no doubt." Her grin picked up on one side. "Maybe not quite as fun as the ones we used to have in our forest castle with the trap doors and secret passes and fake torture chambers, but still I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant."

"Hmm, don't I always," Luna announced a touch proudly, bringing a hoof to her chest.

Both sisters shared a warm laugh.

Then Celestia couldn't help yawning. "Luna, I know it doesn't make sense since I've been getting uninterrupted sleep, but I'm rather tired. I've already set the sun to lowering so the moon can rise whenever you're ready. I think I might just take a hot bath and then turn in early."

Luna nodded. "Certainly, sister. You get to bed. I've always needed less sleep than you anyway. Have pleasant dreams."

Celestia nodded to her in return. "And you have a pleasant night, sister. I'll see you at breakfast."

The two sisters gave each other slight bows and then departed on their separate ways.

Celestia reentered her bedroom and closed her door behind herself. She immediately opened the door on the other side of the room leading to the large bathroom she shared with Luna and magically set the water to running. Then Celestia went over to her dresser and magically removed her yoke, shoes and crown, and as she did so she couldn't help but yawn again. "I think I'm just a little stressed from worrying about how Twilight will like the Gala and how Luna will like the Gala and especially how Discord will like the Gala. But I know everything will be fine. I just have to take a deep breath and let it all be fine. At least now that the girls don't mind being themselves and with my sister's unique sense of humor and with Pinkie Pie's assistance and Discord's presence, this year's Gala won't be able to help but be lively for everypony. And after those dangerous few days with Tirek on the loose, I think a lively party is just what we all need."

Celestia opened a drawer in her armoire and magically removed a very large towel which she laid over her back. "And a Gala where I'm not the center of attention for once and where I actually have a companion for the evening who treats me like I'm a normal pony is just what_ I_ need." She smiled to herself. "I can't wait. I'm looking forward to talking and mingling and dancing as much as possible. And maybe Discord will even give me flowers again." She briefly glanced behind her at the perfect flowers on her nightstand. Then she shook her head and looked forward, a soft smile coming to her features. She entered her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Celestia went about her final bedtime preparations until she was finally tucked in and slumbering until dawn.

Meanwhile, Luna spent her night taking care of her usual duties but also happily planning Twilight Sparkle's 'first princess sleepover' and going over her private Gala plans to discuss further with Pinkie Pie soon.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon, once she had returned home for the day and as long as Discord wasn't around and as long as she didn't have plans with her friends for the evening and as long as Spike was off with Rarity again probably until sunset, Twilight Sparkle had decided to turn in for a small late day nap.

"A lot more goes into the Gala than I ever realized," Twilight mumbled to herself, eyes hazed in exhaustion as she curled up on her makeshift crystal bed in her mostly empty crystal bedroom. "So much organizing, so much planning…I don't know how Princess Celestia used to do it all on her own. And I only got a taste of everything it involves." She let out a deep sigh. "But I guess having the staff helps. And speaking of a staff…" she glanced at a piece of parchment on the bed beside her. "It was nice of Princess Luna to make me up a list of all of the positions I would have to fill here around the castle." Twilight frowned a little. "I don't know how I'll ever get used to having so many people living here though." She yawned. "I'll just have to…to keep my bedroom and…and maybe my library sectioned off just for me. " Twilight closed her eyes. "I just want to be a good Princess. I hope I'm becoming one…and…" another yawn escaped her, "I hope Luna feels better with more sleep…and I hope Discord's all right. I'm surprised he didn't come here after his fitting with Rarity. He's been stopping by so much after all." Twilight shrugged and yawned once more. "Oh well…Hmm…" She chuckled to herself. "Maybe he went off somewhere to dream about…Princess Celestia…"

Another chuckle followed by another yawn escaped Twilight, and then she dozed off. She woke up late in the day for a small dinner and dessert with Spike, and then retired to bed again to get as much rest as possible as her first princess Gala (as well as her first princess sleepover) drew nearer.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Next time, Discord doesn't have a dream…but a nightmare, Luna steps in for an interesting confrontation, and then general romantic comedy shenanigans abound. I hope you all enjoy it!

And also YAY SEASON FIVE PREMIERE TOMORROW 8D

Happy Reading (and Happy Easter/Passover)!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	9. Nightmare on Horseshoe Bay

**A/N:**

Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this update—things get a little more emotionally intense for Discord as his dreams take an unexpected turn leading to an unexpected talk with Princess Luna, as well as some time with Fluttershy and Celestia : ) Please review if you can! Thank you for reading!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Nightmare on Horseshoe Bay**

* * *

While Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Pinkie Pie had been spending their time party planning and Rarity had been spending her time sewing, Discord had been off for over a day now enjoying himself as thoroughly as possible and 'celebrating' finally understanding what all of his strange dreaming had been about…. And what better place to celebrate than in the tropics?

The sun was now setting for the day and giving off a particularly rosy and orange glow in Discord's current location reclining on the white sands of a small island off of Horseshoe Bay. The draconequus was smiling and resting on a lounge chair while wearing sunglasses and sipping a fruity drink from a straw inserted into an upside down hollowed out coconut.

The last rays of sun moving just beneath the ocean horizon now, the master of chaos let out a sigh and smiled to himself. "What a perfectly chaotically relaxing evening for me. No rules, no chores, no confusing emotions about confusing ponies. Oh I feel infinitely better now that I've sorted out this dream nonsense and what's bothering me. I think I might like a girlfriend—simple as pie." He shrugged, snapping up a piece of pie for himself which he ate in one bite and then sipping some more of his drink. But then of course Discord sighed and rolled his eyes with a grin, snapping away his now unneeded sunglasses. "Oh, all right, fine, maybe 'simple' isn't the word for it. Let's face it, in this little pony-dominated plane of existence, my prospects are slim, so I doubt I'll be courting anyone soon." He smiled again. "But still it's just nice to know what was bothering me and to be able to go back to sleeping whenever I want to without fearing Luna's wrath. Certainly now that I've faced my problem, my dreams will go back to being about nice, pleasant loopy chaos."

Discord yawned, snapping away his drink and resting his arms over his chest. "I really need to take more trips like this…and stop clinging so much to the greater Ponyville-Canterlot area." He sighed, his voice lowering. "I guess I've just wanted to make sure everypony really was all right after Tirek and…what I did." He frowned just a little. "And then I guess there's the Gala thing too to get through. After that's over though, I really do need to think about what I want to do with myself, where I should go, what'll be best for everyone and for me."

Discord contemplated the pressing problem for a moment, but then a yawn escaped him as sunset progressed into twilight and the sky dimmed. "But for now, falling asleep on this toasty, private beach so far away from all the cares in the world is my most important goal." He smiled and snapped up a fishing hat for himself to pull down over his eyes, though then his voice lowered a little more as he added, "…Even if I have grown to like those cares quite a bit." The master of chaos yawned once more, and finally as the moon began to glow in the sky, Discord fell asleep under the stars, feeling relief at slumber for the first time in days instead of anxious curiosity about what uncontrollable sun princess dream he would have this time and if a vigilant Luna might indeed send him to the sun for it.

* * *

_Discord blinked a few times, feeling in a haze. "Where am I? I…" He suddenly noticed all the gloom and darkness around him, the stiff rocky peaks, the bleak horizons… "Tartarus." His eyes went a little wide. "But…But no, I was never bad enough to get sent here, never!" He swallowed, a slightly pained look coming to his eyes and a sad feeling building inside of him that made him add, "But maybe I should have been sent here anyway. I…"_

_Then Discord blinked and suddenly noticed that he was not __inside__ one of the stone prisons of this place but rather standing near the threshold of one._

"_Discord…?"_

_The sound of Celestia's voice coming from that prison cage made him blink and inhale sharply and blush just slightly all at once. He dashed forward and came up to the bars of the magical prison to view its inhabitants._

_There on the stony floor and behind the stone bars lay Celestia as well as Luna and Cadance. Cadance and Luna's eyes were closed in near unconsciousness. Celestia's eyes barely blinked open as she tried to shelter and comfort her sister and niece despite her own clear weakness. All three mares were looking gaunt and their colors were dull and their cutie marks were missing. Discord couldn't help but notice particularly that Celestia's pretty hair didn't even flow anymore. The loss took away some of the chaotic effect of her mane and saddened him. The whole sight saddened him. "Celestia, how did you three get in there again? What's going on? Here, I'll get you out, I—" He snapped his fingers…but not one thing happened._

_Discord's eyes went wide, and he felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. He snapped again and again and again. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. "My magic's gone…" He felt his breaths become shallow. "That really, really does not make any sense—even for me."_

"_And what fun is there in making sense?"_

_A very dark, almost gravelly voice boomed this question from behind Discord, causing the draconequus to jump. He turned around but saw only the grayness of the place and also some thick black clouds looming overhead. "Who said that?!" he asked in surprise._

"_Hmm…__" The voice merely gave a low chuckle. And now Discord noticed the dark clouds starting to take a shape._

_Discord's eyes narrowed. "Tirek—is that you? Look, I get it—you think it's hilarious and ridiculous that I'm friends with ponies now, but I AM! And, magic or not, I will keep these three princesses and every other friend I have safe no matter what the sacrifice. You cannot hurt them. And I am going to get them out and take them home even if I have to walk to Canterlot carrying the three of them on my back!" His eyes narrowed in anger._

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm!__" The voice's chuckle just went into a dark little laugh of amusement as the black clouds took shape more._

_Discord shook his head and turned back to the cell, his tone and look softening again. "Celestia, I'm going to help you. Don't worry, everything will be okay. You're going to be fine. I promise. You and Luna and Cadance…"_

_Celestia, however, just shook her head in reply. "No. I don't think we will be, Discord. Not anymore."_

"_Wh…What are you saying?" He tried to smile, though there was desperation in his look. "You'll be fine, you're always fine. Of everyone, __you're__ literally ALWAYS fine. And Luna's got spunk, I'm sure she'll be better than ever soon. And I put Cadance through the rounds once, and she came through with flying colors. You alicorns are fighters." Discord smiled more._

_Celestia just sighed though, her violet eyes shining a little. "We're three ponies, Discord. And even we can only handle so much. Even __I __can only handle so much." She looked down and nuzzled her sister and Cadence, covering them more with her wing. She looked up toward Discord. "Discord, why did you let him put us here? I trusted you so much, and you let me down. You let all of us. How could you?" She looked so sad._

_Discord's eyes went a little wide, and in that moment he was certain he truly did have a heart because he felt it break a little. "I just thought…Oh…" He shook his head, frowning and scowling, "Oh never mind! What does it matter what I thought, what does it matter how you got here, and what does it matter what any of us did before!? The point is to get you out of this prison! And you have my word I will!" He took a few steps back, braced up his shoulder and then heaved against the magical bars encasing them but with no luck. The stone floor of the prison did shudder a little though, but that action only made Celestia and the other princesses shudder a little too. "Please Discord, it's no use." Celestia shook her head. "You can't break a Tartarus prison with brawn. And if you try, it's only going to cause us more pain." She frowned up at him. "Whatever we did to make you think our friendship with you wasn't important and respected, I'm so sorry, Discord."_

_Discord blinked, his eyes full of sadness as he held to the bars again. "Celestia, what is wrong with you? You didn't do anything, it was all me, I…I…" He shook his head again, changing the subject. "The point is, don't apologize to me!" He scowled a little. "And stop moping, stop acting like 'this is it' and you just want to go out gracefully! I won't let you give up!"_

"_Oh, but why shouldn't she 'go out', why shouldn't they all 'go out'?" the voice behind him asked sinisterly. "More room for you! That's what you were driving at all along with this friendship thing, isn't it—just pretending and looking for an opening to present itself for your naturally evil ways to strike?"_

"_You stay out of this, Tirek!" Discord cried, scowling and whipping around. "I did not start this, I just got caught up along the way. And the only way I'm finishing it is to get those three out of here, get them better, and get them wiping the floor with you, you pompous, selfish monster!" He let out a breath, his anger growing, his eyes narrowing. "So help me, if I had my magic…"_

"_Uh, uh, uh, but you __don't__ have your magic, do you? Hmm, hmm, hmm…" The voice chuckled, and Discord could make out a form becoming visible in the approaching and lowering clouds of an upright being much like Tirek was._

_Discord stomped his hoof into the ground. "Hey, at least I have the magic of friendship still—something you'll never understand and that you can never take away! I was confused, but I am in a much better place in my life now! Twilight Sparkle showed me friendship in its truest and purest form by saving me! And it's changed me forever—I'll never be who I was again." Discord just stood there, breathing heavily for a moment. Then he blinked. "Twilight…" he blinked again, "Twilight!" He stared defiantly at the dark cloud figure still forming. "You don't have Twilight, and Twilight has all the magic!" He smirked. "Oh, you're in for it now. I may not know all of Celestia's ideas about what Twilight's future will hold, but I think I've pieced together a few spoilers about her grand destiny, and let me tell you..." His smirk grew, "She will bury you in friendship, buddy. Hmm," he chuckled, "you just wait."_

"_Discord you can't just count on me to make everything better. I can't do everything."_

_Discord blinked and turned around only to see Twilight behind him now standing outside of the cell and working a counterspell at the magical walls of the prison but straining. "I need your help too." She glanced at him. "I know you feel guilty about what you did…but if you would just talk about it, we can all give you the forgiveness you need and you can feel better." She tried to smile a little._

"_I don't care about feeling better! I don't deserve to feel better!" Discord cried back, growing more and more frustrated. "Twilight, forget me. You can do this—you __can__ set them free. You're stronger than I am! You're a better person than I am! I need you and Celestia and everypony, but…you don't need me in the same way." He sighed, looking at the sight of the three princesses trapped and the one princess fighting to free them. "This is all my fault…" left him in a whisper, and he turned away from the cell toward the clouds again. "Nobody would have to be so strong if it wasn't for me."_

"_Hmm," the booming voice of the clouds yawned, "yes, well, this has been amusing, but now I think it's time for you to finish what you started, Discord. As in finish these princesses…and all of their little pony friends too."_

_Discord raised an eyebrow and then turned around to the cage again. His eyes went wide as he caught sight now of all the rest of his friends weakly piled into the Tartarus prison along with the princesses while Twilight still vainly tried to free them all. "No!" He approached the stone bars, desperation in his voice. "I-It's all right, it's all right, I'll fix this." His gaze caught sight of Fluttershy, huddled close to Celestia and looking particularly frightened. "Oh Fluttershy," he added so softly, "I'm so sorry."_

_Then a dark scowl and a look of determination came to Discord's features. He turned back to the dark clouds, which were very close to him now and starting to take shape more and more distinctly. "Let. Them. Go. And then GO AWAY, Tirek! Or stay, but take me prisoner instead if you think you have me figured out so well and I'm so amusing to you. But keep away from those ponies! You have no idea who you're dealing with when it comes to them, to any of them."_

_The dark voice laughed boomingly. "__I__ have no idea who I'm dealing with when it comes to __them__? Well, __you__ have no idea who you're dealing with when it comes to __ME__!" And after that last boomed word, a snapping sound was heard, and suddenly the black clouds took shape right in front of Discord…in the blackened form of himself, with his own face staring darkly down at him, a wicked smile etched into its angry features._

_Discord gasped harshly and started to stumble back. "No, no, no, no!" he shouted, shaking his head. "I'm not a monster like that, not anymore! I'm not evil, my powers aren't evil, I know I've done evil things, but I'm sorry! I am!" _

"_Too late." The cloud figure moved closer. "Tirek was right—good guy isn't your speed at all. If he hadn't betrayed you on a whim, you'd be laughing it up in the Canterlot castle throne room right now making chocolate rain pour down and the moon and the sun flip flop places for fun while everypony suffered and weakened just like all of these ponies!" _

"_No!" Discord just shook his head, backing up closer to the prison cell. "Go away, you're not me, GO!" He snapped his fingers over and over but to no avail._

"_Discord__…" A faint, female voice suddenly seemed to be calling to him from the back of his mind, and it sounded so familiar._

"_You're full of hate and greed and evil. Admit it and just be yourself, Discord. Stop acting so pathetic!" The dark figure of himself glared down at him, still moving closer. "Only a bad person, only a person just like Tirek, would have made the choice you made, and you know it."_

_Discord did his best to look back up at it defiantly as he found himself now pressed against the Tartarus prison bars. "I was not the bad one! Tirek was the bad one, I just made a mistake I…Oh it doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about this! The point is, I don't want to be the bad one anymore!"_

"_Discord__!" There was that female voice again, and now a dull light appeared shining behind the dark clouds._

_The dark figure of himself still moved in closer. "You can't change your nature, Discord—you are chaos, and chaos brings evil. Your magic is evil. Remember how much fun you had torturing the ponies and other creatures with disorder and disharmony when you ruled? And how you hated Luna and especially Celestia for imprisoning you…very especially Celestia because she let you stay that way for a THOUSAND YEARS!?" the voice boomed. "Remember all those plans you had to ruin her…"_

_Discord's eyes narrowed. "I would never hurt her now! I…I love her! I-I love all of my friends! And she did her best! At least her intentions were good!" he countered, pressed completely against the prison bars now and blushing even though he didn't realize it. "I was just…I was just…" his face fell, "I was just a monster…" A deep breath left him. "And maybe I still am one even if I don't want to be…" He closed his eyes._

"_DISCORD!__" And now a bright ray of light shone through the dark cloud figure, bursting him apart. Discord blinked and then suddenly felt a hoof on his arm pulling him far away, though he longed in vain to go back and set the ponies free and even take their place whether he had to or not simply for the sake of being able to hide his shame in the loneliness of Tartarus forever…_

* * *

"AHH!" Discord awoke, sitting bolt upright with a yell. He was breathing so heavily that he clung to his chest with his paw. He looked around fearfully and found himself still reclining on his lounge chair on the quiet beach, though the night had grown significantly darker by now.

"Discord! I—"

"AHH!" Discord started at Princess Luna suddenly coming forward and addressing him. He barely caught his breath and looked to her. "Luna! Luna?" He raised an eyebrow. "What…Luna…What is going on? Where's Tirek, I mean me, I mean…" He put a hand to his head. "I mean…oh, thank chaos, that must have just been an awful dream." He collapsed back completely onto his lounge chair in (shaky) relief.

"Yes, Discord, but more than an awful dream." Luna frowned, her eyes full of concern. "I've kept myself sensitive to your nightly moods lately, but even if I hadn't been doing so and even this far out on the edges of Equestria, I would have felt the traumatic impact of your nightmare without question. I'm just glad I was able to enter it in time and pull you out before your psyche was too damaged. Are you all right?" She raised an eyebrow, looking him over.

Discord's eyes just went very wide. "You went into my dream? Wh-Who asked you to go into any of my dreams?!" He tried to scowl and frown, but he was still so shaken up that he barely managed either.

Luna frowned a little more. "I'm sorry, Discord. I know, as my sister told me, that you did not wish for any assistance from me regarding whatever sleeping or dreaming problem you've been having lately. And of course I am bound by such a request to respect the dreamer and not enter their mind. But—"

"Wait, you KNEW I didn't want you in my head and you still went in my head!?" Discord sat up entirely, scowling at Luna in frustration all the more (and trying very hard not to blush).

Luna's eyes went wide, but then she scowled a little too. "If you'll let me explain, I had to enter your dream in this case because—"

"O-Oh this is just so typical!" Discord started to ramble nervously, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching down again. "No privacy, no privacy at all! Oh sure, when Discord's a stone statue we'll all just leave him alone all the time, but the second he's back to normal everyone has to throw themselves at me in friendship. You all want to love and tolerate the heck out of me—I get it already! Sheesh!"

Luna took a step forward. "Discord, privacy was not an issue here—I have a duty to—"

"Well I don't care what you saw, you know!" Discord suddenly announced, and by now he was indeed blushing a little. "Any wisps of memories or previous dreams or private thoughts—I don't care at all! It's a free nation thanks to this silly egalitarian society you and your sister concocted. I can think what I want without anypony turning me to stone or sending me to the sun or anything else!" He looked away defiantly.

"_DISCORD!_" Luna suddenly announced in her royal Canterlot voice, effectively collapsing his lounge chair and sending him skidding back a few feet over the sand.

"Ow!" Discord rubbed his side and then his ears. He blinked a few times and swallowed, then looked up at Luna contritely. "Erm…yes?" he offered with a little grin, his hysterics over finally.

Luna was just standing braced on all fours, scowling a bit. She took one final breath to calm herself and then straightened up and approached him. "Two things: first, I am going to give thee a hoof up." She held out her hoof to assist him with standing. "And second, you are going to listen to me very, very, very carefully. All right? No talking, just listening."

Discord bit his lip but nodded and took her hoof to stand again. "Yes. Okay, Luna…" He glanced down, blushing a little more as they separated. '_What'll I do if she knows? What if she caught sight of anything from my other dreams, any bits of my thoughts lately about…?'_

Luna took a deep breath, any frustration leaving her features. Then she cleared her throat and addressed Discord calmly. "Yes, I did know you were having some troubling dreams lately. Yes, I did know you did not want me interfering with them, both because my sister explained that fact to me and because it was easy deducible by the fact that you didn't come to me for advice. And yes, I am bound by my duties as princess of the night to respect the wishes of dreamers regarding my presence in their dreams. BUT with one exception…" she frowned a little again, "If I sense a person's nightmare is so severe that it may cause harm to them or others somehow, I must interfere for the safety of our subjects."

Luna looked into his eyes, her tone growing softer. "You have my word I did not peek into anything of your subconscious mind or your private thoughts, Discord. I focused in on your nightmare and only lingered long enough to understand the danger you were facing and to understand how to extract you from it safely." She bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry if I've offended your privacy in any way. But you were in a highly agitated state, and I feared you would be led into a mental or emotional collapse." She looked up at him again, an eyebrow raised. "You frequently pretend to be well when you are not, don't you, Discord? I could sense great confusion in your mind. I know you are chaos, but there are some things any mind should not handle without proper understanding." She took a few steps closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Discord held up his hands, smiling a little and backing away from her, "Easy there, Miss Moon, th-there is nothing wrong with me, really! I had one little nightmare about the trauma of Tirek—I'm sure every pony in Ponyville has had the same thing." He shrugged.

"Every pony in Ponyville wasn't plagued by thoughts of guilt and regret and fear putting them on the brink of psychosis though," Luna countered as gently as she could.

"Hey." Discord scowled a little and looked down at her firmly. "I do not 'fear' anything. _Anything_. Ever. Got it?"

Luna sighed, summoning all of her patience. "Discord, I understand emotional and mental distress very thoroughly. It has always been in my domain as princess of the night. And it is something I have struggled through as well." She frowned a little, taking another step toward him. "Celestia told me you refused to talk about the Tirek incident, and I think I see why now. The memory of your actions is too painful. And you cannot face what those actions might say about you." She tried to smile. "Discord, I didn't even go to the Gala last year because I was still so concerned with what she and everypony else would think of me. And do you know how long it took me even to talk about Nightmare Moon and my banishment once I returned to my sister and Equestria? For the first few months after I got back, I all but avoided Celestia, and when I did see her I pretended nothing had happened. I know what it's like to feel bad about hurting her most of all. Despite any differences you may have, she's very loving and caring, and to cause her any distress is—"

"You know what, Luna?" Discord cut her off now, holding up his paw, his eyes closed and almost smiling a little. "Contrary to the kindred relationship you've invented in your head between us and your confusion from that idea that somehow Celestia's affection is super important to both of us, I'm sorry to say _you're wrong!_" His eyes opened with a scowl, and crossed his arms over his chest. "My problem is very, very, very complicated. _I_ don't even know what's going on with me." He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, thought I knew…Actually, I thought I knew twice so far, but now once again I think I need to reassess a little…" He shook his head. "But the point is there is a world of difference between you and I, and as I keep trying to explain to anybody who asks, me talking about my problems won't change anything that happened in the past, so why bother?"

"Because it could help you, Discord," Luna urged. "You would feel so much better. I know I felt so much better when I—"

"We're not the same, Luna." Discord leaned toward her, scowling again. "You're sharp—think about it a little. We have not made the same mistakes. Not exactly." He pulled back and sighed, looking down, his voice lowering. "And I don't want to feel better about the things I've done. I just…don't want everybody trying to help me or feeling bad for me. That's all." His arms lowered and he glanced up at her again, his tone quiet and sincere now. "You can't tell anyone you found me like this or about my dream. Please, Luna."

Luna's eyes went a little wide. She came forward completely now and put a hoof on his arm. "Discord, I am bound as Princess of the Night to never reveal the contents of a person's dreams to others. But as your friend, of course, I further give you my personal promise that I will not tell anything of your thoughts or dreams to others."

Discord sighed softly. "Thank you."

Luna smiled a little as she removed her hoof from his arm. "But Discord, this sort of dreaming must be taken very seriously. In fact, if all of your other distressing dreams have been about the same subject matter, I don't know how I haven't felt compelled to rescue you sooner. And when my sister and I first saw you sleeping in the meadow in the statue garden, you seemed so serene and content as you dreamed." She put a hoof to her chin in curiosity.

A scoff like a chuckle left Discord and he replied dryly with another scowl, "Yes, well, you caught me, Luna dear—up until tonight I was ENJOYING dreams about tossing anybody who ever cared for me into a prison and blackening the skies of Equestria with my presence. Suddenly not caring for such a horrible activity must have just been caused my something I ate!"

Luna raised an eyebrow. Then she sighed, her look becoming a little dry. "Defensiveness. We are more alike than you realize, Discord." She took a breath, her gaze softening again. "Of course I know you couldn't have been dreaming about enjoying such an activity, Discord. I am only puzzled about how, if such issues of your recent actions and such nightmares have been causing you confusion and strife, I could not have sensed it until now."

Discord let out at very deep breath, grimaced a little, but then made himself quietly give her an answer. "My dreams…the ones that have been 'distracting' me…haven't been about this. This is the first and only dream I've had about the Tirek thing."

"But your prior dreams have indeed been causing you distress as well… But they have not been nightmares? They have been dreams of pleasure?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Discord blushed at her choice of words but felt grateful that the night and moonlight must be hiding some of it. "Yeah, you could say that, I suppose." He looked away, smiling uncomfortably.

The two magical beings just remained standing together in quiet for a moment, Luna in deep thought, Discord trying to avoid deep embarrassment.

Then Luna let out a breath. "Discord, I'm sorry, I want to assist you with this. I at least want to make sure your dreams don't cause you mental or emotional harm even if you would prefer to work out the details and meanings of them yourself. But I cannot do that lacking so much information. Even if you do not wish for me to see your dreams, perhaps if you described some of them to me, I could help you find some insight into what is bothering you overall and how to resolve the issue."

Discord sighed. All of his anger appeared gone, but he still shook his head. "Luna, I just can't. It's too private." He looked up at her.

Luna looked into his eyes and nodded. "I understand. But I am here to help you if you change your mind. And no matter what you have been dreaming of, you have my word I would never judge you for it." She bowed her head, then raised it again. "But you have to know that if I sense you in great distress again, I will have to enter your mind and awaken you even if I do not make note of the details of your dreams."

Discord gave her a single nod. "I understand." He swallowed. "And for what it's worth, even if I seemed a little upset at first, thank you for…doing what you did just now for me. I do think I needed that." He shrugged, trying very hard not to shudder too much at the memory of his nightmare.

Luna smiled a little. "Please do not mention it, Discord." Then she bit her lip. "If I could make one final suggestion though… If you do not want to talk about your other dreams with me, please consider talking about them with my sister. She is a very good listener. And I believe you and she have a close connection…and I know you love her just like you love all of us." She smiled more and added a touch sheepishly. "My apologies. You yelled the part of your dream about loving us so loudly that I couldn't help but overhear it. But anyway, please consider confiding in Celestia about your private matters."

Discord just rolled his eyes to the side, his grin picking up on one side. "Heh…yeah, uh…no." His look became completely dry. "Not that some girly gushing to your sister about my most intimate feelings doesn't sound just peachy, but I'll pass. Besides…" he walked past Luna, rolling his paw in the air in a dramatic gesture, "I-I was only caught up in the moment when I started gushing about loving Celestia and everypony else—near mental and emotional breakdown you said, right? And anyway, like I said, I'm handling things myself. I've even got that dream book Starswirl wrote, and I've been studying it. Everything is under a relatively acceptable degree of control."

Luna looked after him with just a touch of concern but then nodded, following in his wake, trying not to smile at his sweet attempt at denying his true feelings. "Very well. But," she teleported herself directly in front of him, stopping his progress forward. "Discord. Really. Even if there are other things bothering you, even if the situation is complex, you can't just keep not talking about Tirek and pretending nothing ever happened. You have to face it. And you will be happier when you do."

"Nope, actually, I'm afraid, despite any reform of mine, I don't 'have to' do anything." Discord looked down at her with a grin and a shrug. "Chaos and all that. I get to avoid what's good for me for as long as I can pretend to be amused by it!" He chuckled.

Luna sighed. "Discord…"

"Oh and another new development," Discord snapped is fingers, making an ear horn appear which he put up to the side of his head. "I'm afraid I can't hear anything you're saying anymore. Hmm…well, it is awfully early in the day—so early that it's still night, in fact. But I suppose our long dramatic talk must have filled up the quota of sound, sappy, princessly advice that I can handle for the day." He snapped his fingers, making the horn disappear, and shrugged. "Who would a thought, huh?"

"Discord, seriously…" Luna tried to go on, though she couldn't help a smile trying to develop.

"Sheesh, you keep talking and talking," he made a talking gesture with his hand, "But all I hear is yada, yada, yada, some static, yada, yada, crickets chirping, yada, yada, friendship is magic…" He grinned brightly. "Hey, not bad—if you could lecture me like this every night, then I wouldn't have to hear a thing Twilight or Celestia says to me all day. I could just nod and smile and miss all the boredom!"

Luna just smiled and shook her head. "Just be careful Discord. And also try to fall asleep a little closer to Canterlot next time please?" She yawned. "I haven't been getting much sleep myself lately, so making a trip all the way out here in the middle of the night was not an easy task for me." She stretched. "And now I have to teleport myself all the way back home—of course, I might have to fly a little bit at first just to get in range considering how tried I am, and then…" Luna's eyes went wide, and before she could say another word, Discord had snapped his fingers and she had disappeared in a burst of light.

Discord waved to the few sparkles of magic dust that floated in her wake. "You're welcome for the free trip home, Luna." He sighed, flying up into the air. "And at least that gets you out of my hair for now. I'll just fly home myself—it'll clear my head, and by the time I get back Luna should be off helping some other dreamers or adjusting the starlight or something." He began to head in the direction of the mainland, talking to himself in a mocking princess-ish way as he did so. "You should talk all about your feelings Discord, you have to face the Tirek thing Discord, you can't avoid your problems for forever Discord." He scoffed. "Hmm, well, watch me try just the same." And with that he soared up through the nighttime clouds over the expanse of dark water to savor the peace and quiet and perfect opportunity to let his denial flourish.

* * *

A little while later, Discord landed just outside of the gate before Fluttershy's cottage. It was still the dead of night, though the moon and stars at least shone brightly overhead to offer him some light.

Discord yawned. "I really, really, really do need to get on making myself a place to live. Normally I could at least ask Fluttershy to let me crash here, but now that it's so late that I'll just have to make do sleeping on the hammock in her garden." He walked through the gate and up the small drive. "At least it beats spending the rest of tonight in the Canterlot statue garden though…in close proximity to Luna who officially has her eye on me now and heard me announce I 'love' her sister and all of my friends." He rolled his eyes. "Meanwhile, considering tonight's latest slumber-time fiasco, I really have to reassess what it is exactly that's wrong with me. Maybe it's got nothing to do with the Gala or Celestia or a girlfriend…maybe my problem really has just been guilt over Tirek." He frowned a little at the idea, then sighed as he stopped at Fluttershy's picket fence to rest against it for a moment. "Maybe if all else fails and it's the only way I can get a handle on things in my life and sleep normally again…and if she really would keep everything in confidence and not judge me…maybe I really will tell Luna everything." He paused to consider the possibility for a moment. Then he blushed entirely and sighed deeply, dragging a hand down his face. "Yeah, and then I can go sizzle on the surface of the sun while Luna sets up a magical anti-Discord barrier twenty feet around Celestia just in case. Discord, you really must be tired. Go get some sleep already."

Just as Discord flew over the fence though, he noticed a light in Fluttershy's backyard near her door. He approached, then blinked. "Fluttershy?"

The yellow pegasus pony was standing under a tree with a light cloak over her back and a small lantern at her side. She had a bag of some kind of feed in her mouth.

Upon seeing Discord, Fluttershy blinked and then put down the feedbag. She smiled at him. "Discord? Hi. What are you doing up?"

Discord raised an eyebrow, smiling a little back at her. "Oh, I had some bothersome dreams again. I needed a little flight to clear my head, and I ended up here so I thought I might spend the night snoozing in your garden hammock." He glanced at her curiously. "What are you doing up so late, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy smiled and gestured with her head to the tree. "Oh, I always wake up for a little while around the middle of the night. That's when I feed the owls."

"Hoo, hoo!" An owl suddenly chirped, popping its head out of a hollow in the tree.

Discord glanced at the owl and then looked back at Fluttershy. His smile and gaze warmed. "Of course you do. I wouldn't expect anything less from Equestria's kindest mare."

Discord patted his friend on her head, and Fluttershy just smiled more up at him. "Anyway, Discord, since I'm already up, would you like to come inside and sleep on the couch like usual?" she asked. "It's such a chilly night after all. And I have some hot chocolate brewing on the stove if you'd like any." She turned back in the direction of the cottage.

Discord nodded. "I would love that, Fluttershy." He followed her inside and instantly went over to her sofa which had served him many times in their brief friendship as a sleeping place. Fluttershy removed her cloak and then went to the linen closet to retrieve a warm blanket to cover Discord. Then she went to the kitchen and emerged a moment later with a tray holding two mugs of hot chocolate which she set down on the coffee table at his side. "Here you go, Discord. Would you like to do the honors for the marshmallows?"

Discord grinned, sitting up a little. "Don't mind if I do." He snapped his fingers. Instantly over each mug appeared a small white cloud that started 'snowing' marshmallows onto the top of the hot chocolate. Discord chuckled, holding up his fingers for another snap. "Say when?"

Fluttershy giggled and observed her cup for a moment longer. "When, Discord."

Discord snapped to make her marshmallow cloud disappear, waited an extra couple of seconds, and then snapped away his own mug's marshmallow cloud. "By the way, I made the marshmallows taste like cookies this time. And there are a couple in there that'll taste like lemon—for the sake of chaos, you understand." He winked

Fluttershy laughed softly, finishing a deep sip from her mug. "It's delicious, Discord. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Fluttershy." Discord took up his own mug to drink.

Fluttershy smiled at the sight of her friend all cozy and then went over and got a small fire going in the fireplace before heading past Discord back the direction of the stairs. "Well, have a good night, Discord. And if you have any more bad dreams, just remember I'm right upstairs if you need me."

Discord chuckled and sighed, putting aside his hot chocolate to cuddle into his pillow. "Okay, dear Fluttershy, I'll remember." Fluttershy smiled back at him and started to head off. But then suddenly Discord bit his lip and reached out to her. "Er…Fluttershy…? Wait…"

Fluttershy turned back to him. "Yes?"

Discord tried to smile. "I just, um…I-I know I might be putting you out a little bit right now and that I'm not the easiest person to care for as a friend…so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." His smile fell away and he looked into her eyes. "I'm truly and sincerely sorry for any…um…bother I might have caused you…tonight…or recently." He cringed just a little.

Fluttershy looked at him curiously but then just smiled more. "Oh Discord, you're not a bother and you're not putting me out at all. Don't be sorry. I love having you around. I consider you one of my best friends." She looked back into his eyes.

Discord's smile grew. "Oh…thank you, Fluttershy. Thank you." He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're one of my best friends too."

Fluttershy nodded. "Goodnight, Discord." She pulled up the corner of his blanket to tuck him in a little more, turned off the lamp on the coffee table and then departed upstairs.

"Goodnight," Discord called after her with a little wave. Once he was sure she was gone, he let out a deep breath and rested back against his pillows. He took another sip of his hot chocolate, which made him smile more, but then his smile fell a little again. "No, it's no good trying to apologize to her for Tirek if I do it indirectly so that I'm the only one who knows I'm doing it. It has to be a real, full, outright apology or nothing." Discord sighed, looking down into the mug of his little drink. "For your sake, Fluttershy, I'll think about talking about Tirek. For you, I'll try. Even if I don't deserve to feel better, you do deserve an apology from me."

Discord finished his hot chocolate and soon drifted off into a light sleep for the few remaining hours until morning, having no very unusual dreams…except the occasional flash of rainbow colored flowing hair that provided him with more comfort than he cared to admit.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, an exhausted-looking Luna pushed open her bedroom door, entered, magically shut the door tightly behind her and let out a deep sigh.

Her head sunken low in tiredness, she walked across the room and magically drew the curtains to hide the bright sight of the rising sun and encase her room in the shadows she enjoyed. Then she threw herself onto her bed. "I am getting too old for this…" Another deep sigh escaped her and she yawned. "Perhaps if Celestia and I had assistants? No, no, that would never work…I'm too proud to accept help and Celestia is too self-sacrificing." She smiled to herself, closing her eyes a little and magically pulling up her blankets.

Luna gazed around her room, savoring the quiet and the full day's rest to come. "No Gala planning for me today thanks to Twilight Sparkle's night meeting coming up in a few days—I shall have to thank her properly for that suggestion." She smiled. "And no one should disrupt me for the rest of the day for anything else—the note I just put on my door about how anyone who dares to interrupt my slumber shall be met with a royal degree of nightly doom should do the trick." Luna chuckled to herself, turning in her bed and yawning again, her eyes closing.

Then the night princess frowned a little, her mumbling growing softer as sleep started to overtake her. "As soon as I awake again, I'll…I'll have to start thinking on Discord's situation a bit. He told me to think about it—we're not entirely the same. Very well, I will consider that point and what it might mean. And…I must ponder what else might be confusing him. He said something about turning him to a statue, sending him to the sun…There must be guilt." She smiled a little, nuzzling into her pillow. "But it's so very good that he said he loves Celestia and all of his friends. That is what is most important. Love and friendship are very good things to have, so warm…I'm sure he will be okay." Luna gave one last yawn and then started to doze and have dreams of her own.

* * *

A little while later, Celestia sat at the dining all table alone eating her breakfast in peace, a content smile upon her face.

A guard entered the room and approached her now. "Your highness." He bowed, then raised his head, looking a touch nervous, "Your sister remains in bed and the note on her door warning of awakening her is still on display. Did you…still want me to try waking her for breakfast?" The guard swallowed nervously but did his best to look firm and determined.

Celestia smiled more but shook her head. "No thank you. You may leave Princess Luna to her rest. If she wakes up later and wants a midday snack, I'm sure the kitchen staff will be happy to prepare her something."

A smile of relief came to the guard's features, and he nodded and gave her a salute. "Thank you, Princess! I will make your orders known."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The guard bowed and then exited.

Celestia sat in serene silence for a few moments longer. "Hmm," she sipped her juice, "I forgot how quiet breakfast alone can be. It's been so nice having Luna to talk to each day. But she must be so tired, no wonder she wanted to get to bed early." Celestia glanced around the large, empty dining room and observed the large buffet set before her. "Still though, it would be nice to have some conversation and someone to share all of this with." She moved a muffin onto her plate and started to nibble one of the corners.

Just then her ears caught the sound of a light tapping at the window behind her chair. Celestia turned to the window and blinked, her eyes going wide and her smile growing: there, hovering in the air and giving her a little sheepish wave, was Discord.

Celestia instantly stood and went over to him, magically opening the window. "Good morning, Discord. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

Discord flew inside and shrugged, landing before her and glancing off to the side casually. "Oh, I was just passing by, and I thought it might be nice to check in on you, make sure everything's okay…um, assure myself that the lady I'm escorting is still in one hundred percent perfectly fine condition." He put his arms behind his back and then blinked and added with just a touch of sheepishness he couldn't hide, "Oh and, um, good morning too."

Celestia chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine this morning, Discord. Thank you for asking though. And are you all right?" she asked politely, raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Oh, well, yes, erm…" Discord cleared his throat and smiled casually enough. "Fine as can be expected, I suppose."

Celestia nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Discord." Then she just smiled up at him as kindly as ever.

Discord's smile picked up just a little on one side. And he couldn't help but gaze kindly back at her too (and maybe even a little more warmly than he realized.)

Eventually Celestia smiled a little more and spoke. "Discord, do you have any plans this morning? And have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Discord blinked. "Plans? Well, no…I was going to visit the girls at their next meeting in Twilight's castle, but that's not until much later. And I woke up early and left Fluttershy's house before she was up. I snapped up some muffins for her for, but I didn't want to wake her to share them with me so, no, I haven't had breakfast yet."

Celestia's eyes brightened a little. "Well then, would you like to stay here and have breakfast with me? I'm afraid Luna's too tired to come down this morning, so I'm all alone at the moment."

Discord blinked. "Really?" He considered, then his grin picked up on one side and he couldn't help himself. "Are we going to have to hide behind a suite of armor or something if one of your guards pops in on us again this time?"

Celestia laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. They're expecting me to be in here for a little while. If anything, me suddenly disappearing would cause them a lot more panic than you suddenly appearing as my guest."

Discord's smile grew, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "In that case, could I make one small request?"

Celestia's look became just a touch dry, though she remained smiling. "Does this request have anything to do with a 'glass of water'? Twilight warned me about requests like that." She smiled normally again. "Speaking of which, I knew you could dance but I did not know you could sing."

Discord just laughed and waved her off. "Oh I am a man of infinite talents, Celestia. But very funny." He shook his head. "No, no, no glasses of water this time. Just one thing—while we're having breakfast together, if a guard happens to come in, don't explain my presence right away. I want to see the delicious look of unease that'll come over his features to see you and I sharing a meal like it's the most natural thing in the world."

Celestia sighed and had to try very hard not to laugh as she nodded. "Very well, Discord. But before any guard leaves after entering here, I'm afraid I'll have to explain things to him. If I really don't say anything, then a new one will be popping in every five minutes just to stare at us in wonder and concern." She smiled a little more and shook her head as she resumed her seat at the head of the table.

"Oh come now, are they really that afraid I'm going to put the moves you?" Discord rolled his eyes. "Though if they are, perhaps I should be flattered—clearly they have a lot of confidence in my abilities to woo eligible princesses." He chuckled, just a touch of smugness in his features.

"They're just not used to me having a special friendship with a gentleman—or at least a friendship not brought about by some obligation of my duties or diplomacy," Celestia supplied, smiling more. "They're really not sure what to make of us, rumors or no rumors. But in a way I've enjoyed seeming a little more unpredictable to everyone around here. It's been fun."

"Me, a gentleman? And you, liking being unpredictable?" Discord raised an eyebrow. "Oh this I have to hear more about." And then he went to take a seat at the other head of the table.

"Discord?" Celestia raised an eyebrow herself. "Where are you going?" She magically made the chair to her right pull out. "Sit closer to me. It'll be easier to talk." She smiled.

Discord paused mid-step and blushed just a tiny bit. He cleared his throat and turned back, trying to ignore his reaction and to cover it up with a casual smile. "Oh, erm…all right then." He snapped his fingers, disappeared, and reappeared in the chair beside her.

Celestia smiled more and magically moved a tray of pastries before him. "Dessert first, right?"

Discord smiled more and nodded. "Now you're understanding chaos, Celestia!" He chuckled and took an éclair, though he didn't start eating it until he snapped and made the outside become creamy custard filling and the inside become a small bit of flaky dough with chocolate around it. "Anyway, as you were saying about unpredictability and fun and how I am one of the most sophisticated men around and truly one of the greatest friends it could ever be possible for a pony to have…"

Celestia rolled her eyes (and tried not to laugh at what he had done with the éclair). "I believe I was saying that you're a very good friend, Discord, and that I've come to realize I have to be a little more unpredictable to make our friendship work. But I've enjoyed the change of pace." She took a croissant for herself.

"I think I'm enjoying a change of pace quite a bit myself," Discord added with a grin, finishing his inverted éclair.

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord noticed and explained. "I like bringing a little chaos to people's lives. And don't let it get around, but as part of trying to understand your love of order a little, I've kind of learned to like how you and Fluttershy and the girls bring a little structure to my own life." He shrugged, using his tail to pour himself a glass of orange juice. "You'd think having constants like good friends would dampen the effect of chaos, but actually it's giving me challenges to work around. In a way, I think it's helping my creativity, and I have all of you to thank for it." He shrugged.

Celestia's smile and gaze grew even warmer.

Discord noticed that too, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't turn this into a sappy, mushy, heartwarming thing, Celestia." He grinned a little. "First rule about having a 'gentleman' as a good friend—we tend to shy away from big emotional moments, or at least I do."

Celestia couldn't help herself as she sipped some of her morning tea. "And yet you hugged all of the girls after Twilight got her castle and then smiled and gave me flowers…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to make a bad habit out of things like that." Discord grinned, holding up his glass of juice. "My second reform may have taken, Celestia, but that doesn't mean I'm not prepared to live my life as chaotically, obnoxiously, or hilariously as ever. I'm Discord, and no matter how many ponies I'm friends with, nothing will ever change that."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "And I for one wouldn't want anything to change you, Discord. I like you just the way you are."

Discord blinked and his grin picked up a little on one side.

Just then the guard from before entered. "Your majesty," he bowed and then approached, "Pardon the interruption but I just wanted to let you know that the flower samples from the florists for the Gala are…here and…and…uh…" His eyes went very wide at the sight of Discord angelically sipping the glass around a glass of orange juice with a halo over his head and trying to keep a straight face. "And…" The guard kept a distinctly wide distance around him. "Um…" his eyes went back to the Princess, "And they are available for you to look at whenever convenient."

Celestia smiled at the guard and nodded. "Thank you. I will see to it as soon as breakfast is done. Discord has just been kind enough to join me."

Discord gave a small wave to the guard, grinning a little.

The guard cleared his throat, resuming his professional manner. "Of course." He nodded to Discord. "Welcome," he managed. Then he looked to the princess and bowed fully. "Your highness." And with that he departed the dining room.

Discord burst into laughter once he was gone. "I love how my presence always puts a kink into everything." He made the center of his body kink to the side for a moment but then straightened up normally. "Glad he seemed content to leave you with big, bad me, _your highness_." Discord gave her a mock bow with a flourish of his hand.

Celestia sighed and looked down. "Just Celestia to you, Discord." She smiled a little more. "That's another reason I'm glad you're my breakfast companion this morning—you're one of the only friends I have besides Luna who won't stand on ceremony and treat me like a princess the entire time we're together. You just treat me like Celestia. So let's just keep talking as equals, as friends." Then she magically raised her tiara from her head and placed it on the table beside her.

Discord smiled quite a bit himself. "Taking off the tiara—wow, you must be serious about this 'friends and equals' thing." His grin picked up on one side. "Does this mean that until you put that thing back on, there's no princess of the day? Because I nominate Fluttershy in the interim." He snapped his fingers and made a little Fluttershy flag appear which he waved with his tail.

Celestia laughed warmly. "I…think Equestria will be okay on its own just for the rest of this breakfast. But I'll keep her in mind if I ever need a fill in and Luna's too tired." She tilted her head to the side with interest. "I'm surprised you didn't nominate yourself though."

"Yes, well…" Discord snapped, making the flag disappear, and rolled his eyes to the side, "I think we can all agree that my track record as leader of this sappy place leaves something to be desired. Besides, it's really too much responsibility." He sighed, using his tail at first to grab a coffee urn but then switching to a teapot. He poured himself a cup. "Well, anyway, if you like conversation with someone who isn't going to insist on treating you like you're the greatest thing since diamonds and twice as flawless, I'm you're man." He smiled a little, looking to her again. "And I happen to like how you're one of the only ponies besides the girls who doesn't act intimidated by me all the time. So, yes, let's keep talking as friends." He cleared his throat. "I think after all of this practice we'll be perfectly fine for keeping each other amused at the Gala."

Celestia smiled and nodded. But then she frowned a little as he sipped from his teacup. "Are you having bad dreams again, Discord?"

Discord blinked, instantly lowering the cup. His eyes were wide and searching as he looked to her. "Why do you ask that?"

Celestia gestured forward to the cup. "Tea instead of coffee again. And the guards informed me that you haven't been anywhere near the castle or the statue garden for a couple of days—I started to worry a little that you might be having more trouble sleeping." She smiled a little sheepishly.

Discord let out a very small sigh of relief. "Oh." He smiled again. "Oh, well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise." Then his grin picked up on one side, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he resumed sipping his tea. "Though I didn't realize you'd miss me so much. Sheesh, I was only out of your sight for twenty-four hours." He sighed and shook his head. "This is why people are spreading rumors about you having a crush on good old Discord. I'd go around correcting everypony, but as we all agreed, better to let the gossip die out on its own…And besides, as you once said of yourself, I could certainly do worse in a special somepony." He winked at her.

Celestia shook her head, trying not to laugh, and blushed just slightly. "Discord…" She sighed, breaking off a piece of her croissant to eat. "Somehow I think you're enjoying these rumors a little."

A quick laugh escaped Discord and he rolled his eyes and waved Celestia off, though he couldn't help a quick touch of scarlet coming to his features. "Oh, nonsense—take a joke and have some more breakfast, Celestia. Try the donuts!" He grinned (just a little nervously) and then snapped his fingers, making half a dozen donuts appear on Celestia's horn.

Celestia blinked and glanced up at the sudden change…but then she smiled and closed her eyes and started to laugh warmly.

Her laughter couldn't help but make a chuckle or two escape Discord, and then he was laughing warmly too along with her.

Eventually Celestia magically took down one of the donuts to nibble on it, and the two continued their pleasant meal together with light and enjoyable conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, after leaving the dining room, the guard that had interrupted Celestia and Discord let out a very deep sigh and just rested against a pillar for a moment, rubbing his temple with his hoof.

"Are you all right?"

The guard looked up to see his lieutenant approaching with a concerned smile.

The guard gave a salute and nodded. "Yes, sir, Lieutenant Steel Shield, of course. Sorry." He sighed again. "It's just…well, I should probably inform you so you can tell the others so that no one else will be surprised—Princess Celestia is taking breakfast with Discord this morning apparently."

The lieutenant blinked and raised an eyebrow. Then he went over to the dining room door (which remained just slightly ajar) and peeked inside. He stepped back a couple of seconds later with a raised eyebrow and an intrigued half grin.

The guard swallowed sheepishly and cleared his throat. "Do you think they're…on a date or something right now, or…"

The lieutenant turned to the guard and held up his hoof, smiling a little more. "Honestly, I don't really want to know. But it doesn't look like they're doing anything necessarily date-like, if that information will put anyone at ease."

The guard nodded and considered. "Should I tell some of the others to 'check in' on them from time to time just to…well…check on the situation?"

The lieutenant smiled but shook his head. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary. If anyone has anything urgent to discuss with the princess, then of course they should feel free to knock and enter. But for now…well, at least we know where Discord is and that he's not making any mischief. And Celestia seems happy enough with him." He sighed. "I think that we're just going to have to all get used to him popping up around here a lot more often, or at least a lot more often until the Gala considering the escort situation." He considered. "I'll talk to Captain Copper Hoof—I think we should make sure unicorns are stationed throughout all wings, that way if there is a problem one of them can magically send a message to the rest of the guards."

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir. I think that's an excellent idea."

The lieutenant nodded. "Well, on your way then. It's almost time for the shift change, and I'm due for the post outside the ballroom doors."

The guard smiled. "I have to deliver a message from the princess to the decorators in the ballroom. I'll walk with you, sir."

The lieutenant nodded, and then the two stallions went along on their way down the hall.

There was quiet for a moment, and then the guard raised an eyebrow at his superior. "Sir? Just out of curiosity…have any of the higher-ranking officers considered going to Princess Luna with our concerns? I mean, if anyone's in a position to put a stop to Discord's antics regarding Celestia, it's her."

The lieutenant grinned a little. "Only if _you_ want to be the one to go to Luna with that suggestion. Right now the night princess is so stressed and overworked that if you even look at her the wrong way, lightning nearly strikes you. I don't know what she would do if someone knocked on her door and suggested she take a more active approach in making sure Discord doesn't woo her sister based on some rumors, and I don't want to know." He chuckled.

The guard had to laugh a little too. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably save talking to her as a last resort. What about going to Princess Twilight Sparkle instead?"

The lieutenant sighed but shook his head. "I'd prefer to keep this an internal affair myself. And Twilight sparkle is very close to both Discord and Celestia—I'm not sure she'd be willing to interfere either way. She…might even support Celestia and Discord getting together if that turned out to be the case."

"Why?" The guard blinked and raised an eyebrow.

The lieutenant shrugged. "Because for all we know he really has changed and does care for Celestia and Celestia does care for him too, in which case we might end up having to get used to yet another new magical being regularly inhabiting this castle." He sighed, shaking his head. "And I thought we'd never get used to suddenly having princess Luna to serve as well…But having Discord to tend to too…"

"Maybe we should talk to Princess Cadance," the guard added a touch dryly, smiling a little. "She's the princess of love after all. Or if all else fails maybe some of us could request a transfer to the Crystal Empire—a happy land far away from Discord with a perfectly harmonious couple ruling things."

The two shared a laugh.

"Well," the lieutenant sighed, "if you really do need a break from Discord, I'm sure Princess Twilight will be drafting guards for her castle soon."

The guard's smile picked up on one side. "A nice quiet new castle in Ponyville with a beautiful princess and her five beautiful mare friends regularly meeting in it. That might not be so bad."

The lieutenant rolled his eyes and gave the guard a nudge. "As you were, soldier. If we don't want Discord gawking at our sun princess, we should probably avoid gawking at any of the other princesses including Twilight Sparkle or her court."

"Hmm, just a thought," the guard replied sheepishly.

The two shared another small laugh and continued on down the hall together.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time Twilight ponders further the idea of Celestia and Discord as a couple, Luna ponders the difference between herself and Discord as former 'villains', and Rarity has an interesting dream of her own. I hope you guys like it :) And please review this chapter if you can! Thank you!

Also, just a note for guest reviewers, I appreciate your comments but if you have any specific questions for me that you'd like answered, guest reviews don't give me any way of directly responding to you ^^ But if you go to my profile page, my email address is right at the top in bold—please feel free to email me any questions, and I'll be happy to reply! Thank you : )

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	10. What Fun is There in Making Sense?

**A/N:**

Hi everypony! Here's the latest chapter, I hope you like it—please review if you can ^_^ I'm a little sick at the moment and also I'm starting full time work again soon, so I'm afraid I'll have to go back to updates being once every two weeks. Thanks for your patience!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 10:**

**What Fun is There in Making Sense?**

* * *

"I just don't know, Twilight dear, I just don't know…I think perhaps there's a teeny tiny chance I'm going just a little overboard with this design for your princess Gala gown," Rarity finally had to admit to herself, a hoof to her chin as she observed her alicorn friend closely.

Rarity and Twilight were in the Carousel Boutique at the moment, Rarity wearing her sewing glasses and with a measuring tape slung over her back while Twilight stood on a pedestal wearing possibly the frilliest, poofiest, fanciest rainbow dress of bows and ribbons and sequins and layers of fabric that Rarity had ever designed.

Twilight sighed, barely able to move her head in this get-up. "I…think there's a chance you might be right." She looked to her friend hesitantly. "Listen, Rarity…I appreciate all of the hard work you're trying to put into this, but if you could just take my dress from last year and make a place for my new wings, I really think that would be best." She tried to smile, but as she did so the movement made a tucked in ruffle of fabric loosen and spring up right into her face. Twilight grimaced and did her best to use her magic to push down the offending piece of her dress. She let out a calming breath and smiled again at her friend. "Really, just a place for my wings in the old dress would be great. I promise, Rarity."

Rarity sighed and nodded, walking around a little to observe the gown from another angle or two. "Twilight, if it gets too close to the Gala and I've come up with nothing else, then yes, of course, I'll just adjust your dress from last year and add the rainbow accents like I've done for the rest of our dresses. But for now, please just give me a little more time to try coming up with something new, Twilight?" Rarity stepped back and smiled at her hopefully. "This is your first major formal affair as a princess. You must stand out! Merely looking your best was fine for last year when you were just another guest, but this year, in a way, you're also a hostess and a major leader in Equestria besides. You deserve something to distinguish you, and I just know I can figure something out."

Twilight considered. "Well…Princess Celestia always does stand out, and I'm sure Princess Luna will too…and I do want to seem like I'm taking my leadership role seriously by emulating the two of them as much as possible…and I guess as long as you really will just fix up my dress from last year in case you can't think of your new idea for me in time…."

"Ooooh, thank you, Twilight!" Rarity came forward and gave her friend a hug (or as much of a hug as she could manage considering the immensity of Twilight's dress). "Designing for Princess Celestia, designing for Discord, designing for you…and if Princess Luna ends up wanting something from me too—oh I can't imagine, designing for all of the royals and immortals of Equestria at the Grand Galloping Gala!" She pulled back, clapping her hooves together.

Twilight just smiled and shook her head. "I'm glad you're so happy, Rarity. But for now though can I take this off?" She swallowed, trying to turn her head but barely able to. "I feel like this thing is slowly absorbing me or something."

Rarity nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. You get started on that, dear, and I'll look through some more of my design sketches for you. Now let's see…" She dashed over to her worktable to examine some of the papers there.

Twilight just managed to reach to her side with her mouth and pull loose one of the ribbons to start the process of freeing herself. "Sure, Rarity. We have a little more time before we have to meet everypony in my library this afternoon anyway. I wouldn't mind hearing about a few more of your ideas before we go." She started to use her magic now to carefully work through taking off the layers of the dress.

Rarity nodded meanwhile, still absorbed in her sketches. "Hmm…Oh, yes, of course, Twilight, the girls, I almost forgot…." She smiled to herself and then trotted back over to Twilight with her sketchpad. "Now, let's see…I could make something in a glittering, bold color and with a very long skirt to trail upon the floor behind you." She magically showed Twilight a sketch. "The extra length would not only add a regal touch to your look for the evening, but I think it would acknowledge and compliment well your newly increased height ever since becoming an alicorn."

Twilight stopped with her efforts at taking off the dress (only half of the ridiculously fancy ensemble was undone so far) and blinked and blushed just slightly at Rarity. "Oh. Uh…" she rubbed one foreleg with the hoof of the other. "The height thing's been that noticeable?" Twilight frowned just a touch awkwardly.

Rarity only smiled more and gave a gentle nod. "Yes, darling, but I promise you it hasn't been off-putting at all. And it was to be expected, of course, after your transformation. Just look how tall Celestia and Luna are and even Cadance."

Twilight sighed. "I know. I guess I'm just hoping I won't get _too_ much taller. I'd still like to look like me for the rest of my life, you know?" She shrugged, trying to smile, and then cleared her throat. "Can I see another design, Rarity? I'd prefer something that didn't say anything about my height either way." She went back to letting her magic remove the rest of the complicated dress.

Rarity nodded. "I could make you something that brings a focus to your wings instead—and nothing says 'wings' like…feathers!" Rarity magically turned the page in her sketchbook—this design featured a dress all wrapped in large feather boas of various colors. Rarity smiled brightly. "It would certainly impress the pegasi."

Twilight smiled appreciatively but shook her head. "Rarity, it's nice but…I kind of already have more feathers myself now than I know what to do with." One of her wings was free from the dress, and Twilight made it rise and wave, glancing back at it and then looking to her friend again.

"Then perhaps I could make you a dress featuring an elaborate headpiece to compliment your newly lengthened horn?" Rarity showed her friend another sketch, this one featuring a headpiece full of ribbons and shiny layers of cloth that would have made Twilight's head and mane look something between the size of Luna's and Celestia's.

Twilight blinked and actually took a step back. "Rarity…not that they all aren't lovely, but I'm going to stand out enough at the Gala as it is as 'the new princess of friendship who battled Tirek with the power of four alicorns.'" She sighed. "I know I have to be distinguished and to appear like as much of a princess as possible, but…I'd also just like to be myself and show modesty. I don't want to intimidate anypony. And I want everypony to see that I'm still the same old Twilight Sparkle even with a crown and looking a little different." She shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly at her friend.

Rarity smiled warmly at her in return. She magically put her sketches aside. "I think your desire to be approachable is very commendable, Twilight. And I promise I shall do my best to give you everything you need in that regard in an outfit for the Gala." She gave her friend a reassuring nod, then she raised her head and put a hoof to her chin, considering. "Perhaps I've been overthinking things too much regarding your Gala attire. Maybe if I work some more on Celestia and Discord's designs, the perfect idea for you will come to me." She smiled more and added, "And by the way, Twilight, thank you so much for letting Spike lend his services to me so frequently lately. He really has been such a help to me, fetching me ribbons and rearranging my dressing dummies, and especially posing for my early sketches for Discord's tuxedo. I'll never be able to thank him enough."

Twilight, finally done removing the last of the fancy dress, smiled and climbed down from the pedestal. "Believe me, you agreeing to let him be your escort to the Gala has been more than enough thanks for him. It's all he's been talking about every time he comes back to the castle. It means a lot to him, Rarity."

Rarity smiled a little more and nodded. "I know. And I'm so glad I could make him happy by accepting his offer. And I'm quite looking forward to our little evening together actually." A clock chime went off, and Rarity glanced at the clock on her wall. "Oh my, is it that late? We're supposed to meet everyone at your castle in less than ten minutes, Twilight." Rarity magically removed her glasses and put aside her measuring tape. She then trotted toward the front door, opening it up for the both of them magically. "Come along, Twilight dear, we'll walk and talk."

Twilight nodded and headed outside with her friend and onto the main road leading through Ponyville. "I'm just glad you and Spike seem so happy about your plans," Twilight went on. "And it'll be nice for Spike to have someone to talk to while I'm busy shaking hooves with everypony at the Gala."

Rarity nodded as the two girls began trotting beside each other into town. "Oh yes, we can't leave poor Spikey Wikey alone all evening. I'll be sure to look after him, and I'm certain he'll be an excellent companion for me." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I had such a dreadful time last year at the Gala with Prince Blueblood—a stallion with no class at all. But it'll be so nice to have a little gentleman like Spike to talk to all evening this year." Her smile brightened, and she looked forward. "And the best part is, clearly this year the 'in-thing' at the Gala will be having a date or an escort. After all, Princess Celestia is _the_ trendsetter of Equestria, and since news of she and Discord attending the Gala together as a couple has certainly travelled throughout all of Equestria by now, I'm sure everypony who's anypony will be trying to find a companion of their own to take."

Twilight couldn't help but smile a touch awkwardly at Rarity's point. "Oh, well…um…maybe." She shrugged. "Ponies _are_ getting a little caught up in the idea of them going on a date…"

"Well, the Gala is a rather romantic setting, after all," Rarity supplied with a shrug and a smile.

Twilight's smile grew even more awkward. "Yeah, I guess." She blushed a little and then bit her lip and raised her eyebrow. "But…you don't think anything 'romantic' really would happen between just from spending one night together…or ever. Do you, Rarity?"

Rarity considered. "Well, I think it's hard to know either one of them well enough to know for sure, Twilight. We've all only recently become friends with Discord. And as for Celestia, ever since I've gotten to know her better through you, I suspect she keeps a fair amount of her private life very discrete just as a matter of course. But I don't think they're entirely incompatible. So who knows what spending more time together might bring?"

Twilight laughed a little, almost scoffing. "Not incompatible? Rarity, he's Discord, and she's Celestia. He's…He's chaos, and she's even more organized than I am! Up until now I just had to keep a library neat—she has to keep the whole nation perfect every single day."

Rarity just smiled and shook her head. "Twilight, look beyond their 'jobs.' They've both seen so much of Equestria's history…they both care for their friends very strongly…they're both very calm and easygoing in their own ways…they're both terribly clever…and on a personal level Celestia seems to find Discord very amusing, and I think Discord cares very much for her approval of him. There's a little sweet spark between them, don't you think?"

Twilight considered, but then grimaced awkwardly again and just shrugged, looking down. "I don't know…maybe?"

Rarity opened her mouth to respond when suddenly she noticed (now that they were right at the center of Ponyville) that some of the ponies around them were looking at them and stopping and whispering to each other…and Rarity had a pretty good idea what they must be wondering about. She frowned a little and turned her attention back to her conversation with Twilight, holding her head high. "I just hope all of those pesky rumors questioning Celestia's feelings for Discord and Discord's intentions toward the princess won't ruin the atmosphere and chemistry of their night together. If there's even a chance, now that they're friends, that being something more could make them both happy, I don't see why they shouldn't take a perfect evening like the Gala to explore that possibility." She smiled again.

"But doesn't it just seem…" Twilight shuddered a little, "Odd?" They were getting in sight of Twilight's castle now.

Rarity smiled more, her eyes going a little half lidded in interest as she glanced at Twilight. "Twilight, dear, please pardon me if I'm being a bit presumptuous, but I think you might be too close to Celestia to have an unbiased opinion about this. You've worked closely with her ever since you were a filly to the point that she must seem almost like an 'aunt' to you, much as she's been to Cadance. So it makes sense that it might be awkward for you to think about Celestia being involved romantically with somebody, especially with somebody with such a spotty past as Discord." Rarity lowered her voice and smiled a touch sheepishly. "After all, let's not forget how sensitive you were when you realized out of the blue that your brother was getting married." She put a hoof to her chin, glancing up. "Of course, your instincts regarding that particular incident did turn out to be spot on since his fiancée really was an evil creature bent on the destruction of us all." She smiled again at Twilight. "But this time things are different. We know Discord is our fully reformed friend who would never harm his friend Celestia, and we know, even if something were to go wrong, that Celestia is the most powerful mare in Equestria and can certainly handle herself. So if they go to the Gala as two sincere, genuine friends and leave wondering about being more than friends…where is the harm, Twilight?" She shrugged.

Twilight listened to Rarity's words very carefully and finally had to sigh and nod to herself as the truth of her friend's argument sunk in. "Maybe you're right, Rarity. It might just be odd for me to be thinking about Princess Celestia…," a little grimace went through her again, "dating, just like thinking about Shining Armor being engaged was weird for me at first." She considered. "I guess, if Princess Celestia and Discord ever did want to try being special someponies, I should just be as supportive as possible as their friend…as long as they really did make each other happy." Her look grew more thoughtful, and she recalled her recent conversation with Luna. "And I guess, you're right—we might not know Discord, and even I might not know Celestia as well as we think. Maybe both of them have secretly thought of wanting a special somepony…so maybe if something happens between them at the Gala, even if it'll seem strange to others, it'll seem like the most natural thing in the world to the two of them." Twilight smiled as the pair reached the front grounds of her castle.

Rarity smiled in return and nodded. "Exactly, Twilight. Princess Celestia and Discord each know themselves better than anypony else, after all. And if they do decide to get closer, being supportive is indeed the best thing that we can do." She laughed warmly as they headed to the side of the tree castle, just beneath the library wing. "Besides, for all we know, I'm just getting a little too caught up in the romance, and all that'll happen is Discord and Celestia will dance the night away as friends, effectively dismissing all those nasty rumors in the soundest way possible."

Twilight smiled more and nodded. "Yes. I suppose either option makes sense in a way. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens and hope everything works out for everypony. And for now we can just be there for them if they need anything from a friend before the Gala." The pair paused in their walking, and Twilight used her magic to teleport them from the ground to the library veranda. They pushed open the large window doors. "Thanks, Rarity," Twilight added. "I think I'm feeling a lot more comfortable about all of this now." The two girls walked towards the main meeting table where they could hear their friends already talking.

"Of course, Twilight," Rarity nodded. "Anytime." Then she glanced forward and her eyes brightened. "Oh, and speaking of everything we were just talking about…" she trotted ahead, waving to everypony…and to Discord who happened to be seated in Twilight's usual chair at the head of the library table. "Hello everypony, hello Discord. How nice of you to join us for our meeting again." She pulled up her own usual chair, smiling over at the draconequus.

Discord smiled back at her and nodded, lazily turning in the chair and resting his legs over an arm of it. "Hello Rarity. Yes, I thought I'd grace the castle of the Princess Twilight Sparkle with my presence yet again. You girls always do manage to keep me so entertained, after all. Speaking of the Princess Twilight Sparkle though…" Discord snapped his fingers, making a large hourglass appear above the table. He then tilted his head back to grin at Twilight upside down over the arm of her chair as she approached. "You're already thirty seconds late for taking your seat at this table, Twilight Sparkle, while almost every other member of your court was early, even me. Tardiness in a Princess—very sloppy." He chuckled, raising his head and snapping his fingers to make the hourglass disappear. "You should really take a seat."

Twilight sighed deeply and tried not to scowl (and also tried not to blush as she attempted to make eye contact with Discord while awkward images of him cuddling with Celestia kept trying to fight their way into her head.) She considered her options regarding getting her seat back from him, momentarily thought about conjuring up another chair for herself, but then finally just went up to him and cleared her throat, speaking with a polite smile and considerate tone. "I'd be happy to take my seat, Discord, if I could please have it back." She gestured to the large free space at the other end of the table. "Feel free to conjure up any seat you want for joining us…just as long as whatever you make doesn't destroy or hurt the library of course."

Discord just rolled his eyes but did give her a single nod. "Oh fine, since you asked so very nicely, Twilight Sparkle. But I'll pass on making myself a seat _at _the table—_above _the table is really more my speed." He snapped his fingers, disappeared from the chair and then reappeared lying on a big pink cotton candy cloud above the girls. "You know, if we moved this meeting down to the throne room we wouldn't have to worry about mixing up chairs since all the seating is clearly assigned…for those of us who didn't lose out on that game of musical chairs your castle played of course." He grinned down at Twilight a little more.

Twilight smiled just a little more to herself and looked up at him as she took her seat. "After the Gala, Discord. I promise."

The spirit of chaos sighed deeply, rolling on his back on the cotton candy cloud and dramatically bringing a hand to his forehead. "Oh, how I hate exercising patience! But fine, I'll keep waiting…for now." Discord then turned on his stomach on the cloud and smiled down at the girls again, resting his head on his paw. "In the meantime, girls, let's continue keeping me occupied by resuming our conversation that Twilight so rudely interrupted." Discord chuckled and then set his sights on Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, would you like to do the honors?"

Fluttershy blinked, then sunk down a little in her chair, looking uneasy and nervous to say the least. "Um…well…my Gala experience last year was, um…interesting." She swallowed and looked down, moving her hoof on the table awkwardly. "I met a lot of new animals."

Discord sighed, pouting a little and raising an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Um…" Fluttershy swallowed, her voice quieting. "I liked my dress. It…ended up being a nice night." She glanced to Twilight for help.

Twilight's eyes went a little wide. She looked to Discord. "Discord, are you asking everyone about their Gala experiences last year?"

Discord nodded to the princess. "Of course. How else am I supposed to properly prepare for this grand upcoming evening?" He shrugged. "Oh, at first I was just going to ask all of you girls about Gala etiquette, but then I figured that would be such a boring conversation. However, it then occurred to me that the stories of how your first Gala specifically went for each of you should be mildly amusing and would allow me to pick up plenty about manners and social expectations. Though I must say, from the limited responses I've gotten so far, it sounds like everyone had a pretty boring time last year." He glanced at all the girls curiously (and all the girls glanced away 'nonchalantly'). Then he looked back to Twilight with a grin. "But maybe you can break the cycle of nothing happening but Apple Jack selling one pie and Rainbow Dash saying hi to a Wonderbolt and Pinkie Pie dancing and Fluttershy meeting more animals. You spent most of the evening with Celestia…and this year I'm going to be spending most of the evening with Celestia…" He leaned forward on his arms a little. "So tell me all about your night and all about Celestia. You know her better than anypony else here after all."

Twilight, eyes a little wide, took a breath and did her best to answer calmly and truthfully (while still not admitting how much of a fiasco the Gala truly had been for all of them last year). "I'm afraid there's not too much to tell, Discord. I just spent the whole night standing next to Princess Celestia and helping her greet all the guests. We tried to talk a little, but she was very busy." She smiled more and cleared her throat, doing her best to slightly change the subject. "What else is there that you'd want to know about Celestia?"

Discord shrugged, looking casual as could be as his eyes lowered and he made an emery board appear to file his talon a bit. "Oh, well, I just want to make sure I brush up on her interests a bit, that's all. I want to do this whole escort thing right as long as I'm going along with it. So I want to know what Celestia likes in a Gala…and what Celestia likes in general." He kept filing, and he did not look up.

Twilight's smile warmed at this question. "Discord, what Celestia would like most of all is for you to enjoy yourself with everypony as much as possible, at the Gala or anywhere else. She just wants you to have the best night possible and to be happy. That's all. Trust me."

Discord just sighed, rolling his eyes. "And what will make me, happy, Twilight, is not making a complete fool of myself at this thing and not ruining Celestia's entire night—at least not unless its on purpose and only a little bit by bothering her here and there with a few chaotic tricks." He grinned, making the emery board disappear and resuming eye contact. "Which means we're back to pumping you girls for info on your last Gala experience." He glanced around at the table of ponies again. "Now come on, ladies, share! Honestly, half the time I'm around all six of you together, the challenge is _not getting a migraine from the gossip and chattering,_ not trying to get you all to unbutton your lips." He snapped his fingers, making buttons appear fastening all of their mouths closed which he quickly made disappear with a chuckle and another snap before going on. "Besides, you're some of the only ponies I know well enough to ask advice from and conveniently you're some of the only ponies around who have ever actually been to a Gala and a recent one to boot." He sighed. "Now come on, help out your old buddy Discord." He looked up innocently, holding his hands together in a very docile way. "After all, how am I supposed to know what a good Gala escort does if I don't even know what a good Gala _guest_ does, hmm?"

Despite these 'excellent points' the girls, in response, still just looked to each other uneasily.

Twilight cleared her throat and decided to make a more forcible move toward shifting the conversation away from the topic of details about how last year's Gala had gone for them. "Er, Discord, since what you want to know most is how to be the best escort for Celestia, why don't we skip the introduction of how to be a good guest and we'll just help you with the escort thing. Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine with the guest part of going to the Gala. Like I said, just be yourself, relax, enjoy the party and don't take it too seriously—and if anyone's perfect for doing those things, it's you." She smiled encouragingly at him.

Discord considered this offer and had to nod in return. "Well, you do have a point—I am one of the most relaxed and casual and fun beings in Equestria. All right, all right, maybe I'm overthinking the guest thing. Yes, let's focus on the escort thing. I'm much less sure about that anyway considering how formal this affair is." He glanced around at each of the girls again. "Did any of you girls take an escort last year or escort anybody?"

Everypony's eyes went to Rarity. Discord's gaze had to follow the focus of the room.

Rarity's eyes went a little wide and then she scowled slightly, a dry look coming to her features. "I thought that was one of the things which we agreed never to speak of again."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Bad date?"

Rarity let out a very deep sigh. "You couldn't do worse yourself if you tried. I mean it." She closed her eyes and shook her head, and then opened her eyes again, resuming her normal tone. "Discord, dating is a very subtle art." She smiled. "Personally I think the most important thing is for you to be polite and chivalrous to Celestia, to treat her like a lady, and to give her as much attention as possible."

"Yeah," Apple Jack spoke up, "But he shouldn't lay it on too thick. No one likes a suck up after all—it don't feel genuine." She looked to Discord. "Just be a straight shooter with her, Discord, and don't pretend to be something you're not."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, and part of staying true to who you are is being the kind person I know you are deep down, especially to Celestia just like how you've been being with her lately. And if any of the guests bother you about being there with her or anything from the past you've done, just remember to be calm and reserved and not to let their bullying make you do something you don't really want to do." She looked up into his eyes with a smile.

Rainbow Dash frowned and flew up from her seat, holding out her arms. "Hey, but he should still stand up for himself if he needs to—no one should ever be afraid to prove their loyalty and to get in someone's face about it if it comes to that. I mean, that's what I'd like in a date." She smiled proudly. Then everyone's eyes went to her, each of them raising an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash blinked, then blushed a little, glancing down and grinning sheepishly. "Um…you know, hypothetically." She landed back down in her seat.

Pinkie Pie grinned brightly. "I think a good date would make himself the life of the party and show the mare he was escorting a really good time!" She threw up her arms. "Just don't let things get out of hand and accidentally destroy the whole ballroom or something!" Her smile brightened and she made a little squee sound. She stayed like this until she noticed all the girls looking at her with slight scowls. Pinkie blinked, her eyes going wide. "Ooohhhh, _right_…!" she loudly whispered, giving them all a big wink.

The girls just collectively sighed, some rolling their eyes, some bringing hooves to their heads.

Twilight sat up a bit more and took command of the conversation again with a smile. "Girls, that's all great advice, but I think it might be a lot for Discord to take in and handle, especially if he's not used to, uh…escorting or 'dating'." She cleared her throat, trying not to blush, and then glanced to Discord. "I think you should just offer Princess Celestia your sincere friendship, Discord, and then…go from there. That's probably the safest place to start."

"But can Discord pull off going from there is the question?" Rarity suddenly interjected, looking concerned. She glanced to Discord. "As you said yourself, you've never formally dated or been an escort, Discord. And suppose the evening does prove to be a genuine date—how will you know how to handle things?" She looked out to her friends again. "For a person not trained in the art of romance, the situation might become tricky."

Twilight held up a hoof. "But Rarity, part of that night is going to be Discord needing to be himself for Celestia and for everypony else so that Equestria can get to know him better. But he's not naturally a romantic person, so he shouldn't pretend to be that way just for Celestia's sake."

Apple Jack nodded. "Yeah, and I really doubt Celestia expects that much from him anyway."

Pinkie grinned, clapping her hooves together. "Ooo but think of the wacky shenanigans him trying to be romantic anyway would lead to!" She laughed.

"Hey! Now wait just a minute!" Discord suddenly spoke up, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl and pout on his features. "When did we just decide to presume that I'm not a romantic person? Twilight Sparkle, you've barely known me for a fraction of my life, and the same goes for the rest of you girls. After all, I have done plenty of things in my past besides just spread chaos and be a general pain in the hindquarters to everypony I've ever met."

Rainbow Dash cringed a little. "I…don't think I want to hear this."

Discord glared at her and raised his hand to snap his fingers.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide and she flew up a little to touch his arm. She looked to Rainbow Dash and then the rest of her friends, a little bit of a frown and scowl on her own features almost suggesting 'the stare'. "Girls…let Discord speak. He might surprise you." Then she looked back up to her draconequus friend and smiled. "Discord?"

Rainbow Dash made a little gagging motion but did prepare to listen complacently, and Discord, though still looking somewhat peeved, did lower his hand and smile and nod to Fluttershy. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile in return and then resumed her seat, waiting patiently for Discord to begin.

Discord cleared his throat and looked out to the group of girls with a slight pout and scowl. "You know, I don't show it to you ladies much because, quite frankly, no matter how many times you've saved Equestria and been the perfect heroes of the day, you're all still just little ponies compared to millennia-old me, but I can be charming, I can be affectionate, I can be downright romantic if the mood ever strikes me. Just because I've never formally dated doesn't mean my life has been entirely lacking experience with women. And besides, all of you thought I couldn't be friendly, but we proved that wrong." He started gesturing with his arms to each of the girls in turn as he spoke. "In fact, I've been honest as Apple Jack by talking with you all openly now about my opinions and the solutions I have for your problems, I've been generous just like Rarity by sharing my powers with you and any other pony who needs anything else to chaotically brighten up their day, I've learned how to be kind from the master Fluttershy, I'm more of a laugh than Pinkie Pie is half of the time and I spread that laughter to others, I've been loyal enough to come through in the end with everything in a way to impress even Rainbow Dash, and I'm practically more magical than Equestria's four princesses combined, Twilight Sparkle." He rose up into the air. "I'm not just chaos embodied anymore, I'm FRIENDSHIP embodied at this point, and I could also be the most desirable and caring and helpful and passionate lover in all of Equestria if I had to be!" He held up his paw high in the air, his triumphant speech concluded.

There was just stunned silence around the table at first.

Then Apple Jack, her jaw fallen open a little, blinked a couple of times, scratching her mane underneath her hat, and managed to speak. "Uh…wow, Discord…I didn't know getting a girlfriend was this important to you."

Discord's eyes went wide. Then be blushed. Then he scowled and opened is mouth like he was going to speak. But then finally he just sighed deeply and collapsed back onto his cotton candy cloud. "It's. _Not_. Exactly…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm just saying, I…" Then he sighed deeply again, resting his head on his hand, a dull look in his eyes. "Girls, do you think if I just kicked this tree of harmony castle a lot or something that it'd turn me back to stone since you don't have the Elements anymore? Being a statue was much easier and simpler than being reformed, and it's starting to sound pretty good to me about now especially since I don't have evil to fall back on which was the simplest thing of all."

"Aww, Discord…" Fluttershy frowned a little. "Don't say that. The girls didn't mean to doubt you or make you uncomfortable. We know this is a very sensitive topic, and we just want to help you do your best to make sure you and Celestia both have a good time, date or no date." She smiled. "Everything with the Gala will work out, and we'll be here for you for whatever you need. I promise."

Discord smiled a little again. He glanced down at her. "Thank you, Fluttershy." He sighed once more, and when he spoke now it was in his normal, calm tone. He addressed the table. "I know, I know, you girls are just trying to help in your own ways. I'll figure something out for making the night work with Celestia—something that doesn't involve doing evil or running off and turning into a statue, I promise." His grin actually picked up on one side. Then he cleared his throat. "Girls…even though technically you're the ones who started those rumors about my 'nefarious' plans to enchant and jilt Celestia on Gala night, you're also the only ones I know besides the pony sisters who don't believe a word of that ridiculous nonsense. So…do all of you really think I have a shot at making this escort thing work? I know there's not a chance in Equestria I'll be perfect at it, but I'll take passing by the skin of my fang no problem." He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling a little sheepishly.

The girls all smiled warmly back at him in return.

"I reckon you'll be fine, Discord." Apple Jack grinned.

"A simply delightful gentleman companion, I'm sure." Rarity nodded.

"If Celestia hadn't already asked you to be her escort, I'd ask you to be mine just for the possibility of cotton candy chocolate milk rain clouds throughout the night!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"I'm sure you'll do a very nice and very close to perfect job, Discord," Fluttershy assured.

"I have to admit, I think you'll do all right. You've…turned out to be a pretty cool guy, Discord, in some ways." Rainbow Dash shrugged and smiled.

"I couldn't think of a better escort for Princess Celestia to have chosen." Twilight smiled warmly up at Discord. "I think your friendship could benefit a lot from spending more close time together like this. You deserve to have a chance to explore your relationship." Twilight almost blushed a little again, though her focus on her friend's welfare over anything else put any awkward thoughts about Discord and Celestia to the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, Discord's smile brightened considerably at all of their positive responses. He leaned back on his cloud, putting his hands behind his head. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe all of you are right even if you are probably laying it on a little thickly just to boost my confidence. You know, Celestia and I do actually seem to be doing all right at this whole 'not hating each other' thing so far. Maybe we can even be good for each other in some way one day…as friends." He considered, looking up at the ceiling, talking to himself a little. "If that's true, then I wonder if that means she possibly enjoyed our breakfast this morning as much as I did?"

"You and Princess Celestia had breakfast together?" Twilight blinked and blurted out the question (probably a bit more loudly than necessary) before she could stop herself.

"And you enjoyed it?" Rarity couldn't help but coo with an interested grin on her features, leaning across the table a little bit in Discord's direction. "Do tell."

Discord just blinked, his eyes going wide and a touch of red coming to his features. "Oh…" he instantly waved the girls off, clearing his throat, "Well, you know it was just one of those things. I happened to be passing by early, and we saw each other and said hello, and Luna felt like getting a head start on her day's sleep which meant Celestia didn't have a companion for breakfast. So, one thing led to another and we had breakfast together." He shrugged and added casually before he could think better of it, "It's not that unusual—we actually just had lunch together the other day." A second passed, and then Discord instantly blinked again and quickly explained once more. "Just another unplanned, chaotic meeting. And of course I enjoyed the breakfast and the lunch—after all, what's there not to enjoy about free royal food, right?" He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and suddenly seeming confident in himself and full of pride once more.

Rarity couldn't help a little giggle escaping her which she did her best to cover up politely. The rest of the girls just looked at Discord with a touch of confusion, Apple Jack and Rainbow unable to help grinning a little more than necessary.

Discord noticed their responses, and pouted and scowled a little again, slumping down further on his cloud once more. "Look, girls, I'm all for proving the point that I _could _date if I wanted to. But I am _not_ _dating_. And I am not dating _Celestia_ of all people. I'm willing to go along with the joke about it for the sake of a laugh. But I am NOT wooing your sun princess, either by accident or design. I mean, really, the idea of she and I together like that doesn't even make any sen…any…a-any…"

Discord stopped speaking. His eyes went very wide all of a sudden. Then he blinked several times and shook his head and cleared his throat, a touch of frustration entering his tone. "Oh…oh, never mind!" He snapped his fingers, making his cloud disappear and flying up a little higher. "I think that's enough 'advice on how to be good' for Discord for the day. Now, I have some very important matters of chaos I should really be attending to. And besides, I have to practice acting all civilized for all the hoity toity ponies that'll be at this Gala." He rolled his eyes.

"Actually Hoity Toity will indeed be attending this year!" Rarity suddenly announced, beaming a little and clapping her hooves together. Everypony just looked at her. She blinked and shrugged. "What?"

Discord sighed. "I really do have to go, girls." He took a breath, smiling a little again and bringing some sincerity back into his tone. "But thank you for trying to help me." He looked to Fluttershy, his smile growing particularly warm. "We're still on for tea early next week, dear Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. You'll bring the cucumber sandwiches? I always like best how you make them."

Discord grimaced just a little at the request but then managed to smile again and nod. "O-Of course. Love to. I'll see you then." He glanced at the other ponies. "Bye, girls. And farewell to you, Princess Twilight." He flipped back in the air and gave Twilight the slightest upside down nod. Then he departed with a snap of his fingers.

"What in the hay was that about?" Apple Jack broke the new silence of the room after a moment following Discord's departure, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Him actin' all nervous and actually taken it seriously when Rarity and the rest of us were teasing him about having a date with Celestia?" Apple Jack scratched her head, looking around to all of the girls. "I've never seen him let himself get so worked up."

"I think it's because he has a little crush on Celestia," Rarity suggested with a proud and intrigued grin.

"I think it's just because he has a lot on his mind with the Gala and other things too. And I really wish you girls wouldn't tease him about the date so much," Fluttershy added very softly with a pout. "He's more sensitive than you realize. I think the Gala is a lot more important to him than he says and that Celestia's friendship is too, and when anyone makes jokes or spreads rumors it only makes him even more nervous about making sure everything works out with both things."

The rest of the girls blinked and then looked down with contrite frowns.

Twilight looked to Fluttershy. "We're sorry, Fluttershy. No one ever meant to make Discord uncomfortable." The other girls nodded. Twilight went on, addressing everyone now. "Girls, I know getting used to having Discord as a friend has been a little…challenging for the last few months. But he's really sincerely making an effort now to be a good person to everypony, and we should do our best to make this time for him go as smoothly as possible. It can't be easy, growing and changing as much as he's done lately, but good friends can always make even the hardest things in life better." She smiled.

Her friends all smiled back at her and nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sugar cube." Apple Jack tipped her hat.

"Awesome, Twilight. I'm onboard." Rainbow Dash flew up.

"Hey, my job is to make ponies smile, and even if the only way to make Discord smile is to actually _not_ make a joke instead of making one, I'm in!" Pinkie announced (rather seriously and with a salute).

"Oh girls, you know I never meant to upset Discord's feelings," Rarity assured. "Of course I'll show more discretion now—not one word about dates or love or anypony having a crush on anypony else." She closed her eyes, held her head high, and nodded.

Fluttershy just smiled happily at everyone. "Thank you, girls. I know he'll appreciate that."

"So it's agreed then," Twilight added, "No more jokes about dating and Discord before the Gala. And if we do talk about the Gala, it'll just be to assure Discord that he'll do fine and to give him some pointers for getting through the night."

All of the girls nodded in unison.

"And speaking of Discord," Twilight went on, standing up from her chair. "Does anyone object to us moving this meeting down to the throne room now that he's gone? I'd like to get everypony's opinion on the progress of things—there are actually a few royal artisans down there now. And I thought we could have lunch down there too since the construction is almost complete."

The girls all gave general responses of approval as they stood from their chairs and began to depart the library.

Rarity paused before exiting the room though and glanced behind her to Twilight who was bringing up the rear. "Are you going to magically prepare lunch yourself for us, Twilight dear? And if so would you like any help?" She smiled. "Cooking spells aren't my forte of course, but I'll do what I can."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, Rarity. But actually neither one of us has to make lunch. Along with the artisans today Princess Celestia also sent over some of her kitchen staff, and they offered to make a nice meal for all of us. So I said yes." Twilight shrugged, smiling a touch sheepishly as the two girls passed into the hallway behind their friends.

Rarity's eyes brightened and she smiled more. "Oh Twilight, that was so nice of Princess Celestia. And it's also so nice to see you getting used to the idea of having a staff of your own."

Twilight nodded, looking forward. "I already sent Princess Celestia a letter through Spike thanking her. And…yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof, looking sheepish, "I'm doing my best to get used to having a staff. I just wish I wasn't going to need so many people to help me with the upkeep of this huge place." Twilight glanced around at the vaulted ceilings of the friendship castle. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to giving that many strange ponies orders and all for taking care of me and my home."

Twilight glanced to her friend at the feeling of Rarity putting a hoof on her shoulder as they walked.

Rarity smiled warmly. "You'll be able to do it, Twilight. You're a natural born leader. Just don't think of anypony as 'staff'—think of them as new friends wanting to help you settle into your new home in any way they can, and you'll do fine. In fact, why don't you just think of this castle as a bigger version of your library house, and…and just think of anyone else as 'assistant librarians' you've hired to help you out?" She winked at her.

Twilight chuckled and smiled warmly. "Thanks, Rarity."

The two girls moved a little more quickly up the hall together to catch up to their friends, and as they did so their conversation continued.

"By the way, I think your redecoration of the throne room is simply fabulous so far—I can't wait to see how far it's come since I last saw it," Rarity assured.

"Thanks, Rarity." Twilight smiled. "I just hope it makes Discord happy when it's all done and shows him just how much we appreciate having him as a true friend now."

"I'm sure it will, darling—without question," Rarity added confidently.

The two mares kept talking as they finally joined their friends inside of the throne room, sealing the entrance door behind them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the skies over Ponyville…_

"Any sense, any sense…_any sense_…the idea of Celestia and I together _doesn't make any sense_!" Discord was mumbling to himself, a very focused look on his features as he flew through the air now toward nowhere in particular after departing Twilight's castle so suddenly. "That's what you almost said back there. And that's what's true. Celestia and you together don't make any sense…and you love not making sense." He pouted and blushed distinctly. "We're the two most opposite beings there has ever been. It would be madness if we were actually together like that. But I like madness…I like not making sense…I like…_her_ a little…sometimes." Discord felt his face heat up entirely. "I-I mean, she's…you know…not entirely…well…she's…" He blinked and then shook his head, upon which he cringed and flew high into the clouds away from where anyone could see him, a weak scowl upon his features. "But just because something doesn't make sense doesn't mean I _have_ to like it! And even if I like something these days, it doesn't mean I have to take it! So quit being an emotional wreck, Discord, and get on to spreading some chaos now! And stop trying to trick yourself into having feelings for Celestia!" And with these words and a firm nod to himself, Discord snapped his fingers and made himself disappear to wherever he felt like going to create some chaos and avoid this awkward new line of thought which his own brand of illogical logic had forced him to stumble upon.

* * *

That night, when the hour was just starting to become late and the moon was up high and Spike was finally tucked into his little nearby bed for the evening, Twilight Sparkle settled into another makeshift sleeping space she had made for herself, this one in her library. It was just a bunch of blankets and pillows pushed snugly together, but she felt more comfortable sleeping here than she had in any other part of her castle so far ever since the destruction of her library home.

Twilight yawned, a smile coming to her face as she cuddled against one of the pillows and whispered to herself. "At least in here I'm surrounded by books. It almost feels like home. And Spike seems comfortable too." She glanced across the room where he slept soundly after his long day helping her around the castle and helping Rarity with her Gala sewing. Twilight used her magic to pull up his blanket to cover him more. He snuggled in and gave a little snore, making Twilight smile more, and then she yawned once again and finally rested her head and closed her eyes, preparing for sleep.

A few minutes later the balcony window door of Twilight's library gently swung upon on one side and closed just as gently. Then there was the lightest sound of movement in the room.

A dark figure came toward the princess but hesitated. Then there was the sound of a breath and a soft whisper. "Twilight Sparkle." No response. "Twilight Sparkle…psst, are you awake? I know you are not dreaming yet…" No response except Twilight turning in her bed a little. Then there was a sigh and the bearer of the voice leaned toward Twilight's ear and tried this: "Twilight Sparkle, 'tis the day of your final exam, and you have overslept. Celestia will have no choice but to fail you."

"Huh, what?!" Twilight suddenly gasped and sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing heavily, eyes wide. "What happened, I thought I…" She paused…and swallowed. She could see that somebody from behind her was casting a tall, looming shadow over her blankets. Slowly Twilight turned her head, fearful and prepared for anything.

The darkest, most looming figure her currently overactive and scared imagination could fathom appeared before her! Twilight gasped loudly, about to call out for help!

Then suddenly a hoof gently came over her mouth and the figure leaned in closer, the moonlight finally illuminating who it was.

"Twilight, Sparkle, it is I, Princess Luna. Please do not be alarmed." Princess Luna smiled down at Twilight, her voice calm and quiet. "I did not mean to startle you. I was hoping to catch you just before bedtime, but I am afraid my other duties have made me a few minutes late. Please forgive me, and please remain quiet." She glanced over at Spike with a warm smile. "Young Spike is having a very nice dream about finding a private ruby mine for himself, and I would hate to have it interrupted." She turned back to Twilight and then released her hoof from her mouth and sat down upon the floor.

Twilight let out a deep breath and smiled, keeping her voice low like Luna's. "I'm sorry, Princess Luna. You just surprised me a lot. And it's all right, I think I went to bed a little earlier tonight than usual anyway. It's nice to see you though. Is there something you needed?" She tilted her head to one side.

Luna nodded. "Yes. I was hoping to ask you a question, Twilight Sparkle. I am having…certain difficulties assisting a particular dreamer who needs my help, though I think he did give me an important clue about how to approach finding relief for him. But I require clarification on a certain matter which only you can provide. May I ask you my question, Twilight?" A touch of uncertainty came to her features. "And if the question proves to be uncomfortable for you, I apologize in advance. But I'm afraid I need an honest answer…for the sake of a mutual friend of ours."

Twilight had already figured out who this 'friend' with dream troubles must be. She nodded to Luna. "Princess Luna, Discord told me he's been having some strange dreams. If there's anything I can do to help you help him, please ask me whatever you need to. I promise to give you the best answer I can."

Luna smiled at this determination and nodded in return. "Very well." She cleared her throat. "Twilight, you have fought and defeated both myself as a villain and Discord as a villain. How would you compare us as foes?"

Twilight's eyes went a little wide and she just sat there with her mouth a little open. "Uh…" she blinked a few times, "I…you were both…equally challenging, I guess…" She scratched her head, glancing down with an eyebrow raised. "Well, maybe Discord was more challenging in some ways… Not that you weren't very strong yourself!" She glanced up, looking hesitant. "I mean, you're just as powerful as Celestia is as a princess, so you were very powerful too as Nightmare Moon, of course. It's just, Discord was a little…more complicated to beat." She finished with an awkward attempt at a smile.

Luna sighed but still smiled. "Twilight Sparkle, I am not asking you to judge a contest of which one of us was the more formidable foe. What I'm asking is…how do you see Discord and I differing as people with a troubled past? I have personally come to think of he and I as similar, almost kindred spirits in a way. We both made mistakes and have mended our ways. But Discord seems to disagree. And I am trying to understand why."

Twilight considered this request very carefully, bringing a hoof to her chin, a thoughtful look coming to her features. She was quiet for a few moments, Luna looking at her intently. Then Twilight took a breath and spoke again. "Princess Luna…from what I know about what happened to you a thousand years ago, you were a very good and loving person who lost sight of your true self. You felt frustrated and lonely and most of all hurt by your best friend—your sister—and by all of the subjects you love so much, so you turned to dark magic to deal with your anger. You made a mistake and things got out of hoof, so you became someone you're not and lost any control or even awareness of your actions. But then the Elements of Harmony freed you and gave you back your life so that you could make the better decisions you always had it in you to make and be happy again. I never thought of you as a villain, Princess Luna, at least not after I realized you were Princess Celestia's lost sister. I just saw you as a Princess, a pony, under a curse who was made better once she realized how much everypony had always loved her and always would." She smiled up at the moon princess.

Luna was looking back at her and blushing slightly, her cerulean eyes a little wide and faintly glistening in the moonlight. Noticing Twilight observing her now and not continuing, Luna blinked, wiped at one of her eyes very quickly, and then cleared her throat. "Yes, um…well…please, go on, Twilight Sparkle. Your observations are most interesting."

Twilight smiled a little more and looked down in thought again. She continued. "Discord is different though. Discord I always thought of as a villain until recently when let himself be reformed and became our friend. I don't know a whole lot about his past, but I think that for the majority of his life he's just been evil and done bad things without any care for anypony else. And even if it was partly because he didn't understand the magic of friendship or love, he still freely chose to do those bad things and was aware of the bad consequences of them. He just didn't care. And when we used the Elements of Harmony to defeat you as Nightmare Moon, I was grateful that they set you free instead of banishing you again. But when we used the Elements to defeat Discord, it was sad to watch but I was grateful that they froze him in stone again because at the time I knew he couldn't be trusted no matter what."

Twilight considered more and then delivered her final conclusion on the matter. "Discord brought himself up to be bad but finally decided to do his best to find the goodness within himself to help his friends. You were brought up to be good but made a bad mistake that you fixed when the time was right. I think that's the difference between you and Discord." Twilight smiled up at Princess Luna again. "Does that help, Princess? I'm sorry if it sounded a little confusing." She rubbed the side of her head with her hoof. "None of this is something I've ever thought much about before, so all of that was just off the top of my head. I don't think it was organized very well though."

"No, no," Luna suddenly assured, standing up and stepping forward. "All of that was very helpful, Twilight Sparkle. I think I'm starting to understand Discord's hesitations about seeing me as someone who can relate to him about having a troubled past. Thank you so much." She bowed her head in appreciation. "I'll shall go and consider your argument some more and then plan how best to help Discord."

Twilight nodded, smiling more. "Of course. I'm glad I could help you, Princess Luna. Is there anything else you needed?" Twilight did her best to hide it, but she could feel her eyelids drooping already from impending sleepiness.

Luna smiled and gave a small shrug. "Well, just one small thing—as long as I'm here, I wanted to thank you for your suggestion to my sister of a night meeting for our Gala planning. I am looking forward to it, especially the sleepover part." Her smile grew just a touch smug. "I guarantee you will have an excellent night, Twilight."

"You're welcome, Princess Luna. I'm really looking forward to it myself." Twilight glanced down humbly, her smile practically beaming though in excitement and anticipation.

Luna's smile warmed. She took a step back. "Well…I best be going then. I have some more duties to tend to." She bit her lip and hesitated for a moment though, then looked to Twilight again. "Twilight? One more thing, if I'm not bothering you too much."

Twilight nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

Luna let out a sigh and then dashed forward and gave Twilight a very tight hug with one of her forelegs, actually lifting the (surprised) princess of friendship from her bed a little. "Thank you for everything you just said about me and my past, thank you for understanding so well, and for being happy to have me back…and thank you for always seeing me as a good person and princess." She laughed softly. "You are an excellent 'little sister'."

Twilight's eyes went quite wide and she gasped a little at the tight hug. But soon she smiled, her gaze softening. "You're welcome, Princess Luna," she managed, trying not to cough. "I'm just happy we get to know each other now."

Luna nodded and then finally put the purple alicorn down (much to the relief of Twilight's lungs). "Yes, I am very happy for that as well." She stepped away, magically opening the balcony door and turning to spread her wings. "Have a very pleasant night, Twilight Sparkle. Dream only the most excellent of dreams. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Princess Luna," Twilight called softly with a wave as Luna took off into the night, the door magically closing behind her. Twilight watched her go with a smile and then laid back down again, closing her eyes and resting her head upon her pillows once more. She was soon smiling contently at the lovely dreams Luna's blessing gave her for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Later, across Ponyville, a certain fashion designer was having some slight sleeping issues of her own…_

In her mind, Rarity sat in the middle of her studio while hundreds of dress dummies each done up in potential Gala outfits went by on a conveyor belt before her, and each time one paused in front of a nerve-wracked looking Rarity, a chorus of voices clearly belonging to unsatisfied customers due to their tone and attitude screamed out "NO!", which caused Rarity to cringe in great distress.

"RARITY!" a voice suddenly boomed from overhead, a light shining down upon her now.

Rarity blinked and looked up. "Who's there? Is it another dissatisfied client? Oh please just give me a chance and I can get everything right for the Gala, I promise!"

The beam of light grew, a shape descended and came into focus, and then Princess Luna came to stand before Rarity. The night princess spoke with her usual calm and grace for addressing troubled dreamers. "Rarity, Element of Generosity, please do not be so worried. This is merely a dream. I'm afraid you have overwhelmed yourself a little with your intentions to design for Discord and my sister and Princess Twilight. But you are very talented, Rarity, and very experienced. I promise you, as long as you have faith in your work and do your best, everyone will love your fashionable efforts for the Gala. Just relax a little. You do not deserve to be plagued by nightmares such as these." She smiled warmly down at the small, white unicorn.

Rarity blinked a few times and then smiled up at Luna so appreciatively. "You're really here in my dream…and you really do believe my designs for the Gala will turn out to be okay if I just do my best?" Her eyes twinkled with hope.

Luna smiled more and nodded. "Absolutely. And if nightmares like these still return, just look these bad figments of your imagination right in the eye and let them know that you are not afraid. That should make them disappear on their own easily enough." She winked.

Rarity beamed, the upsetting dress dummies and chorus of dissatisfied voices already disappearing around her while the normal lovely and soothing set-up of her studio started to take shape in their place. "Thank you so much, Princess Luna." Rarity bowed. "How can I ever thank you for your assistance?"

Luna smiled down at her. "No thanks are necessary. It is my pleasure to help my subjects with their nightly needs." She looked a touch sheepish for a moment. "Might I make one small request though…as your friend? But if you are too overwhelmed, please do not worry about it. Though from what I hear, it's something you might like." Her smile grew. "I was wondering if you could design something small for me as well for the Gala? A new yoke and shoes, perhaps, or some accessories, just as you are doing for my sister? But as I said, if you would prefer not to or do not have the time—"

"I'd love to!" Rarity instantly announced, looking practically giddy with happiness. "In fact, I've been hoping to do something for you as well, Princess Luna. I've actually already had some ideas—I'll send you over some samples, and perhaps one evening we can have a fitting. I promise it's not too much to ask, really." Rarity put a hoof to her chin. "Actually, I've had many solid ideas for Princess Celestia's attire and your attire and even Discord's attire, so most of my worry about the Gala has just been general designer's nervousness about having my work seen. But I have been having trouble coming up with something for Twilight, and I think that's where most of my anxiety has been coming from, to be honest." She frowned a little to herself. "I just don't know if I'll be able to make something just right for her. But I want to create something perfect for her first formal affair as a princess. She deserves to be distinguished in some way even if she doesn't want to stand out too much with a complicated gown, and I know there's an answer…. But perhaps I've just been overthinking things." Rarity sighed.

Luna smiled in an all-knowing way. "Perhaps. But, Rarity, I think the answer is closer than you realize. Perhaps you just need a different approach. You already have designs in mind for two princesses—myself and my sister—after all. Why not look at those and see if they can inspire you to create something for our newest princess? Something subtle and yet undeniably royal…" She leaned down, smiling more. "You'll figure it out. Have faith."

Rarity smiled at the princess and nodded. "Thank you, Princess Luna. I'll try. And thank you so much again for helping me with my nightmare." She bowed once more.

Luan nodded, raising her head. "Of course. And now I'm afraid I must go tend to some other nightly duties, Rarity. Send over any samples to the castle whenever you like or feel free to contact me by letter to set up a fitting. And good luck on your designs." She rose into the air.

Rarity waved to Luna as she ascended. "Have a good night, Princess Luna! Goodbye!" And then in a flash of cerulean light, Princess Luna was gone.

* * *

Just then, in the reality of Rarity's four-poster bed in her dim room, Rarity herself sat up with a gasp, sleep mask still over her eyes. She removed the mask and blinked a few times. Then she smiled. "Princess Luna wants to wear something of mine at the Gala as well. Excellent!" She clapped her hooves together. Then she looked down at her bedspread which happened to be covered in sketches of her different Gala designs which she had been working on before falling asleep. "Hmm…" she used her magic to light her bedside lamp, then grabbed her glasses off of her nightstand and looked over the different designs. "Look to the designs I've already made for princesses…and go from there to design for Twilight. The idea does have merit." Rarity put a blank piece of paper before her and then spread out her designs for Celestia and Luna alongside it. Then she magically raised her pencil, ready to sketch anew the moment inspiration struck her.

She looked…and looked…and looked…and looked…and then paused…and then the inspiration struck so deeply that she dropped her pencil down to her bedspread. Her eyes were wide in the lamplight. "Of course…" she mumbled to herself softly, "Of course!" she announced brightly. "Oh, yes, yes…oh, how could I not have thought of this before? Oh but it's just so hard to think of Twilight only as a princess when she'll always feel like my friend first…but…but yes…oh yes, why not, why not indeed?" Bubbling over with an idea, Rarity sketched and sketched until the very late hours of the night and then passed out asleep amongst all of her designs, including her latest one, a very content smile on her face right through to morning.

* * *

In the wee late hours of the night before sunrise, Luna landed on her tower balcony and glanced around. She whispered into the early day air, looking down into the courtyard below. "Pinkamena? Psst…Pinkamena, art though here for our appointed meeting?"

"Here I am, Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie suddenly exclaimed, popping up right behind the princess on the balcony and causing her to jump so high in the air that only by the grace of her wings did Luna not fall off into the courtyard below. Luna turned to Pinkie Pie, eyes wide and trying to catch her breath, as the pink party pony smiled more and started speaking (in her loud and rather high-pitched way) again. "Good morning! Or should I say goodnight since it's technically not morning yet? But it's kind of close enough. What about 'good pre-dawn', huh? Do you think that works, Princess L—Mmm!" Pinkie Pie was silenced by Luna quickly putting a hoof over her mouth and pulling her into the shadow just beneath the awning of her tower.

"Pinkie," Luna urged, eyes a little wide. "I thought we agreed these meetings would be secret. If you speak in your normal giddy tone, the guards will hear. Now, I shall release you, and you shall only whisper, all right?"

Pinkie, still looking bright eyed as ever, nodded. "Mmm hmm!"

Luna let out a sigh of relief and then let Pinkie go. But then she had to raise an eyebrow. "Pinkie, there is no way you could have snuck through the castle undetected—how did you get up here?"

Pinkie smiled. "I shot myself up here in a party canon."

Luna just looked back at her with her eyes still wide and her head tilted slightly to the side. "But…how…? Erm…never mind." She cleared her throat and smiled, moving on. "So, shall we discuss modern party conversation then? The last time I regularly attended affairs like the Gala, the only suitable subjects were the results of the royal polo matches and critiques on the newest tapestries and stained glass windows."

Pinkie giggled. "Oh, well, nowadays there's tons to talk about, Princess Luna! You can talk about frosting and cookies and your favorite games to play and your favorite songs to sing and plays and photographs and books and current events, and did I mention frosting?"

Luna chuckled softly. "Yes, Pinkie, you mentioned frosting." She proceeded to her balcony door. "We shall go over all of these topics then. And thank you very much for awaking so early to accommodate my schedule, Pinkamena."

Pinkie just bounced forward with a smile. "Aw, don't worry about it, Princess Luna. By the way, nights are super pretty—I understand why you got so upset in the past about no one noticing them. I mean, that'd be like me throwing parties and no one coming—everyone wants to share their special talent with friends." She winked. "Speaking of which, I definitely think I might start throwing some night parties soon. The nights are just so much prettier these days since you took them over again. And I bet everyone would love a good shindig under the stars just like the Gala is going to be!" She nodded her head firmly.

Luna blinked as she opened the door for the two of them to enter the little observatory there. "I, er…thank you, Pinkie." She smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Aw, don't mention it, Princess!" Pinkie announced, bouncing into the room. "That's what friends are for!"

Luna gazed up at her fading night for a moment, her smile growing, and then she turned to the doorway. "Er, well then...along with conversation topics, let us also go over informal greetings once more. And I shall try not to 'hoof bump' you so hard this time." She smiled sheepishly, looking down.

"It's okay, I liked being pushed across the room straight into that pile of throw pillows last time! It was fun!" Pinkie laughed, popping her head back out to the balcony. "But this time I did bring a helmet just in case. Now, come on, Princess Luna, you'll have to make the moon go down soon, so we don't have much time! And before dawn, we'll make sure you can hoof bump with the best of them." She winked.

Luna laughed softly. "Yes, well, we shall see, Pinkamena, we shall see." And with that, Luna followed after Pinkie Pie as the pink pony reentered the observatory on a bounce, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you guys liked it! Next time, Discord has his dance lesson with Celestia—awkwardness ensues (and more Luna of course!)

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	11. Discord's Dance Lesson

**A/N:**

Here's the latest chapter! Thank you all for your patience, I hope you enjoy it, and please review if you can ^_^

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Discord's Dance Lesson**

* * *

"_So…this is the Gala." Discord sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was currently wearing a tuxedo and a tie and standing in the center of the Canterlot Castle ballroom full of ponies. "It's…interesting. Heh…" He shrugged and half grinned as he glanced at his companion for the evening._

_Princess Celestia stood beside him, smiling up at him…and looking more radiant than ever. _

'_I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say her coat was actually glowing white and her eyes were a shimmering warm violet and that hair of hers is flowing around her head in more waves and curls than I can even count__,' Discord thought to himself in a small daze which he quickly pulled himself out of with a sheepish smile and a clearing of his throat._

_Celestia, meanwhile, nodded to his observation about the Gala and took a step closer to him. "Yes, the Gala always is a very nice night. And I'm glad to have you to share it with, my dear friend." She nuzzled his paw a little._

_Discord almost pulled back but then managed resume his casual smile and take the gesture in stride with a chuckle. "Oh stop kissing up, Celestia. You've already got me here and in the monkey suite and ready to boogie the night away. No need to butter me up with anymore coaxing." Then his smile softened a little and he added, "But…I'm glad to share this night with you too, good buddy." He gave her a gentle nudge._

_Celestia laughed warmly. "Come on then, Discord. Let's go meet some of the guests."_

"_Sure." Discord gestured forward with his arm. "Ladies first."_

_Celestia smiled more. "Thank you." She headed out among the ponies, Discord following after her…while the pony guests looked on…and whispers started._

"_Look, it's the traitor…"_

"_The old villain, and so close to the princess…"_

"_My great grandpappy used to tell legends that the great grandpappy of his great grandpappy passed down through the generations about when Discord ruled Equestria so long ago. He made ponies suffer for fun!"_

"_Who does he think he is trying to pass himself off as one of us now? He'll never be one of us…"_

_All of these comments met Discord's ears, and though on the outside he continued to keep his head high and follow after Celestia, on the inside he was locking up more and more, his heart pounding and his eyes going wider and wider. _

_Then Celestia stopped and Discord stopped too, right in the middle of the largest crowd of ponies the master of chaos had ever seen. Celestia smiled and cleared her throat, looking out to the crowd. "Attention, my dear guests, allow me to introduce my escort for the evening—Discord." The princess stepped to the side and gestured to Discord with her hoof, at which point the lighting over the crowd grew dim and Discord found himself under a white hot spotlight, which normally was his favorite place to be but right now was absolutely the last place he wanted anything to do with! The whispers grew around him._

"_He left Princess Celestia and Luna and even Princess Cadance to perish at the hooves of Tirek…"_

"_He betrayed his friends!"_

"_And look how uncivilized he is! Like he could ever really be a gentleman worthy of the princess. She probably just feels bad for him, that's why she really asked him to the Gala…"_

"_He won't be able to dance."_

"_He has nothing in common with anypony."_

"_He looks so funny in a tuxedo!"_

"_He looks so funny in general!" _

_And now the whispers were disappearing and getting blended in with snickers and cruel laughter, and Discord just stood among it all, wanting to get angry, wanting to snap his fingers and drown their perfect little pony world in chaos. But he just couldn't do something that evil, not anymore, which left him blushing and looking down and trying to think of something to say. "I…Oh none of that is funny! Just leave me alone! I…Celestia…" He looked to her now, his friend._

_Celestia was just staring at him…and then her lip twitched. And then, though she brought a hoof up to her mouth to politely cover up her response, in reality she was laughing along with all the whispers and chuckling of her guests now, finding him just as amusing a spectacle as everypony else._

_A little bit of a light in Discord's eyes went out. "Celestia…" Discord looked down, feeling so heavy inside. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life." He closed his eyes and willed himself to disappear, somewhere anywhere far away from here._

* * *

"Ah!" Discord sat bolt upright now, breathing heavily, resting on a large pillow and covered with a blanket in the valley of the Canterlot castle statue garden. A few moments observing the scene told him it was just past sunrise, still very early, and he must have been dreaming of course.

Discord collapsed back down into his makeshift bed. "Oh great, and now we're back to what's bothering me being just nerves about the Gala." He brought a paw to his temple, closing his eyes. "I swear there's some sick part of my subconscious that's delighting in all of this torture of my newly reformed self." Discord opened his eyes again, looking up at the early morning sky. He let out a deep, soothing breath. "You'll be fine. I know you're going to feel a little awkward during the Gala and that you'll stand out and that everyone's going to have their two bits to say about you. But Fluttershy and the girls are right—I just have to be myself, my good and best self, and I can't let the doubts of others bring me down. Even if I'm nervous, I have to go to this Gala. Not just for Celestia but for me. I…I know I can be a part of their world. I want to try at least. And maybe if they all get to know me better, the ponies will start to like me more just like Fluttershy and the girls…and Luna…and Celestia." Discord let out one more soothing breath, which turned into a yawn. Feeling a little better now, he blinked a few times and then turned in his bed to face Canterlot Castle. "In the meantime though, I'm tired. These nightmares take a lot out of a person. I think I'll try dozing off again and just dreaming about chaos or at least having a slightly less unpleasant stress dream if I can manage it."

Discord was about to close his eyes again when his gaze suddenly caught sight of something: hovering in the air near him and slightly blocking his view of the castle was a bound scroll surrounded by golden magic.

Discord sat up a little in his bed. "That's Celestia's magic. I'd recognize it anywhere." He reached out, hesitated, but then finally took the scroll from the air. It stopped glowing, upon which he opened it up and read it.

_Dear Discord,_

_I hope this note finds you well. While I was raising the sun, I noticed you sleeping in the garden again. So after I started on my tasks for the day, I magically sent this message and made it wait for you until whenever you might awaken (I'd imagine that chaos isn't as early a riser as I usually am.) _

_I know you've been preoccupied lately, so I hoped you might enjoy it if we had our dance lesson in the ballroom today for the Gala. I thought around noon would be nice. Then afterwards, perhaps you could join me for lunch? I really think the guards are warming up to your presence, and since I rarely have Luna's company that time of day I would especially appreciate someone to have a good mealtime conversation with._

_If for any reason you cannot make our dance lesson and want to reschedule, please just stop by the castle anytime today before noon and let me know._

_Also, if you wake up early enough, Luna and I would love for you to join us for breakfast._

_Have a pleasant morning, Discord._

_Your dear friend,_

_Celestia_

Discord smiled a little at the note. "Ballroom dancing today? Well…I suppose that is something I have to get out of the way, and that today is as good a day as any for it." He sighed, rolling up the scroll and snapping his fingers to send it away for now. Then he smiled and rested back on his pillows again, arms behind his head. "And—who knows—this might actually be good for me. Practicing dancing will have to make me much less nervous about that part of the Gala night. And learning to dance like this could be great practice for dating in the future if just wanting a girlfriend really is still my problem. And being that close to Celestia will also let me observe her responses to me more."

Discord considered, twirling his beard around his fingers a little. "Hmm…and you know, this dance lesson could be just the thing to snap me out of the remains of that 'Celestia and I together doesn't make any sense, but I love not making sense!' paradox I got myself into." He rolled his eyes (and maybe swallowed.) "After all, the two of us alone, standing close, soft music playing…there couldn't be a more likely set-up for potential romantic awkwardness, especially if I really did find myself attracted to her. But…" he grinned, "…if I don't stumble into any romantic awkwardness for the whole lesson, that'll prove beyond a doubt that I have no feelings for that pesky sun princess whatsoever."

Discord chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Brilliant plan. You know a master of chaos is good when he even has a handle on the chaos of his own life." Another yawn escaped Discord. "Very well…ballroom dancing is indeed happening today. But forget breakfast for now—I like Celestia and Luna too, I truly do, but I'm too exhausted to even consider moving from this place for quite a while. Celestia will just have to pine away for me." He grinned a little, stifling a laugh, and soon dozed off peacefully among dreams of chocolate rain…and maybe a few occasional pretty cotton candy clouds the color of flowing waves of pastel rainbows that he liked a lot more than he was willing to admit (just yet, at least).

* * *

_A few hours (and some interesting beauty sleep later)…_

Discord sighed deeply, standing before the sun princess now around noon in the otherwise empty Canterlot Castle ballroom. '_I can't believe I'm doing this. This seemed a lot simpler this morning. Oh well…here goes nothing_.' He cleared his throat and spoke aloud, a slightly dry look upon his features. "I can tell you right now, Celestia, the fact that I'm on two legs and you're on four is not going to make this formal ballroom dancing thing easy for us."

Celestia just smiled up at him though, looking as confident and poised as ever. "It won't be so hard, Discord. Most ponies just dance close to each other when they dance together anyway, so it won't be much different from what we're doing right now but with movement."

"And what am I supposed to do with my arms?" Discord held up his talon and paw. "Make shadow puppets for my amusement?" He grinned and snapped his tail, which somehow allowed his simply placed hands to create upon the far wall a large shadow puppet of himself reclining on a throne with a crown on his head and sipping a drink from a glass while a few alicorn figures floated alongside, admiring him. Discord chuckled.

Celestia smiled a little more at the sight but then turned back to Discord. "Discord, let's just try starting to dance together and go from there. We'll figure out something with your arms if we need to. But for now we can begin with a simple box step."

Discord snapped with his tail again, ending his shadow puppets, and rolled his eyes, though he did step closer to her to start. "Orderly dancing. You ponies always do manage to take the fun out of everything."

Celestia's smile picked up a little on one side as she stepped closer to him as well. "As soon as we learn the basic step, please feel free to add your own chaotic flair to it, Discord." She winked at him.

Discord sighed, something a touch hesitant coming to his features (and a blush threatening to come to his features as well at her wink). '_Nothing romantic is happening. Focus.'_ "Celestia, if I'm actually going to attempt this with you, are you're sure we're all alone right now and that we'll be all alone for the whole dancing lesson? No interruptions, no pony who can see me potentially humiliate myself…"

Celestia smiled warmly and nodded. "I dismissed the guards to the grounds and the other wings of the palace, I've sent all the decorators out to purchase supplies, and the rest of the staff have taken an early lunch. We have privacy."

Discord rolled his eyes to the side and but did nod. "Yes, well…I suppose that's all right then." He took a deep breath and looked down at her, smiling as normally as possible. "Okay, I'm ready." He cleared his throat and then gave her a small bow.

Celestia tilted her head to the side in interest and then gave Discord a small bow too. Then she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Very well, Discord. Let's begin." She used her magic to make a phonograph in the corner start up, playing a simple waltz-like tune. "And, one…two…three!" Their dance together began. "Step back…to your left…forward…to your right and back…to your left…forward…to your right and back…"

Biting his lip a little and looking down a lot, Discord legitimately did his best to follow Celestia's instructions and to maintain a dancing pattern with her. "Okay…Okay, I think I'm getting this. Ugh, it feels so confining though." He glanced back up at Celestia. "Listen, instead of a 'box', why don't we have some fun and go for a cube or a double helix or something, hmm?" His smile brightened a little.

Celestia laughed, grinning a little up at him. "Now you're just trying to show off, Discord. The basic step is fine on its own, but I agree it can get boring. As I said, you can add your own flair to it. Or first we can try a more complicated step pattern if you feel up to it."

Discord playfully smirked and nodded. "Bring it on."

Celestia almost smirked a little too in her enjoyment, pausing their movement for a moment. "How about an actual waltz? That's what most ponies will be doing at the Gala. And there are turns involved."

Discord nodded. "I'm game. Sounds better than a boring box, at least."

"Okay then. We'll start slow…" She magically adjusted the tempo of the phonograph. "Ready…and…one, two, three…one two three. And forward, to the right, back left diagonal…forward, to the right, back left diagonal…one, two, three, one, two, three… …turn…"

"Oh, all right, um…yes, okay, I think I have it," Discord announced, looking down to watch their feet again. "Still not sure how this is working with us having a different number of legs but…it does seem to be finding a way." His smile perked up a little.

"I know we could work it out, Discord. You're doing very well," Celestia responded, smiling at him warmly. "And…one, two, three…turn…"

* * *

While Celestia and Discord went on with their dancing, despite Celestia's earlier assurances of privacy, someone was indeed watching them…a certain princess of the night whose dark hues and mastery of shadows allowed her to keep herself safely hidden in the dim recesses of the rafters overhead. She sat there on some beams with a bowl of popcorn in her hooves while a few upside down bats hung around her as company. Luna gazed upon her sister and Discord with interest, fighting back a yawn here and there that she couldn't help considering the time of day it was, but otherwise observing the couple with rapt attention and a large smile. Occasionally she offered a few kernels of popcorn to her bat friends, who gladly accepted as they too looked on at the sun princess and the draconequus moving about the ballroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ballroom floor, Discord continued to keep up with Celestia's movements, arms crossed in front of his chest and a hand to his chin as he tried to concentrate. "Celestia, not that I'm not grateful to be learning this high society skill, and not that you're not excellent at it, but are you sure all of this is really necessary?" He raised an eyebrow and looked up to meet her gaze. "I mean, I've never seen the girls dance like this except maybe Rarity, and _they're_ all coming to the Gala too. Applejack prefers square dancing, Pinkie Pie just jumps around like a bouncing parasprite, Fluttershy barely moves at all, she's so timid, Rainbow Dash doesn't like any dancing at all unless it's rocking out to some of that newfangled music the young people are into these days, and Twilight…. Hmm…actually, come to think of it, I've never seen Twilight dance." He stroked his beard, looking up in curiosity.

Celestia didn't say a word in response to this sudden interest of his…though her eyes did get unmistakably wide.

The moment his gaze came back down from the ceiling to resume making his point, Discord noticed Celestia's distinct response of course. He tilted his head to the side a little. "What?"

Celestia blinked a few times and tried to look normal. "Nothing." She glanced to the side.

"Celestia…" Discord grinned more, his hands coming to his hips as they continued to dance.

Celestia sighed and looked to him again, speaking as diplomatically as possible. "Twilight has her own way of dancing. I almost think you'll enjoy it, but please don't tease her about it, Discord. Princesses feel self-conscious enough, and Twilight is still young. I don't want her feeling like she always has to behave properly too soon." Celestia blinked as Discord suddenly snapped his fingers and was now holding a pad of paper in his talon and scribbling something down on it with a quill his paw. "Discord?" She raised an eyebrow.

Discord didn't look up but mumbled aloud as he wrote, grinning away to himself. "Memo to me: record Twilight's Gala dancing for posterity, possibly look into creating blooper reel about her early princesshood." He snapped again, making the pad and quill disappear, and looked to Celestia with an innocent smile. "Of course, Celestia—wouldn't dream of making fun of her." He grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Is it that bad?"

Celestia just shook her head and smiled. "It's…different. Let's leave it at that. Every princess has something that others might see as silly about her." She shrugged.

"What's your silly thing?" Discord of course had to ask, looking intrigued.

Celestia smiled just a little more to herself and looked down slightly, a gentle blush glowing in her features. "Wouldn't you like to know…" she mumbled.

* * *

In the rafters, a dry look came to Luna's features and she whispered to herself and her bat friends, "Cake…It's her obsession with cake and eating cake like a little filly." She sighed and shook her head, glancing to the bats. "Would you believe, little more than two weeks ago just after the Tirek incident, I caught her dozing in the kitchen in the middle of the night with half a devil's food cake eaten on a plate before her, an entirely consumed jar of extra frosting at her side, and a perfectly content smile on her sleeping, chocolate-stained face. And _I'm_ supposed to be the younger, less mature sister." She rolled her eyes and went back to observing Celestia and Discord.

* * *

_Back down on the ballroom floor as the waltzing continued…_

"Oh come on, Celestia," Discord grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and putting a touch of persuasive charm in his tone, "share with your old, good buddy, Discord." Discord tried not to blush. '_Her secret couldn't be…about me, could it? About feelings she might have about me…. No, no, what am I saying? I mean, there's still a slight chance she maybe has a little crush on me, but it's a lot more likely that she's just been being a good friend lately with getting so close to me. Don't let yourself get fooled by your own joke, Discord. Still though…_' He sighed. '_Oh, stop it! The goal of this afternoon is not to let anything romantically awkward happen. So quit overthinking, and just let the conversation play out. Nothing you can't handle is going to happen._' Discord put aside his thoughts and just waited with great interest for Celestia's reply.

Celestia just smiled up at Discord, looking calm and poised as ever but maybe with a small spark of mischief in her eye. "Why don't you tell me a secret about yourself first, Discord?"

Discord blinked at that reply. "Hmm…I, um…well…I don't believe I have any of those. I'm too flashy and unrestrained to ever need a secret." He shrugged and smiled as casually as he could manage.

Celestia just raised an eyebrow at him, her grin picking up on one side. "_Mmm hmm_…"

Discord sighed deeply. "Look, I promise you, if I ever come across a secret about myself, I'll share it with you, all right?" He glanced to the side innocently. "And it's not like I want to tell everypony what _your_ secret is. I just want to know what can make the calm, collected Celestia blush like you just did. Truly yours must be a deep, dark secret." He grinned more again and chuckled.

Celestia just shook her head, trying not to laugh. "It's nothing really, Discord. Just a certain passion I have for something that others might not understand. But maybe I can be a little less uptight about things at the Gala this year, and especially now that I'll have some free time out of the spotlight, and also of course since you'll be with me." She smiled more to herself then glanced down at their feet for a moment. "Let's try speeding up our tempo for our waltz. And remember, diagonal down to the side, not across again." She looked back up at him.

'_It's not a secret about you. It's __not__ a secret about __you__. I know this isn't advice you usually take, but get over yourself, Discord. Honestly! Oh, and respond to her already, for chaos's sake!'_ Discord blinked and nodded to Celestia, clearing his throat. "Oh, okay. And, yes…I'm ready."

Celestia nodded. "Okay." She magically adjusted the tempo of the phonograph. And…one, two, three!" And thus their waltz took off at a lively pace, spinning in great loops and circles over the floor of the ballroom.

Discord kept his eyes down at first, doing his best to follow Celestia's quicker movements, but then he looked up at her again to resume their conversation, this time with his casual grin and always slightly sarcastic tone returning. "Wow, so, enjoying your own party AND not being uptight?" He chuckled. "I don't know, those are lofty goals for you, Celestia. And I can only do so much."

Celestia just laughed softly and smiled. "You'll do fine just by being there. You'll be a very important part of the evening, Discord, in general and to me personally."

"Really?" Discord's smile couldn't help but give way to a curious, almost skeptical look, one of his eyebrows rising up.

Celestia nodded. "Of course. I think having you there as my escort will be the best way to put everypony's mind at ease about all of the problems and changes lately. And we'll be able to deepen our friendship and also show the ponies first hand just show how close you and I have gotten now that the troubles of the past are finally behind us and there's nothing keeping us apart."

"Oh." Discord just blinked a few times and started twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly, not really sure what to say to the mare who was dancing mere inches from him and who had just announced how close she was looking forward to becoming with him in other senses of the word too. "Well, um…there's nothing keeping us apart, I suppose, except of course for the fact that I'm unbridled chaos and you're perfect order, heh…" He shrugged, trying not to look too sheepish. '_Perfect order._ _So, so, so maddeningly orderly...' _His thoughts were becoming a little out of control, even for a master of chaos.

Celestia just smiled a little more up at him. "I think we have a lot more in common than you realize," she replied.

Discord raised an eyebrow again, settling now for just clasping his hands in front of himself. "Like?"

"We're both quite good dancers for starters." Celestia shifted a little closer to him amongst their movements.

Discord swallowed. "Yes, well…this lesson is going well, but I don't think there are any guarantees once we get into a ballroom full of your astounded subjects." He chuckled, managing to relax again a little.

"And we both care very deeply for our friends," Celestia added.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Now you're just rubbing my reform in." He crossed his arms over his chest, his smile becoming a bit more normal again.

"And we both like practicing advanced magic," Celestia went on.

Discord's grin picked up on one side and a touch of his usual self-importance even returned to his tone. "Yes, well, I _am_ a rather talented being." He went to flex his fingers together. "Glad to have impressed you so much, princ—oh!" As a knuckle cracked, a spark of rogue chaotic magic suddenly flew off from his hand, ricocheted off of a couple of decorative shields and swords along the walls, went toward the rafters….

* * *

Luna's eyes went wide and she ducked and held up her metal popcorn bowl just in time to deflect Discord's chaos bolt, after which she put a hoof to her chest and breathed heavily, her bat friends coming alongside her to console her in her surprise.

* * *

And finally Discord's magic hit the long red carpet right down the center of the room, creating a neon plaid splotch of chaos upon the fabric.

Discord just looked after the magical bolt and its consequence with wide eyes, and then swallowed and blinked several times. "Sorry, erm…I'll clean that up." He snapped his fingers, instantly returning the spot on the rug to normal, and then just looked down with a touch of a frustrated pout, arms crossed over his chest, an annoying light blush pushing at his features. '_Discord, get a hold of yourself. You haven't sent out accidental magical bolts since you were practically a teenager! She's just making conversation and she complimented your magical skill—big deal. Stop acting like you've never spoken to a mare before! And stop messing up your plan to have absolutely nothing romantically awkward whatsoever happen during this dance lesson!'_

Celestia just looked upon the mess and his fixing of it and then turned back and smiled at him warmly. "It's all right." She considered, and then stopped dancing and held up a hoof to lightly touch Discord's arm, effectively making him stop dancing too. "Discord, if having nothing to do with your hands is really bothering you, you could just rest an arm on my shoulder while we dance."

Discord blinked. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Celestia's smile was unwavering.

A dry look came to Discord's features. "And this isn't a trick, right? Alarm bells aren't going to go off and a bunch of ninja guards aren't going to drop from the ceiling or something if I dare to put my paw anywhere near the sun princess's perfect snow white self?"

Celestia gave him a bit of a dry look in return. "I'll issue an official memo to stand down if it'll make you feel any better." A small laugh couldn't help escaping her. "Come on, Discord, just try this with me for a moment. It might work better for us. And you'll get to _lead_ as we dance." Her smile widened, and she leaned in just a bit closer to him. "I know you'd like that."

Discord pursed his lips a little. But then he sighed and smiled and nodded, seeing no way out of her simple, reasonable suggestion. "Lead, you say? Fine…let's give it a try." He raised his paw, hesitated just a moment, but then finally put it half on her shoulder, half on her golden yoke.

* * *

From the rafter's, Luna watched with rapt attention, she and her bat friends enjoying the last of their popcorn. "This is starting to get rather interesting. I should have brought us soda pop too."

Her little bat friends nodded in agreement, likewise staring at the scene below them with deep interest.

* * *

Back on the ballroom floor, Celestia smiled at Discord's effort with his paw. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Discord just rolled his eyes, though he did smile a little more again. "Let's just see how it goes with the waltzing. And, since I'm leading now…ready, set, and…one, two, three…" The two of them took off again on their waltz together, turning and spinning around the room. Discord's smile grew. "Speaking of dancing, Celestia, have you ever tried the pony pokey? Pinkie Pie showed it to me. Now that is a fun dance." He chuckled.

Celestia laughed lightly. "If Pinkie Pie starts that at this year's dance again, I'll be the first one out on the floor doing it with you, Discord."

Discord blinked. "She did that at last year's Gala?"

Celestia nodded. "Let's just say the girls all had a lot of fun at last year's Gala, and this year I intend to create some fun myself and I hope you will too. I think it'll be good for everyone after everything that's happened lately—it'll help them forget the danger and the fear and any suffering they may have experienced."

Discord glanced down. "You mean, it'll help them forget about _me_ putting them through all of those things…" He tried to make the comment sound like a joke, but the quiet, dull tone of his voice couldn't help but make it sound like something more.

Celestia blinked. Then something a touch serious came to her gaze and tone. "No." She leaned in to catch his eyes with her own. "I mean it'll help them forget about all of the danger and fear and suffering they experienced at the hands of Tirek. He was the one who attacked us, Discord, he was most at fault. And I know you were confused and that the reform hasn't always been easy for you." She frowned a little. "You can talk to me about this, Discord…if you need to…anytime you know."

For just a moment, Discord's eyes met hers in a look of complete sincerity and trust that had to make Celestia's eyes widen just a little. She had never seen that much vulnerability in him before. Not once.

They even stopped dancing without realizing it.

But then suddenly Discord took in a breath and looked away from her, clearing his throat. "No, no, erm…heh, nice try, but I don't think that'll be necessary, Celestia. Like I told you, what's past is past, why linger on it, right?" He tried to smile. "Besides, my only concern is that, erm…well, that the ponies will start annoying me at this Gala by incessantly asking me about the Tirek thing when that subject is so boring to me, that's all." He shrugged with his free arm (his paw was still on her yoke, whether he realized it or not).

Celestia considered, and then gave him a warm, hopeful smile. "Well…if that does happen, Discord, you could always change the topic slightly. Instead of talking about Tirek gaining power, talk about what happened in the end with you turning out to be Twilight's friendship key and helping bring Equestria the Rainbow Power to replace the Elements of Harmony. The Rainbow Power is what defeated Tirek, after all, and what gave Twilight her new castle. And none of that could have happened without you."

"Hmm…" Discord chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Well, Twilight and the girls saved the day much more than anything I did, so I'm not sure how much talking about my slight role in things will endear me to your guests. And as for Twilight's castle, I'm sure the ones who don't like me will just enjoy getting to rub it in that our friendship princess's new home very specifically left me throneless." He sighed and shrugged.

"Oh, anyone who would seriously criticize you about that isn't worth your efforts to impress them, Discord," Celestia assured with a nod of her head. "No one has a right to pass judgment on you. And you deserve better than that in any new friends you might make at the Gala."

Discord smiled more at her words.

Celestia smiled more in response, and then added, "And as for getting left out of the Friendship Castle throne room, I'm sure Twilight has been more than welcoming to you in her new home either way."

Discord nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "She's been putting a lot more effort into it than any normal, non-princess of friendship pony would, that's for sure. And I've even still been being just a little more obnoxious than the average friend. But nothing gets that mare down." He sighed. "Don't tell her I said this, but you picked a good egg with that one, Celestia. She's got the patience of a pony saint, which is just what someone needs to be friends with me." He chuckled. "And I guess, eventually, I'll get over her castle rejecting me from its court of friendship."

"Well," Celestia smiled more up at him, "If you ever do feel very left out, there's always room for you here in Canterlot Castle if you'd like."

Discord nodded. "Yes, yes, I know, out in my little valley in the statue garden. I appreciate the continued hospitality Celestia, but I already spent a thousand years in that place—I'd rather not make it my indefinite home now until I figure out something better. Besides, even I can get a little bored with sleeping outside, and it really won't work once the winter comes."

"No, Discord," Celestia assured, smiling more, "I meant, there's always room for you here…_inside_ the castle, if you'd like. You could have a room here if you wanted, for the time being or for longer than that. I promise you, Luna and I would enjoy the company, but at the same time you could have as much privacy as you wanted."

Discord blinked several times at this unexpected offer. "You mean…Uh…wow. You'd actually trust me enough to let me stay in the castle walls as a regular, unsupervised, unguarded guest? You'd actually open up your home to me?"

Celestia nodded. "You've made some mistakes, Discord, but I know you're sorry. Of course I trust you. And of course I'd welcome you into my home—you've turned out to be such a good and dear friend to us after all." Her smile grew and warmed. "I can't tell you how proud I felt seeing you so happy with your friends at the opening celebration for Twilight's castle once everything was set right again after Tirek."

Discord's eyes went a little wider, and he blushed slightly now. "Proud?"

Celestia nodded again. "Yes. I was just so glad you made things turn out so well for yourself. And you even gave me flowers." Her smile and gaze softened. "No one's ever done something like that for me at the end of a battle. And it was touching to see you committing such a sweet act all on your own. I'll never forget that, Discord. Ever."

"I…" Discord swallowed, feeling the blushing growing stronger in his features, and feeling a compulsion again to do something nervous with his hands, which finally brought to his attention that his paw still remained grasping the warm gold of Celestia's yoke (while his fingertips gently touched the warm softness of her coat.) "Erm…" he smiled sheepishly, "Heh, uh…hey, you know, a-another way to go with this whole dancing-and-spinning thing, and a much less tiring one, is for us to stand still and let _the room_ waltz around _us_." Suddenly he released his hold on her and snapped his fingers, and just like that the entire ballroom was spinning around them! "I call it the palace pokey!" Discord called out over the sound of the room moving.

"Oh!" Celestia called out, her eyes wide and her surprise evident as she just did her best to remain standing. "Oh, um…Discord, it's very—"

"Ahhh! Ow!"

"Oh!"

"Whoa!"

At this point, Luna found herself flung from the spinning ballroom's rafters, effectively propelling her right into and past her sister, which in turn knocked Celestia forward into Discord and knocked Discord onto the floor.

The end result was Luna half flipped over and resting on the floor several feet away, Celestia lying the floor over Discord, and Discord lying his back onto the floor and directly underneath Celestia.

Everyone was just quiet for a moment, eyes closed, rubbing their heads, unsure of what had just happened. Discord blinked a few times and snapped his fingers, at last ending the room's spinning. "Ugh," he started a bit groggily, "did anyone get the license plate of that chariot?" He blinked a few times. And then his eyes and all the rest of him processed that a six foot tall, white, warm, soft ethereal-haired alicorn princess was currently lying fully atop him, at which point Discord gave a quick gasp, went wide eyed, flushed a red as distinct as his eyes, and became a little out of commission for the next few minutes.

Celestia, meanwhile, put a hoof to her head and then blinked a few times. "What in Equestria…" She glanced over and instantly recognized the familiar shades of midnight blue and slate that made up her sister's coat and mane as Luna sat up now, rubbing her own head. "Luna! What are you doing here?" Celestia observed her sister closely and then looked up to the celling and then back to Luna. She stood up now (finally getting off of Discord) and walked over to her, frowning and looking stern. "Were you spying on us?"

Luna's eyes went wide. "Oh, no, I-I was just, um…teaching a bat how to hang from the rafters properly, heh.,.." She glanced to her bat friends who merely looked at Celestia and then each other in worry before flying away back up to the rafters. Luna swallowed and stood, looking sheepish and starting to back away a little. "Erm, well…I shall just be going now. Goodbye!" She eyed Discord and her sister curiously for just a moment and then indeed dashed off and out of the ballroom.

Celestia just sighed and shook her head, mumbling to herself. "She used to eavesdrop ever since we were fillies…." Then she turned back in the direction of Discord.

The master of chaos still just remained on his back the floor, a blush continuing upon his features, and his eyes wide and looking up in what Celestia could only guess was continued surprise (and now possibly some embarrassment from Luna's sudden appearance).

Celestia frowned and approached him. "Discord, are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself or anything when we fell, did you? Here, let me give you a hoof up." She put a hoof to his arm and started her horn glowing to help raise him up magically.

"No!" suddenly sputtered out of Discord, and he quickly jerked up and got standing all on his own. "I-I mean, um…no thank you, I-I've got it." He took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, you know, Celestia, I think it's getting a little stuffy in here. I could use some air. And I'm kind of getting tired anyway—I make spinning rooms look easier than it actually is, heh. And I think I have a handle on the ballroom dancing now for the Gala. So I might just pop off for the day." He held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

Celestia blinked at first, then frowned but finally did her best to smile. "Oh…well…all right. I was hoping you'd stay for lunch though, if you wanted, like I said in my note. You can sit beside me at the banquet table again. We're having…"

Discord cut her off though, holding up his paw. "No, um…really, I appreciate the offer, I do." He let out a breath, smiling a bit more normally now. "I just need to go to my thinking tree for a bit, that's all, to, uh…make sure I have a handle on everything for the Gala. So maybe a rain check on the lunch for now." He paused and blinked. "Oh, um…rain check gag, let me see." He snapped his fingers, and instantly a raincloud appeared over his head and in his claw and paw he held a big, fake, cardboard check. He grinned. "Get it—rain check? Heh…" He snapped his fingers again, making the cloud and check disappear. Then he sighed and explained to Celestia further. "I just need a little time to myself. I'm still getting used to being around ponies a lot. Come to think of it I'm still getting used to not being a statue." He shrugged.

Celestia took a step back, blushing slightly at the comment. She nodded to him. "Oh, um…I understand, Discord." She did her best to smile again. "If you ever are hungry and nearby though or just want to visit, please stop in for any meal. Luna and I always like company for breakfast and dinner. I have lunch by myself of course and she has her midnight snack alone considering our schedules, so feel free to come by at either of those times as well. There's also a tea on Sunday afternoons that we both attend together. There will always be a place for you at our table and a room for you here in the castle if you ever want it, Discord."

Discord nodded, smiling appreciatively but still inching away from her. "I'll keep that in mind, Celestia. I appreciate the offer." He sighed. "And, um…you're a good teacher…for dancing. I think you may have made Twilight a little too smart for her own good with the magic teaching, but with dancing you're aces." He snapped his fingers, making a deck of cards appear which he accidentally dropped, scattering them everywhere. Wide eyed at his own slip up, he quickly snapped his fingers to make the cards disappear. Then he gave Celestia a little wave, smiling sheepishly. "I'll see you soon."

Celestia nodded. "I'll see you soon as well then, Discord. Goodbye. And I hope you had a fun dancing lesson."

Discord tried very hard not to blush. "I…I liked it very much, yes. Well, erm…ta ta then."

Celestia waved as Discord snapped himself away.

The sun princess let out a deep sigh, looking for a moment at the spot he had abandoned.

Then Celestia turned and headed toward ballroom exit. "Luna…" That stern look returned in full force to her features…

* * *

In another part of the castle, Luna had shut herself away in the large bathroom connected on one end to her own room and on the other end to her sister's room. Here, in the large tub inset into the floor, she had drawn a hot bath and was hiding out in the steam and bubbles, clearly hoping that her sister would take a while to find her and that during that while Celestia's temper might cool.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Luna's side, and Celestia knew her sister too well not to know where she might be hiding at the moment (and it hadn't helped that a few of the guards had pointed out to her the direction Luna had scampered off to).

The door on Celestia's end of the bathroom suddenly flung open magically.

"Sister Luna, Princess of the Moon!" Celestia announced very firmly, not looking too happy.

Luna jumped a little in the tub and then peered up from the floor to glance nervously at her sister. "Erm…yes, dear sister?" She tried to smile, but it fell quickly enough. She had never been able to stand a look of disappointment from Celestia—they were so rare but always coming when most deserved.

Celestia closed the door and approached the large bath with a frown. "What were you doing spying on us in the ballroom? You know Discord's very sensitive about the Gala and that he was uncertain about dancing. And now after everything that happened, he's left for the day." She sat down by the edge of the tub, a look on her features clearly demanding an answer that had nothing to do with 'teaching bats to hang from rafters.'

Luna swallowed, looking down contritely. "I was just curious. You and Discord have been getting so close, after all, and it's rather amazing that you've developed a strong friendship this quickly. But I am very sorry though, sister." Her eyes came up a little. "I just wanted to gain more perspective on the matter and to view your relationship from an outsider's point of view like our subjects do. But I had no intention of interfering with that relationship. I only wish to be able to defend your choice of an escort and your friendship with Discord as well as possible come the Gala night from any ponies who may take issue with it."

Celestia still looked down at her sister sternly, but now she at least let out a sigh. "Luna," she started levelly, "I told you already, it doesn't matter to me what others think or say about Discord being my escort or Discord and I being close. And as for our new friendship…" now she smiled just a little, her gaze softening, "You're welcome as our friend to join us in anything we're doing if only you'll ask next time. Though just until the Gala's over, every once in a while I might ask for a private moment with Discord. Please understand, Luna—this is a very delicate time for him, and I'm asking something very big of him by having him come to the Gala with me. Discord needs as much support but also as much privacy as possible so that he can sort through his true feelings and concerns regarding his reform without becoming too self-conscious or embarrassed. I just want him to be happy."

"He seems quite happy when he's alone with you," Luna had to remark, watching her sister curiously.

"I know," Celestia nodded, her smile growing. "And I'm very glad he's starting to feel so comfortable and good around me now. And I'm happy to spend time with him as well. But Discord needs a period of gradual transition before he can express his new, very positive emotions in front of more than one confidante at a time without feeling so pressured that he shuts down entirely about them. All right?" She looked warmly to her sister's eyes.

Luna nodded. "Of course, Sister. I understand completely." She sighed. "I truly am sorry. And I'll apologize to Discord as well. I know you don't like when I sneak around secretly near you. And I understand Discord's struggle to fit in and his potential awkwardness. I should have considered better before causing him distress."

Celestia smiled more and leaned down, nuzzling Luna's cheek. "It's all right, Luna. And I'm sorry if I got too upset with you about what happened." She pulled back. "It's just that making sure Discord ends up okay in the end is important to me. Making sure you ended up okay after your return was the only thing that was ever more important to me. Please don't feel bad. He probably wouldn't have stayed too much longer today anyway. I think I make him a little nervous." She sat up and frowned, looking down.

Luna blinked, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at her sister. "He does seem a little careful around you I suppose, but so do most of our subjects. How do you mean you make him nervous?"

Celestia shrugged. "Discord's never really careful around anybody. It's not in his nature. He's a very free spirit even if he does show respect and concern sometimes. So I can't help but find it strange when he becomes very careful and reserved and hesitant around me. And I believe I make him nervous sometimes like that because of the…the statue thing. Like I still leave a bad taste in his mouth for helping trap him like that and then leaving him like that for a thousand years and then sending him back to it once more." Celestia tilted her head up a little to meet her sister's gaze below her again. Her voice lowered slightly and a touch of pain came to her frown. "You should have heard his speech when he first returned, Luna. The way he spoke, the tone of his voice…what he said to me. 'It's quite lonely being turned to stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone.' I was almost afraid enough to not let the girls face him. I've never felt anger, coldness, darkness quite like that in anybody else's words to me." Her eyes took on a faraway expression. "He made me feel quite guilty about everything…and I think I may have deserved to feel quite guilty."

"You did your best, and he was upset, Celestia," Luna offered, reaching out of the tub to put a hoof on her sister's. "Anypony would have been. I imagine Nightmare Moon was upset too once she was freed after her imprisonment, but it all ended up turning out for the best." She smiled comfortingly.

Celestia only looked down more though and shook her head. "No, not just anypony would have been upset like he was. Not even Nightmare Moon." She brought her eyes to her sister's again. "And at least once you were better, you didn't fear me."

Luna blinked. "Celestia, I would never fear you. You're my big sister. I love you more than anypony. And I was just so happy to be back with you no matter what had happened in the past between us." She leaned up and nuzzled the side of her sister's face gently.

Celestia smiled a little again and nuzzled her sister back. "And I was happy to have you back, little sister. And now I just want to make sure Discord would never fear me either…or at least that he won't resent me too much for everything that's happened. So maybe if I help him make friends and feel welcome at the Gala, he'll like me enough to let me get closer to him and help him more as he tries to get used to his final reform." She smiled, so much hope coming to her eyes.

Luna smiled back up at her. "I honestly don't think he harbors any fear or even resentment toward you regarding your acts of petrification, sister. But I think your plan is lovely and kind just the same. I'm sure Discord will welcome your assistance as his friend."

Celestia smiled more and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, sister." A small laugh escaped her. "You know, all desires to make amends aside…I actually am very happy on a personal level that he chose to stay reformed. I like him a lot now. He makes me laugh. Don't tell him though, it would go right to his head." She rolled her eyes to the side.

Luna laughed a little too, giving her sister a touch of a smirk. "Your secret is safe with me, Celestia…That secret, and the one about your 'young, slight attraction'." She winked. "By the way, I heard tell from the guards that you two entertained each other at breakfast a few days ago…."

Celestia sighed, shaking her head with a smile and glancing away. "You're really taking those two secrets out of context, Luna. I'm certain there are many ponies besides me who find Discord humorous and who would find themselves drawn to his unusual companionship if they got to know him better…and who would share breakfast with him." She looked to her sister…and then blinked at the sight of Luna just sitting there and raising an eyebrow at her. Celestia raised an eyebrow herself. "Luna, what?"

Luna only raised her eyebrow a little more, her smile growing slightly.

Celestia recognized this response, and her look and tone went a little dry. "Luna, really, what is it?"

Luna took a deep breath and managed to get her smiling under control. "Oh, erm…nothing, nothing, dear sister. I'm sorry, it's just…well, I suppose it's just so nice to see you've made a friend you care about this much, especially someone who didn't understand friendship very well at all in the past. I'm starting to think your friendship might be an excellent thing for both of you. That's all."

Celestia's smile warmed. "Thank you, Luna. And I agree. I think our friendship has made us both very happy. And it'll be nice for people to have a chance to see and understand that happiness better come Gala night. I know there might be some rocky moments, but I'm certain everything will work out. Besides, even if Discord and I are a central interest of the evening, the Gala is such a big affair that there will certainly be other things going on that will distract everyone's attention."

Luna smiled and nodded…but then she considered for a moment and looked up at her sister almost hesitantly. "Celestia, this will be my first Gala in a long while, and I've been thinking that the ponies might pay some extra attention to me because of that fact. Do you think they'll…enjoy my company? I know sometimes I can be a little intimidating, considering my legend…and also just my personality and how I am around most ponies." She glanced down shyly, playing with a bath bubble with her hoof. "I suppose it's silly, and I know now that caring for myself is what's most important, but…I do want them to like me that night."

Celestia smiled warmly. "Everyone will love you. And it'll be a nice change of pace for the Gala to have such a passionate, interesting princess in attendance. That party needs all the livening up it can take. And I don't want to put pressure on the girls to do it all themselves again this year."

Luna hesitated, then raised an eyebrow and looked back up to Celestia again. "Did they really demolish the entire ballroom last year?"

Celestia let out a sigh and gave a single nod.

Luna's eyes went wide. "Wow…"

Celestia's smile returned. "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing like that will happen again. You just do your best, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, and don't be afraid to make new friends. But do keep one thing in mind, sister, regarding the guests." She gave Luna a little bit of a dry look. "They're not 'peasants' anymore, Luna, they're just ponies just like us and want to be treated that way." Her smile grew. "And if you need a friendly hoof, the girls will be there for you…or of course you can just call upon your elder sister for any help she can give." Celestia almost smirked a little, leaning in over the tub. "The pony sisters have to stick together after all, and besides, nobody messes with my little sister." She laughed and gave Luna a few gentle splashes with her hoof.

"Sister!" Luna laughed warmly, holding up a hoof. "Don't you have a whole afternoon to be managing!?"

Celestia just laughed more, splashing her again. "And shouldn't you have been in bed hours ago? Oh you're going to be impossible to try and wake up at sunset. Hey!"

Luna had just splashed Celestia in return and smirked. "Not as impossible as you used to be to drag out of bed at dawn every single day, Celestia! I still don't know how Master Starswirl did it—I think sometimes it took all of his magical skill to get you used to that schedule!"

The two sisters shared a warm laugh and continued playing and splashing with each other for some time together, enjoying the afternoon and just having fun together.

* * *

Sometime later, Luna emerged from the bathroom into her own room, dry and yawning. "I am so tired." Her eyes heavy, she shuffled over to her bed. "I really shouldn't have stayed up so long playing with Celestia like that. It's practically late afternoon now." She paused before her lovely big bed with the dark blue and purple sheets and pillows, and smiled in pure happiness. "Oh bed, thou lookest so cozy." With a deep sigh, she crawled under the covers and collapsed, her eyes closing the moment her head hit the pillow.

Not a second later, a poof of magic sounded in the room, and Discord appeared right at the side of her bed, arms crossed over his chest and a not too happy look on his face. "Princess of the Night Luna!" he announced firmly.

"AH!" Luna's eyes flew open wide and she practically jumped in the air. Sitting up a little, she put a hoof to her chest, catching her breath. "Discord…?" She blinked in confusion.

The draconequus looked down, frowning and scowling all the more. "It took you long enough to get here—I've been waiting forever while you and Celestia were having private bonding sister time or whatever in that bathroom." He rolled his eyes and then glared down at her again. "Now, what did you mean by spying on me and Celestia like that before!? Teaching a bat how to hang from the rafters…please!" He waved her off. "I'm starting to get a little insulted, Luna. I already told you, I would never be cruel enough to recklessly pursue your sister, and I would never do anything to hurt her heart or her reputation. She's done a lot for me—if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even gotten a chance to be reformed, and I never would have found a friend in Fluttershy or anypony else. I'm not going to hurt Celestia. So I'm not going to do well getting babysat to make sure I don't hurt her, got it?"

Luna sighed and nodded, looking up to Discord, her tone sincere. "Discord, I swear, such suspicions were not the cause of my actions at all. I do believe that your intentions with my sister are as honest as Applejack." She bowed her head a little.

"Then why were you spying on me?!" Discord crossed his arms over his chest again, leering down at her skeptically.

"I was not spying on _you_!" Luna announced back. Then she glanced to the side. "I was spying on my sister…or you and my sister, but not just spying on you." She rubbed her head with her hoof. "I'm just trying to understand something about the new relationship that has arisen between you two. And I'm trying to see what in Celestia's behavior, if anything, might be suggesting to people that she has deeper feelings than friendship for you and what might suggest you have deeper feelings for her. I wish to understand the nature of these romantic rumors regarding the both of you so that I can better quash them without Celestia's assistance should they arise during the Gala." Her gaze met Discord's. "My sister has enough to worry about. I don't want to bother her with trivialities like the idle chitchat of presumptuous ponies on the Gala night. She has had to be the center and sole organizer of this party for centuries now…I want her to have a year where she can just enjoy herself like anypony else for the entire night long and in every way possible."

As Luna's explanation had continued, Discord's gaze had softened. And now that her explanation was concluded, he blinked a few times and replied in a much calmer and more normal tone, "Oh…well…um…fine then, I guess. You had good intentions. And it's your house too, I suppose, so if you wanted to be in the ballroom, I guess you had a right." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just try to give me a little warning next time, hmm? I can't stand surprises unless I'm the one orchestrating them." He smiled a little.

Luna smiled back at him and nodded. "I'll do my best, Discord."

Discord smiled a little more. Then he sighed and flew up to recline in the air, arms behind his head. "Luna, don't tell your sister, but I sort of wish this Gala thing was over. I have a very bad feeling it's not going to turn out nearly as gloriously as Celestia thinks." He shook his head.

"You're still going to try and make it work out for her though?" Luna asked with interest.

Discord shrugged and nodded…and blushed just a little, though he glanced away to hide it. "Well...of course. I have no reason to ruin it. And this is the biggest party of the year. And I want Celestia to be happy. And I want to be a good escort."

Luna smiled more. "I think she would also like if you made sure to have fun as well."

Discord grinned a little. "That's what the girls said to me too. I'll try. But honestly, half of what'll make me happy that night is just managing to fit in a little. But at least I've got normal Gala dancing down now. And Rarity's taking care of my tuxedo…Fluttershy's letting me practice my chaos with her for the big night…. So I just have to worry about fielding awkward questions about my reform at the party so that I don't outright insult the guests." He leaned back to look at Luna upside down. "Luna, when people asked you awkward questions about your past just after you came back from being Nightmare Moon, how did you respond? Celestia told me to change the subject to something more positive, and my own strategy was going to be to just ignore the questions, but I don't think either of those will hold up indefinitely."

Luna couldn't help grinning a little at him. "Hmm, but I thought you said we weren't the same, Discord—that are pasts were less similar than they appeared. Are you sure you want my help with this problem?"

Discord gave her a bit of a look. "Ha, ha." He turned over in the air to look at her right side up again. "Look, I admit that while most of the very key points of our pasts are wildly different, we do still have something in common regarding having sketchy reputations, all right? So yes, I would like your input, if you wouldn't mind."

Luna smiled more and nodded. "Fair enough. Well then…putting aside for a moment my advice to you that you really should talk about your feelings on certain matters with someone you trust…" She eyed him a little.

Discord sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes, duly noted and not going to happen, so let's move it along to how I'm supposed to handle the public…"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Very well, Discord… " She put a hoof to her chin and considered. "Then as for how I've handled the public and how you can too, if anyone asks you anything or brings up any topic of an awkward or overly critical nature, I believe the best response is just to keep your answers direct, simple and honest, Discord. Admit and apologize for any bad past actions, and express gratitude that you're at a better place in your life now. And if anyone pushes you too far, feel free to just tell them it's none of their business and leave it at that. I know it'll be hard." She frowned a little, looking down. "Sometimes it's like they're all just watching you and waiting for you to make an error again." She looked up again, smiling. "But just do your best and be the best person you can be. That way even if you make mistakes, there will have been good intentions behind them, and no one can fault you for that."

Discord took in all of this advice with interest. Then couldn't help smirking just a little. "You know what would be easier and funnier though? If I just turned anyone who bothers me into various cute animals and made a present of them to Fluttershy for that little petting zoo she has in her backyard." He chuckled.

Luna smiled at the joke but shook her head. "Believe me, Discord, ultimately it's easier to just try and get along with your critics instead. When I first went out among the ponyfolk and people behaved unfairly toward me, I used my Royal Canterlot voice a lot and threatened to banish their Nightmare Night celebration, but all that did was make our relationship worse. However, once I learned to calm down, be myself, and prove wrong their wariness by acknowledging it and rising above it, things got much better." She nodded with a bright smile.

Discord just sighed and rolled his eyes, grinning even more though. "Oh fine, I'll do it the hard, friendly, 'right' way, Luna. I just hope this party doesn't bore me to death with all of its subtlety and silly social games though."

"Having my sister to talk to shouldn't leave you bored at all," Luna couldn't help but remark, observing him with interest, her smile picking up on one side. "You seemed quite captivated during your conversation on the dance floor before."

Discord blinked several times but then managed to clear his throat and put on a dry look. "Oh shut up, Luna." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest nonchalantly, "Fine, she's nice to talk to, I'll give her that. Oh dear, let me run out and purchase the engagement ring right away." He put a hand to his forehead dramatically and with the other hand snapped up a big, gaudy, fake diamond ring, which he then snapped away with a yawn.

"You blushed a lot around her," Luna couldn't help observing, raising an eyebrow. "If that's become a habit of yours then no wonder rumors have spread about you and Celestia."

Discord's eyes went wide (and he couldn't help but blush distinctly), but then he just scoffed and waved her off though. "Oh, you heard me explaining my awkwardness and fluster to your sister. I'm still getting used to being in close contact with ponies—with anybody—on nice terms, and especially with ladies, and especially in fancy ballroom settings." He rolled his eyes, glancing away. "I really have to get Spike to leave Rarity's beck and call for five minutes, see if we can't plan some kind of guys night. There's just women, women everywhere in this world of yours…wanting to reform people and to dance and to get escorted…and liking flowers…" He pouted in a touch of frustration and his blush persisted.

Luna's smile couldn't help turning into a grin. "Oh," she suggested compassionately and with a touch of smugness she couldn't help, "So you're just shy around _mares_, then?"

Discord instantly blinked at this observation and then scowled and frowned all the more. "I am NOT shy around mares. That's ridiculous. I'm not shy around anybody. And I know shy—Fluttershy is my best friend, after all. Besides, I'm talking to _you_, aren't I, and you're a mare? And not to mention I talk to the girls all the time." A thought occurred to him, and he put a paw to his beard. "Hmm…come to think of it all of my friends really are mares." He sighed deeply. "No wonder I've become such a sensitive, sugar-coated, softie."

Luna just chuckled warmly. "Very well then, Discord. My mistake about your shyness with mares. But even if you're still a bit 'uncomfortable' in the social setting of our world, which does happen to have a lot of female leadership and influence…well…the fact that you're different is part of why we like you so much." She smiled brightly. "You bring a refreshing perspective, Discord. And it's nice to see you becoming such a courteous gentleman to everypony."

Discord just scoffed, turning on his back in the air again. "Oh yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that half the population barely trusts me and I've had a horrible past and I'm totally irresponsible and selfish and I look like a monster, I'd be a regular prince."

Luna blinked, looking a touch saddened at this self-assessment, no matter how couched in a jest it had been. But then she considered and suddenly stood up on her bed. "Yes, and apparently when I first returned after my thousand year banishment, I looked like this." She used her magic to suddenly make her appearance into a replica of Nightmare Moon, which instantly caught Discord's eye and made him turn to look at her with awe.

"Wow." The chaos master blinked. "Uh…black's a good look for you, Luna. Fangs are a little intense though. And what's with the eyes? Is that some kind night vision thing, or…"

Luna just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Discord, focus, please." She cleared her throat and continued. "My point is, I was nothing more than a dark legend for a millennia. I then crashed Celestia's biggest summer sun celebration ever wearing this war helmet and bearing these vampiric teeth, made many threatening snide remarks as I promised to let darkness reign over Equestria forever, and announced I had plans to start with the fall of my sister and the destruction of the Elements of Harmony once and for all." She focused her magic and changed her appearance back to normal again. "Nobody's perfect, Discord. And…even if one might argue that I was a good person who merely made a mistake whereas you were an evil-minded person all along by choice…we both still did bad things. But I'm not bad anymore, and neither are you. So please don't be so hard on yourself." She smiled, though it faded a touch as she added, "Even Celestia bears burdens, you know."

Discord blinked. "Like what?" All smugness and frustration fell from his features—he was pure interest.

Luna smiled a little more but had to shake her head. "I'm afraid if you want to know more about my sister, Discord, you'll just have to get to know her better and learn on your own."

Discord glanced away in thought. "Yes, well…perhaps."

Luna nodded. "In fact, why not take up Celestia on her offer of staying around for a meal today? Lunch is being served a little later than usual because of the time Celestia and I just spent together—you could still make it down to the dining room in time. I'm sure she would love your company very much."

Discord instantly cleared his throat and shook his head though. "No, no, I'm afraid I really can't do that." He blinked and glanced to Luna. "I promise, it's got nothing to do with you interrupting us in the ballroom. And I…don't entirely dislike spending time around Celestia either." He looked down. "I just…I can't handle too much of this Gala stuff at once, and this castle is dripping with it right now. I need some time to think and some space to breathe." He sighed. "I think I'll go see Fluttershy."

Luna smiled hesitantly but then nodded. "Yes, of course, Discord. Fluttershy really is a comfort to you, isn't she?"

Discord shrugged…but then nodded. "Well, she is my best friend, after all. Spending time with her, I'm as relaxed as I am when I'm alone…but I don't have to be alone."

Luna's smile faltered a little. Her voice softened. "You don't like being alone either, do you? Like me…"

He glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

Luna looked down a little and went on. "The isolation, the loneliness…the quiet for a thousand years. I understand. I don't care to be alone these days much myself."

She heard some movement through the air and then looked up to see Discord flying near her, looking down at her, his eyes wide. Then he sighed softly…. Then he smiled softly. "Well…I suppose that's what's lovely about having friends then. You never have to be alone."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's a very nice thing never having to be alone again." She took a deep breath, then cleared her throat and spoke in her normal tone once more. "Do come by for another meal, visit more often, or even be a guest in our castle like Celestia offered, Discord. To help our friendship." She couldn't help smirking just a little and adding, "Besides, it's been ages since we've had a good court jester."

"Oh very funny," Discord grinned and rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep already, night princess? No wonder you've been cranky in the mornings. Celestia told me about the thunder and lightning."

"Hmm…" Luna smiled a little more, "Can I help it if the guards are so easily scared off by some simple stormy weather? I told my sister she has been training them too softly." Luna chuckled but then couldn't help yawning finally. "Still, you are right…I would love a full day's sleep. I'll barely have enough time for a long nap though at this point." She lay back down and settled in under her blankets.

Discord landed on the floor, then took a step back away from the bed and bowed a little with a grin. "Oh, please, don't let me interrupt your 'chaotic' sleep cycle." He chuckled, straightening up. "I should be going anyway. I could use a good nap soon myself after all that waltzing." He stretched up…then glanced away. "Er…say bye to Celestia for me. I'll…see her soon, I guess. Ta ta." He gave Luna a quick wave and then snapped his fingers, making a magical doorway appear in the floor, which he walked through and which disappeared as soon as the door was slammed shut behind him.

Luna had waved goodbye to him as he had gone. And now, left alone, she couldn't help smiling as settled against her pillows, something warm coming to her gaze. "He cares for Celestia's friendship very much…even more than he says. And she likes him very much as well. And perhaps that is a very good thing for both of them, a better thing than I first realized." Her smile grew. "I'll see to it they at least have a chance to explore their new relationship properly…" a yawn overtook her, " …once I'm done with this glorious nap." Luna then let out a deep sigh and smiled happily as she closed her eyes and proceeded to doze off for the few hours of daylight she had left to herself.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed. The next update will be in two weeks ^_^ _Chapter 12: Confidences, Confessions, and Admissions. _

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	12. Confidences, Confessions, and Admissions

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll all enjoy it : ) Yes, yes, I know, this week's ep featured the gala, which kind of puts a dent in this story's ability to follow show canon. But honestly as long as you just imagine the gala in this fic as just some big dance/ball instead (or the event in the show as some big dance/ball instead of the gala), it still works well enough. Besides, the Gala really isn't important for this fic anyway—what's most important is Discord learning to deepen his relationships and to navigate social situations as a reformed person. So I hope you'll all still enjoy the story either way :)

Thank you!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Confidences, Confessions, and Admissions**

* * *

It was later the same day, and Discord was resting on a pink cotton candy cloud above the cottage home of a familiar yellow pegasus friend of his. The chaos master looked up at the blue sky overhead lit by the bright sun (which his gaze both tried to avoid and yet couldn't stop being drawn toward.) And he thought to himself very deeply until he finally couldn't help lightly mumbling the words of what was on his mind. "I should not have felt the way I felt when we were dancing and she fell onto me." A deep sigh left him, and Discord could already feel the familiar blush from the Canterlot castle ballroom returning to his features. "She's just so nice to me, and she tries so hard to be my friend…. And then to feel her so close after our dance. It's been so long since I was that close to anybody. I remember—I like being close. And I still like her." He closed his eyes, recalling the moment again of their crash to the ground. So much sweet, perfect, lovely warmth hugging him completely…like a friend but more. He sighed deeply. '_Oh yes, Discord, go dance with Celestia—__nothing__ romantically awkward could __possibly__ happen. I'm such an idiot.'_

"Um…excuse me, Discord? Are you okay? You haven't said anything or even come back down to the ground in a while—not since you made my garden flowers start dancing and turned the vegetable patch into a candy and pastries patch. I just want to make sure you're all right." This message was delivered in a very soft and timid voice by Fluttershy who had just flown up towards Discord's cloud, her eyes and the top of her head peeking above the edge of the cotton candy mass to look up at her friend.

Discord blinked and sat up. He did his best to smile normally as he looked down at her. "Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine, Fluttershy." He nodded and then glanced down. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind today. And I'm not feeling as magical as I could be, I guess."

"Oh," Fluttershy frowned a little as she flew up to hover in the air at eye level with him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Does it have anything to do with that thought you had the other day—the one that made you feel really good and made you want to be magical?"

Discord blinked and then glanced to her and shrugged. "Well… sort of, yes, but at the same time no." He rubbed the back of his neck, his brow furrowing. "It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fluttershy smiled as sincerely as ever and gently touched a hoof to his shoulder.

All Discord could do in response though was blush and look down, shaking his head. "I can't. It's far too embarrassing, Fluttershy, far too surreal, even for me. But I do appreciate the offer." He managed another smile to her.

Peaceful Fluttershy nodded, still smiling kindly as ever as she removed her hoof from him. "I understand, Discord. But I'm here if you do need me for anything. And I promise never to judge you or to tell anyone anything you might share with me in private."

Discord smiled more and nodded to her in return. "Thank you, Fluttershy. I'll keep that in mind."

Fluttershy smiled more back at him. "Well then, I'll just fly down and enjoy the new temporary chaotic garden some more. You can come down whenever you're ready and practice more helpful and fun chaotic magic, and then we can start our tea party." And with a nod, she started to descend to the ground below.

Discord, however, suddenly found himself moving forward on his cloud and holding out a hand, his eyes a little wide. "Fluttershy wait!" he called out.

Fluttershy flew up again to be eye level with him. "Yes, Discord?"

Discord hesitated for just a moment longer, biting his lip slightly. And then he finally took a breath. His eyes met hers. "You'd…really never ever tell a soul what I might tell you?"

Fluttershy shook her head, smiling more. "Oh never, Discord. You have my word as your friend. I'd never tell a secret unless I thought you were in danger or something and I couldn't think of anything else to do. But if it's just a personal thought of yours, then of course I'll keep it to myself forever. I Pinkie promise." She winked and held up her hoof.

Discord considered very deeply for a moment longer. Then he snapped his fingers, making a little pink cotton candy cloud appear in front of him for her to sit on.

Fluttershy took her seat and smiled up at her friend kindly.

The draconequus let out a deep breath and then rested back on his cloud to gaze up at the sky (and sun) again as he spoke, his voice as calm and even as he could manage. "Fluttershy, all rumors aside, all jokes aside, all of this Gala stuff aside…suppose the thought that had crossed my mind lately, the good and magical one, is that now that I seem capable of making friends, I might like to look into making 'more than friends' with someone one day. I-I mean, not definitely but just as a possibility now that I'm in such a better place in my life. If the right person came along, I might not mind attempting to court that person in a very sincere way. Just as a thought. Do you think that's weird—I mean too weird even for me?" Very hesitantly, Discord let his gaze meet Fluttershy's again.

Fluttershy was just smiling in warmth and understanding back at him. She shook her head. "I don't think that's weird at all, Discord. I promise you. You're a grown person—every grown person wonders at some point about having a special somepony. Please don't feel embarrassed." She blushed slightly for him. "You're an excellent friend, Discord. And I'm sure you'd make an excellent 'more than friend' too. And I think it's a lovely thought for you to have. No wonder you were feeling so magical when you came up with it."

Such a smile of relief came over Discord's features, and he even let out a deep tension-relieving sigh. "So then I haven't gone so sane lately that I'm actually insane twice as badly as I ever was?"

Fluttershy smiled a little more and shook her head. "Not at all. I promise."

Discord glanced down for a moment and then glanced up at her. "Thank you, Fluttershy."

The two friends shared a warm smile for a moment.

Then Fluttershy flew up a little from her cloud. "Are you feeling better now Discord? Would you like to come down and practice some more magic for the Gala or start our tea party?"

Discord returned her smile at first but then glanced to the side and shrugged with a sigh. "Um…I don't know. I do feel better, but there's still a lot on my mind today, Fluttershy. I think I have to think some more."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, taking her seat again on her cloud. "Did something sad happen with your happy thought about finding a special somepony? Is that what's bothering you?"

Discord shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with his paw. "No, no…well…No. I'm just…hypothetically confused about a hypothetical new friend. And it's sort of related to my happy 'special somepony' thought. That's all." He started to blush, unable to help it.

Fluttershy only nodded, her gaze full of sincerity. "Would you like to talk about that too?"

Discord took a very deep breath and made eye contact with her again. "Actually, yes, I'd truly love to talk to somebody besides myself about that, Fluttershy. But it's impossible. I'd have to trust another person completely to talk about it, and…I'm not sure I'm there yet. Not even with you." He looked into her eyes, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Fluttershy frowned a little, considered for a moment, but then smiled again. "Don't be sorry, Discord. You never had a friend before me, after all. So if it takes a while for you to get used to sharing some things as part of our friendship, that's fine. At least you're recognizing what makes you comfortable and what you have to work on, and that's a big step toward 'getting there.'" She smiled more. "But I just want you to know, if it helps, I trust you completely Discord. And I trust that one day you'll trust me that much too."

Discord's eyes grew a little wider. '_Even after the Tirek thing, she still trusts me so much_…' He looked down and then looked back up at her. A clear spark of determination came to his features. "Maybe I already do trust you that much, Fluttershy. Maybe I just get so caught up in myself that I forget sometimes."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

Discord considered deeply, let out a breath, swallowed, crossed his arms over his chest…and then he confessed the true nature of his problem to his best friend. "Fluttershy…Princess Celestia and I have been getting very close lately. And now…along with thinking about special someponies, I've been thinking about her a lot too. It's just the idea that she and I could…I mean, I know it would never actually happen. I think Luna would actually destroy me if I made a pass at her sister—turns out she's very protective. Not to mention in popular opinion in general I know I'd never be considered good enough for her. And I know Celestia and I are such opposites and have so much bad history…the villainous draconequus and the perfect princess of the sun. But, still…I think about her a lot now…and I like spending time with her more than I can say. And I think I…I think I could find myself with a teeny tiny crush on her one day if I'm not very, very careful." He was blushing so thoroughly now, and a half laugh escaped him. "I'm becoming attracted to the woman I spent a thousand years swearing in my stone head that I would take my revenge upon at all costs. I don't know whether to hate myself for it or laugh with wild abandon at the grand joke." He had started playing mercilessly with a little fluff of cotton candy in his talon and paw, his eyes far down below Fluttershy's. "So…yes. That's all. And just this afternoon, Celestia and I had a dance lesson together in the ballroom on top of everything else and…how it ended confused me a lot, to say the least. That's why I'm a little out of sorts right now. I've just discovered so many new emotions inside of myself ever since being reformed—it's hard to sort them out a lot of the time. And especially ones about her, it seems."

There was quiet which Discord felt far too flustered to break.

"I see." These words came to him from Fluttershy, causing Discord to look up. She was just sitting on her cloud and smiling. She leaned in closer now, her voice soft. "Princess Celestia is very lucky to have you as such an admirer, Discord."

Discord blinked and glanced away, blushing more. "Heh, no she's not. I've got the most conceited opinion of myself around, and even I have to admit I'm ridiculously high maintenance and obnoxious as a friend let alone as…as a more than friend." He swallowed and a distressed smile came to his features.

Fluttershy's gaze softened. "But that's just part of your personality, Discord. Being friends with you is complicated…but in a way that makes being close to you a richer and more unforgettable experience. Anypony can just be pleasing to make others like them…." Fluttershy glanced to the side. "Actually, for a long time in my life, that was a big problem of mine. I used to just be however it seemed easiest to other ponies for me to be so that I wouldn't bother them. But I've gotten better at being myself and standing up for myself, even if it means challenging others a little." She looked up. "Your problem was the opposite—you were so used to getting your way that you never learned to cooperate and compromise with other people. But you've gotten much better at those things, Discord. And you're a very nice person with a lot of good qualities. I think it's sweet that you've taken such a shine to Celestia, and even that you care enough to dream about her. You don't deserve to feel embarrassed by that at all or like you're not good enough for her. And I think that if Princess Celestia ever found out how you're feeling, she would be very flattered."

Discord looked back at his little friend with such a mix of appreciation and hesitation. "I, well…I…one would hope, but…I don't know if that would be her first reaction at least. But maybe she wouldn't be _too_ put off by the whole thing." Then his eyes went a little wide as something processed, causing Discord to blush again. "Fluttershy, how did you know I've been dreaming about Princess Celestia?"

Fluttershy blinked and then looked down very shyly, frowning a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, Discord. I didn't mean to find out. That day when you came by here and made Angel Bunny and me breakfast and wanted to take a nap…well, while you were on the couch and I was cleaning, you were mumbling in your sleep and you said Princess Celestia's name. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear." She hid behind her hair, her voice barely a whisper now.

Discord sat up more on his cloud, looking at her. "You knew all this time, and you didn't say anything to me or anybody else about it?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Of course not. If you wanted to tell me about it, I knew you would on your own. And I'd never ever mention something that private to anyone else without your permission. But I am sorry if me knowing makes you uncomfortable. Oh!" Fluttershy gasped a little. Discord had suddenly come forward and was now hugging her tightly.

As Discord pulled back with a chuckle, Fluttershy smiled up at him in relief. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Discord just sat back on his cloud again and laughed more and shook his head, his gaze warm. "Mad at you? Why in the world would I be mad at you? You knew something so private and so potentially humiliating about me, and you kept it all to yourself for the sake of our friendship and my comfort. And here I am siting on a cotton candy cloud wondering about trusting you or not with my secrets when you've been proving yourself trustworthy as can be all along." His whole smile brightened and he came forward to rest on his stomach on the cloud. "You never cease to amaze me Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's smile brightened too, and she even made a little 'squee' sound.

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "You know what this means, of course…"

"Uh," Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin, "You want to start our best friends tea party now?"

Discord chuckled. "Yes, that, but also, if I ever do decide to take over Equestria again, you have officially earned yourself a primo place in the new world order." He pointed at her and winked. "I'm thinking Queen of all Fields, Forests, Flora and Fauna—I'll take the cities, I like a little nightlife anyway."

"Discord…" Fluttershy tried to say in a chastising tone, though she couldn't help laughing a little at his joke and smiling more.

Discord smiled more too. "Just kidding, Fluttershy, just kidding…. I already told you, I think the title of 'Princess' suits you best of all. The 'Queen' suggestion was just off the top of my head. You'll still get any territory you choose though, of course." He laughed again and now finally left his cloud to fly up into the air. "In the meantime though, yes, let's get to that tea party." He snapped his fingers and made a platter of food appear. "I've got the cucumber sandwiches, and I made them just how you like them…." Discord held them out toward Fluttershy, his face full of happiness as he tried not to remember how he had cruelly thrown such a platter of sandwiches several weeks ago just before allowing Tirek to capture Fluttershy and the rest of their friends.

Fluttershy's face lit up with happiness at his gesture, not a trace of unease in her features or tone. "Oh thank you, Discord. You do make the best cucumber sandwiches, after all. Come on, I'll put on the tea, and then I made us some carrot cake to share together along with Angel Bunny." Fluttershy started flying down toward the ground.

Discord followed after her contently, the sandwich platter following after him. "Right behind you, Fluttershy, right behind you."

The two friends landed and then went about having their tea party together in Fluttershy's still chaotically enchanted garden.

* * *

"_Okay, open your eyes! I, um…I made them all for you. Surprise." Discord took his hands away from blocking Celestia's gaze, and the sun princess did indeed open her eyes now. She blinked at first at the sight before her and then smiled so brightly._

"_Oh Discord, they're beautiful."_

_Celestia found herself standing amongst a large garden of flowers in every color and design, each blossom waving beautifully in the light spring wind and the buttery, almost pinkish summer sunshine. She glanced behind her to Discord again, raising an eyebrow. "You really made them all for me."_

_Discord grinned in pride and nodded. "Yes. I liked making that flower bouquet for you that one time. And I've been feeling a little creative lately, so I thought I'd make you these. And besides, erm…they're pretty…and you're pretty…so you should go really well together." He tried to smirk, but it came off as much more of a shy smile than anything else, which he covered up by shrugging and stretching out his arm to admire his paw a bit._

_Celestia giggled. "I'm pretty?" She turned to him, approaching him, a distinct smile upon her lips. "Why Discord I didn't know you cared so much."_

_Discord blushed a little, then blinked a few times and smiled all the more. "Oh, like anyone's going to deny that the sun goddess is cute." He waved her off._

"_So you think I'm __cute__ then?" Celestia paused before the chaos master and leaned in very close to him, letting her eyes go hazed in playfulness._

_Discord leaned back a little and shrugged, barely keeping himself together, his eyes a little wide and his smile wobbling. "I-I think that…I think that I thought you were much more modest than this, Celestia. But, well…if you must know, I actually think you're quite dazzling at times."_

_That comment made Celestia's violet eyes go a little wide. Then she shifted back and blushed, glancing to the side. "Coming from a charming and handsome gentleman, I'll take that as a compliment." She brought her gaze up to his again and couldn't help giggling and winking at him._

_Discord blushed quite a bit but just smirked and rolled his eyes. "Don't kiss up, Celestia, it's beneath you."_

_Celestia only smiled more and shook her head. Then she turned away from him coyly. "I think I'll go for a nice trot through my flowers." And thus she began to head off through the lovely field, laughing as she went along and admiring all of the nice designs and scents and colors of Discord's work._

_Discord watched her go, an eyebrow raised. And then an impulse he couldn't help led him to fly off after her, following close behind the sun princess. She seemed to be glancing over her shoulder here and there secretly as she went along (always with that coy little smile still on her face), but a grinning Discord managed to avoid her gaze until he got as close as possible, and then…_

_Discord tapped Celestia's right shoulder with his tail, causing her to turn in that direction, and then he came up to her left shoulder and announced smugly, "Boo!"_

_Celestia jumped but laughed, and Discord laughed. And then Celestia nudged Discord in play, and Discord nudged her back as he landed, and back and forth they went until somehow they ended up falling into the flowers laughing. And then Discord turned a little just as Celestia moved forward, and they both fell forward deeper into the flowers. In the end, Discord found himself on the ground on his back while Celestia lay atop him while they finished sharing a warm laugh. Celestia gazed down into his eyes, her front hooves propping her up above him while the flowers still swayed around them both._

_The sun princess smiled down at the draconequus._

_Discord smiled back up at Celestia. "We have to stop meeting like this…" he managed with a grin, his eyes looking dazed (and his heart pounding more than he might have wanted to admit)._

_Celestia's smile grew. Her voice was soft and low. "Is that really what you want, Discord?"_

_Discord's smile became sheepish, and he blushed. "No, not at all, actually." He sighed. _

_She leaned down a little closer to him. "Okay then. What __do__ you want, Discord?" Her eyes hazed so much._

_Discord felt like that newly discovered little heart of his flutter until it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He smiled all the more and then reached up, hesitated, but finally gently touched the side of Celestia's head and her mane. A finger of his paw found that one curl of hair she always kept hanging in front of her ear, and he took it up and twirled it so gently. "Oh Princess…you wouldn't believe what I want even if I told you…" _

_Celestia just smiled. And then Discord watched as her violet eyes began to close and she leaned in closer. Discord closed his own eyes, anticipating a perfect kiss._

_However, the moment was short lived._

* * *

_In reality…_

"Hmm?!" Discord's eyes suddenly popped open wide. He sat up and glanced around, trying to catch his breath from his latest dream. It took a few seconds for his vision to adjust (mostly because he was still wearing a pair of reading glasses just for show), but then he recognized the familiar interior of Twilight's castle library and looked down at the surface of the table at which he was sitting to see Celestia's familiar copy of Starswirl's Guide to Nightly Musings lying open before him, which he recalled he had been rereading ever since coming here this afternoon after his tea party with Fluttershy. Discord blinked a few more times and then put a hand to his head and let out a deep breath. "I have really got to get dreams like that under control…Really." He mumbled to himself, trying not to blush. "Stupid ballroom dancing…"

"Uh, Discord?"

Discord practically jumped out of his chair at hearing another voice. But then he let out a deep sigh of relief as he realized that it was just a very hesitant-looking Spike standing in the library doorway who had addressed him.

"Spike." Discord raised an eyebrow. "What in the world are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off helping Twilight organize something? Or letting Rarity use you for fashion?"

Spike shrugged, entering the room and approaching Discord (a scroll in his claw). "Twilight's off in town getting supplies for some big princess night meeting that's going to happen at the Canterlot castle in a couple of days, and Rarity is working on some super secret design for Twilight's Gala outfit that she doesn't want to reveal to anyone until it's absolutely done, so I have the whole rest of the day to myself." He smiled but then frowned again, rubbing the back of his neck as he stopped beside Discord's seat. "I'm sorry I woke you up though. I didn't mean to." He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

Discord shrugged as casually as possible. "Oh, just catching up on some reading." He closed the dream book (which, he had suddenly realized, happened to be open to a page covering the topic of romantic desires expressed in sleeping thought). "You see, everyone'll stare at me if I go to the Canterlot castle library to read—the guards are still a little on edge about me having too much of a presence around the home of the two princess sisters. And there's really no other private, quiet place in Ponyville but this one to settle in with a good book." He grinned a little, almost chuckling. "Plus I like to annoy Twilight by shuffling around some of her perfectly ordered books every time I come and go from here and adding bookmarks to them with my face on them. It amuses me, and cleaning up my small chaos gives her something to do—keeps her on the toes of her hooves, you know?" He yawned a little and added, "Oh but don't worry about waking me up—I think I needed it actually. There's something to be said for _too much_ beauty sleep, after all…" Discord fought back a blush as his casual smile continued.

Spike just rolled his eyes at Discord's jokes but did smile. "Well, anyway, I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you for a while. Princess Celestia sent this through me half an hour ago, but it's got your name on it." He held up the scroll in his claw, smiling. "Here you go, Discord."

Discord blinked and snapped, making the scroll magically rise up and unfurl before him. "A letter from Celestia for me through you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm officially spending too much time moping around this friendship castle. I must be becoming more of a fixture here than I was in the Canterlot statue garden for that pesky thousand years. Hmm…now let's see…" He snapped away his fake reading glasses and read aloud softly to himself.

_Dear Discord,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. My guards informed me you weren't in the statue garden, so I thought Spike might have some luck finding you in Ponyville. If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to come by the castle late this evening just after moonrise. I would appreciate your opinion on something. There is no need to make an announcement of your arrival, just bring yourself directly to my room. I promise this will not take long._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Wow, another personal invitation from Princess Celestia." Spike smiled in interest. "You're lucky, Discord. When Twilight first came to Ponyville, she only got one of those every few months. But you've gotten two in barely a couple of weeks. You and Celestia really must be getting close as friends."

Discord did his best to smile and casually shrug off the whole thing as he snapped away the letter. "Well, I think Celestia just realizes that I'm a very interesting and important figure in Equestria to have around, and so of course she's going to request my presence whenever possible now that I'm fully reformed. But yes, on a side note," his smile took on a slightly awkward tension (that, luckily, was barely noticeable) as he went on, "we have been hitting it off as friends."

"That's great." Spike smiled more and then glanced to the side, looking a touch sheepish. "I mean…it's great that you've been hitting it off with everyone as friends, Discord, but especially her." He held up his claws, looking to the chaos master again (his sheepishness only growing). "I mean, not that there's anything special about you hitting it off with _her _in particular, it's just…whoa!" Spike's exclamation was due to suddenly being raised off of the ground by Discord's tail which was now wrapped around one of his legs.

Discord observed Spike closely, trying to keep his features bland though he had his mouth set in a slight, tight frown. A touch of exasperation had entered his tone. "Spike, I have to say, if whatever it is you're trying to say has anything to do with those ridiculous rumors about Celestia and I being caught up in some silly romantic affair, I am really not in the mood, my little dragon."

Spike instantly shook his head. "No, no, it's not about that at all, Discord, I promise! It's just…" the baby dragon sighed, looking to Discord with a slight frown, "I know some people have been bothering you about getting close to her, and I know it might have seemed like a weird thing for you to do at first, but…I just want you to know that I'm really glad you and Celestia like each other so much and especially that you're escorting Celestia to the Gala. In fact, I'm more than glad—I'm actually really grateful." He smiled a little.

Discord had to raise an eyebrow at this information. "Grateful?" He moved his tail to place Spike down on the table so that now the baby dragon stood before him. "Why?"

Spike smiled more, looking up at him with a shrug. "Well, you agreeing to go with Celestia to the Gala sort of opened some doors for me. I mean, if Celestia takes a date, other ponies are more likely to take a date, so I think that's part of why Rarity agreed to let me be her escort. But also, well…" Looking a little sheepish, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Celestia's taking you to the Gala, and you're not a pony…and Rarity's taking me to the Gala, and I'm not a pony too. Normally I'd be really self-conscious about going with her, especially with all of that pony royalty there who she'd probably look a lot more natural with. But just knowing that you and Celestia are going to be there together as kind of an example I can look up to…well, it makes me a lot less nervous. It even makes me almost wonder if Rarity and I could go to enough Galas as we get older to maybe get close enough to be more than friends one day." He cleared his throat and shrugged, blushing slightly, his claws clasped together in front of himself. "Anyway, that's why I'm grateful. So thank you Discord." He gave a little nod of his head.

"Oh." Discord blinked. "Um, well…you're welcome then I guess, Spike." The chaos master considered for a moment and then smiled a little again. "And hey, listen, if you do get nervous being with Rarity at the Gala, um…feel free to find me and say hello. I don't have much experience with pep talks, but I'm sure I could whip something up in a pinch, or at least paraphrase one Celestia or one of the girls has given to me."

"Really?" Spike blinked.

Discord nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair a little with an assured grin. "Of course. If I'm going to be a 'role model' of sorts for you, I might as well do it right. And besides, you and I _are_ the only two guys in this whole collection of princesses and powerful pony mares that we're friends with, and I am still sort of part dragon. I think that means we should stick together or something sappy like that." He shrugged, smiling more.

Spike smiled more too. "Wow, thanks, Discord. I'd like that…especially after helping Rarity pick out ribbons and lace and sew glittery silk for the last few days." He shrugged and pouted a little, glancing away. "Not that I don't love spending the time with her, but things like that just start to get to a guy after a while." His eyes lit up a little and went back to Discord again. "Hey, sometime after the Gala, Apple Jack's brother and I were going to get together on a weekend to watch some hoofball at the Apple family farm. He brings the cider, I bring and roast the marshmallows or any other snacks we have. You should come too."

Discord blinked. "Really? You want _me_?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

Discord's eyes remained a little wide. "I…well…" But then he finally blinked a few times and smiled. "Well…yes, why not? Okay then." His grin picked up on one side. "A whole afternoon without mares…" Discord chuckled. "Spike, that just what I need in so many ways. I owe you for this."

"Aw, don't mention it." Spike just waved him off and started to climb down from the table. "Anyway, I'm going to head over to Sugar Cube Corner now. Pinkie Pie said she made a batch of sapphire cupcakes just for me." He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. Then he dashed off to the library exit, waving to Discord over his shoulder. "Have fun with Celestia!"

Discord nodded and gave him a little wave in return. "I'll try. Ta ta, Spike. Don't worry, I'll make sure the castle doesn't burn down or anything while everyone's out—or at least that the throne room doesn't get too charred." He chuckled to himself as Spike went on his way.

Left alone in silence again, Discord let out a sigh and turned his attention back to his book, flipping it open once more. "Hmm…" he thought aloud to himself, "traitorous me just got invited to a special friends event. That's...actually quite nice." He cleared his throat. "And then of course there's my special evening invitation from Celestia for this evening…. She tells me to sneak in secretly after dark, go to her directly…we're meeting in her private room." He blushed a little then sighed. "After all of these mixed signals and my dreams and the Gala too, a weekend of watching pony sports on a sofa and eating junk food snacks and snapping up chaos with 'the guys' is going to be more than necessary." He started reading the book again (turning it vertically for lack of any other method of reading it to try at this point). "Help me out here, Starswirl. These dreams of mine are already way past out of hand. Am I just nervous about the Gala, guilty about the past, confused about wanting love or confused about Celestia…? How can I tell which one it is? There must be something I'm missing in here…"

Discord continued his studying. And he really did manage to keep the castle from burning down while everyone was out…though before he left for the evening he also specifically made sure to enchant one of the books he knew Twilight was in the middle of reading to shoot disappearing (and then reappearing again when a pony would least expect it) ink at her when she opened it. He knew she wouldn't have expected anything less from him.

* * *

_Several hours later, just after sunset…_

Moonrise had come, and Discord now appeared in the familiar hallway housing Princess Luna and Princess Celestia's private rooms.

He couldn't help stealthily tiptoeing past Luna's door. He knew she wasn't in there since her duty shift had just started, he knew he had a perfectly reasonable and innocent reason for visiting, and he knew Luna wasn't actually going to send him to the sun (probably), but he still felt a compulsion to sneak by nonetheless.

Discord arrived at Celestia's bedroom door and paused for just a moment. Then he took a deep breath and knocked lightly, causing the not entirely closed door to swing open just a little. Discord glanced away in a touch of polite modesty and then cleared his throat. "Erm…hello, Princess? It's me, Discord. Can I come in? I mean, are you ready for me to, or…" '_Stop acting so formal. It really doesn't work well on you at all,_' he instantly chided himself.

From inside, Celestia's voice sounded. "Oh, hello, Discord! Yes, of course. Please come in." Some of Celestia's magic surrounded the door and caused it to open more.

Discord took his queue and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

The room looked much the same as the last time he had been in here, only more well lit now. But otherwise there was the same fine wood furniture, the same tall windows surrounded by silk curtains, the same large and neatly made bed full of pillows…the same vase of rainbow flowers right on Celestia's nightstand.

Discord glanced away from those flowers, upon which his eyes found Celestia. She was standing across the room in front of her vanity, looking in her mirror and magically brushing her hair. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Hello, Discord. Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice." She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling more. "And since when do you call me just 'princess'?"

Discord blinked as he realized she was right, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, er…long day, Celestia." He smiled normally now as he closed the door behind himself and approached her. "And don't worry about the short notice. It's not like I have an orderly schedule to keep or something." He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, pausing between Celestia and one side of her bed. "So, what pressing matter did you need to see me about? Pony social policy, advanced magical issues, diplomatic relations…lose a few guards in that hair of yours?" He raised an eyebrow, and his grin grew.

Celestia laughed softly, setting down her brush and turning to him. "No, no, I'm afraid it's a little more minor than that, Discord, but still a matter of urgency." She smiled. "First though, before I forget, I just wanted to let you know that Luna, Twilight and I have officially worked out a final schedule for the greetings at the Gala. I'll be taking the first hoofshake shift. And I was hoping you'd join me. I promise it won't take too long. But of course if you'd rather explore the Gala on your own or with your friends during that time instead, I'd understand." She shrugged, her smile as accepting and inviting as ever.

Discord blinked, and some thoughts raced quickly through his mind. '_She's offering to let me off the hook about the hoofshakes…. Why? Because as my friend she wants me to have fun at the Gala…or because she has feelings for me and she's trying to please me? Still though, every possibility aside, I want to show Celestia that I can be a part of the order of her party, and those hoofshakes are probably twice as boring to do alone, and she did say other ponies wanted to greet me in person…and I will be her escort. Okay.' _Discord nodded to her and grinned. "Oh, no, no, it's fine, Celestia, I'll do the greetings with you. No problem. Whatever you need." He gave a deep mental sigh. '_Rope it in, Discord. You're starting to read way too much into everything, and that much introspection can't be good for a chaotic mind.'_

Celestia, meanwhile, just smiled more as his choice and nodded. "Very well. I'll be glad to have you with me, Discord. Besides, it'll make greeting the guests less boring if I have someone to talk to." Celestia turned from him now and went over to her armoire (which had several ornate looking trunks surrounding it). "Last year I had Twilight by my side, and even though we didn't get to do quite as much talking as I would have liked, it was just nice having a friend there to stand with me and to share the experience with."

Discord raised an eyebrow at that comment. '_Wow, if even she admits those hoofshakes boring, they must really, really be boring_.' He couldn't help speaking up. "Celestia, maybe I'm missing something, but—" Discord paused. He had found himself right in the middle of being about to sit down on the edge of her bed, and…right in the middle of feeling somehow awkward about it. He cleared his throat. "Uh, may I?" he interjected, gesturing down to the bed with his paw.

Celestia glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "Of course. Make yourself comfortable, Discord." She went back to magically raising a trunk or two to inspect them. "Now what were you saying?"

Discord sat upon the bed, tried not to give in to the annoying urge to blush, and then went on. "Well, Celestia, maybe I'm missing something, but you're the high leader of the free pony world—practically immortal, eternally youthful, incredibly powerful, and everyone pretty much does everything you say and gladly, present company sometimes excluded of course." He gestured to himself with an extra smile and then went on. "So if you find something boring, like these formal Gala greetings, and especially if they're going to be part of a party that's at your own house, why don't you just not do them yourself at all? Or put an end to the practice entirely?"

Celestia turned and walked back over near him, the three ornate trunks following in her magical aura and lining up in a row behind her on the floor. She smiled at his observation. "Discord, being a leader isn't just about having fun. If all I ever did were things that interested me, I would end up neglecting the needs of the other ponies, and it would hurt their lives in Equestria."

Discord nodded. "Okay, fair enough." He shrugged. "But we're not talking about you not judging their disputes anymore or not getting up obscenely early to raise the sun for them every single day or not protecting them from dangers. It's just hoofshakes at a party, right?" He grinned and shrugged.

Celestia smiled in her normal, poised way, but lightly shook her head in response. She sat down on the floor in front of Discord. "But those hoofshakes, Discord, however simple, mean something much larger to the ponies. While they may seem small, they let every guest know that they are each special to me on a personal level and that I care enough about them to take the time to welcome them personally into my home. Not to mention, the princess formally greeting the guests at the Gala is a tradition, and traditions, however small, always bring comfort to people. I may find the hoofshakes boring, Discord, but for the good and happiness they give my people, I love doing them deep down." Her smile grew. "Do you understand?"

Discord's eyes were a little wide, and he was looking at Celestia with a great amount of interest now. "I…okay, but…then…this year you're giving up some of those hoofshakes to Luna and Twilight. If the hoofshakes are so important to you, why do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia just sighed softly. "Because I can't keep doing everything all by myself anymore, Discord. But ever since I knew Luna's return was imminent, I've been training first Cadance and then Twilight as leaders. And now all four of us can share in the rule of Equestria." She smiled in a sort of faraway way. "I've been at this job for a very long time, Discord, and at it alone for the last thousand years. There's nothing wrong with asking for help from friends when you need it. And besides, it's important for a princess to be close to her people, and that is something the hoofshakes give a chance for as well." Her gaze focused on him again, and she smiled more. "I've had a long time to get close to the other ponies, and now Luna will have a chance to do so and Twilight too." A touch of pride came to her features.

Discord just continued to look at her in a sort of perplexed fascination. "So…you need help. I mean, no, you don't _need_ help but you _want_ help anyway. You could rule all of Equestria by yourself, you have ruled it by yourself…but you want to share all of that power instead of keeping it all for yourself?"

Celestia nodded. "You ruled Equestria once all by yourself, Discord. Don't you find it lonely? The idea of ruling all alone forever?" Something very sincere (and perhaps, deep down, a touch pained) came to her gaze.

Discord blinked several times, his eyes unable to look away from hers. "I…I was too full of hatred to really think about being lonely back then, but…" He thought about it for a moment longer, and then had to nod and agree, "Yes…I think I would find that lonely."

Celestia smiled a little more, her gaze returning to normal, and shrugged. "So then what's so bad about sharing your power with friends and family?"

"Nothing." The truth of the matter had come to Discord so suddenly, and yet it seemed so clear that he couldn't understand how he had never realized until now the simple, undeniable fact that there was nothing wrong with wanting to share power. "Nothing at all." Discord frowned as he suddenly realized another truth…perhaps one of those 'burdens' Luna had mentioned that Celestia had to bear. "I'm sorry if you've been lonely, Celestia," left him softly.

Celestia blinked and looked at him in surprise for a moment. But then she smiled softly. "That's kind of you to say, Discord. Thank you." She gave a small bow of her head.

"You're welcome." Discord looked into her eyes and couldn't help giving a small bow of his head as well. He knew he could possibly pursue this topic with her a little, but now (and so suddenly) didn't seem like the right time. Besides which, Discord's head was still realizing new thoughts, and he wanted to go with them a little to see where they led and what else he might learn or suddenly stumble upon. "So then, until Luna came back and you found Cadance and Twilight, you helped yourself feel less lonely by getting closer to the other ponies with things like the hoofshakes at the Gala. But I thought you had always been close to the ponies." He scratched his head. "When I met you and Luna, you both seemed…well, not as close as you are now to everyone but still close to them. And I read your two sisters journal when I was in the forest castle highlighting passages Twilight's friendship journal, and you were close to the ponies in that too."

Celestia smiled more. "You actually took the time to read mine and Luna's journal while you were helping the girls?"

Discord blinked but then quickly rolled his eyes. "Well, if it makes it seem any more in character for me, at the time I wasn't exactly reading your journal with perfectly pure intentions. I was curious to know more about my new princess friends, but let's just say I was also open to stumbling across a weakness or two of you and your sister's as well. Or at least I was hoping for some fun, embarrassing moments that I could tease you both about." He chuckled and grinned at her a little.

Celestia tried not to laugh herself, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I see. So it was only with helping the girls that you had 'perfectly pure intentions', hmm?" Her smile grew. "It really was a very friendly and considerate thing you did, creating a guide to their keys for them."

Discord closed his eyes and grinned proudly. "Yes, well…" Then he blinked and looked at Celestia to see her smiling all the more at him. "Oh don't look at me like that, Celestia. It was much more a matter of practicality than sentimentality at the time, I assure you. I started off highlighting for the sake of helping Fluttershy find her key, and then it just grew into helping everyone find their keys. The whole thing was very clever of me, I suppose. Though, honestly, I can't take too much credit." He shrugged. "I mean, the keys thing was so obvious, after all—anyone could have picked up on the pattern and pointed it out. But the girls were always so caught up in their own pony affairs that they never had time to notice. I figured the least I could do was give them a big, vague hint. Besides, I really wanted to know what was in that chest myself." Discord crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, shaking his head. "Although I really am embarrassed I couldn't figure out my own role in everything until it was staring me right in the face."

"You're not alone with that, Discord," Celestia added, her smile still warm and full of interest. "I knew befriending you would be a good part of Twilight's lessons for growth as a princess, but even I didn't realize how crucial a role you would come to play in all of our lives."

Discord smiled a little and chuckled. "Well, at least I wasn't the only one in the dark then." He cleared his throat. "But anyway, moving away from my friendship exploits…yes, I did read your old journal too. And from what I recall, you and Luna were close to the ponies in your journal when you started reigning, and also a thousand years ago when I first came along, and now you're especially close to them. And you said that's important. So…was there ever a time when you and Luna weren't close to the ponies?" He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia blinked at the question. Then she sighed and nodded. "There was a brief period of time after our journal was written and after Starswirl the Bearded was no longer our mentor but before you came along when Luna and I got a little…carried away with our titles." She looked down a little sheepishly. "Without the other alicorns around... Let's just say it's hard to live as 'immortal, all powerful goddesses' among normal ponies without letting things go to your head a little." She shrugged, her gaze meeting his again. "In our defense, Luna and I were still relatively young, even by alicorn terms. Barely more than teenagers really. It was a phase of 'distinction' for us, but our subjects deserved better. Why do you think Luna still has trouble not using the Royal Canterlot voice, Discord? Even up until when you came along we still used it regularly for our affairs. Before then, in our aristocratic phase, we would only address other ponies (when we even deigned to address them) with the Canterlot voice. We were a little selfish unfortunately." She smiled. "But now we have a firmer grasp of the magic of friendship, and we're better—better leaders and better friends to those around us."

Discord just looked back at her with wide eyes.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Discord?"

Discord blinked. "Oh, um…sorry, I just…I just never realized that you had a past." He blinked again and sighed. "Ugh, that sounded stupid, didn't it? You know what I mean…"

Celestia smiled again and couldn't help adding with a warm laugh, "Oh yes, quite a past. I could tell you such stories about Equestria. And about myself."

An intrigued smile crossed Discord's features. "I wouldn't mind hearing about that." He quickly cleared his throat, folding his hands in his lap. "I mean, maybe I'll pop by for breakfast or something and both you and Luna and regale me with tales of yore, heh…. Anyway, what were we talking about?" He tried to look casual again.

"Originally?" Celestia glanced up, considering. "Oh…something about the hoofshakes, I think. You're very easy to talk to, Discord. Anyway, thank you for agreeing to help me with them." She smiled at him again. "I think you'll enjoy the experience more than you'll find it boring."

Discord just shrugged and smiled back at her. "Well, we'll see. And um…you're very easy to talk to too." He rubbed the back of his neck, moving things right along. "So…is that all then for tonight?"

Celestia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Discord, I guess we got a little off topic. But at least we're getting much better at conversation together for the Gala." She laughed warmly and then added, looking down a little, "Actually the reason I needed you to come here might seem a little silly…"

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "Silly is my middle name, Celestia. Go on…"

Celestia smiled more, nodded, and finished, "The reason I needed you to come here tonight is because of Rarity."

"Rarity?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. You see, she's been working very hard trying to design for you and I and Twilight and now even Luna for the Gala. And I think she's very close to being in the final stages of her work, but there really isn't much time before the main event, and she still has to have all of us in for a final fitting so she can make any last minute adjustments. And I want to give her plenty of time for all of that, but unfortunately I really can't make it over to Ponyville for an extended period at the moment to go over my preferences for my Gala outfit design with her." Celestia stood and stepped aside, allowing the three ornate trunks to come into view and gesturing toward them with her hoof. "So Rarity sent these over to me this afternoon—samples she had on hoof for me to look at and choose from for my Gala regalia. New yokes, new shoes, some headpieces…. Luckily, she seems to have agreed with me that a full dress would be too much. I want to be able to send my preferences back to her tonight, but…" something a touch sheepish came to Celestia's features, "Rarity does lovely work, really, but…her style can involve a lot of flair sometimes, and I just want to make sure that whatever I pick will look good on me without being over the top. I already stand out a lot. I don't want to stand out too much more." She smiled up at Discord hopefully. "If I try on a few things quickly now, would you mind just letting me know if you think I look silly or not, Discord? I don't want to bother Luna to do it—she's been tired enough lately, and the beginning of the night can be very busy for her."

Discord blinked as Celestia's request of him sunk in. "Uh…well, I suppose I could do that for you. I-I'm not really a fashionista though…" He swallowed, hesitation apparent in his features.

"But you are my escort and my friend. And I value your opinion." Celestia smiled encouragingly at him, then added with a small grin, "And besides, you're one of the only people I know who'll be completely bluntly honest with me and not just tell me I look 'perfect' no matter what I'm wearing."

"Yes, well," Discord grinned a little again too, "Bluntness _is_ my other middle name." He sighed, moving back on the bed a little and snapping himself up a mug of coffee to sip from. "Very well, I'll do my best. Go for it, Celestia." He held up his hand again. "Shall I snap you up a runway and some spotlights before we began though, and maybe a few pony paparazzi?"

Celestia smiled appreciatively but shook her head. "No thank you, Discord. And thank you for agreeing to help me." She glanced at his cup and sniffed the air. "Coffee?" Her smile brightened. "Are your dreams better now, Discord?"

"Hmm…" Discord did his best not to chuckle (and of course not to blush). "Worse actually. But I think I've finally just decided to let the insanity play out, see where it all leads. I've been rereading Starswirl's book again, and I talked to Luna a little. I told her she can use her dream powers to help me in a pinch if she wants to. The coffee should keep me awake and away from dreams altogether though for a bit anyway. But enough worrying about me." He shooed her off with his hand, smiling more. "Come on, let's see what Rarity's cooked up for you. Maybe it'll be a little preview of whatever sequin-filled monkey suit she's got in store for me."

Celestia did continue to look at him with a touch of compassion for a moment, but then she smiled and nodded. "Very well, Discord." Celestia used her magic to remove her golden horseshoes, lying each of the four neatly aside before turning her attention (and magic) to one of the ornate trunks.

'_Huh, she has…almost ridiculously long legs, doesn't she?'_ Discord honestly couldn't help himself—it was a thought, and it came into his mind automatically at the sight of Celestia standing barehooved before him, using her magic to make several shelves rise out of the trunk, each bearing several different looking fancy horseshoes. Had this moment been occurring some time ago, Discord would have followed up his observation of Celestia's legs with a few smug little jokes directed at her regarding her excessive height. Now, however, such an observation on his part was only followed by a warmth building in Discord's features and his eyes suddenly being unable to blink as they considered the truly interesting effect that the loss of shoes had on Celestia's appearance. '_Funny, I never considered myself a 'legs man', heh_.' He swallowed, doing his best to keep up a smile and relax with the joke, though doing so was difficult for him, to say the least.

Meanwhile, now finally done setting up Rarity's display of sample shoes, Celestia took a step back and sighed as she observed all of the various styles. "So I was thinking of eliminating right away anything with more than a six inch heel and any shoe that would go so high up my leg that it wouldn't allow me to bend my knees." She smiled a little to herself, and then turned to prompt an opinion from her still silent companion. "Discord, I don't want to influence your opinion on anything, but I hope you agree with me on at least that much."

Discord was smiling normally now (if gripping the covers of the edge of Celestia's bed a little with his free hand), and he nodded and cleared his throat (and kept his eyes up at her eyes). "Oh, uh, no huge heels or knee high horseshoes? A sensible choice, Celestia, and one for once that I agree with. I'd hate to be escorting someone I had to cart around all night because she couldn't walk, after all." He laughed softly. _'She took off her shoes. Her SHOES. Just shoes! Get a GRIP, Discord! Really!' _And with another breath (and another sip of his coffee), he managed to get himself back to his normal internal chaotically mellow state once more.

Celestia smiled at him and then magically made the shelf of the most shoes disappear back into the trunk. "Then that just leaves these more moderate designs for us to look at. Hmm…" She examined the shoes closely. "The bronze pair is sort of nice, but I am partial to gold. Oh, and this pair is pure amber crystal. Still, that might be a little rough on my hooves all night long…."

"I like the gold ones with the diamonds on them." Discord cleared his throat and observed, gesturing with his paw to the pair in question.

Celestia blinked and looked to his suggestion. "Really? Hmm…" she magically raised one of the gold horseshoes with diamonds up into the air, bringing it closer. "You know, I sort of like them too. Very well…I'll mark them down…" She made a scroll and quill magically appear and then started writing something down as she magically set the horseshoe back into the case. "You see, I told you that you'd be a help to me, Discord."

Discord just shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Hey, I just like them because diamonds reflect like prisms—they turn ordered white light into the chaos of a rainbow."

Setting aside the scroll and quill, Celestia turned to look back at Discord with an eyebrow raised and a warm smile. "I never thought about diamonds or rainbows like that at all. What a beautiful way of looking at things, Discord."

Discord blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. '_No one ever told me I had a beautiful way of looking at things. Beautiful? Ugh, I should be insulted…but I'm not. Why?_' He cleared his throat and shrugged casually. "Erm…yes, well…just trying to show my support for team 'rainbow power' since, you know, Twilight's castle didn't see fit to make me a place to support it on location." He rolled his eyes, smiling more on the joke.

Celestia just laughed softly and then turned back to the trunks once more. "Anyway, that settles the shoes problem." She magically closed up the shoe trunk and set it aside. Then she brought another trunk in front of her and opened it. "Now for the yokes." Celestia used her magic to open her familiar golden yoke with the purple gem at the center and then removed it and set it aside.

Discord blushed fully at the sight that met his eyes of her perfectly white and soft-looking neck exposed in the warm lamplight of the room. He sighed and looked away as Celestia turned toward the trunk again. _'Think about other things—chocolate rain, inverted color spectrums, a ground of clouds and a sky of grass. No, no, more chaotic…. Butterflies the size of houses, beds of mattresses filled with chocolate pudding and fireworks, the cosmos spinning in its eternal anarchy, violins made of cheese…. Okay, starting to feel better…Good.' _A relaxed smile returned to Discord's features. '_Dessert for breakfast…rainbows that actually tie into bows…Ethereal hair that's a chaotic mess of eternally flowing color the likes of which I could never design even in my wildest dreams_.' And of course that thought set him to blushing once again. He finally settled on pouting slightly, looking down, and trying not to think of anything at all.

Luckily, Celestia noticed none of these responses as she was facing away from him while she allowed several yoke samples to rise out of the large trunk. "Hmm…I'm afraid I can't use any of the ones with large ornaments or attachments. They'd get tangled in my hair right away no matter how Rarity styles it." She set these styles back into the trunk.

Discord cleared his throat, clinging to a new topic to distract his thoughts. "Rarity is going to style your hair?"

"Hmm?" Celestia glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. Rarity did Cadance's hair when the Crystal Empire was getting judged to host the Equestria Games. She managed to recreate the traditional crystal princess braid. It's a very impressive feat. Don't worry though, you'll still be able to recognize me at the Gala. I told Rarity nothing fancy." Celestia laughed softly and then turned to a new yoke sample. "Hmm…a pink one…" She magically raised her hair a little and fastened it around her neck. Then she looked to her vanity mirror but frowned. "No, I really haven't cared for pink since I was a filly." She unclasped it and went to another yoke, which she put on and also observed in the mirror. "This one's gold, but there are a lot of gem stones in it." She turned to face Discord. "Do you think it's too much?

"I-I think you look perf—…" Discord paused in mid-sentence and discovered something unsettling. He had just had the compulsion to tell Celestia, no matter what she looked like right now, that she looked 'perfect' as usual. Like he was just another one of her many admirers or one of her little ponies trying to be polite and adoring as ever for the sake of her approval. _'This is stupid. Discord, you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing. At worst, this is probably just you being shy around mares like Luna suggested because of the thousand years in stone, case closed…and at the very worst it's just a very deep crush, like you told Fluttershy. Now stop whining and just tell her the truth and be yourself._' Taking a deep breath, Discord resumed his grin and gave her his honest (somewhat cheeky, as per usual) opinion. "No, it's not too much, Celestia…not if you want to look like a dragon buffet at the Gala, I mean." He chuckled.

Celestia couldn't help chuckling too, glancing down at the jewel-encrusted yoke again. "Point taken." She unclasped the yoke and set it back in the trunk too. "Hmm…" She looked to the trunk and raised another yoke up in the air. "This one's gold with an amber crystal at the center. It's very sunny, don't you think, Discord?" She turned to him, holding the yoke up beside her neck.

"Always obsessed with the sun, aren't we, Celestia?" Discord had to reply back, smiling more.

Celestia shrugged, her smile warming. "Maybe a little. But I do think this design would go nice with the shoes. How about you?" She magically held it up next to her bare neck.

Discord nodded, his grin still casual (if his eyes had become a little hazed). "You'll look just fancy schmancy enough that it'll be like you're dressing up but not fancy schmancy enough to make anypony even more jealous of you than they already are, oh wise and wondrous Celestia." A chuckle left him, and he took another deep sip of his coffee.

Celestia laughed too and shook her head. "Very funny, Discord." She put away the yoke, and then made the scroll and quill appear again to mark down her preference. "And now for the head dresses." Celestia magically removed her crown and set it upon her vanity table.

Discord couldn't help letting himself really look at her for a moment like this. None of the royal trappings, none of the stately finery—just a pretty white pony with a mane and tail of colorful hair. '_She looks so young.'_ It reminded Discord of the dream he'd had not too long ago of the girls as fillies and the princesses as fillies and himself as a very young little draconequus all playing together. He smiled a little more to himself. '_If we really had known each other when we were little and been friends from the start…I wonder how we might have ended up being now?_' He remembered again his most recent dream—falling into the flowers with Celestia amid play and giggles, and awaiting (and wanting) a kiss. Discord let out a deep breath, took a final swig of his coffee before snapping away the mug, and just tried to look at Celestia again as a simple friend in need of his advice. And he was very glad as he (barely) managed to get his head above the romantic waters once more.

Celestia, meanwhile, was now using her magic to make the third trunk open. "Now, let's see what Rarity had in mind for head pieces…" The first thing the sun princess made levitate out of the trunk was four feet long with feathers and shimmering sequins and blinking lights.

Celestia's eyes went very wide, and then she took a step back, carefully lowered the ornate creation back into the trunk and magically closed the trunk tightly. "Erm…" she turned toward Discord with a sheepish smile, "you know, as for head dresses, maybe I'll just tell Rarity that some ribbons in my hair would be nice instead. She's going to have enough trouble trying to style my mane all things considered, I don't want to put her out too much with having to do anything else for it." Celestia magically marked down this final preference on the scroll.

Discord had to chuckle (and especially at how much the head piece had screamed 'Rarity trying to design for royalty'). "Yes, well, at least you're finally admitting how much of a piece of work that hair of yours is, Celestia. I mean, forget a brush—for that flowing manticore mane Rarity's going to need at least a small stool and a whip." Discord snapped his fingers, making each object appear in either of his hands and a safari outfit appear on himself. He grinned smugly.

Celestia finished writing and looked at him with a dry smile. "Very funny." She sealed the scroll and placed it on top of one of the trunks. "You should hope she's successful though—otherwise every time we get close at the Gala you'll end up getting tickled nearly to death again by my mane." Her grin picked up a little on one side.

Discord shrugged. "Hey if it keeps a smile on my face at this quite potentially stuffy and boring little shindig of yours, I'm game." He snapped his fingers, making the lion tamer stuff disappear.

"The Gala won't be boring at all now that you're going to be there this year, Discord. Trust me." Celestia smiled to herself, shaking her head as she glanced at the trunks and then magically made them all disappear.

Discord just shrugged and smiled in a touch of pride. "Well…I can't work chaos miracles, but I'll do my best to make sure we have a good time."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Discord. I'll do my best too." She headed over to her vanity again. "And I suppose I'll see you at the fitting at Rarity's as soon as she's ready to have us in. I think she wants both of us to be there at once so she can make sure we look nice together in our new outfits." She magically brushed her mane a little.

Discord nodded, trying not to get distracted by the chaos of that hair of hers again. " Yeah, I suppose we'll have to get that embarrassing ordeal over with sooner or later. Getting all dolled up, the girls poking and prodding us, Rarity acting like we're the cutest couple ever."

"I'm looking forward to it myself." Celestia shrugged, still smiling, and using her mirror to look behind herself at him. "I think the fitting will be fun. And thank you so much again for helping me pick out some designs for my outfit, Discord. I appreciate it."

Discord gave her a little nod back. "No problem, Celestia." He stood up from her bed now. "Well, I guess I should get going now that we're done. You probably had a busy day and you're probably pretty tired."

Celestia glanced out her window at the position of the moon. "Yes, I suppose it is getting a little late. And I am a little tired." She couldn't help yawning as she put down her brush and turned to him once more, smiling warmly. "Thank you again for coming by on such short notice, Discord. I hope you have a good, peaceful night, Discord."

Discord smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Celestia. And if you need me for anything else before the Gala, just let me know. If I'm not in the statue garden, you can send another message through Spike—I'm sure I'll get it. I could even help you set up a bit that night before the Gala," he offered, then quickly crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes to the side. "Not that I'm trying to be too helpful, but I figure after all the planning you're doing you should get to relax as much as possible before the big event, and also I think technically I'll be responsible for seeing to your needs as your escort for the full day and night of the Gala so…if you need someone for some last minute setting up, I'm your draconequus."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the offer, Discord. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to pop by sometime before the Gala to offer some decorating advice. But as for the day of the Gala, I appreciate it your offer, but I won't need any help. Everything should be all set up by that morning. And I'll need quite a few hours in the afternoon to myself to get ready for that night anyway."

Discord blinked. "Hours?"

Celestia nodded again. "Of course. I want to look my best after all, for my subjects and for you. This is the first year that I'm really going to get to mingle among the ponies. I want it to be special." She shrugged. "And who knows, maybe they'll all become comfortable enough around me that night to treat me a bit more normally like you and Luna and Twilight and her friends do."

Discord couldn't help but grin at her sweet hope. "And on top of wanting to share your power, you specifically don't want to be treated like royalty if you can help it. Truly you are the most selfless among us, Celestia." He shook his head and then couldn't help grinning a little more and adding, "I take it this means no Royal Canterlot voice at this royal Canterlot affair?"

Celestia chuckled and shook her head. "Not from me." She sighed. "Though if Luna loses her temper at all, I can't make any promises." She smiled to herself and then walked over to her armoire, magically opening a drawer.

"Point taken." Discord rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. Then he stretched and took a few steps away. "Well, I'll be on my way then. I'm getting a little sleepy. Have a good night." He paused for just a moment though and looked back to Celestia who had just removed something from a drawer. He hesitated, almost stopped himself, but then made himself ask as part of a compulsion he just couldn't help…. "Um…Celestia? Just out of complete curiosity…I've heard Luna's, but what does _your_ Royal Canterlot voice sound like exactly?"

Celestia (now finished draping a large white towel over her back) glanced over at Discord, a smile on her face that couldn't help but grow into a playful smirk. "You read our journal Discord…it can bring dragons to their knees." A touch of pride came to her features as she walked toward her bathroom door, her head held high.

Discord just watched her with wide eyes and that pesky blush peeking back into his features again. "Huh…oh…" was all that left him.

Celestia gave a warm laugh as she magically opened the bathroom door. She paused and glanced at him one more time over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Discord."

Discord just shuffled backward a little toward her bedroom door. "Er…goodnight, Princess…I mean _Celestia_, good night _Celestia!" _He cleared his throat, and tried to resume his normal confident tone and stance. "Sorry—the coffee's got me a little on edge. I do better with sugar rushes than caffeine rushes. I'll just snap up a pot of Fluttershy's herbal tea before bed, that'll level out my chaos again." He shrugged and waved. "Pleasant dreams, Celestia."

"Pleasant dreams, Discord," Celestia returned with a nod of her head.

Discord then snapped to make the bedroom door open up and stepped out of it, closing the door behind him.

Celestia smiled to herself, turning toward the bathroom and continuing forward. "_My _royal Canterlot voice…Oh Discord." She shook her head and smiled more as she entered her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, out in the hall…_

Finally out of sight of Celestia, Discord let out a very deep sigh and leaned back against a wall for a moment, a paw on his face. "I'm going to have to go to my thinking tree for this one, aren't I?" He sighed again, mumbling to himself. "You practically fell all over yourself because of a lack of horseshoes, a tossed aside yoke, and a removed crown. And you bonded with her…shared your opinions…took an unspeakable amount of pleasure in her conversation…and I think you've suddenly decided that you find the idea of her Royal Canterlot voice a turn on." Discord nodded firmly to himself. "Oh, yes. Thinking tree it is. Because either I really really am rusty with dealing with women…or I officially have a 'thing' for Celestia—a heart pounding, thought numbing, grin-inducing, 'no sense' making, utterly mortifying, deeply romantic thing for her."

Discord grimaced and almost shuddered (or did he tremble?) before snapping his fingers to make himself disappear. And he had a final thought as he went along his way. '_That is it—once this Gala is over and this ridiculous crush on Celestia is out of my system, I am taking a long, long vacation from this place and all of its princesses. Nothing but blue skies, warm nights, fruity drinks and Discord getting back to focusing on what really matters—himself._' Discord took comfort from the plan, though something inside of him had to realize that his nature might no longer have the carefree selfishness necessary to pull off such an intention for very long…and that assistance with doubts about friendship (and even love) could rarely be found by running off alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review if you can ^w^ The next chapter features the princess sleepover/meeting (and maybe another nightmare from a certain somebody…). _Chapter 13: A Night(mare) Meeting, Part 1._

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	13. A Night(mare) Meeting

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 13:**

**A Night(mare) Meeting**

* * *

"Okay, Spike, I've closed up the castle gates for the night, I have everything packed, and I've already set things up with Applejack so that you can spend the night at one of the spare rooms at Sweet Apple Acres…since I'm going to my night meeting slumber party with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tonight!" Twilight beamed and trotted in place in her library (her saddlebag already slung over her back) as she found herself with a chance to say yet again out loud that she was going to a princess slumber party at the Canterlot castle this evening! Her trotting ceased with a little jump in the air, and then she magically made a checklist appear before. "I think that's everything. Do you need any help packing for the night, Spike?" She glanced to her dragon companion.

Spike smiled at her but shook his head. "No, I've got everything together already." He pulled up a large satchel from the floor and opened it to reveal many little shining precious stones. "See, snacks. And then I just have to grab my toothbrush and I'm good." He sighed with a dreamy pout, closing the satchel and moving it over his shoulder. "I still don't understand why I couldn't have stayed over at _Rarity's_ though instead."

Twilight smiled warmly and made her checklist disappear. "Because Rarity is very busy finishing up all of the outfits for everypony for the Gala and needs privacy so that everything will be as much of a surprise as possible. Besides, she doesn't have any room for you at the Carousel Boutique, but Applejack has plenty of space at the farm." Twilight leaned her head down to Spike, smiling more. "And Applejack said Rainbow Dash is over there right now helping her harvest apples so she can try out some new pie recipes tomorrow morning, and that you'd be welcome to help them bake and to be an official taste tester."

Spike instantly beamed and licked his lips. "Really? All right! Oh hey," he dashed off toward the library exit, "Let me grab some emerald chips then—they always go great on pie!" He was already out the door and around the corner.

Twilight just looked after him with a warm gaze and a smile, shaking her head. Then she sighed and smiled brightly again, talking to herself. "A slumber party with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna…I wonder what it'll be like." She bit her lip and put her hoof to her chin. "What if it's very formal? Should I bring my crown? I guess I probably should just in case." She magically levitated her crown off of one of the library tables and onto her head.

"Okay then…" Twilight nodded. "I'm all set." But then a second passed and she blinked, her smile falling away. "But what if this night meeting isn't formal at all?" She glanced up at her crown hesitantly for a moment. But then she smiled again and shrugged. "Well, I guess if my biggest concern tonight is whether to wear my crown or not, I can handle it." A relaxed sigh left her.

But then Twilight blinked again, and a look of panic set in. "But what if whether or not to wear my crown _isn't_ my biggest problem? After all, I've never spent a lot of time at once around Celestia and Luna together before even though we're all friends…and it is a slumber party. So what if there are other problems and fighting just like there was between Applejack and Rarity at my first slumber party?" She considered, starting to pace. "After all, Luna and Celestia have definitely been known not to get along at times, and definitely worse than anything with Applejack and Rarity. What if the pony sisters have a disagreement or something, and I get caught in the middle?" She swallowed. "What if they expect me to decide disputes between them because I'm a princess too?" Her eyes went wide. "Or what if the two of them actually turn out to be perfect, but I make some kind of horrible mistake or say something wrong and make the whole night awkward?"

Twilight gasped, her pacing stopping and her look of panic growing wilder as the true potential ramifications of this night continued to sink in. "I mean, sure, they're my friends, but they're also Princess Celestia and Princess Luna—the alicorns who started ruling Equestria ages and ages and ages ago. My slumber party books can't know that, so what if the rules in them don't apply? What if it's rude to suggest mud masks or truth or dare or a pillow fight? I only just became a princess—I don't want to offend anypony's sense of decorum! Maybe I should treat this like a high tea or something. But then what if that's offensive too—like I'm being too snooty in their home?! So, maybe I'll just act normal and hope for the best? Or I'll just follow Celestia's lead? But then what about Luna, I don't want to offend her?! Oh, why didn't this alicorn princess thing come with a book I could read on it!" she suddenly announced loudly, holding a hoof to her forehead in despair.

"Uh…Twilight?"

Twilight blinked and turned around to see Spike standing in the library doorway.

Spike approached her, an eyebrow raised. "I guess you're kind of nervous about your princess slumber party, huh?"

Twilight let out a sigh and sat for a moment, looking down. "I know it's silly to feel that way. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are my friends, and I've known them both for so long, especially Celestia. It's just…" she glanced back up to Spike, "Luna told me that both of them almost think of me as a baby sister. But I don't really feel like a baby sister…except for maybe the 'baby' part. They've both been around so long and they're both so wise and they're both real sisters, and I'm just…me. I just want to be able to relate to them. But up until now I was just an average unicorn, and meanwhile they've been the renowned alicorn leaders of all of Equestria for over a thousand years." Her eyes went wide again.

"Twilight," Spike came closer, putting a claw on her shoulder, "you might be a lot younger than Luna and Celestia and you might still feel like you've got a lot to learn, but you've still done some amazing things in your life and especially in such a short life compared to theirs. You're a hero of Equestria!" He smiled. "You'll be able to relate to them, Twilight, and not just as a subject to a princess or as a student to a teacher but as equals. After all…" he took his claw away and shrugged sheepishly, "You're a lot older than me by pony standards and you're kind of like my mentor, but _we_ relate as equals, right?"

Twilight had to smile, and she nodded. "Yes, we do. Thank you, Spike." She gave the top of his head a little nuzzle. "Maybe you're right—the princesses and I can relate as equals, I just have to relax a little bit and let us do it." She stood up again and took a deep breath, smiling more. "All right, I think I'm ready for our Gala planning night meeting and then the slumber party. And are you all ready now to head over to Applejack's, Spike?"

Spike nodded, clutching his satchel close. "Yup! All set with the snacks and my toothbrush!"

Twilight smiled warmly. "That's good—but how about we also add a blanket…and a pillow…and a towel…" She made the three items magically appear and float over into his satchel.

Spike smiled a little sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

Twilight nodded. "Okay, then. I'll teleport you to Applejack's. Ready?" She made her horn glow.

Spike nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Ready!"

Twilight's horn glowed more brightly, making her magical aura surround Spike, and then suddenly he disappeared in a flash of light and sparkles.

Left alone now in the library, Twilight smiled at the place Spike had been standing and then secured her saddlebag over her back and magically made a rolled up sleeping bag appear on top of it. "I guess I should get going myself." She sighed, glancing around the quiet, empty library in the big castle for a moment. "This'll be the first night I haven't spent here ever since the castle formed." A thoughtful look came to her features. "It's funny…I think I must be starting to get used to this place because I'm almost going to miss it tonight. Maybe it really will feel entirely like home one day." She smiled at the thought and then took a breath and teleported herself to the outskirts of Ponyville to commence her flight to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

"I agree, the arrangement of the buffet tables in a rectangular pattern around the edges of the ballroom instead of lined up in rows all against one wall would make sampling all of the different foods easier for the guests and give them more space for dancing." Twilight, crown upon her head, smiled to herself as she made this announcement and magically made a note on a scroll suspended before her. The time was a bit after moonrise, and she was currently sitting in a high-backed chair at a large table in the throne room of Canterlot castle across from two familiar royal figures. "That's a great idea, Princess Celestia," she added as she finished writing, looking over to the sun princess.

Princess Celestia smiled back at her. "Thank you, Twilight. I want to encourage mingling and dancing as much as possible this year." Celestia magically refilled her teacup from a pot set upon the table and made a note on her own scroll as well.

"I agree, sister," Luna offered, magically sipping from her own teacup as she likewise made a note on a scroll before her. "But then perhaps we should also set more of the buffet tables outside on the ground floor terrace. Then the guests would be less inclined to use the ballroom for eating instead of dancing in the first place. And I have already arranged for the fireflies and phosphorescent moths to provide ample light throughout the castle grounds that night, so illumination will not be a problem should more guests venture outdoors. What do you think?" She smiled at Celestia and Twilight.

Celestia nodded to her sister. "That is an excellent idea, Luna. But let's be sure to put as few of the hot dishes outside as possible so that they don't cool off too quickly in the night air."

Luna nodded. "Agreed, sister. But let us also put punch bowls both outside and inside—that way the guests can refresh themselves both in the heat of the ballroom and while out in the coolness of the night."

Celestia smiled. "Of course." Then she glanced at the youngest princess among them, her smile warming. "Do you agree, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded eagerly. "Of course, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna—those are wonderful ideas." She made a quick note (as did her fellow princesses) and then looked up from her scroll with a big smile. "And can I just say, it's so nice to plan a party with someponies who actually appreciate all the detail and organizing that has to go into an affair like this. You're both so great at thinking of everything we need. I can't see how there'll be a single problem or loose end when Gala night comes." She glanced to the side a touch bashfully. "If I could add one more suggestion for the Gala though—I mean, if you both think it'll work…I know Pinkie Pie and the Cakes were planning to make a big cake to serve as a centerpiece for the desserts. Instead of putting it on a dessert table at the start of the night though, maybe we could save the big cake until near the end of the night or midnight and then bring it out on a special trolley to serve the guests as a surprise?" Twilight looked back to the princesses, her eyes bright. "Pinkie's shown me some designs for the cake, and I think it would look beautiful getting presented like that. And I don't think it'll cause too much of a disruption to the room since most of the guests would probably be done dancing by then anyway. And Pinkie Pie's really excited about the idea. What do you think?"

Celestia and Luna just smiled and looked to each other and then both looked to Twilight and nodded.

Celestia spoke first. "I think that's a very good idea, Twilight."

"I agree," Luna added. "It's something different—I'm sure the guests would appreciate it."

Twilight beamed a little and then wrote on her scroll again (her fellow princesses following suite). "Thank you! I-I mean, I'm very glad you think my idea for the party is sound." She let out a calming breath as her writing finished.

Luna smiled just a little more. "Would you like to inform the kitchen staff of your decision and their duty in the matter yourself, or would you prefer one of us to take care of it, Twilight?"

Twilight blinked. She bit her lip for just a moment but then straightened up and shook her head once. "No, that's all right, Princess Luna. I'll…let the staff know myself and give them the proper instructions." The words clearly stuck on her tongue a little but she got them out just the same.

Celestia just smiled and tilted her head to the side, observing Twilight with interest.

Luna nodded, smiling a little more. "Very well, Twilight Sparkle." She glanced at her sister. "Then I suppose the last thing we have to go over is finalizing the lighting. The new silver and gold chandelier should be up tomorrow. I believe its effect will be lovely on the room. But perhaps we could enchant the flames of its candles to glow in soft varying hues of several colors. The silver and gold clearly signify our return to harmony as rulers, sister. But I think we should do a simultaneous homage to Twilight's new Rainbow Power which has taken the place of the Elements of Harmony as our greatest line of defense against evil. And it would also show a due respect to our new Princess whose recent valiant efforts have saved Equestria yet again."

Twilight instantly blushed and looked down with a small smile, shaking her head. "Oh, you both don't have to do anything like that. Really. This is your Gala, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I'm just another guest in a way, and people have already been so grateful about my efforts to stop Tirek, and the Rainbow Power even gave me a new home. I don't need any other special recognition."

Luna blinked and then glanced at Celestia again. "Did you not mention to Twilight about all of the rainbow decorations suggested by Pinkie Pie which we already approved of?"

Twilight raised her head and her eyes went a little wide.

Celestia just smiled more and looked to the princess of friendship. "Twilight, the Rainbow Power has brought the guests great comfort recently. I think a few rainbows here and there around the ballroom on Gala night will put the ponies more at ease and really help give them a night to enjoy themselves without any cares or worries."

Twilight considered her mentor's words carefully and then nodded. "Yes, that does make sense. And our subjects and caring for them is what's most important." She smiled a little and looked to Princess Luna. "I think the idea of rainbow lights in the chandelier sounds very good. Thank you for suggesting it, Princess Luna." She nodded, making a quick note on her scroll.

Luna nodded in return, marking her scroll as well (as did Celestia). "Of course, Twilight Sparkle." She smiled more. "And besides, Twilight, this Gala may be a tradition of my sister's and mine and it may be taking place in our own castle, but it is really more of a 'party of the _princesses'_ given for the people. So you really are more than just a guest, Twilight—as a princess, you are a fellow hostess as well."

"Luna is right." Celestia nodded. "This is your Gala to give just as much as to enjoy, Twilight. That's part of why I wanted you to help with the greetings. And, who knows—perhaps next year Cadance will even be able to come, and we can all host in person together."

Twilight smiled more, blushing and glancing down again. Then she raised her head once more, cleared her throat, and spoke in her best calm princess voice. "I appreciate my new inclusion by your sides, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And I will do my best to be a good fellow hostess and to make this the best Gala I possibly can."

Celestia and Luna both smiled in great pride and pleasure at Twilight.

Twilight smiled back at them, but then cleared her throat and glanced humbly to her list, raising her quill. "Now, as for the last minute details—the band knows to arrive at promptly five thirty to set themselves up on stage and warm-up before the Gala begins at six, right?"

Celestia and Luna nodded. "Yes," they said together.

Twilight magically checked off something on her scroll, then smiled up at them.

Celestia magically raised her quill now. "And the floors are set to be mopped the night before the Gala so that there will be plenty of time for them to dry and as little time as possible for them to become dirty again, right?"

Luna and Twilight nodded. "Yes," they said together.

Celestia magically checked off something on her scroll, then smiled up at them.

Luna magically raised her quill now. "And the new tapestries will be hung in the ballroom some time tomorrow and the new sculptures placed out in the garden and gazebo as well?"

Celestia and Twilight nodded. "Yes," they said together.

Luna magically checked off something of her scroll, then smiled up at them.

And then with relaxed sighs all three princesses laid down their scrolls and quills, and smiled to themselves in satisfaction.

"I believe that was a very successful night meeting," Luna remarked, her smile growing. "Shall we adjourn now?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, let us, sister." She used her magic to pull a rope hanging by the throne room door, which caused a bell to sound.

A guard soon entered. He approached and gave a small bow. "Your highnesses." He raised his head.

Celestia smiled and opened her mouth, about to speak to him, but then she paused and looked to Luna. "Pardon me, sister. I'm usually retired for the evening by now, so my internal clock is a little off. You are in charge during the nights, of course." She bowed her head.

Luna's smile brightened, and then she looked to the guard (who, she couldn't help but notice with a touch of pride, gulped and stood at a very formal attention at having to talk to her now instead of to Celestia). "Guard, your Princesses of the Moon, Sun, and Friendship have finished their party planning meeting of the night. Now we shall attend to other matters together for which we shall not require the services of servants or guards. The day staff is dismissed, and you may tell the night staff that they are only to attend to the grounds and other wings of the castle. And no one especially is to come to the ballroom."

The guard hesitated, clearly seriously weighed his options, and then cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, Princess Luna. But with all due respect…are you sure at least some of the guards shouldn't stick close to this wing? It leaves all of us uneasy to have the three of you together and unguarded. Besides which, our 'visitor' has returned to the statue garden this evening again."

Luna only held her head higher though and shook it. "Nay, we can take care of ourselves. And, besides which, our 'visitor' is a friend, so there is no threat from him. And furthermore," her eyes shined in excitement, "I am afraid our business for the rest of the evening may involve mares only. It is very private and not for the participation of stallions at all!" She nodded, grinning proudly.

The guard just raised an eyebrow and looked to all three princesses and then looked down, blushing quite a bit now. "Yes, well…very well, then. As you command, Princess Luna." He nodded his head. "I shall relay your intentions to the other guards and the staff as well." He bowed to the three princesses. "Your highnesses." And with that he turned and departed.

As the door closed, there was silence for a moment and then Celestia couldn't help a small laugh escaping her. "Congratulations, Luna, you managed to scare one of them off without using any lightning or thunder or Royal Canterlot Voice at all—you just had to tell him that we needed some 'mare time'."

Luna just shrugged, smiling to herself and raising her hoof to her chest proudly. "It is a gift. Besides, I think our guards like being kept on the toes of their hooves more than they say." She grinned at her sister. "You really have been too soft on them all of these years, Celestia."

Celestia grinned back a little. "And you really are taking too much enjoyment from proving that point to me, sister. But their bravery will endure your trials—you'll see. Deep down I have trained them to be just as brave and loyal as ever."

Luna sighed. "Whatever thou sayest, Celestia, whatever thou sayest…"

The two sisters shared a soft laugh.

"Um…excuse me?"

Luna and Celestia blinked and then looked to Twilight who just sitting there with her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised distinctly. "What do you mean about 'trials' and 'bravery' and being 'too soft' on the guards? And why do the guards all have to stay so far away tonight—isn't it safer with them around, even if they stay out of the room of our slumber party? And who's the visitor in the garden?" She blinked, looking from one sister to the other.

Luna smiled at the little princess. "Oh, it's a long story, Twilight Sparkle. Suffice it to say that lately I'm proving a more formidable princess to serve under than my sister, and the three of us will be better off on our own tonight. And we shall discuss the visitor in the garden later." She looked to Celestia carefully out of the corner of her eye, smiling a little extra.

Celestia, in response, just sighed and rolled her eyes to the side, keeping her smile under control.

Luna chuckled and then looked forward. "I shall go prepare the ballroom now!" she suddenly announced, standing up. "Please wait here, my fellow Princesses." She trotted off toward the throne room door.

Twilight smiled after her. "Oh, um…okay, I'm sure it'll look great, Princess Luna." Twilight waved as Luna left and the door closed. Then Twilight looked to Celestia. "Wow, we're really having our slumber party in the ballroom? There'll be so much space!"

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Yes, Luna thought it would be the perfect location." She sighed and was quiet for a moment. Then Celestia stood up from the table herself. "I, um…I think I'll go help Luna, Twilight. She wanted to set up quite a bit for us. And besides, with no guards around, that dim, dusty ballroom can be a little scary for a pony on her own. Why don't you put away our scrolls for safekeeping and finish your tea and then join us?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia."

Celestia nodded in return. "Thank you, Twilight." Then she left the ballroom, likewise closing the door behind her.

Twilight looked after her in interest, considered for a moment, but then just shrugged and went about neatly rolling and sealing each scroll, magically making copies to send back to her own library (and some for the pony sisters' convenience as well) and then putting the originals away for now in a chest in the corner before returning to her table to finish her tea…and to try and calm herself down once more about what potential fun and issues the night might hold.

* * *

Not too much later, Twilight (saddlebag with sleeping bag resting over her back again and her crown still resting upon her head) found herself walking down a hallway heading in the direction of the ballroom. She looked here and there as she moved down the dim, high-ceilinged corridor lit only by windows showing moonlight through clouds. Her head sunk a little low. "Wow, this place really is different at night…and with no guards around. Everything's so gloomy and shadowy. It sort of reminds me of the ruins of the castle of the two sisters." A bat flew outside across the window, and it's shadow made Twilight jump a little. Then she moved backward at the sight of a great dark looming figure against the wall and almost yelled…before she realized it was just an empty suite of armor.

Twilight smiled to herself, taking a breath and readjusting her crown. "Twilight, calm down, it's just Canterlot castle at night. And you're a princess—you can take care of yourself. Plus Luna's nearby. If anybody can handle the night, it's her." Twilight raised her head, gave herself a nod of assurance, and then trotted along down the hall and around the corner, coming finally to the ballroom door.

Twilight opened the door wide and looked around with a bright smile. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna?" she called out. Then she blinked. Her smile fell. The ballroom not only appeared to be empty but it was almost pitch dark except for the moonlight shining in through the windows and a light wind coming from somewhere, rustling the curtains.

Twilight swallowed, her eyes going wide. She spoke softly to herself. "Princess Celestia was right, this place _is_ sort of eerie at night. Ah!" Suddenly, the ballroom door slammed closed behind her, causing Twilight to yell and jump.

The young alicorn turned, breathing heavily, but then got herself calm again. "It's okay, it's okay…it's just a heavy door and it closed on its own from the wind. No big deal." She smiled again and turned back around, proceeding into the ballroom more and glancing at her surroundings. "Princess Celestia…Princess Luna?" She raised an eyebrow and paused at the center of the room, trying to look around but still only seeing shadows and moonlight. "Hmm…maybe if I make a little light of my own…" She started to use her magic to make her horn glow.

Her concentration was quickly broken though as a deep white ghostly fog started to roll in across the floor. Twilight stepped back and gasped as the fog enveloped her. Just then a shadowy figure zipped by. "What was that?!" Twilight's breathing started to pick up. Then another figure seemed to zip by on her other side. "And _that?_!" She started to back up a little toward the door. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Oh no…" She brought a hoof to her head. "But…But this room really can't be haunted, that's just silly!" Then instantly, a crazed, high-pitched laugh echoed off of a wall just as a clap of thunder and a crack of lightning sounded outside, causing Twilight to gasp again and her eyes to go wide. "B-But then again maybe not!"

That strange laugh continued to echo off of the walls…and then an odd (yet somewhat familiar) female voice said in a deep tone, "_Twilight Sparkle_…"

Twilight swallowed, her eyes wide. "Y-Yes?" She looked around. The fog was building more and more.

The voice chuckled. "_Hmm, hmm_…BOO!"

"AHHH!" Twilight yelled, jumping entirely in the air and falling down again as the face of none other than Nightmare Moon popped out of the mists to terrify her! On instinct, Twilight did the first thing that came to mind—she took off her crown and threw it right at the apparition!

"Wait! Twilight! I—_Ow!_" was all the nightmarish creature cried as the crown knocked into her helmet.

Twilight cringed and hunkered down, preparing for the worst.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the fog was all cleared out of the ballroom, a few lamps were turned on around the perimeter of the area to provide a helpful glow, and three princesses sat in a circle each on a large throw pillow, laughing with each other and using their horns to magically hold up marshmallows to roast over a contained magical flame between them all.

"Oh Twilight Sparkle, I really must apologize again," Luna insisted, wiping her mouth with a napkin and smiling sheepishly. "But it has been so many moons since I threw a slumber party, I could not resist going all out with trying to scare you as part of the festivities. But I did not mean to startle you so badly. I always did used to get carried away. But I just hoped using Nightmare Moon would be enjoyable to you since it was you who helped me to stop feeling ashamed of that part of my past." She shrugged and smiled at the young princess.

Twilight finished swallowing a marshmallow and smiled back at her. "It's all right, Princess Luna—what's not to love about a good scare? I'm just sorry I threw my crown at you." She cringed a little. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you at all?"

Luna shook her head, magically opening a new bottle of fizzy cider. "Not at all, Twilight, I promise. The helmet took all of the damage. Interesting choice of weaponry though." She chuckled.

Twilight shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "As a Princess I probably should have tried to hold onto my crown better but…without the Element of Magic in it, I guess it seemed as good a thing as any to throw into the dark and hope for the best."

Celestia laughed warmly, magically taking up some fresh marshmallows to roast. "What happened is partly my fault. I believe I had the fog machine on too high of a setting—it must have made Luna's trick seem far too real. But please don't give it another thought, Twilight—you're more important than a crown. You made the right decision."

Luna nodded.

Twilight smiled in relief. "Thank you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna."

Celestia smiled and then looked to her sister. "And speaking of crowns…." Then she and Luna magically took off both of theirs and placed them aside. Celestia went on. "I think we can all take ours off for now. There's no need for them at the moment."

Twilight nodded and magically took off her crown as well. "I guess you're right."

Luna smiled as she finished off another marshmallow. "That is part of why I sent the guards away tonight, Twilight Sparkle. Formality comforts them, and not that I'm not partial to royal formality myself, but I thought it would be nice if we could spend our slumber party being good friends first and princesses second."

"And speaking further of that…" Celestia eyed Luna, smiling more.

Luna nodded to her and then looked to Twilight again. "Yes, speaking of informality, my sister and I have a request to make of you, Twilight Sparkle. A permanent request, though if you would even indulge us for this evening it would make us very happy."

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

Luna smiled more, her gaze softening. "You are a Princess too, Twilight Sparkle, and no longer a little filly. While your formality to us when you were a subject in your youth might have been expected, it is no longer necessary now. We would like you to merely call us each Luna and Celestia. No 'Princess' title required."

Celestia nodded, her all-knowing gaze warming.

Twilight's eyes went a little wide. She was quiet for a moment. "I…" she raised an eyebrow, considering carefully, "I'm not sure if I can. I mean, I'll try, but it's just so engrained, calling you both Princess." She took a deep breath. "But, yes, for tonight at least, I'll do my best…" she swallowed, and then finished, looking from one sister to the other, "Luna…Celestia."

Luna and Celestia's eyes brightened.

Twilight smiled back at them and with just a touch more confidence now.

Celestia laughed softly and finished off the last of her roasted marshmallows. "Well, now that that's settled, what should we do next for our slumber party?"

Luan grinned. "Want to go play pranks on Discord in the statue garden?"

"Discord's in the statue garden?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Celestia nodded to her. "Yes. That was the 'visitor' our guard mentioned before, Twilight. Discord's been spending some nights there sleeping in a small valley." Her gaze softened. "He's been a little confused lately, and I think the familiarity of the place is soothing to him even if it's not from a period of his life that he's too happy with."

Luna nodded. "Yes, he's there all cozy and sleeping, totally unsuspecting." Her grin grew, and her eyes narrowed. "I have access to much face paint and knowledge of a spell that can turn any creature pink for at least two days straight." She sipped her cider. "Just so everypony knows…"

Twilight had to chuckle a little.

Celestia just rolled her eyes. "Luna, not that it wouldn't be fun to watch Discord be the one you prank in his sleep instead of me like when we were fillies, but I really do think we should let him rest. Otherwise we'll be up all night with a prank war with him and have no bonding time."

Luna sighed but nodded. "Very well, Celestia." She looked to their guest. "What would you like to do first then, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight Sparkle blinked and smiled. "Me? Well…" She put a hoof to her chin.

* * *

A few moments later the three princesses were lying in a circle, facing front to back, with Twilight magically brushing Celestia's mane, Celestia magically brushing Luna's mane, and Luna magically brushing Twilight's mane while they all chatted happily, the room warm and glowing.

* * *

A little bit more time passed, and now the three mares were playing dress-up using the items from a large trunk that had now appeared.

Twilight stepped forward into the light wearing in a Reneighssance-style princess gown complete with pointed hat, poofy sleeves, and lots of lace. She laughed to herself.

Then Luna stepped forward covered in white powder and with a bunch of rainbow ribbons tied to her mane and a pencil drawing of a sun taped over her flank, clearly supposed to be wearing a Celestia costume.

Then Celestia came forward dressed all in black and wearing a war helmet, clearly supposed to be in a Nightmare Moon costume.

The two sisters blinked and looked at each other for a moment and then looked to Twilight (who looked back at them with equal surprise). Then all three princesses bit their lips and broke into laughter together, falling to the floor in their mirth.

* * *

Some more time passed, and now the ballroom was filled with feathers as the three princesses engaged in an epic pillow fight, laughing and flying and using their magic, and just enjoying themselves thoroughly.

* * *

All of these fun activities completed now, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight just sat in their circle of pillows with the enchanted fire between them once more. They were drinking more fizzy cider and eating some popcorn as they talked among the warmth and dim glow of the ballroom.

Twilight smiled so brightly at her two hostesses. "Princ…I-I mean…" she smiled a little more, "Luna, Celestia," she blushed but went on, "This has been such a great night. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

"Of course, Twilight Sparkle." Luna nodded. "And thank you for giving me someone new with whom to share the art of the slumber party. My sister was right—you are a most excellent student. I have enjoyed your suggestions for the evening immensely, and I hope you have enjoyed mine as well."

Twilight nodded. "It's been an honor to learn from you, Luna. You've taught me much more than any of my slumber party books have." She glanced to Celestia. "And it's been so nice finally getting to spend some quality time with you outside of lessons or saving Equestria, Celestia." Twilight flinched a little again at addressing her mentor so informally, but managed to keep smiling normally.

Celestia smiled more and nodded to her. "It's been very nice to spend time like this with you too, Twilight. I'm so glad we could all have this evening together. We should do this more often."

Luna nodded, her smile brightening. "Yes, we should." But then she sighed. "Unfortunately, though, I'm afraid I cannot stay too much longer this evening. I have to leave to begin my nightly duties soon or I shall never complete them all before sunrise."

"Would you like any help, Princess Luna?" Twilight offered.

Luna smiled but shook her head. "No, no, you have been awake all day and busy, Twilight Sparkle. You deserve sleep now. And I will be fine. But thank you for the offer." She munched some more popcorn. "Either way though we still have some time. And…" her grin grew, "Isn't there one final common slumber party activity that we seem to have overlooked tonight?" She looked to Celestia.

Celestia just smiled a little and rolled her eyes to the side. "Luna means truth or dare, Twilight."

Twilight's smile brightened. "I love truth or dare! Or, well…I think I will." She shrugged sheepishly. "When I tried to play it with Rarity and Applejack at my slumber party, it didn't quite work out because they were having a fight. But I'm so excited to play it for real now with the both of you." Her smile brightened again.

Celestia sighed, smiling more and shaking her head. "You might end up reconsidering, Twilight. Luna is a little…intense with that game." She eyed her sister.

Luna just chuckled and waved her off. "Celestia just never liked how much better at the game I am than she is. But to show I am a good sport, I shall go first, and since you are the guest in our home, you may truth or dare me, Twilight…that is if Celestia agrees to all of us playing." She nudged her sister a little, her smile softening. "Come on, sister, it won't be so bad. We only really have time for one turn each anyway. Please, Celie…" She gazed up at her sister with big, hopeful, sparkling eyes.

Celestia sighed, gazing warmly down at her. "You know I can't say no when you request like that. Very well, Lulu." She chuckled.

Twilight's smile tried not to burst at how cute they sounded.

Luna, meanwhile, chuckled as well and looked back to the youngest princess. "All right then, we are all agreed. So let us begin, Twilight Sparkle, and feel free to do thine worst." She sat up proudly.

Twilight nodded. "Okay…truth or dare?"

"Hmm?" Luna put a hoof to her chin. "I choose…dare!"

Twilight smiled. "Okay. Um…" she considered carefully. Then she grinned. "I dare you to make one of the guards appear here and tell him that you need him to escort you to the kitchen for a glass of water because you're secretly scared of the castle in the dark." She smiled brightly and made a little squee sound.

Celestia kept it together for about a second but then couldn't help a slight laugh and snort escaping her, though she tried to cover it up.

Luna's eyes just went wide. Then she frowned. "But the guard will think I am truly scared! And the kitchen's only just down the hall, and the hall's full of moonlight! And I have a reputation to maintain!" She dramatically held out her arm to the moon through the window.

Twilight just smiled and shrugged. "It's still your dare." She put a hoof to her chin. "If you would rather change to truth though, I think the rules would allow it."

Luna sighed. "Fine, I change to truth."

Twilight tilted her head to the side with interest. "Okay then…since it's obviously not the dark, what are you most afraid of, Luna?"

Luna blinked. She looked down a touch awkwardly. "Well…"

"Luna," Celestia encouraged, "It'll all just be between us."

Luna sighed again. "Very well. I am most afraid of…full grown dragons."

"Really?" Twilight couldn't help her smile picking up on one side.

"Once when Celestia and I were little…" Luna started to explain, but then she considered, "Well, you read our journal Twilight Sparkle. We faced a mighty dragon, something I had never done before, and it was very alarming. I do not harbor an irrational fear of them now, but it is just…if I am face to face with a full-grown dragon, I remember how unsure and young and inexperienced I felt that day, and it is somewhat frightening. Besides, I can intimidate most dangerous creatures into submission if I have to, but I have never succeeded at doing so with one of them." She shrugged sheepishly. "And they're the only creatures I've found whose own voice is a match for the Royal Canterlot Voice, after all."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Twilight smiled. "It's okay though, Princess Luna. For something to be afraid of, that's a pretty big and potentially dangerous thing. I'm sure a lot of ponies would have a fear like that. Even Fluttershy feared full-grown dragons for a while, and she's the best with magical creatures."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle." Then Luna glanced at Celestia. "Sister, it is Twilight's turn. Why don't you ask her the truth or dare?" She smiled innocently.

Celestia glanced at her and couldn't help grinning. "You just want to be the one who asks _me_, don't you, sister?"

Luna rolled her eyes off to the side. "That thought had not occurred to me. Hmm…"

Celestia just smiled and shook her head. Then she focused on Twilight. "All right then, Twilight, truth or dare?"

Twilight considered. "Hmm…truth!"

Celestia smiled and considered carefully. Then she looked at her former student with some interest. "Which have you preferred more—being an alicorn or a unicorn, Twilight?"

"Hmm…" Luna raised an eyebrow, "Not bad, sister." She looked to Twilight with interest too.

Twilight's eyes went a little wide. "I…" She bit her lip, then looked to the two princesses for a moment before finally replying (and with the truth of course—what else could she imagine saying, after all?), "I'm…learning to love and accept the person I'm growing into. And being an alicorn has a lot of great aspects to it, really. But…I did prefer being a unicorn. I miss being just a unicorn sometimes." She looked down.

"Twilight, it's all right," Celestia assured, moving closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask about such a sensitive subject. And don't worry, I understand."

"Not me." Luna shrugged, finishing another hoof-full of popcorn. "Why just do magic when you can fly and be strong and tall as well?"

Celestia sighed. "Luna…"

Luna smiled. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to be insensitive." She looked to Twilight. "You miss the past. I spent a thousand years on the moon missing the past." She moved closer too. "For what it is worth though, Twilight, I think you are making an excellent alicorn. My sister chose well in selecting you as her student and princess-in-training."

Twilight smiled at both of them. "Thank you." She glanced down a little sheepishly. "You know, it's not the new magic that's been hard for me to get used to—I really enjoy all of the extra studying it's given me the chance to do actually. And I've even gotten used to the wings sort of. For now, the hardest part is just...um…I keep getting taller. Is that normal? And…is it ever going to stop?" She raised an eyebrow at Celestia and Luna.

The two sisters looked at each other.

Luna looked to Twilight again. "Well, you must understand, Twilight, by becoming an alicorn you did not just gain pegasus flight to go along with your unicorn horn—you also gained earth pony strength, and your body will need time to adjust and accommodate to that."

Celestia cleared her throat, smiling with compassion. "Twilight, perhaps an explanation of the exact magic behind what is happening to you would be better saved for another time—it's a little complicated, and it is getting late, I'm afraid. But I assure you, the changes will be gradual, and we will be here to help you should you need it as they occur."

Luna nodded, her smile compassionate as well.

Twilight nodded in return to them, smiling appreciatively. "Okay. I understand." She yawned. "And I guess it is getting kind of late anyway."

Luna's smile brightened. "But not _too_ late—one more person still has to go in our little game." She grinned and looked to her sister. "Celestia…truth or dare?"

Celestia sighed. "Very well, Luna. I choose truth. I'm getting a little tired too, and I'd rather not pick dare and end up on a trip to the moon and back or flying over the Everfree forest trying to collect a twig from a timber wolf or sent all the way down to the statue garden in the dark to poke Discord with a stick and return with one of his tail scales as proof."

Luna laughed. "All right then, sister—though I reserve the right to use those suggestions in future games when dare is selected. But as for your truth…and speaking of Discord…"

"Luna…" Celestia's smile fell a little.

Luna merely kept smiling though and went on with, "I was only going to ask, now that he is reformed and we have all gotten to know him better and his magic is being used for good, is there any trick of his that is particularly your favorite?"

Celestia let out a breath. "Very well…" She considered…and then a warm smile couldn't help but come to her lips. "Well…he does the most amusing things with food if you watch him closely while he's eating. He inverts things and combines things and adds things to strange places. And he always drinks the glasses of his drinks before the actual drink in the glass itself. And sometimes he even eats forks. I suppose such things would be my favorite things."

"Wow," Twilight smiled at Celestia, "You and Discord really must be getting close as friends for you to be noticing so much about him and his habits."

Celestia just shrugged modestly, her smile growing a little. "I suppose."

Twilight's look went a little dry. "Just watch him closely though with those chaotic food habits of his. He's been known to steal certain spells out of books and eat the paper when the mood strikes him."

Celestia's smile grew more, and then she couldn't help giggling softly.

Luna smiled, sipping her cider and observing her sister before then turning her attention back to Twilight. "Discord has actually become quite the frequent guest around here lately. In fact, while he decides upon a new home for himself, my sister offered to let him live here with us in a wing of the castle."

"Really?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. She looked to Celestia again. "That's very nice of you, Celestia. But I would, um…just think about that a lot before you finalize anything. Discord can be very…cheeky. And it loses its charm after more than an hour or so."

"It's all right, Twilight," Celestia assured, eating a little popcorn, "I find his antics very amusing. And this is a big place, so we wouldn't get into each other's ways. Right now he's thinking over my offer actually. And personally I think it would be very fun if he accepted it." Her smile picked up a little on one side. "My sister and I could use a slightly obnoxious older brother figure around here to liven things up."

"Speak for yourself." Luna rolled her eyes. "The last thing I need is another older sibling." She chuckled. "But I will agree if I can request to have Twilight have more of a presence here." She nodded in Twilight's direction. "A younger sister will be perfect company for me, and this way the teams will be even."

Celestia grinned, eyeing her sister. "You know, Discord said that if we wanted he would help us set up this castle like we had our castle in the forest…the trap doors and false dungeons and booby traps…. We could make a game of it. Teams might be fun, thou sister of mine." Something younger and more playful came into the sun princess's voice.

Luna's smile brightened, then she grinned quite a bit herself and added, "Ah, I knew you always secretly relished the competition of our younger days. Very well, your challenge is accepted." She beamed. "And I shall dominate as I always have in this area. Twilight Sparkle and I are very talented—we shall conquer thee and Discord soundly!" Luna reached out and took (a surprised) Twilight's hoof, holding it up with hers.

Celestia laughed, narrowing her eyes. "Not if Discord and I plague thou and thine new confidant with ceaseless clouds of chocolate rain and spinning rooms of doom!"

"Thou cannot win!" Luna announced confidently, suddenly releasing Twilight's hoof to gesture toward her sister. "And we shall prove to you the folly of thinking otherwise!"

Twilight, this whole time, had been trying to hold in a response, but now she just couldn't help laughing warmly and happily. Celestia and Luna looked at her with interest until Twilight regained her composure enough to explain. "I'm sorry, Celestia, Luna, I just…I just never saw you both acting like real sisters." She blushed. "Sorry, that didn't quite come out right. I mean, I've seen you care for each other and enjoy your time together and be close, but I've never seen you tease each other and play games like this, like you've been doing all night. It reminds me of me and my big brother or even me and Cadance. It's so nice." Her smile brightened. "And…if you really wanted to include me, I'd…I'd love to play in your castle game, and I'd be honored to partner up with you for it, Luna. When the girls and I went through all of the traps and tricks at the forest castle, it was scary but it was also some of the most fun we've ever had."

Celestia and Luna warmly smiled at her.

"You would really participate and be on my team, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked, her eyes full of hope and anticipation. "It would mean pranking Celestia…"

Twilight just smiled more. "_And_ Discord. I'm completely fine with pranking Discord. And…as long as it's in fun, I wouldn't mind pranking you too, Celestia." She smiled shyly at her mentor but then looked to Luna with a slight smirk. "We really could win. You're very good at stealth, and I'm excellent at strategy. And we both know Princess Celestia really well and I know Discord better than anybody except Fluttershy. The science is sound." She nodded with confidence and then held out her hoof for Luna to shake.

Luna beamed and grabbed Twilight's hoof. "Oh yes, very well, it is settled then!" She shook her foreleg so hard that Twilight nearly came off the ground. Then Luna released her looked to Celestia smugly. "I'm afraid you're doomed to defeat, sister."

Celestia laughed warmly at the two of them, her grin picking up a little on one side again. "I don't know—I'll have the master of chaos on my side. And I'm used to your tricks, Luna. And I'm the one who trained Twilight originally. I think he and I will have a fighting chance."

Luna smirked a little and couldn't help herself. "That is if you two can stop talking or playing or looking to just each other long enough to participate properly."

A shot of blushing suddenly came to Celestia's features. She smiled but looked down. "Luna…" left her softly.

Twilight just looked on with an eyebrow raised.

Luna sighed, her smile softening. "I was only joking, sister. And it's just the three of us right now, after all. But I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you though."

Celestia's smile grew a little again and she just shrugged and shook her head slightly, her blush already fading. "No, no, you didn't embarrass me, Luna. I just…like to keep some matters private, that's all." She looked into her sister's eyes.

Luna understood and nodded. "Of course. I would never go too far, sister."

By now, both sisters were aware that Twilight might be a little confused by their exchange and probably needed to be addressed. Celestia looked to her former student and smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Twilight. That was sort of a private joke. Luna likes to tease me about how close Discord and I have gotten. That's all."

Twilight smiled in understanding. "It's all right, Pr…um, Celestia. I guess there's been a lot of that going around lately. And sometimes it can take a while to get used to making a new and unexpected friend. I'm just glad you're both hitting it off so well. I think Discord likes being close to you very much." She did her best not to blue.

Meanwhile, Luna smiled in a special way and observed her sister out of the corner of her eye.

Celestia just smiled warmly at Twilight. "I like being close to him very much too." Then she sighed and yawned and found herself blinking a few times.

The action couldn't help but make Twilight yawn too.

Luna looked to them both. "It is time for sleep now." She stood, lowering the glowing flame between them and all of the lamps along the walls. She and Celestia magically removed their regalia. "I will stay with you and doze lightly until about midnight. I usually take a small rest anyway to help prepare myself in case I must enter the land of dreams. And this way we can all fall asleep together at our slumber party."

Twilight smiled. "I'm glad, Princess Luna." Then she got up and started to unfurl her sleeping bag.

"Twilight?" Celestia interrupted softly.

"Yes?" Twilight paused and looked at her over her shoulder.

Celestia smiled more. "And I usually rest near each other like this." Her horn glowed, and then a very large pillow appeared underneath herself and Luna complete with blankets and smaller pillows. Celestia lay near one side of the pillow, and Luna shifted close to her sister and lay down to rest by her side near the middle of the pillow. Celestia went on. "If you would prefer the sleeping bag, Twilight, please feel free to use it. But otherwise we would be happy to have you join us in this way for the evening."

Luna nodded, her smile warm, and patted the large empty space beside her.

Twilight blinked and then smiled, blushing a little. "I…I would be honored, Celestia, Luna." She rolled up the sleeping bag again and set it aside. Then she came toward them and lay down near Luna's side.

Celestia smiled and magically made blankets cover all of them. Then underneath her blanket she let one wing come over Luna. Luna smiled at the gesture, nuzzling her sister, and then looked to Twilight hesitantly. "Shall I cover you with my wing as well, Twilight Sparkle? Unless you would be uncomfortable. Celestia has always done this for me ever since I was her baby sister, so I just thought… But you don't have to if you don't want to." She looked down, her eyes a little wide, and gave a small shrug.

Twilight just smiled. "I would like that very much, Luna. Thank you." She shifted closer to the moon princess.

Luna, smiling warmly, covered Twilight with her wing.

All three princesses let out deep sighs and closed their eyes, resting their heads down on their smaller pillows.

"Goodnight Luna, Goodnight Twilight…"

"Goodnight Celestia, Goodnight Twilight…"

"Goodnight Celestia, Goodnight Luna…"

In the quiet, warmth, and peace of the room, the three friends fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Twilight Sparkle was slumbering peacefully in the dimness of the ballroom, a comfortable pillow beneath her head and a warm, midnight blue wing still over her body while a big blanket surrounded everything. She yawned and turned inward toward where the wing started, seeking out as much coziness as possible.

A faint, bluish glow meeting her closed eyes did not bother her right away…though soon her eyes twitched and then squinted…and then finally there was a flutter of her eyelids as the blue glow became too strong to dismiss. Twilight yawned, starting to come out of her dreams, and now she blinked a few times in confusion. "What is that…?" She rubbed her eyes with her hoof and now opened them all the way.

The sight that met her gaze was Princess Luna, her head up and her eyes open, unblinking, and filled with a strong white and blue glowing light that blotted out any sight of her pupils or normal gaze.

Twilight gasped and sat up entirely, jerking away from her a little. "L-Luna…? Princess Luna?" she whispered. She hesitated, then waved her hoof in front of Luna's face a couple of times, but got no response.

Twilight swallowed in fear. She crept out from under Luna's wing and stumbled her way across the large pillow on which she and her hostesses had been sleeping until she came to Celestia. "Princess Celestia!" she whispered, nudging her sleeping mentor on the side farthest from Luna. "Celestia!"

Celestia blinked a few times and then yawned. "Hmm…?" She opened her eyes and then smiled, her voice soft. "Oh, Twilight? Hello. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

A panicked looking Twilight shook her head. "No, it's…it's Luna!" She pointed in the night princess's direction.

Celestia's eyes went wide and she looked to her sister, but then let out a breath of relief. She smiled and turned back to Twilight, keeping her voice a whisper. "Oh, it's okay, Twilight, please don't worry. There is nothing wrong with her. Luna is visiting the land of dreams now to help one of our subjects."

Twilight blinked and her look of panic softened, though something hesitant remained in her features. "Are you sure?"

Celestia nodded once. "Positive."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay." She smiled a little and then raised an eyebrow. "Should we do anything? I don't want to disturb her, but if there's anyway to help her…"

Celestia shook her head. "No, it's best to just leave her to it, Twilight. But she may come out of her trance soon to see to her other nightly duties, and I don't want that to wake you." She raised her free wing. "Would you like to sleep on this side near me for now instead?"

Twilight's eyes went a little wide and she smiled so widely. "Really? In the same place you'd let your own real sister sleep?"

Celestia smiled more. "We don't need to be related for you to be special to me or to Luna, Twilight. Besides, I'll miss the company after Luna's gone."

Twilight nodded and climbed on the pillow. She hugged close to Celestia, who gently lowered her large wing over her. Twilight smiled up at her mentor. "I'm sorry I overreacted about Luna and woke you up, Celestia. I know you've been very busy planning the Gala along with everything else you do and that you need as much rest as possible just like Luna."

Celestia laughed softly. "It's perfectly all right, Twilight. You know, when Luna and I were very young princesses and hadn't quite yet split up the days and the nights yet, we would sleep near each other like this all the time. And the first time she went into the land of dreams, I woke up very, very confused just like you. And do you know what I did?" Twilight shook her head. Celestia smiled more. "I raced through our castle, roused every guard I could find, and then burst into Starswirl the Bearded's chamber and magically lifted him right out of bed. It was late and I think Luna had been telling me scary stories before we fell sleep, so I believe I then started crying to him that a ghost had my sister." She laughed again, shaking her head. "I don't know how he put up with the two of us at that age."

Twilight laughed a little too. "It's sweet that you cared so much about her." She glanced at Luna again. "It's an interesting state she's in." She raised an eyebrow. "But should she look…sad like that now? Is that because of the emotions of the dreamer? Or maybe because of how happy or sad the dream itself is?"

Celestia blinked and turned to look at her sister again. Her eyes went a little wide. Indeed, Luna was cringing a little now and frowning, even wincing. "Luna…" Celestia whispered softly. Then suddenly Luna gasped, and her eyes that had been full of pale blue glowing flickered with something a touch red and dark. Celestia frowned and removed her wing from her in concern.

Suddenly Luna gasped once more and her eyes flew open wider. Then she blinked a few times until finally her normal pupils had returned. She was breathing a little heavily, distress apparent in her features.

"Luna, what is it?" Celestia asked, her tone serious. Twilight just looked on with wide, uncertain eyes.

Luna stood up, moving out of the blankets. "I must go." Magically she made her horseshoes, yoke and finally her crown return to her body. "One of our subjects is having a very bad night. I am having difficulty pulling him out of his dream. I must make sure he is fully awake in person. Then I must talk to him for a while."

"Luna, is it…?" Celestia stopped herself from asking but couldn't help looking to her sister anyway with concern.

Luna looked back to her. She let out a small sigh. "I cannot reveal the names and circumstances of dreamers, even to you, sister. It is my sacred duty, whether those dreamers are distant subjects…or even close friends. But rest assured, I will make anyone in distress well again." Luna gave her two fellow princesses a deep nod. "Farewell sister and Twilight Sparkle. I shall see you at dawn." Then she flew up, magically opened a window, and soared out into the night, letting the window close behind her.

Celestia looked after her in concern.

Twilight looked after her in amazement. "I never realized how much of Equestria's well-being was in Luna's care."

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Luna provides something hard to place but that I think Equestria was much worse off without during her banishment. She serves our subjects in a very personal way. She provides spiritual peace, mental protection, serene thoughts, and just a little bit of fun." Though some distress remained in her eyes, Celestia managed to smile again as she looked back to Twilight. "She'll take care of whatever the problem is. She knows what to do."

Twilight smiled at the sun princess and nodded. "I know she will." She looked down for a moment, then glanced back to Celestia. "Celestia…I know Luna said she couldn't tell us, but do you think the subject she needed to help was Discord?"

Celestia looked down. "We shouldn't try to guess. It would bother Luna." She lowered her voice a little and glanced at Twilight again. "But from one princess to another…the thought had crossed my mind, yes."

Twilight frowned. "I hope he'll be all right. I'm starting to worry about him a lot." She tried to smile a little again. "I was thinking of showing him the throne room very soon since it'll be done in another day or so—do you think that might cheer him up?"

Celestia smiled and nodded. "I think that would help lighten his spirits very much, Twilight."

Twilight smiled fully. "I hope so." Her eye caught sight of the moon as a cloud moved away from the window, and then Twilight found herself yawning.

Celestia yawned a little too and then laid her head back down and spread her wing more fully over Twilight. "In the meantime, let's get some rest. Luna will want a hearty breakfast with good conversation in the morning after her long night, and we should be refreshed enough to give it to her."

Twilight nodded and laid her head back down as well, closing her eyes. She yawned—sleep was already overtaking her. "Goodnight, Princess Celestia…" She couldn't help the return of the title in her tiredness.

"Goodnight, Princess Twilight…" Celestia smiled and closed her eyes too, laughing softly and giving Twilight a gentle nudge.

Twilight laughed softly as well and blushed a little, smiling more as she rested more fully against Celestia.

Quiet returned to the ballroom as the two princesses resumed their peaceful rest for the evening (though the younger one had better luck easing her mind enough to return to sleep and dreams than the elder one did).

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna's night was playing out anything but peacefully…

"Discord, _wake up!_"

Luna used her magic to try opening a still sleeping Discord's cringing eyelids but to no avail. Discord merely continued to lay on the ground in his valley in the Statue Garden, eyes still shut tight, features frowning, eyebrows occasionally knitting into a scowl, and breathing strangely as he writhed a little against the grass. "I didn't mean to. I didn't!"

Luna sighed, then using her magic to make two large pots appear and clang together over Discord's head.

Discord only cringed and writhed all the more though. "Stop! That's not…I didn't…I love…That's not me!"

Luna just sighed deeply again, making the pots disappear. Next she used her magic to make a large spotlight appear shining down upon Discord.

Discord only ended up turning on his stomach though and continuing his slumbering panic. "You don't understand!" he cried out!

Luna made the light disappear. Her stance and gaze suddenly became firm. "Discord, you need to wake up but I cannot do it by touching you—volatile dreamers are the most unpredictable subjects, especially magical ones. You could harm yourself in surprise or even me. You leave me with no choice." She used her magic to make a large pail of ice water appear over his head. Luna took a breath, cringing a little. "I'm sorry about this, Discord." And then Luna magically dumped the contents of the bucket all over Discord's head.

"What in the world?!" Discord suddenly exclaimed as he sat bolt upright, shivering and soaking wet (but with his eyes finally wide open now). "When did it rain, and…" A sigh of discomfort left him, and a hand went to his forehead. "Oh what a headache." He collapsed back to the ground, eyes closed again. "I must have gone off for a night on the town and had one too many cups of fermented cider. I've really got to control myself better. Hmm…"

"_DISCORD!"_ left Luna now in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

Discord's eyes flew open wider, and he found himself sitting there silently under the night sky, soaking wet, breathing heavily, the familiar landscape of the statue garden revealed in the moonlight. The memories of his true circumstances at the moment came back to him.

Discord gasped and jerked back as the moonlight also revealed Princess Luna (and as the full effect of her Royal Canterlot voice finally processed as well). "Luna…Um…what are you doing here, and…and…" he started to try, glancing away and clasping his hands together in a casual manner.

Luna walked right up to him, trying to keep a firm gaze though there were practically tears in her fiery cerulean eyes. "What I am doing here is saving you from a complete mental collapse and having to witness horrible images of your former desires for destruction in the process! Do not deny it! The only nightmares I ever experienced that were worse than yours were my own when imprisoned upon the moon!"

Discord swallowed and looked down. "I…I just…I used to think about lots of things, lots of bad things, when I was stone. Maybe I can't help dreaming about some of them. But I don't like them anymore than you do!" He scowled and his gaze came to hers, but something about the passion in her eyes softened the look in his own. "You can't think that's really what I want anymore—destroying all of your towns and cities, causing the other ponies misery and fright…. Your capture and your sister's demise!" He held out his arms. "Why, just an hour ago I was dreaming about rowing with her down a canal of chocolate milk in Veneighce, Italy and—erm…and…" His eyes suddenly went wide, and he quickly glanced to the side. "Erm…heh, what were we talking about again?" He glanced back to Luna with a sheepish grin.

Luna still looked at him defiantly though (clearly too caught up in the gravity of his nightly distress to pick up on his near slip.) "Discord," she started, and then her horn glowed. "Look at this. Look!" Between them she projected a shimmering magical image from his dream.

Both watched as a dark Discord, laughing cruelly, floated over Ponyville and Canterlot, spreading shadowy clouds that rained syrup and sending lightning bolts down that turned whatever they struck into sugar cube statues. Ponies ran in fear and terror as he continued to let his chaos build by turning the ground dark blue and the sky dark green while any thunder created reddish glows over all here and there. In the distance, the Canterlot castle looked like some sort of maniacal funhouse with pinwheels and streamers and lollipops sticking out od it, all of its architecture shifted and warped in a surreal way. Where the statue garden had been there was nothing but a smoking crater filled with ice cream, a diving board overhead. And there on a cotton candy cloud above it all sat Luna and Celestia in cages and dressed in clown costumes. Luna was angrily trying to use magic to destroy the bars of the cage, and Celestia just sat there looking so sad while Discord created more chaos and circled her prison in particular in the air, grinning as he paused and reached through the bars to hold up her chin with his claw…

The real Discord now lunged forward and waved his paw and claw through the image, causing it to dissipate. He turned to Luna with a scowl. "Oh so now you're keeping magical recordings of my dreams? Great, great, glad to know that if I ever have an embarrassing one, there'll be a blooper reel of it in your head forever just waiting to come out."

"_ENOUGH JESTS!"_ Luna countered in her Canterlot Voice, stepping forward again. She let out a deep breath, centered herself, and then spoke more normally again though her gaze remained firm. "Of course I do not think you actually wish to harm others in this way, Discord. First of all, if I did have any indication that your dreams in this regard needed to be taken seriously as signs of your impending actions in reality, I would have had you bound and imprisoned in Tartarus before you had even woken up. Secondly, despite the apparent satisfaction of your representative in your dream, I could feel your personal agony and torment at all the evil you had to witness your dream self perpetrating. Your distress was so great, I was too overwhelmed to awaken you properly from inside of your dream, which is why I had to come and do it in person with the ice water."

Luna moved closer, her gaze softening and a frown coming to her features. "Discord, the problem here is not any threat I feel you pose to my sister or our land. The problem is that you are suppressing a tremendous amount of guilt and sadness and anger which you need to deal with properly before it consumes you and you do turn into something like that beast from your dream. Even the best of souls can only remain uncorrupted for so long by all of that hatred and self-doubt…" Luna sighed, her eyes glistening a little. She paused in her approach just a few paces from Discord, and her voice softened as she went on. "Please do not make the same mistake I did, Discord. Not when you have come so far. Don't lose yourself from fear of letting others help you. You are my friend—I never want any harm to come to you. Ever."

There was just silence. And for a moment, just for a moment, Luna saw a look of softness and sincerity and understanding in Discord's wide eyes that made her hope he would finally open up now and let his fear all go.

And then he actually gave her a response that surprised her in the progress it showed.

"I'll think about it…" he mumbled softly, looking down, clearly meaning every word.

Luna nodded. "Please do. Please. You deserve better than this for yourself, Discord."

Discord just sighed though and stood up. "I, um…I should go now."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "But where shall you sleep? Would you like a room in the castle for the evening?"

Discord shook his head, walking past her. "No."

"But Discord…" she started, turning toward him.

Discord sighed. "If thoughts like in my dream are on my mind for any reason, even if the reason has nothing to do with me wanting to make them real, I'd rather not be too close to you and Celestia, just in case." He paused at the edge of the valley and stood facing away from her, his had hanging a little low.

Luna's frown deepened. She let out a breath. "You are always welcome in our home, friend Discord. But if you are uncomfortable at the moment, I wish you well wherever you may choose to repose for the night." She bowed her head.

"Hmm, thanks," left Discord in an empty attempt at a smile and chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Luna? For what its worth coming from me…you are the most excellent Princess of the Night I could imagine. And just remember that if you ever don't feel noticed enough again, I'm always going to be off somewhere appreciating you the moment my head hits the pillow. You do good work." He took in a breath and flew up.

Luna just watched him with wide eyes. "Take care, Discord!" she called out. "And thank you! And may you only have the best of dreams!"

"Goodnight, Luna," Discord replied simply. Luna continued to watch after him as he snapped his fingers and finally disappeared from her sight.

Alone in the peace of the night, Luna considered deeply for a moment, looking down. Then she shook her head and raised her gaze again. "I cannot attempt to follow him. He must come to me on his own for help in the end unless it is an emergency. He is not a filly or child but a grown person, and confronting his problems directly and of his own free will is the only way that he can start to heal from them. And I must get on with my other duties for the evening anyway. But at least Discord is seriously considering receiving help—that is something. And perhaps I have enough of his trust that he will let me assist him completely when that time comes."

Luna flew up now, gazing at the moon for a moment, and then she soared away through the night to commence the fulfillment of the remainder of her duties.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Next time around, Discord tries to avoid his problems (again) and ends up having some interesting bonding time with Applejack and Rainbow Dash (and later Pinkie Pie). And he also has his first encounter with Celestia after finally admitting to himself that he has feelings for her. I hope you enjoy it!

Updates from here on out will be less regular, unfortunately ^^ Sorry about that-I'm working a lot and applying to schools, so keeping up with this editing/writing schedule for this fandom (and the three others I'm writing in) isn't going to be workable for a little while. Thank you all for your patience!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	14. Pies and Pep Talks

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for bearing with me regarding the updates. My schedule is packed right now, so I'm just trying to post when I can at this point lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for reading! : )

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Pies and Pep Talks**

* * *

A yawning Luna came down the hallway of the Canterlot castle on her way to the dining room for breakfast on this sunny morning following the princess sleepover (and following her own long night of dealing with Discord and other dreamers). She inhaled deeply through her nose as she neared the room she sought. "Coffee…sweet nectar of the cosmos, I am coming for thou." Luna smiled to herself and pushed open the dining room doors.

The large table, as expected, was fully spread with a lovely breakfast buffet which the sister's had planned as part of the morning following their sleepover with Twilight. Yet, nobody sat at the table enjoying the feast.

Luna raised an eyebrow and glanced around. Then she moved back out into the hall and approached a guard stationed at the end of the hallway. "Excuse me, stallion?"

The guard jumped a little but swallowed and then put on his best look of determination. "Yes, Princess Luna, how may I serve you?" He put a hoof to his forehead in salute.

Luna sighed. "Please, be at ease. I have had sufficient sleep—I will not yell or use my Royal Canterlot Voice, and I apologize if I have been causing you or other members of the castle staff distress in that fashion lately due to my tiredness. Now," she smiled, "Could you tell me where Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight are? They are not in the dining hall, and breakfast is getting cold."

The guard's demeanor did relax a little now, and he nodded to Luna. "Yes, of course. Neither Princess has left the ballroom yet this morning, Princess Luna. Princess Celestia was seen briefly raising the sun two hours ago, but that was all. I will rouse them if you would like."

Luna blinked. "I see." She smiled but shook her head. "No, no, that will not be necessary. I shall go get them myself. Besides, until breakfast is over our Princess sleepover is still going on, and I am afraid rules still dictate that no stallions may intrude upon the slumberers under any circumstances. But thank you for your assistance." She nodded in gratitude and then turned to head down the hall.

The guard saluted her once more. "Of course, Princess Luna."

* * *

Luna did not have far to go to the ballroom—around a corner and down another hallway. Once she reached the familiar large doors, she opened one of them cautiously. "Sister? Twilight?" she whispered loudly. "Are you awake?" She entered and looked around. There over in the center of the ballroom Celestia stood with a smile, carefully magically cleaning things up from their festivities last night while Twilight still slumbered peacefully on the big pillow they had shared last night.

Luna approached with a smile and kept her voice low as she addressed Celestia. "Sister, is everything all right? You are usually at breakfast before I am. And is Twilight well?"

Celestia made a few empty cider bottles disappear and nodded with a smile in return, likewise keeping her voice low. "Yes, she's fine, Luna. I think we forget sometimes that other ponies don't rise at dawn and dusk like we do: they go to bed quite a while after it's already been dark and wake up quite a while after the daylight comes. Twilight's just sleeping normally, and I didn't want to wake her. Or I at least wanted to wait until all the cleaning up was done before I did to give her as much time for rest as possible. I think you wore her out a little last night, Luna." She smiled more. "Thank you. I think she loved the slumber party."

Luna smiled more and nodded. "Of course, Celestia. I am glad I could give her a good memory. I think it was a good memory for all of us actually."

Celestia nodded in return.

Then Luna raised an eyebrow. "When I asked a guard for your whereabouts, he told me that no one had seen you ever since raising the sun. Is everything all right with you, Celestia?"

Celestia swallowed and looked down a little as she folded a blanket with her magic. "I just had some trouble sleeping." She yawned just a little and tried to cover it with her hoof.

"Trouble sleeping—you? How do you mean?" Luna tilted her head to the side.

Celestia shrugged. "After you left us for the evening, I suppose I just had a lot on my mind." She sighed, her gaze faraway and thoughtful and perhaps just a little sad. "I watched over Twilight to make sure she fell back asleep, and then I just found myself looking out the window for a while, thinking. Then before I knew it the time for dawn had come, and I raised the sun and then came back here for a small nap." She still looked down, focusing on her magical tasks with a very slight blush.

Luna's eyes went a little wide. Then a look of realization came over her. She considered and then smiled at her sister. "Well, um…you'll be happy to know, sister, that even after leaving you and Twilight in such a rush last night, my duties went well. Every single subject awoke refreshed and full of hope for the new day, I assure you…from the most peaceful slumberer to the most restless dreamer. Everyone's emotions are at peace."

Celestia raised her eyes to meet Luna's. "Really?"

Luna nodded, smiling more.

A deep sigh of relief left Celestia, her smile grew and her demeanor perked up slightly. "Oh good. I'm very glad to hear that, Luna. Thank you for being so…thorough in your duties." She bowed her head.

Luna bowed her head too. "You are quite welcome, Celestia."

The two sisters looked to each other affectionately for a moment.

Then Twilight yawned and turned in her cozy sleep.

Celestia smiled warmly down at her. "I suppose before breakfast gets cold we should really wake her up." She leaned down and gave Twilight the gentlest nudge with her head. "Twilight? Twilight, it's morning."

Twilight merely yawned again, still lost in deep, peaceful slumber.

Celestia chuckled and nudged her again. "Twilight? Can you hear me?"

The friendship princess just sighed peacefully.

Luna stepped forward. "Allow me, sister. Our 'baby sister' takes after me in terms of the depth of her slumber. Besides," she grinned a little, "I have tried this technique before with success. Just watch this." She cleared her throat, much to Celestia's interest and amusement, and leaned down to speak near Twilight's ear. "Twilight Sparkle—you have only two minutes to get to your first class of the day or Celestia will be forced to mark you tardy…"

"Ah!" Twilight gasped with a snort and sat bolt upright, eyes wide. "Tardy!? But I haven't been tardy a day in my life! Oh no, no, I've got to—" Then she paused…then she looked down at herself…then she examined a wing. "Wait…I'm not a student anymore…I'm a princess…right?" She looked up at her hostesses.

Luna chuckled and Celestia couldn't help a small laugh too.

"My apologies, Twilight Sparkle," Luna assured, offering her a hoof up from the bed. "You are a rather deep sleeper, and my sister and I merely wanted to awaken you before breakfast got cold."

Twilight took her hoof to stand up, smiling a little sheepishly. "Oh, that's fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so late. It's just so comfortable on that bed, and especially with someone's wing over you." She smiled softly. "Thank you both so much for last night. It was so much fun."

Celestia and Luna nodded.

"Of course, Twilight Sparkle." Luna smiled more.

"We're just glad you enjoyed yourself, Twilight." Celestia smiled more too.

Twilight beamed a little and then raised an eyebrow. "Can I help with cleaning up at all?"

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "All taken care of. But thank you anyway, Twilight. Let's just go enjoy a nice breakfast together now." She turned and headed toward the ballroom doors.

Twilight nodded and started to trot after Celestia while Luna followed behind as all three princesses left behind the ballroom and entered the hallway.

"Did you have a productive night, Princess…um…I mean, Luna?" Twilight asked with interest, glancing behind to the moon princess.

Luna nodded. "Oh yes, very productive. All was made well and kept well. And I've enjoyed the moon's increasing light as we prepare for it's full state during the…Gala…" Luna's words slowed and her eyes went a little wide. There, up ahead in a window on the right and just out of Twilight Sparkle's and Celestia's vision, suddenly appeared Pinkie Pie bouncing up somehow from the ground below and waving to her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Twilight replied. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Luna? Is there something wrong?"

Luna blinked and looked to her. "Oh, erm, no, no, there's just…something small I forgot to tend to from last night, and I've just remembered it. You and my sister please go on ahead to breakfast. I will join you in a few moments." She smiled and waved a hoof at them.

Celestia, about to turn a corner, paused and glanced back at her sister, smiling with an eyebrow raised. "Are you certain, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Positive, Celestia."

"Very well," Celestia nodded in return and then looked to Twilight. "Let's go, Twilight. I don't know about you, but after an evening as full as last night was, I could use a good breakfast."

Twilight turned to her and nodded, trotting after her again. "Me too."

The two princesses disappeared.

Luna let out a deep breath and then looked to the window again, upon which Pinkie Pie flew up a second time into view. Luna then dashed over and opened the window, putting her head out.

"Hi Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie greeted brightly as she waved a hoof before descending back to the ground. Closer inspection by Luna revealed that Pinkie Pie was using a trampoline positioned on the ground near a castle wall to complete these great leaps into the air. The pink party pony was gone for a couple of seconds but then popped right back up in the air again at eye level with Princess Luna. "We have a super secret appointment today to go over stuff for the Gala, right?" She disappeared again.

Luna sighed but managed a sincere smile and a nod as soon as Pinkie reappeared. "Yes, we do, Pinkamena. Thank you for reminding me." Pinkie disappeared and then reappeared again. Luna went on. "But please wait half an hour for me and please try to keep your presence here a secret. All right?"

Pinkie fell again only to come rising up once more. She gave a salute. "Okey dokey lokey! I'll wait for you in the courtyard behind the hedges!" She winked as she fell.

Luna smiled, waiting for her return, upon which she nodded her head. "Yes, that will be most acceptable. Then I shall sneak you into the castle so that we can continue my lessons in learning about modern parties. Thank you very much, Pinkie."

Pinkie dropped down and then fell and flew up again, her smile beaming. "You're welcome!" She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, now how am I gonna get off this thing—oh!" Suddenly Luna's magic surrounded Pinkie and caused her to float down gently to the ground. "Thank you!" Pinkie called out in a loud whisper.

Luna just sighed and shook her head with a smile. Then she closed the window and departed to have breakfast with her sister and Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

"Ahh…" Discord gave a very large yawn, his eyes still closed. "Mmm…what a night…" He stretched a little on his 'bed' which he realized now was a particularly fluffy cloud somewhere in the sky. The sun was getting a little bright now too, he couldn't help but notice as he shifted. He squinted and then finally opened his eyes a little. "Hmm…I directed my magic to bring me to a place that had as little to do with my dreams as possible. So where am I?"

"About a half a mile below Cloudsdale and five miles west," a familiar voice suddenly told him.

"Ah!" Discord jumped a little and then sat up entirely, glancing around for the source of the voice.

"Up here, Discord."

Discord looked up only to see Rainbow Dash on a cloud above him peering down at him with a curious grin on her face.

Discord instantly let out a very deep sigh and rested back on his cloud again. He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself. "Of course—I ask my magic for the opposite of my dreams, I get brought to the element of loyalty. Why not?"

Rainbow Dash just raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it. And you've been sleeping pretty funny—like all twisted up and muttering to yourself and snoring like crazy."

"Do you always creepily watch and critique people who are trying to finish off a good night's rest, Rainbow Dash?" Discord asked with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rainbow Dash sighed and moved her cloud a little lower to put them closer to eye level. "Aw, come on, Discord, I was just kidding. I really do want to know if you're okay—I haven't really seen much of you lately, and you did seem kind of upset while you were sleeping. Is stuff about the Gala bothering you and all those lame rumors?"

Discord sighed and glanced away with a pout. "Why, do you want to tease me about it or something if that is indeed the case?"

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Hey, if something's really bothering you, I'm not going to tease you about it. I know things can be a little rocky between us, but we're still friends, right?" She smiled at him. "If you're having a problem, well…I'll admit Twilight's probably the best one to ask for advice or Fluttershy, but I can still try to help."

Discord's scowl faded, though something dry and skeptical still remained in his look as he sat up and his eyes met hers again. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Look, I know we've had a rough start, but I think that was because my thing's loyalty and, well…up until a couple of weeks ago you were pretty much the opposite of loyalty. I think it's kind of like how you don't get along with Applejack the best either, probably because her thing's honesty and you lie a lot—like all the time—or you used to. Anyway, Discord, I just want you to know that if you want to talk or even if you just want a chance to hang out outside of a big castle or away from a lot of the touchy feely stuff, I'm here for you." She held out a hoof to him. "What do you say?"

Discord was looking at her with a great deal of interest now. He moved forward on his cloud, reached out, hesitated, and then raised an eyebrow and added, "But can we still tell just a few lighthearted catty jokes at each other's expenses now and again—just for old time's sake?"

Rainbow Dash grinned and nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Discord smiled now and took her hoof to shake it. "Fine then." He yawned, reclining back a little on his cloud. "I was having some bad dreams yesterday—bit of a problem of mine lately. And last night I just thought a change of sleeping scenery would help me rest more comfortably. Hmm…" he chuckled, cuddling back into his cloud a little more. "Those non-fliers don't know what they're missing—clouds are just so plush. Am I right?"

Rainbow Dash laughed a little. "Yeah, I'll admit, there's nothing more comfortable than sleeping on a cloud." She leaned down toward him more. "Are you done sleeping for now though? I was going to go help Applejack finish up some pie baking this morning. And Spike'll be there. If it'll help you get your mind off of whatever's bothering you, you should come too."

Discord's eyes went a little wide, and he raised an eyebrow. "Spending time together? And free pie—for me?" He gestured to himself with his paw. "Wow, I really must have impressed you girls with that whole 'I'm sorry, here's the amulet that'll open the rainbow chest, please forgive me' thing."

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes. "Do you want to come or what, Discord? We can race there." Her look became just a touch smug. "I bet you can't beat me! I'm practically a reserve Wonderbolt now you know."

Discord grinned a little. "A race? With you? Okay that I wouldn't mind at all." He flew up. "When I win, I get apple pie and you get some humble pie. Sounds like a good deal to me."

Rainbow Dash grinned more, a determined smirk coming to her face as she flew up. "Oh yeah—we'll see about that! Ready…set…"

Discord snapped his fingers and made a starting gun appear which he quickly fired, causing confetti to fly everywhere. "Go!"

They both flew off.

* * *

"Uh…Applejack—what's part rainbow, part spinning disk of doom, and can streak through the sky at crazy speeds?"

Applejack smiled at this cute riddle-like question from Spike as she moved some pies from the counter to the table in the kitchen of Sweet Apple Acres. "I don't know, Spike—what?"

Spike gulped, pointing out of the window he was looking through. "I don't know, but it's heading right for us!"

Applejack grinned and walked over to him. "Now, Spike, what in the world are you talkin' abo—HOPPING HORSE FEATHERS!" Applejack had just enough time to grab Spike and drop them both to the floor as whatever it was the baby dragon had seen in the sky crashed night near the main house. Luckily, the kitchen remained in one piece, and Applejack and Spike only felt a great tremor from their place on the floor.

As the dust settled outside, Applejack stood up and straightened her hat. "Spike, you all right?"

Spike nodded, standing up as well. "Yeah, I'm okay. But what was that?"

Applejack went to the window again. "I don't have the foggiest—" Her eyes went wide again as she opened the window and looked out.

Outside, Discord and Rainbow Dash sat breathing heavily and smiling at each other…and in the middle of a large crater of dirt right on the Apple family front lawn.

"Aw hey no fair, I don't even know how to do that spinning body disk thing you do!" Rainbow Dash grinned at the chaos master and gave him a nudge with her hoof.

"Ah," Discord insisted smugly, "But it was still flying, and as long as it was flying, it counts. I didn't use a drop of magic at all. Don't short change yourself though—you're pretty good, Rainbow Dash…for a pony." He rolled his eyes to the side, his smirk growing.

"For a pony?" Rainbow Dash flew up, smirking a little back at him. She brought a hoof to her chest. "Pfft, please, I'm good for _anything_! I've even beaten griffins in races! And I tied with you, that's gotta count for something. I bet with a little practice I could beat you easy!"

"Is that a challenge for a rematch, I'm hearing?" Discord countered, likewise taking to the air just above the ground.

The two just remained playfully staring each other down for a moment.

Then suddenly a screen door opened and closed, and a not too happy looking Applejack appeared before the pair. She sighed deeply. "Hey, if ya'll are done patting each other on the back about your flying game, who in tarnation is gonna clean up my yard?"

Discord and Rainbow Dash blinked and then looked at her. Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck and glanced away sheepishly. "Oh, uh, sorry, Applejack." She looked around at all the dirt and the large hole. "I'll get right on that."

"Oh, here, let me," Discord insisted, waving off both ponies. And then with a snap of his fingers, everything about the front lawn was turned back to normal. "There all nice and orderly, Applejack." He rolled his eyes. "Better?"

Applejack just sighed, and put a hoof to her head. "Discord, I appreciate you fixing the mess, but what are you doing here anyway?"

Discord shrugged. "Rainbow Dash invited me over to help with the pies."

"Awesome—more help means more pies to eat!" Spike suddenly announced as he climbed up on the windowsill now to wave to his friends with a smile from inside the kitchen. "Hi, Rainbow Dash! Hi, Discord!"

Both Discord and Rainbow Dash smiled and waved back at him.

Applejack, meanwhile, just raised an eyebrow at the pair before her (especially Discord). "Well…if you're sure you wanna help, come on in." She gestured to the house. "But Discord," she gave the master of chaos a serious look, "we do our chores and work around here the earth pony way, which means no more magic, at least not for the pie baking. Okay?"

"Oh fine, honest, earthy Applejack." Discord sighed deeply but nodded. "No magic for the pies."

Applejack gave him a nod and a smile in return. "Good. Just follow me around to the back door then." Then she turned and went back around the corner of the house in the direction she had come from.

Discord just sighed and looked to Rainbow Dash, speaking a touch dryly. "Is she always this picky?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged and smiled. "Eh, you're just off to a rough start again. Come on, I promise you'll enjoy yourself." She started heading forward and Discord followed her. Rainbow Dash glanced at him. "And uh, thanks for cleaning up the yard. That was pretty cool."

Discord smiled a little. "You're welcome. But I'm sure it's nothing that Twilight couldn't have done if she'd been here with me."

Rainbow Dash shook her head though. "Nah, Twilight wouldn't have raced with me for starters. She's still getting used to the wings. And either way she always tries to get us to clean up our messes ourselves." She put a hoof to her chin. "Something about 'learning the hard way' being 'learning the fun way' and not wanting to keep us from the chance to take responsibility for our actions." She rolled her eyes.

Discord chuckled. "Sounds like her. But personally I see no problem with taking a few shortcuts. It keeps things fun. And chaos is excellent at them after all. And speaking of which." He snapped his fingers and instantly the two of them were inside the kitchen. "All of that walking to he back door was making me tired."

"Discord…" Applejack, seeing them appear in the kitchen as she entered through the screen door herself, looked at him sternly.

Discord sighed and held up his paw. "All right, all right, no more magic for what we're doing. I promise." He took a step forward and shrugged, most of the usual sarcasm slipping from his tone. "Really, I'd just like to help, Applejack, if you could use it and if you don't mind. I have some free time, and I really need to take my mind off of some things. And after all, we are friends, right?" For the first time, Discord didn't ask the question in a sarcastic and cheeky tone. He appeared somewhat aloof, yet it was obvious that underneath his casual demeanor he cared about Applejack's response to his offer.

Applejack raised an eyebrow in surprise at first, but then she saw Rainbow Dash smiling at her and giving her a nod from behind Discord. Applejack smiled in return. Then she looked to Discord again and nodded. "If you really want to help, then of course—friends are always welcome here, Discord."

Spike nodded, climbing down from the windowsill and counter with a big grin. "And it's a great place to be welcome—it smells like warm apple pie and its full of as many yummy tastes as Twilight's library is full of books." He dashed forward and grabbed Discord's arm to lead him over to the stove. "Come on, I'll show you how I light this bad boy, and then you can switch around the pans inside for me so that the pies bake evenly—I can never hold onto them since my arms are still too small."

Discord just nodded, allowing himself to be led (and with a more pleased and relaxed smile on his features than he'd had in quite a few days). "Sure, Spike, if you insist."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash just stood with each other, watching the scene.

Still with the smile stretched across her face, Applejack then whispered to her friend out of the corner of her mouth. "Rainbow Dash, what exactly in the name of apples were you thinking bringing him into my nice, clean, organized kitchen full of pies?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, nudging her a little. "Aw, lighten up, AJ. I saw him this morning, he looked a little bummed, so I invited him to this and it brightened up his day. I figure if I want to defend him as my friend at the Gala or against anything else, I have to try to get close to him. This way you can too. Even if he is a little hard to handle, I think we'll be okay with him." She gestured forward with a nod of her head. "And look—he's actually letting Spike show him stuff, and it looks like he's caring about it. He'll be fine."

Applejack sighed but nodded. "I suppose that makes sense and that we should try to get to know him more. I just hope you're right about us being okay looking after him for a bit." She took a deep breath and then went forward toward Discord and Spike (who were just finishing up switching the pies around) and cleared her throat. "Those pies in the oven should almost be done soon. I'll start whipping up and adding some filling to some more crusts so we can get the next batch in right away."

Rainbow Dash just smiled more and walked over near her friends too now. "Meanwhile, I'll get started on scrubbing the dishes. And Spike, you and that fire breath of yours are on drying duty when you get a chance."

"Then that'll just leaves you and me on pie duty," Applejack informed Discord with a nod and a smile. "Come on, I'll show you the spices for the filling."

Discord sighed but did walk over to her as he shut the oven door now. "It's an apple pie, Applejack. I think in the last millennia or so of living I've learned what the ingredients are in that."

Applejack just grinned though. "Well, you're gonna learn again then since no one makes apple pie like the Apple family. Now hop to it!"

Discord rolled his eyes but did follow after her (hopping the whole way). "Yes, all right. Though I reserve the right to put together a few special pies of my own. But for now let's start and we'll just see how the better pie maker is." He grinned as Applejack put the ingredients all before them on the table and started to explain about them and her family's baking history.

* * *

Perhaps it was due in part to Spike's presence mellowing the room a little or maybe it was just do to the fact that the smell of freshly baked apple pies is one of the most soothing scents in creation, but a couple of hours had passed now, the pies were pretty much all done, and Discord, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash had actually managed not to kill or prank or cattily tease each other to death. In fact, as the baking process finally finished, leaving a few dozen pies set upon cooling racks all over the room, the group of friends sat together around Applejack's kitchen table eating a pie each and enjoying the satisfaction of a job well done…though not without at least a little good-natured cheekiness from the master of chaos of course.

"Discord," Applejack sighed, her look dry, "Please stop using a straw to eat, or should I say _drink_ your pie—that sucking sound is unnatural and it's driving me crazy. Here, use a fork." She calmly handed him a fork with her hoof.

Discord, right in the middle indeed of drinking his apple pie somehow through a straw, paused and looked at her. "Of course—ruining all of my chaotic fun and even after I was so well behaved about the pie baking and holding off on using magic until now. Oh fine." He snapped, making the straw disappear. "But don't worry, I'll get my own fork." He snapped his fingers again…only to make a 'tuning fork' appear in his hand. "See, it's a fork." He flicked it, put the vibrating instrument into the pie, then took up a wobbling bite and stuck the whole thing into his mouth, causing himself to vibrate too. "Mmm…" He pulled the tuning fork out and swallowed. "Ah good, I'm perfectly out of tune, just like I like to be." He chuckled to himself and proceeded to eat more pie.

Applejack sighed but had to smile as she shook her head and put down the extra fork. "Anyway, thank you for your help, Discord. You're right, you actually were really well behaved, and I appreciate it."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded and swallowed a big bite of her own pie. "Maybe you're not so bad after all even if it is hard for us to get along sometimes."

Discord chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm fantastic, and you both know it." He sighed, resting back in his chair. "Actually this has been a rather enjoyable way to spend a morning. Maybe a little more hard and organized work than I care for, but definitely better than some of the stress and dramatics lately that I've been put through. Just simple, straightforward, easygoing, friendly time together—and with snacks." He finished his pie now and then magically folded up the tin until it looked like a little metal sculpture of himself. He laughed and tossed it aside. "Could you spare another pie, Applejack? I'm afraid I'm famished."

Applejack smiled and nodded as she finished swallowing a bite of pie. "Yup, you can have another one, Discord. Actually, Spike and I have been making these all last night and this morning just for some taste and presentation testing, so most of them are up for grabs."

Discord grinned more. "Don't mind if I do then." He snapped, and another pie from the cooling racks appeared before him, which he started eating with his tuning fork. "Ooo, this one has gobs of gooey honey butter on top."

"Mmm…" Spike swallowed a bite of his own pie with a big smile. "If you want a good topping, try amber crystals and rose quartz crumbles." He grinned, and indeed the pie in his arms appeared to be covered with quite a few of the shiny gems he had insisted on bringing over last night.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, well, I'll try anything once. Mostly because I can eat anything." He snapped and suddenly his pie was topped with gems. Discord took a large bite and chewed. "Ooo, there's a bit of a crunch to that." He grinned and swallowed. "I like it." Discord chuckled, then his eyes lit up with an idea and he held up his fingers to snap. "Anyone want any chocolate milk as long as we're kind of technically having dessert for breakfast anyway?"

"Yeah, that'd be aweso—!" Rainbow Dash started to say before Applejack put a hoof over her mouth.

Applejack raised an eyebrow at Discord, her tone and look a little dry. "If we say yes, it ain't gonna start raining chocolate milk in my kitchen or all over my apple trees, right?"

Discord shook his head. "You have my word, honest Applejack." He grinned extra innocently.

Applejack let out a sigh but finally lowered her hoof. "Well, all right." She smiled. "I might like some chocolate milk myself anyway."

"Sounds good to me," Spike agreed, finishing another big, delicious bite of pie with a perfectly content smile upon his face.

"Chocolate milk all around it is, then. Hmm…" And then with a chuckle, Discord snapped his fingers…and a little pink raincloud appeared over himself, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, each one raining chocolate milk on its owner.

"Hey!" Applejack frowned and covered her hat with one of her hooves.

"What gives?!" Rainbow Dash scowled and tried to cover her head with her wings.

"Mmm, yummy!" Spike just opened his mouth and took it all in.

"Hmm, hmm," Discord chuckled as he sat there holding an upside down umbrella over his head to catch the milk and then lowering the umbrella to sip from it. "Oh calm down, girls, I was only kidding. Here, we'll do it the boring way." He snapped again—instantly, his umbrella was gone, all the rainclouds disappeared, everyone was clean and dry, and each person had a glass of chocolate milk in hand with a crazy straw and colorful little paper umbrella in it.

"Very funny, Discord." Applejack rolled her eyes but did smile a little again and sip her milk. "Mmm," she smiled more, "This really is good though. No wonder Pinkie Pie kept drinking from your rain clouds that first time you returned."

"Aw, boy," Spike kicked back, taking a deep sip from his own glass, "I wish Twilight would whip up things this fun for me, but she only does it on special occasions." He rolled his eyes. "The rest of the time it's 'Spike, eat your vegetables and 'Spike, drink your juice' and 'Spike, we're having delicious and nutritious bran flakes this morning for breakfast.' I could get used to stuff like this chocolate milk thing. You should hang out at the castle more often Discord." The baby dragon took another deep sip.

Discord waved him off, smiling proudly. "Oh you're too kind, Spike. But I'm sure I've been loitering around that place enough lately. I'm glad you're all starting to appreciate my wondrous talents though."

"Hey," Rainbow Dash countered (having just finished chugging her entire glass of chocolate milk), "Don't try showing off too much, Discord. Twilight's magic is totally just as strong as yours even if it can't be too chaotic." She put a hoof to her chin in thought. "But Spike does make a point—no matter what she can do, Twilight mostly just uses her magic to learn lessons or teach people stuff or help organize things or to study. At least you can just let yourself do whatever you want." She smiled and pointed at him. "You're kind of like the fun Twilight."

"Rainbow!" Applejack gave her a look.

Rainbow Dash just shrugged and looked at her, already in the middle of taking another bite of pie. "What? Nothing against Twilight, I know she's got duties and stuff, but he kind of is."

Applejack looked firm for a moment long but then couldn't help a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "Well…maybe you do have sort of a point." She chuckled a little and turned her attention back to her pie.

"Ha!" Discord laughed heartily, finishing another bite of his own pie. "I'm the 'fun Twilight'! I was always going for the 'fun Celestia,' but I'll take what I can get I suppose!"

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah, I do have to say, even if sometimes I don't really get your sense of humor, and sometimes you can be a little obnoxious and even a little dark, and sometimes you do some crazy things that seem completely impossible, you do know how to have a good time and make people smile."

"Wouldn't that make him more like the 'less perky Pinkie Pie' then?" Spike suddenly asked.

There was quiet for a second, and then everybody burst into laughter.

The four friends went about finishing up their snack together with smiles and good humor. Once they were all done, Applejack stood up and started to bring some empty pie pans and the plates the friends had used to the sink. "All right, well, I reckon this has been fun, but I'm afraid I need to get on with the rest of my chores for the day now. Thank you kindly, everyone, for your help. And Spike," she turned on the water and glanced over her shoulder, smiling more, "I think Twilight should be home from her princess slumber party now if you want to get back to her."

Spike smiled a lot and nodded as he stood up. "Great, Applejack—I'll go get my stuff! And thanks again for having me." He dashed out of the kitchen.

"Princess slumber party?" Discord stood up, looking intrigued as he brought his empty pie tins over to the sink.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash was starting to dart around the room putting away the baked pies now that they were cool. "Twilight wanted to have a nighttime Gala planning session with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna so that Luna wouldn't lose more sleep, and then I guess they all stayed over there last night for a big sleepover."

Discord blinked, looked a touch concerned for a moment, but then let out a breath and did his best to grin normally. "Oh, well, I really should have been kept informed—sounds like a fun thing to have crashed if I'd known about it. But I guess that just means I'll have more saved up antics for the Gala." He went over to the sink and started using his hands to hold each dish Applejack cleaned and rinsed off, and he then used a dishcloth held by the end of his tail to dry the dishware (and he was very obviously trying to act very casual as this process progressed).

Applejack observed his kind behavior of helping her with pleasant interest. But she had also caught the slight hint of unease in his tone and couldn't help noticing how his eyes were a little downcast in thought. She considered and then asked casually, turning back to her dishes. "Speaking of the Gala, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to that shindig this year. Though I can't say I wasn't nervous about it last year, it being my first time and all back then." She glanced over her shoulder, barely making eye contact with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash saw her look and nodded, shutting away the final pie in the fridge. "Oh, um…yeah." She smiled, flying over by the sink. "The Gala was on our minds a lot last year before we went. But it turned out to be a lot of fun once we stopped working ourselves up about it and just enjoyed ourselves."

Discord sighed now. "Girls, I appreciate the attempt at an indirect pep talk, but I already know that this Gala thing's going to be a disaster." He managed a half smile and shook his head. "I'm just going to do my best to make it a _fun_ disaster. I'm the 'fun Twilight', remember?" He laughed a little but mostly looked down, still focusing on his drying (and still clearly with many deep thoughts on his mind.)

The girls looked at each other in concern and then back to him.

Then Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay, that's it." She put a hoof to her forehead and scowled a little. "Discord, look, we all decided to try and avoid the subject because we didn't want to make you nervous about everything that could go wrong at the Gala, but I'm going to tell you something about our time there last year."

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, are you sure about that?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on, AJ, he's not a baby and he's already convinced it's going to be the worst night ever. Maybe at least knowing that the Gala doesn't exactly go perfectly for everypony will make him feel better."

Applejack sighed but nodded. "All right, it's worth a shot. And honesty is the best policy after all…"

Suddenly, Spike reentered the room with his satchel over his back. "Oh, are we talking about last year's Gala—boy that was a disaster, huh?" He chuckled.

Applejack sighed and gave him a little nudge as he came to stand beside her. "Spike, we're trying to 'ease into' that part of it, okay?"

Meanwhile, Discord had finally stopped his drying now and was just looking at them all in confusion, an eyebrow raised.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and glanced at her earth pony and dragon friend. "Look, I've got this." She turned back to Discord and landed in front of him. Then she met his eyes with her gaze, and let out a breath. "Look, Discord, not to go into too many of the embarrassing details, but basically all six of us and Spike went to the Gala last year convinced we were going to have the best night ever and that all of our dreams about the party would come true, yada, yada." She rolled her eyes. "But nothing worked out. At all. And instead of just letting things go and trying to enjoy just being there and spending time together, all of us just got really really frustrated until we started ruining the party for everypony else along with for ourselves. So if anything bad or embarrassing happens to you this year, just know that we know what that's like and we're gonna be here if you need us to make it better."

Discord raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh come on, you're Celestia's perfect little ponies—your time at the Gala last year couldn't have been that bad." He glanced at Applejack.

Applejack let out a deep sigh and shut off the sink. Her look and tone went a little flat. "By the end of the night the we'd gotten ourselves into such a mess that Princess Celestia had to sneak us all out the back to escape from the angry mob of other party guests. And then we hid out at Spike's favorite donut shop, drowning our sorrows in tales of the night and tons of baked sweets. And that's the honest truth, I swear."

Discord glanced to Spike for confirmation, and was met with a nod from the baby dragon. "Yup, it's true." He sighed and shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. "And if they had just listened to me in the first place and spent the Gala together, all of that drama could have been avoided."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash sighed but had to smile and nod. "Yup, Spike's exactly right," Applejack confirmed.

"So what do you say, Discord?" Rainbow Dash smiled and flew up again, pointing at him with her hoof. "You ready to quit worrying and to quit listening to silly rumors and just enjoy yourself and spending time with your friends no matter what?"

Discord looked from one girl to the other, an eyebrow raised, hesitating for just a moment. "If I say yes…we don't have to group hug or anything, do we?" He grinned a little.

"Heck, no." "Absolutely not!" both Applejack and Rainbow Dash announced at the same time with nods and big smiles.

Discord had to laugh now. "Well…I suppose if you girls can mess up then anyone can mess up…." He looked up at them and nodded, a touch of determination in his features. "Fine then, we'll try it your way. I've been letting myself get way too stressed out about this silly party anyway, not to mention other things, and that just isn't good for my health. But if you two and the others made mistakes last year and…even Twilight too, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

Both girls nodded.

"Mmm hmm."

"Uh huh."

"Ohhhh yeah," Spike added with a big nod, taking some of the dry pie tins to the cupboard.

Discord smiled more. "Then who am I to beat myself up about anything that might go wrong as long as I try my best…right?" He glanced to them for confirmation, upon which both girls nodded again, smiling brightly. Discord smiled too. "Um…thanks, you two. You know, maybe you're not as much of a loud mouthed show off," he glanced to Rainbow Dash with a grin, "…and you're not as much of a goodie two shoes stick in the mud," he glanced to Applejack, his grin growing, "as I used to think."

"And maybe you're not as obnoxious and deceitful," a smiling Applejack started to reply.

"And maybe not as sneaky and self-absorbed," Rainbow Dash added, "as we used to think."

All three friends shared a laugh.

Applejack sighed, glancing around the kitchen. "Well, I reckon that's enough cleaning up for now. I'll just have to get the rest of the pies put away later when they're cool."

"Yeah, I've gotta get going anyway." Rainbow Dash flew up. "I've got some cloud busting to get to. Spike?" She glanced at the baby dragon. "Do you want a ride? I can make a super fast detour to Twilight's castle." She landed, spreading her wings so he could hop onto her back.

"Uh," Spike looked hesitant, "super fast? Well, um…" He swallowed.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Rainbow Dash," Discord suddenly offered, looking to the baby dragon. "Spike, I can take you back if you want. I have to go see our Friendship Princess anyway—I left something in her library last time I was there. Of course," he stretched up, "I'm more in the mood for a lazy, leisurely flight if you wouldn't mind."

Spike smiled. "Not at all." He trotted right over to Discord. "Thanks anyway, Rainbow Dash! And thanks for letting me sleep over, Applejack! I—oh!" Suddenly Spike paused and belched up two rolled up and sealed scrolls. He glanced at the names on them. "Oh, they're from Twilight! One for you, Applejack, and one for you, Rainbow Dash. Hey, it looks like invitations to the reopening of Twilight's throne room." He handed each girl her scroll with a smile.

Both girls took their invites with interest, special smiles coming to their faces.

Discord just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to assume that Twilight wants to give me my invitation in person. All the more reason to be on my way then." He floated up and stretched out. "Come on, Spike, let's get going." He snapped his fingers and made Spike appear sitting on his back.

"Oh, um, okay." Spike waved to his friends. "Bye, guys! See you soon!"

Discord gave a little wave as well. "Yes, bye, ladies, I'm sure we'll all see each other once the secret of the throne room is finally revealed after all of this unnecessary build up." He shook his head with a smile and then snapped, making himself (with Spike) disappear.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash finished waving the boys goodbye.

Then Applejack glanced at Rainbow, smiling a little. "Well, that didn't go too badly at all. And I think we really helped Discord feel better about the Gala by letting him know that making a mistake there isn't he worst thing in the world."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah. And I actually think he will try his best to make the Gala a good party for himself and everyone else." She scratched her head with her hoof, smiling more. "Maybe the 'reformed' reformed Discord really will be kind of cool." She went along with Applejack in the direction of a couple of the pies Discord had made himself sitting on a cooling rack on the counter. "And the pies he made don't seem half bad either—they look really weird and lumpy but they smell really good." She inhaled deeply and smiled.

Applejack inhaled deeply too. "Yeah. What do you think, should we try some?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, let's give it a shot."

Each girl sat down before a Discord-made pie, took up a fork, and put their utensils into their crusts at the same time.

_SPLAT! SPLAT!_

Springs behind each pie came up, causing each girl to receive a circle of warm apples and flaky crust right in the face.

"Discord!"

"Discord!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash wiped away the pie from their eyes only to reveal a note now stuck to each of their faces, both reading the same thing. 'Sorry, had to! I promise though, only a couple of the pies I made are rigged…probably. And admit it—it would have freaked you out far more if I hadn't done something like this. Ta ta! Discord!'

Both girls let out big sighs and shook their heads. But then Rainbow Dash licked some of the pie insides from her face and smiled. "You know, he actually does make a pretty delicious apple pie."

Applejack licked some from her own face. "Yeah, I actually have to give you that. He does."

Rainbow Dash grinned, her eyes narrowing cheekily. "Wanna get cleaned up and then later take all of his pies over to Sugar Cube Corner and prank Pinkie Pie? If anyone loves a pie to the face, it's her."

Applejack laughed and nodded. "Sounds like fun. Count me in."

Both girls finished sharing a laugh and then proceeded to separate Discord's pies from Applejack's and to get the remnants of his prank cleaned away.

* * *

"You actually nearly destroyed all of Ponyville not to mention Rarity all because you were suffering from dragon greed, and Twilight's best idea was to take you to a vet?" Discord asked dryly, glancing over his shoulder at Spike who was still seated on his back as the pair soared in the air over Ponyville.

The two friends had gotten to talking a little over the last few minutes as their flight had continued. And with much of Discord's history already known, Spike had started with a story or two about himself.

Spike put a claw to his chin in response to Discord's remark. "Well, I wouldn't say 'destroyed' so much as 'damaged.' And Twilight did her best. She only took me to the vet after the doctor in Ponyville said she didn't know much of anything about helping dragons. Actually, only Zecora ended up knowing what was wrong with me and how to fix it."

Discord sighed. "Oh yes, the rhyming one." He rolled his eyes. "Like that bit doesn't get old fast." He shook his head. "Now, you see," he gestured to himself with a grin, "if I had been reformed at the time, you and Twilight could have just come to me about the problem and I would have had the answer and you wouldn't have had to endure hearing it in verse." He considered, glancing skyward with his claw to his chin. "Of course, if it was only after my first reform, I may have waited until things got out of control anyway just for fun before giving you the answer, so I'm not sure if much time or 'damage' would have been saved."

"Wait, wait, you would have known what was wrong with me?" Spike asked, an eyebrow raised.

Discord scoffed and nodded with a grin. "Oh, of course. So many ponies make their primary concern helping other ponies or only spend their time around other ponies. But I've spent time with all sorts of magical creatures during my travels including dragons. I know a little bit about everything...mostly because I am a little bit of everything." He smiled more, glancing over his shoulder again. "If you ever have any other questions or problems, forget about the vet. I'll be happy to help you myself, Spike."

"Really?" Spike beamed. "Thanks, Discord. That's…really nice of you." He seemed almost confused for a moment though he did still smile.

"Hmm, I might even be willing to let you tag along if I ever decide to go off among the dragons again in my travels." Discord laughed to himself, looking forward again as he flew.

Spike looked away with a slight cringe. "I don't know, Discord. I appreciate the offer, but the last time I tried going off with dragons, I ended up in a lot of trouble and it just didn't go too well. And that was even with the girls secretly following me along to keep an eye on me…" He sighed, pouting a little.

"Oh you'll end up in tons of trouble going among them with me too," Discord explained with a grin. "But luckily you'd also be with someone who has magical powers that control all time, space, physics and imagination, so…if Twilight could spare you for a week or a month or whatever, I think we'd be fine." His grin picked up on one side. "And I guarantee you, no nosy if well-intentioned mares will be secretly following along even if I have to turn Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world again to keep them all busy fixing the mess just to make sure of it." He winked over his shoulder.

Spike's smile beamed. "Discord…I-I don't know about anytime soon but someday, maybe…I really think I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem, baby dragon," Discord assured with a nod. Twilight's castle was coming in sight now, which Discord noticed. "Incidentally," he glanced over his shoulder again, "Now that I've got you all buttered up, you wouldn't want to give me a spoiler about what's in Twilight's throne room that will shortly be revealed, would you?"

Spike smiled but shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No can do, Discord. Sorry. But I can tell you that I think you'll like it."

Discord sighed. "Oh, fine, I'll wait to find out the details if I truly, truly must." He rose up a little bit and now came to land on the balcony of Twilight's library. He snapped, making Spike appear standing beside him. "There you go, Spike."

"Thanks for the ride, Discord." Spike smiled up at him and then dashed through the window doors into the library. "Twilight, are you here? Twilight?"

Suddenly Twilight magically appeared in the library with a smile. "Hi Spike! I'm glad you're back. I was just down in the throne room looking over the new…uh…um…looking at nothing important, just stuff, heh." Finally noticing Discord now, she cleared her throat and rubbed her head nervously with her hoof. "Hi Discord, nice to see you." Twilight blinked, recalling a certain incident from last night's slumber party, and something a touch more serious came to her tone and smile. "How are you doing?"

"Other than utterly dying from the dramatic suspense about this throne room thing…" Discord sighed dramatically, his look dry, "Fine I suppose. I actually had a nice morning baking pies." He glanced up in thought and chuckled to himself smugly. "I even left a few very special ones behind for a couple of my friends."

Twilight smiled. "That sounds great, Discord."

"Yeah, he helped Applejack and Rainbow Dash and me," Spike confirmed. "Then he gave me a ride here."

Twilight's eyes went a little wide and she smiled more. "Thank you for that, Discord. That was very considerate of you." She used her magic to make a scroll appear. "Oh and speaking of the throne room, before I forget, here's your invitation for the formal unveiling Discord. It's tomorrow night. I really hope you'll come."

Discord took the invitation and grinned. "Oh like I would miss this, Twilight Sparkle. You've been being sneaky and secretive about it enough, now I have to know what you did down there, though from what I can deduce it involves me somehow. What, did you commission a portrait of me to hang up in lieu of a throne? Maybe add an engraving somewhere on the floor in your throne circle that says 'Discord was_,_ or rather _should have been_, here'? Or perhaps you installed a hotline phone so you could call me whenever and wherever if you need my priceless help? Or did you just put a fold out chair in the corner for me?"

Twilight just grinned, her gaze becoming all-knowing. "You'll know tomorrow night, Discord. Until then, no hints.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know the drill." He sighed. "Anyway, as long as I'm here and before I forget, I left Starswirl's Guide to Nightly Musings here last time I was around, and I'd like to grab it again."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Why did you leave it here?"

Discord just shrugged as he flew past a couple of the sparse bookshelves before pausing in front of one. "Because I needed it kept safe, and I'm pretty sure you're just irrational enough about words on a page to lay down your life lest any of these precious tomes should come to harm." He chuckled to himself and snapped his fingers, making a formerly invisible shelf suddenly appear inserted between two of the regular shelves, and lo and behold it contained Starswirl's book.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Discord took down the book and put it under his arm. Then he looked to Twilight with a grin. "And speaking of 'nightly musings', I hear you had a princess sleepover last night. Give a pat on the back to whoever was in charge of me not finding out about that in advance, otherwise you would not have had an easy night, Twilight Sparkle, I guarantee it." Discord laughed more, though at the same time he noticeably glanced away.

Twilight's smile faltered. She considered for a moment. Then she glanced at Spike. "Spike, um, would you mind putting away your things and then heading down to the throne room, and I'll meet you there?"

Spike nodded. "Sure, Twilight. Bye for now, Discord!" He waved to the master of chaos and then was off with his satchel over his arm.

Twilight watched him leave with a smile. Then she looked to Discord again, considered her words carefully, and approached him. "Actually, you know, last night was more of a slumber party than a proper sleepover…because Luna couldn't stay since she had to go out and perform her nightly duties."

Discord shrugged, suddenly leaning back against a wall flipping open a page of the book and finding it 'very interesting.' "Hmm, yes, well I suppose that's true."

Twilight sighed and glanced to the side. "You know, I'm sure Princess Celestia will be happy if that book turns out to have helped you somehow, Discord. She may not be the princess of the night, but she cares very deeply for the welfare of her subjects no matter whether they're residing under the sun or the moon." She smiled a little, her eyes going to Discord again. "Why, just last night when Luna had to leave to help someone with a very bad nightmare, Celestia stayed up almost the whole night worrying about that person."

Discord stopped pretending to flip through pages. His eyes went a little wide. "Did she?" He barely glanced up from the book.

Twilight nodded. "Yes. Almost like she had an idea of who the person was somehow and was very worried over them, like they were a close friend. During breakfast, Luna told me Celestia seemed very happy and relieved when she mentioned to her that all of last night's dreamers had ended up well and happy. I think it meant a lot to her."

Discord blushed very softly and sighed now, shutting his book. "Yes, well," he swallowed, "Celestia always was a bit mushy and sappy. I, um…I actually wanted to return this today, so I should probably go see her now before she gets too busy with her affairs for the day."

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Of course. Have a nice day, Discord. I'll see you soon." She waved at him.

"Yes, yes, you have a friendly, bright, cheerful, happy day too, Twilight," Discord managed, giving her a quick wave in return before flying outside and into the clouds with his book.

Twilight watched him go and smiled a little more to herself. "I don't think it could hurt to let him know that someone cared enough about him to stay up all night worrying…and especially someone he might care about a lot too." She stood up to leave the library, her smile only growing as she headed down to the throne room to work on a few last minute details for the big unveiling.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon :)

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	15. Cakes and Chaos

**A/N:**

Hi everypony! Here's the next chapter, and thank you all so much for being patient with me regarding updates—my life is just insane right now lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you can ^_^

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 15:**

**Cakes and Chaos**

* * *

As he flew away from Twilight's castle, Discord found himself in an odd position: he wasn't sure exactly where to go next. He didn't really feel like being alone at the moment, and he had just finished a visit with Twilight, and that had been preceded by a lengthier visit with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. He knew Rarity had Carousel Boutique under lock and key at the moment to keep her final Gala designs for everyone a surprise, so visiting her was out. For a moment, Discord naturally considered going to Fluttershy's cottage, but then… '_I'll end up gushing about my new feelings for Celestia, I just know it. Better to give myself some time to sort out this mess in my head before I try talking to Fluttershy about it and say something I don't really mean…or worse say something I DO really mean.' _Discord rolled his eyes to the side and did his best not to blush.

Of course, honestly, if things had been nice and normal (relatively speaking) in his life, Discord figured he would have just popped over to Canterlot castle now to return Celestia's book and bother the princesses…and maybe Celestia in particular. And by 'bother' he meant more like find an excuse to spend time with her and win attention from her just for the sake of the fun he had been starting to find in their conversations and encounters.

"No, no…" Discord mumbled to himself, his look falling as he flew onward, "I especially can't do that. I cannot handle being around that sunshiny mare right now. She'll giggle about something or give me a warm smile or compliment me in an unexpected way or let that chaotic hair of hers get too close to me, and then I'll fall all to pieces." He shuddered a little (or was it more like quivering again?). "I need to brace myself first before I actually see her again, even for something as simple as returning a book." Discord crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow deeply in concern. "I can't believe this happened to me. It's ridiculous really. Me with romantic feelings this bad…and for her! Ugh, why didn't anyone tell me that opening my heart to friendship could open my heart even more to romance? Probably in the friendship fine print somewhere…I should really lodge a complaint with Twilight." He sighed deeply. "I could use a cupcake or something. Sugar usually makes everything better…" Discord was about to snap his fingers to whip himself up a treat, but then he blinked and then he grinned. "Wait a minute! That's it, _that's_ where I can go!"

Discord snapped his fingers and suddenly he appeared on the stoop of Sugar Cube Corner.

The draconequus grinned to himself. "Perfect. Pinkie Pie's my friend, and she's the most chaotic of the elements of harmony. If anyone'll take my mind off of my problems and put a smile back on my face, it's her." He chuckled, knocked on the door, and then opened it himself and entered anyway. "Oh Pinkie Pie, your favorite friendly being of chaos is here!" he called out.

His words were met with a bright giggle from across the room. "Silly Discord—you're the _only_ friendly being of chaos I know. And the only being of chaos in general. But you're right, you are still my favorite!" And there was Pinkie Pie behind the kitchen counter toward the back of the shop, wearing a chef's hat and half covered in flour. With one hoof she was mixing something in a bowl, with another hoof she was pouring chocolate chips into a measuring cup, and with her prehensile tail she was dusting some confections with powered sugar.

Discord's smile grew, and he flew forward into the kitchen. "Ah, I knew this place would make me feel better. You're the best source of naturally occurring chaos in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie, I swear." He chuckled.

Pinkie beamed, continuing to do her three tasks at once (and also now reaching a rear hoof behind her to tap the timer on the oven which had just dinged). "Gee, thanks, Discord! You're like the most chaotic guy ever, so that's really saying something! It's funny though—I'm not even trying to do chaos, I'm just trying to help fill as many of the orders as possible for the Cakes so that they can focus on the big Gala order they have to fill. If I really wanted to do chaos instead though, I'm sure it'd be a lot crazier than this—I could stack all the cake layers upside down, and dye the vanilla frosting to look like chocolate and the chocolate frosting to look like vanilla, and I could mix the ingredients while standing on my head and trying to play my one man band, and there could be party canons going off everywhere, and—"

Discord reached forward with his tail and covered Pinkie's (still moving) mouth. His was grinning completely now. "Okay, okay, Pinkie dear, enough showing off—if I ever need an apprentice or a fill in as master of chaos, you've got the job. I swear." He removed his tail and chuckled at the bright smile and gasp that came from Pinkie.

"Really?" Her big eyes shimmered and her grin went from ear to ear. "I'd love that, Discord! People always like a little chaos to go along with their parties for the sake of the surprise. Maybe in a few years we could try." She sighed, her smile remaining but returning to a more normal pitch as she continued with her duties. "Right now though I already have a lot of work to do learning about baking from the Cakes. And also I'm sort of their full time live in babysitter for now. But when Pumpkin and Pound are older, I'll definitely have free time to work on chaos too." She closed her eyes and nodded with a big smile, making a little squee sound.

Discord flipped on his back in the air, trying not to chuckle. "Chaotic yet responsible—I really do have to start spending more time around you, Pinkie Pie. Did anyone ever tell you that you make a great role model?"

Pinkie opened her eyes to focus on her mixing again. "Well, the Cakes say that sometimes about me with the babies, but I've never been told that by a master of anything before. Aw, and I know, Discord, being responsible when all you want to do is have fun can feel weird. But in a way learning to be responsible is it's own fun, and it's never as bad as it seems, and either way the sacrifices you have to make end up making the fun you have later that much more special." She brought her eyes up to his again and gave a nod.

Discord twirled his fingers around his beard in thought and nodded in return. "Yes, I think I'm starting to understand that a little. Sort of a checks and balances thing." He stretched and turned back over in the air, resting his head on his paw. "Right now though I'm definitely in need of fun, which is why I came here." He smiled and shrugged. "I've had a harrowing time of Gala drama lately, and I'm exhausted too, and I naturally figured a good dessert would help cheer me up. And where better to get a good chaotic dessert than from the most chaotic element of harmony of all?"

Pinkie smiled, glancing up as she zipped over to some more bowls farther down the counter to continue doing three things at once as part of her baking. "Wow, I'm glad you have so much confidence in me and my baking, Discord." She pouted a little. "I'm sorry that ponies are still bugging you about the Gala though. And that you're exhausted. Are you still having bad dreams that are keeping you up at night?"

Discord raised an eyebrow, his smile dropping. "How did you know about my dreams?"

Pinkie just shrugged. "Pinkie Sense. I can tell when a weird shift in how things normally are is about to happen. And incidentally, congratulations—ever since you became our friend and started hanging around here, I've had a whole new response sequence to get used to. It's tail flick, eye wince, little shake, nose scrunch. That let's me know something's up with you. And then lately there's been a compulsive snore and frown as part of the whole thing. That let's me know you've been having bad dreams. Plus, I overheard Twilight talking to herself about your dreams the last time all of us were over at the castle." She smiled brightly again.

Discord just rolled his eyes. "So on top of everything else, you can sort of sense magical imbalances just like I can. I swear, either party ponies are some loose equine descendent of the chaos that created me or my pony wing is definitely that of a party pony." He chuckled. "But anyway, yes, you're right, Pinkie." The master of chaos nodded. "My sleeping habits have been a little disturbed lately." He sighed, but then smiled again. "But I know a classic bit of kooky confectionary from the element of laughter will cheer me right up."

Pinkie smiled and nodded. "I'd be happy to help, Discord. Just give me a minute to—Oh!" Suddenly a big tail twitch came over Pinkie Pie. She blinked several times as it finished. "Practically a doozy…" Suddenly Pinkie zipped away from the baking counter, leaving the mixing spoons still twirling for a few seconds and her apron and hat still floating in the air in the shape of her body before falling to the floor. She quickly wiped off the flour with a dishtowel and was suddenly standing alert right by the front door of the bakery. She opened the door. "Discord, I'm sorry, that was the Pinkie Sense I've been waiting for all day. We're expecting a visit from Canterlot castle about our order for the Gala, and that sequence means it's coming, and the Cakes wanted me to let them know right away!" Then she blinked and frowned. "Oh, but it might take me a while to find them in the market. But I'm still supposed to be babysitting." She smiled and glanced to Gummy who was perched on the windowsill by the door. "Gummy, can you watch the babies?"

Gummy just sat there. Then he blinked.

Pinkie frowned a little again and put a hoof to her chin. "Yeah, maybe you're not quite up to that on your own yet." Then she turned to the master of chaos with a big grin. "Discord, please stay here and watch Pumpkin and Pound Cake for me, I'll just be a few minutes!"

Discord blinked and landed. "Oh please tell me you're talking about desserts and not actual fillies and colts!" He scoffed and raised an eyebrow with a grin.

Pinkie waved him off, smiling more. "Aw, Discord, they're just baby foals, and they're upstairs napping." Then suddenly a bump and some giggles came from upstairs, causing Pinkie to glance up and then back down to Discord with a sheepish smile. "Well, they _were_ napping. But they're just babies, Discord, you can handle them. Pleeeeese!" She stuck out her bottom lip and looked at him with big, glistening eyes.

Discord had to look away (Pinkie's sad, pleading look wasn't as endearing to him as Fluttershy's but it was certainly close), and then he smiled uncomfortably but shooed her off. "Oh, just go. Babies I can work with a little better than actual kids anyway. And I'll go check on what's going on upstairs."

Pinkie beamed! "Thank you, Discord! I'll make you the most chaotic dessert ever when I get back! Bye!" She hugged his tail, waved, and then pranced outside, the bell over the shop door ringing as the door closed behind her.

"Randomness…utter randomness…" Discord chuckled to himself. "Okay, this was definitely the best place for me to pick to visit. I'm feeling better already." Then the sound of another bump and more giggles from upstairs caught his ears again. He raised an eyebrow. And then with a grin he snapped himself to the upper floor.

* * *

It wasn't going to be easy for Pinkie to find Mr. and Mrs. Cake right away. The Ponyville marketplace was getting busier and busier each day as Gala time neared.

Yet that fact didn't mean the Cakes' special visitor from Canterlot castle regarding the Gala baking order would be delayed, especially as she chose to teleport herself right over Ponyville and to drop down from the sky onto Sugar Cube Corner's stoop only about twenty minutes after Pinkie had gone off to look for the Cakes.

Princess Celestia entered Sugar Cube corner with a smile, the bell dinging as the door closed behind her. She glanced around. "Hello? It's Princess Celestia. I've come to discuss the final cake order for the Gala. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a more exact time of when I could come by. Is anyone here?" She walked forward and glanced around, yet the place appeared empty. She raised an eyebrow, her voice lowering to its normal tone. "Strange. I know they were expecting me."

Then suddenly her ears caught the sound of a bump and some giggles from upstairs.

Celestia raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. She proceeded to ascend the steps. Once in the upper story hallway, she glanced around and then discovered where the sound was coming from—a closed door at the end of the hall with a light clearly on in the room behind it. The door was cracked open slightly, and Celestia slowly approached to take a peek within. '_If Pinkie's putting the foals to bed, I don't want to disturb her…though I would love the chance to see them for a moment.' _She positioned herself in front of the door and peeked inside the room. Her eye remained at the door for a moment, then blinked…but then continued to look…and as she looked her smile grew in wonder. Indeed, the sight Celestia was seeing was most unexpected.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the streets of Ponyville eventually…_

Pinkie Pie had been bouncing around and around and around and around for some time now, all the while calling out for the Cakes throughout the busy marketplace of Ponyville.

Finally, though, a screaming, bouncing ball of pink pony managed to catch the attention of the two ponies she was looking for, even despite the fact that they were loaded down with saddlebags full of ingredients and right in the thickest part of the shopping crowd.

"Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake blinked at the sight of her assistant. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes!" Mr. Cake's cakes eyes went wide. "And who's watching the twins?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, there you are!" Pinkie beamed as she came to stand in front of them. "Well, I'm here because my pinkie sense told me that Princes Celestia was getting ready to drop down from the sky in Ponyville, and because you both told me to let you know as soon as I got a feeling she was arriving since she couldn't give us an exact time because she was so busy." She took in a deep breath to go on. "And don't worry, I got a really good friend of mine to watch the twins while I stepped out to find you."

The Cakes both breathed sighs of relief.

"Great, then we can head back right now to meet the Princess." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Yeah." Mr. Cake nodded, smiling as well. "And we just finished our shopping actually, so the timing's perfect."

The whole group turned and started to head in the direction of Sugar Cube Corner, passing from the crowds to more open sections of the main street. Pinkie led the way, bouncing the entire time.

Then a thought occurred to Mr. Cake, and he raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Say, Pinkie, who did you get to babysit? Twilight?"

Pinkie, still bouncing and still beaming, shook her head. "Nope!"

"Fluttershy?" Mrs. Cake suggested, raising an eyebrow now too.

Pinkie shook her head again. "Nope, but you're getting warmer."

Mr. Cake put a hoof to his chin. "Applejack? Or Maybe Rarity?"

"Nope and nope!" Pinkie announced, still with a grin.

Mrs. Cake glanced to her husband, gulped, then looked back toward Pinkie Pie. "Uh…Rainbow Dash?"

"Which is fine," Mr. Cake instantly assured, trying to smile again, "Just so long as she understands not to encourage Pound to fly beyond his means, heh…"

Pinkie chuckled. "Oh, I know that. But nope not her either."

Mrs. Cake raised both eyebrows now. "Well, then…who did you ask, Pinkie?" She blinked. "You didn't leave Gummy in charge, did you?"

"No way!" Pinkie shook her head, still beaming and bouncing. "I mean, I thought about it for like a second but then I realized he couldn't handle all of the running around. Gummy's more about observing and just taking things in, you know?"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake breathed sighs of relief. Mrs. Cake smiled again. "So who did you leave the twins with, Pinkie?"

Pinkie just shrugged. "My best chaotic friend ever—Discord!"

"Oh, that's nice then," Mr. Cake replied with a nod.

He and his wife walked forward with satisfied smiles for a couple of seconds. Then they stopped walking and their eyes went very wide.

Mrs. Cake suddenly zipped forward right alongside Pinkie. "You left the twins alone with Discord?!"

Mr. Cake zipped forward along Pinkie's other side now. "And you left Discord as the only person to greet anypony there knowing the Princess was coming?! _And you left him in charge of our babies?!_"

Pinkie just shrugged and glanced at them both. "Sure, why not?"

The Cakes stopped walking again and their jaws fell. Then suddenly they were all but galloping homeward with their laden saddlebags, leaving Pinkie far behind them.

Pinkie blinked at their sudden departure and started bouncing faster and faster to catch up with them. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Cakes' house…_

For the last twenty minutes ever since Pinkie had left, Discord had indeed been the one upstairs watching the babies. And as he watched them he did what he did best—spread a little chaos, which worked out rather well actually considering how chaotic Pumpkin and Pound Cake could be.

Right now the master of chaos had pretty rainbows sparkling all over the ceiling of the room, balloon animals frolicking about on the floor, glittering pinwheels sticking out of the bars of the crib…and Pound cake was busy playfully swatting down at Discord's tail from a cotton candy cloud near the ceiling while Pumpkin was busy sucking on a cotton candy cloud on the floor and also using her magic to conjure the milk in her bottle into chocolate milk.

And Discord, dear Discord, meanwhile, was floating on his back just above the floor, swatting back at Pound playfully with the tuft of his tail and looking at Pumpkin upside down with a big grin as she finished filling her bottle with chocolaty goodness. "Very good, Pumpkin. Now when you're a little older I'll teach you how to turn your healthy orange juice at breakfast each morning into cherry cola. Classic." He laughed.

Pumpkin put down her bottle and let out a big cheer, then came forward and hugged Discord's whole head. Just as she did that, Pound saw and flew off of his cloud to hug Discord's whole tail in the air.

Discord just looked to both of them and laughed. "Well, it's not quite as big an audience as I used to have for my chaos back in the day, but it's definitely a more satisfied audience. And a much more understanding one." He smiled more at them. "Do you want Uncle Discord to stop by more often and show you chaos? I'm sure you get your fair share from Pinkie Pie, but at least I can help you with stuff about flying and magic too? What do you say?"

"YAY!" Both babies yelled at once, hugging and tackling him more.

Discord laughed warmly. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Hmm mmm…" Suddenly someone standing in the now open doorway cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I play?"

Pumpkin and Pound turned and gasped with big smiles at the sight of the big, pretty pony with lots of pretty hair now entering their room, and then they burst into cheers and giggles for the appearance of Celestia.

Discord did not react as calmly.

"Celestia!" He fell to the floor and sat bolt upright, forgot about the foals for one second, instantly remembered the foals and caught them in his grasp securely, placing Pumpkin on the rug again with her chocolate milk bottle and Pound in his cloud again with one of the balloon animals. "I-I…I…um…Hey, how's it going?" He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look down as casually as possible, and meanwhile blushed absolutely furiously (and knew he was doing it and hated himself for it). '_Celestia, it's Celestia, Celestia's here, and you're here, and you've got this stupid crush on her now, and you're talking to babies, and you must look utterly ridiculous, and if you get a second try to stop caring this much about what she thinks about you! Oh, this is a nightmare, and believe me lately I know nightmares!'_ He was almost afraid to look at her on the off chance it would turn him into some grinning, stuttering version of himself that he wanted nothing to do with—or worse, some smooth talking version of himself that would start uncontrollably flirting and 'putting the moves' on her. He was very grateful to have the babies as a distraction for the moment.

Celestia just chuckled softly and came closer. "It's going very well, Discord, thank you. I was expecting to find Pinkie Pie babysitting. But I'm glad I found you doing it instead. They really seem to have taken a shine to you." Celestia leaned close to the children. "Do you like your Uncle Discord?"

The two foals cheered and clapped their hooves.

"Di-ca! Di-ca!" Pound announced, pointing to Discord.

"Kay-aw, Kay-aw!" Pumpkin shouted, trying to say the word 'chaos' as she pointed all over the place.

Celestia laughed softly again. Then she noticed Discord's continued blushing and lack of eye contact. "Discord, there's no need to be so embarrassed. I've seen already how kind you can be just from your interactions with the girls. But I never knew you had such a way with children." She smiled more at him.

Discord meanwhile couldn't help but smile at how the kids responded to him, and then at Celestia's words he cleared his throat and looked towards the direction she was in (though he still avoided direct eye contact). "Oh, I don't know if I'd really call it a 'way' with children." He shrugged. "Though I suppose they have taken a shine to me, but it's really just because they're babies." He could just see out of the corner of his eye Celestia raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side. He explained, all the while busying himself with playing with Pound using the end of his tail and gently ruffling Pumpkin behind her ears with his paw. "They're very young, so their magic is still undisciplined—it still has a lot of its natural chaos. We can relate—we sort of speak the same language magically."

"I never thought about things like that, Discord." Celestia's soft reply was followed by the sound of her hoof-falls bringing her right next to him to sit alongside him on the floor. "There's probably a little chaos in all of us then, isn't there?"

Discord swallowed at her new proximity. "Oh…I like to think so, yes. It just gets harder to find the older you get—unless you're me of course, in which case it ferments into fine blend of insanity and hijinks for the amusement of myself and others." Discord heard her laugh, and he laughed a little himself. Then the master of chaos finally let himself glance over at Celestia. She was just sitting there, admiring the chaos and how happy the babies were amidst the products of his magic. The sight made Discord feel warm inside. '_I really like when she likes my chaos. She used to hate it so much…. It's nice to see the change_.' Discord's smile picked up a little on one side. "I've really enjoyed getting the chance to play with these two a little. Sometimes I almost forget that chaos doesn't just naturally occur in me. It makes me feel less alone in this great, big, orderly world seeing little ponies like these, I suppose."

Celestia glanced over at him with interest at this reply, and as she did so Discord managed to make a little eye contact with her. She smiled softly. "I'm glad it's been such a good experience for you, Discord. I'm very fond of foals too. I don't have to worry about them worrying too much about me being a princess, and it's sort of relaxing. I just wish I had more time to spend with little ones like these."

Discord grinned. "Well, you don't seem to have too many duties to fulfill at the moment, and as long as the babies are here anyway, why don't you take over amusing them for a little bit? They're already practically mesmerized by your hair and your stature after all." And indeed, Pumpkin and Pound kept glancing to Celestia with happy awe.

Celestia smiled and looked down at Pumpkin, who stopped sucking on her nearly empty chocolate milk bottle and pointed with a big smile and a coo at the princess (or specifically at the top of her head). Celestia smiled more. "Would you like to play with my crown?" She used her magic to raise the golden tiara up a little. Pumpkin clapped her hooves together and giggled. Then Celestia gently lowered the crown into her grasp. Pumpkin looked at it with wonder and then instantly put the handle of it into her mouth, sucking on it and biting it like a big teething ring. Celestia laughed and then looked up to Pound. "And since you like being in the air so much, how about a little something that likes being in the air too?" She used her magic and created a little glowing phoenix made of light that darted around just above Pumpkin's cloud. He smiled and cooed and rolled onto his back to playfully bat at the little bird. Celestia laughed softly.

Discord smiled brightly at her efforts. "Not bad, Celestia. You're a natural."

Celestia smiled at him in return. "Thank you, Discord." She shrugged. "I had a little practice with Twilight, though she was several years older than this when she became my student. You would have liked her very much even at that age though. She had quite the potential for chaos." She laughed.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Celestia nodded. "Oh yes. During her first magical demonstration she blew half the windows out of the schoolroom. In fact, I think her strong desire for discipline in her magic comes from an intuition that without all of that order, her magic would become a chaos that she couldn't wield properly."

"Hmm…" Discord chuckled, tickling Pumpkin's back hooves with the tuft of his tail and snapping Pound's cloud a little bigger for him to play with Celestia's phoenix on, "No, that can't be right. If Twilight's secretly chaotic, then I'm secretly an accountant." He and Celestia shared a laugh.

Then Pumpkin sat up, the crown still in her mouth and the chocolate milk bottle in one hoof, and crawled toward Discord, She gave him a big hug around his middle. Just then Pound flew down from his cloud to land on Celestia's back and slid down it into her ethereal tail, which he hugged and snuggled too.

Both the master of chaos and the princess of the sun looked down at their little charges and smiled.

Celestia sighed softly. "Sometimes I hope very much that Cadance and Shining Armor have foals. I'd love to foalsit just like Cadance used to foalsit for Twilight. And now that I know how much you like babies, I'd love for you to join me sometime, Discord." She gave him a playful grin.

Discord grinned back at her just a touch sheepishly (trying very much to control his blushing). "It'd be sort of like playing house or something together—Auntie Celestia and Uncle Discord with the babies." Feeling the heat build in his features he quickly cleared his throat and added with a shrug, "U-Until one of them needs a diaper change. Then that's all on you, Celestia. I'm strictly good for magic tricks, tickle fights, and colorful chaos toys."

Celestia laughed and gave him a light nudge. "Whatever you say, Uncle Discord."

Suddenly there was the sound of hooves galloping up the stairs, and before Discord and Celestia knew it, the door had burst open to reveal a very frantic looking Mr. and Mrs. Cake (followed by a bouncing and smiling Pinkie Pie.)

Pinkie grinned at the sight in the room. "Oh, hi Princess Celestia! Sorry to keep you waiting. Once I realized you were coming, it took me forever to find the Cakes in town. But once I did and I told them that you were coming and that I'd left Discord in charge of babysitting, they rushed right over."

Finished catching their breath, the Cakes looked to the two magical beings in the nursery and then to their children (who continued to cling to Celestia and Discord, though now they smiled and cooed at their parents as well).

"H-Hello, Discord." Mrs. Cake did her best to smile totally normally at the large draconequus. "Oh, and Princess Celestia, it's lovely to see you." She quickly bowed, and so did her husband, then they raised their heads. "So everything's…fine then?" She glanced around.

"Y-Yeah," Mr. Cake nervously added, glancing around quickly as well, "No major problems or issues…other than all of these rainbows and balloon animals and that little firebird thing…" He took in the strange sights but then blinked and focused back on the smiling children. "And the kids are happy? Uh, great!"

Mrs. Cake let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled at the sun princess. "Thank you so much for looking after them, Princess. We…" Then Mrs. Cake's eyes went wide as the sight of her daughter (and specifically what her daughter was playing with) finally caught her eye. "Pumpkin is sucking on your crown…" she brought a hoof to her chest as her husband's jaw fell. "P-Princess, we…I…we…"

Celestia just smiled softly. "It's all right," she assured. "I gave it to her to play with for a bit. It really used to go through much worse with Twilight when she was a filly, I promise you." She used her magic to replace her real crown with a soft stuffed one for Pumpkin to bite, then magically wiped off the drool and donned her crown again. "And you're very welcome about looking after the foals, but I only just arrived a few moments ago actually. Discord's been seeing to the children all on his own ever since Pinkie left, and he's done a wonderful job. Just look." She used her tail to move Pound in sight of Discord, and the little pegasus dove at the draconequus to hug him, and his sister did the same.

"Di-ca! Di-ca!"

"Kay-aw! Kay-aw!"

The two children laughed.

Discord chuckled and patted them both on the head. "Yes, 'Discord' and 'Chaos'. I've taught you well." He glanced up at the elder Cakes and shrugged. "Incidentally, Pound likes cotton candy clouds almost as much as I do, and Pumpkin has a knack for using her horn to whip them up as well as quite a few other desserts." He raised his hand, giving the Cakes a little wave with his fingers. "Oh and also, nice to meet you both. I'm Discord, master of chaos, on the very off chance my reputation doesn't precede me." He grinned.

The Cakes looked to each other and then looked back at Discord still with a touch of hesitation…but also with ever-relaxing smiles. "Well…the kids do seem very happy with you…" Mr. Cake offered.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Cake supplied, taking a breath and finally managing to smile as sincerely at Discord as she had been doing at Princess Celestia. "Pardon us, we were just a little…surprised at you being here. But thank you for looking after the children." She looked down to her twins, her smile softening even more. "Mr. Cake is right—they do seem very happy with you."

Suddenly a smiling Pumpkin used her magic to make a little cotton candy cloud appear, and a smiling Pound used his wings to push it at their mother, causing the little puff of pink to stick to her nose.

Celestia barely stifled a quiet giggle. (And Discord barely kept from blushing and grinning entirely at the sound of her enjoying chaos so much again).

Mrs. Cake blinked as the kids laughed and then licked away some of the cotton candy from her nose. "Mmm!" She smiled and turned to her husband. "Dear, this is delicious. And Pumpkin made it all on her own. And Pound aerated it so nicely—it's so light and fluffy." She took some from her cheek and held it out to him.

Mr. Cake took the confection, ate it, and smiled. "Hey you're right, this is delicious." He turned to the kids, leaning down. "Oh who are my naturally talented little bakers? That's right, you are…" He looked up to Discord, hesitated just once more, but then managed a sincere smile to go along with his wife's. "Thank you for teaching them something so fun, Mister Discord."

Discord shrugged and waved him off with a grin, holding his head up high in a touch of pride. "Oh just Discord is fine, and you're quite welcome."

Mrs. Cake nodded to him. "Well, anyway, Princess Celestia…" she looked to the princess, "We should probably go over the Gala cake order with you now. I know you must be very busy today, after all. We're sorry we kept you waiting as long as we did."

Celestia stood and shook her head. "Not a problem at all. But yes, let's discuss the order."

"I'll be right down with you," Pinkie Pie added, stepping into the room and scooping up Pumpkin and Pound. "I want to put these two down for their nap first."

Discord smiled at the babies. "Oh, let me." He snapped his fingers and magically floated a giggling and gurgling Pumpkin and Pound over and into their bed. Then he snapped away all of the colorful chaos he had made, snapped them up a fresh bottle of warm milk each, used his tail to cover them, and snapped to dim the lights (and to create some colorful little shooting stars whizzing over the ceiling above them). "There we go—sweet, chaotic dreams you two." He gave them a wave, and the babies yawned and gave him a wave back.

Pinkie smiled. "Wow, Discord, not bad for a first timer. Goodnight, Pumpkin and Pound!" She gave the babies a little wave too and then bounced over to the doorway. "Okay," her voice was a loud whisper now, "Let's go, everypony!" And she proceeded to trot downstairs.

The Cakes smiled and shook their heads and then gestured for Celestia to leave first. She nodded to them and headed out after Pinkie (after giving the babies a last glance and a wave), then Mr. Cake gestured for Mrs. Cake to go and Mr. Cake followed after her. Discord left last, gently closing the door (and maybe giving a last snap to turn the milk in the babies' bottles into chocolate milk).

The whole party soon found themselves assembled downstairs, at which point two familiar figures walked in through the open front door (and each bearing several familiar…and slightly chaotic looking…apple pies.)

"Oh howdy, Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Applejack tipped her hat to the Cakes. "Oh and hi again, Discord. And hi, Princess Celestia." She bowed, as did Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie smiled and turned to her friends. "Oh, hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Her eyes glistened and she licked her lips at the sight of what her friends had brought. "And where did you get those yummy looking pies from?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged and smirked a little. "Oh, they're just freshly made from Sweet Apple Acres." Then she looked to the Cakes. "Sorry to barge in like this, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but the front door was open."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled, and Mrs. Cake nodded. "It's perfectly all right, Rainbow Dash." Her grin became a little sheepish. "We were sort of in a hurry when we got home, I guess we forgot to close it. Oh but everything's fine now of course, and Pinkie's been working so hard helping us with baking and the foals that I think it would be wonderful if she went and spent some time with you girls while we talked with Princess Celestia."

Rainbow Dash nodded and then turned her gaze to the Princess and waved. "And hey, Princess. It's been great seeing you in Ponyville so much lately." Then her eyes went to the master of chaos, and couldn't help but grin in a slightly mischievous way. "And definitely interesting bumping into you too again, Discord—you're here, Princess Celestia's here…Did you two accidentally run into each other _again_?" She raised an eyebrow in interest.

Discord's eyes went very wide for a brief moment, then he almost glanced to Rainbow Dash in panic but stopped himself, almost pouted and scowled at her instead, but finally just let out a deep sigh. _'She doesn't know you secretly actually have the hots for Celestia now—she's just being cheeky. Remember what you both agreed on—you and Rainbow Dash would be friends but you could still exchange catty jokes and witty barbs. That's all she's doing. Calm down before you blow everything out of proportion and make it the most obvious thing in the world that you're smitten with Celestia._'

Celestia, while Discord took a few seconds to have all of these introspective thoughts, just smiled and nodded to Rainbow Dash. "Yes, we both just happened to run into each other here. It's always nice to see a good friend though, especially when you least expect it. Don't you think so, Discord?" She glanced to the master of chaos.

'_She called me a __good__ friend. Not just a friend, a __good__friend_.' Discord wasn't sure if it was the part of him that aspired to friendship or the part of him that aspired to her that was taking the compliment so strongly. He decided to sort it out later though, and for now just looked to Celestia and smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think it's very nice to see a good friend too. And especially when you do really accidentally run into one—the whole thing's quite chaotic that way." He chuckled, and Celestia smiled more, and Discord wondered how he had never properly noticed all those years ago when they had first met how cute that smile could be. '_Probably because she mostly frowned and scowled at me for controlling her ponies with my chaos, though that angered look has a certain fiery appeal all its own…_' He chuckled just a little more to himself at the thought.

Celestia let her smile linger on Discord a moment longer before looking to the Cakes again. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'm afraid I keep getting so distracted. Planning this year's Gala has been a busier task than usual. But before I keep you any longer, let's go discuss the Gala order."

"Of course, Princess Celestia," Mrs. Cake assured with a nod and a smile.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Cake added with a nod and a smile as well. "We've got all of our designs and plans right in the kitchen."

Celestia nodded.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack, meanwhile, headed with their pies over to Pinkie, who eyed them eagerly again. "So…what are all those yummy pies for exactly?"

Rainbow Dash grinned a little. "Oh, uh…well, Applejack and Spike and Discord and I were making pies earlier, and Discord made so many extra of his that we thought we'd stop by and share some with you." She gave Applejack a little nudge.

Applejack grinned and tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, uh, yeah. We thought you'd really enjoy some, Pinkie. Here you go." She held out one of the lumpy, chaotic pies.

Pinkie beamed. "For me? Gee, thanks!" She took the pie and licked her lips. But then just as she was about to bite into it, she paused, considered, and turned around. Then Pinkie trotted over to none other than Princess Celestia and held out the pie with a smile.

Celestia glanced to Pinkie with interest. "Yes, Pinkie?"

Pinkie beamed. "Princess Celestia, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were baking pies with Discord earlier, and they brought some over to share with me, but you're our guest here and you're Discord's good friend and he's going to be your escort, so I think it's only right that I offer you some pie first."

Celestia's eyes lit up with interest and she glanced over her shoulder to Discord. "Discord, you bake?"

(Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, eyes wide and jaws dropped, were just too paralyzed in shock for the moment to stop what was taking place).

Discord, caught up in his own thoughts (and not really noticing what was going on), shrugged and grinned, admiring his paw a little. "Oh yes, as I've told you, I'm a man of infinite talents, Celes—" His eyes went wide and his smile fell as he finally looked to the sight of Celestia now taking the pie from Pinkie.

"Princess, wait!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash suddenly found it in themselves to cry out at once.

Discord blushed a little and flew forward, holding out his paw. "Celestia, uh, _maybe_—"

But it was too late—Celestia had already used her magic to lift up a bite of the pie.

_SPLAT!_

And now Princess Celestia stood there in the middle of Sugar Cube Corner with a face covered in apple pie. And on the end of the spring that had launched the pie at her was a note that read.

_An apple to the face keeps order in its place! This message (and this pie) brought to you by the master of chaos!_

There was a collective gasp followed by total silence in the room. Applejack and Rainbow Dash just stood there with wide eyes, the Cakes stood there with looks somewhere between panic and terror, Discord was cringing a little at the sight he hadn't been able to help stopping (and that he realized, being such a prankster, he wouldn't have even thought about stopping unless he really did have a lot of awkward, mushy feelings for Celestia), Pinkie Pie just stood there with her usual perky smile, and Celestia herself just stood there with her eyes wide in surprise and pie covering and dripping from her features.

Pinkie finally broke the silence. "Wow, a prank pie—what a great idea. Discord, you'll have to teach me how to spring-load things like that sometime."

Then Rainbow Dash couldn't help it—her mouth started to twitch a little, coming close to a smile.

Then finally someone just plain started to laugh—and it was Celestia of all people.

Her eyes closed, the sun princess smiled and laughed so warmly and fully that the sound couldn't help but break the tension in the room.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie started laughing as well, falling all over each other in hilarity.

And the Cakes smiled and laughed as well now finally, though in a much more nervous, 'I can't believe our pony goddess just took a pie to the face from the ancient master of chaos in our store, but let's hope it all turns out to be okay' kind of way…until they finally melted into normal laughter too, unable to help themselves.

And slowly, Princess Celestia's laughter couldn't help but make Discord smile and laugh too, first slowly and then warmly and then just as much as she was and just as much as he had ever laughed at a well-executed prank against anyone.

Celestia eventually made a towel appear magically and used it do dry her face, laughing the whole time, and then finally took and tried a bite of the pie. "Mmm, delicious!" She smiled brightly.

Deep down inside, Discord lit up a little at the compliment.

Applejack and Rainbow dash finally got their mirth a bit under control though and approached the princess.

"Princess," Applejack smiled up at her sheepishly, "We're sorry, we meant that pie to prank Pinkie Pie, honest."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash nodded, likewise looking sheepish, "We had no idea she'd give it to you."

Celestia just smiled and shook her head. "Girls, it's all right. In fact, I think that was just what I needed. The Gala planning's been a little more stressful than usual this year, so who could complain about a nice prank between friends to liven things up? Besides," she glanced to Discord with a grin, "I should have realized a pie baked by the master of chaos would have something chaotic about it."

Discord just grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know, Celestia, really—you must have been in terrible need of a prank to let one by me get pulled on you so easily. You're usually almost too clever even for me…sometimes even a bit more clever than me, though I'll never admit that in any official way of course."

Celestia just laughed a little more and shrugged. "Maybe I was just curious about what form your chaos would take this time around. It's always fun seeing the different ways you handle things, especially with food. The foals really did appreciate your chocolate milk bottle trick and cotton candy clouds after all."

"Ooo and that's one of my favorite kinds of chaos too!" Pinkie beamed and then sighed, her eyes hazing. "So much chocolaty and sugary goodness."

Discord just grinned a lot, his eyes hazing playfully. "Yes, well…only the best in chaos from the master, after all."

Celestia laughed softly and then turned back to the Cakes. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I promise we'll talk business entirely now."

The Cakes just breathed sighs of relief and smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, Princess," Mrs. Cake offered.

"It shouldn't take long—we know how busy you are," Mr. Cake supplied.

"Well, we should get going anyway." Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof with a sheepish grin. "You guys have work to do, and we pretty much just stopped by to bring Pinkie some of Discord's prank pies. We figured she'd appreciate them."

_SPLAT!_

"Oh, I do!" assured a now pie-covered Pinkie after swallowing a big bite of prank apple pie. "This is so much fun!" She bit face first into another pie and had this one spring right into her face as well.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash just laughed and shook their heads before turning and heading to the door. Applejack waved. "Bye, ya'll! Great seeing you, Princess Celestia!" The bell over the door rang as they exited.

The princess waved to them. "Goodbye, girls!"

Everyone else waved their goodbyes as well.

Then suddenly Pinkie sat up from her third pie and wiped some of the apples off of her face. "Oh, wait, before I forget, Discord," she looked to the master of chaos, "You've been waiting for a chaotic dessert! Let me get you something!"

Discord, however, just shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, that's all right, Pinkie Pie, I think I'll take a rain check for now. Those twins upstairs and all of this stuff with the pies has been more than enough chaos to perk me back up for the moment. And anyway, like Rainbow Dash and Applejack said, you seem to have work to do. I think I'll just be off. I have some chaos to mull over anyway. But thanks for the offer. I'll just take a raincheck and probably pop by one night at three in the morning to take you up on it." He chuckled.

"Okie dokie lokey!" Pinkie beamed. "I'm usually up counting the sprinkles around that time, so I'll be here." She winked and then bounced over into the kitchen.

Discord just grinned and shook his head. "Of course you will." Then he headed over to the Cakes and gave them a nod. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, nice to meet you, and thank you for not losing your marbles," (he snapped and made a bunch of colorful marbles appear rolling all over the floor, which he then snapped away), "about me being left in charge of your children and for actually taking the time to see that we really were having fun together and enjoying each other's company." He sighed and glanced to the side. "I know it's partly my own fault, but I don't get that much benefit of the doubt from most ponies, so I really do appreciate receiving it in this instance." His gaze returned to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake just smiled at each other and then to Discord.

Mrs. Cake spoke. "Of course, Discord. We may not know you well, but we know when someone makes our children happy. That's how we discovered Pinkie could be such a good sitter." She glanced to the pink pony who was currently back to doing three things at once in the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Some people might find her a little…impulsive, but we know that she just has her own way of doing things and that she's really responsible when she needs to be, especially about the babies." She looked back to Discord. "She wouldn't have asked you to take care of them unless she trusted you could do it just as well as she can."

Mr. Cake nodded. "Absolutely. Thanks for entertaining them. It's nice for them to see someone who can do magic or someone who can fly every now and again. And if you ever want to come by and see Pinkie and the kids again, our door is always open." He shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and added, "Just…not _too much_ chaos indoors if you can help it? Between the twins and Pinkie Pie, believe me, we already get our fair share on a regular basis."

Discord had to chuckle, and he nodded. "Fair enough." He gave the couple a wave. "Well, ta ta, and say goodbye to Pumpkin and Pound from me."

"Bye, Discord." Mr. Cake waved. Then out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the kitchen and started heading in that direction with a look of concern. "Pinkie, I know you're capable of it, but try not to do _six_ different things at once—that many always makes me nervous."

Discord, meanwhile, strolled a few paces away and then turned his sights to Celestia, the last person to take his leave of.

She was smiling at him a lot, and of course he knew why at this point. '_I'd like to think it's because she's captivated by my good looks and wit, but_…' "Yes, yes, I know, Celestia, I've just gotten so friendly and civilized and appreciative of my relationships with others, but let's not rub it in, hmm?" He rolled his eyes.

The sun princess just laughed and shook her head. "I didn't say anything, Discord. But I am sorry we can't spend more time together this afternoon." She sighed and glanced to the side a little. "I had something I wanted to discuss with you."

Discord looked at her very curiously for a moment but then just shrugged and his grin picked up on one side. "Well, I was thinking of stopping by the castle soon to return your dream book to you. What about tomorrow, maybe before Twilight's throne room unveiling? We could talk then if you have time."

Celestia's gaze returned to his and she smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would be perfect actually, Discord. Come by late in the afternoon if you're free—I should have some time then."

Discord nodded and gave her a dramatic bow with a flourish of his arm. "It's a date then." He winked and chuckled (and noticed how Celestia rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh in response). Then he straightened up and took a breath. "And maybe afterwards, since you're going to Twilight's throne room unveiling and I'm going to Twilight's throne room unveiling and we'll be leaving from the same place, we could head over to it together if you wanted—sort of like practice for escorting you to the Gala?" He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia nodded. "Certainly, Discord. I'll be looking forward to it."

Discord smiled. "Excellent! See you then!" He gave her a wave and then flew over to the door, but snapped his fingers at the last second and disappeared in a burst of light and smoke.

Celestia just laughed softly and shook her head. Then she turned back to address her hosts. "Now, where were we? I…" She paused as she noticed Mrs. Cake smiling at her, an eyebrow raised in interest. Celestia raised an eyebrow in return. "Is something wrong? Oh, is there still some pie in my hair?" She smiled more and brushed some of her mane with her hoof.

Mrs. Cake blinked and then glanced to the side with a sheepish smile. "Oh, no, it's nothing Princess. I'm sorry. Come on, let's just go to the kitchen to finish sorting out your order."

Celestia however only smiled more at her. "Mrs. Cake…?"

Mrs. Cake sighed. "I don't want to offend you. After all, Pinkie mentioned those awful rumors spreading around about you and Discord." She frowned. "Personally, I think gossip is a bad enough hobby, but it's just unacceptable about you, Princess Celestia. You've done so much for all of us after all." She smiled a little again. "But still…just for a moment now, you and Discord reminded me of myself and Mr. Cake when we were courting. That's all."

Celestia blinked and held back a small laugh. "Really?"

Mrs. Cake nodded, a faraway look coming to her eye. "Oh yes—we kept bumping into each other, at first by accident but then a little less by accident. And he'd smile at me and make silly jokes, and he was always doing things with baking and food to try and impress me, and his smile sort of lit up the way Discord's smile just did around you. Of course, that seemed to be about Discord liking that you approved of how friendly he's gotten now, but still." She laughed a little to herself. "And we'd meet just to 'talk' sometimes…" She shook her head at the memories.

Celestia smiled softly. "I see." She blushed just slightly and lowered her voice, sitting down to put herself closer to eye level with Mrs. Cake. "I'm really not offended, Mrs. Cake, I promise. And thank you for your consideration about the rumors. But from one mare to another, I have to tell you that there's really nothing more than friendly going on between Discord and I. We've just both come to find the suggestion of us dating so amusing that we've taken to teasing each other about it in little ways, that's all. I'm sure seeing us behave like that will only make things even more confusing for everypony, but we really do try to keep it private. And besides all that matters to me is that our friendship stays strong." She smiled more. "And it really was nice of you and Mr. Cake to be us understanding of Discord's presence here so quickly. Thank you—he needs that kind of acceptance, I think."

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Oh, yes, well…we're just trying to learn how to become used to having very powerful and famous people as friends. Ever since Pinkie Pie discovered that she was one of the elements of harmony, it's been something we've had to do." She glanced up at Celestia sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof. "Sometimes I think we get so nervous about trying to impress you, for instance, that we end up making you uncomfortable. We're trying to get better about that, and we don't want to make a similar mistake with Discord, or with Twilight now that she's a princess."

Celestia nodded. "Mrs. Cake, you are one of the kindest and most hospitable ponies I have ever known throughout my reign as a princess of Equestria. Please just keep doing your best to be such a good friend—that alone is more than enough reason for me to continue loving being welcome into your home. That and of course a chance to play with the foals." She smiled more to herself. "They really are beautiful children."

Mrs. Cake smiled in pride and looked down. "Thank you, Princess. And please feel free to visit them whenever you'd like."

Celestia smiled more. "When the Gala's finally over this year, I might take you up on that." She sighed and stood. "But speaking of the Gala, I'll have to return to the castle soon to see to more preparations for it. And I have some guests arriving soon. Let's go join Mr. Cake and Pinkie Pie in the kitchen, shall we?"

Mrs. Cake nodded, "Yes, of course, Princess Celestia." Mrs. Cake headed toward the kitchen and Celestia followed after her. "So we were thinking for the big cake you want for the end of the night that we might do seven layers swirling with frosting stars and moons with little gold sun-shaped candies and fluffy bits of marshmallow clouds."

Celestia nodded. "It sounds like it'll be beautiful, Mrs. Cake. And maybe we could do a blueberry filling? That's Luna's favorite." She leaned in closer and whispered, smiling more. "But I'd like that to be a surprise for her."

Mrs. Cake giggled and nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia. Now, as for cake flavors…" And thus the two mares joined Pinkie and Mr. Cake in the kitchen to continue discussing the dessert plans for the Gala.

And meanwhile, Celestia did her best to pay close attention to the details the Cakes were sharing with her about the order for the Gala…but she couldn't help being distracted slightly by the image recurring to her over and over again of what she had seen peeking through the doorway upstairs earlier—Discord so happy and making the little foals so happy, sharing his chaos, helping the children learn and play, and himself clearing loving every carefree minute of it. And also there had been the sight down here of how friendly he had been with the Cakes and how good at he had been at showing his appreciation for their confidence in him with the children. Neither was a moment she felt she would never forget…and it made her wonder about some things.

* * *

Later that day, one of Celestia's guards (a grey earth pony) was walking through the hallways of the Canterlot castle with a brief message to deliver to the Princess. He knew she was in the ballroom working on some planning that everyone could only assume involved the Gala of course, and so that was the direction in which he was heading.

As he approached the ballroom though, he was surprised to find that his two fellow guards stationed outside of the ballroom doors (a white unicorn and a brown pegasus) weren't standing at attention at their posts as usual, but rather were peeking into a crack between the doors, clearly observing whatever was going on inside.

"Hmm mmm…" the messenger guard cleared his throat. "Uh…guys?" he whispered, raising an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

The two guards jumped a little but then turned to face him, quickly (and quietly) letting the door close.

"Uh…" the pegasus guard started, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well…technically yes. I mean…weird is still okay, right?" He looked to his unicorn friend.

The unicorn guard beside him rolled his eyes to the side. "Come on, she's not being weird—and I told you, we really shouldn't be spying on her. I mean, she's our princess." He looked down uncomfortably.

The messenger guard gave them both a curious half smile. "What's Celestia up to in there exactly?"

"It, well…" The pegasus guard raised an eyebrow but almost smirked a little. "Actually, I feel like you kind of have to see it to get the full gist of it."

"Hey, we are not trying to open that door again," the unicorn guard insisted. "It was hard enough doing it without her noticing after she first came in there with that big chalkboard of hers and we carried in those books for her. I'm not getting caught spying on her."

The messenger guard just waved them off though. "Oh relax guys, I have to go in there anyway to deliver a message. I'm sure I'll see for myself."

The pegasus guard sighed and nodded. "Okay, have fun." He turned and knocked on the door, opening it slightly to announce his fellow guard. "Your highness? Pardon me, but one of the guards has a message for you."

"Of course," Celestia replied kindly from within. "Please send him inside."

The pegasus guard nodded and then pulled his head from the room and gestured forward to the earth pony guard. "Go right in."

The messenger guard nodded with a curious smile and then stepped inside, the door closing behind him. He approached Celestia. "Good afternoon, Princess. I'm sorry to disturb you." He bowed and then glanced up.

In the large ballroom, well lit with daylight through the open windows, Celestia was standing in front of a large chalkboard magically writing some things (her hair blocking the view of the board's contents). But then she put down the chalk stepped aside to turn to the guard with a smile. "Good afternoon to you too. And I promise, it's not a problem. Now, what is your message?"

The guard didn't speak at first. His eyes were too struck by the contents of the chalkboard.

There were lists about chaos and Venn diagrams about chaos and graphs about chaos and a full chalk figure of Discord with attempts to label the species origins of his different parts and specifically focused on the source of his magic.

Celestia had clearly been in this room for the last hour all but obsessing over Discord.

Indeed, all that seemed to be missing in fact were a few hearts here and there bearing cliché messages like 'Celestia+Discord' and 'Mrs. Discord' and 'Celestia 3 Discord' within them.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Guard? Is something the matter?"

The earth pony guard instantly blinked and snapped out of his surprise. "Oh, no, no, I'm sorry, Princess—I'm just a little tired from the extra shifts for the Gala planning." He cleared his throat. "Erm, I just was sent to inform you that several of the delegates and party guests who will be residing with us in the castle for the Gala are due to arrive on an airship from the coast tomorrow evening by nightfall. The kitchen staff is already planning a special menu to accommodate everyone, and the maids will have all of the guest rooms ready by tomorrow morning. And if there are any other preparations you'd like seen to, please just let me know and I'll inform everyone for you."

Celestia's smile warmed. "Thank you for all of the information. And if you could just let the gardeners know that I'd like vases of fresh flowers put on the tables throughout the halls and a vase in each guests room, I'd appreciate it."

The guard nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia. I'll go let them know right now." He bowed and prepared to make his exit.

"Just a moment, please," Celestia suddenly added.

The guard raised his head. "Yes, Princess?"

Celestia considered, looked down a little sheepishly for a moment, then glanced back to him again. "I'd like to ask you a hypothetical question regarding a project I'm working on."

The guard nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia. Something about the Gala?"

The sun princess smiled but shook her head. "No, no…it's a bit more large scale than that." She took a breath. "What do you think of chaos?"

"I…" the guard's eyes went very wide in a look clearly expressing that he was not sure how to field this one, "Uh…in what context, may I ask, Princess?" finally left him.

Celestia smiled more and shrugged. "Well, it's just that a thousand years ago, ponies didn't seem able to handle any chaos, probably because they had just left behind a chaotic state prior to the founding of Equestria…and not to mention chaos was a little too rampant back then." She glanced at the full blackboard before her. "But for several months now we've been living in a world alongside chaos ever since Discord was set free at. So I'm just wondering, from the perspective of a citizen, if the chaos we've dealt with ever since Discord's reform has become a manageable part of pony life." She looked back to the guard again. "Do you think the positive consequences of the different perspective chaos can bring has added to the harmony of our nation or does it still seem like more of a threat to it?"

The messenger took on such a pitiable look of confusion and hesitation.

Celestia's tone softened and her smile warmed. "There's not right or wrong answer. I promise. I'm just looking for an honest opinion. Please, speak as freely as you want to. I promise I won't hold it against you. And I'd appreciate your help. I value the opinions of you and the other guards very much. In fact, outside of my sister and Princess Twilight and her court, the guards and the staff of this castle are the ponies I trust and respect the most."

Something in the guards' look couldn't help but soften too now. He let out a breath, relaxed his pose, and finally felt the confidence to express himself to the princess honestly. "Actually, Princess Celestia, ever since Discord's reform, we've barely noticed the chaos much. I guess he goes somewhere else to practice most of it. Mostly I guess the staff and the people of Canterlot have just been uneasy about whether or not he would go back to his old evil ways. But as for the chaos itself, the way things are now, it's nothing we can't live with." He sighed, but still smiled. "Sure, sometimes the sky might change colors or things might float away randomly or it might rain chocolate milk, but…no one gets hurt, and you're still in charge, so…I guess there's no harm."

Celestia nodded. "I see." She put a hoof to her chin then glanced to her chalkboard again.

The guard smiled a little more. "And if it makes any difference, I think that the ponies feel a lot better about having Discord around as an ally than not having him around at all, even if that does mean we live with chaos. As long as he's loyal to the nation and loyal to you and your fellow princesses…and of course as long as you're happy…we're happy too. We trust you, Princess, and your judgment." He bowed his head.

When he raised his head, he saw that Celestia was looking to him again and that her smile had grown so much. "Thank you." Her gaze was warm. "I appreciate your opinion very much. And I promise not to ask such serious questions of you or your fellow guards so suddenly like this in the future—I just wanted a perspective on chaos from the view of someone who wasn't a close friend of Discord's."

The guard smiled and nodded. "Anything I can do to help, your highness."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you. You're dismissed."

The guard gave her a bow and then turned to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, ever since the messenger guard had stepped inside of the ballroom, his two fellow guards outside in the hall had been standing close to doors, hoping to catch some words of whatever conversation was going on in there.

"What're they saying now?" the unicorn guard whispered.

"I don't know," the pegasus guard replied and sighed, finally moving away from the door. "It's times like these I wish Celestia was more like Luna—Luna's voice carries anywhere even when she's not doing that Royal Canterlot thing."

Suddenly the door opened and the earth pony guard exited the ballroom, a very curious look on his face as he walked past his two fellow guards and paused before them in the hall for a moment.

"Well?" the pegasus guard asked. "What happened?"

"And you saw the chalkboard too, right?" the unicorn guard added.

The messenger guard nodded to them both. "Oh yeah, I saw it." He sighed. "When I got in there, I gave Celestia my message. And then after I saw the chalkboard she asked me my opinion on chaos and how well I think having it in our world is going. And when I told her we at least didn't think it was nearly as bad as it used to be anymore and that we all just wanted her to be happy, she smiled…a lot."

The two guards blinked, their eyes wide, and then they sighed deeply and looked down.

"I know she's a grown mare, but it's so weird thinking about her dating…." The unicorn guard couldn't help but shift uncomfortably on his hooves.

"Or thinking about her getting married." The pegasus guard raised an eyebrow. "And if they actually did that, what would that do to things politically? Would Discord automatically get to be a prince? I…I know this is a monarchy, but I feel like we should really get to vote on whether he gets to be a prince or not."

The unicorn guard's eyes went wide. "And what would happen if they had foals?"

"Okay, please stop, guys, you're giving me a headache," the messenger guard implored, bringing a hoof to his forehead. "All joking aside, I'm sure there's a logical reason why Celestia's in the ballroom obsessing over chaos and a big chalk picture of Discord…. And even if it does involve them having feelings for each other, maybe it won't be _so_ bad." He cringed but shrugged and tried to smile. "She really did seem happy about the idea of ponies accepting chaos."

The pegasus guard just glanced around the hall and ceiling with a slight frown. "I know, but this place is going to be such a mess if he moves in."

The unicorn guard put a hoof to his temple. "If I ever walk in on them doing anything, I swear I won't be fit for active duty for a month."

"Yikes, for castle guards, you three can act like such little colts sometimes." These words (followed by a laugh) met the three guards ears and caused them to turn and look to its source.

One of the maids was coming up the hall now, giving a yawn as she laughed and approached them. She was a pale yellow unicorn and wore a black and white hat and a white apron with a feather duster in its pocket.

The unicorn guard's eyes lit up a little and he smiled shyly in her direction. "Oh, uh…hey, Dusty. What's up?" He waved.

Dusty giggled softly, giving him a bit of a grin. "Oh nothing. I'm just getting ready for bed. My nightshift ran longer than I expected. I had to help mop and dust the ballroom after the princess's were done with their sleepover."

"Heh, meanwhile, what I would have given to be a parasprite on the wall in this ballroom last night." The pegasus guard grinned. "What do you think the three of them talked about?" He looked to his two fellow guards.

Dusty, however, took the initiative to respond to his question. "Well, if the princess is as smitten as everyone thinks she is, I'm sure Discord was a topic of conversation." She laughed and yawned.

The unicorn guard frowned in a touch of concern. "Dusty, you're just getting off your nightshift now? It's practically the middle of the day."

Dusty just shrugged. "My shift can't end until Luna goes to bed. And if you three think Celestia's been acting strangely, believe me, Luna can top it."

"Oh yeah?" The pegasus guard gave her a dry look with a grin. "Celestia's been in the ballroom for an hour obsessively plotting out the nature of chaos and Discord."

Dusty only grinned back at him. "Oh yeah? Well, the other nightshift maids and I were on he veranda overlooking the courtyard this morning a little after breakfast time and caught Luna out there with her head in a bush…and every once in a while she'd pull back, chuckle, glance around like she was making sure no one was nearby, and then put her head back into the bush…and once or twice balloons and confetti suddenly popped out of the bush…and she stayed that way for two hours. Then she finally left to prepare for bed, and we were finally able to get off duty." Dusty yawned again.

There was a long pause among the three guards and Dusty, but finally the pegasus guard blinked and spoke. "Okay, I don't care what the lieutenant says about just taking things in stride. Sometimes lately I really worry about the state of our monarchy." He scratched his head with his hoof.

The messenger guard guard rolled his eyes. "Come on, the princesses are just exhausted from Gala planning—they're allowed to do some odd things. Like investigate chaos and…talk to party bushes…" He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sound of his own words.

Dusty just giggled and rolled her eyes. "So Luna's got her own way of doing things, and Celestia might be dating. Luna's from another era, after all. And as for Celestia, personally the rest of the maids and I think it's about time she did something for herself like taking a special somepony to the Gala. She deserves to have a good time. She might be the sun princess, but she's still a mare just like any other mare—so why not date if a handsome, eligible suitor comes along, hmm?"

The pegasus guard rolled his eyes. "Ugh, please tell me you and the other maids haven't breathed a word to Discord about considering him handsome—he'll never let us hear the end of it. "

Dusty smiled and shook her head. "Discord doesn't need us telling him that. He's pretty self-assured as it is, after all, and besides maybe Celestia tells him all on her own. Or maybe the talk that's been going around about them lately really is just a rumor and they're just friends. Either way though it's nice to see Celestia having a new close friend, and one who's a gentleman don't you think?" She smiled at the unicorn guard.

The unicorn guard grinned back at her dreamily at first, but then cleared his throat to regain his composure and smiled up at her. "Well, when you put it that way maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they dated…"

The messenger guard smiled softly. "You know," he looked to his friends, "In there, she told me that except for her sister and fellow princesses, she trusts us and values our opinions as her staff the most of anypony. So…I think, if she really does choose to be with Discord or with anypony, it would mean a lot to her if we supported them."

The two other guards smiled brightly at this information, considered, and then nodded.

"We can try that, for the Princess's sake," the pegasus guard agreed. "Celestia really has been good to all of us all of these years. And hey," he shrugged, "clearly Luna trusts whatever's going on, and except for that bush thing she's about as serious and quick as they come. I'm all set to follow her lead and to give the princess my full support"

The unicorn guard nodded. "If what we think really means that much to her, I'm definitely willing to give her whatever she needs to feel good about whatever she chooses to do. And I know the other guards will be too if we explain things to them."

Dusty nodded. "And the other maids and I are one hundred percent ready to stand by her too, as long as Discord is as much of a gentleman to her as she deserves whether he's just her friend or secretly her special somepony."

The messenger guard smiled and nodded in return to all of them. "I think that's the best thing we can all do." Then he sighed and took a step back. "Anyway, I've got to deliver a message from princess Celestia to the gardeners. See you guys, later." He waved and turned.

Dusty yawned and turned to head back to her own hallway. "Yeah, have a good day guys."

"Bye, Dusty!" the unicorn guard waved.

"Yeah, bye, you two—we'll let you know if things progress in there to Celestia filling the place with life size statues of Discord or something." The pegasus guard chuckled. "Or if Luna's party bush stops by."

The messenger guard just grinned and shook his head as he headed away.

As he turned a corner and found himself alone again, he mused to himself and smiled more. Celestia was right, now that he really thought about it—the lives of himself and his fellow ponies really had gotten more chaotic lately, and not even since Discord's reform but for a while now: rising villains, major shifts in power, new friendships…. And yet, it really did feel like a good thing. There had almost been too much peace and stability all these years, in fact. _'I really do think she's right. The ponies can take some chaos now now and enjoy it even. They're ready. And especially if it'll help Celestia feel happy about her new friend Discord…or even her new 'more than friend' Discord_.' And with that thought he nodded to himself with a smile and then trotted off along his way to complete his task.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed : ) I'll try to have the next update posted soon. And for anyone who's going to Bronycon this year, see you there because I'm going too ^_^

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	16. Celestia's Library,Twilight's ThroneRoom

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Thank you for your patience with updates :) Everything's just kind of crazy in my life right now lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. And please review if you can!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 16: **

**Celestia's Library and Twilight's Throne Room**

* * *

"Okay…I can handle this." Discord took a deep breath. He was currently flying over the Canterlot-area sky in the early afternoon, a familiar book about dreams under one of his arms. A determined look came to his eye as the pony princess castle came into view. "I have romantic feelings for Celestia, and I have to spend time around her because we're friends now, and I can't breath a word to her about how I'm feeling because I would die of humiliation. That's simple enough." He nodded to himself. "Yes, totally manageable."

As Discord soared over the castle grounds, he sighed and smiled a little and rolled his eyes to himself. "But I really do need to stop with getting flustered around her and spouting embarrassing stuff like that 'Auntie Celestia and Uncle Discord' nonsense at the Cakes' yesterday." He cringed a little. "It's just making me look like a nervous wreck to her. And as though she and I would ever…but then again I guess it was better than me saying '_Mommy_ Celestia and _Daddy_ Discord' heh." Discord instantly blushed scarlet, swallowed, and looked away. He cleared his throat. "Okay, okay, but seriously…just calm down, Discord. So I'm smitten with Celestia." He shrugged and shook his head with a smile at the idea. "Big deal—half the ponies in Equestria probably feel the same way. I just have to stop putting so much pressure on myself about it and accept the situation, and I'll be fine." Discord flipped over to fly on his back and smiled. "And for all I know, I might even grow out of this little crush soon enough. Probably just another phase of being reformed."

Discord nodded again as he turned back over and flew toward the tower of the castle that contained the library. "I'll just keep being my naturally hilarious and witty chaotic self around her and see what happens. If she ends up wanting a date, I certainly won't say no. Who would ever turn down a clever and cute mare, after all?" He chuckled and blushed, and then Discord realized what he had just said and quickly went on as casually as possible. "But, uh…but going with the better possibility that she just wants to be friends, well, at least me maintaining our status quo on my end will let that happen. And I'll work through my little crush as best I can. I can admire her without pursuing her. Look but don't touch. Simple." Discord nodded to himself as he found himself floating above the library roof right now. "Good, I have a plan all worked out for the sake of preserving my chaos and my friendship at all costs. I like it." He grinned, and then Discord snapped his fingers.

A moment later, book still under his arm, Discord made himself appear in the Canterlot castle library. He glanced around, but the library was deserted at the moment. Discord sighed to himself and then pushed open the main doors to look out into the hallway. He smiled—sure enough, there were two guards (white earth ponies) stationed on either side of the library doors, who both now looked quite shocked at his presence, to say the least.

Discord grinned and stepped out of the library, then floated in the air just above the guards. "Excuse me, I'm in a little bit of a jam, and I was wondering if one of you could help me out." He snapped, making a jar of zap apple jam appear which he began eating with a spoon. "You see, I need to be in the library with your princess of the sun right now, and I've got the library part down, but I don't see Celestia anywhere in sight. Could one of you be lamb…" he grinned more and snapped again, this time causing both guards to change into sheep, and then he snapped once more, changing them back to normal again, "…and run and fetch her for me?" Discord chuckled.

One of the guards sighed deeply and looked to his partner. "I'll get the princess." He eyed Discord but did nod to his request and presence. "Discord." Then the guard headed off at a brisk trot down the hall.

The other guard took a deep breath and tried to keep his features neutral, though he couldn't help swallowing and glancing at Discord hesitantly.

Discord just sighed at the guard as he flew up higher to sit in the air and eat another spoonful of jam. "Oh would you be 'at ease' already or something? I'm not going to hurt you—believe me you have more to fear from Princess Luna's morning wrath than you do from me at any given moment in time."

The guard raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "No one means to suggest anything threatening about you, Discord. It's just our job to keep the castle secure at all costs. And to keep the princesses secure too. As long as you don't mean them harm, you're welcome." He nodded and smiled.

"Mmm hmm…" Discord raised a skeptical eyebrow at the guard pony and his oddly diplomatic response. At this point the chaos master also noticed that at the end of the hall there were a few more guards hesitantly peeking around the corner, some looking at him with interest, some with uncertainty, and some whispering to each other. Though this response wasn't as inhospitably hostile as it could have been, Discord still scowled and frowned just a little at the guards. His tone was dry as he called out to them. "Look, I get it—somehow making everyone uneasy is just a natural part of my charm. But all of you do know that even if I was still evil and even if I was planning to do anything to your princess, she's powerful enough to turn me into pixie dust on a whim if provoked thoroughly, right? Really, I'm sure you do a fine job keeping the grounds safe and taking care of general security, but Celestia can handle herself. There's really nothing to worry about…and especially nothing to worry about from me because I'm _not_ evil anymore." He ate another spoonful of jam with a proud pout.

The guard still at the library door blinked at this speech and rubbed his neck with his hoof. The brave, unsure, slightly confused stallion then cleared his throat and spoke up to the master of chaos. "Uh…well…that's reassuring to know. And, we've all been talking, and…we think we believe you about the 'no evil' thing." He smiled sheepishly.

Discord blinked and raised an eyebrow at the guard. "Really? You do?"

The guard nodded. "Yes. If the princesses trust you about that, well, all of us at the castle think we should too then." He shrugged. "But, uh…there's still some concern about certain rumors regarding intentions of yours to Princess Celestia in a romantic sense. So some of us are still a tiny bit concerned about, you know, that."

Discord took a deep breath and raised his head proudly as he casually finished another bite of his jam. "Oh, pfft, that again? Please, give Celestia a little credit." He smirked at the guard. "She's got _horseshoes_ older than you. I think she's clever and wise enough to know if she's being strung along, or at the very least that her sister and friends are clever and wise enough to see it for her and point it out. Besides, I used to be a villain, not a rogue." He brought a hand to his chest. "I pride myself on a certain degree of class. If I wanted to mess with her, we'd be back to that 'Discord returning to evil' thing. I wouldn't toy with her affections. I'm still a gentleman after all. So you can tell your guard friends to quit getting so worked up. Everything's fine, we're friends." He raised his voice so the guards at the end of the hall could hear as he added, "_Just_ friends. Please just get used to it." He ate another spoonful of jam.

The guard at the library door nodded. "We'll try. It's just weird, you know? Thinking about Celestia dating. Heh…" He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Hmm…" Discord smiled to himself, looking down and playing with his spoon in his jam, "Yes, well, it's something you'll all probably have to get used to. Now that Celestia's got three other princesses to help her rule, she's bound to have free time, and a mare like her could certainly never stay on the market too long."

"I…guess…" The guard couldn't help blushing and raising an eyebrow at Discord.

Discord, meanwhile, let himself revel in a thought or two about Celestia and dating, and then blinked, remembered he was being watched by about a dozen castle guards (one right at his side), cleared his throat, and snapped away his jam with a smile. "Anyway, Celestia should be coming soon, right? I mean, I just have this book for her, and I'm trying to be friendly and return it, so…you know." He smiled casually at the guard. '_You sound ridiculous. You sound like a colt trying so hard to deny he's got a crush on a filly that it's painfully obvious he has a crush on a filly. Remember, just be calm and take these new feelings in stride.'_

Just then a bunch of whispering was heard up the hall, and Discord turned only to see the group of guards gathered there bowing and dispersing as Celestia trotted briskly around the corner and toward the library. She smiled in Discord's direction. "Discord, it's nice to see you again as always. I'm glad you came by this early in the afternoon."

Discord landed on his feet and nodded. "Well, I just didn't want us to have to rush for heading over to Twilight's later. And you did mention yesterday that you wanted to talk to me about something after all." He grinned. "I haven't unwittingly committed some horrible friendship error, have I? Because if I did, then this time, seriously, I wasn't aware of it. It's not like over the last few months when I kept swearing I wasn't aware of all the bothersome things I was doing even though I really was." He chuckled.

Celestia laughed softly too as she came to stand before him. "No, no, nothing like that, Discord. I promise. But let's go into the library to discuss it privately." She blushed slightly but then cleared her throat and addressed the guard at the door with her usual poise and smile. "Unless it is a matter of pressing importance I must ask for us not to be disturbed."

The guard nodded and saluted with a smile in return. "As you wish, Princess."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you. Discord?" She looked to her friend.

Discord nodded, turned back toward the library, but then had a compulsion he couldn't help and stepped aside. He snapped to make the door open and gestured forward. "Ladies first, of course."

Celestia's smile brightened a little. "Thank you, Discord." She nodded and walked inside.

Discord straightened up and smiled a touch sheepishly after her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, not a problem." He cleared his throat and then glanced around and became painfully aware of not only the guard at the door but also the few guards left down the hall looking at him strangely. He blinked and pouted at all of them with a scowl. "Oh what—I'm her escort, I'm just trying to practice. Sheesh, all of you hold open the doors for the princesses all the time, doesn't mean you've got the hots for them." And with that he headed inside and snapped with his tail, making the door close behind him.

Out in the hall there was just silence for a moment. Then the second guard who had been stationed with his friend at the library doors and who had fetched Celestia returned to his post. The guard still standing there just sighed deeply and shook his head.

The second guard smiled. "Wow, looks like Discord's manners really have improved around the princess. Did he just hold open the door for her?"

The first guard smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's like this escort thing has really made him aware of her as a lady or something." He raised an eyebrow. "How did Celestia react when you told her he was here?"

"She smiled…a lot. And then she walked here at a pretty brisk trot," the second guard replied with a half grin. "I almost couldn't keep up with her. She's really getting attached to him, I think, even just as a friend."

The first guard smiled and shrugged. "Meanwhile, I talked to Discord a bit while we were waiting, and he seemed kind of happy when I told him we trusted him not to do evil anymore. Maybe all of us can really be friends. I guess it would be tricky and awkward if things got serious between him and Celestia, but like we all agreed, as long as he's good to her and she's happy…"

The second guard smiled and nodded. "You know, it's starting not to even feel weird thinking about Celestia dating. It's actually starting to seem like kind of a cute idea." He chuckled.

The first guard had to chuckle too. "Discord seems to think it's not a bad idea too. He told me that he wouldn't be surprised if Celestia started pursuing somepony seriously soon since she's got more free time with three princesses now to help her out."

The second guard smiled and nodded. "Maybe the maids are right then—maybe Celestia is long overdue for getting some special attention from a special somepony." He glanced over his shoulder at the door. "So what do you think she wanted to talk to him about?"

The first guard smiled cheekily. "Marriage proposal?"

The two stallions burst into stifled chuckles.

Just then in the distance there was the sound of fanfare.

The first guard raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like the call for guests arriving."

The second guard nodded. "Yeah. I wonder who's here? I know some Gala guests who are staying over at the castle were supposed to be arriving tonight, but I didn't think anyone would be this early."

The two guards continued at their post, waiting to see if any announcement would be made about who was here, and hoping nothing would cause them to interrupt Celestia who had given one of her rare requests not to be disturbed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the library…_

Once inside and with the door safely closed behind him, Discord let out a very deep breath and composed himself enough to come stand before Celestia with a grin. "I think your little entourage is warming up to me. I got one of them to actually exchange a few friendly words with me, and the others hung back a bit instead of standing forth with spears at the ready to strike." He chuckled.

Celestia gave a small laugh too. "They'll get more used to us being friends as time passes, Discord, trust me. It's nice that you tried to talk to one of them though—I think that'll help things along."

Discord nodded. "Oh, things have already been helped along quite well. Apparently, I've been informed that none of your staff think I'm going to do evil anymore." He grinned proudly.

Celestia's smile brightened. "Really?"

Discord nodded again. "Yes, we're perfectly square about that." He rolled his eyes to the side and stepped around her. "However, they still think I might 'sweep you off your hooves and down yon garden wall' if I'm not careful about keeping my natural charm under control, but I told them that you're a big girl and can handle yourself with me or any other guy who comes along."

"Thank you, Discord." Celestia's smile softened. "I appreciate you encouraging people to have confidence in my ability to choose a special somepony."

Discord sighed, still smiling. "Well, you chose your Gala escort quite well—certainly that's more than reason enough to trust your judgment."

She smirked at him and held back a laugh. "Very funny, Discord."

"Aren't I always?" Discord held out his arm to admire his paw and then recalled the item still under his claw arm. He held the book out to Celestia. "And before I forget, here you are, Celestia—your Starswirl the Bearded book returned safe and sound. No chaos stains or anything. And thank you for lending it to me. It gave me a lot to think about."

"I'm glad to hear that, Discord." Celestia used her magic to take the book and then teleported it to its proper place in the Starswirl wing. "So it was really able to help you then?" Her features softened in concern.

"It gave me a starting place for organizing my thoughts—which is no small task considering how my head works, let me tell you," Discord chuckled. "My dreams are still a little unnecessarily chaotic but…what the book couldn't give me, I started going to my friends for. And that's helped a little too." He shrugged.

Celestia smiled more. "I'm very glad to hear that, Discord."

"Yeah, I figured you would be." Discord rolled his eyes to the side, smiling more in return as he flew up to rest on his back in the air. He tilted his head backward so that he was gazing at her upside down. "But listen, if somehow 'the benefits of going to my friends for support' was the lesson you intended for me to learn all along, please don't tell me and let me keep my pride in tact about figuring it out all for myself, okay?"

The two of them shared a warm laugh together.

Their laughter soon faded into simple smiles. And then there was quiet between them for a moment…and then that quiet lingered…and then it finally grew awkward, at least for the chaotic member of the party.

Discord sighed and swallowed and tried not to blush as he cleared his throat and finally spoke up again. "Well, um…anyway, you said you had something to discuss with me, Celestia?"

Celestia blinked and nodded. "Yes, I do have something important to discuss with you, Discord." She was silent again though, and blushing slightly, and looking down now (like somehow awkwardness was now affecting her too).

Discord eyed her curiously but then asked in a slightly dry tone, "This isn't another Gala pep talk or a 'share your feelings about Tirek' advice session is it? I've already had the first one of those recently, and the jury is still out on the second one ever working."

Celestia shook her head. She stepped nearer to him. Their faces were very close now. "It's not about either one of those things, Discord. It's…about me."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. I was going to wait until after the Gala, but I think—"

"Pardon me, Princess Celestia?" The door opened wide, revealing one of the guards stationed out there…who instantly blinked at the sight of Discord floating on his back and Celestia standing right before him, the faces of the two of them mere inches from each other.

Discord froze up while Celestia sighed deeply but then glanced over her shoulder with a smile as patient as ever to the guard. "Yes?"

The guard cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Princess, but it seems several of the dignitaries who will be staying at the castle for the Gala have arrived early. The Duke and Duchess of Prance, Prince Bluebood, the Governor of Skysburgh and his wife Lady Downy…. Apparently their air ship has docked early. I know you were intending to greet them this evening after their welcome dinner with Princess Luna, but I thought you might want to know now that they were here so ahead of schedule."

Celestia smiled. "I see. Thank you for telling me. Please, show them to their quarters and then tell the kitchen staff to prepare a light tea for us. I will see them there in half an hour to greet them. Then I'll speak with Princess Luna and decide what changes to make to the itinerary. And please—"

"Erm, I promise you, the princess will see you shortly, she's just busy right now!" another guard was suddenly heard to say from down the hall.

And then instantly one of the early guests in question appeared trotting through the library doors. She was a pale yellow earth pony mare with dark blue eyes and red hair coiled in a braid atop her head. She wore a black and silver dress, fashionable but also professional and style. As she entered the library, she glanced around in delight and exclaimed with a distinct Prench accent, "Oh, but I must honor our old friendship and at least say hello now! It's been so many years since we've seen each other, after all. Ah, and of course, I knew the Princess would be in the library—she has always loved books so much!" Then her eyes caught sight of Celestia, and she practically beamed. "Ma cher! I am sorry, I could not wait to see you!" The Prench pony's eyes now also caught sight of Discord. "Ooo, but I am so sorry, I did not realize you had company." Her smile grew at the sight of Discord still floating upside down in the air right near Celestia, eyes wide.

At this point Discord turned over, landed, and tried to seem as aloof as possible though he felt very shy and nervous actually (and slightly disappointed that his alone time with Celestia was being interrupted).

"Princess, I am sorry, where are my manners?" The mare turned back to Celestia and bowed low with a smile. "It is an honor to see you again, mon ami, and an honor be a guest in your home again. And please pardon my interruption."

Celestia smiled and nodded in return. "And it is an honor to have you and an honor to be your friend, Madame Duchess Cher Rouge. And please don't worry about the interruption, I understand—it's been far too long since we've seen each other." She moved forward and gave the enthusiastic Prench mare a hug with one of her hooves.

Cher gave her a tight hug back, and the two ladies separated with warm smiles. Then Celestia's eyes caught sight of a new figure entering the library now—a dark blue stallion with black hair and wearing a grey suit. "And Monsieur Duke Honoree, it is a pleasure to see you as well. I was just telling your wife how happy I am to have you both in my home again."

Honoree smiled and bowed to Celestia in return as he took his place beside Cher. "It is a pleasure as well, of course, Princess."

"And it's just 'Honor' and 'Cher' to you please, Princess, I always tell you," Cher insisted with a smile.

Celestia nodded. "Very well. Now that the formal introductions are over, just Honor and Cher it is." She winked and then blinked as she recalled something (or rather someone who was still lingering a few feet behind her). "Oh, and allow me to introduce you to—"

Suddenly, however, a couple more guests now entered the library in the wake of the Duke and Duchess of Prance.

Celestia smiled at the new arrivals. "Governor General Albatross and Lady Downy, how wonderful to see you again this year as well."

The two pegasi—a steel gray stallion with white hair and wearing a tie, and a pale purple mare with yellow hair and wearing a hat featuring feathers—came forward and bowed to Celestia, then raised their heads.

"Princess Celestia, it is an honor to see you again as usual," Albatross announced with a big smile.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay in the castle during our trip here." Lady Downy smiled warmly at the princess.

Celestia nodded, her smile warm as well. "Of course, and I'm so glad to hear your trip went well enough that you were able to arrive early. And thank you for providing the airship to bring some of the other faraway guests to Canterlot."

"Oh think nothing of it, Princess," Lady Downy assured her with a wave of her hoof.

Celestia nodded. "Well, at least you all already know each other." She raised her hoof, about to gesture behind herself. "But allow me to introduce you to—"

"Princess Celestia, how charming to see you again!" suddenly announced a familiar white unicorn stallion in an upper crust accent who entered the library now wearing a black suite. He trotted forward past the governor and his wife. "So delighted that it's time for another Gala." He gave a bow to the princess and grinned up at her charmingly.

Celestia sighed and smiled. "It's nice as always to see you too, Prince Bluebood." She gave a nod, and Blueblood then took her raised hoof and gave it a kiss.

In the background, Discord's eyes widened at the sight, and then he scowled deeply and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, but now, really, where are everyone's manners?" Cher smiled and spoke up again, looking behind Celestia. "You must introduce us to your very distinguished friend, as you have been trying to do."

Discord blinked at this description, glanced behind him for a moment like he was looking for whatever figure she might be referring to as 'distinguished', then looked back forward and finally went a little wide eyed as he accepted she was referring to him.

Celestia, meanwhile, nodded to Cher and stepped aside. "Yes, of course." She gestured to Discord with her hoof. "Everypony, this is my good friend Discord. Discord, this is—"

"Duke, Duchess, Governor, Lady, Prince," Discord supplied as he flew forward and landed amongst the group. "I've got, I've got it," he assured her with a grin. Then he cleared his throat and looked to the crowd of guests again. "It's nice to meet all of you." He considered, hesitated awkwardly for a moment, and then just a slight gave a bow of his head.

"The draconequus!" Blueblood stepped back, something a touch huffy in his tone.

Discord scowled down at him. "I prefer 'Discord' or 'Master of Chaos', if you don't mind, Princey."

"Yes, of course," Governor Albatross stepped forward and slight bow to Discord. "It is nice to finally make your acquaintance, Mister Discord. We've heard much of you."

"Oh really?" Discord grinned, his ego outweighing his frustration for a moment. "Well, I have been kicking around Equestria for a few millennia, so I guess that couldn't be helped."

Lady Downy came forward and nodded (and gave a slight bow as well). "Oh yes, we know all about your famous history, and especially the latest story of your role in contributing to the Rainbow Power. I hope we can hear your own personal relation of the tale, however, at the Gala. I've been looking forward to the true story of your reform for months now."

Governor Albatross nodded and smiled. "Indeed, I've had enough of idle gossip. I would like to get to know you better as well, Mister Discord."

"Heh," a laugh escaped the master of chaos and he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, just 'Discord' is fine, really. And, you really want to hear all of that…from me?"

Both pegasi nodded.

Discord shrugged. "Well, I'm sure I'll be rather in demand at this shindig considering I'll be escorting our sun princess over here, and of course you might get a more modest and grounded version of events from Princess Twilight, but…if there are any blanks I can fill in or any errors in my story that I can correct, I'll do my best." He raised an eyebrow. "Just so we're clear, you're aware of the fact that for the first half of the Rainbow Power story and for most of my personal story in general, I'm a villain…right?"

Both pegasi nodded again, still smiling. "It just makes the tale all the more susceptible to corruption through gossip and all the more interesting when the truth is known," added Lady Downy.

Discord grinned.

Blueblood let out a deep sigh. "So you'll be attending the _whole_ party then…?" He looked aghast. "And you'll be in direct contact with our dear Princess Celestia?" He frowned in what seemed like pity for her.

Discord scowled at him again. "Yes, I'll be at the _whole party _I'm afraid, and by the side of my good friend Celestia. And you, I'm assuming, will be so long at dressing for the Gala and gazing at yourself in the mirror afterwards that you'll trot in some time around midnight?"

Blueblood scowled. "Well!"

"Gentlemen, please." Celestia stepped between Discord and Blueblood, her smile full of peace and tranquility as always. "There's no need for disagreements." She cleared her throat and glanced to her right first. "Discord, Blueblood is a guest in my home, please be more cordial." She glanced to her left, some of her smile fading. "And Prince Blueblood, please show more courtesy to my friend and escort. I must insist."

Blueblood sighed but did nod to her, his scowl softening. "Yes, of course, Princess. I'm sorry, I've had a long trip. My apologies, draconeq—Discord." He gave the slightest bow of his head to the master of chaos.

Discord just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, fine, yes, sorry." He looked to the princess and smiled, clearly indicating his apology was more to her than anyone else. "Didn't mean to put you out, Celestia."

"You call her by her first name alone!?" Prince Blueblood blinked, his eyes wide.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of—"

"Discord may address me however he likes," Celestia quickly intervened again, still smiling warmly. "Besides, not being a pony, he is not a subject but a friend of the crown. And I respect his ways as he respects mine."

"Yes, of course, oui." Cher came forward, "And I would love to make your friend's acquaintance next." Her smile grew as she turned to him. "Discord, it is a pleasure. Our Princess Celestia has mentioned so much about you." She took his paw and shook it with her hoof.

"You did?" Discord scoffed, glancing at Celestia with a raised eyebrow and a grin as he finished shaking hands.

Celestia smiled and nodded. "The Duchess and I correspond frequently, and especially this year as the time for the Gala has neared. I have been friends with her family for many generations."

"Yes," Cher went on, "And I have been dying to make your acquaintance, Discord. You are a most interesting figure. I am proud to have you in our society and to hear that you have worked things out to become a friend to all of Equestria's princesses." She released his paw and gave a nod of her head to him.

Discord looked down at her with a grin. "And I am actually very honored and pleased to make your acquaintance too, duchess." He gave her a dramatic sweeping bow. Then he turned to the duke. "It's nice to meet you too, Duke. Discord." He hesitated but then held out his paw.

The Duke smiled and came forward to shake it. "And a pleasure for me as well. Any friend of the princess is certainly a friend of ours."

Cher giggled and then took Celestia aside with her. "Celestia, what an engaging man you have picked for your escort!" And then Discord heard something interesting—Cher speaking quietly if animatedly to Celestia in Prench. And then he heard something downright surprising to him—Celestia speaking back to her in Prench! He glanced over to see Cher giggling as she went on and Celestia glancing to the side with a light blush and a smile. Discord released the Duke's hoof to look on at them.

However, now Cher glanced to him and noticed he was noticing the conversation. She smiled and laughed more, then gave Celestia a bow before returning to her husband's side.

Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia cleared her throat and came forward among her guests again. "Everyone, I'm sure you've all had a tiring trip. Please allow the guards to show you to your quarters, and I will join you shortly for an early tea."

"Will we see you and your charming friend for dinner as well, Princess?" Cher asked with interest.

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "No, unfortunately Discord and I have a pressing engagement at Princess Twilight's court later this afternoon which cannot be put off and which might take some time, and then of course I'll have to see to lowering the sun. But the welcome dinner will still go on and will be hosted by my dear sister, Princess Luna. She's due to be up by then to start her moonrise anyway, and she has been looking forward to meeting all of you. I hope you will enjoy her company. And after the meal she has planned a lovely walk around the courtyard by full moonlight for everyone, and I will be joining you for that event and for dessert afterwards."

All of the guests nodded to this proposal and then said their goodbyes to Celestia and Discord before resuming conversation amongst themselves as some of the castle guards led them out of the library.

The library door closed, and Celestia let out a deep sigh. She turned to Discord. "I'm sorry our time together was interrupted like that, Discord. Nobody was supposed to arrive until tonight. And I'm afraid that's just the start of the guests who will be staying at the castle. But I'm glad you got a chance to meet some of them before the Gala." She smiled. "You seemed to hit it off well."

"Yes, well," Discord rubbed the back of his neck, unable to help smiling, "That little preview of the Gala wasn't as entirely awful as it could have been. So they're all really not going to eat me alive about the Tirek thing—good to know." His look became dry. "Of course, I think I could do with as little contact as possible with that Blueblood character."

Celestia sighed. "I know. He means well…but unfortunately he's a little vain. But nobody's perfect, Discord, and everybody is welcome to the Gala as long as they are polite and considerate to others to the best of their abilities." She smiled.

"Well, at least we're agreed his manners are a little subpar." Discord smiled a little in return but then glanced down. "I really still haven't decided either way yet about talking too much about the Tirek thing seriously though, no matter what good it might do or how many people might want to hear about it from me."

Celestia just nodded. "Of course. You just do what makes you comfortable, Discord. The best you can. That's all I ask." Her smile grew.

Discord's smile returned a little. "Thanks." Then he swallowed. "And, I liked your Prance friends…quite a bit actually." He raised an eyebrow. "You speak Prench?"

Celestia blinked, then nodded and smiled. "Yes." She shrugged. "I spent a thousand years ruling Equestria alone, Discord. I thought learning as much about other cultures as possible along with my usual magic studies would be a productive use of my time. And one of Cher's ancestors was my first tutor actually. That's why Cher and I write letters—it lets me practice the language and keeps me in touch with a dear friend all at once. Just like how supervising magical instruction at the unicorn academy helps me keep up with my magic practice."

"Oh, that's interesting." Discord nodded. He hesitated, then floated up and casually rested in the air. "So…I saw you and Cher looking at me when you were talking on the side. What were you two saying about me exactly?"

Celestia sighed and blushed a little. She turned and suddenly found a row of books very interesting. "Oh, she was just remarking that I picked a fine escort, and I was agreeing with her. That's all."

"And for that one remark you needed a two minute conversation with giggles and glances?" Discord flew alongside her and raised an eyebrow, resting his head on his paw.

"Cher's a very descriptive person, Discord. I don't want to embarrass you." Celestia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Discord scoffed. "Oh please, nothing embarrasses me. I just want to know if she really liked and approved of me as much as she said to me, that's all."

Celestia smiled more. "Of course she did, Discord." Then let out a sigh and looked at him, a light blush still tinging her features. "She told me I did not do you justice in my letters and that she was very pleased with my taste in men. Not only did I find an escort who was polite, charming, and very witty, but one whose magical prowess was renowned and who appeared quite the, um…strong and capable figure, and flyer too. And she found it very sweet that we were sharing a tête-à-tête in the library, but apologized for interrupting it." Celestia raised an eyebrow at him.

Discord just floated there with wide eyes. "Ah…" A blush he couldn't control spread over his features. "I see." He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes to the side. "Nothing terribly embarrassing about all that…mostly."

Celestia sighed. "I thanked her for the compliments on your behalf but told her it might be best to keep them to herself. I explained about the rumors lately and how we just want to enjoy the Gala as friends. She understood. She's very polite."

Discord nodded and landed. "Yes, well, all of that certainly explains the giggles and glances and the Prench."

"I didn't realize compliments could overwhelm you so much, Discord." Celestia smiled more as she walked over to the main window of the library to look out at the afternoon sun currently shifting lower against the Canterlot skyline. "Maybe I really should have tried 'killing you with kindness' in the past." She laughed softly.

Behind her, a still blushing Discord just sighed and took a step back in the direction of the door. "Well, it certainly would have put me off my game for a bit. Though not as much as it's doing right now—ridiculous sappy reformed heart I have to deal with these days, after all. Anyway," he shrugged, "You've got guests and Gala things to attend to, so maybe I should just get going. We can meet up at Twilight's instead of heading there together." He hid his disappointment about no longer having the chance to escort her there himself underneath an accepting smile.

Celestia turned to him. "Discord, wait, please. I still have something to discuss with you." She gestured for him to sit beside her in front of the window

Discord blinked and then nodded. "Oh, almost forgot." He flew back over and took the spot she suggested. "What's on your mind, Celestia?"

Celestia was very quiet for a moment. Then she let out a breath and began. "Luna takes her code of honor regarding the privacy of dreamers very seriously. So please believe me when I say she has never shared with me anything about any nightly encounters she may have had with you. That being said…I know when my friends are in trouble, Discord." She glanced at him. "The book helped, talking to your friends helped, but you're still having bad dreams…and there's still something on your mind."

Discord let out a very deep sigh and decided for once not to go through with the defensive preliminaries. He knew she would see right through them anyway. He spoke to her frankly. "I feel a lot better about the Gala. And I've come to terms with a…somewhat lighthearted if embarrassing new aspect of myself. But there is a thing or two still troubling me for now, yes." He kept his eyes forward. "It's my own problem though, Celestia. Let me deal with it in my own way."

Celestia smiled a little but shook her head lightly. "I told you, what I want to talk about isn't about you, it's about me. I'm just hoping if I talk with you about it now, it can be of help to you in some way…relieving any guilt or doubt that may be on your mind."

Discord glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He found her looking out to the sun. She went on. "I want to apologize for leaving you turned to stone for a thousand years. I'm sorry. I regretted it very much. And in some ways I can't blame you for betraying us to Tirek—you've really had little reason to trust your welfare into my hooves up until now."

Discord's eye went wide and he turned to her fully. "Celestia, that's not…"

"Please, just listen to me, Discord." Celestia looked to him, and he was taken aback at the sight of a light shine in her eyes suggesting tears. "This isn't just for you, though I hope it can help you. It's for me. I did this with Luna as well one day privately. I needed to. So you aren't the first person I've spoken to like this…and you may not be the last." She took a deep breath. "No matter what the circumstances were, I am sorry for the decision I made and the punishment I inflicted on you."

Discord stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Then he blinked a few times and shook his head. "Celestia, don't be so hard on yourself, please. I can't say it was the most enjoyable millennium of my life but…I was doing a lot of bad things, and you were just doing your job. You can't seriously feel…" And yet the sadness lingering in her eyes told him she could and did. "You gave all of your people a millennia of peace by putting me away—all I used to give your people was a mixture of a side show and a bad dream brought on by too much Chinese food before bed. You saved a lot of strife turning me to stone. And if I could choose right now between getting to skip that thousand years or letting it happen all over again, I'd let it happen all over again." He looked down and back toward the sun, and his voice lowered a little. "I…I like the way my life's turned out, warts and all."

Celestia smiled softly, some of the shine leaving her eyes. She moved a little closer to him. "But you were angry being stone—angry at me."

Discord hesitated. Then he nodded. "Oh yes." He swallowed. "When I first got out, I figured I'd have some fun with your little ponies and your little Elements. Then when that was done I was going to come for you…and I had no intention of making a game of that." He took a deep breath, a painful and faraway look coming to his eyes as he looked to her again. "You don't want to know anything more than that, Celestia. Believe me. I wouldn't have caused you harm—that's not really my style. But you would have suffered. Deeply."

Celestia only nodded. "Then for all of that wrath you had to feel because of me, I'm sorry too."

There was quiet for a moment.

"It's been hard trying to figure out who I am now that I'm free and reformed."

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord went on. "That's been the hardest thing—I didn't know who a 'good Discord' was or what a 'good Discord' was supposed to do. There are so many new feelings and emotions…hopes and even dreams…and letting go of a lot of things too. I feel like who I really am was buried under something dark for so long that I almost forgot it: almost like I was trapped in a stone inside of myself." He closed his eyes and scowled. "My life has been so complicated. And I thought friendship would be a simple solution but…it's turning out to be the most complicated thing of all."

The sun princess's voice was soft and gentle. "Then I am also sorry for the trauma of these changes that you have had to go through, Discord."

Discord opened his eyes. Celestia had just gently put her hoof on his paw.

Discord looked to her again, her warm violet eyes catching the sun as they gazed into his own. He spoke back to her. "You have to know I forgive you already, Celestia. I accept responsibility for what I did, but for what it's worth, if it'll make you feel better to hear it, I forgive you too."

Celestia smiled. "And do you accept that there have been other factors in the bad decisions you've made besides your own wrong choices? Do you accept that anybody would be angry after being imprisoned for a thousand years, anybody would hate their banisher and anybody would find it difficult to grow and change into the best person they could be despite a dark past? Do you accept that it's okay you have flaws Discord, and that overcoming them has a magic to it all its own?"

Discord's eyes went a little wide. He nodded. "Yes, I do. We all…bear burdens, I suppose."

Celestia frowned a little and nodded. "Yes, we do. But," she smiled again and held up his paw and her hoof, "They're easier to bear when you have someone to help you with them."

Discord had to smile a little in return. "Yes. I think so too."

And then he sighed softly, lost for a moment in the sight of Celestia, her violet eyes full of caring and her voice full of sweetness, and the sun glowing against her white coat and wings and agonizingly chaotic hair. He remembered how Blueblood had kissed her hoof, and he wanted to kiss it too…or to kiss her in some other way. Right here, right now—in reality. No more dreams, no more denial: suddenly the idea of only looking but never touching—of caring but never pursuing—when it came to her was unbearable. He felt his heartbeat quicken a little inside, and he felt himself blush on the outside. And he had to wonder just what she would do if he really did lean in to gently meet his mouth with hers: even if they could have just one moment together, perhaps it would be worth any consequences that might come afterward.

'_Unless it ruined our friendship.'_

That one unfortunate thought was the only thing that kept Discord from acting on his usually unrestrained impulses.

Celestia only smiled more at him. "Thank you, Discord, for letting me talk to you. It means a great deal to me."

A big breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding left Discord, and he nodded. "Me, um…me too. I-I mean you're welcome, I mean…I like talking with you so…it's no problem." He swallowed and tried to smile.

Celestia gave a warm laugh. "I understand." She lowered their hands and stood up. "I'm afraid I have to go supervise preparations for the tea and see to the comfort of my guests. But I'll meet you later at Twilight's castle, all right?"

Discord nodded and stood up. "Oh, er, yeah, definitely. Heh," he grinned and shrugged, "I mean, I'll definitely be there—I have a feeling this whole 'unveiling' is for me, after all, so who am I to disappoint?"

She smiled more. "I'll be looking forward to it then." Celestia bowed her head. "Until later, Discord."

Discord gave her a slight bow as well. "Until later, Princess." He blinked. "Celestia! Until later, _Celestia. _Heh…" he shrugged, "Sorry, all of this formality gets to me sometimes, heh."

Celestia just smiled and nodded in understanding. "Goodbye for now, Discord. Feel fee to remain in the library for as long as you like and to borrow anything else you think might be helpful."

"Will do!" Discord gave her a little wave, then grinned and added, "But if you come back to find all of your shelves empty just for my amusement, don't blame me."

The two shared a laugh as Celestia left by the door.

Discord let out a very large breath upon finding himself alone. He smiled for a moment but then became entirely consumed with blushing. "I have a feeling something big about me is going to give very, very soon…and I just hope everything turns out okay after it happens." He swallowed and shook his head to himself, then snapped his fingers to send himself away to a private cloudbank to nap until it was time for Twilight's throne room unveiling. He dreamed of resting beside Celestia on clouds, and how perfect she might be to kiss on her hoof or anywhere else, and how good it could feel to have a lovely person tell you they found you lovely as well. And he was grateful to wake up when he finally did.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Finally it was time for the grand unveiling of Twilight's throne room!

"Oh the pomp! Oh the circumstance! I feel like I'm attending my own coronation or something! Is this how you felt when you were attending your coronation, Twilight Sparkle?" Discord grinned down at the princess in question, arms proudly folded over his chest as he stood with her and the girls just outside of the friendship castle entrance under the late afternoon sky.

Twilight sighed deeply but smiled warmly. "Unless you feel a mixture of incredibly unworthy, incredibly giddy and incredibly nauseous, I'm afraid not, Discord."

Discord put a paw to his chin and considered. "Hmm, no…I'm leaning much more toward incredibly proud and excited and full of satisfaction that I'll finally be getting some recognition for all of my hard work in bringing Ponyville this gaudy friendship castle."

Twilight's grin picked up on one side. "You know, Discord, there _is_ a chance that all I did was redecorate the throne room and that whatever's in there has nothing to do with you specifically at all."

Discord just chuckled. "Oh, right, yes, of course, Twilight. Let's keep up the suspense then." He winked down at her, causing her to roll her eyes to the side and smile more.

"Speaking of suspense, haven't we had enough of that—let's get to the unveiling!" Rainbow Dash smiled and flew up a little.

"But everyone's not here yet." "But everyone's not here yet."

The exact same words were said by Discord and Twilight at the exact same time.

Both blinked and looked to each other. Twilight raised an eyebrow, and Discord quickly glanced to the side, arms behind his back.

Twilight eyed him curiously and then turned back to Rainbow Dash and the rest of her friends. "Yes, I invited Princess Celestia, and she said she would be here."

Discord swallowed and cleared his throat. "Yes, erm, I'd heard something to that effect too."

"Aww, I'm sure she'll make it," Spike waved them off and assured with a smile. "She wouldn't miss this. Twilight's her favorite former student, after all, and Discord's her escort and her friend."

Both Twilight and Discord smiled a little more.

And just then, a familiar white alicorn figure flew around a tower of the castle and descended to the ground below to join the gathering at the castle entrance—Celestia had arrived.

She landed and let out a deep breath, then pulled in her wings and walked forward among the girls. "Hello, everypony. I'm sorry I'm a little late. Guests have been arriving at the castle, and I've had to see to their needs."

The five girls and Spike bowed to her. Twilight came forward with a smile. "Please don't apologize. I'm just so happy you could come." She blushed just a little, smiling more and looking down. "I'm really looking forward to your opinion on everything I've done."

Celestia came forward, smiling more too. "Of course, Twilight, and I'm honored to be here." Then she looked up and directed her smile at Discord. "And I'm looking forward to your opinion on Twilight's changes, Discord. I'm very glad you were willing to wait for me to arrive before she showed them to you."

Discord smiled more. "Oh, think nothing of it. Besides, despite Twilight's 'protests,' I have a feeling these changes are going to be about me, so I'm honored to have you there to bask in a true appreciation of my talents." He gave a mock bow, which elicited a soft laugh from Celestia, which in turn made Discord straighten up with a smile. He leaned in close to her ear and loudly whispered, "My final bet's on there being some gaudy crystal stool in there that I can pull up to sit by Twilight's side whenever I feel left out. And maybe she put up one or two of my 'Discord—founder of Rainbow Power Friendship Castle' banners just to be nice."

Celestia smiled more, and her eyes narrowed playfully. "Interesting theory. Why don't we head inside and see if you're right."

Discord raised an eyebrow at her for a moment and then let out a deep sigh, his look going a little dry. "You completely know what's in there and have kept it from me all this time we've been getting closer, haven't you?"

Celestia just shrugged. "Maybe."

Discord grinned. "Ooo, how deceptive—I love when you're a little sneaky, Princess."

"And I love when even you have to be the one getting surprised every once in a while, Master of Chaos." Celestia winked.

Discord's grin brightened considerably.

The girls and Spike all looked on at the exchange in mixtures of interest and amusement…Twilight most of all. Then she came forward and cleared her throat a little. "Well, um…we should get started then." She glanced over her shoulder. "Girls, take your places."

Her five friends all nodded and then trotted forward to stand in a line in front of the castle door.

Discord finally got his attention away from Celestia long enough to watch the girls get into position. He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, for chaos's sake, you're having them 'take places'? Why not just throw in a drum roll, Twilight?"

"Erm…" Twilight gestured behind him, and Discord turned to see Spike about to start playing on a little snare drum hanging from his chest.

Spike just shrugged. "What? If we're going to go for a dramatic effect, I say we go all the way."

Discord sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying not to laugh too much. "Oh all right, let's just get this over with already."

Twilight smiled. "Great. I'll be in line next along with Princess Celestia, and then you can come in last." Twilight used her magic to open the castle front doors, then she looked to Discord again. "But first I thought it would be good to blindfold you, that way you can take everything in all at once when you get into the throne room. I'd ask you to just close your eyes, but…well…you'll peek," she finished dryly though she still smiled.

Discord nodded. "True. So blindfold then?" He held up his fingers, ready to snap.

"Allow me." Celestia suddenly announced, and then she stepped close beside him and raised up a wing to cover in front of his face. "We'll go in like this if neither of you mind. I'd like to see Discord's reaction right as he has it."

Twilight nodded. "Of course, that'll work perfectly."

Discord smiled a little from behind Celestia's wing. "I swear you alicorn's are part eagle or griffon or something. What is this, a six foot wingspan?"

"Six and a half actually." Celestia couldn't help her tone having a touch of pride to it, and she grinned a little.

Discord just sighed and rolled his eyes. "And you always act like _I'm_ the show off." He chuckled. "Okay, now how am I supposed to go forward with this wall of perfect white in front of me? Just wait for you to move, or…"

Celestia raised a hoof and took his claw. "Here, I'll guide you," she assured from the other side of her wing. "It's only a few feet anyway."

Discord just nodded, gently clasping her hoof. "Oh. Okay then…" He was glad no one could see the slight blush that came to his features.

Celestia went forward now as Discord followed along with her. Then Discord heard Twilight open the castle doors and soon enough felt Celestia guide him through the entrance hall toward the throne room following after all of the girls.

Eventually, the party stopped going forward. Celestia took her hoof from Discord's claw, and Discord waited.

"Okay, Discord…" There was the sound of Twilight taking a breath, "What do you think?"

Discord blinked at the sudden graceful movement of Celestia's large white wing away from his face. And then he blinked a few more times and at first thought nothing had changed in the throne room. The girls and Spike were just sitting in their usual throne chairs in the usual throne room smiling at him. But now he realized the lighting in here was slightly different than usual—a little more colorful in a way.

Why the lighting was a little different became apparent soon enough.

The master of chaos's eyes went wide now as he finally saw the source of the change.

The windows in here before had all been perfectly clear crystal. But now there was one on a far wall that wasn't clear—it was stained glass. And this colorful window, just as the ones in the Canterlot castle, had a scene set in its design. There were six familiar little ponies running in a green meadow, a rainbow connecting all of them in a circle. High up, a sun and a moon sat on either side of the sky, a smiling Celestia and a smiling Luna proudly airborne and tending to them…and then in the middle section of the sky, floating and smiling, was an image of himself, Discord. And between him and his friends were etched a few simple words. 'A good friend is worth any wait.'

Twilight spoke, and her explanation interrupted Discord's reverie for a moment. "Rarity designed the image and Rainbow Dash flew to check over all the details and Applejack supervised the construction and Pinkie Pie chose the colors and Fluttershy came up with the saying and I came up with the idea in the first place, and Princess Celestia let me borrow some of her earth pony artisans to construct it. Oh, and we made you a throne." Twilight went forward and gestured underneath the window. "Well, we did the best we could anyway." She smiled sheepishly. Beneath the window was a wide throne almost shaped like a sofa done in dark wood twisted in strange ways and with red cushions in a familiar style. "We tried to copy the design from memory of that throne you used back when you were still trying to take over Equestria, and we made it long because Fluttershy says you always enjoy stretching out on her sofa. So now you'll always have a place here if you want." She turned to him with a hopeful smile. "What do you think?"

Not to toot her own horn, but, considering Discord's exuberant personality and all of her hard work, Twilight was expecting elation, arrogant laughter, a few smug comments and then maybe one of his classic humorous thank you's from the master of chaos in response to all of her efforts. She was not expecting him to just be standing there still looking with wide eyes at what they all had done.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Discord?"

There was still just quiet for a moment. Then Celestia smiled and tried. "Discord." She gently touched his arm with her hoof. "I'm guessing you approve of it then. And that you're indeed surprised."

Discord took in a very deep breath, was quiet for just a moment longer, and then several quick snaps of his fingers happened which led suddenly to everyone bunched together behind Twilight's throne and Discord wrapping his whole self around them like a lasso in a tight hug.

"Discord!" everyone yelled at once in a mixture of confusion and shock and amusement.

Discord, eyes shut, just grinned more and kept squeezing. "Oh shut up, I'm having a moment. Incidentally, if any of you tell anyone about this I'll turn this castle into a gingerbread house with a chocolate milk swimming pool out back."

"Yummy!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Twilight, can Discord do that one day, please? Maybe around Hearthswarming Eve? It sounds sooo good! But then since it'll be cold can it be a hot cocoa pool!? Or a hot cocoa hot tub!? Mmm!"

Twilight and the girls and Celestia and Spike all just laughed.

Discord chuckled and then snapped his fingers again. Now everyone was free once more, and he was standing there grinning with Twilight scooped up in one arm and giving a noogie to her crowned head with his paw. "I knew it, I knew you liked having me as a friend! I knew you loved me, Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight squirmed away from him. "Hey!" She laughed a little. "Love…_Tolerate_…similar things, I guess." She grinned back at him, trying to fix her mane.

Discord just chuckled. "Oh you cheeky Princess, you!" He finally put her down. "Well, at least you're getting a better sense of humor!" Then he took a deep breath, bit his lip, and looked at her a touch eagerly, tapping his fingers together. "Twilight, er…it really is very nice, and I promise not to do anything to it or at the very least to put it back just as it was, but…may I try it out?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Try what out? The throne?"

Discord just laughed and shook his head though. "No, no, _the window!_"

"The window?" Now Twilight looked every more confused. But then Fluttershy leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Twilight's eyes went wide and then she smiled and nodded. "Oh!" She looked to Discord. "Oh, um yes, of course—try it out." She gestured forward with her hoof.

Discord nodded, snapped, and now he was no longer standing in the throne room but instead he was the glass Discord in the window, moving freely about the image of his friends. "Oh what fine work! And so smooth to move through! And the way it catches the light! Oh I could spend all day doing this!" He darted and dodged among the pictures of his pony friends and then Celestia and Luna. "I'm in a window and NOT as part of a picture where I'm being turned to stone! Oh thank you, Twilight and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack and Celestia! It's long overdue, of course, but now everyone really will get to see how brilliant I can be at friendship! Ha!" He chuckled happily.

Twilight just looked on, grinning a little and shaking her head. "You're welcome, Discord."

The girls and Spike all started talking now, admiring the window, discussing how nice the throne room looked now, and congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Meanwhile, Celestia smiled and stood beside her former most faithful student. "Twilight, your opinion and Discord's matter most about this, but for what it's worth from me, I think your window is lovely…and so is the gesture behind it. I'm so very proud of you. I think you've made Discord very happy."

Twilight beamed a little and looked down. "Thank you, Celestia…" she replied softly.

Celestia smiled more and then glanced up to Discord. Now that the attention was off of him and he'd had his initial fun, his little glass representation was sitting near the phrase written into the glass and looking at it. It was hard to tell, considering how limited the glass was at showing detail, but he seemed to be considering the message very carefully, an eyebrow raised. She even saw him reach out and quickly touch the letters once or twice, almost like he was trying to make sure they were real or really for him.

Celestia let out a deep breath and hoped his happiness was a good sign and that Twilight's gesture would prove to be the help Discord would need to finally be at peace with his new reformed role in their world.

The friends lingered at Twilight's castle for a while, admiring the new window, discussing the Gala, and just enjoying each other's company in general.

* * *

The time was just before sunset now, and Discord found himself in his usual valley in the Canterlot castle statue garden. He was reclining back on some throw pillows, drinking some chocolate milk out of the side of a pink cotton candy cloud with a straw, and just relaxing after a nice evening spent with friends and celebrating their friendship together. He hoped he might even be due for a peaceful nights sleep tonight—no dreams of Celestia or Tirek or the Gala or anything else random his chaotic mind could come up with. And speaking of Celestia, he had even been lucky enough to get to 'escort' her home from Twilight's castle not too long ago—oh sure, it had just been a matter of him snapping his fingers and taking them from Ponyville to Canterlot, but it had been an enjoyable few moments alone nonetheless. And now Discord could calmly reflect on the nice day he'd had.

It was then he noticed movement out on the castle grounds not too far away from the garden.

Discord glanced over and blinked—Celestia was out on the grounds, just standing there looking out at the sun with a smile.

"What's she up to?" He shifted closer to the edge of his little valley to look.

Celestia remained gazing out at the low sun for a moment longer, and then her horn glowed brightly. The sun began to set.

"Oh." Discord smiled. "She's just doing her…job." Discord blinked—now Celestia's eyes were closed, and as her horn glowed she spread her wings and rose up a little, exercising her full power as princes of the day to lower the celestial body that was under her domain. The light of the evening sun glowed over her.

Discord didn't look away. "She…wouldn't mind if someone watched, I'm sure. She's doing it outside, after all." He took a deep breath. "She's a very attractive woman, I suppose." Then he just let out a deep sigh and rested his head on his paw. "Oh who am I kidding, she's gorgeous. And she probably knows it too." There she stood, wings open, head held high, the last rays of sun glinting on her regalia and white coat, and her ethereal hair blowing gently in its own breeze. She was so delicately designed yet so strong—the contradiction intrigued him. And the power of her wings, the length of her proud horn, the way the gentle lines of her body curved—he briefly remember the feel of those lines against him after their fall during their ballroom dancing practice and sighed deeply again.

Discord finally had to glance away at this point. "Oh, what am I thinking with these stupid mushy feelings and this stupid attraction. We're so different—it could never work. She's Equestria's beautiful princess of the last thousand years, and I'm just… I mean, she's…and I'm…" Discord looked down at himself. But then he blinked—something clicked. He quickly looked back to Celestia who had landed and was just standing there now admiring her sunset as the sky became purple and Luna's moon started to rise. Then Discord looked back to himself. "But…we're not so different, are we?" He scratched his head. "I'm many creatures rolled into one…and Celestia sort of is too. She's an alicorn—she's like an earth pony combined with a pegasus combined with a unicorn. She knows what it's like to be many things and nothing like almost everyone else. Maybe hers is a less extreme case but still…." He took a breath. "And she knows what it's like to be strong and to do magic and to fly. She's probably one of the only women I'll ever know who's that compatible with me." He glanced over at her again.

The sun was gone—Celestia was done with her task now. She lingered and admired Luna's ascending moon for a moment with a happy smile.

Discord remained where he was, contemplating further as the peaceful night fell. He almost laughed. "Maybe she doesn't care for me yet…but maybe she could. We actually wouldn't make a terrible couple, would we? I make her laugh, she makes me smile, we're the closest thing to a member of each other's species that we've got. And dating wouldn't be that different from being friends. Just a matter of a little less friendly banter and a little more necking, that's all." As Discord chuckled at his joke, he couldn't help blushing slightly and looking down a little, his smile growing. Something about his whole demeanor brightened. "The whole thing still doesn't make much sense, and yet we could try and…who knows? We wouldn't need to 'get married and settle down' or anything, we might just…need each other, that's all."

Discord's happy outlook remained for a moment. But then he blinked and swallowed as another thought crossed his mind. "But then there's our friendship…. If I told her how I feel, and if she didn't like it, I could ruin this closeness we've got now. Or even if we tried to be together and it didn't work out, that could ruin our friendship too." He took a breath. "Wow, I really do care about being friends with her." He shook his head. "But it's just a crush I have. I'll get over it soon. For the sake of our friendship, I've got to try. I mean, it's not like I'm falling in love with her or anything." He blushed so much and looked completely down at the ground. "That might be a problem if it happened, but I never fall in love, so at least there's that." He nodded to himself. "You'll be okay. Just keep it together, get to the Gala, maybe meet a few eligible ladies there, and finally move on. Just get through that dance Discord, that's all you have to do." Discord looked up again and let his gaze linger on Celestia as she remained on the castle grounds admiring the descending night for a moment before finally turning to retreat into the castle for the night.

"Discord, I am glad to see you."

"LUNA!" Discord flew up, turned around, and promptly crashed back down to the ground. He swallowed and looked forward with wide eyes to see indeed none other than the princess of the night herself who had clearly just descended from the sky behind him. "Don't DO that!" He put a hand to his chest and tried to catch his breath. "Between you and your sister with the sneaking up on me, I'm surprised it hasn't petrified me right back to stone."

Luna half smiled and approached him. "I'm sorry to have startled you, Discord. I just left my tower to see to the start of the night, and I noticed you down here." She raised an eyebrow. "You seemed rather distracted though. I'm truly surprised you didn't hear my descent." She glanced past him to the ridge of his little valley and moved closer. "What were you looking at?"

Discord, eyes wide, took a very deep breath and chose his words very, very carefully. "I was watching the sunset." The key to the art of lying well (and to not feeling entirely guilty about it)—incorporate as much of the truth as possible.

Luna turned back to him, an eyebrow raised. "The sunset?"

Discord floated up and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, Luna—I can enjoy a nice natural phenomenon too just like every pony else. It's been a long day—a long few months actually—so I was here relaxing, I noticed your sister out on the grounds, I saw the sun was setting, and I watched it. I didn't compose odes to it or anything, but I thought it would be a nice thing to take a few seconds and enjoy, okay?"

Luna sighed. "Discord, you really do not have to get so defensive. I was just asking."

Discord remained pouting and scowling for a moment longer, but then he sighed as well and his look softened. "Sorry." He landed on his feet. "I'm just a little cranky from lack of steady beauty sleep. And being surprised by people always throws me off my guard a bit." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's nice to see you, Luna. Did you need something?"

Luna smiled softly and moved closer. "It's nice to see you as well, Discord. And I just wanted to congratulate you on Twilight's dedication to you in her throne room. I'm hoping to be able to fly by her castle sometime later tonight to see your window reflecting in the moonlight."

Discord smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Luna. And yes, it really is a glorious piece of artistry. I'm sure you'll be impressed."

"Indeed, I think so too." Luna nodded. Then her smile fell slightly. "How have you been since your last nightmare, Discord?"

Discord stiffened a little but then just shrugged and glanced away. "Fine. No other nightmares. Talked to some of my friends about it. I'm coping."

Luna just frowned more though. "Discord, you do know that this is a problem that is not just going to go away or get magically resolved by the efforts of others. This is something that you have to choose to free yourself from. Or there could be consequences."

Discord sighed deeply and threw himself back on the grass. "Luna, not to be rude, but do you nag your other sleeping subjects this much? And yes, thank you, I know, I know—bad dreams equals no good."

"Discord," Luna moved closer, her tone growing firm, "I am diligent about my subjects as much as I need to be. And if I am especially diligent with you it is for two reasons—one, you are my friend, and two, you need me to be this way. Your problem is not going away, Discord, and neither am I. And you are not speaking with Twilight right now who might leave you alone so that she can try to research a solution for you on her own, and you are not speaking with Celestia right now who might nod and tell you she trusts your best judgment and let you be. You are speaking with me, and I give orders, Discord, and not just because I am a little old-fashioned in my opinion on how a princess should rule but because I deal in serious and often urgent matters of emotion. You _need_ to confront your nightmares. There is no alternative." She frowned, her gaze stern. "I cannot make you obey, but I can make sure my advice is delivered as clearly and directly and forcefully as possible."

Discord sat up. He scowled at her and raised an eyebrow. "Chaos doesn't do well with 'orders' Luna. They're a bit too, oh what's the word—oh yes, 'orderly'."

Luna scowled too. "Well, you won't take friendly suggestions, so orders are all I am left with." She sighed, trying to maintain her temper. "Discord, I am not trying to bother you, but you don't seem to understand. These nightmares could damage your perspective on yourself, harm your friendships, even become inescapable whenever you slumber and finally corrupt your true nature when you are awake. They are not the result of an outside influence in your life that you can simply separate from. They are the result of something inside of you. They feed an evil part of who you have been, Discord! Don't you see that?" Luna frowned.

"Of course I see that, Luna!" Discord suddenly shot forward, his own scowl fading into a frown of distress. "Of course I know I've done evil things, of course I know there's been something bad inside of me for so long that I don't know if it'll ever go away or if it might even come back, and of course I know we can't just pretend it's not there!" He scowled again. "If anything proved all of that to us, I think it was what happened with me and Tirek."

Luna blinked and tried to smile. "But Discord, things don't have to be that way. You don't always have to feel this looming shadow over yourself. If you confront your fear of your dark ways, you may conquer them, and then you—"

"Or I might fail, Luna. And then what?" Discord glared at her, clearly waiting for an answer.

Luna shook her head, smiling more. "But you have your friends who believe in you so much, Discord. And you're strong. You can do this. My sister told me about Twilight's window. Think about that gesture, Discord—all of your friends with you and how a good friend is worth any wait."

"Maybe I am thinking about Twilight's window, Luna." Discord let out a deep breath, his look going a little dry. "Maybe right now I'm thinking about how the only reason she had to make me a window and a 'throne' is because her castle wouldn't find a place for me in the harmony of its design. Maybe I'm thinking about how that architectural decision might have just been a fluke…or it might have been the tree of harmony not taking any chances when it comes to someone like me."

There was quiet for a moment, Discord looking to Luna with determination if sadness, and Luna looking back at him with firmness if sympathy.

Then Luna took a breath and wrapped a hoof around Discord's torso, giving him a hug. "You and I both know you'll never be evil again, Discord. You just have to learn to believe in that fact as strongly as the rest of us do, and to make peace with the evil you've already done."

Discord's eyes went a little wide at the gesture. For a moment, he was reminded of Fluttershy's' hugs. And for a moment, being hugged by Luna made him think about what it might be like to be hugged by Celestia (a notion which almost made his heart flutter). And then he just felt comforted by Luna. '_She understands better than anyone. I know she's right. But it's so hard to do the right thing sometimes_…' Discord let out a breath. His look and tone softened. "Doing that won't be easy Luna."

"I know. Take your time." Luna pulled back to look up at him. "And do not let your past define your present or future." She bit her lip. "Will you stay near the castle tonight in case the nightmares come back?"

Discord glanced away uneasily. "I don't know, I'm really not even tired. I might just fly around for a bit, spread some chaos, amuse myself til sunrise and then catch a quick nap somewhere before breakfast."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "But you just said that you're distressed from lack of sleep, Discord."

Discord shrugged, flying up to lie on his back in the air. "I'm also a being of pure chaos, Luna—contradictory, prone to quick change, not exactly requiring the slumbering and waking routines of all you ponies if I don't feel like it. Work with me a little." He grinned.

Luna continued to frown though. "All creatures need sleep, Discord. Good, steady sleep. That is true across species, nationalities, and sources of magic."

"Well, I always do enjoy being an exception to the rule." Discord smirked just a little and chuckled to himself. He flew around the night princess. "But really Luna, don't fret—I'll be fine. I'm practically giddy from all the attention I got at Twilight's today. I could use a good night out to clear my head, loosen up, get away from all of this Gala pressure and whatnot."

Luna sighed and looked down as she considered. "I suppose you could be right. A night of relaxation might do you well."

Discord nodded. "Exactly." Something in his smirk softened. He paused in front of Luna. "And I promise to try and make myself open to your help if I come across something in the night I really think I can't handle. I told you…you do good work." He looked down and played with his hands a little.

Luna smiled softly, though a touch of concern was still in her gaze. "I'll keep myself open to your nightly needs then." She sighed and rolled her eyes to the side. "Of course, it would be easier if you would just give me permission to fully enter your dreams from time to time to check up on you." She shrugged and looked to him again. "Discord, I promise, even if what I encounter in your usual dreams is a little odd or embarrassing in some way, I won't judge you for it. You'd be surprised at the…well, the chaos I encounter in most of my subjects' dreams."

Discord just floated there, eyes wide and a light blush in his features. He shook his head. "Luna, I can't. It's not just embarrassing, it's…it's very, very complicated. I just can't." He swallowed and barely glanced at her. "Believe me, you'd thank me if you knew what I was keeping you from seeing. For the sake of maintaining our friendship alone, you'd thank me. It's nothing bad, it's just…" he sighed, rubbing his temple and closing his eyes for a moment, "It's just personal. So just keep at a distance from what my sleeping head comes up with…as a favor to me as my friend. Please." He looked to her again.

Luna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. But then she finally sighed and nodded. "As you wish, Discord. I will keep my direct interference as limited as possible and only attempt to go near your dreams if I sense you are in a nightmare and desire my help."

Discord sighed and smiled. "Glad we're agreed then." He flew up higher. "Well, I'm off to enjoy myself for the night. Have a pleasant shift, Luna. And, uh…say goodnight to Celestia for me if you see her before she heads to bed."

Luna smiled and nodded. "I will. Goodnight, Discord. I hope you enjoy yourself however you choose to spend the night."

"Oh Luna," Discord chuckled, "If there's one thing I'm an expert at, it's enjoying myself." He winked. "Ta ta!" And then with a wave of his paw and a snap of his tail he was gone in a flash of light.

Luna waved to the spot where Discord had been. Finding herself alone now, she sighed. "I think he'll be okay. But I'm not sure what he'll have to go through to get there." Her eyes went to the sky where the last colors of daylight were fading and the dark tones of night were coming (the direction in which Discord had been gazing when she had found him). The sun was gone, the moon was high—she was in her domain. Luna pondered as she gazed. "What in the world could that draconequus be dreaming of that has him so riled? If it's nothing about betrayal, nothing merely embarrassing or silly, and yet complicated enough that he will not even share the details with me when he knows I am sworn to secrecy then…_what?_" Luna wanted to consider more, but she knew she had duties to get to for the evening. She would try to determine this missing piece of the puzzle regarding Discord's situation soon, and had a feeling that once she did know what he was keeping from her, how to best help him and why his guilt was so great would become much clearer.

Luna flew up and away into the sky. And she promised herself to make time tonight for a glance at Twilight's new window, for Discord's sake.

* * *

And meanwhile, Discord found himself soaring freely over the Everfree Forest and the plains of Equestria between cities. He yawned. "If I don't sleep, I can't dream…or I can't 'nightmare' might be the better word. Besides, even if I'm a little sleepy, this feels nice—just flying free from everything for a little while." He sighed to himself and turned on his back to gaze up at the night sky overhead. "Still on edge about the Gala, still worried that you're secretly evil deep down inside, still bucking for making Celestia your main squeeze—three personal crises at once. Way to go, Discord. Oh well, at least Luna didn't entirely catch me checking out her sister." He turned over again in his flying. "It was even awkward for _me_ catching myself doing that. Yikes." He grinned sheepishly. "I almost wish Cadance was here. I might actually confide in her a little. She wouldn't rain down pony princess wrath on me like Luna might, and she could probably whip up a cure to my little sun princess-induced emotional roller coaster, no problem." Discord rolled his eyes and sighed. His smile fell a little. "But at least Luna's looking out for me with the nightmares…and looking out for if the nightmare's make me do anything I don't want to do without realizing it. That's something."

Discord was quiet for several moments, lost in thought. Then he mumbled to himself again. "A good friend is worth any wait…. Well, if all of you think _I _was worth the wait, you have no idea how worth the wait all of you have been to me. Noble Twilight Sparkle, Generous Rarity, Honest Applejack, Loyal Rainbow Dash, Laughing Pinkie Pie, Kind Fluttershy, Patient Luna…and Fair Celestia." He blushed a little. "I'd do just about anything for you. Maybe even admit to my nightmares and my shame…and maybe even face them too." Discord sighed and snapped his fingers, and then he was gone in a flash of light to different dimensional planes and different time periods and different cities, lost in revelry and his chaos until the morning light.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! Thank you for reading ^_^ The next chapter involves Discord confronting his worst nightmare of all, and I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to get it posted soon.

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	17. The End of a Nightmare

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Yay, finally another update! I hope you all like this one—it's a bit emotional, but I promise things will get light and romantic again next chapter : ) Please enjoy and review if you can!  
**  
The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 17:**

**The End of a Nightmare**

* * *

Early the next morning (before Spike had even woken up), Twilight Sparkle was alone in her throne room doing some final cleaning up from the small unveiling party for her new window and Discord's 'throne.' The celebration really had gone on for a while even after Discord and Celestia had left—it had just been nice for all of the girls to be together and for Twilight to have so much warmth and laughter filling her castle into the night. She had even looked forward to the little project of straightening up the throne room the morning after the party and how productive it would help make her feel. And now that she was almost done cleaning, the friendship princess was looking forward to a moment alone to admire the throne room herself—the first room she felt that she had made truly her own in this castle.

Twilight used her magic to let a broom sweep up around the circle of crystal thrones while she magically used a rag to do some polishing to the walls around Discord's window. "Hmm…" she smiled to herself, "I have to admit, tidying up in here has been fun, but there's no way I'll be able to keep this whole castle clean all by myself, especially if I start having more guests. Maybe I can make some kind of compromise about the castle staff and get just a partial one for now: a few guards to post here and there would be good to have I guess, just in case, and someone to announce people would keep Spike from feeling like he has to do it, and then maybe I could get one or two maids to tidy up the other rooms in the castle a few times a week. But otherwise this room, my library, my bedroom when I pick one… I think I'd just like to take care of those three all by myself. It makes me feel closer to the castle." She smiled more and then put aside the rag and magically made the pan full of dust the broom had swept up disappear.

Now Twilight focused her attention on the new stained glass window. She sat down to gaze up at the creation and smiled. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were right—this window has the perfect position against the sun and moon for the light to catch the design both day and night." Even now with the sun still low in the eastern sky, the colorful crystalline effect was rather breathtaking. Twilight smiled more. "I think you did a good job, Princess Twilight." She nodded her head to herself with approval. "And I think you've earned yourself an afternoon of reading to relax." She smiled more at the idea and stood up.

Before heading to the library though, Twilight's gaze went to the depiction of Discord in the window, which she observed with particular admiration for how well the artisan's had captured his likeness while eliminating some of the harsher angles seen in his depictions in the Canterlot castle windows.

Then a very small movement caught Twilight's eye.

She swore the saw the mouth of the Discord figure twitch upward just slightly on one side.

Her eyes remained wide. She looked into the Discord figure's eyes and did not blink.

And she looked…and she looked…and she looked…

And finally the Discord figure did blink, thus ending the very intense stare-off.

Twilight's eyes went wide. "Discord?" She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in there again?"

The figure sighed deeply and rolled its eyes. "Oh darn it, you caught me. In my defense though I was doing an excellent job of keeping still and secret until you announced you were 'rewarding' yourself with an afternoon of reading. How could I help smiling a little? Honestly, Twilight Sparkle, we need to get you some more interesting hobbies." He smiled more and turned on his back. "Oh and by the way, this incident should illustrate to you the need for some security around here—don't just get a couple of guards for the front door, Twilight. Get at least a dozen and have them do various patrols. Suppose I was still evil and I snuck in here like this, and you just had a sleeping baby dragon upstairs and that horn of yours and nothing else to protect you, hmm?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Twilight sighed but smiled a little too. "Thank you, Discord, I'll keep your advice in mind. Now, would you mind coming out of there? Talking to a window is starting to feel a little strange." Her smile picked up on one side.

Discord sighed but nodded. "Of course, I hear and I obey, oh grand Princess Twilight Sparkle." He snapped his fingers and made himself appear before her, returning the window to its former design. "Better?" He grinned

Twilight grinned too and nodded. "Much, thank you."

Discord sat down on his new throne and yawned. "Sorry about that. I was thinking of taking a little mid-morning rest there." He considered, glancing back at the window. "But still, I probably shouldn't. It's one thing to play in glass, it's another thing to take up shop there. It would take me days to work the crick out of my neck from napping in a window like that."

"A rest?" Twilight raised an eyebrow again. "But why use the window? You can rest here inside of the castle if you want," she offered with a shrug and a raise of her hoof. "You can stay in here on your throne or you can use any other room in the castle. I'm thinking I have at least a dozen bedrooms in this place. None of them are furnished yet of course, but feel free to put a bed in one and even take a nap if you'd like." She grinned a little and lowered her hoof. "You can be my security for the rest of the day, if you're so concerned about me."

Discord raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning a little back at her. "Hmm…it never ceases to amaze me. You and Celestia and even Luna…three princesses just inviting me into your homes, trusting me completely like you do…giving me every opportunity to slip up and go back to my old, bad ways."

Something warm came to Twilight's smile and gaze. "But you won't do that, Discord, so what's the problem?"

Discord smiled a more and sat back a little, looking down and forward. "Nothing at all, I suppose." He took a breath and looked up again. "Twilight? I…I didn't just stop by for a rest in the window. I…I wanted to say, well…sincerely…about this…" He gestured behind him to the window and down to his throne. "What you did for me…everything you've done for me," he swallowed, "…you really didn't have to do it. I mean, we all know how much I love attention of course but…I can't imagine that I deserve all of this." His eyes went a little wide and he raised an eyebrow again.

Twilight looked back at him with interest but then smiled again. "Discord, you still don't understand. Friendship isn't about 'deserving' and 'paying back' and 'earning' the right to be treated kindly." She sighed and considered her words. "It requires work and exchange but…not in the way you're thinking about it. My point is…friendship isn't 'I do something for you and you do something for me'. Friendship is more like 'I do something for you and you just let me do it, and I grant you the same courtesy.' " She smiled again.

Discord shrugged. "I don't know, Twilight. I understand what you're trying to say, and I think I know how to apply that to others—how to give now without expecting to receive or even to be praised in return. But trying to apply it to me…" He sighed. "I seem to be having trouble with that aspect of the whole thing still."

Twilight frowned but nodded with understanding. "It's okay, Discord. You'll learn, and I'll help you anyway that I can."

Discord frowned back at her though. "But what you did here, I mean—isn't it risky?" He flew into the air and gestured with his paw to the castle around them. "Clearly the tree of harmony didn't consider me ready enough to be part of your castle's design—to be a regular part of your quest for friendship. What if you defying that plan hurts the Elements somehow or displaces the rainbow harmony of the room…or, I don't know, disturbs the pony feng shui of this place or something?" He rested on his stomach and crossed his arms over his chest.

Twilight blinked at this concern. She took a moment to consider it very carefully. And then she took in and let out a deep breath. "Discord, ever since I came to Ponyville, the Golden Oaks Library was my home…and I wanted it to be my home for the rest of my life. It was the town library technically, but I made it my own, and my friends who visited enjoyed it, and I enjoyed it." She looked to the throne room around her. "But now this is my home in Ponyville, Discord—this castle. And I have to make it my own now too because I know I'll be happier when I do…and because I know missing my library isn't going to bring it back."

Discord frowned so much. And he remembered what he had told Tirek such a short time ago… 'Princess Twilight lives in a library in Ponyville.' If any moment so far ever since the awful mistake of his betrayal had made him want to confess all of his guilt and shame and apologize sincerely, it was this one. But Twilight went on now, and he became too absorbed in her words to summon the courage to share his regret.

Twilight gave one final faraway glance around the room and then she shook her head and smiled up at Discord again. "Discord, the tree and the Elements have guided me as a student and as a princess, and I do trust their judgment. But…now I have to trust my own judgment as well. I was waiting for a while to be told my role in Equestria, and now that I know it, I also know it wasn't just a matter of having it told to me. I also chose my role just like I've chosen to make this castle my home now. And I've chosen to have you be a part of my castle and my home." She smiled more. "You always had a place here anyway, throne or no throne, Discord—I just added something physical to help mark that place and to help keep you from forgetting it's there."

Discord just blinked and looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. Then he seemed to consider very carefully…and finally he glanced to the window again. "So…you believe you can choose your destiny and who you are and how you live your life just as much as having it thrust upon you?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, Discord. I do."

"No guarantees…but freedom."

Twilight watched Discord closely.

Discord turned onto his back in the air and remained lost in thought for several moments. Then he blinked a few times and sighed. "This window and the throne…this is the third nicest thing anybody has ever done for me, you know."

Twilight's eyes widened slightly. Then she nodded and sat down now, observing him closely still. "May I ask…what were the _second_ and _first_ nicest things?"

Discord smiled just a little and looked down, playing with his fingers lightly. "The second one—which used to be the first one—was when Fluttershy befriended me. She spent time with me and not once made me feel like I was odd or like I needed to change. She made me feel like someone could like me for me for the first time in my life."

Twilight nodded again, smiling softly. "That's lovely, Discord. And…the nicest thing?"

Discord barely glanced at her. "When you saved me from Tirek even though you had no reason in the world to. Not one at all. And every reason to leave me, including my own desire to just be left." He sighed and shook his head. "Or maybe that wasn't necessarily something that would count as the 'nicest' thing. I don't know. But it was certainly the _noblest_ thing I had ever seen anybody do in my entire lifetime, and I think being a part of it made the experience even more meaningful for me."

Twilight frowned and accidently let a thought slip out of her mouth. "The two or three nicest things that anybody has ever done for you all happened…only in the last year? There was nothing in all the time before that?"

Discord blinked, and a deep look of sadness flashed across his features. But then he regained himself and merely shook his head, looking forward dully. "I suppose not, no."

Twilight stood again and came forward. "Discord, I'm sorry…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Discord replied. "And it's not like I can blame anypony, all things considered." He landed now. "You're not the problem, Twilight, I'm the problem. I just…" he put a hand to his head, cringing in frustration, "I can't…I don't…I shouldn't…" He sighed deeply. "My head hurts."

"Can I get you something?" Twilight offered instantly. "Or maybe you'd just like to talk—are your dreams still upsetting you?"

"In more ways than I would care to admit," the master of chaos merely replied, more to himself than to her. He opened his eyes to look down at her. "But you can't help me, Twilight. Just this once you can't and Fluttershy can't and Luna can't…and even dear Celestia can't. I have to help myself. But it feels so wrong in a way." He was quiet for a moment, and Twilight let him be that way. Then he spoke again. "Twilight, I'm sorry…" Discord took a breath and smiled again. "I mean, I'm sorry to be bothering you right now. After all of this work and the party, you deserve some rest and a peaceful afternoon to read. And here I am getting all worked up. Heh," he smiled more, something a touch sheepish coming to his features, "i-it's just all these new, sappy emotions I'm working with these days, that's all. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Twilight, however, did not look convinced. She frowned all the more. "Maybe you really should stay here to rest for a little while, Discord. Please. You can even take a nap in the library while I read. And that way I can watch over you and wake you up if you start having a bad dream."

A touch of warmth came to Discord's smile, but then he sighed and shook his head. "Thank you. But no, I don't think I can do that, Twilight. I, um…I need some time alone to think."

"Then stay in one of the other rooms, even in another wing—you'll have all the privacy in the world," she assured with a hopeful smile.

Discord still shook his head though. "No, I…I need to be really alone. Alone, alone. I need to have a good long talk with myself and understand something."

Twilight hesitated but then finally nodded. "If that's what you think is best, I trust your judgment, Discord. But do get some rest, please. You look tired."

Discord nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He moved closer to her. "Twilight, before I go…Thank you." His voice was very quiet and very sincere "Truly thank you for what you did here for me. I know right now it might seem like it's causing me more distress than joy, but it's not. Yesterday was one of the happiest days of my life actually. And I'll never forget it or forget how good of a friend you are to me." He grinned. "I might avoid the subject because it sounds pretty sappy now that I'm hearing myself bring it up, but just know that underneath all of the sarcasm and the pranks, that mushy little bit of truth about me liking you and appreciating you is indeed there."

Twilight beamed and then smiled softly. "Okay, Discord. And you're welcome. I'm happy you're happy…and I hope you'll find a way to feel better soon."

Discord smiled a little more. "I'll do my best, wise little Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship." He gave her a small bow. "Pleasant morning, and farewell for now."

Twilight gave him a nod and a small in return. "Bye, Discord."

Discord straightened up and held up his tail to snap the end. "A glass of chocolate milk before I go? You'll need some kind of treat to go with your reading to really make it rewarding."

Twilight smiled more. "Sure, why not? You do make the best chocolate milk after all, Discord."

"Yes, that I do indeed." Discord chuckled and snapped to make a large glass of his signature drink (with a crazy straw) appear floating in the air before her. "Ta ta for now, Twilight." And then he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Twilight waved. Then she let out a sigh, and her frown returned a little. "I know he'll be all right soon. I just…also know he has some kind of problem he needs to deal with that's bothering him, and it might be very hard for him." She sighed. "I'll be hoping for you, Discord, and I know everypony else will too." Twilight turned now and magically took up her glass of chocolate milk. She glanced at the throne room once more to admire it and then with a small smile headed upstairs to sip her drink and read a book in the library while she waited for Spike to wake up.

* * *

Discord was very sleepy. But Discord was also the most stubborn being in Equestria. Not to mention he wasn't too keen on the dreams (or nightmares) that might come with sleep at the moment. And so he spent the day distracting himself in every possible way to make himself stay awake, not really having a plan but hoping he could figure something out before he absolutely had to sleep (and as nightfall was approaching, the need for slumber was indeed becoming more and more urgent).

Now it was evening, and Discord was resting alone in his little private valley in the Canterlot castle statue garden gazing up at the slightly cloudy sky as the light changed color from the pinks and purples of Celestia's sunset to the dark blues of Luna's moonrise. Perhaps the garden was no longer the least obvious place for him to be, but he just didn't have the energy for zapping himself to some new dimension or shooting himself a few stories in the air onto a cloud or dashing to some remote part of Equestria. He needed a little familiarity to comfort him, and this place was indeed the most familiar one of all. In a way, he almost felt like he belonged here. Besides which, not having slept properly in nearly two days, he really was too exhausted for any place more stimulating.

So right now he was here…and right now he was thinking, and thinking specifically about Celestia, but not in any sort of embarrassing way at the moment.

"I think I understand now," Discord mumbled to himself. "The shame, the guilt I feel…even when people do nice things for me, it's keeping me from enjoying them. I know no one has to deserve being treated kindly, but I still feel like I don't deserve it entirely just the same." He sighed softly. "It's like when Celestia apologized to me—she needed me to forgive her but she also needed to forgive herself. If…If I can forgive _myself_, it might be what I need to get past all of these bad feelings and bad dreams. But I barely feel like I deserve help…and even if I decided I did, how to go about it…" Yet, it was obvious to him how to go about it—_Celestia's_ way of going about it to relieve her own feelings of guilt and regret. Discord cringed. "But talking to everyone, bringing it all up, apologizing directly for my actions…I don't know if I could bear it. Having to recall the horrible thing I did to my dear friends right in front of them, reliving it to unburden myself. Even addressing the horrible things I've done in the past, the worst parts of me. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to do that yet. And it seems so much easier to just pretend nothing happened. But I also know I can't just forgive myself on my own. I've been trying, and it hasn't been working."

Discord took a deep inhale of the cool evening air. There were many clouds gathering, and the night felt like it would be chillier than usual, but somehow he liked the change. It felt refreshing to him. He almost would have welcomed the rain that seemed to be preparing to come—not as fun as his chocolate milk rain, but good in its own way.

The chaos master closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. "What would Starswirl do…?"

Discord just wanted to stay up for as long as possible and to think about many things, including that question, and to enjoy the quiet and peace and sanctuary of his privacy.

However, his privacy would now be interrupted.

There was a flash of magic that made him blink only to see Celestia suddenly standing at the crest of his little valley's hill. She was wearing a light cloak over her shoulders. She smiled down at him. "Oh Discord, good, I'm glad you're here. I won't have to travel to Ponyville to look for you there." She walked down into the valley.

Discord sat up and cleared his throat. "Oh, um…yes. It's been a very full day, and this seemed as good a place as any to come now that it's over. And it's good to see you too, Celestia. Is something on your mind?"

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Yes. My guests are all gathering now in one of the reception rooms. We're having some light refreshments, and there's a fire going. Luna's coming too. I thought you might like to join us—both of us can fill in the guests about Twilight's throne room. I'm sure they'd love to hear about it and that they'd love the chance to get to know you better before the Gala." She pulled her cloak around herself a little more as a light breeze picked up. "Also it's going to be a bit cold tonight, and the pegasi are planning a final rain before the Gala to water the grounds, so I thought you might like a nice, warm room in the castle for the evening. And I'd love to have you for breakfast in the morning along with all of my guests." She smiled warmly.

Discord had to smile a little at her graciousness. But then he sighed. "Celestia, that's very nice of you to offer. And I don't mean to disappoint but, um…I'm not really in the mood to be around a lot of people right now. I have a lot on my mind. I'm trying to make a decision about something, and it's difficult. I really just need some quiet to sort out everything."

Celestia frowned a little, concern coming to her eyes. "Is it something with your dreams again, Discord?"

Discord shook his head. "No, not exactly. It's hard to explain. And, um…you know I want to keep making a good first impression on everyone, but I'm not really feeling up to being my usual life of the party right now. That's all." He shrugged.

Celestia nodded, though she still frowned. "Discord, if you need something, anything…if there's anyway I can help, just let me know." She moved closer. "I could even stay with you for a little while now. Whatever will help you, I'll do my best to do."

Discord sighed, and his mismatched heart gave a few extra beats. Her staying here with him here all alone, the night slowly descending to leave them both in tranquil twilight. And how he could hold her hoof, and she might say a kind word…and then for a moment in the slightly romantic atmosphere there might be a spark between them, and they could get lost in each other until dawn, his arms wrapped around her as her hair flowed around him to keep them both safe and warm in their privacy and intimacy.

The chaos master took a deep breath. _'Wow, you really are tired. Focus please, and not on preposterous plans to woo her._' He cleared his throat and smiled a little again. "I know you'd do anything for me, Celestia. You're a very good friend, and you really are kinder to me than I can say. And I like that you're kind to me more than I can say too." He felt a light blush threaten to come to his features. "I know you just want me to be happy. But right now it's not that simple. Please, no more offers. Please just…let me be alone for a while. I promise you have nothing to worry about." He smiled and lightly shooed her with his paw. "Go on, enjoy your little party and your guests. But please don't sacrifice for me, that's not what I need right now. I just need time to reflect alone."

Celestia took in all of this, her eyes full of confusion and deep thoughts. But then she finally glanced down and gave a single nod of her head. "I'll respect your wishes, Discord. I trust you know what you're doing, and that you're doing what's best for you at the moment." She looked to him again and smiled a little. "But please, can I offer one thing before I leave you?"

Discord just didn't have the heart to refuse her. He knew it wasn't her fault that she didn't understand that right now the more kindness bestowed upon him, the worse and more guilty and confused he was feeling. "Sure, Celestia, anything you want." He smiled again.

Celestia used her magic to make a small basket appear which she placed before him. "Some snacks from what I am going to serve my guests tonight and a thermos of hot chocolate for you too, to keep you warm." She smiled more. "And if you do wake up cold, find Luna or a guard and have one of them lead you to an empty room. I'll leave special instructions with the castle staff so that they'll expect you. Either way though I do hope to see you for breakfast, but I'll understand if you'd rather not come. It will be a more crowded table than you're used to." She shrugged.

Discord looked at the sweet offering of the basket and then back up to the lady who had bestowed it upon him. "Thank you, Celestia," he replied softly, maintaining his smile.

"You're welcome." Celestia smiled and gave a single nod. "Goodnight, Discord. I'll see you later."

Discord gave her a nod too. "Goodnight, Celestia. I'll…I'll look forward to it as usual." He smiled a little more, unable to help himself.

Celestia met his gaze for a moment, smiled more too, and then used her magic to teleport herself away.

Left alone, Discord lay back down and let out a very deep sigh into the night. He looked at the basket, then reached out to touch it but just couldn't. He put a hand to his head instead. "This is not good. I really, really must sort this out before I can't enjoy anything anymore, even my friends… Even if it takes the whole night, I have to try. Besides," he sighed again as he snapped a couple of pillows and curled up on the ground, "what if when I try to sleep, I have another one of those awful dreams…about hurting people?"

Discord turned to look up at the cloudy night sky again, and he swore he saw a streak of blue light pass by high up that must have been Luna. Somehow the sight did give him a little comfort, though it also made him worry more too.

He didn't touch much of Celestia's food, though he did drink all of the hot chocolate. It helped keep him warm and awake. And the fact that his thoughts were many and racing helped too. In fact, he didn't sleep a single sound wink the entire evening and was only ever tempted to leave the repose of his new thinking space as night waned and the idea of popping off to watch Celestia gracefully raise the sun entered his mind, making him blush. But he was so tired that he just remained where he was as light slowly came to the world entirely thanks to his friend who always managed to warm him inside with her friendship just as she warmed the world with sunshine everyday.

* * *

"A little flight after breakfast will help me rest better today," Luna remarked to herself while she soared through the air over Canterlot castle in the early hours of the morning. She suddenly gave a quick turn and darted in and out of the gathering clouds. "And the thickened clouds for the oncoming rain feel so refreshing." She smiled more and then dropped down low just for the feeling of falling in the air and swooping forward at the last minute.

She was near the hedge maze now, directly over the statue garden actually, and that was when she spotted a familiar figure down below. "Discord?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…as long as I am out here, I would like to congratulate him on Twilight's addition to her throne room in his honor and on his passing last night without any nightmares. Perhaps that is a good sign for him." Luna let herself drop lower and lower in the air and then finally flattened out her wings and effected a gentle landing near the ridge leading down into the small valley Discord liked to occupy.

The moon princess trotted toward her friend with a smile. "Good morrow, Discord. A pleasant day, is it not? I always prefer some clouds and wind to just pure sunniness. And how are you doing? I hoped to congratulate you on Twilight's new…window…" Luna's speech slowed down, and her smile fell. She raised an eyebrow as she finally took in the sight of her friend. "Discord…are you all right?"

The master of chaos was just lying on some pillows in the grass, gazing up at the sky. But there were bags under his eyes and his countenance was dreary and his fur was a little disheveled, and there was something beyond tired-looking in his gaze. He gave a single nod. "Oh, hello, Luna. Yes, I'm all right. Just a little tired." He sat up a little and stretched. "And good morning to you too." He tried to smile.

Luna approached him, looking more and more concerned. "I take it then that you did not sleep well last night, Discord. Though I did not sense any bad dreams in you."

"That's because I didn't have any," Discord explained with a shrug and a smile, "because I didn't sleep at all last night."

"And not for some time I take it from the exhaustion apparent in you," Luna supplied as she sat down on the grass near him. She frowned more. "Discord, this is not good. I told you, all creatures need sleep, especially ones as powerful as yourself. Even if it's erratic and chaotic, it is very important that deep slumber happens. You could make yourself ill otherwise."

The master of chaos just chuckled a little. "Great, then I can do another song sequence and saddle up Twilight and Cadance to a chariot again, and we'll head to the far borders of Equestria for a giant flower on top of a killer worm to fix me right up!" He held his paw high in the air in jesting triumph.

Luna raised an eyebrow at this reply.

Discord noticed and just sighed and waved her off with a grin. "Oh, never mind, private joke—you wouldn't get it." He cleared his throat. "Look, I've just had a lot of deep thoughts to think, and I can't sleep with my head that full. Simple as pie." He snapped, making a fly appear. Discord raised an eyebrow. "No, that's not right. Not fly." He snapped—the fly disappeared and a loaf of bread appeared. "No, not rye." He snapped—the bread disappeared and a necktie appeared. "No, not tie." He sighed and snapped it away. "Well, you know what I mean—pie, like I said." And then he chuckled a little.

The night princess blinked. "Uh huh…" she replied hesitantly. Then Luna put a smile on her face and stood and approached him again. "Discord," she spoke very sweetly and patiently, almost like addressing a child, "I think you've had enough 'deep thinking' time for today. Now, why don't we go back to the castle, and I'll set you up in a nice bedroom with a pot of tea, and you can sleep all day long and then join us for a good dinner and get some more sleep tonight as well? What do you say?" She smiled more and held out a hoof.

Discord sat up all the way and gave a large yawn, stretching as he did so. "Oh no, no—very good try, Luna dear, hmm." He chuckled. "Sometimes I really do think you and that sister of yours want to literally kill me with kindness. But I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I know what's best for me." He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes to the side, trying to sound casual. "No time to waste being coddled by princesses."

Luna lowered her hoof, and her gaze became a bit firmer. "Discord, my sister may be willing as your friend to concede to your judgment in your personal affairs with the patience and trust that all will work out for the best, but I'm afraid you won't find me so passive. Whatever is going on with you, it has gone on long enough, and I must insist that you deal with the matter before you cause harm to yourself or others. I cannot force you, but again I must tell you I cannot support your decision to avoid your problems and I do not agree with your risky behavior."

Discord blinked, then frowned and scowled at her a little. "A danger to myself and others? And just what is that supposed to mean, Luna? So what if I missed a night of sleep—who cares? It's certainly not going to harm me anymore than, let's say, being turned to stone and left that way for a thousand years did." He held out his arms. "You know, you all just left me out here, no one cared, and now suddenly every time I'm here I've got to get a visit and advice from somepony. Well, so what if I'm not at my best right now—I'm not a princess, I don't have to worry about impressing everypony and fretting over whether or not they like me like your sister does half of the time or like you do all of the time. And speaking of that 'nightmare' of a misunderstanding, you'd think you'd actually be _happy_ that someone stayed up for once to admire your 'precious' night directly instead of just snoring their way through it."

Discord was in a quite grumpy mood and prepared for (if not looking forward to) a bit of a fight. But all he got in return from Luna was the sternest gaze he had ever been given by another creature.

That look struck something deeply in him, and Discord blinked several times. Then he took a deep breath, realization coming over him. "Luna," his voice took on a sincere tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean all of that, any of that, really. I'm just tired and frustrated and confused, that's all. I really did not mean what I just said." He looked right into her eyes.

Luna's stern look remained for a moment longer but then relaxed a little. She let out a breath and nodded. "I know, Discord. I understand. If anyone knows how sleep can affect mood, it is me." She held out her hoof again. "Please, just let me take you back to the castle. I will be asleep, unfortunately, if you wake up during the rest of the day and need anything, but my sister will be there of course to help watch over you too."

Discord looked to her hoof very carefully. But then he shook his head. "Luna, I…I promise, I'll get some rest, but I'd rather stay out here. I just feel more comfortable out here…alone." He looked down. "I already told your sister, I don't feel like being around other people right now. And I especially don't feel like being confined in a square room in a square bed with everything perfectly proportioned around me. It makes me a little skittish—that sort of prison-like effect—and I need a place where I can let my mind wander." He glanced at her. "You understand what it's like to appreciate that kind of freedom, Luna. I know you do…otherwise you'd spend most of every night handling your affairs within the walls of the castle like Celestia does, not soaring and tumbling throughout the Equestrian skies."

Luna had to pause at this point. She saw the sincerity in his eyes…and she felt their slight kinship about this issue. She nodded and took back her hoof once more. "Very well. I will leave you here for now. But I want your solemn word that you will sleep, Discord."

Discord nodded. "You have it. But I may just take a little time first to finish my thoughts about something. Besides," he smiled just a little, "despite my chaotic nature, being awake mostly during the day and being asleep mostly at night seems to be working best for me right now, and I don't want to mess up my sleep cycle too much. After all, with how peaceful and sweet you make the nights, what person wouldn't want to wait to be lulled into the serenity of repose by the darkness around them and the moon and stars so skillfully placed overhead, hmm?" He grinned innocently.

Luna couldn't help smiling just a little. "No one likes a flatterer, Discord." She sighed and nodded. "Very well. But I will be attuning myself closely to your emotional states when you sleep. And also please remember Canterlot is due for rain by tonight. Take shelter before that happens. And take care of yourself, Discord. It really will be best for you and everypony else."

"Of course, Luna." Discord nodded. "And thank you for the sound advice."

Luna smiled and then opened her wings to fly up. "I'll see you soon, friend Discord."

Discord waved to her. "Bye bye, Luna."

She took off, and he watched her go.

Then Discord let out a very deep breath. "Maybe I should have taken her up on her offer—a hot pot of tea, a cozy bed, someone to watch over me…." But then he just let out a breath and shook his head, gazing up at the daytime sky thick with clouds amongst the sunshine. He smiled more as a few rays broke through now to reach him, and even closed his eyes for a moment, yawning and mumbling to himself. "Maybe I really won't dream about anything else bad on top of all the bad things I've been feeling. Maybe I'll dream about her again…sunshine…sweet Celestia. I know it's so selfish of me, but still…how I feel about her…it's a comfort amongst everything else." Discord turned on his side and did remain awake for a little longer, trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts about his guilt, but he was too tired to make much steady progress and indeed soon drifted off, especially as the sunbeams gradually warmed him more and more.

It was not until night and the darkness, and cold and rain came that his dreams would take a turn for the worse.

* * *

The day passed without much incident for anypony, and night fell soon enough over Equestria, bringing tranquility to most parts of the land…but also bringing a good thunderstorm to Canterlot. The winds blew, thunder rumbled, lightning flickered in the sky—it was quite a night to behold, especially from a place as central as the castle. However, most of the castle's inhabitants were currently asleep and unable to take in the sights and sounds of the tempest…though at least two distinguished ponies were still wide awake. And perhaps it was something about their connection as sisters, but even despite the size of their castle home, somehow now they had managed to run into each other.

"Luna?"

"Celestia?"

"What are you doing here?" "What are you still doing awake?"

Both sisters asked their questions at the same time, looking at each other from opposite ends of a short hallway which they had each just entered by coming around opposite corners. The hallway had windows overlooking the grounds. The sisters wore their normal regalia, but Celestia wore her crown but also a warm robe around her shoulders.

Suddenly lightning flashed, illuminating for a moment the night and the rain currently falling against the windows. Luna remained still, though Celestia's eyes went wide in a touch of surprise, and she couldn't help blinking and taking a few steps closer to her sister.

Luna cleared her throat. "I am just making rounds of the castle as part of my nightly duties, sister. And yourself?" She raised an eyebrow.

Celestia blinked and considered, looking down. "I was just taking a walk to clear my head, Luna. I couldn't sleep." She glanced out of the window for a moment. "The rain kept me awake."

Luna glanced in that direction too (which also happened to be the direction of the statue garden) and then back to her sister. She approached Celestia. "Sister," her voice was soft, "if it will help you sleep, you should know that I was just planning to go out to the statue garden and check to make sure that Discord is indeed not still there. I insisted very strongly this morning that he take up temporary residence here with you and I. And I'm afraid if he is still out there despite the storm and the cold, I simply will not leave his side until he agrees to the proposal." She smiled.

Celestia just remained looking out the window, her eyes a little wide and the lightest blush on her features at her sister's accurate observation of her true thoughts. She nodded. "Yes. I'd appreciate very much if you did that, Luna. I, um…I feel partially responsible for any distress he might be going through right now. I sat down with him the other day and formally apologized for what happened between us. I think it was helpful overall, but for now it might have been too much for him to take in on top of everything else that's been on his mind." She glanced to Luna. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Luna smiled but shook her head. "No thank you, Celestia. No offense, but you have always been a soft touch—I think if Discord simply turned the storm into one of chocolate rain and cotton candy instead of one of water and lightning and insisted he liked being out there with things that way, you would seriously consider allowing him to remain outdoors." Her grin grew and her eyes took on an all-knowing, assured look. "I, on the other hand, will get him into shelter and warmth even if I have to drag him by his stubborn tail inside." She laughed a little.

Celestia smiled and laughed a little too. "Perhaps you're right. You always had the firmer hand than I did. And Discord needs that. Thank you, Luna." She nuzzled the side of her sister's head gently.

Luna nuzzled her back. "No need to thank me, Celestia. It is my duty." She pulled back, still grinning. "Besides, I enjoy bossing Discord around a little—and it's even more fun now that he actually listens. Perhaps if Twilight will be like our new baby sister, he can be like our obnoxious if loveable older brother?" She tilted her head to the side in consideration of the idea.

Celestia laughed warmly. "Yes, perhaps, Luna. I already like him as much as a brother actually if not more." Celestia yawned and pulled her robe more tightly around herself with a slight shiver. "Should I get you a cloak to go out there with? The night's very cold this evening."

Luna just shook her head though. "No, thank you. The cold never bothers me much. And in fact I'm looking forward to a brisk flight through the nightly rain. You go to sleep, sister. And Discord and I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "As you wish, sister. You guard the night, and I will heed your judgment about it."

Both sisters gave a small bow, and then Celestia departed.

Luna looked out of the window again and sighed. "Maybe it would be best if he really was still out there so that I really could get him to come inside the castle. If he has further nightmares, it will be easier for me to care for him here…. And I do think Celestia has grown very, very attached to him." Luna blushed just a little at the notion.

And then Luna's eyes went very wide and flickered with a strange light, causing her jaw to drop open and a small gasp to escape her. Images only she could see played across her vision, and her eyes flashed with silver light, then red, then black.

"Ah!" A large gasp escaped her! The night princess blinked, which caused her eyes to return to normal. Then she instantly flew up, opened the window wide, and took off into the storm as the window shut behind her. The path of her flight was directly toward the statue garden—she knew now that Discord was indeed still out there…and that he was having a dream more awful than any other. "Discord!" Luna called out into the rain with panic as she flew with all speed toward him.

* * *

Prior to Luna's sudden departure, prior to the start of the rain, even just prior to the full start of night, Discord had finally dozed off and had not been having a half bad sleep at all. In fact, he was having a particularly enjoyable dream, probably brought about by falling asleep with the final beams of sunset warming him.

His dream was about Celestia, of course, but nothing intense: no crazy passions, no heart-pounding romance, no completely out of character Celestia throwing herself at him. Indeed, his subconscious actually liked this dream better for how real Celestia seemed in it—his friend who maybe…possibly…could be more.

They were lying in the grass of the statue garden, all alone in a way reminiscent of their little picnic lunch together a couple of weeks ago. They were angled in the same direction and facing each other, smiling warmly in the sunshine and having a playful conversation while Discord kept two pink cotton candy clouds floating at their sides to hold their glasses of chocolate milk.

"Oh come now, Celestia, I told you, I'm too brash to have any secrets about myself to share with you…." Discord assured her coyly, glancing to the side.

Celestia smiled more. "Oh come on, Discord, just between you and I as friends? You've had such a long life with so many adventures…just share with me one thing that no one else knows. I like getting to know more about you."

Discord swallowed and sighed. "Okay, fine, fine. I have a slight phobia of, um…well…tatzulwurms."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid of tatzulwurms?"

"_Slight phobia_!" Discord corrected with a grin and a raise of his paw. "It's just that I'd never seen one up close until I took Twilight on that madcap friendship test with Cadance when I pretended to be sick, and then when I saw it come out of the ground I was so startled. And they're so creepy." He shivered. "All wormy and wiggly and gnashing teeth. Ugh, no thank you. I'm into chaos, not morbid violence. And I was so grateful that Twilight and Cadance took care of that thing so I didn't have to." He sipped his milk.

Celestia smiled with interest. "I see. Thank you for sharing with me, Discord. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, that would be appreciated," the chaos master replied with a warm smile. Then he grinned more. "Okay, now that _I'm_ done sharing, you have to tell me something no one knows about _you_, Celestia."

Celestia smiled but glanced down. "Actually there are so many things, I wouldn't know where to start. Is there anything in particular you're curious about? I'd be happy to answer a question." She looked back up at him.

Discord's grin grew and his eyes hazed more. "Well," he sighed, "there is something, but…I'm afraid that if I ask it, you'll take it the wrong way."

"It's all right, Discord," Celestia assured. "Please just ask, and I'll do my best to answer."

"Very well then." Discord smiled more. "How, in the name of all that is orderly in Equestria, do you have time to spend like this with me instead of being completely occupied by beating off scores of gentleman callers with a proverbial magical stick?"

Celestia blinked. "Discord," she tilted her head to the side a little, "are you asking me…why I don't go spend time with other gentlemen the way I spend time with you?"

"Actually," he shrugged, trying to keep his tone casual, "I'm mostly asking why there aren't seriously dozens of stallions singing ballads at the front door of the beautiful sun princess at any given moment in time? But I suppose why you don't go and pursue those stallions yourself is a question that would have the same answer. And I suppose my ultimate point is what makes me so special?" He gazed into her eyes with interest.

Celestia blushed just slightly. Then she smiled a little. "I could ask you the same things but about yourself and me. Why doesn't the powerful, clever, distinguished master of chaos have mares swooning over him all of the time? Or why doesn't he go off and pursue those ladies instead of having a picnic here with me?"

That reply made Discord blink and then blush considerably, his eyes going wide. "I…well…I…you…"

Celestia giggled softly. She leaned in closer to him, her voice lowering. "I want to spend time with you. That's why I spend time with you, Discord. And that's all you need to know for now."

They were almost nose-to-nose.

Discord's eyes remained wide, and his blushing remained strong. "I like you, Celestia. That's why I spend time with you." Despite the simplicity of the words, he clearly meant the confession in a complex way, and he knew Celestia could see the truth.

Indeed, the sun princess blushed herself again and looked down. "I like you very much as well, Discord."

Discord swallowed, seeming unsure. Then… "Celestia?" He reached out and laid his paw on her hoof. "Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be close like this now?"

Celestia looked up and smiled so warmly. She nodded and moved her hoof more against his paw. "I promise, Discord."

The two just looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

And as the seconds passed in their repose soon there couldn't help but be something there. And they really were so very close now….

"Celestia…" Discord whispered, holding her hoof a bit more firmly and tilting his head to the side just a little. "I…" He didn't know what else to say.

"Discord…" merely left Celestia in a gentle coo.

Something about her tone made a sigh escape Discord, made his eyes close more…and made Celestia's eyes close more too.

Their mouths went to meet each other.

_CRACK!_

Discord jumped at the sound of a peal of thunder. He looked around in shock only to see dark clouds starting to gather overhead, and a chilly wind and steady rain picking up around them. "Celestia, we should get out of here! …Celestia?" She didn't answer, and the master of chaos looked to her only to see her open her mouth to reply but then disappear into mist among the rain.

Panic came to his features. "Celestia!" Discord called out, standing up.

"Hmm…no, not quite. Or at least not anymore. But I do hope I'm a lovely consolation prize."

These words said in a dark voice from behind him made Discord gasp and then turn. He scowled at the sight before him.

There, its arms crossed over its chest, stood that blackened grinning figure of himself from some of his prior nightmares. The one made of darkness and shadow. The one with the red eyes. The one who taunted him. The one he hated.

And the one he possibly feared in a way too…

"What did you do with her?" Discord asked in a low growl.

The figure laughed. "Oh calm down—in case you haven't figured it out yet, you're dreaming, genius. She was never even here."

"I'm dreaming?" Discord blinked. "But…But then…" He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Yeah, okay, I probably should have known it wouldn't be that easy with her." He looked back to the dark figure again. "Okay then, fine, I'll just wake myself up and go get the real her myself." He held up his fingers to snap.

"Mmm mmm…" The dark figure shook its head. "Won't work. Why do you think I bothered to tell you that you were dreaming in the first place? No, no waking yourself up or getting woken up—you're staying here, and we have to talk because you have a problem. You've let yourself get too weak and sentimental lately…but now you're finally almost at the point where you can't deny me, the part of you that I am, the evil part. And I'm quite looking forward to busting out, I have to say." An almost psychotic little chuckle left him.

"You'd have to destroy every other part of me to do it, just so you know," Discord countered with a glare.

"Ha!" The dark shadow twisted itself to look at him upside down. "Oh let's see, I'd have to crush a sappiness streak, a nasty dose of friendship that clearly wasn't meant to take anyway, and I'd have to get rid of this new pesky desire you have to be liked and loved. But we spent a life time crushing those same things out of everybody we met, so…I don't think it'll be too hard to do it to myself." A very dark look came to the figure's gaze.

Discord swallowed, trying his best to remain firm. "Oh…just shut up! I know I've done bad things, but I'm not going to do them to anyone else anymore, and I'm certainly not going to do them to myself!"

The dark shadow just straightened up and shook its head. Its red eyes narrowed. "You're just waiting for the ball to drop, and you know it. Now that you have all of these attachments and emotions, it'll be so easy for something to come along and hurt you about them and make you angry. And then you'll be right back to being me—the me you used to be." A touch of suspicious sympathy almost came into its voice. "Better to turn back now than to get all your little 'friends' so excited over you and suddenly break down and betray them once more. Don't you think?"

"Say. That. Again." A very angry-looking Discord challenged, holding up his fingers to snap. "I might not be able to snap myself out of this dream, but I can certainly snap up something horribly chaotic to use against you."

The shadow just grinned and then chuckled evilly again. "No, no…you see, I'm part of your mind, and you're in your mind, so it's my rules. And we're going with a classic set today—no flying and no magic for either of us at all. We're just going to talk now, like I said."

Discord blinked and couldn't help trying to snap, but sure enough nothing happened. He didn't bother trying to fly away. He knew when he was over a barrel…and maybe this talk needed to happen anyway. "Very well." He stepped closer, arms over his chest. "Talk then."

The dark shadow grinned, and its red eyes glowed. "I'm just saying this reform has been such a poor strain on us and our chaos. All of these changes…. You and I know all the baggage we have to live with…and all the darkness and anger deep inside of us that'll always be there. Do you really think that now we'll be okay just because Twilight Sparkle saved us when she didn't have to?"

Discord looked him in the eye. "There's more to it than that, and you know it."

* * *

_Back in the reality of the night…._

"Discord!"

In the statue garden Luna had just landed in the rain and was looking around desperately, blinking to fight back the occasional flickers of dreams that came before her eyes. "I'm not even _trying_ to enter the land of dreams—it shouldn't be possible for me to get visions right now, even if it is nighttime and even if Discord is close. His mind must be in very great distress." Lightning flashed, and Luna got a brief glimpse of the grounds illuminated once more. Luckily she caught sight of the valley and hurried over to see him still lying there. "Discord…!" Luna paused at the sight of Discord curled up tightly and cringing in his sleep as he clung to the grass in distress, tossing and turning.

* * *

_Back in Discord's mind…_

Discord and the shadow continued to stare each other down.

The shadow smirked and spoke up again in a mocking tone as it clasped its hands over its chest dramatically. "Oh, but you don't understand, Twilight was so brave and noble, I was so inspired, I just want to be a good boy now forever and ever!"

"Hey!" Discord shot back. "What she did is not something I ever thought it was possible for another creature to do! Even Celestia and Luna, whenever I attacked them or took advantage of them, always fought me or punished me or got angry. But Twilight Sparkle…she had every reason to hate me, every reason to leave me to Tirek's wrath, and I gave her every sign that that's what I wanted! I wanted to be punished—but instead she looked him right in the eye and demanded my safe return, she called me her friend even after I had broken our trust. She forgave me without question, like it was natural and right. And she had nothing to gain by doing it because I had no powers to help her, and everything to lose because for all she knew I would have betrayed them again if I could have. She was something better in that moment than I ever realized it was possible for anyone to be…." He held his head high. "The legacy of my chaos is nothing compared to the legend that will be the magic of her friendship one of these days."

A light, sarcastic clapping met his ears. The dark figure moved around him. "Oh bravo, bravo, a little speech almost as noble as it was pathetic." The figure's smug grin fell. "You're still not getting this, are you? It doesn't matter what Twilight did or how much it impressed you. This is about who you are." It leaned in closer. "And deep down, more of you than you care to admit is not the good person they want you to be." Its voice lowered. "If Tirek hadn't betrayed you, you would have gone through with everything. Admit it."

Discord swallowed, his eyes a little wide. "I…I-I don't know what I would have done. I was having some doubts even before he double-crossed me. I…" He glanced away and then sighed deeply. "The point is I didn't end up doing anything! And I helped in the end! I'm not perfect, I made mistakes, everyone makes mistakes, but I did my best and came through for everyone! Who are you to fault me for that? A-And who am I to fault myself for that?" He leaned right up into the shadow's face with a scowl.

* * *

_Back in the garden…_

Luna had tried calling to Discord several times now, but whether because of how deep his dream was or because of the sounds of the storm drowning her out or both, she could not wake him…and the flashes of bad images coming to her eyes were getting stronger. "Very well—this worked the last time!" Luna used her magic and made a bucket of water appear which she quickly flung upon Discord…but to no avail amidst the rain and wind already enveloping him! Luna brought a hoof to her forehead. "Oh, of course it did not work—he is already wet!" With a shake of her head and deep concern in her features, she hesitantly moved closer to Discord. "I must find a way to rouse you, Discord. Your emotional engagement in this dream is at too high of a pitch for me to create enough of a presence in your mind to awaken you mentally. I must keep trying to do it physically without actually touching you." She sighed to herself and looked down. "Very well, let me think."

She considered and then magically lowered a tree branch, trying to awaken him by brushing him with the leaves.

* * *

_Back in Discord's mind…_

Discord thought he felt a slight tickle, but it went to the back of his mind as he pursued his conversation with the dark shadow with as much confidence as he could muster. "I can be a good person if I want to be!" he announced firmly, hands clasped at his sides. "Twilight Sparkle said—"

"Twilight Sparkle is a child!" the shadow boomed! "Twilight Sparkle is a little purple pony in way over her head who has no idea what she's gotten herself into and who has barely had time to suffer the trials truly necessary to prove herself as grand a leader as you claim she is! And you can try 'choosing' good all you want, but we both know that choice as been laid before us before, and we've always chosen my way. The easy way, the fun way, the powerful way!" It smiled sinisterly, its red eyes narrowing more. "Tirek was right about one thing—we are legend. And we couldn't have become that way unless we had a knack for doing bad, a calling, a desire…unless we really liked bad things."

"I can like other things!" Discord challenged. "E-Even the part of me that's you can like other things!"

The shadow raised an eyebrow. "So you admit I'm a part of you—you own me as a part of you?"

Discord blinked and was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed softly. "Yes. Yes, you're a part of me. A part of me is bad."

A dark grin curled on the shadow's lips. "Excellent. At least we're finally making some progress."

"But a part of me must be good too." Discord looked up. "I wouldn't be able to love my friends so much if it wasn't." The statement, despite the apparent conviction in Discord's tone, couldn't help but have a touch of something question-like to it though.

"Oh brother!" The shadow rolled its red eyes. "Here we go—back to the sugary sweet assurances of hope and happiness. You sound ridiculous when you go on like this, just so you know."

Discord cringed a little but continued. "But I do love my friends. It took me a while to realize it, but I do. I tried hard not to, but…I couldn't help myself. And…" his look became firm, "…and I don't think good people would be able to love me in return if I wasn't good. What about Fluttershy?! She couldn't have found something to like in me if I was a monster!"

"Yes, let's talk about Fluttershy…." The shadow's gaze darkened, and Discord's took on a look of some anxiety in response.

* * *

_Back in the garden…_

"Discord!" Luna stood back, braced for the sound, and then magically made two cymbals clash over Discord's head! She looked to him hopefully, but sadly her efforts were still in vain. The cymbals barely made a difference against the sounds of the storm, and Discord only cringed more and tossed and turned even more violently in his sleep, his tail thrashing and gasps escaping him!

A now soaked Luna looked on in dismay. Finally, she scowled and summoned her Royal Canterlot voice and powers to cry out, "_DISCORD!"_

Unfortunately, her powers made even more lightning flash and thunder crack at the exact same time she boomed his name, thus drowning out her effort. And still Discord continued in his nightly terror.

Luna stood there, catching her breath. She tried to think of another way as she continued to look on at her friend in grave concern and worry. "I must wake him up, no matter what."

* * *

_Back in Discord's mind…_

"What _about_ Fluttershy?" Discord asked warily.

Something very dark and very cold came to the shadow's features. His smirk was even gone too. "It's one thing to hurt creatures you don't know or care about. It's another thing to betray someone you care for, someone weaker than you, someone who would never fight you back, someone who had even put all of their trust in you. Yet you did so to Fluttershy." Its voice lowered, and it came closer to him. "Personally, I think that speaks to a darkness in you that even I didn't fully realize was there until now. Truly a part of us is just ice…"

Discord took in a very deep breath, shaking a little. "I didn't…I just thought…"

"Enough." The shadow's glowing red eyes looked into Discord's eyes. Its voice was low. "Betraying the princesses—fine, they kept you imprisoned for a thousand years, it was only natural. And as for 'the girls', Rainbow Dash and Applejack were always rude to you, Rarity tolerated you but kept mostly to her fashion, Pinkie Pie just liked laughing at your jokes but otherwise barely got to know you, and Twilight was clearly just dealing with you because it was her royal duty. So who cares if you double-crossed them? But Fluttershy…Fluttershy actually cared about you! About everything about you! And you threw cucumber sandwiches in her face and gave her to a madman for fun!" A little grin curled at the corner of the shadow's lip. "I'm almost impressed by such darkness…and yet deeply disturbed. How delightful."

"Shut up!" Discord cringed, his eyes closed.

The dark figure cackled. "It was like the crowning achievement of your evil life or something."

"I said shut up!" Discord glared at it, fists clenched at his sides.

The figure shook its head and shrugged with a grin. "But I'm just telling you the truth, the shadows of the things that have been. Don't blame me for how they turned out—that was your choice. All it did was feed me."

"I said just…shut up…" Discord blinked a few times, eyes darting around in distress and then looking down in shame.

The shadow chuckled. "Aw, are you going to cry now? How cute—we haven't done that since we were just a little draconequus all alone in the wilds and we hoped deep down that our tears would magically bring other draconequui to take care of us so that we wouldn't be lonely anymore." It grinned in amusement. "Oh!" And now it gasped in amusement.

Discord had suddenly grabbed the shadow (as much as one could grab a shadow anyway) and was holding him firmly. "I'm…" he took a deep breath, barely keeping himself strong, "I'm going to take responsibility for my actions…I'm going to apologize for them directly…and I'm going to feel better, and you won't stop me. I-I'll be just like Princess Luna—I'll grow from my mistakes instead of letting them hurt me. And I'll be just like Celestia—I'll admit I'm sorry and forgive myself and move on!"

The dark shadow eyed him with its sinister grin. "Hmm, for starters, Celestia-level goodness is way out of your league. And as for Luna-level goodness, you forget, Discord, there's a pesky difference between you and her." It let its smoky self slip from his gasp. "Luna's a good person deep down who made a mistake. But you are not." Its smile fell. "I'm not even talking about the girls or Tirek anymore. I'm talking about your life—how and who you've lived as up until your 'reform'. I'm talking about the dark passions that you'll never be able to tell your friends about no matter what…the things only another dark creature would understand…the things that gave you and Tirek something in common. You've loved some very bad things, Discord, and hated some very good things. You may be able to deny the doom of your future, but you can't deny the darkness of your past. You've been a bad person, Discord, over and over and over again."

Discord just stood there, eyes a little wide like he was looking off into a memory. And then something a little stiff and dark couldn't help but come to his features. He sighed softly and said three words. "Yes. I know."

* * *

_Back in the valley…_

"Perhaps I should get Celestia," Luna pondered as, with a strained cringe, she now attempted to use her magic to turn Discord's body around in order to wake him (though she was having trouble getting and maintaining a good grip considering his size and the storm and how much he was writhing). "Dealing with Discord would certainly be easier with her here!" Luna finally let out a deep breath and had to give up on trying to move Discord herself. "He is even heavier than he looks." She wiped her brow. "But perhaps between Celestia and I, we could manage to—"

"Ah!" Discord cried out sharply in his sleep, lashing out with his claw and paw.

Luna's eyes went wide and something red and black flashed before her eyes, causing them to go wide. She blinked, and her eyes returned to normal. "There is no time for that now though! Besides, Celestia is not used to bad dreamers and she has gotten so close to him—I'm not certain she should see him in a state like this. And I have to keep Discord's dreams and nightmares private. This is my responsibility." Luna sat down and closed her eyes. "Let me at least _try_ to enter his overwhelmed mind…then if that fails, I will approach him and wake him physically myself regardless of the risks. Discord is strong, but so am I. I am certain we will both be fine." Luna let out a deep breath, blocked out the rain and cold, closed her eyes, and focused.

* * *

_Back in Discord's mind…_

"…_Discord…"_

"What was that?" Discord turned his head, eyes wide, as a faint echo of someone saying his name in some far off yet familiar voice came to his ear.

"Nothing." The shadow stepped around him again, making the atmosphere around them even darker and thicker. "You're just trying to change the subject. Stop and face the truth. Admit it to yourself again…" It looked into his eyes once more. "Don't you remember how nice it felt watching the ponies watch their world slowly unravel…?"

Discord let out a breath at these words and that stiff, almost numb look and tone returned to his features again. He nodded. "Yes. I remember…watching the fear and confusion in their eyes…seeing the chaos overtake them. I liked it." His mouth twitched almost like he wanted to smile at the thoughts. "Sometimes I want to like that kind of chaos again. It was…powerful. It touched everything and everyone."

The shadow grinned. "Yes, it burned—your anger, your passion, your dark joy at knowing yourself master of all…bringer of all confusion, denier of all joy, an artist of conflict. You remember your desire for their dark despair. You remember the spark of bad things within you."

"I…"

'_Discord…!'_

That glimmer of a voice came back to him. Discord's eyes went wide again. "I…" he swallowed, "I remember liking terrible things. I remember the passion I had for unraveling the whole world with my powers and seeing what it could fall apart into. No one mattered to me, hate amused me. Control satisfied me—watching them all feel so confused just like I always had to feel. I felt like a genius…" he frowned a little, "but I was a fool."

The shadow moved in closer, making the space around them as dark as could be to drown out everything else. "Why, because your little pony friends say so?"

"No!" Discord countered, scowling again and sounding strong once more.

'_Discord!'_ it was almost like he could still hear the voice saying his name in his head.

The dark figure glared down at him and added, "Or maybe it's because _the fair Celestia_ says so…" It smirked.

Discord's eyes went wide and a shot of blushing came to his features. His focus went entirely to the shadow again, and he scowled. "Leave her out of this. She does not control me, no one does. I was a fool because friendship and love are better than loneliness and hate!"

"I think you mean better than 'fame and power', " the shadow countered, its voice lowering. "And are they really? You know so little of friendship…even less of love…"

"I'm working on it," Discord announced proudly.

"Mmm hmm," the dark figure replied skeptically as it raised an eyebrow. "And what if all of this is just a fluke—what if those little girls are the only friends you ever manage to make and only because they came to you first?" Its dark grin grew, especially as it watched Discord frown again at these words.

* * *

_Back in the garden…_

"Ah!" Luna gasped! Her eyes opened, and she brought a hoof to her head. "It's no use. I cannot penetrate his mind." She looked to Discord now—he was on the ground, cringing and thrashing worse than ever! He even moaned in his anxiety. He seemed on the brink of a collapse, and she feared to see more—he was causing harm, genuine and possibly irreparable harm, to his mind and heart!

And as princess of the night, no matter what the risk, Luna could not let this tragic abuse go on.

The moon princess took a deep breath. "I will have to physically wake you myself, Discord." She nodded to herself. "Everything will be all right, Discord. Do not worry." And then she approached him.

* * *

_Back in Discord's mind…_

Discord took a deep breath and replied to the dark shadow's suggestion that his friendship with the girls was a meaningless fluke. "My friends are good friends no matter how we came to be together. If they were all I had in the world, it would be more than I deserve. But either way, I'll learn how to make other friends too. I've made friends with Luna already…and Celestia. And both of them can help me to make more friends. And Twilight can help me too."

The shadow frowned only for a moment at this annoyingly hopeful and logical argument. But then its red eyes flashed and its smile grew. "I see." It gave another quick turn around him. "And what about that _girlfriend_ you suddenly decided you deserve? Where will she come from? Who is going to put up with the flaws of your present, the uncertainty of your future, and the darkness of your past to love you in that special way?" Its red eyes glowed more and looked right into Discord's again.

Discord's eyes went wide. Then he took in a breath in a touch of indignation and crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to show any doubt. "Th-That's for me to know and you to find out. I'm sure I'll manage. It'll just take time. I'll learn."

"Hmm mmm mmm…" The shadow just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

The dark figure stood before him and said simply with all of the ice it had accused Discord of possessing deep down, "She'll never want you too, you know."

There was a long pause.

Then Discord, his lip trembling just a little, swallowed. "I don't know what you mean." Blushing tinged his features.

The shadow moved closer. "Yes you do. Celestia, our pretty sun princess." It moved around him, whispering. "You can get as close as you want to her, but she'll never really want you too. She'll never really look at you with the desire you're letting yourself have for her. She'll never indulge that side of you. Come on!" It laughed, a dark, sinister laugh. "Discord and Celestia! The monster and the goddess! Ha!"

Discord just stood there frowning, something in his eyes crushed-looking.

The shadow's look became firm. It stood beside him. "Better just to get rid of her. At least she won't torture you anymore. Might make it easier for me to move around in your mind as well."

"NO!"

"Hmm?" the shadow glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

Discord looked back at it defiantly, his voice losing any uncertainty. "I will never harm a single hair on her head…o-or any of my other friend's heads! And so what if she never has those feelings for me, who cares?" His blushing couldn't help but grow. "It's not like I really do have those feelings for her."

The shadow just grinned at him, an eyebrow raised. "Is that why I came in on you holding her hoof and trying to kiss her in a valley?"

Discord blinked and glanced away. "A-At most it's a crush," he mumbled, fighting back humiliation.

"I'm in you." The shadow shook its head. "I am you. Is it really a crush? Really?" It leaned in close and whispered darkly into his ear. "Haven't you fallen quite pathetically in love with her?"

"Never!" Discord announced almost in a panic, his features scarlet. He backed away from the dark figure! "I've never fallen in love with anyone! I…_Shut up!_" Some of the weakness and fear returned to his tone.

A most delighted, deep chuckle left the shadow. "_Discord and Celestia sitting in a tree_…. Oh if you thought it was embarrassing having Tirek ripping into you for being _friends_ with ponies, can you imagine what he or the other villains would do if they found out you want to be Mr. Celestia, Princess of the Sun? Hmm, hmm…!" It started breaking into crazed laughter at the idea.

All Discord could do was frown and blush more, looking down…because he knew it was true, and not just about the villains but ponies too…and Celestia herself. If he truly indulged his attraction to her, he would be humiliated. "Fluttershy didn't think it was funny…" was all he could whisper.

"That's because Fluttershy doesn't know that you've taken things from a quaint preference to a full blown romance!" the dark figure countered, leaning in and causing Discord to lean back. "I know everything, Discord, even the things you're too scared to admit to yourself about us, even this: not only do you practically ache with affection for her but you ache for Celestia's sweet affection in return. I've seen the dreams, every detail, because I'm part of your dreams." She shadow glared down at him, its red eyes flashing. "And what do you think will happen when one day you profess these noble feelings to her? When you come to her on bended knee with a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and another bouquet of flowers in the other? That she'll fly off into the sunset with you—the princess of the sun and a demon of dark magic? Do you think she'll let you have her, hold her, keep her, kiss her? Never! And do you know why she won't—because love will never be what you really want, and love will never be something you can really give, and she knows it just as much as you do!" The shadow loomed over him in its darkness and rage. "Control, chaos, conflict are the only things that give you real pleasure. You can still feel your heart burning for them. You can still feel the smug satisfaction of who you used to be. Her rejection of you will send you back to that, to me… I can't wait. Don't you want to be free again, free of everyone and everything?" Its red eyes glowed, glaring down into Discord's.

Discord just looked up at it, so confused, almost scared. He blinked a few times. "It…It was easier then. No one could hurt me."

The shadow nodded and stepped back, keeping its voice smooth and convincing. "But now they can, can't they? You've come to need their approval, and it'll hurt when it's taken away."

Discord frowned and looked down. Then he closed his eyes. For a moment it felt like a warmth was building in his head and trying to go through the rest of him, but it was such an odd sensation that he twitched away from it. "I…feeling liked and loved hurts…having to wonder now if they'll ever stop liking me and loving me. The sadness of betraying my friends, the pain of the guilt I felt…. Shame. So many responsibilities and so many things to feel now…" he mumbled out, cringing, seeming so tired.

* * *

_Back in the valley…_

In the rain, Luna was standing at Discord's side and doing her best to keep him steady by holding one of his shoulders with her hoof while his pillows were laid over his torso to keep him steady on the ground. Luna's eyes were closed, and she had her glowing horn to Discord's forehead. "I must shock you out of this, Discord. I am sorry."

* * *

_Back in Discord's mind…_

The dark figure nodded to Discord's description of their current pain and plight. "None of that sounds like a place for chaos." It looked Discord in the eye and even put a paw on his shoulder. "Look, I'm not here to harm _you—_we like to harm _others, _remember? I am not trying to cause you strife. _You're_ the cause of that for us right now. This isn't a matter of temptation, of winning you over to the dark side. I'm here to help…" It looked at him very seriously. "All I am saying is do not deny your true nature. Look into the deepest pits of who you are, recognize and accept that person, and be yourself. It will be better for everyone."

Discord looked back at it so sadly. "But…I don't want to be bad."

"Yet you are bad," the shadow insisted. "Remember the terror…"

"My friends think I'm good," Discord tried in return.

"And who knows you better—them or yourself?" the shadow replied.

Discord blinked and then looked down again.

An angry look came to the shadow's dark features. "You can't even face what you did enough to apologize! Admit it—you don't feel bad that you betrayed others, you just feel bad that you got betrayed! You're angry, aren't you?!"

"Yes…" left Discord softly.

"And frustrated?"

"Yes."

"And alone?"

"…Yes."

"But you still see so clearly all of the brilliant destruction that you've wrought and all of the marvelous chaos that you could unleash! You wonder in the darkness about it, and it still makes you smile…" The shadow's voice was sounding frantic with rage now!

"Yes!" Discord suddenly boomed back at it. And then a great warmth came over him, taking away the sadness and despair from his features—he felt like a sudden fog had been lifted from his heart. And he felt like he knew his true enemy and what he had to do! Breathing heavily and scowling, he pushed the shadow away and went on. "But that's not all that makes me smile! Tea with Fluttershy makes me smile, Twilight's window makes me smile, and Rarity's accessories and Applejack's pies and Rainbow Dash's jokes and Pinkie Pie's insanity and Spike's admiration and Luna's concern and Celestia's smile! They all make me smile too! And who's to say you and the mistakes of my past are more real than all of that?!"

The shadow suddenly grew in size and darkness, its voice deepening. "LIES!" it boomed.

"And that's another thing!" Discord yelled back, no more fear in his eyes! "I don't lie anymore!" And then he flew right at the shadow as the shadow flew at him, preparing to best it and break free from it at all costs!

"Let's see if you can fight me without becoming me!" was the last thing he heard it say in an almost demonic voice.

Discord felt a fire burn in him at the accusation, though there was a better warmth inside of him than just his anger, and he could feel it. "You are not me!" was the last thing he cried out before diving at the figure and preparing to defeat it once and for all…and before a shock of warmth and a flash of bright light overtook his senses!

* * *

_Back in the garden…_

"_Ahh!_ Oh!"

"Ah!"

* * *

_In the castle…_

The second of those cries had come from Discord, but the first cry had come from Luna. And right now, in the peace and safety of her bedroom in the castle, Celestia sat up with a gasp and her eyes opened wide. "Luna…!" she whispered in the darkness.

* * *

_Back in the garden…_

Discord sat up with a gasp. He blinked many times—everything around him was dark and the rain still lightly fell and the wind still lightly blew as the storm began to subside, and he was shaking and his heart was pounding. He tried to sit up but found himself half buried beneath his pillows. He snapped his fingers, freeing himself, and then put a hand to his head.

"Oh…_oh_."

Discord's eyes flew open wide and his gaze searched the darkness. He knew that voice. "Luna…?" Finally he saw her sitting not far off from him. Her horn appeared quite charred…and she was clutching one of her wings and wincing considerably.

Discord moved toward her. "Luna, what's wrong? Why are you out here? I…" He stopped. He noticed something: his tail was slumped on the ground right next to the clearly injured Luna, a midnight blue feather lodged in the tuft. "Luna…" Discord whispered, a stricken look coming to his features. '_Oh no…no, no…_' "Luna what happened? What did I do?"

Luna blinked and looked to him. "Discord…" She winced a little again but went on. "Please, listen. I—"

Just then, however, there was a flash of magic and Celestia appeared at her sister's side. "Luna! Luna, are you all right?" She leaned down with a frown. "I felt your distress. Are you hurt? Was it the storm? Please let me see?" She gently opened Luna's wing, causing her sister to wince again. Celestia's eyes went wide—there was a distinct cut in Luna's wing shaped like a crescent moon. And then her eyes travelled up and Celestia noticed the blackened state of Luna's horn. "Luna…" was all she could say in confusion.

Luna stood up a little, keeping her wounded wing folded into her side. "Sister, we can discuss this later. I am fine. For now, Discord is the one who needs attending to. He has done far more damage to himself than to me."

Celestia's eyes went very wide and then she looked to Discord.

"I…" Discord took a step back, eyes wide and full of pain, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone…I promise. It's just everything, and the dreams and nightmares. I'm so…so…" But now, as if those cerulean eyes full of concern for him hadn't been difficult enough to bear, Celestia's violet ones full of confusion and probably very soon disappointment if not anger were just too much. "I'm so sorry." Discord frowned in shame. Then he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Celestia and Luna looked after the spot he had left behind for several moments in silence. Then they looked to each other.

Celestia took a deep breath. "Luna…" Her questioning eyes met her sister's.

Luna looked back at her with understanding. "Assist me back to the castle, sister. I will explain everything as far as I can without betraying Discord's privacy as a dreamer. And I promise you, it is not how it appears." They began to head forward, Celestia guiding Luna across the grounds. "The storm is subsiding. If he does not return to the castle by dawn, I will go out to look for him."

Celestia shook her head though. "No, sister. You're hurt, and you need need healing and rest. If he is not back by dawn, I will go look for him." She nuzzled her sister gently. "Are you sure you're all right, Luna?" she had to ask once more.

Luna nodded. "The duties of the night sometimes come with risks. I accepted that long ago. Besides," she smiled a little, "just because I am your little sister does not mean I am any less strong than yourself or Discord. He merely caught me by surprise. Perhaps one of these days we can have a rematch when both of us are awake, and I will soundly best him, I believe." She laughed a little, which made Celestia laugh a little too. And Luna was happy to see that her sister seemed better. Next to the night she had let herself become overwhelmed by the power of Nightmare Moon over a thousand years ago, Luna had never seen such a look of hurt and concern come over her sister's features as she had seen just now regarding Discord. And she would be happy to spend the rest of the night relieving Celestia's concerns about him over a nice pot of tea and a good healing spell or two.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the master of chaos…_

Discord's powers had led him very far away from the castle and the pony sisters to the greatest place of comfort he knew.

And standing her now in the damp night before the familiar door of a familiar cottage, Discord knew what he had to do. "I just hurt someone I care about all because I can't deal with my guilt." He swallowed. "Well, that ends starting now. It has to." He took a breath, stepped forward, and knocked on the door.

It took a moment but then a light came on inside and a timid voice asked hesitantly, "Wh-Who's there…in the middle of the night…just after a storm…_in the dark?"_ Fluttershy's voice got more and more high pitched and nervous sounding as she went on.

Discord actually smiled a little despite everything. "It's Discord, Fluttershy. I know it's late…but I have to talk to you. Please."

"Oh," he heard brightly from the other side of the door, and then a lock unclasped and the door opened to reveal Fluttershy smiling up at him. "Discord, hello. Oh goodness," she put a hoof to her mouth, "you're soaked to the bone. Please come inside and I'll light the fire down here for you." She took his hand and led him in as the door closed behind them.

"Thank you…" Discord mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and suddenly realizing that he was indeed wet and cold.

Fluttershy got the fire lit and walked back over to him. "And I'll make some hot chocolate too." She smiled up at him. "Oh but where are my manners? What did you want to talk about, Discord? I hope it's nothing bad…Discord?" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, her smile falling a little. Discord just looked so…sad all of a sudden. So very sad and…were his eyes shining in the firelight?

"Fluttershy?" the master of chaos asked softly.

"Yes, Discord?" the little yellow pegasus looked up at him with sincere interest.

He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I am so, so, so very sorry." And then Discord leaned down and wrapped up Fluttershy in a very tight and very unexpected hug.

Discord remained like this with her for several moments, causing Fluttershy quite a bit of surprise and confusion at first. And then everything he had been avoiding and denying and laughing off and feeling guilty over finally just started to leave him in one big burst that took a while and kept them up for quite a long time to say the least.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, that's all for now, and I hope you guys liked it! Unfortunately there's going to be some delays regarding updates for the next couple of months ^^ Sorry about that. There's just a lot coming up for me, and a lot of it is very stressful. But I appreciate your readership, and I'll try to update when I can. Thank you!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	18. The Pursuit of a Dream

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for being patient about update delays with this story—I really appreciate it. It's just been a challenging winter for me unfortunately, but updates should start being regular again as of next month ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if you can! Thank you!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 19:**

**The Pursuit of a Dream**

* * *

"Oh my, that's dawn, isn't it? It seems I've kept you up all night, dear Fluttershy." Discord sipped his hot chocolate, and as he lowered his cup a small smile came to his lips. "I'm sorry for that too."

"You don't ever have to be sorry for something like that, Discord," Fluttershy assured with a smile, touching his arm with her hoof that wasn't holding her own hot chocolate. "I'm always here for you, and it's never trouble to talk to a friend in need."

The two friends were currently sitting on Fluttershy's sofa, where they had been stationed most of the night while they talked with an intimacy only best friends can share.

Discord smiled just a little more to himself at Fluttershy's sweet reply. "Thanks." He took a deep breath as he set down his mug on the coffee table before them and then clasped his claw and paw together. He twiddled his thumbs and glanced up. "Erm, Fluttershy…might I ask you a teeny tiny favor? This whole evening of me showing up here in utter distress, all the big talking, the emotional confessions, the occasional tear or two or a few dozen that might have been shed, um…that thing where I got lost in a dramatic rant about how I think tea parties must be the greatest tool of diplomacy ever conceived and how if I ever act like a selfish jerk again just say the words 'cucumber sandwiches' and I swear that will snap me out of it…. Can, um…can we just keep all of those details to ourselves? I've never been that vulnerable with another person before, and it's not something I'd care to have become public knowledge if I can help it." He shrugged, looking down and blushing a little. "I've got a reputation to maintain, after all."

Fluttershy smiled and removed her hoof from his arm. "Of course, Discord. It'll all just stay between you and me. I'm just glad you got everything off of your chest and that you felt comfortable enough to come to me. I didn't realize you'd been feeling so bad lately."

Discord shrugged, smiling a little more. "Yeah, I've been letting myself get pretty worked up—probably a little too much. I do tend to be a bit dramatic, after all. And what happened with Tirek was sort of a dramatic situation anyway." His grin picked up on one side as he took up his mug again. "And of course you're the one I come to, dear Fluttershy—if I'd trust you with the knowledge of my loopy new attraction to Celestia, I'd trust you with anything." He chuckled and sipped his hot chocolate again.

Fluttershy smiled more. "I'm happy to know that, Discord." She took a sip of her own hot chocolate and then glanced at him hesitantly. "Um…speaking of Princess Celestia…do you think you'll go talk to her and Luna next? I'm sure they must be worried about you."

Discord let out a deep sigh and frowned a little. "You're right. I should go talk to them. I'll leave soon to do that. It's just…" he swallowed, "Celestia found me alone with Luna, and I'd just hurt her sister, even if it was an accident. What if Celestia doesn't trust me anymore? Or what if she's disappointed in me? Or what if she doesn't want me to be her escort now? O-Or, um…" he blinked and smiled sheepishly as he added, "or, uh…what if…_Luna's_ upset? Heh, um…you know, _either one_ of their opinions concerns me." Discord cleared his throat and looked down with a light blush.

Fluttershy's gaze warmed. "Well, you won't know what their opinions are unless you go talk to them. But I think they'll understand it was an accident. I can't imagine Princess Luna would hold a grudge against someone for having a bad nightmare. And Princess Celestia is a very good judge of people. She'll know you meant well, and she'll probably just be glad to see you're safe. And if it'll make you feel even better, along with apologizing to Luna for hurting her, you could apologize to Celestia for worrying her. I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

Discord nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'm just getting myself all worked up again, and the point now is to get myself past all of these doubts and to a better place. The best thing to do is to face the music, apologize for my actions, and go from there, just like I've done with you now." He finished another sip of hot chocolate and nodded to himself.

"I think that's a very good idea, Discord." Fluttershy sipped her own hot chocolate again.

Discord sighed and slumped back into the sofa a little. "Then that'll just leave the problem of Twilight. How, oh how, to apologize to Twilight." He twirled his beard around the fingers of his claw in thought.

"Discord, I don't think you need to actually sit down and formally apologize to all of the girls individually for what happened with Tirek," Fluttershy suggested with a shrug. "I understand why you want to apologize to the princesses, and I know you apologized to me because we're best friends, but I think if you just said something to all the girls the next time we're all together, that'd be just fine."

Discord smiled and nodded. "That's what I was planning, actually. As I said, I don't want to risk a repeat of the complete basketcase I became here last night. But, um…I need to give Twilight a personal apology." His eyes lowered. "It's complicated. I'll have to think about it a little."

"I see." Fluttershy smiled." "Well, if all else fails, you could always write her a letter."

"A letter?" Discord looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes. Twilight loves letters. She would always write them to Princess Celestia when she was a student, and she also liked helping us with our letters to Princess Celestia sometimes. And now Twilight has us all keep our friendship journal, and those entries are kind of like letters." She put a hoof to her chin. "I think that since Twilight loves her friends and loves reading, reading something that connects her with a friend is a very special thing to her. And besides, you always write very colorful letters to me, so I'm sure you could compose a very good one to her." She lowered her hoof and smiled at Discord again.

Discord glanced up in thought. "Hmm…interesting point. I'll consider it." His grin picked up a little on one side as he looked to Fluttershy again. "You know, my dear Fluttershy, if you keep being this brilliant at helping me, I'm just plain going to have to make you Queen of all Equestria the next time I conquer this place. Really, just let me overthrow everyone, set you up with a throne and castle, and then the nation is yours, and I'll just pop in for visits and tea parties sometimes. What do you say?"

"Discord…" Fluttershy grinned at him a little, her eyes hazing in warmth.

Discord just sighed and chuckled to himself. "Just a hypothetical, Fluttershy, just a hypothetical." He held up his fingers to snap. "One more hot chocolate refill each before I hit the road?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Thank you, Discord."

The chaos master snapped, and their mugs magically refilled complete with chaotic-looking marshmallows on top. Both friends drank together.

Then the pegasus and the draconequus let out content sighs as they watched the horizon get lighter through the cottage window across the room.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Discord?"

"…You're okay."

"You're okay too, Discord."

Discord chuckled. Then he swallowed. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's smile picked up on one side. "Yes, Discord?"

He took a breath. "…I love you."

She blinked. Then she smiled so much. "Oh, Discord, I love you too." The young pegasus suddenly gave the master of chaos a hug.

Discord smiled at her embrace. He spoke again as she separated from him. "Fluttershy, just, um…one last little thing. On the off chance the pony sisters don't forgive me and I suffer their wrath, please promise you'll come visit me in the statue garden sometime? I'll be the only stone draconequus, of course. And I'll be sure to strike a good pose—wasn't terribly happy with the two poses from the last two times, to be honest. This one will be great though, no question. Third time's the charm after all." He winked.

Fluttershy laughed warmly. "I'll visit. And I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches."

There was a moment of silence, and then both friends couldn't help sharing a laugh as they sipped the rest of their hot chocolate together while dawn grew into day.

* * *

The raising of the sun and the lowering of the moon had been seen to for the morning, leaving Celestia and Luna with some free time before their Gala guests would awake and breakfast would begin. And considering the traumatic events of the previous evening, the princess of the day insisted upon using this free time to bring the princess of the night to her room to continue practicing healing spells on her injuries as she had done for quite a while last night after Discord's departure and the sisters' return to the castle.

And so, right now, the two sisters sat upon Celestia's bed while the elder sister did her best to care for the younger.

Luna sighed, looking down as Celestia touched her white horn, glowing with yellow magic, to the mark on her midnight blue wing. "Sister, I told you, it is but a scratch. And you already performed this spell twice on me last night. Already I don't feel a thing. And my horn is feeling a little better too, even if it still looks a little singed." Luna glanced up at her horn, which was indeed still a charred black slightly around the top and edges. "I know that will take longer to heal entirely, but really I'll be better in a day or so and absolutely before the Gala. You don't have to worry so much." She smiled.

Celestia finished her spell and sat up, smiling too. "I know. But I do worry. You may be the powerful and commanding Princess of the Night, but you're also still my little sister." She nuzzled her gently. "I care about you very much."

Luna nuzzled her in return, then pulled back. "I know. And I appreciate that. But you've done all you can. The rest of the healing will be up to me."

Celestia sighed but nodded. "Maybe you're right."

Just then there was a light knock at the door.

Celestia blinked and glanced across the room. She cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Unless it is an emergency, I'm afraid Princess Luna and I must not be disturbed. I have already told most of the staff, but please share my request with any other guards who haven't been told yet. Thank you."

However, rather than receiving an expected 'Yes your highness' in reply, there was just silence for a moment, and then the door creaked open slightly. Celestia watched in further interest as a familiar red tail with a white tuft made an entrance, holding up a white flag which it was waving. "Erm…actually, it's me, Discord." Discord's eyes barely peeked around the door. "May I come in? Please. It's very, very important." He cringed just a little and pulled back. "Unless you'd rather not see me right now, of course. I'd understand."

Celestia frowned at the sight of his disappearing form. "Please come in, Discord. It's all right."

Discord let out a deep sigh and then slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Luna." His eyes found the night princess's. He went right up to her and took one of her hoofs in his hands. "I am so, so very sorry for any harm I caused you last night. You've done nothing but go out of your way to help me for nights and nights now, and I've been stubborn and selfish and secretive and just the worst possible dreamer to deal with, I'm sure. I know that you're the reason my nightmare didn't get the better of me last night, and I can't tell you how grateful I am. Or how sorry I am again. I mean, I feel really, really bad about this—like _really_ bad." A sheepish grin came to his concerned features. "Like, now's an excellent time to ask me for literally anything, and if it's in my power, you've got it. I mean _anything_—a new chariot maybe?" He released Luna's hoof and snapped to make a dark blue and silver chariot appear in the corner of the room. "A new tapestry for the throne room?" He snapped again and made a large tapestry bearing a flattering and commanding image of Luna hang in the air for a moment before falling to the floor. "An unlimited supply of nighttime fireworks?" He snapped and made some small fireworks go off near the ceiling. "A puppy?" He snapped yet again, and a blue jay flying outside suddenly disappeared and then reappeared at Luna's feet as a little blue dog for a few seconds before turning back into a bird and flying off. "We could even overthrow your sister for a week, temporarily rename this nation Luna Land, and you can be the mighty queen and I'll be the court jester. What do you say?" Discord smiled more and shrugged.

Luna just blinked several times and grinned even more than she had already been doing at the end to this speech. "Hmm..." she actually put a hoof to her chin in mock thought, "…anything I want. Luna Land…. Discord as court jester…."

"Luna," Celestia chided, smiling more.

Luna chuckled. "I was just thinking about solar eclipses and how it would be nice to go from half a dozen or so of those a year to half a dozen per month…." She raised an eyebrow at the master of chaos. "Discord, you could set up something like that, right?"

Celestia just rolled her eyes to the side.

Discord grinned and nodded. "Standing on my head." He snapped once more, and indeed his body was now standing on his actual head on the floor.

Luna laughed, and Celestia couldn't help a small chuckle too.

Discord snapped again to turn himself back to normal. He sighed. "Really though, Luna, seriously, please let me do something to make up last night to you? I know you were just doing your job as ruler of the night and that we're friends, but you really went above and beyond the call of duty." He looked into her eyes. "Just something small? I'd have just gone with flowers like I did for your sister after Tirek, but you don't strike me as the 'colorful plants that thrive on sunshine and warmth' type." He grinned sheepishly.

Luna smiled again and replied simply, "Discord, I assure you, tokens are unnecessary. Your sincere concern for me is more than enough." She sighed. "Though if you could just assure my sister that I will indeed be fine, I would appreciate it. I'm afraid she has barely left my side since last night, and that she will continue to dote on me for who knows how many days at the expense of her duties and seeing to our guests."

"I'm just being careful," Celestia assured her with a gentle smile. "Are you sure I can't do one more healing spell on your wing? Please?"

Discord sighed. "Oh Celestia, don't coddle her: she's tougher than you realize. I'm actually quite impressed with her for having enough physical stamina to stand up to me in the state I must have been in last night." He leaned down and examined the crescent cut on Luna's wing. "Oh, this'll be fine, it just needs to be left to itself. But just as a final touch…." Discord held up his paw and snapped: a single drop of dark and purple and green magic fell into the slight wound. "Chaos hurt her, she's going to need a touch of chaos to heal her too. Bit of a failsafe of my magic—that's why I can turn things chaotic and snap them away with ease, but it used to take you both weeks to even put a dent into cleaning up my messes." He smiled a little more.

And indeed, now before the three of them the crescent scar glowed a little and then suddenly faded to almost nothing.

Celestia's eyes brightened. "Discord," she looked to him, beaming, "thank you."

Discord blinked and then looked up as well. "Oh, erm…it's nothing, really. The least I could do." He rubbed the back of his neck with his paw.

Celestia's smile warmed, and Discord's grin grew all the more.

Luna watched them both with pleasant interest and was really not sure whom she wanted to tease more—her sister or Discord. She let out a breath though and settled on leaving them both alone for now, then cleared her throat lightly and addressed the chaos master. "Erm, I do feel much better. Thank you, Discord."

Discord blinked a few times to come out of his slight daze and then looked to Luna. "Oh, oh yes, yes…you're welcome." Then his eyes caught sight of her horn, still charred. "Oh dear, that won't do." He glanced at Celestia. "Have you started trying to heal that yet?"

Celestia shook her head. "That's a magical wound, Discord, and to her horn. Luna can try some spells herself to help its recovery, but otherwise it will just simply need time and rest to get better. She can still use her horn, but I'll help her with the moon for a night or two until she can make her magic work at full strength again." She smiled again. "But luckily the scarring isn't too bad. She should be completely back to normal in time for the Gala next week."

Discord, however, rather than smiling in satisfaction at this reply, just raised an eyebrow and then he shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, that's not acceptable, I'm afraid, Celestia dear." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was sitting on the edge of the bed between the two sisters. "Honestly, the way you ponies have to deal with magic is just so inefficient. Horns conducting magical intention into physical reality…" He tisked and shook his head. "Now let me see what I can do about this horn situation. The rules of reality area little different for me, after all, Celestia." And then the chaos master reached out and suddenly popped Luna's horn right off of her head.

Luna's eyes went wide, and Celestia actually had her mouth open to object, but her sister blinked and reached out a hoof and stopped her. "Erm…it's fine, sister."

"Oh, of course, it's fine, it's not like I'm going to keep it or anything." Discord grinned and snapped his fingers to make a pair of bifocals appear on his nose. He examined the horn closely. "Like I told you, I think these huge things would be such a bother to cart around. And you two have _alicorn_ horns: it's like huge spears sticking out of your foreheads. I'm surprised you two don't impale ponies on a regular basis." He snapped his tail to make a small soldering iron appeared in his paw, which he used to start making little tweaks at the horn, causing brightly colored sparks to fly from it. "That's why I like my magic better—no muss, no fuss, no wacky appendages, just anything I want right in the palm of my hand whenever I want it and however I want it. And if I want to be able to heal pony horns in a flash even if ponies can't, well, I'll do just that and I'll do it with style."

The chaos master snapped again to make the soldering iron disappear. Now he had a thermometer in hand, which he stuck near the horn's tip, and then he snapped up a stethoscope which he against the horn to listen to it. "Hmm…Mmm hmm…" Discord nodded and snapped again to make these items disappear and to make the horn appear suddenly resting in a nice, soothing mud bath with a small towel wrapped at its base. Then the chaos master snapped once more, set the horn before him, and gave it a quick polish with a rag. Finally, Discord smiled and snapped once more. Suddenly the horn was back on Luna's head but underneath a white cloth. "And now for the grand unveiling—voila!" Discord reached up and pulled the cloth away.

Luna looked up to her horn with interest. "Oh…" she smiled—the horn practically sparkled! "Discord, it's…it's perfect!"

"And it also feels better for magic along with looking so much better…?" Celestia asked, an eyebrow raised at the sight of the suddenly healed horn.

Discord turned to the sun princess with his hands on his hips. "Hey, hey, I do quality work, Princess! That thing is showroom new now." He grinned and winked at her, and then looked to Luna again. "Try it out."

Luna smiled and considered, and then her horn glowed with magic. She teleported herself over to the door and back to the bed, she teleported away Discord's gifts, she filled the room with silver and blue balloons for a moment and then made them disappear again, and then, with a little extra smile, she levitated her sister's vase of flowers from Discord off of the nightstand and brought them over to rest in Celestia's hooves.

"Oh!" Celestia blinked, smiling down at the flowers and then smiling at Luna. "Luna, that's wonderful." She looked to their guest, her smile beaming. "Discord, I don't know what to say, I—"

"Shh…." Discord held up a single finger over her lips and smiled warmly. "Don't say anything. We're friends, and it was my pleasure." He removed his finger…and then his eyes went to the flowers. His grin picked up a little on one side. "Um…still saving those, I see. I'm glad you like them so much."

Celestia blinked and looked down at the vase in her hooves. "Oh, of course, Discord. I love them. Like I told you, flowers…no one ever did anything like that for me after a battle." She couldn't help giving Luna a smiling look over Discord's shoulder for presenting the flowers to her like this, but Luna just sat there innocently admiring her horn.

Celestia smiled more and then magically set the flowers back to their place by her bedside.

Discord, meanwhile, sighed and looked forward at Celestia's words. "Yes, well, I can be a pretty surprising, amazing, gracious and generous person when I want to be. And that is who I want to be now." He swallowed. His voice became a bit more serious than usual. "Ladies, um…I need to say something now…not just for you but for me." The pony sisters looked at him with full interest. Discord took a deep breath and went on. "What's been bothering me lately to give me such horrible nightmares is how guilty I've felt about everything I let happen with Tirek. I know everyone forgave me, I know I did the right thing in the end, but still…I…I betrayed all of you—my friends. And it was a bad thing to do. That's why I haven't wanted to talk about it: I've felt too ashamed." He looked down a little more. "But if I don't talk about it, it's just going to keep eating me up inside, and I don't want that. It's not just hurting me anymore, it's hurting others too now." He glanced at Luna and then looked down again. "I need to forgive myself so that I can move on, not just bury everything that happened in denial. So I just wanted to say to you both…I'm sorry." He sighed deeply and raised his paw to rub the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes and cringed. "Ugh, I could try explaining my actions, but frankly, looking back, I have no idea what I was doing."

"Yes," Luna nodded and raised an eyebrow. "My sister and I were wondering about that ourselves at the time."

Celestia nodded. "We were surprised by your actions, Discord. But we tried to accept the choice you had made."

Discord lowered his paw and almost scoffed. "It wasn't a choice: calling it 'a choice' implies I actually put a degree of thought behind it. I think I just convinced myself that Tirek could be my friend but a friend who was a fellow villain instead of a friend who needed me to be a good guy. But I'm an idiot, and I forgot that villains don't have friends; they just have partners at best, and they almost always betray them. I mean, that's lesson one, villainous kindergarten stuff!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know, he just saw I was going to capture him for you ponies and started laying into me. 'Discord, you're friends with ponies? Ew!', 'Discord, you are _legend_, why aren't you acting like it?', 'Discord, do you really want your role in this world to be pony errand boy?'" He rolled his eyes.

"He called you a pony errand boy?" Celestia blinked.

Discord looked down with a touch of sheepishness and nodded.

"How rude and utterly unacceptable!" Luna announced, holding her nose in the air. "Clearly he was just jealous of all that you've accomplished regarding friendship."

"You know, I've started thinking the same thing." Discord nodded to the sisters. "But still, at the time, I'd never thought about what the other villains would say about me being reformed and helping all of you—the idea that they would actually make fun of me…." He rubbed the back of his neck with his paw. "And, well, you know how much of an ego I have. It stung. It felt like I had to prove some thing to him."

"I'm sorry, Discord," Celestia replied with a deep frown. "I never thought about what your experiences with other villains might be like after your reform."

Discord lowered his paw and smiled again. "Celestia, even you can't foresee and prepare for everything. But even still, him mocking me wasn't quite what got to me finally…"

"What did get to you finally?" the sun princess asked, her look softening even more.

Discord blinked, and a touch of pain came to his eyes. He looked down "I don't mean for this to sound like I'm laying blame anywhere. You and I have already been over that after all, Celestia. But…what got to me was…he said friendship was just a new form of imprisonment for me—another stone suite. And he said that he was offering me true freedom instead." Discord sighed and looked up again. "It's not the same now of course, but before, between Fluttershy reforming me and when the Elements went back into the Tree of Harmony, it did sort of feel like I was 'caged' a little; like I always had the threat of 'be good or we'll turn you back to stone' hanging over my head; like you'd take away my 'mobility' privileges if I didn't behave. It could be frustrating at times…and it would cause me to act out a bit." He smiled a little. "But I have a much more mature and enlightened understanding of our relationship now. You weren't trying to control me or use me, you were just trying to teach me that there's a deep satisfaction in helping your friends and that when you're part of a…community, I guess…you have to respect others and control yourself in certain ways for the benefit of everyone, yourself included." He frowned again. "Still though…there's a part of me that learned to enjoy being evil a long time ago. That was the part of me Tirek got to. And that's the part of me that it's going to take a while for me to come to terms with and to let heal. But now that I've admitted my doubts to myself, I think I can handle it, especially since I have my friends to talk to."

Celestia smiled so warmly and moved closer to him. Her voice was gentle. "I know friendship's been complicated for you, Discord. But you really have made excellent progress with it. And I'm so very proud of you."

"Indeed," Luna added with a nod and a warm smile of her own. "I have been very impressed with your accomplishments myself. You are more healed already than you realize, Discord."

Discord smiled and looked from one sister to the other. Then he sighed and went on. "All the more reason for me to feel guilty about how far I let myself slip with Tirek. I abused your trust, caused you great pain, and almost got you two and Cadance and Twilight and Fluttershy and the rest of my friends…very hurt. But that experience has helped me realize that I've become a better person than I used to be and that I want to be an even better master of chaos in the future, and I'm just happy we can start all over together like this." He smiled more and shifted back on the bed to look at both ladies at once. "It might sound crazy, but I consider you two my oldest friends in a way. We go back very far. Your forgiveness means a lot to me."

Luna and Celestia just smiled so warmly at each other and then at him.

Then Celestia got a little idea and gave Luna a meaningful (and playful) look.

Luna raised an eyebrow at first, but then another small gesture or two from Celestia made her sister's intentions clear.

Discord just raised an eyebrow as the two mares on either side of him remained silent. "Uh…so I spilled my guts and apologized, and now this is the part where you two say something sappy and sentimental and we end the scene on a light gag." He glanced from one sister to the other again and finally noticed the looks they were giving each other. "And…why are you two looking at each other like that?"

Luna laughed. "Oh Discord…we forgive thee!"

"Yes, we do!" Celestia assured with a nod and a bright smile.

And then suddenly before he could stop them, Luna and Celestia each dove at Discord from either side in a big, tight hug that knocked them all down on the bed!

Luna and Celestia just laughed warmly as they held to the draconequus tightly.

Discord blinked several times in shock! "Hey! N-Now wait just a…! What in the…! This is highly irregular! If anyone finds out about this, I'll be the laughing stock of— Hmm…Hmm, hmm…ha, ha, ha!" He suddenly started writhing in laughter. "No! Your hair! It tickles! Stop! Ha, ha, ha!"

Luna opened her eyes to raise an eyebrow at her sister. Celestia just laughed and looked at her. "Apparently our ethereal hair is very ticklish to draconequui."

"This is worse than being in the hedge with Celestia!" Discord called out, practically crying now he was laughing so hard.

Luna raised her eyebrow even higher, and her smile picked up on one side as she continued to look to her sister. "In the hedge?"

Celestia just smiled and glanced to the side. "Oh, it's…a long story." She looked back at Discord and hugged closer to him. "Besides, you love laughing, Discord. You know you do."

"N-Not like this!" Discord tried to insist, though he was clearly enjoying himself as he squirmed against their inescapable manes. "And eww, I'll have alicorn princess cooties now for life! Stop trying to kill me with kindness, you've won, you've won! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Luna and Celestia just laughed more and finally did ease up their holds on him a little though they still remained close.

Discord's laughter managed to subside into a low chuckle now, and he even got his eyes open. He let out a deep sigh, grinning. "What in the world am I going to do with all of you ponies?" He glanced at Luna—so sweet and happy. He had grown to like having her as a friend very much. And then he glanced at Celestia…so caring and wise…and beautiful…and funny…and special…and maybe even more perfect than in his dreams. '_Maybe I'm falling in love with her. Maybe I really truly am. Oh dear…oh dear…Forget what I'm going to do with these ponies: what am I going to do with __myself?_' He sighed softly and made the lightest move closer to the sun princess, just savoring being so near each other—the warmth and how she made his heart thump and how he found himself just giddy enough to suddenly wonder if…if escorts to Galas automatically got kisses goodnight, or if that was something he would have to negotiate later on. Perhaps during a moment under the moonlight, Celestia smiling up at him, his paw on her yoke drifting down to the soft coat of her shoulder; and then their mouths would meet in a moment delicious with curiosity and romance and with the irony that all of their fighting and anger from the past had come to this—a simple kiss.

Discord let out a deep sigh. "Um…can I stay for breakfast?" he suddenly asked.

Celestia nodded to him. "Of course."

"And will you finally start spending the nights here in the castle so that I can keep an eye on you, and because sleeping in the rain is dangerous and unwise?" Luna asked.

Discord smiled more. "I, um…I was actually thinking of taking up Twilight on her offer and staying with her for a bit. I like you ladies very much, and I'm sure I'd love the royal treatment I'd get here, but…I think Twilight needs me more. She's still trying to figure out some things about her place in the world now, and I think she gets bored when her friends have to leave her for the day and she doesn't have homework or anything anymore to distract her. But I'm excellent at distracting people. I think she'll like that until she gets more on her hooves as a princess." He shrugged. "Besides, she needs some kind of security at that place until she gets some guards, and I figure I'm better than nothing, so…yeah." He looked to Luna. "But if I could pick your brain about one or two other minor things regarding my dreams in the future, I'd appreciate it."

Luna smiled. "I think that is very wise of you, Discord. And of course I would be happy to give you advice."

Celestia nodded. "And I'm sure Twilight will appreciate your company."

Discord's smile grew. "Thanks." Then a small chuckle escaped him. "Now, not to be off color, and I never thought I'd ever ask this question in my entire life, but are you two ladies going to unpin me from the confines of your embraces and cuddles and let me off of this bed anytime soon?"

Celestia just sighed deeply at the question and shook her head with a smile.

Luna laughed. "We'll let you go by breakfast, Discord," she assured with a wink.

Discord chuckled. "Good." He snuggled in more against them. "I'm afraid if we went down to the dining hall all locked together like this, people might talk."

There was silence, and then all three friends couldn't help sharing a laugh. And for the moment, Discord just settled into his nice warm hugs of friendship, especially savoring Celestia's.

* * *

A little later in the day, a smiling Twilight Sparkle took a quick walk around her throne room once more to make sure everything was all cleaned up after the latest gathering of her court. "Well, maybe that wasn't the most productive meeting the girls and I have ever had, Spike. But at least it was fun for everyone," Twilight remarked to her dragon friend who was sitting in his little throne beside her larger one.

"Yeah." Spike nodded. " But I guess the conversation couldn't help going from the Rainbow Power to the Gala pretty quickly. The big night _is_ less than two weeks away, after all."

Twilight nodded. "Yes, you're right, Spike." She sighed, magically using a cloth to polish her throne a little. "For now, I guess being a little distracted by the Gala won't hurt, and then after it's over we can really get down to business with figuring out where to go from here with this castle and our new magic. And maybe I'll be able to take on some more princess duties too. I might even think about starting to find a staff for the castle, like Luna said." She smiled a little more.

Spike shrugged and smiled too. "Sounds like a plan to me, Twi—Ah!" Suddenly a burst of green flame left Spike's mouth, and two letters fell onto Twilight's throne room floor.

Twilight made the cloth disappear and looked down at the sight with a raised eyebrow. "Letters from Celestia?" She smiled and took up one of the letters with her magic but then blinked as she read the envelope. "Huh, this one says to forward it to Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance as soon as convenient." She took up the other letter. "And this one just has my name on it but not in Celestia's hoofwriting." Twilight magically unsealed the letter for herself and took out the scroll inside.

"What does it say?" Spike asked.

Twilight raised an eyebrow again. "The first thing it says at the top is, '_Please slowly walk up to your library while reading this, Twilight Sparkle. I'm going for an effect_.' "

Spike raised an eyebrow now too. "Um…oookay."

Twilight smiled at him. "Spike, do me a favor? While I'm going up to the library with my letter, can you bring the other letter to Owlowiscious and tell him to fly it to the Crystal Empire right away? I think it must be important."

Spike nodded and smiled again. "Sure thing, Twilight."

"Thanks, Spike." Twilight nodded in return.

Then the baby dragon hopped down from his throne, took up other letter, and dashed down one of the castle hallways.

Twilight watched him go and then went back to her letter. She magically held it in front of herself to read while she headed upstairs….

* * *

_My Dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_Usually I only grace Fluttershy with the skillful prose of my letters, but in your case I'll make an exception. This is Discord writing, by the way, in case my colorful way of composing my thoughts hasn't already given me away._

_Anyway, I am writing this letter to you because after a great personal crisis, I have come to realize that while my friends may have forgiven me for betraying them to Tirek, I have not forgiven myself. And the guilt—which I'm capable of feeling now that you perfect little ponies fully reformed me—has been taking a toll on me, to say the least. I've had quite a few nightmares about it, actually, which is part of why I've been having trouble sleeping peacefully. And my guilt has been hurting me, my friendships, and now even my friends themselves._

_But no more. The '__reformed__ reformed' Discord is taking matters into his own hands. So as of today I have started apologizing to those I have most grievously wronged, and that includes you Princess Twilight Sparkle. (Fluttershy suggested I do it in a letter, which I agreed with: let's just say when I apologized to her in person, things got a little 'emotional', and for both of our sakes I'm using this letter to avoid you having a seven foot tall, teary-eyed master of chaos ranting apologies and laments to you for an evening)._

_Before I begin though, let me explain the letter I included with my own, the one addressed to your brother and Cadance. I owe them a rather large apology too. However, I'm afraid my last meeting with your brother went so badly that my letter might be better received coming through you, so if you cold pass it along, I would appreciate it. I'm sure he's just as forgiving a pony as you are (and as forgiving as I know Cadance is), but I did sell out his sister, endanger his wife, and see to the crippling of his entire empire in person…and to his own crippling in person. So I completely understand if it takes him some time to come around about me._

_Now then, regarding you: I could go into a long speech about my stupidity in being manipulated by Tirek, the weaknesses in me he exploited, how awful it was of me to put Celestia and Luna and Cadance in the position of having to give up their magic, how cruel it was of me to sell all of you out after you'd put up with so much from me and believed in me…but I think we all know already that I feel bad about those things. And you've already assured me in so many small ways that you do forgive me about my betrayal, the greatest way being you saving me from Tirek, an event we've already gone over, so why bring up all of those details again? No, my apology to you involves something a little more specific._

_Twilight Sparkle, I'm sorry I made you lose your home._

_I told Tirek that you lived in Ponyville…I even told him that you lived in a library. And while the danger I put Equestria in can be healed and moved past, and while the struggles I put you through ultimately helped you find a new power for the good of Equestria and your destiny as a princess, and while I even contributed to your new castle being built, I also stole something very important from you that can't be replaced and that you loved dearly—your home, your library, your books. I made you lose those things far too early in your time as Princess, and for that I truly and sincerely apologize._

_If anyone understands the pain of being thrust into the world without a place to call their own or anything familiar, believe me, it's me._

_So I've made a little surprise for you in your library as a token of our friendship—a special spell. It's not payback for the window you made for me, it's not a gesture of guilt, it's not even a bribe for your forgiveness. It's just something I wanted to do. I do something for you and you let me do it, and that's friendship, right?_

_Okay, now, and this is important, DO NOT go into the library just yet. Just wait: like I said, I'm going for an effect._

_Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd also officially like to take you up on that offer of yours for a place to stay. Just for the time being, of course. You really do need some security, and I really do like admiring my window, so it's a win/win situation for both of us. Besides, Angel Bunny won't let me take his spot on Fluttershy's sofa permanently, and the Canterlot Castle is getting a little too crowded with Gala guests these days. _

_Okay, now, ready for the surprise in the library? Are you in front of the door yet? Good. Now pause, take a breath, and then I want you to enter. And only after you've entered and seen what I've done do I want you to look at the final page of this letter. And…go!_

* * *

Twilight had been in front of the library for several moments at this point as she finished up Discord's letter. She paused now as per his instructions and looked up at the door with a smile. "Okay then…" she let out a deep sigh, "I'll just cross my hooves that the new chaos capital of the world isn't in there, and go from there." With a nod to herself she opened the door and stepped inside.

Twilight paused instantly and was so shocked she actually took a step back. Her mouth hung open, and tears almost filled her wide purple eyes.

It took her several minutes to recall Discord's letter and to resume reading it.

* * *

_Ta da._

_Do you like it? This castle library is just as big as the main section of your entire library tree house was; the measurements were almost perfect actually. And I spent so much time in your house that time I was 'sick', how could I help but remember how you kept things? So I made a spell that can change the whole interior of your friendship castle library to look just like Golden Oaks complete with wooden inset bookshelves, a wood floor, a cozy fire, the same furniture and everything. And if you look on the table at the center of the room you'll see about two dozen books—copies of some of the ones you lost when your old home got destroyed. I zapped those up myself. I recalled their contents from that time I had to go through your spell books to find all the reform spells so I could steal and eat them. I just wish I had bothered to read more of your library so that I would have a few other books in my memory bank that I could whip up. On top of the books you'll also find a piece of parchment with the spell I made so that you can make your library look like this or change it back to its crystal form any time you want._

_Of course, if you don't like this set-up for whatever reason, please just let me know and I'll take back the spell. It's __your__ new home, after all. But if you do like it, I hope I've managed to brighten your day, Twilight Sparkle. And also I'll be over after sunset to officially spend my first night in your castle if you'd like to shower me with your appreciation._

_Or you could just come by Canterlot castle before then. Luna and Celestia and I are going to have a picnic together in the statue garden this afternoon, and we'd love for you to come. I promise it'll be fun! I know you want to! _

_Sincerely, Discord._

_P.S._

_I promise I only booby-trapped two or three things in here at most—otherwise it's totally safe and fun!_

_~Master of Chaos_

* * *

For a long while Twilight sat upon the familiar wooden floor and gazed around at her familiar library with such a smile. There weren't words, and she didn't want to leave.

Eventually, Spike was heard dashing up the stairs and down the hall to the library after having completed his task with Owlowiscious. "Twilight? Are you still up here? What did Discord's letter sa—Whoa." Spike stopped dead in his tracks and just stood beside Twilight, his jaw dropped and eyes wide in wonder at the sight before him. "Wh…What…? It's…It's our home, Twilight. But how…I…"

Twilight smiled so warmly and put a hoof over his shoulder. "It's a gift from a dear friend. He made a spell so we can make it look like this any time we want to. And don't worry," she laughed a little, wiping a tear away from one of her eyes, "Discord swears he only booby-trapped one or two things in here."

"Discord did this?" Spike blinked and looked at Twilight, who nodded to him. Then he looked back at the familiar library. "It's…It's perfect!" He dashed forward into the room happily, looking here and there. "Look, it's even got the curtains and the rugs…and my bed! And there's a place for you to sleep too, Twilight, set in this window here if you want it! And Owlowiscious's perch! And your telescope! Wow!"

Twilight laughed more as she stood up now. "Spike, you keep enjoying the library. I have to go visit Canterlot Castle for a little while."

"Can do, Twilight!" Spike dashed back over, gave her a thumbs up, and then raced over to some of the bookshelves. "And my ladder for getting you books is here too!" He started to climb the familiar fixture.

"Just one other thing though, Spike, before I go." Twilight hesitated but still smiled. "I offered to let Discord stay with us for a little while, and he's accepted. He'll take one of the rooms in the castle until he decides to leave. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Spike grinned at her from his place at the top of the ladder. "Are you kidding? I'd love it! He can snap up jewels for me anytime I want them, and he can help us map out the castle, and I can ask him more about dragons, and now that we'll have two guys in the house we can take votes on what we do on the weekends." He rubbed his claws together with a mischievous grin. "Hoofball and snack time it is! Whoa!" Spike suddenly lost his hold on the ladder and grabbed at a book on one of the shelves on instinct…and as the book dislodged from the shelf, half a dozen pies flew out after it and landed on the floor along with Spike, both cushioning his fall and covering the baby dragon in various berry compotes and chunks of flaky crust.

"Oops." Spike pushed a pie plate off of his head and grinned sheepishly.

Twilight just laughed and used her magic to clean up Spike and the remains of the chaotic booby-trap. "I'm sure Discord'll like staying with us too, Spike." She smiled. Then the friendship princess came forward and gave her dragon friend a little hug before leaving him to enjoy the library while she departed for Canterlot.

* * *

Sometime later, in a familiar little valley the statue garden of the Canterlot Castle, there was a large pink and blue checkered tablecloth laid out with a spread of lovely fruits and sandwiches and cider and tea. And also upon this blanket sat three familiar magical beings who were sipping tea and enjoying each other's company as they laughed together and shared stories, which they had been doing for almost half an hour now ever since coming out here.

Luna grinned as she came to the end of her tale. "…And then I found my dear sister in castle the kitchen covered in chocolate cake and with her white coat and pink hair full of frosting! Apparently, as one of her first acts as princess, she had ordered the staff to make as many cakes as possible just to see if they would actually do it…and then during the night she proceeded to eat them all with wild abandon until I caught her. I suppose she was just working off nerves about our new titles, but still I have never seen another creature consume baked goods with such vigor, at least not until Pinkamena. Celestia was barely half way through the cakes when I caught her and insisted she at least share and also use utensils, but she still had crumbs in her wings for a week." Luna laughed heartily at the memory. "I will never understand your obsession with cake, sister. Even when we were but small fillies you had one just as you have one today no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Luna…" Celestia rolled her eyes to the side and blushed a little, though she couldn't help smiling as well. "Perhaps we could move on to another topic of discussion?"

"Oh, no, no, go on, Luna dear," Discord urged with a grin. "In fact, I'm so glad your sister made you stay in bed most of last night so that you could be here regaling us with charming and embarrassing stories about her that she's conveniently never mentioned before. I always just figured Celestia was perfect; I never realized she made mistakes and had hilariously awkward moments just like the rest of us, or that a borderline fanatical love of cake was her 'deep, dark secret'. And you say she's had an obsession with that dessert ever since she was a teeny tiny little pony? With pink hair…" He turned to Celestia and gave her a little nudge with his tail. "In fact she must have been just adorable at that age." A mischievous look came to the chaos master's features, and he raised his fingers to snap.

"Discord, if you use an age spell on me, I'm afraid I'll be forced to use one on you," Celestia calmly let him know, a small smile on her lips as she magically sipped from a teacup.

Discord paused and considered. "Hmm…that would just leave Luna and Twilight of age and in charge. Life would basically become a giant slumber party filled with compulsory reading." He sighed and lowered his paw. "Okay, fine, you win this time, Celestia." He shrugged and gave a chuckle. "Oh, but would it really be so bad, all three of us under an age spell and frolicking together? I'm sure you two really were just precious at only a few centuries old, and I was sort of cute myself," he added, his nose held in the air. "I was quite the ingenious little rapscallion, actually."

Celestia smiled more. "Speaking of magic and spells, Discord, I was wondering…the magic you used on Luna's horn, you couldn't possibly teach me how to do that, could you? It's nothing I've ever come across in my magical studies."

Discord sipped some of his tea and smiled more. "That's because it's chaos, my dear Celestia, and only I have a mastery of that magic." He put his claw to his chin and considered. "I could try to teach you, but I'm not sure if it would translate well...but maybe it would work with alicorn magic since that's so powerful. A unicorn might be tricky, but an alicorn might get it."

"You really must be feeling better Discord," Luna remarked with a grin. "Your lack of modesty is returning in full force."

Discord chuckled and shook his head. "Ah, but just this once, Luna, I'm serious. It's not a matter of talent or raw skill. We're just talking about a compatibility issue. My magic is very different from pony magic…and it all goes back to those horns of yours." He pointed to Celestia's horn. "For your magic, you consider how you want to affect reality, combine that desire with knowledge of your careful studies of how magic works, then you channel all of that thought through your horn as a medium for bringing the magic from inside of you out into the world, and finally you affect whatever it is you're trying to affect. And the better talented at magic you are, the more accurately your desires will come to take place in the world around you."

Luna raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

Celestia looked to the chaos master with great interest and smiled. "What an interesting way to put pony magic Discord. Please go on." She sipped more of her tea.

Discord nodded, his grin growing at her attention. "Anyway, my magic is different simply because there is no medium I have to go through. My thoughts get directly expressed in reality at my will: no concentration, no intense study, no inaccuracies. It's a perfectly direct communication." He considered, then smiled. "Take those flowers I made you, Celestia. I didn't have to go through thinking of a conjuring spell for them, getting an ideal image of flowers in my head, and just being satisfied with whatever my skill might allow me to produce. Those flowers are simply a direct expression of my thoughts about you as my friend but in flower form."

"A direct expression of your thoughts about me? How so?" The sun princess raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I…" Discord blinked. He quickly cleared his throat though and went on as casually as possible. "Well…I wanted to express my gratitude for all of the effort you put into giving me a chance to be reformed, so I wanted to give you something special, something that was uniquely you. I wasn't about to just give you any old flowers though. So I thought about you and friendship, and I made flowers from that thought. So you see, your bouquet is, um…colorful and bright and sweet and, um…you know, not entirely terrible-looking…and everlasting just like you and just like how I hope our friendship will be." He let out a very deep breath now and raised his teacup for a sip again. "And if either of you ever tells another soul that I ever said or did anything that sappy, so help me, I'll booby trap all of Canterlot." How finished his sip and lowered his cup, then a few seconds of silence passed before he had the courage to glance to the pony sisters once more.

Luna's grin was distinctly higher on one side.

Celestia was looking at him with a big warm smile, her eyes full of happiness. "Is that why they never fade, Discord? The flowers I mean?"

Discord smiled just a little more. A touch of flattery came to his tone. "Those flowers will stay blooming and beautiful for as long as you do, princess. You have my promise as your escort." He gave her a mock bow.

Celestia couldn't help laughing warmly.

Luna couldn't help raising an eyebrow, her smile growing.

Just then a guard approached the party and came to the crest of the small hill overlooking the valley. "Pardon me, Princesses, Discord." He bowed and smiled at the party. "I wanted to let you know that Princess Twilight has arrived at the castle."

Celestia smiled up at him. "Wonderful." She started to stand. "I'll go meet her."

"Er, no, no, sister," Luna suddenly encouraged. She stood up herself and stepped forward. "I shall go meet Twilight. I get to see her so rarely, and besides, erm…a few moments alone will give Discord the chance to practice more for being your escort at the Gala." She smiled more.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at first but then nodded and rested down on the blanket again. "If you insist. Thank you, Luna."

Luna nodded. "Of course, sister." And then she departed along with the guard.

Discord lowered his teacup and sighed. "Tell me, did I just lose all credibility as a formidable foe to you by explaining the flowers thing, or is there still at least a part of you that doesn't see me as just a big, cuddly draconequus doll now?"

Celestia laughed a little and looked to him. "You'll always be a formidable foe to me, Discord. Though the 'flowers thing' really was very kind and sweet of you. I think they're even more special to me now than they were before."

Discord grinned sheepishly. "Hmm…well, that's worth any slight damage to my reputation then, I suppose. And I'll be happy to whip you up a flower or two for the Gala too if you want." He looked at her again and shrugged.

"I'd like that, Discord," Celestia assured, sipping some more of her tea.

Discord sipped some more tea as well. "Yes, well, speaking of which, I'm planning to go all out for this royal shindig now that I'm not going through an emotional roller coaster of a personal crisis, just so you know." He gave her a smug grin as her set down his cup on the blanket and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll show all of your pony friends: I am going to be the best escort for a princess in the history of the Gala!" He held his head high.

Celestia laughed softly. "I'll be interested to see what you have in store, Discord." She smiled with interest.

Discord floated up, the smug smile still on his features. "It'll be just magical. I'm planning to sweep you off your hooves actually. You work too hard, Celestia." He rested on his stomach in the air to look at her. "And that's not just from my lazy perspective; ask even the tenacious Twilight Sparkle, and she'll agree. So you are just going to relax that night and leave everything in my capable claw and paw for your enjoyment. I intend to give you the best night ever." Then he rolled his eyes, resting his head on his paw. "I'd say I was going to treat you like a princess but, well…that goes without saying, does it not?"

Celestia just looked back at him with an amused grin, her eyebrow raised. "I'm never going to forget this particular Gala, am I?"

"Not if I can help it, dear Celestia." The chaos master's eyes narrowed, and his grin grew mischievous. "Not if I can help it."

The sun princess's eyes narrowed playfully a little bit too.

* * *

"Luna, I'm excited to see all of you too, but why are we _galloping_ over to the statue garden? Oh!" Twilight almost tripped forward as she continued trying to keep up with the speed of the night princess, though Luna's magic quickly righted her so that they could continue without delay. They finally came to the area just before the crest of the hill leading down into the valley, and suddenly Luna used her magic to make them both come to a dead stop.

Twilight almost fell forward again but managed to regain her balance again. She raised an eyebrow at Luna. "And why are we stopping here?"

"Shh," Luna cooed softly, keeping down and out of sight as she glanced over the crest of the hill. She kept her voice low as she addressed her companion. "Twilight Sparkle, I need you to give me your take on something as the princess of friendship. I'm trying to determine whether my own interpretation of a situation is accurate, and knowing what you think might give me some insight." She put a hoof to her chin. "I believe Princess Cadance might be able to give me _the_ _best_ insight, of course, considering the nature of what is occurring, but your specialty and hers are related enough that I believe you can help me just as well.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Of course, Luna. What is it?"

Luna gestured for Twilight to raise her eyes and look over the crest of the hill now too. "Just do me a favor and look at my sister and Discord down there in that valley, and tell me what you think of how they are together."

Twilight blinked at the question but nodded. "Okay, Luna, I'll do my best." She peered over the crest of the hill now, and then her smile picked up on one side at the sight which met her eyes.

From what she could see, the two beings in question were just residing a little apart, Discord sitting suspended in the air and Celestia lying on the picnic blanket. Each was sipping from a teacup. And then Discord made a comment that made Celestia smile and nod, then Celestia made a comment that made Discord roll his eyes and say something slightly sarcastic back from the look on his features, and then Celestia smiled again and said something in return. Discord made another quick comment, Celestia made one more, and then the two of them broke into warm laughter together.

Twilight Sparkle smiled more. "They seem very happy, like very close friends," she provided.

And then Twilight watched as Discord, a sneaky look on his features, suddenly raised his tail and gave Celestia the lightest touch on her side that was closest to him. She blinked and looked there. Then Discord pulled his tail away innocently, snapped his fingers, and finally gestured with a jerk of his thumb to Celestia's other side. She glanced over with an eyebrow raised…and then her eyes went wide. A six-tier, lopsided, chocolate cake covered in yellow frosting with rainbow decorations sat at her side. Discord started chuckling heartily while Celestia looked down for a moment with a smile and a slight blush. But then she looked up at the cake with a happy determination and used her magic to serve herself a large slice, which she quickly dug into.

Twilight tilted her head to the side, very invested in the scene before her now. "It's like they've known each other and felt close for years, not just days or weeks." She raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Celestia really likes cake."

Luna sighed, smiling a little. "Yes, she does indeed, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight continued to look on.

Discord's laughter subsided, and he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye before letting himself come to sit back down on the blanket. He snapped to refill his teacup and took a sip…and then glanced over at his companion out of the corner of his eye. Celestia was still smiling to herself and looking in the direction of the cake as she ate her slice happily. Discord glanced the other way but then finally let himself look to her fully now while she continued not to look at him (and while, to the best of his knowledge, no one else was looking at him either).

Something in his eyes became hazed, something in his grin became dreamy, and even from this distance it seemed the lightest blush must be present in his features. And his gaze lingered on Celestia in a most delighted way.

Twilight's eyes went wide, her jaw fell, and a light blush came to her features too.

Luna noticed the response. And she had been watching the scene as well of course as she stood beside her friend. "You see it too then, Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship?"

Twilight swallowed. "I, um…I…"

"About their 'friendship' together…" Luna prompted softly.

"Discord's very…intrigued by Celestia," Twilight supplied shyly. She looked down for a moment, her brow furrowed. "I _thought_ he might have been having dreams about—" She blinked, then looked back up and cleared her throat. "Um…never mind."

Luna's eyes suddenly went very wide (like something was clicking inside of her head), and the lightest blush appeared on her own features now. Then she just let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes, and brought a hoof to her forehead.

"Um…" Twilight rubbed the back of her neck and glanced forward one last time to confirm once again the look of doting Discord was shyly and secretly casting Celestia's way. There was no mistake: it was the same look her brother used to give Cadance when she would come over to foalsit, the same look Spike gave Rarity whenever she showed him extra affection. Twilight knew it well. "Should we…say something to him or her or them, or…" She looked at Luna hesitantly.

Luna shook her head though as she looked toward the valley again. "No, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia is a grown mare and Discord is a grown…draconequus. And he is a gentleman. I think we should leave them to themselves."

Twilight nodded to the advice, then swallowed and had to ask, "Do you think…Celestia feels the same way?"

Luna smiled and looked down a little. "My sister is a very private person, Twilight."

Twilight raised an eyebrow but did not press the question. Instead, she asked another one. "What do you think she would do if Discord…um…told her his feelings?"

"Honestly," Luna glanced at her, "I do not have the slightest clue." She smiled more at the younger princess. "But come, enough speculating. I support allowing them time to work out whatever's going on between them in privacy, but I also wouldn't mind some cake myself. Let us join them." Then she moved over the crest of the hill.

Twilight nodded and followed her.

"Announcing the Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Luna called out with a grin as the two mares approached picnic blanket.

The sun princess looked up from her cake, and the chaos master looked forward as he sipped some tea and resumed his normal, laidback manner.

"Hello, Twilight. I'm so glad you could come," Celestia assured with a smile.

"Oh yes, the more the merrier at a party, I say," Discord threw in with a smile in their direction.

Twilight smiled and addressed her mentor first. "I'm so happy to see you and Luna too, Celestia."

Discord blinked and almost did a spit-take with his tea. He set down his cup on the picnic blanket, and a big grin appeared on his face. "Hey, you two actually got her to stop being uptight and just call you both by your first names?" He raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

Celestia just rolled her eyes and laughed.

And on that joke Twilight's gaze moved to her chaotic friend to greet him now. Her eyes narrowed a little, and her smile grew. "And as for you, Discord…" And then suddenly the friendship princess dove at the master of chaos and caught him in a big hug right around his middle! "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She beamed, still attached to him.

"Whoa!" Discord reeled back a little and then glanced at Luna and Celestia and raised an eyebrow. "What is with you alicorn princesses and hugging, and especially hugging _me_ today?" He glanced down at Twilight with a grin. "It's a good thing I didn't deliver that letter to your alicorn sister-in-law myself, otherwise she might have ended up hugging me today too, and that would have been a whole new mess to explain to your brother." He chuckled.

Twilight just laughed and pulled back with a warm smile and her eyes still narrowed playfully. "Oh no, you are not going to use sarcasm and gags to get out of this one. You did a wonderful, nice, incredible thing! And I am never going to let you forget it for the rest of your life!" She stood in front of him now and pointed at him defiantly with her hoof.

Discord just sighed and rolled his eyes. "And here we go—the consequences of doing something for you involving books." He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, when I'm your indefinite house guest, are all of our conversations going to consist of this topic? I just need to know how much to brace myself for pony enthusiasm."

"Twilight," Celestia smiled at her former student and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

Discord sighed. "Ugh, Twilight, can you keep the story to a minimum or at least not announce it out loud or something?" He shrugged and picked off a piece of his cup to eat. "It's really not a big deal…" He looked down in a way almost shy, though his look remained as dull as he could manage as he munched on the piece of porcelain.

Twilight gave him an understanding nod and then she smiled brightly and trotted over to the princesses to whisper to them everything about Discord's letter and spell.

When Twilight was done and had pulled back, Luna had a proud smile on her face…but Celestia just sat there wide-eyed for a moment. Then she blinked once and looked to Discord (who was still just sitting aloofly and distracting himself by dipping more of his cup into his tea to eat.)

The sun princess couldn't help herself. She smiled, stood up, walked over to Discord, and then she gave him a deep nuzzle against his shoulder and under his chin. "Thank you, Discord." She pulled back to smile warmly up at him.

The master of chaos just sat there, eyes completely wide, his whole body almost as perfectly still as when he had been stone.

Luna blinked, then stood up and walked over between them now. "Er, sister, please, you're embarrassing him. Discord likes attention and likes being affectionate to his friends, but the one form of attention he doesn't seem to care for is excessive praise for that affection."

Twilight took a step forward now too and glanced down sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Discord, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by sharing what you did. I promise, except for the girls, I won't tell anyone else. And you're right anyway: I asked you not to praise me all the time for the nice things I've done for you, and I should just accept the nice things you do for me too in the same way." She smiled up at him.

Celestia considered, and then nodded and stepped back a little. "Of course." She gave Discord a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Discord, I didn't mean to get so carried away. I just know how much this must mean to Twilight. But why don't we talk about something else." She walked over to the large cake. "I didn't know you could bake like this, Discord. Your cake is simply delicious." She took a little of the icing on her hoof and put it into her mouth. "Is that coconut in the lemon frosting?"

"I…I, um…" Discord blinked a few times. "Yes—a-and some cherries and marshmallow in the chocolate cake itself. You know, when I first thought of putting all that in, I was just being chaotic, but, hey, it actually turned out to be good too, right?" He shrugged, suddenly resuming his normal smug grin and attitude. "Adds just the right amount of sweetness and texture. Food needs texture." Then he picked up a fork, reached over, scooped up a bite of cake, and proceeded to eat the bite of cake and the fork entirely. "Why do you think I eat half of my dishware, hmm?" He chuckled.

All three princesses had to laugh at the joke.

"Yes, well, I'm just glad Twilight Sparkle and I returned in time to get some cake for ourselves," Luna remarked with a grin.

Celestia grinned back at her. "I would have shared."

"Mmm hmm…" Luna gave her a skeptical smile in return.

"Wow, Discord, this really is a good cake!"

All three looked over to see Twilight Sparkle now eating a big slice of the cake. "Fluttershy's right, Discord," she added as she swallowed a mouthful. "You should cook more often. I hope you'll prepare something like this one day when we're having a meeting at the castle." She took another bite of the cake and considered. "Interesting proportions of moisture and sweetener…. And high quality cocoa too."

Luna just raised an eyebrow, a small laugh escaping her. "Oh yes, she is definitely _your_ student, sister."

Celestia just shook her head and smiled.

"She also clearly has great taste in chaotic cuisine: in a way, she could just as easily be _my_ student," Discord joked with a grin.

Celestia's smile grew, and something in her eyes brightened as she glanced at him.

Twilight just sighed as she finished another bite of her piece of cake and lowered her fork to her plate. "Suddenly, I'm very grateful that I've already graduated from the unicorn academy."

All four of them shared a laugh.

"Say," Discord's eyes brightened, "how about before we keep going with dessert as the start to our chaotic picnic, we take a break and play a little game?" His gaze went to Twilight, and his smile grew. "The hedge maze is right behind us…"

Twilight's eyes went wide. "Uh…"

Discord chuckled. "Oh, come on, Twilight. Look, I'll tell you what; it'll be the opposite rules from last time we played in there. Instead of no wings and no magic, only those who have both wings and magic can play. We'll make it an all out free for all, pranking and teasing each other, and the last one standing wins. And I won't be the game master this time; I'll just be a player too. And we'll split into teams because otherwise, as the youngest and least experienced, you'll definitely be picked off first." He tapped her on the head with the tuft of his tail.

Twilight straightened her mane and just rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay, Discord. I guess it could be sort of fun, especially if we had teams this time."

"I call Twilight Sparkle!" Luna suddenly announced with a big smile as she suddenly put down her cake and dashed alongside Twilight. "The two youngest versus the two eldest! We shall soundly best you both!" She looked to Discord and her sister with a determined glare.

Celestia laughed warmly, then put aside her own cake for now as well and walked over to stand beside Discord. "We'll see about that, Luna."

Discord just blinked and looked to Celestia. "Wait so…I'm on your team?"

Celestia nodded to him. "Yes. I'm sorry, Discord, we sort of decided this without you—at our slumber party, actually."

Discord's eyes went wide. "You talked about me at your slumber party?" Discord suddenly blinked several times and then cleared his throat and added, trying to grin, "I mean, erm, what, were you ponies gossiping about Equestria's most eligible bachelors or something?"

Celestia opened her mouth as though to explain, but Luna spoke now instead. "Yes, we did discuss you, Discord, but I am afraid we can reveal no details: that is the rule. No one but mares are privy to the party, and that includes after the fact." She smiled proudly. "Though I assure you, the topic of conversation that led to you was hardly that farfetched." She gave him a little playful smirk.

Discord just rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own.

Celestia sighed and explained a little to Discord anyway. "Luna just likes the idea of serving as sort of an older sister to Twilight; she wants to not be the younger sister for once. So that leaves you and I together, as long as that's all right with you, Discord."

"Oh…of course, of course." Discord nodded, his normal smugness fully returning as he flew up to rest on the air beside Celestia. "I just think it's such a pity how unbalanced the teams are: the master of chaos and the wise and illustrious sun princess versus the predictable rookie and the dramatic night watch." He shrugged. "Not much of a challenge."

"Predictable Rookie?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Dramatic Night Watch?" Luna raised an eyebrow too.

Discord only grinned more, narrowing his eyes at them.

Twilight and Luna looked at each other and then to Discord and then back to each other once more.

Twilight smiled. "Luna, let's win this, for younger siblings everywhere." She held out her hoof.

Luna took it and shook (so enthusiastically that she just about lifted Twilight off the ground as she did so). "That we can do. Come along, Twilight Sparkle, let us begin playing now!" And then suddenly the night princess dashed into the maze entrance, pulling Twilight along with her. "Last pony standing wins for their team!"

Discord just watched them go, resting his chin on his paw. He addressed his teammate. "Should we go easy on them?"

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "No. Don't underestimate either of them, Discord; they could beat us. So let's give them our best, and even if they lose, they will certainly grow from the experience just as we could."

"True: I lost several times, and I definitely 'grew' from the experience." The chaos master snapped his fingers and suddenly made himself twice the size he normally was. He floated in a ring around Celestia, and then he snapped again and returned to normal to resume resting on the air. "You know what I mean." He shrugged.

Celestia just smiled more at the antic.

"Art thou ever coming sister?!" suddenly sounded out from within the maze.

Discord leaned close to Celestia and whispered, "You know, we could just ditch them and go get some cupcakes and a malted from sugar cube corner. Pinkie Pie owes me a favor."

Celestia tried very hard to stifle her laughter. She shook her head. "Maybe some other time," she whispered back. Then she called out into the hedge. "Just wait, sister! Thou shall see us soon enough!"

"Did you two really used to talk like that?" Discord couldn't help but ask with a scoff.

Celestia shrugged. "Alicorn culture is a very traditional and ancient one. And we were raised as royalty from our youth. Besides, it's fun to talk like that sometimes, just like using the Royal Canterlot Voice can be fun sometimes too."

Discord rolled his eyes to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, well, in the interest of not 'bringing anyone to their knees' or anything, instead of you slipping into your version of that royal voice now, let's get going before we lose this game by default, Celestia."

Celestia nodded. "You take on Twilight, and I'll get my sister?"

Discord shook his head with a grin and landed beside her. "Let's switch it up: the student suddenly being ambushed by her trustworthy mentor, and the formerly fallen princess being crushed by her kindred spirit formerly fallen counterpart? They'll never see it coming."

Celestia's smile grew, and so did Discord's. The friends nodded in agreement and then entered the maze together.

* * *

"Luna?"

Luna gasped at the familiar sounding voice of none other than the master of chaos, and then turned, her horn glowing. "Have at you, Discord!"

"No, no, wait, wait," Discord held up his hands. They were in the middle of the hedge labyrinth after almost half an hour of gameplay, and Discord had just popped up behind the moon princess as she had come around a corner. "Truce for a second. Then we can go back to chasing each other around the hedge maze along with Twilight and Celestia. I just wanted to ask a question as long as we're alone."

Luna stopped the glowing of her horn but raised an eyebrow. "Is this a trick, Discord?"

Discord smiled and shrugged. "It's about my dreams."

Luna's features became serious. "Of course, Discord. What is it?"

Discord sighed. "I feel a lot better, but…I'm still concerned that a nightmare or two could come back to haunt me. Like that dark, shadowy figure from my subconscious—you know the one." He looked down, shuffling his hoof into the ground. "The one that reminds me of a younger…eviler me."

Luna nodded. "Discord, I think you've resolved things enough by admitting your guilt and forgiving yourself that you will not need my help to conquer that nightmare anymore. If it does come back, just calmly face it and consider the things that turned you from evil to good, and apply those same conditions to the nightmare. Anger and fear will only fuel it, Discord. You'll need something else to 'kill it', as it were…. Something kind." She looked at him with meaning in her eyes.

Discord raised an eyebrow at first but then he blinked. "Oh! Oh…hmm…yes, I…I see. To 'kill' it. Kindness. Okay then." He glanced at her hesitantly. "Will you still be on call if I need you though? Just for the nightmares of course: any other kinds of dreams I'd still prefer to keep to myself." He shrugged sheepishly.

Luna tried very hard not to blush. She just smiled and nodded. "Of course, Discord. I will always be there for any subject or friend who needs it."

Discord gave her a nod in return. "Thanks." He smiled at her for a moment…hesitated…raised a finger and opened his mouth …hesitated again…then cleared his throat.

It was more than obvious to Luna that he had at least one more thought on his mind to share. "Discord, is there something else?" she prompted gently, still smiling.

Discord let out a very deep breath, then nodded. "Yeah…I just…I-I know you said I didn't have to do anything for you to make up for hurting you, but…I feel like I at least owe you an explanation about something."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "An explanation about what, Discord?"

"About…um…" he took another deep breath, "about exactly why I haven't wanted you traipsing around in my sleeping head…especially since me making you keep your distance like that is probably why my nightmares were able to get as strong as they did."

Luna's eyes went a little wide, but she betrayed no suspicions. "Yes, Discord?"

Discord looked into her eyes, his own searching. "You're sworn not to tell anything I might tell you since it occurred during my sleep…right?"

Luna nodded once more. "Absolutely. And I give you my word as your friend on top of that to keep your confidences, as I have done before."

Discord nodded again as well, his look growing a little dull. "Very well." He cleared his throat. "I didn't want you getting near my dreams because sometimes lately I've been dreaming about…a lady friend. That's all."

It took all of Luna's will not to giggle at his little confession and especially at his choice of the phrase 'lady friend'. Besides, by playing it cagey she could use this conversation to try and confirm some things. "Discord, I didn't know you had a marefriend. How sweet," she offered sincerely.

"Shh!" Discord shushed her and glanced around. "Not so loud! And I don't have a marefriend." He scoffed and looked away, arms crossed over his chest. "I've just… had somebody on my mind lately…and my dreams about her are a bit on the personal side."

Luna nodded. "Ah, so there is no relationship then? You're just…having some perfectly natural dreams about sharing intimacy with another adult being."

Discord blinked and blushed so scarlet Luna really wasn't sure how she kept the giggles in. "N-No!" He held up his paw and claw. "I mean…yes…I mean…No, there's no relationship, but it's not just about… 'intimacy'." He rolled is eyes to the side, still blushing. "I've just been thinking about this person a lot lately: I care about her very much as a friend. So I've been wondering about caring about her as more than a friend. I'm not sure about how a real relationship with her would work out. But I just have my confusing feelings, and I like them, and sometimes I dream about them and her. That's all." He finally let out a sigh and just glanced down with wide eyes.

Luna's smile and look warmed. "I see. Well…dreams are a good outlet for such possibilities, Discord. They allow you to explore new paths for your life without real world consequences, and the same goes for new emotions." She took a breath. "I appreciate you telling me this, Discord. It…makes many things make a lot of sense now. And please know that now that I know what kind of dream of yours you'd like me to avoid, I would never intrude upon your nightly privacy with your 'lady friend.' Dreams are a place to explore our private thoughts without judgment or fear, and I'll leave you to that freedom, Discord." She gave a slight bow of her head.

Discord bowed his head slightly in return, still blushing considerably as he raised it. "Thanks, Luna. I'll try to make the most of that freedom now that there's a chance I won't be having any more nightmares soon."

Luna smiled more. "I think you'll do well, Discord." She considered. "May I ask one question about these dreams though, Discord?"

Discord sighed. "As long as it doesn't involve me naming the 'lady friend' or you using the word 'intimacy' again, shoot."

Luna's look became serious. "These dreams…have the been a source of anxiety for you at all?"

Discord's eyes went a little wide. He thought for a moment, hesitated, and then chose his words carefully as he replied. "At first…yes. They came on very suddenly, and I didn't exactly like the feelings they were associated with. It was a very uncomfortable and unexpected experience, and it frustrated me. But now…" he shrugged, "…now I like them. And the only anxiety I have is about…understanding exactly how deeply I feel for my lady friend and deciding whether or not I should tell her one day." He took a deep breath. "I've had a lot on my mind lately and not a lot of time to sort out this particular situation and its consequences. And I wouldn't want her to know unless I was sure of my feelings for her and sure she could have those feelings for me too."

Luna nodded. "I see. Thank you, Discord." She smiled.

Discord nodded in return. "You're welcome, Luna." Then his look went dry. "And of course, for future reference, this conversation we're having right now never happened. There will be no cheeky comments on the side, no all-knowing looks, no impromptu advice about females, that pesky word 'intimacy' will never ever be brought up again…"

Luna's smile and gaze warmed. "As long as you do not wish to discuss this matter with me further, Discord, then we will not discuss this matter further."

Discord smiled. "Good. I'm glad we've reached an accord." He sighed. "Oh, and just one more thing before we get back to our afternoon of fun and frolicking."

"Yes, Discord?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Discord grinned and snapped his fingers: suddenly Luna's horseshoes were marshmallows and a net of black licorice lifted up from the ground beneath her, trapping her magically in the air. The chaos master chuckled. "Along with me needing some real advice and wanting to come clean to you a little, this was also a trap, yes. Never let your guard down around Discord!" He gave a proud bow.

"Discord!" Luna called out as she struggled, though with how sticky the net and her horseshoes were, her efforts were to no avail.

Discord straightened up. "Now, hurry up about getting out of there, Luna dear, because if you don't then in five minutes that net will fling you right out of the maze and into the clouds over Canterlot castle." He winked.

Luna's eyes went very wide.

"Luna, I'm coming!" Suddenly Twilight Sparkle dashed around a corner of the maze and came into view: her mane was mussed and colorful, fuzzy feathers dotted her coat and wings. She zapped Luna free, then turned to Discord and zapped him with her magic as well!

The chaos master instantly found himself trapped between the pages of a giant closed book with only his head sticking out!

"Hey!" he called out, trying to struggle free.

Catching her breath, Twilight helped Luna up and free from the remains of the licorice netting.

"Thank you, Twilight," Luna remarked with a smile. "How do things fair with my sister?"

Twilight let out a deep breath. "Pillow fight…big, big, big pillow fight back that way." She smiled and held her head high as she brushed some of the colorful fuzzy feathers off of her shoulder. "But I got out of it! Now let's go regroup!"

Luna nodded with a determined grin. "Yes, let's!"

"Hey wait!" Discord called out. "I'm not about to spend the rest of the afternoon as a bookmark!"

Twilight laughed and paused for a moment to call over her shoulder. "I think there's some kind of ironic thing I could say about 'light reading', Discord, but I'm not as good at jokes as you! So I'll just say, see you later!" Then the friendship and moon princesses ran off laughing.

Discord just sighed deeply.

Just then Celestia entered the scene, grinning and breathing heavily, her mane quite tousled and many colorful fuzzy feathers dotting her coat and wings as well. She looked to the chaos master and raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Twilight?" was all she asked at the sight of him.

Discord sighed, giving her a dry look. "I'm in a giant book. What do you think?"

Celestia just laughed and used her magic to free him. "Shall we catch up to them and offer a truce, Discord? I'm starting to get hungry, and I wouldn't mind another slice of cake, and maybe some of those dandelion and sweet potato sandwiches we brought with us. And I could definitely use a cold glass of cider."

Discord shrugged, smiling warmly. "I suppose. I could use a bite to eat too, now that you mention it." He bowed and gestured forward. "After you, Celestia."

Celestia bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, Discord." She stepped forward but then paused. "Discord?"

The chaos master straightened up. "Yes?"

The sun princess looked down, then looked up and smiled more. "This has been so much fun. And I probably don't have as much of that as I should, so I just wanted you to know and to thank you."

Discord's eyes hazed and his smile grew. "Glad to be of assistance, Celestia. And you have excellent taste; I think this is fun too."

Celestia laughed. "Come on, let's get going." Then she galloped off with a bright smile, and Discord flew after her, beaming quite a bit himself. He had never seen as delightful a sight as her dashing about with her hair and mane flowing behind her while she laughed in pure fun and happiness. And he felt joy at knowing he was part of bringing her that fun and happiness as part of this special memory they were all making together.

Everything seemed just a little brighter for everypony. And the Gala was barely more than a week away.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now, and I hope you enjoyed it! We're getting very close to Gala night—just two chapter away (and I promise those two chapters will be a much more reasonable length than this one was ^^). Anyway, thank you all for reading, and keep having a lovely holiday season!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	19. Discord's Princess

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the latest chapter : ) Thanks for being patient with me about updates, I promise they'll start being more frequent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review if you can!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Discord's Princess**

* * *

"_Hmm, mmm…" Discord sighed softly, his eyes closed. "Oh, forget the kisses and the hand holding and hugs. Who knew nuzzles could be so delightful?" He gave a low chuckle. "I'm probably dreaming, but for chaos's sake, I don't care."_

_A giggle met his ear, and then the beautiful face of Celestia pulled back from him a little to let her violet eyes meet his gaze. "Did you say something, Discord?"_

_Discord smiled warmly down at her. "Nothing important, my lady. Now, where were we?" _

_She smiled more at him. And then Celestia closed her eyes and resumed nuzzling against the side of his face and shoulder once again._

_The two of them were in a sunny clearing of the Everfree forest, sitting up side-by-side on the ground upon a blanket. And Celestia was nuzzling and cuddling close to Discord, her eyes closed, seeming the picture of contentment._

_Discord appeared pretty content himself with his goofy grin and hazed eyes. He even shyly nuzzled her back here and there. He sighed again now. "Princess, if I didn't know better, I would think you were coming on to me." He chuckled._

_Celestia's smile grew. "Don't call me 'Princess'. Call me 'Dear Celestia' or anything else but 'Princess', Discord." She blushed a little as she gave him another deep nuzzle. "And I'm just happy to be with you and close to you. And I hope you feel the same. You don't seem to be returning too many of my gestures." She opened her eyes and raised a playful eyebrow at him._

_Discord just smiled more and looked down. "I-I'm not much of a nuzzler, I suppose. Seems more like a pony thing."_

_Celestia moved closer alongside him. "Then at least put your arm around me, please," she whispered near his ear._

_Discord's eyes went wide, and he blushed distinctly. Then he let out a breath and swallowed, mumbling to himself, "I'm almost starting to hope this __isn't__ a dream…even if I __would__ never live it down." And then he hesitantly raised his paw arm and let it come to rest around the curve of Celestia's back._

_Discord's heart utterly pounded in his chest as he let out a breath and smiled at her. "I don't know what you do to keep your coat and feathers so soft, but please keep it up, Celestia dear. You're like a lovely white, warm cotton candy cloud."_

"_Hmm…" Celestia laughed. "You're soft too." She nuzzled the side of his face again._

_Discord glanced away a little, a sheepish smile on his features. "Oh, no, no, I'm not…erm…"_

"_Well, __I__ think you are," Celestia replied, and then she touched his beard with her hoof, playing with it._

_A deep, shuddery sigh left Discord. "Oh Celestia, will you just take me already? I'm really as yours as I can be." He chuckled._

_Celestia laughed again. "One step at a time, Discord." And then the sun princess lowered her hoof and went back to nuzzling him, her gesture drifting from his chin and shoulder down toward his chest. She smiled near the place at his collar where he changed species. "I can hear your heartbeat." She giggled softly. "Is it always that irregular, or is that just for me? It sounds like dance music."_

_Discord swallowed, and his heart did a little extra leap inside. "It's never a steady rhythm, but you certainly speed it up."_

_Celestia pulled back her head to look up into his eyes, her smile so warm. "You make my heart beat more quickly too, Discord. See?" Then she raised her hoof and took his claw, guiding it toward the area on her chest just above her golden yoke._

_Discord blinked then pulled back his claw slightly, his eyes wide. "I…" He looked to that soft white area above the purple jewel and then to Celestia again._

_Her eyes only hazed more, and her smile only grew. Her voice softened. "It's all right, Discord. Please…just for a moment. You won't hurt me. And I won't hurt you."_

_Discord swallowed. His voice was low too. "I know. It's just…I like you…a lot."_

_Celestia nodded. "Then let me show you how much I like you too." And then she guided his claw the rest of the way to her chest just over her heart._

_Discord's eyes hazed. And sure enough just beneath that soft, warm coat of hers he felt her heart flutter with regular thumps, and all for him. He let his claw remain on the delicate area. "Oh…" left him in a whisper, "…my darling Celestia."_

"_Discord…" Celestia whispered in reply. And then she rested her forehead against his and nuzzled him gently that way. _

_And meanwhile Discord continued to hold her close with one arm while his claw embraced her neck and chest. He sighed and closed is eyes, letting himself savor the moment. "You are not the worst person I could have picked to fall for. Not by a long shot."_

_His darling Celestia merely smiled more and nuzzled him more deeply._

'_I love you__.' The thought passed through Discord's mind with such ease that he knew he couldn't deny its truth. And he didn't want to, not anymore, even if this moment was just a dream._

_Then Discord felt a coolness in their clearing that soon changed to a coldness. And then he felt like he had less and less of a grip on Celestia until he was holding nothing at all._

"_Oh, what a touching union to break up."_

_Discord's eyes flew open to see that the setting around him had changed to cool grey and blue tones and Celestia was gone now. And reposing in the air before him was that dark figure of himself with the red eyes and the harsh voice—the shadow from his nightmares._

"_Miss me?" the dark figure asked, something smoldering in its eyes._

_Discord felt a mix of fear and anger flash over him for just a moment. But then he took in and let out a deep breath. He floated up to recline in the air as well. "No, not terribly," he replied simply. "But I __was__ hoping to see you again soon."_

_The shadow raised an eyebrow._

_Discord smiled a little. "I mean it. I want to apologize. You were right: my poor past actions fed you, made the side of me that's you like this. And I'm sorry. But you'll be happy to know I'm letting all of that go and moving on with my life. I'll be much happier." He clasped his paw and claw together. "Of course, if you still feel the need to try and express yourself as part of me every now and then with a dark joke or a particularly harsh prank, feel free, but I think eventually the compulsion for it just won't be there. Because we both know what's really important—friends and love." He snapped and made a cozy chair appear underneath himself, and a pot of tea with cups appear floating at his side. He poured one of the cups. _

"_What is this?" the shadow asked, its eyebrow arching higher._

"_Nothing." Discord shrugged. "No trick. Just the truth. I keep getting angry with you, and it only fuels you. So I'm done. I'm going to care for all the parts of myself and make sure they all have peace, and that includes you. You won't be denied, you'll be soothed. Simple as that." He poured the other cup of tea. "You're actually a good reminder for me to have around about the mistakes I've made so that I can learn to forgive myself about them and be a better person in the future. Now then," he set down the teapot in the air, "since you interrupted my date, and since I'm not sure if I can get that particularly enjoyable dream back anytime soon…" he gave the shadow a frown for a moment but then smiled again as he went on, "would you like some tea?" He held out one of the full teacups to the figure._

_Something about the darkness of the shadow distinctly lightened at the gesture. But then it blinked and rose up a little. "I don't want TEA!" it boomed. "I want you to see the truth about yourself!"_

"_And the truth is I like tea." Discord let the shadow's cup rest in the air for the taking as he took hold of and sipped from his own cup of tea now. "And I like ponies. And being evil all the time was such a waste of energy. This way of living is much more fun and relaxing." He shrugged with a small smile. "The decision's been made, I'm afraid, but I still want to do you the courtesy of asking you if you'd like to come on board."_

_The shadow pulled back from him a little (though not before giving a quick glance to the teacup before resuming glaring at him). "This won't work."_

"_I want nothing from you," Discord assured sincerely after another sip. "I'm just offering you tea and sandwiches too. Cucumber." He snapped, making a full platter appear in the air. As he took a sandwich for himself, he looked very closely at the shadow, right into its red eyes. "And when you're ready, we can talk about all of the sadness and loneliness underlying all of that anger and rage…. I'd like to come to terms with that soon anyway."_

_The shadow actually lost its smirk, and its color lightened again._

_Discord frowned a little, sincerity still in his tone. "I understand if it'll take a while. It's a whole big painful can of gummy worms we're sitting on. But I think we'll be okay if we just take letting ourselves feel better one step at a time." He smiled again._

_The shadow hesitated…but then came just a little closer to him, though it still made no move toward the offered refreshments. "And what about Celestia? What'll happen when we get too close and no matter how it goes it's too much for us to handle?"_

_Discord looked down and sighed…but he did look up, his smile remaining. "You just leave that to all the parts of me. We'll do our best, and we'll see what happens."_

_The shadow lightened even more. It moved closer to him and the tea and the sandwiches. Even the background colors around them were lightning gradually as it spoke. "Fine." The figure gave a nod. "Perhaps your idea isn't the most ridiculous thing I've heard from you yet. But one more thing…" A determined scowl came to its features, its eyes would not leave his. "Admit we're in love with her."_

_Discord swallowed. Then he let out a deep breath, his eyes likewise never leaving those of the shadow. "I am in love with Celestia. But it'll all be okay. I promise." He used his magic to move the teacup closer to the figure now and smiled again. "I __can__ feel love like that. You were wrong. And I'm so very glad you were."_

_The shadow, a pale grey by now, took the cup and sipped once. It faded to almost nothing. "Maybe later then we'll talk properly." And then with a snap of its fingers (but not before hesitantly snagging a cucumber sandwich) it went away._

_Discord smiled a little to himself and looked down at his own tea and sandwich. "Gets me every time." He chuckled, then swallowed again, his gaze a little faraway. "So…I've fallen in love with Celestia. It really is true, isn't it?" He tried to sip his tea, but the cup shook a little in his hand. He was remembering the feeling of her nuzzles, in his dream and in real life that one perfect one she had given him: it had felt like being brushed by the sun itself, and it had brought him such peace and warmth. And then that dream feeling of her heart beneath his claw… Discord sighed deeply. "Who knows? Maybe she really does like me too, like I suspected at first. Or maybe at least she __could__. I suppose we'll see. And I'll be okay." He sipped the tea again and finished his cucumber sandwich. _

_The master of chaos remained in this position until even this strange realm of his dreams started to fade around him._

* * *

Soon, in reality, a snoring Discord yawned and found himself sitting up in bed. "Ah…" he stretched. "Where am I?" He blinked a few times, and then it all came back to him. "Oh, yes, yes…Twilight's house." He collapsed back into his bed. "It's been a week, you'd think I'd be used to this by now." Discord glanced around the crystal space that was slowly becoming a familiar place to him.

Twilight had allowed him to have a rather spacious room actually, which he had quickly filled with a large bed with an insanely designed wrought iron headboard, curtains of all colors and fabric patterns, a few fun house mirrors just for effect, and of course his signature nightstand with a Discord lamp and his favorite picture of himself and Fluttershy on it. Discord stretched again and smiled a little too. "Hmm…this is actually kind of nice, waking up inside as sort of a permanent thing. I could get used to this. Though I think I'll start levitating the bed at night for fun: sleeping in the air is so much better on the back." He chuckled and snapped, teleporting himself out of the bed which he left a particular mess (of course). Then he snapped again and made a bathtub appear which he wrapped a shower curtain around. The chaos master then sang a few choruses of 'A Glass of Water' as he cleaned before snapping again to make the tub disappear and to leave himself standing there drying off with a polka dot towel.

"There we go. Now for some breakfast…which I feel is well deserved. I did just finally conquer my nightmare after all. Took long enough for that guy to show up again." He smiled in pride, and then swallowed and added quietly, "Not to mention the other 'conclusion' that came up. The 'I love you' one." He swallowed and glanced down. There was a soft smile upon his features.

Finally though the chaos master let out a breath, put on his usual smug grin, and snapped his fingers to make himself appear outside of the library. He knocked. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle? Your favorite houseguest is awake! Ready for breakfast, or have you gotten carried away with your early morning reading yet again?"

"We're already down in the throne room, Discord!" Spike called up to him from down below.

Discord snapped his fingers and made himself appear down there now. And sure enough, Spike was already seated in his throne and Twilight was just entering from the direction of the kitchen with a few covered trays magically floating before her. She smiled over at her guest. "Oh, good morning, Discord." She raised an eyebrow. "You slept in a little late."

Discord nodded and snapped his tail to move his throne in between two of the girls' thrones. "Good morning to you too, Twilight." He stretched and yawned as he took his seat. "And yes, I was having such a good night's sleep, I guess I lost all track of time." He smiled. "I feel so much better now, Twilight. I thought for the longest time that emotions and caring were complete bothers, but when you get them all just right inside of you, it's so…soothing." He rested his head on his arms behind him and gazed over at his window. "I think I'm happier than I've ever been."

Twilight smiled as she magically made one tray float over to Spike and another over to Discord. "I'm glad to hear you're doing so well, Discord." She hesitated, but then asked, taking a seat at her throne and letting the third tray come to float before herself. "No more nightmares then?"

Discord shook his head. "No more. Only the best dreams a chaotic guy could ask for." He chuckled to himself.

Twilight let out a small sigh, as she looked down and tried very hard not to blush. Then she cleared her throat and resumed her smile. "Um…that's great, Discord. Anyway, with the Gala so close, I tried to make us all a better breakfast this morning than just warm oats or cereal and milk. It's not much since I don't have too many ingredients stocked yet, but I did have enough to make pancakes." She lifted lids off of three trays and made them disappear to reveal plates of food complete with silverware and napkins. "Spike, I filled your pancakes with rubies and emeralds."

Spike licked his lips and rubbed his hands together at the sight. "Yummy!" He pulled his plate toward him to let it sit in his lap.

Twilight smiled and then looked to Discord. "And Discord, I wasn't entirely sure but…I put chocolate chips and sprinkles in your pancakes and I dyed them blue?" She shrugged.

Discord grinned as he took his plate in hand as well. "Ooo, very nice use of chaos, Twilight Sparkle." He winked at her.

"Thanks, Discord." Twilight now looked to her own plate of food. "And as for me, regular pancakes with extra oats." She used her horn to make a small glass container appear in the air. "Syrup, anyone?"

"Yes, please!" Spike replied, and took the container, dumping some on his pancakes.

Twilight raised the container again when he was done. "Discord?"

The chaos master shook his head though. "No thanks, I'll make my own." He snapped, and another glass container appeared (this one full of brownish-greenish liquid). "Jalapeno flavored," he explained. "Pinkie reminded me how much I like that flavor of things." He dumped some on his pancakes.

Twilight smiled and shook her head, then poured some syrup on her pancakes, made the container disappear, and proceeded to eat.

Discord made his own container disappear and then after a few bites and addressed Twilight again. "Hmm, speaking of sleeping in late, how long after sunrise is it, Twilight?"

Twilight considered. "About two hours."

"Two hours?" Discord dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and smiled. "Perfect—Fluttershy should be up by now and done with her morning chores for the animals."

"Do you have plans with Fluttershy, Discord?" Twilight smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Discord rolled his eyes to the side 'casually'. "Oh, no, but I just wanted to get her opinion on something that's just come to my attention, and it's a little urgent."

"Oh." Twilight smiled more, her eyes bright. "It doesn't happen to be a friendship problem at all, does it? And if it is, would you want my opinion too, Discord? I've been dying to actually contribute to the solution of a friendship problem in the official capacity of a princess."

"Uh…" Discord finished another large bite of pancake. "Well, it's friendship 'adjacent', why don't we say? And I'm afraid we're dealing with a subject that, again, is a little bit above your pay grade, Twilight Sparkle." He smirked just a little. "Though I swear, if I was still only semi-reformed, I might tell you just to finally see you lose your poise around me."

Twilight's look went dry though she couldn't help smiling a little. "Whatever you say, Discord. But just so you know, I'm pretty sure I could handle whatever your problem is and still be calm."

Discord chuckled. "Don't tempt me, Twilight." He finished the rest of his pancakes in one bite and ate the fork as well, then snapped, making his plate disappear and cleaning himself up with a napkin. "Anyway, I'll be heading off. I'll see you later. Speaking of which, what's on the agenda for the evening?" His grin grew.

Spike finished a big bite of pancake and swallowed. "I vote hoofball again!" He raised a claw in the air with a big smile.

Discord smirked and raised his own claw. "Seconded! Plus chaotic snacks!"

Twilight smirked at the two of them just a little. "What's on the agenda for tonight is everypony getting a full and early night's rest with the Gala coming up in only a few days. And maybe a fun bedtime story. And maybe some chaotic snacks too. And Princess vote wins for now, at least until the Gala's over. Then you two can stay up late again watching hoofball, all right?" Her smile picked up on one side as she raised an eyebrow at both boys.

Spike sighed and pouted but nodded. "Fine…" He went back to eating his pancakes, smiling again as he swallowed another yummy bite.

Discord chuckled as he flew up and snapped his throne back into its usual place. "I'll go along with you too, commanding Twilight Sparkle, but only because if I don't keep getting full nights of sleep, Luna's going to start lecturing me both inside and out of my subconscious." He rose up higher and gave them a wave. "Well, ta ta, you two!" The chaos master snapped his tail and disappeared in a puff of light and smoke.

Twilight and Spike both looked to where he had been with smiles, and then both friends proceeded to finish their nice breakfast together on this fine morning.

* * *

Fluttershy, finished with her morning routine of tending to her animal friends, was just dusting a table with a cloth while a few little critters gathered crumbs and straightened the rug on the living floor of her cottage when suddenly there was a knock on her door.

Fluttershy smiled and put down her rag. "Oh goodness, company." She trotted over to the door. "Who's there?"

"The only draconequus you take care of along with all the other creatures you're so good at looking after, dear Fluttershy," came the warm reply back to her.

Fluttershy's smile brightened, and she opened the door. "Discord. Good morning." She smiled up at him, and though she saw Discord smiling down at her, she immediately noticed that there was something a little nervous in the way he shuffled his hoof and claw on her mat and cleared his throat.

"Good morning." The master of chaos gave her a small wave. "Nice day, huh?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm very happy to see you like always." Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something, Discord?"

Discord remained attempting to smile normally for a moment longer. Then he sighed deeply. He clasped his hands in front of himself. "Fluttershy, could I talk to you about…_mares?_"

Fluttershy's eyes went a little wide. They looked into Discord's for a moment. Then she sighed and turned to head inside so that he could follow behind her. "Come on in, Discord." She smiled a little and glanced over her shoulder as they went forward together. "You really do like Princess Celestia a lot, don't you?"

Discord rubbed his temple with his paw and cringed slightly. "You mean the pony I now can't help thinking about as the pretty pastel-haired goddess who has graced my life with her presence? Yeah, a lot…and then some."

Fluttershy smiled more. "I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks, Fluttershy." Discord nodded as the cottage door closed behind them.

* * *

"Fluttershy?" Discord put down his teacup. They had been sitting together at her kitchen table drinking tea for a good twenty minutes or so, and now the chaos master felt up to officially getting into a the proposed topic of his visit.

Fluttershy put down her own teacup and smiled up at him. "Yes, Discord?"

"So, about…the 'mares' stuff I mentioned before…" he started.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, Discord? I'm all ears."

Discord sighed and did his best to go on. "So, I was wondering…how does pony courtship work exactly?" He blushed considerably. "I-I'm just trying to get an idea about how to pursue certain things should I chose to pursue certain things…with Celestia or with anybody else, heh." He glanced at Fluttershy with a sheepish grin. Then the grin fell away, and he rested his forehead in his paw. "But, yeah, if I had to pick right now, _she'd_ be the one I'd pick for…whatever it is ponies do together these days to express that kind of affection." Discord shrugged, still looking down a bit. "It's just so embarrassing. How would I ever work up the courage to tell _Celestia_ that I'm in…" He stopped himself. Then he let out a breath and resumed his hesitant tone. "I just don't know where to start. I'm not even sure if she might feel the same way."

"I see." Fluttershy (after blushing slightly at what he had nearly said) raised an eyebrow. "Has she said something to you?"

Discord shook his head. "No. But sometimes the way she is around me… how she smiles and laughs and plays, and then practically inviting me to be her date at the Gala…it makes me wonder, that's all, if she might have feelings for me. And meanwhile, my own feelings are getting stronger."

Fluttershy brought her hoof to her chin, considering carefully. "Discord," her tone was serious, "I think you need to think about this very carefully before you do anything, especially if your feelings are that strong. You and Princess Celestia only just became close friends. And if you want to try courting her, I think you need to wait until the right moment to bring it up. But Discord," her gaze warmed, and she lowered her hoof, "if you do want to try this, until then, just be nice to her, let her keep seeing how good and kind of a person you are. Just do your best to be the best friend you can to her. And when the time comes to progress to anything else, I think you'll know what to do, Discord. Just follow your heart about it." She smiled.

Discord gave her a little smile back. "And do you really think that if I'm that sappy about the whole thing there's any chance she'll like me back and we can try making something work together?"

"Discord, there's always a chance," Fluttershy assured. "But you won't ever know what'll happen unless you try."

Discord smiled more and chuckled. "Very well. I'll roll the dice." He popped his eyes out of his head and gave them a quick roll across the table before he popped them back in and took another sip of tea. "But in the meantime, I mean, about pony courtship in this day and age…" He raised an eyebrow. "Where do all of you usually go on dates—the meadows, the movies, the Everfree forest, the clouds for pegasi? And do the stallions usually do the asking out or all of you mares? And Celestia already seems to like flowers, but do mares also want to get gifts like a box of chocolates or a box of carrots or…I don't know, rings for their horns—what?"

Fluttershy giggled a little. "Well, um…Rarity knows more about dating than I do, Discord, but…from what I do know, I think any of those places for dates sound fine. Except the Everfree forest: that just sounds scary." She gulped. "And, um…I guess either person can ask out the other one on a date. I don't think I'd ever have the courage for it myself, but that's not because I'm a mare, it's just because I'm shy." She sipped more of her tea. "And as for presents, chocolate or carrots work fine, Discord, and of course flowers are always nice. But, um…" she looked down, blushing a lot and smiling more, "I don't think I would get Princess Celestia a ring for her horn. Most, um…most ponies only get those for mares when they get married."

Fluttershy glanced up to see Discord just siting there, eyes wide, blushing quite a bit himself.

After a second though he cleared his throat and shook his head to come out of it. "Oh, um, well…good to know. Thanks for saving me a big faux pas with the ring thing, Fluttershy." He brought his cup to his lips and practically gulped his tea. "Marriage," he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Not that the chaos of going from mortal enemies to husband and wife in a matter of months wouldn't be fun, but still even I have limits."

Fluttershy smiled. "I'm glad I could help, Discord." She took up the teapot to refill her cup and Discord's.

Discord sighed and was quiet for a moment as she did so, then he spoke again. "I want to spend more time with her to show her how worthwhile I am as a suitor, but I don't feel ready to just ask her out on a date yet. I'd want to be sure that she had romantic feelings for me first before I did that so that I wouldn't risk hurting our friendship. So…what should I do? I can't just go over there and hang out with her, at least not right now." He shrugged. "She's been so busy with the final Gala planning this week, and I don't want to interrupt."

Fluttershy finished a sip of her tea and smiled more. "Then why don't you ask her if you can spend time with her to _help her_ with the Gala planning?"

Discord blinked, and his grin returned. "Say, that's not a bad idea. And I do love throwing together a good party."

Fluttershy nodded. "Well, I'm sure she must have a full schedule of planning ahead of her today. Why don't you send her a message and ask her if you can help?"

"Today? Right now? A letter from me to Celestia?" Discord blushed a little.

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course."

Discord sighed and considered. And then he snapped up a parchment and quill which quickly started composing a letter. "Very well. Before I lose my nerve, let's get this over with." He snapped away the quill, which and took up the letter to give it a quick read aloud.

_Dear Celestia, _

_Hope your morning's going as sunshiny as ever. I know we haven't had a chance to talk much since the picnic to celebrate the end of my nightmares considering how busy you've been with Gala prep and with more guests arriving at the castle, but I was just wondering if you'd like any assistance setting things up for the Gala today? If so, let me know, and I'll try to stop by. _

_Sincerely, _

_Discord, Chaos Master_

Discord looked to Fluttershy. "What do you think?"

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "It's nice Discord, but it seems a little short and formal for you. Usually your letters have a lot more…style." She smiled and shrugged.

Discord nodded. "I know, but…she's a princess, and I'm trying to make her see me as more than just her humorous buddy. Maybe a little formality wouldn't hurt, especially regarding something as big as the Gala." He snapped to send the letter away. "The formal, royal thing is part of her life, and it's a part I haven't shown a lot of respect for until now. I want her to see I can take her time and title as a princess seriously." He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Fluttershy frowned a little but finally nodded. "I suppose if it makes you more comfortable, Discord. But try not to get carried away."

Discord grinned. "Oh Fluttershy, when have I ever?"

Fluttershy smiled fully again.

Suddenly in a burst of magic a scroll appeared in the air.

Discord's eyes went wide. "Wow, that was a fast reply. I'm guessing that means it's either an enthusiastic yes or as complete of a rejection as possible." He reached up for the scroll but then hesitated. He looked to his friend. "Fluttershy…would you read it?"

The yellow pegasus nodded. "Of course, Discord." She took down the scroll and opened it. Her smile grew. "The princess says she'd love to have your help if you're free and that she's sorry you haven't been able to see each other between how much time she's had to spend taking care of her guests and you having to settle in at Twilight's. She's putting the final touches on the ballroom later today, so if you'd like to come by to help with that, she'd appreciate it very much. And she signed it ' Your friend, Celestia'. " She put down the scroll.

Discord's smile was beaming, though he kept his tone casual. "Oh, uh…that's great then." He took a deep sip of his tea.

Fluttershy laughed softly. "Just keep being yourself, Discord, and you'll do fine."

"Myself but _also_ enough of a charming, respectful gentleman for her to see me as a potential candidate to be more than a friend," Discord corrected, his grin picking up on one side.

Fluttershy sighed softly and took a deep sip of her own tea. "Just…do your best, Discord. Nopony and no mare could ask for more than that."

"Fair enough." Discord chuckled. "If it doesn't work though…if I tell her, and she wants nothing to do with me in that way…I'll have to go away for a while, I think." His smile fell a little.

"Go away?" Fluttershy frowned so much.

"Just for a little while," the chaos master assured, lowering his teacup. "Not to run away or anything, and I'd still visit regularly of course, but…the more I'm around here, the more I end up around Celestia, and the stronger my attraction to her gets. If I go away, I might be able to break it or to at least get myself able to function with her in friendship without falling for her more and more." As Fluttershy still frowned, Discord smiled more and went on, "I'll be back around permanently soon enough, I promise, dear Fluttershy. And in the meantime, we could always write."

Fluttershy smiled a little again. "I just want you to take care of yourself, Discord. But for what it's worth, I hope Celestia does feel the same way about you one day. I think you two could make each other very happy."

Discord's eyes went wide…and then he looked down into his teacup while his smile beamed. "Thank you, Fluttershy," left him softly.

There was a momentary silence between the two, and then Discord cleared his throat and did his best to resume his normal confident grin and tone. "Now, er…so, as long as we're being all gossipy about dating, is there any special somepony that _you_ have your eye on, Fluttershy? I've been meaning to ask. I'd have quite a few rounds of interrogation to put them through to make sure they're good enough for you, you know." He smirked a little.

Fluttershy blushed considerably, her eyes wide, and then looked down into her teacup. Her voice became high and quiet. "Oh, I, um…I don't know, Discord. I just keep to myself mostly."

Discord's gaze warmed, and his smile grew. "Well, if you really insist on keeping to yourself, just try not to act this adorable at the Gala, or the stallions are never going to leave you alone." He chuckled as he sipped his tea.

Fluttershy's eyes widened all the more. "Oh, that would never happen…right?" She looked up at him.

Discord rested his head on his hand. "You'll be all right, Fluttershy. You'll have all your friends there to look out for you, and you'll have me as well. After all, no matter what role Celestia plays in my life, you'll always be my best friend, and nothing will ever be more important than that." He winked.

Fluttershy's smile brightened, and her demeanor relaxed a little. "Thanks, Discord."

The chaos master nodded. "I'm sorry I teased you a little."

"It's okay." She sipped her tea again. "So, I'll see you at Rarity's fitting for you and Celestia tomorrow?"

Discord nodded again. "Absolutely. I'm looking forward to seeing what the little pony has cooked up for me for the evening. I just hope the colors clash for the sake of chaos." He chuckled.

Fluttershy laughed softly. Then she couldn't help herself. "So, speaking of teasing…are you still dreaming about Princess Celestia?"

"_Fluttershy!"_ Discord rolled his eyes and smiled and blushed. "Really!" He crossed his arms over his chest…then sighed. "Maybe…"

The yellow pegasus laughed softly again. "It's okay, Discord, we can talk about something else." Fluttershy sipped her tea. "Any new chaotic things happening lately?"

Discord cleared his throat, his blush fading, and looked to her again. His eyes were bright. "Actually, yes. I've been thinking a lot about snapping up a proper home for myself, but I think the problem's been that I couldn't see permanently living in this orderly world. So I was thinking of carving out my own little pocket dimension for chaos…and maybe making a cottage of my very own."

Fluttershy's smile grew. "That sounds lovely, Discord. I want to hear all about it."

Discord's smile grew too. "Of course, dear Fluttershy. First rule of the place—gravity is not a constant but only an occasional force that comes and goes as it pleases—and sometimes in reverse."

The two friends shared a laugh.

Discord and Fluttershy continued to talk for quite a while, which Discord found very soothing as he mentally prepared himself for the first time he would actually see Celestia since his realization that he had finally just plain fallen in love with her.

* * *

The afternoon came, and Discord found himself standing outside of the gates to the Canterlot Castle. And he remained standing and standing…and standing. He finally sighed and spoke quietly to himself, his eyes forward in thought. "I fell in love." He had been so wrapped up in thinking about Celestia he hadn't even considered yet the implications of this new first for himself. "I never realized it could happen so slowly and yet so suddenly…or how good and sad it could feel at the same time." He took a breath. "I hope Fluttershy's right and that I can find a way to make this work…and that before I do, I won't mess up as badly as I did with friendship before I finally got the hang of that." He winced.

A clock chimed.

Discord blinked a few times, coming out of his thoughts. "All right, here goes nothing. Time to start wooing Celestia in three…two…one…" He shut his eyes and snapped his fingers to take himself to the ballroom.

What he hadn't counted on was being so worked up that he not only snapped himself into the ballroom…he snapped himself within about an inch of Celestia's face.

"Discord!" The sun princess let out a gasp of surprise she couldn't help.

"Huh?" Discord's eyes flew open to see Celestia's wide purple ones so close that he nearly snapped himself away again. But luckily the chaos master just reeled back a few feet and brought a hand to his chest to catch his breath. "Oh, Celestia. Sorry!"

Celestia let out a breath and smiled as she took a step back. "It's all right, Discord. You just startled me."

Discord cleared his throat. "Yeah, I, uh…probably need to recalibrate my magical gyroscope a little or something." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly as he took in her presence. '_She's just as much of a vision as ever.'_ She looked no different than the countless number of other times he had seen her, and yet somehow to him now she glowed just a little.

Celestia's smile grew. "It's all right, Discord. And I'm glad you're here. And I'm very glad you wrote to me. I'd love some of your input for setting up for the Gala." She took a step back and glanced around and then back to Discord. "What do you think of the ballroom so far?"

Discord finally remembered that there were things in the room besides Celestia and looked around as well. His eyes went wide. "Wow…" The place was quite expertly decorated already with streamers and balloons and bits of silver and gold and rainbow everywhere. Representations of the elements, representations of Celestia's sun and Luna's moon and Cadance's heart and Twilight's star abounded. A long red carpet ran down the center of the hall, and at the top of a staircase near the entrance the marble steps had clearly been polished until they glowed as white as Celestia's coat.

"Well, I have to say," Discord remarked, "you know how little a fan I am of order, but order like this is even impressive to me. It looks like something out of an old pony's tale." He noticed how the decorations even went to the very top of the ceiling where a large, crystal chandelier hung, glittering in the daylight. "You must have some decorating committee on the budget."

"Thank you, Discord." Celestia sat down for a moment on the red carpet running along the center of the ballroom, and Discord moved to stand beside her. "But I still think it's missing something special, something to help make the night as fun as possible." Her smile grew, and she looked to him.

Discord's grin picked up on one side as he gazed down at her. "Something…chaotic, dare you say?"

Celestia laughed softly. "I'd consider it a good luck charm for the evening if the spirit of chaos himself could add a touch of his own flair to the room."

Discord's smile brightened. "I'd be happy to oblige, Celestia. Spreading chaos is what I do, after all. And you've certainly provided me with a canvas full of opportunity. Just sit back and let the master work." He flexed his fingers, then snapped to make a painting smock and beret appear on himself and to make a painter's brush and color palette appear in his hands. "Let me see…" He flew up to examine the entire area then swallowed and tried to find a quick topic of conversation. "So I hear our fitting with Rarity is tomorrow at noon," he called over his shoulder as he went about his observing and planning. "Do you think that means noon but be fashionably late or noon but be early because I'm sure she's obsessing over these outfits of ours?"

Celestia smiled up at him. "Why don't we just be right on time, Discord?"

"Oh how boring," Discord rolled his eyes. "But fine, just this once I'll do it." He examined the chandelier very closely. "Is Luna coming too?"

Celestia shook her head. "She mentioned that she and Rarity had already gone over the measurements and details for her outfit in one of Rarity's dreams earlier this week. I think she just wants to get as much sleep as possible in these final days before the Gala so that she's prepared for it."

"I don't blame her," Discord replied back, upside down now and looking at some curtains. "Between getting up for day meetings about this party, seeing to her usual duties at night, dealing with all of my dreaming shenanigans…" he yawned, "makes me sleepy just thinking about it." The chaos master chuckled, soaring over to a tapestry now.

Celestia nodded. "I know what you mean. And she's even been keeping up with entertaining the guests in the evenings. I don't know how she's done it lately."

Discord grinned just a little to himself. "I told you she was a strong one, Celestia." He was flying on his back in an arc, gazing up at the ceiling, and then he turned over. Suddenly his eyes went wide. He became perfectly still and quiet, just looking down, seeing a glowing Celestia amidst a drab floor cut in half by a bright red carpet.

Celestia looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Discord?"

The chaos master snapped, making all of his painting supplies disappear. Then he grinned widely. "Ah, yes, why not?" He snapped his fingers again to make himself appear on the floor beside Celestia. He looked at her with a big smile, holding up his hands toward her. "Stay right there on the carpet."

Celestia smiled back at him with an eyebrow raised. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Naturally," Discord replied with a smug grin. "Trust me—master of chaos, after all." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly bars of soap were attached to his feet. Then he snapped again to make one of his chocolate milk clouds appear. He put a screwdriver into the side of it and tweaked it a bit. The cloud became a dark brown color. "No, that's the cola setting…" he mumbled to himself. He tweaked some more, and the cloud became yellow. "Hmm, no, not lemonade…" He tweaked again and the cloud became dark brown and bubbling. He chuckled. "Oh, no, definitely not the hot fudge setting, but I almost forgot about that one. I'll have to put that to good use soon though—maybe for an ice cream eating contest with Pinkie Pie." He laughed to himself more and then tweaked the cloud again until it suddenly became white and very normal-looking. "Ah there we go—water."

Discord snapped away the screwdriver and then gave a snap of his tail. The cloud instantly took off around the room, lightly raining water on all parts of the floor. When it was done, he snapped again to make it disappear, and then took off to ice skate over the wet floor with the soap. "First I need this old floor to shine. And besides, I haven't had a chance to ice skate since Fluttershy reformed me and I turned Sweet Apple Acres into my own personal rink." He yawned. "So boring that you ponies only ice skate in winter when it's 'normal'." He chuckled, doing a leap and turn in the air.

"You can let ponies ice skate any time of year if you wanted, Discord. And you could ice skate whenever you wanted too," Celestia assured, still eyeing him and his actions with such interest.

Discord blinked and glanced over at her. "How so?"

"Well," Celestia shrugged, "you really can't turn a place like Sweet Apple Acres into an ice rink of course: Applejack's family relies on the order of that place for their living. But if you wanted to freeze over a small pond or even a lake, as long as Fluttershy helped you remove the animals from it first so that it wouldn't inconvenience them, I think that would be a lovely treat for everyone." She smiled more. "I've told you, Discord: a little chaos can be a good thing. And maybe sometimes even a lot of chaos can be a good thing. We just need to work together to figure out what's best for everyone and go from there, especially now that you've become so comfortable with yourself as a good person and with using your chaos for good."

Discord's smile returned and grew. "All right, then. A little warm weather ice skating it is." He considered. "What do you think about me making it snow ice cream too, just a bit?" His grin picked up on one side. "_I'll make those clouds out of cake_…" he offered temptingly.

Celestia laughed. "Whatever you want to do as long as it's fair to everybody." Her smile picked up on one side. "Though I personally would be very partial to cake clouds, if you are taking suggestions."

The chaos master chuckled. "All right, Celestia, if you want to roll the dice giving me the green light for this, why not?" He leaped over the rug to get to the other side of the room to continue his skating.

"You're quite good at that, Discord," Celestia remarked with a touch of surprise.

"Yes," Discord glanced at his paw, a smug look on his features, "I always thought so." He raised an eyebrow at her and held up his fingers to snap. "Want to try?"

Celestia blinked but then smiled and shook her head. "Oh, no, no, Discord. I don't think I have the balance for it. It's been a long time since I tried ice skating anyway. And if I fell, I wouldn't want to crash into any of the decorations and mess anything up. The staff's worked so hard."

Discord shrugged. "As you wish, Princess." He lowered his fingers and skated backward in loops. "But promise me that when I set up some summer ice skating, you'll at least give it a shot when you get a chance?" He grinned.

Celestia smiled warmly. "I'll consider it, Discord." She glanced around the ballroom again. "And fortunately once the Gala's over, you'll have more time to make fun chaos for yourself and everypony, around here and anywhere else in Equestria. After all, there's no major crisis that I can see needing your help with for the immediate future. I'm sure you'll want to do a lot of travelling, go on a lot of adventures." She gave him an encouraging smile.

A half grin picked up on Discord's features, and he glanced at her. "You wouldn't want to come with me, would you?" He did a small jump over the red carpet to go back to cleaning the other side of the floor.

Celestia blinked. Then she smiled at him very curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Discord cleared his throat and glanced away. "Or, you know, Twilight or Fluttershy or Luna could come with me…whatever works. It just seemed, off the top of my head, like you're the one who could use a vacation most, that's all." He shrugged, moving to skate over the outer rim of the ballroom.

"I see." Celestia smiled more, her gaze following him as he went along. "And I agree, Discord, travel is always more enjoyable with a companion. And I can understand why now that you've learned the true magic of friendship you wouldn't want to go off alone." She brought a hoof to her chin, considering for a moment. "I can't speak for the others, but unfortunately my duties here right now wouldn't let me to leave for very long. But even if you can't find anyone who's free to go with you, I'm sure you can make new friends in your travels." She smiled. "Of course, if you wanted to wait on travelling and just stay around here for a while, I know your friends would love to have you. It's been a pleasure getting to know you better, Discord, and I'm so happy you're feeling better about the past and your friendships now." Her smile brightened, and she lowered her hoof again. "Oh!" She had accidentally placed her hoof on the wet, soapy floor instead of back on the red rug, and now she slipped forward.

Discord instantly stopped everything he was doing, teleported right over to her, and wrapped his tail around the middle of her body to catch her just before she hit the floor. "Are you all right?" All usual mirth and sarcasm was gone from his tone and features—he was all concern. And his tail remained around her.

Celestia got her two front hooves back onto the carpet and smiled at him. "Yes." She looked into his eyes, her gaze warm. "Thank you, Discord. I guess I really don't have the balance for this."

Discord blinked. "Erm…no problem."

Celestia looked down and raised an eyebrow, then glanced back up at him. "My hair doesn't tickle your tail?"

Discord raised an eyebrow as well, then shook his head. "Oh, no…I guess not. Must be the snake scales." '_Why did you just mention that you're part reptile? Yeah, sure, that's a turn on for a pony. Mares really dig the semi-cold blooded thing_.' He swallowed and tried to smile.

"Hmm, I guess you must be right," Celestia merely replied back with a small laugh.

Discord let out a sigh, savored a certain feeling for a moment, and then gently unwound his tail from her and pulled it away. He hesitated but then just resumed his skating once more.

"You see, Discord," Celestia smiled after him, "it _is_ helpful to have you around here."

Discord's smile brightened considerably, and he glanced at her…but then he looked down a little and sighed. "Um…I don't know. I think I actually might need to go away for a bit, do some travelling…maybe think about some things and what I want to do with my life now. Get to know the good Discord, you know? I just need new goal for myself." He grinned just a little, glancing at her again. "But don't let my desire to be responsible and useful get around. I still have a chaotic reputation to maintain, after all…" He jumped to the other side of the floor once more.

Celestia laughed and nodded. "You just do whatever makes you happy, Discord. But I'd be happy to try and help you with thinking of a new goal for yourself." She looked down, her smile growing. "It's something I've sort of been thinking about a little bit on my own anyway for quite a while. I'd be happy to discuss my ideas with you sometime."

Discord's smile grew too. "Well, in that case, here's hoping between the two of us we can come up with something. Thanks, Celestia."

"You're welcome, Discord," she assured with a nod.

"And hey," the chaos master shrugged, skating up close to her, "as for my travels, even if you're too busy to come, I suppose I can make the sacrifice on my own and cart a few souvenirs back here for you." A touch of pride came to his features, and he snapped away his soap skates and then snapped up another normal cloud to give the floor a gentle watering again while he floated in the air.

He watched in delight as Celestia's eyes brightened at his suggestion. "I'd like that very much, Discord. In fact, if you ever have time and if you're going to be away for a while, why don't you write to me?"

"Me?" Discord put a paw to his chest and tilted his head to the side.

Celestia nodded. "Of course. I love reading letters from my friends. And during that first picnic we shared, you told me so many wonderful stories about your adventures from the past. I'm sure your letters about any adventures you have in the future would be very colorful and interesting."

Discord smirked a little and added, looking down at her, "And do I have to include some pithy moral at the end of each letter about what I learned about friendship that day?"

Celestia just playfully smiled more up at him. "Only if you just can't help yourself."

The two beings shared a laugh.

Then Discord let out a sigh. "I'll make you a deal, Celestia. If you really want me to, I'll write to you…but sometimes I'd like you to write to me in return." He grinned more.

Celestia blinked. "Really? Why?"

Discord shrugged. "Because I like making others challenge their normal, ordered ways of doing things. And all you ever seem to do is read about everyone else's stories and feelings and cares…so I want to make you share your own stories and feelings and cares for once. Be a little selfish, Celestia, and make the deal." He held out his paw to her.

Celestia's gaze softened, and she raised her hoof and shook with him. "It's a deal, Discord."

"Excellent." Discord almost wanted to be cheeky and raise her hoof to give it a kiss, but the very notion made him fear blushing, and he released her. "Erm, now that that's settled, I'd better start drying these floors so that I can really get to work." He snapped his fingers, made the rain cloud disappear, and then flew out to the center of the first side of the floor and proceeded to spin in such a fast horizontal circle that a low-lying wind blew quite strongly to remove all moisture from the floor. When he was done, his flew up and headed over to the other side of the room to do the same.

Celestia watched his technique with interest and then she looked down at the side of the floor he had finished and blinked. The whole expanse was so glossy she could see herself in it like a mirror or like glass. She reached out and tapped the top of her shoe-covered hoof to it gently. Then she pulled back, her eyes going wide. "It _is_ glass…" she whispered to herself.

Discord, meanwhile, finished drying the other side of the room and then flew back over to the first side. "Now to get started…" He glanced to Celestia. "No peeking." He snapped, and suddenly one of her wings came forward to cover her eyes.

"Discord!" She laughed a little. "What in the world are you up to?"

Discord just chuckled heartily. And meanwhile Celestia heard many interesting sound effects as he went about doing whatever it was he had up his sleeve.

"And, just a few more touches and…there!" The chaos master gave a final snap, and suddenly Celestia's wing was removed from her face.

She glanced around for a moment. "Discord?" She didn't see him at first.

"Up here, Celestia dear," he called out.

She looked up and saw he was at the top of the ballroom ceiling near the chandelier. Celestia smiled and spread her wings to fly up to join him. "Discord, what did you do?" She grinned at him curiously.

The chaos master just smiled in that pleased with himself way he had of doing and then pointed a finger downward. "Look at the floor and see."

Celestia did look down to the floor, and the surprise of what she saw was so great she almost lost her balance in the air, though she quickly righted herself. His handiwork was just such a fascinating sight to look behold.

Beneath the glass veneer of the floor, Discord had set swirls of colors all moving in curls and spirals—pinks and yellows and purples and blues and whites and greens, not quite like a rainbow so much as just a beautiful mix of things, like the colors in the sky before sunrise and sunset but all together and flowing in a dozen crazy iridescent streams.

Celestia's smile warmed. "Discord…it's beautiful."

Discord couldn't help a small blush and a proud little smile coming to his features. He put his arms behind his back. "Well, I…" he glanced down to admire his work, "maybe it is a little beautiful."

The sun princess smiled more. "You're very creative, Discord." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure we can dance on it, though? I'd hate to ruin it."

Discord nodded in assurance. "Perfectly safe." He snapped, and they were back standing on the floor. "See?" He bent over and rapped on the glass firmly with his paw. "Every pony at the party could dance on it all at once, and still nothing would happen to it. But since most ponies will probably just be mingling on the outskirts of the room, drinking punch and chatting, it should at least make an interesting conversation piece."

"I agree completely." Celestia nodded.

"Of course, erm…if you have any doubts about its ability to be danced on…" Discord rolled his eyes to the side innocently, "…we could try it out." And then he bent low and held out a hand to her.

Celestia smiled sheepishly. "Well…as long as we're done in here, I really should see to the guests, but…maybe just for a moment." She placed her hoof in his hand

Discord grinned. "It'll be good practice at least."

"A waltz again?" she asked, coming closer.

Discord nodded, just a touch of shyness overshadowing his smugness as he straightened up. "Sure." He hesitated but then reached out and put his paw half on her yoke and half on her shoulder. "However, we don't seem to have any music. You don't have some spiffy little tune about friendship you could sing or something, do you?" the chaos master joked with a grin.

Celestia laughed softly but shook her head. "Nothing that we could actually dance to. Instrumental music is better for that."

Discord sighed. "So many rules for these orderly affairs you ponies come up with. But very well—as you wish." He snapped his fingers, and then floating above the red carpet appeared a cello which started magically playing itself. "And…one, two, three…" And then suddenly he was leading her off in a gentle waltz.

Celestia was a little wide-eyed at first but then quickly fell in line with his steps. "You're doing quite well, Discord."

"Well, I had an excellent teacher." He winked down at her.

"Thank you." Celestia chuckled and then glanced at the cello. "And thank you for the music too."

"You're welcome." The chaos master picked up their pace just a little. "But it comes with a price. I'd like to hear you sing sometime. Come to think of it, I've heard all of the girls sing but never you." He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia smiled. "Maybe now that we're close, if an occasion for me singing comes up, you'll be nearby enough that you won't miss it."

Discord grinned. "Even if I'm at the edge of the cosmos, I'll snap myself right back here just to hear your sunshiny crooning."

Celestia looked up at him with a little grin of her own and an eyebrow raised. "Laying the charm on awfully thick, aren't we, Discord?"

Discord just chuckled. "Just practicing my escorting. By the way, did anyone ever tell you that for a six foot tall alicorn with a cake addiction, you're light as air on your hooves?" He spun them both around.

Celestia tried very hard not to giggle. "Discord, you really don't need to compliment me so much."

Discord's eyes hazed, and he shrugged. "It's going to be your party, and you're the one getting escorted by me, so I think you should be my main focus of the evening."

Such a pleasantly surprised smile came to Celestia's face. "Discord…what a considerate and selfless thing to say."

"Don't rub it in." The chaos master grinned again. "I've become horribly sensitive to the needs and feelings of others." He sighed. "But it helps take my mind off of the overwhelming sensation of my own new feelings, so I do benefit just a little."

Celestia sighed too. "Well, for what it's worth, I personally like your new feelings, and I think they suit you well."

Discord smiled more. "You know something, I think so too."

They danced together with only the cello music in the background for a few moments longer.

Then Discord seriously considered confessing to Celestia about a very particular new feeling he had been harboring lately. There wasn't really anything prompting him to do it, and he still knew it could be the single most humiliating experience of his life…and yet…for a moment, doing so seemed right. They were alone…they were having a nice time…there wasn't any pressure…and his love was only weighing more and more on his mind. And she was so kind, maybe she would understand…maybe she even felt it too.

Discord swallowed. "Celestia?"

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. There was something in his tone; it almost concerned her slightly. It sounded a touch lonely. "Yes, Discord?" She gave him her warmest smile.

"I…" Discord continued their waltz but slowed the pace just a little, "I just…wanted to say that…I'm glad we're such close friends." He felt himself blushing. "I mean, I know that we have a lot of bad history, but I'm just happy now that we're in a different place and close. Because I like you." The blushing was getting worse, and Discord just tried not to hate himself for it and to get on with his half-attempt at relieving some of the thoughts that had been on his mind (he couldn't go all the way with confessing yet, he had suddenly decided, he just couldn't). "I mean, you know I like all of our friends, but considering the whole 'former mortal enemies' thing…liking you is a big thing for me." He managed to meet her eyes. "I like you, and I like talking to you and spending time with you. You're a very comforting person. And for what it's worth…" he made himself say at least this much more, "I-I know I'm not a pony but you're such a good leader that I'd like to think of you as my princess in a way." And now Discord let out a very deep breath and looked down.

He didn't hear anything from Celestia for several steps of their still gently moving waltz.

When she stopped their dancing though, he did look up.

She was just standing before him and smiling so warmly; he actually could swear he saw a glint of a tear in her eye.

Discord then all but exploded inside when Celestia then came forward and wrapped a foreleg around his body in a tight hug, pressing herself against him. "Discord, I would be honored to have you as a subject…but I'm most honored to have you as a friend." She pulled back and looked up at him. Then the sun princess laughed and then raised an eyebrow. "Discord?"

Discord, wide-eyed and silent, felt like he was trembling inside (and the ticklish feeling of her hair near him wasn't helping), but at her saying his name, he took a deep breath and got himself together. "I, um…" He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I think I just had a friendship overload—it short circuited me a little, heh." He plastered his normal, charismatic, confident smile right onto his face. "But, um… hey, don't think any of this means I'm going to start calling you 'princess' all the time now or bowing to you or worshipping the ground you walk on." He snapped his fingers, making the cello pick up the beat, and started them dancing again. "I'm still the same old pompous being of chaos you've always known and loved." _'Only now you're starting to see that I can at least recognize why every pony in this land would bow down to you as their graceful official caretaker. Yes, yes, all goes according to plan…'_ He smiled more.

Celestia laughed and rolled her eyes to the side. "Oh, I have enough people calling me 'princess' and bowing and worshipping anyway. I've told you, I like how we can just be friends on equal terms when we're together, chaos and all."

Discord chuckled warmly. "Speaking of chaos, want to chaos this dancing up a bit?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow as well. "What did you have in mind? And should I brace myself for the floor moving…and check for Luna in the rafters before that?"

Discord laughed but shook his head. "No, no, no palace pokey for a moment." His grin grew. "Did you ever swing dance? Mambo? Tango?"

Celestia blinked. "Um…not that I can recall." She tilted her head to the side. "Could we even manage that on the two legs and four legs? All of those are a bit of a faster style."

The chaos master held up his tail to snap while in a small burst of courage he raised one of her forelegs in his paw and pulled her closer with his claw to dip her back slightly. His grin grew, and his eyes narrowed playfully. "We can work it out."

Celestia hesitated…but then she looked around, as though making sure they were really alone, and couldn't help finally smiling up at him. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. But no laughing if I fall."

"Celestia, really…" Discord chuckled and gave them a quick turn on the spot that made her blink but then smile more, "would I ever laugh at you?"

The sun princess chuckled warmly.

And just then the door to the ballroom opened. A guard entered. "Pardon me, Princess, I…" The guard paused and blinked at the sight of Celestia and Discord standing directly before each other, Discord with his hands on the princess and she half-twirled and dipped back in his arms.

Discord's eyes went wide for a moment but then he took a deep breath, straightened up, and released any hold on Celestia as he took a step back. His arms were now behind his back and he had his head held high in a dignified way.

Celestia blinked at the sudden change (and at Discord's strange posture) but then turned her attention to the guard. She smiled shyly but spoke with her normal royal poise. "Erm…yes?"

"Uh…" the guard rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof, "…the guests are returning from their tour of Canterlot. You said you wanted to be at the gate to greet them, Princess."

Celestia nodded. "Oh yes, of course. Thank you. I'll be along shortly."

The guard nodded in return. "Of course." He lowered his hoof and bowed. "Your highness." He gave Discord a hesitant look though he did smile a little. "Discord." And then he left, closing the ballroom door behind him.

Celestia sighed and looked back to her friend. "I'm sorry, Discord. I'm afraid any more dancing will probably have to wait until the Gala itself."

Discord sighed but nodded as he snapped away the cello and resumed his usual casual stance. "Of course. You go about your royal duties, Celestia. But I'll be looking forward to our dance at the Gala very much." He gave her a deep bow with a playful grin.

Celestia nodded. "I've been looking forward to it too, Discord."

The chaos master straightened up, and there was a warm smile shared between them.

"Discord," Celestia said softly as she finally moved to start walking back to the ballroom door, "why don't you stop by tonight, have dinner with Luna and I and our guests? I think it'll help make you more comfortable for the Gala, and I know many of them have been looking forward to making your acquaintance. It would be a real treat. As long as Twilight and Spike won't miss you too much, of course."

Discord grinned more at the invitation and nodded with a chuckle. "Of course, Celestia. I'd be happy pull my fantastic company away from Twilight and Spike to grace your dinner party with my presence."

Celestia just shook her head and tried not to laugh. "Very good, Discord. I'll see you later then, around six. And thank you for the beautiful floor."

"You're welcome, Princess. Ta ta." He gave her a wave with his fingers.

Celestia gave him one final glance over her shoulder and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Discord watched her go and then let out a great sigh and collapsed backwards in the air, landing on a cotton candy cloud that he quickly snapped up. "I am very, very glad I shared with Fluttershy how I'm feeling about Celestia. At least I have someone to talk to." He took a deep breath, glanced around to make sure he was really alone, and then whispered very quietly to himself with a big smile. "She hugged me. She actually hugged me, all alone, _me_, completely, and I got to wrap my tail around her, and she would have danced with me the way I like to dance if that guard hadn't interrupted us. But at least I took the opportunity to show her I know how to act professional and dignified when she gets interrupted for official business…and that I know how to lay on the charm when it's just us." He nodded to himself in satisfaction and then sighed dreamily again. "Did I mention she hugged me? Oh, sweet Celestia, now I know why ponies say 'Sweet Celestia'!" The master of chaos sighed with a lovesick grin. And then as he chuckled and shook his head at his own silliness, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, Twilight was reading in her library with Spike when suddenly in a burst of smoke Discord appeared.

"Ah, Twilight, Spike, good, there you are!" The chaos master chuckled and then clapped his hands together. "Anyway, sorry to disappoint, but I just wanted to let you both know that I won't be home until late this evening. I have dinner plans—Celestia invited me to dine with her Gala guests in Canterlot." He grinned proudly.

Twilight, who was still catching her breath from his sudden appearance, sat up in the window seat where she had been reading (she had her library set to look like Golden Oaks at the moment) and smiled as she put aside her indeed backwards book. "Oh, uh…that's great, Discord. Don't worry, you have fun, and Spike and I will always be here when you get back, right, Spike?" She glanced at the baby dragon as she lay down again.

Spike (finishing dusting himself off from falling off of Twilight's back where he had been lounging and reading a comic book), stood up on the floor and nodded. "Yeah, sure, Discord, we'll be here. Wow, a formal dinner at the Canterlot castle… Have fun! And bring back some dessert if you can!" He smiled.

Discord chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, young Spike. And thank you, Twilight. I thoroughly intend to enjoy myself with our dear princess of the day and all of her elegant friends." He bowed. "See you both later then. And have fun finishing reading your book backwards, Twilight! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." And then with a chuckle his tail snapped him away in a flash of light.

Spike smiled to himself as he headed back over to the window box to sit with Twilight. "Wow, it's great he and Celestia got so close in time for the Gala. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy about going to see her."

Twilight just sighed deeply and went back to looking at her book…though she couldn't help smiling just a little to herself. "Yes, Spike, it is great that he feels so good about their friendship now." She shook her head to herself, her smile growing. "It's going to be an interesting Gala."

"And I can't wait for it," Spike added with a nod and a smile as he opened his comic book and started to read again.

Twilight's smile grew. "Me either, Spike, me either."

They resumed their quiet afternoon.

* * *

As evening fell, the Canterlot Castle was bustling with the newly arrived Gala guests, and the dining room was all set to receive them all.

Two maids dressed in their usual black dresses and white hats and aprons, exited the closed doors of the dining room now with smiles on their faces, giggling softly—a pale yellow mare and a peach-colored one.

"Did you see some of the dresses of the royal mares who are visiting? Aren't they beautiful, Dusty?" the peach mare asked.

"And aren't some of those eligible dukes and barons handsome?" The yellow maid grinned. "I think I saw that unicorn marquis looking at you when they came back from their Canterlot tour, Shine."

They laughed together again.

Dusty smiled. "But of course Celestia's just sitting by herself in the dining room now waiting for Discord." She winked.

Shine nodded with a giggle. "Did you hear about what happened in the ballroom earlier?"

"Of course." Dusty smiled. "I'm dating one of the guards now. Apparently Discord practically had the princess dipped back in his arms. He almost had her on two hooves."

Shine giggled again. "Just this once I'm so happy that we're going to get to work at the Gala this year. I wonder what it must be like to have a dance partner who's that skillful." She blushed and smirked a little.

Dusty smirked a little as well. "Or a guy that powerful and charming. You can practically feel the romantic tension between them."

"Hello, ladies…"

Both mares blinked and looked forward to stand at attention as Princess Luna suddenly came around the corner and approached them with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

Shine cleared her throat. "Princess, hello." She bowed, then straightened up. "Princess Celestia is in the dining room already, and the food is almost completely set up for the guests."

Dusty nodded as she bowed and then straightened up as well. "Yes. We're just waiting for Discord to arrive at the castle." She couldn't help smiling a little. "And both of us are on our way to get the other guests now."

Luna did her best not to grin completely at this news. "I see. Very good then, ladies, thank you for all of your assistance. And Discord is coming this evening, you say?"

"Yes." Dusty nodded. "He visited your sister today while you were sleeping, and she asked him to attend tonight."

Luna nodded, still smiling. "Hmm, well it'll certainly be a lively dinner party then."

The two maids nodded. "Yes, Princess Luna."

And then suddenly in a puff of smoke a certain draconequus appeared.

The chaos master mumbled to himself as he dusted himself off. "Better I appear out here than in the dining room itself. Not taking any more chances after what happened earlier in the…Luna! And…maids!" Discord blinked but then quickly cleared his throat and put on his normal casual suave tone as he finally noticed the three mares standing before him. "Ladies, good evening." He gave a dramatic bow.

Dusty smiled a lot, and Shine giggled.

Luna just smiled more and rolled her eyes. "At ease, Discord." As he straightened up, she went on with an interested look. "You slept well last night, didn't you? I can tell."

"Yes, very." Discord smiled and nodded. "Thank you for noticing, Luna."

Luna nodded in return, her grin picking up on one side. "I'm glad to hear it and to see you're eager for socializing again. Come along, dinner is starting."

The two maids quickly pulled open the doors for them and bowed low.

Discord gestured forward for Luna. "After you, Luna. Ladies first."

Luna smiled more as she shook her head and laughed softly. "Thank thee, Discord." She headed inside.

Discord straightened up and then glanced with a smile at the maids. "And you two ladies have a very pleasant evening yourselves. A lot of the guards should have some more free time now that they're all not following me around, waiting for me to hatch some diabolical plot. Why don't you go insist they pay you some well-deserved attention and take you out for little evening on the town? And the same goes for the rest of the maids as well." He winked.

Shine giggled. "Mister Discord!"

Dusty smiled. "Discord, I think Princess Celestia is waiting for you."

Discord nodded. "Quite right." He gave them a wave. "Farewell then, ladies!" And then he entered the room, the doors closing behind him to the sound of the maids sharing some more giggles as they went along to gather the guests.

* * *

The chaos master entered to find the table full of food and fine cutlery and Celestia seated at her usual place at the head of the table near the window.

As she caught sight of her friend, the sun princess's eyes lit up and she waved to him. "Discord, welcome! I saved you a seat." She magically pulled out the chair to her right—the chair he had sat in that morning they'd had breakfast together.

Discord raised an eyebrow as he approached. "Erm, don't you want Luna at your side or something?" he couldn't help but ask as he tried to contain a smile.

"Nay!" Luna announced proudly as she took the seat opposite Celestia on the far side of the table. "I sit at the other head of the table as my sister's equal." She smiled and held her head high.

Celestia smiled more at her and then turned to Discord again. "She's right. Besides, you're a guest of honor at the Gala, and my escort—I would be very happy to have you beside me."

Discord sighed. "Oh…very well, then." He snapped himself in to the chair and smiled at her. "I just don't want your guests to feel I'm monopolizing your attention. I'd never want to be so rude after all." He smirked.

"I'm sure everyone understands, Discord," Celestia assured with a nod. "We just have a lot to talk about these days." Then Celestia used her magic to pull a rope on the wall behind her chair, causing a bell to sound.

A guard entered. "Yes, your highness?" He saluted.

Celestia smiled at him. "You may send in the guests whenever the maids fetch them. The table's all prepared."

The guard nodded. "At once, your highness." He gave a final bow and then departed.

Celestia turned to Discord, about to make a remark, when she paused as she watched him suddenly snap his tail to make a top hat, a monocle, and a bowtie appear upon himself. Needless to say, she raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Discord noticed her attention and smiled. "Just dressing a bit for dinner, Celestia. Don't want to disappoint your guests, after all."

Celestia hesitated but then smiled. "I suppose if it makes you happy, Discord. I like your hat."

Discord nodded. "It does, and thank you, Celestia." He tipped his hat to her with a grin.

Just then the doors opened, and the guests began to flood in, headed by some familiar faces.

Prince Blueblood instantly took the seat to Celestia's left, and Discord instantly frowned and kept a very close eye on him (and Celestia's hoof that he had kissed that day back in the library).

"Princess, how nice to have another meal in your home all together," Blueblood assured Celestia with a bow.

Celestia nodded to him in return. "It's nice to have you here as well." She glanced to her right. "You remember Discord, of course, and Discord, you remember Prince Blueblood."

Both gentlemen gave each other stiff looks but nodded civilly.

"Of course. Charmed, I'm sure," Blueblood managed.

"Oh yes, just delighted to see you again." Discord successfully resisted the urge to roll his eyes and even managed a formal nod of his head and to speak in a cordial tone (despite his natural compulsion for heavy sarcasm and light hostility).

Celestia raised an eyebrow at Discord's gesture and reply but then just let out a breath, her calm, diplomatic smile returning to her features. She turned back to the prince. "Please, try some of the ratatouille, Prince Blueblood." She made a tray magically come to him. "It really is quite good."

"Oh, well, I don't mind if I do, Princess, and thank you." He gave her a bow and proceeded to magically serve himself.

Celestia smiled a little more and turned to Discord, but was interrupted by the sound of a very familiar spunky (and Prench) voice calling out to her.

"Oh Princess, ma cher!" Cher Rouge suddenly announced with a smile as she and her husband took a chair a few down on Discord's side. "What a lovely meal you have prepared for us. Thank you. And hello Discord, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hear you and our Celestia have been quite inseparable lately. What a considerate escort you must be." She giggled.

Discord smiled in pride, then adjusted his tie and cleared his throat to engage the Duchess. "Oh well, I try, I really do. And our two pony sister rulers really are such gems, how can I help being a fixture around here? I mean a fixture figuratively, of course, not like all that time I spent as a statue improving the look of the castle grounds." He shrugged, serving himself some of the food now.

The guests (everyone was seated now) all seemed a touch uncertain for a moment about how to respond, but then Celestia laughed softly and looked to them all. "It's all right, everypony. Discord believes that rather than lingering on bad parts of the past we should find the humor in life. He is very fond of spreading laughter, and very talented at it."

"Oh come, come, Celestia, you're going to make me blush." Discord waved her off playfully then looked back to the Duke and Duchess. "Anyway, my dear Madame Cher and Monsieur Honoree, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again as well." He gave a dapper bow to the two ponies.

"And it is our pleasure to see you again as well," Duke Honoree assured with a smile and nod.

"Oh yes," Cher agreed, likewise nodding. "And we are so looking forward to attending the Gala with you." She looked to Celestia. "It will be so nice to see you dancing at the Gala for once, ma cher. Even my grandmother never saw you dance."

"I'm looking forward to it very much as well," Celestia assured with a nod. "And Discord is too."

"Yes, well," Discord straightened up and shrugged, adjusting his monocle, "any chance to show our beloved Princess a good time works for me."

"But perhaps when you're busy, others may trouble the princess for a dance," Blueblood suddenly interjected. He looked to Celestia with his usual overly-dapper smile.

Celestia blinked at the offer (while Discord frowned distinctly) but then turned to Blueblood with a smile. "That's very kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid I'm hoping to mingle at the party more than dance. Either way though, as my escort, I plan to share any dances I decide to have with Discord." She looked at the chaos master again.

A smug look of satisfaction came to Discord's features, and he just had to interject. "Yes, I'll be at her side practically all night long. So, you know, that's how it goes." He lifted up his glass to drink, hesitated, and then drank only the liquid out of the glass.

Celestia (unable to help noticing the glass thing) hesitated for a moment and then nodded to Blueblood. "But feel free to ask my sister for a dance." She gestured down the table to Luna, trying not to chuckle.

Luna blinked. "Erm…" her eyes went wide, and then she smiled sheepishly, "I-I am afraid I do not dance much, but…I am sure many excellent ladies will be there for you to spend time with, Prince."

Prince Blueblood sighed. "Oh, I suppose." Pouting, he went back to his food.

"Oh enough about dancing," Governor General Albatross suddenly announced from his place down the table with a smile. "That night I'm still hoping to hear about your daring exploits aiding Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Discord. It must be a thrilling story."

Discord couldn't help looking down for just a second, but then as he looked up again he saw Luna at the other end of the table smiling at him, and she even gave him a gentle nod of encouragement. "Yes," Discord let out a breath as he addressed the Governor and the table as a whole, "actually, I would be very happy to share my take on that story at the Gala. I'll admit, I don't come off well in part of it." He sighed. "I made a mistake and put my faith in the wrong person. But still I got to watch our dear Princess Twilight in one of her most heroic and noblest moments yet. I truly feel like I witnessed her personal transformation from pony into full-fledged Princess, and getting to be part of that is certainly worth any mistakes I had to make along the way."

The guests were quiet for a moment, but then the governor's wife, Lady Downy, started to clap her hooves. "Here, here!" she called out. The other guests started to clap too.

"Oh yes, here, here!" Cher announced. "A fine speech, Mr. Discord."

"Thank you, thank you," Discord gave a few small bows. Then he straightened up and adjusted his top hat. "Oh but enough about me just this once. Indeed, there'll be plenty of time for me to get attention once we get to the Gala. But for now, let's return our attention to the meal before us and our lovely hostesses who have provided it." He held up one glass with his hand and snapped up another one for his tail. "To Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and of course to Princess Luna's first Gala since her happy return!"

"Here, here!" everyone announced again, raising their glasses and toasting.

"Oh, thank you all," Luna replied, smiling and looking so happy all of a sudden.

Celestia smiled warmly at her sister's happiness. She looked to Discord and whispered. "Thank you, Discord." She took his hand in her hoof under the table. "I'm very proud of you."

Discord glanced to the side shyly with a grin. "Yes, I'm quite proud of me too." He chuckled and then raised his voice a little to address the table once more. "And of course a special thank you to the mare who has made the Gala a grand tradition all of these years so that all of us could come together. Our dear, sweet, unforgettable Princess Celestia." And then he leaned down, raised his hand she was still grasping, and gave Celestia's hoof the lightest kiss.

Celestia's eyes went wide and she glanced around for a moment, taking in how public the sudden gesture was. But then she cleared her throat and just smiled. "Thank you, Discord." She laughed warmly, and the guests continued the sounding of their approval.

"You are eternally welcome." Discord released her hoof, sat up (resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at Blueblood), and then looked at Celestia with something a touch mischievous in his eyes. "And as long as I'm making a social splash, can I chaos this meal up just a tiny bit?"

Celestia nodded, her look brightening a little. "Please do."

"As you wish, Princess." Then Discord raised his fingers and snapped.

"Oh!"

"Oh my!"

"C'est magnifique!"

"Oh!"

The trays of food and condiments were suddenly dashing around the table now, offering their samplings to each guest in a lovely choreographed dance.

Celestia eyed the unusually perfect pattern of the chaos-enchanted items with an eyebrow raised but then blinked a few times and shook her head. Soon she was smiling along with the guests as she observed the show.

And Discord grinned at his own handiwork too…though now, amongst the commotion, he also took a moment to just gaze at Celestia, smiling with a soft look upon her happiness.

A look which Luna, ever observant Luna, noticed yet again.

Discord's issues with guilt and his insecurities over the Gala might have been resolved, but the moon princess knew his troubles of the heart were only just beginning. And (barring the magical appearance of Princess Cadance), she also knew that she would have to play a role in tending to them considering the delicate nature of the situation and of course the fact that it happened to involve not just a dear new friend but her sister as well.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's all for now, and I hope you all enjoyed it ^w^ I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, take care!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka jenna


	20. The Final Fitting

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the next update, and I hope you all enjoy it : ) Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 20:**

**The Final Fitting**

* * *

"Pinkamena, are you certain that all of these modern dances which you have shown me will be acceptable at the Gala should I choose to utilize them?" Luna asked hesitantly as she walked down the Canterlot castle hallway in the early morning with a certain familiar pink party pony bouncing alongside her.

Pinkie Pie smiled up at her. "Yup! Those are all the latest moves from around Ponyville, and they'll all be showstoppers at the Gala if you really want to give the other ponies a thrill! I'm sure of it. After all, Princess Celestia loved my dancing at the Gala last year…and it definitely added some style to the night." She rolled her eyes to the side with a slightly sheepish grin, but then cleared her throat and went on with her normal cheerful smile as she looked to the night princess again. "Between the dancing and the greetings and the popular topics of conversation we've gone over, you'll do fine, Princess Luna—I promise."

Luna nodded. "Very well then. I shall do my best, if necessary, to be the life of the party." She smiled warmly. "Thank you again for teaching me about modern partygoing, Pinkie Pie. Missing out on a thousand years, it's taken me so long to catch up with the times. And thank you very much for keeping all of these lessons a secret," Luna added, "and for allowing me to schedule them around breakfast time so that I could still get to bed before the day gets too late. I appreciate it very much." She glanced down. "I do not want the other ponies to suspect how self-conscious I am about the Gala."

"Aww, everyone gets stage fright now and again, Princess," Pinkie assured. "But don't worry: I know it's gonna be a great party, and I know you're gonna be a great hostess just like Princess Celestia's always been." She winked.

Luna laughed. "Thank you, Pinkamena." She paused as they came around a corner now. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid must take my leave of you now. I have to see my sister about something urgent before retiring for the day. But have a pleasant morning, Pinkie, and I will look forward to seeing you at the Gala." She gave her a nod.

Pinkie gave her a bow. "No worries—I've gotta head over to Sugarcube Corner to help the Cakes with the big cake order for the Gala anyway. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow night too. Bye, Princess Luna!" And then with a wave she hopped off in the direction of the castle exit.

"And Pinkie?" Luna quickly called out, raising a hoof.

The pink pony stopped moving forward (though she remained bouncing in place) and turned to her. "Yup?"

Luna smiled a little. "Er, perhaps just a little more stealth as you depart? Just so you don't have to make up an excuse if one of the guards catch you?"

Pinkie nodded. "You've got it!" And then instantly, instead of bouncing, she got a serious look on her features, pulled a pair of fake glasses with a false nose and moustache out of her mane, and started to dart and slink down the hall, glancing here and there as she did so.

Luna just watched her going with an amused smile and a shake of her head.

And then the night princess she sighed deeply, and her smile fell away. "And now for my sister." She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hoof as she turned down the opposite hallway. "This should be most fun…"

As Luna began the walk to Celestia's study, she whispered to herself. "He was having romantic dreams—_that_ was why Discord didn't want me coming near his head. How could I have not realized? Really, I am the princess of the night, I have walked in dreams for ages, become familiar with countless minds: an awareness of the signs regarding passions in dreams is a basic skill I have possessed for so long." She sighed. "I suppose I was just distracted by the dangers of the nightmares. Besides which I never expected that Discord…and about _Celestia, _of all ponies." She blushed a little. "At least he said the dreams aren't causing him much anxiety though. But still, before this situation gets out of hoof, I have to find a way to keep Discord from getting too hurt. If his feelings keep growing, sooner or later he'll want them returned, and if Celestia can't…" Luna frowned. "It may just be rejection from one pony, but it will be a large rejection from one pony. And bearing rejection can be a difficult thing." Her head hung low for a moment. Then she sighed and looked up again as she came within sight of the study door. "For Discord's sake I have to try interfering. I just hope I'm able to do enough to help considering the limitations on what I can say to my sister. My first duty must be to guard the secrets of Discord's dreams at all costs."

Luna came before the study door now, took a deep breath, and knocked. "Sister, may I come in?"

"Luna? Oh yes, of course!" Celestia replied, and the door was magically opened.

Luna walked in to see Celestia sitting at her desk with a smile. "Luna," she put aside her quill and the scrolls she had been looking over, "I'm surprised to see you're still awake."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes, well, I am getting ready to head to sleep, but first I wanted to talk to you, sister." Her look became more serious. "It's very important."

Celestia looked back at her with some seriousness too. "Of course, Luna." She stood up from her chair. "Nothing's the matter, I hope?"

Luna shook her head. "No, no problems to speak of exactly…"

"Good." Celestia smiled again. "Come on, why don't we go out in the courtyard and talk then? It's such a lovely morning."

Luna managed a brief smile but shook her head. "I believe we should stay here, sister. There is privacy, and this might be a delicate matter."

Celestia nodded and resumed her seat at her desk once more. "Very well, Luna. What's on your mind?" Her usual kind and caring smile returned to her features.

That smile made Luna smile too. Then she at down on the floor and sighed. "It is about Discord."

Celestia's whole look instantly fell. "But I thought he was feeling much better. Are there nightmares again?"

"It is not about his dreams, sister," Luna assured. "Sister, I…" she hesitated, "I am not quite sure how to put this."

Celestia raised an eyebrow but waited patiently.

Luna considered more and then tried again. "I know that you do not have romantic feelings for Discord, that at most you have a playful sort of admiration for him—you find him pleasant, charming even, an excellent male companion. But…suppose that all of this time you're spending with Discord, the familiarity you've developed…suppose from that he got the wrong idea and developed a certain kind of feeling for you? A romantic feeling?" She held back a blush (and felt grateful for her dark coat that could hide most of one anyway).

Celestia just looked at her sister with wide eyes and both of her eyebrows raised high. "Luna…what are you trying to say?"

Luna let out a deep breath and finally just said the words: "Celestia, I want you to consider the possibility that if you have not fallen for Discord, Discord may certainly fall for you."

Celestia blushed distinctly (and on her white coat, it of course lit up like a sunset). "Luna!" The sun princess almost laughed and shook her head. "Is this about those rumors again? Have the guests been saying something?"

"Celestia, of course not." Luna shook, though she had to smirk a little and add, "Though I did hear a few whispers from the staff about the slightly compromising position you two were caught in in the ballroom yesterday afternoon. Something about Discord's arms being around you and you being dipped back in a romantic dance as a magical cello played a private serenade for you both?"

Celestia smiled more but sighed. "We were just having some more dance practice, Luna. I know the guard who found us entered at a particularly…interesting moment, but it was really just some innocent fun."

Luna did her best not to roll her eyes and to keep herself focused on both protecting and helping Discord. "Be that as it may, I would not give credence to rumors over my own observations and the word of my sister. I am just pointing out that Discord may come to view you in a different light given how close and comfortable you and he have gotten as friends." She took a breath. "Perhaps…it is even a subject you should consider discussing with him one day."

"Luna, I couldn't suggest that idea to him out of the blue." Celestia instantly replied, glancing away. "If I thought a talk like that was necessary for our friendship, of course I'd have it with him no matter how awkward it might be. But it's really not an issue." She smiled at her sister again. "Romance wouldn't come up between us. I'm not Discord's type at all. And even if I was, I'm sure he would find it too strange to think of me in any sort of more-than-friendly way after all of those years of strife between us."

"And what about the kiss Discord gave your hoof at dinner?" Luna raised an eyebrow, her tone serious.

Celestia blushed lightly at the reminder but then sighed and resumed her normal poised tone. "And Prince Blueblood kissed my hoof when he first arrived. Perhaps we should schedule a jousting tournament, and they can compete for my favor and the title of my crowned prince?" She gave Luna a slightly dry look with a small smile.

Luna sighed, a dry look coming to her own features for a moment before she resumed her level and direct tone. "Sister, please be serious. You're a very wonderful pony. And though I could not imagine the suitor good enough for you, anyone could certainly develop such feelings for you nonetheless."

Despite their disagreement, Celestia finally smiled more and nodded. "Very well, Luna. I accept that it's possible even for someone like Discord to care for me romantically. But even if he did feel that way, now or ever, I think he would just tell me. Discord isn't used to expressing himself with any degree of restraint at all: if those feelings arose, I'm sure we would know by the castle being full of flowers and the throne room being full of boxes of chocolate and my study being full of Hearts and Hooves Day cards." She almost laughed at the image of all of that over-the-top chaos.

Luna only shook her head though. "Not necessarily, sister. Even the boldest of beings can have trouble being direct about that particular subject. The worry about how they will be received can be overwhelming. Besides which…you are just a little intimidating sister, in your own way." Luna shuffled her hoof on the ground a little.

Sure enough, Celestia's' eyes blinked and went wide at that statement. "What?"

Luna sighed. "I know you do not mean to be, but…really—you are '_Celestia, renowned princess of Equestria, eldest sister, bringer of the sun, sole ruler for the last millennia'_." She held out a hoof dramatically, then lowered it and went on. "However kind and caring and humble you are to others, approaching you can be difficult simply because there is so much prestige attached to you." Luna looked into her sister's eyes. "Just…keep my suggestion in mind, sister. Please. So that Discord does not get carried away with the wrong idea. This is a fresh start for him, and…I've felt his pain from my time near his dreams. He's in a delicate state still. I don't want anything to upset him too much. I do not want to see our friend hurt. That is why I am bringing up the subject to you now, as a sort of precaution for your friendship."

Celestia looked right back into her eyes, and though a final gentle protestation was on her lips, she instead smiled warmly again. "I will keep your thoughts in mind, Luna. For Discord's sake, I promise." She gave a single, deep nod of her head.

Luna gave her a deep nod in return. "Thank you, sister."

Celestia smiled softly at her and then reached out a hoof to give her a little nudge. "Now, go off to bed, Luna. I want you to finish catching up on your sleep before the Gala. I'll see you at dinner after my fitting at Rarity's with Discord and Twilight and the rest of the girls later today."

Luna smiled and stood. "Very well, sister. I hope you have an excellent time. And thank you for agreeing to take my concern seriously." And then she turned and departed, closing the study door behind her.

Celestia just smiled and shook her head. Then she magically picked up her quill to resume her work. However, her thoughts wandered, and finally she sighed softly to herself. "Luna always worries so much…but Discord does not have those feelings for me. He just likes taking liberties with me. And I could never make him uncomfortable by suggesting anything more about it." She smiled a little to herself. "Besides, Luna does make one good point: I guess I am a little intimidating to others in my own way. Serious suitors haven't come forward in a while. I can't imagine that Discord would want to put himself in that position." The sun princess sighed and blushed slightly for a moment. But then she shook her head, and her normal poised look returned. "Discord could go off and travel and meet anypony he likes, and he should…" something in her eyes faded, though her smile remained, "even though I for one will miss him quite a bit."

Celestia let out one final sigh and then dipped her quill in ink and focused on the scrolls before her again (some papers regarding the unicorn academy actually). "…But maybe he won't stay away for too long at a time…depending on how things work out." Something bright came into her eyes as she let her quill resume its very purposeful scribbling.

The sun princess remained very occupied with her current task until noon came and with it the appointment for her final fitting with Discord at Carousel Boutique.

* * *

"Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Discord. Another fine…glorious…chaotic…unimaginable…perfect…ethereal-rainbow-hair mess you've gotten yourself into." Discord gave a dreamy sigh while he soared over the fields near Ponyville, flipping and twisting as he careened through the air for fun. His smile all but beamed as he continued to giddily monologue to himself.

"I've fallen in love with Celestia. That stuffy, grim princess from so long ago…and she turns out to be the most fascinating and beautiful creature there ever was once you get to know her." He chuckled. "Now, along with impressing her with my charm and refinement, I just have to figure out a way of telling when she starts caring for me in return." He swallowed and glanced down at the colorful fields below racing past him. "And then of course there's the matter of figuring out what to do if we really do end up together. I mean, besides _the obvious_." Discord instantly blushed and rolled his eyes at himself. "After all, this could be very…this might never…I don't know."

The chaos master sighed deeply and flipped on his back to gaze up at the blue sky and bright (quite pretty, in his opinion) sun overhead. "Me, as a suitor for Celestia: me, really, as a suitor for the sun princess. I'm not even royalty. I'm not even a pony! The citizens of Equestria would question even the most noble of stallion princes if they came to court Celestia: there's every chance they would tear me apart if I even made the attempt with her. After all, they haven't exactly handled the Gala escort thing well so far." The chaos master sighed, yet a warm look couldn't help coming to his eyes. "And yet, I know Celestia, and I know somehow if she loved me too, she wouldn't care at all about those silly social differences between us. She would only care about herself and me because she always does what's right and good no matter what the sacrifice."

The idea gave Discord comfort for a moment, but then he flipped over once more as his smile almost faded away. "I couldn't ask her to go through all of that strife though. She's been through enough for me." He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to rub his temple. "Oh just brilliant, Discord: millions of other ponies to pick from and fall for…a few other female villains too, any other being in Equestria, in fact." He opened his eyes and smiled a little again. "But no, no, no…not chaotic enough for old Discord, not enough of a thrill. You have to pick their perfect princess. Great, yeah, sure, and hey maybe next week they'll let you extract the Elements of Harmony from Twilight's castle and use them to make yourself a shiny keychain or skip stones on the lake. As long as you're totally overstepping boundaries with Equestria's most precious icons, why not?" He almost chuckled and then just sighed. "Luna's going to use the sun to fry me like a Hearth's Warming Eve Hay brisket if she ever finds out, I know it." He shook his head to himself and did a backflip in the air.

Then Discord glanced at the sun once more (and it's position directly overhead). "Hmm…I should get going now. I'm going to be late otherwise."

The chaos master snapped his fingers and suddenly appeared in front of the door to Carousel Boutique. Discord took in a deep breath and let it out. He mumbled to himself. "This fitting is not going to be awkward, everything's going to be fine; calm down a little and just function already. You used to be all right when you were full of hate towards this woman, no need to freak out now that you're full of love for her." He let out one more deep breath and nodded.

"Discord?"

"Ah!" Discord jumped about four feet in the air and turned, resting back against the side of the building. He couldn't help coloring instantly at the sight of the sun princess behind him. "Celestia?! I thought I told you not to do that to me! Wh-What are you, part ninja?" He actually fumbled for a moment trying to snap his fingers, but then managed it. For a moment a black ninja mask appeared on Celestia's face, which Discord then quickly snapped away.

The sun princess just smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, Discord. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Discord brought a hand to his chest and finally finished catching his breath. "No, no, it's fine, I…I was a little distracted, lost in thought. Not a problem."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, I thought I heard you saying something actually." She raised an eyebrow.

Discord blinked and searched her face for any recognition of what exactly he had been saying, but thankfully all he saw was her usual care and interest. He let out a deep sigh of relief and put on a sheepish smile. "Oh, erm…I-I was just talking to myself. I do that a lot—habit from being a statue, I suppose. Besides which I do think I make the best conversation." He gave a shrug.

Celestia tilted her head to the side a little but otherwise smiled in understanding. "Oh, all right, Discord; as long as everything's okay. Why don't we head inside then? I'm sure Rarity can't wait to see us."

Discord nodded. "Yes, erm…you go in, I'll be right along. Ladies first, after all." He snapped to open the door, then stood aside and gave a small bow.

Celestia's smile brightened. "Thank you, Discord." She gave him a nod and then she headed into the boutique.

Discord let the door close behind her and then rested against the side of the building once more as he let out a deep breath. He spoke in a mocking voice to himself. "Oh, I just talk to myself all the time, Princess, and I get scared as a foal on Nightmare Night whenever you happen to come up to me without a formal announcement that you're approaching." He rolled his eyes. "She must think I am such a complete spazz. Really, excellent job impressing the girl, Discord." He took a breath again. "Okay, just get yourself in there now and get through this fitting. Ready, set…go!" And with those words he turned, opened the door and ducked into the boutique, doing his best to put his normal smug grin on his features as he snapped the door shut behind him.

Discord saw a sight in the boutique that couldn't help but make his grin and gaze warm: all of the girls (minus Twilight) surrounding Celestia, smiling and talking to each other and talking to her about how thrilling the Gala would be, and Celestia laughing softly and nodding and talking with so much kindness back to them.

'_Isn't she cute when she socializes?' _Discord sighed to himself. Then he gave himself a flick in the side of the head with the tuft of his tail and came back to reality. '_Focus!'_ He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Ladies, Discord has arrived." He gave a dramatic bow.

The girls all instantly looked up and smiled.

"Hi Discord!" they said in unison, waving.

"Discord!" Pinkie Pie shot forward. "Aren't you so excited to see what Rarity made for you?! I'm excited! She showed all of us our dresses with the rainbow accents, and they're just beautiful, don't you think?!" She gestured over to five pony dress dummies each done up in the dress the girls had each worn last year but now retailored and accented with rainbow ribbons, appliques, glitter and sequins (and a sixth, small dragon dress dummy done up in a tuxedo with a black jacket and top hat, white shirt, maroon bowtie and a rainbow lapel pin).

Discord grinned and glanced down at Pinkie Pie. "Very nice. I take it yours is the pink one with candy on it?"

"Wow, how did you know?" Pinkie Pie looked up at him brightly.

Discord just shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Hey, Discord!" Applejack stepped forward, holding a basket full of muffins. "Glad to see you. I made Granny Smith's famous apple muffins for everyone to celebrate the grand unveiling of the outfits. Care for one?" She held out the basket.

Discord smiled and nodded. "Sure, Applejack, why not?" He snapped his fingers and sent an apple muffin up into the air and right into his mouth. "Hmm…" he chewed, "actually not bad. Is that a hint of cardamom I detect? I—Oh!" Suddenly there was a small exploding sound, and the muffin still in his mouth burst apart, sending confetti out through his teeth and nose.

Applejack dropped her basket and burst into laughter, and Rainbow Dash flew over and started rolling in the air, laughing hard as well.

"Aw man!" The blue pegasus wiped a tear from her eye. "We got you! Yes!" She hoof-bumped Applejack and then looked to Pinkie Pie. "Thanks for teaching us how to bake confetti bombs into food, Pinkie!"

"No problem!" Pinkie assured with a big smile. "Everyone should know how to do that. It makes eating yummy snacks like _ten times_ as exciting."

Discord blinked, but then a mischievous grin came to his features as he dusted the final bits of confetti from his beard. "Yes, you little ponies got me. Congratulations—friendship has truly lowered my defenses. Incidentally, you two do know that this means war, right?" He leaned in close to them.

Rainbow Dash leaned right down into his face from the air with a grin of her own. "Bring it on!"

"Yeah, we can take you!" Applejack nodded.

"Ooo, I call playing the winner!" Pinkie asked as she bounced up in the air.

Discord, Applejack and Rainbow Dash just looked at each other intensely for another moment, but then all three broke into laughter.

Discord sighed, getting himself under control. "All right, all right, we can settle this after the Gala. Apparently I'm here for a tuxedo of some kind…" His eyes found Rarity who was busy taking a few measurements around Celestia's mane.

"Hmm?" Rarity turned from her task and then instantly trotted over to Discord. "Oh yes, yes, of course. I'm so excited for you to see how my work on your ensemble has turned out, Discord. And I am so sorry to cut things so close regarding time. But luckily my dress and the dresses of the girls are all done, and I know Luna is satisfied with the work I've done for her, so if either you or Princess Celestia or Twilight need any final alterations, just let me know and I'll have them done and sent over first thing tomorrow." She smiled up at the chaos master and then went over to a rack of items in garment bags. "Let's see…let's see…Ah, here we go!" She magically pulled out a long garment bag and put it in Discord's hands. "Now then," she used her magic to start nudging him toward the back, "go into the first changing room on the left, try it on, wait for my signal, then come out and be brutally honest about what you think. I want this to be some of my best work ever."

Discord just blinked and then grinned and glanced back at her as he allowed himself to be pushed forward. "Wow, certainly demanding when we're in our element, aren't we, Rarity?"

Rarity paused once they were near the doorway to the changing rooms and looked up at him with a grin of her own. "This is not a business for the faint of heart. And I know without question what I'm doing: you're the one who told me you trusted my judgment about this, remember? Now, go, go, go. And, remember, don't come out until I tell you to." She laughed and gave him a final nudge to make the chaos master disappear into the back.

"Um, Rarity," Rarity glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Fluttershy's quiet voice suddenly nearby (and indeed, the yellow pegasus had just approached her), "Twilight's here now."

Rarity's eyes lit up. "Oh perfect!" She instantly zipped right across the room to meet Twilight, who had just entered with Spike at her side (who was holding a small satchel). "Oh darling!" Rarity hugged her and then pulled back and looked down. "And Spikey Wikey, how good to see you!" She reached down and gave him a little hug as well. "You know I never would have finished everything on time if it hadn't been for all of your generous help." She pulled back.

"Aw, Rarity," Spike replied shyly, digging his foot into the floor with a big smile, "you're the one who did all of the work for everypony. I was just glad to be here for you. And it's good to see you too." He gave her a little wave.

Rarity giggled. "Why, thank you, Spike, what a gallant thing to say." Rarity looked to Twilight again now as she began to lead them both inside. "Now, Twilight, I know you've been a little nervous that I haven't wanted to show you too much about the Gala ensemble I've been putting together for you, but I really do think you'll like it and I really do think it was best to wait to get your reaction to it until the outfit was completed. But I promise, I've already altered your old dress from last year to just include a place for your wings and I've added rainbow accents as well, so if you don't like what I've designed for this year, you can absolutely use last year's dress without a doubt."

Twilight nodded to her friend. "Thanks, Rarity. But I have to admit, even though I'm a little nervous, part of me is very excited to see the new outfit you've designed. I just want to make the best impression possible on everypony since this'll be my first Gala ever as a princess." Her smile brightened.

"Of course, of course," Rarity nodded in return as she now positioned Twilight and Spike so that they were standing beside Celestia. "But for now," she went on, "I want you to try on your new outfit last as a final surprise for the day for everypony. At the moment, Discord is changing. And Princess Celestia," she looked up to Celestia, "I'd like you to go change in the room just across from his, and when I give you both the signal, I'd like you both to come out at once."

Princess Celestia smiled warmly down at her and nodded. "Of course, Rarity. Please, lead the way."

Rarity clapped her hooves together in excitement, then magically grabbed another garment bag off of the rack and brought it along as she led Princess Celestia toward the back.

As soon as the princess was taken care of, Rarity zipped back over to the main part of the boutique and addressed everypony. "All right, girls and Spike, please take your places on either side of the center of the room. Think about the space between you leading to the changing rooms as a runway." She positioned everybody just so; Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on one side, Twilight and Spike and Pinkie Pie and herself on the other.

Once satisfied, Rarity trotted over to the doorway leading to the changing rooms and called out. "Presenting, Princess Celestia and her escort Discord!" She cleared her throat. Then she quickly trotted back to her place, a look of pure eagerness on her face.

There was a moment of silence, and then the girls heard the sound of hooffalls.

Out stepped Celestia.

Though the sun princess didn't look too much different than usual, there was still an added radiance about her. She wore the gold yoke she had picked out a few weeks ago with the amber crystal at the center, and now the crystal was circled with small amethyst studs matching her eyes and small diamonds catching the light. Her shoes were the ones she had chosen as well—gold with small diamonds placed in a pattern around them. And she had a lovely diamond pin tucked in her hair by her ear shaped like the sun.

The girls all instantly beamed and started complimenting her.

Celestia just laughed warmly and held out a hoof. "Girls, please, settle down. Thank you for all of the compliments, but really Rarity deserves the praise." She looked to Rarity. "It's a lovely outfit. Thank you so much for taking the time and effort to design it for me. I'm very proud of you."

Rarity's eyes went very wide, and then with a big smile and a small gasp she started to faint, though luckily Twilight and Spike were beside her to catch her and keep her propped up.

Rarity finally let out a light gasp and managed very, very humbly to the sun princess, "Oh, r-really the pleasure is all mine." She sighed, her smile growing. "And you do just look perfect Princess Celestia."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, Rarity. But…" she glanced around, "I do think the picture would be more perfect if I had my escort with me." Her smile picked up on one side. "Where is Discord anyway?"

"Hmm…" Rarity raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. It shouldn't have taken him that long to change, and I did make sure to give him extra time by having him go in the back before you. Besides which, he has magic—he could just zap the tux onto himself." She put a hoof to her chin.

Fluttershy smiled and stepped forward. "Um, let me see what's wrong."

The yellow pegasus then flew into the back area and found the one closed changing room door. "Discord?"

From behind the door, the chaos master sighed deeply. "Yes?"

"Are you going to come out now?" Fluttershy smiled hopefully. "Princess Celestia is already out here, and we'd all really like to see your outfit."

"Can't I just come out later when everypony isn't waiting to gawk at me?" He sighed dramatically again.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Discord, I understand what it's like to be shy and to not want to be the center of attention. But it's just your friends out there. It'll be all right."

"Well…" he started. "I know, it's just…I don't know." He quieted his voice a little. "It's just the idea of seeing Celestia and I standing together so officially, so formally. What if I can't pull off the part? What if it almost seems silly seeing us together like that?"

Fluttershy's gaze softened. "Oh Discord, nothing's going to seem silly to anypony, I promise."

And then Fluttershy stopped speaking as the sound of hooffalls made her turn to see Celestia now reentering the back area.

"Fluttershy," the sun princess smiled, her voice soft and tender, "if there's some kind of problem, may I try talking to Discord?"

Fluttershy smiled more and nodded to her. "Of course."

"Is that Celestia?" Discord's voice picked up again.

Celestia smiled at the door. "Discord, come out, please. All the girls are dying to see you. And I am too."

A very awkward scoff left Discord. "O-Oh, and what? Then they can all hang on me and squeal over me and tell me I'm pretty, especially now that you and I'll be standing there as some kind of symbol of a couple? No thanks, I heard them out there with you just now, and I have my limits."

Celestia gave the changing room door a bit of a look but still smiled. "Discord, I promise, you'll be fine." She sighed, and her grin picked up a little on one side. "Besides, I think Rarity wants to talk to me about styling my mane for tomorrow, and with how uncontrollable my hair is, there won't be enough attention left to make you feel self-conscious. Don't you agree?"

There was a pause, and then a small chuckle he clearly couldn't help left Discord. "Yes, that hair of yours really should be classified as a natural wonder of Equestria or a weapon or a theme park attraction or something," he replied.

Celestia chuckled too.

"Erm…Celestia?" Discord finally replied with a clearing of his throat. "I'll come out, but…can you to go out front first? And Fluttershy, will you come out with me? And if anyone calls me 'adorable' or 'cute', I reserve the right to snap myself right out of here, no questions asked."

Celestia nodded. "Of course, Discord. I'll see you in a moment." Then she turned and departed to the front of the boutique again.

Fluttershy smiled at the door. "I'm here, Discord, and Princess Celestia is back with the girls. I'll walk out with you if it'll make you more comfortable."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." And then finally the opened the door.

Out front the girls and Celestia all waited with great anticipation.

Suddenly Fluttershy walked into view from the back. "Girls and Spike and Princess Celestia, may I present Discord," she said softly and then stepped aside.

Discord stepped out now, making himself look as smug as ever regardless of how self-conscious he felt. Yet, despite his nervousness about being seen (and specifically being seen with Celestia) like this, he quite liked the tuxedo nonetheless as he glanced down at it in the full light of the boutique.

The long coat of the tuxedo was black but with dark blue lapels, and if someone looked closely enough they could see that the black wasn't pure black but actually a very dark black and deep grey plaid pattern. The shirt underneath was a checkerboard pattern of white and grey, and the bowtie was a sunny yellow with amber accents to compliment Celestia's outfit. His cufflinks were prisms shining like rainbows. And he was wearing a black top hat with a rainbow band that had colors gradually fading into and out of each other.

"Rarity," the chaos master looked to the pony designer, "I think you've hit on the perfect combination of classy and chaotic with this getup, I have to say. Thank you." He gave her a small bow.

Rarity looked like she was about to burst with happiness. "I-I, well, I tried. I…I thought of all the patterns you used to make on the ground and in the sky when you spread chaos, but I wanted the colors to reflect the formality of the night, and I…Oh, I'm so glad you like it!" She suddenly dove at him in a big hug and then pulled back. "Sorry, I'm feeling a little enthusiastic." She smiled sheepishly.

Discord just chuckled. "It's okay. I've been getting hugged like crazy for some reason lately. And it's starting to grow on me actually."

"Discord, you look very handsome."

These words said in Celestia's soft voice made Discord's breath catch in his throat. He looked down sheepishly and then just shrugged. "Don't I always?" He chuckled…and then turned and caught sight of her. He blinked, and his smile grew. "Wow…you don't look half bad yourself, Celestia."

Celestia's smile grew, and her gaze became all the warmer. "Thank you, Discord."

"I mean, um…" The chaos master cleared his throat. "Heh, sorry, I feel like an escort should put it a nicer way. Let's see…what I mean to say is…" he let out a breath, removed his top hat, and gave her a polite smile, "you look very lovely, Celestia. In fact, I won't be nervous at the Gala at all appearing in front of everypony because I know that no one could possibly pay attention to me when they've got your radiance to look at right at my side." He chuckled. "Of course, normally I hate things that take attention away from me, but for you, I'll make an exception, fair lady." The chaos master winked at her and finished things off with a dramatic bow.

Celestia blinked a couple of times and raised an eyebrow. But then she let out a breath and smiled softly, glancing to the side. "Thank you, Discord. That's very kind of you to say. But I'm sure you'll get your fair share of attention too." She glanced back at him.

Discord smiled and rolled his eyes as he straightened up again and put his top hat back on. "Oh, stop trying to flatter me, Celestia: you already got me to agree to be your escort, after all."

Their eyes met, and the two shared a small laugh.

Then out of the corner of his eye Discord finally noticed the girls all staring at the two of them with smiles and interested looks.

The chaos master cleared his throat and took a step back from Celestia. "Okay, okay, the show is over: you all can watch Celestia and I play 'the princess and the escort' at the Gala. For now though, isn't it Twilight's turn to be the center of attention?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned at the friendship princess, then snapped his fingers to make her appear right before himself and Celestia.

Twilight blinked but then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess it is. Rarity?" She looked to her friend.

"Coming!" Rarity instantly approached her with a final garment bag in hand. "Now, Twilight, when you're all dressed and ready, you just call out to me and I'll announce you properly."

Twilight smiled and nodded as she magically laid the garment bag over her back. "Okay, Rarity."

"And you brought your crown like I asked, right?" Rarity prompted

Twilight used her magic to pick up the satchel Spike had brought and to set that on her back too. "Yes, Rarity."

"Wonderful!" Rarity nodded.

The two girls headed into the back, then Rarity emerged a moment later. "Now, while Twilight's getting ready, Princess Celestia, I have some plans about your hair." She trotted right up to the sun princess, a look of determination in her eyes.

Celestia looked back down at Rarity with a warm smile. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll be by the castle tomorrow to do some basic styling like you said you wanted, of course," Rarity assured as she examined Celestia's ethereal mane. "But your hair is, um…unique, and so is Princess Luna's. So that's why I've enlisted Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to help me."

The two girls in question instantly trotted up to stand alongside Rarity with big smiles.

Rarity explained. "You see, _I _have the hairstyling experience—especially after helping out Princess Cadance with her crystal braid when she was trying to get the Equestria Games to be held at the Crystal Empire. And Fluttershy has the longest hair, and Pinkie Pie has the…well, the least usual hair." She smiled up at Celestia again. "Between the three of us, I know we can work something out for you and Princess Luna."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "I don't doubt you can. Why don't the three of you stop by sometime after lunch tomorrow, and you can take care of my hair and Luna's—I know she'll want to be up early anyway."

The three mares nodded, and then Rarity turned to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "Come on then, ladies, let's look at more styling books to figure out what'll work best for the princesses' manes, and then everyone can look over their dresses one final time." She trotted over to her books with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie right behind her, followed by Applejack and Rainbow Dash picking up the rear with a shared shrug and smile.

Celestia laughed softly as she watched them all go.

Discord hesitated for just a moment but then casually stepped over to stand by Celestia's side again, his arms behind his back. "So, we're really doing this, huh? The Gala, I mean."

Celestia glanced at him and nodded. "Yes, it's finally almost here. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am, Discord."

Discord nodded in return. "I'm starting to, yes. Um…as for the big night…I know the party is at your house, but should I still 'pick you up' in some way or should I just meet you there or…what exactly?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there must be a whole protocol for engaging a princess for the evening, after all."

Celestia just smiled. "I'd like for us to be presented together when we enter the ballroom, so the best thing would be for you to come to the castle just before the Gala starts. There doesn't have to be anything formal before then though. Just meet Luna and I in the throne room after sunset. The guards will be more than happy to entertain you while you wait, I'm sure."

Discord grinned a little. "Or I'll be more than happy to entertain myself with the guards."

"Discord…" Celestia's smile couldn't help but grow a little.

"Oh, I'm kidding." He waved her off with a grin. "We're all friends now actually, and I think I'm in good with the maids too. Your staff likes me, your friends like me…and now I just have to show all of your guests how truly sophisticated and cultured a chaos being can be when he's escorting royalty." He leaned in close and winked.

Celestia hesitated, but then she managed a nod and an awkward smile. "Very funny, Discord."

Discord raised an eyebrow for a moment, but then cleared his throat and straightened up as he tried to resume his normal grin. "Well, um…great, so I'll pick you up in the throne room then." He cleared his throat. "And as for 'taking you home' that night after the party, how exactly should we…"

"Um…Rarity? I think I'm done."

All attention suddenly went to the doorway leading to the changing rooms as this announcement suddenly came forth in Twilight's voice.

Rarity abandoned the sketchbooks and instantly dashed forward (the other girls followed after her). "Oh, wonderful!" She cleared her throat and turned to everypony. "Announcing Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship." She stepped to the side.

A door opened and closed, and Twilight emerged.

A light gasp left all of the girls.

Twilight wore horseshoes etched in gold and silver, her gold crown upon her head with the pink gems, and over her shoulders there was a golden yoke with a silver oval surrounding a large pink gem in the shape of her six-pointed star cutie mark. In short, she was dressed in the same style as Celestia and Luna and Cadance—like a true Equestrian princess.

"Wow, Twilight," Fluttershy remarked softly, a hoof to her mouth, "I know I said this once before, but…somehow I mean it even more now. You really do look just like a princess."

Spike nodded, his eyes wide. "Boy, I'll say."

The rest of the girls all nodded their assent.

Twilight blushed very much and looked down. "I saw myself in the mirror in the changing room, and…you're right, I do look like a princess now. Really." She let out a very deep breath.

The girls looked at each other.

Then Applejack turned to Twilight, smiling supportively. "But, you know, if it's a little too much too soon for you to feel comfortable dressing like this, I think we could all understand."

"Yeah, Twilight." Rainbow Dash shrugged with a smile. "You do whatever works for you."

The girls all nodded.

Rarity stepped forward. "Oh yes, darling, if an outfit like this is something you'd like to save for a later period in your reign, I would understand completely. It just seemed to me like the thing to make you stand out as a princess at the party and yet also something simple and elegant." She smiled more. "And of course if you'd like to wait to decide which outfit to wear, I'll send you home today with your old dress too along with the new yoke and shoes."

"Thank you, Rarity, everyone." Twilight smiled and looked up again. "But actually I…I don't think I could have come up with a more perfect outfit for me myself." She glanced at all of them with appreciation…and then she let her eyes go to the princess (who had been silent up until now). "Celestia…what do you think?"

The eyes of all the girls went wide.

Rainbow Dash leaned down toward Applejack and whispered. "Did she just not call the princess 'princess'?"

Applejack just shook her head as she continued looking on at the scene with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia looked down at her former most faithful student, a very warm smile on her features. "I think that what's most important is that you feel comfortable in your outfit for the Gala, Twilight, and that it makes you happy. But for what it's worth, I've never seen you look lovelier."

Twilight blushed and smiled considerably. "Thank you." She came forward and gave Celestia a small hug. Then she turned back to her friends. "So…I guess this is my outfit for the Gala." She smiled brightly with a little squee.

The girls (and Spike) instantly approached, all smiling and making comments to her about the ensemble, and then whole group proceeded to get lost in talking about outfits and the Gala, enjoying themselves most thoroughly.

Discord just stood aside with Celestia, meanwhile, looking on with a grin. He turned to his companion, about to make some clever remark, but then paused.

Celestia's eyes were a little wide as she continued to look towards Twilight Sparkle…and Discord swore he could see the glint of a tear in those violet orbs.

The chaos master blinked and then spoke softly to her. "Celestia…are you okay?"

Celestia blinked and nodded as she instantly wiped away the tear. She smiled again. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Discord. It's just...she grew up so fast."

Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia shrugged and went on. "Maybe it's silly. But it seems like just yesterday she was jumping up and down after passing her magical kindergarten entrance exam and getting her cutie mark. And now she really is all grown up. A full-fledged Princess. It's been sinking in ever since she got her wings, but seeing her dressed like that, in traditional Royal Canterlot attire—it's like it's more real than it's ever been so far." She sighed softly and glanced at Discord again. "I'm sorry, that must sound like the strangest thing. I've watched generation upon generation of ponies grow up. She's just been special to me, that's all. She was my closest friend since Luna and Starswirl, actually."

Discord blinked but then smiled a little. "Oh Celestia, stop being hard on yourself over the silliest things. That's not strange at all. She was your little unicorn student, and now she's grown and can fly on her own and moved into her own castle, and she has her own branch of this touchy feely government of yours, and she just got presented to you all dolled up like a grown up royal mare princess for her first big dance as one." He grinned and then sighed dramatically. "Let's face it, our little Twilight is a big girl and she just doesn't need us anymore." He sniffled and snapped to make a checkered hanky appear in his hand which he used to dab at a few feigned tears.

Celestia smiled a little. "Discord…"

"No, no, no," he urged, snapping to make the hanky disappear and then proceeding to gesture dramatically with his hands. "We knew this day would come. I told you the children would leave us, Celestia. And pretty soon Fluttershy will go off with her own castle, and then Pinkie Pie and Rarity and all the rest, all alicorns, all princesses, and it'll just be you and I playing shuffle board and reminiscing with Luna and crossing our fingers that one of these little ponies takes on a faithful student of their own so that we'll at least have some 'grandkids' to spoil." He was doing his best to stay in character with the dramatic tone of his rant, but meanwhile he was all but chuckling as well now as he saw the sun princess's smile grow and grow.

Celestia just shook her head with a grin. "Discord, really."

Discord only laughed and went on though. "Of course, vibrant you will now probably go off and find someone more interesting than doddering old chaotic me to play with." He put a hand to his forehead in mock despair. "And we'll only see each other during Twilight's proclamations or whenever Equestria needs saving." He put a paw to his chin and considered. "Actually, that last thing happens frequently enough that we'll probably spend more time together than ever." He shrugged. "Oh well—a toast to our little pony growing up!" He snapped his fingers and made a glass of chocolate milk appear in the air before himself and before Celestia. He drank his with gusto.

Celestia magically took a sip of hers and set it down. "Discord," she looked up at him, her eyes bright, "thank you. I actually feel better now."

"Good." Discord moved a little closer to her, looking on at Twilight again. "You deserve to feel better. You did a good job on her, Celestia. I think Starswirl would be proud."

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. Then her smile grew so much. "Thank you." Something in the words was even warmer this time. She placed her hoof on the floor near his own hoof as her eyes turned back to looking at Twilight as well.

Discord smiled more and resisted the urge to put an arm around her.

Then he swallowed and snapped his tail.

Instantly a full-length mirror appeared in front of himself and Celestia.

In the mirror, Celestia blinked but Discord just smiled so warmly. The chaos master spoke. "Oh good. We don't look nearly as unnatural together like this as I thought we might. And I don't even mar your beauty at all, Princess." He chuckled a little.

Celestia just continued to stare at the image of them dressed formally side-by-side in the mirror…and she also continued trying to process another one of Discord's odd comments.

Just as the sun princess was about to open her mouth to say something though, Discord's tail snapped behind them and made the mirror disappear once more. Now they could just look at the girls again having such a wonderful time laughing and talking. And Celestia just let out a breath and smiled once again (she had almost forgotten about her hoof still resting against Discord's).

And meanwhile Discord just tried not to get too giddy from the fact that she had actually touched him and that he had made her smile and made her feel happy when she had been sad. '_I always wanted to make her stop being so grim in the past. And now I'm finally doing it just when it matters most.'_ He practically swelled with pride (and with a certain degree of satisfaction with the fact that the two of them really did clean up so well together).

The girls carried on for a while, and then afterwards went over to Twilight's castle for one of their usual meetings. Celestia changed and left to attend to her duties for the day. And Discord changed and left as well to do some more soaring and thinking.

* * *

Discord really did have a lot on his mind, especially with the Gala being tomorrow. And so that night, the chaos master found himself tossing and turning in his bed in Twilight's castle, simply too distracted for sleep.

Finally he gave up, snapped himself up a candle and a pink and blue striped nightcap, and headed down to the throne room. "If I'm going to have a midnight snack to calm my nerves, looking at my window and sitting on my throne while I'm doing it should help add to the effect." The chaos master smiled at the sight of the window as he entered the throne room, then headed over. He quickly made himself comfortable in his throne and snapped up a platter of muffins. "It really is sort of nice here. No guards, no bright lights, no dozens of guests…I can just move around here freely." He lifted up a muffin and opened his mouth to take a bite.

Just then he heard a sound on the stairs.

Discord's eyes went wide and he snapped his fingers, making the muffins disappear, and then stood. "Who goes there?" he asked with quite a bit of authority.

"Ah!" There was a small yell and then the sound of someone tripping down the last few steps.

Discord flew over (his candle following in the air by his side). But then he blinked. "Oh Spike, it's you." He magically helped the baby dragon up. "Don't worry me like that, I thought we were under attack or something." He chuckled. "What are you doing up though? If it's past _my_ bedtime, then I know it must be way, way past _yours_."

Spike rubbed his head as he stood. "Oh, uh…yeah, I just had a lot of trouble sleeping." With a sigh and frown he walked over to the center of the room and sat himself in his little throne.

Discord raised an eyebrow but couldn't help smiling a little. "Oh, I understand how that feels." He flew over, then set his candle to hover in the air and took one of the spare throne seats next to Spike. "Care for a midnight snack with me?" He snapped his fingers again, and the muffin platter returned. "They're chocolate-milk filled muffins. I'll even top yours with a few diamonds." He snapped once more, and a few diamonds were suddenly sprinkled on top of several of the muffins.

Spike's smile picked up a little, and he nodded. "Sure! Thanks, Discord." He took a muffin and ate a big bite out of it, causing some chocolate milk to squirt on his face. "Mmm…" He took another bite…but then by the third bite he slowed down, and by the last bite the look of melancholy had returned to his features. He wiped the milk from his face and sighed once more.

Discord tilted his head to the side as he started eating a muffin of his own. "Wow, rejecting chaotic snacks—you really must have something on your mind, baby dragon."

Spike nodded and shrugged. He kicked his feet a little as he looked down. "Well…it's just, the Gala's tomorrow night, and…I'm nervous."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "You've been to a Gala before though."

Spike sighed. "Yeah, but…not as Rarity's escort." He blushed a little.

Discord's eyes widened a little, but then an understanding and warm grin came to his features. "Oh, I see."

"I just really want her to have a good time." Spike played with his fingers. "I don't want her to think she's babysitting me the whole night or something. I really want to make her happy because I really like her." He leaned back in his throne. "But what if I'm just…too young to do this right?"

Discord chuckled. "Ironically, what I'm nervous about is being _too old_ to do this right," he remarked as he finished off his muffin.

Spike raised an eyebrow and sat up a little as he looked to him. "You're nervous about the Gala too?"

"The Gala itself?" Discord shook his head. "Oh, I was…but I'm feeling a lot better about it now." He sighed. "What I'm nervous about is being a good escort, just like you are." He stretched up and yawned. "Of course, thanks to the statue thing, I haven't taken a girl anywhere in over a thousand years, which isn't exactly working in my favor. So…I guess I'm just worried I'll be rusty at this and make a fool of myself." He swallowed but managed to smile a little with a casual shrug.

Spike rested his head on his claw. "Yeah, but at least you've been out with girls before: you have some experience to go on. The only girl I ever spend time alone with is Twilight, and she doesn't count. I mean, she's like a…big sister to me or something. But this is Rarity we're talking about…_Rarity_." His gaze went dreamy.

Discord grinned fully again as he took another muffin for himself. "Hey, at least you just have a moderately famous fashion forward unicorn to deal with, Spike. Me…" he held out his arms dramatically, "I've got the pony high princess, guardian of the sun, the alicorn legend Celestia herself!" He lowered his arms again. "If I wasn't so naturally arrogant, I'd be petrified of actually showing up anywhere with her on my arm."

Spike swallowed and looked down with a blush as he started playing with his fingers again. "Rarity'll probably be the best dressed one there: everyone will be looking at her and looking at me too."

The chaos master rolled his eyes to the side (and blushed slightly as well). "Celestia is the star of this thing each year. And now especially since she went for this whole escort plan, the whole room is probably going to want to know what we're doing and saying the whole night long."

Spike bit his lip. "I'm not even sure if Rarity's going to want to mingle with some of those upper class ponies on her own or if she'll want me by her side the whole night. I don't want to cramp her style."

Discord scratched is head. "Come to think of it, since I told Celestia I'd help her with the hoofshakes for the guests, does that mean she just wants me just standing at her side or that she actually wants me to shake hooves with all of those ponies? Ugh, I hate all of this polite etiquette nonsense." He leaned back in his borrowed throne with a pout.

"Am I supposed to take Rarity home after the Gala?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to wait around the whole night until every last guest is gone and the place is cleaned up and then…walk Celestia back to her room or something?" Discord raised an eyebrow too.

"And would Rarity get upset with me if I tried to give her hoof a goodnight kiss?" Spike blushed brightly at the thought.

"Yeah, and would Celestia get upset with me if I tried to…to…erm…" Discord's eyes went wide and he quickly cleared his throat, catching himself. "I mean, um…I-I'm just not sure how far she expects me to take this escort bit, heh." He shrugged sheepishly, looking to his little friend.

Spike just let out a deep sigh and collapsed his face forward onto his hands.

Discord blinked but then smiled again and gave the little dragon a small pat on the back with his tail. "Oh, don't worry, young Spike. You're a good kid. And she's a nice mare. And I think Rarity really does take a shine to you in her own way. Come tomorrow night, you just do your best to show her how much you care about her, and you'll be fine. I'm sure she'll appreciate the effort."

Spike looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

Discord grinned. "Hey, I'm Discord—would I lie to you?"

Spike finally chuckled a little. "Thanks, Discord. I'll try." His attention went to the muffins again, and he started eating another one with gusto. "And Discord," he added between bites, "for what it's worth, I know it's a lot, being Celestia's escort and especially after everything you've been through lately. But you're kind of an awesome guy. I think she'll really have a good time with you."

"Really?" Discord's look brightened now too, and he started into another muffin again as well.

"Yeah," Spike assured with a nod. "I mean, you're funny, and you have a lot of life experiences, and you're good at parties, and you know how to give people a good time when you use your magic right, and you're good at listening and giving advice. I think a night at the Gala with you will be fun for her. I think she's really glad you're friends." He shrugged.

Discord smiled. "Thank you for the encouragement, Spike." But then he did have to sigh and add, dramatically leaning back in the throne, "Ugh, but part of me is still so dreadfully nervous. After all, me and Princess Celestia…there's so much history there, and so many changes now, and just…_Princess freaking Celestia_ and _me_—Discord!" He gestured to himself, eyes wide.

Spike grinned at him and waved him off as he took another muffin. "Aw, come on, Discord, I've seen you do stuff way more intense than this and not be nervous. You're the master of chaos. You're one of the most powerful beings around!" He held out his arms for emphasis.

Discord couldn't help grinning a touch smugly. "True. And hey," he gestured to the young dragon, "you're…you're Spike! Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant, someone who's helped her save Equestria time and time again. And didn't you play a big part in saving the Crystal Empire too?"

Spike blushed and glanced down humbly. "Aw, well…yeah, I guess."

"Exactly!" Discord nodded in satisfaction, his head held high. "We're both excellent catches! Our dates should be thrilled to have us, and we are going to be the most interesting guys at the party!"

Eyes shining with enthusiasm, Spike stood up in his throne. "We're going to be the best escorts ever!" He held up his muffin triumphantly. "To the Gala!"

Discord held up his muffin triumphantly too. "To the Gala!"

And then their reverie was broken by a sleepy yawn and the voice of a familiar figure coming over to them from the throne room staircase. "Spike…Discord?" Twilight yawned again, her horn glowing to provide her with some light. "What are you two doing up?" She raised an eyebrow. And then she blinked and her eyes went wide at the sight of the two of them together over at the thrones, holding up muffins dripping chocolate milk. "In fact, what are you two _doing_?"

Spike and Discord just remained looking back at her with wide eyes for a moment.

Then Discord sat back in his seat and put his muffin down for the moment. "Er…just having a midnight snack. Sorry, we'll keep it down. You just head right on back to sleep, Twilight Sparkle." He snapped to make a warm blanket appear over Twilight's shoulders and gave her a little wave.

Twilight just looked at both of them with sleepy eyes…then she sighed deeply and brought a hoof to her forehead. "Just promise me you'll go to bed soon. Both of you. Spike, you're a growing dragon, and Discord, breakfast is early tomorrow because we all have a lot of preparations to make before the Gala."

"Okay, Twilight," Spike sighed and sat back down, but nodded. "I promise."

Discord yawned but nodded as well. "Yes, yes, I promise too."

Twilight just smiled and shook her head, and then with a yawn she turned and departed back upstairs.

Discord sighed after her as she left. "So many mares in this world, so many orders." He swallowed some muffin and raised an eyebrow, glancing at Spike. "…We're still on for that hoofball weekend with Big Macintosh after this Gala thing blows over, right?"

Spike finished a big bite of muffin himself and nodded. "You know it."

"Good." Discord nodded in return. "I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of winding down after this Gala."

"Me too," Spike added…but then he sighed and a dreamy look came to his features again. "Unless Rarity wants to go steady…."

Discord just chuckled. "Certainly the optimist, aren't we?" He shrugged. "Well, who knows…more chaotic things have certainly happened—Celestia technically asking me out on a date, for instance." He grinned. "Now finish your muffin, and we'll head up to bed." His smile grew a little and he glanced to the side in a private way. "Suddenly, I'd like to be dreaming."

Spike nodded. "Okay, Discord. Besides, I don't want to sleep in and have to hurry through breakfast tomorrow." He finished his muffin, and then a yawn overtook the young dragon, and his eyes hazed. "And it really is…late…" He yawned again.

Discord smiled and stood. "Come on, Spike, I'll give you a ride." He snapped: the muffins were suddenly all cleaned up and now the candle was floating ahead of them for light. Discord picked up Spike with his tail, put him on his back, and proceeded to slowly fly up the staircase. As Discord went along he hummed to himself a little. "_Oh, I'm going to the Gala, to the Gala, to the grand galloping Gala…with Celestia._"

"And with Rarity…" a half-asleep Spike added with a yawn and a smile.

Discord smiled and chuckled as he snapped Spike into bed and then returned to his own room to dream (he hoped) of sweet Celestia on this final night before their big evening together…an evening which he had a feeling would hold a lot of good surprises in store for both of them.

* * *

In the Canterlot Castle at this late hour, Luna stood before her vanity mirror as she spritzed herself with a gentle puff of moonflower perfume and smiled. "Just one more night before the Gala. Hmm…funny, I know I'll have so many people up to enjoy my night that evening, but at the same time I think I'll sort of miss the usual peacefulness of nights like this one. Perhaps I'll start this evening with a nice, solitary flight to look over the way the moonlight plays upon the courtyard grounds, and then I can make sure the nightblooming flowers are in order for tomorrow evening as well." She nodded to herself.

Just then there was a light knock on Luna's door.

Luna turned to the door with an eyebrow raised. "You may enter."

The door opened to reveal Celestia, of all ponies, smiling a little sheepishly. "Hello, Luna. I'm glad I caught you before you left the castle for the evening." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Luna nodded. "Of course, sister. Is something on your mind?"

Celestia entered and closed the door behind her. Then the sun princess sighed and collapsed onto Luna's bed. "I can never sleep the night before the Gala."

Luna smiled a little and approached her. "Really?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes." She laughed softly. "All I do is lie in bed thinking about everything I've done and everything that has to be done. And this year especially there have been so many changes."

Luna nodded. "Would you like me to put a sleeping spell over you, sister?"

Celestia shook her head. "No. But, um…if you wouldn't mind, could you stay and talk to me for a little while…and then could I take your bed for the night?"

"My bed?" Luna tilted her head to the side. "But why?"

Celestia looked down a little. "Over the years, I…I always came to this room whenever I had trouble sleeping. The dim colors are soothing, and I liked looking at the moon in your window. Being in here always made me feel close to you."

Luna's eyes were a little wide and shining. Then she blinked and put a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "You can spend the night here, Celestia, especially if it will help you sleep. And of course I'll stay and talk with you." She started using her magic to bring the blankets over Celestia's body and to fluff the pillows underneath her sister's head.

"Luna!" Celestia smiled. "You don't have to do all of this…"

"Oh, consider it payback for the doting you did on me about my wing and horn the other week." Luna finished and then came to sit by the side of the bed. "Now, what would you like to talk about, sister?"

Celestia hesitated, then sighed. "Do you think Discord's been acting strangely over the last few days?"

Luna smiled. "He's a being of chaos, sister. That is a relative question."

"Luna…" Celestia glanced at her, "I mean it." She considered. "I don't know, maybe he's just putting on some extra dramatic airs for the Gala, but still, he's been very…attentive and very dedicated to impressing the guests…and very focused on the idea of me being a princess."

"Discord does like attention and showing off, and he has learned to recognize both of our titles more, I suppose." Luna raised an eyebrow. "Even if he has possibly been a little more extreme about certain things over the last week, may I ask why such a change bothers you?"

Celestia looked down in thought. "I don't know. I guess I just miss how things were going before with our friendship. It was much more casual. We would spend time together and talk: there weren't any expectations. We just got to learn to like each other. And now it's like he's gearing up for putting on a show with me, and tomorrow night the whole nation will be watching us." She sighed and shifted a little under the covers. "I knew we would be a point of discussion at the Gala. But I thought there was at least a chance that we could spend some of the night going around like a normal mare and escort, and now I'm not so sure."

"I see." Luna hesitated, then smiled. "Well, after the Gala, perhaps you and Discord can go back to having some time alone as friends…especially if it turns out you two really do work best that way."

Celestia blushed lightly, and her voice softened. "I still don't think he has other kinds of feelings for me, Luna. And I've never tried to express other feelings to him from myself, of course."

Luna nodded. "Then there will be no complications once the Gala is over. It is just one final night of extra attention that you'll have to get through. But as for the Gala itself, please don't worry, sister. I'll make sure that for at least part of the night you and Discord are not the center of everything." She winked.

"Luna?" Celestia smiled a little and raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning something?"

"The mysterious princess of the night never reveals her secrets," Luna replied with a grin and her head held high. Then she laughed. "Just trust me, Celestia. We'll all have fun tomorrow night."

Celestia laughed softly and nodded. "Maybe you're right." A yawn escaped her. "Maybe I just need to relax."

Luna's smile warmed. "That is sound advice, sister." Luna used her magic to light her fireplace. She looked into the gentle orange glow—a warm color amidst the cool shades of her chamber. She sighed. "Celestia…may I ask you a question?"

"Mmm hmm…" Celestia sighed and snuggled under Luna's blankets more. "Of course, Luna. Anything."

Luna turned her head from the fire. "Is this really the first time you've ever taken an escort to the Gala?"

Celestia blinked a few times and opened her eyes a little more. "Yes, Luna." She nodded.

"But…why?" Luna tilted her head slightly.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. You already know why I asked Discord to be my escort this year, Luna. I thought it would help him be more comfortable and—"

"No, Celestia." Luna shook her head. "I mean, why have you never chosen to take _any_ companion with you to the Gala in all of these years?" Something in her gaze softened. "If anyone deserved and possibly even needed a companion in all that time for the Gala…or anything else, it was you, sister." There was quiet. "Sister?"

Celestia just lay there looking at the moon shining in the window. She remained quiet for a moment longer. Then… "I suppose the thought never occurred to me." She sighed. Her voice was soft as she added, "Or…the thought never occurred to me as being very important, all things considered."

Luna frowned. Her voice was soft. "It's a new day now, sister. A new era for our land. And your needs are just as important as anyone else's."

In the dim light and glow of the fire Luna saw a very distinct blush enter Celestia's features.

Celestia's voice was quiet as she spoke again. "Thank you." Then the sun princess smiled faintly as her eyes finally left the window to look to her sister again. "Sister…I missed you so much."

Luna moved closer and nuzzled against Celestia's shoulder. "You'll never have to again. You couldn't get rid of me now even if you tried." She smiled as Celestia's smile grew. Then Luna dimmed all light in the room save the fire. "Get some rest, Celestia. And have sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning." She used her magic to pull up the blanket a little higher over Celestia's shoulders. "I love you, Celie."

Celestia snuggled in and yawned as her eyes closed. "Goodnight, Lulu. Be safe. I love you too."

Luna's smile warmed. Then she left her room.

Alone in the dark, Celestia's thoughts began to melt to dreams quickly. And for the first time in ages, all of them were more about her own needs than about those of others.

Luna, on the fringes of her sister's subconscious mind, could sense this fact and felt very grateful for it. Perhaps an opportunity to focus on her personal needs would bring Celestia closer to Discord or perhaps it wouldn't. But either way, the only thing more important to Luna than seeing to the safety of the chaos master's heart was seeing to her sister's peace of mind and making sure Celestia saw the importance of caring for herself as well.

* * *

_Somewhere off in the Crystal Empire…_

While her husband rested snug under the covers on his side of their bed, Princess Cadance sat up looking over a letter (which she had read several times already over the last couple of weeks) by the light of her horn. She sighed softly and then whispered to the sleepy stallion at her side. "Shining?"

"Hmm…?" left him with a yawn.

Cadance smiled. "I think we need to plan a trip to Canterlot soon."

"Mmm…" Shining Armor turned in his sleepiness. "Cadance, I think Discord would be fine with just a thank you note sent back to him for the letter." A smile picked up on one side of his mouth.

Cadance shook her head though and smiled a little more. "It's not about that, Shining. There's something in his words, between the lines—something that makes me think about the magic of love. And then there have been those rumors about him and Celestia at the Gala that some of the staff around here have been talking about…." She rolled up the scroll. "I have a feeling. I need to go there. Both of us should."

"Princess of love's intuition again?" Shining Armor smiled more and opened an eye.

Cadance's smile warmed, and glanced at him. "You know it's never wrong." She set the letter aside. "Maybe after the Gala we could stop by for a few days." She turned to lie down and used her magic to cover herself with her half of the blanket.

"Yeah, I think we could do that. Our schedule's not too busy after the Gala week." Shining Armor smiled and cuddled closer to her as he closed his eyes again. "Now goodnight, princess, and get some sleep. You need your rest. Worry about love in the morning."

Cadance laughed softly and cuddled a little closer to him in return as she closed her eyes as well. "If you insist, prince. Goodnight."

Shining Armor gently moved a hoof over Cadance to hold her. "Love you, Cadance."

Cadance smiled completely and let her horn come to rest against his. "Love you too, my Shining Armor."

The couple let out soft sighs and then fell asleep together in the loving confines of their crystal chamber.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! Next time it's finally gala night (and the next chapter's going to be a musical chapter too, at least partially ^_^) . I should be updating about every two weeks (though with Ponycon coming up, there might be a bump in things, but I'll do my best). Thank you all again for reading and reviewing!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	21. On To The Gala! (The Musical Chapter!)

**A/N:**

Yay, we're finally getting to Gala night! I hope you're all excited : ) And thank you for patience about updates (I had some unfortunate hard drive issues last week). And this chapter is a musical chapter! ^_^

_Quick note on the song sequence. It's to the tune of "At the Gala" and follows the order of the verses in the song. However, I had to switch which one of the girls was singing during a couple of parts just for the sake making the chapter flow make sense. Also there's a brief interlude thanks to Discord. And I didn't include those background pony verses just because, writing it out, I think it would have gotten too confusing. Anyway, did my best, and I hope you all enjoy the song sequence. Thank you :)_

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 21:**

**On To The Gala! (aka The Musical Chapter)**

* * *

On this lovely early afternoon at the Canterlot castle the air was abuzz with excitement: the most thrilling social event of the year, the Grand Galloping Gala, was finally tonight!

Last minute preparations were underway throughout the castle. And meanwhile the princesses of the day and night were seated upon a small sofa together in one of the sitting rooms of the castle as hoofmaids dashed around gathering everything that would be necessary to prepare the pony sisters for the evening ahead. The issue of hairstyling, though, was almost all taken care of as Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were just finishing up their expert work on the royal manes and tails.

"And…there!" Rarity announced as she wiped her brow with her hoof and took a step back from the moon princess, smiling in personal satisfaction. "Princess Luna, I do believe I have finally finished with your mane and tail for tonight. Girls," Rarity glanced past Luna's ethereal mane to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who were currently working on the hair of the sun princess, "how is princess Celestia's mane coming?"

"_Almost…got it_…" Pinkie Pie replied, her face scrunched up as she tried to finish tugging a ribbon through a few ethereal waves.

"…And…done!" Fluttershy announced brightly as she adjusted a sun-shaped pin (with an industrial strength backing, of course) in Celestia's hair near her ear and stepped back.

"Whoa!" Pinkie Pie finally got the ribbon through, toppling to the floor as she did so. Then the pink pony stood up and dusted herself off, smiling again. "Done!"

The pony sisters gave soft laughs at the efforts of the girls and then looked to their own manes and tails and each other's, which now had extra waves and light curls in them and ribbons woven throughout (as well as a crystal sun pin above one of Celestia's ears and a crystal crescent moon pin above one of Luna's).

"Ladies, you have done an excellent job." Luna nodded to the three young mares. "Thank you so much." She used her magic to put her crown back atop her head again.

Celestia nodded, using her magic to replace her crown as well. "Yes, your styling is very lovely. I appreciate all of you working so hard. I'm only sorry it took you three as long as it did to manage our manes and tails." Her smile turned a little sheepish (especially as she recalled that at one point Pinkie had actually gotten lost for about two minutes within her tail). She cleared her throat and went on. "You must want to get home soon to get ready yourselves."

"Oh, don't worry, Princess Celestia," Rarity assured, waving her hoof. "There's plenty of time for all of that. But thank you again for giving us the honor of helping you." She gave a bow.

"Yes, Princess Celestia," Fluttershy nodded as she gave a bow as well and then straightened up. "It was so nice to get to be a part of making the Gala special for you and Princess Luna."

"I for one had a ton of fun!" Pinkie Pie nodded her head in a bowing motion and then bounced up with a big grin. "Ethereal hair is so neat! Do you think maybe one day if I wish really hard, I can have ethereal hair? Or maybe Twilight can use a spell to give it to me? Or maybe if I just concentrate really hard I can get my hair to wave like that myself? Or—"

Rarity put a hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth now and cleared her throat, smiling at the princesses again. "We're all just glad we could help both of you. And your hair looks more divine than ever, princesses." She released her hoof.

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, that too."

Celestia laughed softly. "Thank you."

"Excuse me, princesses?" A hoofmaid came forward now and curtseyed. "Would you care for your hooficure now?"

"Or perhaps your mud masks?" Another hoofmaid came forward.

"Or perhaps your coat brushing?" And yet another hoofmaid came forward.

Luna smiled at the three ladies. "You may make preparations for the hooficure first."

"As you wish," The three maids said at once and bowed before dashing to a trunk to get the necessary supplies.

"Ooo, hooficures on site!" Rarity's eyes practically sparkled. "How divine!"

Celestia smiled more and looked down. "Usually I don't take advantage of that situation, but it is a special occasion after all."

"Yes, of course." Luna nodded with a smile, holding her head high. "We want to look our best."

Rarity smiled more. "Well, I'm certain you will and that everypony will be impressed. Even Discord will be speechless, I think." A little glint came to her eyes as she looked to Celestia.

Celestia laughed a little. "A speechless Discord? That would certainly be something new."

Luna smiled more and nodded. "If it really works, we might have to have the three of you come over and do Celestia's hair _every day_ for the sake of the peace and quiet it would bring to the castle considering how much time Discord spends here these days."

Celestia smiled more and rolled her eyes to the side.

Then Fluttershy stepped forward and looked to Celestia (and tried not to blush). "Um…speaking of Discord, I think he's really looking forward to tonight, Princess Celestia. I'm sure he's very busy right now over at Twilight's getting ready."

Rarity sighed and rolled her eyes to the side. "Hmm, well, he may be getting ready, but he's not over at Twilight's anymore. He was there this morning when I was doing Twilight's hair, but when I offered to style his mane too, he suddenly said he unexpectedly had to pop off for the rest of the day." She smiled and shook her head. "Boys can be so silly about a teeny tiny makeover."

While everybody else smiled…a giggle suddenly left Celestia.

Luna blinked and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Celestia noticed and cleared her throat, then sighed. "That does sound like Discord, yes." She shook her head and looked to Rarity again with her usual poised smile. "I'm sure he'll look very handsome tonight in your tuxedo even without his mane being styled though."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." Rarity smiled (and tried not to let out a happy squeal at Celestia's sweet response to another one of Discord's antics). She glanced to her two companions now. "Well, we'll be going then. Ladies?"

Pinkie waved to the sisters. "Bye, Princesses! See you tonight!"

Fluttershy gave a small wave too. "Bye, Princess Luna. Bye, Princess Celestia." She faced princess Celestia but lowered her eyes to the floor (and smiled shyly). "I'm sure Discord will be very happy when he sees you tonight."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Celestia nodded, her warm smile growing a little. "Goodbye, girls, I'll see you later."

"Yes, and have a pleasant afternoon," Luna added with a warm smile of her own.

The three girls gave final bows and then turned and departed.

For just a moment, while the hoofmaids still fussed with preparations for the princesses' hooficures, the pony sisters had a moment alone to talk.

"You really must be looking forward to this night." Luna's smile grew as she looked to Celestia. "I do not believe I have heard you giggle like that since we were little more than fillies."

The corner of Celestia's smile picked up, and she just gave a sheepish shrug. "Yes, I am very excited…and a little nervous…but very happy that I'll have a friend to experience the night side-by-side with. And all of our other friends will be there too." Her eyes went back to her sister. "We're all getting dressed up and gong to a fancy party: after all of the harrowing ordeals we've been through, it's nice to have a little normalcy sprinkled in. It's something pleasant to look forward to."

Luna laughed. "Well, I am glad to see you in such giddy spirits." She lowered her voice slightly. "And…are you still feeling a little uneasy about Discord's behavior toward you lately?" She chose her words with care.

Celestia hesitated, then let out a breath and lowered her voice as well. "I still think he's been acting a little odd. But he's also my friend, and I know somehow he's just trying his best to handle his role as an escort even if I think he's getting a little carried away." Her smile returned. "I'm sure once we're out in the ballroom tonight, he'll start to relax a little and be his usual fun self."

"Perhaps you are right." Luna nodded. "But if not, perhaps if you speak to him directly about the situation, you can resolve the sudden change in his disposition." '_And perhaps if Discord's behavior change has somehow been prompted by the fact that he's all but secretly worshipping you, some good can come from that as well._' Luna hadn't been in Discord's dreams since the resolution of his nightmares, but she could still sense his feelings and emotions from dreams each night…and the dreams he'd been having lately were definitely ones of happiness, pleasure, and peaceful satisfaction. (His subconscious was practically oozing romantic affection, in other words).

"I'll think about it, Luna," Celestia assured. "But I think it might be better to wait until after the Gala when we've all had time to settle down."

Luna sighed but still smiled. "Fair enough." She looked down a little. "Sister?" She cleared her throat and traced one of her front hooves on the cushion of the sofa. "Just how different again is a modern Gala from one of the traditional ones we used to host a thousand years ago?"

Celestia blinked but then smiled more and glanced to Luna again. "Just like we've talked about, the guest list is larger, the atmosphere is a little more relaxed, and no Royal Canterlot Voice—otherwise it's the same classic party you remember. Master of Chaos and our enthusiastic Element bearers excepted, of course." Before Luna could say anything, Celestia put a hoof on her shoulder. "You'll fit right in, Luna. If anything, you'll probably relate to the Gala even better than I do—it is a _nightly_ affair after all." She winked.

Luna smiled again and finally looked to Celestia once more. "Well, that is a point, sister. And…I think it will be nice to see ponies enjoying the evening. Pinkamena once told me that nighttime parties are even more fun than daytime parties."

Celestia laughed. "I think I have to agree."

Luna blushed a little, her smile growing.

"Princesses, we're ready for your hooficures." One of the hoofmaids came up with a smile while the other two came up beside her holding in their mouths the handles of buckets filled with files and creams and polishes.

Luna and Celestia looked down to them and nodded with smiles.

"Thank you, ladies." Luna used her magic to remove her horseshoes.

Celestia sighed and smiled more as she removed her shoes as well. She resumed her conversation with her sister. "In fact, Luna, considering tonight will mark you first attendance at the Gala in over a millennium and the fact that it is a nightly affair…I thought it would be fitting if you were presented to the subjects first this evening. And then perhaps Twilight could follow after you since it will be her first Gala as a princess, and Discord and I can come in at the end. What do you think?" Her smile grew as she saw Luna's smile grow and a little sparkle come to her eyes.

"I…" Luna started, trying to keep her voice calm and full of its usual grace, "I think I would like that, sister. Very much, actually."

"Oh Princess Luna, I think that would be just lovely!" The first maid smiled up at her. "I know everyone's very excited to have you at the Gala this year."

"Yes." The second maid nodded. "In fact, I think that would make the most sense of all since the party will be at night, like Princess Celestia said."

The third maid smiled as she used her magic to raise Celestia's hoof. "And I think you and Discord coming in last would be a nice surprise, Princess Celestia. Besides, maybe seeing Princess Luna and Princess Twilight first will take everyone's minds off of those silly rumors. Hey!"

The first maid had just nudged her. "Shh," the first maid whispered, cringing awkwardly, "Don't bring that up, it's not polite."

"But it _is_ all right," Celestia's gentle voice suddenly replied.

The three maids looked up at her only to see Celestia smiling down at them warmly.

The sun princess went on. "Yes, there have been rumors about Discord and me and romance. But I don't mind them, and Discord thinks they're funny. And if anything, I'm flattered that ponies would think the chaos master himself could find me that interesting. He is a very charming and handsome and interesting person one you get to know him." A soft laugh left her. "But I appreciate your discretion and the fact that, according to Discord, the entire staff has been receiving him very warmly lately."

"Of course, Princess." The third maid nodded. "He's your friend, and if being close with him makes you happy—no matter what your relationship is—then we're happy for you." She smiled.

"Yes, Princess." The other two maids nodded and smiled up at her too.

Celestia's smile grew. "And that is why I love all of the guards and staff in this castle very much. Because all of you truly care about my happiness and my sister's and the happiness of our friends."

"And that is why we trust you very much as well," Luna added, smiling warmly too.

The three maids just looked down with big smiles and blushes.

"Oh, thank you, Princesses…"

"We, um…we try…"

"You're both such kind leaders for us, how else could we be?"

There was a warm moment of silence between royalty and servants, and then finally the first maid cleared her throat and picked up a hoof file again, looking to her two companions. "Come on, ladies, on with the hooficures."

The other two maids nodded and proceeded with their task with smiles while Luna and Celestia just reclined back into the sofa cushions, happy and secure in this peaceful moment before the Gala.

* * *

"…She had just finished braiding that little pink streak in Twilight's hair, and she was actually holding up the same kind of ribbon and looking at me when she offered to 'style my mane'? Can you believe that?" Some silence and then a distinct sound of a rabbit foot thumping. "Thank you, at least _somebody_ understands! I'm better off hiding out here until the Gala starts. I'm far too self-conscious to deal with any of the girls right now except…"

It was at this point after hearing this much of the conversation between (as far as she could gather) Discord and Angel Bunny muffled through her front door that Fluttershy decided to enter her cottage and see what was going on.

As she opened the door and stepped inside, Discord (indeed sitting on the sofa beside Angel Bunny) sat up straight and smiled. "Fluttershy! Just the pony I was thinking of." He gave a sheepish grin. "Can I hide out here with you until the Gala tonight?"

Fluttershy smiled as she closed the door behind her and approached. "You can get ready for the party here, Discord, I don't mind. Did something happen at Twilight's castle?"

"Sort of." Discord shrugged. "I think I'm mostly just a little on edge about tonight. But I was doing all right until Rarity finished styling Twilight's mane and then offered to style mine." He rolled his eyes. "I go to any of the girls or the princesses, and I'm just going to get doted on more than ever about the 'big date' tonight and be subject to giggles about Celestia." He shrugged. "But at least with you I can relax, and if I do start to get nervous, I can talk to you without having to sidestep around the truth about everything I'm feeling."

Fluttershy nodded. "I understand, Discord. If you want to talk about anything, I'm here for you." She patted Angel Bunny on the head. "And it looks like Angel Bunny's here for you too. I'm just glad to see the two of you getting along so well."

Discord's smile grew into a relaxed grin. "Yes, well, I've been trying to socialize with male friends more, and once I recalled that Angel is a guy—and once we started to relate over hating being groomed and gussied up—we started to actually get along well. Incidentally, Angel would like you to ask Rarity to stop trying to perm his tail whenever she babysits him."

Angle Bunny scowled in Fluttershy's direction and gave a firm nod.

Fluttershy just sighed and held back a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." She headed toward the stairs. "Well, you two enjoy talking. I'm going to lay out my dress, and then I think I'll take a nice nap before the Gala."

"Ooo," Discord leaned over the couch toward her, "when you're all dressed, can I style your mane?" He snapped and made himself appear in a chic blouse with half-moon glasses and scissors in one hand and a comb in the other.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you didn't like hairstyling, Discord."

"I don't like having _my_ hair styled," he corrected. "But I could do it for you. You deserve to look just as fancy as any princess going to this shindig."

Suddenly Angel Bunny hopped up and smiled, pointing at Fluttershy's tail.

"Excellent idea!" Discord looked from him to her. "And Angel will assist with your tail. Besides…" he shrugged and blushed slightly, "it'll give me something to distract me from the whole Celestia fiasco waiting to happen."

Fluttershy smiled more and blushed a little herself. "Well…if you really want to." She nodded. "Okay, Discord and Angel, I wouldn't mind your help. Thank you." She yawned. "When I wake up from my nap, we'll get started. I'll see you two then. And there are snacks in the fridge if you get hungry." And then she departed upstairs.

Discord snapped away his outfit and turned around to sit on the sofa with Angel again. "So…you and the other animals going to throw some crazy shindig while Fluttershy's out tonight?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned more.

Angel Bunny blinked, shook his head way too forcefully, and then glanced at Discord out of the corner of his eye and gave a little shrug.

Discord chuckled. "I won't tell. And hey, if the Gala ends up tanking for me, I might join you. Just keep things neat and leave some cookies for Fluttershy, hmm?"

Angle Bunny smiled and winked, and Discord chuckled, then snapped his fingers to make a deck of cards appear in the air. "Card game until she wakes up? Go Fish, maybe?"

Angel Bunny smirked and then whipped out a green dealer's visor.

Discord's grin grew. "Poker it is then." He snapped up some chips as Angel took the cards to deal them. "You should come by Twilight's castle one night, you know. You and me and Spike could have a game."

Angle Bunny nodded as the two of them gathered up their cards and prepared to kill time until the big event…. And though he appeared at ease for now, Discord couldn't help but feel more and more nervous as every second ticked on and brought him closer and closer to this much anticipated night with Celestia.

* * *

Eventually, the sun was setting and the moon was rising into the sky—Gala time had finally arrived!

Twilight Sparkle stood in her throne room, hair nicely done in light curls and with a single rainbow ribbon woven through her pink tress, her crown atop her head, and Rarity's simple yet elegant outfit upon her body. She smiled to herself as she admired her reflection in a crystal mirror: a princess on her way to the Gala.

Spike dashed down the stairs in his tuxedo and top hat. "Is it really true, Twilight? Is Princess Celestia sending a chariot to pick us up and big enough to hold all the girls and me?" He beamed.

Twilight turned to him and nodded. "Yes, it's true, Spike. And it's going to be here any minute!" Twilight gazed around her throne room, practically beaming herself. "I can't believe it's here again! With all that we've experienced, we're sure to make this the best night we can." She held her head high and nodded. "On to the Gala!"

"On to the Gala!" Spike announced, and then his eyes turned to the sight of a large silver chariot pulled by half a dozen pegasi guards as it flew by one of the windows and finally landed on the ground just outside of the castle doors with a firm thud.

"Come on, Spike, let's go!" Twilight magically put Spike on her back and dashed out the door. She stopped herself at the top of her steps leading to the castle entrance though and calmly descended from there. And now a familiar tune in her heart suddenly compelled her to sing as she made her way to the chariot:

"_At the Gala, as a princess,_

_I'm going to see them all!_

_All of our subjects, I'll befriend them! On to the Gala!"_

"_On to the Gala!"_ Spike sang out.

Twilight and Spike entered the coach, and Twilight sang on:

"_But my friends there, right beside me_

_Is what will make this one night shine._

_Because now I know that's all that matters,_

_Right there! On to the Gala!"_

"First stop, Sweet Apple Acres!" she called out to the pegasi chariot pullers who nodded and then took off and turned in that direction.

They were shortly in sight of Applejack's house and soon pulled up to the front door.

From inside (and all dressed up now in her newly designed Gala dress) Applejack smiled and sang, her family by her side:

"_At the Gala, it's amazing!_

_I'll enjoy myself—"_

"_Darn tootin'!"_ Apple Bloom added, fixing up a pleat on her sister's skirt.

Applejack sang on. _"And spend time with all my friends!"_

"_Yes sir!"_ Granny Smith added, opening the door for her.

A smiling Apple Jack shook her head. _"No more selling…no more stressing…"_

"_Eyup!"_ came from Big Mac.

Applejack smiled and waved to Twilight and Spike before singing one more verse:

"_And I'll remember all that really matters_

_Is that my friends are there for me!"_

"Hey, Applejack!" Twilight greeted as her friend entered the chariot.

"Hiya, Twilight!" Applejack waved.

Twilight looked to the pegasi guards. "Next stop, Carousel Boutique please!" The chariot took off in that direction (Spike's eyes practically filling with hearts at the announced destination).

Meanwhile at the Boutique, Rarity, all dressed up and looking stunning (of course), could see through her window the chariot coming from a distance. She gasped in delight and broke into song (naturally):

"_At the Gala, all the royals,_

_Well, I know them now, you see!_

_And I know I'll be just as regal when I'm at the Gala!_

_On to the Gala!"_

Rarity sighed, able to make out her friends faces now as the chariot got closer: Applejack and Twilight and of course Spike standing up on Twilight's back and waving just to catch a glimpse of her.

Rarity's smile warmed as she dashed out of her door to the front step of her shop and sang another verse:

"_He will be at my side, Spikey Wikey,_

_And how gallant he will be!_

_He will treat me like a lady_

_Tonight at the Gala!"_

As the chariot pulled up, Spike practically beamed and sang a verse now himself, he was so full of emotion:

"_This is what I've been waiting for,_

_To be Rarity's escort._

_Finally this year we'll all just have fun,_

_Tonight at the Gala._

_On to the Gala!"_

Spike hopped down to open the chariot door for Rarity with a bow. "Wow Rarity, you look great!"

"Oh thank you, Spike, and you look very nice too." Rarity gave him a nod and a warm smile and then entered the chariot, a beaming Spike following right behind her.

Twilight smiled and called out to the pegasi guards again. "On to—er…on to that cloud house Rainbow Dash keeps just near the western border of Ponyville by a hill there!" The guards took off. Twilight just looked at her friends and shrugged sheepishly, and then they all shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, at Rainbow Dash's cloud house, the blue pegasus grinned as she saw the chariot flying into sight and popped on her golden hair piece as she flew up and sang:

"_Been dreamin', I've been waitin'_

_To finally have another shot at—_

_The Gala, what an awesome night!_

_No need this year to fuss or to fight!_

_If I see the Wonderbolts, I'll say hi,_

_But otherwise I'll stay by my friends' sides!_

_I'll see everyone I want to right there at the Gala!"_

"Hey girls!" Rainbow Dash flew right into the chariot as it pulled up. "Can you believe how awesome this is: we're actually Gala veterans _and_ showing up with a princess! Forget 20%, this is _120_% cooler than last year!" She beamed.

Twilight nodded to her and then looked to the pegasi guards. "On to Sugar Cube Corner please!"

The guards nodded and took off.

Outside of Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie stood on the front stoop bouncing up and down in excitement in her Gala dress, and she waved as the chariot came in sight and then quickly pulled up.

Pinkie Pie hopped right into the chariot and started singing without delay:

"_I'm going to the Grand Gala._

_It may not be the best party,_

_But I'll still enjoy myself as the party pony named Pinkie! _

_All a party really needs is good friends indeed!_

_Friends playing, friends dancing_

_With me at the Grand Gala!_

_On to the Gala!"_

"_On to the Gala!"_ all of the girls (and Spike) sang in agreement.

Twilight laughed. "Actually there's still one more stop to make." She addressed the pegasi guards again. "On to Fluttershy's cottage please—just on the edge of Ponyville and the Everfree forest."

The guards nodded and took off again.

From her cottage, Fluttershy (in her Gala dress and with her mane and tail decorated with little flowers and a little chaotic curl at the ends) could see the chariot approaching bearing all of her friends. She beamed and sang now too. And as she sang, her little bird friends who had been adjusting a few ribbons in her dress echoed her with chirps in the same tune.

"_At the Gala…" _Fluttershy started.

"_Tweet-tweet-tweet!"_

"_With our friends…"_

"_Tweet-tweet-tweet!"_

"_Is where I'm going to be!"_

"_Tweet-tweet-tweet-tweet!"_

Fluttershy smiled and raised her hoof so some of the birds could land on it as she sang more:

"_And I know that all that matters,_

_Is that I and they like me!"_

"_Tweet-tweet!"_

Fluttershy lowered her hoof to let the birds fly off, and then patted Angel Bunny's head as he came up to her to adjust a flower in her tail. Fluttershy sang on and finished with a sheepish smile:

"_I'm not worried about the critters now,_

_Though I hope since last year they've forgiven me!" _

The chariot pulled up to the door now, and she waved out the window, talking to herself now. "Oh, I know this will be a very nice night even if it's not meant to be perfect."

The song (and the chariot pickup for the Gala) had a brief interlude for a moment courtesy of a certain being of chaos suddenly entering the room.

"_At the Gala…at the Gala_…" Discord, wearing his tuxedo and currently trying to tie his bowtie, suddenly walked out of the kitchen humming these words with a small smile. He stopped though and blinked at the sight of Fluttershy looking to him with a smile. "Oh, er…Fluttershy I thought you were still upstairs." He rolled his eyes. "And why must you ponies get these infernal songs stuck in my head, really?" He scoffed (but couldn't help still smiling a little himself).

Fluttershy smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, Discord…I'm just so excited!" she announced in one of her loud whispers, clapping her hooves together.

Discord grinned at her enthusiasm, but then he collapsed down to her sofa, putting a paw to his forehead in 'despair'. "Fluttershy…I think I'm having a lot of second thoughts about actually going through with this evening." He glanced at her upside down with his head flung back. "Couldn't I just send my condolences and say I've come down with the blue flu again and that I'm off to fight the tatzlwurm for those flower petals?"

Fluttershy approached him. "Now, Discord, don't worry. You'll have fun tonight. Everyone's nervous before their first Gala. And besides, Princess Celestia's looking forward to you escorting her." Her eyes hazed a little in an all-knowing way. "And I know you're looking forward to escorting her."

Discord swallowed, blushing a little and glancing away as he raised his head again. "I-I know, but still, maybe a party like this really isn't my scene. I'm more of a tailgating, beach luau, spontaneous house party kind of guy. Or at the very least tea parties. I won't be able to make any fun, uncomfortable jokes at this thing or be too sarcastic or stretch my chaos too much. And I still can't believe I'm in a tuxedo of all things!" He tugged at his collar a little and tried to tie his bowtie once more, though he fumbled again in his slight nervousness.

"Discord, we talked about this…." Fluttershy reached up with her front hooves and helped him fix up the tie. "You'll fit in just fine by being friendly. And you don't have to be orderly at the party. And chaos can be fun, and especially on a night like tonight. Hasn't Celestia even been encouraging you to be a little more chaotic?" She pulled back, his bowtie perfectly secured.

Discord looked down but nodded. "Yes, she has." He smiled a little.

Fluttershy smiled too. "Just be yourself. You're a nice person even if you're a little different. Don't try to make the Gala some ideal night…just let it be the best night ever in its own way. That's what me and the other girls learned last year."

Discord looked to her hesitantly. "But what if I get bored?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "Mingle and talk to new people."

"But what if I get tired?" Discord stretched over the back of the sofa.

Fluttershy smiled more. "Sit down for a moment on the veranda and enjoy the view."

Discord raised his head and rolled his eyes. "But what if I'm far too fantastic and all the ponies get jealous of me and no one likes me?" Despite the joking tone of the question, there was something serious in his glance as he asked it (which Fluttershy noticed, of course).

The yellow pegasus only looked at him with all the natural warmth and kindness of her disposition as she made her reply. "Then it'll be their loss for missing out on knowing such a good friend."

Discord blinked…then he smiled warmly too and gave a nod. "Fine then, my dear Fluttershy. I'll go." He stood up.

"Wonderful." Fluttershy nodded to him in return.

Discord swallowed, glancing down for a moment and then back up at his best friend. "And thanks for helping me with the tie, Fluttershy. I really am a little nervous, I guess."

"Anytime," she assured.

"Hey Fluttershy, get a move on! We don't have all night!" Rainbow Dash's voice suddenly sounded through the window.

Fluttershy turned and quickly flew over to the window. "Oh, coming!" she called out. She looked back to Discord. "Do you want to ride in the chariot with me and the girls?"

"And get drowned in pony songs of joy?" The chaos master's grin picked up on one side. "No thanks, I'll pass." He shrugged. "Besides, Celestia told me to meet her in the throne room, so I think I'd better just go there directly. Speaking of which…." He snapped his fingers, and instantly a beautiful flower with petals all in warm colors of pinks and golds and reds and yellows appeared in his hand. He smiled at the sight of the blossom. "Good, her corsage looks just as lovely as I imagined it would." He snapped his fingers to make the flower disappear for the moment. Then he blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Ponies can wear corsages, right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Princess Celestia could wear it in her hair or on her yoke. And it's lovely, Discord. I'm sure she'll appreciate you making her such a pretty flower."

Discord smiled with a touch of pride. "Yes, well…she does seem to have a thing about getting flowers from me. She still saved the ones I gave her after the Tirek thing, and I'm hoping she'll like this one as much too. It's…sort of an extra special one for her." He rubbed one of his arms. "And it's the least I can do for her putting up with me all night long, you know?" He glanced to Fluttershy, a dry look on his face. "By the way, if anyone asks, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded in understanding. "Of course, Discord." She flew to her door. "I'll see you at the Gala. Bye for now." And then she left to join her friends.

"Bye, Fluttershy," Discord gave her a wave and a smile…but then he let out a deep sigh and tugged at his collar again. "I'm going to regret this entire evening, I just know it." He rolled his eyes and put on a mocking tone of Celestia for a moment. "'Oh girls, let's have you all reform Discord so I can put his powers to work for good, I'm sure that'll make him happy.'" Discord sighed again. "Well, it did make me happy, Celestia, but it also made my life incredibly complicated. And I'd love to explain that situation to you if you weren't in the process of turning me from a proud draconequus into a pile of lovesick mush without even trying. Mares…" He pouted to himself. But then he let out a deep breath, straightened up, and gave his tuxedo a final brushing off. "All right, enough stalling, Discord. Just go to the castle now before you change your mind." He held out his fingers and snapped, instantly disappearing from the cottage.

(A few minutes later, of course, Angel Bunny came out and whistled, and then he and a few squirrels and birds started to pull out some snacks and put on the latest DJ Pon-3 single on the phonograph).

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the song…._

"On to the Canterlot castle please!" Twilight announced proudly to the pegasi guards once Fluttershy was safely in the chariot. And as the chariot rose into the air and turned in the direction of the capitol, she and the girls and Spike all started singing together:

"_Over to the Gala, we must go;_

_We're ready now, we're all aglow!_

_Over to the Gala, let's head there_

_And make the best night we can!_

_On to the Gala, now's the time—_

_We're ready, and we look divine!_

_On to the Gala!"_

"_With my friends!"_ added Fluttershy.

"_On to the Gala!"_ everyone resounded again.

"_With my friends!_" added Applejack.

"_On to the Gala!"_

"_With my friends!"_ added Rarity.

"_On to the Gala!"_

"_With my friends!"_ added Rainbow Dash.

"_On to the Gala!_"

"_With my friends!"_ added Pinkie Pie.

"_To see!"_ Fluttershy.

"_To talk!"_ Applejack.

"_To admire!"_ Rarity.

"_To fly!"_ Rainbow Dash.

"_To smile!"_ Pinkie Pie.

"_To escort!" _Spike.

"_To just be there!"_ Twilight.

And then all together:

"_On to the Gala!_

_On to the Gala!_

_And we'll have the best night we can_

_At the Gala!"_

"Or it'll be close enough," Twilight assured everyone at the finish.

All the girls broke into warm laughter and then looked on with smiles as they flew over the center of Canterlot and finally landed in front of the castle, all aglow with enchanted lights and all abuzz with ponies arriving.

Twilight waited as each of her friends exited the chariot first and then began to step out herself…

…Until she was stopped by a hoof from Rarity as the white unicorn (Spike at her side) suddenly popped her head back into the chariot. "Um, darling," she started with a smile and an eyebrow raised, "you're a princess this year. Shouldn't you be making some kind of entrance at the top of the stairs with Celestia and Luna?"

"I…" Twilight started, a big smile on her face. Then her eyes opened wide, and she froze. She quickly zipped over to the front of the carriage and spoke to the pegasi guards again. "To one of the back entrances to the castle—to _any_ back entrance of the castle, please!"

The guards nodded and took off again.

"Thanks, Rarity!" Twilight called down to her from the air as the chariot rose.

Rarity waved up at her. "No problem, dear!" Then she turned to Spike. "Shall we go in, Spikey Wikey?"

Spike nodded. "As you wish." He bowed low and gestured forward. "Ladies first."

Rarity giggled. "Oh Spike, such a gentlecolt. Thank you." And thus she trotted ahead proudly into the main entrance to the ballroom, Spike following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the castle, but in a remote place away from the lights and the arriving guests…one other guest had a small bit of music to add.

Discord stood there, corsage in hand, looking to the final rays of the sun and the newly bright glow of the rising moon at first, and then looking to the warm-colored flower he had created for Celestia…this one an expression of all the warmth she radiated and all the warmth she filled him with rather than an expression of the mare herself (as his bouquet had been): it was his feelings of love and friendship for her in the form of a blossom.

The chaos master sighed with a small smile and sang very softly.

"_At the Gala, with the princess, _

_I'm going to see them all,_

_Every pony curious about me _

_Right there at the Gala…"_

"_But what happens when the night ends? _

_Will we ever be this close again…? _

_What will Celestia expect from me _

_Tomorrow after the Gala?" _

Discord sighed very deeply and then magically made the corsage disappear once more.

The chaos master tried to smile again. "Cheer up, Discord. Why must you always be so dramatic about things? Just go enjoy yourself with her…and then you can figure out your future together in the morning light." Discord nodded to himself once and then snapped his fingers just as the sun finally left the sky and the dark night glittered fully with the moon and stars.

* * *

In the Canterlot throne room, the usual two guards were posted. And though they were happy to be doing their duty, on Gala night this could still be a pretty boring shift since all of the castle activity was occurring near the ballroom. And so the guards stood at their post somewhat listlessly, mostly waiting to be relieved so that they could finally catch a glimpse of the grand affair that would soon be underway.

Then one of them raised an ear. "Did you…hear something? Like fanfare? Like really odd-sounding fanfare?"

The other guard raised an eyebrow. "Nope. I…wait…" Now there was definitely a distinct sound like a horn (a very warped horn) blowing from outside of the throne room doors. "Yeah, I hear it. What do you think it could…"

And at that point, the master of chaos made a grand entrance by magically making the throne room doors burst wide open open and having two clones of himself dressed as footmen in blue pantaloons and caps stand on either side of the doorway and blow some crooked-shaped horns as he himself flew forward and then landed with his head held high and his hands on his lapel. "Announcing, me, gentlecolts." Discord grinned and with a flourish of his top hat as his tail snapped away the footmen clones. "I've arrived to pick up—you guessed it—Princess Celestia!"

The guards (who had both jumped back several feet in surprise at his entrance) caught their breaths, and the first one cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Discord, er…welcome. But, um…for the future, it's usually protocol to have one of the guards announce you instead of yourself. And…I'm pretty sure those doors are supposed to be enchanted so that only castle staff and the princesses can open them."

Discord waved him off, still grinning away. "Oh please, if I could break that spell Celestia used to hide the Elements of Harmony when I first returned, I think breaking a spell to lock a door is more than within my—" He stopped and blinked. '_You're supposed to be showing them how good of a match you could be for Celestia, not reminiscing about your villainous ways and bragging about technically breaking into the throne room!' _ Discord grinned sheepishly and popped his top hat onto his head. "Er, anyway…the point is we're all friends and all I did was pop into a room—it's not like a crashed the latest United Equine Nations meeting and started moonwalking on the table." He chuckled. "But seriously, Celestia is expecting me and told me to meet her in here. And I did at least announce myself in some way. So that's progress…right?" He shrugged and looked to the guards.

The guards glanced at each other with raised eyebrows for a moment but finally smiled to each other and then looked to Discord. The second guard came forward. "We appreciate the consideration, Discord. We're not quite sure where the princesses are right now though, but since all the pages are busy helping the arriving guests, we can go get Celestia and let her know you're here."

"I'll go," the first guard offered, heading toward the throne room door.

"And I'll go out into the hall and keep watch for her to announce her and Princess Luna if they come along," the second guard offered, following him.

Discord blinked as they walked past him. "Well, thank you." He cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly. "And, hey, it's Gala night after all, so I promise while I'm in here alone I won't set any chaotic booby traps or poke through any of Celestia's magical stuff in the vault or case the joint for ways to take over the castle or ways to elope from the castle with Celestia, heh…" '_What are you doing? Please just shut up. Elope with…elope with_…' He almost sighed, almost smiled…. '_Me and…elope._' He blinked several times, finally snapping out of his daze…and also very shocked at the turn of thought which had brought on that particular daze.

The guards were just smiling at him. "We know," the second one said. "And you're welcome to be in the castle with just as much freedom as any of the princess's other friends, Discord."

The first one nodded. "I'm sure Princess Celestia will be along soon, Discord. She's been getting ready all day."

Then the two guards turned and headed out into the hall, letting the door close behind them.

As they left, Discord let out a deep breath and blushed a little. He recalled that night Celestia had invited him over to help choose among some of the outfit samples Rarity had sent over: the two of them in her room, and how Celestia had mentioned that it would take her hours to get ready for the big evening, and how astounded he had been that she would want to put so much effort into herself for him.

And now tonight she really had done it.

"I wonder what she'll look like." Discord had already seen her Gala outfit of course, but he knew that Rarity and some of the girls had come over to style her hair, and with all of the hoofmaids she and Luna had to gussy them up too…it suddenly occurred to Discord that tonight he would probably see Celestia looking more beautiful than ever before when she came through those doors.

The chaos master took in and let out a very deep breath. "I…I need to sit down, I think." He went to snap up a lounge chair but then paused and considered…and slowly turned around to the throne behind him.

A little impish smile couldn't help coming to his features. "Well…no one's looking…and it might distract me from how nervous I am…and Celestia might be taking a little while longer to get ready anyway…and I _am_ still the master of chaos…and I _have_ always wanted to…"

And then with a snap of his fingers, the chaos master was lounging across the royal throne.

Discord relaxed into the seat, making himself comfortable, "Hmm…" he smiled, "this is nice. Oh, I used to have such fun plans for this castle. I thought a paisley interior with plaid columns and a floor made of fudge would have been nice. I would have hung the cages of elephant-nosed canaries right over there, and the chocolate milk open bar would have been right over there, and the windows would have been funhouse mirrors, and every day I would have had my hypnotized guards dance a conga line right past my throne at lunchtime for my amusement. Oh and over there, right on the throne room entrance door, that's where I would have hung my big poster of Celestia…that I would throw exploding darts at in a daily delightful game of nonsense! Of course, now the picture of her would be surrounded by a heart, but still the same principle applies." He laughed to himself and made a gesture with his hand like he was aiming a dart. "Yes, right about…there!"

And just as Discord made the gesture, the throne room doors opened and both guards entered.

"Announcing, their royal highnesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" The guards were smiling at first, but now both of them blinked as they finally processed Discord's position. Their eyes went wide as suddenly the pony sisters dashed in from behind them, all dressed up with their hair looking lovely, and laughing and playing with each other.

"Luna," Celestia called out as Luna nudged her a little, "Stop it, you'll mess up my hair before we even get into the ballroom."

Luna laughed. "And since when do you care about things like that, sister?"

"Well, it is Gala night," Celestia shrugged sheepishly.

One of the throne room guards stepped forward now and cleared his throat. "Announcing Discord, your highnesses."

(Discord, who had been quite mesmerized at the vision of Celestia suddenly prancing into the room, finally snapped out of his daze at the sound of his name being announced).

Celestia blinked, looked around for moment, and then looked up to see Discord still on the throne. "Discord!" Her smile brightened, and she dashed over to the foot of the throne. "I'm so glad you're here. Thank you for waiting. Luna and I were having so much fun getting ready we almost lost track of time." Her smile warmed. "You look very distinguished this evening, Discord." She gave him a small bow of her head.

"Your highness," the other guard came over to her, "Um…about the throne, we didn't realize…"

Celestia smiled at the guard and held up her hoof. "Oh, it's fine, really." She looked back to Discord and almost smirked a little. "You're enjoying yourself up there, aren't you?"

A grinning Discord just shrugged sheepishly, playing with his hands in his lap. "Well, um…maybe a tad, heh." He snapped his fingers and made himself appear before her. "And thanks—the, uh, the lighting of the castle really does set off this tuxedo getup pretty well. I'll have to thank Rarity again." He looked back at her (and suppressed what he could only have guessed would have come out as a swoon). "And she and the girls certainly did a lovely job on your hair…" Her mane and tail had a gentle wave to it that he normally didn't see and a few gold ribbons braided through the tresses. And the clip near her ear had the lovely effect of letting him be able to see both of her eyes instead of one when he looked at her head on. And her coat was practically a sparkling white, the amber crystal in her yoke glowed as warmly as he imagined her heart beneath it might, and the diamonds in her shoes caught the light to make her look like she was walking on magic. The chaos master finally chuckled, unable to help himself. "Your whole look is really just…dynamite." He went to snap his fingers.

Celestia's eyes went wide. "Discord!"

The chaos master just chuckled and lowered his hand. "Kidding, kidding, come on, you should be used to my sense of humor by now." He smirked at her a little.

Celestia smiled, shaking her head. "Very funny." She glanced to her mane. "And thank you, I think Rarity and the girls did a lovely job too. And Luna's hair came out very lovely as well. And her outfit too." She glanced to her sister.

Luna stepped forward proudly, the silver ribbons and diamond moon clip in her hair catching the light of the throne room to make her mane look like a truly dazzling nightscape. Her yoke was silver with a large black onyx stone at the center surrounded by small sapphires, and her shoes were silver and sapphire studded as well—both an excellent compliment to the rich color of her freshly brushed coat.

"Well, I guess all three of us really don't clean up too badly then." Discord held his head high.

Luna and Celestia shared a laugh. Then Celestia looked to Discord again. "Shall we go then, Discord? Many guests have already arrived, and they'll want to start the greetings and introductions soon."

Discord nodded. "Of course. But, um, first…." He snapped his fingers and made her flower appear in all of its sunshiny beauty. "For you, my lady." Discord gave her a low bow as he held out the flower. "I got you this. I-I mean, I made this for you. You know what I mean." He smiled a touch sheepishly.

Celestia just looked at the gift with such a warm smile. "Oh, Discord…it's beautiful." She magically took the flower and placed it over her ear without the hair clip.

"It really is, isn't it?" The chaos master remarked, straightening up and gazing at Celestia, a somewhat dreamy look on his face (that Luna did not fail to notice).

"And I have something for you too, Discord…" Celestia replied, her horn glowing.

Discord blinked, his dreamy look managing to subside. "Really?"

Celestia nodded. Then there was a burst of magic near his suit which cleared to reveal a small blue flower now set in Discord's lapel.

"Poison joke," Celestia explained. "But I had the magic removed. I thought it would suit you—it's a flower with an excellent sense of humor and that likes to play tricks, just like you."

Discord smiled more. "Thank you, Celestia. Yes, I…I think it suits me too." He chuckled and then he clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. "So, we're all ready for this inevitable disaster of a night then: being of chaos trapped in a room of orderly ponies at the biggest, fanciest social event of the season. What could possibly go wrong, right?"

Celestia just smiled at him. "I promise, Discord, no matter what happens, we'll all have fun." She turned toward the door and started heading forward, Discord following behind her and Luna following behind him.

"Yes, well," Discord grinned, puffing out his lapels, "you will be hanging out with me for most of the evening, so I can at least guarantee that _you'll_ never have a dull or underappreciated moment, Princess." As they reached the doors, Discord stepped to the side and snapped them open, then bowed low and gestured forward. "Shall we then? And ladies first, of course."

"Thank you, Discord," Luna and Celestia said together, and then the exited the room, laughing warmly with each other (though Celestia couldn't help but give a quick glance to Discord with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and returning to laughing with her sister).

Discord straightened up, then turned to the guards and snapped his fingers. He was instantly wearing a monocle and bearing a moustache, and he spoke in an over-the-top British accent. "Farewell, gentlecolts. I'm off to the Gala!" And with a laugh he snapped his fingers again, leaving behind the throne room and shutting the door.

Inside the two guards, who had been watching Discord's kind if playful behavior with the princesses with interest, just looked at the closed door and then looked at each other and shrugged.

"You in on the castle betting pool about those two?" the first guard asked with a cheeky grin.

The second guard nodded with a grin of his own. "I've got twenty bits that say they're dating by the end of the night."

The first guard chuckled. "I've got ten bits that says they've been dating all along."

The second guard blushed a little. "I heard the maids are taking bets on whether or not Discord's just plain going to move in here with her."

"Yikes." The first one laughed then sighed. "But at least we don't have anything to worry about. Discord's not evil, all the Gala preparations are taken care of, Celestia's not being tricked into getting her heart broken by anypony—what could go wrong?" He shrugged.

The other guard nodded. "Exactly." Then he grinned a little and set his horn to glowing. "Want me to zap us up some bottles of cider."

"Definitely!" The first guard smiled, and the two shared a laugh as the bottles appeared and they shared a refreshing drink.

Indeed, all major issues seemed resolved.

What, oh what, could possibly, truly, seriously go wrong?

* * *

Out in the hallway, the pony sisters and the chaos master (now without his monocle get-up) were walking along and nearing the ballroom entrance.

"So…we're finally about to see all your guests." Discord glanced to Celestia out of the corner of his eye and grinned a little. "And are you sure that none of them are going to start pelting me with rotten apples when we get presented together?"

Luna couldn't help a chuckle, and Celestia smiled a little but shook her head of course. "They wouldn't dream of it, Discord. But either way, let's not worry about the guests." She raised her hoof and touched his arm. "Let's just make tonight about you and me and enjoying ourselves with our friends and having fun. Okay?" She smiled up at him.

Discord did his best not to blush and then just smiled down at her. "Just about you and me: I promise. I'm at your service for the evening, my lady." He gave a deep nod (and was very aware that she was still touching him).

Celestia smiled up at him in appreciation. Then she looked forward.

Her eyes caught sight of Luna giving her a meaningful look over her shoulder and gesturing slightly with her head to Discord.

Celestia let out a breath and tried not to blush. She smiled at her sister and then removed her hoof from Discord's arm as the party came to a stop in front of the door leading to the top of the ballroom staircase. "Discord, Luna will be presented first this evening, and we'll be presented last. And Twilight will come between us." Celestia blinked and glanced around. "Hmm…speaking of Twilight, she should be here soon. I told the chariot to drop her and the girls off early…"

"Here I am, Princess Celestia!" Twilight suddenly came running up the hall, holding her crown as straight as possible with her hoof until she came to a stop right by her mentor. "Sorry, I didn't even think about having to make a proper entrance like you and Luna do. It just didn't even occur to me, even when I was writing out the part of the schedule that specifically mentioned the princesses making an entrance. I—"

"It's all right, Twilight, "Celestia assured with a smile. "You're here now, and you look just lovely."

Twilight took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you, Celestia."

Luna smiled too and placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "You will be fine, Twilight Sparkle. I shall go first, and you shall come after me. And then my sister and Discord after you. You will never be alone except during the hoofshakes later on this evening."

Twilight nodded. "Thanks, Luna." Then she took a deep breath and swallowed as Luna removed her hoof. "Okay, I guess this is it then."

"Oh stop acting so nervous, Twilight." Discord rolled his eyes and gave her a nudge. "You're Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic, Faithful Student of Celestia, Healer of Nightmare Moon, Defeater of Chrysalis, co-battler of Sombra, Banisher of Tirek, and co-Reformer of Discord, and Princess of Friendship!" He grinned. "If anything, _Celestia and I_ should be nervous about getting introduced after _you_. You're a tough act to follow."

Twilight laughed. "Thanks, Discord." She turned and stepped forward, and took her place behind Luna and in front of Discord and Celestia. Then she raised her leg and let out a breath, doing the calming motion that Cadance had taught her.

"Hey, after this, can we all go out and get pancakes or ice cream or donuts or something just to relax?" Discord suggested with a shrug, tugging at his collar.

Twilight and Celestia looked to each other and laughed.

Then Twilight looked to Discord and nodded. "Sure, why not? There's a great donut shop that's open all night, even on Gala night."

"_Especially_ on Gala night," Celestia added with a sigh and a smile.

Discord, Twilight, and Luna looked to her with interest.

"What?" Celestia shrugged. "I asked Donut Joe to keep up that tradition when he inherited the shop from his father. A donut might not be cake, but it's certainly the next best thing. And what better way to relax after managing to pull of another Gala…especially since the cake supply in the castle is usually a little low after tonight considering all the baked goods go straight to the catering…" She smiled sheepishly.

The four magical beings just all looked at each other and then shared a warm laugh.

"Well, on that note, I can safely say this has the potential to be the most chaotic night ever," Discord remarked, shaking his head. "Luna, let's start this royalty train." He snapped, making a conductor's hat appear on his head, and pulled a small train whistle in the air.

Luna winked and then trotted forward proudly past the curtains as Discord snapped himself back to normal.

As she disappeared, the sound of fanfare reached their ears and then a steward in the ballroom announced loudly: "Princess Luna, Ruler of the Night, Keeper of the Moon, Guardian of Dreams. Leader of Equestria!" Much applause was heard which then faded away, obviously as Luna took her bows and went down into the ballroom.

Twilight swallowed.

"You'll be okay," Celestia whispered by her ear. "Why do you think I had you stand beside me last year for the entire Gala even if we couldn't talk? I wanted you to get used to feeling like the center of attention."

Twilight nodded and smiled, and then went forward past the curtain with her head held high.

Another fanfare sounded, and then the steward spoke again. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ruler of Friendship, Keeper of Rainbow Power, Element of Magic. Our newest Princess!"

Applause sounded, and the girls and Spike could especially be heard whooping and cheering for Twilight. As with Luna, the applause quieted as she descended among the crowd.

Celestia let out a breath, her look bright. "Ready?" She put her hoof in Discord's hand.

"As I'll ever be," Discord replied, letting out a breath of his own and squeezing her hoof a little (and wishing she wasn't wearing a horseshoe so that he could take comfort from her soft hoof itself instead of the warm gold covering it).

"Just imagine it's not a crowd but only your closest friends greeting you; that always helps me," the sun princess whispered near his ear. "Or just think how much they'll be enjoying your chaotic floor."

Discord blinked and scoffed. "Like I'm nervous." He shrugged. "I-I just know I'm going to be disappointed when you get six titles said after your name and then steward goes 'Oh, and her escort…Discord, right? That annoying guy from the statue garden'…"

Celestia smiled a little more. "You might be surprised." And then she started them walking forward and past the curtain before Discord could question her.

Discord blinked at first as they entered the ballroom full of bright lights, but his gaze managed to adjust quickly enough. He saw the crowds of well-dressed ponies below, and Twilight and Luna were standing at the bottom of the landing smiling up at them. And set a bit farther away were the girls and Spike, all smiling and waving.

The steward cleared his throat. "Princess Celestia, Ruler of the Day, Keeper of the Sun, Guardian of Magical Instruction. Leader of Equestria! And her escort, Discord, Renowned Equestrian historical figure, Friend to the Crown, Fellow Founder of Rainbow Power. Master of Chaos!"

Celestia waved with her free front hoof and started to lead herself and Discord downstairs amidst applause while Discord did his best to wave with his claw despite the wide-eyed shock currently upon him.

Celestia glanced up at him, smiling a little more.

Discord noticed her look out of the corner of his eye, and he blinked and then smiled a little too. "I hate surprises," he whispered. His grin grew, and he squeezed her hoof a little again. "Thanks…" he added in a soft mumble.

"You're quite welcome," Celestia whispered back as they descended among the guests.

The couple stood at the center of everyone for a moment, and then Celestia cleared her throat to address the room. "Attention my guests and loyal subjects, thank you all for attending this year's Gala! And now that Princess Luna, Princess Twilight and myself—along with my distinguished companion Discord—have arrived, please let the party begin!"

Another fanfare sounded, and then there was more applause as the music started up from the bandstand.

Celestia let go of Discord's paw now and turned to him. "We'll have to go to the staircase at the entrance for our shift at the guest greetings. Let's get started." She gestured over in that direction and began to lead them that way.

Discord nodded, following right alongside her. "Let's dive right in then. I can't believe the night's finally here."

Celestia laughed. "Me either, Discord. But I'm glad it is."

"I'll second that." The chaos master chuckled and then smiled to himself as they went along together. They had been received warmly, Celestia seemed happy, he felt happy…. Discord wondered how the rest of this night would play out, and only hoped it would at least turn out to be as surprisingly pleasant as the start of the night had managed to be.

* * *

**A/N:**

So yes, we're finally here and the gala night is getting underway! The gala will be three chapters long and full of chaos and romance. I really hope all of you enjoy it! I'm still doing some drafting with these chapters, so I'll try to post as soon as possible. Take care! ^_^

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	22. Gala Night, Part 1--The Trials of Chaos

**A/N:**

Hi everypony!

Here it is, gala night! It'll be a three chapter evening : ) There's a lot going on, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review if you can ^_^  
**  
The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 22:**

**Gala Night, Part 1—The Trials of Chaos**

* * *

'_So…this is the Gala?_' Discord sighed to himself, the look on his face a little dull. He had been full of anticipation about this night with Celestia, and yet so far the evening was starting out sort of…boring. At the very least it was anti-climactic. He had been expecting awkward situations, surprise shenanigans, humorous moments, and perhaps sudden romantic meetings that might even prompt a confession from him about his love to the fair princess he was escorting.

But instead Discord and Celestia had been just standing at the top of this staircase greeting the pony guests and giving hoofshakes without incident for the last fifteen minutes. And the chaos master would have seriously just snapped himself away to anywhere else that might be more fun if it weren't for the fact that he was now completely head over hoof and claw in love with the mare to his right who smiled at all of the arriving ponies while her hair shimmered and her eyes sparkled and her coat looked like a perfect cream-colored canvas on which he could construct the most delightful chaos.

Discord used the tuft of his tail to pinch his shoulder and snap himself out of the musings. '_Focus. Just focus. This is important to her, and you're her escort. Now stop being a nervous wreck and help!'_ Discord nodded to himself and then went back to diligently doing what he had been doing on and off so far ever since he had come up to the top of the staircase with Celestia: giving each guest a small wave and polite bow of his head after Celestia finished shaking their hoof. And so far he was very happy to see that very few the ponies he saw gave him neutral or even doubtful looks in return.

And as for those ponies who still hesitated in regards to him, Discord just shrugged off their responses. '_If they want to have a problem with me, let them. I'm a good person. And I don't need ponies in my life who are going to make me feel like a bad person just because I used to be one_. _This is a new start for me, and the sooner everyone else accepts that fact just like I have, the better.'_

A break in the influx of guests came now, and Celestia glanced to her companion. "Discord," she kept her voice low, "are you sure you're happy doing this with me? I really don't want to keep you from having fun at the party."

Discord smiled a little and shrugged. "Doing the hoofshakes makes you happy. And I want to be a part of that happiness so I can understand it better. Besides, it's not killing me to make the acquaintance of some new ponies. I'm going to have to learn to branch out my friendship skills beyond Fluttershy and the girls and you and your sister at some point anyway—might as well start at the biggest social event of the year."

Celestia smiled back at him and nodded. "If you're sure, Discord. We'll be done here soon though, and then we can go off and mingle with everypony." Her smile brightened. "I haven't been able to do that at a Gala since…I don't even remember when." She thought, and then her smile fell a little. "Since before Luna and Nightmare Moon, I guess…"

Discord frowned. He considered and then put on a smile again. "Well, then you are clearly long overdue for some fun and unforgettable partygoing. You just wait until these hoofshakes are over, and I'll make sure you have the most chaotic night ever, Celestia." He winked down at her.

Celestia's smile returned. "Thank you, Discord."

"And if you really could use some more recreation and relaxation, then tonight doesn't have to be the only night that you get escorted by the master of chaos to some shindig." Discord swallowed but tried to keep his tone confident as he went on as 'casually' as he could manage. "You and I could hit the town every now and again, go out dancing or partying or maybe to a show. Whatever you'd like."

Celestia blinked twice and then smiled more. "If people think we're secretly courting now just because we're at the Gala together, spending that much time alone might only make those rumors worse, Discord. Are you sure you'd be all right with that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, who cares what other ponies think about our love lives?" Discord just shrugged and grinned. "I just thought you and I could have some fun, get to know each other even better, hit up some bakeries to figure out who's got the best cake and stroll into a few clubs to figure out who's got the most chaotic nightlife—that sort of thing."

Celestia laughed softly to herself. "I'll think about it, Discord."

Discord chuckled softly. "Let me know what you decide." He turned forward as some fresh guests entered the ballroom and approached the staircase.

Celestia turned forward too…and yet she couldn't help but give Discord an extra glance out of the corner of her eye. Luna's words from the other day suddenly came to her mind again, and she almost couldn't help but think that the offer Discord had just made to her could seem sort of like him asking her out on a…date. A real date. Celestia quickly sighed though and looked forward with her usual smile, deciding not to let her nerves get the better of her judgment when all Discord had really asked was to share some chaos and fun with her in the future as part of their friendship.

And Discord, meanwhile, swelled with pride inside at his courage just now in technically asking her out. '_If she ever could care for me in return, spending more time together is the only sure way those feelings could develop. And she laughed and said she'd think about it. Dating…oh, it would be such beautiful chaos_.' As more guests started to enter now, Discord couldn't help but prepare to greet the ponies with a little more exuberance considering his own current internal ecstatic state.

"Celestia!"

Suddenly a familiar red-haired, yellow mare with a Prench accent and accompanied by her dark-haired, blue husband dashed up to Celestia and Discord.

Celestia smiled more. "Hello, Cher and Honor. I'm so happy to see you. You both look lovely this evening." Celestia shook each of their hooves.

Discord's smile brightened. "I was wondering when you'd both show up. Nice to see you again, Duke and Duchess." He gave a bow of his head.

Honoree smiled. "Please, Discord, as with Celestia, you may call us Cher and Honor if you'd like."

"You've got it." Discord grinned and nodded.

Cher giggled. "Oh, and just look at the two of you two: you make a lovely couple together. Celestia, you look stunning—c'est magnifique! And doesn't Discord look very dapper tonight, like a noble gentleman?" Her smile picked up on one side, and she eyed Celestia as she gestured with her head to Discord.

Celestia giggled softly. "Yes, he does look very dapper and noble. And thank you, I'm pleased with how my ensemble turned out as well. My designer this year is Rarity of Ponyville. She's with Princess Twilight right now—the white unicorn next to the young dragon. She also designed Twilight's outfit and Luna's and Discord's as well. She's very talented."

"Ah yes," Cher nodded, "perhaps I may be able to give her some contacts in Prance." She hooked forelegs with her husband. "Come along, Honor, let's go see this Rarity and then enjoy the party."

Honoree smiled warmly to her and nodded, then looked to Celestia and Discord again. "Discord, it has been an honor making your acquaintance again, of course. And Princess…" he looked to the princess, "you are as charming a hostess as ever."

"Nice seeing you again too." Discord nodded.

Celestia bowed her head. "Thank you. Enjoy the Gala."

Honoree and Cher bowed their heads in return and dashed off.

Celestia's smile warmed as she watched the couple head off. "Cher loves parties like these. It's so nice to see ponies gather together each year from so far for the Gala."

"And it was nice of you to recommend Rarity to her," Discord added as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know that if that little fashionista unicorn actually does get some Prench contacts because of this, she'll practically rocket herself to the moon even more than when you allowed her to design for you, right?" His grin picked up on one side.

The sun princess's smile grew. "I like seeing my little ponies happy, Discord. Rarity has an exciting life ahead of her; all of the girls do. And if one more piece of that exciting life falls into place tonight, it'll make the evening that much more magical."

" 'Your little ponies' ?" Discord raised an eyebrow and smiled all the more.

Celestia blinked and blushed lightly.

Discord's eyes hazed a little: he had never seen a cuter sight.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" Celestia cleared her throat and smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm so used to being alone when I do these greetings. I guess it's silly, but that's just how I think of the other ponies in my head. I know they're all full grown of course, but our lives are so different. And then there's my height…" She glanced at him. "I'd prefer you didn't mention what I said to anyone though, Discord. I don't want to make anyone feel self-conscious or to seem like I think I'm above them."

Discord just chuckled and shrugged. "You like taking care of all these emotional, colorful, smiling little creatures. What is there to tease you or to tell anyone about regarding that?"

Celestia smiled more. "Thank you, Discord. And yes, I do like taking care of them, very much actually."

"And you're very good at it. So that all works out," Discord added softly.

"Thank you, Discord. What a kind thing to say." Celestia's gaze warmed.

"My pleasure, my lady," Discord replied with a chuckle and a dramatic bow. Then he straightened up and gave a little adjustment to his tie as his grin picked up on one side. "So…you think I look dapper and noble tonight along with handsome?" He smoothed back his mane.

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side but nodded. "Of course, Discord. And I don't think it's just Cher and I who share that opinion: I'm sure most mares at the Gala right now feel the same."

Discord blinked and looked down with a light blush and a small smile, his arms behind his back. "Oh, well, I-I don't know about that."

"Discord shy?" Celestia's eyes brightened. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Discord scoffed and rolled his eyes (and blushed a little more). "I am not shy, I'm just…working on being more humble. That's some sort of sub-element of harmony, isn't it? Well, if it's not, it should be."

Celestia just shook her head. "Whatever you say, Discord."

"You just wait until we get out among those ponies and especially out on that dance floor—then we'll see who's shy, Celestia." The chaos master smirked and looked forward to face the next batch of oncoming guests.

Celestia looked forward now too. "We'll see about that, Discord." She let out a small sigh of contentment: this really would be a fun, interesting, fascinating night that she knew she and Discord would smile and laugh over for years to come.

"By the way, Cher was right about one other thing besides me looking noble and dapper: you do look rather stunning, Celestia."

Celestia blinked and felt an unexpected blush threaten to come to her features. But the feeling subsided as she glanced at Discord only to see him giving her a little smirk out of the corner of his eye. She laughed softly and looked forward again to the newest Gala arrivals.

And Discord just tried not to let himself become consumed with grinning at how smoothly and enjoyably his time with Celestia was managing to be even this early in the night. '_And speaking of which, maybe I should do more to help her with these hoofshakes…to show her how much I care…_' He pondered the thought as he gave a wave to the next set of arriving guests.

* * *

Meanwhile, from across the room, the young dragon Spike had been standing beside his unicorn date for the evening as she talked to the rest of their friends (minus Twilight, who they hadn't seen yet since her royal entrance). He had been hanging on Rarity's every word up until this point, but as his eyes had wandered over the full and happy room around them his gaze had settled on the top of the staircase where Celestia and Discord stood…. And he had watched as Celestia had blinked and blushed then smiled and said something to Discord and then Discord had smiled and eventually blushed as well, and then the two of them had shared a laugh and were now back to greeting the guests once more and talking in between ponies.

Young Spike's eyes went wide. "Wow," he mumbled to himself. "He's good. I don't think I've ever seen Princess Celestia blush, let alone Discord. He must really like her."

"Did you say something, Spike?"

Spike blinked and looked up to see Rarity smiling down at him.

He smiled back up at her. "Oh, sorry, Rarity, I was just talking to myself, heh." He grinned sheepishly and tugged at his collar. "By the way, you look beautiful, you know…" He blushed slightly.

Rarity beamed. "Oh Spikey Wikey, you've told me that several times so far, but thank you again. And you look very handsome tonight as well." She rubbed his cheek with her hoof.

"Aw gee, thanks, Rarity." Spike touched his cheek and blushed more.

Suddenly Twilight dashed up to the party, adjusting her crown on her head and skidding a little on her horseshoes before coming to a full stop. "Sorry, girls, I had to go over the plans for presenting the cake tonight with the staff. But everything's all set now." She smiled sheepishly. "Do you think I did all right with my entrance with the princesses? I've never felt so nervous in my life, all those ponies staring at me. I don't know how Princess Celestia does it each year for the Gala."

Applejack winked. "You did just fine, Sugarcube. Real classy."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded. "You did great, Twilight. Don't sweat it."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both smiled and gave her reassuring nods.

"Darling, you were sensational." Rarity winked. "I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"I thought you were perfect, Twilight." Spike smiled.

Twilight smiled in return to all of them. "Thanks, girls. And thank you, Spike." She sighed, and her smile brightened. "So, we're finally at a Gala where we can all spend time together and just enjoy each other's company."

The five other mares and Spike all closed their eyes, smiled, and nodded. "Mmm hmm!" they agreed in unison.

Twilight closed her eyes and nodded as well. Then she opened her eyes to take in the sight of all of her friends finally together on this wonderful night…until she suddenly paused and blinked. "Hey, where did Pinkie Pie go?"

The whole party (eyes open now) raised their eyebrows and glanced around, but Pinkie Pie was indeed nowhere in sight.

* * *

Among the shadows behind a pillar, Princess Luna stood. She kept stepping forward into the light, then hesitating, then shaking her head and trying again. She finally let out a breath and mumbled to herself in a tone of rehearsal. "Hello, I am Princess Luna, it is very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for attending the Gala." She sighed, her tone returning to normal. "And the party-appropriate topics of conversation Pinkamena mentioned: the weather, fun party ideas, Galas past, their interests, my interests, frostings, cakes, cupcakes…."

Luna glanced out to the full ballroom again and sighed with a slightly dry look. "I appreciate that Celestia has retained at least the formality of this gathering as a tradition, but she has let the size of this affair get out of hoof. It used to be two-dozen nobles at most, all paying courtly attention to our favor. Now there must be over two hundred guests at the Gala annually." She glanced up at the bright silver and gold chandelier with rainbow flame candles overhead. "And I still think the lighting is too bright." She let out a sigh and looked down again. "Perhaps I should just spend some time in the courtyard alone under the moonlight. Then maybe later I shall feel ready for mingling." Luna nodded to herself, prepared to turn and head outside to follow this plan of action.

Then Pinkie Pie suddenly zipped right up to her.

"Princess Luna, are you hiding here?!" The pink pony beamed, bouncing up and down as she spoke. "Because if you are, then behind this pillar is a great place to hide behind! Seriously, I can't believe you're secretly over here, and—"

Princess Luna (wide eyed now) shoved a hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth (though that action didn't stop the pink pony from continuing to speak in a muffled way against Luna's horseshoe). Luna sighed. "Pinkie?" She looked her in the eye, and Pinkie gave a mumbled 'yes?' and finally stopped bouncing. Luna cleared her throat and explained. "Please, not so loud. I am trying not to attract too much attention. I'm still a little nervous about being part of the party tonight."

As Luna released her hoof from Pinkie's mouth, Pinkie gasped and then replied in a more normal tone with one of her usual happy smiles, "Aw, Princess, is that all? If you need help socializing, you don't have to throw yourself right out there in the middle of everypony and start taking the reigns of the room, you know. Leave that to the professionals." She winked. "Just come hang out with me and the girls. You'll be fine."

Luna smiled softly in return and nodded. "Very well, Pinkamena. That might be enjoyable. After all, I get to spend so little time around you and—"

"Great!" Pinkie grabbed (a now wide eyed again) Luna's hoof and instantly zipped the two of them out of the shadows.

* * *

Back with the girls and Spike, the five ponies and baby dragon were still glancing around with raised eyebrows.

Twilight brought a hoof to her chin. "If Pinkie was a unicorn, I'd just say that maybe she teleported away, but—"

Suddenly, Pinkie zipped right into the place she had been standing, and now Luna was beside her too.

Pinkie beamed as she released her hold on the princess. "Hey everypony, look who I found! Princess Lu—!"

Luna placed a hoof over Pinkie's mouth again and smiled at her. "Thank you for the introduction, Pinkie. And for the encouragement. I believe I can take it from here."

She removed her hoof, and Pinkie winked at her. "Okey dokey lokey."

Luna smiled more and shook her head, then addressed the mares and baby dragon before her. "Hello, everypony, it's a pleasure to see you all tonight. I'm so happy to have you at the Gala." She glanced around the room hesitantly. "The party's nice—yes?" She looked back to the group.

The girls all smiled.

"Simply divine!" Rarity held her head high.

"Fit for a pony or a dragon!" Spike winked.

"It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash swung a hoof through the air.

"A right success!" Applejack tipped her hat.

"The party to end all parties!" Pinkie Pie bounced up high.

"Very nice." Fluttershy gave a nod and a soft smile.

"I think it's perfect, Luna," Twilight came alongside her with a warm smile, "because we're all here to share the night together."

The whole circle of friends nodded in agreement.

Luna beamed. "I agree, I think it's nice too. A little more crowded then I'm used to, but then again I suppose that the benefit is that many more ponies get to share in the fun. And besides, it's after sunset, and I always did say that I wanted more people to stay up enjoying my night." She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof.

The girls all shared a laugh, and Luna laughed as well.

"See, Princess," Pinkie leaned close and held out her hoof, "you're great at party conversation! But until you're ready to mingle with everypony, you can feel free to just hang out with us. And then maybe when Twilight's doing the hoofshakes or when you are, Celestia and Discord can hang out with us too."

Rarity smiled. "Oh, it's a nice gesture to offer, Pinkie dear, but I'm sure Princess Celestia and Discord will want to spend some time alone after spending the start of the party surrounded by ponies. This is their special evening after all." She giggled softly.

"Yeah," Spike managed with a gulp, rubbing the back of his neck with his claw. "It's a party, but there are still plenty of ways for a couple to spend special time together."

Luna blinked and tilted her head in Rarity's direction.

Twilight cleared her throat and looked to the moon princess sheepishly. "Uh, Rarity thinks those rumors that were going around about Discord tricking Celestia into a date were silly…"

"Silly and uncalled for!" Rarity pouted and held her head high.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, but she also thinks it'd be sweet if they actually did date, heh…" She rubbed the back of her neck, having no clue how Luna would respond to this one.

Luna raised an eyebrow at first but then just smiled warmly. "I see." She cleared her throat. "Well, perhaps then my sister and Discord really should have some time alone this evening to see how much they might enjoy their friendly outing together tonight. And then who can say how their friendship might progress?"

Pinkie looked at her with wide eyes and a beaming smile. Applejack raised an eyebrow while Rainbow Dash's jaw fell. A special shy smile came to Fluttershy's face. Twilight's eyes just went wide. And Rarity's eyes sparkled (and, to finish things off, Spike just blinked and raised bow eyebrows).

"Ooo!" Rarity zipped up close to Luna. "Another pony who thinks their potential romance is simply adorable? Isn't it just so dramatic—former foes finding an undeniable personal connection with each other at the fanciest ball of the year?"

Luna laughed softly. "Well, er…I'm not sure about 'adorable' but…my sister may court whomever she likes, and I personally find no fault with Discord as a friend or a suitor." She glanced over to where the hoofshakes were taking place. "She's enjoying this evening with him very much already."

The group glanced over to where Discord and Celestia were smiling and welcoming ponies and then looked back to Luna.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

Luna looked to her and shrugged. "My sister is a private person, but I know her well. She has a certain glint in her eye tonight that only comes when she's very pleased." She brought a hoof to her chin. "Usually it occurs in relation to cake, but time with Discord seems quite capable of bringing it out as well." She lowered her hoof and nodded.

"Aww…" Rarity's eyes sparkled more, and she brought a hoof to her chest. "Spikey Wikey, isn't that sweet?"

Spike sighed dreamily. "Yeah, it must be great to make a girl feel like that."

Rarity's smile warmed, and she glanced at him as she lowered her hoof. "And speaking of mares enjoying their dates, I'm enjoying very much my time with you, Spike. You've been a simply perfect escort." She gave a light nuzzle to the top of his head.

Spike practically melted. "Uh…sure thing, Rarity. It hasn't been a problem at all."

Rarity laughed softly. "Oh Spike."

And then the close moment between the group of friends was interrupted….

"Say, there's Princess Luna! I was wondering where she might be."

"Oh, and Princess Twilight too!"

"It's her whole court! My, how smashing!"

The seven mares and baby dragon's eyes instantly went wide as a dozen or so opulently-dressed ponies suddenly dashed toward them, all bursting with comments and questions.

"Princess Twilight, it's such an honor to be in attendance at your first royal Gala!"

Twilight smiled sheepishly at the pony who made the remark. "Uh…well, thank you. And it's nice to have you here too—all of you!"

"Rarity, you've done the designing for the princess's dresses, I've heard!"

"Oh," Rarity smiled at another pony, "uh, yes, I have actually."

"Rainbow Dash, does the new rainbow power affect you more because of your rainbow rainbow-influenced hair and cutie mark?"

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at yet another pony, "I don't know. I guess not." She grinned. "Except it really does make my mane look cool."

"Applejack, you're an expert on trees! Do you believe the harmony tree is benefiting from its transformation into a castle?

Applejack blinked at yet another pony. "I, well, um…" she rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof, "I'm not really an expert on _magical crystal_ trees, but I figure if the harmony tree felt the need to become a castle, maybe that's what was best for it?" She shrugged.

"Any plans to liven up the Gala this year, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie beamed at the pony addressing her. "Well, of course, I always have ideas! But for tonight I want the main focus to be on enjoying my time with my friends."

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy…no, over here, dear!"

This call from a pony was delivered to Fluttershy as she tried desperately to hide behind the flow of Luna's mane. "Um…" she barely whispered, "…yes?"

"You're close friends with Discord—do you think he's happy about the rainbow power? There were rumors that he commented on not receiving a throne in Princess Twilight's castle after it formed."

"I…um…well…" Fluttershy shifted on her hooves and looked down, "I-I think we're all happy just so long as the Rainbow Power keeps us safe."

"Princess Luna! This is your first Gala since you returned—how are you enjoying it?"

"Princess Luna, it's so nice to see you up and about. I'm always saying there should be more functions in the evenings."

"Princess Luna, it's so nice to finally get a chance to have direct conversation with you. We want to hear all about your take on modern affairs."

"I…" Luna blinked, her eyes wide for a moment at all of the questions. Then she cleared her throat and presented a poised smile and tone as she went on. "Of course, I wouldn't mind answering anything anypony is curious about. But for right now, my friends and I were spending some time together…"

"Oh, but we want to hear from them too!" several ponies announced at once.

And now the crowd was no longer just a small one near the ponies but large one encompassing them and moving in to fill the spaces between them.

All seven mares and Spike looked around uneasily as the attention, the questions, and the crowd only grew.

* * *

Back at the staircase, Discord and Celestia could see the small gathering of ponies forming at a distance around their friends.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Yikes, if the girls and Luna are that popular, I can't imagine how mobbed you and I will be."

"Yes, we'll probably get quite a bit of attention." Celestia nodded. "But if it gets to be too much, we can always sneak out into the garden. Not to many ponies wander out there on Gala night."

Discord nodded. "Good. I like being the center of things, but there's a limit." He grinned a little and glanced at her. "Then again, I think I might only be popular by association—after all, I'm not the sun princess all of the ponies have come to know and love over the last thousand years or so." '_Definitely not. Forget a thousand years, it barely took __me__ a couple of__ months__ to fall in love with you, you little solar-magic minx.'_ The pet names were something he was planning to keep to himself…and something he was planning to try and tone down. '_Even __I'm__ starting to not be able to stand how secretly sappy I'm getting._' He would work out the kinks later.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at him but then grinned and shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Discord: I think, of the two of us, _you'll_ be the more popular one among the guests."

"Me?" Discord raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Celestia shrugged. "Well, ponies are used to seeing me at this party each year, Discord. I'm sure Luna and Twilight and even the girls are mostly getting attention because their attendance is still a new thing for this affair. And your attendance is new too, and everyone's interested in your experience against Tirek." She almost smirked a little. "Perhaps if I really do want some time out of the spotlight, I'll wait until everyone's distracted by you and then I'll just fade into the shadows alone."

Discord chuckled. "Don't you dare. I am not navigating this night without my partner in crime—or in scandal, I should say." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked entirely as he added, "By the way, when I deliver a mock marriage proposal to you at the end of the night just to confuse everypony, do you think it'd be more dramatic for me to do it at the center of the dance floor or right here at the top of the staircase? I simply can't decide." He chuckled more.

Celestia smiled so much and shook her head. "I think you should propose to _Luna_. Just to _really_ confuse everypony, Discord."

Discord burst into laughter. "I'll keep that note in mind."

Celestia laughed softly and then glanced forward. "Oh, more guests."

Discord's eyes went forward, and then he pouted. "Oh joy, it's Prince Blueblood."

As Prince Blueblood approached, Celestia sighed but held out her hoof in welcome. "Hello Prince Blueblood, so nice to see you here this evening."

Discord sighed, keeping his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes, charmed, we're all sure."

"Princess Celestia…" Blueblood smiled and bowed low to the sun princess as he put his hoof in hers. "So delighted to be here for the big night." He raised his head as took his hoof from Celestia and then looked to Discord. "And Discord…" his tone was just barely polite, "Pleasant evening." He gave a slight nod.

"It's had its moments." Discord pouted more but then managed to give a slight nod of his own and add, "Enjoy the party."

Blueblood smiled proudly to himself. "Well, yes, I quite intend to." And then he trotted off into the party.

With a very deep sigh, Discord glared at Blueblood's retreating form as he watched him go. "You know, if I hadn't truly developed a masterful mount of self control, that pony would be covered in ever-itching orange polka dots right now. And he'd have a little cola raincloud chasing him around the ballroom ruining his mane and coat." His grin picked up on one side in a way almost reminiscent of his days as a villain.

Celestia did her best not to laugh. "Discord, you really don't have to put him through so much. Besides…" her smile grew, "Rarity beat you to it last year."

"Rarity?" Discord blinked and raised an eyebrow at the sun princess. "Celestia, just what did the girls do here last year? I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of any of them. The closest I've gotten is a cryptic comment from Rainbow Dash that they did something to practically ruin the night."

Celestia smiled sheepishly and glanced down. "I promised the girls I wouldn't bring up the details to anypony else about their time here last year. I'm afraid if you want to know, you'll have to talk to them or Spike." She looked to him. "But I can say that in the end they learned to just focus on themselves and having a good time. And that's what I hope you'll do tonight yourself, Discord. I know Prince Blueblood's a bit much in his own way…but I still don't understand why he upsets you so much?" She raised an eyebrow.

'_In part it's because I had to sit back and watch him kiss your hoof when I first met him in the library: needless to say it created a bad impression upon me_.' Discord sighed and lowered his arms. "I just don't like people who act like they're better than me." He frowned. "Ponies always used to treat me like order was better than chaos, more refined, more natural. Even you and Luna…" He swallowed. "You don't anymore though. And you don't act like you're better than me because you're a princess and I'm just me…even if that's been a large part of the problem your subjects have been having with me regarding those rumors about us." He shrugged. "Anyway, that's why I don't like Blueblood. He talks down to me in both ways."

Celestia smiled, and her tone was tender as she replied to him. "Chaos and order aren't better or worse than each other, Discord—just different. I think a lot of ponies are coming to understand that now even if it'll still take some of them a while. I know it even took me a while to understand it." She blushed slightly. "And as for my title…if ponies really don't think I should grace anypony who isn't nobility with my presence, I'm afraid that would limit my potential circle of friends too much for my taste."

A small chuckle escaped Discord, and he grinned. "It'd be like me limiting my circle of friends to only Draconequui."

They shared a laugh.

Discord smiled more and looked forward as more guests approached. "I'll try and just enjoy myself tonight and not let anybody get to me. I promise."

Celestia smiled more and looked forward as well. "Good. You don't deserve to have anyone get to you, Discord. You're better than that."

Discord beamed on the inside and the outside.

The next pair to approach her and Discord were the Governor of Skysburgh and his wife Lady Downy.

"Lady Downy and General Albatross." Celestia smiled warmly as she held out her hoof. "So wonderful to see you tonight. Welcome to the Gala."

Discord made a show of bowing dramatically to the pair with a grin. "Yes, we're very happy to have you." He straightened up.

The General nodded. "Thank you very much, Princess Celestia, Discord. We've been looking forward to the big night. And Discord, I hope you'll be regaling us with the story of your encounter with Tirek this evening sometime?"

Discord nodded, his smile only growing. "Oh yes, and I'm quite looking forward to telling the story myself. I think it'll help everypony understand why I'm here tonight a little better."

Lady Downy nodded. "We'll be sure to find you out in the ballroom when you're ready then." She bowed her head. "Princess Celestia, Discord." She raised her head, and then the pair trotted off into the party.

Discord smirked to himself. "I really am going to be the star of the evening. How fun." '_And how excellent of a way to impress Celestia. I'm sure something she'd look for in a suitor is someone who knows how to work a room since she has to throw so many of these high society shindigs_.'

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side but did smile at him a little. "You always did like attention, Discord."

"Of course," Discord shrugged, "Almost everything I've ever done has been to get attention." '_And especially attention from you._' "The watchword for tonight, Celestia, is chaos. You'll see, I'll liven up your party and then some." He winked down at her.

Celestia raised an eyebrow but did manage a small smile. "Well, it'll be nice for everyone to get to know you a little better, Discord."

Discord nodded. "Yes. I think so too." He sighed. "So how much longer until we can get started on that?"

Celestia smiled more. "It'll be Luna's turn for the hoofshakes very soon."

"Great…then you and I can have our first dance together for the evening right after she relieves us." He swallowed and smiled more. "Provided my courage doesn't fail me, I have quite the plan for that little escapade."

"Can I have a hint?" Celestia's smile picked up on one side.

Discord shook his head though. "Not one. Just…follow my lead and trust me. If the ponies are going to talk about us, I say we really give them something to talk about."

Celestia sighed and shook her head, still smiling. "I'll do my best to keep up with you, Discord."

"Oh Celestia," the chaos master waved her off, "you're the only one who's ever truly been able to keep up with me and even to best me on occasion. You'll do fine. We make a good team." He grinned and looked forward.

Celestia smiled and looked forward too. "That's because we're very good friends, Discord."

The two went back to their hoofshakes.

And Discord decided that now, as long as their shift at hoofshakes really was coming to its big finish, he would go all out with proving to Celestia his potential worth as a suitor for her formal lifestyle.

* * *

As Prince Blueblood left the staircase, he couldn't help but give one more contemptuous sigh over his shoulder at the sight of Discord standing by the princess. Then, holding his head high and with his eyes closed, the prince turned and walked off into the ballroom to mingle.

"Oof!" Blueblood stepped back as he suddenly bumped into somepony. He opened his eyes, about to reprimand whomever he had bumped into. But then he blinked at the sight of the party he had found.

"I say!"

"Oh my!"

"Prince Blueblood!"

The first exclamation was made my Fancy Pants, the second by his companion for the evening Fleur dis Lee, and the third was said in unison by two stylish Canterlot ponies—Jet Set and his wife Upper Crust.

Blueblood blinked and smiled as he straightened his mane. "Ah, Jet Set, Upper Crust, so good to see you: I think the last time was skiing in the mountains of the Crystal Empire. And Miss Fleur, I saw your latest magazine cover of course. And Fancy Pants: finally, someone from Canterlot government to converse with." He sighed dramatically. "Princess Luna and Twilight are being mobbed by the other guests, and Princess Celestia is, well…entertaining Discord at the moment." He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to have found such a fashionable party."

Fancy Pants smiled. "Oh, yes, well, it's nice to see you too, Prince. And I suppose Princess Luna and Twilight can't help but be popular tonight. But I'm sure we'll be able to make their acquaintances soon. And as for Princess Celestia, yes, it is quite the sensation that she's chosen to attend this year with Discord. Odd chap, I suppose, but also interesting. I was hoping to speak with him tonight."

Fleur nodded. "Yes, he's bound to be the center of attention. I've been looking forward to seeing him and the princess together, especially considering all of the talk there's been about them. I heard he even made the enchanted floor we're standing upon." She glanced down at the floor, as did the other ponies. "It's a little unorthodox but quite beautiful in this light…even if thinking about that much chaos beneath our hooves can make one uneasy." The party looked up again.

"Indeed, he certainly insists on making chaos a spectacle wherever her goes," Jet Set added with a nod. "But certainly with Princess Luna and Twilight and with Princess Twilight's court here, Discord is far too outnumbered to attempt any shenanigans. To be honest, Upper Crust and I don't fancy getting too close to Discord: even if he's reformed, we spent hours and hundreds of bits on our outfits and hairstyles for the evening and we don't want to get caught up in his chaos. Not that we think he's dangerous, mind you, but still…" He adjusted his gold-stitched tie.

"And he actually could still be a potential danger to Celestia's feelings," Upper Crust added as she adjusted her coiffed hair. "We've all heard the rumors of course: Discord wooing the princess and then breaking her heart. It would be quite a scandalous event to witness, but not at the expense of our dear princess's happiness."

Blueblood sighed. "I still simply don't think it's right that Discord should be so close to Princess Celestia after he nearly toppled all four of Equestria's princesses with his actions during the Tirek affair." He frowned. "Certainly some form of reprimand was in order—just something to secure his reform and to make sure that Celestia and any other ponies are safe spending so much time around them."

Fancy Pants looked down and considered. "Yes, well…that is a point. Technically Discord did commit treason. Though I suppose he's technically not a citizen. But still, in principle…" He sighed and looked to Prince Blueblood. "You're suggesting that perhaps, in the midst of her desire to befriend him, Princess Celestia might not realize the risk of incorporating him into society so quickly, especially if he really is capable of relapse?"

Upper Crust brought a hoof to her mouth. "Or perhaps, if the rumors are true, it would be her _love_ for him affecting her judgment."

"I suppose she wouldn't be the first alicorn princess to make a mistake…" Fleur added softly…as he glanced off in princess Luna's direction.

The group looked over to the crowd still around Princess Twilight and her court and the night princess as well where (due to her height) Princess Luna's mane could just be seen above everyone. Then the group looked back to each other.

Finally Fancy Pants sighed and adjusted his monocle. "Gentlecolts, ladies, as a group of the most socially known and powerful ponies in Equestria, perhaps it is our duty under these circumstances to keep an extra special eye on Discord's behavior and Celestia's this evening. If there are issues, we can't let the common ponies and foreign dignitaries panic. We must preserve calm."

Blueblood raised his head high. "For the safety and honor of the princesses, it is our duty."

The four other ponies raised their heads as well.

"Yes, quite! Upper Crust announced.

"Absolutely!" Jet Set added.

"But of course!" Fleur smiled.

"Jolly good!" Fancy Pants finished.

The group all nodded to each other.

"Well," Fancy Pants smiled and cleared his throat, then went on, "since Celestia and Discord are at the top of the staircase for now, certainly we can keep a good eye on them from anywhere in the room. Perhaps, for the moment, we should go off and mingle? And maybe we'll be able to encounter Princess Twilight and Princess Luna soon enough."

"An excellent plan." Blueblood smiled, but then blinked. "Oh, but as long as we're going around, it won't do for me not to have someone to escort of my own." He looked to Fancy Pants and Fleur and then to Jet Set and Upper Crust. Then his eyes brightened. "Ah, I know! That mare last year—the one who's now a member of Princess Twilight's royal court. R…Rar…Royalty or something, was that her name?" He put a hoof to his chin. "She was quite taken with me at the last Gala even though her manners clearly didn't have the royal polish." He smiled more and lowered his hoof. "Perhaps I could let her have the honor of coming around with me, and in turn she could get us closer to Princess Twilight and also possibly offer us some insight about Discord."

The other fours ponies all nodded to Blueblood.

"If you mean Rarity," Fancy Pants replied with a smile, "then yes, we would love to have her join us if she's available. We've encountered her several times on the Canterlot social scene." He cleared his throat and addressed the group again. "And as long as we're heading in that direction, why don't we all start the evening with some sparkling cider—imported this year from the orchards in the Crystal Empire, I hear." Fancy Pants headed off to a table full of glasses with sparkling cider (which also happened to be near Twilight and the girls), the rest of his group following.

Meanwhile Blueblood looked up at the ceiling and mumbled to himself as he went along behind the party. "Rarity? Was that her name? I could have sworn it was Royalty or Repartee…or maybe Romana…" He continued to give the matter some thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the ballroom, a certain group of friends was finding it very difficult to remain, well…a group.

The attention that the girls, Luna, and Spike were attracting was significant enough that the ponies no longer found themselves merely surrounded by other ponies but in fact separated from each other by those ponies.

"Uh, pardon me—can I just…squeeze through here…possibly?" Applejack tried to squeeze past two guests chattering away. But finally she had to let out a sigh and admit defeat: she simply couldn't make her way past anypony. Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash, who, through flying, was luckily still beside her. "Rainbow Dash, we've got to get away from these ponies. This whole thing is getting ridiculous."

"Aw, it's not so bad—ow!" Rainbow Dash frowned as some ponies bumped into her wing. "Okay, maybe it _is_ a little much. And how are we supposed to enjoy the Gala together if we can't even get close to each other?"

Applejack sighed. "I don't know. But I guess none of these ponies are doing anything wrong: they just want to talk to us and thank us for stopping Tirek and discovering the Rainbow Power, after all. Maybe if we just try answering their questions, they'll leave us alone." She smiled and shrugged.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and tried to smile as well. "Well, it's worth a shot. All right then…" She looked to the ponies and raised her voice. "Who wants to know what about what?"

The questions picked up speed.

* * *

In another section of the crowd, Pinkie and Fluttershy were cut off from the other girls.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with a big smile. "Can…anypony…see…me?!" She stopped bouncing as a slightly cowering Fluttershy put a hoof over her back to keep her standing.

"Pinkie, please stop—you're only attracting more attention." The shy pegasus sighed and tried to block out the questions and chatter so close to them.

"Aw, Fluttershy," Pinkie smiled at her, "don't worry, we'll get out of this soon. Remember, you're dealing with a party expert. I'll just answer all the questions for us both." She winked.

Fluttershy sighed and nodded as she lowered her hoof and finally stood up again. "Okay. And…I'll try and answer some too if I can."

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie nodded and then started chatting away to the ponies while Fluttershy did her best to muster up the courage for eye contact.

* * *

"Yes, I made my dress myself…. Oh I consider Prench fashion to be one of my biggest influences…. Yes, the Rainbow Power has a simply darling color scheme…."

Rarity (trapped with Spike) was meanwhile answering everypony's questions with ease and grace, enjoying the moment of personal attention.

Spike, however, was only giving casual answers and nods of his head to ponies as he tried to keep his attention on Rarity. He finally tugged lightly at her dress. "Uh, Rarity, do you want me to try getting us out of here?"

Rarity smiled down at Spike. "Oh Spike, I know it's a bother dealing with this much popularity, but we owe it to everybody to accept their attention with grace and to socialize, especially at an event like this one."

Spike managed a smile and nodded. "I understand, Rarity. It's just that I know you and the girls were looking forward to spending the night together, and I hate seeing you miss out on that. After everything that's happened lately, all of you deserve to relax together as much as you want."

"Oh, Spikey Wikey," Rarity patted his head, her smile warming, "once all of this attention dies down, I promise we'll have more time to spend with our friends. But thank you so much for being so considerate."

Spike smiled more. "Okay, Rarity. And um…" he shuffled his feet, "then maybe at some point _you and I_ could just spend some time together and…since this party is technically a dance, maybe we could, um…"

"Pardon, Rarity? Oh I am so happy I found you. My name is…"

"The Duchess of Prance herself, Madame Cher Rouge! And Monsieur Duke Honoree" Rarity beamed as the Duchess and Duke approached. "Oh it's an honor, truly!"

"A pleasure." Honoree gave a bow to her with his head.

Cher beamed. "Oh, merci, and I simply had to make your acquaintance! Celestia tells me you designed the outfits for her and Luna and Twilight and Discord, not to mention all of your friends and yourself. C'est magnifique! I really must introduce you to some of my Prench contacts."

Rarity's eyes sparkled! "Ooo, I'd love that!" She cleared her throat. "Oh, but pardon me for just one moment." She looked down to her escort. "Spike, what were you saying?"

"I…" Spike hesitated but then put a big smile on his face, "Aw, nothing, Rarity, I'll tell you later. You enjoy talking with the Duchess and the Duke. It sounds like a great opportunity for you."

Rarity smiled and gave Spike a little hug with her foreleg. "Thank you, Spike." She released him (Spike took on a dreamy smile) and then looked back to Cher. "Now, you were saying…"

The conversation continued, and Spike did his best to be supportive and patient.

* * *

Luna and Twilight, also separated from the group (and surrounded by the biggest crowd of all), were holding their own as best they could with the questions from ponies, though they continued to look around for their friends.

Finally, Luna sighed and looked to Twilight. "Twilight, what has my sister let the Gala become? There was never this much pandemonium or this many ponies in its early years."

Twilight sighed. "I guess Celestia wanted to expand things over the years. But this is ridiculous. How are all of us ever going to spend the night together with this many ponies trying to talk to us?"

Luna considered. "I do have one plan of action, Twilight. I believe the guests have swarmed us because all of us were standing together in plain sight: we are ponies with great notoriety, after all. But perhaps if we all split up in pairs, the crowd will disperse. Then we can all meet back up again later when the crowd has gotten a little more used to our presences tonight. And in the meantime at least we'll all have one other pony to talk to." She smiled and shrugged. "What do you think?"

Twilight smiled in return and nodded. "It sounds like a good idea. Hold on, I'll tell the others." Twilight quickly teleported away, and in a few seconds she was back. She smiled at the night princess. "Okay, Luna, on three. One, two…three!"

Luna looked to the crowd and cleared her throat. "Will you excuse me, I think I'll go get some punch. Twilight Sparkle, would you like to accompany me?"

"Absolutely!" Twilight nodded.

And with that the two princesses dashed out of the edges of the crowd toward the punch table.

* * *

"Uh, if ya'll excuse us, Rainbow Dash and I are going to head to the buffet!" Applejack announced from her little pocket of the crowd.

"Yeah!" Rainbow nodded and flew up higher. "See ya!" She flew off away from the swarm, Applejack galloping in her wake.

* * *

Pinkie Pie beamed in her little pocket of the crowd. "Attention, everypony! I'm going to go see what the band's up to! And Fluttershy is coming with me, right?"

Fluttershy swallowed. "Um…I, um…"

"See you later!"

Pinkie just grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and zipped away from the swarm with her, causing Fluttershy to let out little gasp before the two ponies disappeared.

* * *

"Duchess Cher Rouge, perhaps we could continue our conversation where it's less crowded—over by the princess statue, maybe?" Rarity smiled at Cher.

Cher nodded. "Ah, oui, of course. Let us be off then!"

Cher and Honor trotted forward, while Rarity (with Spike travelling beside her) trotted after them.

* * *

"Princess Luna? Can I ask you a question?" Twilight cleared her throat and shifted on her hooves. The two mares were currently hiding behind a large chocolate sculpture of Celestia and Luna (which a certain night princess had accidentally given permission to create while covering for Celestia in an early morning Gala meeting half away).

Luna laughed softly. "Well, we just escaped a bunch of ponies who were asking us questions, but if you would like to ask me something, I suppose that would be all right, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled but then looked down awkwardly again. "Well, it's just…what you said before about Discord and Celestia…I know you can't tell me if he really has been dreaming about her, but I think at least you and I both know he's attracted to her." She blushed.

Luna nodded, blushing slightly herself but still smiling. "Yes, I would say his attraction to her is fairly obvious."

"So then…" Twilight went on, looking up to Luna again, "…do you actually think it might be a good idea if Discord and Celestia ended up special someponies?"

Luna took a breath and considered a moment before replying. "Twilight...Celestia seems to make Discord happy. And, more importantly to me, Discord seems to make my sister happy too. Even if it's just as a friend, she needs someone like Discord in her life, Twilight: someone who's never seen her as his leader or a princess above all else. I view her as an equal, but we are sisters. And you are slowly learning to see her as an equal though you spent most of your life looking up to her as a teacher. Discord is a neutral party though: he gives her hope that she can make friends on equal terms with others. We have to be more than just our titles, Twilight…" She looked down. "Once I became too wrapped up in my title, and it made me miserable."

Twilight frowned and moved closer to her. "In that case, maybe Discord and Celestia together…like that…is something we should actually hope for."

Luna raised her head again and smiled a little. "He was the only one who could ever make her angry, you know."

"Huh?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Luna smiled more. "Celestia rarely gets angry. Sometimes with me she does, but we're sisters: it's to be expected that we disagree. But Discord could always work her up enough somehow to get her angry."

"Oh." Twilight tilted her head to the side. "So is that…a good thing?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. He's not afraid to push her—he can stir her emotions, make her passionate. It's a rare talent. And she seems to bring out some special spark in him." She sighed. "Twilight, I think they could find something enjoyable together. And if they could, then, yes, I suppose I do hope they decide to at least try. And besides, I have a feeling my sister has not given a suitor her favor in a long time. A romantic relationship might be nice for her."

"But it all depends on whether or not she could like him back, doesn't it?" Twilight looked forward.

Luna nodded again. "Yes, it does. But perhaps Rarity is right and this evening is a good chance for the two of them to have some extended quality time together." Her smile grew. "It's a lovely night after all—complete with a romantic full moon." She winked.

Twilight smiled. "Well, it's still a little awkward for me to think about Celestia dating, and her dating Discord of all people, but if it would make them both happy, why not? And you're right, it is a romantic night."

Luna laughed. "Speaking of which, as long as Celestia's got a companion to dote on her, perhaps for the future I should consider engaging an escort of my own to formal affairs. Are stallions terribly different these days than they were in the past, Twilight?"

Twilight blushed and looked down. "Oh, I, um…I don't spend too much time with stallions, Luna, but I guess they're about the same."

Luna smiled more. "I'm sorry, Twilight, I didn't mean to pry. But you could certainly attract an escort of your own. After all, Celestia got to perform Cadance's wedding; perhaps_ I_ could perform _yours_ one day."

Twilight blushed completely, her eyes wide.

"Oh Twilight, I'm just jesting." Luna laughed and gave Twilight a little nudge. "If anything, maybe you and I both could officiate Discord and Celestia's wedding." She winked.

A warm laugh had to escape Twilight now, and she nodded. "Maybe." And then Twilight sighed. "Luna…do you really think tonight will work out okay for everyone?"

Luna nodded. "I have faith it will. And I will be doing my best personally to see that it does as a hostess of the party."

Twilight considered. "I'd like to do the same thing, Luna, since I'm sort of an honorary hostess. If you need me to do anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle." Luna nodded. "I appreciate the support." Her smile picked up on one side. "If Celestia had not made you her personal student as a filly, I think I would certainly have requested you as my personal student when I returned from my exile."

Twilight blushed a little and smiled more. "Thanks, Princess Luna."

Luna smiled more too. "You're welcome, Princess Twilight." She sighed. "Now, before my hoofshake shift starts, let us get some punch and observe if any ponies here might be fun to grace with our presence for a dance later." She move toward the punch bowl with a grin and her head held high.

A warm laugh escaped Twilight and she sighed and shrugged. "Yes, let us." Holding her head high and grinning too, she walked to the punch bowl with Luna.

* * *

Back at the staircase, the amount of guests entering the room had been increasing. And meanwhile, Discord and Celestia's shift was nearing its end…which was a very good thing since, for quite a few minutes now, Discord's greeting strategy had gotten a little…intense.

Truthfully, while Celestia did shake the hoof and greet everypony who came up to her with her full attention, she had to at least look at Discord out of the corner of her eye with something between confusion and concern as he took helping her with her hostess duties to an entirely new level.

"Hello! Absolutely charmed to meet you!" Discord vigorously shook the hoof and gave a dramatic bow to yet another guest who nearly fell off their hooves at his enthusiasm.

Another pony came up, and Discord went back in full swing yet again. "Welcome, welcome, to the biggest party in pony society! An absolute pleasure to have you!" The chaos master contorted his body into a loop and shook this pony's hoof upside down.

And yet another pony came up (as the last pony walked away, eyes practically rolling around in his head). Discord beamed, holding out his arms. "The top and only member of chaotic society thanks you for attending our elegant Equestrian celebration."

Finally, as another break in the arriving ponies occurred, Celestia had to sigh and glance at him. "Discord…er…are you all right?"

The chaos master adjusted his bowtie and shrugged. "Of course, Celestia dear, why wouldn't I be?"

She brought a hoof to her chin. "I don't know, you just seem a little…excited?" She smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but you're acting a bit enthusiastic, even for you."

Discord smiled more. "Just letting your guests see that their high and mighty princess picked someone to escort her who can work at hosting a formal affair with pride just as much as any noble stallion could." He held out his paw to admire it.

Celestia raised an eyebrow but did her best to still smile. "Well, um…as long as you're happy, Discord." Still, as she looked forward, a sigh escaped her and her brow couldn't help but furrow lightly in concern.

And meanwhile Discord just looked forward as well, practically puffed up with self-confidence. _'What was I thinking before with just politely standing here for the hoofshakes? It's not enough just to be by her side supporting her interests and making small talk to woo her: I have to step up my game! And next I can sweep her off her hooves on the dance floor, and then after that I can really mingle among ever pony and impress them with my wit and charm. Mark my words, by the end of the night Celestia and all of her guests will see me as an ideal suitor for her—someone they won't give a second thought about, someone they won't bother her about at all! I just have this one night: I have to make it work! Oh, but now to get back to wooing her as long as we have a little more time between arriving ponies.' _(Discord, by the way, had made sure to rev up the compliments along with his enthusiasm for the hoofshakes in this last stretch of their time together greeting the ponies).

Discord cleared his throat and glanced at Celestia. "Celestia, have I mentioned that you really are the prettiest mare here tonight?"

Celestia sighed but managed to maintain a smile. "Yes, Discord. Three or four times over the last twenty minutes, as a matter of fact."

"And that your ethereal hear is flowing in a way that particularly catches the light?" Discord added.

Celestia nodded. "Several times as well…"

Discord raised an eyebrow but then added suavely. "Okay, well, here's a new one: you shake hooves with more of a regal bearing than anypony I could possibly imagine."

Celestia just shifted on her hooves, glanced at him, then glanced forward. "Thank you, Discord…" she managed.

Discord's smile fell a little, and he scratched his head. '_What's wrong with her? Maybe I should have gone for complimenting her eyes or her outfit instead.'_ More ponies were approaching now, and Discord turned to face them.

And meanwhile, Celestia mumbled lightly to herself. "What in the world has gotten into him? He practically sounds like he used to when he would compliment me sarcastically to insult me over a thousand years ago…."

"Did you say something Celestia?" Discord glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

Celestia blinked. For a moment, considering the warm friendship they had developed, she was tempted to explain to him what was wrong. But with how strangely he had been acting and now with a few more ponies coming for greetings, she merely sighed and shook her head. "It was nothing, Discord. Come on, we just have a few more hoofshakes to go."

Discord nodded with a smile and turned back to the newly-arrived guests.

And so the hoofshakes went on, and so did Discord's extravagant greetings, which Celestia tolerated with her usual grace…until suddenly the chaos master scooped her up in his arms and actually started offering her hoof to the ponies to shake.

"Discord, what in Equestria are you doing?" Celestia blinked and looked at him.

Discord just shrugged and grinned. "Being a helpful escort?"

Celestia sighed deeply and then used her magic to teleport herself out of is arms and to put some space between them. "Discord, let's just finish up these greetings as normally as possible, all right?"

"As you wish, my princess." He gave a dramatic bow with a smile.

But Celestia just couldn't smile…because it actually felt like he wasn't kidding or teasing or being ironic with the formality of that reply.

The sun princess looked forward and held out her hoof to greet the next pony. "Hello, and welcome to the…Luna!" Celestia's eyes brightened.

Luna, indeed standing before her now, laughed softly. "I do believe it's my turn to take over the greetings, sister. You and Discord are free to mingle."

Celestia opened her mouth to reply…when Discord did it for her.

"Great!" He grinned and suddenly grabbed (a wide-eyed) Celestia's hoof. "Well, we'll be off to cut a rug then. Have fun, Luna!" And then he dashed them both down the stairs.

Luna watched them go with an eyebrow raised. But then seeing more guests entering the ballroom, she took a deep breath and positioned herself at the top of the stairs. '_You can greet all of these ponies with grace and confidence, Luna. In fact, such formality is what you have always loved most about Gala night. You'll do fine. Your friends believe in you_.' Luna caught sight of Twilight Sparkle at the bottom of the staircase. As the purple pony smiled up at her and waved, Luna smiled and waved back. And then a poised and confident look came to her features as the first guests approached her.

Luna held out her hoof and shook (and remembered to curtail her normal strength). Her voice was audible but not a yell, and she looked to the ponies with a smile. "Hello and welcome to the Gala. Please enjoy this most festive of nights."

The ponies bowed to her, and Luna nodded in return.

And thus the night princess proceeded to commence her round of greetings. And though she welcomed the newly-arrived ponies with sincere attention and focus, Luna also had to glance out to the ballroom floor as Discord and her sister took their places for their first dance together….

* * *

"Ooo Fluttershy, look, Discord's taking Celestia out to the dance floor!" Pinkie Pie squealed and pointed, hopping up and down.

Fluttershy came out of hiding near the bandstand and looked to the couple. She smiled. "Oh dear, I hope it goes well and that Discord's not too nervous."

"Silly, it'll be great!" Pinkie put a hoof around her and pulled her close. "They'll have a ton of fun together!"

Fluttershy just smiled more, her gazing staying on her dear chaotic friend.

* * *

"Hey, AJ—Discord's about to dance with Celestia." Rainbow Dash grinned and nudged Applejack as she finished a few hors d'oeuvres from the buffet table. "Check it out."

Applejack grinned as she swallowed a bite of food and glanced in the direction Rainbow Dash was pointing. "Whoo, it looks like he's setting' up to really cut a rug with her. Hey, if this goes well, maybe I should invite the two of them to the next Apple Family square dance."

"I'm just waiting to see if he manages to incorporate flying somehow into what they do." Rainbow Dash grinned.

The two mares looked on.

* * *

"Hey Rarity, look, Discord and Celestia are about to dance!" Spike tugged at Rarity's dress and pointed out to the dance floor.

Rarity (who had finally finished speaking about Prench fashion with Countess Cher and her husband several minutes ago) looked in that direction and let out a giggle, stamping her front hooves in excitement. "Oh Spikey Wikey, I've been waiting for this. It's going to be so romantic."

Spike gulped and nodded. "Yeah. And um…speaking of romantic…and dancing…"

"Rosemarie!"

And suddenly Prince Blueblood sidled up to Rarity with a charming smile.

Rarity's eyes went wide as saucers and then a dark pout and scowl came over her features. "Prince Blueblood…"

The prince smoothed back his mane. "I thought you might like to take the opportunity of accompanying me and some of my friends around the ballroom for a turn or two. And then perhaps you could introduce me to Princess Twilight."

"Hey." Spike glared at uppity stallion and let out a deep sigh through his nose that produced smoke. "The lady is occupied at the moment."

"Spike," Rarity smiled softly and put a hoof on his shoulder, "thank you, but I can handle this, I promise." She turned to Blueblood again, and her whole look fell. "No…thank you. And by the way, my name is _not_ 'Rosemarie', it is _Rarity_. Hmph!" She put her nose in the air and turned away from him. "Come on, Spike, let's get a better view of Discord and the Princess."

Spike smiled. "You've got it Rarity." He grinned as they went off together, holding Rarity's hoof the whole time and carefully guiding her through the crowd (though not before he gave Prince Blueblood a cheeky wave over his shoulder).

Blueblood just looked on with his eyes wide, and then he too put his nose in the air and turned away.

He was met with the sight of his party (Fancy Pants, Fleur-dis-Lee, Jet Set, and Upper Crust) all politely trying to hold back slight laughs of amusement.

Prince Blueblood just sighed and pouted as he walked past them. "Well, it's her loss for now. Come along, let's head over to the dance floor near Celestia."

"Yes, quite." Fancy Pants nodded with a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing the Princess dance."

"Oh yes, I don't believe anyone has seen her dance in ages," Fleur added. "I'm sure she's very graceful on her hooves."

The group followed after Blueblood, smiling and talking.

* * *

Twilight looked out to Discord and Celestia on the dance floor and bit her lip. She whispered to herself. "If it would make them both happy, then I really do hope they have a nice dance together." She smiled a little and blushed slightly. "They do seem sort of sweet together, all dressed up and smiling at each other…awkward, but sweet." She let out a breath and just figuratively crossed her hooves everything would work out.

* * *

And so now at the center of the ballroom stood Discord and Celestia with ponies gathered at the fringes of the dance floor and couples dancing around them all looking in their direction.

Discord took a step back and bowed low, his tone and smile full of sincerity. "Princess Celestia, may I have this dance?"

The chaos master looked up at her with such a warm smile that Celestia had to smile too. She gave him a bow of her head. "I'd love to, Discord."

Discord beamed and lowered his voice as he straightened up. "Then let's begin, Celestia. And let's give your little ponies what they came here for." He winked.

She smiled more. "Start with a waltz?"

"For now." He nodded.

Discord placed his paw on Celestia's shoulder, and Celestia placed her hoof in Discord's claw.

Then the band struck up a new song, and Discord and Celestia began to twirl over the floor.

Several ponies actually clapped and quite a bit of chatter started.

Celestia smiled. "Your floor really is perfect for dancing on, Discord."

Discord shrugged, his grin picking up on one side. "It helps to have a perfect partner to dance with."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Discord…Oh!"

He had suddenly paused their waltz and pulled her close. "And now to speed things up…. One, two, three…" Discord took off with her.

The chaos master and the sun princess whirled around the dance floor in a much quicker waltzing pattern now until Discord twirled her out and pulled her back in close. Then, with a snap of his tail, they were suddenly strutting across the floor like a couple doing the tango. Then with another snap they were moving back and forth in a samba. Then with yet another snap they had hooked arms and were going in a circle like a square dance. Another snap, and somehow they were doing a line dance together!

And the entire time all of this chaos and dancing was coming to pass, Celestia was smiling brightly in perfect happiness. Finally, _this_ was the Discord she knew and had befriended—this unpredictable and outlandish creature who always found the best way to have fun together. And she hoped he was back to stay for the night.

And Discord, meanwhile, felt absolutely chaotic and absolutely wonderful, especially as he brought them back to a quick waltz now and whispered to her with a grin. "Ready for the big finish?"

Celestia's eyes narrowed playfully, and she nodded. "Bring it on."

Discord's grin picked up on one side. Suddenly, as they waltzed, he spun her out in one direction and pulled her close, then spun her out in another and pulled her close again. Next, he twirled them both in a circle together until they were going so fast almost nobody could make them out. And then Discord snapped his tail a final time.

There was a puff of rainbow smoke…that cleared to reveal Discord with one of Celestia's front hooves in one hand and her other front hoof on his shoulder as he held her close to himself standing upright on her two back legs!

The whole room was quiet. Celestia's eyes were wide. She took a moment to catch her breath, her face flushed, adding the appearance of blushing.

Discord whispered near her ear, his smirk practically evil. "And I do believe the dancing student has now surpassed the dancing teacher, princess." He pulled back to look down into her eyes.

Celestia smiled up at him, her eyes caught in his. And then suddenly she began to laugh so warmly and so happily and in a way that sounded like bells (at least to Discord) ringing out over the ballroom.

The whole room burst into applause and cheers around them.

Celestia finally lowered herself from Discord's arms, utterly beaming. "Oh Discord, that was...I haven't had so much fun in…I can't believe you…Oh, thank you!" She came forward and hugged him with her foreleg.

Discord could have melted and floated off to a cotton candy cloud in the sky. "Oh, uh…my distinct pleasure, Celestia."

Quickly, comments and praise erupted from the ponies gathered around them as guests approached the princess and her escort.

"Oh Mister Discord, that was sensational!"

"Truly superb!"

"What a performance!"

"Will you dance with me like that?"

"No, me please!"

"I call Mister Discord next!"

Before his ego proceeded to explode, Discord grinned and held up his hands. "Now, now, ladies, everypony, please. I appreciate your encouragement, but really I was only able to do so much because of my charming, ideal, beautiful, talented, graceful, and lovely partner, our dear Princess Celestia." He gave a dramatic bow and gestured to her. "Truly she is perfection in a pony."

Celestia's eyes went wide. She blinked a few times and then managed with a clearing of her throat, "…Uh…thank you, Discord."

"Oh you're very welcome." Discord winked at her and then proceeded with his little speech to the crowd. "Yes, she's patient and kind and caring and strong. She's truly come to embody every quality ponies strive for: like the Elements of Harmony wrapped up in a mare. I know I've had some issues with the crown in the past—and recently with the Tirek incident—but I truly understand now just why you all admire her so much."

Celestia sighed and glanced at him uneasily though she maintained a small smile for the guests. "Discord, really, you don't have to…"

"And as for those pesky rumors going around about some scandalous love affair between us and me planning to break our dear princess's heart…"

Celestia's eyes went wide. "Discord!" she whispered.

Discord, however, just went on. "I guess my new admiration for her could be mistaken for a presumptuous affection, but really we're just very dear friends, and I would never bother a single hair on her head. Regardless of my past, I have always had a great respect for ladies." He winked.

Celestia, quite flushed now, couldn't help but frown a little. "Discord," her voice lowered, "can I talk to you in private?"

Discord perked up. '_In private? She really wants to be alone with me already?' _He leaned to the side and whispered back to her, "Very shortly, my dear Celestia, very shortly. Just one more thing." He turned back to the crowd and raised his voice again. "Now, then I'm sure another concern everypony's had has been whether or not chaos really can do something besides cause strife among you ponies. Well, I can personally guarantee that chaos can be quite fun for everyone, whether it's in the form of a customized dance floor or just some fun tricks for everypony's amusement." And then he gave a few quick snaps. Some balloons rose through the air, a few bursts of glittering confetti fell over everyone, and everyone's drinks were suddenly replaced with a sample of Discord's chocolate milk.

If the attention of the entire ballroom hadn't been on Discord and Celestia before, it was certainly getting there now.

"Discord, what are you doing?" Celestia whispered, her eyes wide as she watched more and more ponies gather around them.

"I told you, Celestia, being a good escort," he whispered back. "If anypony here is concerned that my chaos is going to ruffle your feathers, this will show them that I'm just as capable of applying my powers to a high society affair as to total world domination." He glanced at her, smiling more…but then his smile fell a little.

Celestia was facing forward and had an absolutely dull look upon her face. Then she sighed. "Discord, please stop this.""

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop? But you haven't even seen the grand finale." He smiled again. '_That'll make her happy_. _Maybe she's just confused about where I'm going with this. But this is my chance, I have to take it. It's an inspired solution, really!' _"And of course, everypony," he turned back to the ponies, "where would a being of chaos be without his friends?" He snapped, and suddenly across the ballroom six specific mares (plus a baby dragon) disappeared and then reappeared right around him. "I ask you, could a being who wasn't good deep down ever make such a group of true blue buddies?" He scooped up the (rather surprised) girls and Spike in a big hug.

Celestia just looked on with wide eyes and her jaw slightly fallen open.

Then Discord released the girls with a chuckle and cleared his throat to continue his speech. "The point I'm trying to make, everypony, is that I too understand how wonderful our princess Celestia naturally is, I too understand how much wonderful magic can bring to us all, and I too understand how important friendship is. So when you get right down to it, regardless of the past, in comparison to the rest of you I'm really just, well…the same!" Discord snapped his tail to create another poof of smoke.

And when it dissipated, he stood there among the girls, but now as a pony in a tuxedo instead of a draconequus in one (the same pony form he had used to bait Tirek—a grey unicorn stallion with a darker grey mane and a tornado cutie mark).

There was silence.

Then the room practically exploded into chatter and remarks of awe, and suddenly the band struck up a tune again, which made several couples go back to dancing.

The girls all just turned and looked at Discord with dropped jaws.

"Uh…Discord, you sure you're all right?" Applejack scratched her head.

"Discord…whoa." Rainbow Dash's jaw hung open.

"Well, that was rather a, uh…spectacle?" Rarity tried her best to smile.

"Yikes…" was all Spike could manage.

"Discord, I…I'm not even sure where to start." Twilight brought a hoof to her temple.

"Wow, Discord—hey, will you turn ME into a _draconequus _next?!" Pinkie jumped in the air with a smile.

"Discord..." Fluttershy was the only one who came forward. She tried to smile but… "That is you…right?"

Discord winked at her. "In the pony flesh, dear Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled a little again at his familiar voice coming out of the pony body. But then she sighed. "But Discord, why?"

He shrugged. "All for my dear princess of the evening, Cel…" He turned and blinked.

There Celestia stood before him…and she had a look—the grim look. A look she hadn't given him since before his reform.

"Celestia?" Discord swallowed. "What?"

Celestia just sighed deeply, her slight scowl unwavering. "I'm going outside for some air." And then she turned and walked away.

Discord blinked. He reached out a hoof toward her, but as the couples dancing across the ballroom suddenly picked up their pace in time with the band's latest tune, the distance between them was obscured until he couldn't see her at all.

Discord lowered his hoof.

Rarity trotted up to him. "Discord, go after her, _now!_" She pointed forward.

"But…" he looked down, "I…I don't understand." His ears fell. Then he glanced to his best friend. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy smiled. "Discord, I can't say for sure, but, um…I think you might have brought a little more attention to yourself and to Celestia than she was hoping for tonight. I know you meant well and that you were probably just a little nervous…but the speech all about her being perfect and the chaos just to show off and then becoming a pony…. Discord, this isn't you at all, is it?"

Discord swallowed and then sighed and gave a shake of his head. "No, I suppose not. I just wanted to be a good escort though."

Fluttershy put a hoof on his shoulder and smiled. "Well, I think the best escort is someone who doesn't care what everypony else thinks of how he is at being an escort. I think the best escort would just be himself and let Princess Celestia be happy with him."

Discord blushed a little. Then he came forward and put a hoof around Fluttershy to give her a hug. "Thanks." He pulled back with a smile, though he swallowed. "Well, I suppose the first thing is to get out of this get up." He snapped his prehensile tail, and in another poof of smoke he was back in his draconequus form.

"That is a lot better." Twilight came forward now and smiled. "Now, you go see Princess Celestia outside, and the rest of us will stay in here and make sure you two have some privacy."

"Yeah." Applejack gestured toward the courtyard with her head. "You get going, and don't worry about whatever's going on in here."

"Knock 'em dead, Discord." Rainbow Dash grinned and winked.

"Yay! Party distractions!" Pinkie beamed.

Fluttershy sighed but did smile as she added softly, "Yay…party distractions."

"Hold on, just one second." Rarity zipped up to Discord and began adjusting his tie and straightening his suit seams. "Honestly, Discord, this outfit was made to withstand magic, but not too many full blown species changes. Please try to be gentle. And…there we go." She stepped back. "You look as handsome as ever."

Spike (who had dashed up to be beside Rarity again) smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Discord, you'll be okay. I believe in you." He winked.

Discord smiled at all of his friends and especially the young dragon. "Thank you, Spike. And dear Fluttershy. And the rest of you girls." He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I just, um…don't want to see mine and Celestia's friendship hurt all because I got a little carried away, heh." He shrugged. And then Discord turned and walked off toward one of the open French doors to the courtyard find Celestia.

Standing together, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity all took on equal looks of concern and sighed. Then they all blinked at hearing themselves respond in the same way and looked to each other with eyebrows raised before quickly glancing away and clearing their throats.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack all looked at them with eyebrows raised.

Twilight finally cleared her throat and smiled. "Come on, ladies: I know we wanted to spend the night together, but I think this is important. Let's split up again to manage different parts of the ballroom and keep guests from going out to bother Celestia and Discord. And I'll go let Princess Luna know what's happening."

The girls all smiled and nodded, and then split up into their groups again.

Rarity was about to head off when Spike tugged at her dress. "Hey, uh…Rarity? You know we could just stay on the dance floor and monitor things from here." He shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Rarity smiled down at him. "Oh Spike, perhaps if Celestia and Discord come back inside we can keep an eye on them from the dance floor, but for now I'd like to go near one of the exits to the courtyard and make sure we distract anyone from heading out there to interrupt them. This is a very crucial moment for the Princess and Discord in their crucial evening." She turned and started to head in that direction.

Spike, following after her, sighed as he saw the dance floor receding behind them but then looked to Rarity and nodded. "You're right, Rarity. I really want Discord and Celestia to end up happy. So if guarding the courtyard will help, I'm there right along with you." He smiled sincerely.

Rarity smiled and nodded to him in return as the happy couple walked onward.

* * *

Spike and Rarity didn't even realize they were passing by a certain group of elite ponies (one of whom was Blueblood who looked after them with a pout and then turned away).

Upper Crust put a hoof to her mouth as she addressed her party. "Can you believe that spectacle? Certainly he gave the princess the attention she deserves, but Discord's dancing style was still a little presumptuous even if it was very chic."

Jet Set nodded. "Yes, but then again at least Discord acknowledged all of the risks of friendship with him in his speech afterwards."

Blueblood frowned. "Yes, but did you see how Celestia walked away from him after it was over. Clearly she was unhappy. And now it seems he's gone off after her. What if he ruins her evening?"

"Oh Prince," Fleur waved him off with a smile, "every lady is entitled to some time alone with her escort for the evening, even if it's just to talk about a misunderstanding. Don't you agree, Fancy?" She looked to Fancy Pants.

Fancy Pants cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, his chaotic dancing did seem to be a bit much, but Celestia is quite the capable pony. I'm sure she's all right…though she did seem a bit ruffled by his display." He brought a hoof to his chin. "I suppose we should still keep our guard up about Discord's chaos for Celestia's sake. She may be realizing that he's a little much for anypony to handle, even just as a friend. And we should be ready to help the princess manage any problem that might arise with him so that the public won't be roused too much and so that she won't be caused any undue distress."

"Agreed," Jet Set and Upper Crust announced together.

"Of course, Fancy." Fleur nodded.

"Quite right," Blueblood added, his head high.

Fancy Pants smiled. "Very well then, let's be on lookout for the return of the Princess Celestia. And in the meantime, we might even find a moment to converse with Princess Luna or Princess Twilight if they're not engaged. And of course, keeping an eye on chaos should be simple enough considering how unique Discord's magic is." He gestured down to the swirling floor of odd colors with a grin.

The group all nodded to each other and then proceeded forward, glancing around the ballroom in search of unoccupied royalty or the return of the chaos master (and occasionally down at magical floor).

The night had started off rather chaotically indeed.

Certainly things could only improve from this point onward….

* * *

_Meanwhile, out in the courtyard…_

Celestia sat on a chaise lounge near a fountain as she reposed under the moonlight. "What in the world was he thinking?" She inhaled and exhaled, savoring the peace out here and the light trickle of the fountain and the sweet scent of moonflowers on the evening air. The idea of flowers made her eyes go up to the bright blossom from Discord over her ear, but then her gaze fell again. "But maybe I should have expected this…." she mumbled softly to herself. "Maybe the problem is just that it's unfair of me to ask Discord not to put his chaos before our friendship…."

Celestia sighed and closed her eyes, letting the cool night comfort her a little.

* * *

**A/N:**

Whew, well, that's all for now—I know, lots and lots of stuff going on lol. I hope you all liked it ^_^ There's going to be even more chaos and drama and romance in the next two chapters. I'll try and have chapter two posted in another week or so. Thanks for reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	23. Gala Night,Part2--TheMysteryOfFriendship

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Here's the second part of the three part Gala Night chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and please review if you can : )

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 23:**

**Gala Night, Part 2—The Mystery of Friendship**

* * *

Princess Luna stood at the top of the ballroom staircase smiling proudly and greeting ponies with all of the grace and decorum natural to the princess of the night. Despite her earlier nervousness about tonight's Gala, Luna was finding great comfort in this familiar position as hostess. As yet another guest finished shaking her hoof, she sighed and smiled to herself. "Now _this_ is the Canterlot and Gala I remember—royal greetings, formal bowing, ponies honored to meet us. There's just no Royal Canterlot Voice, but that's easily enough omitted."

"Luna?"

Luna glanced to the side of the staircase and smiled as a familiar purple pony approached her. "Twilight Sparkle, have you come for some pointers on greeting the guests when it is your turn? You can certainly feel free to assist me as you did my sister last year."

Twilight smiled but shook her head. "No, but thank you, Luna. I just wanted to talk to you about Celestia and Discord."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I managed to see their dance. It seemed enjoyable for my sister…though the crowd around them quickly got too thick for me to make out much of what was going on once it ended." Luna glanced out to the ballroom and blinked before looking back to Twilight. "But where are Discord and my sister now, Twilight?"

Twilight frowned a little and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a long story. After their dance ended, Discord…kind of got carried away with the escort thing. I think he was starting to get a little too concerned about making sure that other ponies would be impressed by him instead of just having a good time with Celestia. And so she finally just left him and went out to the courtyard. We talked to him though, and he went after her. And now the girls and I are going to split up and try to keep the guests from wandering outside so Celestia and Discord can have some privacy. I thought you'd want to know."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Celestia actually left him? What in the world could he have done to—"

"I think it pushed her over the edge when he said he was 'just like everypony else' and then actually turned into a pony," Twilight replied dryly. She sighed. "I knew he might be a little on edge tonight, but I didn't think he'd be _that_ on edge."

Luna's eyes went wide. "I see." She considered. "Well then, I think your plan with the girls is sound. Let us all do our best to put some of the attention for the evening on ourselves for now: the best thing will be for Celestia and Discord to talk privately if there's been a misunderstanding." She smiled a little. "In fact, this situation might be a very good thing. I made the moon and stars particularly bright tonight, the flowers in the courtyard are fragrant, the cricket music is gentle: some time alone out there away from all expectations of others may be just what Celestia and Discord need to work out their differences…and even to acknowledge any deep feelings for one another that may be at the source of those differences."

Twilight blushed slightly. "Well, it's worth a shot." She managed a smile again. "Anyway, I'm going to head back downstairs and try to strike up a conversation about the Rainbow Power with some of the guests. I've been working on some theories, so I'm sure I could keep ponies talking for a while."

Luna nodded. "Very well, Twilight. And I shall remain here for the rest of my shift and encourage ponies to enjoy the sights inside of the ballroom before they venture to the courtyard or gardens for amusement."

Twilight nodded. And then, noticing more guests arriving, she steeped away with a smile. "I'll talk to you again soon, Luna. Bye for now." She trotted back down the stairs.

"Goodbye for now, Twilight." Luna smiled more, lost in thought for a moment, but then let out a breath and resumed her enthusiastic formal greetings to guests. "Good evening and welcome to the Gala. Please enjoy the lovely night ahead of us all."

* * *

Into the cool evening air outside of the ballroom walls, the master of chaos humbly stepped with a deep sigh. '_She wouldn't go far. It's still her party, after all. And she can't be __too__ mad…right?' _Discord swallowed and rubbed his temple with his paw. "What did I do? Did I really let myself get too carried away with impressing her and everypony else?" He considered. "Dramatic greetings, excessive compliments, picking her up to give her hoof to the guests, actually turning myself into a pony…." He cringed. "Okay, maybe that did go a little far. But still why should she be so very mad? I…" And then Discord paused as he came around a pillar and spotted Celestia sitting on a chaise lounge overlooking the gardens. She was looking down, a slight frown on her face.

The chaos master took a breath and approached the empty chaise lounge beside her. "Is this seat taken?"

Celestia's eyes went wide. But then she let out a breath. "No. Though I thought you'd prefer to be inside entertaining the guests."

Discord sat down and resisted rolling his eyes. "No, no…entertaining people isn't any fun without you there to watch me do it. It never was. Why do you think Canterlot was always my favorite place to attack with chaos?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow, but then she blinked and frowned as she glanced at him. "Discord, why did you do all of that?"

Discord's eyes went wide. "Oh…I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's complicated!"

"Discord, can you please stop acting like I won't understand whatever it is that's bothering you?" Celestia sighed deeply, trying to keep her tone level. "I will understand, believe me: I've had a thousand years to learn how to understand everyone's problems. I would have understood about your nightmares and your guilt over Tirek, and I'd understand this!" Her voice was raised slightly at this point.

Discord blinked at her tone and then huffed a little. "Look, can't you just let me apologize to you for upsetting you without the two of us having to 'talk about' everything!?" He used air quotes. "Is this sentimentality a princess thing or a modern mare thing?"

Celestia scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "And is being secretive and stubborn a male trait that I've forgotten about or just a draconequus thing?"

Discord's eyes went wide and then he scowled. "For the sake of chaos, Celestia, you got me to go to the fanciest pony society party of the year, you convinced me to wear a tuxedo, and then you put me next to you like some kind of crowned prince in training! Did you really think nothing was going to go wrong?"

"I hoped that whatever went wrong would be fun, not…whatever that was back there," she countered, gesturing with her hoof to the ballroom (and scowling a little too now). "I want you to be comfortable around me, Discord, not comfortable _worshipping_ me. You practically put me on a pedestal in front of everypony. And you brought up those rumors about us! You made us into a spectacle for their amusement."

"All I did was try to make sure I was the perfect escort for you for the night!" Discord held out his arms. "I tried my absolute best to be charming, to be cordial, to be the life of the party, to be a good host for your guests! What was so bad about that?"

Celestia huffed and shook her head. "I didn't want to go with a 'perfect escort', Discord, I wanted to go with _you!_"

Discord paused and then frowned distinctly, his eyes narrowing more. "Oh, thanks, Celestia. Glad to know where we stand."

Celestia blinked a couple of times and frowned herself now. "Discord," her tone was gentler, "that's not what I meant."

"Did you actually _expect_ to have an awful time with me?" The chaos master gestured to himself.

Celestia's look went dry. "Discord, believe me, if I wanted to have an awful time at the Gala, I would have just gone alone like usual."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Celestia shook her head. "Discord, you're missing the point. What I meant was I didn't want to go with somepony who would bow and wave and strut around being everything everyone expected I should have in an escort. I didn't want to be here with someone who would treat me like a princess first, and you never do…except for tonight. Why?" Her purple eyes met his red ones.

Discord blinked, and he felt so grateful for the darkness of night obscuring the blush he could feel building in his features. "I…I don't know. I just thought, for Gala night, maybe you'd prefer…" _'I'm completely in love with you, and any slight capacity I ever had to think straight about anything involving the two of us has gone completely out the window at this point.' "_I just…didn't want to risk you thinking you'd made a mistake asking me to go with you or everypony else thinking that too. I was nervous."

Celestia sighed. "Well, maybe you could have run that thought by me, Discord. I don't ever want you to treat me like a princess first, no matter where we are or what's going on. I have to let that happen sometimes in situations for the sake of the nation and my job, but not with my friends." She frowned again. "When you told me you'd like to think of me as your princess, I didn't think you meant it at the expense of our friendship. Would you like it if _I _always just treated _you_ as 'The master of chaos and former tyrant ruler of Equestria' first and 'Discord the person' second?" Her voice was quiet, her gaze stern. "That's how a lot of ponies have still treated you ever since your reform. How would you feel if I put your title and your legacy over the two of us just being close?"

Discord blinked a couple of times. Then he pouted and scowled again and looked forward. "I hate when you're right." He sighed. "But was what I did really so bad that you had to storm out of there and leave me all alone?" His gaze softened again. "I don't like getting left alone. It's…upsetting."

Celestia sighed, and her gaze softened as well. "Maybe I shouldn't have left you on the dance floor like that. I don't know." She looked down. "It's been so long since I took an escort anywhere"

"Does that mean you hated our dance too?"

Celestia blinked at the sudden question but then smiled and looked to Discord again. "No, I loved our dance actually. It was the most fun I've had in ages."

Discord rolled his eyes (and resisted the urge to blush). "You see this is what I mean, Celestia, what do you want from me? Chaos? No chaos? Manners? Wild abandon? _What?_" He scowled at her again.

"I just want you to be yourself, Discord!" Celestia countered, her tone rising in passion again. "Our dance was chaotic, our dance was _you_, and so I liked it! But you cannot tell me that those dramatic bows and trying to get everypony to approve of you and talking about me like you revere me were you at all!"

"A-And how do you know none of that's me?" Discord held his head high.

A rare sarcastic smile came to Celestia's lips as she replied simply, "Well, I think the biggest clue was that you capped everything off by turning into a _pony_ of all things!"

"Oh will you stop making these excellent points and just let me apologize already?!" Discord rose up a little, pouting and glaring down at her.

"Fine!" Celestia rose up a little too, glaring up at him.

"Fine then!" Discord shot back as he moved closer. "I'm sorry! It was wrong to completely change the dynamic of our relationship on a whim without talking to you first!"

"Apology accepted!" Celestia moved closer too. "And I'm sorry I left you in the ballroom!"

"Apology accepted too!" Discord fired back.

.

The two remained starting each other down for a few moments, breathing a little heavily.

And then Discord blinked a few times. "Did…" his voice was quiet again, "did…we just have a fight?"

Celestia blinked a few times too, then nodded, her tone and gaze calming again. "Yes, I think so."

"Okay." Discord swallowed. "What does that mean for our friendship?" He had to ask the question before he lost the nerve.

Celestia's eyes went a little wide but then she let out a breath and replied, almost smiling a little, "It means that we feel close enough now to disagree with each other and to actually work through those disagreements…instead of, um…one of us using the fight as an excuse to try and take over the nation and the other one of us using the fight as an excuse to turn the first one to stone." She smiled sheepishly. "I know it might seem a little confusing, but it's a good thing, Discord."

Discord only looked down though, eyes still wide with confusion and a frown still on his face. "I never had a fight with a friend before though. Not unless you count, um…me betraying the girls to Tirek, and the girls strongly disagreeing with me about it." He glanced at her. "This is…normal?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. As you grow closer to all the girls, Discord, Fluttershy included, you may fight sometimes. But that's how you learn from each other and make your friendships stronger. Everything between friends doesn't have to be perfect all the time, Discord, and everything _can't_ be perfect all the time. We're real beings, no matter how powerful or old or wise we are: differences come up."

"Oh." Discord considered and let out a sigh, looking forward.

Celestia sighed too and looked forward.

For a while there was just quiet and the sound of crickets and the fountain water trickling and the light rustle of night air through the trees.

Then Discord took a deep breath. "You know…however odd it sounds…I think part of me actually missed this." He saw Celestia raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. He went on. "This: how we would fight in the past, how intense the arguments could get." He smiled a little and looked to her more. "The way you'd pout and paw the ground, and how your ears would twitch every time I delivered an insult that was better than yours, not to mention that 'near Royal Canterlot voice' stern tone you can have. Not to mention the grim Celestia glare."

Celestia smiled. "Actually, you know, except for Luna, no one ever disagrees with me the way you just did. It might be nice to have a friend who challenges me sometimes."

"As long as you won't put me away for high treason for doing it, I'm your draconequus, Celestia." Discord grinned more and winked at her.

Celestia giggled softly.

Discord looked forward and then started laughing. "Did I really scoop you up on top of the staircase and start giving ponies your hoof to shake?"

"Yes." Celestia started laughing too. "And did you really ignore requests to dance from some of the most eligible mares in the kingdom just to keep going on and on about me being perfect?"

Discord laughed more. "Now that I think about it, I suppose I did." He looked up at the moon. "And did I really turn into a pony right there in the middle of everyone?"

Celestia's laughter rang out. "And did Pinkie Pie really ask you to turn her into a draconequus next?"

The two were in a full laugh riot now. Eventually they settled back against their seats and got themselves under control more.

Discord sighed and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye as he turned to her. "Celestia…I like this. This was how we started being friends, just talking and laughing. Maybe we could…kind of start the night over with this?" He shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Celestia smiled and nodded to him. "I'd like that, Discord. Very much."

Discord sat up and moved his legs over the side of the lounge chair to face her. "So, do you want to head back inside and try socializing like a normal pony and her escort?"

Celestia considered but shook her head. "No, I think we've made enough of an appearance for now. Luna and Twilight and the girls can handle the Gala. But maybe you and I could…take a walk, Discord? I've always wanted to see the garden and the courtyard on Gala night, but I've never had a chance to. We could talk for a while and just enjoy our time together before going back to everypony."

Discord blushed faintly and nodded. "I'd like that." He stood up and then leaned down and held out his arm for her. "My lady?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow, and when she was met with a playful wink from Discord, she laughed and nodded with a bow of her head. "As you wish, good sir."

Celestia stood up as she took Discord's arm, and then the couple headed out to stroll along one of the paths winding throughout the moonlit castle grounds.

* * *

Inside, the girls were on their patrols throughout the ballroom doing their best to distract the guests: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were having the band strike up some livelier tunes than usual for dancing, Rainbow Dash was performing a few aerial tumbles as she reenacted for some ponies one of the battles she and the girls had been in, Applejack was on the ground not too far away discussing the quality of the Crystal Empire reserve cider with a group of guests, Twilight was addressing a large group of ponies with a brief lecture on Rainbow Power, Luna was still surveying the room from the top of the staircase as she greeted ponies…

…And Rarity and Spike were standing over by the main exit to the courtyard, ready to talk anypony out of a moonlit stroll for the moment.

Rarity's strategy so far had been to engage the ponies who passed by in polite Gala conversation and then to direct them to one of the other girls for amusement.

Spike, still at her side, just tried to smile and be helpful…though he also looked out to the dance floor with longing. He recalled how Discord had danced with Celestia and wished he had enough courage to attempt such a bold feat with Rarity. "Even if Discord did get a little carried away," Spike mumbled to himself, "at least he tried. He even had her held in his arms on two hooves." Spike sighed: he knew he was too small to try that with Rarity. '_Still though, it's a nice thought for one day…'_

Rarity finished another conversation with somepony and then turned to Spike as the guest departed for another part of the ballroom. "I think the party's going much more smoothly now, don't you, Spike? And I'm sure things between Celestia and Discord must be going more smoothly too considering how much private time we've managed to secure for them." She beamed a little. "I think the evening will turn out to be a rousing success."

Spike smiled up at her and nodded. "I think so too, Rarity." He hesitated, then swallowed and made himself go on. "Rarity? Do you think that soon…since I'm your escort and everything…maybe you and I could dance?"

Rarity blinked, and then her smile grew and her eyes hazed. "Oh Spikey Wikey, yes, of course." She touched his cheek with her hoof to let their eyes meet. "I would like that very much, and it's very kind of you to ask."

"Great." Spike had an utterly dreamy look on his face. "So, maybe…right now?"

Rarity put a hoof to her chin as she gazed down at him. "Well, we really have given Discord and Celestia enough time to find a private place to talk. Perhaps we could…"

"Rarity, I say, Rarity, is that you?"

Rarity looked up and smiled as a familiar light blue pony with a suit jacket and top hat approached her. "Oh, Fancy Pants," she waved and then lowered her hoof, "how nice to see you here." She looked to his pale mare companion. "And Fleur dis Lee, of course it's a pleasure to see you as well." Then her eyes went to Jet Set, Upper Crust, and Blueblood behind them. She managed a polite smile and nodded. "And Jet Set, Upper Crust, charmed, as usual. And…hello again, Prince Blueblood."

Jet Set and Upper Crust smiled and nodded, and Blueblood gave her a nod back, though he quickly pouted and held his head high once the necessary gesture was complete.

Rarity touched Spike's shoulder. "Allow me to introduce my escort—young Spike. He's princess Twilight's most trusted advisor, and as you might know a key figure in the Crystal Empire for his large role in defeating evil King Sombra."

Spike swallowed and gave the five elite ponies a little smile and wave. "Uh, hi everypony. Nice to meet you."

Upper Crust tilted her head to the side with a grin. "You've come with a dragon for an escort? How modern!"

"Yes, very trendy considering what Princess Celestia's done this year with inviting Discord." Jet Set nodded.

Fleur giggled. "Oh, I think he's a very sweet baby dragon. Don't tease him you two."

"Oh we're not." Jet Set waved her off with a laugh, then gave a nod to Spike with a smile. "Very pleased to meet you. A hero of the Crystal Empire should always be welcome in Canterlot high society."

"Yes, quite." Fancy Pants nodded. "And I'm afraid we don't get to acquaint ourselves with too many dragons, so it is quite a pleasure to meet you, Spike." He held out his hoof.

Spike hesitated but shook it and smiled again at the group. "Uh…thanks, everypony." He released Fancy's hoof and stepped closer to Rarity.

"So…Rarity…" Blueblood suddenly stepped forward. "I believe we got off on the wrong hoof earlier." He smiled in his usual overly-charming way. "It's very nice to see you at the Gala again this year, and we were wondering if you'd like to join our party."

Rarity managed a very sincere-looking smile in return to him. "Oh, it's a very flattering offer, and I wouldn't mind talking with your companions for a little bit. But to be honest, Princess Twilight and the rest of her court and I are still trying to find a way to spend the Gala together, and I don't want to be unavailable in case an opportunity presents itself."

Fancy Pants nodded. "Of course, of course. We'd appreciate even a few minutes of your time though, Rarity. You see," he smiled a little sheepishly, "we've all been talking, and, well…we were wondering if you'd be so kind as to discuss Discord with us."

"Yes." Fleur nodded. "After all, there were so many unfortunate events surrounding him and the Tirek incident not too long ago. We've all been a little concerned ever since Discord's dance with Celestia and the display he put on afterwards. And now he and Celestia seem to be missing." She frowned a little.

Jet Set nodded. "Yes, and as the local movers and shakers at the party, we feel it's important to look out for the princess's welfare. And it's really not Discord's fault if there's been some sort of problem. This is the most elite party of the year, after all; not exactly something he's used to." He smiled smugly, holding his head high

"Yes," Upper Crust added with her own smug smile, "I don't think anyone expects him to have the skills yet for the necessary grace and tact. That's really a question of social upbringing."

Blueblood smiled at Rarity and moved closer to her. "We just want to make sure Princess Celestia is treated well tonight. And of course, you feel the same, Rarity."

Rarity looked from one to the other of the group before her, her eyes slightly wide.

Spike raised an eyebrow and looked from the group back to Rarity.

Another moment passed though, and then Rarity took a breath and smiled to the group. "Of course." She chose her words very carefully and kept her tone light. "We're all concerned for our princess's happiness naturally. But, Fancy, everypony, I assure you Celestia's fine and there's really nothing to worry about. Discord's a perfect gentlecolt. He's just a little…eccentric, but in a positively charming way once you get to know him. Truly." She nodded.

The group all looked to each other hesitantly but then managed smiles and looked back to Rarity.

Fancy cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm certain you're right of course, Rarity. It's just, well…those rumors about something romantic between Discord and the princess were never officially denied or confirmed." He smiled sheepishly. "Of course we don't believe Princess Celestia actually would be so reckless in her personal life. But as ponies who know what it's like to have the eyes of Equestria upon us, we also want to make sure she doesn't get hurt in any way. And we want her to know that she has supporters to help her in case a problem with Discord arises."

"If you know where they've gotten to and could let us know, it would help put our minds at ease," Fleur added gently with a smile. "We just want to make sure she's okay."

Rarity cleared her throat and merely continued to smile at the group as she shook her head. "Oh, I completely understand, but I'm afraid I couldn't possibly be of help. You see, I don't know _exactly_ where Discord and Celestia have gotten to, but I'm certain they'll be back soon. And until then we have Princess Luna and Twilight with us if any major concerns do arise." Her smile brightened. "And speaking of Twilight, I should get going. As I said, she and I and our friends are all still trying to work out a way to spend the Gala together. Goodbye for now. Spike, let's be off." She gave a gentle nod to Spike, nodded to the others, and then departed at a graceful trot while the ponies watched her go with raised eyebrows.

As they moved farther off, Spike tugged on Rarity's dress and looked up to her. "Rarity, are you sure we should be leaving the doors out to the courtyard unguarded with them standing there like that?"

Rarity just smiled. "Spike, as far as they know, you and I were just standing there to get some fresh air. But if we kept lingering, they might suspect Celestia and Discord were outside and then go looking for them. Hopefully now though they'll simply stop being so rude as to go around questioning a beautiful new friendship for their princess. Besides, we really should check in with the other girls about spending time together tonight, and you and I still have to find the perfect time for our dance together." She winked down at him.

Spike just beamed up at her. "Rarity, you're a genius."

Rarity giggled and waved him off. "Oh Spike, how kind of you to say so."

Spike hesitated but then took her still raised hoof in his claw as they walked. "I'm having a really nice night, Rarity. Thanks again for saying I could be your Gala escort. It's been nice spending time with you." He blushed a little.

Rarity gazed down at him tenderly. "I like spending time with you too, Spike. Our friendship is very, very special to me."

"Thanks, Rarity." Spike looked down, beaming a little. "It's special to me too."

Rarity's smile warmed. "Come along, Spike. Let's finish enjoying our evening together with our friends."

Spike nodded, and the couple continued moving together through the ballroom.

* * *

As Rarity left them behind, the party of elite ponies just looked after her with eyebrows raised.

"How odd?" Jet Set remarked.

"Indeed," Upper Crust added.

Fleur tilted her head to the side, frowning a little. "Of all the members of Princess Twilight's court, you'd think she would be the one with the most concern for Celestia's public image and Discord's as well."

"Perhaps she just doesn't feel comfortable discussing the matter." Fancy Pants scratched his head with his hoof. He let out a sigh and considered for a moment and then lowered his hoof and smiled. "The Princess may have asked her to be discreet, after all."

"Ah, yes, of course." Fleur smiled and nodded. "Oh, how intriguing. Well then, perhaps we should just mingle until Celestia and Discord return. They may have important business together."

Blueblood sighed but nodded. "Yes, that may be all we can do for now. But we can at least continue to be on guard about any stray signs of chaos in Discord's absence until he and Celestia return so we can observe his behavior directly again."

Fancy Pants sighed but nodded. "We'll keep on our guard, of course. Now," he smiled again, "there are quite a few foreign dignitaries here this evening and political leaders from different parts of the nation. Let's mingle, and perhaps we'll hear something of their opinions on Discord. We might be able to gain a better understanding of how his presence in local society now is viewed by those at a distance."

The party nodded to each other and gave various replies of acquiescence before trotting off to socialize (Blueblood still pouting to himself a little though as they went along).

* * *

Discord and Celestia had walked far enough now that the sounds of the Gala had faded in favor of the gentle music of the garden crickets and the occasional trickle of a fountain stream. Their evening was lit up by fireflies and glowing moonflowers and of course Luna's full moon overhead surrounded by bright stars.

The couple walked in silence at first, smiling and admiring the scenery.

Then Discord took a breath and glanced at Celestia. He had a question to ask based on the little exchange they'd just had. And since he was being himself with her now—rather than politely beating around the bush about everything—he decided to be direct

"So…you have an awful time at the Gala when you're alone?" The chaos master raised an eyebrow as he put his arms behind his back.

Celestia blinked and then looked down with a slightly sheepish smile. "Oh. I did say that, didn't I?" She swallowed. "I'd rather you didn't let that get around, Discord, but it is true." She sighed. "The Grand Galloping Gala has always been awful, at least for me. It's such a formal affair, and Luna was always been better at high society things and etiquette. In the old days, she would have seen to most of the hostess duties, and I would have just assisted. But after she left…I just kept putting on the Gala and going through the motions and standing up there alone shaking hooves all night. But it really has been just awful if you count 'boring' as awful even if I have enjoyed giving the ponies a good time."

"I didn't realize…." Discord's eyes went a little wide. "If that's always been the case though then why haven't you gotten an escort in the past?"

Celestia blushed slightly (his question was so much like Luna's from the other night about her lack of companionship for Galas, though in a different context of course). But then she considered for a moment and smiled. "Because I never thought I'd have fun with an escort until I thought of having you for one, Discord."

Discord's look brightened considerably. "And I haven't completely failed to live up to your expectations?" He shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Celestia laughed softly and looked to him. "You haven't failed at all, Discord. Maybe the night didn't start out exactly how I expected, but isn't that the point of chaos? This is the first completely unpredictable Gala I've ever been to, and I owe it all to you."

Discord felt like bursting with happiness inside. He settled for a wide smile. "Don't kiss up, Celestia, it's beneath you."

Celestia smirked a little. "And how about you, Discord? Are you enjoying the night?"

Discord blinked. "Me?" He shrugged, still smiling. "Well, you're right about one thing, Celestia: left to it's own devices, this Gala could turn into a boring awful mess. But I've liked trying to find my place in it and giving your subjects something to talk about." He smirked a little. "And dancing with you was pretty fun too. You're not bad on two hooves, you know, even just for holding close. I'm sure a lot more stallions are going to be a lot less nervous about asking you to dance now that they've seen how good you are at cutting a rug."

"Maybe." Celestia laughed softly. "But I'm not really looking for a string of partners, Discord. Though I am looking forward to when we'll dance again. But I shouldn't be selfish. There really were a lot of mares interested in taking a turn with you around the dance floor. If you want to let them, feel free. I want you to socialize and enjoy yourself, Discord, even if you are my escort."

Discord did his best not to frown at the fact that she was technically encouraging him to go off with other mares. "Oh, but none of them could be as fun to dance with as my old foe. And besides," he grinned again, "I'm still settling into the modern social scene. Give me a little lull after finally accepting the magic of friendship, Celestia, before I go breaking hearts all across the nation."

Celestia's gaze warmed. "Discord, I had no idea you were a lover."

Discord kept himself together: he even stood tall, his head held just a little high, as he replied, "I'm a creature of many talents, Celestia. Keep getting to know me, I guarantee you'll be impressed."

"I already am, Discord." Celestia smiled more. "But I'd still like to keep getting to know you. That's been the most enjoyable part of our friendship so far for me. And I hope getting to know me has been enjoyable for you too." As they rounded a corner to a new area of the gardens, her gaze turned to take in all the beauty of the flowers and the topiaries.

"Very…" Discord let out a soft happy sigh (gazing at her as she gazed at the sights around them). He covered by clearing his throat and going on. "But I feel like we've just barely scratched the surface with each other. We really should spend more time together, like I said earlier, just for the sake of catching up."

"Is there anything you'd like to catch up on right now, Discord?" Celestia turned her violet eyes to him again with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of a few things if we try. "Discord shrugged, grinning. "But nothing superficial, no basics like we're two strangers getting acquainted. Let's make what we share and what we ask about each other as random as possible—for the sake of chaos of course." He winked.

Celestia nodded. "For the sake of chaos." Her eyes lowered, and she smiled a little. "No one knows this except Luna, but each year after the Gala, I raise the sun from my room the next morning and tell the staff I'm going to sleep in…but then I spend about an hour in bed eating a cake for breakfast. And then I usually work in going to the spa within the next week. I find the whole thing very relaxing."

Discord had to laugh. "Luna's right, we really need to intervene about this cake obsession you have, Celestia." He grinned a little more and gestured to himself. "Hmm…oh, here's a fun fact about me: did you know that ever since that supremely hilarious misadventure I had with Twilight and Cadance, I have a slight phobia of tatzulwurms?" '_Admitting that to her in one of my dreams nearly got me a kiss. It's worth a shot in real life.'_

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid of tatzulwurms?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "_Slight phobia_, Celestia dear, slight phobia. Those things; all wriggling and gnashing with tentacles. And then it sneezed on me—yuck! I swear, I am never picking magical flowers again." He sighed. "So, yes, if I turn all evil again, just sic one of them on me, and I'll beg you to encase me in stone just to get away from it."

Celestia really tried not to laugh but then she just couldn't help herself, and Discord laughed too.

Celestia let out a breath. "Discord, can I ask, where did you come up with that pony form of yours?"

Discord blinked, then shrugged. "Oh, that was just sort of a generic transformation. I, uh…I used it for trying to bait Tirek when he was still weak." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Worked way too easily. I should have known I'd complicate things somehow."

Celestia nodded, her smile remaining. "Well, it was very interesting to see even if the circumstances weren't ideal."

"I really thought you'd be much happier than you were to see me as one of your little ponies, you know," the chaos master teased.

Celestia smiled more. "Ironically, I think the thing I was most disappointed in was your height as a pony. You don't know how nice it's been having a male friend I can actually look up at to talk with."

Discord chuckled. "Celestia, what a perfectly selfish and superficial thing to say. I approve. It's nice to hear you being a little less perfectly diplomatic than usual."

Celestia laughed too.

Then Discord sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. "Speaking of pony forms, here's a question, Celestia: does it ever bother you that your mane and tail are as long as they are _and_ constantly flowing?"

Celestia glanced at her mane and tail, then looked to him again and shrugged. "You get used to it. If anything, the movement provides a nice breeze for me whenever it's warm outside." She observed him for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever feel off balance being made of so many different creatures, Discord?"

Discord shrugged. "Not at all. Everything works somehow, it just has its own odd way of working. And please don't take this personally, but frankly I find being in proportion, especially in proportion and on all fours as a pony, to be really off putting."

Celestia laughed. "I understand, Discord."

"Then let's continue sharing random and slightly embarrassing facts about ourselves, Celestia." The chaos master smirked. "I think this is getting to be quite fun."

Celestia nodded. "I think it could be too, Discord."

The couple went along beneath the moonlight, walking and talking.

* * *

Discord could sense magical imbalances in powerful creatures, but Celestia and Luna could also sense certain shifts in subtler kinds of magic during the times of their reigns—the day and night respectively.

And right now, standing atop the ballroom staircase and shaking the hooves of ponies, Luna's eyes brightened for a moment as a very good feeling came over her that somewhere out in her night a special kind of magical spark between two creatures had suddenly begun to set itself to rights again. An imbalance was corrected. Her night, at least in the surrounding area, felt truly at peace.

Luna smiled to herself, her gaze warm as she continued the hoofshakes. _'If you and my sister can find common ground again so quickly after such a serious disagreement, then perhaps you're better for each other as intimate acquaintances than even I have yet realized, Discord.'_ Luna let out a sigh as a break in the arriving guests gave her a moment to survey the room and then the silver light of her bright moon shining down through the windows.

She closed her eyes for a moment and willed the light more silvery and willed the stars to twinkle their absolute brightest.

'_It couldn't hurt,'_ the princess of the night thought to herself with a small giggle as she opened her eyes again.

* * *

Meanwhile (as Luna attempted to play matchmaker by tweaking the heavens themselves), Celestia and Discord's walk around the garden went on. And the gentle pastime was already doing wonders for relaxing the both of them and letting them enjoy their time together again as true friends.

'_How does the princess of the day look that beautiful coated in moonlight?_' The chaos master grinned at his glowing companion with a sly look as the thought passed. And then he cleared his throat and continued their conversation. "…Oh come on, Celestia, I shared mine with you: my most humiliating moment as a bad guy was when the girls put me back into stone after I first got out. I completely didn't see it coming, and I struck such an awful pose of surprise. Now, you can't tell me that _you_ don't have a most embarrassing moment as a _good guy_." He nudged her shoulder gently with his tail (and savored the feeling of a small part of him meeting a small part of her). "Come on, share with your good buddy Discord."

Celestia sighed with a small smile and finally nodded. "All right, Discord. My most embarrassing moment was, um…during Cadance's wedding when Queen Chrysalis attacked." She shrugged, looking down, blushing slightly. "You see, after she struck me down and I sent the girls off for the Elements of Harmony, I sort of blacked out and then I woke up and…" she rolled her eyes to the side, "…Chrysalis had encased me in a cocoon and hung me upside down right in the middle of the throne room. It was not my finest hour, Discord. I'm just so glad that nopony noticed before I had a chance to get myself free. Luna had a good laugh when I told her about it though." She looked over to see Discord looking at her with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised.

"Wow." The chaos master cleared his throat and tried not to grin too much. "No offense, but I'd pay big money for a picture of that one. Upside down in the center of the throne room—nice touch." He chuckled more as Celestia nudged him with her shoulder (and he savored the little bit of additional contact as well). "And besides that, to get taken down by Chrysalis of all creatures. Really, Celestia, as far as bad guys go, she's not exactly 'A Plus' material. Ooo, look at me, I can change form." He snapped his tail, made himself look like a draconequus changeling for a moment complete with black fur and holes, then snapped himself back to normal.

Celestia tried not to laugh and nodded. "True, normally I could have subdued her. But she had absorbed the power of Shining Armor's love for Cadance. The powers of friendship and love in their purest forms are beyond my power to stop. They're even beyond your power to stop, Discord."

The chaos master rolled his eyes to the side and let out a mumble he couldn't help. "Tell me about it…"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Discord cleared his throat and waved her off. "Oh, er, I was just saying, that, uh…even though she did have the advantage of all that love, it's still awkward that she beat you. The next time she comes back, she'll definitely rub that in your face even if it wasn't really _her_ power that let her win, and even though she knows for a fact that without her changelings helping her she is way out of the league of villains who could match you."

"There's a league?" Celestia raised an eyebrow, grinning a little.

Discord shrugged. "There's definitely a certain power level you'd have to be at."

"I see." Celestia tilted her head to the side, smiling more. "And who would be in this 'powerful league'?"

"Oh…" the chaos master put his arms behind his back, "probably Nightmare Moon…Tirek, but only at full power…yours truly…"

"You really think you and I are that evenly matched, Discord?" Celestia's eyes were practically twinkling now.

An almost humble grin came to Discord's features. "I think we match up quite well, Celestia, yes."

"Hmm…" Celestia looked forward to the flowers and topiaries around them, "Actually, I always thought you were more powerful than I am."

Discord's eyes went a little wide. "Well…maybe." '_She doesn't want me flattering her anymore—might as well tell the truth.' _"On a day to day basis, perhaps. But I get the feeling you have access to more power than I do. And you definitely manage power and magic better than I do. So I think all of that makes us even."

Celestia's eyes hazed and her smile grew. "Ah, but what if Chrysalis drained me of my love—then she _would_ be more powerful than I am."

"Chrysalis is never going to drain you of your love." Discord rolled his eyes with a grin.

"How can you be so sure?" Celestia held back a chuckle.

"Because," he shrugged, "she'd have to get through me to do it. And I am definitely more powerful than she is. So there." He stuck out his tongue.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "My hero." Her smile picked up on one side. "If you're bucking for knighthood, Discord, you're off to a great start."

Discord's eyes hazed a little. "Oh, it…it really wouldn't be much, stopping Chrysalis." He held out his paw to admire it. "Besides, we've run into each other a few times back in the day, and she's mostly a lot of talk: always popping up and announcing her grand plans, monoluging like crazy. She's the only villain I know who likes to hear herself talk more than I do."

Celestia held back a laugh and smirked at him a little. "Anybody else on the list of powerful magical foes who could almost beat me as long as you're keeping track?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Well…there's Sombra, of course. After all, he dealt in the darkest forces he could find." Discord smiled a little. "Kudos on saving the Crystal Empire, by the way. I figured you had a fifty-fifty chance of that working out when the situation arose. My biggest regret about being a statue at that time was not being able to get myself a front row seat for the show."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you, Discord. But I didn't save the Crystal Empire—Spike and Twilight and the girls did."

Discord nodded. "Yes, yes, I know they were there in the end, and also apparently for some reason everyone worships Spike in the Crystal Empire as a savior. But certainly you must have supervised or helped deliver the final blow? Or Luna? Or even Cadance?"

Celestia, however, just shook her head. "No, not at all. Luna did have some doubts, but I left things entirely to Twilight, Spike, and the girls. I didn't even go near the Empire until the day had been saved. I knew they could do it. It was important that they did it."

"Why?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia's smile softened. "The same reason I asked you to handle the Tirek situation all on your own, Discord: because I can't see to everything myself anymore. And because faith in others is at the heart of the magic of friendship, Discord."

Discord's eyes were wide for a moment. Then he frowned a little, his voice quiet. "I'm sorry again for disappointing you about that, Celestia."

Celestia smiled up at him. "You came through in the end, Discord. And you're here with me now. Believe me, nothing about you is a disappointment to me."

There were moments now where Discord swore to himself in his head that if she said one more sweet thing to him, he was going to give those soft pale pony lips such a kiss that she might actually _request_ Luna to keep the night going long into the daytime hours just so they could have as much time as possible on this romantic evening to explore their new passions.

Discord resisted but just barely. He smiled and looked down instead. But then his thoughts wandered: something was nagging at him. And he blinked as he realized what it was and turned back to Celestia with an eyebrow raised. "But Celestia…if you and the other princesses and even the Elements of Harmony technically didn't help at all, then how did little pre-princess Twilight beat Sombra?" His tone became serious. "I know that guy, Celestia, and you have to fight dirty to beat him. He dealt in high-level dark magic—stuff even I'm not insane enough to play around with."

Celestia's eyes went a little wide at the question. Then she looked down. "I know, Discord. Which was why I taught Twilight dark magic."

"You did WHAT?" Discord abruptly stopped walking and practically tripped over a topiary bush. He quickly righted himself and brushed off his tuxedo as Celestia came to pause beside him. "You taught Twilight to use dark magic?" He blinked. "Wait, better question—you know dark magic?"

Celestia let out a breath, still looking down. "My magic studies over the years have been extensive, Discord. And especially after Nightmare Moon…I thought it would be wise to understand what had taken my sister away from me so that I would know how to see the signs and stop it if I saw it happening to anyone else…or myself." Before he could say anything to that, she simply added, "The loss of Luna hurt me greatly: I imagine the pain must have been close to the pain she felt about the rejection of her nights. And I was all the ponies had left. I wanted to be prepared."

Discord's smile fell. They were quiet for a moment. Then he spoke to her in a gentle, low tone. "The time without Luna, what happened…it hurt you that much?"

Celestia gave a single nod. Her voice was low too. "I banished my own sister. There were days when I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. And nights when I couldn't look up at the sky. And a lot of anger and regret in between…"

Discord frowned so much. "Celestia…" He almost wanted to reach out and touch her just to comfort her. "You know…if sometimes it's a little hard to talk to Luna about it or even Twilight…I'm always here for you. And about anything: whatever's bothering you, even if it's something small. I mean…I like you and want you to be happy. So I'll listen if you want."

Celestia glanced at him, at first with eyes slightly wide and then with a gentle smile. "That would mean very much to me, Discord."

Discord smiled a little, then glanced down. "And maybe sometimes I could…talk to you about things that have made me feel bad? Like Tirek…and things in the past…things before I even met you. Things that hurt me too." He swallowed. "I think it would take me a very long time to work up to that with Fluttershy. I never want to upset her."

Celestia nodded. "You can talk to me about anything, Discord. No matter what."

Discord sighed. _'I hope you really mean that…darling Celestia._' He smiled a little again. "Thanks." Then the chaos master cleared his throat. "So, erm, what were we talking about?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow but then blinked. "Oh, um…dark magic." She cleared her throat. "So, yes, I learned a little. I can't do much with it though: darkness and solar magic don't mix well together for too long." She closed her eyes and then opened them. For just a moment they flickered with blackness and glowing green. But then she blinked a few times, and her usual violet eyes returned. She brought a hoof to her head. "It also gives me a slight headache. But I did teach Twilight. I knew she would need it against Sombra. And I trusted she'd be able to handle the power." And then Celestia turned and commenced walking onward again.

Discord just stood there for a moment, his jaw dropped open. Eventually though he blinked and dashed up back alongside her. '_I know this is so wrong, but when her eyes got dark like that for a moment—it was both terrifying and strangely…thrilling_.' He swallowed, pinched himself in the side with his tail for the thought, and then started speaking again. "That, um…must have been an awkward thing to give her lessons about…"

Celestia shrugged, her gaze forward. "All I did was give Twilight a single demonstration of dark magic just before she left for the Crystal Empire. It was all she needed: she mastered the skill after that."

"A single demonstration?" Discord had an eyebrow raised again but this time he was frowning and scowling a little. "Celestia, that can't be right—even I would need more than a single demonstration to learn magic like that."

Celestia smiled a little. "I know. But Twilight is special, Discord. She'll be a great leader, you know." She winked at him.

A little bit of Discord's grin returned, and he looked forward. "Be that as it may, I'm still partial to you as my princess. But if you're guaranteeing her legacy, I'm sure she will be."

Celestia laughed softly. "Speaking of Twilight, are you enjoying living with her and Spike?"

Discord smiled more. "Oh, it's not so bad. In the morning I wake up in a room filled with chaos and crystal, then I go about my chaotic business, and then I come back for the night for snacks and pre-bedtime shenanigans. Twilight reads books and asks me the occasional question about my opinion on some advanced magical spell. And Spike asks me about dragons. The whole living arrangement is one big sappy mess. I wouldn't change a thing." He chuckled.

Celestia smiled more. "You sound like a very happy little 'family', Discord. I'll have to come over one day for tea to see it all in person." Her smile picked up on one side. "And you're advising Twilight about magic?"

"Yes." Discord nodded. "I mean, I haven't been 'schooling her in dark forces' or anything…" He rolled his eyes with a grin. "But she does run magical questions by me sometimes. Or sometimes I find it so strange how absorbed she gets in reading about magic that I ask her about it." He grinned a little. "Though if she really can absorb high-level magical practice just from a simple demonstration, maybe I should start taking a more practical approach to our discussions. In fact, considering how many times she's seen me demonstrate chaos, I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight's an expert at it now and doesn't even know it." He laughed.

Celestia laughed too. Then she let out a breath. "Discord, can I ask you something? I'm afraid it might be a little personal though."

'_Is it if I want to run away with you to a private island where we can talk and giggle and get close all alone together for as long as we want? Because, if so, the answer is yes.'_ Discord nodded. "Fire away, Celestia. We are trying to get closer, after all."

"Very well." Celestia nodded in return. "Discord, now that you're fully reformed and everything with Tirek has been taken care of, have you given much thought to your future? I mean…long term? What kind of place do you want to make for yourself eventually in the world?"

Discord blinked. "Oh…I don't know. At first I thought I'd travel for a bit, like I mentioned. And then I suppose I'll come back here and snap up a house for myself, practice chaos, visit friends, goof off. Sort of an early retirement, I guess." He flexed his fingers. "I had a good run making a name for myself, but now maybe I'll just focus on me and being happy and if my chaos can help make anyone else happy too."

"I see." Celestia looked forward, smiling distinctly and with her eyes all but sparkling in anticipation.

Discord noticed of course (Discord was coming to notice everything about her). "Celestia, you're thinking something. What is it?"

The sun princess only smiled more. "I had an idea about your future. I've been trying to work it out for a while now. You might think it's crazy though."

Discord had to chuckle. "_I _might think it's crazy? Oh, try me, Celestia, please."

Celestia nodded. "Very well." She looked up to him. "You like children, Discord—like Pumpkin and Pound Cake and even Spike; you get along with the girls very well; you're a master of your own kind of magic; you're intelligent and creative; you enjoy being the center of attention and addressing a crowd; and you like to show off just a little…"

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "All true. Do go on."

Celestia smiled more and continued. "So…the thought occurred to me…" She took a breath. "Discord, I thought that perhaps someday you might like to be a teacher."

Discord blinked and opened his mouth but then just paused. "I…Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia tried not to chuckle. "A teacher, Discord. I've been considering your personality, making diagrams, looking over the paperwork…. You like young people, you like talking, you're more than qualified in terms of magical experience. So I'd like you to consider coming to come to my Unicorn Academy to spread chaos by teaching it." The enthusiasm in her tone grew. "Discord, your magic is almost limitless in its capabilities and works on a whim and is creative like no other school of magic. Think of what it would mean to young students of magic to learn that way of using their powers, to expand beyond the traditional ways. Even I might like to sit in on a class or two. You said alicorns could learn chaos, so I think there's a chance advanced unicorns could learn it with time and patience and practice. Professor of Chaos: not as intimidating a title as 'Master of Chaos', I know, but I thought it had a nice ring to it. What do you think, Discord?" Her smile was gentle, but her eyes were practically shining in anticipation.

Discord's eyes, meanwhile, were wide as he absorbed the proposal. "I…Celestia, it's a wonderful thought, really…and I'll admit I did not see that coming. But…I don't know." He furrowed his brow. "There's the compatibility issue, and I have no idea if I'd be happy as a teacher. Not to mention once you've tapped into magic like mine, it can be easily abused. I don't think I could responsibly communicate that power to young unicorns—at least not without sending Equestria into a chaotic spiral from which there might be no return, and not in a fun way."

"Discord," Celestia put more ease into her tone, "it's nice that you're worried about the unicorns, but…what I'm proposing wouldn't exactly be an introductory course, you know." Her smile picked up on one side. "Only my most advanced, gifted, and mature students would be allowed to pursue study with you."

Discord raised an eyebrow again. "Still, I…" And then he blinked, and his gaze drifted over to Celestia again. "Only the most gifted, you say? Really?" A proud grin bloomed upon his features.

Celestia's smile grew, and her eyes hazed. "Yes. Just a few students at a time and only the best. It would be an advanced, specialized area of study. And you could make your own rules, even write your own textbook."

"A book on chaos?" Discord's grin was practically giddy. "Oh, Twilight would love that." He had a good chuckle, but then sighed and looked to Celestia again as another thought occurred to him. "But what are all of the parents going to say when they find out big, bad me is forming the minds of their precious foals?"

"Well, your course would take some time to develop and implement, Discord," Celestia explained, "so by then I'm sure you'll have proven your worth to everypony countless times over. But either way, I control what happens in my school walls and the lessons that are taught. And the age level of student you would be teaching would surpass the threshold for needing any parental permission anyway." She shrugged.

"I see." Discord nodded and put his arms behind his back as they continued on through the gardens. "Well…it's something to think about. Me…teaching chaos. It's not a horrible idea, Celestia…until I turn the castle into cheese and set parasprites loose in the halls." He gave a sheepish smile.

Celestia only grinned all the more though. "Sounds like an excellent first lesson, Discord."

The two magical beings shared a laugh.

As they walked along, Discord's look became pensive, and he even twirled his beard around in his fingers until he finally spoke again. "Celestia…I'm sure it's not my place since it's 'your school', but could I throw a condition out there about this teaching idea? Provided, of course, I ever formally agree to it."

"Certainly, Discord." Celestia nodded. "What is it?"

Discord took in and let out a deep breath. "I want an exception made. I want to be able to teach pegasi and earth ponies chaos too if they pass an entrance exam by me or something and I find them up to the challenge of learning my magic."

Celestia blinked. "But…Discord, since you'd be teaching a magical practice, I don't understand how…"

The chaos master just smiled and looked to her again. "You don't need magic to be chaotic, Celestia. And I'd want my class to be about learning the _theory_ of chaos just as much as the magical practice. Besides limiting things to unicorns feels just a little snooty, don't you think?" He shrugged. "I mean…look at Pinkie Pie. That little earth pony astounds me sometimes: she almost breaks more laws of physics than I do. Really, where does she hide those party canons? How does she pop out of random places? How does she have so energy all the time? And she was the only one who appreciated my chaos right from the start, if you remember. She could be a star pupil easily without magic: she has a gift. So if I were to teach, I would want to be able to each all creatures who have such a gift, not just unicorns, not even just ponies in fact." His eyes lit up a little as the idea progressed in his mind. "Griffons, goats, donkeys, even dragons—I'm a little bit of all of those things, so I think it could work." He nodded to himself. "Do we have a deal, Celestia?" He held out his paw.

Celestia just looked back at him with her eyes bright and an impressed smile on her features. And she nodded. "Deal, Discord." She shook his paw with her hoof. "I think we could work something out. I would just have to be present for the entrance exams to officiate things in that special circumstance."

"Officiate?" They separated and then Discord smirked a little. "Hey so, if I do this…if I become a teacher…does that make you the principal? My boss?"

"That makes me your colleague, Discord," Celestia corrected with a nod of her head. "I'll see you around the water cooler. And by the way, if you think _chaos_ isn't for the faint of heart, try teaching aspiring unicorns sometime, parent-teacher conferences and all."

Discord chuckled. "I think I could grow to like working with you. It's already been…easier than I ever dreamed to learn to like you as a friend."

"I like you too, Discord." Celestia smiled up at him.

There was a moment of quiet then beneath moonlight with the perfume of flowers in the air and cricket song all around and the fountains still trickling in the background, the din of the party all but forgotten. And Discord and Celestia strolling side by side, smiling and looking into each other's eyes without any need for words.

A very strange feeling came over Celestia. Then Luna's warning about Discord's feelings came back to her once again. And just for a moment, she found herself trying to imagine how it would be if she were actually here with someone in a special way: a mare and her escort beneath the night sky who were more than friends. And she almost tried to imagine how she and Discord would be different with each other if they….

But then the sun princess took a breath and decided that Discord's kind words coupled with the romantic atmosphere of the gardens and the nighttime must just be getting to her. "I'll, um…" she cleared her throat and turned her eyes from his, "I'll help you in any way I can if you decide to come to the Unicorn Academy, Discord. We can work on your lesson plans together, and you really can practice trying to teach me chaos to get a better idea of what you'd have to do to teach others."

Discord nodded (and pushed aside sudden thoughts about intimate private tutoring sessions with her, and half wrapping himself around her to guide her to her chaotic goal, and the ecstasy that might come from having her sweet magic share something with his). "I think we could arrange something like that. Maybe I'll…crash a few of your sunrises sometime soon and we could take the time then to see."

"My sunrise?" Celestia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Discord nodded with a shrug. "That's what's most special to you, Celestia, just like chaos is most special to me. So I'd like to get to know that part of your magic better." He cleared his throat. "And it might help me with teaching too, watching you and having you to talk to about this. I've never studied pony magic very closely after all."

Her smile grew, and she nodded. "I'd be happy to have you with me for bringing the day, Discord. It's a bit of a personal experience for me but…somehow I think it would be nice to share it under these circumstances."

Discord smiled more. "I'd appreciate the opportunity." He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm almost curious enough to see if this'll work that I'm tempted to try teaching you some chaos right now."

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "I wish we could, Discord, but we've already been out here for a very long time. For now I think we should go back inside and try to mingle a little. Besides, I don't want the ponies to worry too much about us or to think we've gone missing." She looked forward and blushed a little as she added with a sigh, "With how imaginative they've all been lately, who knows what kind of rumors they'd come up with about us sneaking off together."

Discord glanced to the side shyly but had to chuckle a little. "Fair enough. And we've almost doubled back now anyway." They could hear the sounds of the party growing louder as they moved on. "Chaos forbid you should run off alone for too long with your 'date'. You might elope with me or something."

"And steal away one of the most eligible bachelors at the party?" The sun princess laughed. "I'm afraid that would be terribly rude of me, Discord."

Discord chuckled. "You're just charming enough to pull it off you know, dear Celestia." He winked at her.

Celestia blinked and smiled more then looked down a little. "Thank you, Discord."

"You're quite welcome." Discord smirked. "As long as we have just a few more moments of privacy together, one more question, Celestia: have you ever danced on two hooves before? Just curious. I wasn't sure if I'd gone too far picking you up like that at the end of our dance. Still, you held your own."

Celestia blushed and shook her head as they came in sight of the lights of the ballroom again. "No, I can safely say that was the first time anypony tried to dance with me like that. And it was nice to show the other ponies that I can still do more at these parties than just shake hooves and look pretty on a staircase." She smirked a little.

Discord chuckled. "It would be a crime worthy of a villain to relegate a mare like you to hoofshakes for your whole life, and I for one wouldn't stand for it…however pretty you do indeed look smiling on top of a staircase and greeting your little ponies with care."

Celestia blushed and glanced at him with an eyebrow raised.

Discord just smirked back at her. "What? It's sort of a statuesque image, and I for one am an expert on statues." He held his paw to his chest and chuckled.

The sound made Celestia smile again. "Well, you did make a rather regal one, Discord."

Discord straightened his bow tie, looking to the open doors to the ballroom beckoning them. "Yes, well, let's hope the other ponies at your party think so too. As long as we're going back inside I think it's high time I really did set the record straight about myself, warts and all." He looked to her and bowed slightly, holding out his arm. "Shall we then, my lady?" He smirked playfully. "And I promise, no more revering you and telling everyone how much I like you and trying to act like a high society draconequus. I'll just be my nice, normal, not so bad but still pleasantly cheeky self." He winked.

Celestia gave him a nod and hooked her foreleg with his arm. "I'd love that, Discord. Let's go."

The chaos master and the sun princess proceeded forward inside.

* * *

_Mere minutes earlier…_

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity (and Spike) found themselves all standing together in a circle at the center of the ballroom, smiling happily. They had done their best to distract all of the guests for quite a while now. And though Celestia and Discord hadn't returned to the party yet, the pair certainly must have had enough time by now to sort out their differences. And so now, perhaps, with the night still slightly young, the group of girls and the baby dragon could finally spend some quality Gala time together.

Twilight held her head high. "Well, girls, we did it: we helped keep the Gala going, helped keep Discord and Celestia from having to deal with all of the attention tonight, and now finally we have time to just enjoy the night together."

"Together!" all of the girls (and Spike) announced with smiles.

Then the clock tower near the castle chimed an hour.

Twilight's eyes went wide. And then she sighed very deeply. "…Except now its time for me to finish up the last of the hoofshakes."

"Aw bummer!" Pinkie Pie frowned, and all of the girls glanced at each other with uncertain frowns.

Twilight raised her head and put on a smile though. "It's okay, girls. All of you enjoy the time together. I'll try and catch up with you when I'm done."

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Fluttershy stepped forward. "We could all separate again and pretend like we still needed to be apart until you got back."

Twilight's smile warmed. "It's okay, Fluttershy, you don't have to do that. But thank you." She looked to everyone. "Have fun, girls." And then with a small wave, Twilight turned and went off to the staircase. Once there, she ascended until she was standing at Princess Luna's side. She smiled up at the night princess. "I'm here to take over the hoofshakes for you, Princess Luna. Discord and Celestia still aren't back yet, but I'm sure they will be soon, and it'll probably help Celestia a lot to have you free in case there are any more problems. And I'm sure the girls would all like a chance to get to talk to you more too."

Luna smiled warmly. "I agree that it will be good for me to be there for my sister and Discord if they need it. But as for talking with the girls…I believe that's not going to be a possibility if I leave this staircase." She gestured behind Twilight with her head.

Twilight blinked and turned around.

There behind her on the stairs stood all of the girls and Spike, smiling and waving.

"Girls?" She smiled back and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Applejack shrugged. "Well, sugar cube, we figured that if we can't be together on the ballroom floor because you're up here doing greetings, we'll just have to join you up here at the top of this staircase."

"Absolutely." Rainbow Dash pumped a hoof into the air. "Those royal duties of yours haven't come between us yet, and they aren't going to now!"

"And you couldn't possibly think that we'd leave you alone after everything we went through last year." Rarity winked.

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "And besides, I have to prove to you once and for all that parties together are better than parties alone." He winked.

"And party greetings are my specialty!" Pinkie bounced up in the air.

"And, um…I don't mind greeting ponies as long as I'm not alone." Fluttershy shifted her mane and gave a sheepish smile.

Twilight practically beamed. "Oh girls…" She came forward, and the six mares and baby dragon shared a group hug. When they all pulled back, Twilight turned to Luna again. "Princess Luna, is it okay if they stand up here beside me while I greet the guests?"

Luna's smile warmed. "You are a princess, Twilight, and so it is up to you. But as an expert on royal etiquette, I have to say I don't think it's inappropriate in the slightest for a leader to have her royal court at her side." She gave a nod to the group. "Have fun, ladies and young Spike."

"Thanks, Luna!" Twilight waved as she departed, and the girls and Spike joined in.

Luna waved back over her shoulder and then descended into the ballroom.

And so finally, in between Twilight's greetings to arrived Gala guests, the group of friends had some time together to talk and catch up and share their Gala experience.

* * *

Out on the ballroom floor, meanwhile, Luna looked around and then proceeded forward. _'Celestia and Discord really have been outside for a while…all alone…on their date_.' She blushed a little. "I just hope I didn't make the night out there _too_ romantic." She smiled awkwardly and then couldn't help laughing softly and shaking her head as she mumbled to herself. "Celestia running off with Discord…. I always knew she was just waiting to do something rebellious. I certainly didn't see this particular form of rebellion coming, of course, but to each mare her own, I suppose. Soon I suppose I'll have to start tiptoeing my way around _her_ dreaming about the two of them." She smiled a little more.

"Princess Luna!"

Luna blinked and turned as Cher Rouge approached followed by her husband as well as the Skysburgh Governor and his wife.

The night princess smiled and nodded as they bowed to her. "Duchess Rouge, Duke Honoree, Governor Albatross, and Lady Downy, I hope you're all enjoying the evening."

They each nodded and bowed.

Cher smiled as she raised her head. "Oh yes, we are enjoying ourselves very much, Princess Luna, merci. But we were wondering where Princess Celestia and dear Discord have gotten to? They both seemed a little distressed when they left the ballroom earlier. I hope everything is all right." She frowned, her eyes wide with sincerity.

"Yes." The Governor nodded. "And we were especially looking forward to talking to Discord more and hearing his views on pony society. I hope he hasn't left for the evening or been offended in any way."

"Oui," the Duke added. "And I hope Princess Celestia hasn't become distressed by the events of the evening either. I was especially looking forward to seeing her actually getting to mingle and enjoy the party this year."

Luna's smile warmed. "Your concern is very considerate. I was just about to look into my sister and Discord's whereabouts actually. But rest assured, I'm certain they've just been in the courtyard. I believe the start of the night was a little overwhelming to them, and they needed some time alone to enjoy the evening and take stock."

"Oh, c'est magnifique!" Cher beamed. "I am so glad nothing has happened to disrupt their evening together and that they've had a chance for some privacy."

"Yes, and the courtyard is simply lovely on a night like this," Lady Downy added with a smile. "If they needed a moment alone, I can't think of a nicer place for them to have gone."

"Ah, so they've been in the courtyard this whole time!" Suddenly Prince Blueblood (followed by his elite group) came up with a triumphant smile. "Well, at least we know they're still on the castle grounds and that the princess is safe." He gave Luna a bow as he stopped before her. "Princess Luna. And visiting dignitaries, how delightful!" Blueblood nodded to Cher's group as well.

The rest of his party stopped and likewise bowed to Luna and nodded to the new group (who nodded to them in return).

Fancy Pants smiled as he straightened up. "Yes, at least that mystery is solved. We were starting to get worried about the couple and especially Celestia."

"Perhaps we should head out to the courtyard now to find them," Jet Set suggested, gesturing toward the exit.

Luna's eyes went wide as a brief image flashed through her mind of the whole group heading out there and stumbling upon Celestia and Discord in various potential scenarios—still having a spat, just starting to make up, having fun together as friends but in a way that suggested something more if viewed from a certain perspective…having an epic battle or even possibly 'necking in the hedges' as Celestia had once joked.

"Pardon, but I do not think we should disturb them if they really have sought a moment of privacy together," Cher replied with a blink. Her smile fell a little as she looked to the new group of ponies.

The night princess blinked and cleared her throat as she came out of her thoughts. "Yes," she quickly replied, "I don't think there's any need to disturb them without cause. They'll be back shortly, I'm sure. In fact, I…er…" She took a deep breath. '_If all else fails, I'll use the backup plan. I was hoping to have Pinkamena with me for it, but if worse comes to worse…Pony Pokie. Certainly such a spectacle will distract anyone.'_ Her eyes drifted toward the entrance to the courtyard. "Yes, I'm sure Celestia and Discord…Oh, there they are!" Luna's whole look brightened as Celestia and Discord did indeed stroll back into the ballroom (and smiling, arm in arm). "Come, let us greet them." And with that she started to trot off in their direction.

The other ponies smiled, nodded, and trotted after her.

Soon enough a nice group had formed around Celestia and Discord, especially as other ponies in the ballroom noticed their return as well.

The night princess came close to her sister, her voice low. "Celestia, is everything…all right?"

Celestia nodded, her gaze warm. She kept her voice was low too. "Everything's perfect, Luna. Discord and I had a nice talk. And thank you for the lovely night we got to stroll through while discussed our friendship."

"Of course." Luna smiled more. "I'm just happy to see you enjoying the Gala, sister."

The sun princess's smile grew as well. "Thank you. And I hope you've been enjoying yourself as well, Luna."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I'm glad I came to the Gala this year. It has been a pleasant experience."

"I'm glad you came too." Celestia nodded in return.

"Everypony," Discord, meanwhile, cleared his throat and addressed the ponies around them (and in a much calmer tone than he had used earlier for talking to others), "so sorry for denying you the presences of myself and your charming day princess for a little while. We're back, though, and better than ever." He chuckled. "In fact, while there's still time, I thought it might be fun for all of us to get to know each other better but in a chaos-centric sort of way. And if nopony minds, I'll go first. Anyone interested in me explaining about my experience with my reform and the Rainbow Power…Tirek parts included?" He raised an eyebrow, and his grin picked up on one side. "I know you're all curious, and besides I do love giving my ego the boost of being the center of attention." He chuckled.

There were mumbles of assent from the crowd.

"We'd love to hear your side, Discord."

"We'd like to know how the magic of friendship made you want to come back to the side of good."

"After this will you tell us more about yourself? I'm afraid I don't know too much about chaos?"

Discord nodded. "Very well; I am my own favorite subject after all." He snapped himself up a champagne glass of chocolate milk with a crazy straw, snapped to make a few hors d'oeuvres juggle themselves in a circle near him to nibble on, and then floated up to rest on the air. "Now let's see…"

The chaos master began his tale, engaging his onlookers with all of the ease and humor and magic tricks to show off natural to him instead of a bunch of pretentious airs and desperation to show his devotion to Celestia.

Thus the party entered a peaceful moment suggesting the rest of the evening would go off well and that Discord and Celestia would end the night on a happy, friendly note and make an enjoyable memory together that they would never forget.

But the Gala was only just half over for Discord, Celestia, and everypony else: anything still could happen on this special night.

* * *

From atop the staircase, while greeting ponies and talking to the girls, Twilight managed to catch sight of Discord and Celestia and Luna and the ponies around them below. And though the scene appeared similar to the one from earlier that had strained Celestia and Discord's friendship, Twilight had a good feeling that something had changed in the situation right now to actually strengthen the bond they had. (She was especially encouraged by how relaxed and himself Discord seemed now, floating as he talked and sipping the actual glass of his champagne glass of chocolate milk through a straw while Celestia looked up at him with a bright smile and occasionally laughed and stole one of his flying hors d'oeuvres). The friendship princess sighed and smiled before turning her attention back to enjoying her time with her friends and helping greet the final arriving guests for the evening.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter probably won't be posted until close to April because I'm going away for a couple of weeks starting tomorrow, but I'll work on it whenever I can ^_^ Take care!

~Azure129


	24. Gala Night, Part 3--The Hope of Love

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient with me about updates—a lot's going on right now, and it's a little overwhelming ^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final Gala chapter : ) I'm so happy it's finally done and ready to be posted! Enjoy and please review if you can!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 24:**

**Gala Night, Part 3—The Hope of Love**

* * *

While a large number of the Gala guests had been gathered around Celestia and Discord for some time now, a particular group of elite ponies kept themselves just on the outskirts of the crowd to observe the situation closely as the chaos master continued floating and chatting while the sun princess laughed and occasionally interjected.

"Now he's actually _showing off_ about his display with Tirek…" Prince Blueblood couldn't help but finally announce with a pout and scowl in Discord's direction.

"Oh," Fleur waved off Blueblood with a small smile, "he isn't showing off about his mistake, he's just talking about what happened. I suppose everypony's been curious. Though I'm not sure how Celestia can stand there smiling having to recall such a bad memory." She frowned as her gaze went back to Celestia.

"He's getting awfully comfortable using his chaos here," Upper Crust remarked as she pulled back slightly and touched her coiffed mane with a hoof. "What if one of those flying hors d'oeuvres of his hits somepony's ensemble?"

"I'm still wondering about this floor…" Jet Set lowered his head to the floor, eyes narrowed, and observed the swirling colors of chaos beneath the barrier.

Fancy Pants sighed and adjusted his monocle. "Ladies, gentlecolts, while I do agree that it might take a lot more time until we're all comfortable with Discord, I don't believe there's anything further we can accomplish by keeping an eye on him and Celestia. The evening's over half over, the princess seems happy now, and she has her fellow princesses here to aid her. Perhaps we should adjourn to the courtyard for some fresh air. Besides, it wouldn't do not to properly admire the special night princess Luna has made for us." He smiled at the party.

The four ponies looked to each other and finally nodded and then looked back to Fancy with varying degrees of smiles.

"I think that sounds like a lovely way to continue our evening, Fancy." Fleur came forward and hooked her foreleg with his. "And as you say, if Discord causes too much chaos, at least the other princesses will be the first ones to know. And if Discord and Celestia's friendship progresses to anything…serious," she blushed lightly, "certainly we'll hear about that soon enough too."

"A formal announcement at the Gala about a royal courtship would be a bold social move to witness, and a first," Jet Set remarked with an intrigued grin.

"If anypony could pull it off though, you know, it's Celestia." Upper Crust grinned in return as she placed her hoof in her husband's and the two of them started to follow after Fancy and Fleur.

Blueblood sighed as he followed after them. "Well, if Discord's even close to seriously currying that much of her favor, I just hope he's grateful. And I hope he realizes exactly what he'll be putting pony society and himself and Princess Celestia through if he does pursue a relationship with her."

The group trotted past Celestia and Discord, giving them a few last glances before finally exiting to the gardens.

* * *

Discord and Celestia, of course, didn't even notice the departure of a few ponies from the ballroom. They were too caught up in their conversation with the ponies around them, especially Discord, who floated there with his brow furrowed now as he tried to answer a very complicated question that had just been posed to him.

"…I suppose what happened was…I didn't understand how strong friendship was until I saw the girls using it to beat Tirek even when he had the magic of all of the princesses and all of the ponies and me as well." Discord looked forward as he carefully chose the right words to describe how the magic of friendship had finally shone him that 'good' was better than 'evil'. "Friendship made everything better, and I felt good when it did." A smile picked up on one side of his mouth as he looked up again. "That's how I knew I was finally a mushy, sappy, totally reformed good guy finally—when I was actually grateful that evil hadn't triumphed and when having friends made me happier than having a chance at all the power in Equestria."

The ponies in question around him had been listening to him in awe, eyes wide and some with hooves to their mouths. But now as he finished, they all smiled and stomped their hooves in applause.

"Discord, c'est magnifique!" Suddenly Cher Rouge popped forward from the crowd with a big smile. "What a harrowing and engaging tale of personal discovery you have related. Look, you have even captivated our dear Celestia." She smiled more and gestured to Discord's side with her hoof.

Discord blinked and turned to Celestia, and he was just in time to see that she had been gazing up at him with her violet eyes wider than he had ever seen them, almost like a child captivated by a pony tale.

But now, at Cher pointing her out, Celestia cleared her throat and quickly glanced down with a small smile. "It was just, um…a very captivating story, Discord. I didn't realize how deep the emotional experience of accepting friendship had been for you."

"Oh, quite all right, Celestia." Discord's grin picked up on one side, and his eyes hazed slightly. "I'm starting to get used to deep emotional experiences."

Cher's eyes practically sparkled at the comment, and she held back a giggle.

Celestia just smiled fully and finally looked up at him again.

Suddenly, more questions came from the crowd.

"Discord, what was it like getting to see the Rainbow Power up close?"

"I heard about the window Princess Twilight put in her castle for you—do you consider yourself part of her court now?"

"Did you really feel all better right after you got your magic back, or did you need time to recover like the princesses?"

"Discord, why did you give Princess Celestia flowers at the opening of Twilight's castle?"

The last question came from Lady Downy as she stepped forward from the crowd with a smile to stand beside Cher.

Cher's eyes lit up, and she couldn't help adding with a nod, "Oh yes, the flowers—I almost forgot. Please talk about that lovely moment, Discord!"

"Aw, flowers!"

"Oh yes, I heard about that!"

"Oh Mr. Discord, you're such a romantic!"

Discord instantly cleared his throat and waved the crowd off with a sheepish grin. "Oh, come now, I thought we agreed no more talk of rumors and romance. I gave Celestia flowers that day because I…" He paused and considered deeply. "Because…we've been through a lot, and I wanted to give a little something back to her for it all." He rolled his eyes and added with a sheepish shrug, "And besides, I'm horrible at direct apologies, so…flowers it was." He grinned down at Celestia and winked at her.

The eyes of the crowd were on Celestia again as she blushed slightly now. The sun princess cleared her throat and added with a nod, "And I appreciated them very much, Discord."

Discord nodded in return to her. "And you were quite welcome to them, Celestia." He tipped his hat.

* * *

From a short distance away, Luna had been observing her sister and Discord as they interacted in front of the ponies. And while the two of them seemed to be almost naturals at engaging the crowd and guiding the conversation and maintaining a lighthearted yet sweet tone, she could see the suggestion of more between them leaking through. Celestia's blushing and Discord's charming looks and their playful replies could suggest that they were just having fun with the silly idea of an intimate connection between each other…or that maybe they were actually starting to develop an intimate connection between each other.

Luna found these nearly flirtatious exchanges to be very appropriate for the two of them getting to know each other personally, and she had to suspect that such exchanges had taken place during their private walk together in the gardens. But in this public setting, her concern grew. '_At this point it is just luck that Twilight and I are the only ones who have observed Discord closely enough to see that extra affection in his actions and words toward my sister. But if others realize what he now feels for Celestia before he's ready to tell the truth…_' Luna knew Discord was a private person like herself. And a rumor was one thing…but an intimate secret becoming known to the public was quite another. She could only imagine his embarrassment at having his feelings revealed to Celestia in such a way. Luna sighed to herself. '_Celestia said she would talk to him after the Gala, but the night is still young, and I think I must do something before then to help. But I have spoken all I can to my sister…so now I believe I must speak to Discord_.' She blushed lightly at the idea but kept her will strong. '_At the very least, I think I should suggest that he attempt a talk with Celestia soon just in case Celestia shies away from the idea in the end__._' Luna nodded to herself and then approached Discord and Celestia through the crowd as an excellent idea came to mind (and, conveniently, just as the band was striking up a new tune).

"Sister, Discord…" Luna nodded to the couple, "I am very glad to see both of you enjoying the Gala so much."

Celestia's eyes brightened as she looked to her sister. "Luna! Yes, it's been a lovely night. Are you enjoying it too?"

Luna's gaze warmed, and she nodded. "Very much so. Tis just as lovely a night as you said it would be, sister."

The crowd smiled at the night princess's words, and some ponies spoke up again.

"Yes, it's a beautiful evening!"

"And I've never seen the moon so full!"

"Thank you for the nice night, Princess Luna!"

Luna blushed slightly and nodded to the ponies. "You are all very welcome, and thank you again for coming to our home to enjoy and share this night together."

"You really have outdone yourself for the evening, Luna," Discord's voice suddenly added. "Having spent some time out in the courtyard earlier, I can tell you that I for one am very grateful for all the beauty." He chuckled warmly.

Luna turned to see Discord's gaze take on an almost dreamy appearance again as he glanced at Celestia out of the corner of his eye while making this remark.

The night princess took a breath and knew she had come just in time. She cleared her throat and addressed Celestia and Discord once more. "Erm, Celestia, Discord, you know, I believe I'd like to have at least one dance this evening. But it's been quite a while since I danced at a formal affair, so I think I would feel more comfortable with a partner I know well. Discord, would you mind leaving Celestia to take just one turn around the floor with me? And Celestia, would you mind if I borrowed your escort for just one dance?" She smiled sheepishly.

Celestia blinked then smiled more. "Of course, Luna, not at all."

Discord considered, and then his grin picked up on one side. "You know, I was going to try and keep myself exclusive to Celestia, but I think you're the one pony besides Fluttershy I would seriously consider sharing a dance with, Luna. Let's go." He glanced at Celestia (and his eyes hazed slightly again). "You won't end up roaming the statue garden for me or putting the guards on alert just because I leave your sight for a bit again, will you, Celestia?"

Celestia laughed warmly and shook her head. "I think I'll survive, Discord. But I do hope we can have at least one more dance together before the evening is done."

Discord nodded. "You have my word, my lady." And then he took her hoof and gave a bow…

…And Luna could see that he might be seriously intending to give that hoof a kiss in front of all of these ponies.

She cleared her throat and quickly took his paw, employing some of her alicorn strength to lead him away with a smile. "Come along then, Discord, let us have our dance."

"Whoa!" Discord straightened up and held onto his top hat as he let go of Celestia's hoof and started to be dragged along by Luna. He turned waved to the sun princess. "I'll be back soon!" And then he and Luna were gone into the crowd of dancers.

Celestia waved to him, trying not to giggle….

And then she turned around to see that a large number of stallions had come to the forefront of the crowd with big smiles and holding out their hooves, clearly on the cusp of asking for her a dance.

Celestia blushed lightly and gave a polite smile. "Oh, um…you know, Luna made me realize I really haven't gotten to see many of my friends tonight except for Discord. I, um…I think I'll go see how Twilight's doing with the hoofshakes and give her moral support." She waved to the crowd. "Please continue to enjoy the party!" And then she trotted off.

All of the stallions let out sighs…until the mares in the crowd pouted and gave them all nudges with their forelegs. Then the stallions smiled sheepishly and held out their hooves, and the mares smiled warmly and nodded, and the crowd dispersed into couples for the dance floor.

* * *

Luna and Discord were out in the dance floor lost among the ponies soon enough. They stood before each other, gave slight bows, and started to move lightly together (and once the ponies around them realized that Discord didn't have another show stopping dance prepared with Luna like he'd done with Celestia they all turned back to their partners, leaving the draconequus and alicorn in relative privacy).

Discord grinned down at Luna and crossed his arms over his chest. "Luna, if you're trying to make everypony really confused about which alicorn princess has a crush on me, you're doing a good job."

Luna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Don't flatter yourself, Discord." Then she let out a breath. "Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Something up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I…well…I really wanted to wait until after the Gala to broach this subject if necessary but…" Luna sighed. "Discord, you trust me, yes?"

Discord nodded, his arms lowering and his smile falling away a little at her serious tone. "Yes, of course, Luna. Completely."

She nodded. "Then you trust that I would never bring up anything that might be difficult for you to discuss unless I had a very good reason."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Is this about my nightmares? Luna, I really haven't had any more since that night with the storm, I promise. I feel a lot better now." He smiled again.

Luna only shook her head though. "Discord, it's not about that." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and kept her voice very low. "Discord, I know who your 'lady friend' is. The one from your dreams." When Luna looked up at him again, she was met with a very wide-eyed chaos master.

But then Discord quickly scoffed and grinned and waved her off with a smirk. "Oh please, Luna, I can guarantee you do not know who—"

"_Celestia_." Luna kept her voice as low as possible, but did not break eye contact with him.

Discord paused, and then he opened his mouth, attempted a smile, then scoffed again and swallowed. "Luna, that's…I…we…what an utterly preposterous…" But, as every word left him, his confident demeanor fell more and more until he just looked into her eyes and frowned, a blush building in his features.

Luna frowned. "Discord, it's all right. Please don't be embarrassed."

Discord blinked, then pouted and scowled a little. "You said you'd stay away from those dreams—my special ones that I told you were private. You promised."

The night princess shook her head. "Discord, I did not learn this information from your private dreams, I promise. I have not seen a single one." Luna blushed slightly. "And that is why I'm bringing up this situation to you now. I knew Celestia was your 'lady friend' from the way you've been acting around her, especially lately. Discord, do you realize how often you all but gaze at her out in the open now, how indulgent your public jokes with her have gotten, how affectionate your tone has become with her in front of others…the number of times even the staff have caught little near-intimate moments between you two? I need to let you know, it's starting to become very obvious to others that you actually do have feelings for her, all rumors aside. And I wanted to tell you because if you don't want others to find out yet, it might be best for you to only express your more affectionate words and gestures when the two of you are in private. I do not want anypony to embarrass you, Discord." She swallowed. "And as you told me, I know you don't want to express your true feelings to Celestia until you believe she might have similar feelings toward you."

Discord remained quiet for a long moment, looking down as they danced. Then he nodded. "Okay, Luna." He sighed. "Maybe you're right, maybe I have been getting a little carried away in front of other ponies sometimes. It's just getting hard not to tell Celestia how I…" He blinked, blushed more, and looked back up. His voice was a whisper. "Luna, I like her…_a lot._ But am I just kidding myself? Am I completely out of my mind for this? Is there no chance at all that she…that we…?"

Luna let out a breath. "I cannot answer that, Discord. You must talk to my sister when you're ready."

Discord hesitated, then sighed and nodded. "Right, yeah…right." His tone of voice returned to normal, and he cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck with his paw. "Well…this is awkward."

"Indeed." Luna nodded. "But I felt it a necessary subject to broach."

Discord nodded in return. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow once more. "And you absolutely haven't been anywhere near my good dreams?"

Luna gave him a bit of a dry look. "Discord, I've had my share of Celestia worship in my lifetime. Believe me, the last place I want to be at night is watching somepony's fantasy about doting on her."

Discord had to crack a small smile. "Fair enough." He swallowed. "So…still going to banish me to the sun for daring to approach your sister, and without your permission no less?" He smiled a little more.

Luna almost laughed and shook her head. "I think not. For starters, you clearly sincerely care about her. And second of all…who said you didn't have my permission?" Her smile grew.

Discord blinked and blushed completely.

Luna had to laugh again. But then she sighed and lowered her voice once more. "I think you should know that Twilight suspects your feelings for Celestia as well."

"_Twilight!_" Discord sputtered, arms flying up.

All the couples on the dance floor turned to look at him.

He cleared his throat lowered his arms as he glanced to the onlookers with a grin. "Oh, just, er…talking about how good our newest princess is doing helping host the Gala, heh."

The onlookers all smiled and then went back to their dancing and chatting.

Discord looked back at Luna and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, his eyes wide. "What do you mean Twilight knows!?"

"Twilight's very observant as well, Discord," Luna replied. "I think she actually suspected that you were dreaming about Celestia even before I did. But I advised her that we should probably just leave you and Celestia to develop your relationship at your own pace." She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Discord sighed deeply, dragging a paw down his face. "Nothing. It's just…really, at this point, why don't we just tell all of the girls and let the squealing and giggling and laughing begin?" He rolled his eyes. "But really, _Twilight_? You do know I technically live with her at the moment." He pouted and rubbed the side of his head. "And great, now how I am supposed to enjoy dreaming about Celestia when I know that Twilight's one wing over thinking about me doing it."

Luna held back a laugh. "Discord, it'll be all right. And as I said, I promise she won't say anything to you or to Celestia for that matter about the subject."

"Seeing as how Twilight's talking to Celestia right now, I sincerely hope you're right, Luna," Discord replied dryly, gesturing with his head over to the staircase.

Luna glanced behind her.

Indeed, Celestia was over talking with Twilight and the girls at the top of the staircase.

Discord sighed. "Fluttershy knows too, you know. Apparently I am horrible at keeping secrets."

Luna blinked and looked back to him with a smile. "Oh, you told Fluttershy? How sweet!"

"Enough…" Discord replied stiffly, blushing a little more. "Let's just finish our dance, then let's go back to not speaking about this 'lady friend' stuff again. Ever. For the sake of what's left of my sanity and dignity, please."

"Very well, Discord." Luna nodded. "But if you ever do want to talk about it with me, I'm here for you…and my permission for you to court my sister stands." She smiled more.

Discord couldn't help smiling a little himself. "Duly noted." He swallowed. "Thanks, Luna."

Luna nodded, her gaze warm

The friends continued their dance.

* * *

Meanwhile_, _as Celestia had approached the staircase after Discord's departure with Luna, she had been very glad to see all of the girls helping Twilight with the final greetings for the evening. The sun princess always loved getting to talk to Twilight, and she especially loved getting to be around the whole group of harmony elements. Time with them was never dull, and slowly the girls had learned to treat her a little less like 'her royal highness Celestia' and a little more like a slightly taller pony who just happened to wear a crown. And Twilight most of all made her feel normal and like a true friend.

"Twilight." Celestia flew to the top of the staircase and landed beside her former faithful student. "How are you enjoying the night?"

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight beamed as she finished a hoofshake. "It's been wonderful!" Behind her, all of the girls nodded and gave general replies of agreement as they continued on with shaking some of the hooves of the final arriving ponies. "And how has your night been?" the friendship princess went on. "And…is everything okay with Discord? It looks like he's dancing with Luna now." She raised an eyebrow.

Celestia laughed and nodded. "Oh, everything's better now, Twilight. Discord's much more relaxed about being here with me tonight. And I think Luna just wanted some company. So now I have a chance to talk to you. And what a lovely idea to have your friends join you for the greetings." She looked to the girls. "I'm very proud of all of you for finding a way to spend the night together."

Applejack tilted her hat. "Aw shucks, we were happy to do it!"

"Indeed, Princess Celestia!" Rarity nodded (as did Spike).

"Yup, when Twilight needs party help, we're here!" Pinkie Pie winked.

Rainbow Dash swung a hoof through the air. "A hundred and twenty percent!"

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded with her usual soft smile.

Twilight smiled at her friends and then looked to Celestia while the girls started talking amongst themselves (there were few greetings left to deliver at this point in the night, after all)."So…you and Discord are really getting along better now?"

Celestia nodded. "Oh yes. We had a long talk outside about friendship and the past and the future, and then we went for a nice walk and got to know each other a little better as close friends. And now everything seems to be okay again." She sighed. "I guess it might have seemed silly of me to walk away from him like I did. But…I just missed the Discord I had been getting to know: the real Discord who makes jokes and teases me and who knows I'm not perfect. It's nice to have him back now."

Twilight's smile couldn't help growing, and she blushed a little. "You're really attached to him, aren't you?"

Celestia's eyes went a little wide, and she looked down for a moment. "Yes, I am." She glanced at Twilight. "Is it that noticeable?"

Twilight glanced to the side and cleared her throat. "Well…it's probably just noticeable to me because I'm around to see you together so much. But you do seem very happy when you're around him."

"I see." The sun princess considered. "Do you think the change in me is affecting Discord in any way?" The question left Celestia's mouth in a quiet voice.

Twilight blinked. "Well…he seems happier, just like you do." She chose her words carefully. "And with how much he wanted to make things up to you after what happened at the end of your dance, I think he's becoming attached to you too. I think you two could be very good friends, Princess Celestia. Maybe even best friends if you don't count Luna."

Celestia's smile was soft. "Or _you_…" she added as she looked to Twilight. "Luna's my best friend in a certain way because she's my sister, but…I think of you as my best friend too, Twilight."

Twilight's eyes went wide. "Me?" She blushed.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. So, except for you and Luna…maybe Discord really is my best friend. Or he's at least a very special friend to me." She looked down again and frowned a little. "But...maybe we've gotten too close too quickly. I know Discord's still getting used to friendship, and I don't want to overwhelm him. And I…I did let myself get very upset when our dance ended badly. Maybe for the sake of not overwhelming both of us, I should think about giving us some time apart once the Gala's over." Her frown deepened.

"Celestia?" Twilight's voice started. "For what it's worth…and if this wasn't a friendship problem I really wouldn't challenge you, but…I don't think that's right at all."

Celestia blinked and looked to Twilight.

Twilight, smiling very sheepishly, cleared her throat and went on. "You and Discord both feel a very strong attachment to each other for some reason. And it might be new and difficult to deal with…but getting closer seems to make you both happy. And as long as it's not hurting anybody or your other friendships and it feels right…why not let yourself have that? Your relationship might be progressing in a way you didn't expect, but maybe it was meant to. Maybe it'll even bring you some place in the future even happier than the place you're at now. I know it might be scary, but I think you should just let your friendship grow." She smiled.

And Celestia, after a moment, smiled back at her. And then she came forward and wrapped a foreleg around Twilight in a hug. "You're a very wise princess, Twilight. And a very good friend." She released her. "Maybe you're right—I'm just being skittish. Maybe all Discord and I have to do is talk and let our friendship become whatever it needs to be to make us both as happy as possible." She was smiling again.

Twilight smiled more and blushed. "Thanks, Princess Celestia, I'm…I'm so happy I could help you. And Discord too."

Celestia looked out to the dance floor. "I think I'll go spend some time with my escort again, Twilight. And girls…" she turned raised her voice to address the girls, "I believe all of the guests have arrived by now. Why don't all of you go out to the dance floor and enjoy the rest of the Gala together."

The girls all beamed.

"Gee, thanks!" Pinkie nodded her head and bounced up.

"Thank you kindly, Princess." Applejack tilted her hat.

"Oh, thank you very much, Princess Celestia." Fluttershy smiled and her eyes closed.

"Awesome! Free to party!" Rainbow Dash flew up.

"Ooo, Princess Celestia, thank you! Come along, Spike." Rarity bowed her head.

Celestia smiled more at the sight of the girls (and Spike) turning and descending to the ballroom floor below. She looked to Twilight. "Go join your friends, Twilight. And thank you so much for helping with the hoofshakes this year."

Twilight nodded. "Of course. And thanks, Celestia." She smiled, gave Celestia a quick hug, and then trotted after her friends.

Celestia laughed to herself as she watched her go. Then the sun princess descended the steps to head in the direction of the master of chaos and her sister. And she knew more than ever once again tonight that she had made the right choice of an escort for this evening; already the Gala had been as unpredictable as possible, and she could only imagine how the end of the night would go.

* * *

The girls all had to pass through the dance floor after descending the staircase, which they did, smiling and talking to each other as they headed to the edge of the ballroom.

But before a certain fashionable white unicorn could finish passing through the area, the baby dragon at her side gave a gentle tug to the end of her dress.

"Um, Rarity?"

Rarity paused and looked to him with a smile. "Yes, Spike?"

Spike let go of her dress to put his arms behind his back, then he cleared his throat and held his head high as he looked up into her eyes. "Now that things are okay with Celestia and Discord…and now that Twilight's done with the hoofshakes…and now that we've all been able to spend some time with friends and other ponies…" he smiled and held out a claw, "could I have this dance?"

Rarity's eyes widened, and then her smile warmed. She turned to face Spike completely and bowed her head. "It would be my honor, Spikey Wikey."

"Really?" Spike practically beamed but then quickly cleared his throat and added, "I-I mean, um…thank you. Shall we?"

Rarity put her hoof in his claw. "Yes, let's shall."

She giggled, and Spike laughed, and then the pair went toward the center of the dance floor where Spike put his other claw on Rarity's shoulder and Rarity moved closer to him just as the band struck up a gentle tune.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the dance floor, Celestia approached a still-dancing Discord and Luna. The sun princess smiled at her sister. "May I cut in?"

Luna's smile grew, and she nodded and stepped back from the chaos master as the band's latest song ended and a fresh tune began. "Be my guest." She looked to Discord again. "Thank you for the dance, Discord."

Discord nodded, smiling a little (blushing slightly). "And thanks for the talk, Luna." He bowed his head, then looked to Celestia. "My lady?" He held out a hand to her.

Celestia nodded. "My escort." She approached him and put her hoof in his paw.

Luna smiled at the couple. "Have fun, you two." And then she headed off away from the dance floor.

The song really was a gentle one, and so as Discord put his claw on Celestia's yoke while his paw still held her hoof, the two of them just moved lightly back and forth to the music.

Discord smirked a little down at his partner. "By the way, I finally noticed those chocolate statues of you and Luna on the dessert table. Next year can we have one of me just for the irony of it all?"

Celestia laughed. "I'll see what we can do." She winked. Then she sighed, her gaze warm. "Discord, thank you for…relaxing a little tonight. And thank you for talking to all the ponies about Tirek and chaos and being reformed. And thank you for caring enough about our friendship and my feelings to try being yourself without some kind of show. I've had a wonderful night."

Discord blushed a little, his smile growing. "Well, thank you for inviting me in the first place, Celestia." A small chuckle left him, and he added, "And thanks for wanting to reform me in the first place too. It seems so many good things in my life start and come back to you." '_We're not the center of attention right now—a little flirting couldn't hurt. And it's just so hard to resist with her.__' _He at least did his best to keep his gaze from becoming too dreamy.

"Oh Discord." Celestia smiled more and looked down. Then her eyes came back up to his. "Discord…I just…I wanted to say…" She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly.

Discord's grin picked up on one side. "Let me guess—you've been hopelessly in love with me from the start? Even a thousand years ago. And everything with inviting me to this Gala has all just been part of your master plan for finally coming clean." '_A draconequus can dream, can't he?'_

Celestia smirked a little and rolled her eyes. "I was going to say that I just want you to know that our friendship means a lot to me, Discord. Being close to you feels very comfortable, and I hope being close to me feels comfortable for you too." Her smile became sheepish again. "I know there have been some rough parts to becoming friends, but…I can safely say, it's one of the nicest surprises I've come across at this point in my life. And no matter what ponies say about us, I want us to be close."

Discord nodded. "I like being close too, Celestia. Much more fun than being enemies. And much more confusing for the ponies." He chuckled.

Celestia laughed softly too. "In that case, if your offer still stands about us spending time together sometimes, especially at night when I get off duty, I'd like very much to take you up on it, Discord."

"Really?" Discord's eyes went wide, and for a moment he couldn't help beaming.

Celestia nodded. "Yes." She giggled a little. "You know, I never do get to see enough of Canterlot at night. Maybe we could even find a roller rink or an indoor ice skating rink, and you could help me practice for whenever you make your summer ice skating happen. And maybe I could show you a few of my favorite sights by moonlight? There are several beautiful historic buildings, and the city fountains, and the waterfalls that go down into the valley that are all lovely to look at in the moonlight."

"We'll go do all of that and more, Celestia." Discord had to try very hard to keep his smile from bursting and to resist scooping her up in a hug. "I've got tea with Fluttershy in the afternoons, and I'm thinking about dedicating my mornings to playfully teasing Twilight in her own home, but my nights are all free and you're more than welcome to them. And I'll be looking forward to what ponies start printing about us in the tabloids." He laughed again.

Celestia laughed again too. "Wonderful." She let out a breath, and then her smile softened. "And in the future if we ever need to talk again about any issues in our friendship…we'll just let each other know and talk…right, Discord?"

Discord took in a breath. His smile faded a little. But then it returned, and he nodded. "Yes. We'll talk when we need to."

"Is everything all right, Discord?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord nodded. "Yes. Just…just thinking for a second about how talking before was the only thing that got our friendship through the first part of the night and our first fight. And how if anything else big ever comes up, I want to make sure to talk again right away so that nothing comes between us."

"I understand, Discord." Celestia nodded in return.

Discord managed to smile normally again. "Say, erm…why don't I go get us some punch and maybe we can catch up with the girls and Luna a bit now that they're free? Then maybe you and I can have another show-stopping dance later, and when the party's over, I'll walk you back to your room or to that open-all-night donut shop you mentioned or something and we can discuss more about this new plan to be buddies that you have for us? And maybe even a little more about your wacky idea to have me actually mold young minds in your magic academy?"

Celestia's eyes brightened. "I think that sounds like the perfect way to end our evening, Discord."

Discord smiled and then gave her a bow as he stepped back from her. "Very well, then. You go find the girls and your sister, and I won't be but a minute with the drinks." He winked and snapped himself away.

Celestia giggled at his departure and then trotted off in the direction the girls had gone.

* * *

One mare and one dragon, however, were still on the dance floor. Spike swayed with Rarity, looking up into her eyes with his own eyes hazed as he held on to the hem of her dress. "Rarity, I know I've said it a lot already tonight but thanks so much for letting me escort you to the Gala. It's been the best night ever for me."

Rarity smiled more. "Oh Spike, it's been a wonderful night for me too. You're a very caring and devoted little gentledragon. You've made me feel special all evening long, and I can't tell you how nice that is for a lady. You're going to break a lot of hearts some day, you know." She winked.

Spike smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly. "Oh, naw…not me. I-I mean, I don't really care about dating much yet. I just…care about you." His voice lowered, and he swallowed. "You know…a lot."

Rarity sighed softly. Her tone was kind. "Yes, I do. We have a special friendship."

"Yeah." Spike swallowed, looking down a little. "Special."

Rarity moved a little closer to him and lowered her voice. "For what it's worth, Spike, no one's ever treated me more like a lady than you have. And I wouldn't trade having you as an escort for going to a Gala with even the most renowned of royal stallions. You make me feel so cared for, Spike. Thank you for that. And I hope you know I care very much for you too and that I always will."

Spike's smile grew as he looked up at her again. "Aw, Rarity…" He let out a happy sigh. "I wouldn't trade having you here with me and happy as my friend for anything either."

Rarity smiled more, and she and Spike savored the tender moment together.

* * *

Discord supposed he could have just snapped up two glasses of punch for himself and Celestia, but the action of having to walk over and pour the cups on his own gave him time to think.

The chaos master let out a sigh as he stood before the punch table. "Luna's right—it's becoming too hard for me to hide what I feel about Celestia. And before she finds out in the wrong way or other ponies realize what's really going on first, I need to tell her even if I don't think she feels the same way yet…as privately and gently as possible, of course, but still, it has to happen." He swallowed as he started to pour the punch. "Besides, I don't want her to find out about my feelings one day down the road and think that our whole friendship is just some lie I lived for a chance at getting her all to myself."

The chaos master took a deep breath and looked down at the two cups of punch now in his hands then tried to smile again. "Cheer up, Discord. Celestia's having a good time, and she likes your friendship. And even if you need to tell her soon, you can still wait at least a little while until you're sure you're ready. And…even if she doesn't want to elope with you one day, at least you can probably still be friends." He cleared his throat and tried to smile more. "I mean, of course you'll still be friends. Nothing's going to change that…even if you have feelings for her and she doesn't have them for you. Just be honest with her, and nothing bad will happen." Discord nodded to himself, and then with his usual smile (and the glasses of punch in hand) he turned and scanned the ballroom either for the girls or Celestia.

* * *

Celestia, of course, had headed in the direction of the girls once Discord had snapped himself away.

However, what Discord couldn't know what that before she could make her way over to the familiar group of ponies…a swatch of conversation caught her ear near the exit to the courtyard.

"…Whatever we do, we can't let Princess Celestia find out."

"…Yeah, maybe you're right."

Celestia stopped, her eyes a little wide, and out of the corner of her gaze she could see one of the maids and a guard coming into the ballroom with concerned expressions as they looked to each other.

The sun princess couldn't help turning and stepping toward them. She smiled and made certain to keep her tone gentle. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to overhear but…you can't let Princess Celestia find out…what exactly?"

The maid (a pale yellow mare named Dusty) went wide-eyed and then looked at Celestia as the white stallion guard at her side (Silver Ash) did the same. "Your Highness!" both of them announced with bows before straightening up again.

"I'm very sorry." Dusty cleared her throat.

"We didn't mean to intrude on the party," Silver Ash blurted out.

Celestia nodded in return. "It's all right, I know the staff who are off duty like to enjoy the party a little if they can, and your presence here is more than welcome. But is something wrong?" She tilted her head to the side. "If there is, please don't worry about the problem distressing me. I promise, after a millennium of Galas, you become prepared for pretty much anything." She smiled sheepishly.

Dusty blinked and blushed faintly. "No, no, there's no problem, Princess."

Celestia nodded. "All right. Then I think I'll go out to the courtyard for a moment for a bit of fresh air."

"No!" the maid and guard yelled at once.

Celestia only smiled more. "Why not?"

"Because…" Silver Ash tried, clearing his throat, "Because, it…some of your guests…"

Dusty sighed. "Princess Celestia, some of your guests are out there talking and…they're not saying very fair things about you or Discord." She looked up, frowning so much. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but I promise it wasn't intentional. We were just taking a walk in the garden, and we heard them, and…I was hoping to make sure you wouldn't hear them. Because some of what they're saying is just wrong, and you don't deserve that." Her brow furrowed. "And especially not at your own party that you worked so hard to be able to enjoy."

"Dusty…it's okay." Silver Ash put his hoof on her shoulder then looked to Celestia. "I'm sorry, Princess. If it helps, almost everypony else we've seen tonight has had nothing but nice things to say about you and Discord too most of the time." He swallowed. "Princess?"

Celestia just stood there, her eyes a little wide. But now she let out a breath and something of a smile returned. She lowered her voice. "Thank you both for letting me know and for caring about my happiness. I appreciate it very much. I just have one favor to ask you: please don't tell anypony else what you overheard, even the other staff, all right?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia." They both instantly nodded and bowed their heads.

"Thank you." Celestia turned toward the exit to the courtyard. "And please, don't worry about me, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," the maid and guard both replied.

Celestia nodded her head and then departed, her look at little cool as she left the glow of the ballroom for the cool night air. She assumed that seeing to exactly what was going on outside probably wouldn't take long, and that Discord would certainly wait a few extra moments for her until she was ready to join him with the girls. Besides, considering the fact that Discord had put a tremendous amount of effort into his reform and escorting her tonight all to show everypony his good side, Celestia couldn't imagine what complaint anypony could still have to make about him—let alone herself—at this point in the party.

Meanwhile, the maid and the guard just watched her go with slight frowns before looking to each other and then heading off to the outskirts of the party where some of the other staff were located to try and enjoy the rest of their evening as Princess Celestia had wanted.

"I hope those ponies have stopped talking by the time Princess Celestia gets there." Silver Ash looked down.

Dusty pouted. "I hope that Celestia catches them and gives them gives them a Princess-Luna-Level 'Royal Canterlot Voice' treatment for it."

Silver Ash blinked. "I don't think I've ever seen Celestia get mad, let alone mad enough to talk like that to somepony."

"Well, if tonight's the first time, I wouldn't be surprised." Dusty sighed, and her look softened. "Discord's not a bad guy at all."

Silver Ash nodded. "Yeah, I know. He…almost sort of looks out for the Princess. It's sweet." His gaze softened.

Dusty's eyes hazed and her smile grew. "And it's been very inspirational romantically having a 'couple' like them in the castle." And then she leaned over and gave his cheek a little kiss.

Silver Ash's eyes went wide and he froze.

Dusty giggled. "Come on, Ash, let's go get some snacks before the staff starts putting them away. It's almost time for the desserts and the big cake!" She trotted forward.

Silver Ash blinked a few times and then smiled distinctly and trotted after her (a little blush on his cheeks). "Sure thing, Dusty!"

He chuckled as he joined her with the rest of the staff in a corner of the ballroom.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another part of the ballroom…_

"Hello, ladies!" Discord suddenly popped up right in the middle of the girls, a glass of punch in each hand and a smile on his face. But then he glanced around and blinked, his eyebrow arching. "Have you seen Celestia? She was supposed to meet me here with all of you."

The girls (putting aside how startled the sudden appearance of Discord had made them) let out breaths and smiled.

Twilight looked up to Discord. "Sorry, Discord, I haven't seen her since I was talking to her over at the staircase."

"Oh, um…I thought I saw her near the entrance to the courtyard a few minute ago," Fluttershy added with a smile. "Maybe she went outside for something."

"Hmm…." Discord glanced over to the courtyard entrance, his eyebrow going even higher, "...how odd."

"You can stay here and talk with us until she gets back, Discord," Twilight offered. The rest of the girls nodded.

Discord blinked and glanced at Twilight. "Er…" '_Ugh, she __knows__. This is going to take me a while to get used to… I need to absorb at a distance first_.' He smiled down at the purple princess. "Thanks, Twilight, but I think I'll just go see myself if anything's keeping her. Be back soon." And then he snapped himself away with his tail.

Twilight blinked at the sudden departure but then couldn't help smiling and shaking her head with a light blush.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at her with eyebrows raised (and Pinkie Pie looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a big smile on her face as she bounced up and down in place for no reason).

Fluttershy glanced at Twilight's reaction with wide eyes at first and then with a little smile and a light blush of her own.

Twilight noticed and looked back at her with wide eyes.

Finally, Applejack sighed at the two of them. "Uh…do you all have something to tell us?"

"Yeah, seriously," Rainbow Dash pouted, "what's with all the 'looks' tonight?"

"Ooo! Guessing game!" Pinkie beamed. "Since you've been looking all funny around Discord, does it have something to do with how he feels about Cel—Mmmf!"

Twilight's magic instantly pulled Pinkie close while Fluttershy's hooves covered her mouth (and both mares were very wide eyed, to say the least).

"Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy lowered her hoof. "Shh…that's a secret."

"Yeah!" Twilight nodded, releasing her magical hold on the pink pony. "And…how do you even know anyway?"

Then Twilight and Fluttershy blinked. "Wait," they said together as they turned to each other. "_You know!?"_ Then they looked back to Pinkie Pie. "And how do _you_ know?"

Pinkie just shrugged. "Pinkie sense. Apparently Draconequui send out a lot of loopy magic when they like a special somepony. I didn't even have to curl my hair extra tonight for the party: the pinkie sense did it for me." She touched her extra curly mane.

Twilight brought a hoof to her temple and shook her head while Fluttershy just sighed and looked down for a moment.

When the two mares looked back up they were met with the sight of Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Uh…" Twilight swallowed and cringed a little. "So…"

Applejack's look went dry. "Discord's actually smitten with Celestia, isn't he?"

Fluttershy just blushed and looked away.

Twilight gave a small shrug. "I…don't think it's fair for me to say either way, but…well…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rainbow Dash had to land for this one. "So Discord…and Celestia…" She furrowed her brow in concentration, then she sighed deeply and smacked her hoof to her forehead. "Oh boy. Well, at least that explains why he was acting so goofy before. And…why he touched her so much during their dance and then dipped her back on two hooves." Rainbow Dash blushed and cringed just a little. "Okay, this is going to take me a while to get used to."

"Girls…" Fluttershy stepped forward with a frown, looking to all of them. "You can't talk to Discord about this or tell him you know. Please. He's very, very sensitive about it. And please don't say anything to Celestia."

"Aw, shoot, of course we won't, Fluttershy. " Applejack stepped forward and put a hoof on her shoulder, smiling. "Discord's our friend, and we keep his secrets for him. Right, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure, Fluttershy." Rainbow flew up again and smiled. "We promise." She winked.

Twilight came forward too. "I won't let him know that I know, and I'm sure Rarity won't either if she knows."

Fluttershy smiled again. "Thanks, girls."

The group came together and shared a hug.

"Come on," Twilight announced as they separated and she turned in the direction of a nearby refreshment table, "let's get some punch while we wait for Celestia and Discord to come back. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The girls all nodded and followed after her.

* * *

Outside, Celestia walked along the familiar courtyard path until she came near a grove of trees, and as she approached, she heard some familiar (distinctly elite, usually in attendance at major social and official functions) voices talking.

"Celestia does have the right to choose Discord to court with, of course. She is a very capable mare, after all, and her judgment is flawless." Celestia recognized Fleur-dis-Lee's voice.

"Yes, I suppose…even if Discord does clash with everything about her," added the voice of Jet Set (which Celestia recognized after a moment too).

"I'm just very surprised to see this side of her." Upper Crust, Jet Set's wife, was speaking now Celestia realized. "I had no idea she had such…distinct tastes."

"And he's not even royalty." Prince Blueblood (Celestia knew that voice all too well).

"I'll admit," Fancy Pants started (Celestia had heard him speak at more than enough governmental functions), "they did seem very close once they returned from their time alone together." He cleared his throat. "But certainly if a courtship were seriously commencing, Celestia would have announced the matter formally."

"Most elite ponies do," Fleur added.

"And she would start by informing the elite of Canterlot society before the public naturally—most elite ponies do that as well," Jet Set added.

"And she would have to consider how well Discord would fit in at future social functions since she attends and hosts so many of them, of course," Upper Crust added.

Prince Blueblood sighed. "My only relief has come from the fact that I assumed Celestia actually _would_ formally announce if she and Discord were seeing each other. But if there's a relationship developing between them and she's decided it needs no acknowledgment…well, how are any of us supposed to know what's going on around here?" He actually huffed a little in frustration.

Fancy Pants sighed as well. "Yes, even I can't imagine she would pursue a relationship without a least consulting her peers even if she doesn't want to bother the rest of the ponies. After all, we all have certain obligations as the faces of Equestrian society. And Princess Celestia most of all must realize the need to check with others in these delicate matters before any definitive steps are taken that could affect the state of the nation. We all bear that responsibility."

"Indeed," Blueblood added.

And now Princess Celestia stepped forward and let her presence be known.

Her tone was level, and she maintained a slight smile as the ponies noticed her entrance. "Pardon me…I should 'check' with others about my courtship habits?"

The full group of ponies, standing together in a semi-circle, went wide-eyed and their jaws even fell slightly as they took in the sight of the princess of the sun.

Seeing that no one in the group was preparing to reply to her, Celestia cleared her throat lightly and strolled closer as she decided to talk again. "Do you all agree then that I should get approval before I pursue anypony romantically? Or is it just anypony as imperfect as Discord?"

Finally, Fancy Pants swallowed and tried to speak. "Princess Celestia, I'm very sorry, we just…we've been concerned. Discord's very unusual, and he almost hurt you and your sister and dear princess Cadance so recently with his betrayal. And then there have been those rumors…. We just want to make sure everything's okay."

"Yes. You're the princess, you only deserve the best." Upper Crust held her head high.

"And even Upper Crust and I made a point to properly announce our courtship when it began. You deserve that formality as well," Jet Set added.

"Princess," Fleur stepped forward, frowning a little, "I think we have simply…noticed a change in you with Discord around, and we want to make sure you're appreciating all of the implications. We don't want anything to be difficult for you."

"Princess Celestia," Blueblood actually frowned, and for a moment something sincere came to his look, "you've been through a lot lately and in the past regarding Discord. We simply want to make sure you don't get hurt again."

"And you don't think I'm capable of keeping myself from getting hurt?" Celestia, eyes a little wide, tilted her head to the side.

Fancy Pants cleared his throat. "Princess Celestia, we haven't meant to be presumptuous…"

"But you have been. Very presumptuous." Her tone was firm if fair.

The ponies all blinked and frowned.

* * *

Discord strolled outside along the courtyard path still with the punch in hand, glancing around. "Hmm…now if I were a lovely princess, where would I…" And then he heard the sound of voices not too far off and turned in that direction. "Ah…"

Discord snapped away the glasses of punch for now and flew up into a nearby tree. He cocked an ear: the voices sounded like they were coming from straight ahead, so he flew a few trees forward and landed in a branch to look down at a little spot in the courtyard where, as it turned out, Celestia as well as five other ponies were gathered.

The chaos master raised an eyebrow and decided to just listen in for the moment. Whatever was going on looked interesting.

* * *

Celestia went on, her poise still regal and her tone still firm…and her gaze still almost piercing despite her slight smile.

"I understand all of you caring about my welfare as your princess and your friend." The sun princess took a deep breath. "Believe me, it seemed like everypony in Equestria had some sort of concern to express about my safety when Discord and I starting becoming friends and especially when those romantic rumors about us sprung up: and not just rumors about the two of us secretly courting but rumors about Discord actually seducing me for the sake of getting close to some of my power or for the simple pleasure of hurting me." She smiled more. "I'll admit, my sister's the more capable fighter, but I like to think I'm at least wise enough to know who my friends are and strong enough to defend myself from enemies…and that I'm sensitive enough to choose an escort who sincerely cares for me." Her gaze met each of theirs, one after the other.

Then, before anypony could reply, Celestia sighed and went on. "But maybe this is my fault. After all, you've all been used to the circumstances in Equestria being a certain way and me behaving a certain way. But now in the last year we have two new princesses running around, a former villain is our ally, and I'm actually doing something besides standing on top of a staircase shaking hooves and being idolized at the Grand Galloping Gala." Celestia rolled her eyes and smiled.

The ponies looked at each other with eyebrows raised and then back to her.

Fancy tried. "I…I'm afraid we don't quite understand…"

Celestia's brow furrowed, and she looked to the group again. Her tone grew more serious. "My life's changing, and I'm happy. Because even though a predictable rule might be comforting for one's subjects, a few centuries of it can feel a little uneventful and lonely for the person in charge." Her smile almost returned. "Oh…my apologies though: I'll admit it's not fair of me to expect you to understand what it's like to live the same century over and over. Sometimes it's so hard to keep in mind that other ponies don't have as much time as I've had to gain wisdom and experience. But remembering how much less of life you've seen than me does help make me more forgiving." She let out a breath, and her look relaxed.

Blueblood raised an eyebrow. "Your life feels…uneventful…and lonely? But…you're a princess."

"And I've been one for over a thousand years." Celestia frowned. "And I'm a little tired. And if I did want to pursue a special somepony, I can't possibly see how it's anybody's business but my own…and the person I'm involved with of course. And I think the only possible way my subjects could seriously think they had a say in the matter is if I was blatantly shirking my duties and putting the health of the nation at risk for the sake of my private life. But last I checked, the sun's still been rising and setting like clockwork ever since Discord's reform, and I still ended up putting weeks of solid work into throwing this Gala you're attending even if I did have some extra help this year…part of which came from Discord by the way." She pouted, and her brow furrowed again.

"We're sorry," Jet Set frowned, "we didn't mean to question you. You're right." He lowered his head a little. "You haven't shown any sign of being any less our princess even if a lot has been changing lately."

The other four ponies nodded and likewise lowered their heads

Celestia's features softened. "Thank you." Then she smiled in a special way. "In fact, you should all know that if I ever choose a suitor, I probably _wouldn't_ publically advertise it even if doing that is common for high society ponies. My whole life has been public: I'd like something just for me. And maybe I do like Discord very much. Maybe he's the closest gentlecolt friend I've had in ages. Maybe he is the most likely creature I would take as a…" She blinked and blushed lightly, suddenly realizing she was starting to get carried away, "…Well, erm…as a…" Celestia let out a breath, blushing at the thought of the word.

Her situation was made all the more difficult by the fact that the group of ponies before her started sincerely trying to guess the word.

"Gentlepony caller?" Fleur suggested.

Celestia shook her head. "No, no, nothing so formal. What I meant to say is…well…Discord would be my, erm…"

"Coltfriend?" Fancy tried with a clearing of his throat.

Celestia shook her head again, blushing more. "No, that's too casual and far too modern sounding. And there are, um…more traditional roles that someone can take in this situation…" She tried to smile.

"Husband?" Blueblood shrugged.

Celestia actually scoffed and smiled lightly. "Oh, no, definitely not that—it's a little too much." She cleared her throat, needing the guessing games to end. "If I wanted to, I could take Discord as my…royal consort. That's all I meant to say." She smiled sheepishly, blushing more. "I'm afraid there are too many political issues for me to seriously consider marriage in the immediate future, but a royal consort has always been an option."

"You mean you'd just…be together without any ceremony at all?" Blueblood blushed, his eyes wide.

Celestia blinked and blushed more, but then looked to him. "Yes, that's what I'm saying." Her look and tone went a little dry. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Blueblood blushed more and shook his head. "Ah…no, no…I…no." He cleared his throat and looked to the side humbly.

"Great." Celestia smiled brightly. "Then yes, if the time was right and we both felt the same way—why shouldn't I take anypony, even Discord, as my royal consort?" Her smile grew a little. "I enjoy his company, and he's very charming and handsome and powerful. And frankly it's been nice having someone treat me not just as a princess and a friend but as a lady first." She blushed lightly and looked to the two mares of the group. "Ladies, please don't try to tell me that you don't understand how nice that situation can be."

Fleur and Upper Crust's eyes went wide and then they blushed and glanced to their escorts before looking forward again to the princess.

"Yes…" left both of them softly at once.

Celestia's smile warmed as she addressed the entire group again. "Discord's kind to me, and he listens, and he tries his best to make sure our relationship is a happy one for us both…and he's never asked for a single favor from me in return. Ever." Her smile fell, her gaze became serious again. "My point is I can date if I want to, I can fall in love if I want to, I can take Discord as my coltfriend or my betrothed or my consort. And I could run off each day after sunset just to spend the entire night with him on the grounds laughing and sharing with a good friend who just happens to be male if I felt like it. I notice no one faults other mares for simply dating in this modern era, so why should anypony fault me?"

Fleur's eyes were practically shining now, and she frowned. "Princess, we didn't…I'm sorry. We didn't realize this meant so much to you."

Celestia let out a breath, her look softening once more. "However much it does or doesn't mean to me isn't the issue. The issue is I'm not just a princess, just like all of you have more to your lives then just your titles or social standings. There are other parts to who I am." She blushed. "And if Discord and I ever seriously had feelings for each other, who knows? We really might go in for such a passionate affair. But he is just my friend for now. Sometimes I think even if he wanted to be more, he'd be too shy to ask because of all those rumors about us. But if we did share affection, I certainly wouldn't hesitate to be with him just because other ponies might not approve, and I certainly wouldn't 'check with' anypony first. And if it didn't work out—and not because Discord would betray my heart but because we just decided we were better as friends—he and I could certainly weather that situation with grace and poise…and I would have my sister and fellow princesses and friends to help me."

"Princess…" Upper Crust was sniffling now, "we…I…It's just that you're our princess, we've always looked up to you. And if anything happens to you or hurts you…we want to be there to take care of you."

Jet Set nodded. "We'd be lost without you, Princess Celestia."

Celestia smiled softly. "If you want to care for me, just support my decisions and show good judgment and give me the faith of friendship. Nothing will ever hurt my bond with my subjects." Her smile fell away a little again. "But if you would seriously fault me one special somepony who miraculously came into my life and who could fully share my life with me after all of that…then I don't know what to say…other than I think I should be disappointed in myself as a leader because I'm very disappointed in such behavior from the ponies I've spent my life caring for." She frowned.

"No, no!" all of the members of the group called out at once, approaching her and apologizing.

Celestia held up her hoof to silence them and smiled, her gaze and tone warm again. She lowered her hoof and then her head to put herself at eye level with all of them. "I forgive you. You never even have to ask. Just…do your best to be better next time. And in this case, one more thing…" her smile grew, "…try to be a little kinder to Discord? Our friendship is only going to progress, and I want him to feel welcome regardless of his past. Feeling welcomed was what helped my sister adjust to her return, after all. Please, as a favor to me."

The five ponies smiled.

"Oh yes, Princess, of course," Fleur assured.

"Absolutely," Upper Crust nodded.

"We won't fail you," Jet Set nodded as well.

"We're just sorry for being the ones to cause you distress on this night," Fancy bowed and took off his top hat for a moment.

"Princess Celestia…" Blueblood stepped forward, "I…I don't know what to say. I…have I really been so boorish to you and to your friend?"

Celestia rested her hoof on his shoulder, her smile warm. "You always mean well deep down, Prince Blueblood…_deep, deep_ down." She resisted a roll of her eyes and a laugh. "Just keep meaning well, but…maybe let your good intentions come a little closer to the surface in the future if you can, all right?"

Blueblood nodded, blushing slightly. "Yes, of course. I'll do my best."

"Very good." Celestia lowered her hoof. "Now then, there's still a party going on inside. Why don't all of you spend the rest of the evening just enjoying it? And if you see Discord, be sure to tell him I'll be along shortly. I'd just like a minute alone out here to enjoy the gardens one more time tonight."

The five ponies nodded.

"We shall, princess Celestia." Blueblood bowed as he passed by her.

"Of course, Princess." Fancy tipped his hat as he went by.

"Absolutely," Upper Crust and Jet Set replied with smiles and bows as they walked by.

"Yes, Princess Celestia." Fleur smiled and paused for a moment as she passed near her. She kept her voice discreet. "And for what it's worth, no matter what exactly is going on with you and Mr. Discord or how unusual it may seem…I thought you made a rather sweet couple."

Celestia raised an eyebrow and smiled more. "Thank you, Fleur."

Fleur bowed her head with a small smile and then followed after the other ponies.

Celestia was left alone.

The sun princess just let out a breath and took a moment to look at the gardens in the moonlight: she remembered her stroll with Discord, how nice it really had been to feel not just like the party hostess but like any mare on an outing with an escort…. And she recalled how Discord had said something kind over here or they had laughed together over there. Celestia smiled more and shook her head, then turned and headed back in the direction of the ballroom entrance.

* * *

Discord was still in his tree, his eyes wide, his jaw fallen…and he had only one line of thought flashing through his mind over and over. '_Celestia would pick me as…she wants me for…she feels…she thinks I'm…she hopes I'll be brave enough to tell her…she would run off with me each night…her __consort__?__'_ The word made him blush hotly.

And then as he noticed her heading back inside, that word and all of his other thoughts made Discord smile completely. He whispered to himself while he watched her. "Why, you secretive little…you felt so much about me all this time and never said anything? Oh, aren't we both just ridiculous. Oh sweet, darling, beautiful Celestia, the night's not over yet, and I certainly have no more reason to be afraid of how you'll receive me after seeing your grand performance in defense of our relationship and your grand proposal of the 'passionate affair' we could have together no matter what the ponies say about us. And we still have time this evening for one more dance—how convenient." His eyes narrowed in the most playful way possible. "Prepare yourself, princess…it's time for the master of chaos to let himself be the master of love, and all for you." He blew a kiss in her direction and then snapped himself away.

* * *

Celestia was just smiling to herself in contentment, her eyes closed, as she approached the ballroom entrance again. Considering everything that had passed so far tonight and all of the awkward and difficult moments that had been weathered, she didn't see how anything else could possibly go wrong in the little bit of time left in the Gala, and the feeling was a relief. She and Discord were sure to have a nice, normal, fun ending to their night together.

"Dear Celestia…so here you are. I've been waiting for you, you know."

Celestia opened her eyes at the sound of this statement made to her in the very familiar voice of Discord…but said in a very unfamiliar playful tone.

And then she raised an eyebrow at the sight of Discord leaning casually against the side of the ballroom entrance with his arms crossed over his chest, his tail lightly swishing upon the floor, his top hat cocked to one side. His eyes were narrowed, and he had such a smirk upon his face that she was almost reminded of the smug look he could get whenever he got the upper hand on her during his days of evil.

"Oh, um…hello, Discord." Celestia smiled as she approached him. "Sorry, I just needed to step outside for a moment to take care of something, but I'm ready to head inside for time with the girls and to have our next dance."

Discord chuckled (in a very odd, almost giddy way). "Of course, my lady. And I'm pretty eager myself to have you in my arms again." He winked.

Celestia blushed a little but just rolled her eyes with a grin. "Very funny, Discord."

He only chuckled more and bowed low, gesturing inside. "After you. Ladies first, of course."

Celestia shook her head, still smiling. "You really have moments where you love going all out with this escort thing, don't you, Discord?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." The chaos master straightened up and came in right alongside her…and the tuft of his tail brushed through a few stray curls of her mane.

Celestia's eyes widened, and she paused as Discord walked past her.

Discord paused as well and turned back to her, still grinning, hat still cocked to the side, a hazed look still in his eyes. "Still coming, princess? The night is young and we are ageless. Might as well take full advantage." They were on the edge of the dance floor, and he bowed low and held out his paw. "And why don't we put off the girls for the moment and get right to the good stuff, hmm?"

Celestia blinked a couple of times and then just sighed and smiled as she approached him. "Discord, what am I going to do with you? You always surprise me." She put her hoof in his paw.

He straightened up. "You think you're surprised now, wait until our dance is over. I have something fun planned."

Celestia's eyes brightened. "Can I have a hint?"

"No, no." Discord shook his head. "Just like last time—just follow my lead. Don't worry, Celestia dear, you're in good hands." He held her hoof a little higher and looked down into her eyes. "Ready for a different side of chaos?"

Celestia found herself so lost in the strange look he was giving her that she just nodded. "Yes. Let's dance, Discord."

Discord tipped his hat and led her forward. "Yes. Lets." As they came to the center of the dance floor, he pulled her close and put his claw completely on her bare coat below her yoke now.

Then Discord snapped his tail.

Many small carefully placed cracks appeared in the chaotic floor beneath them.

* * *

Spike and Rarity had just finished their dance and were heading over to join the girls on the edge of the ballroom, Rarity smiling normally and Spike beaming and with a little extra skip in his step.

"Spike, thank you for such a lovely dance. I do believe we were the center of attention." Rarity held her head high and brought a hoof to her chest.

Spike nodded. "Sure thing, Rarity, not a problem at all." He gazed at her a little dreamily.

"Hey Rarity?" And suddenly the pair's conversation was interrupted by the voice of Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Spike paused as Rainbow Dash hovered before them now with her brow furrowed and her forelegs crossed over her chest. "Do you two know about 'the thing'?"

"The what?" Rarity and Spike said at the same time, eyebrows raised.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "The thing? About Discord and 'you know who'…" She rolled her eyes. "I just want to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight (followed by the rest of the girls) approached them. "Don't ask them about that! It's bad enough that Fluttershy and I accidentally told you and Applejack."

"Well, yeah, but…" Applejack smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "it might really help if we all just knew what was going on. And Spike and Rarity might already know. I mean, Rarity did tease Discord most of all…"

"Wait," Spike glanced to all of the girls, "are you guys talking about Discord and…" He blushed. "So he really does like her?"

"Spike...!" Fluttershy whisper-yelled as she flew forward and gently placed a hoof over his mouth. "Shh! If you know, you can't tell anypony. Please. It's supposed to be a secret."

Spike nodded, but as she removed her hoof, he had to raise an eyebrow and ask, "So does Celestia…?"

Fluttershy glanced away. "Um…we don't know."

"Excuse me…."

Everypony and Spike turned to look at Rarity who was just standing there with wide eyes. She took a breath, her voice steady and quiet. "Are you all…trying to tell me…that Discord and Celestia might actually, really, truly be…" Suddenly, Rarity gasped and reared up with a big smile. "Oh this is the most divine news ev—!"

"_Rarity!_" All the girls said at once as they placed hooves over her mouth (except for Pinkie who just stood there bouncing in place with a smile).

"We don't know that for sure!" Twilight whispered.

"It's just…" Fluttershy gulped, "Discord sort of feels…you know…special about her. But we don't know how Celestia feels."

They removed their hooves, and Rarity let out a deep sigh, still smiling (though she kept her voice lower now). "I'm sorry, I was a little overwhelmed. I just can't believe…Discord—oh, I knew he felt something." Then her eyes lit up again. "Do you know what this means?" She lunged forward to Twilight, her eyes wide and her smile wild. "Maybe I could design Celestia's wedding dress!"

Twilight's jaw fell.

Fluttershy blushed and hid in her hair. "Oh my…"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack's jaws went slack and their eyebrows picked up at odd angles.

"Uh…I…am not even sure how to reckon that one."

"Wow…I now have an image in my head that's not going away."

Pinkie just kept bouncing. "Weddings are fun!"

Spike stepped forward between Rarity and Twilight. "Uh, girls, I think we just need to calm down a little and not get carried away." He shrugged. "Let's just leave Discord and Celestia alone, and I'm sure things'll work out."

Rarity let out a deep breath. "Okay, all right, I'm calm…" Yet she couldn't help a big smile returning as she clapped her front hooves together. "But still…!"

"Okay..." Twilight let out a deep breath and made her calming gesture in front of herself with her foreleg. "Girls, Spike's right, I think we should just keep this information to ourselves and let things play out with Celestia and Discord however they're going…to play…out…"

Twilight's words had trailed off, and now she was just staring forward with wide eyes toward the ballroom floor.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sugar cube, what's…?" Applejack turned toward the dance floor now too. "Oh sweet apples…"

The rest of the girls and Spike turned too and likewise went wide-eyed.

Little streams of chaos magic were coming up from the floor and creating bits of chaos among everypony who was dancing—small cotton candy clouds and little mini flying pies and shapes covered in pink and white checkerboards. The ponies seemed puzzled at first but slowly they were smiling and resuming their dancing, laughing at the strange and beautiful magic around them.

And meanwhile Celestia and Discord stood in the middle of it all, Celestia looking at the chaos magic with wonder and Discord smiling down at her with his eyes narrowed…and he was holding her close—very close—and blushing.

Twilight let out a breath. "Oh boy."

What else could the girls and Spike do? They stood back and watched and waited.

* * *

Out on the dance floor, Discord was finishing explaining something very important to Celestia.

"I literally filled the floor with chaos magic when I created it. I thought that was about as 'me' as a final touch from me to the ballroom could get." The chaos master shrugged. "And now I'm letting some of it out. I was planning to save that for a grand finale tonight, but…now just feels like the right time. Let's make this an unforgettable dance, Celestia, for everypony." He quickly turned them and suddenly had Celestia dipped back a little in his arms. "Besides, I figure a little extra chaos will distract everyone from staring at us too much—we can be the center of attention but still have privacy." He winked.

Celestia blinked a couple of times but then finally smiled again and nodded. "Discord, I'm so happy you're getting this comfortable letting your chaos out in front of others." She glanced around the ballroom. "Everypony seems to be enjoying it."

"And are you enjoying it too, Celestia?" Discord's smile softened. "That's what matters most to me."

Celestia laughed as she looked back to him. "Of course, Discord. Let's dance."

Discord nodded and straightened them up. And then, his paw holding her hoof, and his claw still on her shoulder, he began to lead…

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna, from her place chatting with some ponies across the ballroom, looked on at the sudden spectacle of the dance floor with an eyebrow raised. "Discord," she whispered to herself, "after the conversation we just had about being more discreet to keep Celestia from realizing your feelings too soon, what in the world are you doing?" She watched and waited and hoped nothing hasty was about to occur.

* * *

Celestia was expecting their dance now to be a lot like their first one with fun twists and turns and exotic steps and magical transitions and maybe Discord playfully lifting her up to stand on two hooves again at the end.

Instead though…the chaos master started things slowly.

He was close with her, moving them back and forth, gently turning and twisting, and always keeping them in contact.

"Celestia…"

And now he was talking to her while they danced.

Celestia smiled. "Yes, Discord?"

The chaos master dipped her back a little again for a moment and grinned. "I have something to confess, I'm afraid."

Celestia's eyes hazed, and she smirked just a little. "Is it that you've been hopelessly in love with me from the start, even before you were reformed, and you agreeing to be my escort was just a clever set up to finally confess your feelings?"

The chaos master laughed as he straightened them up. "Oh, now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're such a cheeky princess." He sighed and led them in a waltz-like circle around the center of the floor. "Have a mentioned it's one of the most appealing traits about you?"

"Well," Celestia shrugged and glanced to the side, "our banter really has gotten a lot more fun ever since we started being friends. Thank you, Discord."

"And thank you for being such a good 'friend'. He chuckled more at the last word.

"Discord," Celestia raised an eyebrow (and distinctly noticed as his claw on her shoulder pulled her even closer), "Is something going on?"

"Oh, possibly, possibly." The chaos master gave them a sharp turn. "But really, Celestia, I do have something to tell you."

Celestia nodded. "Of course, Discord, anything."

Discord sighed. "I might have…overheard some of your guests complaining about me before…out in the gardens."

Celestia blinked. "Oh Discord." She frowned. "Please, don't mind anything they said. I gave them a good talking to."

"Oh pfft," Discord glided them back and forth in a tight pattern, "I don't care about what they said. If ponies want to have a problem with me, then they're going to no matter how I act. I just have to be myself and not let others get me down."

"Oh." Celestia smiled again. "Good. I'm glad they didn't hurt your feelings. And I promise, they all apologized after I spoke to them."

"I know." Discord's eyes narrowed more, and his smile grew.

Then Celestia's eyes went very wide as Discord's claw shifted down her back slightly to pull them against each other. "Um…Discord?" She looked up at him and swallowed, trying to smile still. "I think we're close enough—otherwise we might trip over each other's hooves." But then she blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Wait…you know they all apologized? But…how?"

Discord twirled them again. "Oh, can two partners ever really be too close while dancing?" He sighed. "But if you really are worried about tripping, I can understand that." And then he did move his claw back up to her shoulder…but by tiptoeing his fingertips along her back until he returned to the top of her leg.

Celestia blinked a few times.

Discord went on…and as he did, he lowered his voice and whispered near her ear. "And I know your guests apologized because I overhead them…and you…_everything_."

When he pulled back, Celestia was blushing. She glanced to the side. "Oh. Discord, I know I must have gotten pretty carried away…"

"Not at all. You were flawless," the chaos master assured. And then he chuckled. "Celestia, I'd ask you why you never said anything before, but…I'm just as bad, I'm afraid."

Her gaze went to his, and she raised an eyebrow.

Discord glided them through the chaos bubbling up more around them, still keeping them close. "You like me better than any stallion, you'd run off just to spend nights having fun with me, you wouldn't think twice about making me your consort. You probably thought it was all just rumors, but some of it's real too, isn't it? I suspected for a while at first, and I'm so happy to know the truth now. You see it just like I do, don't you?"

"What…?" left Celestia in a trailing voice.

Discord glanced to the side. "I have to admit, I still feel a little shy myself but...I'm working my way through it." His playfully narrowed eyes came to hers again. "Dating, falling in love, a passionate affair together and all without anypony's approval…a betrothal." He leaned in even closer to her now. "Oh, I knew there was a playful streak in you, Celestia, but I had no idea it went that deep."

"D-Discord…" Celestia was blushing so much. "Come on, don't tease…"

"But I'm not teasing, my lovely Celestia." Discord turned them again. "I would never, not about this. I mean so much to you, and in your own words." He blushed now. "I even treat you like a lady and not just a princess. But could a mare like you deserve any less?"

Celestia blinked a few times. "I-I'm sorry, Discord, I think I might be a little confused about something. I…"

"But you don't have to be confused or embarrassed, dear Celestia…"

Celestia's eyes went wide as Discord slowly floated them both up in the air. They were hovering high above the floor now, and on instinct her hooves came to his shoulders and she clung to him until she suddenly found that they were positioned even more vertically than when he had held her up on two hooves during their first dance.

"Don't you see?" Discord went on, "I secretly feel the same way about you too."

Celestia gasped as he suddenly dipped her back completely.

His voice was a whisper, his paw touched her cheek, and Celestia's gaze met his.

Discord's eyes were so hazed—they had never shone with such tenderness.

The chaos master continued. "I've fallen for you too, my orderly little enchantress. I've been going mad with affection for weeks now, too afraid to tell you the truth because I thought you could never feel the same way. But now that I know you do…now that I know you and I both want to be together more than anything…and now that I know you don't care about the opinions of the ponies just like I don't anymore…there's nothing stopping us. Let's have this, sweet Celestia, as the perfect end to this chaotic little escort escapade your brilliant mind set into motion…"

And then, his paw still keeping her face tilted up toward his, Discord closed his eyes and began to lean in.

His lips came close to meeting hers before Celestia finally realized he meant to kiss her. Instantly, she pushed him back, which brought them both upright, still close together. Her eyes were wide, her features were flushed, and her mouth hung open slightly.

As Discord missed her lips and felt their sudden movement, he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow but then smiled more. "Oh, what was I thinking? You must be a little shy too—you're such a modest mare, after all." His tail rose up. "Why don't I snap us someplace more private where we can work out our feelings together, hmm?"

"Discord…" Celestia barely managed, her eyes never leaving his, "Discord, are you being serious right now?"

Discord sighed but still smiled. "I'm holding you, I'm cooing some of the sappiest things I've ever thought of at you, and I just tried to kiss you. I promise, it's all real, dearest Celestia." He raised his tail again. "Now, the night really is still young—where shall we go to?" His eyes narrowed more.

"Discord, I…I don't…" Celestia stuttered as she realized she had to tell him the truth (and that it was all her fault for the misunderstanding in the first place). "Discord, outside, with those ponies, I was just trying to make a point, trying to stand up for you as someone that a pony could like as a friend or more or anything else. I was just giving an example, I didn't mean that I felt…that I wanted to…that you and I should…I…. Oh Discord, don't look at me like that, please." She frowned so much.

The lights in Discord's eyes were fading, his smile was falling away, and he just flew there with her now blushing and dumbstruck.

Celestia went on. "I didn't mean I had such strong romantic feelings for you and wanted that kind of relationship. I just said I could have that kind of relationship with you or anypony else if I wanted to—I was standing up for myself. But that doesn't mean you're not…. Discord, if I'd known you were there…and that you really…I wouldn't have…. But do you really feel…" Her voice was so quiet. "Do you care for me, Discord?"

But before he could answer, Celestia heard a strange, sharp sound and looked down: her eyes went wide at the sight of the chaos floor suddenly developing huge cracks that released large currents Discord's magic which now started to overwhelm the dancing ponies with colors and pies and cotton candy and upside down cola rain and balloons filled with whipped cream and oversized butterflies.

* * *

Unfortunately, right at this time, the large cake for the dessert buffet was being wheeled out and its cart had just been pushed onto the dance floor.

Needless to say, a sudden burst of chaos upended the cart and sent the layers of the cake toppling over and the top layer flying across the room…and in the direction of Rarity.

Spike, seeing the incoming collision, did the only thing an escort could do—he took the hit. Indeed, he leapt in front of Rarity just as the cake went to make contact. The result was Spike landing on the floor trapped in a top layer of chocolate cake with pink and blue icing while Rarity stood to the side, still cringing in anticipation of the impact.

But then, slowly, she opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and realized what had happened. She looked to Spike with a nearly teary-eyed smile and instantly trotted over to help him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up in the air, Celestia heard another sound like something breaking, but this time much softer and right by her ear…and then she watched as a now wilted petal from Discord's corsage in her hair fell down toward the floor. "Discord…" Celestia whispered as she looked up at him again. The chaos master's eyes were shining. She opened her mouth to speak.

But then Discord's tail snapped once, and instead Celestia gasped at the feeling of a cloud suddenly appearing beneath herself to sit on. Discord snapped again, and the growing chaos suddenly disappeared, leaving the ponies sprawled on the floor in its kooky remains. And then he snapped his tail once more, and disappeared entirely in a burst of light.

Celestia just sat on her cloud unmoving and unblinking and trying not to let tears fall at that last look of…what she could only describe as shame on her friend's features.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ballroom floor below really was sort of in shambles now, covered in puddles of chocolate milk and cotton candy, splotched with checkerboard patterns, full of pies and other sweets crashed onto the floor (and onto some ponies), and quite a bit of the chaos magic in general just lingering in sticky pools.

The girls were already doing their best to help the guests get cleaned up and to clear some of the mess from the floor.

Twilight sighed and glanced to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, what do you think happened up there?"

Fluttershy sighed. "I'm not sure. But…I don't think it was very good." She glanced up. "And princess Celestia isn't coming down yet."

Twilight frowned and looked up too. Indeed, her mentor still sat on the cloud unmoving. But then Twilight smiled a little as a new sight came into view: a familiar midnight blue pony approaching the sun princess. "Well, it looks like Princess Luna's talking to her now. That's something."

Fluttershy nodded. "I hope it helps."

Twilight nodded as well. "Me too."

They went back to cleaning.

* * *

"Sister…" Luna sighed as she took a seat next to Celestia on the cloud.

Celestia just remained looking forward with wide eyes and a blush.

The night princess kept her voice low. "Discord told you, didn't he? About his feelings for you?"

Celestia blinked. "You knew?" left her in a whisper.

Luna nodded. "I deduced it, and he confirmed it. But I could not tell you directly, sister. I learned the truth while attending to his issues as a dreamer, and later he specifically asked me not to tell as his friend. But that is why I tried to talk to you about the possibility of discussing future romantic feelings with him. I'm sorry I could not be more direct."

Celestia took a breath. "No…you did your best. I…Luna…" She looked to her sister.

Luna was surprised to see Celestia's eyes shining a little…and she was even more surprised at the look of pure uncertainty in Celestia's usually confident gaze.

"Luna…I don't know what to do."

Luna smiled then touched her sister's hoof. "Yes you do, Celestia. Just take a deep breath and think about it for a moment."

Celestia nodded and took a breath and closed her eyes. Then she opened them once more. "Will you…"

Luna nodded. "Twilight and I can certainly handle the remainder of the party. You go after Discord."

Celestia nodded again. "Thank you, sister." She hugged Luna with her foreleg.

* * *

Twilight still looked up at the sisters and smiled to herself at the sight of the hug. '_That __has__ to be a good sign._' And then Luna came down followed by Celestia—the best sign of all.

The pony sisters landed before Twilight.

Celestia smiled. "Twilight, Luna will be hostessing the remainder of the Gala, and I need you to help her. I have to go see Discord for a while. I'm afraid something's come up."

Twilight couldn't help blushing. "I-I know, Celestia…" She looked down.

Celestia blinked and blushed. "You…do?" She raised an eyebrow at Luna.

Luna nodded. "Twilight is capable of much deduction in these matters, it seems. Perhaps it comes from all the time she spent with Cadance as a foal."

Twilight looked up to see Celestia looking at her with a blush and wide eyes. "Yes." The friendship princess cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything to you. I thought it'd be better to let Discord tell you when he was ready."

Celestia's smile softened. "And that was the best thing to do, Twilight. Thank you."

Twilight smiled.

"Perhaps he is in the statue garden again, sister?" Luna suggested.

Celestia shook her head though. "No. He goes there when he wants privacy but also wouldn't mind a friend visiting. Right now, I think he just wants to be alone. He'd go somewhere different, maybe even somewhere so expected that it's unexpected."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "How will you find him?"

Celestia considered. "Well…all of his friends are here so he can't be with any of them, and I doubt Discord's up for much travelling at the moment…and I'm guessing he might need a little pick-me-up after such a full night." Her smile grew a little. "I have an idea where he might have gone. And besides, his magic is fairly easy to sense."

Twilight nodded. "Good luck, Celestia. Luna and I will keep the party going."

Celestia nodded in return. "Thank you. But just in case you'd like any help…" She glanced over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "Pardon me, Fancy Pants, Fleur dis Lee?"

The two ponies, having just finished removing some chaos from their coats, looked up and approached Celestia.

"Yes, your highness?" They bowed their heads.

Celestia smiled. "I'm afraid I have to leave the party early this evening. Discord…isn't feeling well, and I want to check on him. So my sister will be in charge for the rest of the night, and Twilight will be helping her. But I was wondering if your group would mind assisting them by trying to bring the party back into some order. You are the some of the highest and most respected members of pony society, after all."

Fancy beamed a little. "Really, Princess Celestia?"

Celestia nodded.

"Oh yes, of course we'll help, and thank you for the chance!" Fleur bowed her head with a big smile. Then she called over her shoulder. "Jet Set, Upper Crust, Prince Blueblood, the princess needs our help!"

"And we shall help too, mon cher!"

The princesses as well as Fancy and Fleur (and Jet Set, Upper Crust, and Blueblood who quickly approached) turned to see Duchess Cher Rouge come forward now with her group in tow (her husband and the Duke and Duchess of Skysburgh). "Anything for you, Princess Celestia, especially after all of the lovely Galas you have thrown for us over the years."

Celestia hugged her friend. "Thank you, Cher."

"And I reckon we'll do our part too!" Applejack announced as she and the rest of the girls and Spike approached now too, all smiling and nodding.

The sun princess pulled back and smiled at the girls. "And thank you girls." She looked to Fancy Pants's group. "And thank all of you as well." Then she blushed and glanced to the side. "Well, I'll be going now. Goodnight, everypony. Thank you all for coming, and please give all of the guests my regards." And then she rose up and took off out of a window and into the night.

Her loyal guests watched her go.

Then Twilight turned to all the ponies, her head held high. "Well, let's get started getting this party back on track." She swung her hoof through the air and smiled.

Luna nodded to the ponies with a smile. "Yes, let us begin." She cleared her throat and raised her voice to address the room. "Attention, honored guests! Your princess of the night as well as our loveable chaos master hope you enjoyed the brief chaos demonstration even if it did get a little out of hoof! But for now, let us keep the party going! Band, please strike up a lively tune, and I shall lead the room in a rousing rendition of the Pony Pokie!" She glanced a little sheepishly at Pinkie and lowered her voice as she added, "With your help of course, Pinkamena."

Pinkie beamed and nodded. "You got it, Princess! Let's party!" She grabbed (a now wide eyed) Princess Luna's hoof and pulled her along to the head of the dance floor, right by the bandstand (which was now covered in popcorn and ping pong balls courtesy of Discord's chaos, though luckily none of the instruments had been affected). Luna laughed as they reached their destination and then got herself in position to lead the dance for all of her guests.

And so all of the princesses' friends (Ponyville citizens, Canterlot elite, and foreign dignitary alike) proceeded to push aside the rest of the chaos, to say Celestia's goodbyes to the other guests, and to get the rest of the party back into full swing for everypony.

* * *

Outside beneath the moon and stars and in the quiet of the night, Celestia flew alone through the dark sky. Soon, though, she landed on the street and chose to walk the rest of the way to her destination. She wanted the extra time for thinking a little anyway, not just about Discord's words but about what she should say to him now.

And as she walked along, her blush deepened and deepened.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's all for now—sorry to leave things on such a down note ^^ Next chapter though Celestia and Discord are going to have a long, awkward, but good talk. I can't believe this story's almost over (only a few chapters left)! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I'll try to post soon :)

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	25. Of All the Donut Shops in Canterlot

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you can, and thanks for reading ^_^

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 25:**

**Of All the Donut Shops in Canterlot, Celestia had to Walk Into Mine…**

* * *

"Oh Spikey Wikey, I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my ensemble!" Rarity cooed (yet again) as she hugged her baby dragon escort with a big smile on her face.

Spike just grinned in a daze (he still had some icing stains on his scales and jacket, but otherwise he had managed to clean off the remains of the cake layer entirely now). "Aw, Rarity, you're welcome. But, um…maybe you shouldn't be hugging me right now: you could still get some icing on your dress or in your mane." He frowned a little.

Rarity pulled back a little to smile down at him. Sure enough, a smudge of icing was on her cheek now, but she just brushed it aside and smiled more. "Oh Spike, a little icing will certainly come out without too much trouble. But trying to get chocolate cake out of my silk dress would have been another job entirely, and one which you've thankfully saved me from. And besides, I let my sash get covered in punch for Blueblood last year—you can't think I wouldn't let a little icing get on my coat for you, Spike." She touched his cheek with her hoof. "I'm just sorry your tuxedo got stained. I'll be sure to clean it for you, Spikey Wikey."

Spike blushed and looked down with a big grin. "Aw, well…if you insist." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just glad you're safe, Rarity."

"Thank you." Rarity nodded as she released him, her gaze warm. "Well, come along, Spike. Now that we've got you cleaned up, let's join the girls and help princess Luna keep the party going." She used her magic to set Spike on her back.

Spike beamed a little. "Sure, Rarity! Let's go."

And with that the happy couple trotted off into the center of the room toward the main area of chaos cleanup.

As they passed Twilight, the friendship princess smiled warmly at the sight of Spike and Rarity, and then she turned her sights up to Princess Luna.

Luna had done an excellent job smoothing over Celestia's departure and Discord's sudden burst of chaos, and the ponies had rallied around her quite well. The staff as well as Celestia's dignitary friends and the Canterlot elite had come together to calm most of the guests and to make the best of the remaining chaos, and Luna had absolutely lightened the mood for everypony with her rendition of the Pony Pokie with Pinkie Pie to start off the end of the night. And now the moon princess sat at the top of the staircase surveying the room full of ponies dancing and mingling and eating again. She smiled warmly down at all of them.

Twilight flew over and landed beside her. "Everything looks like it's getting back into order now. You're doing a great job as hostess, Luna."

Luna smiled more and nodded to her. "Thank you, Twilight. I've always enjoyed being a leader and especially organizing high society functions. And it's nice to see the ponies getting along so well during my night." She looked out to the ponies again and sighed. "But Celestia has managed to establish herself as both the high leader of our subjects _and_ a close friend to them too. I'm afraid I'm still learning how to watch over them but treat them as my equals at the same time."

Twilight nodded. "You're doing a great job so far, if it helps to know. All the subjects loved your dancing, and earlier I saw you talking with a lot of ponies who looked like they were liking their conversation with you. I know you usually like to be a little more…reserved, but it's nice that you've tried to mingle and get to know everypony too."

Luna's smile grew. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled but then frowned a little and rubbed the back of her neck. "Princess Luna…do you think Discord and Celestia are okay?"

Luna considered then glanced back to Twilight. "They will be. My sister is very good at talking to others and understanding feelings. She'll set things right."

"Why do you think Discord confessed to her like that so suddenly?" Twilight tilted her head.

Luna sighed. "Celestia explained the situation to me briefly. Apparently Discord overheard her talking to some guests outside, defending him as a friend. However, he misinterpreted her care for him as an admission of feelings on her part, which he took as a sign to confess his romantic desires. It's very unfortunate that the revelation of his true feelings happened so suddenly. But…at least everything is out in the open between them now."

"You're right." Twilight nodded. "I guess they'll need a while to talk things out though."

"Indeed." Luna nodded in return. "If Celestia does not return his affections, it will be a complicated discussion. I cannot imagine them returning to the castle until at least after the Gala."

"And…if Celestia _does_ return his affections?" Twilight bit her lip and blushed lightly.

Luna smiled a little. "Then your guess is as good as mine: we may not even see her until sunrise." The night princess's grin only grew as Twilight turned scarlet. She tried not to chuckle. "I believe my sister is long overdue for a night life, Twilight Sparkle. And I would be very happy to see her take full advantage of her opportunity to have one now that I've returned and you and Cadance are here to assist us with our duties."

Twilight cleared her throat and smiled a little, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, if she needs any extra help taking care of some things during the day so that she can have more free time, I'll be happy to do what I can for her."

Luna laughed softly. "I'm sure both she and Discord would appreciate such an offer." She winked.

Twilight laughed too then lowered her hoof. "Princess Luna? You know, even though you're the only hostess left tonight, part of ruling your subjects but seeing them as equals means you don't have to stay up here observing the rest of Gala you put together so well. You can have a nightlife too, with everypony." She smiled more and gestured down below. "The girls and I were going to dance and talk and snack on some of what's left of Discord's cotton candy. And we'd love to have you join us." She shrugged as she looked back to the night princess. "All of us spent the end of the Gala last year talking to Princess Celestia—it would be nice to spend the end of this one talking with you."

"Oh, well, I…" Luna's eyes widened, and then her smile grew so much. She glanced down shyly for a moment but then looked up and nodded. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle, I would enjoy such friendship activities very much. Let's go!" Then she took Twilight's hoof and starting pulling her along down the stairs, going at a nice trot.

Twilight did her best not to trip at first and then just followed after Luna with a smile.

It was going to be a wonderful end to the Gala night.

* * *

In the moonlit streets, Princess Celestia turned yet another corner, her head down as she mumbled to herself. "All this time I thought I was making him nervous because of leaving him as stone for a thousand years, but it was really because he felt…. So then it wasn't that he didn't trust me enough to talk about his problems, he was just too nervous to try with someone he…. He didn't mean at all to make me feel like a princess instead of like his friend, he just didn't know how to act around me since he…" She let out a deep sigh: all of these little incidents that she had brushed off as not making sense simply because Discord was the king of not making sense were suddenly connecting and falling into place for the sun princess.

Her thoughts finally stopped though as she turned a final corner and came upon her destination—the only lit-up building in Canterlot at this hour of the evening on Gala night: Donut Joe's Donut Shop.

Celestia took a deep breath as she approached the door. She and Discord had talked about coming here after the Gala, after all, and he wasn't expecting her to be done with the party for at least another hour, and he did love sugar, so perhaps her instincts were right and he really might have found his way here…

She frowned, however, as she glanced into one of the front windows: the place was empty except for Donut Joe behind the counter (smiling as he polished a glass) and a pony seated on a stool at the counter—a grey stallion in a black suit and top hat. His head was hung low as he slowly chewed a bite of a chocolate donut from the plate before him.

Celestia was about to turn away and consider taking a quick flight over the city to search for Discord that way instead…when she paused and looked back through the window with wide eyes toward the stallion.

She recognized his cutie mark—a tornado…and she recognized that very distinctly designed suit of his as well, come to think of it.

Celestia took a deep breath and, after a long moment, put her hoof on the front door to push it open.

* * *

Inside of the donut shop, meanwhile, the stallion sighed and pushed an empty glass toward the far edge of the counter. "Another root beer float, please," he said in a quiet, listless (yet familiar) tone.

Donut Joe came over and magically floated the glass to the soda machine. But he had to frown a little at this strange customer of his. "Mack, you sure you're okay? This is your third one of these, and that's your sixth donut."

The stallion only frowned more, his eyes still on the half eaten donut on his plate. "Please. Sugar's the only thing keeping me going after the night I've had."

Donut Joe sighed and nodded as he magically put a scoop of vanilla on the soda and set the refilled before Discord. "Mare trouble?"

"Hmm…" the stallion scoffed, "you have no idea…"

Donut Joe smiled a little. "Well, feel free to stay here for as long as you'd like. And if all that sugar starts to get to you, just let me know and I'll call a chariot to take you home. They should all be pretty free until the Gala ends.

The stallion let out a deep sigh and finished the rest of his donut in one bite. "And another donut, please. Something cream-filled this time."

"If you're sure…" Donut Joe sighed and shook his head but did use his magic to get Discord an éclair.

"Trust me, I'm sure…" the stallion replied, still looking down at his plate as the éclair came to rest there.

Then the shop door opened.

As the bell over the door jingled, the stallion's head just stayed down and his gaze just stayed forward. Donut Joe, however, looked to the door and instantly smiled and waved. "Aw, Princess Celestia! Wow, you're early this year—is the Gala over already?"

The stallion still didn't move…though his eyes went wide (and, by the flicker of red and yellow Celestia saw there, she knew she had guessed right about something).

Princess Celestia smiled at Donut Joe as she approached the counter. "Oh, I'm afraid I had to leave early, Joe. The Gala's starting to get a little tiring for me. But fortunately Luna's there to keep the guests entertained, and she has Twilight to help her."

"Well, good for you, Princess." Donut Joe nodded. "That Gala's got to be a lot of work to put together, and you deserve a break. Here, why don't I set you up with your usual—a glass of chocolate milk and a strawberry-frosted donut."

Celestia took a stool at the counter beside the stallion and smiled. "Actually…I'd prefer lemonade tonight. Thank you." She glanced at the stallion out of the corner of her eye; he still remained frozen.

Donut Joe nodded. "You've got it." He used his magic to prepare her snack and then set the drink and donut before her.

Celestia smiled more. "Thank you, Joe." She cleared her throat. "Erm…Joe, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Princess. Anything." Donut Joe nodded.

Celestia took a deep breath. "You work so hard each year and are so kind to keep this place open late every Gala night. Please, for me, consider popping over to the castle to enjoy the end of this year's Gala for yourself. I'll close up the shop for you."

"Aw, Princess, I couldn't…"

"I'd consider it a personal favor, Joe…please."

Donut Joe considered and then, seeing the strange look in the princess's eyes, nodded. "Okay, Princess." He smiled more. "Thanks."

"No, thank you, Joe." Celestia's smile warmed, and then a burst of magic left her horn. "I've left a hand written invitation for you with the guard at the front gate. You're all set."

"Great!" Donut Joe looked to the stallion. "If you want anything else tonight, feel free to help yourself, Mack. You can just leave the bits on the counter."

The stallion only gave a single nod.

Donut Joe took off his hat and trotted into the back with a big grin.

Celestia and the stallion were alone now.

The princess let them both sit quietly for a moment while she nibbled her donut and the stallion finally found the courage to sip his ice cream soda.

Celestia cleared her throat lightly. "Donut Joe does make good chocolate milk actually, which is why I usually order it, but…I'm afraid I've been spoiled by someone else's recipe lately." She sipped her lemonade and shifted her eyes over in the stallion's direction.

She could just make out that his eyes were remaining yellow and red now, but otherwise nothing about him changed or moved.

Then Celestia sighed deeply and turned to him, her mouth open to speak.

The stallion spoke first though. "Please…go away."

Celestia paused, her eyes a little wide. She had never heard his voice sound so tender. She actually felt a compulsion to get up and leave, like somehow it would have been cruel not to. But she knew, even if he couldn't see it, that the cruelest thing would be to leave him alone right now, to pretend nothing had happened, to sacrifice their friendship for avoiding awkwardness.

Celestia took another sip of her lemonade and sighed. "Please turn back into yourself first, Discord."

There was silence at first, and then Celestia heard Discord's tail snap followed by a light poof sound. She glanced over to see the chaos master sitting there now in his tuxedo with his head down over the donut. His eyes were so low she couldn't catch sight of them at all.

The draconequus swallowed. "Me looking like this is going to upset that little donut stallion. I'll have to leave before he comes back."

Celestia sighed. "Discord, you being you won't upset Joe. Believe me, he's got princesses in here at all hours of the night: he knows to expect the unusual." She cleared her throat and called out toward the kitchen doors. "Joe? I'm sorry, could you come back out here for a moment?"

The door to the kitchen opened and Joe popped his head out (his apron was gone and he had on a bowtie now as well as a small top hat). "Yes, Princess…?" His eyes went a little wide at the sight before him, and then he smiled more. "Oh, Mr. Discord—now, was that stallion you in disguise? I thought your magic felt a little odd for a pony and that I remembered that voice. Well, nice to see you. Any friend of the princess is a friend of mine."

Celestia's smile grew. "Joe, could you remind me where you keep the whipped cream?"

"Sure thing." Donut Joe nodded and used his magic to open a small cooler under the counter and float the can over to her. "Here you go, Princess."

"Thank you, Joe." Celestia nodded in return.

Donut Joe raised his hoof to tilt his hat. "Enjoy, you two." He smiled and then ducked his head back into the kitchen to finish getting ready.

Celestia magically put the whipped cream back in the cooler and ate another bite of her donut. "You see, Discord—no problem at all."

"…Please go."

Celestia blinked and frowned at the repeated sad request. She looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Discord. You suppressed your guilt about Tirek, and it tortured you. I'm not letting you suppress your feelings about this to torture yourself too. You've been through more than enough punishment in your life already."

Discord let out a very deep sigh through his nose. "You…I'm not...we…"

"Discord…" She moved closer to him.

The chaos master's eyes went wide at her shift, and he instantly pulled back and turned toward her. For a moment, Celestia could see his eyes, big and unsure and full of all of the emotion he had professed to her.

But then the chaos master blinked several time and shook his head. He scowled a little. "Oh what do you want from me, Celestia? A full confession?"

Celestia blinked. "Discord, I just want to talk about…"

"Fine then, let's make it a perfect night!" the chaos master went on. "Let's make sure my humiliation is complete! And let's make sure there's no more confusion." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned towards her to look her right in the eye, his brow furrowed in determination. "Celestia, Princess of the Sun, I think you're the most fascinating female creature I've ever known. If chaos ever met its match, it's you, and that you are the loveliest match it could meet. Every moment I spend with you, I walk away feeling just a little bit warmer inside than I did before. And every time I recall the past, I can't believe how stupid I was to hate you instead of admiring you and caring for you like I do now. You don't just have my loyalty, you don't even just have my trust…you have my faith. And…now my heart on top of it all! And I'm proud to call you my friend even if that's the most I'll ever be able to call you. Okay?!" He was breathing a little heavily now, his features flushed.

Celestia just sat there, blushing entirely, her violet eyes perfectly wide.

Discord blinked a couple of times and then turned toward the counter again. His voice lowered. "And if you want to laugh at any of that, feel free. I couldn't possibly feel worse than I do right now, so what does it matter?" He took a deep sip of his root beer float.

Celestia blinked a few times and leaned a little closer. "But it's not funny, Discord. It's beautiful."

The chaos master sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Why must you keep using that word to describe the things I do? Deep down, it's all just forms of chaos, and I'm the only one who ever found chaos beautiful…"

"That's not true and you know it." Celestia frowned. "Fluttershy thinks chaos is beautiful, and I know your friends think chaos is beautiful sometimes, and I think chaos is beautiful too. Truly, Discord. And especially when you're using it to bring joy and to express your creativity and to add something to the world—then it's one of the most beautiful things of all."

"You're just saying that." He slumped on his stool and blew bubbles in his float.

"No, I'm not." Celestia shook her head. "And you are going to stop feeling sorry for yourself right this instant."

Discord pouted. "Why should I?" He snapped to make the filling of his donut appear on the outside, and proceeded to eat it.

Celestia let out a breath, doing best to keep herself from letting their discussion escalate into the bad fight he clearly wanted so that one of them might suddenly walk away again like back at the ballroom. And then she smiled a little and replied simply, "Well, for starters, it's very unattractive."

Discord blinked and blushed, then pouted again. "Very funny…" he mumbled.

"I'm serious, you know." Celestia frowned again. "This moping, this feeling sorry for yourself—it isn't you at all. The Discord I've come to know and befriend is confident and outlandish and can roll with the punches but still keep smiling, and he turns any mistake he makes into just another creative piece of chaos."

The chaos master rested his head on the counter. "That Discord's buried under a pile of brand new emotions and has absolutely no idea what he's doing anymore."

Celestia smiled, considered putting a hoof on his shoulder, but then hesitated and merely replied in her gentle tone, "That Discord is right where he's always been and just learning to embrace a new period of his life. And that Discord has nothing to be ashamed about, especially good feelings for another person."

"I still want you to go." He didn't raise his head.

Celestia stopped sipping her lemonade and frowned once more. She nodded. "I know. And I still want you to see that I can't. I care too much about you to leave you like this."

"Who's going to take care of the party? Don't you have subjects who need you more than I do?" Discord shifted his head just a little so that he could look at her out of the corner of his eye.

Celestia shrugged and ate more of her donut. "Luna's just as much of a hostess as I am, and I've had my fair share of years leading the party on my own. She's doing it herself at the moment, and I suspect she's having a very enjoyable time."

* * *

_Back in the ballroom…_

There was a conga line going (led by Cher Rouge), ponies all holding onto each other and laughing and stepping in time with the music. Luna watched the conga line pass her with an amused smile and an eyebrow raised. And then finally she just laughed and joined the very end of it as the ponies paraded through the remains of Discord's chaos.

"All right, Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie squealed with a jump from her place in the middle of the line as she caught sight of the night princess's participation.

Luna winked at her and held her head high.

* * *

_Back at the Donut Shop…_

Celestia went on. "…And then of course Twilight and the girls are still there to support her, and some of the guests are helping with the chaos too…including our foreign friends and those ponies who had so much to say about you out in the garden."

"Oh." Discord finally sat up a little, though he kept looking away from her.

Celestia played with a crumb on her plate. "Discord…why did your floor crack after you told me how you felt?"

Discord let out a breath, playing with the straw in his float. "Because I'm a lot like your sister."

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord went on. "Her powers are connected to her emotions, so her emotions can influence them. My emotions influence my powers too, like in the past when my chaos would increase the angrier I got. So the floor, when you told me, of course it overloaded and…broke."

Celestia's eyes were shining. "And the flower petal from my corsage wilted because…"

Discord sighed deeply. "Because, the bouquet I gave you after Tirek I made in your image, but your corsage I made in the image of my feelings for you." His head hung down in the same shame Celestia had seen in the ballroom just before he had disappeared. "Why don't you fill in the rest, Celestia, I'm bored talking about this."

And meanwhile, in Celestia's head, the two sounds played over—the sharp crack of the floor shattering, and the soft tear of the corsage's petal falling. And if they were connected to Discord's emotions, then…. She looked at him, her voice soft. "Oh Discord…I'm so sorry."

The chaos master just sighed again. "So you understand now why I can't just have a good talk with you and bounce back instantly from this one." He rested his cheek on his fist. "This has been the single worst experience of my existence. Even that time Twilight and the girls turned me back to stone when I was completely convinced they couldn't and I ended up in that awful terrified pose wasn't as bad as this. And at least as stone, you can't feel things…like pain." He didn't raise his head, but he did touch the little blue flower from Celestia still in his lapel. "Poison Joke for the joke…. I really am a joke," he mumbled.

Celestia frowned more, her eyes shining a little. "You're not a joke. Never." But then she took a breath and sighed. "But…I do understand that you had a bad night." She sipped her lemonade. "So you can mope for the rest of the evening: the Gala's a little draining on everypony anyway. But after that, I want you to think very hard about this and realize there's nothing wrong with anything you did or that happened. You didn't offend me, and your intentions were good." She tried to smile a little.

"How did you even know I was here?" Discord sat up a little and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a scowl. "What, do you have me magically chipped or something?"

Celestia smiled a little. "No, I haven't worked out a spell for that, I'm afraid. And I'm here because I happen to always come here after the Gala each year, like we talked about. And because I had a good feeling you'd be here too—somewhere out of the way where no one knows you and where you could get something sweet. You're the only person I know with a sweet tooth bigger than mine, actually." She shook her head to herself. "Last year I had to come here as well to comfort some ponies: Twilight and the girls actually… Would you like to hear about that, Discord?"

"You're going to tell me anyway, I assume." The chaos master snapped up another donut for himself and ate it in one bite.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Discord, you're going to make yourself sick. Don't you think you've had enough?"

Discord scoffed as he snapped to refill his ice cream float. "Not until I've passed out in a sugar coma. I'm pretty wired naturally though, so that could take a bit of time."

The sun princess sighed. "If that's what you want, Discord." She took another bite of her own donut. "Anyway, Discord, as you know last year's Gala was a little rough for the girls. But they felt better at the end when I arrived here to explain to them that for the first time in years the Gala had actually been a fun and lively event, and all because of the excitement—I could even say, _the chaos_—they brought to it. And then all of us had some donuts and laughed and talked. And now this year I get to do the same thing again, but with you."

Discord's features softened though he still looked away from her. He considered. "However…'eventful' I made the Gala, I'm guessing fewer ponies are on my side after I let that much raw chaos into the biggest social event of the year."

"Not at all, Discord." Celestia's smile warmed. "All of them loved it. Of course, the final wave might have been a bit much, but all you did was give them a concentrated taste of who you are. And you made the chaos stop spreading as soon as you disappeared. I'm guessing right now they're all having fun with everything that was left behind by it—pies and cotton candy and beautiful colors and all those bits of neon checkerboard patterns. Really, my only regret is that we lost the top layer of the big cake when the cart slipped." She smiled a little and sipped her lemonade again, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Discord's mouth almost twitched into a smile at her cake joke before resuming its frown. "So I didn't ruin everything for everyone else, just for myself. I guess that's something."

"You gave everyone a nice night, Discord. Chaos is a good thing that everyone needs at least a little bit of from time to time." Celestia turned to him again, her gaze warm. "You know, that's what I meant when I told Twilight and her friends I wanted you to be reformed because I had special use for your magic. I wanted you to be yourself—chaotic but caring—and to spread that fun amongst the ponies. You deserve to be yourself, and they all deserve to have their moods lightened as much as possible. Why do you think one of the Elements of Harmony is Laughter, Discord? Harmony needs a little chaos—a little discord—to be at its best and happiest."

Discord considered deeply. "I suppose Laughter always was my favorite Element." Then he raised an eyebrow and actually glanced at her. "Celestia, why did you put me with the Element of Kindness instead of the Element of Laughter to reform me?"

Celestia blinked but then smiled again. "Because I had a good feeling that Fluttershy would be the best one to be friends with you: Kindness was the one Element I figured was furthest from you before. So I assumed it would be the Element that could touch you the most."

Discord nodded. "You were right." Then he looked forward again and sighed. "Fluttershy's probably worried about me with how I left the Gala so suddenly. I should stop by her cottage tonight. It's probably selfish of me to be here instead of there right now waiting for her. I know she's going to want to talk with me to make sure I'm all right."

"I'm sure she would understand you coming by a little later or tomorrow, Discord. You just need some time to yourself." Then Celestia swallowed, and her smile fell a little. "Speaking of talking…Discord…" Celestia placed her hoof on the counter near his claw.

Discord's eyes went wide, and he pulled his claw a little away as he sat up straight. "Celestia…don't…"

"Discord, we have to…"

"If you keep going with this, so help me I'll turn _myself_ to stone!" He glared at her and held up the fingers of his paw hand.

Celestia didn't respond to the threat. She just asked simply, "Why?"

Discord's stern gaze fell to something soft and sad. "Because…because it's humiliating! Mortifying! Unbearable! A-And I'm Discord, and you don't…and I can't…" He blinked and then turned away from her again. "Just forget about it, the whole thing. I got carried away, and all of this 'having positive emotions for others' nonsense is still so new to me, and let's just say now I understand why you keep separate princesses for friendship and for love: they need a clear line between them, however related they may be. Thinking you felt the same way I did was so stupid of me! Even feeling the way I feel is so stupid of me!" He rested the whole top half of his body over the countertop.

"None of that is stupid, Discord." Celestia leaned closer to him, her voice soft.

Discord sat up a little, blushing, though he didn't look at her.

Celestia cleared her throat and went on. "Discord, let me put it this way: you could have easily come with me to the Gala as my friend and then found a mare guest who you wanted to pursue romantically like many of the guests probably did tonight. And it wasn't a humiliating experience for them, so why should it be for you? In fact, I'm sure quite a few of the mares who met you this evening are going to leave the Gala tonight with little crushes on you." She smiled. "I know the history between you and I is unique, of course, and perhaps the circumstances of how you told me the truth weren't ideal. But certainly you could have approached me with a romantic interest the same way you would have approached any number of other ladies at the party, and that would have been fine too."

Discord, however, just sighed and shook his head. "Celestia, it's not that simple exactly."

Celestia's smile grew, and her eyes hazed. "Oh come on, Discord. I know you were gone for a thousand years, but I also know that you're naturally very charming. I'm sure you have enough confidence to approach eligible females…"

The chaos master sat up entirely as he closed his eyes and scowled. "Yes, I have enough confidence to flirt with females when I just want a date or a kiss or attention, but I've got nothing for my situation with you. It's a situation that's never happened before!"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused."

"I've never fallen in—" Discord paused. His eyes went wide. He was silent for a long moment.

Celestia was silent too, her own eyes wide, her features rosy.

Finally the chaos master swallowed and sat back a little on his stool as he finished… "I've never fallen…_for_ anyone like I have for you." He kept his eyes down on his plate.

Celestia had to turn her eyes down to her plate too. "Oh. I see."

Discord's voice was very quiet when he spoke again. "Maybe this is just how it'll feel from now on when I care for someone because of all these new emotions in me—maybe it'll always be just a little more passionate than I remember it being in the past. But still…" he swallowed, "there's something special about you, special to me. Truly."

Celestia nodded and took a breath. "Well…if you've never fallen…_for_ someone before like you have for me, I'd like to say that I'm honored to be the first." Her blush darkened as she glanced toward him again. "I haven't had a serious suitor in a while."

Discord blinked. "Really?" His eyebrow went up as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Celestia shrugged and sighed, playing with the last half of her donut on her plate. "As Luna put it, and I'm afraid I have to agree with her, no matter how easygoing and approachable I try to be, there is so much prestige attached to me and my history that I can't help but seem a little intimidating others. I imagine even if anyone felt that interest in me, they would be too unsure to pursue it." Her voice grew softer. "I have to say though, I'm particularly flattered to have won _your_ feelings."

Discord blinked and finally looked to her again. "Why?"

Celestia smiled a little. "Well, you've never struck me as an easy creature to impress, Discord. And here I've created the strongest impression on you possible without even trying."

Discord's eyebrow went up higher.

Celestia finished another bite of donut, blushing lightly again as she glanced to him as well. "Discord, part of this is my fault. I've been…enjoying your attention lately a little too much and not considering how you might be experiencing our time together…even after Luna warned me that you might start to feel more than friendship for me."

Discord nearly choked on a bite of donut. "Luna told you—"

Celestia held up a hoof. "Luna told me that you seeing me as more than a friend one day was a possibility to consider. But she didn't tell me you really felt that way. She was trying to help both of us, and I'm the one who didn't listen." She let out a breath as she lowered her hoof. "Believe me, Discord, if I had seriously thought that you had these feelings for me, I would have talked to you about it right away, but I didn't realize…. And I didn't want to say anything if I wasn't sure because…" she blushed more, and her eyes went down, "…because I've liked having a male friend in my life who spends time with me and who laughs with me and who I can talk to about anything. You make me feel a little special, Discord. And I haven't had anyone make me feel that way in a while." She frowned. "But then I let myself get carried away, not thinking seriously about how our friendship growing so quickly could affect you, and I accidentally encouraged the deepening of your emotions. And now you got hurt tonight." She looked up. "I hope you can forgive me for that, Discord."

Discord blinked a few times. "Celestia…" he lightly shook his head, "…there you go, always blaming yourself for other people's problems. So you thought me smiling a lot at you and teasing you and complimenting you was all in friendship; that's an honest mistake, and who could blame anyone for feeling good about that? I wanted those things to make you feel good. But I'm the one who started reading too much into what we had and getting carried away." He swallowed. "I mean, _really, really_ carried away. I mean, you and I falling…_for_ each other…." He blinked a couple of times, blushed and then looked down.

Celestia frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong either, Discord. You flirted with a close mare friend, and she responded well to it. You couldn't know I didn't realize that you were flirting." She blushed hotly and turned a little to let her face hide her mane.

Discord took up his root beer float for a big sip, then sighed. "I swear, it didn't start out like this, you know…our friendship, I mean. It's not like I've been harboring some secret crush on your for all these centuries." He shrugged. "I-I mean, sure, okay, when we used to fight in the old days, sometimes I did notice that you're sort of cute when you're angry. But that was nothing, and I've really only thought of you as a new friend from the start of the reform." His eyes went to her. "Even when you asked me to the Gala, I was just looking forward having fun with you and the girls. And even as we spent more time together, I still just liked having you as a close friend." He blushed. "But then somewhere along the line…I don't know, it just all spilled over into more than that. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I can't deny that I like that it happened. I can't deny that I went from worrying that you could feel that way about me to hoping more than anything that you would feel that way about me."

Celestia took a deep breath and looked to him fully again. "But Discord, don't you think this is all moving too quickly? You spent over a thousand years hating me, and now suddenly we're friends, and then, over even less time, you want to be more to each other?

"But you don't understand." Discord shook his head and held out his arms, gesturing. "Back then, for all those years, as a statue and earlier too when you and Luna faced me, I didn't know you. I hated you but I didn't hate _you_, I just hated a force who was opposing me who you happened to be. But once I was reformed then I did get to know you as a pony, as my friend, and then I realized we could have been friends from the start if only I hadn't been so selfish all those years ago. And after that I finally started to wonder about being even more to each other." He lowered his arms. "I can't say the friends thing is happening too quickly—if anything, we're just making up for lost time. I may be willing to admit, though, that the… 'more than friends' thing is happening a bit too quickly. But that doesn't change the fact that the idea of us in that kind of intimate relationship appeals to me so strongly." He blushed more. "But if I'm the only one of us, then…I must have made you so uncomfortable with that last dance. And I'm sorry."

Celestia swallowed and shook her head once. "Not uncomfortable, Discord. I would only have been uncomfortable if you were a stranger or someone I didn't like. But with you, I was just…surprised. I've never thought much about that side of you."

He swallowed and cringed a little. "I won't touch you anymore."

Celestia smiled. "But then how will we hug, Discord? Or dance? And what'll we do if we get trapped together in the hedges again?"

The chaos master frowned more and looked down again. "Why would any of those things happen? After all of this, even if we're still 'technically' friends, you won't want to spend time with me like we've been doing. You won't want to talk to me about your problems; you won't want to go out into Canterlot at night with me to see the sights and ice skate; you won't want to have secret picnics with me; you won't want me teaching at your school…"

"Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself again." Celestia's look grew dull. "Of course I still want all of those things with you, Discord. You didn't ruin anything between us by trying to see me as more than a friend. And even if some things are a little awkward now, we'll work through them."

Discord snapped himself up another donut but then just sat there looking down at his plate, his gaze dull.

Celestia frowned again. She let out a deep breath. "Discord…you know…it's not as though the thought hasn't genuinely crossed my mind before…about you and I…together like that."

"Yes, yes, I know, the rumors…" He rolled his eyes.

"No, not the rumors." Celestia's tone became firmer. "I mean me thinking about the potential for you and I to…" She flushed rosy and looked down into her lemonade. "I've wondered what we would be like together. All on my own."

When Celestia finally did glance over at him he was looking at her with wide eyes and his features flushed.

Celestia sighed and did her best to go on. "Discord, as I said, you're probably the closest male friend I've had in a long, long time. You're charming…you're intelligent…you're brave…you're funny…you're good-looking…"

"You think I'm good-looking?" He blinked.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Discord. Of course."

He bit his lip, then went on, "Even though I look so…different?"

Celestia smiled a little. "Ponies aren't the only creatures who are attractive. And ponies aren't the only creatures who are attractive _to me_. I've interacted with many species over the years, and I've come to find some beauty in all of them. You're attractive in your own way, Discord. And it's…a feature of yours I've been aware of, yes."

The chaos master became practically pink throughout his face.

Celestia couldn't help a soft laugh. "Discord, I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that. It adds to the handsome effect, you know."

Discord blinked a couple of times and then pouted and glanced to the side. "Oh…shut up, or I'll turn myself to stone, like I said."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Anyway…I like our time together, and I like you too Discord. My point is, your thoughts about you and I—you didn't come up with something that had no basis in reality. The thought has crossed my mind…the thought has clearly crossed the minds of the other ponies with those rumors they made up…so why shouldn't the thought of you and I courting cross your mind too?" She shrugged.

Discord's features took on some of their normal hue. His voice was quiet through. "But either way, you still don't have those feelings for me? It's crossed your mind as an idea but not as something you want." He took a deep breath. "You…pushed me back when I tried to kiss you, after all." A little burning blush flecked his features again as he looked to her eyes, though he kept his gaze steady.

Celestia blinked. Then she considered very deeply…recalling his sudden words of affection back in the ballroom, the unexpected dance of his fingers over her back, his smirking offer to take them away somewhere private, the strange sight of his mouth approaching hers. Her head spun. "I…I'm sorry, Discord." She cleared her throat. "I like being close to you, but I don't think I want to pursue that kind of relationship. It's not something I feel ready for between us. And…Discord, our friendship is still very young: making sure that it keeps growing is what's most important to me right now. Anything else, I…" She took a deep breath, looking back into his eyes. "Even if we both wanted to, it's too soon, Discord."

Discord was quiet for a long moment, head resting on his paw as he took in her words. Finally, he nodded. "And…I can accept that, Celestia." He swallowed. "As long as we really can still be friends and close." Then he moved his paw near her hoof on the counter, but hesitated.

Smiling, Celestia reached out her hoof and put it in his paw. "Of course. Our deep friendship is still something wonderful that I never expected to find at this point in my life, Discord. And now that I have it, I wouldn't trade it for anything." And then Celestia let her foreleg come around him in a hug.

Discord's eyes went wide and he stiffened up at first. But then… "Hmm…" He smiled as her mane started to envelope him. "Hmm, hmm…" He chuckled. And then he outright laughed. "Ha! Okay, Celestia, let me go! It's tickling so much that it's starting to hurt again! Ridiculous ethereal mane you have just for showing off! Please! Ha!"

Celestia laughed a little herself and smiled more. "Hug me back first, and then I'll consider it."

"Okay, okay!" A laughing Discord gave her a quick hug back with his paw arm. The chaos master let out a few final chuckles and then sighed as they released each other. He played with the straw in his float. "Thanks for um…telling me I'm not the only one of us who's ever thought about…more than friends. It's nice to know I'm not entirely crazy for coming up with the idea."

Celestia smiled and shook her head. "You're not crazy at all. Don't doubt yourself, Discord. I'm so proud of how far you've come with believing in yourself and especially with experiencing positive emotions. And I hope what happened tonight gives you something to feel good about later on even if for right now you might still feel a little bad."

Discord shrugged. "Well, at least I've learned how not to completely overreact in the future regarding awkward situations like this. Though for now I think I'd like to go back to just focusing on the magic of friendship: I just hope I do better at my progress with that than with romance." He swallowed and blushed a little again, though he maintained eye contact. "Celestia…I'd ask Twilight this except I think I would actually perish from the embarrassment, but…how do friends usually work out things like this when they come up?"

Celestia smiled softly. "With great care, Discord. And with time." Her smile grew. "Now, why don't you snap up a couple of those inverted éclairs for us and some of your signature chocolate milk, and maybe we can just enjoy the rest of our night together? Even if we're not at the castle, Gala night still isn't over." She winked.

Discord's smile warmed a little, and he nodded. "Well…I suppose I am still your escort, so your request is my pleasure, Princess." With a snap of his tail they each had an inverted éclair on their plates and a big glass of ice-cold chocolate milk before them.

Celestia smiled at her unique donut in interest. "Did you ever try this trick with cake?"

"You mean frosting-filled cake instead of cake-covered in frosting?" Discord's smile picked up on one side. "No, but I'll put it on my to do list—I'll call it the Celestia specialty."

Celestia laughed softly as she took a big bite of flaky crust covered in cream filling, and Discord laughed along with her as he sipped his chocolate milk.

The two friends looked forward, smiling but blushing slightly. Then Celestia cleared her throat as she set down her donut for a moment to glance at him. "Discord…can I just ask…I mean, I'm just trying to understand. We're so different, after all, and part of why I wouldn't take Luna's warnings about you developing feelings for me seriously is because I just couldn't imagine being your type. My point is, except for my general positive traits…why would you find me of all ponies so appealing in that way?"

"Isn't it obvious, Celestia?" Discord grinned at her a little more as he paused in sipping his chocolate milk. "Oh, I'll admit, it took me a while for the thought to occur to me, but…it really is obvious if you think about it. You've just spelled it out right now actually."

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord's eyes narrowed a little at her. "The idea of you and I together doesn't make any sense."

Celestia tilted her head to the side. "Oh. Okay…so…?"

Discord sighed. "Listen to me, dear Celestia. _We don't make any sense_. Do you see why that might appeal to me?"

"Oh!" Celestia blinked and blushed a little then smiled more. She nodded. "Yes, I think I understand now.

Discord chuckled a little as he finished a sip of his chocolate milk. "Congratulations, Celestia, you're finally so orderly that even chaos is impressed."

Celestia's eyes hazed. "Discord, we're two of the most powerful beings on the planet eating donuts in the middle of the night—at this point we're beyond order and chaos, we're just two very odd creatures who could probably use a very long vacation."

The two of them exchanged some warm laughter at the joke.

* * *

Princess Luna had just finished a spirited round of traditional quadrille dancing, which she had spent some time teaching the other ponies how to do, and now she was heading over to the punch bowl to grab a quick glass before joining Twilight and the girls again…when she spotted a very out of place pony pouring himself a glass of punch—a pale yellow stallion in a black suit and hat with a brown mane and a donut for a cutie mark.

"Donut Joe?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "What an unusual surprise. My sister tells me you are always at your shop working on Gala night."

Donut Joe smiled at her. "Princess Luna—always nice to see you." He gave her a quick bow. "Yeah, I always am, and I was until a little while ago. But then Princess Celestia and Discord showed up: the princess said something about being a little tired and the two of them leaving the Gala early. Then she said she'd close up the shop and insisted I head here to enjoy the end of the night." He shrugged. "Between you and me, I think she just wanted to have some time talking to Discord."

"I see." Luna smiled a little. "And did they seem well when you saw them?" Luna kept her smile and tone casual.

Donut Joe nodded. "Discord was a bit quiet, but Celestia was smiling. When he first arrived though, he did seem a little down. I don't really want to go into details." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's sort of a shopkeeper's code not to share private stuff about customers. But like I said, he seemed better once the Princess was with him."

Luna nodded. "I understand, and thank you for letting me know and for offering them such privacy."

"Anything, Princess." Donut Joe nodded.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to make an additional request of you," Luna went on. "Please don't mention my sister and Discord's whereabouts to anypony. I want them to have as much privacy as possible. They've been the center of attention tonight, and I think being alone for the rest of the evening is the best thing for making sure their time together ends in a happy way for both of them."

Donut Joe winked. "You've got it, Princess Luna."

"Thank you." Luna smiled warmly as she magically poured herself some punch. "And please, do enjoy the rest of the party. I am very happy to have you here."

"Happy to be here, Princess." Donut Joe adjusted his bowtie and slicked back his mane. "I think I'll go see about finding a nice mare to dance with. Hope you enjoy the rest of the party yourself!" He waved to her.

Luna waved back, trying not to chuckle. "Thank you, Donut Joe!"

As he trotted off into the crowd, Luna smiled more to herself and shook her head. Then she headed off with her punch to find the girls. "Well, at least she found him," the night princess whispered to herself. "That is the finest news I've heard all evening. What a wonderful Gala night this has been for everypony!" Luna's smile brightened at the thought.

* * *

A little while later, Celestia and Discord were still sitting at the counter in Joe's shop, sharing hot chocolate and French Crullers now as they continued to chat and laugh and talk together. Already something seemed to be healing between them: fear and uncertainty had given way to the familiarity they couldn't seem to avoid having with each other.

"Celestia?" Discord blushed a little as he finished off the first half of his cruller. "I know you and I were pretty high up in the air during our last dance and that the ponies down below were pretty distracted by the chaos, but…do you think anyone saw what happened between us?"

Celestia shook her head. "Discord, your exit was very discreet. And I saw some of the ponies before I left, and none of them remarked on seeing you and I up there." She blushed a little, her eyes lowering. "So the only ones who know how you feel besides you and I, as far as I know, are Luna…and, um…Twilight." She glanced at Discord uneasily.

The chaos master sighed. "Don't worry, I knew about Twilight. Luna told me. I'm just trying not to think too much about it." He wrinkled his nose. "It's…weird thinking about her knowing that much about me."

"Tell me about it." Celestia took a deep sip of her hot chocolate. "She's a grown mare now, but I always think of her as a filly. Knowing that she knows I have an admirer feels a little…awkward."

Discord nodded. Then he sighed. "Fluttershy knows."

"You told her?" Celestia blinked then smiled a little.

Discord nodded again. "She's my best friend. Besides, I, um…sort of…felt it would be best to get some advice on modern mares, and she is one, so…you know." He glanced over to see Celestia smiling at him so much, her gaze warm.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop it. That's the same look Luna gave me when I told her I'd told Fluttershy. Like I'd just done the most adorable thing ever or something."

Celestia couldn't help laughing softly. "I'm just glad to see you trust Fluttershy so deeply." she considered for a moment as she finished a bite of her cruller, then asked with a light blush, "Discord…Luna said she learned about your feelings while she was assisting you with your dreams." Her smile fell a little.

Discord's eyes widened, and he looked to her fully. "She told you about the…"

"No." Celestia shook her head. "Luna takes her duties very seriously. She's never told me anything about your dreams. But, Discord…" she frowned, "I hope that any anxiety you experienced about your feelings for me didn't make your nightmares worse."

"Celestia, that's not…" Discord frowned too, and his ears fell. "No, you don't understand."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Discord." Celestia swallowed. "Just know that I'm sorry if I added to any of your pain or confusion when you were working through your feelings about Tirek."

"Celestia." Discord put his claw over her hoof on the counter. He went on, blushing and looking into her eyes. "You were not part of my nightmares. I mean, sometimes you were in them, but not as a source of anything bad." He blushed more. "What Luna meant was that she figured out how I felt because…" He took a deep breath. "Celestia, the reason Luna couldn't help me sooner than she did is that I refused to let her anywhere near my sleeping thoughts at first because along with the nightmares about Tirek and the past and my guilt, sometimes I was having very good dreams…private dreams…about you…and me. And if it helps to know, they comforted me a lot."

Celestia just sat there with wide eyes, her features rosy.

Discord swallowed. "I just…in my dreams, I wasn't afraid to get close to you and tell you how I felt. It was a nice break from keeping all my feelings to myself. And eventually I let Luna become aware of what was going on—after how much she helped me, I figured it was the least I could do. I just told her I was dreaming of someone special to me though. She figured out on her own that I meant you…" He blushed more then realized he was still holding Celestia's hoof and released her.

Celestia blinked a few times, then cleared her throat and tried to smile. "I see." She turned to her hot chocolate. Her smile grew. "Well, I'm glad to know I could help you somehow…even if it wasn't really me helping you." She finished a sip. "When Luna would go off to take care of your nightmares, I felt bad I couldn't do something for you too."

"You kept me smiling during the days. Even if I didn't dream about you, our time together during the days helped me feel better no matter how bad my nights had been." Discord smiled and ate the handle of his mug, looking down as well.

Celestia nodded and raised up her eyes to meet his again. "What a kind thing for you to say, Discord."

Discord was quiet at first, then he let out a breath. "I just thought, you and I…that we could give each other something each of us was missing. I thought we could help each other be less lonely…and that we could do a better job of it by being more than friends instead of just friends." He blushed a lot but managed to add, "Even if it's not me, I think it'd be nice to see you with a special somepony and in love, Celestia. If anyone's overdue for a happy ending of her own, it's you. Your life should be about more than being a princess and getting escorted to dances by melodramatic chaos masters." He gave a little sheepish shrug.

"My happy ending has been watching everyone else's happy endings happen." Celestia moved closer, her smile growing. " But who knows, maybe I'll have one of my own one day…and maybe it will include a special somepony. Thank you for hoping for that for me, Discord."

Discord nodded as he managed to raise his eyes to hers again. "And, um…I don't care about what Blueblood was saying—you don't necessarily have to get a 'husband'. You should be allowed to be with someone with or without whatever ceremony you please."

Celestia blushed more and smiled more. "Well…one day, maybe, if the situation presents itself, we'll see. Thank you, Discord."

"I-I'm not talking about _me_ though, of course, as a…consort or whatever." Discord played with the last half of his donut. "I just meant a special somepony in general."

Celestia sighed and nodded, her smile only growing. "I know, Discord."

"And it could be now or a hundred years from now or a thousand, whatever works." He smiled sheepishly.

Celestia almost laughed. "I know, Discord."

"Unless of course you don't want a relationship like that, in which case that's your choice and no one could judge you for it." He accidentally broke what was left of his donut into crumbs.

Celestia just watched him in amusement now. "I know, Discord."

Finally the chaos master sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling…. It's just all of this humiliation and romance and me trying to get used to having so many mares as close friends, especially you…"

"You're more than entitled to pursue a romantic partner of your own if that's what you want, Discord," Celestia replied delicately.

Discord blinked. "Someone who's not you?"

Celestia blinked a few times and nodded. "Yes, Discord. Someone who's not me—didn't that thought ever occur to you when you realized your feelings?"

Discord's brow furrowed, and he looked down for a moment. Then he blushed. "Like I said, Celestia, this…depth of feeling I have for you in particular has never happened to me about anyone before. I didn't start off thinking about dating and then move on to thinking about you. I've just been thinking about you from the start."

Celestia's smile fell, and she nodded. "I understand."

"Hmm…"

Celestia raised an eyebrow as a small chuckle left Discord.

The chaos master was grinning now and shaking his head to himself as he laughed. "Oh boy, me trying to date in this day and age—just going out at night and hitting up a few cider mills in the greater Canterlot area with nothing but a smirk and a mad hope. I have the world's worst reputation preceding me, I'm the only one of my species around here, and I'm just barely getting a handle on how to be a good friend let alone a decent long term companion." He sipped the mug around his hot chocolate. "If I ever wanted to try, I think I'd need to turn into a pony at first. It's the only way I wouldn't feel completely self-conscious trying to pursue someone while trying to care about them at the same time." He snapped, and suddenly he was in his pony form again. He glanced down at himself then back to Celestia, an eyebrow raised. "Do you really think the design is lacking though?"

Celestia smiled a little and tried not to chuckle too. "I think the design looks perfectly like a pony, Discord. But I also think it doesn't do much for expressing who you are. Haven't you noticed how colorful all of the ponies and their cutie marks are? Both usually reflect their personalities. Fluttershy's pinks and yellows are calming, Rainbow Dash's coat is the color of the sky she loves and her hair is as bold as she is, and Luna looks almost exactly like her night."

Discord considered. "Hmm…maybe you're right. Okay then…" He snapped his tail, and for a moment his tuxedo was folded on the counter alongside his top hat. "I'd better leave the outfit aside if I'm going to experiment with form a little: if I bust a seam on that thing, I'm pretty sure Rarity will need to pull out the fainting couch for herself." He furrowed his brow. "Reflect my personality…Okay." He snapped his tail—his cutie mark of a tornado was replaced by one of his face with a big smile.

Celestia giggled. "Discord…"

"Oh come on, you know I'm my own special talent." Discord chuckled and cleared his throat. "Now, let's see…definitely taller, I don't like me this short any more than you do, Celestia." He snapped and increased his height a good foot. "And I am _not_ picking between flying and magic." He snapped again and gave himself wings to go with his horn. "Let's add a little color…" He snapped again—his horn became tinged in silver, his grey wings became frosted in bright blue on one side and bright purple on the other, his mane became black with blue and white streaks, his tail became white and red, and of course his eyes were yellow with red irises. "And just one more thing…." He snapped again, and his white beard grew out of his chin. He looked down at himself and smiled. "Ah, much better!"

Celestia, meanwhile, was just sitting there watching him, her eyes slightly wide…and her features tinged with a blush as she silently processed what Discord had done to himself without realizing it: he had made himself into a very intriguing male alicorn.

The princess quickly looked away just as Discord looked to her with a sheepish smile. "What do you think?" he asked.

Celestia sighed, smiling a little to herself. "I think that look captures your personality much better, Discord…though I don't think it'll help disguise who you are if you do go out on the town." She glanced over at him. "But I do prefer you as you." She gestured with her hoof to his cutie mark of his face.

Discord glanced down to his cutie mark and smiled warmly. "Fair enough." His tail snapped, and suddenly he was back to normal, tuxedo and all. He straightened his bow tie. "Besides, the 'on all fours' thing still gets to me a little. And I make snapping a tail look a lot easier than it is."

Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "And you couldn't just use your horn as a pony, because…?"

Discord rolled his eyes with a grin. "Oh now, where would the fun in that be, hmm? Snapping is my signature move, after all. Besides, it's much quicker to get me back in the tuxedo by giving a quick snap, and much more precise. I told you, if I ruin this thing, Rarity will not be happy." He dusted off the jacket then sighed. "Hmm…it's sort of a shame, though, come to think of it—about the tuxedo, I mean. Rarity put so much work into it, but…I really can't think of any occasion that I'll use it after tonight."

Celestia smiled warmly. "You could always use it at next year's Gala."

Discord raised an eyebrow and smiled more at her. "You mean I'm invited even after turning this year's Gala into an emotional and chaotic rollercoaster?"

The sun princess nodded. "Not only that, Discord, but…when the time comes, I think I might like you to be my escort again."

Something in Discord's eyes lit up a little. "You'd still even want to go with me to something as formal as that?"

"I'd love to as long as you're free next year and don't have anypony else you'd rather go with instead." Celestia's smile grew.

Discord just grinned a little to himself. "It's a date then, Celestia."

The two shared a warm laugh.

Then a small yawn escaped Celestia. She glanced behind her out the window toward the position of the moon then turned back to Discord. "It's getting late. The Gala should be finishing up now. We should probably get going."

Discord nodded and suddenly found himself yawning too. "Yes, you're probably right." Then he blinked and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his plate and empty glass and mug and back to Celestia. "I'm supposed to pay for the things that little donut pony served me, aren't I?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow and smiled more. "Yes, that's usually how it works, Discord."

The chaos master considered. "And…just 'snapping up' bits would technically be forgery…which is bad…right? I mean not 'imprisoned in stone' bad, but, like, 'sentenced to two weeks of community service' bad."

Celestia giggled softly. "Yes, something like that."

Discord sighed, his look a little dull. "This is why I usually just snap up anything I need by myself. Maybe Fluttershy would let me borrow some bits…"

"Discord, it's sweet that you care so much, but don't worry." Celestia used her magic to let a slip of paper appear on the counter with her signature. "I'll just put everything on the royal tab."

Discord smiled again. "Thanks." He blushed slightly. "Though, um…if we do any activities together in the future, I'll try to make sure to have some bits on hand." He rested his head on his hand. "Hmm…it's finally happening—I'm integrating myself into society. Yikes, if Tirek could see me now…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, yes…" Celestia smirked just a little. "Pretty soon you'll be bowing to me and everything just like the ponies."

"Keep dreaming, Princess." He smirked right back at her.

The two friends shared a chuckle as they stood up and headed out the front door.

Celestia turned to the chaos master. "It's a nice night, Discord: Luna's provided an excellent full moon for the Gala, and it's not too cold out. And I'm afraid I'm a little tired from being on my hooves all evening. I think I'll fly back to the castle. Would you escort me?"

Discord grinned a little more. "Really?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded. " After all you wouldn't leave a lady to defend herself all alone on the dark streets would you?" Her smile picked up on one side, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you're so helpless." Discord chuckled. "But fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll fly you home, Celestia." He narrowed his eyes and couldn't help himself as he stepped around her. "You know, your words keep saying 'let's just be friends, Discord' but your actions—like getting me all alone with you in the night sky—keep saying 'I wouldn't mind being more than friends, Discord'. Are you sure you haven't got just the tiniest little hopeless infatuation with me?"

Celestia's eyes went wide, and she blushed thoroughly.

Discord laughed and shook his head as he waved her off. "Oh, relax, Celestia, I'm kidding. Just trying to lighten the mood. Sheesh, take a joke sometime." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Celestia blinked a few times but then smiled and laughed a little too. "Very funny, Discord." She shook her head as she turned in the direction of the castle and spread her wings. She glanced over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go." The sun princess took off.

Discord, eyes wide and a blush in his features again, watched her for a moment: the beautiful sight of her white wings spread as his rainbow-haired love flew into the starry heavens. He quickly cleared his throat though and got himself together. "Erm…yes, all right. Coming." The chaos master took off after her to escort his princess home.

* * *

Midnight had come, the moon had passed its zenith, and finally now this year's grand galloping Gala was at an end. Guests were shaking hooves and saying their farewells, and the girls and Cher's group and Fancy Pant's group were seeing to the line of departing ponies.

Of course, naturally, almost every guest made a point to say a personal farewell to Princess Luna…and the pony doing so now was Donut Joe.

Luna shook his hoof. "I am very glad you got a chance to enjoy some of the Gala, Donut Joe." She lowered her voice. "And thank you again for letting me know about my sister and Discord, and for keeping their whereabouts secret. You are an excellent friend to the crown."

Donut Joe grinned and nodded. "Aw, anything for you and the other Princesses, especially Princess Celestia. Her special orders of cake donuts each month really help out my business."

"I see." Luna did her best not to giggle, and then cleared her throat. "Well then, farewell and have a pleasant evening, Donut Joe."

Donut Joe bowed. "You have a nice night too, Princess Luna." And then he trotted off.

Luna smiled more to herself.

Just then the Canterlot elite approached.

"Princess Luna." Fancy Pants smiled and gave a slight bow. "It looks like everything's in order for the end of the night."

"Oh yes." Fleur nodded. "The band has taken their leave, the guests are departing, and the servants are putting away all of the decorations."

Upper Crust glanced around. "Of course it might take them several days to clean up the rest of this chaos, but we've all certainly found it quite interesting to have it here for the last part of this night." She smiled, a hoof to her chin.

"Rather." Jet Set nodded with a grin. "This has been the most avant guarde party of the year. I'm starting to hope Discord attends even more formal functions."

"Yes, well…" Blueblood cleared his throat, "…even I have to admit the night's turned out rather well." He glanced at Luna, frowning a little. "But…have Discord and Princess Celestia returned yet? You said he wasn't feeling well. I hope it's nothing serious."

Luna smiled. "I assure you, Prince Blueblood, no great illness has befallen Discord. He just needed a rest, and Celestia went to attend to him. They'll be back to their respective chaotic and solar ways first thing in the morning."

"Good." Blueblood smiled with a nod. "Well, whenever you see the princess, please tell her farewell from me." He bowed, took Luna's hoof, and kissed it.

The moon princess held back the urge to roll her eyes and just nodded. "I shall tell her farewell from you all."

Fancy, Fleur, Jet Set, and Upper Crust smiled.

"And please, say 'au revoir' from us too, oui?"

The ponies turned to see a smiling Cher Rouge and Duke Honoree approaching along with Governor General Albatross and Lady Downy.

"Of course, I'll give her your regards, Duchess Cher." Luna raised an eyebrow. "But are you leaving so soon? I thought the four of you were set to spend another night here."

Lady Downy stepped forward with a smile and a bow of her head. "My navigator informs me that a storm over Horseshoe Bay is going to shift the wind patterns too much by tomorrow for us to have a successful takeoff in our airship for at least another week. I'm afraid we have to leave tonight to be back home in time to keep our schedule."

"Oui." Duke Honoree stepped forward with a bow of his head as well. "And the Duchess has been kind enough to offer Fleur and I a ride to our main port of call for our return to Prance so that we don't have to leave so early tomorrow morning to catch the barge from the coast."

"Of course." Luna nodded with a smile. "Well, safe travels to you all, and I hope we shall see each other again soon. And Celestia sends you her regards too, and Discord as well of course."

The four bowed.

Then Cher came closer, smiling more, her voice low. "And Princess Luna, please do encourage Celestia to keep me informed about her days…and especially those with Discord. I do believe I saw them get rather close during their last dance, n'est-ce pas?" She winked.

Luna chuckled and winked. "Oui, Madame. Naturellement."

The two mares shared a nod, and then Cher pulled back. Luna waved to the Canterlot group and dignitary group as they all headed toward the ballroom doors. "Pleasant evening, everypony!"

"Pleasant evening, Princess Luna!" They all called back to her as they departed.

As Luna finished waving, the girls approached her.

"Donuts, donuts, donuts!" Pinkie bounced up and down. "It's time for the after Gala trip to Donut Joe's!"

Twilight smiled. "Pinkie, it's getting late—are you sure you want to—"

"_Donuts!__"_ Pinkie bounced again and squeed.

Luna chuckled. "Pinkamena, I admire your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid Donut Joe's is not a place we can go this evening. I just spoke with him actually—he's been here for the end of the party—and apparently Celestia and Discord showed up at his shop some time ago, and Celestia requested some time alone there with her escort."

The girls (and Spike) all blushed lightly and smiled in different ways at each other.

"Well," Twilight cleared her throat and stepped forward, "the important thing is that we know where they are."

"And that they have donuts!" Pinkie beamed.

"Hmm," Luna smiled more to herself, "still, a little extra dessert doesn't sound like a bad idea." She turned. "Come along, girls—we shall sneak into the private stash of cake donuts which my sister apparently keeps, and I'll send you all home with snacks!"

"Yee haw!"

"Awesome!"

"Yay…!"

"Ooo, private stash? I bet my Pinkie Sense can sniff them out!"

"Oh, how delightful!"

The girls all trotted after her, Twilight shaking her head and picking up the rear.

"Uh, hey...Twilight?" Spike leaned off of Rarity's back and whispered to Twilight.

"Yes, Spike?" Twilight whispered back.

Spike tugged at his collar. "After the chariot drops off Applejack and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, can you have them drop you off at the castle and, um…maybe let Rarity get dropped off last…with me?"

Twilight's eyes hazed. "Of course."

"Thanks, Twilight." Spike smiled sheepishly.

"No problem, Spike." She smiled more.

The group continued on toward the kitchen.

Soon enough, the girls and Spike all had cake donuts and were safely in their chariot and on their way home.

The Gala was officially complete. And eventually the lights were dimmed and doors to the ballroom were closed. The castle soon quieted as the lovely night wore on.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^ And please, don't worry about Discord and Celestia—just give them some time for things to come together. These last few chapters are very important. Thank you all for reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	26. The Gentle End of a Chaotic Night

**A/N:**

Here it is, the next chapter! Thank you all for your patience, I've been working a lot lately and also it took me a while to get this one finished ^^ Anyway, enjoy and please review if you can! Thank you!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 26:**

**The Gentle End of a Chaotic Night**

* * *

In the cool evening air, the draconequus and the princess flew together surrounded by nothing but the bright light of the moon overhead and the gentle silence of the night sky.

Emphasis on _silence_.

Indeed, Celestia and Discord hadn't managed to say anything to each other in the last several minutes since they had started their flight back to the castle, though plenty of awkward glances had been exchanged along with the occasional clearing of a throat and a light blush.

Finally, Discord just sighed deeply, his look dull. "We're regressing."

"What?" Celestia blinked a few times and looked to him.

Discord crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "We're regressing. When we started trying to be close friends, the first snag we ran into were long awkward silences, but we managed to work past them. But now we're back to long awkward silences again." He blushed a little. "I knew how I felt would complicate things no matter how well you took the truth."

Celestia smiled a little. "Yes, Discord, we might run into a few difficult moments while we try to get used to the new turn our friendship has taken. But it doesn't mean we're regressing. We're just…progressing in a new direction. And silence isn't a bad thing." Her gaze warmed. "Maybe one day we'll even have comfortable silences. Usually only best friends manage those."

Discord's smile returned, and he nodded. "I have those a lot with Fluttershy. They confused me at first, but then I realized how much she enjoys silence and quiet and peace, and I started to enjoy it too." He cleared his throat. "You and I might need a while to get there though, all things considered. And besides, I do love hearing myself talk _and_ knowing that you're hearing me talk. You have no idea how maddening it was being able to hear you and not being able to say anything as a statue." He rolled his eyes.

Celestia grinned and rolled her eyes as well. "Well, even if we never make it to comfortable silences, I do love talking together, Discord. It's much more fun than lecturing stone."

Discord lowered his arms and laughed a little. Then he cleared his throat. "Celestia…?"

"Yes?"

He glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "You'd really go for a consort?" She blushed, and he quickly explained. "It's just…such an official-sounding thing even if it's more relaxed than 'husband'. Couldn't you go all the way against the grain of formality and just see somebody without any strings or titles attached if you wanted?"

Celestia smiled a little, looking forward. "My position makes that complicated, Discord. And besides…I do like a little formality. I just don't want it to control my life."

Discord gave a nod. Then, with a blush he added… "And, despite being only friends, I'm…still the first one you'd pick for that position if you had to pick someone?"

"Well," Celestia swallowed and cleared her throat, "you're the friend I'm most comfortable with…who also happens to be male…which I'd prefer, so…yes."

The chaos master sighed. "Nothing could ever actually _make you_ have to choose somebody for that though, right? I mean, there's no archaic law from early Equestria that could pop up demanding you find some sort of partner in crime besides Luna for this 'ruling Equestria' thing?"

Celestia blinked then glanced at him. "No, I don't think anything like that could come up." She smiled a little again. "There was a time far in the past when occasionally an advisor of mine would recommend marriage to another land's king or prince as a way of resolving a dispute, but I believe those days are behind us."

Discord nodded. "Do me a favor: if a situation ever does come up where you 'have to' pick someone, instead of picking me, give whoever's pressuring you a good talking to like you did with those ponies in the garden tonight who didn't want you to have anyone at all to date." He gave her a small grin. "The Celestia I aspire to makes sacrifices for her kingdom, but she doesn't let anyone push her around."

The sun princess smiled softly and nodded in return. "You have my word, Discord."

Discord smiled more.

Celestia considered for a moment then raised an eyebrow at him. "Discord…you've made it sound like you've had close relationships with ladies in the past. I didn't realize you used to date."

Discord blinked then shrugged. "Oh well…I 'sort of' dated. Not formally, but…you know…I do like attention, and I don't mind having a nice night out."

"But…how could you see anybody without ever learning to be friends with them too?" Celestia tilted her head.

Discord looked forward, his arms behind his back now. "Friends would be necessary for emotional commitment and serious relationships. But I just liked having fun with ladies who liked having fun too. Sure, I cared a little, but not enough for there to be friendship."

"Oh…I see." Celestia looked forward too, blushing lightly. "Well…as long as that made you happy in the past, Discord, then I'm happy for you."

"It didn't make me happy, just amused." Discord sighed. "_You_ make me happy though…even just as friends."

The sun princess swallowed. "You make me happy too, Discord, as my friend."

Celestia and Discord both smiled and blushed a little as they glanced at each other again. There was silence, but suddenly it didn't seem so awkward anymore.

Discord chuckled as they continued to soar together. "Wow, I really made this night a doozy for us, huh?"

Celestia had to laugh as she nodded. "I think you outdid yourself, Discord, really. I've never been through so much in a single evening."

"So what you're saying is, I made tonight the most chaotic night ever?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Celestia smirked a little too. "I suppose I am. And in that case, you really must have enjoyed yourself a lot tonight overall, Discord."

"Overlooking the humiliation part?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, actually, I did, come to think of it." He turned to fly on his back as he let his arms come to his sides again. "You?"

Celestia nodded. "Very much. Don't tell the girls, but I think you almost did a better job of shaking things up than they did last year."

"I'm the master of chaos." Discord examined his claw with a proud grin. "Did you really expect anything less?" He lowered his claw and looked to her again. "And next year I won't be spending half the evening giddy with emotional turmoil, so I'll really be able to cut loose and give everypony some fun right away for the Gala."

Celestia giggled. "I hope you'll come to some parties before then too. You should see how boring the monthly castle garden parties can get…."

Discord chuckled. "Not when I turn all of the croquet mallets into live flamingos, and give the flowers the power of speech, and decorate with all the trimmings of a mad tea party. Just say the word, and I'll be there. My schedule's freed up a lot ever since 'conquer Equestria and destroy the pony sisters' got taken off my to do list, you know. I can be your official on-call party crasher if you'd like." He held his head high.

Celestia laughed softly. "I may just need you on standby, Discord. And I'll appreciate your help."

"That's what I'm here for." Discord held up an arm dramatically. "To help my poor, dear friends when they're in need, and especially in need of a good laugh. Or so you've told me." He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at her as turned on his side to face her as they flew. "My purpose in life is to spread beautiful chaos for the happiness of all apparently."

"Your purpose is to be the best and most wonderful you that you can be, Discord." Celestia's gaze warmed.

"Wow." Discord blinked. "I think that is the sappiest thing you've ever said to me. Even my loopy crush on you isn't letting me overlook that much schmaltz."

The sun princess laughed. "I was wondering how sugar-coated I'd have to get before you called me out on it." She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little more. "Incidentally, I really hope this means no more flattering me and treating me like a princess just because you want to prove yourself a 'worthy suitor' to the crown."

"Oh." Discord cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned back onto his stomach again. "You…figured out that part of everything lately, huh?"

"A lot of things from lately are making a lot more sense to me now, Discord, in light of everything…" She blushed a little.

Discord grinned slightly and glanced at her again. "No more nearly worshipping you and trying to act like some kind of prince. I promise."

"And you won't get so nervous around me anymore…and you'll really try to talk to me about your problems instead of just Luna?" Celestia's look softened.

Discord's eyes widened and he blushed a little as he rested his hand on his paw and considered. "I'll talk to you about my _non-romantic_ problems. And as for getting nervous around you, all I can promise is that I'll try not to. But I can't predict when an odd situation might come up, and then all bets are off. But I do promise I won't let being nervous make me run away from you again."

Celestia nodded. "Okay, Discord. Thank you." She smiled again. "And I won't bring up how you feel unless you want to talk about it. And I'll try to be a little more aware of the situations we end up in and if, um… I'm doing anything to…I mean, if there's a chance I might be enjoying your attention a little too much again, or if I find myself asking something of you that might be uncomfortable…." She was frowning now and looking down sheepishly.

"You mean like secretly inviting me to your room after dark to sit on your bed and chat while you took off the royal regalia and put on a little private Gala fashion show for me…?" The chaos master kept his eyes forward, smiling slightly.

Celestia stopped flying forward and blinked. Then with a deep blush she closed her eyes, sighed, and brought a hoof to her forehead. "I made this whole thing about as difficult for you as it could possibly be, and without even trying, didn't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Discord chuckled as he shrugged and flew back over to her. "If it makes you feel any better though, enough time has passed that I'm just starting to find the whole thing amusing. And if it helps, I wasn't completely gone for you yet then, though the whole thing certainly didn't do anything to stop my feelings from growing." He brought his arms behind his back, his eyes a little hazed. "You look so much more relaxed without all of the gaudy gold. It was nice to see for once, oh grim Celestia."

Celestia looked back at him with a blush and small smile she couldn't help, one of her eyebrows raised.

Discord blinked and his eyes went a little wide, but then he cleared his throat and started flying forward again (Celestia followed along). He sighed, his look a little dull now. "But really, Celestia, awkward moments are bound to come up. It's nobody's fault. But you acting self-conscious is going to be about as enjoyable for me as me acting nervous is for you." He finally smiled again. "Don't worry so much, Celestia. Let's just enjoy our time together. We'll work it out."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "I think so too, Discord."

But then the chaos master sighed again. "…Though I think you're going to need a few days apart from me after this. I insist."

Celestia blinked. "But Discord—"

"Celestia." He rubbed his temple. "When I realized how I felt about you, I kept myself away from you for at least a few days and it took me _weeks_ to accept everything. Take a little time to yourself to absorb. Please. You've been through a lot between this Gala and me lately, and you need a rest." She was about to protest again when he furrowed his brow and added, "I can sense magical imbalances, remember? And I can sense right now that your magic is distinctly more drained than usual. We have an eternity to get into awkward friendly hijinks together. _I'm _going to spend at least a few days with Fluttershy nursing my pride, so you take a few personal days to take care of yourself too. Honestly, the self-sacrifice bit gets old after a while, Celestia."

Celestia blinked a couple of times but then finally nodded. "Okay, Discord. A couple of days apart might be all right. I usually do like to spend some time alone after the Gala anyway to rest. And…maybe I do need some time to absorb everything." She smiled a little again. "But at least for right now we can still have each other."

Discord gave a half smile. "We're both still in shock: that's the only reason 'right now' is working out so well for us."

Celestia's smile grew. "Now really is special." She closed her eyes. "I love the nighttime." And then she spread her wings and let herself do a full side turn in the air—a graceful single movement that then left her flying forward once more as she opened her eyes again.

"Ooo, getting a little fancy with the flying, hmm, princess?" Discord's grin picked up on one side.

Celestia laughed softly. "It just feels nice to be in the cool night air and to be flying without being carted around by guards. Luna gets to do this all the time at night when there's no one watching, just ponies dreaming their dreams."

Discord considered and then smiled more. "Once you and I work out everything between us and get our friendship moving forward again, maybe we should go flying together some night. That's one of my favorite things, just being free and soaring through the air." He did a summersault in the air and shrugged. "I try to get Fluttershy to go with me, but flying a lot scares her. But on my own sometimes I go out soaring over the Everfree Forest, past the mountains where the dragons live, grazing the borders of Equestria itself, flying high over all sorts of creatures and places. And out that far, past all of the order the pony villages and cities create, it's like you can see beyond the stars to the Galaxies themselves." He turned to fly forward on his back and grinned at her. "You can tag along some night if you want…unless, of course, 'miss princess of the day' has to adhere to her strict eight hour a night sleep schedule." He chuckled.

Celestia's smile beamed as she looked at him. "Flying together like that sounds wonderful, Discord. I would love to go with you sometime." Something in her violet eyes twinkled a little. "Can you really see beyond the stars sometimes?"

Discord's eyes hazed as he nodded. "It's like looking into the heart of creation: it's breathtaking."

Celestia's eyes hazed a little for a moment too. But then she cleared her throat and blinked a couple of times. "And…you wouldn't be worried about what ponies might say if they see us sneaking off on trips like that together? After all, there might be more rumors. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Discord just sighed and shrugged. "Ponies are going to say what they're going to say. And being friends with you is more important to me than whatever a bunch of gossip mongers can come up with. I'm comfortable…as long as you'll be comfortable too…" His look softened a little.

"I don't care if people tease us either, Discord." Celestia smiled more.

Discord smiled a little again, then gazed up at the moon. He sighed. "Dating would be complicated for you, wouldn't it? I'll admit…until I overheard you talking in that garden with those ponies, I never thought much about all the technicalities. I mean, I worried if other ponies not approving of who you chose would bother you, but I didn't consider all the social red tape you'd have to trot through." He glanced over at her.

Smiling a little, Celestia nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be easy for myself or for Luna. Cadance worked it out well because she's the princess of love and because she wasn't in charge of the Empire at the time. Twilight might even be able to work it out one day too, if she likes. But Luna and I would have to go through quite a formal spectacle, I'm afraid." She smiled more as she shook her head.

Discord chuckled. "And you know how much I hate formality. I think I was too wrapped up in the drama of tonight to consider the impracticality of how well you and I might work out day-to-day. I mean, we'd probably need some kind of set schedule for outings to keep up with your own royal duties schedule, and we'd probably have to know exactly where we were going and what we were doing all of the time, and we'd have to put labels on our relationship right from the start. Ugh…." He shook his head.

Celestia sighed and nodded, her smile growing. "Yes, a schedule would be necessary, but that wouldn't even be the start of how complicated and orderly everything would have to be. First we would have to make an official proclamation of our intentions to one another. Then there would be invitations and a formal gathering to introduce the ponies to my suitor. Then after that we would make the courtship schedule. Oh, and then I'm afraid we would have to ask Luna's blessing for our relationship: it's sort of an old alicorn tradition, asking a family member for permission to court. A formality really, but still something that needs to be done."

"Oh, don't I know it." Discord grinned and rolled his eyes as he turned onto his stomach again. "Earlier in this little Gala escapade, before I even had any feelings for you at all, Luna caught wind of the rumors about me setting out to break your heart and actually pinned me to a wall and threatened to banish me to the sun for possibly daring to pursue you without running it by her first."

"She didn't…" Celestia's smile beamed.

"And when I told her I really had no designs on you, she took that as me saying you weren't good enough for me and began to rant about how you were the finest pony in all of Equestria." The chaos master grinned.

Celestia blinked a couple of times then smiled softly. "She really said that?"

Discord nodded. "She thinks very highly of you."

Celestia's smile grew all the more and her eyes shone a little.

Discord chuckled again. "Ah, but where were we? Oh yes, talking about the formality of dating the sun princess." He crossed his arms with a smirk. "An official declaration? An invitational gathering? Family permission? Where's the fun in that?" He shrugged. "I think affection should be much more spontaneous and allowed to grow and change whenever the mood strikes it." He held his head high. "Romance is about chaos, Celestia, mark my words. And I refuse to entertain another notion about the idea."

"I don't entirely disagree with you, Discord." Celestia nodded. "And that would be a very interesting argument to run by Cadance the next time she's in town. But still, considering my position and your legacy, there would need to be the announcement…the permission…and then my guards usually accompany me on most of my official outings, so they would have to be summoned for any dates we had outside of the castle."

Discord opened his eyes again to roll them as he scoffed. "Oh, surrounded by half a dozen stallions with spears ready to strike: yeah, that's not a mood killer."

Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "And then of course you and I would have to take a few afternoons to pose for a new stained glass window in the throne room to commemorate our courtship."

"And we couldn't just magically whip up something that gaudy instead because…?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia shook her head, still smiling. "Because there are earth pony artisans who make those windows for me by hoof, and I think there's always something more beautiful about them than ones just created by magic."

The chaos master put his hands on his hips. "So for that bit of sentimentality you'd expect me to stand perfectly still with you for hours and hours while our likenesses were sculpted into glass. You know the only way that would happen is if I were sedated first, right? And how exactly do they ever get your hair right when it never stops moving?" He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia giggled. "A lot of careful practice. I told you the artisans are very skilled. Besides, I thought you liked being immortalized in stained glass." She gave him a cheeky grin.

Discord smirked in return. "Point taken." He considered, and then his smile grew wide. "You know, Celestia, I think this hypothetical relationship you're describing is a little one-sided. Why should I have to bend over backwards…" he twisted himself in a loop for a moment, "to accommodate your order? You should have to bend that perfect princess self of yours to accommodate my chaos too, don't you think? It's only fair." He untwisted.

Celestia nodded. "I agree, Discord. What would I have to do?"

The chaos master sighed. "Just learn to loosen up, Celestia—throw caution to the wind, play pranks, stay out late, eat dessert for breakfast, do whatever's fun whenever you can manage it, dare to flaunt the laws of society and physics and magic all at once!" He held his head high again. "And of course you'd have to learn to manage all of my many-changing moods and random antics. You would have to be prepared to embrace nonsense and a lot of it."

Celestia laughed softly. "I'd be happy to try, Discord. But I am still bound to my duties, so for anything too spontaneous I'm afraid we would only have the nights."

Discord's eyes went a little wide and he blushed, looking at Celestia.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at first but then blinked as the awkwardness of her words hit her as well now. She quickly cleared her throat and went on. "It would be a lot to ask from us both. We would certainly be an interesting pair."

Discord got some of his blushing under control to smile again, his eyes bright. "We would be unstoppable and hilarious all at once—the most infamous celebrity couple in all of Equestria." He held out his paw. "Celestia and Discord…the Princess of the Sun and the Master of Chaos…Big D and Tia…"

"Big D and Tia?" Celestia raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh.

"What?" Discord lowered his paw and shrugged at her. "We'd need pet names."

Celestia smirked at him in return. "I am never calling you 'Big D'. And if you start calling me 'Tia', maybe I'll tell Luna that the sun sounds like an excellent vacation spot for you."

Discord chuckled. "Or we could scar everyone for life, and I'll just call you _Sunshine_ and you can call me _Master_…." His cheeky grin picked up on one side.

Celestia's smile grew. "Not unless you really do want to hear me say something to you in my Royal Canterlot voice, Discord." Her eyes narrowed playfully. "The dragons never fared well against it: I doubt a draconequus would stand a chance."

"Hmm…" Discord's eyes narrowed a little too. "Well, Luna's does scare me a little, so you might have a point there." He stretched up with a grin. "Oh, but you have to admit that, even without pet names, you and I would at least have to act more affectionate if we were a couple. I'd probably have to start bringing you flowers but all the time now…and chocolates—or, excuse me, _chocolate_ _cake_, leaving you little notes, dressing up for you, saying nice things to you…and we'd have to hold hooves and hands and kiss passionately and all of that junk." He was blushing a lot, looking down but still smiling.

Celestia was fairing about the same. "Then it's good that we're just friends," left her in a soft tone. "We don't have to endure any of that. We can just be together without any strings at all."

"Yes." Discord nodded once…and then made a strange dip downward in the air, which left him flying forward on his back just beneath Celestia now. "Except for one thing…" he went on.

"What?" Celestia looked down at him, an eyebrow raised.

Discord sighed. "I might not be ready to be romantically involved with you…but I am still attracted to you, Celestia, Princess of the Sun."

Celestia's pale features seared with scarlet even in the pale moonlight. "Oh…" Her wide eyes didn't leave his.

Discord swallowed and shrugged. "I just thought we should be clear with each other. And maybe I just…want you to know while I still have the courage and the opportunity to say something. You already know how I feel about you, but you don't know why I feel that way. And I might need you to know both." He blushed more.

Celestia gave a single slight nod.

Discord nodded too. Then he went on. "You're a fascinating mare, you know, not just as a princess but as yourself." He almost smiled. "Clever and capable and wise and good…intelligent, creative, and funny too somehow. So many experiences, and so many secrets…gentle in your rule and yet a warrior in the defense of your subjects. A lady with the grace and form of a goddess but the modesty and honesty of a child…and eyes that flash like fireworks when you're angry and that light up like the sunrise when I talk about adventures…and the most enchanting laugh these chaotic ears have ever heard. I used to find all of that power, all of that commanding personality, such a bother, but now I…take a certain thrill in experiencing its effects. There's a brilliance about you. You make things in this crazy world better just by being here and being yourself." His eyes hazed. "And you have to know I truly tip my hat to you about your hair: I've decided you have the most gloriously chaotic mane conceivable. And I know this last one might not make a lot of sense, though this is me we're talking about, but…I find how orderly you are maddening in the best possible way." He chuckled. "Not to mention you're quite cute for a pony, princess."

Celestia just remained flying over him as the two of them kept moving forward. She still blushed rosy and still wore a small smile (and something in her eyes shone a little again tonight). "All of that is very nice of you to let me know, Discord. Thank you," left her in a soft voice.

Discord took a breath. "You're welcome. Thanks for letting me tell you everything." His eyes looked down toward his chest. "You really are special, you know. Don't ever forget that."

Celestia just watched him for a moment and then couldn't help a small laugh.

The chaos master glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Celestia shook her head. "It's just…in an odd way you remind me a little of someone, I think."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Starswirl." Celestia's smile grew. "You know, the bearded." She reached out with her hoof and lightly tapped Discord's beard.

Discord's eyes went wide and he blushed distinctly for a second, but then he rolled his eyes and sighed as he glanced away. "Oh. Your aged best friend and near father figure from back in the day. Thanks."

Celestia's grin picked up on one side, and she shook her head. "I said you only reminded me of him a little. It's the beard…but also how you help me have fun and how much you encourage me and how much I learn from spending time with you, Discord. You make me feel good about myself. But it's just in those ways really. I view you as a contemporary otherwise…and a genuine gentlepony." She blushed a little. "I mean, gentlecolt…well, gentledraconequus. You understand."

Discord chuckled lightly and grinned more. "Not that I could ever be anything less for a lady of your caliber." He gave a slight bow of his head, then swallowed and smirked as he added, "Just resist falling for my captivating personality and my devilish good looks and my unparalleled wit, and I think we'll be fine, princess. " He was grinning by now, and of course a smiling Celestia rolled her eyes again and nudged his arms with her hoof.

"Ow, hey!" Discord flinched, though he kept his smile.

"You and I really should have a long talk about humility." The sun princess smiled more.

Discord just grinned back at her. "Like it would help anything. You already made me good, Celestia: don't try and tweak the rollercoaster now that you've made it a survivable attraction. Just enjoy the twists and turns of the ride." He swirled in a wide arc around the sun princess and then came to resume his position flying alongside her.

Celestia sighed. "Let's just start by enjoying the rest of our flight, Discord."

Discord nodded with a little smile. "Sounds fair enough to me…Tia." The final word was a soft mumble.

Celestia just smiled more, her gaze warm. "Come on then, Discord." She flew higher.

Discord watched her ascend then let out a very deep breath (still smiling) and headed off after her.

* * *

_A little while later, in the streets of Ponyville…_

The royal chariot had finished dropping off all of the girls and Twilight for the night, and now it landed outside of Carousel Boutique.

Spike opened the door and stepped outside with a bow. "My lady…" He gestured forward with his arm.

Rarity came into view and smiled, her gaze warm. "Thank you, Spike, how kind of you." She bowed her head and then stepped down to the sidewalk and walked toward the boutique.

Spike closed the door and looked after her with a little smile and blush. He stepped forward but then hesitated and turned around. "Uh…" he grinned sheepishly at the guards pulling the chariot, rubbing the back of his neck, "you guys can head back to Canterlot now, if you want. I've got this"

The guards all smirked a little but nodded and quickly took off.

Spike let out a sigh and dashed over to Rarity, who had reached her front steps.

"Rarity?" Spike moved alongside her with a smile.

Rarity turned from her door and smiled down at him. "Yes, Spike?"

Spike let out a sigh. "I just wanted to say that I really liked getting to escort you tonight. And that I hope I treated you like the lady you deserve to be treated as. And that I'm happy you enjoyed yourself…I-I mean, _if_ you enjoyed yourself. I'm hoping you enjoyed yourself. Anyway, I…"

"Spike." Rarity gently placed a hoof on his shoulder and looked down at him with a special smile. "Of course I had a lovely time: you're the best escort a lady could imagine, and any lady would be lucky to be on your arm. But that's not all that matters. I hope _you_ had a good time too." She removed her hoof and glanced to the side. "My feelings aren't the only ones that matter—yours do too. Please always remember that." Her eyes met his again.

Spike blinked a couple of times but then smiled more and nodded. "Okay. And I did have a good time, Rarity. I like spending time with all the girls and especially you. And our dance was everything I hoped it would be." He looked down a little. "You made me feel like a real escort, Rarity, not a baby dragon tagging along or something. That means a lot to me." He swallowed. "You're a good friend."

"And you're a good gentledragon, Spike." Rarity came closer. "And I don't care how young you are compared to most dragons, you're certainly not a baby anymore. You're sweet and dear, and I admire you very much."

He looked up with a humble smile.

Rarity's gaze softened. She cleared her throat with a light blush. "Thank you for seeing me to my door, Spike. Have a good night." And then she leaned down and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Rarity pulled back to find Spike's eyes wide and his features blushing a deep crimson in the moonlight. She just smiled. "Now please get home safely, Spikey Wikey. I know it's just a few streets away, but I do worry about you. And thank you again for all of your wonderful companionship for the evening, my dear friend." She opened her door and stepped inside, glancing over her shoulder. "Goodnight."

Spike just wobbled a little and nodded as a dreamy look overtook his features. "Uh huh…" He waved. "Bye, Rarity. You have a good night too…"

She nodded and then closed the door behind her.

Spike turned and proceeded to slump down to her stoop with his back against her front door as he let out a dreamy sigh and touched his cheek (which he could just see out of the corner of his eye bore the reddish tint of Rarity's lipstick).

* * *

_Just a few moments prior, back with the chaos master and the sun princess…_

The starlight and moonlight cast a bright silver glow over Canterlot Castle as Discord and Celestia finally alighted on the balcony of Celestia's tower.

Discord smiled a little. "Well, I suppose I should say goodnight now that I've made sure Equestria's powerful alicorn princess made her way home safely."

Celestia smiled in return. "Thank you again for escorting me, Discord. It was nice…just now and at the Gala too." Her smile grew.

"You're welcome, my lady." He gave her a dramatic bow.

Celestia laughed softly. "I hope you have a good night, my escort, and that I'll see you again soon." She blinked a few times and couldn't help a yawn escaping her. "I was going to see if I could help Luna or any of the staff that's still awake with cleaning up the ballroom, but…I think I'm too tired. I suppose it can wait until sunrise."

Discord straightened up again and frowned a little but then smiled once more. "Celestia?"

"Yes, Discord?" She finished her yawn but then raised an eyebrow as he held up his fingers.

"Consider it done." Discord snapped, creating a light spherical aura of magic that spread out around him and then dispersed. He explained. "Whatever was left of my chaos and the cleaning and even the decorations is now all taken care of, and in the morning you'll find an immaculate ballroom waiting for you. I even put a replacement cake in the kitchen—chocolate cherry marshmallow with lemon coconut frosting, just like at our last picnic. It's the least I could do for you and Luna and for the guards and the maids."

Celestia's smile grew so much. "Thank you, Discord, that's very helpful. Though I will miss the beautiful floor you made."

Discord smiled. "Just say the word, and it'll be back for next year's Gala." He winked. And then he took a deep breath and moved closer. "And now I should do something else for you too…and for myself." He reached out toward her.

Celestia remained perfectly still, her eyes a little wide, until she felt him take the corsage from her hair gently.

The chaos master sighed at the sight of the wilted (though still quite vibrant in color) blossom. But then he shrugged and snapped. The flower became perfect again (though the colors took on a softer hue). He cleared his throat and explained. "I'd rather not leave you with a flower that's going to bloom and whither with the rise and fall of my emotions. It's making me self-conscious just thinking about." He smiled. "Now your corsage is just in the image of the memory of my feeling for you, and it'll stay perfect." He slipped the flower over a wave of her hair back behind her ear and smiled more. "You should wear hair clips more often. I mean, if you can find ones that work against the unstoppable force of your ethereal mane. It's nice to see both of your eyes for once, all wide and startled. I used to love getting that shocked look from you back in the old days." He crossed his arms and smirked at the sight of her still looking up at him with wide eyes and a light blush. "And, what, Celestia, did you think I was going to cup your cheek in my hand and attempt another kiss or something just now? Me thinks the lady doth imagine too much." He chuckled.

The sun princess blinked a couple of times and then shook her head with a blush and a smile. "I'm just still getting used to you being so considerate and kind, Discord. I've learned so much about how good you are from all of his." Her eyes hazed.

Discord blinked a couple of times and glanced to the side. "Yeah, well…you know, I'm reformed and everything. Just doing my best. No need to rub it in."

"You gave me one of the best nights of my life."

Discord blinked and then looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Celestia smiled a little and sighed.

And then she sang: a simple, soft, familiar tune associated with this night.

"_At the Gala, with my escort,_

_I had a special night._

_Dancing and talking and laughing,_

_Right there at the Gala."_

She walked around him.

Discord straightened up entirely and then he rubbed his temple. "Oh, sweet chaos, you're singing. Sometimes I forget just how much of a pony you are."

Celestia laughed softly. "Well, you seem too shy to talk about how wonderful you made this Gala for me, so I thought singing was the next best thing." She cleared her throat and went on.

"_From the magic of friendship_

_We have a bond that will never end_

_And a memory we'll always share_

_In the future after our Gala."_

Discord looked down, blushing slightly. "Yes, yes, I know, and we'll go skipping for eternity through fields of flowers sharing and playing games and being buddies. Don't rub it in." He smiled a little.

Celestia shook her head with a smile as she circled around him on the other side.

"_We're Celestia and Discord,_

_The sun and chaos in harmony…"_

For a moment, Discord took over, keeping his eyes down: "_Nothing has to be strange?"_

Celestia tilted her head to try to meet Discord's gaze as she shook her head. "_Now that we're done with the Gala."_

"Your singing is just as beautiful as you are, you know."

That sudden soft comment from Discord made Celestia pause for a moment. And then she came around him completely and smiled up at him.

"_You're very charming and funny_

_And anypony could like you._

_Smart, shy, talented, sly—_

_The most wonderful escort for the Gala."_

Discord looked down at her with a slight smirk and a light blush. "Is it over? Are you done trying to make me feel special?"

"Never." Celestia smiled more.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Your lack of sleep and falling sugar rush from all those donuts we ate not to mention the amount of time I had you dancing at a high altitude is clearly making you a little delirious, princess. On the bright side, all of those things are also making me able to smile through all of this. We both might feel ridiculous in the morning though."

"Probably." Celestia nodded. "But I don't mind."

Discord sighed and then took her hoof and stepped back to give her a slight bow. "Goodnight, Celestia…" He swallowed. "Tia…" He let his eyes meet hers.

Celestia smiled more and gave a small nod. "Goodnight, Discord."

The chaos master grinned softly at her for a moment and then made a slight movement down with his head—a move easily recognizable as him being about to kiss her hoof. But instead he stopped himself and straightened up, then released her hoof.

Celestia gave a small sigh and looked down for a moment. But then she looked up again. "And sweet dreams, Discord. Thank you again for being my escort." And then before he could say anything more, Celestia leaned up and gave Discord a gentle kiss upon the cheek.

She pulled back to see him standing there all pink in his features for the second time tonight.

The sun princess swallowed and tried not to laugh. "I'll see you soon. Goodbye…" She turned and headed toward the curtains leading into her room.

Discord's jaw was hanging open a little at this point, but he closed his mouth now and blinked a few times. "_I_…" his voice actually cracked in an odd way, but then he cleared his throat and went on normally, "Sweet, um…sweet dreams. Bye." He fumbled with his fingers a couple of times and then finally blushed, rolled his eyes, and snapped his tail to disappear in a burst of light.

Watching him go over her shoulder, Celestia couldn't help a small laugh. And then she took a very deep breath, lowered her gaze, and headed forward into the dimness of her room.

* * *

Discord, meanwhile, had snapped himself straight into Ponyville airspace and was already soaring in the opposite direction of the castle…touching his cheek lightly. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to bed, and I am sleeping for a long time. A very long time." A dramatic sigh left him. "I could have just stayed evil, wormed my way out of that stone prison somehow, filled the world with chocolate rain and no gravity and paths made of soap. But no, I had to be all noble and give in to kindness and loyalty and honesty and generosity and laughter and the magic of friendship. My heart doesn't know what to do with itself anymore." And yet he couldn't help a small smile. "Still though, maybe I'm not off to such a bad start."

He chuckled and then turned his eyes below to scan for the direction of Fluttershy's cottage…when suddenly he noticed the strange sight of a chariot taking off from near the heart of Ponyville, leaving behind what turned out to be Rarity and Spike in front of Carousel Boutique.

Discord watched in interest as the couple talked for a few moments. And then he watched with wide eyes as Rarity leaned down and gave Spike a kiss on the cheek. She then headed back inside, and Spike eventually just turned and slumped against her door with a big grin on his face.

Discord smiled more and shook his head, then flew down to the boutique. "Well, well, well…planning a little campout on her doorstep, _not-so-baby_ dragon?"

"Hmm?" Spike raised an eyebrow, his look still dreamy. "Oh, no, no…" He stood up, wobbling a little. "I-I really should get home anyway to see Twilight and…" And then Spike blinked and jumped in the air. "Discord?!" He zipped right up to the chaos master. "Where have you been? I mean, how are you?! I mean…it's good to see you, but are you okay?"

Discord just smiled and nodded. "Oh…Oh, yes, yes, much better now. Don't worry about me, Spike. I got all of the melodrama out of my system, and then Celestia found me and made me have a nice long talk about feelings, and now I'm right as chocolate rain again."

"Oh." Spike smiled sheepishly. "Good. Everyone's been worried about you, especially the girls and me too."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Discord waved him off with a grin. "I'm Discord." He snapped his fingers to put himself on a pogo stick and bounced a few times. "I always bounce back." He snapped away the pogo stick and flew up a little, then raised an eyebrow, smiling more. "You're the one who needs worrying about. You're stuck walking home now. Why did you send away the chariot?"

Spike shrugged and looked down a little. "I just, um…didn't feel like having an audience of half a dozen pegasus guards for saying goodnight to Rarity."

"Hmm…point taken." Discord nodded. "Well, in that case, would you like a ride home, Spike?" Discord flew low and stretched out his back before Spike.

Spike nodded. "Sure, Discord. Thanks." He climbed on and then smiled a little again. "So you're coming back home to the castle now?"

Discord sighed. "I will…eventually. But for now I need some time with Fluttershy." He took off into the night air.

"Oh." Spike held onto Discord's back as they soared higher. "Discord?" He blushed a little. "I'm sorry things tonight got so complicated for you. I really hope you did manage to have a good Gala no matter how it ended."

Discord actually chuckled a little. "And I appreciate that, Spike. But don't worry. The night got chaotic, but I love chaos, so it all kind of evened itself out. Besides, I think talking about _your_ night right now sounds much more interesting…" His grin picked up a little on one side, and he glanced over his shoulder. "I might have caught that little kiss on the cheek Rarity gave you before going inside. She must have been very pleased with you as her escort."

Spike blushed a lot and looked down. "Yeah. She told me that I was the best escort she could have imagined and that she was glad we both had a good night together. And then she told me I was a gentledragon and that any lady would be lucky to get escorted by me, and that I'm sweet and dear, and then…well, you know." He sighed and touched his cheek again. "I know we're just friends, and I'm happy that we are. But…I still sort of hope that she thinks of me as more someday."

Discord nodded, maintaining a grin. "Well, you never do know, young dragon. Congratulations on succeeding at showing her a good time. I say as long as you care for her, never lose heart and just do your best to be the best suitor you can be for her."

Spike smiled a little again. "Thanks, Discord. And, hey, at least I got a kiss out of it. It was a kiss on the cheek, but _still_…." He touched his cheek once more. But then he blinked a couple of times and frowned a little. "So…you and Celestia…are you okay now about, um…whatever it might be that you might not be okay about…or…?"

Discord sighed. "You know how I feel about her, don't you, Spike?"

"Well…yeah." Spike swallowed.

"And I'm guessing that means all the girls know too?" The chaos master blushed slightly.

Spike nodded. "Yup. But it's okay, Discord: Fluttershy talked to them, and they promised not to bring it up." He bit his lip. "So…you and the princess are still, um…friends at least, right?"

Discord hesitated but then gave a nod as he looked forward again. "Friends for now does seem best for us, yes. All of the changes to our relationship really have been happening so quickly now that I think about it." He lowered his voice. "But…I think there might be some hope for the future, if something more turned out to be what we both want. We'll see."

"That's good, Discord." Spike's smile returned. "I'm happy. For what it's worth coming from me, I think you two seemed kind of nice together, especially when you were dancing."

"It's worth a great deal to me, Spike, and thank you." Discord nodded, smiling a little again himself.

Spike nodded in return then blushed a little. "Um, Discord? Will you keep it a secret about Rarity giving me a kiss? I don't want all the girls fawning over me and getting all mushy about it."

Discord grinned. "You've got it, Spike." He cleared his throat. "And if I share something with you, will you keep it just between us guys as well?"

"Of course." Spike nodded.

"Well…" Discord swallowed, "you can't really tell because Rarity goes in for makeup and lipstick far more than Celestia, but, um…I got one of those too tonight: a kiss on the cheek." His grin picked up beneath the cheek that bore the kiss.

"Really?" Spike beamed. "Wow, and from Princess Celestia…. I bet half the kingdom would kill to be in your shoes. The stallions alone…"

Discord chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He sighed. "But yes, of all the potential suitors in the kingdom, I'm the one who got a kiss…on the cheek. But, as you say, _still_…."

Spike chuckled a little as he let himself relax on Discord's back and admire the night around them. "Forget last year when Twilight and the girls all knocked down half the ballroom: _this_ Gala was definitely the best night ever!"

Discord nodded. "Yes, it truly—" He blinked, and his jaw fell as he instantly stopped flying. "Wait a minute, _that's_ what the girls did last year?!" He turned to look at Spike over his shoulder again. "Okay, that's it, I want details and I want details right now. After everything I've been through, I've earned the chance to hear about _someone else_ making a spectacle of themselves at the Grand Galloping Gala."

Spike smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, Discord…." Discord proceeded in the direction of the friendship castle as the young dragon went on. "Well, the night started out with the girls splitting up at the Gala, which was a mistake of course, and it definitely ended with the entire ballroom falling apart. Everything that happened in between was kind of crazy. Even Fluttershy went a little nuts…." He continued on with the story while Discord listened intently.

* * *

Discord had dropped off Spike at the castle several minutes ago, and now finally he landed before Fluttershy's cottage, where some lights still glowed behind her closed shutters. "Well, at least she's still awake." He swallowed and gave a playful rap at the door, then raised his voice. "Fluttershy dear? It's Discord. You remember—easily the most dramatic guest tonight at the party." He shrugged with a small, sheepish grin. "I know you're probably tired from the Gala, but I was wondering if I could maybe spend the night…or a few days…or a week…?" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "And I promise, one of these days if somehow _you're _the one of us who needs extreme emotional support, I'll try to have a cottage handy for _you_ to come visit at all hours…"

The cottage door suddenly flew open, and Fluttershy instantly flew out with a big smile. "Discord!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, still airborne. "Oh, I was so worried about you! You were so sad when you left the party! I wasn't sure where you'd go or what you might do. And then I remembered you saying you might go away for a while if Princess Celestia didn't like you back, and then I realized I wasn't sure what 'a while' meant to you since you've lived for so long, and I started to imagine I might not see you again for years." She looked up at him with her eyes big and bright. "I'm so happy you're still here though. I knew you'd probably write to me if you went away, but this is much better."

Discord blinked a couple of times then smiled warmly. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry I made you worry about me. But I promise you, I would never ever go away without telling you first, and certainly never for years." He hugged her in return. "You're my best friend, after all: you must know I care about you far too much to let you go that easily."

Fluttershy's smile softened. "I do know, Discord. And I care about you too." She gave him an extra hug and then flew back a little and gestured inside as she landed. "I already set up your bed for you on the sofa, just in case you came by. And I made you some nice, soothing tea."

"That sounds wonderful, Fluttershy." Discord nodded and followed her inside, closing the door behind them. He stretched and then snapped away his tuxedo and put on in its place a nightcap and a bathrobe. "After everything that's happened lately, I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years." He chuckled.

Fluttershy laughed too as she fluffed up his pillow. Then she frowned a little as she looked to him again. "Discord? I, um…I think I need to tell you something…"

"Is it that all of the girls and Spike also know that I'm smitten with Celestia?" The chaos master smiled softly as he sat down on the sofa.

Fluttershy blinked but then nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Discord, really. I promise I didn't tell them. They just all sort of figured it out on their own."

Discord waved her off as he poured them tea from the tray on the coffee table and took up his cup. "Don't worry about it. I've been being pretty obvious about my feelings in a lot of ways lately anyway: they were bound to figure me out. And besides, I know you girls won't give me a hard time about it or tell anyone. And maybe this is for the best: now I don't have to feel like I'm keeping a big secret from my friends."

Fluttershy smiled a little again. "I'm glad you're okay with it, Discord. And, um, speaking of the girls, I just wanted to say from all of us that I'm sorry we couldn't help you have a better end to your Gala night. I know you must have been pretty upset to let out all of that chaos."

Discord smirked just a little. "Not as upset as you must have been to have run into the ballroom last year screaming 'you are going to love me' to all of the garden animals."

Fluttershy blinked and blushed.

"I ran into Spike on the way here—he finally filled me in." Discord explained with a chuckle. "And may I say, bravo to you ladies for bringing so much chaos to the night all by yourselves complete with near demolition of the ballroom. And an especially big bravo to you in particular, dear Fluttershy, for finally having a moment where you outright demanded all of the affection and attention you deserve."

Fluttershy smiled a little and glanced to the side. "It really was sort of a strange night last year. I suppose no Gala's perfect."

"No…" Discord looked down into his tea, "…but this year's came pretty close." He sighed softly and then glanced to her again. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. You're right, I was pretty upset before I left the Gala, but I'm a lot better now. I had some time alone to think, I ate a lot of yummy donuts, and then I had a long talk with Celestia when she found me. And, not to make anypony jealous, but I think she was even more impressed with how I shook up her little party than she was with how you girls did it."

Fluttershy smiled more. "I'm glad you got to talk to Princess Celestia." She swallowed, her voice softening. "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Oh yes, yes." Discord waved her off as he shifted to rest back against the pillows. "We chatted, we shared, we got close. We're planning on a spring wedding. And you and the girls are all invited to the shower for the first foal."

A small squeak left Fluttershy, and she blushed entirely.

Discord blushed a little too as he chuckled and lowered his cup. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. We just talked about our friendship and the future…and of course the, um…misunderstanding about how I feel about her and how I hoped she felt about me. She really is a very good and kind pony: I understand why you girls look up to her so much. She doesn't expect you to ever be something you're not. She's not controlling and certainly not manipulative like I could be when I tried to rule Equestria. She's accepting and encouraging…and loving when you get to know her." He blushed a little more but cleared his throat and went on. "I think it's nice—sappy but nice. I like being around her. I even agreed to think about being her escort to next year's Gala." He swallowed. "Um…I'd rather you didn't mention that to the other girls though, Fluttershy, all right?"

Fluttershy just sat there watching him with a special smile. And now she nodded. "Of course not, Discord: I won't mention it to the girls. And I'm happy you're feeling better now. And I'm happy you and Princess Celestia are becoming such good friends." She moved the blankets over him to tuck him in. "But you should get some rest now, Discord. You've had a big night. We can talk more in the morning. And you can stay here for as long as you'd like."

Discord smiled more as he took another sip of tea and then placed the cup on coffee table. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy. And you get some rest too. It was a big night for _everyone_, after all."

"Okay Discord." Fluttershy nodded as she stepped back and took up her teacup to bring the warm beverage upstairs with her. "Goodnight."

She moved toward the stairs, but then Discord reached out a hand. "Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" The yellow pegasus glanced over her shoulder.

Discord lowered his arm and looked down for a moment and then back up at her. "So…you and the other girls weren't sure if Celestia would accept me or reject me…which means you really thought there was a chance that she could like me as more than a friend?" He cleared his throat. "I-I'm just trying to understand how preposterous or not preposterous it might sound to the average pony…that I could be good enough for the wise and powerful and perfect Princess Celestia."

"Oh Discord, what are you talking about?" Fluttershy smiled more and shrugged. "You're good enough for anybody. You're a great friend and nice and funny and very creative. It's not preposterous that Celestia could want you as a special somepony. And…if you and Celestia ever did feel that way about each other…well, there might be some ponies who would be confused, but…I for one would think it was sweet. You actually remind me a lot of Princess Celestia, Discord: you're strong and protective and smart and a good leader."

"Oh, um…." Discord blushed and smiled a little. "Yes, well…just…just trying to be the best reformed Discord I can be. And thanks, I'll keep in mind how preposterous but not-too-preposterous the idea is that she and I could, you know…."

Fluttershy nodded. "Discord, I know you might need some time to yourself here with me, but Twilight decided to have her castlewarming party in a couple of weeks. And…Pinkie Pie said if I saw you to tell you that she hopes you'll crash it and bring some chaos to it just like we talked about."

Discord smiled more. "I'll be honored to, dear Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled more. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, dear Fluttershy. You have sweet dreams too." Discord gave her a small wave as she turned off the lamp and headed upstairs.

Alone in the dim living room now, Discord gazed up at the ceiling for a moment. Then he hesitantly brought his paw to his cheek and smiled a little. "I'm…just a little giddy because no one ever kissed me on the cheek like Celestia did—gently and warmly and like something so small could mean so much. It'll pass: I mean, my heart has to stop fluttering eventually, right? And this little spot here has to stop feeling like there's sunshine pouring through it soon enough. And then Celestia and I really can just be friends." His blush grew. "I just hope Luna doesn't worry about me and visit my dreams tonight to check up on me. They might be a little extra private: I'll have to hang a mental 'Do Not Disturb' sign on my mind or something." Discord took his paw from his cheek to snap his fingers. Then he gave a satisfied yawn and snapped once more to give himself a sleeping mask and a stuffed Discord doll to cuddle as he turned on his side and prepared for sleep. "Oh sweet Celestia…what in the world am I going to do with you?" He chuckled.

The chaos master soon began to doze off in the peace and privacy of Fluttershy's living room at this late, peaceful hour of this most chaotic of nights.

* * *

_In the land of dreams…_

_The scene was the Canterlot castle ballroom, only now the space was devoid of decorations and partygoers and bright lights. Instead, soft lamps cast a gentle illumination while a single couple, Celestia and Discord, stood before each other at the center of the room and lightly swayed to soft music in the background (Celestia's hoof in Discord's claw, and Discord's paw on Celestia's shoulder)._

_Celestia smiled up at her escort. "The Gala's lovely each year, but it's nice to get to dance in private again and especially after such a full night. It reminds me of our dance lesson."_

"_Yes, I suppose you're right." The chaos master nodded. "And however much I do normally love the attention of an audience, it's nice to just have __your__ attention right now, Tia." He winked._

_Celestia blushed softly and looked down a little. "Discord…"_

_His voice lowered. "I'm just teasing you. But I'll stop if it's too much."_

_She smiled a little again. "When we're around others, it might be a little too much. But we're in private right now so…it's all right, Discord. I know that teasing me is helping you feel better." Her eyes came up to his once more._

_Discord's gaze was warm. "So astute, Princess. And dancing with you is another thing that's helping me feel better, you know." He blushed slightly and looked down. "Back at that donut shop, before you showed up, one of the things I was most sad about was the idea that I might never get to dance with you again. But now here we are."_

_Celestia laughed softly. "Yes, just two friends enjoying a lovely midnight tune together."_

"_And it makes up for how I cut our last dance short," Discord added as he looked back up again. "Though of course it's not quite the same…"_

"_How do you mean?" It was a simple question, and yet Celestia blushed slightly as she asked it._

"It's not as chaotic." Discord shrugged. "We're just moving back and forth a little while standing on the floor. It's not exactly thrilling; in fact, it's barely above formal."

"_Discord," Celestia smiled more (her blush remaining), "I'd prefer not to dance in the air right now: I'm too tired to keep up with it, I'm afraid. And the ballroom won't be as peaceful if you fill it with chaos again."_

"_Well, there is a third option—something simple and fun." He moved a little closer, dipping back her head slightly._

_Celestia's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"_

_Discord chuckled. "I mean, right now we don't have to worry about impressing everypony or denying rumors or having any misunderstandings between each other. We can just relax and be ourselves together. So…" he led them in a gentle turn, "you tell me how you want to dance, Tia, and that's how we'll dance. I've been leading all night, and I'm starting to get a little bored. I wouldn't mind someone else doing the work for once."_

_Celestia eyed him with a smile and an eyebrow raised. She considered and then smiled more as she made her reply. "I don't want to dance like I'm a princess at a formal party; there's been so much of that in my life year after year."_

"_Too true, I'm sure." He smirked._

_Celestia laughed. "I want to dance like a pony at a Pinkie Pie kind of party…like how you and I danced together for our first dance of the night. _

"_I see." Discord's eyes lit up a little. _

_And then before Celestia could say anything else, they were dancing together just like during their first turn around the ballroom back at the Gala—some samba, some tango, a little line dancing, Discord even tried to include some ballet, and all the while Celestia laughed and smiled, and he did too. And finally he finished things by snapping up a burst of bright magic to reveal the two of them standing before each other, Discord holding up Celestia on two hooves._

_Celestia caught her breath as her laughter subsided. "It's so nice that we can just have fun together like this, Discord." She looked to the side a little, smiling sheepishly. "Discord…can I tell you something? As a confidence between friends?"_

"_Of course." The chaos master nodded._

_Celestia took a breath. "Sometimes I wish I could be like the other ponies, just once in a while. Normal stature, normal features, a horn or wings or just earth pony strength instead of all three. And I wish I could go out dancing or running or swimming or playing or singing whenever I felt like it—just an average pony instead of a princess everyone worships." Her eyes came up to his again. "But when we have times like this together, somehow I feel like being a large, immortal, magical flying being __is__ normal, at least for me." She blushed slightly. "I'd ask if that 'makes any sense', but…I know that's not how you think about things, Discord."_

_Discord chuckled, his smile warm. "Oh Celestia…listen, I'm not very 'shary' but if it'll make you feel better, I'll tell you a secret too." He moved just a little closer and lowered his voice. "You're not alone. Sometimes I used to wish I was 'normal' too: a pony, a griffon, a dragon, or even one of a bunch of draconequui…anything where I would feel less out of place. And my special talent might be chaos and fun, and no one would be afraid of me, and I could be the very popular and charming citizen of Equestria I'd like to be, no problems at all." He looked down a little. "It took me a long time to accept that being who I am was what was 'normal' for __me__, and then of course I got a little too carried away with putting chaos first all those years ago. But now I like myself and I like the way everyone else is too…even though every once in a while I do imagine my life would have been easier if I really could have just grown up as an average pony or something." His eyes returned to hers. "My point is you're not alone, Celestia. Everyone wonders about 'what could have been'…"_

_Celestia smiled a little more. "I guess everyone has something about themselves that they'd like to change…even the master of chaos and the princess of the sun. Thank you, Discord."_

"_You're welcome, Tia." He smiled more too._

_The pair remained together and upright, sharing a warm moment._

_Then Discord's grin picked up on one side. "Want to keep dancing?"_

_Celestia's eyes went a little wide at first but then she nodded and smiled more. "Yes. I think I'd like that, just for a little while longer." She considered. "What kind of dancing haven't we tried so far?"_

_Discord shrugged. "Anything on two hooves comes to mind."_

_Celestia blinked. "Discord, I really am too tired for dancing up in the air. And besides, last time up we were in the air we…" She sighed and blushed. "…I'd just prefer to stay down here."_

"_And we will," Discord replied simply. "But we can stay like this: on two legs. You taught me waltzing, let me teach you how to dance upright, like the bipeds do. Consider it a cultural experience." Something in his gaze grew gentle. "If you want me to set you down though, just say the word. And then maybe I'll turn back into a pony, and you can teach me how to dance on all fours instead. What do you want to do?"_

_Celestia blushed a little more and cleared her throat as she tried to put out of her mind the image of Discord as a colorful alicorn stallion. For a moment she tried to think about what it was fairest to do considering their delicate new relationship or what she could do that would lead to the least amount of talk among the ponies if anyone ever found out or that would be most proper for a couple of friends alone at the end of a night together. But then she let out a breath and her mind became clear, and she thought of only one thing: what she wanted to do (which, he had already assured her, was what he wanted to do as well). The sun princess let her eyes come up to Discord's again. "I think I'd like to try dancing on two hooves. I've never had the chance to try before, and I'll feel more comfortable with it since we're alone." She smiled a little again. "But I'll need your help, Discord. I'm not very well-balanced on two legs because of my height."_

_With a warm smile, Discord gave a single nod. "I'll help you balance. You're in good hands, Princess." He moved his claw more firmly against her back (though he kept it high) and made his grip on her hoof in his paw steadier. Then he gave them a quick turn, and though Celestia gasped and wobbled a little, she didn't show a sign of falling. "See?" he went on. "Totally trustworthy dance partner at your service."_

_Celestia blinked a couple of times and laughed. "Discord, just go slowly. I'm not as young as I use to be." _

"_Oh, horsefeathers, you don't look a day over three hundred." He started them at a gentle upright waltz._

"_Oh!" Celestia looked down for a moment to steady her footing and then looked back up at him with a little grin. "Hmm…funny, you look at least __two thousand__ with that beard." She smirked a little._

_Discord scoffed and smirked back at her. "Well, it's better than having a flowing sonic rainboom for hair." He gave them a quick turn. _

_Celestia just laughed again, keeping up with him as he kept her steady. "I thought you liked my chaotic hair, Discord."_

"_Oh yes, I think it's your most attractive feature…among other things." With daring in his eyes, the chaos master now spun her out and then pulled her back in all before she even had chance to fall, and now he held her in his arms dipped back a little. "But do you really think my beard is such a dated feature? I always thought it made me very distinguished." He sighed then raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm…"_

"_What?" Celestia raised an eyebrow too._

_Discord's smile grew. "I just realized something I never thought to ask or even fully consider. I've been so wrapped up lately in figuring out what I like about you that I never even sat down to wonder what __you__ might like in __somebody else__. I know what's attractive to me, Tia. But I have no idea what's attractive to you…."_

_Celestia's eyes widened, and she blushed distinctly. "I…well…um…"_

_He smiled more. "I'm sorry." Discord's voice lowered. "I'm just teasing you a little again. But it is a thought I just had. You don't have to share with me though…" A low laugh left him. "Meanwhile, it must be frustrating, Celestia, and no wonder you always act so proper: with that perfectly white coat, whenever you blush, it shows up like cherries on a vanilla sundae."_

_Celestia sighed and smiled a little (as she did her best to let the blushing subside). "Discord, you do know that we can never dance like this in front of everypony: between how both of us must look and all of this playful banter, they won't just spread rumors about us, they'll start printing in the history books that we're a couple."_

"_I can think of worse things." The chaos master chuckled. _

_The sun princess smiled more and shook her head. Then she glanced to the floor and back to Discord. "So this is dancing on two legs? Hmm, I think I'm getting the hang of it." She moved her weight forward to get them standing straight again and then made them make a single turn._

_Discord raised an eyebrow, smiling more._

"_I'm a fast learner." Celestia shrugged._

"_Is that the polite term for a show off?" His grin picked up on one side._

"_I'm not the one who made us airborne the last time we did this." Her smile grew, and her eyes narrowed._

_Discord's eyes narrowed too. "I have half a mind to really cut a rug with you like this. I was trying to go slowly, but if her royal highness is up for a challenge…"_

_Celestia blushed a little and raised an eyebrow. "Discord, I—Oh!"_

_And suddenly they were off: he had her in a tango and then doing some quick turns and then he spun her out and in again, twirled them once, Celestia gave them a few quick twists in return, and finally he pulled her close with his tail behind her back to help keep her steady._

_Smiling and flushed, the two of them caught their breaths for a moment, still perfectly upright together. _

_Celestia smiled a lot, unable help herself. "Discord, you've really got to warn me first before you do things like that."_

"_Oh like that would be any fun." Discord grinned impishly. "Besides, you would have been too nervous if I had told you first: this way you were just able to go with the flow." He raised an eyebrow. "Still though, you feel like you're getting weaker standing like this. Maybe I should put you down."_

_Celestia shook her head though. "I'm all right. I just need a moment to catch my breath. Besides, who knows when we'll be able to try dancing like this again next? Though I think the next time really should be me trying to teach you how to dance on four legs."_

_Discord chuckled. "I'd like that. And I'm glad to know you're still feeling as up for more as I am right now." He removed the support of his tail from around her back._

_Celestia's eyes went wide as her legs suddenly wobbled. "Oh!" She fell forward a little and clung to him._

"_Whoa!" Discord blinked and got his tail against the floor behind himself now, using it to keep himself balanced as he held up her weight._

_Now Discord had his arms around her back, and Celestia had her hooves around his neck, both friendly lightly pressed together._

_Discord swallowed, his voice light, his eyes looking into her very close ones. "Once again, princess, for a pony who just wants to be my friend, you seem to end up in very more-than-friendly situations with me often…"_

_She blushed, of course. "I'm sorry."_

_He shook his head once. "Don't ever be."_

_Celestia took in a light breath: Discord had reached up his paw behind her to brush some of her mane back behind her ear, and his fingers now gently played with a few of the flowing locks, and he laughed as the strands tickled him. She kept her wide eyes on his._

_The chaos master went on. "Just…let me know if you're ever uncomfortable, Celestia. I'll probably push things pretty far with us sometimes without thinking, but just say the word, and I'll stop." His fingers still twirled through her flowing mane. "Do you want me to stop?"_

_Celestia swallowed, her features flushed. "It's, um…all right, Discord. It's just my hair, after all." Her voice was so light._

"_Hmm…" Discord smiled more. "And how about now?" His paw drifted down to gently cup her cheek._

_Celestia took a deep breath, her voice still light (though she could feel a blush building beneath where he touched her). "…You really don't have to worry so much about touching me, Discord. I told you, I'm not…uncomfortable with you. We'll just figure out together how far is too far…" The more his eyes hazed, the more hers widened._

"_So that's a 'no' then on wanting me to stop?" Discord raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" His gaze and smile became tender. "…How about now?" _

_And then Celestia felt Discord's paw come to hold behind her again as he slowly dipped her back in his arms completely with his close face leaning over hers. She just looked up into his eyes and knew her features must be fully flushed now. All she could think was that he really was an excellent dancer. She opened her mouth to try and find words for him but just let out a soft sigh instead (and didn't move to separate them like she'd done the last time they had been this close). _

"_Still no?" Discord smiled more, his voice even lighter than hers had been, his own features flushed now. And then his tone deepened. "…And how about now?"_

_Something in his look and words entranced her: he seemed brimming with charisma and yet almost as shy as a school colt. Such an unexpected side to him…. And then Celestia really couldn't say much even if she had wanted to because suddenly the chaos master came forward and planted a passionate kiss right upon her unsuspecting mouth._

_Celestia's eyes widened and her features flushed entirely as more sensations than she could count shot through her all at once._

* * *

The hour was late, and in the dim light of her royal bedroom, Princess Celestia sat up in her bed with a gasp.

She remained still except for her heavy breathing as she eyed her surroundings and finally realized that every image and experience she had just gone through had simply been a dream—there was no Discord, no private room, no passionate kiss…

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Discord?!" left Celestia in a whisper. Eyes wide, she quickly used her magic to toss her crown atop her head and to pull some of the blankets around herself a little more. She cleared her throat and called out, "Erm…come in!"

The door opened…

…only to reveal Luna standing there with a distinct little grin. "Hello, sister."

"Luna?" Celestia let out a deep sigh and used to magic to put her crown back on her dresser and to let the blankets relax again. "Hello. It's still not time for sunrise yet, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Luna's wry look remained. "Oh no." She shook her head. "I've just been visiting the land of dreams."

And then a very deep silent stalemate began.

And it lasted until Luna added, "…And by the way, I'm glad you woke up before that simple kiss with Discord turned into anything more that I had to witness. You have quite the vivid imagination, sister: I was almost ready to let his sultry ways work their magic on myself as well."

"Luna!" Celestia flushed bright red and quickly began to ramble off an explanation. "It was just a dream! I've had a long night, and there are those rumors that I've been dealing with all this time, and the Gala was complicated. And I…" And then finally she just sighed and collapsed down upon the bed with a pout. "Luna, you know I never liked when you'd visit my dreams."

"Well, it didn't help keep me away that you were lying in your bed mumbling Discord's name and laughing in your sleep." Luna smirked more and strolled inside as she closed the door behind her, still eyeing her sister with a special twinkle in her gaze. "Did something happen tonight after the dance when you went off looking for him, Celestia? You really did get back very late, I believe…"

Celestia raised her head, her look dry. "Luna, don't you have a moonset that needs attending to soon?"

"Telling me how to run my night—a brave tactic for distracting me, but ineffective." The moon princess shrugged and then leaned her front hooves on the edge of Celestia's bed, her smile wide. "I'd much rather talk with my big sister about her new coltfriend."

Celestia cleared her throat and raised herself up again, her tone calm. "If you mean Discord, Luna, you should know that he and I talked and cleared up everything about his feelings. I think we made some great steps forward in our friendship and learned a lot about each other." And yet as she spoke, her cheeks grew rosy.

Luna raised an eyebrow and smiled more. "Celestia, you're blushing! Something did happen, didn't it!?"

"No, no, of course it didn't." Celestia scoffed and tried to smile. "Discord just escorted me home after we talked, and he wished me goodnight and I wished him goodnight as well. And right now I'm a little flushed with tiredness, that's all."

"And with Discord dipping you back on only two hooves," Luna observed without missing a beat, her smile still wide and her eyes still hazed. "Celestia, I do not think you entirely dislike that he professed these amorous feelings for you."

Celestia blushed entirely, though she managed to reply with a small smile, "I don't dislike any affection from my friends, no matter how great or small it may be."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, sister, phrases like that may work on Twilight Sparkle but not on me." She moved her forelegs back to the floor and stood before the bed again. Her voice was softer now. "You know...it's okay to admit the truth, Celestia. Any lady would enjoy her escort taking a genuine shine to her, and it is nice to feel wanted. I know you may feel guilty if you turned down Discord's feelings, but it is okay to enjoy the fact that he bears affection for you." She blinked then added, lightly blushing herself, "And just to be clear, _did_ you turn down his feelings, or…"

Celestia gave a nod. "I suggested we remain friends for now." Then she sighed, her voice softening as well. "But…maybe I do like how he feels about me. No one's come to me as a suitor in a long time." She smiled a little more but looked down. "You suggested it was because of how much our my legacy can intimidate others, but frankly I was just starting to think I didn't really have any appeal in that way anymore."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Celestia…" she cleared her throat, "erm…believe me, the intimidation reason is the only valid one for why you may feel lacking in romantic attention. Both you and I are rather popular figures among our citizens in many ways. Our beauty and desirability is quite remarked upon, particularly in dreams." She rolled her eyes, smiling more.

Celestia's eyes went perfectly wide, and her blushing persisted again. "Luna, I don't think…"

The moon princess sighed. "Sister allow me to put it this way: if you announced tomorrow that we were holding a ball to find you a husband and that all eligible suitors who wanted to try winning your hoof were welcome, we would not be able to fit the attendees in the castle, nay in the castle _and_ in all of the available rooms in Canterlot and the greater Ponyville area combined."

The sun princess smiled again. "Luna…" She glanced up at her sister.

Luna just smiled back at her. "Tis true." She tilted her head to the side. "Celestia, how could you have developed so many doubts about yourself as a mare? Certainly others must have assured you of your romantic value over the years just like I'm doing now."

Celestia's smile softened, and her gaze almost fell a little again. "Luna, I never talk to anyone about private things like that. I haven't since you left…"

"No one?" Luna's eyes widened. "I…asked Twilight Sparkle once if you had ever confided in her about your preferences regarding a suitor, and when she told me you had never broached the subject I understood that you might feel strange confiding in her since for much of your time together you knew her as a mere filly. But I still assumed that you had some advisors or staff here over the years who you…"

Celestia shook her head though. "I'm a very private person, Luna, and my duties always come first. I've never wanted to make anypony who works closely with me uncomfortable by sharing too much of my personal life." She played with the edge of the blanket with her hoof. "And besides…no one ever asked me about love."

"Sister…" Luna climbed upon the bed now and moved closer, "I shall be happy to ask you about your thoughts on this subject now that I have returned and now that I know you might like somepony to discuss such thoughts with." She smiled more. "Remember when we were but fillies, and we would talk all the time at dawn and dusk? We would share stories and questions and experiences about everything, including courtship. If you wanted to share with me your thoughts of love just like in those old times, I would always be happy to listen. I would even share mine as well."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, smiling more. "You have thoughts of love?"

Luna nodded. "Yes." She held her head high with a proud smile and brought a hoof to her chest. "I believe, just as I cannot imagine the suitor good enough for my sister, no suitor is likewise good enough for me! I shall stand proudly as ponies fall to my hooves in admiration, but ne'er allow a single one the gift of my favor, for truly I am my best as the mysterious princess of the night, Luna!" At this point, some lightning actually flashed outside.

Celestia couldn't help laughing softly. "Interesting approach, Luna."

"I find it most sound, yes!" Luna lowered her hoof and gave a firm nod. Then she leaned close and turned all of her attention to her sister with a big smile. "Now how about you? What are your thoughts on love, big sister?"

Celestia's smile softened. She considered for a moment and then she let out a light sigh. "Don't tell Cadance, but her power over love overwhelms me a little. Twilight's power over friendship does too, but not in the same way. Love has always been more elusive for me to understand fully. I think that's part of why Queen Chrysalis was able to overcome me with it so easily at Cadance's wedding. I would like to understand love better from a practical standpoint. And as for understanding love better from a personal standpoint, I…" she swallowed but looked her sister in the eye, "…I think I like the idea of being cared for in that way." She smiled a little more, and her eyes hazed. "I liked having someone special to go around with tonight. It made me remember many things about being younger that I'd forgotten. And I think that one day I could even like trying being close like that all the time with… somepony. Though I'm still not sure. I would have to think about it for a while. But it was nice to get used to the idea by spending the evening with someone like Discord." A soft laugh escaped her. "I suppose he really must have made peace with our past to think so highly of me."

Luna laughed softly too. "Discord really has gotten rather charming since his reform…in an annoying and high-maintenance sort of way usually, but in a sweet way as well. I like how he makes you laugh. And I think it really must matter to him that you weren't upset about everything that happened tonight."

"I imagine he'll even be dreaming about me too." Celestia's eyes met Luna's.

Luna's eyes went wide.

Celestia swallowed. "I know you can't say anything. But Discord and I really did have a thorough conversation. I just…wanted to let you know."

Luna gave a nod then smiled a little again. "Speaking of which, I would be off making sure _his_ dreams were well at the moment, but he has left a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on two big doors to his subconscious, and I must respect his wishes."

Celestia's grin picked up on one side. "I'll keep that tactic in mind for the future."

Luna smiled more. "Getting back to Discord, I have to say that besides how well you both get along personally, there are other reasons why it would be perfectly understandable for you to be attracted to him. He's funny, he's intelligent, he has those distinctive eyes and that wry grin and of course that beard…." Her grin picked up on one side as Celestia rolled her eyes away. The moon princess continued. "And of course the power of his magic is renowned, his flying skills are impeccable…and I was talking to some of the mares at the party after you left, and I'm afraid I must agree with certain remarks they made on the excellent shape Discord is in despite a thousand years as a statue. Stone seems to be a very effective treatment for enhancing muscle tone."

"_Luna!_" Celestia looked like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or to bury herself deep under the blankets and pillows of her bed.

Luna persisted. "Celestia, I know you enjoyed having one of the most handsome guests at the party at your side. I saw you admiring him in his tuxedo out of the corner of your eye more than once. Do not deny it, sister."

Celestia sighed and finally managed to bring her eyes back to Luna's again. "Well, I do admire him very much as my friend and feel that slight young attraction to him, like I mentioned to you once before. And Rarity did make him a very nice tuxedo. And it was just nice to see him so happy with me."

"You should know that every chance he gets when you're not looking, he gazes at all of you dreamily. I think he shares your 'young friendly attraction.'" Luna giggled.

"He shares more than that, otherwise he wouldn't have admitted to me how much he finds me attractive on our flight home." Celestia's smile picked up on one side, and her gaze became warm.

Luna gasped, her eyes lighting up.

Celestia giggled. "Perhaps it was hasty of me to encourage that attraction with a kiss of gratitude for all of his efforts for the evening. What do you think, sister?"

"Celestia!" Luna's jaw fell into a big grin. "You didn't?!"

Celestia laughed more and blushed. "A kiss on the cheek, Luna. Relax. We're just friends, like I said. And he did go through so much. And…I wanted to. I mean, it felt right, and we've gotten so close, and I really had a lovely night with him."

"Remind me again why you're not courting now?" Luna laughed too.

Celestia sighed. "Probably for a lot of the same reasons you aren't courting someone right now yourself, little sister." Her smile grew. "You know, I overheard my fair share of conversation at the party too, and quite a few stallions found you alluring and intriguing and passionate."

A blush found its way through Luna's dark pelt. "Really?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "Besides the fact that I already had a partner for the evening, I think they must have enjoyed having the mysterious night princess finally show up at a party. And I'm sure they like that you're closer to their heights. And I can't imagine how taken with you so many ponies must be after having you as hostess for the end of the night. At the next party, there should be fewer emotional crises for you to help manage, and I hope you'll take the opportunity to dance with some ponies and make even more new friends…though of course, there's that plan of yours to reject all suitors and reign your charms over them." Her smile picked up on one side.

Luna cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. "Oh, well…plans do change after all. We'll see." She shrugged, and the sisters shared another laugh. Then Luna leaned close again. "Now, tell me more about this kiss to Discord: what did you both say before it, and what did you both say after it? Did you linger? Did it feel nice? How did he respond?"

Celestia just yawned though, smiling more. "I'll tell you all the details in the morning, Luna, and as much as I can share about my time with Discord after the Gala without disregarding his privacy." She blushed a little. "But for now, as a response about my kiss to him, I'll say this much: before it I told him he was a very excellent escort and a good friend, after it I wished him goodnight and he wished me goodnight as well, I lingered briefly, and he responded with a warmest blush I'd ever seen him get. And…it felt…well, in the future I wouldn't mind it happening again. Now good night, Luna." Blushing, Celestia moved back under her blankets and laid back down on her bed again.

Luna climbed off the bed and nodded. "Very well, sister. I'll be on my way now to see to that moonset and to leave you to your dreams."

Celestia let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Luna."

As Luna reached the doorway though, she paused and turned again. "Oh, but sister…just one thing…"

Celestia raised her head a little again to look at her. "Yes, Luna?"

Luna gave her a dry look. "_You don't look a day over three hundred?" _She quoted the words perfectly from Celestia's dream.

The sun princess's eyes went wide, and her features darkened in a rosy blush. "Heh…" she smiled sheepishly, "well…you have to at least admit that we both look good for our ages. And that Discord does too."

Luna chuckled. "True, I suppose. Oh, and before I forget, there are two developments you should know about: one, as I was showing out the girls this evening, they decided Twilight Sparkle's castlewarming party should be sometime within the next fortnight, and we are both invited. And Discord shall be there too."

Celestia nodded. "That sounds lovely, Luna."

Luna nodded in return. "And two…after an interesting discussion with Donut Joe, the girls and I may have slightly raided your secret supply of cake donuts from his shop that you keep hidden at the back of the pantry in the kitchen. You see, Joe explained you and Discord were occupying his shop for the evening, and so we couldn't very well go there after the party. But the girls and I did have a rather long night and really had been looking forward to donuts, so I'm afraid we just helped ourselves."

Celestia sighed, giving her sister a dry look and a smile. "And I suppose now I'm supposed to turn into some evil Celestia and ravage the land."

"We infringed upon a cake-related dessert of yours—I wouldn't put it past you." Luna smirked.

Celestia sighed and shook her head, smiling more. "Fortunately, I'm too tired. Besides, that's not the only secret stash I have around this castle, sister."

Luna laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less." She turned to head out of the room. "Goodnight again, Celestia. Sweet dreams—Discord-related or otherwise." And then with a nod the night princess closed the door behind her as she left.

Celestia rolled her eyes and finally settled back into her bed as she pulled the covers over her body and fluffed up the pillows under her head. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh in anticipation of a sound slumber.

Minutes passed though, and Celestia turned her head. More minutes passed, and she turned her head again. More minutes, and she turned her body. More minutes, and she tried putting a pillow over her head. More minutes, and she stuffed two pillows under her head instead. And then finally the sun princess sighed and opened her eyes again. She considered for a moment, looking out to the night sky where she could just catch a glimpse through her window of the moon against the glittering stars.

Celestia sat up a little and used her magic to make her horn glow with light and then to make a quill and scroll appear. She hesitated for just a moment but then started to pen a note. Several lines later, she gave the flourish of her signature to the document but then paused once more, used her magic to cross out something, and added something with a shorter flourish. Finally satisfied, she magically rolled up the scroll and sent it away. And then, blushing lightly (but smiling) Celestia laid her head back upon her pillows and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the evening.

* * *

In the dark of Fluttershy's cottage, a slumbering Discord snored away…though he frowned and his ears twitched at the sound of light laughter near him until finally he sighed deeply. "Angel, stop fooling around and go to sleep." Another bought of light laughter met his ears though. Discord tossed and scowled in his sleep then sat up. "Okay, Angel, this had better be hilarious…" He opened his eyes…and blinked at the sight of Angel sitting on the edge of the sofa with a scroll in hand (surrounded by a yellow aura of magic), which he was reading and snickering over. He looked at Discord and chuckled again and then made a mock kissing face.

Discord's eyes went wide as he realized whose magic had sent the letter, and he snatched it from Angel. "Oh hardy har har." He rolled his eyes. "Tell anyone I got this, and all of your carrots will taste like broccoli for a month."

Angle just rolled his eyes and smiled, then hopped away to his bed.

The scroll was unfurled in Discord's hand, but he had to swallow before feeling brave enough to look down and read the still glowing parchment.

_Discord,_

_I'm sorry for sending this so suddenly; I hope its arrival doesn't wake you. I had a thought though, and I wanted to share it in case I forgot it in the morning or before we had a chance to see each other again._

_Back at the donut shop, you said you thought we could make each other less lonely and that you thought we could do the best job of it as more than friends. I just wanted you to know that ever since you and I started being friends, I can't think of a single day when I've felt lonely because every time Luna's been gone or Twilight's been busy or my little ponies haven't needed me, I've turned around and suddenly you've been there to make me smile. I know the 'feelings' I give you must help you feel less lonely, but I also hope my presence alone has helped relieve that issue. And if you ever are lonely, you can always come and find me. I'll do what I can._

_One other special thing you've done for me regarding loneliness: you've made me realize I do still have some appeal in a special, romantic way. I think I had abandoned hope for that part of my life a long time ago. So thank you for letting me feel cared for in that way, Discord, even though it hurt you. I'll never forget tonight or how much that meant to me._

_I know we probably do need some time apart like you said, but Luna mentioned to me that Twilight's housewarming party is coming up soon. I hope you're going, and I hope I'll see you there. _

_You deserve so much peace, Discord. And I hope you sleep well and that you're easy and happy. I'm glad to know you're with Fluttershy tonight: she's the best one to give you that gentleness right now. And no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love and care for you as a dear friend. You're important to me. You warm my heart, Discord._

_Goodnight and good morning, my friend._

_~Tia_

(Just above 'Tia' the word 'Celestia' was crossed out with a single line).

Discord finished reading now and just sat there, eyes wide…and then a small smile picked up at the corner of his mouth. Finally he glanced away, magically snapped the scroll somewhere, and then snapped up another scroll with a quill and penned a quick message.

_Tia,_

_Awfully late to be chatting with unattached gentledraconequus friends, but I suppose until the sun comes up that it's technically still Gala night, which means I technically still owe you the attention of an escort. In which case, nice to hear from you again so soon._

_The only time I ever felt lonely around you was when I was keeping secrets. But now I think I'll feel delighted again whenever we're together. But that might be some of tonight's residual giddiness talking too. I'm glad you don't feel lonely, Celestia. I suspect you've had more than your fair share of that emotion in your life: I know __I__ have. But I'm glad to be done with it now that I have Fluttershy and all of my other friends and you._

_You, not realizing how eligible of a mare you are until I came along and reminded you? Oh, come, come, Celestia, that's an overabundance of modesty even for you. But if your claim was true in any way, then I'm glad to have helped. And if a millennium's worth of stallions and other creatures really have been overlooking you, then what a foolish age it's been since I've been gone. You're wondrous, after all._

_I'll see you at Twilight's party. Actually, I'll be crashing it by request. Prepare for fun. Maybe we could even dance together._

_You sleep well too, Tia. You deserve more rest than any of us._

_Yours,_

_Discord_

Discord snapped the letter to its destination and then with a satisfied sigh lay back down on his pillows, a big content grin on his face. He snuggled up and drifted off into a delightful sleep, deep and perfect and very necessary.

Two friends slumbered peacefully apart. The night was so gentle.

Equestria grew quiet until dawn.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! This story will be done in just a few more chapters : ) Also, in case the hints I've been dropping haven't made it clear…Cadance is coming : 333 Prepare for love princess interference! I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Take care!

~Azure129


	27. Twilight's Castle and Beyond

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! As usual, thank you all for being patient with me between updates-I've had a very full schedule lately ^^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, please review if you can, and thanks for reading!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 27:**

**Twilight's Castle and Beyond**

* * *

_In the land of dreams (specifically behind two closed subconscious doors with a big 'Do Not Disturb (still!)' sign on them…_

_Discord floated in a large inner tube in a lagoon off of Horseshoe Bay while Celestia rested on a raft floating before him. Both beings wore sunhats and had fruity drinks floating nearby for refreshment as the sun shone brightly overhead and the blue water twinkled below._

_Celestia giggled as she looked to their surroundings. "You always choose a different location for us. You'd love to travel with her, wouldn't you?" Her eyes came back to Discord's._

_Discord finished a sip of his drink and gave a shrug. "She seems to like adventure, and I know some of the best places to have one. Everyone else likes her to stay in that stuffy castle all day, but I'd take her out so she could explore life, and I would explore it right along with her." He swallowed, looking down sheepishly. "By the way, it's sort of nice that you're sticking around even though I'm pretty much aware all the time now that you're a dream, and now that you're aware that you're a dream too."_

_Celestia smiled more. "Oh Discord, I've known I was a dream ever since your bad dream self almost took over things here. But I'm glad to stay around even if your bad dream self would rather sit and sulk at the back of your subconscious. I keep trying to coax him out so you can confront the bad things in your past more directly, but he's as stubborn as you are and won't come out until he's absolutely ready." Her eyes hazed a little. "It's sort of cute actually."_

_Discord chuckled. "Are 'dream me' and 'dream you' in love now?"_

_Celestia blushed and shrugged. "Well, you have the real Celestia to love now. I wouldn't mind having your former bad side to care for." She sipped her drink as well._

"_Well," Discord sighed, "you saying that is probably some symbol for my love for my friends and Celestia giving me a final bit of healing for all the mistakes I've made. There is just one problem though." He looked down into the water. "I don't have the real Celestia to love. She doesn't love me."_

"_But she might someday…." The dream Celestia smiled._

_Discord shrugged. "I don't know…maybe." He almost smiled a little again._

_Celestia giggled. "Well, until that day happens, you can feel free to keep practicing with me." She shifted her raft closer. "Ever since that Gala, when you dream about Celestia, all you do is smile and say hello and look at me shyly and talk about little things. You can do all of that with the real Celestia even just as friends, but you can do more with me…just to see what it would be like." Her gaze grew warm. "I've missed you…and the kisses…and the nuzzles…and falling down wrapped up in each other and laughing."_

"_Yes, well, it's just…different now." Discord blushed so much, his eyes wide. "I mean, __you__ know what you are, and __I__ know what you are, and __she__ knows about my dreams even if she'll never see them."_

_Celestia giggled again. "You're even a perfect gentlepony in your private dreams, and you were even before we both knew what was going on. Remember how shy you were that time I had you put your paw over my heart?" She sighed. "But can I have something small? At least call me what you called me during that dream when you realized you were in love with me. You remember…" A little twinkle came to her eyes._

_Discord swallowed, and a small smile came to his lips. "Yes I do remember…" he leaned close and lowered his voice an octave as he finished, "…__Darling Celestia__…."_

'_Darling Celestia' practically beamed. "She'd love this side of you if she got to know it…. That snake tongue of yours is made of silver: no wonder ladies always used to let themselves be charmed by you no matter how much bad chaos you were spreading."_

_The chaos master sighed, his grin at its widest and most charming. "Forget other ladies…let's just talk about you. After all, none of them ever made me fall in love." He chuckled, looking particularly love-struck. "If you ever did want to get married to make things formal for the sake of your little subjects, I'd do it, you know. But of course, I'd also never tell the real Celestia that. We've only been friends a couple months; it's definitely inappropriate to talk about lifetime romantic commitments."_

"_Forget appropriate." Celestia smirked a little. "This is the chaos master's dream. Everything can be anything you want it to be."_

_He sighed. "Well…maybe I do want some nuzzles. Just a…few." Discord's eyes widened as she pressed her neck against his, then he sighed deeply with a dreamy grin. "Oh, __Tia__…." He melted and nuzzled her back._

"_We can kiss too, and you can hold me…" she cooed in return._

"_Well…" Discord sighed again as he pulled back a little to look into her eyes, "Luna doesn't seem to think this kind of dreaming is bad for me, otherwise I'm sure she would have busted through my 'Do Not Disturb' sign some nights ago…and I really don't have the real Celestia to love…and you are very affectionate…and I need this, I think, for now at least." He smiled more. "Maybe we can have just a little fun along with the talking."_

_Celestia smiled warmly and nodded. "Let yourself be happy. That's all the real Celestia wants."_

_Discord nodded in return, and his voice took on that low octave again. "Why don't you and I be happy __together__, hmm?" And then he took her hoof in his paw and leaned in to place a tender, lingering kiss upon her lips. Celestia returned the gesture._

_The sun princess barely pulled back after a few moments to smile and whisper to him in a daze. "Did I mention you're an excellent kisser?"_

_Discord grinned and looked down, his voice a whisper as well. "Now you're just letting me stroke my own ego. And besides, here I might be fine, but in reality…who knows? It has been over a thousand years since I…" he blushed, "well, you probably know all of my memories…"_

"_And that's how I know how very special Celestia really is to you…" Celestia added softly. "Now…" she shifted closer, letting her other hoof touch his chest, "show me more about just how much you love her…. Soothe that part of yourself with me. You deserve affection, Discord."_

_Discord's blush deepened, but he nodded and let his eyes meet hers again. "We both do. Being in love is so terrifying and beautiful, after all. It'd be a shame to do it alone all the time. Now, kiss me again, darling Celestia, and help me find my way through this crazy mess I've gotten us into." He tilted his head, she nodded, and their mouths met again._

_The two creatures embraced for a little while._

* * *

Discord's dream ended when, in reality, some morning light shone against his eyelids while he slumbered on Fluttershy's sofa facing the living room window.

The chaos master cringed at first but then blinked a few times and opened his eyes. He had a perfect view through the window of the dawn beginning—a bold, small, yellow light at the bottom of the horizon entering the purple finish of night overhead.

He had to smile. "Even if I had to wake up at such a fun part of my dream, it's worth it to see your handiwork, dear Celestia. And besides, today's a big day—Twilight's castlewarming party: the first time you and I will see each other since the Gala. I have a lot to do." He finally sat up in his nightshirt and cap and gave a quick stretch. "Not that it hasn't been fun exchanging letters for the last two weeks though. Writing each other has been…nice somehow." He snapped to make a scroll appear before him—Celestia's most recent letter. He skimmed the scroll, reading it to himself for at least the sixth time since it's arrival (and chuckling at the best parts). "Hmm…almost slept late for the sunrise because she's still tired from the Gala…still trying to argue that ponies really must like chaos deep down considering half the strange problems that get presented to her at daily court…asking me if I think it would be chaotic or just silly if she told them all one day to just forget their troubles and eat cake…wishing we could maybe have another secret picnic soon if that wouldn't be too much…" He blushed a little.

Discord sighed and snapped away the letter with a grin. "I'd write you back, but it seems silly to when we're going to see each other today…and talk…and maybe dance." He sighed, looking down with a slight blush as he touched his cheek with his paw. "I probably won't get a kiss at the end of this party though of course, but it'll be nice to finally see each other again. I really have missed you, Tia."

Eventually Discord chuckled then snapped away his nightclothes and flew up. "Well then, first thing's first: I'll snap up a note for Fluttershy letting her know I'll be spending the whole morning planning my strategy for crashing Twilight's party, and in the meantime I'll stop by Twilight's castle and have a talk with her about moving back in. I'm sure she won't mind the wake up call." His smile picked up on one side. "Besides…flying there at this time of day gives me a lovely view of the rest of the sunrise."

The chaos master snapped up the note for Fluttershy and then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

In her castle bedroom in the dim light of dawn, Princess Twilight Sparkle slept soundly.

And then the finger of a paw poked her on the shoulder. "Psst…Twilight…"

She sighed in her sleep.

"Psst…" The tuft of a tail poked her this time.

Twilight yawned and turned over in her bed. "Mm…" left her.

A certain master of chaos sighed. "I'm glad Luna taught me this one…" he mumbled to himself. Then he cleared his throat, got close to Twilight, and whispered, "Twilight, I'm afraid I got hungry and ate all of the pages out of your books again—even the first editions. You forgive me though of course, good friend, right?"

"My books?!" Twilight gasped, and her eyes flew open and darted around. Her gaze quickly found the chaos master. "Discord, you—!"

Discord put his tail tuft over her mouth and rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down, Twilight, I didn't eat your books. I was just trying to get you up. Good morning, by the way." He grinned and shook his head as he removed his tail. "Tut, tut, Twilight, you always strive to emulate Celestia's perfection, and yet you're sleeping past dawn. Now that I've decided I'm moving back in, I'll have to work on helping you wake up bright and early each day as a princess should."

Twilight sighed and scowled at him (her eyes still hazed in sleepiness). "Discord, you can't just wake ponies up at dawn just because you've decided you're going to—" Her eyes went wide, and then suddenly, even despite her sleepiness, she smiled. "You're going to move back in? Oh Discord, that's…" she yawned, "great. Feel free to go back to your room…and to your bed." She closed her eyes and started to snuggle back against her pillow.

Discord just crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes though. "Oh Twilight, it's not that simple. I've decided I'm ready to move back in, but we have to discuss some things first."

"Can we do it after breakfast?" Twilight mumbled, magically pulling up her blankets around herself.

"No." Discord shook his head. "I've got a lot of planning to do for crashing your castlewarming party later. We have to talk right now."

"Why are you even up this early, Discord?" Twilight yawned again.

Discord blinked. Then he swallowed. "I was just, uh…watching the sunrise…" He cleared his throat.

Twilight sighed through her nose and smiled, her eyes still closed. "Aw, Discord…"

"You see this is what I'm talking about…" Discord blushed. "We have to set some ground rules since you know how I feel about you-know-who…and especially since you in particular know that I dream about her too." He pouted and held up a finger. "So, after I move back in there will be no 'Aw, Discord!' moments from you, there will be no 'all-knowing grins' there will be no 'giggles', no 'winks', no 'teasing kissy faces', there will be no commentary on my romantic life whatsoever." He did his best to keep his look serious though he was blushing away as he leaned down toward her and asked, "Are we clear?"

Twilight just sighed and yawned again. "Discord, I'm not going to tease you about Princess Celestia. I'm the princess of _friendship_, remember? If you were living with Cadance in the Crystal Empire, that would be another story…but here you're safe, Discord." She yawned again. "I won't say a word about it."

Still blushing, Discord straightened up and nodded. "Good, we have an agreement then."

"Yes, we do." Twilight smiled a little then blinked a few times and let her head sink into the pillow again. "Now, good morning, Discord, and I'll see you later."

"Uh, actually, there's one more thing…" Discord tapped his fingers together, looking upward.

"Mmm…Discord, I'm tired." Twilight sighed, her smile gone again. "Unless it's a friendship emergency, can it wait?"

"It's something I'm curious about, and it'll just take a second." He flew above her and angled himself downward. "You see, at the Gala, Celestia mentioned that you beat King Sombra in part by using dark magic, and she told me you got the hang of it after a little demonstration she did once to teach you." He cleared his throat. "So…I'd like to see if I could do the same thing with you and chaos—teach you it by explaining and demonstrating."

"Discord…." Twilight buried her head underneath her pillow now. "Can't we do this later?"

Discord just smiled. "Oh, from what I hear, you're such a quick study that it'll only take a few seconds." He turned onto his back in the air. "Just…let go of structure in favor of possibility."

"Discord…" She buried herself more in the blankets.

"Try to be one with the potential in all things and to see how even what clashes somehow goes together." The chaos master's smile grew, and he spread his arms wide.

"Discord…" She was grumbling now.

"And, er…" He twirled his beard in thought. "Ah, yes, don't follow logic, just find your own. Let your magic be free."

"Fine!" Twilight sat up, her horn glowed, then the room glowed, and then in a burst of light the place was filled with randomly colored balloons, streamers in clashing shades of plaid, curtains made of large strips of Swiss cheese, giant pies floating in mid-air, and a floor covered in a purple and pink checkerboard patterns complete with giant backwards and upside down books piled high everywhere.

Discord just floated there with his jaw dropped.

Twilight, still sitting up in bed, let out a very deep sigh which ended as a calming breath, then said very directly, "Now, goodbye, Discord, and I'll see you at the party later." And then she used her magic to surround herself with a magical aura shield to keep the chaos (and Discord) at bay.

Discord just kept staring at the chaos. "I…but you…how did…excellent use of cheese, I…" He looked back to Twilight, but saw her snuggled under her covers again and sound asleep. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, well, either I'm a fantastic teacher or you are a fantastic student…or maybe it's a little of both." He smiled. "It was sort of nice trying to explain my process to you though. Maybe I really would like teaching at Celestia's little school. I'll put some thought into it while I finish planning my party crashing technique." He nodded to himself and then disappeared in a flash with a chuckle, leaving Twilight and her chaos in peace.

…Peace for a few moments, at least, until there was a knock at her bedroom door and suddenly a bouncing pink pony burst in. "Twilight!" Pinkie Pie zipped right up to her bed. "Come on, it's the day of your castlewarming party! And I'm going need all the time I can get to make it orderly enough to be worth Discord crashing with his chaos! And then I'll have to help coordinate things with the castle caterers you mentioned Princess Luna would send over, and then once the party's over we'll have to get ready for our best friends sleepover slash Rainbow Power meeting in the throne room tonight!" Having said all of that in one breath (and while holding a wide-eyed Twilight by the shoulders), she inhaled deeply now and smiled with a squee sound.

Twilight just blinked once and then let out a deep sigh and couldn't help smiling a little. "Okay, Pinkie Pie, okay, I'm coming…"

"Great!" Pinkie released her. "I've got cinnamon buns downstairs for breakfast so that we can start off with a healthy dose of sugar right away! We're going to need it!" Then she turned and bounced out of the room.

Twilight just watched her go with a smile, shaking her head, and then finally got up to prepare for the interesting day ahead.

* * *

Afternoon came soon enough to Equestria, which meant Twilight's castlewarming party would be starting shortly. And meanwhile, in Canterlot, the pony sisters were finishing up preparations for attending the big celebration.

Celestia stood before her vanity mirror, magically brushing her hair and smiling to herself as she hummed a light tune (the tune of "To the Gala" actually). Then, in the part of her mirror reflecting her bed, her eyes caught sight of her Gala corsage resting beside her vase of eternal flowers on her nightstand. Her smile warmed for a moment, and then her eyes went back to her own reflection. She put down the brush and then raised her hoof to pull back her hair on one side of her face so that both of her eyes were visible, and observed the effect.

A light knock sounded, and then Princess Luna entered the room with a yawn and a smile. "Celestia, I am ready for the party to celebrate Twilight's castle! And I have just gotten word that the caterers which I sent along at Twilight's request arrived some time ago, so the celebration should be ready to commence quite shortly!"

Celestia glanced over her should with a smile, her hoof still holding back her hair. "That's wonderful, Luna. I'm almost ready to go too."

"Sister," Luna raised an eyebrow and her smile picked up on one side as she took in the sight of Celestia, "are you planning to do something special with your hair for the party?" She approached.

Celestia blinked. "Oh…no, nothing special." She looked back to the mirror to observe her reflection again. "It's just…Luna, do you think if I moved my hair back behind my other ear so that my face could be seen more clearly that it would make me seem more approachable? You know, like I had it at the Gala when it was pinned back." She cleared her throat and shrugged.

"More approachable to ponies in general…or more approachable to stallions in particular…or more approachable to Discord most of all?" Luna's smile grew as she came to stand beside her sister.

Celestia blushed and lowered her hoof as she shook her head and smiled. "Luna, I'm just thinking of trying something new, just for the party. Discord made a comment before we parted ways after the Gala that I seemed more open when he could see both of my eyes. So it's just an option I'm considering."

Luna laughed softly. "I think you look lovely always, sister, but if you'd like to try something new for the party to help you socialize, then why not?" She reached up and moved Celestia's hair behind her ear again, then secured a few flowing locks around her horn to keep it steady. She stepped back and smiled. "Perfect. And I'm sure Discord will appreciate that you valued his suggestion so highly." Luna raised an eyebrow. "You two really have not seen each other in two weeks?"

Celestia smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We agreed we needed some time apart. But writing each other has certainly helped keep us close. It's been fun actually." She magically brought forth an unfurled scroll from her dresser. "In his last letter he told me all about his latest tea party with Fluttershy and how he and Angel worked together to make her a special cake to thank her for being such a good friend, and then he shared some ideas he has for adventurous places he thinks I should see, and he teased me a little bit about the funny stories I told him about holding daily court with the ponies—he says that I seem to have an uncanny knack for attracting chaos." She blushed slightly and smiled more as she sent the scroll back over to her dresser. "He's a very eloquent writer, and funny too. If he teaches at the Academy, I really would like him to write his own textbook, and I would love to read it."

Luna smiled more. "I'm glad your conversations have been going so well." She hesitated. "Has he…said anything about the news of Cadance arriving here in Canterlot next weekend?"

Celestia glanced to the side with a sheepish smile. "I…haven't told him yet. I'd rather do it in person today, whenever we have a moment alone. Then you can tell Twilight, and we can let her know about the sleepover you've planned for the four of us." She swallowed and looked to her sister. "Luna, do you promise this sleepover won't turn into a night of everypony, especially Cadance, questioning me about Discord?" She blushed a little. "I don't mind if you ask me things or tease me a little in private, but Cadance can be a bit…intense about matters of the heart." She let out a breath. "And Twilight will be there too…"

"Sister," Luna moved closer, "I promise, no one will embarrass you. Just think of this as an opportunity to give yourself two more friends to have some 'mare talk' with if you ever want to. Just let yourself relax. This sleepover is for all of us to enjoy ourselves, Celestia…and so I can have a chance to share my night with my three best friends."

Celestia nodded, her smile warm again. But then she blushed more. "And speaking of the night…you still haven't been near my dreams lately at all…right?"

Luna shook her head and blushed a little herself as her smile grew again. "I have given you complete privacy every night since the Gala, sister. So feel free to indulge whatever fantasies your subconscious presents to you. I think it would be good for you."

Celestia let out a deep breath and did her best not to smile too much. "Luna, really, it's not like I'm obsessively dreaming about Discord or anything. I'd just…like to make sure I'll have privacy in case another dream like that 'dancing one' comes up." She cleared her throat and smiled again. "And all right, Luna. I'll come to the sleepover. But if Cadance pushes things, we may end up going to war with the Crystal Empire." She laughed.

Luna laughed too. "All right, yes, very funny. Now come on, Celestia! We must get to the chariot and be on our way to Twilight's so that we're not late. And I know you'll want to be there in case Discord crashes the party right away." She used her magic to open the door and took her sister's foreleg to pull her out into the hall.

Celestia laughed as she followed along. "All right, Luna, I'm coming!"

As the two sisters slowed their pace to walk side by side down the hallway, the night princess glanced at the sun princess out of the corner of her eye, her voice low. "You know, Celestia, if you were curious about suitors but did not wish to think of Discord in such a way, you could always try to spend time with some unattached dignitaries to see if you might find a spark of romance with one of them. I would even join you if you'd like. We could navigate modern dating together." She blushed a little and gave a sheepish shrug.

Celestia's smile grew slightly. "I'm not sure yet about how much romance I'm looking to find, Luna. But I'll keep the offer in mind. And thank you." Her smile warmed.

Luna nodded. "Of course, Celestia."

Soon enough, the two princesses were in a chariot and being whisked away to Ponyville.

* * *

"Okay, Rarity, you can open your eyes…now!" Spike stepped back and waited with a big smile for Rarity's gaze to fall upon the lovely, orderly, finely-decorated throne room in Twilight's castle (complete with a small castle staff bustling around to and fro as they finished preparations for the start of the castlewarming party).

Rarity blinked as she opened her eyes, and then her pupils widened and shimmered. "Ooo, Spikey, it's like something out of an old pony's tale—a castle done up in full formal finery!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Spike's grin grew. "That's why I didn't want you just walking in with the rest of the girls. I wanted to get to present it to you officially. It really does seem like your style." He shuffled his feet.

"Oh it absolutely is!" Rarity nodded. "And thank you, Spike, for caring so much about my experience of the party." Her gaze warmed.

Spike blushed a little and waved her off. "Aw, it's nothing, Rarity."

"Rarity, you're here!" With a smile, Twilight trotted forward, the rest of the girls following in her wake. "Great, then that just leaves us waiting for the princesses to arrive…and Discord." Twilight glanced around uneasily then looked to Fluttershy again. "Fluttershy are you sure you don't have a clue about how he's going to crash the party?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but I really don't. I haven't even seen him since last night. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fun, whatever he decides to do." She smiled. But then she sighed and looked down.

"Fluttershy," Twilight frowned and came closer, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, sugar cube." Applejack came forward with a concerned smile. "You've been looking down and sighing like that whenever Discord gets brought up ever since you got here."

Fluttershy sighed again as she looked to her friends. "I'm just worried about Discord seeing Princess Celestia. They haven't been around each other at all since the Gala, and I think it might be hard for him at first."

"Yes, um…" Rarity smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, "is there a royal etiquette all of us should follow when we see the two of them together considering their delicate situation?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, like do we pretend nothing happened or ask them if they're okay about what happened or…what?" She raised an eyebrow.

Twilight cleared her throat. "Girls, I know this might be a little awkward for everypony, but I'm sure once Discord and the princesses get here we'll have a better idea of what they'd be most comfortable with. I mean it's just us knowing that Discord has…feelings for Celestia. How hard could it be, right?" She shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

However, rather than smiling back at her, the girls just looked to each other and then gave uncertain smiles to Twilight.

And then fanfare sounded.

The staff members running around paused and then quickly lined up on either side of the throne room entrance. Suddenly a herald trotted in. "Announcing, their royal highnesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Equestria!" He stepped aside as the staff all gave a formal bow.

Celestia and Luna walked in, smiling brightly. Celestia gave a slight bow to the staff. "Thank you for the greeting."

"Yes," Luna added, "but please be at ease now and return to your tasks. I know after working so hard all morning to prepare the party for us you must wish to return to your posts at Canterlot."

The staff straightened up, nodded with smiles, and then started dashing around to complete their various final tasks.

Now the eyes of the pony sisters turned to the group of six mares and the baby dragon before them.

"Celestia, Luna!" Twilight came forward and put a foreleg around each of their necks in a hug as she smiled. "I'm so happy you're here." Then she blinked, pulled back, cleared her throat, and said in her most dignified manner, her head held high, "I mean…welcome to the celebration honoring my new castle and home. I'm so very glad to have my fellow princesses here with me."

Luna smiled. "Excellent use of royal decorum, Twilight Sparkle. You truly are our baby sister."

Celestia smiled more. "I preferred the hug, personally, but thank you for the official greeting as well, Princess Twilight." Celestia bowed her head.

The girls and Spike all came forward now and bowed to the princesses.

"And it's nice to see all of you as well." Celestia nodded to them in return (as did Luna).

"And it is nice to see a full staff in this place," Luna remarked with a grin as she watched the waiter ponies and chefs move around in perfect harmony while a laden buffet table glowed in the center of the room (with a large cake perched at the center of the table). "And they have done an excellent job setting up the catering, it seems." She turned her eyes to a certain pink pony. "And Pinkamena, you have done an excellent job planning such an organized party for Twilight."

Pinkie beamed and bounced up. "Gee, thanks, Princess Luna! I wanted things as orderly as possible for when Discord arrives so he can have lots of fun making it chaotic!" She winked.

Celestia laughed softly. "Well, you've definitely succeeded there. Everything really does look lovely." She looked to the rest of the girls. "I hope you girls weren't waiting on us to start enjoying yourselves."

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without all the guests," Pinkie chimed in. "But now that you're both here—and since Discord's coming later of course—let's party!" She bounced up and then dashed off into the middle of the party, grabbing a bite of cake here and shaking the hoof of a waiter there and shooting off a party canon over there.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike smiled and dashed off into the party as well.

The three princesses watched them go with smiles and then looked to each other again.

Luna cleared her throat. "So Discord is definitely going to be crashing your party, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof. "Yeah, uh…Pinkie really wanted him to. I just kind of wish he would show up and get it over with though. I'm already nervous enough from handling the waiter ponies and chefs." She rubbed her temple. "I just hope he doesn't do anything with the food."

Celestia smiled. "I'm sure whatever Discord does won't hurt the party, Twilight. And please try to relax. It's your party, after all. Enjoy yourself." She moved closer and put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, her gaze warm.

Twilight smiled a little and glanced up at her mentor. She nodded. "Okay. I'll do my best."

Luna came forward as well and wrapped up her sister and Twilight in a big, strong, alicorn hug. "It's so nice that the three of us get to be together like this today and talking. And that reminds me, Twilight…" she released them from her iron grip (Twilight and Celestia took in deep breaths), "I am scheduling another princess sleepover at our castle next weekend. I'm assuming you would like to come of course?"

Twilight's eyes lit up, and she nodded and bounced in the air. "Oh yes, yes! I'd love that!" She blinked and smiled sheepishly as she stooped herself from bouncing. "I mean, yes, I would love to attend, Luna."

Luna laughed softly. "Celestia and I shall be looking forward to the party then."

"Pardon me, your highnesses. Drinks?"

The three princesses blinked and looked to a (somewhat oddly-colored) unicorn waiter who was looking down as he addressed the princesses while holding up a tray with three glasses of punch on it.

Twilight smiled and magically took up a glass. "Oh, uh…thank you, um…"

The waiter cleared his throat. "Dizzy, Princess. That's my name." His voice sounded a little gruff, almost muffled.

Celestia blinked…and then she did everything she could to fight back a giggle.

"Well, then, thank you very much, Dizzy." Luna gave a nod and took a glass too, though she did look at him with an eyebrow rose for a moment before turning to her drink.

"And for you, Princess?" Though he magically made the tray move closer to her, 'Dizzy's' eyes still didn't come up…though Celestia swore she could detect a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

The sun princess smiled and magically took up the final glass of punch. "Thank you, Dizzy."

"Not a problem," he replied with a cough, and then he trotted off into the party.

And as she watched him go, observing his red and white tail, his black and white mane, and how his horn was tinged lightly with blue and silver against his tan fur, Celestia couldn't help that giggle finally escaping her.

As Twilight raised an eyebrow at her, Celestia quickly cleared her throat and gave an explanation. "Twilight, this really does look like such a fun party: why don't you go jump into the fray with the girls? Luna and I will be along soon. I think we'd just like to enjoy being guests on the sidelines for a few moments."

Twilight smiled. "Well, someone should probably make sure Pinkie doesn't eat all the cake before we all have a chance at a piece."

"I would consider such an act a personal favor." Celestia winked.

Twilight laughed. "You've got it."

And then from across the room…

"_Hey guys, want to bet me I can eat this whole cake in one bite?!_" Pinkie's voice suddenly announced.

"_Nooo!"_ the girls and Spike all yelled in return.

Twilight blinked then smiled and shook her head as she sighed and trotted off to her friends.

"Celestia, why did you send Twilight off?" Luna raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Celestia sighed and smiled more. "Because I didn't want to spoil the surprise." When Luna tilted her head to the side, Celestia explained in a whisper. "That pony that just brought us punch was Discord in disguise."

"What? But I thought his pony form was tan with brown hair." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It was." Celestia shrugged. "But when we were talking after the Gala, his pony form came up, and I told him to let it reflect his personality more, and so he changed a few colors and proportions. Believe me, it was a very unforgettable sight. But today he must have left out the wings and given his form more of a normal stature to blend in with the waiters."

"I see…" Luna tried hard not to smile. "And…what direction had you're conversation been going in exactly that you had him turn into a stallion for you?"

Celestia sighed deeply and blushed though her smile remained. "Luna…you said no jokes like that outside of the castle."

Luna just smiled more and rolled her eyes to the side. "Oh, very well." She glanced out to the room but couldn't find Dizzy amongst the staff. "What do you think he has planned exactly, sister?"

"Something beautifully chaotic, if I know him, and very funny." The sun princess sipped her punch, her eyes twinkling a little.

"You're probably right if the very idea of it actually made you giggle." The moon princess couldn't help herself as she likewise sipped her punch.

Celestia just shook her head with a smile as Luna smiled as well, and the two sisters prepared for the arrival of chaos.

* * *

Off in another corner of the room, a certain oddly-colored pony waiter sighed as he set down his now empty drink tray and mumbled to himself. "This is so utterly ridiculous; I'm actually nervous about just _looking_ at her after all this time. What do I think is going to happen?" He had to smile and shake his head. "She makes me act like a giddy teenager. I wonder if it's being in love that does that or being in love with her in particular?" He blushed.

"Hey, new guy! Come on, the party's good to go, and now we've got to finish cleaning up our supplies if we want to make it back to Canterlot in time for our dinner break!" one of the head waiter ponies suddenly announced to Dizzy. "Grab that half empty plate of hors d'oeuvres and head into the kitchen!"

Discord cleared his throat and then turned to give the waiter a cheeky grin. "Actually, I think I'll be going on break _right now_. Though I will take something to munch on." He used his magic to take up the remainder of the hors d'oeuvres, levitate them, and drop them into his mouth. He swallowed and smirked. "Ta ta!"

"Hey!" The waiter pony scowled. "You can't just—" But then with a snap of his tail, Discord disappeared.

The waiter pony's eyes went wide…and then a small smile of surprise came to his lips.

Fortunately, he came out of his shock in enough time to get the rest of the staff together, packed up, and out of Twilight's castle pretty quickly (they were certain to start seeing Discord frequently enough again in the Canterlot castle, and besides…the staff had sort of unofficially decided that Discord and Celestia deserved privacy whenever possible).

* * *

Such a happy, perfect, well-organized party when viewed from above: a room filled with perfectly laid out grand decorations, the girls all laughing and talking, Spike eating snacks with a big grin, Luna socializing with an ease that came most naturally to her among close friends, and Celestia enjoying herself and at the same time surveying all the happiness with a loving gaze.

How could a chaos master be expected to help himself even if he hadn't already promised a good, old-fashioned chaotic party crash?

Suddenly, on all of the festivities, the lights went out.

Of course, there were the general sounds of pandemonium.

"Hey, I can't see where I'm flying!" Rainbow Dash.

"_The dark!"_ Fluttershy.

"Hey, now, how in the hay is it completely dark in here when half this room's walls are crystal windows and it's still daylight outside?" Applejack.

"Don't overthink the party in the dark, Applejack, just embrace it!" Pinkie Pie.

"Indeed, I'm sort of a fan of this situation." Luna.

"Oh, Luna." Celestia.

"Ow!" Spike.

"Oh, sorry Spikey Wikey! I didn't mean to step on your tail." Rarity.

"Oh, sweet Starswirl, it's starting…" Twilight (in a very dry tone).

And then a single spotlight came on in the room, and a disembodied (yet familiar, of course) voice began to speak after he finished a low chuckle. "Hmm….hello ladies and gentledragon. I've missed you—did all of you certainly miss me? Oh, who has to ask: I _know_ you did!"

The girls and Spike and the princesses just looked up with various grins.

"Now," the disembodied voice went on, "I do prefer to work alone, but since this appearance _was_ planned and approved by the hostess, I am open to chaos requests…"

"CHOCOLATE RAI—" Pinkie got about that much out before Twilight put a hoof over her mouth with wide eyes. She looked up. "Uh, heh, Discord? I have a request—please, please, please, do not make it rain chocolate milk in my castle…or lemonade…or cola…just no liquids, please!"

The voice chuckled. "Hmm, fair enough. Only solids then." A snapping sound occurred, and suddenly the room was full of light again…and now also giant jellybeans, mountains of rock candy, gigantic squishy marshmallows, and piles of little golden Discord statues all in various humorous poses. And then a big confetti cloud appeared and burst all over everything, covering the throne room in sparkles and colorful bits of paper. "Oh, and one more thing…" Another snap, and now Discord's window was decorated with colorful lights all around it and a marquee flashing over the top reading 'All Hail the Chaos Master!'

And of course, the Discord in the window started moving and talking. "Surprise, here I am! How is everyone enjoying the chaos?" Another snap, and now Discord appeared in person hovering above his throne, head held high, one arm behind his back, and his paw to his chest, smiling brightly. "Yes, ladies, chaos has arrived." He gave a low bow in Twilight's direction. "And you're welcome, by the way, Twilight, for the spectacular entrance."

Twilight just looked back at him with a smile she couldn't help. "Thank you, Discord. This is certainly going to be a party none of us will ever forget." She looked to the chaos and sighed though she couldn't help still smiling.

Discord just shook his head and leaned close to her. "Don't worry, Twilight, I'll help you clean up later before I go. Promise." He winked then straightened up.

Twilight smiled more. "Thank you, Discord. And it really is nice to see you again. I'm glad you're here."

Discord chuckled and flew toward the center of the room before landing. "Yes, well, I'm glad I'm here too."

"Hiya, Discord!" Applejack came forward now with a smile.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash flew up and waved.

"Discord, it's nice to have the addition of your unique, er…panache to the party." Rarity smiled brightly.

"DISCORD, this jelly bean tastes like jalapenos!" Pinkie announced, steam coming out of her ears as she swallowed a big bite of giant jellybean. "I love it!"

"Discord, are you really moving back in?" Spike darted forward with a big smile. "Twilight said at breakfast that you might."

Discord nodded. "Absolutely, Spike: as of tonight consider me a regular part of the castle again."

"Angel Bunny and I will miss you, Discord." Fluttershy came forward with a smile. "But I'm glad you're coming back here and that you had a chance to make the party so lively for everyone. And the statues are…interesting." She touched one of the little golden Discords with her hoof.

"They're solid chocolate wrapped in gold foil." Discord chuckled. "And I'll miss Angel too. We do have a lot of fun competing for your affections after all, dear Fluttershy." Discord landed and ruffled her mane a little, and she smiled more.

"Greetings, Discord." Discord blinked as Luna came around from behind him and smiled, her gaze warm. "We are very happy to see you at another royal affair."

"Oh like you could keep me away." Discord grinned and shrugged. "What's a friendly get together without a little discord, after all? Besides, you're not the only one who's needed a nice informal shindig after the stress of the Gala."

Luna laughed softly and nodded. "Too true." And then she cleared her throat lightly and gestured behind Discord with her head.

From behind him, Princess Celestia cleared her throat and spoke now. "Hello, Discord. It's nice to see you."

Discord's eyes widened a little, then he swallowed and finally turned around.

There stood Celestia, of course, smiling warmly, her eyes a little hazed as she looked to him.

Discord took a breath and swallowed. "Yes, isn't it always a thrill when I pop in?" He smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Celestia."

She laughed softly. "Have you been spreading some good chaos since the Gala?"

He shrugged. "Oh, when I can. Have you settled back into your normal routine with taking care of the ponies?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, almost."

Discord nodded in return.

The two friends shared a smile…and remained that way looking at each other.

And then…they were simply not sure what to do with themselves. They just stood there in their awkward silence sometimes making eye contact, sometimes not, their smiles growing more and more sheepish and awkward.

A snort of laughter escaped Luna, which caused Celestia and Discord to turn toward their friends with wide eyes only to see Luna, the girls, and Spike all staring at them with various expressions of confusion and interest.

Celestia and Discord both instantly blushed and looked to each other again and then looked down.

Twilight turned to her friends and cleared her throat. "Uh…girls? Why don't we just go back to talking and having fun?" She smiled sheepishly.

The girls blinked but then nodded.

"Oh, uh…sure." Applejack rubbed the back of her neck and looked to Rainbow Dash. "So, uh, Rainbow Dash…um…good weather today?"

Rainbow Dash was still eyeing Discord and Celestia as Applejack reached up now and nudged her shoulder with her hoof. "Huh?!" Rainbow Dash blinked and then looked down at her friend and cleared her throat as she quickly replied, "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah…"

"Er…Fluttershy…" Rarity tried, doing her best to keep her eyes on her friend and away from the potential couple, "I've gotten some new fabrics in at the shop that you simply must see." Yet, Rarity's eyes darted to Discord and Celestia quickly one more time before returning to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy did her best to look down. "Oh, okay, Rarity. That might be nice." Her eyes stayed low but then drifted to Discord, and her brow furrowed in worry.

Twilight smacked her forehead with her hoof. "Girls, seriously, Pinkie Pie is the only one doing this right."

"You mean I'm the only one NOT staring at Celestia and Discord?" Pinkie brought her head up from a pile of wrappers as she finished eating another chocolate Discord statue. "That's because this room's full of candy, guys! Duh! Thanks again, Discord!" She waved over to him.

Celestia let out a small giggle, and Discord couldn't help smiling a little as he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're welcome, Pinkie Pie." Then his eye suddenly caught sight of Twilight now looking at him and Celestia with an awkward blush, her eyes wide and an eyebrow rose.

As soon as Discord made eye contact though, she blinked and looked away with a deeper blush.

Discord sighed as Celestia looked away.

And then suddenly Spike, with a dry look, walked past them. "I've got this." Discord raised an eyebrow and Celestia tilted her head to the side as Spike headed past the girls as well and off to one side of the throne room.

"I'm sorry, Princess Celestia, Discord," Twilight stammered.

"No, it's all right, really!" Celestia and Discord said in perfect unison. They blinked and blushed more.

"Aw…" Rarity couldn't help the exclamation, and it made the rest of the girls smile and blush a little as they watched the couple again.

Suddenly Twilight blinked and sniffed the air (meanwhile, some light gray smoke began floating just above her head). "Does anyone else smell something burning?"

Spike walked back past her and the girls now, the dry look still on his features. "Curtains are on fire."

"What!?" Twilight jumped and turned around only to see the corner of one of her curtains indeed on fire (in green flames, no less). She and the rest of the girls quickly ran over and started talking and exclaiming and using whatever was at their disposal to end the small fire.

Spike, a small smile on his face, was walking past Celestia and Discord now when he was stopped by Discord putting a hand on his shoulder. The chaos master brought his other hand to his mouth, fighting back a very big smile. "Spike," he kept his voice low, "did you just set part of Twilight's castle on fire all to get them to stop noticing us?"

Spike smiled a little more and shrugged. "Well, yeah…"

"I see." Discord crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know that makes you one of my official top friends now, right? Seriously, if I ever turn evil again, Fluttershy's already got dibs on being queen of the forests, I'm planning on giving Luna an island or something to turn into Luna Land, Twilight gets all the books, but you get to be Lord of all the Jewels. No question."

Celestia rolled her eyes and then smiled down at Spike and lowered her head. "Spike, while I can't say I approve of the fire…thank you for it." She gave him a little hug with her foreleg.

When she pulled back, Spike just shuffled his feet with a big smile. "Aw, don't mention it. I was just helping things be less mushy for Discord—from one guy to another." He looked to Discord. "By the way, Big Mac says next weekend works for him for the hoofball night. Are you still in?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." Discord winked.

"Great!" Spike beamed.

"_Spike!"_

Spike's eyes went wide. "Uh oh."

"Spike," a frowning Twilight approached him, "I know you were trying to help, but please don't do something like that ever again."

Spike sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry, Twilight." He shrugged. "But maybe we could all just get back to the party now and have fun?"

"Yes, let's get back to the party." Discord grinned and clapped his claw and paw together. "And let's keep the chaos going. I'm here for the entertainment after all." He snapped, and now there were rainbow butterflies everywhere (with sticks of butter for bodies) and square balloons floating in the air, and a neon-light flashing disco ball appeared hanging from the ceiling (and it dropped a small shower of diamonds over everything).

The girls looked around in amazement and finally started to lose their focus on Celestia and Discord. Spike even grabbed Twilight's hoof and pulled her toward the center of the room. "Come on, Twilight, I want to try a big jellybean before Pinkie eats them all! And now they have diamonds too!" He licked his lips.

"Okay, okay, Spike!" Twilight smiled as she matched pace with him. They soon disappeared into the chaos.

Celestia and Discord looked on.

The sun princess smiled, her voice low. "Not a bad way of distracting them, Discord."

The chaos master likewise smiled, his voice low as well. "Being distracting is one of the things I do best, Tia."

They had a peaceful silence for a moment.

Then Discord swallowed. "Celestia…are we okay?"

She took a breath. "I think so. This is just new for us."

He nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

Celestia bit her lip. "I'm not entirely sure."

And then Luna cleared her throat and came close to them with a warm smile. "This is your chance now that the girls are thoroughly distracted."

Celestia and Discord blinked and raised eyebrows.

Luna rolled her eyes. "You two clearly don't know how to behave in front of an audience yet. So go be alone for a little while. It might help ease you into the party atmosphere."

Celestia frowned. "Luna, we can't just leave the party—it means so much to Twilight."

"She'd understand." Discord kept his eyes down. "Trust me. She's a good friend."

Celestia looked to him then looked to Luna and gave a nod. "Well…maybe we could just step out for a moment for some air."

Discord rolled his eyes. "I doubt we'll get much more privacy standing out in the streets in Ponyville." He twirled his beard in thought, then looked to Celestia with a small smile and held up his fingers. "Are you up for a small adventure, Celestia?"

She brought a hoof to her chin. "Do we have time for something like that?"

He nodded. "I promise we'll be quick—the 'children' will be fine being watched by Luna for a little while." He chuckled. "And I'll have us back before there's even a chance the girls will have eaten all the cake."

Celestia smiled again and nodded in return. "All right, Discord."

Discord looked to Luna. "And thanks for covering for us, Luna."

"Of course, you two." Luna gave a small bow of her head.

The chaos master snapped, and then in a burst of light he and Celestia were gone.

Luna smiled warmly at the spot where they had been.

"Luna?"

Luna blinked and turned at the sound of Twilight addressing her as the friendship princess came up beside her. "Yes, Twilight?"

Twilight blushed and frowned. "I'm so sorry everyone made everything so awkward. If Discord and Celestia decided to go home, I completely understand. And please tell Celestia I'm sorry."

Luna shook her head. "Twilight, don't worry. Considering the common knowledge we all share, their presence at the party was bound to be tricky to navigate. But right now they just need some time to talk: this is the first time they've seen each other since the Gala, after all. I promise you though, neither one of them was offended." She cleared her throat, and her smile grew. "Anyway, enough talk of Celestia and Discord for the moment. There is another matter I wanted to talk to you about, one regarding our sleepover and one I think you shall be quite happy about. Cadance has decided to pay a visit and join us that night, and your brother shall accompany here on her trip. The plans were decided this morning."

"Really?!" Twilight beamed. "Luna, that's great! It'll be so much fun to have Cadance there!" But then she raised an eyebrow. "Does Cadance know about Discord and Celestia?"

Luna's smile picked up on one side. "Cadance knows whatever Celestia shall choose to share with her. Other than that, all she knows is that they went to the Gala together and that there were rumors of Discord betraying her heart."

Twilight nodded, considered for a moment, then smiled again. "Well, if anyone can help Celestia feel more comfortable about things, it's the princess of love, right?"

Luna sighed, smiling more to herself. "We shall see, Twilight Sparkle, we shall see…"

Twilight smiled a little more too.

The two mares headed off into the party's chaos.

* * *

_Somewhere lost in time, lost in space, and meaning…_

Discord and Celestia appeared in the unusual colorscape of the chaos dimension perched upon a wide limb of Discord's blue thinking tree floating amongst the ether. And Discord had his hands over Celestia's eyes.

Celestia smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Discord?"

The chaos master chuckled. "I just want you to be fully prepared before you open your eyes and see where we are. Just relax, Tia, and take it all in." He removed his hands.

Celestia opened her eyes: they quickly shot open wide, and then she was so lost in all of the colors and dark ether and endless patterns and shapes around her that she leaned her head back far enough to actually start falling backwards off of the tree branch.

"Whoa!" Discord used his tail to right her.

The sun princess quickly clung with her foreleg to the trunk of the tree and looked to her friend. "Discord, where are we?"

Discord chuckled. "Another dimension—a particularly chaotic place to be."

"Another dimension?" Celestia blinked few times and then looked to the tree. "And…what's this?"

"Oh." Discord waved her off. "My thinking tree."

She looked to him again, her head tilted to the side.

Discord explained. "It's where I go to sit and think about things. Plus, it has holes in it where I can hide my stuff." He reached past her toward the trunk, and instantly a hole opened up. He rummaged around, pulling out random items to show her and then putting them back inside. "See, here's my framed picture of me and Fluttershy…and here's my favorite crazy straw for drinking chocolate milk…and here's my highlighter quill I used to mark up the girls' journal to teach them about the keys to open Twilight's chest…and here's my…" He stopped—he had just pulled out the blue poison joke corsage Celestia had given him at the start of Gala night. He blushed and quickly put it back in the tree, then zipped up the hole to make it disappear. "Yes, well…you get the idea." He put his arms behind his back.

Celestia held back a small giggle. "I think it's very clever of you to keep your things hidden in such a unique place. I'm afraid I just keep the corsage you gave me with your flowers by my bed; that sounds a little boring compared with your tree."

A smile returned to Discord's features. "I'm glad you like it. And doesn't it go nicely here?" He gazed at all the nonsense around them with a smile. "I travel to places like this sometimes, and I feel right at home here. I'm thinking of calling it Chaosville. Actually, I'm thinking of building a home here soon—maybe a cottage." He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I mentioned it to Fluttershy once, and she liked the idea. And I'm sure Twilight will eventually get over me leaving her castle again." He chuckled.

Celestia's smile grew. "A home? Discord, that's wonderful. And a cottage sounds lovely." She looked out to the odd swirling vortexes around them again. But then the sights of chaos spreading off into seemingly unending space started to overwhelm her a little again, and the sun princess blinked a few times and had to grip the tree trunk a little more tightly. She looked to Discord once more. "This place is very far from Ponyville and Canterlot though, isn't it? And I don't see any other homes or creatures. And…at the Gala you told me you don't like getting left alone." She frowned. "Discord, you're not putting yourself here just because of… I mean, I just don't want you to be lonely, especially if…"

Celestia stopped speaking as Discord placed a single finger over her lips and smiled at her. "I'm not running off to avoid you. I promise. And I won't be lonely because no one's leaving me here—I'm choosing to make this place my home. And I'll visit Ponyville and Canterlot all you and the girls want. But…I need to _live_ _here_. I'm chaos, and I belong in a place like this." He floated up and flipped over in the air, hanging from a higher branch by his tail. "I've thought this over, especially over the last couple of weeks. I'm doing the right thing."

Celestia's smile became warm, and she nodded. "I understand, Discord. I'm just surprised you didn't bring up this place in your letters."

Discord shrugged. "Well, I hadn't made the final decision yet. I would have brought it up in my next response, but your last letter only came yesterday. I figured it would be better just to tell you in person." He blinked then raised an eyebrow as he came to sit beside her on their branch again. "Now that we've seen each other again…are we, um…still going to write?"

Celestia blushed a little, and her eyes hazed. "I'd like to, Discord. I'm busy in Canterlot, and you're going to be busy building your new home here soon: letters are a nice way to keep close even when we can't see each other."

Discord nodded. "I'd like to keep writing too. Your letters make me smile." He chuckled. "Hearing you actually complain about things and hearing the jokes you feel too poised to share with the ponies is priceless. Truly. And if I'm moving here, that'll give us even more of a reason to write." He shrugged. "So you see, everything works out."

"As long as you really will come visit…and maybe crash a few parties if you can, waiter 'Dizzy'?" Celestia smirked a little.

The chaos master rolled his eyes. "Oh, what? It was the only good name I could come up with on the spot." He laughed. "But sure, I could crash sometimes, if you'd like to be surprised. Besides, it's sort of interesting being a pony in that situation—blending in for once instead of being the center of attention: tall and magical and flying with a face everyone knows."

Celestia blinked a couple of times. "…Feeling normal…just like everypony else…" Here eyes went a little wide, and she looked down.

"Yes…I suppose." Discord raised an eyebrow. "Tia?"

She blinked and looked up, then cleared her throat. "Sorry, I was just remembering something." The sun princess shook her head then smiled again. "Anyway, I'm glad you'll visit…and maybe I could visit you here too?"

"You're already on the list for the housewarming party." He winked.

"I'm already looking forward to it." Celestia's smile grew. "Just make sure Spike doesn't set the curtains on fire."

The two friends shared a laugh.

"What Spike did for you was very nice, Discord," Celestia went on. "He really must admire you a lot." She raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to have a guys night with him and Applejack's brother?"

Discord nodded, his head held high. "Oh yes, it's going to be quite the bachelor shindig next weekend. Nothing but sports, snacks, and finally a break from all of you pretty ponies. Not that I don't love the ladies, Celestia, but a little male bonding never hurt anybody. And besides…" he glanced to the side and gave a shrug, "I really haven't made any guy friends yet. Spike's the first one. It would be nice to see if I could expand my social circle in that way."

"I see." Celestia nodded. "Well, in that case…perhaps I could suggest another guest for your night together…"

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Celestia took a breath. "Shining Armor."

Discord blinked. "But Shining Armor's in—"

Celestia told him while she had the nerve. "Discord, Luna has decided we'll be having another princess sleepover next weekend, and she has decided to include the fourth princess in Equestria. Cadance is coming. And Shining Armor too." She looked to him, her gaze serious.

Discord just tilted his head to the side. "Ah…okay. Well…I'll run it by Spike: I'm sure Shining Armor's more than welcome. But, um…I'd think you'd be happier about Cadance coming. What's with the grim Celestia look?" His smile picked up a little on one side.

Celestia sighed and blushed slightly. "Discord, of course I'm happy Cadance is coming. But…well, she _is_ the princess of love, Discord."

Now Discord blushed lightly. "Yes, well…so?"

Celestia swallowed. "So she's always been very…enthusiastic about her domain."

"I don't understand." The chaos master scratched his head. "Are we talking boring lectures about love on a regular basis like Twilight does about friendship, or…?"

"We're talking she can sense romantic feelings between creatures…and influence them slightly if she chooses. She's also not afraid to ask very intimate questions and to make a project out of pushing two creatures together." Celestia kept her eyes wide and locked on Discord's, though her features were coated red in a blush.

Discord's eyes widened, and he blushed quite thoroughly as well. Finally he took a breath and swallowed. "Oh. I see." He blinked a couple of times. "Well, I suppose this is another problem to figure out along with how to act together in front of others. I did have an idea about that last thing though."

Celestia smiled a little. "Funny, I had an idea about how to handle Cadance. Why don't we share?"

Discord nodded. "Ladies first." He gestured to her with his paw.

Celestia nodded then sighed. "Discord, if Cadance gets near either one of us, she's going to realize something happened. It'll be better if I just explain the truth to her simply and then move past it. So, I'd like to ask you a favor. I'd like to know if you'd be all right with me telling Cadance that you showed an interest in me but we decided just to be friends for now."

Discord was silent at first. Then he looked down a little. "Would you tell her just how much I've fallen 'for' you?"

"Never." The word was a whisper that left Celestia's mouth instantly. She looked down too. Her voice remained quiet. "That detail can stay between us forever, Discord." She took a breath and raised her voice again. "I'd just tell her that you developed some slight affection for me. That's all." She swallowed. "Of course, if you're not comfortable, I can do my best to just steer the conversation away from you and I entirely. I'm not sure how well I'll succeed, but I'm willing to try. I'm even willing to miss the sleepover if you'd prefer."

"Tia, please don't do that." Discord's tail suddenly lifted up Celestia's chin so their eyes met again. He was smiling. "Have fun at your princess party. Do all the girly things you want so you can relax, and see your niece. And don't worry yourself about trying to avoid me as a topic of conversation altogether: a lot has happened between us, and you're going to be in a room with three curious mares—I'm bound to come up." He swallowed and removed his tail. "You can tell Cadance I got a little smitten with you but we just decided to be friends. I can live with that." He blushed. "And…thanks for…keeping between us…I mean…you know, how much I've fallen for you…"

Celestia's hoof came to his shoulder now. She was smiling. "You don't ever have to thank me for that, Discord. Our friendship might be complicated but…I like it."

Discord nodded and smiled a little as well. "Me too."

They shared another happy silence…sitting so close…touching each other…all alone in this void of perfect privacy where really anything could happen, even just for a moment, and it would stay between them for all eternity….

In an attempt to resist the urge he felt to just kiss her already, Discord made a joke (his voice slightly cracking and shaky, though he did get the whole thing out). "Y-You know, it's a good thing we left Ponyville. Up here, like this, we're just…ripe to earn a chorus from ponies of 'Discord and Celestia Sitting in a Tree'. Heh…"

Celestia's eyes went wide, then she turned absolutely scarlet and quickly lowered her hoof.

Discord frowned at first but then smiled a little again. "Sorry. I make jokes when I'm nervous—bad jokes, not the usual golden comedy you're used to from me."

She cleared her throat. "No, Discord, it's my fault. I—"

"Oh, you what?" Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "Used your fantastic feminine wiles to artfully seduce me into a stuttering puddle of affectionate mush?" He pouted a little. "Celestia, really, you didn't do anything. I'm not the only one of us who's naturally charming in this friendly relationship of ours. And anything else was just…inevitable awkwardness." He flew up and curled around the tree a couple of times until he was facing her with his arms crossed over his chest and his head held high. "I'm afraid if you want to woo me properly, I'll have to be finessed a little more than that, and especially in my own tree." He grinned.

Celestia's eyes remained wide at first (and her blush remained distinct), but now she couldn't help smiling as she gave him a gentle nudge. "Oh Discord…"

"Hmm…" The chaos master laughed too. "Now there's the smile I'm so partial too. Really, so much better than the grim glare or the awkward frown, Tia."

Celestia smiled more, her gaze warm. "Now you're just flirting with me on purpose to make me feel better about flirting with you by accident."

"Absolutely, one hundred percent, my princess." He winked. "Is it working?"

"Discord, what am I going to do with you?" She almost smirked a little.

"Marry me and take me away from all of this?" He gestured to the chaos and then unwound himself from the tree came to sit next to her again on their branch. "Or at least just keep laughing at my jokes."

Celestia laughed, unable to help herself.

"Ah, I see you've chosen the second option. Fair enough." Discord's smirk turned into a sweet smile.

Celestia sighed. "Discord…thank you." Her gaze warmed, but then she lightly cleared her throat. "I'm afraid we don't have much time though—we should get back to the party for Twilight's sake. And you mentioned that you had an idea for how we should act in front of others now?"

Discord nodded. "Oh, yes." He held his head high. "We go with my strategy for acknowledging my evil past back when I was only semi-reformed: we embrace the situation and make it our own." She raised an eyebrow, and he went on. "It's sort of like what you want to do with Cadance—admit something happened and move on. We'll make little jokes about the rumors and how close we are now, we'll laugh off any teasing comments anyone brings up, and with the girls we can even joke a bit about how I feel about you: we'll take all the awkwardness and turn it into a reason to make everyone smile. What do you say, my friend?" He reached out his paw to her.

Celestia blushed lightly but reached out and took his hoof to shake. "I think that plan could work, Discord. But I'm afraid you'll have to lead with things, at least at first. It might take me some practice before I'm any good at joking like that."

Discord nodded. "Just leave everything to me, princess, and chime in when you can. You and I haven't let battles, or stone body suits, or a thousand years apart stop us from being friends; we won't let a chaotic crush win out. How anticlimactic." He chuckled as they released from each other.

Celestia lowered her hoof. "Yes, nothing should keep us from being friends now, and especially not a silly fear of confronting the truth." She looked down a little, smiling more. "You really are too dear to me to lose, my friend."

"You're dear to me too, Tia…" Discord swallowed…then glanced down and to the side, his hands clasped together. "So, um…naturally it's okay for dear friends to celebrate the continuation of their friendship with a hug…right?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling. "We already hugged back at Donut Joe's, Discord. Why wouldn't it be okay to hug now?"

Discord shrugged and looked to her again. "That night was an exception to every rule: we were giddy with surprise. Everything's different now though. But…I'd like to see if we could be okay with a hug, as long as you wouldn't mind."

Celestia's gaze warmed. She nodded. "I'd like to hug too, Discord."

The chaos master smiled again. He nodded in return. "All right. So…let's try then." He shifted closer to her on the tree limb, moved his arms out but hesitated, tilted his body to the side but hesitated again. Finally he just sighed. "Oh this is ridiculous. After all, I do this all the time with Fluttershy without even thinking about it…"

Celestia considered…and then she had an idea. She shifted herself slightly off the tree branch…and began to fall. "Oh!" She smiled—instantly Discord had come forward and wrapped his arms around her to keep her up. He just looked at her with his eyes wide and his features a little flushed. The sun princess smiled more and winked. "Gotchya…" she whispered. "And now we're hugging." She got a hoof on his shoulder to pull them a little closer and return the gesture.

Discord blinked at first, but then he sighed and finally settled into the embrace. "Don't do that to me, Tia. Flying in here is difficult if you're not used to it. What if you had fallen and hurt yourself?"

"Then I would have my friends to take care of me—and one very good friend right here to help me up from the start." Celestia lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I tricked you though. It was all I could think of."

Discord chuckled a little. "Don't be sorry. I sort of like when you trick me: I get to experience how clever you are first hand."

She laughed as well as her eyes came up again. "I sort of like when you trick me too. My time with you is never predictable, Discord: that's something I need."

He almost smirked. "Happy to oblige." And then he blinked as he finally noticed something. "You parted your hair differently! I can see both of your eyes."

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. "Yes, I…I just thought about what you said about my hair when we were saying good night after the Gala, and your suggestion seemed like a good one. And for Twilight's party I thought it might be nice to do something different."

Discord's smile grew so much. "Well, it is nice to see you do something special for yourself. Though I'll also be looking forward to the return of the mysterious, 'hair-covering-one-eye' Celestia."

The two of them shared a laugh.

And then the laugh ended.

Discord's look went dry, and he raised an eyebrow. "This hug is going on for too long and getting a little too sappy now, isn't it?"

Celestia's look went a little dry too as she nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

He smirked again. "Promise me when I let you go that you won't fall off into the abyss and make me find a new princess to be a dear friend to?"

Celestia's smile grew. "Discord, stop flirting."

"Hey, I'm not the one who started it, miss 'ask my former arch enemy to the biggest dance of the year on a whim.' The chaos master chuckled as he finally released her.

The sun princess just rolled her eyes, still smiling. Then she glanced around, an eyebrow raised. "Discord…how _do_ you get out of here, exactly?"

Discord shrugged. "Well, I could just snap us back home. Or we could take the slightly scenic route to a portal." He smirked. "Up for a little more adventure, princess?"

Celestia nodded, smirking too. "Do you really have to ask?" And then with a laugh she flew off.

Discord's eyes went wide, and he snapped away his thinking tree and flew after her. "Wait, Tia, I told you, it's a little strange flying in a place like this if you haven't done it before. Chaos is even more disorienting to your ponies than order is to me!"

Celestia just kept going forward with a smile though. "Oh, Discord, I'll be fine: I've been flying for centuries after all…" But then she started to look around, and her wings slowed a little—so much randomness, so many shimmering waves of nonsense, the entire lack of beginning and end, not even a horizon to guide her…

"Tia?" came Discord's voice behind her, sounding a bit smug now. "You do know that you've now ended up totally upside down from where you were before, right?"

Celestia's eyes went wide as he finally came into her field of vision, and sure enough he was upside down in comparison to herself now (or rather, apparently, somehow she had gotten upside down in comparison to him). She blinked several times and then lost her balance with her wings as she tried to turn over.

"Whoa…" Discord moved his tail around her side to steady her and then let go as she found some aerial balance again. He smiled. "Celestia, just hover in place for a moment. There, now just focus on me; don't think about the chaos. And we'll fly together." He took off slowly, and she followed alongside him.

Celestia kept her eyes on him, and gradually her flying smoothed out. Her smile grew. "You know, you really would make an excellent teacher, Discord."

Discord smiled a little more. "I'm starting to think I would too." And then he led them downward. "Here's a portal." There was a silver tear in the fabric of the place. Discord took her hoof and led them through it.

The two appeared suddenly beside Twilight's castle, sheltered by a large crystal wall. The silver tear behind them disappeared.

Discord released Celestia and grinned. "See, back home with all the order, and in plenty of time to enjoy more of Twilight's party."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, Discord." She looked to the castle entrance. "Come on, let's get back inside before we miss too much more."

However, before Celestia could proceed forward, Discord spoke again.

"Tia…wait. Please."

His tone was lower than usual and quieter. Celestia turned and blinked at the sight of him looking down now, hands clasped together in front of himself. "Celestia…before we start moving forward with our new friendship, I need to know something." He took a deep breath. "After the Gala, when we were talking…you told me you didn't share my feelings. But you also told me that even if we both wanted to be together like that, it's too soon. So do you think…even if you don't care for me now…that you might in the future?" He looked up.

Celestia's eyes glistened: she had never seen such a gentle, innocent look on his features: he practically seemed like a curious child. She blushed lightly and considered for a moment before responding. "Discord…that's a difficult question for me to answer. I've been thinking, and I've realized that right now in my life I'm not sure if I want _anyone_ as a special somepony." He raised an eyebrow, and she went on. "I have so much to do and so many changes to manage still, Discord, for the sake of our friends and for Equestria. I might like a relationship one day with someone, but not right now. And to know if I could have those feelings for you, I think I'd need to be ready for a companion first and to have a better idea of what I would value most in one. So I can't give you an answer yet." She blushed. "But what I can tell you is that hearts change, Discord. Yours did, after all."

Discord blushed quite a bit but then cleared his throat and rolled his eyes to the side, his arms behind his back. "So what you're saying is…even if some tall, dark, handsome, charming, noble, perfect alicorn stallion with a royal title or two rolled into town, and amid spending all of his time making sacrifices for the citizens and attending with perfect punctuality to his duties and maybe having a special appreciation for the sun, he proposed romantic feelings to you…you would even turn him down too?"

Celestia smiled more. "Yes. And not only because I'm not ready for a relationship right now, but because I couldn't imagine wanting a suitor like that even if I was. It would be like dating myself, Discord, and wouldn't that be boring? There'd be no challenge at all…no chaos." She winked.

Discord blinked, and then a chuckled he couldn't help escaped him. "No chaos? Wow, you're aware that you clearly have a crush on me deep down, right?" He smirked.

Celestia rolled her eyes and smirked a little too. "We really do have to schedule that talk about humility."

Discord laughed but then looked down a little once more. "But in all seriousness…you don't have feelings for me and you're not sure if you could. Okay then…" He sighed and looked up again. "Then, I want you to know that I won't pursue the idea of us getting together. We can tease each other and make jokes and have a little fun with things in public, but I'm not going to try and make you see things my way." He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's really no need for you and that side of me to get even more acquainted than you've already accidentally become."

"I just want you to be comfortable, Discord." Celestia smiled softly, her eyes down, a rosy blush building in her features again. "Does this also mean that if you find somebody else who might make you happy, you won't feel strange about pursuing her?" Her eyes came to his again. "You deserve to be happy, Discord, in all parts of your life…even if that particular part doesn't end up involving me."

His eyes were a little wide at first. "Oh…thanks." Discord blushed a little and nodded. "If I can be happy with someone who's not you, I'll try. I might really like that one day actually…having someone to…" He blinked a few times and blushed more, then cleared his throat. "Yes, well, the point is I might consider dating other mares. We'll see."

The sun princess's smile was gentle. "Well, from having been on something like a date with you, I have to say you're very good at showing a lady a good time."

The chaos master's smile picked up on one side. "And you're not bad at showing a guy a good time, Tia. And that's even without a single kiss. Except for, you know…" His paw gently brushed his cheek then quickly lowered. His voice quieted. "You didn't have to do that for me that night, you know."

"I know." Celestia's voice was a whisper. "But I wanted to. And besides, what's a date without a kiss goodnight?"

Discord blushed and smile more.

Then the two friends turned to look at Twilight's castle once again.

"You said you wanted me to lead about our new little strategy for dealing with our complicated relationship in front of your little ponies, right, Tia?" Discord came around in front of her with a grin and held out his paw.

Celestia smiled and nodded as she placed her hoof in his paw. "Yes. You're better at jokes and working a room than I am, Discord."

He nodded. "Coming from a lady who runs a nation twelve hours a day, I'll take that as the highest compliment." He held up the fingers of his free hand. "Shall I do the honors, my lady?"

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, my escort."

The two friends shared a smile, and then Discord snapped them inside.

* * *

Discord and Celestia appeared in the ballroom among the sights and sounds of the girls and Luna and Spike laughing and talking and playing in the chaos. Naturally though, of course, the return of the sun princess and the chaos master caused attention to be turned to them.

Discord didn't waste a second. He grinned and floated up. "Hello again, ladies. Sorry for popping out like that. You know Celestia and I—joined at the hip these days." He chuckled, snapped, and appeared beside the sun princess with a big ribbon tied around their waists.

Twilight came forward with a slightly awkward smile. "Oh, no, it's fine really. We're just happy to have you back."

"Yeah!" Pinkie bounced by on a giant marshmallow. "But where did you both go? All the fun is here!"

Twilight sighed and smacked her hoof to her forehead.

Discord just grinned more and waved off the question as he snapped himself and Celestia free. "Oh, well, clearly Tia and I just went off to flirt mercilessly in privacy—nothing appropriate for a bunch of young ponies. Really, we don't even let Luna watch us do that."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Then… "_Tia?_" all the girls said at once.

Celestia smiled a lot and nodded to the girls. "Discord and I just had some things we needed to discuss in private. And yes…Tia." She smiled more. "I sort of like it. And Discord's never been one for formality, have you?" She looked to her friend again.

"I'm afraid all of my tolerance for formality got used up on taking you as my date to the biggest social event of the season." Discord winked at her.

Celestia laughed and turned her sights back to the girls once more. "You see, I'm afraid he can't help himself with me."

Discord sighed dramatically. "Oh fine, you got me. I've got a soft spot for Celestia." He threw himself back in the air as a fainting couch appeared beneath him. "But can you blame me? I can't be the only one in this room who gets blinded by a pretty face from time to time. I mean, one besides my own." He snapped up a hand mirror to admire his reflection.

Celestia had to laugh again. And the girls were laughing now too, and Luna and Spike as well.

"And of course Tia, my good buddy, humors me," Discord went on as he snapped away the mirror. "Mostly, I think, because she likes my chocolate milk and my ability to snap up fantastic cake-related desserts." He chuckled.

"There's also you're ability to provide me with a tall enough partner for dancing." Celestia winked.

The girls laughed warmly.

Discord sighed and made his couch disappear as he floated up. "And on that note, I've brought this party chaos, but what it really needs is music and dancing! Ladies, let's make this a blowout Twilight will never forget! It's her party after all, and to celebrate her new home!" He snapped to put an oversized shiny party hat on Twilight, and then released an orb of magic that suddenly set off small fireworks in the air and made upbeat music play throughout the throne room.

"Let's party!" Pinkie Pie beamed and zipped out to the dance floor (the girls and Spike all laughing and following in her wake).

"Discord," Celestia laughed softly, "in all of my years, I don't think I've ever seen such a lively party."

"Hmm…" Discord twirled his beard, glancing at the chaos, "still though, there's something missing…" his eyes lit up. "Ah, yes!" His grin widened. "Tia, I told Twilight I'd only make solids, right? Well…cake is a solid, isn't it?"

Celestia grinned a little too. "Yes, it is, Discord."

He chuckled. "Very well, then." And with a snap of his fingers, cupcakes all frosted in various colors began to rain up from the floor.

Celestia's whole look brightened (and of course one of Pinkie's squeals of delight could be heard over the music).

"I know, Tia, I know—I even impress myself sometimes." He admired his paw for a moment and then turned his gaze to the girls all dancing and eating and having fun.

Luna approached her sister and Discord now, her gaze warm. "You two always seem better after you talk together."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "I think so too." She looked to Discord again then blinked. "Discord?"

He was just standing there with his jaw dropped, looking out to the dance floor. "Twilight's dancing…"

Celestia and Luna looked out to the dance floor, and sure enough there was Twilight rocking out in her signature awkward way.

"It's…absolutely chaotic!" Discord went on, the awe still in his tone. "Oh I have got to get in on this!" And then he snapped himself away to be right by Twilight, copying her moves. Twilight raised an eyebrow at him at first, but then saw how much fun he was having and kept rocking out right along with him.

Luna and Celestia both laughed, and then the night princess turned to her sister. "You and Discord have reached even more of an understanding then, it seems. That's good…it'll probably make both of your dreams more peaceful at least."

Celestia nodded. "Yes." She blushed. "And speaking of dreams, I'd like to talk to you about something when we get back to the castle."

"Of course. Anything, sister." Luna nodded.

"Thank you, sister." Celestia smiled.

The song ended soon, and Discord reappeared by the sisters. "That was fantastic—why didn't you tell me that's what you meant when you said Twilight's dancing was different? Oh, and I thought the chaos she made this morning was great, but this…"

"She made chaos this morning?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Special request by me," Discord explained. "Just curious if she really can learn from demonstration alone. And I was trying to gauge how good of a teacher I might be."

"Teacher?" Luna raised an eyebrow now.

Celestia smiled more. "It's a long story, Luna."

"Yes," Discord nodded, "and right now a party is going on, so we really don't have time for it. And, in keeping up with chaos and in continuing to make other ponies really confused about what's going on with me and Tia, Luna…" he held out his paw to the moon princess, "care to dance?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "I accept, Discord." She put her hoof in his paw.

Discord grinned. "Yes, well, who would seriously turn down the master of chaos as a dance partner after a recommendation from the sun princess herself?" he asked as he turned and led her off to the dance floor…though not before sneaking in a little extra smile to Celestia over his shoulder along with a wink.

Celestia just smiled more and waved to the both of them, then watched in interest as their dance began…

…Until her attention was pulled away by a very light familiar voice at her side saying, "Um…excuse me…Princess Celestia?"

Celestia blinked and looked down to see Fluttershy at her side smiling up at her shyly. Her smiled warmed. "Yes, Fluttershy? Do you need something?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes." She blushed a little. "I just wanted to thank you. Discord's only told me a little bit about what happened between you two after the Gala. But…however you acted about his feelings, whatever you said or did to help him that night…it must have been the best thing anybody could have done." Her eyes widened a little, and she frowned slightly. "He tries to hide it, but he's a sensitive person, Princess Celestia, especially about feeling unloved. He worries so much about the girls and I just loving him as a friend. So for him to be doing so well now even after you told him you didn't love him as a more-than-friend means you really must have said something good to him. The Gala night could have been awful for him, but it wasn't, and all because of you." She smiled again.

Celestia's eyes practically glistened. She smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Fluttershy." She swallowed, her voice quiet. "I'm so happy he has you, Fluttershy. And thank you for letting me know that I did the right thing. I've been very worried about him."

Fluttershy just smiled more and put her hoof to Celestia's on the floor. "You don't have to be. And I'm glad he has you too, Princess Celestia."

The two mares shared a warm smile and then looked out to their friends on the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord and Luna swayed lightly together to the music, though they put more energy into talking than dancing.

Luna smiled up at the chaos master. "I'm glad to see you and Celestia acting so comfortably together."

Discord grinned. "Yes, well, despite the best efforts of my heart to complicate our friendship beyond all reason, somehow we've risen above everything and managed to find a happy place for ourselves. Of course, this is just our first day of us being slightly awkward friends, but…I think we're on the right track."

Luna nodded then sighed. "You were alone for quite a while. Celestia told you Cadance is coming, I assume."

"More like warned me." Discord chuckled.

Luna laughed. "We shall try to keep her from making anything too awkward for anypony."

Discord nodded. "I'd appreciate the assistance with Cadance, and I'm sure your sister would too."

Luna nodded again, but then her voice lowered. "Discord, I would like to ask you a question about your dreams."

"My dreams in general or…a particular kind of dream?" Discord blushed slightly.

"A particular kind: your lady friend dreams." Luna blushed too. "I've noticed you still keep the sign on your mind requesting I not visit your sleeping self. Are you still having such dreams?"

"Yes." Discord pouted a little. "And I hope why you're asking me that is very important."

"It is." Luna smiled a little. "I wanted to tell you that I think it's good you're dreaming in such a way. I was…concerned you might try to suppress your feelings for my sister like you tried to suppress your guilt over Tirek, and that nightmares might become an issue again. But I'm glad to see you're working through your feelings instead. That's part of what dreams are for, Discord—relief from the stresses of life."

"So it really is okay then?" He barely glanced at her. "I know they're not real, but it's still okay to have some private thoughts about her and explore them?"

"Absolutely." Luna nodded. "It's quite healthy, in fact. I'm glad to see your mind has resolved the issue so well on its own."

Discord grinned a little. "Still, part of me misses you swooping down in the middle of the night to yell me awake and then to yell at me for not coming to get you sooner."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a whole new set of things to yell at you about one of these days." Luna laughed.

Discord chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, potential future sister-in-law." He winked.

Luna rolled her eyes.

They kept dancing until the song finished while the girls and Spike continued to party around them.

As Luna walked and Discord floated back over to Celestia now, they passed by Fluttershy trotting out to the dance floor with a smile. Discord smiled at her and waved as she waved back. Then he turned his sights to Luna as they paused near Celestia. "Thank you for the dance, Princess." He landed and gave a mock bow.

Luna bowed in return. "You are quite welcome, Chaos Master."

"May I have this dance, Discord?"

Discord turned to see Celestia smiling and holding out her hoof.

His smile beamed at first, but then he cleared his throat and turned it into a cheeky grin. "Am I really that irresistible?"

Celestia chuckled. "No. Still just pleasantly tall."

"Oh, I'm wounded." He rolled his eyes and put his nose in the air.

Celestia's smile warmed. "And you're also the best dancer a mare could ask for."

Discord grinned again. "Well, on that note, I suppose my answer's yes. Let's get to it, Tia!" Then he took her hoof and instantly pulled a wide-eyed Celestia out onto the dance floor.

Luna laughed as she watched them go, and then she smiled more as Twilight approached her from the dance floor, catching her breath.

"Discord must be feeling okay: he not only danced with me and with you, but now he's dancing with Celestia finally." Twilight looked to the happy couple.

Luna nodded. "Yes, all is finally well. Now come on." A determined grin came to the night princess's features. "This modern dancing is fine and good, but it's time we brought some tradition to the party too. I showed you and the girls how to do quadrilles at the Gala; why don't you and I start leading the room in such dancing, and then we can all dance together? And then Pinkamena and I shall lead everyone in a rousing round of Pony Pokie!"

Twilight laughed and nodded. "Sounds like fun, Luna."

Princess Luna grabbed Twilight's hoof to pull her along back out to the dance floor.

The party continued in all of its chaotic glory until moonset when the princesses and Discord left Twilight and her friends to their rainbow power meeting and sleepover. And for the first time, Twilight's castle completely felt like home to the young friendship princess.

* * *

The pony sisters were tired from so much partying, though Luna had thankfully rested enough before the party to be wide awake for her night shift. Celestia, however, was very much looking forward to sleep tonight…for multiple reasons.

Luna hadn't forgotten Celestia's request at Twilight's party to talk to her that night about something involving dreams. And so when a knock came to her bedroom door, Luna smiled and had a pretty good idea of who was going to come in as she said, "Yes, you may enter."

The door opened, and naturally her sister stepped inside and then closed the door behind her.

Luna turned to Celestia. "Ready for bed, sister?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, almost." She swallowed. "Could I spend the night in here again?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Are you nervous about something?"

"A little." Celestia moved forward and climbed onto the bed. "Luna…is it possible for private dreams to be selfish? I mean, what do you think about having dreams about others? I mean, 'others' in the sense of…friends but also 'others' in…other senses. " She blushed, sighed, and made herself be a bit clearer. "What I mean is, do you really think it would be good for me to indulge a little as a dreamer about having certain experiences with others?" A blush coated her features. "I don't just mean about Discord…though I'm guessing I'll be prone to using his presence as a stand in. I mean using dreams, specifically, to learn about…what I might like in a suitor if I ever decide to pursue one—do you really think that might be a good thing for me?"

Luna came close, smiling so much. "Celestia, there is absolutely nothing wrong with exploring a side of yourself in dreams that you're not ready yet to explore in real life. You'll probably learn a lot about yourself and what you want for the future. And it might even help you feel more at peace about Discord. So yes, I do think a little fantasy could be good for you. You deserve to be happy."

"And this way, the real Discord won't get hurt…" Celestia added softly, her gaze down.

Luna frowned a little and nodded. "Yes, that is another benefit."

Celestia nodded in return and then sighed. "Thank you, Luna." She lay down and smiled as Luna tucked her in with her magic. "Have a good night, sister. And I'll do my best to heed your advice."

Luna smiled more. "And you'll have complete privacy for doing so." She gave Celestia a gentle nuzzle. "Sweet dreams. And I shall see you in the morning." And then with an all-knowing look, Luna used her magic to teleport herself away.

Celestia sighed and cuddled into her sister's bed…though she opened her eyes once more and used her magic to make her Gala corsage appear on the pillow beside her. Her smile warmed, and then finally she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_In the land of Celestia's dreams…_

_Celestia found herself sitting out in the garden courtyard of her castle on a sunny late afternoon. And she knew she wasn't quite alone…she knew that a certain figure had been present in the corner of her dreams lately…and she knew that now she was finally going to acknowledge him._

"_Discord." She said the word softly._

_A chuckle met her ears. And then in a flash the chaos master appeared sitting at the table with her. He grinned and rested his head on his paw. "You missed me, didn't you?"_

_Celestia blushed but nodded. "A little, yes." She swallowed. "Discord, the last time we saw each other—dancing alone in the ballroom—I'm afraid I left rather suddenly. And that was because what happened between us was too much for me." She blushed. "I know I never said I didn't want to kiss you, but I was very caught up in the heat of the moment. That's why I've been avoiding you." _

_Discord nodded. "Yes, well…maybe I was a little caught up too. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." His gaze softened._

_Celestia shook her head, smiling more. "We've been over this, Discord. Never uncomfortable…just surprised." She moved her hoof forward to touch his claw on the table. "But I'm feeling better, and I was wondering if we could start over—maybe just see each other every once in a while, and go slowly…my friend."_

_He smiled down at her hoof. "Very well." And then the fingers of the chaos master's paw started walking up the length of her foreleg as his eyes came up to meet hers again. "And my offer still stands. I might push things a little between us, but just say the word, and I'll stop. But I'll be sure to give you a little more time to say the word from now on…"_

_His fingertips reached her shoulder; Celestia was blushing now. She swallowed. "I think I'd like you to stop for the moment."_

_Discord's fingers paused, and he took his paw from her foreleg and gave her a nod, still smiling warmly. "May I still hold your hoof, my lady?"_

_Celestia smiled a little more and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that. It feels sort of good to have a gentlepony friend near me like this. And maybe we could just talk for now? Share some time together?" She moved a little closer, her gaze warm. "Get to know each other?" _

_Discord leaned closer too, his gaze warm as well. "And maybe kiss with passion again if the mood strikes us, good buddy?"_

_Celestia glanced to the side, though a small smile remained. "For now, I'd just prefer this." Her eyes came back to his. "But sitting close and holding hooves and being alone really isn't such a bad alternative, is it?"_

_Discord nodded. "Yes, my lady, this is lovely actually…and very romantic too, in a way." He snapped to give them two long stem glasses filled with chocolate milk, his tender gaze never leaving hers. "Now, while we woo each other without admitting we're wooing each other, why don't you tell me all about whatever you want to tell me about. Then perhaps we could play a game or go for a walk. And maybe later you could sing for me if you're not too shy? Your voice truly is a treasure."_

_Celestia giggled, blushing softly. "Only if you'll sing for me too…"_

_Discord's grin grew. "I might be persuaded…" He chuckled (and blushed) as well._

_Celestia sipped her chocolate milk, smiling completely._

_And so she let herself have this simple dream, learning gently about what made her happy by seeing where her mind led her in search of happiness. She didn't know if she and Discord were meant to be, but she knew that she was at least learning how to be comfortable searching for a special somepony (and without causing the real Discord any pain), and that was something dear to her._

* * *

_Several days later…_

In a chariot heading south, Shining Armor gave his wife an uneasy look. "Cadance…are you sure you're okay?"

The love princess had been sitting across from him for the entire ride so far with her back straight, her eyes wide and shining, and a big smile barely contained on her face. And she hadn't said more than a few words all morning.

Cadance just nodded. "Yes. Fine." She took a deep breath, her eyes practically twinkling.

Shining Armor nodded, though he still didn't smile. "Okay…because…you kind of don't seem okay, so…"

Her eyes hazed. "Something is going on with love in Canterlot—the closer we get, the stronger I can feel it." She beamed then laughed as she looked to her husband. "And I'll be fine, Shining Armor. It's just that there are hardly any serious love problems in the Crystal Empire thanks to the crystal heart. But there always used to be a lot in Canterlot, and we're getting close to a big one…and I have a feeling I know who it's about." Her smile picked up on one side.

Shining Armor grinned a little. "Cadance, if there is seriously something going on between Princess Celestia and Discord, I'm not sure if even _your_ powers can influence it."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Cadance grinned. "Remember how well I fixed things between _us_ not so long ago? You were too shy to even look at me when I'd come over to foalsit Twilight when we were teenagers…" She giggled.

Shining Armor blushed and smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…you do have a point there. But listen…" his smile softened, and he moved to sit beside her, "we've been really busy lately, and you deserve a break. So don't let this trip be all about someone else's love. Let's just focus on relaxing too." He blushed again and lowered his hoof. "It'll be good for…you know…"

Cadance just giggled more and lowered her voice. "Shh, it's a secret that we're trying to do that." She winked.

Shining chuckled and winked back at her. "Okay." He sighed and raised an eyebrow. "So…Discord and Celestia? Do you really think there's any chance that the two of them are seriously…?"

"I won't know until I get close to them," Cadance replied. "But it's an interesting theory to pursue. And I wouldn't mind planning another wedding."

Shining chuckled and shook his head. "Cadance…"

"What?" She moved closer to him. Her voice was a whisper again. "I'll need something to plan until it's time to plan a foal shower." She giggled and cuddled up alongside him, closing her eyes. "Maybe I will relax for now and take a little nap. But you wake me up as soon as we're over Canterlot air space, okay?"

Shining Armor nodded. "I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Cadance."

"Goodnight, my Shining Armor." She giggled to herself then yawned and mumbled, "Discord would be my unofficial uncle if he and Auntie Celestia got married."

"And he'd be my unofficial in-law," Shining Armor added with a sigh. "I wonder if Discord realizes how complicated life gets when you marry a princess?"

Cadance opened one eye and smirked at him a little.

Shining Armor's eyes hazed as he looked down at her. "And I wonder if he knows that it's worth every misadventure"

Cadance snuggled in more against him, and Shining Armor snuggled against her.

The chariot continued onward toward Canterlot.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! I hope you guys liked it! This story's almost done, and I'll try to have it fully wrapped up very soon. Again, thank you all for your patience : )

Take care!

~Azure129


	28. Surprising Guests

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for all of your support and patience with updates for this story, I appreciate it a lot. And yay, another chapter is here ^_^ And this is the final chapter (except for the epilogue and a little bonus story). I hope you all enjoy it and please review if you can!

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 28:**

**Surprising Guests**

* * *

"Okay then, Celestia…" Twilight Sparkle smiled as she stood in Celestia's bedroom doorway magically holding up a clipboard and proceeded to mark off items on a checklist with a quill, "I think we have everything Luna wanted. The staff is almost done making four dozen cupcakes frosted in the colors of each of the princesses, we have two full barrels of fizzy cider, the popcorn replication spell is ready to go, we have half a dozen big pillows in the ballroom for sleeping and pillow fights, the costume trunk is already down there too for dress up, and Luna's put in a take-out order for all of our favorite foods—hay burgers and fries for you, Saddle Arabian spicy curry for her, and pizza with extra daisies for Cadance and me." Twilight looked up from her list and smiled sheepishly. "That was always our favorite thing to order whenever she would foalsit me."

Princess Celestia laughed softly as she finished magically laying a few blankets onto her back. "It all sounds wonderful, Twilight." She walked around her bed to join her former faithful student. "So, are Discord and Spike already over at the Apple's farm for their own little get-together?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded. "Discord left with Spike to head over there about an hour before I left for Canterlot. I asked Spike if he wanted me to come with them to see him off, but Discord said something about it being a guys night, emphasis on the 'no pony princesses', and then he flew out the window with Spike on his back." She sighed, rubbing her temple. "I just hope he makes sure Spike gets something healthy to eat for dinner and at least a little rest tonight. He is still pretty young by dragon standards, after all."

Celestia laughed softly. "Oh I'm sure he'll take good care of Spike, Twilight. Discord's very good with children."

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Celestia noticed and explained. "I saw him with Pumpkin and Pound Cake once. He managed to make his chaos very nurturing." She lightly cleared her throat. "Anyway, it's so nice Spike and Discord are making such a strong connection. I think their friendship will be very good for both of them."

Twilight nodded, blushing slightly. "Oh, uh…yeah, I think so too."

There was silence for a moment.

Then Twilight made her clipboard and quill disappear, and swallowed. "Princess Celestia? I…"

"Knock, knock!" A familiar (chaotic) voice suddenly announced from just out in the hall. "Tia, one of the guards told me you might be here. Do you have a second?"

Twilight watched as Celestia's eyes went wide for a moment, but then she blinked a few times and nodded. "Oh, Discord…Yes, I'm here!" she called out as she trotted into the hall.

Floating there was the master of chaos of course, and he smirked as he laid eyes on her. "Oh good, so glad to see you haven't started your slumber party yet. I wanted to have a quick word with you about Ca—" And then the chaos master noticed Twilight exit Celestia's room just behind the sun princess. Discord's eyes went wide, and a slight blush came to his features. "Oh, Twilight—hello." He cleared his throat and resumed his normal smug smile and tone. "Just popping in for some attention from Celestia." He held out his talon to glance at it. "Anyway, Tia dear, could I possibly have a word with you in private…about a certain somepony?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, of course, Discord." She blinked and then looked behind her, recalling Twilight.

Twilight smiled and stepped back. "Oh, um…it's all right." She magically levitated the blankets off of Princess Celestia's back and onto her own. "I think I'll bring these downstairs. Have a good night, Discord. And I'll see you soon, Celestia." And then she trotted away.

"Toodles, Twilight!" The chaos master waved to her. As soon as the friendship princess rounded the corner, he landed before Celestia and shrugged with a small smile. "Sorry for interrupting your preparations. But I know we don't have much time before our evenings start."

Celestia shook her head and smiled again. "It's all right, Discord. You wanted to talk about something regarding Cadance, I'm guessing. I just got word that her chariot is on the outskirts of Ponyville, so she should be here soon."

Discord shrugged. "Yes. I just…well, just to clarify, no matter what Cadance might realize about my feelings if she gets near me, she's also very discreet, right?" He swallowed. "I mean, just like with Luna—anything in her domain that she finds out about me has to stay confidential?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded, her smile warming. "She's very intuitive but also respects people's privacy very much. That's part of why ponies feel comfortable going to her for advice on matters of the heart—they know that along with being wise she'll never tell their secrets."

"I see." Discord raised an eyebrow. "Do ponies often do that? Just…go to her about such private, personal matters."

Celestia nodded. "They've come to her ever since she got her cutie mark. Even the shyest ponies or the ponies with the most awkward feelings somehow feel comfortable talking to her. And I've never heard of a pony disappointed with her counsel."

Discord nodded then smiled again. "So, managing Cadance shouldn't be that bad for you and I then. And no matter what happens, at least nobody else has to know about it. I can live with that." He floated up again, his arms crossed over his chest. "She's an awkward hurdle, but I think that if we can make it through the love princess, we can make it through anything, Tia."

"Yes, I think so too, Discord." Celestia laughed softly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

The chaos master sighed and shook his head. "No, just wanted to reassure myself about Cadance, and I wanted to make sure you weren't panicking about her or anything." He chuckled. "But since we both seem fine, I should get going now."

"Are you sure?" Celestia took a step forward. "There's still some time before the slumber party begins. We could talk for a little while in my room if you still need some comforting about Cadance." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid you're right—I've been needing a little comforting myself about her arrival and getting through this night."

Her eyes came up to see Discord smiling softly at first, but then he sighed. "Tia, you're going to be fine with Cadance—trust me. You're the most capable mare I know." He cleared his throat. "Either way though…well…Celestia, listen, I'm all for spending time together, but for the time being could we refrain from holding any future private talks in your room?" He blushed, his eyes downward. "To paraphrase a point Fluttershy once made, I'm not quite there yet…about that place." He swallowed and mumbled. "You wouldn't get conversation out of me so much as awkward sighs and clumsy magic."

His words sunk in until Celestia was blushing considerably. But finally she blinked a few times, smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, Discord. I understand. But, whenever you do feel like you're 'there', my door is always open for you."

"Thanks." Discord smiled as he finally let his eyes meet hers again. "I'll get going now. But I'll see you soon, princess. Farewell." He gave her a dramatic bow and then snapped up a door and disappeared through it in a burst of light.

* * *

Discord reappeared in the air above Sweet Apple Acres only to see a royal chariot just taking off from the ground below, which of course meant that Shining Armor must have arrived…and that Cadance was in the chariot.

Just as the chariot whizzed by him containing the princess of love, Discord quickly hid himself behind a cloud. Luckily the chariot passed by without incident, and he soon peeked out his head to watch it fly off toward Canterlot.

Discord sighed and pouted a little to himself. "Discord, you're already skittish about looking ONE princess in the eye, you're not getting skittish about TWO. Pretty, pink, sugary little Cadance cannot hurt you…even if she did prove pretty formidable when you accidentally tricked her and Twilight into fighting a tatzulworum." He twirled his beard in thought but then shook his head. "Oh, forget about her for now; Celestia has her handled. All I have to do is enjoy a relaxing night of messing around with the guys—Spike and Big Mac and Shining Armor…" He blinked… "…Shining Armor…Shining Armor..." He swallowed and then snapped himself inside…

…and right near Spike, who happened to be standing by a corner of the snack table to grab a bowl of apple chips.

"Psst, Spike!" Discord whispered as he popped his head out from under the tablecloth.

"Ah!" Spike jumped but caught his breath and smiled. "Oh hey, Discord!" He turned his head and called out. "Hey guys! Dis—" He fell silent as Discord put the tuft of his tail over his mouth.

The chaos master continued to whisper. "Shh—before I go out there, you told Shining Armor I'm going to be here, right?" He released Spike's mouth.

Spike turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"And…he seemed okay with that? I mean, I suppose I apologized for everything with Tirek, but, well…I really did personally endanger his wife, make his sister lose her home, topple his empire, send him right to Tirek…" Discord shrugged.

Spike smiled and waved him off. "Oh, come on, Discord, Shining Armor's cool. What are you so nervous about?" He raised an eyebrow. "After everything you went through with the reform and the Gala, I didn't think anything could get to you now."

"Well…it's just…" Discord twiddled his fingers, "I don't know—tonight is sort of important to me. I haven't tried making guy friends yet…except for Tirek, and we all know how that turned out. What if I'm not good at it?"

Spike's smile warmed. "You won't know unless you try, Discord. And if it makes you feel any better, I hadn't made any guy friends until I came to Ponyville, and now Big Mac and I do stuff all the time. And _I _think of you as a friend. So I'm sure Shining Armor will like having you for one too." He smirked. "Or you could stay under the table all night. But you're going to miss out on some really great apple desserts and a lot of fun guy talk."

Discord sighed and finally smiled again. "All right, all right, I'm coming. Thanks, Spike."

"Ah, don't mention it." Spike waved him off and turned around to head back over to the guys with his bowl of apple chips. He took a seat on the big sofa set up before a movie projector facing a large screen. On one end of the sofa sat Big Mac and on the other end sat Shining Armor.

Shining Armor smiled down at Spike. "Hey, what took you so long? We thought you'd eaten all the snacks."

"Eeyup." Big Mac grinned.

Spike's eyes hazed, and his smile grew. "You'll see…right about _now_."

Indeed, suddenly a big pink cloud appeared in the air, and the chaos master was lounging atop it. He grinned down at sofa. "Attention, gentlecolts and gentledragon, the party has arrived." He placed a claw on the cloud. "This thing is full of chocolate milk, I've tapped it, and I've got glasses with crazy straws for everyone." He snapped to put a tap with a hose into the side of the cloud and then made four oddly shaped glasses appear on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Then he appeared in a flash sitting on the sofa between Spike and Big Mac. He shared a high five with Spike. "Spike." He looked to Big Mac and gave a nod. "Big Macintosh, excellent to meet you. Big fan of that honesty streak of your sister's—I appreciate the bluntness."

Big Mac smiled and nodded. "Pleasure too."

And then Discord turned to Shining Armor. "And Shining Armor..." He held out his paw and gave a slight bow of his head. "Nice to finally see you under non-villainous circumstances. Good trip here?"

Shining Armor smiled and nodded as he shook Discord's paw. "Great trip. And it's nice to see you too, Discord. I was starting to worry you weren't going to come."

"Nah." Spike swallowed some apple crisps. "Discord was just busy worrying way too much about seeing you. I told him you're cool though, Shining Armor. You're like the most relaxed stallion I know except for Big Mac."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I was not that worried. I was just thinking about everything that happened during my reform, and what I put Cadance through with that blue flu thing, and how much time I dedicate to just bothering Twilight for practically no reason at all other than to amuse myself with her expressions of annoyance." He smiled sheepishly at the crystal empire prince and shrugged. "I know I sent you an apology letter, but still…"

"Discord," Shining Armor held up a hoof, "first, as for 'bothering' Twilight, right now you're the closest thing my sister has to a body guard living in her castle since she doesn't have a full staff of guards yet. And even though I know she can take care of herself, I still appreciate having you there."

"Really?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Shining Armor nodded. "Yes. And second, about any reform stuff or bothering Cadance…" he sighed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof, "Discord, before I got married, I spent about two weeks hypnotized and doting on a changeling because I thought she was my fiancée. Meanwhile my actual fiancée was trapped in a dungeon. And then I kicked Twilight out of planning the wedding when she was trying to make me see the truth. Believe me, you're not the only one here who's royally messed up in a way he's really embarrassed to remember."

Spike sighed. "Yeah. You already know about what happened with me and dragon greed, Discord. I'd say that was my worst moment."

Big Mac sighed too. "Got hexed by Twilight. Stole a stuffed doll that I fell in love with."

Discord blinked a couple of times and glanced around. "So…I'm not the only one who messes up at this friendship thing?"

"Nope."

"Definitely not."

"Not at all, Discord."

The chaos master grinned a little. "Does that mean I'm not the only one who gets a little intimidated sometimes about how capable the girls and the princesses are at friendship and love and sun and moon stuff and keeping this nation running?"

"Nope."

"Twilight hatched me—I'm still getting over being impressed about that let alone half the other stuff she's done."

"I was so impressed, I married one of them."

The guys all shared a warm laugh.

Then Discord grinned and held up his fingers. "Okay, okay, enough about mares—let's get this guys weekend going. I heard something about starting with hoofball and snacks. Well, here are the food and drinks…" he snapped to bring several bowls of snacks from the back table onto the coffee table, fill all of their chocolate milk glasses, and to move one of the cider barrels right alongside the sofa. "And when we really want to have fun later, I'll make pies rain up from the floor." He chuckled then glanced to the red stallion at his side. "…In the meantime, Big Mac, will you do the honors about the game?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac put his hooves on the projector, and the game started playing.

Soon the barn was filled with the sounds of laughter and cheering and chocolate milk and apple cider being chugged merrily by the new group of friends.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Canterlot castle…_

When Discord had disappeared, Celestia had just stood there at first, still smiling a little and blushing very much. Then she had closed her bedroom door behind her and proceeded down the hallway, taking some time to herself to think. As she reached the bottom floor of her castle though, the sound of fanfare suddenly met her ears.

Celestia's head rose up. "Cadance." She smiled and then held her hoof to her mouth and called out. "Twilight? Luna? I think Cadance is—oh!" Suddenly in a burst of light Twilight appeared beside her again with a big smile.

"Cadance is here! Come on!" Twilight took hold of Celestia's foreleg and proceeded to dash toward the door with the sun princess in tow.

Celestia laughed as she followed along. "I'm very excited to see her too, Twilight." Yet, as she said the words, she had to blush a little.

Twilight noticed out of the corner of her eye and finally slowed them down. She released the princess as they walked. "Princess Celestia…if you don't mind, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Of course, Twilight." Celestia nodded.

Twilight smiled then swallowed. "Are you really doing well after everything that happened with you and Discord and your friendship?" She blushed a little. "I know everyone was worried about Discord, but…you're okay too, right?"

Celestia's smile warmed so much. "Yes, Twilight. Very. Discord and I have a special bond—one I wouldn't trade for anything. And I'm happy we're so comfortable as friends now."

Twilight nodded. Then…. "You like him a little…don't you, Princess Celestia?"

Celestia blushed faintly, her eyes a little wide. Twilight had asked the question so softly, and now the purple princess just looked forward with a small smile upon her lips and her eyes downward.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Twilight went on. "I guess the idea of sharing something like that with me must feel kind of strange…like how I would feel trying to talk about something like that with Spike." She smiled sheepishly. "I'll admit, until Luna brought up the idea to me, I never thought much about you wanting a special somepony. But there's more to your life than just being a princess just like there's more to my life and Luna's and Cadance's…so if you ever want to talk about any of those other things, I'm here for you. And even if I'm not here, you can always write me a letter." Her eyes met Celestia's. "After all the letters you let me write to you, accepting some from you in return is the least I could do."

Celestia just looked back at her with wide, glistening eyes and a smile. "When did you grow up so very much, my faithful student?"

"Probably around when you gave me the wings." Twilight blushed and shrugged.

The sun princess laughed softly and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Twilight…" she blushed lightly, her smile warm again. "Discord and I…we…." she swallowed, "I'm not sure what I want for that part of my life at the moment, Twilight. But Discord is very sure of what he wants, at least regarding me. That's why we decided we work better as friends." She lowered her voice. "But, yes…if you'll keep it between us, I, um…I do like him more than I like most gentlecolts. And sometimes when he makes a silly joke or does something to show that he cares for one of his friends or blushes a little for whatever reason, then I even find him…well…" Her smile and blushing both grew.

Twilight bit her lip, then supplied (with a very awkward smile), "Cute?"

Celestia's blush became complete as they rounded the corner and suddenly came upon the castle entrance. Guards stood at attention as the doors opened. And Luna stood nearby. She caught sight of Celestia and Twilight and waved them over.

Celestia sighed, and she quickly whispered under her breath: "Yes, Twilight. Sometimes I think Discord is cute. I just hope your sister-in-law doesn't get carried away with that fact though."

The friendship princess whispered in return, "Don't worry, Celestia. Even if she does get carried away, she can be really helpful. She just wants you to be happy—remember that."

Celestia let out a calm breath and nodded. "Thank you, Twilight."

"Any time, Celestia." Twilight nodded in return.

And then they came upon Luna.

"There you two are." Luna smiled. "It wouldn't do to only have one princess in the castle here for the arrival of…"

And then a steward came forward and blew a horn before announcing, "Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire!"

Several guards entered followed by the Princess Mi Amore Cadenza herself, with her usual graceful poise and smile.

She walked past her guards and gave them a nod. "Thank you all. You can feel free to have the rest of the night off in Canterlot. I'll be attending a Princess slumber party until the morning while Prince Shining Armor attends his gentlecolt party."

The guards all bowed and then turned and left.

Instantly, Twilight bounded forward and caught up Cadance in a big hug. "Cadance! It's so good to see you." She pulled back. "Shining Armor's already with Spike and Discord and Big Macintosh?"

Cadance laughed and nodded as they separated. "Yes. The Apple farm was on our way here. He's excited to see you tomorrow though, Twilight: he'll meet us at your castle in the afternoon after the slumber party's over. And speaking of slumber parties…" Cadance looked to Luna, "I'm very excited to be attending one lead by the princess of the night herself. Twilight told me how much fun your last slumber party was, and I'm so glad I can be part of this one, Luna." Cadance bowed her head.

"Thank you, Cadance." Luna bowed her head in return. "I am very glad to have you here as well."

"Hello Cadance, it's nice to see you again."

Cadance turned as Celestia approached her with a smile.

The princess of love's gaze grew warm, and she nodded. "Yes, Auntie Celestia, it's very, very nice to see you too. It's been too long since we had a chance to spend time together—we'll have to catch up."

Celestia smiled then quickly cleared her throat. "Yes, it'll be nice for all of us to spend some time together." She turned to Luna. "Is the ballroom ready?"

"Absolutely." Luna nodded. "Let us adjourn there to commence our slumber party!" She held her head high and trotted proudly in the direction of the ballroom.

"We'd better follow her—the moon is up, and she is the princess of the night, after all." Celestia laughed softly and followed after her sister.

Twilight looked to Cadance. "We'd better go if we definitely want to get some of the cupcakes."

Cadance nodded (a special twinkle in her eye as she watched Celestia depart). "Of course, Twilight. Besides, the sooner we start, the more catching up we can all do."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at Cadance's strange look and was about to say something when her sister-in-law laughed softly and then suddenly looked to her with her familiar smile. "Want to race—just like when you were little?"

"Really? Yes!" Twilight's eyes brightened, and she nodded. Then a smirk of determination came to her features. "Ready?"

Cadance geared up. "Set?"

"Go!" both princesses yelled at once, and then they raced forward in a mad dash!

The princess slumber party had officially begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sweet Apple Acres, some time had passed, and now the hoofball game was finished, and the guys were just lounging on the sofa eating snacks and discussing the sport while a highlights reel from old games played in the background.

"McHoof's game has really gone south, don't you think so, Big Mac?" Spike looked to his friend.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded with a dry look. "Should have been traded last season."

Shining Armor sighed. "I'm so behind on what's going on with Equestrian hoofball. I was actually surprised at how well the Riders did against the Trotters—Horseberg's a strong defense player."

"Eh," Discord shrugged, "personally, I think both teams could use some work. Really, I'm with Luna—the rules for certain activities have gotten so soft in this day and age. A thousand years ago, no one would have been playing that game with helmets, and it would have been a battle royale with only one victor. Oh, you should have seen the insanity on the field in those days." He chuckled. "Pure chaos."

A laugh went around the table.

"I wish we could have nights like this all the time." Shining Armor sighed as he finished a sip of chocolate milk. "I haven't had this much of a chance to relax since I was a recruit in the royal guard."

"Yeah, definitely." Spike gobbled down an apple fritter from a platter. "I mean, I love Twilight and the rest of the girls, but sometimes its nice jut to kick back like this."

"Eeyup." Big Mac chomped on an apple. "I've got two little sisters and a granny. This is a nice change of pace."

The chaos master grinned as he swallowed a bite of cotton candy cloud. "Hey, you think _you've_ got it rough—I've got the girls AND the sun and moon princesses to deal with. Fluttershy's tea parties help me to relax, but even still it's nice to cut loose like this."

Shining Armor chuckled as he finished sipping some chocolate milk. "Tea parties?"

"Hey, don't knock them." Discord smirked. "It's actually a very pleasant way to pass an afternoon. And you're the only one here who's married—don't try and act like Cadance doesn't bring _you_ along for a lot of girly things."

Shining Armor smiled and shrugged. "Oh, it's not so bad. Though I could have lived without all the decorating she had us do to the crystal palace when we moved in." His eyes went a little wide. "So many crystal curtain patterns to choose from, so many rooms to decorate…" He blinked a few times then smiled dreamily. "Still though, it's been really cool to watch how focused she's become ever since we took over running the empire. I don't know how she does it all. She's incredible…a little intense sometimes, but mostly incredible."

"Aww…" Big Mac smiled.

Shining Armor blinked and blushed a little then cleared his throat and looked to Big Mac. "So, Big Mac, you have anyone in mind as a special somepony yet? I'm sure our sisters would love to plan another wedding."

Big Mac cleared his throat and smiled a little as he poured himself more cider from the barrel. "Nope."

Shining raised an eyebrow and grinned more. "Anyone in mind?"

"Not telling." Big Mac smirked.

Discord watched the exchange with interest, but now a sigh caught his ears and he looked to his side to see Spike frowning and looking down a little.

Discord raised an eyebrow and then cleared his throat and addressed the party again. "Yes, well, you know who we really should be asking about the ladies is Spike. You should have seen him as Rarity's escort at the Gala. His dapper technique put me and the rest of the gentlecolts to shame, I'm afraid."

Spike blinked and then blushed and smiled. "Oh I don't know if I did that good of a job for Rarity."

Discord's smile warmed. "He led her around, he danced with her, he made her smile, and he even escorted her home. Really, by the end of the night I was taking pointers on his technique. He's definitely not a baby dragon anymore."

"Hey, good for you, Spike. I'm glad you had such a good time with her." Shining Armor gave Spike a warm smile.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded. "You're really growing up."

"Aw, thanks." Spike smiled sheepishly. "But Discord's really the expert at this stuff. Just seeing him in action that night gave me a lot of confidence. He made Princess Celestia laugh and blush and everything."

Discord blinked and then smiled as casually as he could. "Yes, well…I know how to be charming, and Celestia…she's easy to have a good time with. We brought out the best in each other as Gala guests that night, that's all."

The other three guys each shared a look and a smile. And then the attention went back to Discord.

"So…" Shining Armor started, "Discord…speaking of the Gala and escorts…just what happened with you and Celestia that night? Cadance and I got an idea but never the full story. Are you two…?" His smile grew (and so did the smiles of Spike and Big Mac).

"No!" Discord blushed, his eyes wide. "I mean…" he cleared his throat and swallowed, "No, no, of course not. Really, Celestia and I—we're just friends. I just...she's not so bad, so that night, you know…. It was a complicated evening." He buried his gaze in his glass of chocolate milk.

"Aw, come on, Discord, you can talk freely around us." Spike smiled. "It's just us guys. And if you tell us anything, we're not going to get all giggly like the girls would."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Discord," Shining Armor shrugged, "if you don't want to, it's okay. But if you do want to run anything by us, it'll just stay between us. Guys code of honor." The other guys nodded.

Discord looked to each of the guys. "Well..." a small smile came to his lips and he sighed, "…well, as long as we're keeping things confidential…Celestia and I really are just friends. But, yes, maybe something did happen that night with her and I. But in my defense, I spent the evening with a very lovely, elegant, witty mare on my arm. I was bound to get a little smitten."

"So you do like her?" Spike grinned up at Discord.

Discord leaned back. "I can certainly think of worse ponies to 'like', and I'm afraid that's all I'm willing to admit. Though, if I may add one thing: with how she looked on Gala night, all dressed up and laughing and with the moonlight and candlelight shining in her chaotic rainbow hair, I don't know how half the ballroom didn't fall for her." He chuckled as all the guys smiled warmly at him. "Now then, enough about me and Tia—"

"Tia?" Shining Armor grinned more and raised an eyebrow as he took an apple dumpling.

"We really are very, very close friends," a grinning Discord explained. "But then again, that can happen when you dance with a mare on two hooves. I think that's a story for another guys night though, or at least for later in the evening." His smirk grew. "But for now, as I was saying, enough about Tia and I: let's focus on Big Mac. That answer of his about whether or not he has a special somepony was awfully coy; I think he has his sights on someone. My personal bet is on Cheerilee, the schoolteacher. According to Applejack, Big Mac volunteers to go to an awful lot of parent teacher conferences on Applebloom's behalf."

Big Mac's eyes went wide as all eyes turned to him.

"Really?" Spike raised an eyebrow at the red stallion, sipping some chocolate milk. "I always figured you'd end up dating one of the girls, Big Mac, like Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy."

"Hey," Discord finished a swig of cider and grinned more, "if anyone goes to date Fluttershy, they have to be screened by me first—as her best friend, I'm afraid I insist." He chuckled.

"I'd listen to him." Shining Armor chuckled too. "I didn't have a chance to check with Twilight about me dating Cadance, and she went a little nuts right before my wedding. I mean it was a good kind of nuts—kept me from marrying a changeling. But still…"

Big Mac sighed, trying not to smile. "I am not dating one of my sister's friends." He shrugged, looking down a bit. "But Cheerilee's not so bad…"

The guys shared another warm laugh.

Discord wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Oh, this is great, I've never had guy talk before. I suppose this is what the princesses must be up to—I'm very familiar with girl talk from all the times I've been around the girls."

"Tell me about it." Spike rolled his eyes.

Shining Armor chuckled. "Yeah, but you know whatever they're saying tonight is top level confidential stuff. Cadance says Luna has a strict rule—mares only at the party. And apparently she's pretty intense about enforcing it. Getting into that castle ballroom tonight would be pretty much impossible." His eyes narrowed just a little. "I don't think anyone could do it."

Discord scoffed as he took up a bowl of caramel apple pretzels to munch on (though not before decorating each bite he took with a little hot sauce for himself). "Well, maybe your _average stallion_ couldn't just pop in there, but trust me, Celestia and Luna's security, even at maximum, is lax." He chuckled. "Remember, I once snuck into Celestia's secret vault, took the Elements of Harmony, locked the door behind me, and watched as Celestia opened the vault expecting to find everything hunky dory. I know someone as skilled as I am could manage Princess Night Shift and her 'no boys allowed' barriers."

"Sure, Discord, whatever you say." The crystal empire prince smirked a little.

Discord's grin picked up on one side, and he tilted his head in his direction. "You know, I'm dangerously close to accepting this proposition as a challenge."

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're going to head over there right now and try?"

Discord leaned back. "I'm saying…I'll give it a try. But I'll need some time to strategize first. I've stored away quite a few secret plans for breaking into Celestia's castle over the years, it's about time I put at least one of them to good use, and I want to make sure I pick a good one."

"Have fun trying, Discord." Shining Armor shook his head.

"Eeyup." Big Mac grinned.

"Say hi to Twilight for me." Spike smiled. "Personally, I think you can get in there, Discord."

The chaos master laughed warmly. "Oh, we really have to do nights like this more often. I never get dared to do ridiculous and risky things when I'm with the girls." He grinned. "But now then, back to commenting on the hoofball game. I'm telling you, really, the problem with today's teams is the very existence of plays. Plays are orderly, plays are predictable—if the Trotters came at opposing teams with a totally new approach each time, they'd do a lot better."

Shining Armor smiled as he poured himself more chocolate milk from the cloud. "But Discord, no one can think up new things on the spot like that without following some kind of pattern."

"No one who doesn't think _chaotically_, you mean." Discord held his head high.

"Eh, I just think the Trotters defense is a little weak this season," Spike chimed in, sneaking a handful of the pretzels from Discord's bowl (and smiling as Discord noticed and decorated them with a dusting a little rubies for him). "Right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac gave an emphatic nod. "Weak quarterback, weak team."

"Hmm, now that's something we can all agree on." Discord grinned as he finished scarfing down a fritter (that he had magically inverted to put the gooey apple filling on the outside). "That and the fact that the cheerleaders make all the bad calls and botched plays just a little more bearable," he added. All of the guys nodded and chuckled.

The conversation then progressed to other games and other sports and news from the Crystal Empire and even a quick round of cards, and meanwhile Discord considered his different strategies for breaking into the Canterlot castle this evening.

* * *

In the ballroom of the Canterlot castle, meanwhile, four princesses had finished their dinner of fast food and were now sitting in a circle magically brushing each other's hair and laughing while sharing snacks and sipping fizzy cider: their slumber party was well underway.

"Luna," Cadance laughed more as she angled her head around the night princess's mane to talk to her, "you really tried to scare Twilight as Nightmare Moon before your last slumber party?"

Luna held her head high. "Yes—fearful experiences are a classic part of slumber party festivities, after all." She looked down with a sheepish grin. "Of course, I hadn't counted on terrifying her quite so much. She really is quite an excellent shot with a crown."

"I think I just learned a lot from aiming my spells using the elements of harmony," Twilight added with a sheepish smile of her own from behind Cadance.

Cadance laughed. "I think it runs in the family. Remember how well Shining Armor aimed when he threw me to catch Spike and save the crystal heart from King Sombra?"

The three princesses laughed again.

And then finally Twilight glanced over her shoulder to Celestia. The sun princess was just brushing the friendship princess's hair, smiling a little, but still being very quiet (as she had been for most of the evening so far). Twilight lowered her brush from Cadance's mane and cleared her throat. "Celestia, once we're done brushing each other's manes, what do you think we should do next?"

"Yes, sister." Luna glanced at Celestia and raised an eyebrow as she lowered her own brush from her sister's hair. "You've been rather silent this evening about our plans. You're not tired already, are you?"

Celestia blinked twice but then just smiled and shook her head. "No, no, I'm all right. I'm…just enjoying seeing the three of you having such a nice time. We can play whatever you want next." She lowered her brush from Twilight's mane.

"Why don't we just talk for a bit, Auntie Celestia?" Cadance smiled as she lowered her brush from Luna's mane, a little twinkle in her eyes again as her gaze turned to the sun princess. "I haven't been in Canterlot much since my wedding. And I've barely had a chance to get to know Auntie Luna properly."

"Auntie Luna?" Luna's eyes brightened as she lowered her cider cup after a sip. "Yes, I think I like that title."

Cadance laughed softly. "And of course I never feel like I have enough time to catch up with my 'sister in law best friend forever'." She winked at Twilight.

Twilight smiled more. "We miss you around here too, Cadance. And there's been so much going on to tell you about, especially lately. I really hope you can make it to the Gala next year."

Cadance nodded. "I hope so too. And speaking of the Gala…"

"Yes, um…speaking of the Gala…" Celestia piped up, doing her best to keep smiling, "you should have seen the ballroom that night. It was the loveliest it's ever been, I think."

Cadance smiled more. "So I've heard. The Crystal Empire ponies who could attend told me all about the beautiful decorations and the chandelier with the colors of the four princesses. And they mentioned something about a beautiful chaotic floor too…"

Celestia swallowed. "Yes, the whole effect of the decorations was lovely." She quickly went on. "And then of course there were all of our charming guests. You remember Cher Rouge—she tutored you in Prench when you were in school. She attended."

"Oh yes." Cadance laughed. "She actually wrote me last week. She said she was so happy to see you enjoying the party and making new friends—one new friend in particular who almost never left your side…." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes lowering slightly.

Celestia sighed, doing her best to keep up her casual smile as she looked down a little. "Yes, well…it was a very full night." She cleared her throat and looked up again. "And you know, of course, that this year was very special because this Gala was Luna's first since her return and Twilight's first as a princess. They both left quite an impression. And it really will be nice to have you as well next year, Cadance."

Cadance nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it." She sipped some cider. "And of course don't forget that this year was _Discord's_ first Gala too."

Celestia let out a deep breath, and finally her look went dry. "_Mi Amore Cadenza_…"

Cadance blushed a little and lowered her cup. "Celestia, you know I prefer 'Cadance'. You only ever used to call me 'Mi Amore Cadenza' when I got in trouble as a filly."

Celestia sighed again (though some of her smile returned now). "Cadance…"

Twilight and Luna were just looking on with interest.

And then there was a knock on the ballroom door.

Luna blinked and stood up. She cleared her throat. "Pardon me, but unless there is a national emergency we are not to be interrupted."

The door creaked as though someone was trying to open it (though it didn't budge). "Hmm…" a familiar voice from the other side mumbled, "Hey…now really, why won't this open? Come on!" Some snapping sounds occurred as well as the glimmer of a few bursts of magic behind the door. "Just…budge!" A strong push sounded against the (still closed) door. And finally there was another knock, and now the familiar voice spoke again (only this time it sounded a bit intentionally gruffer). "Erm, ladies? Special delivery. Someone ordered a pizza, right? I've definitely got that out here. I am definitely a delivery stallion bringing a pizza."

Twilight Sparkle was the first to sigh deeply. "Oh for the love of…" She shut her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hoof.

Celestia was just looking to Cadance with wide eyes, a slightly raised eyebrow, and a light blush in her white features, while Cadance just smiled brightly back at her.

"Discord." Luna stood up. "First of all, as I have made very clear, this slumber party is mares only. Ancient rules. And second of all, really, you're embarrassing yourself with how obvious this ruse is. Please just admit who you are and tell us what you really want. We may take pity on you." She smiled.

A sigh came from behind the door. "Hey, it's not my fault I've been reduced to this. And I'll admit who I am if you'll tell me what kind of spells you used to barricade this ballroom. I've tried to snap myself in three times, and each time I just ended up farther and farther from the castle, I tried opening a window but there are invisible force fields around them, I tried tunneling in but I hit a solid layer of magic as soon as I got near the castle foundation. And now I can't even snap open the door or push it open myself! This is madness! Twilight guards books less irrationally!"

Twilight just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Luna grinned. "Discord, I'm afraid you are dealing with the princess of the night now. Darkness is my realm, and I know how to wield its magic well. I have turned this room into the perfect fortress: no boys allowed."

"I'm getting into this ballroom, Luna."

"What's in here that you want to get to so badly, Discord?" Cadance couldn't help herself.

Celestia blinked and stood up. She addressed the door quickly. "Discord? It's Celestia." She kept her tone calm. "Could all of us possibly just talk in the morning about whatever it is you need?"

"Oh, um…hi Celestia." The chaos master cleared his throat. "Well…I don't really need anything. This is just…sort of a matter of pride. Shining Armor informed me that getting into this ballroom was impossible, and the other guys agreed, so of course I bet I could prove otherwise. And now they're all waiting for me back at Sweet Apple Acres. So really, if you'll just let me pop in, I'll be out of your ethereal hair before you all know it."

"Luna," Cadance turned to Luna (and kept her voice raised so Discord could hear), "as long as he's already here, maybe we could let him in for just a second. It seems like the easiest way to get him to leave." She gave Luna a wink.

Luna blinked and looked to her niece then to her sister (who blushed a little) then to Twilight (who had an eyebrow raised). The night princess considered deeply…and then she leaned close to whisper something to the princess of love who whispered something back to her. Luna pulled back and nodded with a satisfied smirk, then raised her voice again. "Er…very well, Cadance. Discord may enter."

"Yes!" came Discord's voice from behind the door.

"But first," Luna went on (now to the door again), "Discord, you must give us a few moments to freshen up and make the place proper."

Discord sighed deeply. "Oh, fine…Really, liked I'm going to be so overwhelmed by the inner workings of your slumber party. But please hurry, I'd like to get back to our guys night."

"Don't worry, Discord, this shouldn't take long." Cadance spoke up again. "And we'll do our best to keep you entertained."

From this point onward, the princesses kept their voices lowered so Discord couldn't hear.

"You're really going to let him in here, Luna?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Luna nodded, smiling more. "Oh, sort of…. He'll step hoof in the room, but at a price thanks to a very excellent notion from Cadance." She brought a hoof to her chin as her smile grew. "I think a nice, old-fashioned slumber party prank might be in order. I still have that spell that will turn any creature pink…"

Twilight smiled. "What do you need us to do?"

"Just follow my lead." Luna winked.

"I'm in!" Cadance beamed.

"Wait a minute!" Celestia scoffed, trying to smile. "Ladies, please, let's discuss this first. Discord…"

"Are you ready to talk about Discord now, Celestia?" Cadance's eyes sparkled. "I've been waiting for you to bring him up all night."

Celestia cast a dry look Cadance's way. "Actually, first I'd like to talk about your husband egging Discord into coming over here. Did you put him up to that, Cadance?" She almost smiled.

Cadance glanced away innocently. "No…. He offered, actually." She shrugged. "I mean, it was helpful of him to offer, and he knew I wanted Discord to come over here so that I could see the two of you together as soon as possible, but still, all Shining Armor." She smiled. "He really makes a great Prince of Love."

"Wait," Twilight blinked, "my brother tricked Discord?"

"Well," Cadance's eyes hazed, "he might have put into Discord's head the idea of coming here, but Discord only went along with it for his own personal reasons." Her gaze returned to Celestia. "I really have heard so many interesting reports about the Gala and your time there and Discord's time there. Things about dancing on two hooves and being dipped back nearly to the floor and leaving early together never to return…"

Celestia blushed and glanced to the side, her eyes wide.

Luna sighed. "Cadance, I think your efforts here are going to be fruitless. I told my sister to relax and feel free to talk about recent incidents with Discord at our slumber party, but she seems determined not to do so. She is rather shy."

"I-I've just been waiting to feel comfortable," Celestia stammered.

"Oh yes," Luna rolled her eyes to the side, "it's very hard to get comfortable around your faithful student, your adopted niece, and your own flesh and blood."

"If Celestia doesn't want to talk about Discord, then I don't think we should talk about Discord." Twilight stepped forward now, a light blush on her cheeks. Her fellow princesses raised eyebrows as Twilight went on with a small smile. "I know Celestia, and if she's doing something strange or strangely not doing something, she always has a good reason. And I also know that if she thought talking about Discord would be good for her, then she would do it even if she is a little shy and embarrassed." She looked to her mentor. "We don't have to prank Discord if you don't want to, Celestia. I'm sure he'll just go back to his own party soon if we keep him locked out. And then we can keep enjoying our private night together. "

Celestia smiled so warmly down at her former student. Then she sighed and glanced back up to Luna and Cadance. "Tomorrow morning Twilight gets first pick of the pancakes." The blue and pink princesses smiled more, and then Celestia looked to Twilight again and put a leg over her in a hug. "Thank you, Twilight." She released her as she went on. "But, you know, hearing such kind and logical words, I think I've had a change of heart. Maybe a little Discord would be a good thing for this slumber party…and for me. Let's prank him and see how it goes." Her smile brightened.

Twilight's look softened. "Okay, Celestia."

"We'll need someone to go out there and distract him while we set things up." Cadance's grin grew.

"Yes," Luna nodded with a little grin of her own, "somepony who can 'chat him up' so that he doesn't suspect a thing."

"I can go out there with you if you want, Celestia." Twilight offered with a small smile of her own.

Celestia's gaze warmed but she shook her head. "It's all right, Twilight. You stay here and have fun helping with the prank. I'll be back soon." She turned and headed across the ballroom.

The other princesses watched with interest as she opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door behind her.

Then, of course, the other three princesses raced toward the door to open it a little and peek through the crack to observe Discord and Celestia's interaction.

* * *

As soon as Celestia stepped out into the dim hallway, a light draft made her recall that she was still without her yoke and crown and shoes. She considered popping back into the ballroom to get them, but then imagined Cadance looking on and giggling as she dressed for Discord. And so finally the sun princess swallowed and proceeded forward. Her eyes quickly found Discord resting on a seat beneath one of the tall hallway windows.

The chaos master smiled and waved. "Tia! Long time no see, heh…" He laughed, then blinked and blushed a little: the sight of her without all of her finery walking toward him through a hallway aglow from moonlight and torch light was a lot to take in. _'Really, what force of nature gave her those legs? It's like they were perfectly sculpted from soft marble. Wait a minute, did I just find the idea of 'marble sculpture legs' attractive? Okay, I definitely spent way too much time as a statue._' He swallowed and composed himself.

"Hello, Discord." Celestia sighed as she paused near him, her eyes down and a faint pout on her lips. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I didn't expect to be here actually." Discord shrugged. "Chaos—always spontaneous, never a dull moment right?" He chuckled. "Besides, someone was bound to crash someone's party tonight, all things considered."

"I don't know if I'd say 'bound' exactly…" Celestia rolled her eyes to the side, and her pout deepened.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Tia…are you trying to tell me something?"

"Discord, why did you come here?" Her eyes went to his again.

The chaos master tilted his head to the side. "I told you, because I wanted to prove I could get into your slumber party."

"_You_ wanted?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or _Shining Armor_ wanted? As in Shining Armor, _Cadance's husband."_

Discord crossed his arms and pouted a little himself now. "Well, yes, he's the one who mentioned how strict Luna's 'mares only' policy is, but I don't see what you…" Then Discord paused, considered, and blinked a few times. "Wait a minute—are you trying to tell me that little pony tricked me into coming here?"

Celestia sighed. "Discord, really, I thought you would be more on your guard tonight."

"Why would I be on my guard at all?" He held out his arms. "It's party night—friends, activities, hilarious conversation. I'm just going with the flow. So unless Cadance has some sort of cursed love dart she's thinking of sticking you with now that you and I are sitting here together, I really don't see the problem with me popping in."

Celestia scoffed. "You do realize Cadance is probably watching us from the door right now—taking notes on how we are together?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Well, Celestia dear, then she's definitely not going to jump to any romantic conclusions considering the fight you're picking with me."

Celestia's eyes widened.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom…_

"Uh, girls? Shouldn't we be setting up the prank?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at her two fellow princesses.

Luna (still looking through the crack in the door along with Cadance) sighed and quickly used her magic to levitate a pail full of some sparkling substance overhead. "There. I have enchanted this liquid, and it shall fall upon Discord when he enters. But now let's watch Celestia and Discord fight, Twilight—it's a very interesting interaction to behold."

"Fighting…" Cadance pulled back a little, and her brow furrowed. "It seems innocent enough but also like it might be too soon…"

"They have been through much, Cadance." Luna smiled as she pulled back as well. "And besides, consider—who has Celestia ever fought with? And I don't mean diplomatic debates or putting off a villain with banter. I mean, who has she ever passionately fought with?"

Cadance considered. "Well…it's hard to think of anypony. Celestia's so easygoing. But I suppose she would fight with me sometimes when I was little and I would get carried away with my love magic. And she fought with you once too, right, Twilight? When you were worried about not having your weekly friendship report in on time and you went a little crazy."

Twilight nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I definitely got yelled at then."

"And then of course there's you, Luna…" Cadance glanced to Luna. "…During the Nightmare Moon situation."

Luna nodded, and her smile grew. "Exactly."

Cadance considered more and then smiled as well. "She only fights with people she cares deeply for on a personal level. And, from our blue flu adventure, it's pretty clear that Discord doesn't mind paying a lot of attention to ponies he wants to get closer to, even if that attention is negative sometimes." Her grin grew. "In that case, the fighting isn't too soon…and it's very good."

The three princesses resumed watching through the crack in the door.

* * *

_Out in the hallway…_

Celestia had been silent in surprise for several seconds, but now her brow furrowed and she looked down. "I am not picking a fight, Discord."

"Well, what do you call this?" Discord scowled a little. "You've had an attitude ever since you came out here."

Celestia blushed and huffed. "Oh Discord…"

"Do not 'oh Discord' me when we are fighting. It's a cheap cop out, and it's beneath you." He leaned closer, and then his gaze and tone softened. "Tia, forget about Cadance or me surprising you—what's wrong?"

Celestia blinked again and her tone softened too. "I…" she lowered her voice and sighed, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Discord."

Discord frowned and patted the place next to him on the seat. Celestia came up to sit beside him and let out deep sigh. "It's really not you, Discord. I've been like this all right. I just haven't been able to relax, and especially about the subject of you. And now you're here, and…I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh." He frowned. "Sorry."

Celestia looked up and shook her head. "No, Discord, please don't be." She smiled a little. "This isn't about you, it's me. I…" she blushed, "…I don't seem to be very good at opening up about the romantic part of my life, that's all." She swallowed. "I suppose I got very out of practice after Luna left, and now…it just feels strange. I'm not sure where to start, even at something as simple as a private slumber party. And I'm worried about sounding silly."

"Then…why don't you start with me?"

Celestia blinked and glanced at Discord.

The chaos master smiled back at her and shrugged. "I'm probably the most awkward person for you to talk about things like that with. So just tell me the first thing that's on your mind about this, then maybe you won't feel so strange when you go back to your party. I think you just need a little push; you've already started to relax even if you don't realize it. I think the regalia only comes off when you do." His smile picked up on one side. "Talk to me, Celestia—that's what I'm here for."

Celestia blushed slightly but smiled more, then nodded. "Okay, Discord. I'll try." She took a moment to consider where she wanted to begin.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom…_

Luna sighed. "I wish it wasn't so hard to hear them now."

"They could still just be friends," Twilight observed at the door, watching Discord and Celestia closely. "They're just talking privately: friends do that."

"Oh, there's not just friendship there." Cadance's eyes sparkled. "Even if we can't hear them, look at their body language: how Celestia shifts her hips and glances to the side, and how Discord swishes his tail and leans in close to her."

Twilight blushed.

Luna snorted. "And what does all of that mean, pray tell?"

Cadance smirked. "It means that the longer these two are left alone, the harder it'll be for them not to wonder about being more than friends." She giggled. "I've never seen Auntie Celestia flirt before; it's so sweet. And Discord's so sweet too. It's like watching a little filly and a little colt: they're so gentle with each other. It reminds me of me and Shining."

"I'm…not sure if I should be hearing this." Twilight smiled sheepishly. Then she swallowed. "Cadance, Luna…do you really think they could end up together? I mean…permanently?"

Luna and Cadance blinked and then looked to Twilight.

Luna smiled softly. "I have lived a long time, Twilight. I have certainly seen stranger things happen."

Cadance looked down a little. "I'm afraid we're getting very close to breaching some privacy about love. But I can say that I've seen many couples, Twilight, and Discord and Celestia certainly aren't the least compatible pairing I've come across. They seem good for each other; that's one of the foundations for friendship _and_ for true love, actually." She blushed slightly and moved her gaze back out into the hallway.

The other two princesses likewise blushed, and their gazes followed hers.

* * *

_Out in the hallway…_

Celestia and Discord continued to keep their voices lower as they spoke.

Celestia took a breath and began as best she could, her gaze forward and down a little. "Now that I think about it, I'd sort of like to be more open about stallions and my experiences and my feelings and preferences. I've started a little with Luna, but Twilight's so young and Cadance is so…knowledgeable: the idea of talking to all three of them at once makes me a little nervous. But I prefer to seem calm around other ponies—they've always found it comforting. And the idea of not seeming calm makes me even more nervous." She glanced to Discord and smiled sheepishly. "Have you been having better luck spending time with the guys?"

Discord (blushing slightly) nodded. "Oh, uh…yes, actually. We watched the hoofball game, and since then we've just been sharing snacks and chatting. When the subject of mares came up, I admitted I was a little partial to you, but then pretty soon we were just smiling and watching some game highlights and making jokes about other things. I even worked in some commentary on the cheerleaders—put them off the scent." He smiled and shrugged.

"Cheerleaders?" Celestia raised an eyebrow and smiled a little more. "So you _can_ be superficial?"

Discord waved her off. "Oh, chronically. You're the first one I ever wasn't mostly superficial with actually." He blinked a couple of times then cleared his throat. "Anyway…see, you just talked to me a little bit about the romantic stuff on your mind, and you were a little nervous, but everything's fine. The whole nation didn't fall apart or anything just because you felt a little vulnerable for a moment." As her look softened more now, Discord's tail brushed back the piece of hair over her eye as he leaned closer. "And there's that Celestia smile I've come to find so pleasant. Oh, you're going to be brilliant once you go back into that ballroom—a tour de force of girly wisdom."

Celestia giggled at his words and at the feeling of the tuft of his tail shifting near her ear. "Discord…"

His tail lightly tickled her shoulder, and she giggled more. "I'm not stopping until you assure me that you're feeling all better." The chaos master smirked.

"Oh really?" Celestia managed with a smirk of her own between giggles. She moved forward to let her mane envelope his side.

"Hey!" Discord started laughing out loud. "Come on, you know that tickles a lot more than my tail! Ha!"

His tail tuft tickled her more as she let her hair tickle him more, and soon they were both lost in laughter.

* * *

From the door, the three princesses all watched with their jaws dropped. Twilight's eyes were wide, Luna had an eyebrow raised, and Cadance's eyes were practically shimmering in excitement.

* * *

"Discord!" Celestia's eyes were closed, she was laughing so hard as their tickle fight continued. "We should stop this. I told you, Cadance and Luna and Twilight are probably watching us right now."

"Let them look!" he managed between laughs. "I told you, Tia—relax in front of our friends. Have fun with this!"

"Discord! Oh!" Celestia had shifted closer and stumbled over his tail while Discord was leaning toward her, and suddenly they both heard a sound that made their eyes pop open and their laughter subside a little…especially as they looked up and realized what had indeed just happened.

"Well, well, well, you got your horn in my horns, Celestia." Discord stopped tickling Celestia to look up at this predicament with a small smile: indeed her horn was lodged through both of his.

Celestia shifted her hair back to stop tickling him and looked up too with a small smile. "Or you got _your_ horns in _my_ horn, Discord."

"Oh yes, it's my fault that you have a two foot bayonet sticking out of your head." Discord rolled his eyes. "Well, all we should have to do is—hey!" He shifted back, but their horns remained locked together.

"Hmm…" Celestia shifted back too, but could still feel her horn wedged tightly. She smiled sheepishly then blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Discord, couldn't you just take off my horn—you know, like you did with Luna's? Then I could slide it out from your horns."

"Nope, won't work." Discord sighed. "I make that trick look easier than it is. I can't just take your horn off if I can't see what I'm doing, Celestia: it could hurt you." He tried shifting their horns again.

"Ow!" Celestia flinched.

Discord instantly paused. "Are you okay?" All the mirth fell from his tone.

Celestia nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, I'm okay." She softened her voice. "You don't have to worry so much about me getting hurt, you know, Discord."

"I'm always going to worry about you being safe. I can't help it. …You're my dear friend," he added softly in return. Then he cleared his throat. "I won't pull so hard again. Maybe if we just gently shift like this…"

Celestia tried to move with him (her light blush steady). "You mean to the left—well, my left, your right. And up like this…"

"Yeah." Discord moved back. "Now, wait, you brace your hoof against the wall behind me, and then I'll try to…Ha! Celestia, your hair again!" Her mane had come right over him.

As Discord laughed, Celestia blinked in surprise and then accidentally shifted her weight too far forward as she tried to move her mane back, which caused her hoof to slip,..

And then there was silence. Because now Discord was on his back on the window ledge seat and Celestia was lying right on top of him, her forelegs over his shoulders, their faces close, and their horns still locked. The two friends remained still, looking into each other's wide eyes. They breathed lightly while the dim light and silence of the hall and magic of the night and friendship and love surrounded them.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom…_

Twilight blushed darkly.

Luna glanced away with a small smile.

Cadance…frowned.

Twilight noticed the odd reaction. "Cadance?"

The love princess stepped forward, her horn glowed, and then there was a light sound of gasping in the hall.

Twilight looked to see that Discord and Celestia's horns had suddenly unlocked, and now Celestia was sitting up and off of Discord.

Twilight looked back to Cadance. "Cadance, why did you do that? It almost seemed like they were about to…well…you know." She blushed more.

Cadance sighed. "If something like that happens for them in the heat of the moment, they'll just hide behind that as an excuse. That's not what they need right now, Twilight. Each couple is different, and they are very, very different from most couples."

Luna considered and nodded. "I believe I understand, Cadance." She glanced to Cadance. "Still, situations could arise in the future that no one is there to monitor."

Cadance nodded. "I know. I'll have to advise about this relationship very carefully."

Twilight sighed. "And I used to think _friendship_ was complicated…"

Luna and Cadance smiled again.

Then Cadance turned away from the door. "Come on, ladies, let's give them a little privacy."

The other two princesses turned away as well and followed her.

* * *

_Out in the hallway…_

The sun princess and the chaos master were sitting together on the window seat but with several feet between them now.

Discord let out a breath. "Celestia…do you want to talk about what just…"

Celestia took a breath too. "I don't think there's much to talk about. It, um…it was just an accident, really. Anyone would be flustered by that."

Discord considered. "So, in the future, the very occasional odd situation like that will just be something to look out for between us.""

"I suppose, yes." She nodded.

Discord nodded too, then smiled. "To be fair, we probably should have realized the risk in a tickle fight."

A laugh escaped Celestia. "It was worth the risk to me. I haven't done anything like that with anyone in ages, not since Luna and I were little." A warm smile came to her features, then she shifted her hoof over to touch his paw on the window seat. "Discord, you're not going to have many chances for a guys night, and I don't have many chances for a princess night. Maybe we should get back to our parties before we're missed. We can always spend more time together later."

Smiling, Discord nodded. "True. I still have to get into that ballroom though. It's the principle of the thing."

"Of course, Discord." Celestia smiled more then sighed. "Discord…Luna probably won't be happy with me, but I think you deserve to know something…"

"They're planning something for me in there, aren't they?" His grin picked up on one side.

"Yes." She smiled sheepishly. "Just a small prank, I think."

Discord chuckled and shrugged. "Eh, I'll go along with it, give them a thrill. How bad could it be?"

"We'll see, I suppose." Celestia stood up and turned toward Discord. "Let's go then."

Discord nodded and gave her a gracious bow as he came to stand too. "You lead, my princess, and I shall follow." He smiled more as Celestia did too.

The two headed down the hall together. Celestia knocked on the ballroom door. "Ladies, I have Discord. I hope you're ready."

"Yes, sister," Luna's voice sounded. "Send him in."

And on those words, Discord busted through the hallway door with a proud smile. "Hello, ladies! Let the record show that I, the master of chaos, have gained entry into your mares only slumber party. Take that Lun—AH!"

A bucket of magic suddenly spilled out over Discord's head, there was a bright flash of magic, and now Discord stood there…totally pink.

Twilight and Cadance leaned against each other chuckling, while Luna dropped to the floor in laughter. Celestia did her best to keep a straight face but had to giggle softly now as she entered behind him.

The chaos master blinked a few times and looked down at himself and then back up at the ladies. "Oh ha, ha, very cute trick. Just let me get cleaned up." He snapped…but suddenly found his shade of pink even darker. "Hey!" He snapped again, and the pink darkened once more. "Okay, this is starting to become not funny."

"Oh, I don't know, Discord." Cadance stepped forward with a smirk. "Is it really so bad being pink?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Cadence." He looked to Luna. "Luna, this is your doing: it's too on the nose for Cadance, Twilight's too mature, Celestia was out there with me, and this seems like just the type of thing you'd pull. So how do I get out of it?"

Luna shrugged. "You can't—it lasts about two weeks."

Discord's eyes widened. "Luna, be serious, I have to go back to a barnful of guys: I'm not doing it pink."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, if you get at it right away with a hot bath, most of it might come off. And for the future, I hope you've learned not to crash mare only events held by the princess of the night."

Discord rolled his eyes. "And on that dramatic note, I do believe I'll leave you mares to your giggling and gossiping and cutie mark comparing or whatever it is pretty ponies do at slumber parties. Farewell, moon princess, love princess, and friendship princess." He turned to Celestia. "And Tia, my princess…" he took her hoof and bowed low, "a pleasure as always."

Celestia blushed rosy but managed to keep her eyes on Discord and not pay attention to the other princesses. "It was nice to see you too, Discord. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

"And I hope you do as well. Ta ta." Discord winked and then snapped himself away with his tail.

Celestia watched his disappearance with a giggle.

Then she turned to her fellow princesses.

They were all watching her with warm smiles.

Cadance said it, of course, and with a grin. "Tia?"

Celestia knew she could have stepped away, avoided the topic, kept quiet for the rest of the night. But instead she held her head high and shrugged. "What? He likes to say goodbye with a little flair…especially to me. And he likes to call me Tia. Frankly, the name's starting to grow on me." She headed back over to their pillows and snacks.

The three princesses followed her, and they all came to settle down on their pillows again.

Cadance smiled. "Does this mean you're finally ready to talk about Discord, Celestia?"

"I'm afraid there's really not much to talk about, Cadance." Celestia poured herself some more cider. "We spent a lot of time together leading up to the Gala, and it seems Discord grew a little smitten with me. We talked though and decided just to be friends." She smiled a little more. "Discord really has turned out to be a very surprising creature now that he's reformed."

"I think it's nice that Discord cares about you so much, Princess Celestia. And it's nice he's more comfortable showing it." Twilight blushed and smiled as she refilled her cider now too.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, he's more comfortable in front of our friends. But in public, we've decided to just sort of play things off as a joke. Discord would rather not have his feelings known by many ponies, and I'd prefer to keep the matter between us as well."

"Of course, sister." Luna nodded, pouring some cider for herself. "And you are among close friends here, and fellow mares. And this is our special slumber party. Anything shared here will be kept confidential."

"Yes, Auntie Celestia." Cadance smiled softly as she finished the round of refilling their glasses. "If there's something on your mind, please feel free to share. We all love you and want to be here for you."

Celestia sighed and looked down a little. "Well…I suppose some recent events have just started making me think about what I might be looking for if I ever decided to…er…find a…gentlepony companion. That's all."

"Well, I think it's good that you're putting yourself out there, and it's good to know Discord is doing the same thing." Cadance smiled. "Your friendship is probably very good for both of you: if you've both haven't dated for a while, working through Discord's crush together might be a good way to prepare yourselves. In fact, if you could think about what traits in Discord you find appealing and combine that with what traits you've found appealing in males before, I think you might have a very clear idea of what you'd like in a companion."

"I'm afraid that won't help much." Luna's smile picked up on one side as she finished a bite of popcorn.

Cadance blinked. "Why not?"

The night princess explained. "Because many of the things my sister likes in Discord are almost exactly the same things she liked in the last male I know of that she truly took a shine too. Her type is very clearly set even if she doesn't care to admit it: very powerful magically, intelligent, witty…sturdy if not physically strong…a beard doesn't seem to hurt…"

"Luna…" Celestia sighed deeply as she brought a hoof up and shook her head, her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips she couldn't help.

Luna noticed the smile and went on. "Discord has demonstrated that Celestia has a preference for tall males though, so at least that's one new thing we've learned about her type." She glanced at her sister with a cheeky grin. "But her other preferences were established long ago, at the start of our reign actually. You remember, Celie…. Of course, it can just stay between us if you'd prefer to keep the conversation on Discord instead."

Celestia rolled her eyes with a smile then looked to Twilight and Cadance (who had eyebrows raised, Cadance with an intrigued grin). The sun princess explained. "I…had a small infatuation once; that's what Luna's talking about. I just admired somepony a little too much for a brief time when I was very young: he taught Luna and I a great deal about magic, and he encouraged me a lot as a young princess, and we went on adventures together sometimes. I grew out of my feelings after barely more than a couple of years as a princess though, especially when I took Starswirl as my personal advisor and—"

"YOU LIKED STARSWIRL THE BEARDED!" Twilight's shout echoed through the room (and nearly knocked over the bowl of popcorn she had just been reaching for).

Celestia blinked then sighed. "I just had a childish crush from a student to a mentor. He was really quite a character. I think he might have realized too—it was so kind of him not to embarrass me by bringing it up, especially after it was over and we started working together side by side as friends." She cleared her throat. "So maybe Luna's right, maybe I do have a type—magical and clever and a strong…and now tall, if possible…and maybe a beard doesn't hurt." Her smile grew into a smirk. "Luna sort of has a type too, you know…"

"Come again?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Celestia glanced to her. "I'm surprised our conversation and Cadance being here from the Crystal Empire hasn't reminded you, sister. You remember? A thousand years or so ago…we were about to 'storm the castle'…a particular somepony's castle…"

Luna's eyes went wide and then she rolled them to the side. "Oh thou must be jesting with us, sister…"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Luna, Celestia, what are you two talking about?"

Luna cleared her throat. "Celestia is referring to a slight notice I may have made once about a thousand years ago during a visit to the Crystal Empire regarding, er…King Sombra." She shrugged. "Really, all I did was remark on how sad it was that the one of the few kings around had been corrupted so much."

Celestia smiled more as she finished some popcorn. "Actually, if I recall correctly, your exact words were: 'Tis a shame to vanquish so bold and dusky an embodiment of a stallion. We hath ne'er seen such a prominently horned regal specimen before. He would have made a most engaging and commanding and aesthetically pleasing addition to our night court."

"Luna!" Cadance turned a big smile in Luna's direction.

"KING SOMBRA!" Twilight's jaw fell.

Luna blushed and waved them off. "Oh, I was young and impetuous. And he looked very regal standing upon his ramparts awaiting us in battle. And I prefer dusky coats. It's not like I abandoned our plans to vanquish him and tried to bring peace to the land by arranging our matrimony or something."

"This is…" Twilight's eye was twitching, "I'm sorry, this is a lot to process. The idea of Discord and Celestia actually took me a few weeks to grasp—just ask Rarity. But now Luna and Sombra, and then Celestia and Starswirl…" She took a sip of cider to calm herself.

Luna chuckled as she took a cupcake for herself. "Not all of us can be dalliance free, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight is not dalliance free." Cadance smirked as she took a bite of popcorn. "By the way, Twilight, Flash Sentry says hi."

Twilight's cider actually came out of her nose.

Celestia tilted her head to the side. "Flash Sentry? Who is that?" Though the question was asked to Cadance, she looked to her former student (while Twilight was busy looking every place else).

Cadance giggled. "I won't tell if you don't want me to, Twilight. But we are all sharing tonight…"

"I, uh…. " Twilight swallowed, "if it'll help princess Celestia feel more comfortable, then I guess…I, well… I'm not really sure how to put this, heh…" And then she sighed deeply and just said it. "There's this guy in Sunset Shimmer's world. Sometimes when I go there, I see him, and he smiles, and I smile…and then things get complicated. And then it sort of wears off when I come back here. But there's a pony Flash Sentry here, and that's where things get really complicated."

"Well, that is certainly something you left out of your reports regarding your experiences in Sunset's world." Celestia couldn't help herself as she smiled warmly at Twilight.

Luna laughed. "So Cadance is the only princess who fell for and married a nice, normal stallion."

Cadance shook he head. "Oh, I've rebelled a little too. After all, Shining Armor wasn't a prince." She gave Celestia a dry look. "Remember that time before I started dating him when you invited Prince Blueblood here for a week to see me?"

Celestia blushed and had to smile. "You said you wanted to be married one day, and I wasn't sure what your type was, so I picked the first prince I thought of who was your age."

Cadance rolled her eyes and took a cupcake. "I lasted about an hour with him talking about himself. Then I left early for foalsitting Twilight and helped Shining Armor organize his trading cards. That was the first night I asked him out; after being around a prince, I was sure more than ever that my sweet, goofy, loveable Shining Armor was the one I wanted."

Celestia's gaze warmed. "So Blueblood did do you some good. By realizing how much you didn't like him, you realized how much you liked the pony you really cared for."

"Yes." Cadance nodded. "And that's what's good about dating and talking, Celestia: you learn more about what's important to you in love."

"Yeah." Twilight sighed as she took a cupcake (though she couldn't help smiling a little). "Like I've definitely learned that I don't like being confused about whether I like the human version of someone or the pony version of someone or none of them at all and I'm just being oddly affected by interdimensional mirror travel."

The other princesses shared a laugh.

Luna shrugged. "And I've learned that I'd prefer to court royalty, though perhaps a gentler version of royalty to balance out my own bold tendencies."

All eyes turned to Celestia.

The sun princess blushed and spoke. "And I suppose, so far, I've learned that…I'd like to be friends with someone first before I consider being more with them."

Cadance's smile softened. "Does that mean that one day maybe you and Discord…"

Celestia smiled more as she finally took a cupcake for herself. "That means that I don't know what the future holds, Cadance. But I'm glad Discord's a part of it in some way for me."

The three other princesses shared a warm look.

Luna spoke up again. "Speaking of Discord, the dare for him to come over here was a bold move by the guys. Perhaps we should retaliate." She looked to Cadance and Twilight with a little sparkle in her eye.

Twilight raised an eyebrow but Cadance nodded. "Yes. After all, it's almost like they were challenging us. Maybe one of us should go over there and teach them a lesson."

All eyes turned to Celestia.

Celestia sighed. "I am not getting involved in a prank war tonight. I just got through Gala season, I am over a thousand years old, and I'm already sleepy from being up this late."

"Oh, it won't be a prank war." Cadance waved her off. "Just think of it as a quick dare, like truth or dare. They dared him to come here and now we're daring you to go over there. And then you can come back here, and we'll all just finish enjoying our snacks and cider."

Celestia smiled a little. "But even if this was truth or dare, Cadance, I haven't picked dare yet."

"Do you really want to pick truth?" Cadance raised an eyebrow, her eyes bright.

Celestia blinked and blushed a little. Then she sighed again. "All you're daring me to do is go to the barn, right?"

"Well…" Luna considered, "perhaps we could make the situation a little more interesting—after all, their barn is not enchanted to keep out mares, so it should take you no effort at all to get in there."

"Yes. Let's let you have some fun, Auntie Celestia, just like Discord did." Cadance's eyes sparkled. Suddenly she looked to Twilight. "Twilight, you know Celestia very well: what could we dare her to do besides just going to the barn?"

Twilight's eyes went wide. "Uh…I…well…"

Celestia sighed and smiled softly. "Twilight, it's okay. Just say whatever you think is best. I promise I won't be angry with you—just with Luna and Cadance."

Luna and Cadance rolled their eyes.

Twilight considered more and then sighed and nodded. "Okay…"

And then she announced the other thing that Celestia had to do once she went to the barn (which Cadance and Luna 'enhanced' a little though of course).

* * *

_Speaking of the barn…_

"Uh, guys?" Spike put down his hand of cards on the coffee table and glanced to either stallion at his side. "Do you think Discord's okay? He's been gone a while."

Shining Armor smiled a little as he used his magic to gather the cards back into a pile now that their game was done. "I think he's all right, Spike. He's probably just having fun teasing the princesses."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded as he refilled their cider glasses. "Probably making their party chaotic."

"…Or dealing with their wrath," a familiar disembodied voice suddenly added.

Then in a flash, Discord appeared sitting on the sofa between Shining Armor and Spike…and he had several pink spots on him that he was trying to wipe off with a chequered rag. "Prank by Luna—don't ask. Thankfully, three quick hot showers later, I finally got most of pink out of my fur, but I'm afraid I'm going to have pink spots on my scales for at least another week or so." He snapped away the rag, used his tail to get fill his glass with some more chocolate milk from his pink cloud still overhead, and smiled. "Still, it was all worth it though: I got into the ballroom." He turned to Shining Armor, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. "But either way, me getting in there really wasn't the point, was it, Prince? The point was to get me near Celestia so Cadance could make her little love princess observations of us…"

Shining Armor rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that, Discord. She's been dying to see you two together, and I think she knew that Celestia would try and avoid it. And believe me, I talked Cadance out of some more extreme things before we got here."

"Mmm hmm." Discord smirked. "Well, don't worry about it, the whole thing wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. But I will be keeping a closer eye on you: it takes a special pony to trick me, after all."

"I'm sorry you got turned pink though, Discord." Spike frowned.

Discord shook his head. "Don't worry, Spike. It was…worth it." He looked down a little with a blush. "Before the prank happened, I got to spend a little time with Celestia…and we both sort of got into a tickle fight out in the hall. She has the best laugh." He chuckled as he sunk back against the sofa.

"No way! You got into a tickle fight with her!" Spike blushed.

"Seriously?" Shining Armor raised an eyebrow and smiled more.

"Wow…"Big Mac tilted his head to the side.

"Yes." Discord's grin grew. "I honestly can't blame Cadance for wanting to watch Tia and I together. Our interactions have gotten…interesting." He cleared his throat and lowered his arms. "But we really are still just friends."

Shining Armor considered and was about to open his mouth and reply when suddenly there was a burst of magic, and instantly Princess Celestia appeared standing before the three boys.

Most of her regalia was gone, though she wore her crown (as well as a light blush on her features and her usual poised smile). "Hello, gentlecolts, I'm sorry to arrive so suddenly like this. I hope you're all having a fun evening."

Big Mac's jaw dropped, Spike's eyes went wide, and Shining Armor raised an eyebrow though he did manage to clear his throat and reply. "Oh, uh…yeah, we're having a great time, Princess Celestia. It's nice to see you."

Celestia turned her sights to him. "It's nice to see you too, Shining Armor. And please, you know you can just call me 'Celestia' like Cadance does. And speaking of _Mi Amore Cadenza_…" Shining Armor's eyes went wide as Celestia went on, "…she's the one whose idea it as to dare me to come here. So when you two return to the Crystal Empire, please be on the look out for my declaration of war as retaliation."

Shining Armor grinned, his gaze warm. "Sorry, Celestia…you know how Cadance can be about, uh…certain things."

"Yes, I do." Celestia blushed, looked down, but then finally looked to Discord again. "Hello, Discord. I'm glad to see you've gotten most of the pink off of you."

The chaos master just watched her with his head tilted to the side but then cleared his throat and nodded. "Oh, er…yes. Thanks" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Celestia, you let Cadance trick you into coming here? I thought you'd be more on your guard tonight."

The sun princess almost laughed. "Very funny, Discord. I'll admit, getting pushed into coming here was easier than I'd realized it would be."

Discord chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if all she dared you to do is to come into our barn to make up for me coming into your ballroom, I believe you've succeeded, Tia."

Celestia smiled and blushed more. "That's not all. She and Twilight and Luna talked, and…the first part of my dare was to come here. And the second part is to let you know that you're the one in charge of what the rest of my dare is."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused."

Celestia glanced to the side. "Twilight suggested I do something for all of you when I got here, and Cadance and Luna narrowed that down to me doing something just for you. You're supposed to ask me to do one thing, Discord—anything you want. And apparently to keep my slumber party honor among the princesses, I'm supposed to do it, no matter what it is."

There was quiet for a moment.

Celestia looked up just in time to see Discord watching her with wide eyes, his features rosy.

As soon as her eyes met his though, Discord cleared his throat and looked away. He considered deeply, even twirling his beard around his fingers (Celestia blushed more and glanced away again when he did that). Then finally he smiled and looked to her with a mischievous grin. "Okay, Celestia…"

The three other guys looked on with wide eyes (Big Mac and Shining Armor blushing a little).

Discord continued. "I dare you…" he snapped to make an empty plastic bowl appear, "to make us some popcorn. I'm starved." He floated the bowl right in front of her.

Celestia looked at the bowl with wide eyes for a moment and then looked up at Discord with a blink. "That's all?"

Discord nodded. "Yes, that's all. What more could I want from you?" He blushed a little and looked down.

Celestia blushed too but then let out a breath and used her horn to fill the bowl with fresh, hot popcorn. She floated it to Discord. "There you go, Discord." She stepped back. "I'll be going now."

"Uh, uh, uh…" Discord shook his head, eyeing the popcorn and then looking to Celestia with a grin. "I'm afraid this is unacceptable, Celestia."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "But I made you popcorn."

Discord explained. "But you didn't make it _chaotically_."

Celestia tilted her head to the side, smiling a little. "You never said anything about 'chaotically'".

"I'm the master of chaos. It was implied." Discord shrugged. "Just do your best based on what you've seen me do. I'm very interested to see where you take this and just how much chaos you can manage."

Celestia considered very carefully. Then she looked at the popcorn, powered up her horn, and fired.

In a bright flash, the barn was filled with huge bowls of popcorn in all sorts of colors and flavors.

"Whoa!" Spike looked around with a big grin as he licked his lips.

"That is definitely chaotic popcorn." Shining Armor had to smile too.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac nodded.

"Well, well…quite beautiful, actually."

The three guys turned to see Discord looking around with an amused grin before his sights finally set back on Celestia.

The sun princess grinned too and leaned closer. "Satisfied, Discord?"

The chaos master smirked, his eyes a little narrowed as he used his tail to pop a piece of popcorn into his mouth and swallow. "Only if it was as good for you as it was for me."

Celestia blushed and looked down a little.

Big Mac's jaw dropped and Shining Armor, eyes wide, actually put his hooves over Spike's ears.

"Hey!" Spike squirmed. "What—they're just talking about popcorn."

But now Celestia looked up again and gave a soft laugh. "Goodnight, Discord." Her eyes hazed a little. "Sweet dreams…"

The guys raised eyebrows as, strangely, Discord's smug look fell and a distinct blush entered his features. "I…" he cleared his throat but then couldn't help smiling a little again, "Thanks…you too."

Celestia blushed more. Then she looked to the three other guests. "Goodnight to you too, Shining Armor, Spike, Big Mac. Take care." And then, with a nod, she teleported away.

"Okay, guys," Spike's look was dry, "she's gone—Shining Armor, you can stop covering my ears now."

Shining Armor blinked and let Spike go. "Oh, heh, sorry, Spike. Overprotective Big Brother reflex."

Spike rolled his eyes but stopped frowning. "It's okay, I just don't see what the big deal was about them talking about popcorn. And speaking of popcorn…" he grinned, "last one in is a rotten dragon's egg!" He dashed off the sofa and dove into a bowl of orange flavored and colored popcorn.

The other three guys watched him go.

Then Discord sighed and addressed Shining Armor and Big Mac. "So…yeah, that's how Celestia and I are together now. Very different from the old 'Have at you!' 'How dare you?' 'I'll banish you for this!' days, I suppose."

"Discord…" Shining Armor raised an eyebrow, "I'm only the prince of love by marriage, but even I can see…and you do realize that you…and she…I mean…"

"Yup. What he said…" Big Mac added, still blushing.

Discord sighed. "We're just friends. That's what she wants. And it's…an odd friendship, but it's what works for us. We talked about it a lot. And I've accepted it." He smiled a little. "Besides, some of what you just saw was a little act we put on—teasing each other about the idea of being more than friends. Seems to calm everyone down about the notion. And it works off some of the awkwardness for us."

Shining Armor and Big Mac shared a look, but then they both turned back to Discord and smiled and nodded.

"We understand, Discord." Shining Armor added.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Thanks." Discord's normal smile returned. "Now then, enough about mares. Let's get back to our party and especially to this popcorn. I still can't believe I got her to make this for us." He chuckled as he snapped himself up some snorkeling gear. "Dive in, gentlecolts!" And then the chaos master launched himself into the air and dove into a bowl of berry-flavored, red popcorn.

Big Mac and Shining Armor watched him go.

Then Shining Armor sighed. "They have chemistry."

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

"And they have no idea how to deal with it."

"Nope."

"And we're going to end up at their wedding someday aren't we?"

"As long as they get married this century."

Shining Armor chuckled and shook his head. "Good point." He grinned and glanced to Big Mac. "Want to just accept that everything's going to work itself out eventually and spend the rest of the night eating junk food and drinking cider and chocolate milk?"

Big Mac grinned back at him. "Eeyup!"

The two stallions got up and proceeded to join their friends in the chaotic popcorn.

* * *

Late in the night, Luna walked through the land of dreams, sensing the needs of her ponies. For her, this land was like a hallway full of doors, and each door led to another pony's nighttime thoughts.

Of course, other creatures besides ponies could have doors: Discord had a door (a large set of double doors, actually—rather gaudy but fitting his personality). And, as Luna passed by Discord's doors now, as usual they were closed with a sign hung on them saying, 'Please Do Not Dist—'

Luna paused, blinked, and looked to the sign again…and she read aloud its surprisingly different contents. "Come In, We're Open. Night Princesses Especially Welcome." Luna raised an eyebrow and then pushed open Discord's doors with her hoof to enter his dream.

She quickly found herself standing on a pink cloud while chaos filled the air around her. She blinked a few times and then set sight on Discord sitting on his chaos throne and lounging back as he admired all the madness.

Luna flew up and landed on a cotton candy cloud facing him. "Discord, hello." She smiled. "It is nice to finally completely see you in your dreams instead of having to yell to you from the real world."

Discord looked to her with a smile of his own. "Luna! Perfect, just the pony I wanted to see. And yes, I figured this would be a less dramatic way for us to communicate at night." He chuckled, but then he took a breath and clasped his hands together. "Anyway, Luna…I need to ask you a favor." His tone was more serious.

Luna nodded. "Of course, Discord. Anything."

"I need you to let me share a dream with someone else. Tonight, please."

Luna hesitated, her brow furrowed. "With…Celestia?"

Discord shook his head once. "No. With somepony else."

Luna raised an eyebrow…but then as he explained, her look softened and she nodded. She then proceeded to do the magic to fulfill Discord's request.

* * *

Soon, Discord found himself outside of a large dream door made of gold and crystal. He knocked, and the door opened a little. "Hello? Cadance? It's Discord—the real Discord, not a figment of your imagination. I asked Luna to bring me here. I need to talk to you, and this was the most private place I could think of. Sorry. Cadance?"

"Um…" Cadance's voice came from beyond the door, "just a moment, Discord." There was a long pause, and then the door magically opened. "Come in, please."

Discord stepped inside and found himself in a pretty place full of pink and white clouds that all shimmered like crystal. And at the center of it all sat Cadance (with a glittering, gauzy curtain behind her hiding something). The chaos master smiled. "Thanks, Cadance." He cleared his throat. "I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice."

"It's all right, Discord." Cadance's smile softened. "I'm just glad Luna was able to help you and that you feel comfortable enough to come to me. What's on your mind?" Her eyes hazed.

Discord drifted closer then landed. He swallowed, looking down. "You've seen me and Celestia together now. And I'm guessing you talked to her about me at the party. And you saw what almost happened out in the hall…and you fixed it. I can sense different kinds of magic; I know it was you who got our horns unlocked. My point is, you must have formed some opinion of our situation." He looked up. "So, Cadance…I need to know—am I doing this right?"

The love princess tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Discord sighed. "I mean…look, whenever I mess up with friendship, Twilight lets me know. And I mess up a lot because it's new for me. And this thing with Celestia is new for me, and you're the princess of stuff like this. So before you go, I need to know—everything with admitting to her how I feel and trying to still be friends and us getting close even if we're not planning to get too close—am I doing this right?" He swallowed. "I can be selfish, and sometimes I don't realize I'm doing things wrong until something bad happens. But I don't want anything bad to happen with this." He looked into her eyes.

Cadance's smile warmed. "Discord, you are doing brilliantly at this. I've rarely seen someone handle themselves so well in a situation like yours. First love is a powerful experience, after all." Her eyes went wide as the tuft of Discord's tail suddenly came over her mouth.

The chaos master looked back at her with wide eyes but then took a breath and removed his tail. "Cadance…I don't like to talk about the fact that I'm actually in…_you-know-what_." He shrugged and almost smiled again. "But…thank you. I value your opinion about this a lot."

Cadance smiled more and moved closer. "Discord, just give yourself time. You don't have to magically 'fix' this. Let it run its course and be okay on its own. And you be okay too."

Discord nodded. "Okay, Cadance." He grinned a little. "Sheesh, you princesses: always acting so wise and mysterious and like you know that a happy ending is just waiting for everypony."

Cadance laughed softly. "That's our job, Discord." She stepped back. "Is there anything else you needed? And if you think of something later, you can always write or visit me you know."

Discord shook his head. "No, nothing at the moment. But I'll keep the writing or visiting option in mind. I should get going anyway. I didn't mean to interrupt your dream."

Cadance smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Oh Discord that's all right, don't worry about it."

And then, from behind the gauzy curtain near Cadance, there was the sound of a baby's cry.

Cadance's eyes went wide, and her blush grew rosy.

Discord's eyes widened too.

And then Cadance smiled softly and pushed open the curtain to reveal a crystal and silver colored bassinette with a little white bundle inside making gurgling noises. The love princess used her magic to raise up the bundle and bring it into one of her forelegs to hold. She smiled down at the baby, rocking it gently. And then she glanced to Discord again.

The chaos master was looking at the baby with pure wonder. And then he looked to Cadance. "Cadance, are you—"

"No," the love princess quickly corrected. Her voice lowered as did her eyes. "But I'd like to be…. And Shining would like it too." Her eyes came back up to Discord. "I'd prefer you didn't tell anyone about this, Discord—not even Twilight or Celestia or Luna. We don't want anyone to know until it happens."

He flew closer now and smiled, looking down at her and the bundle, his own gaze warm. "Now, dear Cadance, if you're not going to tell my silly secret about being in love, why would I tell your lovely secret about wanting a foal, hmm?" He chuckled softly.

Cadance laughed softly too.

Discord swallowed. "Can I come see the baby one day when it's born?"

She nodded. "I'd like that. You and Celestia should both come."

Discord blushed a little. "We'll see." He flew back toward her dream door. "I'll leave you two alone then. Goodnight, Cadance."

Cadance smiled more. "Goodnight, Discord."

The chaos master paused as he opened the door, glancing at her over his shoulder. "And…thanks again."

"You're always welcome." She nodded once.

He nodded in return and then departed.

Cadance went back to her dream baby.

And Discord went back to his own door to dream about Auntie Celestia and Uncle Discord taking care of that baby one day.

* * *

"Auntie Celestia?"

Sunday evening was full of bustle after a long weekend of everyone spending time together following the slumber parties. Indeed, the few days of the long weekend had flown by, and now the chariot to take Cadance and Shining back to the Crystal Empire was waiting out in front of the Canterlot castle.

Celestia had been planning to head downstairs to see off her niece and nephew-in-law as soon as she had finished lowering the sun. And so she was surprised, as the last of the solar magic left her horn, to hear Cadance's voice behind her.

The sun princess turned to see the princess of love standing upon her bedroom balcony and smiling (with a rolled up scroll magically floating beside her).

Celestia smiled too and raised an eyebrow. "Cadance, what are you doing up here? They'll be looking for you out front. I was just about to head down there."

"I know, Celestia." Cadance nodded. "But I wanted to have a moment alone with you. I have something for you." She floated the scroll forward.

"What's this?" Celestia tilted her head to the side as her magic took the letter.

"It's my advisements for your relationship with Discord." Cadance's eyes lowered.

Celestia blushed a little but then smiled again. "I see." She placed the letter inside on a table by her balcony doors. Then she addressed her niece. "Cadance…I'm sorry I was so skittish when you first came for your visit. I know it sounds silly, but I was sort of worried you'd cast a spell or something, and that Discord and I would end up…" She cleared her throat with a sheepish smile. "Well, you know what I mean."

Cadance laughed softly. "Oh Auntie Celestia, come on—I only cast spells like that when I see two ponies who are already together but have forgotten how much they love being together." Celestia's smile took on a relieved look…until Cadance came closer and went on. "No, no, no…I've got a much better plan for you, Celestia. And Discord too."

Celestia's smile fell, and her eyes went wide. "What are you talking about, Cadance? What are you going to do?" she managed with a swallow.

Cadance grinned. "I…am going to wait and do absolutely nothing." She pulled back and held her head high.

Celestia tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"I'm going to wait and do absolutely nothing." Cadance beamed a little. "Even if I did cast some sort of spell on you and Discord, you'd always think about how it was my magic that got you together and use it as an excuse to try and stop the relationship. But I'm not going to let you do that. Instead, I'm going to step back and wait and observe…and enjoy watching you two stay friends or become something more all on your own. So if you two do get together, you'll have to face the fact that it's entirely because you want to be with him just as much as he wants to be with you. I'm going to let time do my work for me."

Celestia just stood there with wide eyes for a moment and her features flushed. But then she blinked a few times and managed a small smile. Her eyes went to the sun. "Time. Well, it's certainly something I have plenty of…and so does Discord. And that is quite the clever plan, Cadance." She cleared her throat and looked down. "But I think Discord and I are more likely to just…make mistake and forget our friendship for a moment in favor of something else." She blushed more. "You saw what happened out in the hallway the other night. I know you were watching…"

Cadance moved close, her voice lower. "That's what the letter's for. Trust me, it'll help you both." She winked.

Celestia's smile picked up on one side as she met her niece's gaze again. "I do trust your advice, Cadance."

Cadance nodded. Then she smiled sweetly. "And will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Cadance. What is it?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Will you come visit me in the Empire sometime?" The love princess shrugged. "I've missed you a lot. And…I need advice too sometimes." She looked down with a warm smile.

Celestia smiled more and nodded. "I would love to visit you, Cadance." She laughed. "We can get milkshakes and compare Prince Blueblood stories."

Cadance laughed too.

Celestia moved forward toward her room and put a hoof on Cadance's shoulder to lead her along. "Come on, Cadance. The sooner you get home, the sooner I can come see you."

"Or we could see each other all of the time if you just 'declare war on the Crystal Empire'." Cadance smirked.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "You and Shining Armor really do share everything, don't you?"

Cadance nodded and smiled more. "Everything, thanks to love."

"The idea of that always made you happy, Cadance. I'm so proud of how your life's turned out…" Celestia gave her a light nuzzle on the forehead.

"And I'm proud of you too, Celesta." Cadance nuzzled her lightly in return. "You're embracing love in your own way, and you're helping someone else embrace love too. It's a good thing."

The two princesses shared a warm smile and proceeded downstairs to the chariot.

* * *

The next night, after such a long weekend and such a long Gala planning season and such a long several months of changes and challenges ever since she had become a princess, a yawning Twilight Sparkle finally found herself with the rare opportunity to turn in early with a good book, a cup of hot cider, and no pressing issues on her mind.

Indeed, she was just heading down to her throne room in her crystal castle to reach the kitchen…when she suddenly came upon her five closest friends sitting in their thrones with a large supple of cupcakes and bottles of cider nearby.

"Girls?" Twilight blinked, her sleepiness forgotten for a moment. "What's going on?"

"Spike invited us." Rainbow shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, sugar cube." Applejack nodded. "We've all been so busy lately with Discord and Celestia and the Gala, we haven't had any time to have one of our meetings about the Rainbow Power."

"Indeed." Rarity nodded. "The Gala was the social event of the year, so it really had to be our priority. But now we can finally get back to unraveling the mysteries of your castle, Twilight."

"Plus, I brought cupcakes to eat while we work! Can't solve the mysteries of mysterious magic on an empty stomach!" Pinkie beamed.

Fluttershy nodded. "And we don't mind the late hour—it was actually nice and peaceful walking here together at dusk." She smiled.

"Oh, Twilight!" Spike suddenly appeared (coming from the direction of the kitchen with a bowl of gems that he put down on the floor now next to his little throne). "Sorry, I almost forgot to tell you—I know you've felt bad about getting off schedule with meetings about the Rainbow Power, so I figured out when your first free night would be, and I scheduled the girls to come by all on my own. Are you surprised?" He beamed up at her.

Twilight blinked at first but then smiled warmly and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Spike, I'm very surprised. And thank you for caring so much about my schedule and the Rainbow Power." She looked to her friends. "And thank all of you for coming tonight. I'll do my best to let us have a good talk but…" she held back a yawn, "I might not be able to last for too long. I'm a little sleepy."

"It's okay, Twilight." Fluttershy smiled. "We'll talk for as long as you want, and anything we don't get to we can talk about at the next meeting."

The girls and Spike nodded. "Yeah, Twilight—we've got plenty of time for once." Spike headed to his throne. "There aren't any major threats to Equestria, _and_ we've got Discord on our side now."

Twilight nodded as she followed after him. "Getting to have a relaxing talk about our options on a quiet Monday night instead of a frantic debate in the middle of battle really might be nice for a change." She sat in her throne as Spike sat in his and then cleared her throat and raised her voice a little with a smile. "Attention, girls—this meeting about the Rainbow Power can come to order."

Suddenly, with a poof of magic, a huge banner appeared floating above Twilight's head bearing the message: 'Welcome to the Chaos Castle! With Your Gracious Host Discord!' And then in smaller letters on the bottom, 'Oh and Twilight lives here too, I suppose'.

The girls couldn't help some stifled laughter.

Twilight blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Some familiar disembodied chuckling was heard. And then in a flash Discord appeared floating in the air and grinning down at the friendship princess. "Oh come, Twilight, like I was going to be able to help myself with a full, fresh audience suddenly in the throne room."

Twilight turned to see the banner and then smiled up at Discord, an eyebrow raised. "I thought we were past you trying to put your mark on my castle, Discord."

"Nothing wrong with emphasizing chaos in every place it dwells." The chaos master winked and then looked to the other girls. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, excellent to see all of you as usual. And Spike too naturally." Then he flew closer to his best friend. "And of course it's wonderful to see you as well, dear Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled up at him. "It's nice to see you too, Discord."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash flew up and grinned. "By the way, we should have a racing rematch soon, Discord." She winked.

"Discord, what a flashy entrance." Rarity smiled. "I approve."

Applejack grinned up at him. "Are you planning to join our meeting? There's plenty of cider to go around."

"AND ARE YOU PLANNING TO BRING THE ESPRESSO MACHINE?!" Pinkie Pie's eyes widened, her smile beaming.

Discord chuckled. "Ladies, ladies, however much I would enjoy sticking around and filling your lives with clever mirth and bothering Twilight as usual, I'm afraid I must be off." He snapped up a blue and purple plaid sports coat for himself and his polka dot Vespa to ride on. "I've got plans."

Rainbow Dash, with a cheeky grin, couldn't help herself. "With Celestia?"

Discord rolled his eyes with a smirk. "No, unfortunately our sun princess will be deprived of my charming company for this evening." He held his head high. "I'm going out all on my own for some fun—it's about time I put some serious effort into learning more about who the good Discord is and what he likes. Might as well enjoy myself as long as I have some free time now, see some modern Equestrian sights, bring a little chaos to the nightlife of this nation. Pinkie, you're in charge of chaos around here while I'm gone, by the way."

"Fantastic!" Pinkie suddenly pulled out her party canon, set off a blast of confetti, and gave a salute. "I won't let you down!"

Discord chuckled and then leaned down toward Twilight. "And by the way, Twilight, really, why didn't you tell me in the first place that I'd have the opportunity for so much personal time if I came to the side of good? It would have saved so much strife and drama." He chuckled more as Twilight rolled her eyes.

Spike's eyes shimmered with excitement. "Wow, Discord, it sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun!" He glanced to Twilight. "Hey, Twilight, can I—"

"Spike," Twilight shook her head with a small smile, "you can't stay out all night like that. You'll fall asleep."

Spike sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Discord snapped up an ascot for himself and a riding helmet. "Oh, Spike might not be old enough for all-nighters yet, but I'll make you a deal, Twilight—how about you sleep in tomorrow morning, and I'll swing by early and take Spike out to breakfast. And we'll bring you back something when we come home."

"Yes, definitely!" Spike beamed at Twilight. "Please?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Okay, Spike. As long as you bring me back some waffles with crystal berry syrup."

"Excellent!" Discord chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning, Spike. And I'll see the rest of you ladies later then. Take care!" He made a glowing portal disappear, drove through it, but then popped his head back out. "And Fluttershy, I'll bring you back a souvenir if I go anywhere fun."

Fluttershy smiled more. "Okay, Discord. Thank you!"

He winked and then disappeared through the portal again.

But then he reversed back into the room once more. "Ladies? Spike?"

The girls (and Spike) all looked at him with smiles and raised eyebrows.

Discord swallowed, his gaze forward. "Thanks for, uh…everything lately…about stuff we don't really need to mention specifically. I'm…glad we're friends. Have a fun night." He gave them a small smile then cleared his throat and drove off again. The chaos master and the portal disappeared entirely this time.

The girls watched him go and then turned back at each other.

"So, he and Celestia really aren't dating?" Rarity looked to Twilight.

Twilight sighed. "They're…working on their friendship. But they'll be okay."

Fluttershy's smile warmed. "I think so too."

"Okay, okay. Enough mushy stuff." Rainbow Dash sat in her throne again and grinned. "Discord and Celestia are tough, they'll be fine. For now let's get to this meeting."

Applejack gave a nod and took up a bottle. "And to drinking cider."

"And to eating cupcakes!" Pinkie beamed as she zipped around the room, placing one on the armrest of each girl's chair. "And a special one for me—jalapeno icing!" she announced as she popped a special cupcake with light green icing into her mouth. Her face turned red and smoke came out of her ears as she sat at her throne. "Mmm, yummy!"

The girls all shared a laugh.

Then Rarity looked to Twilight. "Darling, shall I help you remove Discord's banner before our meeting begins, or will you just have him take it down in the morning?" She smiled and powered up her horn.

Twilight smiled back. "Actually, let's keep it up, Rarity, and for as long as Discord wants." Twilight used her magic to move the banner so that it was strung up over Discord's throne. "Chaos helped make this castle just as much as friendship did. And I think that fact deserves to be remembered as much as possible." She admired the banner for a moment longer before turning back to her friends who all nodded with warm smiles and gazes.

Twilight's smile warmed too. And then their meeting began as the six ponies and one dragon tried to sort out everything friendship was coming to mean in this era of Equestria and to understand better the new, exciting, and rather unexpected places toward which that special magic was leading them all.

* * *

**A/N:**

And that's all for now (and the end except for the epilogue and a little bonus chapter after that…and of course the small sequel I'm planning to write ^_^ ). I hope all of you enjoyed it, and thank all of you for reading! I appreciate you guys a lot! Take care, and please review if you can!

~Azure129


	29. Discord & Celestia, Sitting Under a Tree

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here it is, the Epilogue to this fic! I hope you all like it (and please know that there's a final little bonus chapter coming after this as well as a mini sequel, so stay tuned!)

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever!**

**Chapter 29:**

**Epilogue: Discord and Celestia, Sitting Under a Tree…**

* * *

"Okay, just try not to think so much, Tia."

"Discord, I really hope that's not a regular piece of advice you're going to give your students."

"Oh ha ha, Celestia, very funny. You know what I mean."

Discord leaned back against his blue thinking tree in a clearing of the Everfree Forest and grinned at his first 'student' following her latest attempt to work chaos magic (she'd been making valiant efforts for the better part of the morning). "You're approaching this like it's a new spell you have to memorize or a new body of knowledge you have to absorb. But it's a feeling, Celestia, a different perspective. It's not a building up of something new—it's an unraveling of what's already there, at least in this orderly world you ponies have created."

Celestia put a hoof to her chin. "So then in your chaos dimension, it would just be an expansion of what's already there…"

"Exactly." Discord nodded. "Which is why we're here in the Everfree Forest. It's like a border between my chaotic world and your orderly world. Here you can expand _and_ unravel. But let's start with unraveling—that's what's hardest for orderly little ponies like you, after all, princess. Two weeks and no breakthroughs: I think you're holding back on me, Tia." Discord held back a chuckle.

Celestia rolled her eyes, trying not to recall her somewhat lackluster attempts so far today at chaos (the results of which had just been her using her usual alicorn magic to make a tree crooked or to turn a patch of red flowers blue or to create a few more piles of rainbow-colored popcorn). However, she had yet to summon magic like Discord's despite his best efforts to teach her…but she wasn't about to give up now.

"Okay, Discord…. Let's try one more time." Celestia sighed and powered up her horn once more.

"Celestia…" Discord smiled more, "you're doing it again…"

Celestia blinked, and her horn stopped glowing. "Oh, right…" She smiled sheepishly. "The chaos has to come as a burst."

Discord nodded. "Exactly. Like one of my 'snaps' but with a horn. It's not enough to do orderly magic to make something chaotic—we're trying to work chaos in its purest form." He moved closer to her. "And try not to feel nervous. We might not get it to work today; we might not get it to work _ever_ actually. And it's probably more my fault than yours. I never realized how hard explaining chaos could be." He frowned a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "But at least we'll know sooner or later whether me being a teacher would work."

"We'll make it work, Discord." Celestia smiled softly at him. "And you're better at teaching than you realize. If this doesn't work, it won't be because of you."

Discord's smile returned.

Celestia winked at him and then looked forward at a large toadstool. She closed her eyes, and suddenly a flash of yellow magic left her horn. Then she opened her eyes and looked forward with a hopeful smile…only to have her smile fall. The toadstool had purple polka dots on it now, which was great…but they were in orderly lines on its surface. And she had still used pony magic even if the burst of it had been a little chaotic. She sighed again, and her look grew dull. "Maybe I'm just too old for this. Too set in my ways."

"You're not old, Tia. You're just the most stubborn lady on the planet." Discord chuckled.

Celestia rolled her eyes and glanced at him with a smirk.

The chaos master smirked at her in return and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know it's true. You have a way of doing things; a way of running Equestria; a way of using your magic. So you follow the patterns, and it's great for everyone. But you get so on edge about loosening up that you limit yourself sometimes. You're capable of chaos; you're capable of anything! You _raise the sun_ each day! You put me on the path to getting reformed, you trained the princess of friendship, you even manage to get up at dawn each morning for work. You can do this—just let yourself do it." His smile softened. "Even if things get a little out of control, no one's around to get hurt, and I'm here to help. Chaos _master_, remember?" He brushed his paw against his chest and held his head high.

Celestia finally laughed. "Okay, Discord. Getting that comfortable might take me a few more sessions though." Then she raised an eyebrow at him. "Discord?"

He was glancing around in thought, twirling his beard in his fingers (Celestia blushed and looked away for a moment). She looked back over when he suddenly snapped. "Got it! Oh!" His snap accidentally made a butterfly with a stick of butter for a body appear in the air. He chuckled and then snapped it away and looked to Celestia again. "We just need to make this a more casual atmosphere. Forcing chaos never works—it just has to flow."

"Okay, Discord." Celestia nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, let's get a nice blanket to relax on, and maybe some pillows…." He snapped up a chequered pink and blue blanket and bunch of purple and yellow plaid throw pillows in different shapes. "And now we can just kick back and relax a little instead of 'standing at attention' while we do this." He threw himself back onto some of the pillows, facing up at the sky overhead. "Now you, Tia. Come on, we'll try something simple—making regular white clouds into chaotic ones."

Celestia hesitated. "I…all right, Discord. I'll try." She walked onto the blanket but then paused. Turned once, a second time, then paused again. Finally she sighed and lay on her stomach.

"Celestia," Discord raised an eyebrow, "you don't get a good view of the clouds lying like that—you'll have to angle your head so much just to see past the tree branches."

"I know." Celestia blushed a little and glanced. "Discord, you're going to think it's silly, but…I'm not very good at lying on my back. I think it's my size and my hair. And I always feel like I'm going to fall when I try to drop down like that. And then once I'm down there I feel like I can't get up. I'm willing to try, but you can't laugh."

Discord tilted his head with a big grin. "Are you serious?"

Celestia rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes, Discord."

"Oh, this I have to see…" He sat up and snapped himself up a small bowl of popcorn. "And I promise, I won't laugh." He held up his hand then went back to eating.

Celestia smiled more. Then she stood, turned a little, and sat with her hips to the side. She attempted to lie back, but then came forward again. Then she took a deep breath and moved onto her stomach to try and roll onto her back but sat up again with a pout. She shifted half to the side but gave up once more. "Now, wait, I can just…" She almost just threw herself backwards but hesitated at the last second.

"Oh Celestia, honestly—here, let me." Discord rolled his eyes and snapped. Celestia floated up (with wide eyes); his magic then turned her over, there was a flash, and now she was lying on her back on the blanket with pillows propping her up.

Discord snapped away his popcorn and lay back down too. "So now I know your great weakness—clearly I'm going to have to share with all of the other villains that if they want to defeat you, they just have to make it so that you can't reach whatever you need in order to win unless you're on your back." He chuckled.

Celestia shook her head but smiled more as she settled in. "You said you wouldn't laugh, Discord."

"I said I wouldn't laugh while you were lying down—didn't say anything about laughing once you were down here." He winked.

She smiled more. "Thanks for your help…turning me over and everything." She blushed a little.

He blinked a few times then blushed and nodded. "Oh, um…you're welcome." He looked to the sky.

Celestia glanced at him for a moment longer, then looked up too and sighed. "Discord, once this lesson is over, can we talk about something?"

Discord nodded. "Of course." He took a breath. "Now, um, where were we? Ah, yes…Okay. Close your eyes, Tia."

Celestia closed her eyes.

Discord spoke, and she listened.

"Now, don't think of chaos, don't think of order, don't think of spells or even exactly what you want to happen or what you think chaos should be. Just remember the clouds…and think of something fun. Think of moments in your life that have made forget your cares; think about the most creative you've ever felt; think about beautiful accidents; think about something in yourself relaxing; think about whatever makes you laugh most."

Though Celestia smiled as memories of adventures with Starswirl and filly Twilight's shenanigans and romping with Luna in her youth and her first time raising the sun went through her mind, she also blushed faintly—after all, what made her laugh the most was the creature beside her right now.

And he kept speaking in that soothing, charming voice of his.

"Chaos is recognizing that everything around you has infinite possibilities. Show me one of those possibilities, Tia. There isn't a right answer, and there won't ever be. And the answers can change. Let one of those shifting possibilities free. Let yourself be free too…just like you let me be free."

The Everfree Forest had always been an amazing place to her. That was part of why she and Luna had chosen to build their first castle at its heart. There was something beautiful and mysterious and enchanting here, and that magic would always be part of her, and she would always be part of it.

Discord's words continued.

"Creation is change; chaos is change. So chaos is everywhere. Find its magic inside of you."

"Oh…" Something warm and wild and beautiful escaped from Celestia then—perhaps it had been centered in her horn, but part of her felt like it had come from all over herself in a quick 'pop'. It was the strangest magical sensation she had ever known, and yet it felt…right somehow. It made her smile as her eyes opened in a peaceful haze. And then those eyes went wide as her gaze came to the clouds overhead.

They had been white and wispy before; now they were splotched with neon sunset colors, and as they passed overhead they drizzled blueberries onto Celestia and Discord. Celestia laughed, and then she gasped as Discord suddenly appeared floating above her with a big grin and wide eyes. "Tia, you did it!" He laughed and twirled in the air, catching blueberries in his mouth.

Celestia laughed more and ate some blueberries too as she managed to roll on her side a little against the pillows. "I did! Oh!"

Discord instantly came beside her and picked up the rest of the way by her shoulders until she was sitting too. "Tia, it worked! That wasn't pony magic, that was chaos through and through!" He was beaming. "This means I can teach at your school, I can spread chaos in a new way, I can finally not be the only one doing chaos magic!"

Celestia nodded. "I'm so happy for you, Discord! I knew you could do it."

"I knew _we_ could do it." Discord chuckled more and clapped his hands together. "I did something, and you did something, and then something even bigger happened! No wonder you love to teach little ponies! Is this why you kept Twilight by your side as your faithful student as long as you could until you sent her to Ponyville?"

Celestia's smile grew. "Something like that. And yes, teaching is wonderful, isn't it?" Her eyes sparkled a little. "I've never seen anyone as enthusiastic about it as I am until now. I'm glad I could give you such a special feeling."

Discord remained smiling but then blushed a little and glanced to the side.

Celestia blinked then blushed too (but likewise kept smiling). She spoke, more softly this time. "You know, you gave me a special feeling too. I haven't had the chance to really learn something new—to practice, try, fail, practice more and finally succeed—in centuries. For years I've only ever been able to watch my students have that feeling."

Discord's eyes came back to hers as his blushing subsided. "Happy to help." He looked up to her clouds once more as the blueberry shower tapered off. "I'm not alone anymore with my chaos."

"No one's ever alone who has friends, Discord," Celestia added softly.

His eyes came to hers again, and his grin grew. "You're getting sappy again, Celestia."

She grinned back. "Or maybe I'm just being teacher's pet."

They shared a soft laugh together.

Celestia's smile warmed. "So then, shall I start the paperwork to have you begin teaching next term at the Unicorn Academy?"

Discord rolled his eyes to the side. "Uh, first, please don't dampen the chaotic glory of this moment by mentioning paperwork. And second, let's just give it a little more time. I'd like to practice teaching more with you and maybe the girls and even Spike too—I really want to make sure I can teach chaos to everyone, not just unicorns. And I…also might like to write that book you suggested once that I write—the textbook on chaos. I've already been taking notes." He gave a sheepish shrug.

Celestia nodded. "That sounds like a great plan, Discord. And I'd love to read your book one day."

Discord chuckled. "Twilight's going to be my editor even if she doesn't realize it yet. But you can read the first draft as soon as we have it done." He winked.

Celestia smiled more. "I'd like that."

Discord popped another blueberry into his mouth with his tail. "By the way, I like the blueberry option for the clouds; it's sort of like chaotic hale."

"Thanks." Celestia ate one too. "Blueberries are my favorite fruit. They always come in right at the start of summer when the days are long and we have so much sunshine."

"See—it was your own perspective on chaos you made, and nobody else's. You did a great job." He smirked. "A+ for the day." He snapped up scroll with a big A+ on it.

Celestia's eyes hazed. "Thank you, Professor Discord."

"You're welcome, Grand Poobah Celestia, or whatever it is they call you at that school." He chuckled as he snapped the scroll away.

Celestia smiled sheepishly. "Technically I think my title is Royal Headmistress, but everyone just calls me Princess like usual. Present company excluded of course."

"Very well." Discord nodded. "And you don't have to call me professor unless you really want to."

Celestia laughed softly.

Discord stretched a little and stood. "Well, I think that's quite a lot to have accomplished for today. We can leave your clouds here—the Everfree Forest will take care of them soon enough, and until then they'll give the animals a nice snack. Why don't we head back to the castle for some celebratory cake?"

The sun princess didn't stand up though. "Discord…I still need to talk to you about something, remember?"

Discord blinked then nodded and sat down again. "Oh right." He smiled. "What's on your mind, Tia?"

Celestia smiled a little as she used her magic to make a rolled up scroll appear. "This…"

He raised an eyebrow.

Celestia explained. "It's a letter Cadance gave me before she went back to the Crystal Empire a couple weeks ago. It's, um…her advisements to me about our relationship."

"Oh." The chaos master blushed, his eyes a little wide (and his gaze unable to help remaining on the scroll for a moment before he looked back to Celestia). "Um…anything I should know about?"

Celestia smiled softly. "She starts out innocently enough with advice about friendship and courtship and you and I having such a special bond. Then she writes about the benefits and obstacles she sees for us trying to be a couple, which is fine too. But, um…then she offers to let us use her chalet in the Crystal Mountains for private romantic weekends, and she discusses intimate matters ranging from matrimony to other personal things. And of course she finishes up by offering to foalsit for us anytime should we need her services." Despite her deep blushing, Celestia's smile remained.

She looked up to see Discord blushing as well. "Yikes." He smiled sheepishly. "She's certainly ambitious, isn't she?"

Celestia made the scroll disappear. "I can't decide if I want to have a long talk with her about her 'colorful' understanding of the realm of love or if I never want to look her in the eye again."

Discord chuckled a little. "Well, you wanted to be able to talk more freely about the romantic part of your life, and it looks like cheeky Cadance made that happen as thoroughly as possible. Mountain chalets and matrimony…" Despite his attempt to keep up the smile, he looked down and turned almost pink. "…Foals…"

Celestia blushed too. "She did have one very interesting piece of advice about something though…" She glanced up to see Discord looking at her with wide eyes.

"_Yes?_" His voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat. "I mean, uh…yes, what?"

She used her hoof to play with the edge of the picnic blanket. "She had advice on how to stop the awkward moments that still come up between us now and again—like the one during Luna's slumber party when we were out in the hall…or like the one right now as we're sitting here trying to talk about a letter full of advice on how the two of us could live out the 'greatest passionate affair in Equestrian history'—that's a direct quote by the way." Her look went a little dry.

Discord chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, I am going to get Cadance the next time I see her…unless of course her advice on how to stop the 'moments' really is good." His smile fell a little. "They might go away on their own, but who knows how long that'll take? And I don't want them to hurt our friendship. I like how we are these days, Tia." He moved closer. "We're like…childhood friends or something, but we just didn't realize it until now." He swallowed. "Except every once in a while I feel like I can't look you in the eye…or like I can't stop looking away from your eyes. And I still can't go in your room. And it really is weird trying to talk about this letter. It'd be nice if all that could change."

Celestia swallowed too. "Cadance says her advice is full proof."

Discord smiled. "Well, that's great then."

"But it's a little…strange, her idea." She sighed.

"Okay, well, now I have to know." His grin picked up on one side.

She smiled a little too as she explained. "Cadance says those moments come up because there's romantic tension between us. We're curious now that we're so aware of the idea of being more than friends. So Cadance said the way to end the curiosity is simple…" She took a deep breath. "She said we should kiss."

Discord looked back to her with wide eyes and his jaw a little open. "I…" He glanced around then furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure I understand."

Celestia went on. "Cadance says that if we sit down as friends and share a kiss, it'll end the awkwardness. We won't always be wondering 'what would more than friendship be like for us' because we'll have faced it and we'll know. Then we can move forward. And if we kiss on purpose instead of because we're caught up in one of those sudden moments, we can keep it simple and not let it overwhelm us." She looked down. "I know…it's an odd idea. I wouldn't have mentioned it, but I just thought she had some good insight about the problem. It's something to think about the next time we end up in a strange moment. Maybe it'll help?" She shrugged then blinked and looked over at the chaos master as a distinct chuckle escaped him. "Discord?"

Discord's smile grew. "Sorry, it's just…I have to give Cadance credit: there's a certain 'illogical logic' behind her suggestion. She's quite the princess to be reckoned with." He sighed. "And she does make a good point about the tension and curiosity. In a way it's not even the 'moments' that strain our friendship as much as worrying about them coming up and where they might accidentally go."

"So you think her plan would work then?"

The chaos master's eyes widened a little. "Do you?"

"I think it would depend…"

"On what?"

"On…how we went about it."

Discord was silent at first. Then he blinked a few times. "Celestia…what are saying?"

The sun princess sighed. "I'm saying I don't want little things like falling against each other and talking about how complicated our relationship really is and being alone at certain times to be hard either. I want to be able to talk about whatever we want and to do anything together, Discord, and just feel happy." She began to blush. "And Cadance thinks a kiss would give us that freedom."

The chaos master blushed as well now. He just sat there silently, looking down in thought.

Celestia swallowed and went on. "It's just one option. Letting time pass and take care of things is another option, and it might be better for us. Besides…like I said, a kiss would have to be done right or it might make things even worse. It couldn't be just a peck, but it couldn't be too intimate. We'd have to find a balance and do this calmly as two friends." She cleared her throat. "It's a small thing, but a big decision. It's not something I'd normally consider doing."

Discord let out a breath. Then, after a pause, he spoke again. "You know…if we…really went insane enough to do this…we could keep it brief, and I'd never tell another soul about it, not even Fluttershy. And I'd never make a joke about it. And I'd never bring it up again at all if you didn't want me to."

Celestia nodded. "If we did…I'd like for it to remain a private thing, Discord, yes. And it's something I'd want to do sooner rather than later." She barely glanced at him.

The chaos master swallowed. "Yes, well…why wait for closure?" He cleared his throat. "And we could have privacy. Here." He snapped.

Instantly, the blanket and pillows disappeared, and behind them Discord's thinking tree grew tall and changed so that the branches were long and hung down full of leaves like a willow. An opening in the center framed Discord and Celestia.

The sun princess looked down, smiling softly. "I suppose we've made our decision then." Her eyes drifted to Discord.

Discord's eyes drifted to hers as well. "Yes, I suppose we have."

"I won't tell anyone either, not even Luna," she added in a whisper.

"And we can keep this as gentle and simple as you'd like—no pressure at all," he whispered back. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, Discord; I think something a straightforward as possible is best for helping our friendship."

Discord nodded. "So just one kiss then…unless of course you beg for more, Tia." He gave her a teasing wink then snapped up a perfume-like bottle, opened his mouth, and spritzed the back of his throat with something bright and minty (and maybe also smelling a little of cotton candy).

"Just one unless Cadance orders us to have more." Celestia laughed softly and brushed her hoof through her mane a few times and gently pushed back the piece of hair on one side around her horn so that both of her eyes could be seen.

Discord's tail snapped to close the curtain of willows in front of them.

Within the confines of the tree's boughs, Celestia and Discord sat shrouded in pale blue light. They were safe in their own little piece of the world with no one to see them, no responsibilities to distract them, no expectations that could complicate their time together, and no obligation to take the consequences of whatever would happen here back out into the larger world.

Discord took a breath, and though he tried to maintain a casual smile, there was a light tremor underlying his tone that only someone who knew him well and who was listening closely might detect. "Tia, are you sure you want to do this?"

Celestia looked down slightly, blushing more. "Yes; as long as you want to do it too. Do you?" Her eyes met his.

Discord pouted. "Not if you're just doing it because you feel bad for me—throwing a small favor to the old spirit of mischief who still finds himself attracted to you even if all you'll ever be together is friends."

She looked into his eyes. "Discord, you have to know I respect you more than that."

His eyes widened.

Celestia took a breath. "And do you respect _me_ more than to do something like this not because you genuinely think it might help our friendship but just so you could have a kiss with a mare you find attractive?" Her blush darkened, but her poise remained.

Discord blinked. His tone held a rare sincerity (like when he had thanked Twilight for saving him from Tirek and apologized to Fluttershy after his betrayal). "I'd never do something so insensitive to you, not for anything in the world. If I thought a kiss would hurt our friendship in any way, I…"

Celestia smiled. "Then there's nothing to be worried about for either one of us, is there, Discord? You and I both know this is right, and so it could never hurt our friendship."

Discord smiled again. "You're so clever. I mentioned that's one of the reasons I'm attracted to you, right? Sometimes I think you're the smartest mare in Equestria. But don't tell Twilight—I don't want to give her an intelligence complex."

Her smile grew. "Thank you, Discord. And sometimes I think you're the most creative being in Equestria." She glanced up to admire the lovely place he had made for them. "Your tree's so beautiful like this—I've never seen anything like it. If you decided to try dating anyone else, this would certainly be a lovely place to take her."

"I'd rather just focus on you right now, my darling Celestia." A soft chuckle left the chaos master.

Her eyes went a little wide. "Darling?" The sun princess glanced at the chaos master and swallowed to see that he had shifted closer now.

He grinned at her, his eyes hazed. "That's what I call you in my head—Darling Celestia. 'Tia's' for when we're having a fun moment together, but 'Darling Celestia's' usually just for me." He sighed. "I just figured since whatever happens under this tree is probably going to stay under this tree, I'd share."

Celestia couldn't help a light giggle. "How romantic."

Discord nodded. "Just trying to give us some atmosphere. You deserve the best after all." He snapped again.

Celestia watching in amazement as the willows grew thicker and shimmered with touches of light, and pale blue flowers grew to dot the boughs of the tree. The atmosphere became a shade dimmer; the effect was like being surrounded by a glowing, bright night.

A light sigh left her, and she spoke without realizing it as a memory returned to her. "Is this where you would have brought us?"

Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia blinked, then blushed a little and explained as she looked to him again. "At the Gala, when we danced…the second time…and we almost…and you thought I was just shy, so you offered to take us somewhere private."

"Oh." Discord's eyes widened a little. "Actually, I would have brought us to my valley in the statue garden." He shrugged. "I thought it would have been a nice and also slightly ironic place to end the night."

"…The whole night?" She barely looked at him.

Discord turned a shade of red that looked purple in the blue glow of the tree. He hesitated, then… "If you felt about me the way I feel about you, even a whole night wouldn't be enough to express it all."

Celestia couldn't help smiling more. "Discord…all these weeks, feeling this way…I wish you had told me sooner."

"I almost did, so many times. But it's not an easy thing to say…those words…even to somepony as special as you." He smiled a little again.

Celestia's blushing burned rosy. "I think we were right to decide that what happens under here stays under here. I'd like this memory to be something special between you and I, as part of our friendship."

Discord nodded. "Yes, I'd prefer this didn't end up splashed over the tabloids or as something the girls rib us about in the future. Everything we do seems connected with all of our other friends, and I do love that connection. But just this once, let's make a moment only about the connection between you and I...whatever the nature of that connection is or ends up being."

She nodded in return. "Okay, Discord."

And then slowly the couple turned to face each other.

Discord swallowed, still smiling a little. "It's been ages since I've…"

"I know what you mean." Celestia sighed. "So we're both a little rusty. No pressure then." Her smile grew.

Discord's smile grew as well. "I love when you read my mind." Then he swallowed. "Holding you while we did this would probably be too much, right?"

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. She took a breath. "I think it might complicate things."

Discord nodded. "I understand."

Celestia smiled softly and blushed as she added, "But…I think what's happened with our tails is acceptable."

Discord raised an eyebrow. Celestia gestured to the side with her head, and he looked over to see that somehow their tails had drifted together on the soft grass. "Oh." He smiled again and turned back to her. "I can live with that." He let the end of his tail swirl a little more into hers. And then he couldn't help adding in a singsong whisper… "_Discord and Celestia, sitting under a tree…"_

"Very funny." Celestia laughed softly. "I think we're both finally relaxed now, master of chaos. And I'm still waiting for a kiss."

Discord chuckled. "Well, you made me wait a thousand years in stone to be friends with you, sun princess, but I guess I can't keep you waiting a few extra seconds for a kiss."

Their eyes met. Discord's head tilted down; Celestia's head tilted up.

The end of Discord's tail snapped. The willows thickened again; the lighting got one shade dimmer.

They didn't need to speak anymore. Their eyes and the subtle movements of their bodies told them everything they needed to know to come together for their single friendly kiss in this small bit of space and time set aside just for them.

* * *

The kiss they shared really was brief: more than a peck yet not the intimate embrace of two people in love. Just a single moment—the meeting of chaos and order; a memory to be cherished.

Now, Discord and Celestia sat side-by-side looking forward and down, blushing a little. Discord has snapped away the willow branches and leaves, leaving the pair sitting beneath his normal thinking tree…their tails still entwined.

They hadn't said anything for a little while; they had just been smiling softly, enjoying the peace of the late afternoon in a perfectly comfortable silence.

Eventually Discord let out a breath. "So…do you think that did it, that it cut through all the romantic tension between us?"

Celestia's smile grew a little. She nodded. "Yes. There was something very peaceful about sharing that together. I was starting to forget how nice a kiss could be."

"Me too." Discord nodded as well. "And 'peaceful' is a good word to describe it. I think it was good for us to do that." He laughed softly. "Hmm, it made me feel young."

"It made me feel like before I was a princess." Celestia laughed softly too.

Discord raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

Celestia glanced back at him and explained. "A simpler time in my life that I sometimes wish I had back."

Discord's smile softened. "Well, maybe that's why our friendship is so good for us. You get to have someone who doesn't treat you like some goddess, and I get to have a part of my past help me feel like I'm doing things right this time."

"We relate to each other in a special way." Celestia lowered her voice. "And we seem more comfortable now. It'll be interesting to see how we handle the next 'moment' between us."

Discord shrugged. "Well, we could always force a 'moment' just to check." He looked up as he counted potential scenarios on his fingers. "You could throw yourself on top of me for—I guess it would be the third time in our friendship—or we could go to your room, or we could try going over some details of Cadance's letter together—Oh!"

Discord blinked a few times and opened his eyes—he found himself on his back with a smiling Celestia on top of him. "Did you just push me to the ground?" The chaos master smirked up at her.

The sun princess laughed. "Believe me, after all the headaches you gave Luna and I in the past, pushing you to the ground was not hard to muster. Also this seemed like the quickest way to test things."

He rolled his eyes. "You are so much less mature than you let everyone else think, princess."

"I learned from the best, chaos master." She smirked.

The two shared a laugh.

Then Celestia took a breath. "So, um…is this okay?"

Discord considered and then nodded, still smiling. "I think so. I mean, my heart's still racing a little, but I don't feel paralyzed with doubt and wonder anymore. It's just…nice. You and I playing…pouncing each other to the ground." His eyes narrowed.

Celestia smiled (at first). "Good, I'm glad you…" and then the smile fell as she realized something about his words… "Discord, I told you I'm not good at being on my back—don't you—oh!"

Celestia's eyes flew open. With a quick turn, Discord had her on her back. He leaned over her, pinning her by her shoulders. "This is for not laughing at half the jokes of mine you know you wanted to laugh at in the past. Also, just to confirm that we're both doing all right, is this okay?" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

Celestia's eyes widened, but her smile grew. "I…of course, Discord, it's fine." She blushed a bit. "But, um…let's just not make a habit of this in the middle of the castle hallways or anything."

He laughed more. "Fair enough, my princess—the staff doesn't need any more excuses to think we're secretly mad about each other anyway." And then with a snap of his tail and a burst of light they both appeared standing upright. He looked down a little. "You know, Tia, that kiss taught me something else too…"

Celestia blinked a few times as she got her bearings again and nodded. "Yes?"

"I think from now on, I only want to kiss ladies I care about very much." Discord rolled his eyes to the side. "Thanks for bringing my swinging bachelor days to an end, by the way. Now I'm going to be all mushy and expecting commitment and substance and deep emotional connection for that part of my life."

Celestia moved closer. "You deserve that and so much more, Discord."

His smile grew. "Still…that kiss…" he swallowed, "part of me hoped that maybe we'd both feel some kind of spark…. But I know you said you don't feel that way about me and you're not even sure if you could. I'm just glad we're finally all settled as friends." He floated up. "Now come on, Tia, lets have a nice trip out of the woods and on toward cake at the castle!" He snapped away his tree and headed forward with his usual cheeky grin.

Celestia remained still though. She was looking down, her brow furrowed gently. And as he moved away, her gaze went to him…. She opened her mouth but hesitated. Then she blinked a few times, let out a breath, and finally followed her friend.

Discord just floated along, admiring the scenery and occasionally turning in the air to get a better view of everything. "I feel so much better about us, Celestia; like how I felt with the girls once the Tirek thing was over. Like we're finally ready to be okay together, no going back."

Celestia nodded as she came to walk beside him, looking forward now with a small smile. "I feel good about us too, Discord." She blushed more. "Discord…can I ask you something? As a friend?"

"Anything and everything." He grinned over his shoulder.

Celestia nodded. "How does someone know when they're in love?"

Discord's eyes widened.

Celestia went on. "I've just been wondering lately. In her letter, Cadance says you 'just know', but…I don't really understand what she means. I used to think I'd been in love before." She smiled slightly. "I used to have young stallions and dignitaries court me when I first became a princess. And I cared for some of them, so I thought I must have loved them. But…now I'm not sure. I've definitely never felt like you do about anypony before. So I'm just curious about how you think you know when you're in love. But I'll understand if you don't want to talk about this." Her voice lowered. "No matter how okay we are, I remember on Gala night you said you'd rather not talk to me about romantic problems, and I respect that."

"Well…" Discord raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, "I don't quite think this counts, so I don't mind talking about it a little, Celestia." He considered. "Cadance is sort of right, but I'd put it a different way. I think when you're in love, you don't 'just know'—you _can't help but know_. It's big and complete, and you only doubt it until you look closely and realize there's nothing to doubt. And then you say the words, and they feel right. It's kind of like how you 'just knew' one day that you were meant to raise the sun. And when you know you're in love, you're happier letting your feelings take their course than denying them no matter where they lead."

"I see." Celestia nodded and raised her head a little. "Thank you, Discord."

"Never a problem." He winked. "You're a smart lady, Tia—you'll know if you're ever in love. Just don't overthink it. That's been the problem with our friendship for a while, and it's really put us through a lot of unnecessary drama. We're just friends…with any number of possibilities for our future." He snapped and made a pale blue blossom from his tree appear in his paw. He held it out to her.

Celestia's gaze softened; she used her magic to set the blossom into her hair behind her ear. "It'll certainly be an interesting friendship."

"Well, who would want a boring one?" He chuckled and arched over her to float along her other side with a teasing grin. "But on the off chance you and I do get together, take my advice: have Cadance plan the wedding, make Twilight officiate the ceremony, and let Luna throw you the bachelorette party. I think that's the way you'd have the most fun."

Celestia's eyes widened; her smile grew considerably. "If you and I decided to be together, we'd get _married_?"

It could have been a strange moment or an awkward one, but instead it was just funny—they shared a laugh and let themselves keep going, no tension and no hesitation.

Discord rolled his eyes as he waved her off. "Oh, come on, Tia, I was just speaking in hilarious hypotheticals. Besides, I know you've got your rebellious heart set on a consort, but I think anyone courting a mare would be willing to consider the matrimonial possibility down the line. Nothing for you and your ego to read too much into." He smirked at her a little. "There are worse titles, after all, than 'Mr. Celestia, Princess of the Sun'."

Celestia held back more laughter. "Well then," she smirked in return, "if you and I did decide to be together and if we did decide to get married, I'd love to hear more of your ideas for how we should go about it."

Discord turned on his back in the air. "Well, like I said—Cadance should plan the wedding because she's good at making a romantic atmosphere, Twilight should officiate because she's good at speeches and she'll need something to distract her from worrying about every little detail, and Luna should do the bachelorette party because she's good at a night life." He smirked again. "Though maybe Cadance should assist her considering some of those colorful things in her letter." He turned back over and crossed his arms. "Oh and Fluttershy is my best mare—no question."

Celestia nodded. "I'm assuming you'll want to throw your own bachelor party; just try not to violate too many laws of space-time or to create another chaos capital of the world or to consume all of the fermented cider in Equestria…and don't get yourself arrested. I couldn't imagine what the ponies would say if their sun princess had to fly down to a jail and bail out her fiancée and their future prince."

Discord stopped moving forward.

Celestia stopped too. She looked over her shoulder. "Discord?"

He just stared straight ahead, his brow furrowed pensively.

"Discord?" Celestia turned more toward him. "What is it?"

"Wow…I really must like you terribly." He almost chuckled.

Celestia tilted her head to the side.

Discord's eyes met hers. "This entire time, it never once occurred to me that if I was with you, I could finally become a leader of Equestria."

Celestia's smile grew so much. "That's because you're not nearly as selfish as you've always let yourself think you are. You're kind and caring and sincere deep down. And any princess would be honored to have you by her side as her prince."

Discord waved her off. "Oh, I…I'd take the title, I guess, but you're the one who knows how to run a nation. What could I ever be right to rule over?"

Celestia's eyes went down as her smile grew. "Just my heart, I suppose…."

Discord blinked and eyed her closely. He raised an eyebrow. "You're not just teasing. You're doing that thing again, aren't you? That thing you felt bad about on Gala night. You're truly enjoying having a guy flirt with you." He grinned completely.

Celestia's eyes widened as her smile fell. "Discord, I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to…" She went quiet as he placed a finger over her lips.

"It's okay." His eyes narrowed playfully. "So you like being flirted with for real…and flirting back for real; so does every other mare in Equestria. And it's not hurting me, I promise. If anything, I think it's giving both of us more confidence." He removed his finger. "Now then, back to finishing our trip to your castle for cake?"

Celestia nodded. "All right, Discord. But I might like to stop by my room first to put away my new flower." She glanced up at the flower near her ear then to Discord again. "Would you be comfortable stepping in there with me for a minute?"

Discord nodded. "Yes, yes, I can handle myself." He shrugged. "And, as long as I'm doing that, we might as well take a crack at that third potential awkward obstacle I mentioned just to make sure our kiss really worked for ending the 'moments' between us: is there any final particularly embarrassing detail of Cadance's relationship letter you want to share?"

Celestia sighed but smiled more. "She took into account the issues that someone on four legs and someone on two legs might have embracing and…sketched diagrams to demonstrate the best ways for us to hold each other." She cleared her throat. "She's quite the creative mare apparently."

"Hmm…lucky Shining Armor then, huh?"

"Discord!" Celestia blushed and laughed all at once as she nudged him.

"Oh lighten up, Celestia, it was a joke." He chuckled. "But see, I'm not tripping over my own hoof and claw in shock or getting tongue-tied or fainting from embarrassment. Actually I almost think it's sweet of her to care so much about things working out between us." He smirked. "Of course, that's not going to save her from a sound revenge the next time she's in town. Want to help out? I say we modify Luna's slumber party spell and turn that cheeky love princess every color _I _am for two weeks."

Celestia smirked back at him. "Sounds like fun, Discord."

"Love to have you has a partner in crime, Celestia." Discord chuckled as he flew forward.

Celestia followed after him with a warm smile. "Discord, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It'd be nice for you and Luna and I all to have a chance to catch up."

"Oh, I can't." Discord shrugged. "I promised Fluttershy we would have a dinner party. Do you have any free time this afternoon though? We could go on a little adventure of some kind. Or we could even just explore Canterlot together."

"I'm sorry, Discord." Celestia shrugged. "I'm afraid after our cake I have an appointment in Ponyville to meet up with a new friend."

"Oh." Discord tilted his head to the side and couldn't help himself. "Hot date?"

Celestia blinked then shook her head, trying not to laugh. "More like my annual post Gala spa appointment. And my friend is a happily married mare, actually." She stretched her neck to one side. "I'm really not as young as I used to be, Discord; I could use a few hours of steam and mineral baths and massaging and a nice hooficure after all the stress of the Gala. And the spa in Ponyville is never crowded like the Canterlot ones are. Plus it'll be nice to have a little girl talk if I can manage it." She held her head high.

Discord nodded. "Well, you have fun at your well-deserved afternoon of girly pampering. Maybe I'll go take a little nap before I head to Fluttershy's. You're not the only one who's not so young anymore; I'm getting pretty tired these days too, Celestia." He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, say, maybe that kiss'll help make my dreams more normal again too."

Celestia blinked a few times and nodded to him with a small smile. "Oh…maybe. But then again it's not like anypony can help what they dream, right? Dreams are just a place to try new things without consequence" She swallowed (but managed not to blush) as she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Discord, we're both busy today, but…maybe next week after Luna's had time to catch up on her sleep, you and I could sneak off for an adventure. You could meet me at the castle at sunrise, and once I'm done we could go from there. What do you say?"

Discord's smile brightened. "I say I'll bring the chaos magic if you'll bring the cake-related snacks and blueberry clouds, Tia—and of course some coffee considering the early hour you'll be dragging me out of bed. You're on!"

"Good." Celestia nodded with a warm chuckle. "It's been so long; I'd love a nice adventure, Discord. I can't think of a friendship experience more fun."

"That's because I'm so very good at friendship, Celestia—and specifically at making friendship fun." Discord held his head high. "I always knew I'd be, by the way. But then again, didn't we all?"

They shared a warm laugh.

Side by side the two beings moved forward toward the castle and their cake, talking and laughing with an absolutely perfect ease that felt without end for the first time since their friendship had begun.

* * *

Later that day in Ponyville, a customer entered the spa holding an unfurled scroll that bore the seal of the sun princess. The blue mare glanced around as the bell over the shop door dinged.

"Welcome!" Aloe, one of the spa ponies, smiled from behind the counter and waved her over. "Mrs. Cake, what a treat! We so rarely see you here ever since the birth of your dear children."

"Yes. It's been too long, Mrs. Cake." Lotus, her partner, nodded as she came forward from the back. "Would you like to book an appointment?"

Mrs. Cake smiled as she approached the counter with her scroll. "Actually, I'm, um…here by special request of one of your guests—the 'very special guest' who requested privacy. But she wrote that both of you know she's expecting a friend." Mrs. Cake showed them the scroll written in Princess Celestia's own magical hoofwriting requesting Mrs. Cake's presence at the spa that afternoon and asking that she tell no one outside of her family that the princess was there and assuring Mrs. Cake that all spa treatments would be on the royal tab for the afternoon.

Aloe and Lotus read the scroll and then looked up. "Ah, yes!" Aloe began. "The princess did mention."

Lotus nodded. "Come along then, Mrs. Cake." She walked around to the door leading to the spa rooms and waved her forward. "The 'very special guest' is in the private suite having a mineral bath. We shall set you up one as well."

"Yes, and we shall take care of anything else you like," Aloe added as she came from behind the counter to join Lotus.

Mrs. Cake smiled shyly and nodded as she followed after them. "That will be very nice, dearies. Thank you."

The spa ponies lead her to the back.

* * *

Mrs. Cake had been somewhat confused, to say the least, upon receiving Celestia's secret invitation yesterday. And she remained confused now as she entered the private spa suite only to see Celestia resting in a small circular tub, her eyes closed, and lacking her regalia. But, as Mrs. Cake removed her apron and sunk into her own small heated pool next to her, the soothing water and the calming mineral scents soon worked their special magic and left her without a worry about the unusual experience she found herself having today.

When Celestia heard a deep sigh of relaxation escape the blue mare, the sun princess finally opened her eyes and spoke to her. "Thank you very much for meeting me here, Mrs. Cake. But I suppose you're wondering why I invited you."

"A little." Mrs. Cake nodded. "And Princess Celestia, please just call me Cupcake." She settled more into the water, and her smile grew.

Celestia giggled. "You really must be relaxed. Very well, Cupcake. And you can just call me Celestia."

Mrs. Cake's eyes popped open. "I…I could try, dearie, but I really don't think…" She considered and finally glanced at her with a sheepish smile. "Maybe I could just call you 'dearie'?"

Celestia nodded. "All right, Cupcake. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Oh, Princ—er…dearie, you don't have to worry about my comfort. After all, this is the most comfortable afternoon I've had in ages." Mrs. Cake smiled softly. "It's been so long since I've been to the spa. I just haven't taken the time for myself ever since the twins were born." She sighed. "But…you're right, I am still curious about why you asked me here. Is everything all right?" She frowned slightly.

Celestia couldn't help smiling more at the motherly affection in Mrs. Cake's tone. "Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to spend time with a close friend, and I was going to be in Ponyville—and so I thought of you."

Mrs. Cake blinked and blushed a little. "You think of me as a close friend?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Or, I'd like to start. And I'd like you to start too. And I'd like our friendship to grow. What do you say?" She lifted a hoof from the water and held it out.

Mrs. Cake looked at her with wonder for a moment and then lifted her hoof and touched Celestia's. "Of course, dearie. Who could ask for a better friend than Princess Celestia?"

Celestia laughed softly and lowered her hoof again. "I'm afraid one thing you're going to learn being my friend is that I'm not exactly perfect, Cupcake. But I'll do my best to be a good friend to you just like you've always been a kind subject to me."

"Oh, I've just done my best to show how much we all care about you." Mrs. Cake gave a sheepish shrug as she added, "Of course, between the bakery and the twins and finding time to spend with Mr. Cake and training Pinkie, my days are hardly my own anymore, but I promise I'll do my best to be able to see you like this when you're in Ponyville or when I'm in Canterlot."

Celestia nodded. "I know what that's like—having your days be all for others. My schedule is pretty full from sun up to sundown too, and it's only going to get busier for a while with all of the changes there have been in Equestria lately. So any time you can spare for me is fine, Cupcake, and I'll do my best to set aside time for you too."

Mrs. Cake tired to smile but couldn't help a note of motherly concern coming through again. "Now, Celestia, you shouldn't overwork yourself. You've been our princess for so long—even you deserve breaks, no matter how important your work is."

"Thank you." Celestia's look softened. "And thank you for calling me Celestia."

Mrs. Cake blushed but then smiled again. "It's easier than I realized. And you're welcome."

Celestia sighed. "Even if we could just have short chats or write letters, that would be nice. I'm sure we could find a lot to talk about." She cleared her throat.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Yes, of course we could." She considered the princess before her and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wanted to talk about right now?"

Celestia blinked a few times. "What makes you say that?"

"I know ponies, dearie. And I know when ponies are trying not to tell me something but also need to tell me something." Mrs. Cake smiled more. "I've got a husband who's been known to burn the occasional cake order by accident, two rambunctious children who are always playing with something they shouldn't, and an assistant baker who's always involved in some shenanigan or other." Her tone softened. "If there's something specific you want to talk with me about, Celestia, you can. And it would just stay between us, dearie. I promise. Mare to mare."

Celestia's smile grew. "That's exactly what I was hoping for." She cleared her throat. "I was hoping you could give me some advice about…modern romance."

Mrs. Cake blushed lightly but then considered for a moment and replied, "Dearie…pardon me asking, but is this about Discord?"

The sun princess blushed lightly but smiled and shook her head. "No, not exactly. It's more about…me." She explained as Mrs. Cake raised an eyebrow. "I haven't courted in quite a few centuries. And I'm afraid I don't socialize personally much—the ponies I've been closest to for a while are Twilight and her friends, but they're all so young. Princess Cadance is older, but she's better at giving advice on 'advanced romance.' And then there's my sister who understands even less than I do about socializing in this era for obvious reasons…though I'll admit she's been doing a very good job of talking me through some personal matters lately. But still…I don't have anyone who can give me a simple, sincere perspective about relationships." She swallowed. "I want to learn what I'd like for the romantic part of my life by learning more about how the romantic experience really is, and I think talking with a friend who has a committed relationship would help."

Mrs. Cake smiled up at her, her gaze warm. "Dearie, if you think I could be a help to you understanding more about love these days, then I'd be happy to try."

"You would be a help, really." Celestia nodded, her smile bright. "I don't think I can go forward with that part of my life without understanding all of the possibilities." She considered. "…Cupcake…dating today is a very casual thing, right?"

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Yes, I suppose. It can be as simple as taking walks together and as complicated as having photos in the society column, so I guess it varies."

Celestia smiled a little. "I wish I could have the simpler version for myself—just taking a walk, laughing together, holding han—er, hooves." She sighed. "But I worry sometimes that it would _have_ _to_ be a formal affair for me: pictures in the society column, official announcements, grand displays…everypony giving their opinion on me and my choices." She frowned. "That happened to me once already, at the Gala, and I don't want to be part of so much judgment and gossip in the future. I never want to feel that disappointed in any of my subjects again."

"Celestia…" Mrs. Cake sighed, "I'm afraid if you did try to date, there might be opinions and they might end up a bit public. But I also know that for every pony who would question you, there are at least a dozen who would be happy for you and who would have the decency to leave you to your own happiness. Don't let selfish ponies take away your choices." She smiled a little. "It might be hard sometimes, but you're strong. I know you can have a relationship or do anything else you set your mind to."

Celestia's eyes widened. She smiled so much. "Thank you. You're very encouraging, Cupcake. Truly. You must be a wonderful mother."

Mrs. Cake instantly blushed and looked down with a big smile. "Oh, well, I…I try."

Celestia laughed softly. "And I suppose that after everything with Discord lately, the ponies might have gotten their desire for rumors and gossip out of their systems, at least for now."

"Hopefully." Mrs. Cake glanced up at her again. "And as long as you had a nice time with Discord at the Gala, that's what matters most. Pinkie said you both were the life of the party."

"Yes." Celestia blushed a little again. "I've already asked him to escort me next year. I never had such a fun night with anypony actually."

Mrs. Cake nodded. "I'm happy to hear you've hit it off so well. You two seem nice together."

"I think we are too. I never knew he could be such a gentlepony." Celestia's voice softened. "He's given me something very special that I haven't had in my life for a while."

"The feeling of being admired as a mare?"

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. "How did you—"

"Celestia, dearie, it's all over your face." Mrs. Cake held back a gentle laugh. "He must be even more charming in private than he is in public. And besides, that day when he watched the twins, he really seemed practically smitten when he talked to you. I'm not surprised he was able to make you feel so special during your night out."

Celestia let out a breath and smiled softly. "He really is a very good…very caring friend."

Mrs. Cake smiled a little more. "Before I met my husband, I spent all of my time at my parent's bakery covered in flour and working in the kitchen. But he would deliver ingredients to us, and we talked…and soon we went out most nights. And sometimes he would say things to me that made me feel so special or look at me like I was the most wonderful pony in the whole world. And he would hold me and tell me I was brilliant and beautiful all at the same time, just like the decorated cupcakes I liked to make…" She giggled softly to herself then looked over and raised an eyebrow.

Celestia was sitting there looking down into the water, her eyes hazed in thought, a faint smile and blush still on her features.

"It really is a nice feeling, isn't it, Celestia?" Mrs. Cake gave her a gentle touch with her hoof.

Celestia blinked. "I…" She sighed and looked to Mrs. Cake again. "Yes, it is. And I think that's why I've become curious about the possibility of…sharing that feeling with someone all of the time."

Mrs. Cake nodded, her gaze warm.

Celestia cleared her throat and smiled normally again. "Cupcake, I'd also like to know more about what it's like to share your life with somepony. You and Mr. Cake run your shop together and take care of your foals together. You're partners; you support each other and help each other. And you're there for each other at the end of each day. And at the same time you're doing what you love, and bringing out the best in each other, right?"

"Yes." Mrs. nodded. "We're like best friends—we help make each other's dreams come true."

"Do you think that's possible even for ponies who don't have similar dreams?"

Mrs. Cake raised an eyebrow.

Celestia sighed. "I don't think I'd like to court a prince. I don't want more royalty, more duties, more subjects in my life. But at the same time, being a princess is a large part of who I am. Do you think it's possible for me and somepony else to be happy together even if our callings didn't compliment each other?"

"Celestia," Mrs. Cake smiled softly, "just because two ponies' callings aren't the same doesn't mean they can't compliment each other. Maybe what you need to rule best is someone who can give you an escape from the pressures of being a princess. Or maybe how good of a leader you are could help somepony else with his special talent. Or maybe you both wouldn't want a relationship based on your talents—maybe you'd want one that's just about your feelings. People's lives can compliment each other in the strangest ways, dearie." She put a hoof to her chin. "I suppose it's like friendship—how Pinkie and all of her friends or so different yet they bring out the best in each other." She turned to see that Celestia's smile had grown considerably.

"I see." The sun princess nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Cake's smile picked up a little on one side. "After all, take Discord for example. He seems to be the only chaos being: if he was only allowed to date other chaos beings, where would that leave him?"

"True." Celestia laughed softly.

"Try not to worry so much about this, dearie. You'll know what's right when the time comes, and you'll know what the right thing to do about it is. That's how it was for me and Mr. Cake—we worked out things as we went along, and I've loved my time with him and especially our marriage." She looked into the Princess's eyes. "Romance deserves to be a fun, relaxing part of everypony's life. It's not about pressure—it's about time and wanting to spend it together."

"Yes…time. I think that's beautiful." Celestia gaze warmed. "I'm very happy for all of your happiness, Cupcake."

Mrs. Cake smiled a little more. "It might be forward of me to say, but you'd make a lovely bride, Celestia."

For the first time she could recall, Mrs. Cake suddenly saw Celestia's usual poise waver: her eyes went wide, her gaze went down, and a distinct blush flowered on her white cheeks.

Finally though, the sun princess swallowed and smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment. But I'm not sure if I want to date, let alone to be a wife. And even if I was ready for a gentlepony companion, I can't say I'm certain about who would be best to fill that role." She sighed as she smiled more. "I'm afraid love is going to be quite the learning process for me."

Mrs. Cake put a hoof to her chin. "You know, it's strange Celestia: I know you've lived so much longer than I have, but in some ways you remind me of a slightly younger mare. I know it's not fair of me to think like that, but still…"

"In some ways I am though," Celestia replied. "You've had life experiences that I haven't had. You know what it's like to reach a point in life that I haven't reached yet because the alicorn aging process is so gradual." She laughed softly. "Just because a few centuries passed after I started my rule didn't mean I wasn't still barely more than a teenager for those few centuries. I honestly don't know how Starswirl put up with Luna and I back then."

Mrs. Cake chuckled. "I guess I never thought about it like that. It's like you do have a normal life like the rest of us, just stretched out."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, something like that."

"…And Discord has a life like that too."

Celestia's eyes widened slightly, but then she nodded once more. "That's part of why I'm glad he and I are friends now…and why I'm glad Luna's back. It's lonely without someone to share that experience with; and I think that's part of why it's hard for me to seem approachable to ponies…or to stallions."

Mrs. Cake shifted closer and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Celestia, you're a very nice, smart, caring, special young lady. And Discord or anyone else would be lucky to have you as a friend or anything else no matter what."

Celestia's gaze warmed. "Thank you, Cupcake. And I feel lucky to have you as a friend too. It's one more good change in my life lately." As Mrs. Cake nodded and removed her hoof, Celestia settled more into the tub. "I hope you have a bit of time to stay here, by the way. I have facials scheduled next followed by hooficures and a lovely massage. It'd be a shame not to share all of that with a friend."

Mrs. Cake chuckled. "When I got a special invitation to see you at the spa, I asked Pinkie to watch the children straight through until dinnertime, and I made sure to get as many cakes in the oven and decorated as possible so that Mr. Cake can just worry about taking care of the customers. I'm all yours for the rest of the afternoon."

Celestia smiled more. "I'm glad. And if we did something like this again, maybe Discord could help at Sugar Cube Corner too if he's free. I'm not sure if he should be in the back baking of course—you'd probably end up with spring-loaded apple pies and cakes with frosting on the inside. But I know he'd love to help with the children. Or you and I could even spend an afternoon taking care of the twins together. I'd like to visit them again myself."

"The twins have missed you and Discord." Mrs. Cake smiled. "I think Pound Cake's decided his first full word should be 'chaos', and Pumpkin Cake hasn't let that stuffed crown you gave her out of her sight." She giggled. "I'd love to look after them with you or to have Discord watch them again." Her look softened. "Are foals another issue you're hoping to gain some perspective on?"

Celestia blushed, but her easy smile remained. "Not quite. You might think it's silly but all of my subjects have been like children to me, and I've loved caring for them. It's…being cared for myself and caring in a special way for someone else that's been difficult for me to think about, I'm afraid."

Mrs. Cake nodded in understanding.

Celestia sighed as the steam from the baths grew. "By the way, speaking of the bakery, I hope my cake order for tomorrow afternoon wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all." Mrs. Cake shook her head, taking a deep inhale of the fragrant steam. "Though it was a unique flavor combination: chocolate cake filled with cherries and marshmallows and covered with lemon coconut frosting?"

"An invention of Discord's," Celestia explained. "It's sort of grown on me."

Mrs. Cake gave her a warm smile.

Celestia shrugged with a sheepish grin. "He's a good cook."

Mrs. Cake smiled more. "Well, take it from me, Princess Celestia: if you do ever decide to look for a special somepony, a stallion who can cook and bake is a very, very nice thing to have."

"His talent in that department definitely isn't hurting Discord's chances." Celestia chuckled.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know that." Mrs. Cake chuckled too.

Celestia's smile grew. "Cupcake, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship for you and I."

"And a very relaxing one too," Mrs. Cake added with a nod.

"And, Cupcake, I think I should have said this long ago but…thank you for being as supportive as you are of Pinkie as an element bearer." The princess smiled a little sheepishly. "You seem to like leading a nice, quiet life, and I'm know managing her adventures must be stressful."

Mrs. Cake sighed, smiling more. "Oh, we've worried sometimes. But there are more normal days than adventurous ones. And we've been proud to see Pinkie do miraculous things. Thank you for making her life so special and for making Equestria so safe, Celestia. You and Princess Luna are the best rulers anypony could ask for."

Celestia blushed lightly. "All of us make Equestria safe together with our friendship and love for each other. But if my overseeing it has helped, then of course you're very welcome, Cupcake, and I'm sure Luna would say the same."

"It feels nice having Discord around now too," Mrs. Cake added. "We know you can take care of yourself, Celestia, but we all do worry about you being safe whenever anything bad comes along. Discord's powerful though, and I think he would make sure you're okay. And I think he would make sure we're all okay if he could, just like you do all of the time."

"I suppose caring that much is something he and I have in common then." Her smile softened. "And I think he would make sure I'm okay too."

Mrs. Cake's gaze grew warm. "You two really would be sweet together, dearie. Oh I'd love to make that wedding cake—combining the sun and chaos in one dessert: I'd need all of my expertise, my husband's, and Pinkie Pie's."

"Very funny." Celestia laughed then used her magic to surround a tassel hanging down the wall in her aura. "Speaking of cake though, I'm a little hungry—shall I ring Aloe and Lotus and have them bring in the fresh chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling lemonade now?"

Mrs. Cake's eyes lit up. "Strawberries and lemonade…Yes, please! Oh, I haven't been pampered like this in ages."

Celestia pulled the tassel. "It's been far too long for me too, Cupcake. We both deserve a peaceful mares afternoon."

The two friends nodded and then closed their eyes and settled even more into their hot mineral baths as they awaited their delicious snack and the rest of their lovely afternoon together.

* * *

In a familiar cottage near the edge of Ponyville, Fluttershy turned around to put a fresh pot of tea on her kitchen table when, in a flash, a smirking Discord appeared with his face right in front of hers.

Fluttershy started back a little but then put down the teapot and smiled. "Oh, hello, Discord. I wasn't expecting you until dinner tonight."

"I know, isn't it fun when I pop by unannounced?" The chaos master chuckled and flew up over her. "After all, who's better at suddenly filling your life with mirth and good jokes, hmm? And let's not forget chocolate milk filled clouds and pies that rain up from the floor." He snapped, and suddenly the air had his signature clouds, and quite a few pies flew up from the floor only to land as soon as they smacked against the ceiling.

Fluttershy smiled more. "It's always nice when you stop by, Discord. And I haven't seen you this enthusiastic about chaos in a while."

"Yes." Discord chuckled as he floated in a loop around her. "I'm feeling as random and ridiculous and roguish as ever!" He flopped into one of her chairs. "Really, Fluttershy, as though there was any doubt I'd be back to my old self soon enough after all of the 'incidents' lately." He rolled his eyes.

Fluttershy poured herself a cup of tea and sipped. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling so much better, Discord. I was actually starting to miss you coming by like this. Being the best friend of chaos was a little strange for me at first, but I've come to appreciate you and your unique way of looking at things a lot."

Discord chuckled. "I know." He snapped; lumps of rainbow colored sugar dropped into her tea. "You're the only one who got me completely from the start, Fluttershy—the first friend who let me have fun and never made me feel bad about doing things differently from everypony else. And you've let me make your life 'lively' to the point of near ever since then." He used the tuft of his tail to pour himself a cup of tea. "And how do I repay you? Why, for weeks now I've been slaking off on my chaos, barely causing any mischief around here, letting you be bored, and quite frankly neglecting how important our time together is all because I went all gaga for a girl." He took a sip of tea and smirked. "Well, that is ending right now, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? And you haven't been neglecting me, Discord—really, I understand."

"You are _too_ understanding." He rolled his eyes. "And second, what I mean is I'm not going to be distracted anymore or spend our tea parties just talking about our sun princess or knock on your door at midnight for emotional outbursts. You and I are going back to having fun starting right now. And we have some time before dinner, so…" he held up his fingers to snap, "it's your choice: you tell me what you want us to do—anything, chaotic or orderly—and I'll make it happen. I want us to have a best friends afternoon, Fluttershy…I insist. As long as you want to too…" His smirk softened just a little.

Fluttershy smiled very much. "I'd like that, Discord. You can always come to me if you're sad or worried about something, but if you'd like to just have fun right now then that's great too." She put a hoof to her chin. "And we can really do anything?"

The chaos master nodded. "Anything and everything. The cosmos is at your disposal."

Fluttershy nodded in return. "Well…what I'd like most is to see your chaos dimension and to hear all about your plans for your new cottage. I'm sure it'll be the liveliest house there ever was. I'll miss you when you leave Twilight's castle, but I'll feel much better knowing you have a home of your own somewhere that makes you happy.

"Really?" Discord's smile brightened.

"Really." Fluttershy's smile brightened too.

His look softened. "Dear Fluttershy, I'd love to show you and tell you all about my plans for my new home. And I'd love to have you over as soon as it's done. In fact, come by whenever you like…please." He snapped to make a small, swirling portal appear beside him in the air. "I'll leave the portal open for you."

"I'd like that, Discord." She sipped her tea.

"And…maybe while we're discussing cottages, we could also discuss classes as well? I'd like to run some ideas by you for my chaos lessons at the Unicorn Academy…" His smile picked up on one side. "Guess who finally taught Celestia some chaos this morning?"

Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "Really? Discord, that's great!" She actually flew up and clapped her front hooves together softly before blinking at her enthusiastic response and sitting back down with a sheepish smile.

Discord chuckled. "Yes, yes—it was…quite the morning for us…" He gazed into his tea for a moment, a light blush on his features and his smile small and strange.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Did you two do anything else after the chaos lesson?"

Discord blinked. "We…" he sighed and smiled normally at Fluttershy, "…we talked and worked out some little things. We're at a very good place now as friends—I think we can actually move forward."

Fluttershy's gaze warmed.

Discord cleared his throat. "Anyway, I told you, enough about my emotional problems and enough about mares who aren't my best friend. Let's finish our tea and head to the chaos dimension to see about my cottage. And then maybe I'll even give you a little demonstration of my chaos teaching methods and we can come up with wacky names for my class."

Fluttershy nodded. "I'd love to, Discord. I'm looking forward to everything." She finished her tea.

"Hmm…me too, Fluttershy, me too." He chuckled lightly as he finished his tea as well. "And there's really just so much to look forward to these days after all. What a magical time to have friends and to care and to be alive—and, you know, not stone."

Fluttershy stood up from the table. "I'm ready, Discord."

Discord floated up. "Then let's go, my dear friend." Discord took her hoof and dashed them through the portal which quickly disappeared in a burst of light.

The cotton candy clouds fell to the floor to join and pie remains of Discord's chaos. And then a little scroll suddenly appeared bearing the words, 'Enjoy, Angel!'

A few seconds later, Angel Bunny hopped into the quiet room. He read the scroll. Then he looked around, cocked an ear, and finally smiled as he turned and gave a loud whistle.

Instantly, a bunch of little animals scampered into the room. Angel hopped over to the phonograph in the living room, put on a record, then came back into the kitchen and proceeded to party with his friends as long as Fluttershy was gone again and Discord had left them some snacks. Of course, Angel would have the place cleaned up by the time she got back (and if Discord was with Fluttershy, he was fully prepared to give him a good razzing about Celestia along with a thank you for the snacks).

So for now all of the trials of love had been passed through, and all involved could feel settled and move forward with their lives. And with how unexpected the events of the last few years and especially the last few months had been, everyone could only imagine what fantastic changes the future would hold thanks to the magic of friendship.

* * *

**A/N:**

Whew-I can't believe the Epilogue's finally posted! Usually I only do three edit/rewrite read-throughs of each chapter, but this one I did five plus some spot checking-I wanted to get it just right. And I hope you guys liked it! As Celestia's starting to realize, this isn't really the end of something so much as the beginning :yay: And also, after nearly 30 chapters, I'd never end things without at least one kiss. I think my favorite part of this one though was writing Mrs. Cake and Celestia talking-they're both affectionate and motherly in their own ways, and I think they'd have a fun time hanging out.

The final chapter will see Discord and Celestia (and all of their friends) a few months later at Hearthswarming Eve. I'm working on drafting some things for Halloween-ish fics that'll need to be posted in October, and I'm also working six days a week for the next couple of months, so I can't give you guys a clear date on when the bonus story will be posted. But even if there's a bit of a gap between then and now, I'll be filling it by posting various one shots/sequels to things. Thanks for your patience! And thanks to all of you for reading!


	30. The Warming of Hearts

**A/N:**

Well, here it is everyone! The conclusion to MCNE! Enjoy and please review—thank you! ^_^

**The Most Chaotic Night Ever**

**Chapter 30 (Bonus Chapter):**

**The Warming of Hearts**

* * *

"…So then I snapped up a ten gallon hat for myself, covered all the buffalos' jade in chocolate, took a hunk with me for a snack, and rode off into the sunset on a saddled cactus. And that, Tia, is how I had the best wild west vacation ever!" The chaos master finished a swig of eggnog and chuckled. "Oh, it's been nearly twelve hundred years since that escapade, but I hear the local buffalo still tell stories of the 'chaotic one who made our prairies pink with cotton candy clouds'." He sighed as he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Those were good times. Selfish but good."

The sun princess laughed too as she sipped some eggnog from her own festive glass. "You're certainly an expert at enjoying yourself, Discord: not that I've ever had any doubts. And now look at how good you're doing at spreading that enjoyment to others." She gestured to crowd around them in Discord's living room.

Indeed, the living room of his chaos cottage currently housed the girls and Spike all laughing and dancing to music and reveling in the decorations and delicacies for this festive day of the year—Hearthswarming Eve.

Discord nodded at the sight, stirring his eggnog with a candy cane. "Yes, well, wherever the master of chaos goes, a good party isn't far behind. Who knew I would turn out to like being such excellent company for everypony?"

"I think you always knew deep down," Celestia replied with a cheeky smile. "But if you really needed any more proof, tonight's successful party and how fun of a companion you've been on adventures with me over the last few months ever since the Gala should certainly give it to you." She sighed. "I'm just sorry we've only been able to explore places within flying distance of Canterlot. I wish I had more time to take trips farther away."

Discord snapped their eggnog glasses full again and shrugged. "Oh, don't worry about it, Celestia—we knew from the start of this whacky friendship of ours that there would be some limitations with your scheduling. And planning adventures together will probably only get even trickier if I start teaching at that school of yours sometime soon. I'm just glad for whatever extra quality time we can manage together as friends." He smiled as he added, "Though I will miss you if I plan some longer trips alone—it really is nice to have someone to entertain besides myself with my traveling shenanigans."

"If you did take long trip, would you still make time to write to me?" Celestia's smile warmed.

Discord smile warmed as well. "Only if you'd still make time to write me too. That was our deal, remember?" He gave her a playful wink.

Celestia laughed softly. "And if you make any new friends, please bring them to Canterlot to visit: I'd love to meet them."

"And I'd love to show them off as proof of my friendship skills." The chaos master held his head high.

Suddenly Luna, a fresh glass of eggnog floating at her side, came prancing past them with a big smile, bopping her head to the latest holiday song playing on the phonograph. "Sister, Discord, come and dance again! The hour grows late, and tis so much fun celebrating Hearthswarming by sharing such carefree time with friends instead of by holding a formal banquet like in the old days."

Celestia grinned. "I don't know, Luna—you seem to be doing enough dancing for all of us. Is that a new step Pinkie taught you?"

Luna giggled and raised up her head. "Nay, tis one of my own! I have graduated to improvising steps instead of just learning them."

"Yay and verily. And speaking of words like 'yay and verily', sounding a little old timey, aren't we, Luna?" Discord raised an eyebrow and grinned more.

Luna just shrugged. "Well, tis a very ancient and traditional holiday: a rare perfect time to indulge in fancy formal speech."

"Point taken." Discord chuckled. "And in that case, Luna, get thyself out there and show those girls how it's done—for the sake of tradition! Celestia and I have taken up enough time on the dance floor already, especially me between dancing with her and you and each of the girls all evening."

Celestia nodded. "It is nighttime after all, Luna: you're the star of the show until sunrise."

Luna beamed. "Then as such I shall indeed show everypony how it's done!" She laughed and strutted her way out to the middle of Discord's living room to dance right alongside Twilight, who was currently rocking out in her signature dorky way with a big smile on her face.

Celestia watched her sister go with a smile.

"You should go out there with her." Discord sipped more of his eggnog. "I've never watched you cut a rug on your own, Celestia."

Celestia shrugged. "Oh, I'm not very good without a partner, I'm afraid. And besides…I think I'd like to just watch everyone being so happy for now." She yawned. "It really is getting very late for me." She walked the few steps over to Discord's sofa and took a seat on one end.

Discord came to sit beside her. "Mind if I join you? I'm a little tired myself from all the hours of holiday fun we've had so far. And I'm afraid I'm not getting any younger."

Celestia nodded. "Of course. I'd love to have the chance to talk more anyway."

Discord nodded in return. "You read my mind."

They settled in together, just sipping eggnog and watching the party.

"Maybe I should host a few other annual celebrations here…" Discord grinned. "You have to have a birthday coming up soon, right?"

"Eventually…" Celestia smiled more. "But Luna's is first. I'm planning a nighttime surprise party at the castle when that comes up. I hope you'll be there."

"As though I would pass up a chance at more royal food and partying and gracing you with my hilarious presence." Discord chuckled. "Though I'll have to have you all over here again sometime soon, even just for tea. I love how extra chaotic all of this partying has made my cottage…and I love having all of you here." He cleared his throat. "Not that I'll ever admit to anything that mushy on the record, but just between you and me."

Celestia's gaze warmed. "It's Hearthswarming _and_ it's your housewarming party—we all love being here with you too, Discord. Besides, the girls were more than happy to see their families on Hearthswarming Day instead of tonight, and Luna and I are very happy to have a third person to celebrate with." Her eyes hazed. "And I think it's very sweet that you're going to visit Fluttershy's family for Hearthswarming dinner tomorrow night by the way."

The chaos master shrugged, looking down and breaking off a piece of his cup to munch on. "Yes, well…it'll be nice to meet my best friend's family." His voice lowered. "Though to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"They'll like you, Discord," the sun princess assured softly. "You're a wonderful person and a good friend. Just be yourself and get to know them."

"I'll do my best." He sighed. "Thanks, good buddy." He gave her a playful nudge.

She gave him a playful nudge in return. "You're welcome, my dear friend."

They shared a warm, content smile…but then something happened: Celestia blinked a few times and a yawn escaped her.

"Yikes, it really is past your bedtime, isn't it?" Discord grinned but then yawned a little too. "And now you're spreading it to me." He snapped—a brown cake with specks of color appeared in the air. "How about some fruitcake to help keep us awake?"

Celestia nodded and used her magic to slice them some pieces. "I don't think it would be Hearthswarming if I didn't have some fruitcake, Discord—and it's even nicer to share it with a friend."

Discord snapped them up plates and forks, and soon they were cozily eating as they watched their friends. Discord even used his magic to throw another log onto the upside down fire in the hearth; the room grew all the cozier.

"Now then," Discord dunked a piece of his cake plate in his eggnog and ate it, "I just finished telling you another fun story about my life—my big encounter with the buffalo—so I do believe it's your turn to share another fun one about yours with me."

Celestia smiled more as she finished a bite of cake. "Of course, Discord." She considered, and then her smile picked up on one side. "Want to hear another story about filly Twilight?"

"Oh yes." Discord beamed. "Her junior shenanigans are legendary apparently after all. My favorite is still the one where she tried to turn an apple into an orange for her magical kindergarten final project for you and accidentally turned all of the cider in the castle into orange juice. Priceless."

Celestia laughed softly. "Well, in this latest installment of her 'shenanigans', filly Twilight thinks I need a day off and wakes up early to try and raise the sun for me…" She rolled her eyes to the side. "By the end of things, all the castle tree tops were singed, half the sundials had exploded, and the Canterlot parliament was in a full blown debate over the definition of the word 'noon'. And it's quite a story in between."

Discord chuckled. "Oh, Tia, do go on."

Celestia nodded. "Well, it all started with Twilight sneaking into my study and putting a sleeping spell on me just before dawn. A villain or an intruder my guards would have stopped. But an adorable purple filly saying she had a 'Su-pwise for Pwincess Cewestia'—she strolled right in like she owned the place."

The two friends laughed together.

What a cozy night for everyone, surrounded with friends and laughter and warmth and music. The cottage was filled with a chaos that somehow lightened hearts and brought a deep peace to all. And so the evening went on while Celestia and Discord resided upon the cozy sofa together telling stories and talking as the hour grew late.

* * *

Celestia's first waking thought was that she was very warm. Her second thought was a relieved realization that, beyond her closed eyelids, there seemed to be darkness which meant the time for sunrise couldn't quite be here and so she wouldn't have to leave this cozy space where she had clearly dozed off wrapped up in such a soft, secure blanket…or something.

And then she realized that whatever she was wrapped up in didn't feel like a blanket.

Celestia's eyes blinked open. They adjusted to the dim light of the low fire; she saw a quiet, near-dark room where Twilight, Spike and the girls all slept in little makeshift beds of blankets and pillows on the floor. The phonograph had long since stopped playing but the scent of evergreens and sugar and peppermint lingered in the air. '_It's almost Hearthswarming morning._' She smiled, recalling the holiday. '_How nice_.' She yawned and went to turn against the pillows or sofa cushions that must have come to cradle in her sleep.

Instead, she turned to find herself embracing a draconequus who was apparently holding her in his strong arms as he slumbered.

The sun princess's eyes widened, and her mind raced. She tried to recall the last memory she had before now and…Oh yes—she and Discord sitting on this sofa, sharing cake and telling stories, laughing, watching the party…the house growing warm, her eyes growing heavy, the occasional yawn escaping him. And then it all became a haze. And now here they were.

And so Celestia let out a breath as she finally accepted her situation—she had fallen asleep near Discord…with Discord…wrapped up in Discord's grasp with his warm paw upon her back (their tails were even curled together). Her eyes rose up slowly to observe his face, and she smiled at the sight of him smiling in his sleep. Was he dreaming about her? She blushed at the thought. Then she wondered what his dream version of her was like and if it was anything like her dream version of him; she blushed even more.

Finally she took a breath and focused again on the real Discord before her; so close in a way that had to make her think of the last time he had been this close; their kiss beneath his tree. And now her eyes fell to his mouth as the memory grew in her mind. He had originally wanted to hold her during that kiss just like he was doing now. She swallowed. '_It really would have complicated things…_' Yet because they hadn't touched, she had such a vivid memory of their kiss…so strange and yet… His odd snout; how there had been hesitation before it could connect with hers properly, and the brusque feeling of his fur against her soft lips, how his fang had almost worried her until he had angled it so gently in a way that felt safe, the light scent of cotton candy on his breath, the tickle of his beard on her chin… ('_Luna's right…I really, really do like beards'_)…and how the two of them had lingered perhaps a moment longer than necessary under the dim blue light of his tree—she and the chaos master who loved her.

…How she sometimes dreamed of being under that tree with him again. And he would flirt with her and tease her and tickle her and even cup her cheek in his paw…. But always just before things went forward, she would wake up.

And now here was that same, roguish, smiling, unexpectedly wonderful friend so close to her again.

Celestia let out a deep sigh. She swallowed, and whispered in the dark. "Discord. Discord?"

Discord let out a snore and only cuddled closer to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Discord. Please wake up." She nuzzled the side of his head.

Discord snored again, but then his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm…?" He glanced to her and smiled more. "Hmm…well, hello, Tia." He cuddled closer to her. "Oh, I must be having another one of those dreams of mine. That's nice." He chuckled. "You're so cute in firelight…in moonlight…in sunlight…All the lights, really."

Celestia blushed and held back a giggle. "Discord, it's really me and you're awake. Would you ever dream up all the girls here with us?"

Discord blinked and glanced past her—and indeed he observed the girls all asleep on the floor. His eyes widened a little. "Oh. That is a point. Ow." He winced as he pinched his shoulder with his tail. "Hmm, I suppose I am awake then, and this is real. In which case…what exactly is going on, Tia?" He smirked at his friend.

She smiled more. "We fell asleep together on your sofa sometime during the party. And now we're awake."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her an intrigued grin. "Well, no wonder I was sleeping so well—between the fur and the hair and the feathers, you're like hugging a big, cozy marshmallow." He chuckled. "Did I mention I'm a cuddler? It's gotten especially bad ever since I learned how fun hugs can be." He yawned. "And, now I definitely just said something about dreaming about you, didn't I?"

Celestia smiled more. "Yes."

"Mmm hmm." Discord nodded. "But I already mentioned to you a while back that I do that, right?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes."

"Great!" Discord yawned. "So I'll be mildly embarrassed about that tomorrow. But for now can we go back to sleep? I'm exhausted." He snapped up a large pillow beneath their heads and snuggled in close to her.

Celestia blinked. "Like this?"

Discord sighed and snapped again: a blanket appeared over them. "Better?"

"Discord, you know what I mean. We can't stay like this."

"Why not?"

Celestia was quiet.

Discord's eyes hazed. "Like I said, it's comfortable, we've clearly already been asleep like this for hours, and besides I really have been having the best night's sleep." He shrugged. "It's comforting being close to a friend, especially on Hearthswarming Eve. Even the girls and Spike are doing it."

Celestia glanced back to their friends—sure enough, Spike had cuddled near Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were head to head, Rarity had somehow snuggled into Pinkie Pie's big curly tail like a pillow, and even little Fluttershy was snuggled with Angel Bunny. The sun princess smiled and looked to Discord gain. "Yes, I suppose I've been having a good nights sleep too. It is nice to be near a friend." She swallowed. "I'm sure we gave the girls and Luna a good laugh."

"Probably." Discord nodded.

"It was a lovely Hearthswarming Party."

"One of the best parties I've ever thrown, and I've thrown some doozies."

Celestia smiled. "Happy Hearthswarming, Discord."

Discord smile in return. "Happy Hearthswarming, Celestia."

They remained looking to each other for a few moments, eyes hazed in sleepiness with the sound of the fire crackling in the background and the light breathing of the girls.

"You know…" Discord stretched his neck a little, "I was teasing a bit before. Cuddling is great but also not something all friends do. You can go take my bed for the rest of the night if you want—you remember where it is from the tour of the house I gave you a couple weeks ago, right? Down the hall, up the upside down stairs, through the trap door, and just past the bathroom on the left. This week's password to get in is kumquat." He shrugged. "Or I can take my room for the rest of the night, and I'll snap this sofa a little cozier so you can stay out here. I'll have to make a mental note to snap up some guest rooms one of these days if this place really is going to be such a swinging hotspot for me and my friends."

Celestia managed a smile though eyes went down. "That's very nice of you to offer, Discord. But actually it's almost so late that it's early: it'll be time for dawn soon. I should probably just get up and get a head start on preparing for the sunrise. Maybe I'll have a hot cup of cider to wake myself up." She let out a breath and shifted from his grasp.

Discord tilted his head but nodded. "Of course. Do you want any company? I'm sort of wide awake now myself." He slipped his hand off of her back.

Celestia moved out from under the blanket and stood, her eyes still down as she used her hoof to brush back her hair a little. "Thank you, Discord, but you really put a lot of effort into throwing this party—do your best to get some more sleep; you deserve it. And I wouldn't mind a moment to myself. There's always so much to think a bout at Hearthswarming Eve, after all."

"Oh. All right." The chaos master managed a small smile of his own. "In that case, good morning, Celestia."

"Good morning, Discord." Celestia glanced to him again for a moment then turned and departed the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Discord watched her go, an eyebrow raised and a small frown on his features.

Then he blinked as he heard a light yawn and looked down to see his best friend's eyes sleepily open. Fluttershy glanced up at him from the floor. "Discord?"

Discord smiled down at her. "Hello, dear Fluttershy. Happy Hearthswarming."

"Happy Hearthswarming." She smiled back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He rolled over to see her better. "It still isn't quite morning yet. You should go back to sleep."

Fluttershy just raised an eyebrow at him though. "Discord, where did Princess Celestia go? You both fell asleep together earlier, and I thought I heard you two talking just now."

"Yes," Discord nodded, "we did fall asleep together. And we were talking. But she decided to get a head start on the morning, so she went to the kitchen for a drink."

"Oh." Fluttershy frowned a little. "I'm sorry she left. You two seemed so cozy together."

Discord yawned. "It's all right. I think she was just a little surprised at waking up together—I know I was. But thank you." He snapped, and a present wrapped in rainbow paper appeared floating in the air. His smile returned. "Want your Hearthswarming present as long as you're awake? It's something you could use right now."

Fluttershy smiled again. "Well, it is almost morning. Thank you, Discord. Would you like yours too?"

Discord grinned more. "Are you kidding—I've been dying to get my hands on it. It's taken all of my willpower not to magically peek." He snapped, and another box appeared in the air—this one wrapped in pale green paper with a yellow bow and a tag reading 'To my friend Discord'. He snapped away the wrapping and smiled more at the sight of the gift inside. "My own teapot and teacup set. And you got each piece in a different color so none of them match." He looked to his friend again.

Fluttershy nodded. "I thought we could start having Tuesday tea here sometimes, and I wanted you to be prepared. And I wanted the tea set to match your chaotic cottage."

Discord chuckled. "You did very well. Thank you, Fluttershy." He snapped away the tea set. "Now, open your present…and try not to laugh." He blushed a little.

Fluttershy opened hers and pulled out a large (poorly) knit patchwork blanket in many colors.

Discord sighed. "I made you a quilt. Actually, Rarity told me how to knit and then went on and on about how special homemade gifts are, so I did my best to knit you a quilt by hand. It's far from perfect, but I sort of like how chaotically it turned out. I hope you do too. But if you don't, I can fix it with magic."

Fluttershy lowered the quilt with a big smile. "You really did this for me by hand? Oh Discord, I don't care if it's 'perfect', I care that you tried to hard for a friend. And I like it—it's very unique." She touched the patches of color.

Discord snapped to spread out the blanket and cover her with it. "I'm very glad, Fluttershy. Now, you get cozy and warm and head back to sleep. And in the morning we'll have a big breakfast of cotton candy pancakes and hot chocolate."

Fluttershy yawned and snuggled into her new quilt, her eyes closing. "Okay, Discord. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear Fluttershy." Discord snuggled back under his own blanket and against the pillow under his head.

But the chaos master didn't fall asleep right away; his thoughts lingered for a little while on the strange moment he had just weathered with Celestia. And though he felt cozy curled up here and surrounded by his friends, he had to admit that the loss of the soft, warm princess slumbering in his arms made rest much more difficult to find. His troubled thoughts lingered on her and the future and his feelings until eventually he drifted into a light doze, dreaming of his friends and the holiday (and maybe even cuddling Celestia).

* * *

Alone in Discord's kitchen (after she had figured out that he kept his cups in the oven—and a small fire in the cupboard), Celestia sat at the kitchen table, poured herself a big mug of hot mulled cider, took a deep sip, and let out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head…though, surrounded by the chaos master's home and possessions and in a dimension of disorder, the task was not an easy one. But she inhaled the soothing scent of the cider spices through her nose once more and did her best.

And then, with a faint burst of magic, Luna appeared in the kitchen. She smiled. "Oh good, you're up. I'm glad I don't have to awaken you for sunrise. Happy Hearthswarming, Celestia."

Celestia's eyes opened, and she smiled softly. "Happy Hearthswarming, Luna." She raised an eyebrow. "How did you…?"

Luna approached. "Discord knew that I would need to leave the party for my nightly duties, so he showed me how to create portals to and from this place. It's a bit tricky, but manageable. I'm sure you'll want to learn too so you can visit him."

Celestia nodded. "Maybe later."

Luna smiled more. "Speaking of Discord, I'm afraid when you two fell asleep together, the girls and I could not help ourselves—we chose to capture the memory." She made a photograph appear in front of her sister.

Celestia blinked and looked at the picture: the girls were smiling and waving to the camera, making poses and wearing their Hearthswarming scarves and sweaters, Luna was winking at the camera (her horn aglow as she used her magic to take the shot), Spike was blushing as Rarity put her hoof over his shoulder…and they were all positioned around the sofa where Discord and Celestia lay curled up together in slumber, Celestia wearing a headband with reindeer antlers and Discord with colorful lights strung up in his horns.

"I thought it'd be nice to use for next years Hearthswarming card." Luna chuckled.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She used her magic to send the picture away then added softly, "We'll see."

Luna took a seat across from her sister and likewise poured herself a mug of hot cider. "I left shortly after the photo. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you and Discord wake up. When did you finally realize what had happened?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually."

Luna blinked. 'You mean you spent the whole night together?"

"Not the _whole_ night." Celestia blushed. "Just…until now. And there's still a little bit of time before dawn, so…"

"Sister…" Luna raised an eyebrow and smiled more.

Celestia shrugged. "We stayed asleep together. We were comfortable. I'm not sure why I woke up." She smiled a little more. "I think his beard might have tickled my horn."

"You and beards…" Luna sipped more of her cider. "I really don't understand you're fascination."

"They're cute. And sort of rugged." Celestia laughed softly. "He woke up too after I did. And we talked…"

"Then why is he not in here with you?"

Celestia looked down. "I wanted to be alone."

"Why?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Celestia let out a deep breath. "To think."

Luna waited.

Celestia sipped her cider and continued softly. "Our friendship's complicated, Luna."

"Indeed. Good friends rarely sleep together." Just as Celestia glanced up to give her sister a chastising look, Luna sipped her cider again and went on. "Were you upset finding yourself in that position with him?"

Celestia sighed but then smiled again. "No. I liked waking up with him…and resting with him. It felt good when he held me. He's very warm. And it was very nice to be close to someone in a different way than usual while I slept. He told me he liked it too. He wanted us to sleep like that for the rest of the night."

"So why didn't you?" Luna prompted gently.

"I never would have fallen back asleep." She blushed. "I would have had too much on my mind."

"I see." Luna smiled. She looked into her cider mug and considered. "Sister…it seems like something has shifted between you and Discord over the last few months."

"The Gala…"

"No." Luna shook her head. "I noticed it a while after the Gala had already past: a small but distinct change in your relationship. Yet I have not been able to get a clear explanation from you about what it is. Did something happen between you and him that I don't know about?" Her eyes went to Celestia's once more.

Celestia remained still for a moment, looking forward in thought. Then finally… "Yes, something happened."

Silence.

Luna went on. "And would you care to share with me what that was?"

Celestia blushed slightly as she looked up. "I'm afraid he and I promised each other to keep the matter a private one between friends."

"I see." Luna's intrigued smile grew. "Well, may you at least tell me if you liked the thing you can't talk about?"

Slowly a smile came to Celestia's lips. "It's a memory I wouldn't trade for anything, Luna. " Then she blinked a few times and cleared her throat. "But it was still complicated…."

"Can you tell me why?"

The sun princess considered. And then her eyes came directly to her sister's, and Luna's eyes widened—she hadn't seen Celestia look so vulnerable and unsure since that moment at the Gala, after Discord had disappeared following his confession and Celestia had turned to her and said simply, 'I don't know what to do.'

Celestia spoke. "Because…after what happened…he said he wished something more had happened. And then I realized that…I wish more had happened too. I think I was disappointed that we shared something and I didn't feel what he feels. I think I wanted to care for him too when it was over."

"Celie…" Luna's voice was tender; she smiled. "That's beautiful. If you feel this way then why not tell, Discord? Why not court Discord? If you're confused, if you'd like to be closer even if your feelings aren't strong yet, then why not try and see?"

"Because I won't do that to him, Luna." Celestia frowned. "I won't make it seem like there's a chance for us unless I know I have feelings for him."

"But you clearly have _something_ for him," Luna countered.

"What I have is something for wanting a companion, Luna." Celestia blushed and stared down into her cider.

Luna raised an eyebrow.

Her sister sighed and went on. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided: I'd like to court." She swallowed. "I'd like to try experiencing that part of my life again. I'd like the attention, the affection, the feeling of caring and being cared for. I want somepony special, Luna. It's important to me."

"Then Discord…"

"Discord doesn't deserve to be the first person I go to just because he already likes me." He look went up again and became firmer. "It would be very easy for me to see him under the circumstances. I know he wants me; there's no risk. But it would also be very cruel of me to make myself happy at the expense of getting up his hopes." She let out a breath. "If I ever go to Discord, I want to be sure it's because I have feelings for him, not because I like the fact that he has feelings for me."

Luna was quiet for a moment. Then… "But you still dream about him."

Celestia's eyes widened.

Luna sighed. "Sister, I don't peek into your dreams, but you and I are quite connected, and I am good at reading emotions. Your sleeping thoughts often radiate romance. And sometimes you do still mumble his name at night." She smiled a little.

Celestia's pale cheeks flowered rosy. "The subject of courting has been on my mind lately. And I…do still use Discord as a stand in. Like I said, he's easy to think of like that because I've already experienced him caring for me." She frowned. "I still feel a little guilty about that though."

Luna rolled her eyes to the side. "And I still think you're being too hard on yourself. And that's coming from _me_."

Celestia finally cracked a smile again. Luna smiled as well.

Then the moon princess sighed. "Sister…I know I warned you once about letting things go too far with Discord because of his potential feelings, but that was back when you didn't even realize he cared for you. Now you've both talked and you know where you stand. And it would be sad to see you use guilt to deny any new feelings you may develop." Celestia seemed about to say something, but Luna smiled and went on. "You don't have to pursue Discord if you're uncomfortable or still a little unsure. But please, if you ever do realize you have genuine love in your heart for Discord, go to him and tell him. You spend too much time thinking about the future and the past and others—live for now and for yourself, just this once, just about this."

Celestia hesitated but then smiled a little more, her gaze warm. "If I ever fall for Discord, I'll tell him…no matter what…even if I'm not sure if he still has feelings for me anymore." She swallowed. "He was brave enough to confess to me; the least I could do is give him the same courtesy."

Luna's smile grew, and she nodded. Then she sipped her cider and couldn't help herself. "You two really were cute falling asleep like that earlier. We thought about waking you both up when we first noticed, but when I tapped Discord on the shoulder, he just yawned and hugged you closer, and you smiled and snuggled against his chest. At that point, we really couldn't help decorating both of you and taking our picture."

Celestia rolled her eyes with a smirk and a light blush. Then she let out a breath. "Luna…this is such a silly thing…"

"Yes?" Luna tilted her head.

Celestia played with her mug with her hoof. "If…" her voice was quiet, "If Discord and I ever really did end up together…you would grant him the traditional permission to court me, right? As my closest present relative." She blushed more. "I know it's old fashioned, but my sister's blessing would mean a great deal to me."

Luna's gaze warmed. "I already gave Discord my blessing in private some time ago. But if it helps, I grant my blessing specifically to you now as well, sister. I just want you to be happy, Celie."

"Oh, I see." Celestia's smile grew. "Well…thank you, Lulu. And I think I am happy. I hope you are too."

Luna nodded. "Very happy."

Celestia sighed. "Celestia and Discord."

Luna shrugged. "It doesn't have a horrible ring to it. And I wouldn't mind a brother-in-law to have fun with, especially one as amusing as Discord."

"We're not going to get married, Luna." Celestia's cheeks turned scarlet…yet her smile remained. "Though I suppose he wouldn't make a bad prince of the sun at that."

Luna's look went and little dry, and she smirked. "You should know that Twilight and I have already agreed that we are never calling him by a title, and that if changelings invade your wedding you both are on your own."

Celestia just blushed laughed. "Come on, Luna, why don't we head back to Equestria now to take care of the sun and moon? Then we can exchange presents and be back here by breakfast."

Luna chuckled as well and nodded. "Very well." Her eyes brightened. "What did you get me?"

Celestia's grin grew. "What did _you_ get _me?"_

Luna smirked. "Better Question—what did you get Discord?"

Celestia shrugged. "I made him a cake by hoof."

Luna blinked.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Luna's smile grew, and her look went dry. "Freely making and giving cake. Sure, sister, yes, there's no way you have legitimate feelings for Discord."

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side. "Very funny, Luna. Let's go." She stood up from the table.

Luna stood up as well and created a magic portal for them.

The pony sisters went through to officially bring Hearthswarming Day to Equestria.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, the girls (and Spike) had gone off to be with their families for the day, leaving Discord to visit the pony sisters at Canterlot castle as planned. The three of them spent a fun morning frolicking in the snowy castle courtyard, exchanging gifts, and comparing magical hot chocolate recipes.

Eventually it was nearly evening, and Luna had been sleeping for some time, which had left Celestia and Discord alone to enjoy some of Hearthswarming together.

They were sitting in the throne room now, smiling and talking (Discord reclining on a cotton candy throne besides Celestia's real one). And at the moment Celestia was flipping through the pages of a strange book with oddly-colored covers, her gaze warm.

"Discord," Celestia flipped another page, "I know I've thanked you so many times for this, but thank you again. It's the loveliest present I've ever gotten." She finally closed the book and gazed at him.

Discord shrugged with a grin. "You're welcome again, Tia. I just thought about you and what you might like most for Hearthswarming. And you like your little ponies and reading letters and hearing stories and all of your friendships, so…I finally figured if I went around with a journal and asked everypony close to you to write down a favorite story about you, it'd be perfect."

"It _is_ perfect, Discord." She nodded. "And you were very thorough too—along with the girls and Cadance and Luna, you got stories from Mrs. Cake, Spike, Shining Armor, and…you even went to Twilight's parents." She raised an eyebrow.

Discord chuckled. "Yes, and that was fun meeting. I just knocked on their door—hello, Discord here, spirit of disharmony, that guy who's caused your daughter untold hours of frustration. Can we sit down and talk about Celestia, the pony everyone likes to think I'm dating?"

Celestia laughed. "It was very sweet of you, Discord." She flipped a few more pages, blushing lightly. "But, I still don't see…"

"Mine is the last one."

"Oh." Celestia flipped there.

Discord sighed. "It's actually a memory from the past. One day I was scouting out places to launch a chaos attack, when I sensed your magic in a meadow near the Everfree Forest. So I flew down to ambush you and hid myself to wait for the perfect time to strike. But then…I don't know." He swallowed. "You weren't organizing ponies or planting an orderly garden or rehearsing perfectly synchronized battle movements with your guards. You were…smelling wildflowers and pouncing at little white butterflies. Your mane was a mess and you had grass stains on your coat, but you didn't seem to care at all. You just kept playing and enjoying yourself. And attacking didn't seem like it would be any fun at all when there was no order to bring disorder to. So eventually I just went away." He took a breath. "It was a strange memory. But it doesn't feel strange anymore now that I realize maybe part of me just wanted to ask to play with you…"

Celestia had been reading the brief story while he talked. She closed the book now, her cheeks pink, and smiled. "Thank you for sharing such a beautiful memory, Discord." She shrugged sheepishly, "I just wish I'd done more than bake you a cake for your present."

"Are you kidding?" Discord grinned and snapped up a fresh slice for himself in his paw (the icing was blue, and rainbow decorations covered the outside). "It's going to be my go-to midnight snack for at least the next week. _And_ you took the time to make it by hoof. _And_ it's chaotic and delicious!" He swallowed the slice in one bite. "What could be a greater honor than receiving a cake from the cake princess herself?"

"I'm glad you like it so much." Celestia smiled more. "This has been such a wonderful holiday, Discord. Thank you for sharing it with me…and for spending more time here at the castle lately too. Since Luna's nights are so much longer this time of year, it's nice to have someone to share dinner with when she can't make it."

He smiled. "Yes, well…eating alone is never as fun as eating with a dear friend. And besides we have to keep up fuel for those rumors still floating among the staff about you and I being all smitten with each other."

Celestia nodded. "I know Friday's aren't our usual night, but I was wondering if you'd like to come over this Friday for dinner anyway? I'm planning to leave the next morning to visit Cadance until after the New Year, so I'm afraid we won't see each other for that holiday. And then you can also tell me all about your dinner with Fluttershy's family."

Discord's eyes looked forward. He smiled, but then the smile faltered slightly. "Oh, that's nice of you to offer, Celestia, and I would love to take you up on it, truly. But, uh…I actually already have dinner plans Friday night with someone."

"One of the girls?" She raised an eyebrow.

Discord shook his head. "No."

"You've made a new friend, Discord?" Her eyes brightened. "That's wonderful."

He cleared his throat with a sheepish grin. "No. Well, yes, but…I'm not 'meeting a friend' exactly." He took a breath. "I have a date."

Celestia's eyebrow arched higher, and then she chuckled. "Very funny, Discord."

However, Discord didn't laugh along with her. He glanced at her with a small, serious smile and replied quietly, "I'm serious, Celestia. I'm going out with a mare on Friday night."

Her eyes slowly widened. "Oh…"

The chaos master rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, yeah. You know, all the affection of this holiday got me thinking, and…I think a date might be good for me; a great way to move forward with that part of my life."

"Is it all right for me to ask who she is, Discord? Or where you met?" the sun princess finally said softly.

Discord nodded. "She's the ambassador for Saddle Arabia. You know—Jasmine Flower. The tall horse with the brown coat and the dark mane and those blue eyes." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we talked a bit during the Hearthswarming banquet you had for the visiting dignitaries last weekend. She found some of my jokes funny, and I thought she had some interesting things to say about the chaotic nature of Saddle Arabia magic spells, and…we sort of hit it off. We didn't make any plans to see each other after that, but…I had some time this morning, so I sent her a Happy Hearthswarming card asking her out for dinner. And she said yes. Who knew it would be that simple?" He let out a breath. "Maybe I shouldn't have shared with you though, Celestia—this isn't too weird or anything, is it?"

Celestia blinked a couple of times but then smiled and shook her head. "…Oh…no. Discord, I'm so happy for you. It's nice that you got along so well, and I'm sure you two will have a lovely time getting to know each other. Jasmine Flower's a very sweet mare. I'm just happy to see you happy." She put a foreleg around him in a gentle hug.

Discord blinked and put an arm around her to hug her too. "I'm happy when you're happy too, Tia."

The pulled back to smile warmly at each other.

Then Celestia let out a breath and stood up from her throne. "Come on, Discord, Luna should be up now. Let's go find her so you can say goodbye before you head over to Fluttershy's."

"Okay." Discord nodded as he snapped away his throne and stood as well. "And I'll miss you while you're gone, you know, even if it's only for a few days—feel free to write or to just save everything for telling me all about your little extended weekend getaway once you get home. And bring me a fun souvenir. And say hi to Cadance and Shining Armor for me."

"I will, Discord." Celestia smiled at him over her shoulder as she led them through the throne room doors and out into the hall. "And thank you for telling me about Jasmine Flower. I like the idea of us being that close—that we can mention things like that to each other."

"I like it too. And if this dating thing works out, I promise to let you know if I find anyone I plan to elope with or something." He smirked just a little

"Discord," Celestia shook her head, smiling more. "Maybe if I find a nice companion too one day we can double some time?"

Discord blinked, an eyebrow raised. "Are you thinking about dating too?"

She blushed lightly again. "I've been considering my options. And it might be time for me to start learning more about what makes me happiest in a companion. That way if someone special comes along, I'll be prepared."

"I see." He smiled softly. "Well, in that case, good luck, Tia. And yes, we could try a double date. You have to know I'll want to meet any nice companion you find. I have to make sure that he's even close to good enough for you." His grin picked up on one side.

Celestia smirked. "And if you don't think he is?"

Discord shrugged. "Then I'll calmly explain that he needs to get good enough and quickly unless he wants to spend a long time trying to escape the wrath of chaos."

"My hero." She rolled her eyes to the side.

Discord chuckled then sighed. His gaze went forward. "Celestia…about last night…"

"Yes?" Her eyes widened a little.

Discord swallowed, and his voice lowered. "You know I really didn't mean to make you feel awkward when we woke up together and I suggested we stay together. I really did mean that two friends could cuddle. I'm still attracted to you, but I'd never put our friendship in jeopardy by pushing that attraction when you've made it clear you don't feel the same way. I might tease you sometimes, but I never want you to be uncomfortable. So if you ever are, please tell me, okay?"

Celestia's gaze softened (and she blushed lightly). She nodded. "I will, Discord, I promise. And I know you'd never do anything to push me. Last night was just a happy accident." Then she asked, very quietly, "Discord…you said you're still attracted to me. But you're going to start dating other people. Does that mean your…emotions for me have changed?"

Discord blinked. He was silent at first then sighed. "My emotions for you are complicated. They change every day, Tia." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "But now I think I should see if I can feel that much emotion for others." He smiled a little again. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We're past all of this now—no more awkwardness. I'm okay with you knowing I'm dating, but I'll just save all the romantic gushing for Fluttershy—simple as that." He winked.

Celestia smiled more. "You seem very comfortable with your decision, Discord. I'm glad. Any lady you take out is a lucky mare, and I'm sure you'll treat her very special."

Discord looked into her eyes for a moment, then finally smiled more and nodded. "As a perfect gentlepony, how could I do anything less?" He snapped his fingers; suddenly he was wearing a big purple and blue polka dot bowtie and had his mane slicked back; he held a box of candy in one arm. A bottle of cologne floated before him, and he used his tail to give himself a quick spritz before snapping it away. "If that Gala reminded me of one thing, it's that I really don't clean up too badly. What do you think?"

Celestia laughed softly. "Very handsome, Discord." She raised an eyebrow. "But no flowers to go with the chocolates? Even one might be nice."

Discord smiled more and leaned closer. "I'm afraid I've decided that flowers will only be for mares I've felt very seriously about." He snapped; a beautiful poinsettia appeared in his paw. "Mares like you, my dear Celestia." He held out the flower to her.

Celestia blushed lightly then couldn't help grinning. "Discord…"

Discord gave a low chuckle, his eyes a little hazed.

And then Luna came around the corner.

The night princess blinked then smirked at the sight of her sister blushing and smiling while a grinning, dapperly-dressed Discord leaned close to her with a flower in hand. "Hello, sister, Discord. Am I interrupting anything?"

Celestia and Discord both blinked and looked at each other with wide eyes.

Then Celestia stepped back and cleared her throat with a small smile as Discord glanced away and snapped himself out of his date get-up.

"Oh, of course not, Luna—just two friends sharing a holiday moment." The chaos master grinned at the night princess and floated up. "Anyway, glad you're awake—I wanted to say goodbye and to wish you a Happy Hearthswarming before I left for the day to go to Fluttershy's."

"I see." Luna grinned. "Well, have a merry evening, and thank you again for the wonderful party last night."

"Thank you. Happy Hearthswarming to you pony sisters as well." Then he glanced to Celestia. "And, Tia, enjoy that flower." He moved the poinsettia to float in the air before her. "I think you'll particularly like the scent. Ta ta, ladies." He gave a little wave and snapped himself away.

Celestia glanced to the flower then leaned forward and smelled. "Oh." She smiled. "Cake. Thank you, Di—" And then the flower squirted her with pink frosting.

Disembodied chuckling filled the air. "Try not to miss me too much, Celestia. Though I know I'll miss you. Farewell!" The disembodied chuckling faded into the distance.

The sun princess just rolled her eyes and made a towel appear to clean herself up.

Luna sighed, smiling. "And may I ask what this harmless little bit of flirting was about?"

Celestia made the towel disappear. "I'm afraid it's just part of our unusual friendship, Luna. And it's not real flirting—that's for people who share real feelings for each other." She headed forward, gazing at her poinsettia for a moment before using her magic to slip it behind her ear.

Luna watched her go, her head tilted, and then followed after her. She smiled a little. "Then you and Discord were just talking about normal, friendly things."

"Yes." Celestia nodded and glanced to her sister with a warm smile. "His plans for the weekend actually."

"Oh." Luna's smile brightened. "Is he coming over for dinner on Friday to see you off?"

"I'm afraid he can't." Celestia shrugged. "He has a date on Friday."

Luna stopped walking.

Celestia stopped too. "And it's not with me, Luna. He asked out the Saddle Arabian ambassador, Jasmine Flower, and I am very happy for him. He's trying already. I just wish I was as brave."

Luna just remained still, her eyes wide.

Celestia sighed. "If you're waiting for me to break into some sort of jealous rage, I'm afraid it's not going to happen, Luna. I promise. This is what I wanted for him."

Luna blinked a few times and shook her head. "Oh, no, sister of course I didn't think you'd…." She cleared her throat and smiled gently. "Well…that's wonderful for Discord then." She headed past her sister and added with a cheeky grin over her shoulder. "Though if even a small part of you was jealous that your admirer was looking to admire another, in my opinion you tell far better humorous stories than Jasmine Flower and your mane and tall are far more beautiful."

Celestia sighed and shook her head as she trotted after her sister. "Luna…"

Luna chuckled. "But all joking aside, if you're in need of plans for Friday evening now…you know, I was planning to have a night meeting with those two visiting griffon generals after the new year, but perhaps it would be better scheduled to this Friday."

Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "You're not suggesting…"

Luna grinned. "That we grace them with our beautiful presences, escort them to a nice restaurant, and show them Canterlot's nightlife—the pony sister's working together to spread friendship across Equestria and also enjoying the company of two gentlegriffons? Oh yes, I'm suggesting it." She winked. "In fact, I'm insisting. You said you're ready to seriously pursue courtship, and I think it would be nice to start slowly with your sister by your side."

Celestia smiled and blushed lightly. "We wouldn't have to call it a date, would we?"

"It will be a simple night meeting then, but an informal one that just happens to take place out on the town," Luna assured. "And General Golden Claw has a beard, you know…" she added.

Celestia's blushing turned rosy, and she had to giggle. "Well…all right, Luna. And you'll be comfortable with that much public socializing?"

"Of course." Luna nodded. "I've enjoyed learning to socialize a little more just like at the Gala. And I'm always more comfortable with nightly affairs. And it really would be just a simple dinner, and there is important political business to transact, which I enjoy doing." She smirked a little. "Besides, someone has to be there to blast your suitor if he dares to overstep his boundaries with you, and since Discord won't be available I'm afraid the task falls to me."

"Very funny." Celestia's gaze warmed. "So then how shall we…I mean, should we both ask the generals out or…"

"It will be a night meeting, sister, so I shall see to the arrangements." Luna's gaze warmed. "You just help me with the finer diplomatic points that night if you can." Her smile turned sheepish. "I'm still getting used to this modern Equestria; I'll be very grateful to have you at my side, big sister."

"You'll do fine, Luna," Celestia assured. She sighed, her voice softening. "And sister? Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Luna nodded.

"Now can we go into your room and read Hearthswarming stories while we eat fruitcake and cookies and drink the rest of the eggnog in the castle?" The sun princess gave her a sheepish glance.

The moon princess grinned. "How else would we end a Hearthswarming Day together?" She narrowed her eyes. "Want to race to my room? No flying or magic, just solid galloping through the halls—to the immense entertainment of the staff, I'm assuming."

Celestia's eyes narrowed too. "On the count of three…two…one!"

"Commence!"

The pony sisters took off at full speed through the halls, laughing and sliding on carpets as they went around corners and were cheered on by the occasional staff member until the two mares finally flung themselves into Luna's room and collapsed onto her bed in laughter.

They caught their breaths and set up their snacks quickly, then filled the rest of their time together on this festive evening with reading classic Hearthswarming tales, singing carols, and reminiscing about holidays past.

* * *

That night Discord found himself sitting in the living room of a small aerial cottage with his best friend by his side while two older pegasi finished clearing the table after Hearthswarming dinner and a younger teal pegasus stallion tried (not very well) to pound out a few holiday carols on the piano.

Discord looked to Fluttershy and smiled. "Your family suits you, Fluttershy. I've never been to such a cozy dinner." He chuckled. "And I had no idea that you were the outgoing one in the family…well, with the exception of…" He gestured over to Zephyr Breeze putting on a very dramatic show at the piano (after spending most of dinner talking about the new career he was going to pursue as a lounge singer and insisting on just borrowing a few bits from his parents but paying them back with daily songs while he moved back home for a little while). "Incidentally, when are you going to 'reform' _that_?"

Fluttershy sighed and smiled. "It's on my to-do list. I'll probably need Rainbow Dash to help me though."

"Rainbow Dash?" Discord raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Zephyr ended his song and then zipped over to Discord and Fluttershy with a confident grin. "Hey, big sis, did I hear you mention Rainbow Dash?" He looked to Discord. "Poor kid—she's secretly totally gone for me, you know? Just gone." He glanced to his sister again. "If it'll help her though, and in the spirit of the holiday, you can tell her I said 'hey', Flutters."

"Ooo, Zephyr," Mrs. Shy called out as she flew near the tree now with a sun and moon topper in hoof, "can you help your father hold the tree steady so I can set this back on top?"

Zephyr sighed dramatically. "Mom, I'm trying to relax, and I just played three whole songs on the piano."

"Zephyr," Mr. Shy, holding the tree steady as gently yet firmly as he could, glanced over at him with a timid smile. "Please? We have a guest. We want him to see the house at its Hearthswarming finest, right?"

"And you _are_ the one who knocked off the tree topper in the first place when you tried to fly and sing at the same time during dinner," Mrs. Shy reminded her son gently with a smile.

"Mmm…" Zephyr slouched but nodded, "Okay." He glanced to Fluttershy again. "And sis, remember, it's definitely okay for you to say hi to Rainbows from me." He winked then trudged over to the tree.

Discord watched him go then spoke in a low voice to his friend again. "Ah, I see—he's clearly smitten with Rainbow Dash. In that case, I'm sure she'll be an excellent helper." He turned back to Fluttershy and chuckled.

Fluttershy nodded. "I'm sure Zephyr will find his way. The fact that you did gives me a lot of hope for him."

"Yes, well…happy to be an inspiration." His gaze warmed. "And your family's been nice—they haven't acted afraid of me in the slightest. I guess your parents were a little timid, but I suspect they're like that with most ponies."

Fluttershy smiled. "I appreciate you keeping your chaos gentle tonight for them—nothing loud or too sudden. They're very calm ponies."

"Of course, dear Fluttershy. Glad I could make a good impression." The chaos master nodded. "But I do feel like they felt they had to focus too much attention on me as their special guest. Maybe if I'm invited back next year, I'll bring a date with me."

Fluttershy's gaze warmed. "Do you have anypony in mind?"

Discord grinned sheepishly. "Well…not the one you're thinking of." He played with the end of his tail in his hands. "Actually, I…I have a date this Friday night with a mare. Not Tia."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Oh, I see."

"Yes, well…" He looked down, and his voice lowered more. "I've been thinking, and…I think the best way to show Celestia I've moved on is to actually move on. I don't want her to feel like I'm always waiting for things between us to change. You know…like at my Hearthswarming party…spending the night together."

Fluttershy placed her hoof on his arm, causing Discord to look up. "You do whatever feels right, Discord, and I'll support you. Just promise me you'll always listen to your heart, okay? It's a good heart…and whoever ends up being your special somepony will be very lucky."

A small, wonderful smile came to Discord's features. He took in a deep breath and spoke quietly. "I don't want to alarm your family by suddenly diving at you in a big hug so I'll save it for later, but thank you, Fluttershy. I never believed any part of me was good until I became friends with you."

Fluttershy blushed, her smile beaming as she took her hoof away. "Oh, Discord."

Discord chuckled, and his voice resumed its normal tone. "Now then, as long as you know about my upcoming foray into modern courtship, I couldn't pick your brain about modern mares again, could I? Maybe tomorrow over breakfast at your place?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Absolutely. In fact, after we're done here, why don't you come back to the cottage with me and spend the night at my house? Twilight and Spike are staying in Canterlot with Twilight's parents for the next couple of days, and I'd hate to think of you sleeping in the castle all alone."

Discord's gaze warmed. "Thanks, Fluttershy. Love to."

"Oh, Mr. Discord." Mrs. Shy came over now with a tray in her hoof bearing cups and a pot. "The coffee and cake are ready if you'd like."

"Yes." Mr. Shy approached with a tray of cake. "As our guest, you get served first."

Discord's smile warmed. "Well, that's very kind of you, but since you've been such a wonderful host and hostess this evening, I think _you_ should be served first. I insist." He snapped—instantly, cushy seats appeared beneath Mr. and Mrs. Shy (and one appeared under Zephyr as he finished topping the tree and zipped him across the floor to join them). Next the trays settled onto the coffee table, and the cake proceeded to slice and serve itself while the coffee urn walked around to fill each of the cups, which all then floated to everyone. Coffee and cake came to Discord last. The chaos master raised his cup. "Here's to a happy Hearthswarming. Thank you again for welcoming me into your home, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, and for raising Fluttershy to be so kind." He glanced to his best friend. "I couldn't think of a better daughter for anypony to have."

Fluttershy blushed and smiled. "Oh Discord…"

Her parents blushed and smiled too as they looked down humbly. "Mr. Discord, you're so sweet," mumbled Mrs. Shy.

Mr. Shy nodded. "Yes. We worry about Fluttershy sometimes and all she does—battling villains and things like that. Very scary. It's nice to know she has such a good friend in you."

"Yeah, I suppose you're pretty cool for looking out for my big sister." Zephyr reached over and ruffled Fluttershy's mane.

"Zephyr!" Fluttershy rolled her eyes and gently pushed him off. Then she looked to Discord with a smile and raised her fork. "Should we start dessert now, Discord?"

"Absolutely." The chaos master nodded and raised his fork as well. "And how about while we eat, Zephyr tells another story about cute little filly Fluttershy?"

Zephyr grinned. "Happy to oblige. I almost became a children's book author once, you know, so I've had some practice at this."

Fluttershy smiled more and shook her head.

"Now, let me see…" Zephyr considered. "Ah yes, how about the story of the first time Fluttershy tried to teach me how to fly? Incidentally, that was the first time Rainbow Dash met me—and boy, was it clear I was pretty unforgettable to her." He grinned proudly.

Fluttershy sighed but still smiled while Discord gave a quiet chuckle beside her.

As Zephyr began the story, everyone proceeded to eat dessert by the warm fire on this lovely holiday, enjoying their time together with friends and family.

* * *

A few days later, Friday had passed, and Celestia found herself in the Crystal Empire enjoying time with her niece and also witnessing Cadance's rule with pride as the love princess held court and helped ponies and ran the castle with Shining Armor by her side. Watching the two of them work together each day was moving to Celestia, and she could see how Cadance's leadership qualities were enhanced by sharing her rule with a partner (their gentle combination reminded her slightly of herself and Luna, yet there was an obvious different spark to it at as well).

Though Cadance had promised to keep Celestia's visit low key, the love princess had to throw at least one greeting party to allow the crystal ponies a chance to formally welcome the sun princess. After all, Celestia was an ancient ruler of Equestria, the bringer of the day, and one of the pony sisters—the original defenders of the Crystal Empire from King Sombra! (The crystal ponies had been slightly excited about the news of her visit, to say the least).

Celestia was grateful to Cadance for at least keeping the party simple; light refreshments, no formal decorations or outfits—just subjects drifting in and out to mingle and pay their respects to Celestia's presence.

Meanwhile, Celestia sat beside Cadance's throne, observing the ponies with a gentle smile. She glanced to her niece. "I couldn't be prouder of you, you know, my little Cadance. Luna and I entrusted a great responsibility to you when you became princess of the Empire, and you and Shining Armor have helped this place thrive again."

Cadance blushed lightly and smiled more. "Thank you, Auntie Celestia. Shining and I have done our best…but it's so good to hear that and to have you here with me." She let out a breath. "I know I always seem calm, but I was so nervous those first few months of ruling. Even now sometimes I'm not sure how things keep working out so well."

Celestia smiled more, her gaze warm. "You are a kind pony and a natural leader, and you took the perfect partner who would support you so you could be your happiest together. You have a good heart, Cadenza."

Cadance smiled more. "Celestia…"

" 'Mi Amore Cadenza' is for when I'm a little frustrated—but 'Cadenza' is for when my little Cadance makes me proud. Remember?" Celestia grinned.

Cadance giggled. "Yes, I remember." Her smile picked up on one side. "Now, enough stalling—this is a party, why aren't you dancing?" She gestured out to the crowd where some ponies were indeed dancing to light music.

Celestia blushed. "Because nopony has asked me."

Cadance raised an eyebrow. "Celestia, it's the modern age, and besides you asked Discord to the gala—certainly you can ask a pony to dance."

"I know, but in this case I'm not sure how it would go over." Celestia shrugged. "These ponies are almost in awe of me, Cadance. They approach you and bow, but the keep a distance from me and actually prostrate themselves."

Cadance put a hoof to her chin and nodded. "You're right. When I told them you were coming, they actually wanted to build a statue of you to commemorate the event."

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side with a smile. "I forget sometimes that these ponies are actually from a thousand years ago—they're used to the times when Luna and I flew around Equestria on high as its sole champions against evil. I don't want to intimidate anypony by making the first move."

"Well, at least you and I can keep catching up for now." Cadance smirked as she lowered her hoof. "So, besides these griffon generals you and Luna took out on what I'm sure was the most thrilling evening of their lives, and of course the master of chaos, are there any other potential suitors do you have that I should know about?"

Celestia smirked in return. "I told you I was interested in finding love, I didn't say I was going to start working my way through every eligible bachelor in Canterlot. Give me a little time, Cadance—I'm not as young as I used to be."

Cadance raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "So what were your dating habits like when you were younger?"

"Well, they didn't involve sneaking out of the castle some nights as a love-struck young mare to talk romantic walks with my cadet guard coltfriend through the castle grounds…" She raised an eyebrow back at her.

Cadance blushed and instantly rolled her eyes away, and the two mares shared a laugh.

"Hey, what're you two up to?"

The two ladies looked to see Shining Armor approach them with a smile.

"Oh, just talking about how nice the party is, Shining Armor," Celestia replied. "Thank you and Cadance so much again for having it and for showing me such a nice time in the Crystal Empire. You really have grown into a wonderful Prince."

"Aw, thanks, and we're happy to have you," Shining Armor rubbed the back of his neck.

Cadance smiled. "Actually we were also talking about Auntie Celestia dancing, but there seems to be a problem: she doesn't want to intimidate any pony by asking them, but no one's been brave enough to ask her yet."

"Oh, is that all?" Shining shrugged. "Well, I'll ask to dance with you, Celestia, if it'll help get things started."

Celestia and Cadance's eyes went wide, then Cadance's smile beamed. "Oh Shining, that's perfect!"

"Hey," he grinned, "I'm not the prince of love by marriage for nothing."

Cadance giggled and looked to Celestia. "I hope you'll say yes. Who could be more comfortable for you to dance with than a stallion you already know so well."

Celestia, her smile warm, gave a slight bow to Shining Armor. "Shining Armor, I'd be honored to dance with you. And thank you for the help."

"Of course, Celestia, no problem." He turned. "Now come on, let's go." He headed out to the dance floor.

Celestia watched him go for a moment then turned to Cadance and wrapped a foreleg around her in a tight hug. "You are a wonderful friend, and so is your husband—I don't think I mention that enough." She pulled back.

Cadance's gaze warmed. "Thank you. Just let me have a dance with Discord one day, and we'll call it even."

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side and then trotted out to the dance floor.

She came before Shining Armor. The two stood before each other, gave polite bows, and then started gently moving back and forth (while the other ponies gave them space and watched in awe at first…though slowly they returned to their conversations and activities, though they kept an eye on Celestia and Shining Armor as well).

Celestia and Shining Armor kept their voices low as they danced and talked.

"Thank you, Shining Armor." Celestia smiled. "I think seeing me dance like a normal pony with someone will help the others see me as normal too. I'm afraid the last time I was around the crystal ponies, Luna and I put on quite a show for them with our battle against Sombra."

"I can imagine." Shining Armor nodded. "They put you and Luna even above Spike when they talk about you. They say your battle with Sombra was like watching three forces of nature fight."

Celestia blushed lightly. "Oh, I don't know if I was ever that impressive, even in my prime."

Shining Armor blinked. "I think you're more than that impressive, and I didn't even see that battle."

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged and smiled. "I mean, you were the only leader of Equestria when I was little, so that was impressive, and of course the sun thing is too—I think it's amazing how you princesses find one thing you're destined for and that also helps everypony and how you just run with it and make it something magical. But there are other things, specific things, even more impressive things. You encouraged me to work hard to become captain of the guard when I was younger even when I wasn't sure I could do it. You're the only family Cadance has ever known, and you gave her a happy life and loved her. And then, well…you were the first pony besides me ever to make my little sister come out of her shell. You were her best friend growing up, and she's been so happy ever since she became your student. For that alone I think you're the most impressive pony ever." His smile grew.

Celestia's gaze was so warm. "Well then, if a pony as impressed with me as you are can talk to me like a normal friend like you're doing right now, maybe there really is hope for some of these crystal ponies too."

Shining Armor nodded. "It takes a while, but eventually anypony can get used to being around Princesses. No matter how anyone has viewed you in the past, they can see you as a normal pony too…that goes for all ponies, even, uh…stallions." He blushed.

Celestia smiled more. "Thank you for the encouragement, Shining Armor. So Cadance told you I've started trying to date, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "She said you tried a double unofficial date with Luna. I'm glad it sounds like you had a good time."

"Thank you." She blushed. "And yes I did."

"And, Discord's dating too?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I'll be interested to hear how that went for him when I get back." Her blushing remained. "By the way, thank you for…I mean, Cadance is very frank with me but she hasn't brought up anything about exactly what happened when I visited your sleepover. I assume she doesn't know the specifics."

Shining smiled a little more. "I told her it was 'guys night' code not to reveal details about anything that happened. And don't mention it, Celestia—it was an…interesting exchange you two had, and it's understandable being a little shy about it."

She nodded. "Yes, exactly. Discord and I…thanks to Cadance's advice, our situation isn't as complicated as it was, but it's still a little delicate. And there are still some moments we prefer to keep more private than others."

He nodded. "Well, at least Discord's one more friend for you who'll treat you like a pony first and a princess second. And he has you to treat him like a person instead of just a former villain."

"Yes, and I think we're very good for each other." Celestia's smile warmed. And then she blinked a few times in interest as her gaze went to the other ponies. "And it looks like I might have some others treating me normally soon too."

Shining Armor blinked and glanced around, and indeed now the ponies were leaving a little less space around her and talking to each other with ease now.

As the song ended, Celestia looked back to her partner. "Thank you, Shining Armor, I think that helped." She gave him a gentle bow.

Shining bowed to her in return. "Don't mention it. After all, you're more than just a friend to me. You're like, a…" he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, "Well, I know Cadance is more like your niece and not a daughter, but you're like a...mother-in-law to me, if that's okay to think."

Celestia blushed and nodded. "That's very okay, Shining Armor. And I'd be proud to think of you as a son-in-law."

They shared a smile.

Then they turned as Cadance suddenly approached. She kept her voice low, a warm smile on her face. "Phase 1, complete. Now for phase 2…" She looked to her husband and raised her voice slightly. "My Shining Armor, will you dance with me?"

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow at first, but after a moment (and a specific look from Cadance) he nodded and played along. "Sure, Cadance." He cleared his throat and looked to Celestia, raising his voice slightly. "Unless you still want to dance, Celestia."

Celestia blinked a couple times, then understood as well and nodded. "Oh, erm...well, I don't want to keep you from Cadance, though I wouldn't mind dancing more."

"Pardon me, Princess Celestia?"

Celestia turned to see a blue crystal unicorn stallion standing beside her. He smiled. "I attended this year's Gala, but since Discord was your partner for the evening I only briefly made your acquaintance and never had the chance for much more. But as long as you're enjoying yourself…would you like to dance?" He blushed a little.

The other crystal ponies looked on in some awe.

Celestia blushed lightly but nodded. "Yes, of course. You're…Councilman Blue Stone. Thank you again for attending the gala. And thank you for the invitation now." She glanced to her Cadance and Shining Armor. "Have fun, Shining, Cadance." She nodded to them, and they nodded in return with smiles.

Then Celestia walked off with Blue Stone.

The crystal stallion looked down sheepishly. "I hope you'll enjoy yourself, Princess Celestia. I know I'm not as unique a partner as Discord. The chaos master is a tough act to follow."

She looked forward for a moment. "No one is quite like Discord." Her warm gaze went to him. "But every pony is special, and you are too." She came in front of her new partner and gave a slight bow of her head.

He smiled more and gave a slight bow of his head too. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded, and then the two began to move gently back and forth before each other (as Celestia tried to get used to dancing with an eligible suitor who wouldn't suddenly use his magic to scoop her up on two hooves, twirl her around in half a dozen dance styles, then dip her back and make a pun that the two of them would laugh over, feeling so warm.)

Celestia blinked and quickly focused again on the stallion before her. There were things about this moment and this partner and this dance that were nice too, and she let herself enjoy them as the ponies and Shining Armor and Cadance danced and talked and looked on.

* * *

A few days later (following the start of the new year), night had fallen around the castle of friendship in Ponyville while two princesses sat together inside talking and sharing tea.

"Oh, yes," Luna nodded to Twilight as she finished a sip from her cup, "certain spells are indeed more powerful at night." She sighed. "I'm afraid most ponies don't study the issue in great detail, but there is indeed a nocturnal strain of magic. Take my dreamwalking for example: if I had to dreamwalk during the day, I could manage it for a little while but it would be much more difficult to sustain than when I do it at night."

"Fascinating." Twilight's smile brightened as her gaze went to the night sky through a window of her (currently tree house-like) library and then back to Luna. "I'd love to learn more about nocturnal magic, Luna. Is the main property darkness or moonlight or…?"

"Starlight actually." Luna smiled more. "For example, when the stars aided with Nightmare Moon's escape, it was because for a moment with the celestial alignment, their magical properties were directed toward the moon and not toward Equestria."

"I see." Twilight considered. "Are there any books I could read on the subject?"

"Of course." Luna nodded. "I'll bring some over to you the next time we have a late night tea."

"I've really appreciated you starting this tradition with me, Luna." Twilight blushed a little. "I spent so many years getting to know and learn from Celestia, but I've barely had any time to spend with you."

Luna looked down humbly. "Indeed, I am very glad to spend time with you as well, Twilight. I admire you very much as a princess. And now that we have embarked upon a new year, a new tradition seems in order. I am usually uncomfortable with a great deal of socializing, but doing so with friends has been nice… And it's been nice with my sister as well—and others."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Have you two been trying to make new friends?"

"Actually, I brought Celestia on a double date last week with a couple of griffon generals." Luna cleared her throat. "She felt ready to try seeing some suitors, and I thought she might feel best with me beside her, so we went with two escorts for a night on the town."

"Really?" Twilight smiled. "Well, I hope you two had a good time. It sounds like fun."

Luna's smile brightened. "Yes, the night was enjoyable. Celestia smiled very much. It was nice to see."

"Erm…hello." Suddenly, Discord popped his head into the library from the hallway. "Sorry, I was just passing by on my way to Spike's room, and I couldn't help overhearing. Luna, and Tia went on a double date, you say?" He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, his eyes a little wide.

The princesses blinked and then gave small smiles in Discord's direction.

Luna spoke. "Yes, she and I did indeed go on a date—or an outing, at least: with two visiting Griffon Generals last Friday night. I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you about it when she returns from the Crystal Empire tomorrow."

Discord shrugged. "Oh, yes, of course." He smiled a little. "But for now…you say Tia definitely enjoyed herself?"

"Yes, indeed." Luna nodded. "She seemed very relaxed. I think she had fun."

Something warm came to his gaze. "Good. I like her relaxed and having fun."

Luna's eyes hazed. "Speaking of dates, I heard you had a date that Friday night as well. How was Jasmine Flower?"

"Oh, er…nice." Discord blushed a little. "We had fun too. It was a good time."

"Celestia will be pleased to hear that." Luna's look softened.

He swallowed. "Yes, well…" He managed a smirk, "I just hope those griffon generals were two gentleponies to the pony sisters. I feel a little protective of you two ladies, you know."

Luna nodded. "Indeed, they were, or believe me, I would have reacted. I have a very strong and traditional sense of propriety."

"Excellent. Then I don't have to let a huge cream pie drop from the sky onto Griffonstone later. One less thing on my to do list." He chuckled.

"Discord," Twilight's gaze warmed. "If things work out, you could bring Jasmine here to the castle for dinner one night. Spike and I would like to meet her."

Discord blinked and held up a paw. "Whoa now, let's not get carried away, Twilight Sparkle—at least let us manage a second date first before I 'bring her home to meet the family'." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, speaking of Spike, I really should—"

"Discord!" Suddenly Spike dashed up the hall and appeared smiling before the draconequus. "There you are. Come on, I've been waiting for you."

"What do you guys have planned for tonight?" Twilight smiled.

Discord shrugged. "Oh, I figured I'd take your little dragon to Las Pegasus for some black jack, then maybe we'd take in an all-mare kick line show, and finally we'd hit a few cider mills…Oh, relax, Twilight, I'm kidding—we're heading to Canterlot for the midnight release of a new comic he likes."

Twilight's (shocked) look softened and she let out a sigh. "Okay, you two. Have fun."

"Indeed." Luna nodded. "Enjoy your night."

"Thanks!" Spike beamed and then took Discord's paw. "Let's go, Discord, I really want to show you some of the comic series before we head to Canterlot—I think you'd like it a lot."

Discord chuckled as he followed after him. "Okay, young Spike. I'm looking forward to it."

The ladies watched them go with warm smiles.

* * *

As they got away from the library and around a corner, Spike slowed down their progress a little and looked up to Discord with an eyebrow raised. "Discord? Did Twilight and Luna say that you went on a date and that Celestia went on a date with different people?"

Discord nodded. "Yes."

Spike grinned. "So…how did it go?"

Discord rolled his eyes to the side. "Oh, you know—all right."

Spike's eyes narrowed a little.

Discord sighed. "I sort of got nervous and snapped Jasmine's cider into chocolate milk to show off…but apparently Jasmine's allergic to chocolate—she started getting pink spots on her face. They were very chaotic, but of course I snapped her better again right away. So…the date had a bit of a bumpy start. But she did laugh after I apologized...and I made her laugh a few other times that night. That's something, right?" He managed a smile.

Spike smiled too. "Aw, Discord, it's okay—anyone can make a mistake like that. And making her laugh sounds like a good sign. Do you think you'll go out again?"

Discord shrugged. "Well, she's due back in Saddle Arabia in a few weeks until the spring, but…we might go out again before she goes, yes. We talked about some plans—no pressure. She's very relaxed, and I find it relaxing." He smiled to himself. "It's sort of nice actually, starting slow. I never had the chance to get to know girls in such a gentle way. It's like friendship but warmer. I like it."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said you had a lot of experience with girls before, Discord."

Discord nodded. "With girls, yes—with relationships, not so much. There's a difference."

Spike's eyebrow only arched higher. "But if you weren't trying to have relationships with girls when you were younger, then what were you doing?"

Discord cleared his throat, blushing lightly with a small smile. "Oh, very immature things mostly—fun, thrilling, but really very immature. I'll explain it to you when you're my age."

"Discord…" Spike rolled his eyes.

Discord chuckled. "Fine, I'll explain it to you when you're the same height as Twilight Sparkle and not a day before, deal?"

Spike sighed but nodded. "Deal…" He smiled again. "So…you're happier now trying for relationships instead of just girls?"

"Infinitely." The chaos master gave a content sigh.

"Then can you at least tell me about relationship stuff sometimes?" Spike shrugged and blushed a little. "I don't really have much to go on, and if I try to talk to Twilight about mares she just blushes and pulls out this really technical book to read to me about ancient Equestrian courtship."

Discord chuckled. "We can talk about relationship stuff all you want, young Spike. It would be my honor."

"And can we still take a trip to visit dragons sometime?" Spike gave a little sheepish grin.

"Hoping to find a nice lady drake to practice your flirting skills with?" Discord smirked.

Spike swallowed and blushed, playing with his tail. "Not exactly. Besides…" he touched his cheek, "there's still Rarity."

"Very true." Discord nodded with a grin. "And as long as Twilight agrees to leave herself and the rest of the girls and that embarrassing Crackle costume at home, then absolutely we can go to see the dragons."

Spike chuckled. "Thanks, Discord." Then he swallowed. "Hey, Discord? One more thing…"

"Yes, Spike?"

Spike squeezed Discord's paw a little and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad you feel like things are going well with you and dating and…not dating Celestia. But if you ever don't feel like they're going well, I'm always here for you to talk to. Guy to guy."

Discord smiled a little more. "Thank you, Spike." Then he sighed deeply, and suddenly wrapped up the little dragon in a tight hug.

Spike blinked then smiled and hugged Discord back.

Eventually Discord separated them and cleared his throat. "And please keep the sappiness of that hug between us if you can."

"What hug?" Spike shrugged then winked.

"Exactly." Discord chuckled and winked too. "Now let's get to some comics!"

Spike beamed. "You're in for a treat, Discord. Come on!" He dashed up the hall to his room.

"Right behind you, my little dragon friend!" Discord floated up and after him.

* * *

Back in the library, meanwhile, Luna and Twilight had remained sitting together with their tea, small all-knowing smiles on their lips as Discord and Spike had left.

"Before my sister left, she seemed very interested in finding out how Discord's date went. When she returns tomorrow morning, it will be nice to be able to let her know that he had a good time. And to let her know that she no longer has to worry about how to let him know about her own date in a casual way." Luna sipped her tea.

"Has she really been that…uh, concerned?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at the night princess.

Luna smiled more. "We've spoken in her dreams a little—sending letters seemed a bit slow for such a brief trip. She keeps casually asking me to reassure her that gossip about our diplomatic evening out being a date isn't spreading throughout Canterlot …and to let me know if it starts and if Discord finds out." She sighed. "But I think all of this fluster will subside once the two of them get used to the idea of dating others while still remaining friends."

Twilight smiled. "Well, at least they're both moving forward and they both seem happy." Her smile remained for a moment but then she sighed.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Something troubling you, Twilight?"

Twilight blushed a little. "No…yes. I mean…" She sighed again, "It's just…even if they're okay now being friends and moving on…Discord still cares about Celestia. And I know that Celestia feels something for Discord. It's just sad to see them let that pass by. They have a spark, Luna—a friendship that grew into something more. I can feel it."

"Indeed." Luna's gaze warmed. "As usual, you are very wise and perceptive, Twilight Sparkle. But you must realize, this path they've chosen is not the end. Friendships never stop growing—you know that better than any of us. So theirs will become whatever it most needs to be in time." Her smile grew. "And while we wait, we'll have the pleasure of either watching them slowly fall in love or watching them slowly come to value each other as simple, dear companions more and more."

Twilight finally smiled with ease again. "I think I understand. Thanks, Luna—I feel a lot better about them now."

"Of course, Twilight."

Then Twilight's smile picked up on one side. "So, Celestia enjoyed her date—how did you enjoy yours?"

Luna blinked and then laughed and blushed lightly. "Oh, twas all right. Really, I did not think of it as a social outing for myself—I was there mostly to talk over a new diplomatic agreement with the griffin generals and to support Celestia." She rolled her eyes. "Though the griffin generals did admire my temper and loud voice of course. But a nightly tea party such as this one is more my preference." She sipped her tea.

Twilight nodded. "Well, I'm just glad to see you making new friends too. But I know what you mean: there's nothing like a nice quiet night in the castle. I guess soon I'll have to start hosting diplomats myself though." She smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't get some pointers from you on that sometime, could I?"

"Absolutely." Luna nodded, her eyes bright. "Perhaps during our next meeting we can touch upon such matters."

"Great." Twilight nodded in return. "So since Discord and Spike are busy what do you want to do for the rest of tonight?"

"We could talk about _your_ dating habits, Twilight Sparkle." The night princess raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "It was very unclear during our princess slumber party —are you more taken with the creature in another dimension who goes by the name of Flash Sentry or the pony here who goes by that name or both of them?"

Twilight blinked then she blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Heh…well…honestly, I'm not sure…which makes me think sometimes that neither one of them is the best one for me." She sighed. "It's complicated. And I'm saying that after watching Discord spend a month falling for Celestia." She smiled a little again.

"Fair enough." Luna chuckled. "As long as you and I have chosen to remain immune to the powers of love for now, let us just continue to enjoy our time together, mare to mare."

Twilight smiled more. "Well, there is something I'd like to do as long as we're both here and we have time."

"I'm listening, Twilight Sparkle." Luna tilted her head in interest.

Twilight grinned. "You said we could talk more about how to handle diplomats one day, but that's not all I want to know about being a leader of Equestria, Luna. I want to learn how to hold court and handle disputes and help write legislation and attend social functions as a royal guest. You and Celestia have done so much for Equestria over the centuries, and since I'm a princess now too, and I want to be a pony you can turn to so that both of you can pursue things outside of being princesses. If I learned anything from this year's gala, it's that we all need a chance to step away from our titles and enjoy other parts of our lives. I get to have time with my friends, Cadance gets time with Shining Armor, Discord takes time away from chaos to be with Fluttershy—you and Celestia deserve free time too. And if I can help give that to both of you…I'd be proud as a fellow princess and as your friend."

Luna just looked to her with wide eyes. Then she blinked and her warm smile returned—she suddenly leaned forward and caught Twilight in a big (almost bone-crushing) hug. "Twilight Sparkle, thou art truly the best baby sister we could ask for!"

"Th-Thanks," Twilight managed, doing her best to catch her breath.

Luna laughed and released her. "But really what you're offering—it's a wonderful thing. Celestia and I have been consumed with our roles as royalty. More time to enjoy our personal lives would be wonderful. And I will teach you anything you wish to know, Twilight."

"Thank you, Luna!" The friendship princess's eyes brightened. "I can't wait to learn." She sipped her tea, but as she went to lower the cup filled with warm, soothing liquid, something happened—a yawn couldn't help escaping her.

Luna's eyes hazed. "But still, maybe we should wait for another evening. Even ponies as promising as you need sleep at night, Twilight Sparkle. And I shall have to tend to my duties soon anyway."

"Oh." Twilight blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, Luna. Really, I'm not that tired yet. I…" But the suggestion of sleep was too much, and Twilight found herself yawning again. "I really do want to learn though."

"I know." Luna's gaze warmed. "How about this, Twilight? You go to sleep, and I shall

visit you in your dreams. We can outline what topic you'd like to start with and then begin fresh at our next tea party."

Twilight smiled, her eyelids drooping. "I'd really like if you visited me in my dreams, Luna."

Luna nodded, then used her magic to dim the lights and to make a cozy bed with plush pillows and blankets covered in pink and purple stars appear beneath Twilight. "Then rest, Twilight Sparkle. And I'll see you soon."

Twilight nodded. Her eyes blinked closed. And soon she was dozing off.

Luna watched her with a tender look. "You want to be a help, Twilight…but you have been a great help already. You restored me to my sister, you brought your friends together, you inspire the ponies, you've even touched one of Equestria's former villains and made him a friend to us all. And now you want to do more." Her smile grew. "Any free time I gain will be put toward quiet studies or time spent with close friends, which is good. But any free time my sister gains may be put toward finding herself a companion she desires, and that freedom would be a wonderful gift for her, Twilight. Thank you"

Luna let out a breath and snapped up a dark blanket covered in silver stars for herself and moved closer to Twilight, then she closed and opened her eyes—they took on a blue glow.

Luna was very grateful as she eventually finished visiting Twilight and then passed near Discord and then Celestia's gentle sleeping minds. It was a night of peaceful thoughts for all of Equestria's dreamers, especially those closest to her. And Luna felt a great peace too—it was a new year, a new age, a time of new memories and a chance for new experiences to be cherished and loved among friends and maybe even more-than-friends.

What wonderful things had come from a Gala together; what wonderful things the future would bring.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you all for reading and supporting this story. And please know, I'll be posting a sequel set a few years in the future to show us the final progression of Discord and Celestia's relationship after some time of letting their friendship grow. I hope you'll all enjoy it! Have wonderful holidays, everyone!

Take care,

~Azure129


End file.
